


Távoli ígéret

by SilverKasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 304,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Harry Potter már megszokta, hogy egyetlen roxfortos tanéve sem telhet el izgalmak és bonyodalmak nélkül. Csakhogy ezúttal olyan kihívásokkal kell szembenéznie, amelyek alapjaiban változtatják meg az életét és az addigi világszemléletét. A történtek hatására nemcsak régi sérelmek kerülnek a felszínre, hanem újak is születnek, miközben – többek között – az is kiderül, mennyit bír ki egy barátság. Véletlenek és félreértések sorozata folytán azt is megtapasztalja, milyen az, amikor a szerencse nem mindig áll az ő oldalára, és olyan helyzetekbe kényszerül, ahol félre kell tennie az előítéleteit, hogy együttműködjön azokkal, akikkel sosem akart volna.Harrynek azonban minden nehézség ellenére sem szabad elfelejtenie a céljait és a feladatait. Voldemort ugyanis nem tétlenkedik, fenyegetettsége egyre rémisztőbb fellegként tornyosul az ellenállók fölé. Miközben Dumbledore szakadatlan küzd, hogy időt nyerjen a Kiválasztottnak, nem feledkezik meg arról sem, hogy minden birtokában lévő tudást átadva a fiúnak, felkészítse őt az elkerülhetetlenre. Ahogyan egyre több részletre derül fény, úgy jön rá Harry is arra, hogyan tudja legyőzni az ellenséget, aki megpecsételte mindkettejük sorsát...





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Snapefan
> 
> A történet 2013 és 2016 között íródott.

_1997\. november 20._

Harryben csak úgy forrt az indulat, mikor sietős léptekkel maga mögött hagyta az igazgatói iroda feszült légkörét. A dolgozószoba ajtaja olyan erővel és akkora zajjal csapódott be utána, hogy még a keresztpánt is fájdalmasan nyögött fel. A csattanás hangja talán még a roxmortsi temető kísérteteit is kiugrasztotta sírjukból, jóllehet, ez Harryt a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem érdekelte.  
  
Még most is a fülében csengtek Dumbledore szavai:  
  
_– Igazán sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, Harry, de továbbra sem tudok előrelépésről beszámolni. A Wizengamot főmágusai – korukból fakadóan – nem látják be, miért is kellene Amoris-esküjében változtatásokat eszközölni, ha az már évezredek óta tökéletesen működik._  
  
Harry nem tudta, kire legyen mérgesebb: Dumbledore-ra, mert Harry véleménye szerint az igazgató nem tett meg mindent az ügy érdekében. Esetleg Ronra, mert még mindig kerülte őt, ahelyett, hogy legalább megbeszélték volna a történteket; netán Romilda Vane-re és annak idegesítően heherésző barátnőire, mert mindenféle romantikus maszlagot képesek voltak elhinni, de ami valójában komoly, abból tréfát csináltak. Vagy pedig Pitonra, mert… csak mert ő Piton volt.  
  
A sor olyan hosszú volt, hogy mikor megérkezett a griffendéles folyosó elejére, még akkor sem ért a lista végére. Le kell higgadnia, muszáj megnyugodnia – figyelmeztette önmagát.  
  
Hogyha az Amoris-esküjével kapcsolatos problémák nem lettek volna elegendőek, mindezek tetejében még mindig nyomta a vállát az új őrző megtalálása is – egyszerűen utálta a helyzetet, hogy mást kellett keresnie Ron helyére. Ha legalább tudott volna kikből válogatni, azonban még ötlete sem igazán akadt arra vonatkozólag, ki lenne képes a legmegfelelőbben helytállni. Olyasvalakit kellett találnia, akit a csapat többi tagja is befogad, mert nem akarta megismételni a tavalyi McLaggen-incidenst. Sajnálatos módon az idő egyre csak fogyott, ráadásul még segítségre sem nagyon számíthatott. Néha már annak is felettébb tudott örülni, hogy Ginny játéka nem sínylette meg a történteket, és a lány az edzések idejére mindig készen állt a legjobb formáját hozni. Ez azonban még nem jelentette azt, hogy éles meccsen is pontosan ugyanígy fog működni. Amennyiben viszont Harry nem akart minden esélyt elveszteni a kviddicskupa megszerzésére, erre is kénytelen volt mihamarabb megoldást találni.  
  
Ám egyelőre ezeket a problémákat még el lehetett napolni.  
  
Ha Harry azt hitte, hogy az igazgató irodától a Griffendél klubhelyiségének bejáratáig elég hosszú lesz az út, mialatt rendbe tudja szedni zaklatott idegeit, akkor nagyon tévedett. Túlságosan is gyorsan érte el a Kövér Dáma portréjának üres keretét, hogy aztán még inkább felbosszantsa magát a koncsorgó portréalak hiányának láttán.  
  
– Na tessék, még ez is – sziszegte megtorpanva a griffendéles klubhelyiség bejáratát képező festmény előtt.  
  
Harry nagy levegőt vett, majd hosszan kifújta. Nem látszott valószínűnek, hogy a Kövér Dáma egyhamar visszatérjen a keretébe, anélkül pedig Harry ácsoroghat itt napestig is, semmivel sem jut bentebb. Mivel a vacsoraidőszak már megkezdődött, egyetlen esélyét az jelentette, ha griffendéles társai közül valaki az elkövetkezendő negyed órában dönt úgy, hogy eleget tesz gyomra hívásának. Mielőtt azonban még eldönthette volna, hogy azidő alatt, míg várakozik, mivel is üsse el az időt, a túloldalról ismerős hangok ütötték meg a fülét. Kisvártatva aztán felnyílt az átjáró, amögött pedig egyenesen Hermionéval nézhetett farkasszemet.  
  
– Na végre, itt vagy, Harry! – örült meg a lány neki. – Mi tartott ennyi ideig? Már épp eléd indultam… – hadarta, miközben hagyta, hogy Harry átsegítse őt a portrélyukon. – Történt valami? – torpant meg Harry komor ábrázata láttán.  
  
A fiú nem válaszolt azonnal, megvárta, míg a lány mögött átmászó Dean, Seamus és Neville hármasa kicsit eltávolodik tőlük.  
  
– Még mindig semmi – válaszolt tömören Hermione kérdésére, mikor lassú tempóban megindultak a nagyterem felé.  
  
– Ó, Harry, igazán sajnálom.  
  
– Nem érdekes – dünnyögte. – Már kezdem megszokni.  
  
– Dumbledore figyelmeztetett, hogy talán sok időbe telik, mire sikerül látható eredményeket elérnie – emlékeztette Harryt Hermione.  
  
– Az egy dolog, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy még egy hónap elteltével sem kerülünk közelebb a megoldáshoz.  
  
Harry még inkább lehalkította a hangját, mikor léptek zajára lett figyelmes; nem messze előttük a folyosón ott bandukolt Ron. A fiú Lavender és Parvati társaságában szintén a nagyterembe tartott, és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mint aki észrevette volna, hogy mögöttük ott jönnek Harryék. A távolság elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen kényes szituációba bonyolódniuk. Ám ahogy Harry oldalra nézett, észrevette, hogy Hermione bűntudatos tekintettel bámulja az előttük haladó hármast.  
  
– Beszélned kéne vele – hozakodott elő a jól ismert témával.  
  
– Majd ha hajlandó lesz velem szóba állni – felelte Harry megszokásból.  
  
– Te is kezdeményezhetnél – vélekedett –, nem kell mindig arra várni, hogy a másik tegye meg az első lépést.  
  
Harry erre inkább már nem válaszolt; felesleges lett volna ismét vitába bocsátkozni Ront illetően. Helyette inkább körülnézett, nincsen-e a közelben más valaki is, majd halkan, de annál részletesebben beszámolt Hermionénak az igazgatói irodában elhangzottakról.  
  
Miután befejezte a mesélést, Hermione néhány perces hallgatásba temetkezett, de Harry pontosan tudta, hogy a lány agyában csak úgy dolgoznak a fogaskerekek.  
  
– Szóval? – sürgette. – Szerinted megint teljesen feleslegen húztam fel magam, és inkább uralkodnom kéne magamon, igaz? – Hermione kivételesen visszafogta magát attól, hogy tudálékos megjegyzéseket tegyen, nem hozakodott elő ismét Harry dühének heves reakciójával, mely szerinte túlmegy a józanság határán, de a fiú még így is látta rajta, érezte, hogy a lány pontosan ezekre a dolgokra gondol. Elég volt csak Hermione arcára pillantania, az állára, mely kicsit megfeszült, nyilvánvalóan attól, hogy ne engedjen a helytelenítő gondolatai kinyilvánításának. Ez pedig kivételes módon mégis elérte Harrynél, hogy némiképp enyhüljön frusztráltsága. – Jól van, tudom, ne nézz így rám – sóhajtott nagyot.  
  
Hermione erre gyengéd mosollyal ajándékozta meg őt.  
  
– Tényleg úgy tűnik, hogy túlreagálod. Ne, ne szólj közbe, kérlek! Hadd mondjam végig – kérte Hermione. – Igen, szerintem tényleg túl sokat foglalkozol ezzel, de persze valahol érthető is, hogy zavar ez az egész, engem is zavarna, sőt, mindenkit, akit ugyanebbe a helyzetbe hoztak volna, mint most téged. De azért belegondolhatnál abba is, hogy nem csak te érzel így – mutatott rá Hermione komolyan.  
  
Harry szándékosan nem akart abba belegondolni, hogy kinek van még joga mérgesnek lenni.  
  
– Akkor szerinted mégis mit csináljak most, Hermione? – kérdezte. – Annyira szeretnék tenni valamit, bármit, akármit. Megőrjít ez a semmittevés, hogy csak azt várom, Dumbledore mikor hívat be az irodájába, hogy elmondja, még mindig nem járt sikerrel, még mindig semmit sem tudott elérni az ügyben – fakadt ki Harry. – Mostanában ráadásul szerintem még kerül is – dörmögte az orra alatt.  
  
Hermione együtt érző pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Én tényleg megértem, Harry, hogy ez ennyire frusztrál téged, de az nem segít, ha folyamatosan dührohamot kapsz, valahányszor ez történik – próbálta nyugtatni a lány.  
  
– Nem szoktam dührohamot kapni – ellenkezett Harry, de Hermione elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.  
  
– Azon meg cseppet se csodálkozz, ha Dumbledore professzor nem is akar minden alkalommal tájékoztatni téged. Nem sok értelme van annak, ha ilyesmiért az irodájába hívat – csóválta a fejét, mire Harry arcán halvány pír jelent meg. – Szerintem hagyd rá az ügyet, mert annak elég ritkán van jó vége, ha te önkényesen beleütöd az orrod valamibe.  
  
– De úgy érzem, nem próbálkozik eléggé – vallotta be őszintén.  
  
– Szerintem pedig tévedsz, Harry. Ne feledkezz meg róla, milyen arcot vágott, mikor megtudta, mi történt. Dumbledore nem szokott ennyire dühös lenni, legalábbis eddig nagyon ritkán láttam annak – húzta össze elgondolkodóan a szemöldökét Hermione.  
  
Igen, Harry is pontosan emlékezett arra a pillanatra, és valóban sosem fogja kitörölni az elméjéből _azt_ a tekintetet, _azt_ az arckifejezést, amivel Dumbledore fogadta a hírt.  
  
– Talán igazad van – sóhajtotta lehangoltan. – De akkor is úgy gondolom, hogy sokkal többet is elérhetne, ha nem ragaszkodna feltétlenül a saját elképzeléséhez. Ezzel a tervvel még jövő hónapra sem lesz semmi eredmény.  
  
– Mit szólt a te ötletedhez? – tudakolta Hermione, habár Harry úgy érezte, csupán udvariasságból kérdezi meg.  
  
– Nem szeretne előre borítékolható veszélyes helyzetbe sodorni – idézte Harry kelletlenül.  
  
Hermione egyetértően bólogatott.  
  
– Ez teljesen érthető a részéről. Neked sem kellene mindig megkérdőjelezned, hogy Dumbledore professzor mit miért tesz.  
  
– Mert te aztán mindenben egyetértesz vele – vádolta ridegen.  
  
– Nem – ellenkezett Hermione. Harry rábámult a lányra, arra várva, hogy Hermione jobban kifejtse mondandóját. – Nem fogom mindig elismételni neked, Harry, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore-nak jó indoka lehet arra, hogy ennyire titkolózik. És ha engem kérdezel – fűzte tovább a szót még halkabbra véve a hangját –, szerintem Dumbledore már nem bízik annyira a Wizengamot mágusaiban, ezért nem tartja helytállónak a te felvetésedet.  
  
Harry gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemét.  
  
– Akkor te is úgy gondolod, hogy Voldemort emberei már oda is beférkőzhettek?  
  
Hermione nem válaszolt azonnal, pedig Harryt kíváncsivá tette a lány meglátása.  
  
– Nem lehet kizárni – vélekedett Hermione. – Gondolj csak bele, a minisztérium már Caramel ideje alatt sem volt teljesen tiszta, most pedig Scrimgeour hiába is igyekszik minden erejével bebizonyítani, ő különb az elődjénél, mindketten tudjuk, hogy elég sok téves döntést hozott már eddig is. Azt sem szabad elfelejteni, hogy a miniszter minden veled kapcsolatos hírre, pletykára ugrik, nagyon szeretne megnyerni magának téged. Szerintem Dumbledore-t ez épp annyira befolyásolja a titkolózásban, mint… – Hermione tanácstalanul megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Mint mi? – vágott közbe sürgetően Harry.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, Harry. Csak találgatok – sóhajtott lemondóan a lány. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore tudja, mit miért csinál, és miért úgy csinálja, ahogy. Gyanítom, hogy olyan információk birtokában van, ami miatt nem látja szerencsésnek a te ötletedet. – Mielőtt Harry még tiltakozhatott volna, Hermione sietősen hozzátette. – Ha nem így lenne, már biztosan ő is meglépte volna, és nem így próbálkozik – vélekedett komoly hangon, majd néhány másodpercre elhallgatott, aztán kissé rémült pillantást vetve Harryre, hozzáfűzte. – Úgy érzem, olyasmi készül, amire még nem vagy felkészülve, Harry. Nem akarom, hogy valami bajod történjen.  
  
– Nem fog – ígérte Harry, ezzel pedig lezártnak is tekintette a beszélgetést. Egyelőre ismét beletörődött a megváltoztathatatlanba, de azért tudta, hogy ez csak ideiglenes állapot. Kell lennie valami megoldásnak, ő pedig, ha addig él is, meg fogja találni.  
  
Hermione biztatóan rámosolygott, és mire elérték a nagyterem bejáratát, Harry mérgének nagy része is elszállt. Ám a furcsa előérzet, ami őt is meg-megkörnyékezte, nem vált semmissé.

***

A vacsora csendesen telt, sokáig nem is igazán esett szó közöttük. Harry a gondolataiba merülve turkálta az ételét, és néha lopva a tanári asztal felé pislogott. Úgy tűnt, Pitonnak sem volt fényesebb kedve, mint Harrynek – McGalagony igyekezett a férfival beszélgetést kezdeményezni, olykor közelebb hajolt hozzá, de a bájitaltan tanár néhány kósza odavetett mondatot kivéve nem bizonyult jó társaságnak. Harry biztos volt benne, hogyha szemmel ölni lehetne, akkor a bájitalmester tömeggyilkosság vádjával már rég egy az azkabani cella kényelmét élvezné.  
  
Habár már egy hónap is eltelt Amoris-esküje óta, Harry még most sem akart jobban elmélyedni abban, mit is változtatott a szerződés az ő életén. Tartott ugyanis attól, hogyha csak egy kicsit is hajlandó lenne elfogadni a tényeket, akkor Dumbledore valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva feleslegesnek tartaná a további intézkedéseket. Ez persze csak a saját képzelete szülte rémkép volt, ám akkor is előjött álmaiban.  
  
De lényegében mi is változott? – morfondírozott Harry. Tulajdonképpen semmi, leszámítva természetesen, hogy Ronnal azóta se beszéltek, Ginnyvel pedig valami nagyon különös kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük, olyasmi, ami nem tetszett Harrynek. Na meg abból kifolyólag, hogy az ideje nagy részét csupán Hermione társaságában töltötte, a jegyei rohamosan javulni kezdtek – bár ha választania kellett volna, ebből simán engedett volna az előzőekkel szemben. Mégis, ha mindezt nem vette figyelembe, akkor nem igazán talált mást.  
  
Harry újfent a tanári asztal felé nézett, tekintete pedig ezúttal összetalálkozott a hidegen csillogó éjfekete szempárral. Piton pontosan ugyanolyan közömbösen méregette őt, mint ahogy Harry vizslatta a bájitalmestert. Aztán a tanár szája megrándult, és az a leheletnyi fintor, ami megjelent az arcán, biztosította a fiút arról, hogy valóban minden maradt a régiben. Piton még mindig Piton volt, aki örömét lelte abban, hogyha Harryt büntetőmunkák sorára kötelezhette, az órákon pedig az orra alá dörgölhette, mennyire nincs érzéke a bájitalkészítéshez. A férfi hozzáállásán még egy olyan mágikus egyezmény sem változtathatott, mint Amoris-esküje.  
  
Jóllehet talán pont ez volt az egyetlen, ami miatt Harrynek legalább nem fájt annyira a feje; mert ugye volt helyette sok más. Legelőször is az, hogy Dumbledore még mindig nem talált megoldást a problémára – ez sokkal inkább aggasztotta, mint maga a szerződés megléte. Emellett természetesen ott volt még a helyettesítő őrző kiválasztásának kérdése, na meg a Ronnal való barátságuk sajátos helyzete.  
  
Csakhogy mindezek még mindig eltörpültek amellett, amit Harry Malfoyjal és Voldemort fenyegetettségével kapcsolatosan érzett. A mardekárost illetően annyi előrelépést sikerült elérnie, hogy Hermione már nem hivatkozott mindenféle indokokra, mely szerint Harry tavaly tévedett Malfoy tettét illetően. Mikor másnap reggel beszámolt a lánynak a folyosón kihallgatott eszmecseréről Dumbledore és Piton között, Hermione ugyan még mindig nem látszott meggyőzve, ellenállása viszont szinte napok alatt elenyésző mértékre csökkent. Harry nem kérdezte meg a lánytól, minek köszönhetően változott ekkorát a véleménye, sokkal inkább örült annak, hogy legalább már szabadon beszélhetett a sejtelmeiről. Újra és még részletesebben átbeszélték azt a különös éjszakát, minek hatására mindketten ugyanarra az álláspontra jutottak.  
  
Ámde mindennek volt más hozadéka is – Hermione ugyanis innentől kezdve gyakran merült el a saját gondolataiban. Harry biztosra vette, hogy a lány ilyenkor arra próbál rájönni, vajon Malfoy miként tudta véghezvinni a megbízatását, de egyben kissé zavarta is, amiért a megérzéseit nem osztotta meg ővele. Vagy talán nem is ez volt a neheztelés valódi indoka, csak épp azt Harry még magának sem merte bevallani, miért összpontosít inkább más problémákra.  
  
Szerette volna Hermionéval megbeszélni a különös megérzését is – mely leginkább Dumbledore-ra és Voldemortra korlátozódott, de a lány ritkán volt ebben partner. Pedig Harrynek már jó ideje feltűnt Dumbledore különös viselkedése, de nem akart feltételezésekbe bocsátkozni, hiszen egyelőre még ő maga sem tudta, milyen irányban induljon el ebben a kérdésben. Abban biztos volt, hogy az igazgató készül valamire, szinte a zsigereiben érezte – ahogyan azt is, hogy ezidő alatt Voldemort sem ül tétlen.  
  
Természetesen nem ez volt az egyetlen balsejtelem, ami mostanában megkörnyékezte. Volt valami szokatlan Pitonnal kapcsolatosan is, a valós megérzés tényét pedig mi sem bizonyíthatta volna jobban, mint Dumbledore alkalmankénti aggodalmas tekintete, na meg természetesen magának a bájitaltan tanárnak a megnyilvánulásai.  
  
Mégiscsak túlzás volt azt állítani, hogy nem változott semmi sem – mert bár Piton eddig sem rejtette véka alá, hogy bizonyos esetekben egy kanál vízben meg tudná fojtani Harryt, de mostanában ez már teljesen egyértelművé vált.  
  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és kiszakította magát borús gondolatainak hálójából. Majd töpreng ezen máskor – nem kellene éppen Piton előtt lebuknia, hogy épp rá gondol. Hogy kellőképpen elterelje figyelmét, újabb adag krumplit halmozott a tányérjára, majd magához bűvölte a tökleves kancsót, és teletöltötte a saját és Hermione serlegét is. Ezt követően Harry egyszerű varázslatok sorát hajtotta végre a folyadék felett, de egyik sem mutatott bájitalra utaló nyomot. Hermione nem vette észre a fiú illedelmességét, továbbra is valahol egészen máshol járt gondolatban. A sótartónak támasztott számmisztika kötet szinte magányosan árválkodott a folyton tudásra éhes tekintet nélkül.  
  
Aztán Harrynek csakhamar déjà vu érzése támadt, és nem kellett túl sokat törnie a fejét, hogy rájöjjön, miért olyan ismerős neki ez a helyzet. Majd’ egy hónappal ezelőtt is hasonlóképp ültek itt…

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prológus rendhagyó módon a negyedik (Ao3-n ötödik) fejezet első hat oldala - a következő három fejezet pedig összetartozó visszaemlékezések sorozata, mely nagyon fontos a történet szempontjából.
> 
> A regény írásakor a hatodik kötet első huszonöt fejezetét vettem csak figyelembe (Dumbledore halála természetesen nem kerülhetett bele), ebbe beletartozik Piton Megszeghetetlen-esküje, Harry különórái és még maguk a merényletek is. A lényeges változás Draco feladatában van, ami a történet egyik alapját adja. A változtatások visszaemlékezések vagy elbeszélések formájában derülnek ki.


	2. Átkozott boszorkák

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vajon minek kellett történnie ahhoz, hogy Harry élete fenekestül felforduljon? Miért nem beszél egymással az eddig elválaszthatatlan két jó barát? Milyen ügyben képtelen Dumbledore eredményeket elérni? És micsoda valójában Amoris-esküje? A kérdésekre ad választ a következő pár fejezet: avagy visszaemlékezés az egy hónappal ezelőtti eseményekre...

_1997\. október 23._

  
– Harry, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán? – szakította ki őt merengéséből egy neheztelő hang.  
  
– Aha, persze – dünnyögte Harry reflexből, de tekintetét le sem vette az előtte heverő kötetről.  
  
– Akkor jó, szóval ott tartottam, hogy amikor…  
  
És a mondat többi része ismételten beleveszett a nagyteremben uralkodó szokásos, vacsora közbeni zsibongásba. Harry kitartó bámulásának hála, amivel Hermione könyvének borítóját illette, teljesen ki tudta zárni azokat a nemkívánatos beszélgetéseket, melybe barátnője, Romilda Vane igyekezett elszánt vehemenciával belevonni őt is. Kísérletei azonban sorozatosan kudarcra voltak ítélve, mivel a fiú számára még az előbb említett tevékenység is érdekesebbnek bizonyult, mint bármi, amiről egy csapat idétlenkedő ötödéves lány tudott pletykálni.  
  
Csak egyszer találna magának valakit, aki kevesebbet locsog, többet gondolkodik, nem esik hasra az ő, Harry hírnevétől, és talán még egy kis kihívást is jelent meghódítani – álmodozott ilyen esetekben Harry magában.  
  
Ron idióta ötlete, miszerint használják ki a hetedik évüket a Roxfortban, eddig teljes mértékben csúfos kudarcot látszott vallani.  
  
_– Gyerünk már, haver, ez az utolsó évünk! Fred és George, de még Charlie és Bill is azt mondták, hogy a hetedévesnek lenni egyet jelent a csajozással és azzal, hogy beledöglesz a sok tanulnivalóba – hajtogatta neki egész nyáron barátja.  
  
– Az ikrek hetedéve azzal telt, hogy minden lehetséges eszközzel megkísérelték az őrületbe kergetni Umbridge-t – emlékeztette Harry Ront, aki minden észérvet egy legyintéssel hessegetett el. – Ron, nekem ehhez semmi kedvem.  
  
– Ne csináld már, Harry. Jó lesz, meglátod. Kell egy kis izgalom, amivel feldobjuk majd a napjainkat.  
  
Harry fejében egy pillanatra megfordult, hogy leidiótázza Ront, de tekintettel a hét éve tartó barátságukra, inkább magában tartotta ezen véleményét. Így némi iróniával megfűszerezve csupán ennyit jegyzett meg.  
  
– Nekem bőven elég az az izgalom, amit Voldemort fenyegetése jelent. Eddig még minden évben megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy eltegyen láb alól, úgyhogy tulajdonképpen, belehalni az unalomba igazán újdonságot jelentene.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem – szabadkozott Ron. – De csak gondolj bele, Harry – erősködött tovább. – Hermione és a tanárok addig hajtanak majd minket, amíg bele nem pusztulunk a tanulásba, vagy jobb esetben agysorvadással Lockhart mellé nem kerülünk a Szent Mungóba. Aztán, ha túl leszünk a RAVASZ-on, a következő három évünket azzal fogjuk tölteni, hogy az auror-kiképző addig hajt majd minket, amíg bele nem pusztulunk a kiképzésbe, vagy jobb esetben végkimerüléssel kombinált agysorvadással Lockhart mellé nem kerülünk a Szent Mungóba.  
  
– A két halálos veszedelem között még lesz egy egész nyarunk kiélvezni a szabadságot – mutatott rá Harry.  
  
– Az csak hat hét! Mire elég hat hét?!  
  
Hát az nézőpont kérdése – gondolta Harry. Dursleyéknél hat hét egyenlő az örökkévalósággal, míg az Odúban olyan, mintha este behunynád a szemed, és másnap reggel kinyitva már el is telt az a másfél hónap.  
  
Ron hangja már-már hisztérikusan csengett, arca pedig teljes pánikot tükrözött attól való félelmében, hogy netán úgy küldi valaki át a másvilágra, hogy ő nem csajozott eleget.  
  
Vajon mikor lett Ron ennyire… ennyire kanos? Ez a kamasz hormonok számlájára lenne írandó? Vagy annak a könyvnek az utózöngéje, amit barátja a bátyjaitól kapott, és mindenféle hódítási tippekkel volt telehintve? – tűnődött Harry, mielőtt nagyot sóhajtva bele nem egyezett abba, hogy legjobb barátjával tart a „hogyan hódítsunk meg minél több női szívet, mielőtt bekövetkezne a vég” küldetésben.  
  
– Jó… jó, legyen. _  
  
Így esett, hogy a „hadjáratot” azon nyomban megkezdték, amint szeptember elsején felszálltak a Roxfortba tartó járatra. Ron már a vonaton is folyamatosan flörtölt mindenkivel, aki csak az útjába került, és elég csinosnak talált ahhoz, hogy vele mutatkozzon. A gond akkor kezdődött, mikor bizonyos lányok nem osztották azt a nézetét, hogy jól mutatnának egymás mellett. Ez azonban – Harry legnagyobb sajnálatára, aki elég gyorsan megbánta felelőtlen ígéretét – csak rövid távon lohasztotta le Ron lelkesedését.  
  
Mindezek ellenére azért nem volt teljesen reménytelen és sikertelen a próbálkozásuk, habár Harry gyanította, hogy ő egyáltalán nem úgy éli meg ezt a „hódítási hadműveletet”, mint legjobb barátja.  
  
Amíg Ron igazi Casanovának érezve magát ismerkedett és udvarolt, addig Harry igazán kelletlenül vette tudomásul, hogy neki jószerivel még a kisujját sem kellene megmozdítania ahhoz, hogy akár minden hétre új barátnő jusson neki. Nem áltatta magát azzal, hogy mindez a személyes bájának és férfiúi kisugárzásának az eredménye, egyértelműnek bizonyult, hogy a kamasz lányok többségének igazán kedvére való lett volna a híres Harry Potterrel járni. Ez viszont cseppet sem imponált neki.  
  
Ron persze minden alkalommal kellőképpen megbotránkozott ezen – _Te tényleg nem vagy normális, ha nem használod ki a lehetőséget._ –, de aztán már megelégedett azzal is, ha Harryt néha randevúzni látta valakivel.  
  
Hermionénak – ahogy azt Harry előre megjósolta – természetesen egyáltalán nem tetszett, amit a két fiú művelt; ennek pedig hangot is adott, amikor csak alkalma nyílt rá – vagyis minden lehetséges időpontban, mikor nem a tanulással nógatta őket.  
  
_– Mikor komolyodtok már meg? Azért, mert a bátyáid azt mondták, Ron, hogy a hetedik évet ki kell használni, még nem szükséges, valóban így is tenni. Nem is készültök a vizsgákra, így mindketten meg foktok bukni – figyelmeztette őket vészjósló hangon. – Nehogy azt várjátok, hogy majd én segítek nektek, mert nem fogok – tette világossá számukra a lány az álláspontját.  
  
– Úgyse hagyná, hogy megbukjunk – bizonygatta Ron, inkább csak magának, holtra vált arccal.  
  
– Azért nem kéne feszegetni a határokat nála – morogta Harry válaszul. _  
  
A különös az egészben leginkább mégis az volt, hogy nem Ron volt az egyetlen a hetedik évfolyamból, aki utolsó szórakozási lehetőségként fogta fel ezt az évet. Griffendéles szobatársaik, Dean és Seamus is folyton a lányokkal és az ökörködéssel voltak elfoglalva, amolyan nemtörődöm stílusban rótták a folyosókat, és úgy tűnt, teljesen elégedettek az élettel, és úgy mindennel. De Harry ugyanígy látott hugrabugos, mardekáros, de még hollóhátas diákokat is, akik esetében nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a tanulás a legutolsó gondolatuk között sem szerepel. Pedig abból kijutott nekik idén bőven. Ron cseppet sem túlzott, mikor előrevetítette azt a bizonyosfajta komor jövőképet a tanárok követeléseiről.  
  
Ennek ellenére Harrynek néha az volt az érzése, hogy ő az egyetlen – na meg Hermione és nem meglepő módon Neville –, aki nem képes teljes mértékben asszimilálódni ebbe a közösségbe, amit a hetedévesek alkottak. Talán azért, mert neki nem csak arról szólt az élete, hogy elvégezze az iskolát, szórakozzon, továbbtanuljon, hogy aztán családot alapítva beleolvadjon a dolgos hétköznapok alkotta folyamba. Nem, mert neki még ott volt az a tény is, hogy meg kell küzdenie Voldemorttal, aki eddig minden alkalmat megragadott arra, hogy beteljesítse a jóslatot – természetesen a maga javára –, ez pedig igencsak rányomta a bélyegét Harry mindennapjaira azóta, mióta csak betette a lábát a Roxfortba és a varázslóvilágba.  
  
– Na, és aztán Demelza Robins és Jimmy Peakes… – hatolt Romilda csevegő hangjának foszlánya Harry hallójárataiba, de mielőtt még megtudta volna, mit csinált az előbb említett két griffendéles kviddicsező, szándékosan a könyvborítóra terelte a figyelmét.  
  
Harrynek egyre nagyobb gyakorlata volt már abban, hogyan vonja ki magát a nemkívánatos beszélgetések alól; ez pedig kapóra jött neki abban, hogy elviselhetőbbé tegye azokat a helyzeteket, mint a mostani is. Néha valóban elmerengett azon, mi késztette arra, hogy Romildával kezdjen járni – merthogy Hermione szerint ez egyáltalán nem volt logikus lépés –, de ennek gondolata ismételt sóhajt váltott ki belőle.  
  
Harry, Ronnal ellentétben nem sok lánnyal randizott Az első próbálkozása Ron egykori báli partnerével, Padma Patillal már az ismerkedési fázisban megbukott. A lány a külsőségek ellenére, belsőleg semmiben sem hasonlított ikertestvérére, ráadásul túlságosan is szeretett irányítani, és minden adandó alkalommal megjegyzéseket tett arra, ha Harry nem volt jártas valamiben. Padma nagyjából két nap alatt Harry agyára ment; egy kapcsolat semmi esetre sem jöhetett volna létre köztük ilyen feltételek mellett.  
  
Nem tartott sokáig, mire talált magának új kiszemeltet; Harry ugyanis egy rövid ideig – pontosabban kereken egy hétig – barátnőjének tudhatta Susan Bonest, a nagyon csendes, folyton elpiruló hugrabugos évfolyamtársát, aki még a randijaik alatt sem mert megszólalni. Ha pedig a fiú a kezét fogta, és összetalálkoztak valakivel, azonnal szégyellősen lehajtotta a fejét, holott Harry azért határozottan látta a rajongást Susan szemében. Sajnálatos módon a lány egyre jobban emlékeztette őt az első-másodéves Ginny Weasleyre, és Harry ekkor döntött úgy, hogy muszáj sürgősen szakítania vele.  
  
Miután az első két katasztrofális helyzet után fél-cölibátust fogadott volna, Ron összehozott egy dupla-randit, ami első ízben hozta lázba Harryt: barátnője, Leanne ugyanis minden tekintetben megfelelő választásnak tűnt. Intelligens volt és kedves, nem éppen tipikus hugrabugos, akit néha azért mégiscsak sikerült zavarba hozni, mikor Harrynél más lányok is megpróbáltak bevágódni, holott pontosan tisztában voltak vele, hogy a fiú épp foglalt. Összességében véve mindig nagyon jól érezték magukat együtt, ráadásul ő volt az egyetlen olyan személy Katie Bell óta, akire sem Hermione, sem Ron nem tett csipkelődő megjegyzést. Mindkét barátja szívesen fogadta a társaságba. Hogy aztán mégis mit rontott el a kapcsolatban, arra Harry a mai napig nem jött rá, de annak legalább örült, hogy viszonylag barátságban váltak el, és azóta is beszélő viszonyban voltak.  
  
Aztán itt volt Romilda Vane, akivel szintén Ron hozta őt össze, alig két héttel ezelőtt. Harry legszívesebben már hagyta volna a fenébe az egészet, és mindezt szándékában volt közölni barátjával is. Csakhogy Ron addig-addig erősködött és unszolta őt, míg Harry végül be nem adta a derekát – csakis azért, hogy mindenki békén hagyja őt.  
  
Romilda azonban lehetett bármilyen szép is, Harry nemhiába kerülte őt a tavalyi év folyamán is. Időnként a lány határozottan az idegeire tudott menni a folytonos locsogásával és a vihogós lányokból álló társaságával, akikkel érthetetlen módon, mintha teljesen összenőttek volna. Közös témájuk is kevesebb akadt, mint az még elfogadható lett volna, ráadásul Hermione kioktatását is végig kellett hallgatnia, amiért ennyire hagyja magán eluralkodni a hetedévesek szeszélyét. Láthatóan Ront ezek a csekélységek nem zavarták, de Harrynek kezdett igencsak elege lenni.  
  
Újfent megállapította, hogy valahogy neki sosincs igazán szerencséje a szerelemmel. Az eddigi barátnői közül talán kettőt tudott volna említeni, akikkel hosszabb távon is valóban jól érezte magát, de még bennük sem találta meg azt, amit igazán keresett.  
  
Az egyetlen lány, vagyis inkább nő, aki tényleg olyan volt, ami Harry ízléséhez leginkább közel állt, az a fekete hajú, igéző szemű, keskeny csípőjű, szépséges felszolgáló kisasszony a Chiki-Ta elnevezésű presszóból, ahová Fred és George elvitte Ront és őt még a nyáron. Harry le sem tudta venni a szemét a lányról. Teljesen megbabonázta a pimaszul ravaszkás mosolya, a lendületes, mégis kecses járása, ami Harryt a kifutómodellek mozgására emlékeztette. Olyan volt, mint valami időzített bomba, ráadásul tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogyan kell a férfiakkal bánni. Néha olyan megjegyzéseket tett, ami éles ellentétben állt azzal a törékenységgel, ami az alkatát jellemezte. Az egyik szarkasztikus beszólását még Piton is megirigyelhette volna, de Harrynek még ez is tetszett benne. Úgy csorgatta a nyálát a fiatal nő után, mint valami begerjedt kiskutya.  
  
– Harry! Harry! HARRY!  
  
A sürgető hangnem elérte, hogy Harry kelletlenül kiszakítsa magát eddigi merengéséből.  
  
– Igen? – pillantott oldalra, ahol barátnője igencsak szúrós tekintettel méregette őt.  
  
– Te nem is figyelsz rám – nyafogta Romilda olyan zavaróan magas hangon, amivel sikerült elérnie, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerüljenek.  
  
– Dehogynem – vágta rá azonnal.  
  
– Akkor mit mondtam az előbb? – faggatta a lány követelőzően.  
  
Harry hirtelen kezdte magát igazán kényelmetlenül érezni. Időhúzás céljából megfontoltan nyelt egyet, majd mielőtt megszólalt volna, tekintete átvándorolt a vele szemben ülő Hermionéra, aki enyhén kárörvendő, „úgy kell neked” pillantással jutalmazta tanácstalanságát. Ezzel szemben Ronban csodával határos módon azonnal felébredt a bajtársiasság; gyorsan lefejtette kezét épp aktuális szerelméről, Megan Jonesról, hogy Harry segítségére siessen.  
  
– Asszem, nekünk lassan ideje lenne mennünk. Igaz, Harry? – emlékeztette a fiút az esedékes kviddicsedzésre egy kacsintás közepette.  
  
– Ja, igen, tényleg – helyeselt sietve, és magában hálát adott Ronnak, amiért kimentette őt a kínos szituációból. – Nos, bocs, lányok…  
  
– Már megint? – kiáltott fel Romilda, Harry szavába vágva. – Az mindig fontosabb, mint én – dühöngött, Harry pedig bezsebelhetett néhány neheztelő pillantást barátnője, egyéb esetben folyton vihogó kíséretétől. – Mindig, mikor mesélek, akkor kell elsietned – duzzogott tovább látványosan.  
  
– Sajnálom – válaszolta minden megbánás nélkül.  
  
Harry igazán utálta ezeket a jeleneteket, így Ronnal együtt gyorsan nekiláttak összeszedni a cókmókjukat, hogy még időben elmenekülhessenek a kitörni készülő női hiszti elől. Pakolás közben hallani vélte az elfojtott sutyorgást a barátnőktől, de ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Habár, az igazat megvallva, Romilda sértett tekintete sem igazán hatotta meg. Míg Ron futó csókot váltott szerelmével, addig Harry sietve odaintett a griffendéles asztal végén ülő Ginnynek és Deannek, majd kisvártatva a kviddicscsapat maradék, hiányzó tagjai – Demelza, Ritchie és Jimmy – is megérkeztek, hogy együtt merészkedjenek ki a csípős, késő őszi hidegbe.  
  
– Később találkozunk, Hermione – kiáltotta oda a lánynak, aki a fiúk készülődésével egy időben átmenekült a Parvati Patil melletti üres székre.  
  
Ron közben még egyszer csókot váltott barátnőjével, majd Harryvel együtt a csapat után indultak a nagyterem kijárata felé. De Harry alig tett meg néhány métert, mikor újra felzengett Romilda neheztelő hangja.  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Igen? – fordult vissza barátnőjéhez, de szinte azonnal rájött, mit is felejtett el.  
  
Magában bosszankodva pár lépéssel ott termett előtte, és lehajolva gyors búcsúcsókot nyomott a lány szájára. A vihogós barátnők a jelenetet látva romantikus aléldozásba kezdtek, míg Harry a szeme sarkából láthatta, ahogy a mardekáros asztalnál ülő Draco Malfoy és társasága fintorogva-fújozva pofákat vágnak.  
  
– Még beszélünk! – kiabált utána hangosan Romilda, mikor Harry és Ron, beérve a többieket, már majdnem a bejáratnál jártak.  
  
Harry mérgesen fújtatott egyet, mivel nem volt kétséges, hogy az egész nagyterem fültanúja lehetett barátnője heves érzelmi kirohanásának, amit viszont ő nehezen viselt el. Magában elkönyvelte, hogy talán ideje lenne erről elbeszélgetnie Romildával is, amit Ginny megnyilvánulása csak még inkább alátámasztott.  
  
– Igazán találhatnál magadnak értelmesebbet is – jegyezte meg Ginny csípősen, ahogy Deannel együtt bevárták őket. Harry pedig tudatosan figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést.

***

Az előre megbeszéltekkel ellentétben azonban, Romilda hiába várt már aznap Harryre; a kviddicsedzést követően a fiú Hermionéval és Ronnal olyan sokáig tanult a könyvtárban, hogy végül Madam Cvikkernek kellett kiparancsolnia őket. Mire a három jó barát visszatért a Griffendél-toronyba, már csak néhány hetedéves társuk lézengett a klubhelyiségben. Ugyanakkor ez legalább kapóra jött nekik, hogy folytathassák a péntekre beadandó kéttekercses házi dolgozatot, amellyel Ron és Harry természetesen ismét el voltak maradva.  
  
Másnap viszont Harry nem úszhatta meg, hogy ne kelljen végighallgatnia Hermione szemrehányásait, mialatt egymás mellett baktattak a kastély felé vezető fagyos ösvényen, a kitartóan szemerkélő esőben. Az átváltoztatástan óra után Harry és Hermione meglátogatták a makacs influenzával küszködő Hagridot, és egyúttal elvitték számára a Madam Pomfrey által előírt bájitalokat is. Mivel Ron nem tudott velük tartani, Harry biztosra vehette, hogy a lány ismét elő fog hozakodni a témával. És nem is tévedett ebben.  
  
– Harry, ne sértődj meg, hogy ezt mondom, de nem tűnsz úgy, mint aki szerelmes lenne. – A fiú erre a megállapításra nem felelt, feleslegesnek érezte újra elismételni a folyton emlegetett frázist, miszerint ilyen rövid idő alatt lehetetlenség szerelembe esni. Hallgatásával viszont csak azt érte el, hogy Hermione türelmetlenül tovább mondta dörgedelmeit. – Én igazán nem értelek, Harry, akkor mégis miért jársz vele? Nem is szereted. Ron miatt nem kell ezt tenned. Majd ha látja, hogy téged nem érdekel az, amit ő és a többi fiú művel, akkor békén hagy.  
  
– Ezt te nem értheted, Hermione. Ez olyan fiús dolog – próbálta rövidre zárni a témát.  
  
Még saját maga számára is elég idétlennek tűnt a megállapítás, hát még a lány szemszögéből nézve milyen nevetséges lehetett. A magyarázat hallatán Hermione megtorpant, majd ezt követően Harry is megállt nem messze tőle.  
  
– Nektek tényleg elment a maradék józan eszetek is! – csattant fel mérgesen Hermione. – Tényleg nem látjátok, hogy mire megy ki a játék? Azok a lányok egyszerűen elvonják a figyelmeteket!  
  
A feltámadó csípős szél az arcukba fújta az esőcseppeket. Harry nem volt igazán felkészülve Hermione kirohanására, de nem is szeretett volna túl sokáig ácsorogni kint ebben az időben. Így tartózkodóan csak ennyit jegyzett meg.  
  
– Ha lehet, ezt ne mondogasd túl sokat Ron előtt, mert még azzal fog vádolni, hogy féltékeny vagy – figyelmeztette a lányt higgadtan. – Egyébként meg ennek semmi köze hozzá, ez csak… – Megvonta a vállát. – Különben pedig nem olyan elviselhetetlen, mint amilyennek hiszed. Ha kettesben vagyunk, igenis kellemes társaság – vette védelmébe Romildát. – A barátnőitől a hideg ráz, de vele ilyen téren nincs semmi probléma. – Harry megtartotta magának azt a megjegyzést, hogy ő is csak férfiból van, neki is vannak bizonyosfajta igényei. Jobbnak látta ezt nem Hermione orrára kötni, ellenben még így is úgy tűnt, hogy a lány kiválóan érti, mire céloz Harry.  
  
– Jó, erre a részére nem vagyok kíváncsi – csóválta a fejét Hermione. Harry ellenben kajánul elvigyorodott.  
  
– Te kérdezted.  
  
– Akkor sem így kéne – feddte meg helytelenítően, miközben továbbindultak a bejárat felé.  
  
A kastélyban ekkor villantak ki az első fények. Korántsem volt még este, de az egyre sötétebb esőfelhők miatt már alig lehetett látni ilyenkor az iskola belsejében. Harry tekintete az égre meredt, és megállapította, hogy a mai napon már nem fognak edzeni. Noha a kviddicsmeccseken az idő mivolta elenyésző tényező, a tegnapi esetből tanulva – ahol többször is kénytelenek voltak leszállni a seprűikkel, mert Harry nem akart megkockáztatni egy esetleges balesetet a mérkőzés előtt – inkább nem kísértette a sorsukat. Hermione némán baktatott mellette, és mivel Harry úgy érezte, a lány választ vár tőle egy ki nem mondott kérdésre, így felelt.  
  
– Rendben, ha elismerem, hogy igazad van, akkor ejtjük a témát? – kérdezte fáradtan megdörzsölve a szemét. – Amúgy meg Ron önbizalmának jót tesz, hogy kicsit népszerűbb lett. Ez pedig meglátszik a teljesítményén is – fűzte hozzá amolyan magyarázatfélének.  
  
– Tanulásban nem vettem észre, hogy jeleskedne.  
  
– Nem is arra értettem. A kviddicsedzéseken idén eddig még minden alkalommal remekelt.  
  
– Már megint a kviddics! Mikor fogjátok már fel, hogy vannak ennél sokkal fontosabb dolgok is az életben? – dohogott a lány ingerülten.  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét, és komoly arckifejezést öltve pillantott Hermionéra.  
  
– Tudom. De nekem, nekünk ez is fontos, Hermione – felelte. – Te a tanulmányi eredményeddel tűnsz ki, mi pedig ebben tudjuk megmutatni, hogy mire vagyunk képesek. Ráadásul, ha a Griffendél csapata jól szerepel a bajnokságon, az jó az egész Griffendélnek, hiszen rengeteg házpontot gyűjtünk ezzel. Kérdezd csak McGalagonyt, számíthatsz rá, hogy ő is ezen a véleményen van – érvelt eltökélten. – Máskülönben a csapat érdekeit is figyelembe kell vennem, elvégre én vagyok a csapatkapitány. És ha Ron teljesítménye ettől nő meg… – Harry hagyta a levegőben elúsznia a mondat végét.  
  
– Ez így nem túl tisztességes – ráncolta a homlokát Hermione, mire a fiú csodálkozást mímelt.  
  
– Mire célzol? – vonta fel a szemöldökét érdeklődést tettetve. – Csak azt szeretném, ha kicsit élvezhetnénk a nyugalmat, amíg lehet – vallotta be. – Ez most olyan normális, hétköznapi, amit, lássuk be, nem sokszor van esélyünk megtapasztalni. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy már nem fog sokáig tartani, de addig legalább szeretném én is kiélvezni.  
  
Harry helytálló érvelése egy rövid ideig mindkettejüket hallgatásra bírta, ám mielőtt elérték volna a bejárati csarnokból kiszűrődő fény körét, Hermione megszólalt.  
  
– De azért remélem, hogy nem csináltok hülyeséget, Harry. Ugye? – tudakolta nyugtalan arckifejezéssel  
  
– Úgy ismersz minket? – kérdezte feltámadó derűvel, aminek hatására Hermione lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét. Úgy tűnt, a lány egy időre hajlandó lesz hanyagolni a témát, de azért Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne jegyezze. – Amúgy nem értem, miért mindig engem találsz meg ezzel, Hermione. Miért nem Ronnak mondogatod?  
  
Hermione enyhén elpirult a megjegyzésre, ami nem kerülte el Harry figyelmét.  
  
– Mert Ronnak beszélhetek; egyik fülén be, másikon meg ki – adta meg a választ pillanatnyi töprengést követően. – Te viszont jobban odafigyelsz arra, amit mondok; és azt is látom, hogy nem értesz vele egyet mindenben, csak éppenséggel nem vagy hajlandó ellenkezni vele…  
  
– Hé, ez nem így van! – háborodott fel Harry.  
  
– Nem? – nézett áthatóan a lány.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem. Viszont Ron a legjobb barátaim egyike… – védekezett, de Hermione nem engedte, hogy végigmondja a mondatot.  
  
– És emiatt minden esztelenségben követitek egymást.  
  
– Nincs igazad – ellenkezett. – De miért is foglalkoztat ez téged ennyire? – támadt vissza a lány saját fegyverével. – Ugye nem fogjátok megismételni azt, amit tavaly műveltetek?  
  
– Nem – jelentette ki eltökélten Hermione. A fiú kétkedő pillantására még hozzátette. – Én sem szeretném, ha az megismétlődne, és szerintem Ron is így van vele. Vagy legalábbis remélem. Nem vagyok féltékeny, Harry, ha erre próbáltál volna utalni. Csak szeretném felnyitni a szemeteket. Most miért nézel így rám? – hökkent meg, mikor meglátta Harry egyre szélesedő vigyorát. – Aj, ne légy már ennyire gyerekes – csapott a vállára, mikor a fiú jókedvűen felnevetett.  
  
Mire a bejárati csarnokba értek, már mindketten jobb kedvre derültek; Harry öröme azonban nem tartott sokáig. Mosolya egy csapásra lehorgadt, mikor a pincébe vezető lépcső tetején megpillantotta a háta közepére sem kívánt mardekáros csapatot.  
  
– Már csak ezek hiányoztak – jegyezte meg az orra alatt dörmögve.  
  
– Nem kell velük foglalkozni – szólt Hermione, továbbhaladásra ösztönözve a fiút. – Ne feledd, holnap kviddicsmeccs – hangsúlyozta fojtott hangon.  
  
Malfoy Crak és Monstro társaságában álldogált, és nem figyelt fel azonnal Harryékre, így volt még remény arra, hogy észrevétlenül kikerüljék őket. Harry tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Malfoy bármit megtenne annak érdekében, hogy a holnapi kviddicsmeccset szabotálhassa, és hátrányba hozhassa a griffendéleseket. Ő pedig nem akarta úgy végezni, mint a tavalyi évben, amikor egyetlen mérkőznek lehetett csak aktív szereplője.  
  
Harry nem volt az a megfutamodós típus, de Hermione szándékosan nagy ívben terelte minél messzebb a mardekárosok csoportjától. Még az is kapóra jött neki, hogy az ötödéves hugrabugosok és griffendélesek épp ekkor igyekeztek gyógynövénytan órára – Harry a szeme sarkából azért tanúja lehetett annak, Malfoy milyen otromba módon taszít egyet az egyik szőke hajú lányon. Mikor azonban már fellélegezhettek volna, egy félhangos mondat csapta meg a fülüket.  
  
– Nocsak, kit látnak szemeim – csendült Malfoy gúnyos hangja a hátuk mögött. Ennyit az észrevétlenségről, gondolta magában Harry, miközben visszanézett. A mardekáros nem hozzájuk beszélt, de nyilvánvalóan szándékosan törekedett arra, hogy ők meghallják. A szőke fiú undok arckifejezéssel, a szeme sarkából méregette Harryt és Hermionét, míg testes haverjai ádáz vigyorral az arcukon csapkodták öklüket a tenyerükhöz. – Valaki nagyon feltört mostanában, egy csajjal már meg sem elégszik – folytatta. Crak erre a kijelentésre csókot imitált a levegővel, mialatt csípőjével jellegzetes mozdulatokat tett, majd Monstróval együtt jókat heherésztek vezérük poénnak sem minősülő beszólásán. Harry ezzel szemben megtorpant, és ökölbe szorult a keze. – Azért a sárvérűre nekem nem lenne gusztusom, de mit is vár a tisztességes varázsló egy olyantól, aki ártatlanokra támad a vécében.  
  
– A feddhetetlenség mintapéldánya… – susogta Harry gúnyosan, de elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Malfoy meghallja.  
  
– Ne, Harry – rángatta figyelmeztetően Hermione a fiú karját.  
  
– …a tisztesség koronázatlan királya – folytatta Harry, a füle mellett elengedve a lány tiltakozását. – Mit gondolsz, Hermione, vajon mi a nagyobb kihágás? Egy szimpla ártás, vagy egy főbenjáró átok… – A hatás kedvéért tartott egy másodpercnyi szünetet. – Esetleg bűnrészesség egy olyan tettben, ahol diákok élete került veszélybe?  
  
– Aj, Harry – suttogta figyelmeztetően a lány, Malfoy egyre jobban elsötétedő arcára pillantva.  
  
Harry azonban már túl volt azon, hogy bármi érdekelje; aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott.  
  
– Még szerencse, hogy az igazság általában előbb vagy utóbb, de mindig kiderül – fejezte be, egyértelműen Malfoynak címezve a mondandóját. Malfoy erre huhogó hangot adott ki, majd kisvártatva kutya módjára felvonyított, és elégedetten várta Harry reakcióját a Siriusra való utalással. – Vajon milyen a börtönkoszt?  
  
Malfoy arcáról azonnal leolvadt a gúnyosan elégedett vigyor.  
  
– Csak ne légy annyira nagyra magaddal, Potter. Most már nem vagy te olyan jófiú – sziszegte, ezúttal már egyértelműen Harryhez intézve szavait.  
  
– Igen? Nos, ezt nem vettem észre – vágott vissza rendíthetetlen nyugalommal. – Majd ne felejts el interjút adni az Azkabanból… a bűnösök ugyebár mind odakerülnek.  
  
– Húúú, de félek – gúnyolódott Malfoy nagyképűen, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a fiú elsápadt.  
  
– Nem is csodálom…  
  
– Jaj, Harry, nem érdemes velük vitatkozni, inkább menjünk – vágott közbe ismét Hermione türelmetlenül toporogva.  
  
– Még mindig nem vagy elég bátor egyedül – folytatta Harry, mit sem törődve a lány közbevágásával. Fejével a Malfoy mögött ácsorgó Crak és Monstro felé biccentett, akik visszatértek a fenyegetőnek szánt testtartásukhoz. – Ha apád vagy anyád nincs a közelben, akkor a két féleszűt használod menedéknek.  
  
– Harry, ne! – csitította Hermione ijedten, és most már erősen megragadta Harry karját. Malfoy arca egy szempillantás alatt eltorzult a dühtől.  
  
– Anyámat ne merészeld a szádra venni – acsargott ingerülten.  
  
– Mert, mi lesz? – tudakolta Harry flegmán.  
  
Hogy miféle módon akarta a sérelmét megtorolni Malfoy, már nem tudták meg, mivel egy zavaróan sivítós hang megakadályozta őt ebben.  
  
– Valami probléma van, uraim? – bukkant fel hirtelen Elphias Doge professzor.  
  
Az SVK tanár az emeletekre vezető márványlépcső alsó fokán állt, és összehúzott szemmel nézett végig mindannyiukon. Tekintete Harryn és Malfoyon különösen hosszasan időzött el. Harry számára nem volt kétséges, hogy a férfi többet hallott a vitából, mint kellett volna.  
  
– Nem, tanár úr – sietett a válasszal Hermione, megelőzve ezzel Harryt.  
  
A mardekáros csapat nem szólt egy szót sem; Malfoy az orra alatt elmotyogott valamit, amiből még Harry sem értett semmit sem, nemhogy a lépcsőnél ácsorgó Doge.  
  
– Akkor talán ne álldogáljatok itt, menjetek a dolgotokra. Van tanulnivalótok bőven. – Hermione erre azonnal intézkedésbe is lépett, és mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, máris elráncigálta őt a márványlépcső irányába. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Malfoyék is megfordulnak. – Ne kísértsd a sorsot, Potter – szólt halkan az SVK professzor, mikor a két fiatal elhaladt mellette.  
  
– Igyekszem, tanár úr – ígérte az idős férfi szemébe nézve.  
  
– Bár látnám – csóválta a fejét Doge, majd ő is továbbindult a kiszemelt célja felé.  
  
Már két lépcsőfordulót is maguk mögött hagytak, mire Hermione bosszankodva megszólalt.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, miért állsz le vele folyton vitatkozni? Megtanulhatnád már, hogy nem érdemes – feddte meg a lány.  
  
– Nem én kezdtem – védekezett. – Amúgy meg egyszer úgyis elérem, hogy színt valljon – esküdözött eltökélten. Tavaly óta várta az alkalmat, de az még nem jött el, ám Harry elég kitartó volt ahhoz, hogy ne adja fel egykönnyen.  
  
– Hát még mindig nem tettél le arról a képtelen elméletedről…  
  
– Az nem képtelen elmélet! – vágott a szavába ingerülten.  
  
– Hééé, ti meg min vitatkoztok?  
  
Ron szinte a semmiből termett a hátuk mögött, megijesztve ezzel mindkettőjüket.  
  
– Hát te meg hol jártál? Hagrid hiányolt téged – ripakodott rá Hermione, kikerülve a kérdést.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy randim van, velem ne veszekedj – emelte fel védekezően a kezét Ron. Mivel ezt követően sem Harry, sem Hermione nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy elmeséljék neki a részleteket, Ron óvatosan ismét feltette a kérdést. – Szóval, mi történt?  
  
Miközben egymás után hagyták el az emeleteket, és diákok jöttek-mentek mellettük, Harry tüntetőlegesen nem vett tudomást Ron várakozó arckifejezéséről, nem felelt, melyet megelégelve Hermione hangosan fújtatott egyet.  
  
– A bejárati csarnokban összefutottunk Malfoyjal, Crakkal és Monstróval. Malfoy megjegyzéseket tett Harryre, de nem történt semmi különös, mert Doge professzor szerencsére még időben megjelent – foglalta össze tömören.  
  
Harry a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy két barátja jelentőségteljes pillantást vált egymással, ami felettébb ingerlően hatott rá. Nagyjából ez volt az egyezményes jelük arra, hogy szavak nélkül megértsék az utalást. Harry erre megszaporázta a lépteit, és átfurakodott két nagydarab hollóhátas fiú között, majd szemrebbenés nélkül kikerülte azt a kis társaságot, akit Hóborc dobált tintába mártott pergamengalacsinnal. Hermione és Ron kissé lemaradva követték őt – a lány még megállt, hogy egy ügyes varázslattal elkergesse a zabolátlan kopogószellemet.  
  
– Harry… – próbálkozott Hermione óvatosan, mikor végre-valahára beérték őt. Az egyre néptelenebb folyosón már egymás mellett tudtak haladni, de Harryt ez sem késztette arra, hogy lassítson léptein.  
  
– Ne kezdd megint, Hermione! – szólt rá a lányra figyelmeztetően. – Hazudtam én valaha nektek? – kérdezte élesen.  
  
– Nem… Eszünkbe sem jutott, hogy hazudsz – tiltakozott azonnal Hermione.  
  
– Csak épp nem hisztek nekem. Egy és ugyanaz.  
  
– Nem, nem ugyanaz, Harry. Csak azt mondjuk, hogy talán tévedsz…  
  
– …és nem minden úgy történt, ahogy hiszed – utánozta a lány hanglejtését Harry, egyúttal befejezve a mondatot is. Már épp elégszer volt alkalma meghallgatni Hermione ellenérveit ahhoz, hogy kívülről fújja őket. – Tudom, mit beszélek. Nem tévedek – szögezte le zordan.  
  
Harry Ronra pillantott abban a reményben, hogy barátja kiáll mellette, ám ebben a tekintetben mindig azt kellett éreznie, hogy még őt sem sikerült teljesen meggyőznie az igazáról.  
  
– Lásd be, Harry, Malfoy neve még csak fel sem merült a támadásban, és Dumbledore sem gondolja azt, hogy köze lehet az egészhez – folytatta tovább Hermione az okfejtést.  
  
– Mert nem is hajlandó semminek sem utánajárni ebben az ügyben – ellenkezett Harry vehemensen. – Mindegy, Ginny legalább hisz nekem – dörmögte.  
  
– Mi sem azt mondjuk, hogy nem hiszünk neked, csak azt, hogy ez nem olyan egyszerű eset. Annyi megválaszolatlan kérdés van körülötte, és sem Dumbledore, sem a Rend – itt lehalkította a hangját, holott néhány lézengő griffendélesen kívül senki nem járt arra – nem jutott előrébb ezt illetően.  
  
– Mert nem is ott keresik a megoldást, ahol kéne.  
  
– Jaj, Harry… – nyögte a lány esdeklően, de a fiú továbbra sem tágított ebben a kérdésben.  
  
Harry meggyőződése, miszerint Draco Malfoynak igenis köze volt a tavaly év végén történt rejtélyes halálfaló behatolásnak a kastélyba, még mindig nem talált megértésre barátai körében. Egyedül Ginny volt az, aki teljes mértékben, minden feltétel nélkül hitt neki, míg Ron és Hermione valamiféle furcsa indíttatásból fakadóan kissé képtelennek tartották az elbeszélését. Pedig Harry nem volt bolond vagy hazug, a saját szemével látta, amikor Malfoy a Szükség Szobáján keresztül bejutatta Voldemort csatlósait az iskolába. Ugyan a mágikus helyiség nem szerepel a Tekergők Térképén, de Harry jó ideje megfigyelés alatt tartotta már a mardekárost. Rájött ugyanis arra, hogy amikor a fiú eltűnik a térképről, akkor nem máshol, mint a Szükség Szobájában tartózkodik. Aznap este is épp így történt: Harry a térképen keresztül viszont tanúja lehetett annak, ahogyan a Malfoy feliratú pötty hirtelen feltűnik a hetedik emeleti folyosón, majd kisvártatva olyan nevek bukkantak fel mögötte, akiknek semmiféleképpen nem lett volna szabad megjelennie. Az események innentől gyors egymásutánban következtek, a végkimenetel és a következmények pedig teljesen letaglózóan hatottak az egész iskolára.  
  
Időközben megérkeztek a Kövér Dáma portréjához, majd miután Ron odavetette a jelszót, mindhárman bemásztak a klubhelyiségbe.  
  
Harry viszont még ekkor sem enyhült meg, felettébb zavarta őt két barátja hitetlenkedése. Egy csapat elsőst megkerülve a kandalló előtt ücsörgő Ginny Weasley közelében telepedett le. A lány felnézett az éppen olvasott könyvéből, majd megpillantva a Harry mögött érkező Ront és Hermionét, csak ennyit kérdezett.  
  
– Történt valami?  
  
– Kérdezd tőlük – felelte kitérően Harry. Ginnyvel szemben akart a legkevésbé ellenségesen viselkedni, de nem segíthetett azon, hogy igenis rosszulesett neki Ron és Hermione kételkedése.  
  
– Nem is kell semmit sem kérdeznem, az arcotokra van írva. Még mindig nem hisztek neki – tapintott a lényegre Ginny.  
  
– De hiszünk neki – bizonygatta Hermione.  
  
– Hát ez nem túl meggyőző – állapította meg tárgyilagosan a vörös hajú lány.  
  
– Mert te olyan nagy szakértője vagy ennek – gúnyolódott Ron egykedvűen, mire húgától egy lesajnáló pillantást kapott válaszul.  
  
– Én ugyan nem mondtam ilyet sosem. De Bill sem kételkedik abban, amit Harry állít, így nekem sincs okom rá.  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy örülnie kellene annak, hogy Bill miatt Ginny is hisz neki, vagy ezt elkönyvelheti úgy is, hogy egymagában nem lenne képes bebizonyítani az igazát. Mindenesetre Bill véleménye, mint döntő érv, mindig elérte Ronnál is, hogy nagyobb vehemenciával értsen egyet Harryvel.  
  
– Én sem kételkedem. Persze, hogy Malfoy keze benne van ebben, csak még azt nem tudjuk, mennyire – szögezte le a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
Hermione nem szólt semmit, de Harry leolvasta a lány arcáról a bizonytalanságot. Mindenesetre már azt is előrelépésnek tartotta, ameddig most eljutottak. A legtöbb esetben Hermione és Ron ugyanazt a taktikát alkalmazták, mint amikor Harry azt próbálta nekik bebizonyítani, hogy Malfoy felvette a Sötét Jegyet – vagyis süketnek tettették magukat, ha már megunták az ellenérveiket sorolni.  
  
Mielőtt kihasználhatta volna a ritka lehetőséget, hogy valóban megbeszéljék az elméletét, Harry figyelmét hangos vihogás zaja vonta magára. Alig pár másodperccel később pedig már egy egész, ötödévesekből álló lánycsapat jelent meg a közelükbe, mire Hermionénak azonnal sietőssé vált elillanni.  
  
– Lehozom a könyveimet – jelentette ki, és már el is tűnt a kacarászó barátnők mögött.  
  
– Merre jártál, Harry? Már kerestelek – duruzsolta Romilda, miközben nem törődve másokkal, utat tört magának Harry felé. Aztán mi sem természetesebb módon, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a fiú ölében. – Remélem, Hermione Granger nem fog be megint tanulni – vette suttogósra a hangját, karjait pedig Harry nyaka köré fűzte.  
  
Ginny alig leplezett viszolygással mérte végig griffendéles társnőjét, míg Ron vigyora ezzel szemben kiszélesedett.  
  
– Bocs, de dolgom volt – adott választ Harry. – Amúgy meg – megpróbált finoman fogalmazni – épp beszélgettünk.  
  
– És? – kíváncsiskodott Romilda, nem véve észre, hogy éppenséggel zavarja a társalgást. Aztán Harry szemöldökfelvonására végre megértette. – Ó. És én nem hallhatom?  
  
– Nos… ez… magánügy.  
  
– Magánügy? – visszhangozta a lány, és mérges tekintetét látva, Harry nem számíthatott semmi jóra. Romilda a válla fölött az éppen visszatérő Hermionéra, a továbbra is földön ücsörgő Ginnyre és a klubhelyiséget pásztázó Ronra pillantott.  
  
– Az – adott feleletet Harry. – Ne haragudj, de vannak dolgok, amik nem tartoznak akárkire.  
  
– Én nem vagyok akárki – emelte fel a hangját Romilda, fekete szemei immáron villogtak az elfojtott indulattól –, én a barátnőd vagyok, Harry – hangsúlyozta ki a titulusát.  
  
– Az lehet, de ez akkor sem tartozik rád. – Harry hangja továbbra is higgadt maradt.  
  
– Hát jó – állt fel a lány sértetten a fiú öléből, és kecses mozdulattal hátravetette hollófekete haját. – Majd keress meg, ha épp nem velük – bökött a háta mögé – akarsz kukán magad elé bámulni. – Ezzel minden további nélkül megfordult, és barátnői kíséretében elsietett, magára hagyva a kis társaságot.  
  
Ron, aki ezidáig vigyorogva legeltette szemét Romilda egyik barátnőjén, most értetlenül bámult Harryre, Ginny azonban elismerően füttyentett, és cinkos mosolyt villantott rá. Még Hermione arckifejezése is azt sugallta, hogy igazán hálás, amiért megszabadította őket az ötödéves lányok társaságától.  
  
– Ez igen, Ron általában tutyimutyi módon mindig megfutamodik. Ő nem képes férfiként viselkedni – állapította meg Ginny.  
  
– Hé! Vigyázz a szádra, Ginny! – szólt rá húgára Ron, ujjával figyelmeztetően rámutatva.  
  
– Mert mi lesz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.  
  
– Kimosom a szádat szappannal – vetette oda neki Ron.  
  
– Nagyon félek – felelte Ginny egykedvűen, majd tudomást sem véve bátyja elképedéséről, ismét beletemetkezett a könyvébe.  
  
– Te…! – csattant fel Ron egyből.  
  
– Akkor talán tanulhatnánk! – vágott közbe rögtön Hermione, azonnal elterelve a témát, és esélyt sem adva Ronnak arra, hogy szaftos sértést vágjon a húga fejéhez. – Holnap szombat, de kviddicsmeccsetek lesz, utána Harrynek büntetőmunkára kell mennie – Harry arca itt eltorzult az undortól –, a vasárnap pedig nem lesz elég mindenre. Ha ma sikerül elkészítenetek a bájitaltan esszét, akkor holnapután elegendő időtök lesz gyakorolni a bűbájtan dolgozatra – ismertette a tanulási tervet. Erre a kilátásra már Ron arckifejezése is viszolygó fintort öltött.  
  
A továbbiakban azonban nem volt mese, ha Harry és Ron nem akartak megbukni, akkor kénytelenek voltak betartani Hermione szabályait, így hát mindketten a kandalló elé hordták a tankönyveiket, majd kényszeredetten nekiálltak a háromtekercsnyi értekezés megírásának a felettébb veszélyes besorolású bájitalokról.  
  
Harry figyelme azonban még így is el-elkalandozott. Most igazán sajnálta, hogy Hermione nem hagyott további lehetőséget a beszélgetés folytatására, és Romildára is neheztelt, amiért közbeavatkozásának hála, elvesztette az esélyét arra, hogy meggyőzze barátait az igazáról. Ginny védelmező felszólalása az érdekében ugyan jobb kedvre derítette, emiatt pedig képesnek bizonyult pillanatnyilag elnézni Hermione és Ron szkepticizmusát is. Ő maga is érezte, hogy barátai nem hisznek annyira Malfoy ártatlanságában, mint amennyire próbálják neki bizonygatni, de abban is biztos volt, hogy a legfőbb kétkedésük forrása Dumbledore állásfoglalása miatt alakult ki bennük. Pedig Dumbledore sem volt tévedhetetlen, és ezt minden alkalommal igyekezett felhozni érvként a meggyőzésükre tett kísérletekkor.  
  
– Dumbledore máskor is hallgatott már el előlünk olyasmit, amit nem akart az orrunkra kötni – jegyezte meg jó másfél félóra múlva, immáron teljesen higgadt körülmények között. A klubhelyiségben tartózkodó diákok száma elenyészőre csökkent, Harrynek még csak suttognia sem kellett volna. Ennek ellenére azért biztonságképpen maguk köré szórta a Disaudio-bűbájt. – Vagy ezúttal is úgy hiszi, hogy nincs olyan diák, aki túljárhat az eszén, pedig erre is volt már példa.  
  
– Van benne valami – helyeselt Ron tétován, miközben teljesen elmerült a bájitaltan tankönyv jegyzeteiben. Hermione még csak fel sem pillantott a pergamenről, olyan gyorsan körmölt, hogy pennájának sercegése zavaróan nagy zajt csapott a csendben. Mivel egyik barátja sem tűnt úgy, mint akik igazán figyelnének rá, Harry beletörődő sóhajjal hagyott fel a további beszélgetésre tett kísérlettel. – Rászabadíthatnánk Hisztis Myrtle-t – ajánlotta Ron.  
  
– Kire? – nézett rá Harry értetlenkedve.  
  
– Hát Malfoyra, ki másra?  
  
Harry letette a pennáját, és nagy nehezen kiegyenesedett ültében; a nyaka és a dereka teljesen elgémberedett. Szinte fellélegezve dőlt hátra a karosszékben.  
  
– És az miért lenne jó? – tudakolta.  
  
– Csak a poén kedvéért. Képzeld csak el, milyen lenne, ha megsértené Myrtle-t, az pedig nyakon öntené egy vödörnyi budivízzel.  
  
– Az nehezen menne – közölte Hermione unottan, tekintetét továbbra is a pergamen, a lexikon és a bájitaltan tankönyv között jártatta.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted?  
  
– Úgy, hogy a tanév kezdete óta még egyszer sem futottam össze vele. Máskor, mikor elmentem a mosdója előtt, mindig kihallatszott a bőgése – magyarázta Hermione –, de most – húzta össze a szemöldökét elgondolkodva – egyáltalán nincs semmi jele annak, hogy ott lenne.  
  
– Hm, ez azért érdekes – merengett el rajta Harry. Pillantása az ablakra és a koromfekete tájra szegeződött.  
  
– Lehet, hogy megunta a helyet, és másik vécét keresett magának – találgatott Ron.  
  
– Vagy talán Hóborc elüldözte.  
  
– Pedig megnéztem volna Malfoy képét, amint Myrtle gatyáig eláztatja őt – vigyorgott összeesküvően.

***

Harry az éjszaka alig tudott aludni, reggel pedig már hajnalban ébren volt, csak hogy aztán gondolataiba merülve feküdjön az ágyában. Még a baldachinfüggönyt sem kellett elhúznia ahhoz, hogy tudja, vizes mérkőzésnek néznek elébe. Az eső és a szél úgy csapdosta az ablaktáblákat, hogy nem hagyta őt pihenni, ténylegesen felkelni azonban még nem látta értelmét. Ron és Seamus hangos horkolása, valamint Neville szokásos, álmában való motyogása, tudatta vele, hogy szobatársai még az igazak álmát alusszák. Harry, hogy mégis csináljon valamit, hátranyúlt, és párnája alól előhalászta a Tekergők Térképét.  
  
Még tegnap este elalvás előtt nézegette, és már nem volt ereje visszatenni a ládájába, ami ugyanakkor most kapóra is jött neki – a pakolászásával nyilván felébresztette volna társait. A térképet kihajtva azonnal Malfoyt kezdte keresni, és igazán csalódottan állapította meg, hogy a fiú a mardekáros pince fiúhálójában alszik.  
  
Mégis mit vártál? – korholta magát, de azért érdeklődve tovább fürkészte a régi pergament.  
  
Ám minden hiába; a kastély lakói ezen a korai órán egyáltalán nem mutatták gyanús tevékenységeknek még a jelét sem. Szombat lévén pedig még annyi esély sem mutatkozott arra, hogy Harry valakit furcsaságon érjen, mint más esetekben. Ilyenkor a diákok és a tanárok többsége is bőszen aludt még, csak az olyan elvetemült alakok, mint például Piton – aki szokás szerint az irodájában ücsörgött – voltak képesek hajnalok-hajnalán ébren lenni. Azért rajta kívül más is volt; Hóborc most épp a harmadik emeleti folyosón lebzselt, minden bizonnyal kedvenc elfoglaltságai egyikének hódolva. Aztán ott volt még Mrs. Norris is. A macska nyilvánvalóan a szokványos hajnali őrjáratát végezte Frics számára; míg gazdája egy emelettel lejjebb, a második emeleti lánymosdó előtt csoszogott.  
  
Egy pillanat – ült fel Harry hirtelen. Tekintete ugyanis megakadt a gondnokot jelző pötty melletti alak nevén. – Mit keres Dumbledore a második emeleti lányvécében?  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel rámeredt a térképre. Az igazgató és Frics pöttye egymás mellett ácsorgott, talán beszélgethettek, ez azonban nem tartott túl sokáig; kisvártatva mindketten továbbindultak. Harrynek eszébe jutott az, amiről tegnap este a klubhelyiségben a barátaival beszélgettek: Hermione állítása szerint Hisztis Myrtle mostanában nem tartózkodik a vécéjében, és valóban, Harry nem találta meg őt a közelben.  
  
Lehet, hogy Dumbledore és Frics Hisztis Myrtle-t keresnék? Vajon hova tud elbújni egy szellem, ahol még az igazgató sem bukkan rá?  
  
A szobában mocorgás és ébredezés hangjai hangzottak fel. Dean hangosan ásított egyet, Harry pedig kikukucskálva a baldachin függönyén keresztül, szembe találta magát a még igencsak álmos Ron arcával. Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a térképre – Dumbledore és Frics különváltak –, majd rákoppintott, és összezárta.  
  
A reggel további része aztán a kviddicsmérkőzések előtti szokásos, izgalommal teli készülődéssel telt. Miután Harry, Ron és a csapat többi tagja megreggelizett, a griffendéles szurkolótábor kíséretében maguk mögött hagyták a kellemesen meleg nagytermet. Az időjárás odakint viszont cseppet sem kedvezett nekik; a csípős, késő őszi szél és a szemerkélő eső már azidő alatt átfagyasztotta őket, míg a kastélyból az öltözőbe értek. Harrynek ezek után csupán egyetlen gondolat lebegett a szeme előtt: minél előbb elkapni a cikeszt.

***

Harry a mérkőzést követően fél órával már az üres öltözőben üldögél Romildával az ölében, és heves csókolózással ünnepelték az idei tanév legelső kviddicsmeccsének griffendéles győzelmét. A viszontagságos idő ellenére, a Griffendél csapata egyértelműen remekelt; Harry nem tévedett, mikor azt állította, hogy Ron teljesítményét pozitívan befolyásolja a lányok körében tapasztalt népszerűsége. Miközben Ginny, Demelza és Dean egymás után lőtték a gólokat, Ronnak is akadt munkája bőven, de olyan szép védést, mint amilyennel most kápráztatta el a nézőket, csupán egyetlen egyszer látott tőle élesben.  
  
A siker azonban mintha szárnyakat adott volna mindannyiuknak, köztük Harrynek is, aki a pályára lépést követő alig tíz perc elteltével máris a markában tartotta a cikeszt. A stadion szinte felrobbant az üdvrivalgástól, elnyomva az egyre vadabbul tomboló, orkán erejű szél hangját is. A legzajosabb éljenzést azonban minden kétséget kizáróan a Romilda által vezetett kórus produkálta, amivel egyben azt is tudatta Harryvel, hogy már cseppet sem haragszik rá a tegnap este történtek miatt.  
  
Így eshetett meg az is, hogy most itt ültek kettesben, és éppen a legteljesebb mértékben igyekeztek elmerülni egymás kényeztetésében. Romilda addig fészkelődött az ölében, míg Harry kellemesen nem kezdte érezni magát _ott_ lent. A csókolózás amúgy is elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy megfelelő állapotba kerüljön, de ez a kis mocorgással kiegészített simogatás végképp megtette a maga hatását. Mióta szakítottak Leanne-nel, nem igazán volt alkalma arra, hogy intimebb tevékenységekben is legyen része. A Romildával való kapcsolata még elég friss volt, ráadásul az elméje egy eldugott kis szegletében folyamatosan ott motoszkált egy felettébb zavaró gondolat is: méghozzá, hogy barátnője még csak alig tizenöt éves. Ez pedig nemcsak hogy önmegtartóztatásra késztette Harryt, de nagyban hátráltatta azt is, hogy Romildával bensőségesebb kapcsolatuk alakuljon ki.  
  
Azonban úgy tűnt, a lányt az ilyen dolgok a legkevésbé sem aggasztják; meglepően határozott adta szerelme tudtára, hogy bármit képes lenne megtenni neki. Keze kicsit félénken kalandozott Harry felsőtestén, míg a fiú azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy megálljt parancsoljon egyre fokozódó vágyainak, és ne merészkedjen túl egy bizonyos határon a lány szoknyája alatt kutakodva. Figyelmét inkább a csókokra összepontosította; nyelvével lágyan kényeztette Romilda puha ajkát, gyengéden beharapva azt, majd apró érintésekkel továbbhaladva a lány nyaka felé irányította magát. Romilda parfümjének illata erőteljesen megcsapta Harryt, az édeskés, mámorító virágaroma pedig szinte erőszakosan járta át az orrát.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott, mikor barátnője vékony ujjai végigcirógatták a hasát, majd keze kicsit lejjebb vándorolt oda, ahol a fiú egyre kitartóbban figyelmet követelő testrésze képezett dudort a nadrágján. A komótos, körkörös mozdulatú simogatások kezdtek lassan minden ellenérvet elhalványítani Harry fejében; jól tudta, hogyha Romilda még egy kis ideig tovább kényezteti őt, akkor igazán nehezére fog esni ellenállni a kísértésnek. Ebben az esetben pedig az elméjével való viaskodásban a teste fog győzedelmeskedni. Nem lesz többé ürügy a lány kora, sőt, talán maga a nem éppen megfelelő helyszín is másodlagos fontosságúvá fog válni. Harry ismerte önmagát annyira, hogy tudja, ha mindez bekövetkezne, akkor az sem igazán tudná érdekelni őt, hogyha a Romildával való együttlétük alatt maga Piton rontana rájuk.  
  
– Piton! – nyögte ki hirtelen Harry elborzadva.  
  
Szeme rögtön felpattant a gondolat hatására, fejét pedig azonnal felemelte Romilda nyakáról. Ezzel egy időben a lány kezét is leállította abban a műveletben, amellyel éppen a nadrágját szándékozta kibontani.  
  
– Mi van? – nézett rá meghökkenve barátnője, arca teljes értetlenséget tükrözött. Na meg neheztelést, mivel Harry a hirtelen mozdulat következtében majdnem lelökte az öléből, de még épp idejében meg tudta őt fogni.  
  
– Piton! – ismételte Harry nyomatékosan. – Büntetőmunkára kell mennem Pitonhoz, de teljesen kiment a fejemből. A denevér tuti kicsinál ezért. Még több büntetést sóz a nyakamba, ha elkésem – hadarta, mialatt gyorsan kicsúszott Romilda alól, és nem törődve a lány elképedt arckifejezésével, kapkodósan nekiállt összeszedni a ruháit. Még csak át sem volt öltözve, továbbra is a gyors bűbájjal megszárított kviddicsmezét viselte.  
  
– Egyáltalán, miért kell mindig büntetőmunkára járnod? – faggatta Romilda, szándékosan hátráltatva Harryt a pakolásban.  
  
– Nem lényeges, Pitonnak nem kell indok arra, hogy megbüntessen – felelte kitérően, miközben a lányt kerülgette. – Nem tudlak megvárni, ne haragudj. – Harry sietve magához vette a Tűzvillámot is, és úgy, ahogy volt, iskolai egyenruhájával és talárjával a kezében már csapta is ki az öltöző ajtaját, hogy dacolva a most már özönvízszerű esővel, minél előbb eljusson a Griffendél-toronyig.  
  
– Most tényleg itt akarsz hagyni? – kiáltott utána Romilda.  
  
– Sajnálom, kiengesztellek később! – ordította vissza sem nézve Harry, ahogy nekilódult a kastély felé.  
  
Szinte nem is szalad, hanem repült. Nem amiatt félt Pitontól, mert elkésik a büntetőmunkájáról, hanem inkább attól tartott, hogy a férfit többé nem fogja érdekelni McGalagony fenyegetése, amellyel év elején elérte nála, hogy Harry a kviddicsmeccsek idején a büntetéseket a mérkőzés után tölthesse le. A tanárnak talán épp ennyi is elég, hogy visszavonja ezt az engedményt, márpedig akkor a csapatnak ismét Harry nélkül kellene játszania, épp, mint tavaly. Ezt pedig semmiképpen sem akarta.  
  
Harry egy szemernyit sem lassított, úgy vágott keresztül a bejárati csarnokon, hogy majdnem fellökte Fricset.  
  
– Átkozott kölyök, behordod a sarat! Állj meg, te! Nem hallod?! – ordított utána a gondnok, de Harry ekkor már messze járt; hármasával szedte a lépcsőfokokat, így gyors egymásutánban hagyta maga mögött a lépcsőfordulókat, majd végigszaladt a hetedik emeleti folyosón.  
  
Rekordidő alatt tette meg az kviddicsöltözőtől a griffendéles klubhelyiségig tartó távot, és miután gyorsan átmászott a portrélyukon, mindenkit kikerülve sietett fel a hetedikes fiúhálóba. Az ajtó még be sem csapódott mögötte, mikor Harry már nekiállt leráncigálni magáról az átnedvesedett kviddicstalárját.  
  
– Hé, Harry! Hát te meg? – lepődött meg Ron. A vörös hajú fiú az ágyon ült, és a bátyjaitól kapott _Tizenkét bombabiztos módszer boszorkányok elbűvöléséhez_ című könyvet tartotta a kezében. – Mire fel ez a nagy sietség?  
  
– Elkésem a büntetőmunkámról – felelte Harry. – Romilda teljesen kiverte a fejemből, hogy ma Pitonnál is jelenésem van – tette hozzá, miközben az egyik sáros csizmája landolt az ágy lábánál.  
  
– Miért, mit csináltatok Romildával? – faggatta Ron feltámadó kíváncsisággal. Harry egy pillanatra még öltözködni is elfelejtett, ahogy barátja arcára pillantva mohó érdeklődést olvasott le róla. Nem lehet, hogy Ront ez az információ jobban izgatja, mint az, hogy Harry elkésik a büntetőmunkáról.  
  
– Semmi különöset – vetette oda félvállról. A másik csizma is követte párját, majd Harry nekiállt nagy nehezen lehámozni magáról a csuromvizes nadrágját is.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, akkor nem felejtetted volna el Pitont – szúrta közbe Ron. – Gyerünk, Harry… – nógatta.  
  
– Mondom, hogy nem történt semmi különös, nem is értem, miért érdekel ez téged ennyire. – Ron elpirult egy kicsit. – Még tizenöt éves sincs, nem fogom őt az öltözőben letámadni, vagy ilyesmi, ha erre gondoltál.  
  
– Miért nem? – hökkent meg barátja.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt azonnal, Ron kíváncsiskodó tekintetétől kísérve vette magára az iskolai egyenruháját.  
  
– Mert még túl fiatal… nekem meg… ez… engem zavar és kész – zárta rövidre a témát.  
  
– Bocs, hogy ezt mondom, Harry – nézett rá sajnálkozva Ron –, de te tényleg meg vagy húzatva.  
  
– Jól van, megbolondultam – hagyta rá. Harry mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy Ron így fog vélekedni. Nem elég, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja azt a tényt, hogy Piton a késését még több büntetőmunkával fogja jutalmazni, de sokkal jobban érdekli őt az, hogy ő, Harry, milyen intim tevékenységet végzett vagy sem Romildával az öltözőben. Mintha az rá tartozna. Igaz, hogy maga sem igazán értette, mi is volt az, ami miatt képtelennek bizonyult arra, hogy csak úgy kihasználja az ölébe hulló lehetőséget. Minden más korabeli fiú megtette volna, tutira nem udvariaskodtak volna. De ő? Hát ő egy szerencsétlenség volt. Ennyi. Ezen nem volt mit szépíteni.  
  
Harry időközben végre végzett az öltözködéssel, így Ronnak csupán odaintett, és már szaladt is, hogy minél előbb megjelenhessen a pincében.

***

– Na, mi volt tegnap Pitonnál? – érdeklődött Ron, Harry elé téve egy vajsörrel teli serleget, egy marék Bagoly Berti-féle édességet és két csokibékát.  
  
Harry felemelte a fejét a bűbájtan tankönyvről, és egykedvűen nézte végig, hogy barátja ismét helyet foglal a vele szemközti karosszékben.  
  
– Elkéstem – jelentette ki morózusan.  
  
Ronnak részvétteljes kifejezés jelent meg az arcán, Harry pedig egy sóhajt követően belekortyolt a felkínált italba.  
  
– De ugye nem…?  
  
Harry nemlegesen megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Szerencsére nem jutott eszébe még több büntetéssel megspékelni a már meglévőt – válaszolta. – Csak épp a tegnapit toldotta meg kicsit – rándult az arca fájdalmas fintorba, ahogy visszagondolt a büntetőmunkára. – Pedig nem késtem sokat, alig öt perc volt, amíg Romilda feltartott a bejárati csarnokban. De szerintem Piton ennek csak örült – vélekedett. – Legalább tíz percig ecsetelte, hogy milyen pimasz, nemtörődöm és lusta vagyok, és persze a fejemhez vágta még a szokásos sértéseit is. – Harry gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemöldökét és beleszagolt a vajsörébe, de aztán megvonta a vállát, és újabbat kortyolt belőle.  
  
– És aztán? – tudakolta Ron várakozó pillantást vetve rá.  
  
Harry zavartan megrázta a fejét, végül beszámolt barátjának a büntetőmunka nem túl érdekfeszítő részleteiről. Időközben Hermione is megérkezett, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk a betervezett tanulásra. Könyvei hangos csattanással találkoztak az asztallappal, habár a klubhelyiségben így is akkora hangzavar uralkodott, hogy rajtuk kívül senki sem figyelt fel erre.  
  
– És veletek mi volt? – kérdezte Harry a beszámolója végeztével.  
  
– Most, hogy így kérded – felelte Ront megelőzve Hermione –, miután elviharzottál, nekünk jutott a megtiszteltetés, hogy végighallgathassuk a kedves barátnőd kesergését, mert a sokadik alkalommal hagyod faképnél a randitok kellős közepén.  
  
– Öhm… bocs – kért elnézést Harry.  
  
Ron elnézően legyintett, amit viszont Hermione dühös pillantással jutalmazott.  
  
– Igazán megtehetnéd, Harry, hogy beszélsz vele, és megmondod neki, hogy vannak fontosabb teendőid is…  
  
– Mint például a tanulás? – vágott a szavába Ron.  
  
– Mint például a tanulás, igen – helyeselt Hermione. – Azzal, hogy tegnap elkéstél a büntetőmunkádról, este már nem volt időd tanulni – intézte szavait Harryhez, figyelmen kívül hagyva Ron fintorgását. – Így teljesen felborult az ütemterv, amit kidolgoztam.  
  
– Nyugodj már le, Hermione. Nem lehetne, hogy egy kicsit lazítsunk? – esdekelt Ron.  
  
Hermione arckifejezése egyértelműen megadta a választ: nem.  
  
– Jó, délután beszélek vele. Amúgy is meg akartam ezt már ejteni – zárta rövidre a témát Harry, ugyanis kezdte zavarni, hogy mostanában már a legjobb barátai is az ő szerelmi életén csámcsogtak. Épp elég volt elviselni a többi diáktól származó pletykákat, nem volt szüksége arra, hogy még Rontól és Hermionétól is ezeket hallja.  
  
Úgy tűnt, ezzel Hermione meg is elégedett, ám Ron arcán furcsa kifejezés tűnt fel, amire Harry nem igazán talált magyarázatot. Már napok óta szokatlannak vélte barátja viselkedését – különös tekintettel a tegnapra –, de még nem jött rá, hogy Ron miért is foglalkozik ennyire azzal, hogy ő, Harry, mit csinál.  
  
A délelőtt hátralévő részét aztán gyakorlással töltötték, épp úgy, ahogy a többi hetedéves griffendéles társuk. A Flitwick által feladott bűbájok elsajátítása non-verbális módon még mindig többüknek okozott nehézséget – Harry ráadásul kicsit furcsán is érezte magát. Hermione azonban továbbra is sokat magyarázott kettejüknek, és akár tizedszerre is készséggel mutatta meg nekik a helyes pálcamozdulatot. Ron láthatóan nem haladt sokat, a legtöbb esetben még mindig motyogta a bűbájokat. Harrynek ezzel szemben már több sikeres kísérlete volt a szavak nélküli varázslás tekintetében, míg végül egészen belejött az egészbe.  
  
A délutánba fordulva sem hagyták abba a gyakorlást; Hermione esélyt sem hagyott nekik a pihenésre. Igaz, ennek meg is lett az eredménye, Harry teljesítménye ugyanis valóban egyre jobb lett. Mindazok ellenére, hogy a klubhelyiség elég zajosnak bizonyult, és ez zavarta őt a koncentrációba, ráadásul az a különös érzés sem múlt el, mégis képes volt Hermione minden utasítását pontosan végrehajtani. Mindazonáltal Ron továbbra sem tudott látványos fejlődést felmutatni, ami egyre inkább ingerültté tette.  
  
– Elegem van! – csattant fel a sokadik sikertelen kísérlete után.  
  
– Megmutatom még egyszer – ajánlotta Hermione kedvesen.  
  
– Kösz, nem kell – utasította vissza a lehetőséget. – Van még vajsöröm, lehozom. Te kérsz, Harry?  
  
Mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, Ron már el is indult a fiúhálókhoz vezető csigalépcső felé, Hermione pedig frusztráltan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem figyel eléggé – jegyezte meg pár másodperces hallgatást követően. – Te viszont igazán remekeltél, Harry. Nagyon örülök, hogy végre komolyan veszed a gyakorlást, mert… – Hermione hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor Ron mogorva ábrázattal visszatért.  
  
Az egyik vajsörös üveget aztán letette Harry elé, a másikból pedig nagyot húzott, meg sem kínálva Hermionét. Harry némán felmutatta a saját italát, de Hermione egy kézlegyintéssel elutasította azt.  
  
– Kösz, Harry, nem kérek...  
  
– Folytassuk! – indítványozta Ron hirtelen. – Most már megmutathatod, Hermione.  
  
A lány készséggel teljesítette a kérést, és újfent bemutatta a helyes pálcamozdulatot. Harry azonban fél szemmel még mindig barátja arcát tanulmányozta, aki felettébb zaklatottnak tűnt. Az ösztöne valamiért azt súgta, hogy Ron nem a sikertelenség miatt ilyen ideges, de mivel nem tudott rájönni – most pedig Hermione előtt nem akart rákérdezni –, hogy mi okozza nála ezt az állapotot, így ő is visszatért a saját feladatához.

***

Már délután három óra is elmúlt, mikor Harry arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki a nevét ismételgeti. Az asztalukhoz – ahol a három jó barát ült – Romilda közeledett. Hosszú, hollófekete haja csak úgy lebegett mögötte, ahogy sietősen, ugyanakkor kecsesen átszlalomozott a klubhelyiségben tartózkodó diákok között. Harry tudta jól, hogy most elérkezett az ideje annak, hogy valóban beszéljen a lánnyal, így bátorsággyűjtés gyanánt nagyot kortyolt a vajsöréből, melyhez azóta nem nyúlt, mióta Ron órákkal ezelőtt elé rakta.  
  
– Most van időd rám? – kérdezte mindennemű bevezetés nélkül Romilda, ahogy megállt fölötte, a fiú pedig megállapította, hogy még sosem látta ilyen szépnek a barátnőjét. A hirtelen felismeréstől először nem is jutott szóhoz.  
  
– Öhm…  
  
– Ajánlom, hogy legyen – folytatta fürkésző arckifejezéssel. Tekintete egy pillanatra a Harry kezében tartott italra tévedt, de aztán lábával toporogva jelezte, hogy türelmetlenül várja a választ.  
  
– Ha te azt mondod… – bólintott Harry, de még be sem fejezte a mondatot, mikor Romilda lelkesen közbevágott.  
  
– Nagyszerű! – csapta össze a tenyerét. – Gyere – nyújtotta kezét oda a fiúnak.  
  
Harry a barátai felé pillantott, hogy megtudja, mit gondolnának arról, ha ő most félbehagyva a tanulást, inkább Romildával tartana.  
  
– Nem gond? – kérdezte tőlük.  
  
Mielőtt Hermione kifejthette volna méltatlankodását, Ron gyorsan megelőzte.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem, menj csak nyugodtan! – vágta rá sietve.  
  
– Kösz. – Ezzel Harry gyorsan összeszedte a tankönyveit, majd megkérte Ront, hogy alkalomadtán vigye fel ezt is a szobájukba; azután gyorsan kiitta a maradék vajsörét, majd a kiürült üveget és édességes csomagolópapírt a szemetes kosárba lebegtette. Végül odaintve barátainak, Romildát követve átverekedte magát a klubhelyiségben tanyázó griffendélesek között. Mielőtt bezárult volna mögöttük a Kövér Dáma portréja, Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett barátai felé. Hermione épp dühösen magyarázott valamit Ronnak, aki viszont betegesen sápadtnak bizonyult a triádát hallgatva. – Hova megyünk? – tudakolta Harry pár perccel később, ahogy végighaladtak a hetedik emeleti folyosón.  
  
– Majd meglátod – volt mindössze a felelet. – Meglepetés – somolygott Romilda csábos pillantások közepette.  
  
Harry beletörődően felsóhajtott, de nem kérdezett többet. Amúgy is még mindig kissé furcsán érezte magát, amit jobb híján a sietve elfogyasztott vajsör mennyiségének és a meleg együttes hatásának tudott be. Az enyhe zsibbadtság a fejében ugyanakkor kicsit aggasztotta is, és csak remélte, hogy mindezt nem Voldemort esetleges ténykedésének köszönhette.  
  
– Tetszem neked, Harry? – tette fel a kérdést nem sokkal később Romilda. Harry hirtelen nem is értette, mire fel ez az egész, de természetesen nem hagyta válasz nélkül a lányt.  
  
– Persze.  
  
– És bármit megtennél nekem? – faggatózott tovább, miután maguk mögött hagyták a hatodik emeleti folyosót is.  
  
Harry gyanakvóan összevonta a szemöldökét, főleg, mivel legszívesebben azonnal rávágta volna, hogy: igen.  
  
– Nos… talán – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.  
  
Romilda kicsit lelassított, és már nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy csak Harry kezét fogja, szó szerint belekarolt a fiúba.  
  
– Talán? – ismételte érdeklődően.  
  
– Igen.  
  
Harry küzdött a késztetéssel, hogy ne vallja be a lánynak, hogy igen, bármit megtenne érte, mivel ez amúgy sem vallott volna rá. Romilda fürkésző pillantást vetett Harryre, de aztán csábítóan elmosolyodott a fiú zavart tekintetét látva.  
  
– Gyere, Harry, kövess engem.  
  
– Követlek – suttogta szinte hangtalanul.  
  
Azzal Harry hagyta, hogy Romilda továbbvezesse a néptelen folyosón, majd néhány méter után a lány kisvártatva balra kanyarodott, és egy falikárpit mögött megbúvó ajtóhoz irányította őt. Itt megállt, Harry pedig követte a példáját, és várta a további utasítást. Romilda ekkor szembefordult vele, majd karcsú karjait a fiú nyaka köré fonta, ami arra sarkallta Harryt, hogy kissé merészebb legyen. A derekánál fogva magához húzta barátnőjét, és sürgető csókot lehelt az ajkára. Aztán a csók elmélyült, és Harry tudatából az is egy-kettőre kitörlődött, hogy tulajdonképpen egy szűk helyen, a folyosó kellős közepén igyekeznek minél jobban elmerülni egymás kényeztetésében. Mire percekkel később távolabb mozdultak egymástól, Harry feje már erőteljesen zsongott, és szinte beleszédült az egyre őrjítőbb kéjbe.  
  
Romilda ölelése nem gyengült, érzékien simogatta a hátát, a mellkasát, keze pedig néha lejjebb is vándorolt Harry egyre önállóbb életet élő ágyéka felé. Nem tehetett róla, képtelen volt nem belemozdulni a cirógató kézbe. Mintha csak valami felsőbb hatalom irányította volna, úgy akarta teljesíteni Romilda minden kívánságát – és ha a lánynak az volt az óhaja, hogy kielégítse őt itt, ezen a legkevésbé sem szerelmi légyottra való helyen, hát Harry ezt is megadta volna neki.  
  
A fenébe! – üvöltött elméjében a felismerés.  
  
– Gyere, Harry – búgta a fülébe Romilda, és beterelte az egyre kótyagosabb fejű fiút a kárpit mögött megbúvó ajtón.  
  
A bejárat egy üres terembe vezetett, de Harryt az sem érdekelte volna különösebben, ha maga Voldemort nagyúr kínzókamrájába jutottak volna. Egyedül Romilda kötötte le a figyelmét, és az, hogy teljesítse a kéréseket, amelyeket az a gyönyörű száj suttogott el neki. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy rajtuk kívül más is van a helyiségben; egyedül akkor eszmélt erre rá, mikor az a valaki megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
– Khm…  
  
– Ez meg ki? – nézett Harry a hang iránya felé, de valami miatt a látása nem volt olyan tiszta, mint szerette volna.  
  
– Ő csak egy barátnőm, Harry, Maryanne Madley a neve.  
  
– És mit keres itt? – Harry megpróbált ráfókuszálni a lányra, de az olyan távol állt tőle, ráadásul a teremben is félhomály uralkodott, hogy a szőke haján kívül nem sokat tudott belőle kivenni.  
  
– Megkértem, hogy segítsen nekünk valamiben – felelte Romilda. Hangja továbbra is igézően hatott Harryre.  
  
– Segíteni, miben?  
  
Harrynek szinte nehezére esett a kérdéseket feltenni, egyszerűen mintha valami zsigerből akarta volna megakadályozni, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is ellenkezzen azzal, amit Romilda mondott neki.  
  
– Nemsokára megtudod – simogatta meg arcát a lány. – Gyere, menjünk közelebb – húzta maga után Harryt. A fiú annak ellenére is engedelmeskedett, hogy valójában egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta ezt. Valahol az elméje hátsó zugában szörnyű gondolat kezdett körvonalazódni, de nagyon remélte, hogy téved a sejtést illetően. – Gyere – ismételte Romilda, Harry pedig hiába nyitotta a száját, hogy közölje, nem akar menni, minderre egyszerűen képtelennek bizonyult.  
  
Minél inkább küzdött a késztetés ellen, annál jobban zsibongott a feje. Nem tudta volna pontosan mihez hasonlítani az érzést, talán legjobban arra emlékeztette, mint amikor Dudley egyik orrbavágása következtében épphogy nem agyrázkódást szenvedett. Valahogy az ellenállás Romilda szavaira, olyan hatást ért el, amitől Harry szédülni kezdett.  
  
– Gyere, Harry, meglátod, jó lesz – ígérte csábító hangon neki.  
  
– Jó… – nyögte a fiú, és hagyta, hogy Romilda Maryanne elé vezesse.  
  
Amint felhagyott az ellenkezéssel, a szédülés is mérséklődött, de nem múlt el. A feje tovább zsibbadt, kiterjedve most már a nyakára és a mellkasára is; hogy el ne essen, belekapaszkodott Romildába, a lány pedig örömmel vette ezt.  
  
– Akkor kezdhetjük? – tudakolta Maryanne tőlük. Harry csak érzékelte, hogy Romilda helyeselt, mivel a látása a fejfájása folyományaként egyre homályosabb vált. Szeretett volna kérdezni is, de a szavak nem jöttek a szájára.  
  
Most már erőteljesen próbált rájönni, mégis mi az ördög folyik itt, mire akarják őt rávenni, vagy belerángatni, de a gondolatai összekuszálódtak a nagy erőlködéstől. Ugyanaz az érzés tört rá, mint amikor negyedéves korában az ál-Mordon Imperius-átokkal demonstrálta rajta, mire képes a varázslat, miközben neki az volt a feladata, hogy ne engedje elhatalmasodni magán a másik akaratát. A szörnyű teória most egy csapásra beférkőzött Harry elméjébe, de bármennyire is törte a fejét, nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Romilda képes lenne egy ilyen átkot alkalmazni. Józan eszével pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy a lány eddig nem menne el, és ha mégis, akkor sem tudná végrehajtani a varázslatot. Ahhoz sokkal több tudás és akarat kellett, mint amennyit a lány birtokolt.  
  
De akkor mégis mi volt ez? Harry megpróbált koncentrálni, igyekezett ráfókuszálni Romildára, de a lány csak bájosan mosolygott, és biztató szavakat suttogott, ami megtörte ellenállását.  
  
Ezt követően Harry meghallotta, hogy Maryanne beszélni kezd.  
  
– _Hűséggel kötelez Amoris-esküje…_  
  
A lány dallamos, ugyanakkor ünnepélyes tónusú latin mondatokat mormolt, hangja azonban távolabbról hallatszott, mint ahogyan valójában elhelyezkedtek. Harry fejében visszhangzottak a szavak, melyek jelentését ebben az állapotában ki sem tudta találni. Már az is nehezére esett, hogy talpon tudjon maradni, az ellenkezésre tett összes kísérlete úgy hatott rá, mintha valami az erejét akarná kiszívni.  
  
– _…sírig tartó szerelmet ígér istenektől való szent köteléke._  
  
Aztán váratlanul több dolog is történt egyszerre; hatalmas dörrenés rázta meg helyiséget, és Harry épphogy csak nem esett el. Hangzavar keletkezett, éles fény villant, csattanás hallatszott, kiabálás, veszekedés, nyögés, valaki kirántotta Harry kezét Romildáéból, azután fájdalom, és Harry akkor sem tudta volna követni az eseményeket, ha éppen nem érezte volna ezt a lehetetlenül erős késztető erőt a testében. Mintha egy pillanatra hatalmas fekete talár töltötte volna be a látómezejét, aztán egy pálca is meglibbent, és egy csapásra mindennek vége lett.  
  
Tejfehér köd kavargott, Harry szeme előtt színes karikák táncoltak, a feje ketté akart hasadni, és mindezek ellenére valahogy mégis sikerült annyira összeszednie magát, hogy felismerje a távolban Ron rémült arcát, majd észrevette mellette Hermionét. Érzékelte a szájak mozgását, de a hang nem jutott el a tudatáig; olyan morgós-lassított ütemben lüktetett bele a dobhártyájába, amelyet képtelenség volt értelmezni. Aztán Harry lába alól valahogyan kifolyt a talaj, a térde összecsuklott, a feje pedig nagyot koppant a kemény padlózaton, míg végül mélysötét, süket csend borult a helyiségre.  
  
Percekig vagy talán még több ideg semmi és senki nem mozdult. Harry csak feküdt a hideg kövön, próbálta valahogy összeszedni a gondolatait, és igyekezett rájönni, miért érez égető fájdalmat a jobb karjában, de mindehhez meg kellett volna mozdulnia, amire egyetlen porcikája sem vágyott. Még mindig küzdött a különös késztetések ellen, erőnek erejével állt ellen, hogy parancsokat akarjon teljesíteni.  
  
Aztán mégis erőt vett magán, és megkísérelt a könyökére támaszkodva felülni. Az első, amit megpillantott, az a házvezető tanárának – egyáltalán hogy került ide? – sosem tapasztalt, őszintén tanácstalan arckifejezése volt. Még ebben az állapotában is érzékelte McGalagony feldúltságát és – jött rá Harry – a félelmét, amely tükröződött a tekintetében.  
  
– Mi… – motyogta rekedt hangon. Hunyorognia kellett, hogy többet is lásson.  
  
McGalagony pillantása Harry arcára vándorolt, és egy röpke másodperc erejéig farkasszemet néztek, majd a tanárnő tekintete lejjebb téved. Harry követte a boszorkány mozdulatát, és nem kellett tovább töprengenie, hogy miért is fáj annyira a keze: hosszú, ezüstös fényű mágiaszalag kígyózott végig a karján, összekötve őt egy másik illetővel.  
  
Harry most már végképp semmit sem értett, a feje továbbra is kótyagos volt, amire a padlóval való találkozás csak még inkább rátett. Ráadásul senki nem is szólalt meg, nem mondott semmit; így minden bátorságára szüksége volt, hogy feljebb merje emelni a tekintetét, és egyenesen a vele összekötött alak szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Ah. – Ennyit tudott csak kipréselni magából, mielőtt valahol a terem másik végében felcsendült Ron kétségbeesett hangja.  
  
– Mit tettem? – nyögte megtörten.  
  
Erre pedig Harry is nagyon szeretett volna választ kapni…

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leanne: Ő az a Leanne, aki a Félvér Hercegben Katie Bell barátnője volt. Vele kissé meggyűlt a bajom, ugyanis elég ellentmondásos információkra bukkantam róla. Egyes források szerint Leanne valójában Harry évfolyamtársa, egykorúak, ám mindennek ellentmond, hogy a Rowling által közzétett lista nem tartalmazza a nevét. (Van, ahol állítják, hogy igen, de én hiába néztem végig többször is, egyszer sem sikerült megtalálnom rajta.) Így önkényesen úgy határoztam, hogy nálam Leanne Katie Bell évfolyamtársa, viszont bizonyos okok miatt egy évet még visszamaradt az iskolában. Ennek miértjére a negyedik fejezetben fény derül. Leanne karakterét nagyon kedvelem, kinézetét egyértelműen az őt játszó színésznőről mintáztam. Hogy még bonyolultabb legyen, egyetlen oldal sem említi, mi Leanne vezetékneve, így én magam adtam neki egyet. 
> 
> Megan Jones: Ha minden igaz, ő eredendően is Harryék évfolyamtársa, hugrabugos diák. A történetben pedig Ron barátnője. 
> 
> Elphias Doge: Az idei sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár, Dumbledore gyerekkori barátja és a Főnix Rendjének tagja. Harry akkor ismerte őt meg, mikor a férfi Lupin, Mordon, Kingsley, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggley, Hestia Jones és Strugis Podmore társaságában megjelent a Privet Drive-on, mint Harry testőrgárdájának tagja (Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendje).
> 
> Maryanne Madley: Őt én találtam ki. A Tűz serlege említ egy Laura Madley nevű elsőst, aki az én verzióm szerint Maryanne kishúga.
> 
> Chiki-Ta: A spanyol „chiquita” szóból eredeztethető, és úgy is kell kiejteni. 
> 
> Griffendéles kviddicscsapat: A csapatfelállás az előző évhez képest annyiban változott, hogy Dean Thomas már nem tartalék játékos, hanem Ginny és Demelza mellett a harmadik hajtó. Ő váltotta Katie Bellt. 
> 
> Harry büntetőmunkái: A Félvér Hercegben Piton tesz egy utalást arra vonatkozóan, hogyha Harry nem végez év végéig a büntetőmunkáival, akkor még következő évre is kitolja őket. Mint tudjuk, ez az ottani cselekmények miatt nem jött létre, de mivel Pitonról van szó, úgy gondoltam, hogyha módja van erre, akkor bizony állja a szavát.


	3. Átkozott varázslók

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fény derül arra, mit követett el Ron, mennyire hozható helyre, és lesznek-e további következményei tettének…

Harry még mindig nem akarta teljesen elhinni, hogy nem csak álmodik; az egész olyan valótlannak tűnt, annyira képtelenségnek, hogy nem lehetett igaz. Annyira szerette volna ezt hallani. De helyette minden egyes perc, amit Dumbledore irodájában töltöttek, még mélyebb és riasztóbb valósággá tette számára mindazt, ami történt.  
  
A feje lassacskán kezdett kitisztulni, a zsibbadás szinte teljesen visszahúzódott, a látása sem homályosult már el, és az a késztetés is mérséklődött, aminek utózöngéjét Dumbledore azért még alattomosan kihasználta, hogy az íróasztal előtt álló székre parancsolva nyugalomra intse őt. Harry azóta is ott ült, és bár éppenséggel nem volt magába roskadva, a düh, ami a lelkét emésztette, sokkal mérgezőbb hatásúnak bizonyult, mint egy esetleges elkeseredettség. Az utálata néha elemi erővel tört rá, amit olykor felváltott a harag, és mindezekben az volt a legrosszabb, hogy nemcsak Romilda Vane, Maryanne Madley, a többi leselkedő barátnő vagy épp egy nagyra nőtt, denevér-kinézetű alak felé irányultak. Ezúttal olyan személy irányába is megnyilvánultak ezek az érzések, akiről soha nem hitte, hogy majd egyszer lehetséges lesz.  
  
– Mr. Weasley – sziszegte Piton félelmetesen sötét hangon –, maga a legfélkegyelműbb diákjaimon is túltesz ostobaság terén. Mégis mit képzelt, mikor esztelen indíttatástól vezérelve egy olyan bájitalt alkalmazott szerelmi varázsital gyanánt, mely a legtávolabb áll attól, hogy veszélytelennek nevezzék? – Ron hitetlenkedve, falfehér ábrázattal kapkodott levegő után. – Tisztában van azzal, hogy a _Delireaserum_ a tiltólistán a harmadik helyet foglalja el, mint az egyik legsötétebb hamisság elixír? – Ron arca erre a kijelentésre tovább sápadt, miközben nehézkesen nyelt egyet, de a bájitaltan tanár még közel sem fejezte be. – Az ismereteinek hiányára vonatkozólag sincs semmiféle mentsége, hiszen napokkal ezelőtt részletesen is ismertettem az évfolyamával a felettébb veszélyes besorolású bájitalok sorát, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy háromtekercses dolgozatban kellett azok hatását és fogyasztásuk következményeit kifejteniük. – Piton elfojtott indulattal beszélt, de ez több is volt, mint elegendő ahhoz, hogy Ron arca igazán eltorzuljon a kimondottak hatására. – Talán volna olyan szíves elárulni, mégis mi késztette arra magukat, hogy megszegve az iskola szabályait, megkíséreljék tönkretenni más varázslók vagy boszorkányok életét? Feltételezem, fel sem mérték a tettük lehetséges következményét.  
  
– Harry tényleg nem tehet róla – rázta a fejét tagadólag Ron, de láthatóan már a hisztéria szélén állt.  
  
– Potternek mindig mindenben benne van a keze! – csattant a férfi.  
  
– Na de Perselus! – méltatlankodott McGalagony, aki mindezidáig csak elvétve szólalt meg. Pitont azonban a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem érdekelte kollégája felháborodása, ugyanolyan eltökéltséggel folytatta Ron szóbeli kínzását. Harryben egy pillanatra feltámadt az együttérzés barátja iránt.  
  
– Egyetlen cseppel több elég lett volna… csak egyetlen cseppel több – ismételte sötét szemeit összehúzva a férfi –, és Pottert semmiféle varázslat, semmilyen ima nem menthette volna meg!  
  
Ronnak ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, teljesen elborzadt ennek hallatán, Harry pedig bármennyire is haragudott most barátjára, mégis segélykérően pillantott az igazgató irányába.  
  
– Köszönjük, ennyi talán elég is lesz, Perselus! – szólt figyelmeztetően Dumbledore. Az öreg mágus arca veszélyesen komornak tűnt, mely szintén alátámasztotta az ügy komoly mivoltát. – Mr. Weasley láthatóan megértette, mekkora butaságot követett el, és hogy mennyivel nagyobb bajt idézhetett volna elő, mint amit már így is okozott a meggondolatlansága.  
  
– Megértette? – szűrte Piton a fogai között. Fojtott hangja, fenyegető testtartása sejttette, hogy ő nem így látja, és Harry már egyenesen arra számított tőle, hogy csak pillanatok kérdése, és a tanár hagyja elszabadulni az indulatot, amit egész megjelenése közvetített.  
  
Ron, mintha csak a kérdésre felelne, fülsértően felnyüszített.  
  
– Sajnálom, annyira sajnálom – bukott előre ültében, és két kezét az arcához emelte.  
  
Annyira szánalomra méltóan nézett ki, hogy láthatóan Hermione legszívesebben azonnal megölelte volna, de a lány, tétova mozdulatait leszámítva, nem igazán mert megmoccanni. Egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyát, miközben hol Harryt, hol Ront nézte.  
  
Harryben azonban továbbra is vegyes érzelmek keringtek – nem tudta volna pontosan megfogalmazni, mit is érzett. A düh és a sajnálat fura keveréke váltakozott benne, valahányszor Ronra pillantott; haragudott rá amiatt, amit elkövetett ellenne, ugyanakkor még így is képes volt őt megsajnálni, azt látva, hogy Piton mennyire nem kíméli őt a felelősségre vonás közben. Még akkor is, ha Ron tettét nem lehetett most elintézni egy kézlegyintéssel – bár Harry titkon továbbra is nagyon bízott ebben –, ő maga látta a megbánást barátja szemében. Mindezek ellenére ez akkor sem tette meg nem történtté és semmissé azt a kegyetlen tényt, hogy jelenleg nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy egy átkozott varázslattal örök életére a legutáltabb személyhez bilincselték.  
  
_– A szerződés megköttetett, Amoris-esküje örök hűségre kötelez, nem bontható fel –_ idéződött fel elméjében Dumbledore mondata.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry.  
  
_– Az aranyvérű mágusoknak már kisgyermekkorban megtanítják…_  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry.  
  
_– …hogy az ilyennemű bűbájt soha ne kezeljék játékként…_  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry…  
  
_– Ms. Vane és társai nem voltak tisztában ennek jelentőségével…_  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry.  
  
_– …egyszerű tréfaként kezelték, és eszükbe sem jutott, hogy amit egy romantikus regényben olvasnak, az nem csak kitaláció._  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry.  
  
_– A varázslat, úgy vélem, semmiképp sem jött volna létre a Delireaserum használata nélkül. Merem feltételezni, Harry, hogy felelősségteljesen viseltetsz a jövőd iránt..._  
  
Nos, eddig így volt… de most. Most mi lesz vele? Nem merte még hangosan feltenni a kérdést, mert tartott tőle, hogy a harag vagy a kétségbeesés elhatalmasodna rajta, és a tényeket kimondva talán nem tudna uralkodni tovább az érzelmein. Harry még mindig képtelen volt megérteni, hogyan tehetett Ron ilyesmit ellene. A legjobb barátjával szemben. Nála jobban csak Hermione tudja, hogy az Umbridge-es eset óta Harry kétszer is meggondolja, hogy kitől fogad el bármit is – legyen szó italról vagy ételről. Ez alól egyedül a barátai képzenek kivételt, hiszen soha fel sem merült volna benne, hogy egyikük képest ezt a bizalmi állapotot kihasználni.  
  
– Bizonyos varázslatok és bájitalok különleges elbánást igényelnek, használatuk engedélyhez kötött, vagy épp tiltott – Dumbledore lassan, megfontoltan beszélt –, Mr. Weasley pedig az iskolából való eltanácsolás terhe mellett sem mérlegelte, mire szánja rá magát, miféle következményei lehetnek mindannak, amit megtesz.  
  
– Eltanácsolnak?! – nyögte Ron teljesen elkeseredetten, míg Hermione megrendülten a szája elé kapta a kezét. Harry ekkor döbbent rá csak igazán, hogy most mekkora butaságot követett el barátja, és mindez mennyire súlyos bűnt jelentett a tanárok szemében. – Ne csapjanak ki, kérem – vált könyörgővé Ron hangja. – Sajnálom, tényleg annyira nagyon sajnálom! – szajkózta egyfolytában, mialatt olyan összetörten ült ott a székében, mint amilyennek Harry még sosem látta. Arcát két keze takarásába rejtette, és néha úgy tűnt, megállíthatatlan kényszert érez a dülöngélésre. – Sajnálom, Dumbledore professzor, sajnálom, Harry, sajnálom, Piton professzor, sajnálom, sajnálom, annyira nagyon őszintén sajnálom.  
  
– Most már fejezze be, Mr. Weasley. Ez már lassan gyerekes… beteges – korholta őt McGalagony professzor, miközben egy semmiből elővarázsolt poharat megtöltött vízzel, és odasietett a griffendéles mellé. Mialatt megpróbálta lefejteni Ron egyik kezét, hogy rávegye őt az ivásra, a fiú továbbra sem hagyta abba a bocsánatkérések mantrázását. – Nyugodjon meg, Mr. Weasley!  
  
– Ki fognak rúgni… – suttogta megtörten.  
  
Dumbledore arcán ezúttal nyoma sem volt annak a jóságos, kedves kifejezésnek, mellyel mindig képes volt megnyugtatni bárkit, és elhitetni vele, hogy a legnyomorúságosabb helyzetből is van kiút. Ezúttal szokatlanul keménynek és felettébb feszültnek látszott – bár mindezt Harry is csak azért vette észre, mert volt már szerencséje ahhoz, milyen tudott lenni a dühös igazgató. Dumbledore ezidáig csupán elenyésző alkalommal mutatta meg ezt az oldalát, és a diákok előtt még kevesebbszer engedte láttatni haragját, de Harry pontosan érezte, hogy ez az, ami miatt egyetlen épelméjű mágus sem mert szembeszállni az idős férfival. Még maga Voldemort is félt tőle, és Harry ebben az egyben tökéletesen meg tudta érteni, hogy miért.  
  
– Erre majd holnap visszatérünk, Mr. Weasley – tisztázta Dumbledore. Többet azonban nem mondott, mivel kopogtatás zaja hallatszott az ajtón.  
  
Madam Pomfrey volt az, aki bebocsájtást kért, és visszatérve, ezúttal többféle bájitalos üvegcsével megrakodva sietett megmaradt páciensei felé.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, ebben a pillanatban inkább Mr. Weasley szorul sürgősebb ellátásra, Poppy – javasolta McGalagony a boszorkánynak. – Mr. Potter szervezetéből folyamatosan tisztul a bájital, amit megitattak vele, talán tud egy kicsit várni.  
  
Harry beleegyezése jeléül bólintott egyet házvezető tanára és Madam Pomfrey felé, a javasasszony így hát előbb Ront vette kezelésbe. Neki végre sikerült elérnie, hogy a fiú elfogadja a felkínált vizet, valamint utána kétféle fiolának a tartalmát is megitatta vele. Mialatt Madam Pomfrey Ronnal foglalatoskodott, Dumbledore Piton felé fordult, és úgy tűnt, mintha szavak használata nélkül, csupán egymás tekintetében olvasva beszélgetnének. Piton szája szinte nem is mozgott, ennek ellenére Harry úgy gondolta, hogy Dumbledore tökéletesen megért mindent. Neki viszont sajnos nem volt igazán alkalma jobban megfigyelni őket, mivel a javasasszony és McGalagony most hozzá léptek.  
  
– Maga jól van, Mr. Potter?  
  
– Igen, tanárnő – mondta gépiesen. A két boszorkány láthatóan egyáltalán nem hitt neki.  
  
Harryt azonban most sokkal jobban lekötötte az, hogy inkább megtudjon valamit arról, miről tanácskozik a két varázsló, semmint, hogy a hogylétét firtató kérdésekre válaszoljon. Csakhogy Madam Pomfrey őt is alapos vizsgálat alá vette – már amennyire ez lehetségesnek bizonyult ilyen körülmények mellett.  
  
– Nem találtam semmi rendellenességet – hívta fel magára a figyelmet a boszorkány. – A bájital már épphogy csak jelen van a szervezetében, talán fél óra sem szükséges, és véglegesen felszívódik. Leszámítva az enyhe zúzódást a csuklóján, amire sajnos nincs ellenszer, Mr. Potter szinte teljesen egészségesnek mondható.  
  
– Nagyon köszönjük, Poppy. Úgy vélem, akkor egyelőre ennyi lenne.  
  
– Mr. Weasleyt legszívesebben a gyengélkedőre kéretném éjszakára – folytatta Madam Pomfrey –, de ő visszautasította ezt. – Dumbledore és McGalagony Ronra pillantottak.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez most teljesen érthető a részéről, Poppy – vélekedett az igazgató, fürkésző tekintetét Ronra szegezve. – Talán mindenkinek az lesz a legjobb, ha Mr. Weasley a saját házának körletében tölti az éjszakát, ahol bizonyára lesznek, akik készségesen figyelnek az egészségére. – Dumbledore égkék szeme most Hermionéra vándorolt, aki szótlanul követte figyelemmel a beszélgetéseket. A felismeréssel egy időben a lány aprót bólintott a feladatra, mellyel közvetve megbízták.  
  
– Ha biztos benne, Albus – egyezett bele vonakodva Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Későbbiekben meglátogatom, hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket.  
  
Ezzel a javasasszony anélkül hagyta maga mögött az igazgatói irodát, hogy bármi több elhangzott volna közöttük. Dumbledore nem tiltotta meg, hogy bárkinek is szót ejtsen az ügyről, Harrynek mégis az volt az érzése, hogy a boszorkány nem fogja világgá kürtölni az eseményeket.  
  
Madam Pomfrey távozása után egy rövid időre súlyos csend borult a helyiségre; leszámítva Fawkes időközönkénti vijjogását, és az ezüstműszerek kattogását, mindenki hallgatott.  
  
– Sajnálatos módon – szólt Dumbledore aztán a csendet megtörve – egyelőre nem sokat tehetünk ennek a kényes ügynek a rendeződése érdekében. Ha nem tévedek, minden érintettnek szüksége van egy kis időre, amíg megemésztik a történteket. – Piton szólásra nyitotta száját, de az igazgató egy figyelmeztető kézjelzéssel elhessegette a közbevágást. – Így arra kérnélek titeket – itt sorban végignézett az irodában tartózkodókon –, hogy a legnagyobb diszkréció mellett, halasszuk el a beszélgetést. Holnapra mindannyian frissebb elmével tudjuk végiggondolni az esetleges lehetőségeket. – Dumbledore higgadtan beszélt, és bár még mindig nem mutatott enyhülést, már sokkal jobban hasonlított ahhoz a bohókás igazgatóhoz, akit Harry is ismert. – Tessék, Perselus, most már hallgatom, mit szeretnél megosztani velünk.  
  
Piton maliciózus pillantást vetett Ronra, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Talán nem ártana egyéb szankciókat is foganatosítani.  
  
Ron hangosan csuklott egyet, és Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon Piton milyen büntetést akar rá kiszabni. Tekintete Dumbledore-t kereste, aki visszapillantott rá, majd így szólt.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal Minerva is egyetért veled, a fiatalok pedig elfogadják ennek szükségességét.  
  
– Természetesen, Albus – felelte McGalagony kimérten. – Perselus – adta át a lehetőséget a boszorkány a bájitaltan tanárnak. Ron ismét csuklott egyet, Piton arcán pedig rosszindulatú mosoly tűnt fel.  
  
– Arra azért hadd emlékeztesselek, Perselus, hogy vannak kiskorú tanulók is a kihágók között – hívta fel a figyelmét rá Dumbledore. Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna ezt, mikor kimondta az ítéletet.  
  
– Ötven-ötven pont a Griffendéltől Ms. Vane és Ms. Madley jóvoltából, tiltott bájital hatásának kihasználása, valamint ebben való közreműködés miatt. – Harry mellkasát eltöltötte a feltámadó düh, miközben Ron halkan felnyikkant. A fiú még mindig nem nézett senkire sem, arcát továbbra is a keze takarásába rejtette. – Továbbá kétszáz pont a Griffendéltől Mr. Weasley cselekedete végett, aki nemcsak hogy felettébb veszélyes besorolású bájitalt csempészett iskolatársa italába, de felelőtlen tette végzetes következményekkel járt egy professzorával szemben. – Harry gyors pillantást vetett McGalagony arcára, a tanárnő a száját pengevékonyra szorította össze, de tekintetéből sütött, hogy bármennyire is nehezére esik, pontosan egyetért Pitonnal. – Valamint…  
  
– A kétszáz pont levonás Mr. Weasleytől, és Ms. Vane valamint Ms. Madley összesen száz pontja éppen elegendő – állította le még időben a férfit Dumbledore. Piton kelletlenül elfintorodott, Harry pedig nagy pénzekben mert volna fogadni, hogy a bájitaltan tanár következő áldozata épp ő lett volna. A szemét rohadék! Még erre is képes lenne, hogy mikor ő, Harry, abszolút áldozat ebben az egészben, felelősségre vonná valamiért, amit még csak el sem követett. – Ha mindannyian egyetértünk ebben, akkor ezzel meg is volnánk. Bár talán úgy hiszem – fűzte hozzá lassan –, nemcsak helytelen cselekedetek történtek az elmúlt órákban. Ms. Granger épp úgy megérdemli, hogy húsz ponttal jutalmazzuk őt a gyors helyzetfelismeréséért – folytatta Dumbledore, meglepve ezzel mindenkit. Harry is felkapta erre a fejét, és látva Hermione elképedését, valamint Piton bosszús arckifejezését, egy pillanatra jobb kedvre derült. – Valamint Mr. Weasleynek is jár tíz pont, hiszen mikor rádöbbent tévedésére, ahelyett hogy saját feje után menve tovább tetézte volna a baj, nem késlekedett a leghozzáértőbb tanárait bevonni az ügybe. – Ron első ízben emelte fel a fejét, és ahogy hitetlenkedve az igazgatóra nézett, Harry észrevette rajta, hogy gyanúsan vöröslik a szeme. Piton undorodó arca ezúttal nem szolgált elégtételként neki. – Most pedig, talán itt az ideje, hogy a fiatalok visszatérjenek a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe – határozott Dumbledore hirtelen. – Ms. Granger, ha lenne olyan kedves és megtenné, hogy visszakíséri Mr. Weasleyt a körletükbe.  
  
– Ó, igen, persze, Dumbledore professzor – sietett máris Ron segítségére Hermione. Harry látta, hogy a lány csakis arra várt, hogy valaki engedélyt adjon neki arra, hogy tegyen valamit.  
  
– Harry, szeretném, ha te még maradnál pár percet.  
  
– Igen, uram.  
  
– Holnap délután várom az irodámban, Mr. Weasley – fordult vissza Hermione és Ron kettőséhez. – Addigra értesítem a szüleit is a történtekről, valamint McGalagony és Piton professzorokkal határozni fogunk a további büntetéséről is.  
  
– Értem, uram – suttogta Ron, még mindig felettébb sápadtan.  
  
Hermione még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Harryre, majd Ront támogatva elhagyta a helyiséget.  


***

Az igazgatói szoba ajtajának bezáródása után Harry ismét kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát. Annak ellenére, hogy már elmúlt tizenhét éves, a nyár óta pedig felnőtt varázslónak számított, most mégis olyan volt, mintha még mindig egy kisgyerek lenne a három idősebb professzor között. Dumbledore és McGalagony rápillantottak Harryre, Piton viszont inkább elfordult, mintha még a gondolatát is nehezményezné annak, hogy a fiúra nézzen. Harry annyira nem is bánta ezt, ő épp ugyanúgy – ha nem jobban – el volt borzadva a történtektől és annak következményeitől, na meg természetesen attól is messze állt még, hogy hangosan kimondva ténylegesen is elfogja a helyzetet. Mit bánta ő most, hogy ez nem griffendéleshez méltó hozzáállás; végül is nem mindennap hozzák – vagy inkább kényszerítik – az embert ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe.  
  
Ha Dumbledore azt remélte, hogy valamelyikük megszólal, esetleg kérdéseket tesz fel, akkor csalódnia kellett. Piton makacsul kibámult az ablakon, Harry pedig mindenhova nézett, csak a tanárokra nem. Végül az idős mágus megelégelte a csendet, és halkan megszólalt; mondandóját először Pitonnak címezte.  
  
– Úgy vélem, Perselus, ezúttal Harry épp annyira érzi magát áldozatnak – hozzátenném, teljesen jogosan –, mint te. – Piton állkapcsa megfeszült, de továbbra sem méltatta egy pillantásra sem Harryt. Dumbledore azonban nem hagyta ennyiben, félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött merőn nézett a bájitalmesterre. – Magam sem vagyok elragadtatva az események ilyetén való alakulásától, de bármennyire is szeretném, most mégsem tudok egyebet tenni az ügy érdekében, mint amennyit már megtettem. – Vagyis elégedjenek meg most annyival, hogy az érintett varázslatról szóló könyveket az igazgató máris eltávolíttatta a könyvtár könnyen hozzáférhető részlegéről, nyugtázta magában Harry. – Nem lenne célszerű a magunk részéről is további nehézségekkel gazdagítani a már meglévő problémát.  
  
– Albusnak igaza van, Perselus – helyeselt McGalagony, majd a fiúhoz fordult. – Mr. Potter, egyáltalán nem volt tudomása arról, mire készül Ms. Vane?  
  
Harry tagadóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, tanárnő.  
  
– Semmiféle gyanús körülmény nem utalt arra, hogy Ms. Vane esetleg nem elégszik meg mindazzal, amit ön nyújt neki?  
  
– Nem vettem észre ilyet, tanárnő – válaszolta ismét, miközben arca felforrósodott a nyilvánvaló utalásról.  
  
– Feltételezem, az sem merült fel benned, Harry, hogy Mr. Weasley közreműködik egy ilyen cselekedetben – folytatta a kikérdezést az igazgató.  
  
– Nem – szűrte a foga között kényszeredetten. Ron szerepének felemlegetése sokkal mélyebben hatott rá, mint idáig gondolta.  
  
– A bájital nem íztelen – szólt közbe Piton ridegen. Hangja alig volt több suttogásnál, de Harry már megszokta, hogy a férfinak különleges képessége volt ahhoz, hogyan hívja fel magára a figyelmet hangos szó nélkül is. – A Delireaserum egyedi, enyhén émelyítő utóízzel rendelkezik, mely kis dózisban kevésbé, nagyobb adagban viszont nem elhanyagolható mértékben vonja magára a figyelmet. Weasley vallomásából egyértelműen kitűnik, hogy igencsak nagy mennyiséget használt. Lehetséges lenne, hogy mindezt nem érezted volna meg? – Piton pillantása most először vándorolt Harryre, fekete tekintetét úgy mélyesztette bele Harryébe, mintha abból akarná kiolvasni a választ – aztán Harry csakhamar rájött, hogy így is lehet.  
  
– Ron vajsörbe tette bele, és igen, éreztem valami szokatlan ízt, de eszembe sem jutott, hogy amit Ron ad nekem, abban bármiféle bájital lehet – szabadkozott bosszúsan.  
  
– Mert a barátok már csak ilyenek – húzta el a száját Piton, de az elégedettség, amiért sikerült Harry elevenjébe tapintania, most hiányzott az arcáról.  
  
– A vajsör épp olyan ital, amiben a legkevésbé tűnik fel, ha bájitalt, vagy ne adj’ Merlin, mérget csempésznek – tisztázta Dumbledore megelőzendően a vitát, ami ebből kifolyólag alakulhatott volna ki.  
  
– És akkor most mégis mi lesz, uram? – vezette vissza a beszélgetés fonalát a legfontosabbra. – Tényleg nem tehetünk semmit? Abszolút nincs semmiféle mód arra, hogy semmissé tegyük a… – Harry nem tudta kimondani. – De ez így akkor sem maradhat, hiszen… hiszen ez… – Harry lázasan gondolkodott, hogyan adhatná diplomatikusan Dumbledore tudtára a Pitonnal kapcsolatos ellenérzéseit, de hirtelen semmi okos nem jutott az eszébe.  
  
– Megértem, Harry, hogy mindez ennyire felzaklat téged, de mint azt már az előbb is elmondtam, ez nem egy egyszerűen felbontható szerződés. Amoris-esküje a szerencsétlen véletlennek – itt Piton gúnyosan felhorkant – köszönhetően létrejött, és bár utólag lehet benne módosításokat eszközölni, mindez nem fogja semmissé tenni a tényt, hogy Piton professzor és te házastársi kötelékbe léptetek. – Harry a kimondott szavak hallatán élesen beszívta a levegőt, miközben Piton is megdermedt egy pillanatra. Az igazgató azonban nem hagyott sok időt nekik a gondolat ízlelgetésére, gyorsan tovább folytatta. – Nagyon sajnálom, Harry, de vannak olyan bűbájok, amiket nem lehet egy egyszerű Finite Incantatemmel semmissé tenni. Az igézet, amilyen egyszerűen elvégezhető varázslat, olyan bonyolult is a maga nemében.  
  
– Mint a Megszeghetetlen Eskü – sziszegte Harry maga elé, mire Piton fekete szeme gyanakvóan húzódott össze.  
  
– Kiváló hasonlat – nyugtázta Dumbledore.  
  
– Albus, akkor is tennünk kell valamit – vette át a szót McGalagony. – Ez mégsem egy elhanyagolható probléma, nem söpörhetjük a szőnyeg alá, elhitetve mindenkivel, hogy nem is létezik – fakadt ki. – Egy ilyen szerződés mindkettejük életére nagy befolyással van; sem Perselus, sem Mr. Potter nem kényszeríthető bele egy ilyen helyzetbe.  
  
– Milyen figyelmes vagy, drága Minerva – köpte Piton hirtelen. A férfi most végre teljesen elfordult az ablaktól, és egyenesen a tanárnő szemébe nézett, úgy fröcsögte. – Igazán nagy kár, hogy ezt a figyelmet nem a féleszű diákjaidra fordítottad…  
  
– Perselus! – szólt a bájitalmesterre figyelmeztetően Dumbledore. – Egymás sértegetésével nem megyünk semmire. Fékezzük az indulatainkat. Egyelőre sajnos valóban nem áll rendelkezésünkre semmilyen megoldás – hangsúlyozta rá nem jellemző türelmetlenséggel az igazgató.  
  
– Albus, hadd emlékeztesselek arra, hogy…  
  
– Tudom, Perselus, tudom – emelte fel a kezét jelzésértékűen az igazgató. – Nem szükséges emlékeztetned. – Az idős mágus most nagyot sóhajtott. – El kell ismernem, ez a legrosszabb, ami most történhetett.  
  
– Uram? Megtudhatom…?  
  
– Aligha van hozzá közöd, Potter – vágott közbe élesen Piton az igazgató helyett felelve. Ezzel pedig sikeresen elérte, hogy Harry felmérgesedjen. – Kétségtelen, hogy a fiúnak nem kell erről tudnia, Albus – fűzte hozzá még a mondatot Dumbledore-nak címezve.  
  
– Nagyon sajnálom, Perselus, de attól tartok, ezúttal nem vehetjük ilyen félvállról a tényeket. Habár nem szándékoztam feltétlenül mindenről beszámolni Harrynek, de a jelenlegi helyzet mégis megköveteli, hogy tájékoztassam őt bizonyos dolgokról, főként, melyeknek ennyire szorosan köze van hozzá is.  
  
– Miről van szó, uram? – kapta fel a fejét Harry.  
  
– Megtilthatom, hogy elmondd neki – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyosan, ám Dumbledore épp olyan pillantással illette a bájitalmestert, mint amivel a rosszaságon rajtakapott diákokat szokta.  
  
– Semmi szükség erre. Hiszem, hogy Harrynek a hasznára válik az, ha tudatába kerül bizonyos ismereteknek, máskülönben még fennáll a veszélye annak, hogy még nagyobb galibába keveredik a tudatlansága miatt.  
  
– Mit kell megtudnom, professzor úr?  
  
– Mint előtted sem titok, Harry, Perselus még mindig a Főnix Rendjének szolgálatában állva szállítja számunkra az értékes információkat Voldemort és a halálfalók tevékenységeiről. Ám azzal, hogy ez a mai… sajnálatos esemény megtörtént, nos – Dumbledore ismét mélyet sóhajtott –, kár szépíteni, most igencsak szerencsétlen helyzetbe kerülhet ezáltal. – Harry fél szemmel a bájitaltan tanár felé nézett. – Ha jól sejtem, nem kell különösebben részleteznem, milyen fegyvert adhat az Amoris-esküje által létrejött kapcsolat Voldemort kezébe.  
  
– Piton kiszolgáltathat neki – suttogta Harry összeszűkült szemmel.  
  
A bájitalmester olyan szavakat sziszegett a foga között, melyek felértek egy durva sértéssel, ugyanakkor Dumbledore-t mintha most először mulattatta volna ez az egész képtelenség. Mindenesetre legalább McGalagonyba szorult annyi jóérzés, hogy megdorgálja Pitont a káromkodásért.  
  
– Piton professzor, és szerencsére azért ennyire nem egyszerű a helyzet. – Most már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az igazgatót nem az obszcén megjegyzés, hanem inkább Harry reakciója késztette mosolygásra. – Bár minden kétséget kizáróan, Voldemortot egyáltalán nem érdekelnék az esetleges…  
  
– Veszteségek – segítette ki Piton Dumbledore-t epésen, mire Harry kezdte elveszteni a beszélgetés fonalát. Mielőtt azonban visszakérdezhetett volna, McGalagony megelőzte őt.  
  
– Ezt nem engedhetjük meg, Albus!  
  
– Nem, persze, hogy nem. Nem is fogjuk – jelentette ki Dumbledore magától értetődően. – Bízom Perselus képességeiben, és abban is, hogy a lehető legdiszkrétebb módon tudunk eljárni ebben a kényes ügyben. Mondanom sem kell, hogy mindennek, ami ma történt, feltétlenül titokban kell maradnia, legalábbis mindaddig, amíg rá nem jövök a lehetséges megoldásra.  
  
– Akkor ez azt jelenti, uram, hogy esetleg van valami mód a varázslat semmisé tételére? – kapott a szón bizakodóan Harry.  
  
– Jelenlegi ismereteim szerint nincs – felelte Dumbledore, de mielőtt Harry elszörnyedhetett volna a könnyed kijelentésen, az igazgató folytatta. – Mindazonáltal máris van néhány ötletem arra vonatkozóan, miként lehetne ezen változtatni. Mindent meg fogok tenni annak érdekében, hogy a mágikus szerződést felbonthatóvá tegyem. Addig azonban örülnék neki, Harry, ha nem keverednél bele semmi olyanba, ami nem rád tartozik. – Harrynek egy pillanatra olyan érzése támadt, mintha Dumbledore célozna valamire. – De ennyi mára bőven elég lesz. Holnap tiszta elmével és lehetőleg ötletekkel telve visszatérünk a problémára. – Harry szeretett volna tiltakozni, de Dumbledore ekkor már McGalagonyhoz intézte a szavait. – Kedves Minerva, ha volna olyan szíves, Ms. Vane és társnői felé is megtenné a megfelelő lépéseket?  
  
– Természetesen, Albus, még ma intézkedni fogok.  
  
– Akkor valóban megvolnánk – jelentette ki Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő arckifejezéssel. – Perselus, Harry, remélem, ez nem túl nagy szívesség…  
  
– Jobb lesz, ha igyekszel, Albus.  
  
– Meglesz, Perselus, meglesz. Harry?  
  
– Öhm, rendben – felelte kissé tétovázva.  
  
Ezek után már nem sok szó esett köztük. Dumbledore mindhárom vendégét az ajtóig kísérte, ahol McGalagony – miután az igazgató biztosította őt, hogy Harry egyedül is visszatalál a klubhelyiségbe – gyors búcsút követően elsietett, hogy mielőbb teljesítse az idős mágus kérését.  
  
– A holnapi napon – szólt még Dumbledore csendesen, mikor Harry már indult volna – mindkettőtöket várlak az irodámba egy külön elbeszélgetésre. És Harry, ha kérhetnélek, ne vond ki magad a tanítás alól. Elvárom tőled, hogy képességeidhez mérten jól teljesíts az órákon, még akkor is, ha mindez most nehezedre esik.  
  
– Igyekezni fogok. Uram, öhm… – fordult hátra még; tekintete egy pillanatra Piton felé röppent, de végül úgy döntött, hogy nem érdekli, mit fog gondolni a bájitalmester – feltehetnék még egy kérdést?  
  
– Természetesen, de nem ígérem, hogy válasszal is fogok tudni szolgálni.  
  
– Mi lesz most Ronnal?  
  
Dumbledore egy pillanatra tűnődő arcot vágott, majd diplomatikusan csak ennyit felelt.  
  
– Nos, Mr. Weasley súlyos kihágást követett el, vétett az iskolai szabályzat ellen, így, ahogyan azt már neki is említettem, a holnapi napra behívatom a szüleit. Az ügy kényes mivolta azonban megköveteli a diszkréciót, de bármit is döntenék, előtte feltétlenül konzultálni fogok Piton professzorral és McGalagony professzorral is.  
  
– Értem. – Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az ajtóban ácsorgó igazgatóra – Piton tekintetét szándékosan kerülte –, de aztán világossá vált számára, hogy Dumbledore nem fog bővebb feleletet adni. – Nos, akkor jó éjt, uram… professzor…  
  
– Neked is jó éjszakát, Harry.  


***

Harry higgadtsága nagyjából addig tartott, amíg az igazgatói iroda ajtaja be nem csukódott mögötte; akkor aztán elemi erővel szakadt rá az elmúlt pár óra eseményeinek súlya. Abba továbbra sem akart mélyebben belegondolni, miféle abszurd kapcsolat jött létre Piton és közte, eltökélten bízott abban, hogy Dumbledore képes lesz kitalálni valamit, amivel egyszerűen semmissé tehetik a szerződést. Az azonban akkor sem válik meg nem történté, amit Ron tett vele. Harry fel sem foghatta, hogyan volt képes barátja minderre: kihasználta a beléje vetett bizalmát, összejátszott Romildával, és előre megfontolt szándékkal egy átkozottul veszélyes bájitalt csempészett a vajsörébe! Még az sem merült fel benne, hogy mindez szabályellenes.  
  
De ezek még mindig csak a kisebbik problémát jelentették, mert ha Harry arra gondolt, hogy tulajdonképpen mindennek miféle következményei lettek, az már sokkal mélyebben érintette. Harry finoman fogalmazva is olyan elárultnak érezte magát, mint még soha. Ron nem egyszerűen cserbenhagyta őt, hanem elárulta a barátságukat, mindezt pedig… Miért? Egyáltalán miért tette?! A fenébe is!  
  
Harry szinte meg sem várta, hogy a lassan mozgó csigalépcső a kőszörny magasságába érjen, máris kiszökellt belőle, és nekiiramodott. Az igazgatói irodában nem kapott választ minden kérdésre, főleg nem arra, amire a legjobban szeretett volna. Most viszont mindenáron tudni akarta, hogy Ron miféle indíttatásból itatta meg vele azt az átkozott szert. A kezdeti gyors iramot aztán felváltotta a futás; most már olyan gyorsan szedte a lábát, hogy a mellette elhaladó Félig Fejnélküli Nick köszöntését csaknem meg se hallotta. Harry pontosan tudta, hogy nem szabadna felhívnia magára a figyelmet, de minél inkább távolodott az igazgatói irodától, és minél közelebb került a griffendéles körlethez, annál jobban hatalmasodott el rajta az idáig gondosan kordában tartott ingerültsége. Azt sem tartotta most már kizártnak, hogy Dumbledore szobájában csupán azért volt képes annyira visszafogni magát, mert az idős mágus nyugalomra intette, a bájital által kiváltott kényszerítő érzés pedig nem engedte meg számára, hogy ellenkezzen. Mégis, most az egyszer nagyon szerette volna, ha még egy kicsit kitart a szérum hatása.  
  
A Kövér Dáma portréja elé érve sem mérséklődött a dühe. Ahogy feltárult előtte a bejárat, azon mód bemászott rajta, majd ügyet sem vetve a többi griffendélesre, átvágott a klubhelyiségben lézengő diákok között. Senki nem akadt, aki megkísérelte volna őt leszólítani – pedig Harry arra számított volna, hogy Hermione ugrásra készen várja őt –, így minden további nélkül egyenesen továbbsietett a fiúhálókba vezető csigalépcsőn. Kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, hogy minél előbb felérjen, majd még mindig lendülettől vezérelve szinte berobbant a szobájukba. Miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy egyetlen szobatársuk sem tartózkodik a helyiségben, az ajtót nagy erővel becsapta maga mögött, és biztonságképpen le is védte. Nem akart sem közönséget, sem azt, hogy bárki megzavarja őket.  
  
Beljebb lépve azonnal feltűnt neki, hogy Ron ágyának baldachinfüggönye be van húzva, de a gyertya fényében a fiú árnyéka egyértelműen jelezte, hogy ott van mögötte.  
  
– Ron! Beszélnünk kell! – csattant Harry hanga, barátja azonban nem vette a fáradságot arra, hogy válaszoljon neki. – Ron, hallasz? – kérdezte ingerülten. – Beszélj hozzám, Ron, mi a fene volt ez?! – rántotta szét a függönyt az ágy körül, mikor világossá vált előtte, hogy barátja nem fog kibújni a menedékéből. Ahogy azonban Ron ránézett, Harry azonnal meglátta a vöröslő szemeit. Sírt. Az ördögbe is! Még sosem látta őt sírni, ami újabb jele volt annak, hogy most tényleg érezte felelőtlenségének súlyát. – Miért csináltad, Ron? – tudakolta kissé visszafogottabban, de hűvösen.  
  
– Nem tudom – nyelte vissza a könnyeit a fiú.  
  
– Mi az, hogy nem tudod? Tudnod kell! Hiszen te csempészted az italomba azt az átkozott bájitalt! De miért?! – faggatta ökölbe szorult kézzel. Nem akart kiabálni, viszont hatalmas kényszert érzett arra, hogy megüssön valamit.  
  
– Nem tudom – ismételte csüggedten barátja. – Nem tudom... – suttogta megtörten.  
  
Harry pedig csak nézte, ahogy Ron lehajtott fejjel az ágytakaró rojtjait tépkedi, és hirtelen már ő maga sem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Harag és csalódottság érzete kavargott benne, rá akart ordítani Ronra, hogy feleljen neki, ne azt ismételgesse, hogy „nem tudom”. De barátja annyira sajnálatra méltóan nézett ki, amilyennek Harry még sosem látta. Emiatt pedig még csak etikusnak sem érezte, hogy mérges legyen.  
  
– A francba.  
  
Harry eltávolodott Ron ágya mellől, és néhány lépéssel a sajátja mellett termett, aztán felcsapta a ládájának a tetejét, kissé kapkodó mozdulatokkal előhalászta belőle a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét és a Tekergők Térképét. Majd anélkül, hogy barátjára csak egy pillantást is vetett volna, sietősen maga mögött hagyta a fiúhálót – az ajtócsapódást már csak akkor hallotta meg, mikor a csigalépcső aljára ért.  
  
A klubhelyiségbe érve Ginny Weasley lépett hozzá.  
  
– Harry, beszélhetnénk? – kérdezte a lány szokatlan hanglejtéssel, de mivel Harry most nem igazán szeretett volna senkivel sem szóba elegyedni, így csak ennyit felelt.  
  
– Sajnálom, Ginny, most nem alkalmas.  
  
A lány arckifejezése kissé megváltozott, de Harry nem foglalkozott most vele. Eltökélt szándéka volt minél előbb kikerülni a zsivajból, hogy valami csöndes és nyugodt helyen higgadtan tudja átgondolni a helyzetet. A portrélyukon átverekedve magát azonban Hermionéba botlott.  
  
– Hova mész, Harry?  
  
– Nem lényeges, most hagyj inkább békén.  
  
– Várj…! – kiáltott utána, de Harry már magára terítette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és mire a lány bármit tehetett volna, ő már messze járt.  
  
Elképzelése sem volt arról, hol kódorgott Hermione ilyen későn, de jelen pillanatban nem is nagyon érdekelte. Holnap úgysem kerülheti el a mai események részletes megvitatását, de most még szüksége volt arra, hogy saját magában helyre tegye a történteket. Erre pedig tökéletesnek látszott a legelső üres terem, ahová Harry betért.  


***

Harry éjszakája nem úgy telt, ahogy kellett volna; pihentető alvás helyett rémképek sorozata kísértette őt. Rémálmok, melyekben Ron a veszélyessége miatt tiltott bájitalt csempész az italába, csakhogy aztán Romilda karjaiba taszítsa őt; utasításokat hajt végre, olyanokat, melyeket saját belátása szerint soha nem tenne meg. Fény, fájdalom, kényszer érzete váltakozott minden egyes alkalommal, mielőtt Harrynek sikerült volna felébrednie, hogy aztán visszaaludva az álmok folytatódjanak.  
  
_– Az ördögbe is, Potter, ne ellenkezz, mert csak rosszabb lesz. – Ezt mondani sem kellett, Harry is tökéletesen érezte, de emiatt csak még inkább gyűlölte a föléje tornyosuló bájitalmestert. A férfi éjfekete tekintete majd’ keresztüldöfte őt. – Ha nem vagy hajlandó magadtól megtenni, megtalálom a módját, hogy engedelmességre kényszerítselek. Ne hidd, hogy nem okozna örömet végignézni, ahogy megpróbálsz szembeszállni a bájital romboló hatásával, de az igazgató úr nem venné jó néven, ha hagynálak tovább szenvedni. – Harry legszívesebben leköpte volna a tanárt, de testének göcsös rángatózása nem hagyott rá neki sok esélyt. – Felőlem nyugodtan tovább kínozhatod magad… – nézett végig rajta Piton megvetően. És bár Harry tudta, hogy ez mekkora őrültség, ő inkább választotta volna ezt.  
  
Aztán lábdobogás hallatszott, majd Madam Pomfrey szigorú arca kúszott be a látóterébe.  
  
– Mr. Potter, ne csökönyösködjön, tegye meg, amit Piton professzor kér – szólt szigorúan.  
  
– Felesleges törnöd magad miatta. Potter eldöntötte, hogy jó griffendéleshez méltóan gyötri magát. Kik vagyunk mi, hogy mindezt felülbíráljuk? – tett epés megjegyzést.  
  
– Ugyan már, Perselus – korholta a javasasszony Pitont. – Mr. Potter, maga meg fejezze be a gyerekeskedést, mert ez nem játék. Súlyos következményei lehetnek annak, ha továbbra is ennyire ellenkezik. – Harry tekintete Pitonról Madam Pomfreyra vándorolt. – Gyerünk, nyissa ki szépen a száját. Kérem – tette hozzá előzékenyen.  
  
Harry erre már nem tudott nemleges válasszal felelni. Lassan megtette, amit kértek tőle, mire Piton egyből lecsapott rá, és minden további nélkül ledöntötte a torkán a kezében tartott fiola tartalmát. Harry köhögött és félrenyelt, de a bájitalmestert ez cseppet sem hatotta meg. A férfi erősen tartott a fejét, esélyt sem hagyott arra, hogy Harry elrántsa, bár erre már nem is érzett késztetést. A következő főzetet már úgy nyelte le, hogy Piton épphogy csak segített neki benne – keze inkább csak támasztotta Harry tarkóját.  
  
– Ez az, Potter, idd ki mind – suttogta neki, ő pedig lehunyt szemmel engedelmeskedett. _  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és zavartan belepislogott a félhomályba, majd egy egész percbe is beletelt, mire rájött, hogy csak álmodott. Vagyis nem teljesen. Az álom ugyanis egyben valóság is volt. Bármennyire is próbálta azt képzelni, hogy nem így van, muszáj volt belátnia, hogy csupán az idejét vesztegetné a képzelgéssel. Így hát mélyet sóhajtott, és felült az ágyon. A baldachinfüggönyön áthatoló fény azt jelezte, hogy a napok óta tartó esőt felváltotta a napsütés, amikor pedig kikukucskált a résen, meg is bizonyosodhatott róla, hogy valóban így van. Ám még a jó idő kecsegtető ígérete sem volt elegendő arra, hogy akár egy kicsit is jobb kedvre derüljön.  
  
Mire Harry rávette magát arra, hogy kikászálódjon az ágyból, Ronnak már hűlt helye volt; fekhelye rendbe téve, és Neville-en kívül senki nem tartózkodott a hálótermükben. Így kettesben mentek le reggelizni. Attól azonban nem kellett tartania, hogy miként viszonyuljon barátjához, ha meglátja, mivel Ron nem volt a nagyteremben sem.  
  
Vajon lehetséges volna, hogy már megérkeztek Weasleyék, és most mind Dumbledore irodájában tanácskoznak Ron sorsáról? – morfondírozott, miközben rántottát és szalonnát szedett magának.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Hermione! – köszönt Neville hangosan az éppen megérkező lánynak, akit Harry csak most vett észre.  
  
– Neked is, Neville. Szia, Harry – ült le a Harryvel szemközti székre.  
  
– Nincs kedvem beszélgetni – előzte meg a lány kérdését két falat között.  
  
– Pedig kellene – erősködött Hermione.  
  
– De nem itt – nézett rá figyelmeztetően Harry. Fél szemmel Neville-re sandított, de a fiú jelenleg teljesen elmerült a gyógynövénytan könyvében. Hermione követte Harry pillantását, majd halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Fent vártam rád a klubhelyiségben, de Jimmy Peaks azt mondta, hogy látott téged lejönni reggelizni. Igazán megvárhattál volna. Tegnap is úgy elszaladtál, hogy nem volt lehetőségem elmondani, hogy… – A lány elharapta a mondatot, mikor Lavender és Parvati is csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
  
– Majd később folytatjuk – tátogta Harry.  
  
Erre viszont még mindkettejüknek várni kellett. A reggeli befejeztével Hermione számmisztika órára sietett, Harrynek azonban volt egy szabad órája, amit Neville, Dean és Seamus táraságában töltött el a klubhelyiségben. Ron később sem került elő, Harry pedig kitérően felelt minden olyan kérdésre, mely barátja hollétét firtatta, hiszen ő maga sem tudta, merre lehet a fiú. Gyógynövénytanon aztán mindez kiderült: Hermione ugyanis elárulta neki, hogy McGalagony behívatta őt az irodájába. A lány feltételezései szerint azért, hogy felkészítse őt arra, ami majd az igazgatói irodában való elbeszélgetésen fog történni. Noha Hermione nem mondta ki, és Harry sem hozakodott elő a témával, valahogy kimondatlanul is ott lebegett köztük a szörnyű gondolat: valóban megtörténhet, hogy Ront kirúgják? Hiszen történt ennél már nagyobb szabálysértés is az iskola történetében…  


***

Amikor Harry belépett az igazgatói irodába, a legelső, akit megpillantott, az a szívének nagyon kedves Mrs. Weasley volt. Mellette ott állt a férje, Mr. Weasley is, rajtuk kívül pedig csak Dumbledore volt jelen. Ron édesanyja és édesapja az íróasztal előtti székeken ültek; a jelenet kísértetiesen emlékeztette Harryt a másodévében történtekre – akkor Dumbledore épp Ginny elrablásának tényével fogadta a szülőket. Ám az a kaland szerencsésen zárult, most azonban még Harrynek sem volt sejtése az ügy végső kimenetelét illetően.  
  
Abban sem volt igazán biztos, hogy mire számítson Ron szüleitől, de úgy vélte, nem szabad azon megilletődnie, ha Weasleyék inkább a saját fiuk pártját fogják majd az ő álláspontjával szemben. Elvégre Ron volt a gyermekük, nem pedig ő. De Harry félelmei, miszerint a szülők neheztelésével kell szembenéznie, teljesen alaptalannak bizonyultak.  
  
– Ó, Harry drágám – szipogta a zsebkendőjébe Mrs. Weasley olyan hangon, mintha temetésen lenne. Ültében hátrafordult, és Harry észrevehette a könnyeket a szemében, melyek eszébe juttatták, hogy tegnap Ron is épp ilyen arcot vágott, mikor ő indulattól vezérelve faggatta a tettéről. Ettől kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát.  
  
– Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley – köszöntötte őket illedelmesen. A csontropogtató ölelés és a kézfogás ezúttal ugyan elmaradt, de az igazgató nem is igazán hagyott ezekre lehetőséget.  
  
– Már csak rád vártunk, Harry. De ne is húzzuk tovább az időt, mindenki számára az lesz a legkönnyebb, ha gyorsan túlesünk a kellemetlen részeken. – Azzal az íróasztal másik sarkánál elhelyezett szék felé intett, Harry pedig engedelmesen birtokba is vette. – Nos – sóhajtott mélyet –, Mollynak és Arthurnak már vázoltam a történteket – folytatta főként a fiúnak címezve –, minden olyan részletet ismernek, mely elengedhetetlen, hogy átlássák a helyzetet. – Harry bólintott, mert látta, hogy ezt várják tőle. – Piton professzorral és McGalagony professzorral már értekeztünk Mr. Weasley ügyében, de mivel ez főként téged érint a leginkább, Harry, fel kell tennem a kérdést neked. Azonban mielőtt valóban rátérnénk erre, engedd meg, hogy röviden felhívjam a figyelmedet bizonyos tényekre – habár, ahogy van szerencsém ismerni téged, minderre talán nem is lenne szükség.  
  
Harry oldalra pillantott; Mrs. Weasley lehajtott fejjel szipogott a zsebkendőjébe, míg Mr. Weasley komor képpel meredt Dumbledore asztalának lapjára.  
  
– Rendben – felelte Harry rövid csendet követően.  
  
– Az ügyben szintén érintett Ms. Vane és Ms. Madley nem vonható felelősségre, elsősorban, mert még kiskorúak, másodrészben pedig, mert a kísérletük nem sikerült. Ugyanakkor ez nem teszi meg nem történté Mr. Weasley tettét. Az ő cselekedetére nincs mentség; beismerte, hogy bájitalt csempészett a vajsörbe, és bár fogalma sem volt arról, hogy az a főzet tiltott, már maga a tény, hogy megtette, elegendő a súlyos szabálysértéshez. Mint magad is tisztában vagy vele, vannak az iskolának olyan szabályai, amelyek áthágása nem maradhat büntetlenül – nézett rá Dumbledore komoly tekintettel. – Mindazonáltal úgy vélem, hogy tudni fogod, mi a helyes eljárás. Egyikünk előtt sem ismeretlen, hogy mindannyian követünk el hibákat, melyek olykor kihatással vannak mások életére. Szeretném, ha jól megfontolnád a kérdést, melyet felteszek neked, mielőtt döntésre jutnál. – Harry újfent bólintott, mire Dumbledore felállt a székéből, majd a Weasley szülők is hasonlóképp tettek, Harry pedig követte a példájukat. – Mivel Mr. Weasley tette ilyen súlyos következményekkel jár, ennek eredményeképpen pedig a további életedre is nagymértékben kihatással van, szeretnéd-e, Harry, hogy az iskolatanács bírálja el és hozzon döntést Mr. Weasley büntetését tekintve?  
  
Harry értetlenül rámeredt Dumbledore-ra, és hirtelen világossá vált számára minden.  
  
– Én döntök abban, hogy Ron milyen büntetést kapjon? – hűlt el.  
  
– Természetesen igen, és nyilván nem – felelte diplomatikusan Dumbledore. – A te döntésed arra terjed ki, hogy szeretnéd-e, hogy súlyosabb szankcióval legyen sújtva Mr. Weasley tette. Ha az ügy az iskolatanács hatáskörébe kerül, és ők úgy határoznak, akkor Mr. Weasleynek akár a Wizengamot – Mrs. Weasley olyan hangot adott ki, mint aki menten szívrohamot kap – előtt kell majd számot adnia a tettéről.  
  
– Én ezt nem szeretném! – vágta rá Harry gondolkodás nélkül. – Nem akarom, hogy Ront kicsapják ezért. – Dumbledore arca ellágyult, és joviális mosoly tűnt fel rajta. – Ha az én döntésem számít abban, hogy az iskolatanács elé kerüljön-e, akkor az a válaszom, hogy: nem – jelentette ki szilárd eltökéltséggel. – Mi meg fogjuk oldani ezt is.  
  
– Nem is számítottam másra tőled, Harry. Mindazonáltal kötelesességem volt feltenni a kérdést.  
  
– Molly szívem, most már nyugodj meg, kérlek – suttogta Mr. Weasley a feleségének, miközben visszaültette a székre.  
  
– Igyon egy kis teát, drága Molly – kínálta Dumbledore a vendégét.  
  
Harry szinte rosszul érezte magát a Weasley szülők kényelmetlensége miatt, de nem tehetett ellene többet, minthogy mindenféleképpen kinyilvánította a döntését, mely szerint Ront ne büntessék meg. Arról azonban nem volt tudomása, hogy a másik két professzor – de legfőképpen Piton – milyen nézetet vallott ezt illetően.  
  
– Uram? – hívta fel magára Dumbledore figyelmét, miután ők is visszaültek a helyükre. – Piton professzornak is fel kellett tennie a kérdést?  
  
– Igen, Harry – felelte szelíd visszafogottsággal –, de megnyugtathatlak, ő sem döntött másként. – Harry nagyot sóhajtott megkönnyebbültségében. – McGalagony professzorral együtt közösen határoztak Mr. Weasley személyre szabott büntetését illetően. – Harry várta, hogy az igazgató folytassa, de Dumbledore nem tette.  
  
– Megtudhatom, milyen büntetést kapott Ron? – kérdezte illedelmesen.  
  
Dumbledore a Weasley szülők felé pillantott, akik egyszerre bólintottak.  
  
– Mr. Weasley heti két alkalommal hivatalos Frics úr irodájába, ahol Argus felügyelete alatt fogja letölteni a kiutalt büntetőmunka mennyiségét. Valamit egész éves eltiltást kapott a kviddicsmeccsektől.  
  
– Micsoda? – szaladt ki a száján, de gyorsan észbe kapott. – Elnézést kérek, Dumbledore professzor.  
  
– Semmi gond, Harry, számítottam rá, hogy mindez érzékenyen érinti a Griffendél csapatkapitányát is. De hadd emlékeztesselek arra a tényre, hogy lehetne rosszabb is – döntötte meg a fejét az igazgató. Harry barátjába vetett hitét bizonyította, hogy még ilyen körülmények között is képes volt arra tekintettel lenni, hogy Ronnak az eltiltás mekkora büntetést jelent. Talán ez meglátszott rajta, vagy a szülők csak most ébredtek tudatára, de Weasleyék komor és gyászos hangulata végre változásnak indult. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley kedvesen rámosolyogtak Harryre, ami megmelengette a fiú szívét. – Akkor nem is tartanálak fel tovább, Harry.  
  
Harry azonnal megértette a célzást, és minden további nélkül állt fel a helyéről. Mivel nem tudhatta, hogy Dumbledore mennyit árult el Weasleyéknek, ezért csak ennyit kérdezett.  
  
– Amit tegnap mondott, uram, azzal kapcsolatban történt valami előrelépés?  
  
– Ígérem, erre hamarosan visszatérünk még, Harry. Ha nem is ma, de a napokban mindenképpen.  
  
– Köszönöm, igazgató úr – bólintott, mert úgysem lett volna értelme tovább faggatózni. – Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley… – köszönt nekik bátortalanul.  
  
A pufókás alkatú asszony nagyot szipogott, és a teától – vagy épp Harry döntésétől – felélénkülve felpattant a székről, és most már semmi sem tarthatta vissza attól, hogy Harryhez lépve szorosan magához ölelje őt.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm, kis drágám – suttogta a fülébe. – El sem tudod hinni, mennyit jelent a családunknak az, hogy te ilyen jólelkű vagy.  
  
– Ugyan, Mrs. Weasley, nem tettem semmit – motyogta vissza, miközben úgy érezte, meg sem érdemli ezt a fajta elismerést.  
  
– Remélem, hogy Ronnal is mihamarabb tudjátok majd tisztázni… – Mrs. Weasley nagyot szipogott, és beletörölte kicsorduló könnyét a zsebkendőjébe. Láthatóan még mindig súlyos teherként nyomta a vállát, hogy a fia akár a Wizengamot előtt is kiköthetett volna.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne – helyeselt Harry, amivel ismét mosolyt tudott csalni a nő arcára. Ekkor már Mr. Weasley is felesége mellé lépett, és búcsúzóul kezet nyújtott neki.  
  
– Harry, nagyon köszönjük.  
  
– Nincs mit, Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry szerette volna megkérdezni Weasleyéket, hogy kedvelik-e még őt, de nem volt elég bátorsága hozzá. Viszont amit a házaspár szemében látott, az beszédesebb volt mindennél.  


***

Harrynek nagy kő esett le a szívéről, hogy Ron mégsem kapott akkora büntetést, mint amilyenre számítani lehetett. Bármennyire is haragudott a barátjára, szerette volna azt hinni, hogy ezt is képesek lesznek majd megoldani. Ha nem is azonnal, de egy kis idő elteltével. Amint Dumbledore eléri, hogy a szerződés felbonthatóvá váljék, onnantól kezdve minden visszatérhet a rendes kerékvágásba – bizakodott Harry. Nyilvánvalóan azon még túl kell magát tennie, hogy Ron kihasználta a jóhiszeműségét, de a bizalom is visszanyerhető idővel.  
  
– Á, Mr. Potter, jó, hogy magába botlottam.  
  
McGalagony professzor sietett Harry felé, aki nem értette, miért keresi őt házvezető tanára.  
  
– Tanárnő?  
  
– Jöjjön, Mr. Potter, ha van egy kis ideje, akkor szeretnék magával néhány szót váltani. – Ezzel meg sem várva Harry feleletét, miszerint tényleg van-e ideje, máris az irodája felé terelte őt. – Fáradjon be, Mr. Potter – invitálta diákját McGalagony professzor. Harry engedelmesen követte házvezető tanárát az irodába, majd gondosan becsukta maga után az ajtót. – Foglaljon helyet – intett a székre a boszorkány. – Gyömbéres kekszet?  
  
– Nem kérek, köszönöm – utasította el Harry, McGalagony tekintete azonban meggyőzte, hogy mégis vegyen magának pár szemet. – Köszönöm – motyogta kényszeredetten.  
  
– Jól érzi magát, Mr. Potter? – nézett rá komolyan a professzorasszony, mire Harry zavarba jött házvezetője érdeklődő kérdésétől.  
  
– Igen, tanárnő.  
  
– Biztos benne, Mr. Potter? Nem kell erősnek mutatnia magát, ha úgy érzi, hogy nem képes megbirkózni ezzel a helyzettel. Ez a kényes ügy mást is kiborítana, hiszen ez nem olyasmi, amit el lehet intézni egyszerű kézlegyintéssel. – McGalagony határozottan olyan tekintettel méregette őt, mint aki mindenáron találni akar valamit, ami miatt gyengének könyvelhetné el, ez pedig igencsak sértette Harry önérzetét. – Tehát biztos abban, hogy nincs szüksége segítségre, jól érzi magát, Mr. Potter?  
  
– Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, tanárnő – felelte magabiztosan.  
  
– Rendben, elhiszem, de remélem, tudja, hogyha bármi problémája akad, hozzám akármikor bizalommal fordulhat.  
  
– Öhm, köszönöm, tanárnő.  
  
– Ma engedélyt adtam Granger kisasszonynak, hogy bizonyos könyveket – melyeket Dumbledore professzor határozott kérésére távolítottunk el a könnyen hozzáférhető polcokról – magához vegyen a Roxfort könyvtárának zárolt részlegéről. Természetesen csakis a legnagyobb diszkrécióval teheti meg, de mivel Ms. Granger mindig annyira szívén viseli a magával történteket, így teljesen megbízom benne ilyen téren.  
  
– Öhm… – Harrynek most már a legkevésbé sem volt fogalma, mire akar kilyukadni McGalagony – csupán sejtései lehettek arról, miről magyaráz neki a tanárnő.  
  
– Mr. Potter, mi mindannyian azon vagyunk, hogy a lehető legtöbbet tegyünk magáért ebben a… különös helyzetben. Éppen ezért ne higgye, hogy azért, mert ezt nem látványosan végezzük, még megfeledkezünk magáról. Mindent elkövetünk, ami csak tőlünk telik, de fogadja el, hogy ez nem kevés időt vesz igénybe. Jogosan lehet dühös, de még véletlenül se hagyja, hogy mindez feltűnően nyilvánuljon meg magán. Maga egy értelmes fiatalember, Mr. Potter, és… mindezeken túl egyéb kötelezettségei is vannak…  
  
– Legyőzni Voldemortot… – dünnyögte sötéten Harry. McGalagony azonban helytelenítően meredt rá, mintha még az elgondolást is balgaságnak tartaná.  
  
– Kötelezettségei a tanulmányai terén – javította ki őt nyomatékosan. – Ez az utolsó éve itt, Mr. Potter, a vizsgák sokkal nehezebbek, mint az RBF volt, és hamarabb eljön a RAVASZ ideje, minthogy ráeszmélne az év végére. Koncentráljon a tanulásra, elvégre céljai vannak ebben az életben – nézett rá McGalagony komolyan. – Még mindig auror szeretne lenni?  
  
– Azt hiszem – helyeselt Harry.  
  
– Ne csak higgye, akarja is, és akkor sikerülni fog.  
  
– Igenis, tanárnő – bólintott beleegyezően.  
  
– Most pedig vegyen még kekszet, azután menjen vissza a klubhelyiségbe és vesse magát bele a házi dolgozatok rengetegébe – szólt szigorúan. – Ha jól emlékszem, nem csak az én órámra kell elkészíteniük egy esszét, hanem sötét varázslatok kivédésére is. – Majd lágyabban, és ha Harry nem csalatkozott, akkor némileg büszkén még hozzátette. – Doge professzor nagyon meg van magával elégedve, Potter. – Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, a tanárnő még hozzáfűzte. – Elphias Doge sosem elfogult senkivel szemben sem, kivételes érzéke van a tehetséges diákok felfedezésére, úgyhogy ha ő azt mondja, maga kiváló, akkor azt kezelje is helyén. De azért ne bízza el magát túlságosan, készüljön rendesen. És ha megengedi még – fűzte tovább a szót –, igyekezzen mihamarabb megfelelő embert találni Mr. Weasley helyére. A kviddics ugyan nem olyan fontos, mint a tanulás, de a Kviddicskupa látványa már igazán megszokottá vált ebben az irodában.  
  
– Igen, professzor – vigyorodott Harry –, igyekezni fogok. – Azzal elfogadta a felkínált rágcsálnivalót, majd sietősen maga mögött hagyta a Griffendél házvezetőjének irodáját.  
  
Az a kis jókedve, amit McGalagony megjegyzésének köszönhetett, nem tartott nagyon sokáig. Ám igazán rosszkedvűnek sem mondhatta magát, csupán amiatt kezdett aggódni, mert Dumbledore elég tág intervallumot – pár nap – adott meg arra vonatkozóan, mikor is várható fejlemény a kényes üggyel kapcsolatban. Márpedig holnap meg kell jelennie bájitaltan órán. Arról viszont fogalma sem volt, miként kéne majd kezelnie azt a helyzetet.  
  
Harry figyelme teljesen elkalandozott, ahogy ezen töprengett, így mikor befordult a klubhelyiségbe vezető folyosóra, egyenesen Hermionéba ütközött.  
  
– Bocsánat – kapta el a lányt, mielőtt az a földön kötött volna ki.  
  
– Semmi gond, épp téged kerestelek, Harry. Gyere, menjünk vissza a klubhelyiségbe – indítványozta.  
  
– Kéred? – ajánlotta fel Harry a kekszet Hermionénak, aki örömmel elfogadta. Tudta, hogy ez a lány kedvenc édessége.  
  
– Köszi. Mit akart tőled McGalagony professzor? – érdeklődött kíváncsian, miközben jóízűen majszolni kezdett.  
  
– Csak figyelmeztetett, hogy jobban tenném, ha a tanulásra koncentrálnék inkább, mint a kutatómunkára, amit nekem végzel a könyvtár zárolt részlegén. – Hermione látványosan elpirult. – Amúgy meg áruld már el, Hermione, honnan vagy te mindig ilyen jól értesült.  
  
A lány felmutatta a gyömbéres kekszet, majd még hozzátette:  
  
– A professzor először a klubhelyiségben keresett téged, de mondtam neki, hogy valószínűleg Dumbledore irodájában vagy. – Hermione a ki nem mondott kérdésre is választ adott. – Rontól tudom, hogy itt vannak a szülei, és mivel ő előtted jött el az igazgatói irodából, majd később visszahívatták, kizárásos alapon gondoltam, hol lehetsz.  
  
– Fergeteges a logikád – dünnyögte Harry, miközben a Kövér Dáma portréja elé értek. – Aischylos – mondta ki fennhangon a jelszót.  
  
– Jaj, ne! – kiáltotta Hermione, de már későnek bizonyult. Amint feltárult a portrélyuk, Harry azonnal megpillantotta klubhelyiségben ücsörgő Romilda Vane-t és a körülötte összegyűlt népes barátnői sereget. Harry dühösen rámeredt Hermionére. – Figyelmeztetni akartalak, ne haragudj.  
  
– Már mindegy – morogta, majd segített a lánynak átmászni.  
  
Romilda egyik barátnője szinte azonnal észrevette Harryt, és nem volt rest figyelmeztetni a lányt is. Harry azonban nem sokat teketóriázott; megragadta Hermione kezét, és már húzta is a fiúhálókba vezető csigalépcsőhöz.  
  
– Harry, beszélhetnénk? – sietett oda hozzá volt barátnője.  
  
– Bocs, de most nem érek rá – rázta le Harry mindenféle lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül. Romilda megbántott arckifejezése a legkevésbé sem volt már rá hatással. – Más dolgom van. Szia. – És már ott is hagyta őt.  
  
Mikor Harry és Hermione felértek a hetedévesek szobájába, Harry azonnal rákérdezett.  
  
– Találtál valamit? – A lány értetlen tekintetére hozzátette. – Mármint a könyvtárban. McGalagony azt mondta, engedélyt adott neked a tiltott részleghez.  
  
– Jaj, igen, mármint nem – zavarodott össze Hermione. – Mármint igen, kaptam engedélyt, és már jártam is ott, de olyan sokféle dolgot találtam, és egyik sem ugyanabban a könyvben van, hogy még kell egy kis idő, mire összeszedem őket. Már ma is meglettem volna velük, de Madam Cvikker megtiltotta, hogy bármit is elhozzak – húzta fel az orrát, hiszen nem szokott hozzá ahhoz, hogy egy könyvet nem kölcsönözhet ki. – Viszont azt sem engedte, hogy tovább ottmaradjak – tette hozzá bosszúsan.  
  
– Értem, rendben, de azért nem adod fel, ugye?  
  
– Persze, hogy nem – jelentette ki Hermione. – De most menjünk le, és add ide a bájitaltan esszédet. Segítek átnézni, hogy ne maradjon benne hiba.  
  
– Kösz, Hermione – mosolyodott el Harry hálásan.  


***

A bájitaltan, mint olyan, egyike volt azoknak a tantárgyaknak, melyet Harry kifejezetten nem szeretett. Eddig egyetlen év volt, amikor nem kellett elviselnie azt, hogy minden egyes alkalommal megaláztatás érje, és ez éppenséggel tavaly adatott meg neki, mikor is az órákat Horatius Lumpsluck vette át Pitontól. Akkoriban Harry remekelt bájitaltanon, bár ezt nagyrészt a Félvér Herceg könyvének köszönhette, valamint nagyban hozzájárult sikereihez az is, hogy az idősebb bájitalmester különösen kedvelte őt. Idén azonban minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba, ezzel pedig visszatértek a szóbeli atrocitások is, melyeket Pitontól kellett elviselnie. Mindezt azonban tetézte a vasárnap történt esemény is, így Harry legszívesebben messziről elkerülte volna a dohos pincetermet. Természetesen ezt a saját büszkesége és Hermione sem engedte volna meg, de kósza álmaiban azért megengedte magának, hogy elképzelje a lehetőséget.  
  
De nem csak ez volt az egyedüli rossz az egészben; Ronnal ugyanis vasárnap óta egy szót sem váltottak. Ilyen utoljára akkor történt meg, mikor a Trimágus Tusa idején Ron elhitte, hogy Harry szándékosan dobta a nevét a Tűz Serlegébe, mindezt pedig úgy, hogy direkt nem szólt neki róla. Harry nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy ne beszéljen a barátjával, ez köztük nem volt megszokott, nem úgy, mint Ron és Hermione között, akik minimum évente egyszer mindig eljátszották ezt.  
  
Ron mindezek tetejében ráadásul még kerülte is őt, ami egyrészt rosszulesett Harrynek, másrészt dühös volt a fiúra miatta. Elvégre ő keverte bajba, annyit igazán elvárt volna tőle – a hosszú évek óta tartó barátságukra tekintettel –, hogy legalább ne nézze őt levegőnek.  
  
– Lássuk, mit sikerült az agyukba vésniük az előző tanóra anyagából, halljuk, mit tudnak a Gwenwyn-listáról, melyből háromtekercses értekezést kellett készíteniük. – Piton, aki most lassan megfordult, és ridegen csengő hangjával visszahozta Harryt a jelenbe, egyenesen az ő asztaluk irányába nézett. A fekete szemek kíméletlen fénnyel csillogtak, mikor találkoztak Harry tekintetével. Szokás szerint Hermione már akkor mondta a választ, mikor még fel sem szólították őt.  
  
– A Gwenwyn-lista a felettébb veszélyes besorolású bájitalok listája, rendszere háromlépcsős, melynek legmagasabb fokán a Nemzetközi Bájitalszövetkezet által betiltott bájitalok szerepelnek. Ezt követi az engedélyhez kötött bájitalok, majd legvégül az engedélyezett, ám különleges bánásmódot kívánó bájitalok sora… – hadarta egy szuszra a lány, ám folytatni már nem tudta, mivel Piton beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Még a kérdést sem tettem fel, Ms. Granger – sziszegte vészjósló hangon a tanár, és ha lehetséges, még kíméletlenebb tekintettel meredt Harryék irányába. A teremben eddig is néma csend honolt, de most már egy légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani. – Árulja már el nekem, Ms. Granger, mégis miért érez késztetést arra, hogy folyamatosan kérkedjen a könyvekből bemagolt tudásával? Felnőtt boszorkány létére sem képes türelmet gyakorolni és teret engedni másoknak – folytatta gonosz éllel a hangjában. Hermione arca azonnal vöröses árnyalatot öltött, és szégyenlősen elnézést rebegett, míg a mardekáros asztalnál ülő Pansy Parkinson vinnyogása fülsértően zengett bele a terem csöndjébe. Piton ez utóbbiról tudomást sem vett. – Öt pont a Griffendéltől, Ms. Granger, és ha még egyszer engedély nélkül megszólal, az ajtón kívül találja magát – vetítette elő a szörnyű büntetést Hermione számára.  
  
Azzal Piton elfordult, és immáron a csoporthoz intézte a szavait.  
  
– Ki tudja megmondani, mi a közös a legmagasabb besorolású, tiltólistás bájitalokban? – Hermione keze azonnal magasba lendült – ezúttal viszont gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy ne szólaljon meg –, de Piton következetesen figyelmen kívül hagyta őt. Helyette a mardekáros asztal irányába pillantott, és olyasmit tett, amire csak ritkán volt példa. – Senki? Nos, Mr. Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy döbbenten kapta fel a fejét arra, hogy őt szólították fel, de Harry legnagyobb bánatára, a szőke mardekároson nem fogott ki a kérdés.  
  
– Mindenekelőtt az, hogy Mágiaügyi Minisztérium rendelete szerint tiltottak – fogott bele a válaszba Malfoy magabiztosan, bár kissé kényszeredetten. – A bájitalok azonban minden esetben megegyeznek abban is, hogy nem kiszámított adagolásuk halálhoz, vagy nagyon súlyos egészségkárosodáshoz vezethet. Ezenkívül az általuk elért hatások nagyrészt a fekete mágiával vannak azonosítva, amelynek használata a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium által kibocsájtott határozat szerint szintén tiltott. – Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Malfoy két esetben is a minisztériumi szabályra hivatkozott, nem pedig alapesetben beszélt a tiltásról.  
  
– Öt pont a mardekárnak – dicsérte a bájitaltan tanár érdemtelenül Malfoyt, aki Harry megítélése szerint szinte semmi érdemlegeset nem mondott. Ahogy az várható volt, Hermione keze ismét a magasban volt, de Piton ezúttal sem vett tudomást arról, hogy a lány még tudna mit hozzáfűzni Malfoy silány válaszához.  
  
– Tanár úr, elnézést… – kotyogott közbe Hermione, de Piton azonnal letorkollta.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a könyvből bemagolt feleletére, Ms. Granger – vetette oda rá sem nézve, de ezt követően ő maga egészítette ki a Malfoy által mondottakat. – Ahogy Mr. Malfoy is mondta, a bájitalok tiltottak, használatuk épp olyan büntetést von maga után, mintha a varázsló vagy a boszorkány a főbenjáró átkok egyikét alkalmazná…  
  
– Ez szemétség, direkt nem szólít fel téged – súgta oda Harry Hermionénak, de a lány látszólag nem is figyelt.  
  
– Potter! – csattant hirtelen Piton hangja. – Ha ennyire tájékozott vagy az anyagot illetően, hogy neked ide sem kell figyelni, akkor az sem jelenthet gondot, hogy felsorold a lista első három helyén álló tiltott elixírt.  
  
Ha Piton arra számított, hogy Harry nem tudja a választ, akkor most eléggé tévedett.  
  
– A legelső helyen a Feketehalál- vagy más néven Folyékony halál esszenciája áll – felelte Harry higgadtan –, a második helyet a Doloreliquid-elixír, míg a harmadik helyet a Delireaserum foglalja el.  
  
A bájitalmester arca megfejthetetlen kifejezést öltött, Harry nem tudta pontosan megállapítani, hogy amiatt, mert helyesen felelt, vagy sokkal inkább a kérdéses bájital felemlegetése volt ilyen hatással rá. Mindenesetre ő nem kapott jutalompontot, és Hermione kiegészítésére tett kísérletére se volt ezúttal sem kíváncsi. Helyette újabb kérdéseket tett fel, melyekre most már mindenki mást is felszólított, leszámítva Ront, aki olyan csendben és észrevétlenül kuporgott az asztaluknál, amennyire csak tudott. Malfoy néha mutogatott valamit a mellette ülő Parkinsonnak, Nottnak és Zambininek, majd jót röhögtek ezen.  
  
Aztán Harryben meghűlt a vér, mikor Piton a legutolsó kérdést Ronhoz intézte.  
  
– Mr. Weasley – szólt lassan, mire Ron arca teljesen elsápadt. – Volna szíves a legmagasabb besorolású bájitalok hatásait és következményét kifejteni? – Harry lopva Ronra pillantott, a fiú még kisebbre húzta magát ültében, nem nézett Pitonra, és továbbra sem felelt. Még csak meg sem próbálta megválaszolni a kérdést. A bájitaltan tanár várt egy pár percet, majd kimondta az ítéletet. – Tíz pont a Griffendéltől. Potter! – szólította fel Ron helyett Harryt. – Feketehalál esszenciája milyen hatással bír?  
  
– Elfogyasztása azonnali halálhoz vezet, nincs ellenszer. Nemcsak a birtoklása és alkalmazása tiltott, de már az elkészítéséért is Azkabanban letöltendő börtönbüntetés jár.  
  
– Mr. Malfoy! Doloreliquid-elixír?  
  
Harry ismét nem kapott jutalompontot, de már annak is örült, hogy Piton megelégedett a válaszával. Hermione nyilván jobban ki tudta volna fejteni.  
  
– Más néven folyékony kín – felelte Malfoy önelégülten –, hatása mérhetetlen fájdalomérzet. Csakis a legerősebb mágusok képesek elviselni, de még ők sem hosszútávon. Az elfogyasztását maradandó egészségkárosodás nélkül nem lehet megúszni.  
  
– Újabb öt pont, Mr. Malfoy. – Mielőtt Harrynek lehetősége adódott volna arra, hogy hangosan is kinyilvánítsa felháborodását, amiért Piton a mardekárosok válaszát minden esetben ponttal jutalmazta, az övét pedig nem, a bájitalmester pálcája meglendült. Ennek következtében az asztalokon négy-négy pergamenív, a táblán pedig három kérdés tűnt elő. – Fél órát kapnak a feladat megoldásra. Lássanak hozzá.  
  
– Na de…! – jajdult fel egy hang.  
  
– Valami probléma van, Mr. Boot? – csapott le rá Piton. Miközben a hollóhátasok asztala felé fordult; talárja széles körben meglebbent mögötte. – Nem kötelező az órámon megjelenni. Ha valami nem felel meg az igényeinek, tudja, merre találja az ajtót.  
  
– Elnézést, uram – hunyászkodott meg a fiú.  
  
– Mire várnak még? – nézett körbe összeszűkült szemmel Piton, mire mocorgás támad, és minden szem a pergamenre meredt.  
  
Egyedül Harry nem követte társai példáját – ő még mindig a bájitaltan tanár hátát fixírozta. Tekintetével végigkövette, ahogy a férfi lassan véghalad az asztalok között, majd kényelmes tempóban elhelyezkedik az íróasztalánál. Fekete szeme azonban azonnal kiszúrta Harryt, pillantása pedig szinte keresztüldöfte a fiút. Most nem volt a tekintetében semmi megvetés, ami egyenesen meglepte Harryt. Aztán az elméje mintha megtelt volna Piton arcával, majd a fejében hirtelen megszólalt a férfi ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja: _„Írj!”_  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amoris-esküje: a legősibb házassági szerződés.
> 
> Aischylos (griffendéles jelszó): Aischylos vagy Aiszkhülosz a görög tragédiaírás egyik nagy alakja volt. Történetének hősei külső kényszertől vezérelve cselekszenek, tettüket választásuk határozza meg. Még ha egy átok is a történet kiindulópontja, a hős maga is előremozdítja annak beteljesülését. Az emberi szenvedés belátásra tanít, az igazság pedig mindig győzedelmeskedik. – Szinte könyörgött, hogy jelszó lehessen belőle. 
> 
> Gwenwyn-lista: A felettébb veszélyes besorolású bájitalok listája. A gwenwyn szó walesi nyelven mérget jelent. Az első három helyet elfoglaló bájitalok (Folyékony halál /Feketehalál eszenciája, Doloreliquid-elixír és Delireaserum) a főbenjáró átkok „folyékony” változata. 
> 
> Doloreliquid-elixír: A dolorem (fájdalom) és a liquid (folyékony) szavakból.
> 
> Delireaserum: Kényszerítő hatással bíró bájital – tévesen vágykeltőnek hiszik, mivel kis dózis használatakor az alanynak csupán minden vágya az, hogy teljesítse valaki kérését. Cseppre pontosan adagolva lehet a kívánt hatást elérni. Túladagolás esetén viszont mérgezés lép fel, amely előbb határtalan őrülethez, majd halálhoz vezet. Nevét a desiderium (vágy), a delirium (önkívület) és a delirea (őrültség) szavakról kapta. 
> 
> A felettébb veszélyes besorolású bájitalok és listája saját kitaláció.


	4. Átkozott szerződések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry végre többet is megtud Amoris-esküjéről, valamint a Dumbledore irodájában esedékes látogatásra is sor kerül…

Harry némiképp hangosabb csattanással csukta be a könyvet, mint ahogy azt szerette volna megtenni. Szerencséjére Madam Cvikker épp a könyvtár átellenes pontján strázsált, így nem fenyegette őket az a veszély, hogy a könyvtáros boszorkány – meghallva a szörnyű bűntettet – kizavarja őket, mert nem úgy kezelik az értékes könyveket, ahogyan az az ő meglátása szerint elvárható lenne.  
  
– Találtál valamit, Hermione? – érdeklődött halkan, miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Madam Cvikker valóban elég messze van ahhoz, hogy nyugodtan beszélhessen.  
  
Hermione másodpercekig megrovó tekintettel figyelte azt a pontot, ahol Harryt sejtette, ám mivel a könyvtáros továbbra sem bukkant fel, így megenyhülve felsóhajtott.  
  
– Semmi olyasmit, ami előrébb vinne – tolt arrébb egy vaskos kötetet az asztalon. – Nem tudom, Harry, én keresem, komolyan, de…  
  
– Nem baj, keress tovább.  
  
– …ha maga Dumbledore sem talált más megoldást, akkor nem tudom, mennyi értelme van ennek – fejezte be a mondatot, nem törődve a közbevágással.  
  
Harry azonban nem akart ezzel megelégedni, így maga elé húzta a lexikont, és ismételten átlapozta azt. A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében ez nem bizonyult egyszerű feladatnak, de mivel ő maga nem kapott hozzáférést a zárolt részleghez, Hermione pedig nem vihette ki innen a könyveket, így nem maradt sok választása, ha nem akart mindent a lányra hagyni.  
  
– Kell, hogy legyen valami – erősködött.  
  
– Harry – szólt lassan Hermione olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki már megunta, hogy folyamatosan ezt ismételgesse –, a mágikus szerződések a legritkább esetben hasonlítanak a mugli szerződésekhez – hangsúlyozta. – Amit egyszer mágiával megpecsételnek, az nem bontható fel olyan könnyedén.  
  
– Akkor is kell lennie valamilyen megoldásnak. Nem hiszem el, hogy a varázslók nem szoktak elválni.  
  
– Pedig elhiheted. Ők teljesen másképp gondolkodnak, mint a muglik és azok a félvérek, akik mugli környezetben nőttek fel. Akik az ilyen szerződésekkel élnek, azok ebbe az értékrendbe születtek bele, ezt a gondolkodásmódot képviselik. Ne felejtsd el, hogy ők legtöbbször arisztokraták, aranyvérű családok sarjai, akiknek a házasságát és az életét jó előre megtervezik. Nekik ez a természetes. Olyan emberekről beszélünk, mint… mint Malfoyék.  
  
– Az aranyvérűek között is vannak olyanok, akik más nézeteket vallanak – mutatott rá Harry, egyértelmű utalást téve az apjára, a keresztapjára és Weasleyékre. – Nem tudom, hogy a szüleim miként házasodtak össze, de kétlem, hogy ilyesmi szerződést akartak volna alkalmazni.  
  
– Persze, hogy vannak ilyen esetek, nem is kevesen, sőt, az ellentéte is. Mikor félvérek vagy mugliszületésűek házasodnak a mágikus megállapodás szerint, de ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy a mágikus eskük minden esetben felbonthatatlanok.  
  
Hermione arca aggódóvá vált, hiszen nem láthatta Harry reakcióját a köpeny alatt.  
  
– Akkor szerinted el kéne fogadnom ezt így, és nem is próbálni tenni ellene? – kérdezte Harry. Hangjában nyoma sem volt annak a szorító érzésnek, mely ennek a gondolatnak a hatására terült szét a mellkasában.  
  
– Nem, én ilyet nem mondtam, de talán hagyni kellene, hogy Dumbledore intézkedjen – javasolta a lány.  
  
Harry tovább lapozgatott a vaskos lexikonba, és csupán halkan, maga elé dünnyögve jegyezte meg.  
  
– Ha legalább igyekezne…  
  
– Szerintem igenis dolgozik az ügyön, ne hidd, hogy nem – biztosította őt Hermione túlzott meggyőződéssel. – McGalagony is megmondta. Ő pedig nem szokott akármiért az irodájába hívatni. Dumbledore figyelmeztetett, hogy nem biztos, hogy gyors intézkedésre számíthatsz, de mindent meg fog tenni.  
  
– Jó, akkor ezek szerint feleslegesen töltöttük itt az időnket? – tudakolta Harry most már frusztráltabban. Tekintetével végigkövetett egy korához képest igencsak magas növésű, harmadéves griffendélest, aki épp az azokon a polcokon elhelyezkedő könyveket nézegette, melyek a legközelebb estek Harryhez. A fiú nem időzött túl sokáig – valószínűleg a zárolt részlegből kihallatszódó hátborzongató sikolyok is megrémisztették. Hamar megtalálta az általa keresett köteteket, aztán a stóccal a kezében ügyesen visszamanőverezett a társaihoz.  
  
– Azért van neki értelme – szögezte le Hermione, mikor biztosra vehette, hogy a fiú hallótávolságon kívülre került. – Jobb, hogyha tisztába kerülsz azzal, mi fán terem egy ilyen szerződés, így kevésbé fog meglepetésként érni.  
  
Harry még egy pillanatig elnézegette, hogyan akadályozza meg a magas griffendéles, hogy az ingatag könyvkupac a földön kössön ki, majd visszafordult Hermione felé.  
  
– Oké, hallgatlak – adta meg magát. Tudta, hogy Hermione szívesen magyaráz neki, így hát nem volt ellenvetése, hogy inkább a lány foglalja neki össze az olvasottakat.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele Hermione. – Nos, mivel nem íródott külön megállapodás, így rátok az eredeti ősi, hagyományos szerződés vonatkozik.  
  
– És az mit tartalmaz?  
  
– Lényegében mindent, ami magától értetődő. – Harry olyan tekintettel nézett Hermionéra, mellyel tudatta a lánnyal, hogyha nem fejti ki jobban, akkor nem fogja érteni. Aztán rájött, hogy még mindig láthatatlan.  
  
– Kifejtenéd?  
  
– Ja, persze, bocsánat – szabadkozott. – Szóval mindkettőtöknek hasonló kötelezettségeitek vannak a másik irányába.  
  
– Kötelezettségek? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.  
  
– Természetesen – válaszolt a lány. – Ez egy teljesen szokványos házasságban – itt szinte csak tátogta a szót – is így van. Legalábbis azokban, ahol a felek tisztelik, szeretik, becsülik egymást. Ez benne van a fogadalomban is, de amíg a muglik esetében egy válással semmissé lehet ezt tenni, a varázslók nem ismerik azt, hogy milyen a szerződés felbontása. Így a mágikus házassági-kötések – suttogta – kicsit egyedibb, személyre szabottabb módokat mutatnak, mert muszáj pontosan meghatározniuk a feltételeket.  
  
– Éspedig?  
  
Hermione lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Kölcsönös tisztelet, megbecsülés, szeretet – ismételte – mellett kitér az anyagi kérdésekre, arra, hogy mi az, amit a felek elvárnak egymástól – vannak néha szélsőséges, számunkra furcsa esetek is. Ezek nem olyasmik, amelyekkel neked foglalkoznod kéne. – Ennek ellenére Hermione mégis elsorolt pár különc vagy épp megmosolyogtató, esetleg elborzasztó esetet. – De ilyentől nem kell félned. Viszont itt azt írja – húzta végig az ujját egy felettébb elgyötört kötet egyik sárgás-zöld lapján –, hogy az általános szerződés értelmében a felek vagyoni tárgyai a házasságkötéssel minden esetben közössé válnak, ha arról előzőleg nem rendelkeztek másképpen. Tehát például te épp úgy haszonélvezője lettél Piton professzor ingóságainak, ingatlanjainak, pénzének, mint ahogyan ő a tiednek.  
  
Harry nem bírta elrejteni a borzalmat, ami az arcára kiült. Nem mintha féltette volna a pénzét Pitontól, de minden, amit a gringottsbeli széfje tartalmazott, a szülei és Sirius hagyatékának számított. De mégsem ez volt, ami leginkább megrémisztette, hanem annak gondolata, hogy Piton akár ráteheti a kezét a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyre, a Tekergők Térképére vagy a Tűzvillámra. Ezeknek a tárgyaknak mind eszmei értékük volt számára, és igenis féltette őket attól, hogy a bájitalmester elkobozhatja tőle ezeket.  
  
– Mi van még, amiről tudnom kéne? – terelte tovább a beszélgetést. Mivel Hermione ezúttal nem nagyon akaródzott tovább folytatni, kicsit megijedt attól, mit fog válaszként kapni. – Hermione?  
  
– Nos… öhm… huhh. Ígérd meg, Harry, hogy nem húzod fel magad túlságosan, mert máskülönben némító–varázst szórok rád – nézett rá komolyan a lány. Úgy tűnt, eltökélte, hogyha Harry reakciója nem kívánt lesz, akkor tenni fog ellene, még akkor is, ha éppenséggel nem is látja őt.  
  
– Jó, megígérem – egyezett bele.  
  
Hermione még hosszú másodpercekig nézett arrafelé, amerre sejtése szerint Harry feje lehetett, majd ismét beletemetkezett a könyvbe, és halkan megszólalt.  
  
– A felek kötelesek ellátni az egyéb házastársi kötelességüket is.  
  
– Öhm, várjunk csak – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Ez alatt… ez alatt mit értesz? Ugye… ugye nem _azt_? – hangsúlyozta.  
  
– De, Harry. Nyilván ez a természetes velejárója a házasságnak – jelentette ki hadarva, bár hangja megbicsaklott.  
  
– Az nem lehet – suttogta elhűlve Harry, és megkerülve az asztalt, Hermione mellé lépett. – Mi… mi azonos neműek vagyunk, ez biztos akadály! – Még mindig nem emelte meg a hangját. – Nem? – nézett kérdőn a lányra.  
  
– Nos, nem – csóválta a fejét. – Először én is azt hittem, hogy talán ezzel mégis tudunk mit kezdeni, ez lehet majd a kiskapu, de sajnos tévedtem. Volt persze időszak, amikor ez tiltott dolognak számított, de későbbiekben feloldották arra hivatkozva, hogy a tiltás teljesen ellentétben áll az ősi szerződés szövegével. Az ugyanis kimondja, hogy a két házasulandó felet a legmélyebb mágikus kötelék kapcsolja össze, és nem állhat közéjük sem nemi, sem faji, sem egyéb olyan erő, amely nem a legtisztább szerelem mágiájából fakadó.  
  
Harry zavartan ráncolta a homlokát – kissé nehézkesnek találta elhinni, hogy az előre eltervezett házasságok mindegyike szerelmi házasság lenne.  
  
– Különös elképzelés, hogy Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy őrülten szerelmesek egymásba – jegyezte meg végül ironikusan.  
  
– Hát igen – döntötte meg a fejét Hermione. – De sosem tudhatjuk, nem ismerjük őket.  
  
– És azt se hittem volna, hogy az aranyvérű mágusok bármikor is ennyire akartak vegyülni a muglikkal… vagy akár más fajokkal.  
  
Harry kihúzta a lány melletti széket, és leült rá. Hermione nem követte a példáját, ő továbbra is állva maradt, így ugyanis sokkal nagyobb rálátása volt a helyiségre – ha netán Madam Cvikker mégis erre tévedt volna, azt hamarabb észre lehetett venni abból a szögből, ahol Hermione álldogált.  
  
– Ó, ez azért nem olyan egyszerű – szögezte le a lány. – Ha odafigyeltél volna mágiatörténelem órán, akkor emlékeznél arra, amit Binns professzor mondott az ókori mágus-mugli kapcsolatokról. Akkoriban teljesen másképp mentek ezek a dolgok, nem tátongott ekkora szakadék a varázslattal bíró és a varázstalan emberek között. Az ókorban a muglik tisztelték a mágusokat, és szoros közösséget alkotva éltek egymás mellett; az sem volt kirívó, ha más varázslényekkel osztoztak a területükön. – Aztán Hermione arca elgondolkozóvá vált. – Ez egy elég piszkos része a történelemnek, de volt idő, mikor semmi más nem érdekelte a népek többségét, mint a háborúk, területfoglalások, majd a sikerek megkoronázásaképp az, hogy minél több élvezetben legyen részük. A mágiával bírók és a muglik akkoriban folyton keveredtek egymással, de természetesen egy esetleges házasság sok előkészületet jelenthetett. – A lány most egy másik könyvet húzott maga elé. – A fennmaradt írások alapján tudhatjuk, hogy azért a mágusok féltették az erejüket, és a különféle szerződések épp ezek miatt jöttek létre.  
  
– Hagrid egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogyha a mai muglik tudnának a varázslat létezéséről, akkor mindig azzal akarnának mindent megoldani – fűzte hozzá Harry kiegészítésképpen. Hermione egyetértően bólintott erre a megállapításra. – Aztán mi lett? – érdeklődött a fiú kíváncsian. – Ha a muglik és a mágusok ennyire keveredtek, akkor ennek azzal kellett járnia, hogy kevesebb tisztavérű varázsló és boszorkány született.  
  
– Igen, így van – helyeselt Hermione. – Az aranyvérű mágusok száma nagyon megfogyatkozott, és valamikor itt kezdődhetett el az a folyamat, amikor a varázslattal bírók megpróbáltak elszakadni a mugli társaiktól. Menteni a még menthetőt. A varázsvilág szép lassan elszigetelődött, és ahogy egyre múlt az idő, a muglik elkezdtek tartani a varázslatoktól és azok művelőitől. Míg régen napi szinten ebben éltek, és viszonylag ismerték a bűbájokat, később, a különválás hatására már nem volt meg számukra az a fajta rálátás, mint ahogy előzőleg. Az ember pedig többségében ösztönösen tart attól, amit nem ismer. A boszorkányságot rossznak tartották, és már addig jutottak, hogy üldözni kezdték azokat, akikről azt hitték, hogy képesek varázsolni.  
  
– Azt mondtad, hogy a szerződésen változtattak egyszer, akkor ennek is emiatt kellett történnie. A varázslók már nem akarhatták, hogy akárki között létrejöjjön. Nem?  
  
– Nem egyszer, többször is. A feltételezésed pedig helyes. Az aranyvérűek egymás között használták innentől, próbálták eszerint is átalakítani a szerződés szövegét. De, ha minden igaz, amit a könyv ír – Hermione hangja úgy csengett, mint aki kötve hiszi, hogy a könyv hazudik –, akkor feljegyzések születtek arról, hogy ezekkel a házasságokkal mindig volt valami probléma.  
  
– Például? – kukkantott bele Harry is a könyvbe.  
  
– Arra ez a kötet nem tér ki, de valahol volt egy másik, amely… – emelgette fel az asztalon sorakozó könyveket, de Harry elhessegette ennek a kérdésnek a megválaszolását.  
  
– Mindegy, nem annyira érdekes.  
  
– Időben nagyjából a középkorra saccold be ezeket a félresikerült házasságokat.  
  
– Ó. Azt hiszem, akkor már értem. De térjünk vissza oda… szóval _oda_ …  
  
Harrynek nem feltétlenül volt ínyére ennek kitárgyalása, de tudatlan sem akart maradni. Valóban igazat adott abban Hermionénak, hogy jobb neki, ha legalább van némi fogalma erről az egész szerződés által létrehozott állapotról, semmint hogy váratlan meglepetésekkel találja szembe magát.  
  
– Rendben, Harry – sóhajtott mélyet Hermione, de továbbra is úgy tűnt, mint aki nem szívesen beszél erről. – Tehát mivel nem jelent akadályt _semmi_ , ezért kötelesek vagytok eleget tenni a szerződésben foglaltaknak. Sajnos egyik könyvben sem találtam meg a szerződés pontos szövegét; mindenhol csak részleteket közölnek belőle. De nyilván ehhez is van valamiféle kikötés.  
  
– Akkor semmi esély, hogy megtudjam? – hitetlenkedett Harry csalódottan.  
  
– Talán Dumbledore tud ebben segíteni – vélekedett Hermione.  
  
– Inkább nem kérek belőle – motyogta Harry, amivel elérte, hogy a lány rosszalló arckifejezéssel illesse.  
  
– Utána persze itt az örökösi kérdés…  
  
– A mi?! – hőkölt hátra a fiú. A hirtelen mozdulattól a szék lába fülsértő hangon karistolta meg a padlót, míg Hermione azonnal csendre intette.  
  
– Ne vond ránk a figyelmet – pisszegte le a lány zaklatottan.  
  
Harry mindeddig teljesen higgadtan, már-már rendíthetetlen nyugalommal fogadta az összes tényt, amit a lány sorolt; még az esetleges házastársi kötelességre is csak egy rossz ómenként tekintett, hiszen Dumbledore ezt nem is említette. Bár mást sem említett. Na de az örökös–kérdés!  
  
– Mondd, kérlek, hogy ez nem azt jelenti, hogy… hogy nekem, vagy neki… – Egyáltalán lehetséges lenne? Még a gondolatra is megborzongott.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, ne butáskodj. Dehogy jelenti azt – torkolta le a lány. Harry kifújta a benntartott levegőt. – Tessék, itt van, olvasd el – mutatott Hermione a kérdéses bejegyzésre, és kissé elfordított a kötetet. Harry előredőlt, megigazgatta a szemüvegét, hogy jobban lásson, és a könyökére támaszkodva végigkövette a lány mutatóujját a sorokon.  
  
– Ha a felek azonos neműek vagy olyan faji, egészségügyi, nézetbeli különbségekkel rendelkeznek, melyek nem áthidalhatóak, a házastársaknak lehetőségük van igénybe venni külső – rokoni vagy baráti – segítséget. – Tehát ha ti gyereket szeretnétek, akkor egy béranya a megoldás, aki kikerülhet a rokonságból, vagy épp a baráti társaságból. – Most Harry meredt olyan tekintette Hermionéra, mintha az megőrült volna – a lány mindezt a tényt olyan könnyedén közölte, mintha Harry és Piton minimum őrülten szerelmesek lennének egymásba, és épp tényleg az örökös-kérdést fontolgatnák. Valószínűleg Hermione is rájött erre, mert zavarában teljesen elvörösödött. – Jaj, nem úgy értettem… mármint… – hebegte.  
  
– Az ott mi? – dugta ki a kezét a köpeny alól Harry, és rámutatott egy kisalakú, egykoron talán rózsaszínű kötetre. A könyv eddig a vaskos lexikonok alatt megbújva pihent, de most, hogy Hermione széjjelebb húzta azokat, a kis könyv is felszínre került. Harry előrenyúlt, és kihalászta a kopottas rózsaszín irományt, majd a kezében forgatva, vizslatóan megfigyelte.  
  
– Ó, ez? Ez az a…  
  
– …regény, ami az ötletet adta Romildának – fejezte be Harry a lány helyett. Belelapozott a könyvbe, de már az első pár oldal láttán a rosszullét kerülgette. Ez egy igazán nyálas, romantikus regény lehetett, amelyet a lányok annyira szerettek olvasni. A szöveg mellett minden oldalon régi, mozgó képek sora tette még szentimentálisabbá a sorokat. A mű még kevesebb olvasmányos részt tartalmazott, mint azt előre gondolni lehetett, de Harry épphogy csak beleolvasott, máris dobta vissza az asztalra. – Nem értem, hogy volt képes elhinni ezt a maszlagot – értetlenkedett elborzadva.  
  
– Elfelejted, hogy néhány lány szereti az ilyet, ez olyan romantikus, és álmodozhatnak rajta – vette a kezébe Hermione a könyvet, és kinyitotta a legutolsó oldalon.  
  
– Ha az író tudta, hogy kinek szánja, akkor hogy írhatott le bele ilyen… valóságot… mármint ezt az esküt is?  
  
Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ez egy nagyon régi regény, Harry, nézd meg, mikor íródott. Többezer éves. Ha ez akkori lehet, mint amikor a szerződés született, akkor nyilván mindenki tisztában volt azzal, hogy a varázslat valóban létezik. Dumbledore ráadásul azt mondta, hogy az aranyvérű családok mindig megtanítják a gyerekeiknek, hogy mely varázslattól óvakodjanak mindenképpen.  
  
– Romilda félvér, a szülei közül egyikőjük sem aranyvérű.  
  
– Biztos nem tudta, hogy mit csinál. Még ha ennyire szerelmes is beléd, azért ehhez nagy elszántság kell. Én végigolvastam ezt a regényt, és nincs arról szó, hogy valójában mire való ez a varázslat. Nem mondja ki, hogy Amoris-esküje egy mágikus házassági-szerződés. A szerelem beteljesítőjeként hivatkozik rá a szerző, még én magam sem jöttem volna rá erre, ha nem direkten keresem.  
  
Harry így már elhitte a lánynak, hogy Romilda nem szándékosan cselekedett. Ha maga Hermione sem szúrta volna ki, akkor az olyan butuska kislányok, mint Romilda és barátnői sem tudhattak róla. Már ha egyáltalán Romilda szólt bárkinek is Maryanne Madleyn kívül másnak. Harrynek felrémlett a kép, hogy a vihogós barátnők mind elbújtak, hogy kifigyeljék őt és Romildát. Talán tényleg nem tudtak semmiről sem, azt hitték, hogy esetleg egy szerelmi légyottot figyelnek ki.  
  
Harryt a gondolataiból Madam Cvikker felbukkanása billentette ki.  
  
– Hát te meg kivel beszélgetsz? – rikácsolta a könyvtáros, amivel elérte, hogy Hermione majdnem elejtette a könyvet. – Figyellek egy ideje, hallottam, hogy valakihez beszélsz. Ki vele, hol van?! – pislogott körbe Madam Cvikker a pápaszem mögül.  
  
Harry nemhogy megmozdulni, lélegezni is alig mert, nehogy a könyvtáros egy pisszenést is meghalljon. Hermione ellenben kihúzta magát, és magasra emelt fejjel, nemes egyszerűséggel kijelentette.  
  
– Magamban beszélek. Talán nem lehet?  
  
Mindezt olyan komolyan közölte, hogy a boszorkány úgy meredt rá a lányra, mintha az nem teljesen lenne komplett. De mivel Harry véleménye szerint Madam Cvikkernek is hiányzott néhány kereke, nyilván sorstársat látott Hermionéban. Még egy pár percig mereven, pislogás nélkül fürkészte Hermionét, majd újfent alaposan körbekémlelt, de aztán mogorván odalökte a lánynak.  
  
– Oda tedd vissza a könyveket, ahonnan elvetted. És nehogy kárt tegyél bennük – fenyegetőzött, majd sarkon fordult, és otthagyta őket.  
  
– Már messze jár – tudósított Harry pár pillanattal később, amikor már nem fenyegette őt az a veszély, hogy lebukik a köpeny rejtekében.  
  
Hermione leengedte a könyvet, és méltatlankodva felsóhajtott.  
  
– Most azt hiszi, őrült vagyok – ingatta a fejét elborzadva.  
  
Harry majdnem elnevette magát.  
  
– Ugyan már, miért érdekel téged, hogy mit hisz rólad? Ő az őrült, nem pedig te – tudatosította Hermionéban. – De azt hiszem, most már mennünk kéne – indítványozta. Már kezdett megcsömörleni a sok furcsa könyv között, és azt is biztosra vette, hogy Madam Cvikker immáron nem fogja olyan sok ideig felügyelet nélkül hagyni Hermionét, mint ez idáig. Akkor pedig valóban semmi értelme nem volt tovább maradniuk.  


***

Harrynek egészen csütörtök estig kellett várnia, hogy Dumbledore az irodájába hívassa. Izgatottan és reményekkel telve sietett fel a mozgó csigalépcsőn, de aztán elég gyorsan csalatkoznia kellett.  
  
Már negyed órája ültek Pitonnal Dumbledore szobájában, de az idős mágusnak még mindig nem akaródzott a lényegre térni. Harry csak nagy nehézségek árán tudott érdeklődést tettetni, de valójában zavarta Dumbledore időhúzása – ez sosem jelentett semmi jót, a fiúnak így már nem is nagyon voltak reményei. Ráadásul Piton szokatlan magatartása is felkeltette a figyelmét; szinte már-már várta, hogy mikor vedlik vissza a férfi a megszokott, szemétkedő önmagává. Mióta ugyanis itt ültek, Piton még egyetlen sértést sem vágott Harry fejéhez – mármint olyasmi burkolt célzásokat sem tett, melyeket más tanárok jelenlétében sem volt rest kinyilatkoztatni. Néha Harrynek egészen az volt az érzése, hogy Piton rejteget valamit, és ez okozza azt, hogy nyíltan mégsem őt teszi felelőssé a kialakult helyzetért.  
  
– Feltételezem – vonta magára a fiú figyelmét most Dumbledore –, Ms. Granger elég alapos utánajárásának köszönhetően, az ősi házassági–szerződés alapjával már tisztába kerültél, Harry.  
  
– Igen, uram – felelte Harry engedelmesen. Cseppet sem hitte szégyellni valónak, hogy bevallja az igazat.  
  
– Helyes, nem is vártam kevesebbet – értett egyet Dumbledore, ami megerősítette Harryben, hogy nem volt hiábavaló a kutakodás. – Ez nagyban megkönnyíti és lerövidíti a saját mondandómat, amit mindenképpen szeretnék megosztani veled.  
  
Dumbledore két keze az asztalon összefonva pihent, és úgy pillantott a fiúra, mint aki valóban nagyon elégedett azzal, hogy nem kell hosszú magyarázatba bocsátkoznia.  
  
– Velem? – lepődött meg viszont Harry.  
  
– Nos, igen, veled. Perselusnak ezen tények már nem jelentenek újdonságot, mindazonáltal, amit kérni szeretnék tőletek, az mindkettőtökre épp ugyanúgy vonatkozik. Előbb azonban engedd meg, hogy téged is beavassalak azokba a titkokba, melyekbe nem akármelyik varázsló vagy boszorkány nyerhet betekintést. – Harry érdeklődően mocorogni kezdett a széken; a tavalyi különórájuk után idén nagyon hiányolta ezeket a közvetlen beszélgetéseket. – Nyilvánvalóan Granger kisasszony kutatásai kimerítik az alaposság fogalmát – Dumbledore kedélyes hangja itt jó pár színt ugrott –, ennek ellenére számos olyan információ van, amihez csakis az érintett személyek juthatnak hozzá. Ilyen például Amoris-esküjének egyezménye is. A házassági-szerződéseket, épp úgy, ahogyan a könyvet, melybe minden mágikus adottságokkal rendelkező személy neve bekerül a születésekor, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egy szigorúan lezárt termében őrzik. Ide senki más nem teheti be a lábát, csakis a Wizengamot erre a posztra kinevezett mindenkori alkalmazottja – magyarázta Dumbledore. – A termet egy őr vigyázza, annak ellenére is, hogy úgysem tudna senki sem bemenni, mert azonnal szörnyethalna az illető.  
  
– Akkor minek az őr? – döbbent meg Harry.  
  
Piton – akiről Harry időközben már majdnem megfeledkezett – a kérdés hallatán, a mai napon első ízben mutatta meg, hogy ő még mindig ugyanaz az undok tanár, aki mindig is volt.  
  
– Ha gondolkoznál, Potter, nem tennél fel ostoba kérdéseket, melyekre a válasz maguktól értődő.  
  
Harry kihívóan rámeredt Pitonra, de mielőtt valami csípős válasszal vághatott volna vissza, Dumbledore csírájában elfojtotta a kialakuló vitát.  
  
– Uraim – emelte fel kicsit a hangját. Nem nagyon, épphogy csak annyira, amivel elérte, hogy Piton és Harry is visszafordítsák a figyelmüket rá. – Természetesen nem várom el, Harry, hogy ilyesmikkel tisztában legyél, hiszen mint azt mondtam, ezek az információk titkosak – tisztázta egyszer s mindenkorra. Harry elégedetten húzta ki magát ültében. – Az őr-varázslóra éppen azért van szükség, mert az érintett személyeken kívül valóban nem sokan tudnak a terem különleges védelméről. Ha valaki akárcsak véletlenül betenné a lábát oda, annak igencsak csúnya vége lenne.  
  
Harry elgondolkodott a hallottakon, majd nem tudta magában tartani, és megjegyezte:  
  
– Uram, elnézést – szólalt meg ismét –, ha ilyen jelentéktelen papírokat ekkora védelem alatt kell tartani, akkor…  
  
Piton felhorkant a kérdés hallatán, ez pedig nem engedte, hogy Harry befejezze.  
  
– Nos, Harry, épp ez az, hogy ezek a dokumentumok cseppet mondhatóak jelentéktelennek.  
  
– Nem úgy értettem – vetette gyorsan ellen –, uram – tette még gyorsan hozzá.  
  
– Igen, sejtem, hogy értetted, de gondolj csak bele, mennyi fontos információt tartalmaz, mind a könyv, mind a házasság-levél. A szerződések mindenre kitérnek, elég ritka az, ha valaki csak az ősi paktumot válassza. A felek legtöbbször lefektetik a saját szabályaikat, pontról–pontra kitérve mindenre – hangsúlyozta. – Lényeges-lényegtelen dolgokra is, ha úgy tetszik. Ha mindez illetéktelen kezekbe kerülne, az nemcsak a házastársakra, de a családra, rokonságra, vagy akár még több emberre nézve nagy veszélyt jelenthetne.  
  
Harry ismét mocorogni kezdett a széken, Dumbledore pedig türelmesen engedte neki, hogy ismét feltegye a benne motoszkáló kérdést.  
  
– Akkor mindez azt jelenti – fogott bele megfontoltan –, hogy a házasságokról nem tud senki. Hacsak az érintettek világgá nem kürtölik.  
  
Dumbledore elégedetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Helyes meglátás, Harry. Erről van szó. Ugyanakkor – folytatta figyelmeztetően –, a szerződésbe bűbájok tucatjait építik, így ha valamelyik fél megszegi a megállapodásban foglaltakat, az arra kijelölt bűbáj azonnal jelzést küld a teremőrnek, aki értesíti a főmágust a kihágásról. Ebben az esetben a feleknek a Wizengamot előtt kell tisztázniuk magukat.  
  
– Tehát azt várod tőlünk, Albus – szólalt meg kimérten Piton –, hogy még véletlenül se adjunk esély a jelzőbűbájoknak.  
  
A bájitaltan tanár arca kiismerhetetlenségbe burkolózott, Harry nem tudta leolvasni róla, mit is gondolhat pontosan, és ezúttal a hangja sem volt árulkodó. Dumbledore felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen belenézett Piton éjfekete szemébe.  
  
– Te is tudod, Perselus, hogy egyelőre mindennél fontosabb, hogy titokban tartsuk a történteket. Ha másért nem is, de mindenképpen meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy Voldemort tudomására jusson, mennyire könnyen hozzáférhetne Harryhez általad. – Rövid hallgatás után még hozzátette. – Egyikőtök életét sem szeretném feleslegesen veszélyeztetni… épp elegendő annyi, ami elkerülhetetlen.  
  
Harry megítélése szerint Dumbledore válasza igencsak kétértelműre sikeredett, de úgy vélte, ráér ezen később is töprengeni. Most sokkal jobban érdekelte volna Piton reakciója, de a bájitalmestertől csupán egy belegyező bólintásra futotta. Mi történt ezzel az emberrel? – tette fel magában kérdést Harry, de hangosan csak ennyit mondott ki.  
  
– Akkor nincs semmiféle megoldás?  
  
– A jelen ismereteink szerint egyelőre nincs. – Dumbledore tekintete elhagyta Pitonét, és Harry arcára tévedt. – Ellenben, mivel úgy vélem, ez az eset is bizonyítja, hogy a bűbáj manapság több nem várt következménnyel is rendelkezik, arra jutottam, hogy megkísérlem a Wizengamot tagjainak előterjeszteni Amoris-esküje módosításának lehetőségét. Talán, ha bizonyos körülmények között mégis lehetővé tesszük a szerződés felbontását, az mindkettőtök számára üdvös lenne. Viszont mindez nem valószínű, hogy gyors eljárást fog eredményezni; az, hogy meggyőzzem a főmágusokat ennek szükségességéről, hosszú időbe is beletelhet. – Tehát megtörtént, amitől egész végig tartott – gondolta Harry. Piton arckifejezése még mindig zárkózott maradt, pedig Harry szívesen megtudta volna, miként vélekedik a fejleményekről. Bár… most, hogy jobban belegondolt, a férfi kevésbé tűnik meglepődöttnek, nyilván ő már sokkal korábban sejtette, hogy a szerződés felbontásához sokkal több kell, minthogy Dumbledore felszólaljon az érdekükben. – Éppen ezért, mély tisztelettel kérlek mindkettőtöket  
– nézett mindkettejükre Dumbledore –, hogy ne adjatok okot arra, hogy a Wizengamot előtt kelljen megjelenjetek.  
  
Az igazgató megvárta, míg mindketten rá nem bólintanak.  
  
– Ahogy óhajtod, Albus – jelentette ki Piton gúnytól csöpögő hangon.  
  
– Harry?  
  
– Értem, uram – sóhajtotta vonakodva Harry is.  
  
– Ha szeretnéd elolvasni a szerződés pontos szövegét, Perselusnál megteheted azt – fűzte még hozzá az igazgató. – Remélem, megbocsátod nekem, hogy mindkettőtök érdekében inkább nála helyeztem el a házasság–levél másolatát.  
  
Harry kelletlenül bólintott, bár nem értett egyet Dumbledore-ral.  


***

A következő gyógynövénytan órán Harry és Hermione párban dolgoztak – ezúttal is Ron nélkül. Míg a lány feladata volt elültetni a Bimba professzor által kiosztott magokat – melyek leginkább megrágott golflabdákra emlékeztették Harryt –, addig a fiúnak a földbehelyezést követően azonnal be kellett temetnie azokat. Az ágyások már előre el voltak készítve, de a feladatot, amilyen könnyűnek látszott, annyira nehéznek bizonyult megvalósítani. A gumók ugyanis pattogtak, mint a pingponglabdák, és ha valaki ügyetlenebb volt, az percekig hajkurászhatta az elszabadul és szétugráló magokat.  
  
– Tehát Dumbledore professzor felveti a Wizengamotnak a szerződés megmásításának lehetőségét? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
– Igen – suttogta Harry, azzal nagy vonalakban vázolta a lánynak a tegnap elhangzottakat. Miután befejezte az elbeszélést, Hermione összevont szemöldökkel méregetette a még megmaradt gumóikat, majd kiválasztotta a legkevésbé mozgékonynak tűnőt.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ez sok időbe is beletelhet? – pillantott lopva Harryre, majd a kosárba nyúlt, és megküzdve a pattogós maggal, belehelyezte az üregbe. Harry azonnal rásöpörte a földet, de mivel a gumók képesek voltak ezen áttörni, így a doronggal még jól le is kellett döngölni. – Mármint, ha tényleg úgy akarja előadni, ahogy mesélted, akkor azzal nem ronthat ajtóstul a házba – törölte meg a homlokát a lány.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele – ütött egy utolsót Harry a földre.  
  
Bimba professzor ekkor ért oda hozzájuk, így Harry és Hermione egy ideig csendben dolgoztak tovább. Már mindketten sárosak és izzadtak voltak, akárcsak a többi évfolyamtársuk, de az órából még sok volt hátra, a magok pedig csak nem akartak fogyni. Mikor Bimba tanárnő végül odébb döcögött, Hermione halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Még mindig nem beszéltetek Ronnal? – tudakolta, mintha nem tudná.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– De haragszol rá. – Nem kérdés volt, inkább kijelentés.  
  
– Te is haragudnál rá a helyemben. – Azzal Harry hatalmas csapást mért arra a magra, mely volt olyan bátor, hogy áttörve a vékony réteg földet, kiugrott a felszínre.  
  
Hermione elborzadt arccal figyelte végig, hogyan döngöli – szó szerint – a földbe Harry a magot, majd miután a csattogás abbamaradt, a sarkára ülve letörölte az arcába csapódó sárdarabokat.  
  
– Meg kéne beszélnetek – ajánlotta a lány merőn nézve a fiúra.  
  
Harry ledobta maga mellé a dorongot, és leült a sáros talajra. Már igazán elege volt ebből az ültetésből, és amúgy sem rózsás kedvén csak tovább rontott az, hogy Hermione minduntalan előhozakodott a Ron-témával.  
  
– Majd talán akkor, ha már nem kerül el szándékosan – morogta, miközben fél szemmel a Neville társaságában dolgozó barátjára meredt.  


***

Harry egyre nehezebben viselte, hogy Ronnal nem beszéltek, pedig még egy hét sem telt el – de továbbra is úgy gondolta, hogy nem neki kell megtenni a kezdő lépést a fiú felé. Hermione nagyrészt megpróbálta őket békülésre bírni, de Ron a lányt is lerázta mindenféle ürüggyel. Egyedül vagy Neville társaságában járt le a nagyterembe, órákon pedig legtöbbször Lavender és Parvati közelébe telepedett le. Ők ugyanis még azok közé tartoztak, akik nem haragudtak Ronra amiatt, mert a fiút eltiltották a kviddicstől.  
  
Merthogy ez a hír elég gyorsan elterjedt annak ellenére is, hogy Harry bizony senkinek sem tett említést erről. A griffendéleseknek természetesen az őrző elvesztése igencsak nagy érvágást jelentett, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindenféle pletykák kezdtek terjengeni, miért is kapta ezt a súlyos büntetést Ron. Az igazat senki sem tudhatta, így mindenféle hamis hír látott napvilágot ezt illetően. De nem Ron volt az egyetlen, akiről pusmoghattak az iskolában; Romilda ugyanis a saját hibájából kifolyólag hasonlóképp járt. Mivel Harry továbbra sem enyhült meg, így a lányt kezdték faggatni, mi az elhidegülés oka, Romilda pedig naiv módon beszámolt mindenről. Természetesen azt nem tudta, hogy miféle veszélyes bájitalt használt szerelmi-elixírként, de maga a tény, hogy ilyenre vetemedett, igencsak felkeltette a diákok figyelmét.  
  
McGalagony professzor felettébb dühösen reagált, mikor szombat reggel az a hír fogadta, hogy a fél iskola Romildán nevet. A tanárnő olyan mérges lett, hogy Romildát a klubhelyiség kellős közepén szidta le, amiért ennyit fecsegett. Harry pontosan tudta, hogy nemcsak azért haragszik, mert a lány kikotyogta a bájitalos incidens részleteit, hanem mert mindezt az ő szigorú figyelmeztetése ellenére tette. Szerencsére Romildának arról nem voltak emlékei, hogy milyen bájitalt használt, és mi volt a varázslat pontos neve, amivel ki akarta érdemelni Harry örök hűségét, de azt nem felejtette el közölni, hogy mindezekben Ron segített neki.  
  
Innentől kezdve pedig borítékolni lehetett, hogy már csak idő kérdésre, mire mindenki összerakja magában a képletet, mi is az a nagy bűn, amit kviddicseltiltással lehet jutalmazni.  
  
Mostanában a szombat amúgy sem volt Harry kedvenc napja, mivel rendszerint Piton pincéjében kellett ősrégi kihágások dokumentumait másolnia, de ez a mai még a többinél is rosszabbul indult. Nem volt elég, hogy délelőtt nem hagyták őt tanulni – a kérdések csak úgy özönlöttek a griffendélesektől –, de még a kviddicscsapatban is zúgolódás támadt.  
  
Az ebédet követően Harry és Hermione épp a gyógynövénytan leckéjüket csinálták, mikor a portrélyuk irányából hangos veszekedés ütötte meg a fülüket.  
  
– Te még a barátaidat is képes vagy elárulni! – kiabált Ginny a testvérével. Ron paprikapiros fejjel igyekezett menedéket keresni magának a húga replikázása elől, de Ginny levakarhatatlan fergetegként követte. – Nem is tudom, Harry és Hermione miért barátkozik veled, meg sem érdemled! Olyan önző vagy és gyerekes!  
  
Ron erre a kijelentésre hirtelen megállt, és szembefordult Ginnyvel. A griffendélesek közelebb tömörültek és körbeállták őket – Harry pedig még a vita elharapódzása előtt megpróbált valahogy közelebb férkőzni hozzájuk.  
  
– Hagyjál már békén – vakkantotta oda Ron a húgának, de Ginny mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
  
– Hagyjalak? Csak ezt tudod ismételgetni – gúnyolódott Ginny, és Harry rájött, hogy még sosem látta ennyire lekezelőnek a lányt. Mégis mi történt? – Most miattad nincs a Griffendélnek őrzője sem, nem mintha amúgy olyan nagy játékos lennél, de legalább használható voltál valamire – vetette oda. – Olyan szánalmas vagy, Ron.  
  
– Maradj csöndben! – dörrent rá Ron türelmét vesztve. – Semmit sem értesz, akkor meg ne szólj bele!  
  
Ron arca már igencsak vöröslött a figyelemtől, melyet a veszekedés miatt érdemeltek ki, de bárhogy is próbált szabadulni, Ginny árnyékként követte, nem hagyta, hogy bátyja kitérjen előle. A lány szeme lángolt, és arca csak néhány árnyalattal volt világosabb, mint Roné.  
  
– Nem értek semmit? – hőbörgött Ginny. – De látom, amit látok! – vágott vissza elszánt dühvel.  
  
Harry semmit sem értett, egyáltalán a vitát sem tudta követni, mivel számára teljesen értelmetlennek tűnt az egész veszekedés. Mivel azonban Ron és Ginny a barátai voltak, nem akarta, hogy olyat tegyenek mindenki szeme láttára, amit utána mindketten megbánnak – már így is többen összesúgtak a hátuk mögött. Na, meg még jól emlékezett a tavalyi folyosós jelenetre is.  
  
– Elég legyen ebből – furakodott át a két vitatkozóval együtt mozgó bámulók között. – Hagyjátok abba, ne itt beszéljétek meg ezt.  
  
Harry csak ilyen közelről vette észre, hogy Ginny szemében könnyek csillogtak.  
  
– Te ebbe ne avatkozz be, Harry – förmedt rá Ginny Harryre is. – Ez a mi kettőnk ügye Ronnal. Amúgy sem kell őt védeni, mert meg sem érdemli.  
  
– Ha ez a kettőtök ügye, akkor intézzétek el egymás között, ne pedig az egész klubhelyiség szeme láttára – válaszolta Harry ridegen. – És amúgy sem védek senkit – tette még hozzá halkan.  
  
Mivel Harry elvonta Ginny figyelmét, Ron gyorsan kihasználta az alkalmat, és a portrélyuk felé vette az irányt.  
  
– Ne fuss el, te gyáva! – kiáltott rá Ginny a szökni készülő bátyjára.  
  
Mielőtt azonban Harry bármit is tehetett volna, a lány már Ron után eredt, maga mögött hagyva a meglepődött tömeget.  
  
– Gyerünk, ne tömörüljetek itt – harsant Hermione hangja a döbbent csöndben –, menjetek tanulni – intézkedett jó prefektus módjára. – Ti is, elsősök, van dolgotok bőven – terelt egy csapatot a kandalló közelében kialakított tanulósarok felé.  
  
Harry még egy pillanatig nem mozdult, de aztán visszatért az ablak előtt álló asztalhoz, és megvárta, míg Hermione csatlakozik hozzá.  
  
– Mi baja van Ginnynek? – faggatta Hermionét, mikor az visszaült a helyére.  
  
A lány komoly tekintettel pillantott Harryre, és homlokát ráncolva fixírozta a fiút egy másodpercig.  
  
– Nem jöttél rá? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Ginny nem ostoba, ha engem kérdezel – nézett körbe Hermione, hogy megbizonyosodjon, nem hallgatja–e ki őket valaki – szerintem ő igenis rájött arra, hogy valójában mi történt – suttogta. – Mármint nem konkrétan, de szerintem tudja, hogy nem minden úgy van, ahogy el lett terjesztve.  
  
– És? – A fiú továbbra sem értette az összefüggést.  
  
– Jaj, Harry. És ő szerelmes beléd – bökte ki a lány, mire Harry csak pislogni tudott ezen a kijelentésen. – Most gondolj bele – magyarázta tovább Hermione türelmesen –, mindig arra vágyott, hogy egyszer majd észreveszed őt, és akkor talán lehet köztetek több is, mint barátság. Viszont most kering egy féligazság… na meg egyre több pletykára is számíthatsz, ő pedig összerakta magának, hogy mi lehet az igazság. Az alapján pedig pontosan tudja, hogy többet talán semmi esélye nálad.  
  
Harry rövid időre a gondolataiba mélyedt, majd elfordította a fejét, és kibámult az ablakon. Az eget fehér fellegek uralták, az őszi nap bágyadt sugarai már nem tudtak áthatolni a sűrű felhőrengetegen. A szél ismét felélénkülni látszott, és a köd is egyre lejjebb ereszkedett. Odakint szokatlanul hideg volt, ez abból is látszott, hogy Hagrid már elővette a vastag vakondszőr bundáját, és abban aprította a fát a vadőrkunyhó mellett.  
  
– Sose mondta, hogy tetszenék neki – fordult vissza Hermione felé. – Mármint, az régen volt… Én azt hittem… de hát eddig mindig járt valakivel – bukott ki belőle.  
  
– Persze, én ajánlottam neki – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Hermione. Harry rábámult a lányra, és nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miért javasolt volna ilyesmit Ginnynek. Aztán rájött a megfejtésre.  
  
– Hogy féltékennyé tegyen?  
  
– Nem, hanem hogy másokkal is ismerkedjen. Ha ettől te felfigyelsz rá, akkor az csak jó, de ha nem, akkor sem történik semmi, hiszen neki is jár, hogy barátai legyenek.  
  
– Tavaly… mikor én büntetésben voltam Pitonnál, és a csapat nélkülem nyerte meg a bajnokságot, akkor Dean karjaiba kötött ki – mutatott rá.  
  
– Mert te meg Katie Bellt ölelgetted – vágott vissza Hermione olyan hévvel, mintha ő maga nehezményezte volna ezt.  
  
– De én csak velük együtt örültem; mindenki ölelgetett mindenkit – háborgott Harry. Néha valóban nem értette a lányokat. Miért nem lehet egyenesen megmondani, hogy mit akarnak? Akkor legalább nem lennének félreértések, és a fiúk is pontosan tudnák, mit kell tenniük. Időnként már az is eszébe jutott, hogy egy férfinak egy férfival könnyebb, a nők meg maradjanak csak meg egymásnak.  
  
– Tudom, hogy Dumbledore arra kért, hogy tartsuk titokban – szólalt meg halkan Hermione –, de én a helyedben megbíznék Ginnyben. Megérdemelné, hogy ne kelljen kétségek között tengődnie. Akkor mielőbb végleg el tudna engedni téged – tette hozzá együtt érzően a lány.  


***

Harrynek még mindig Hermione mondata járt a fejében, mikor délután – felvértezve magát a gúnyos megjegyzések ellen – Piton pinceirodája felé vette az irányt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Dumbledore helyeselné azt az ötletet, hogy még egy emberrel több tudja meg a teljes igazságot, de abban igazat kellett adnia Hermionénak, hogy Ginny előbb vagy utóbb úgyis tudomást fog szerezni a tényekről. A szülei már értesültek róla, Ron is tudta, és mivel az idősebb Weasley fiúk a Főnix Rendjének tagjai, nyilván ők sem maradnak tudatlanok ezt illetően. Egyáltalán Dumbledore hány emberrel osztotta meg a történteket? – morfondírozott, miközben végighaladt a pincefolyosón.  
  
Sajnos rövidebb időbe telt elérni Piton irodáját, mint azt szerette volna, de kénytelen volt nem tovább húzni az időt, mert ahhoz sem érzett magában kedvet, hogy esetlegesen kötözködő mardekárosokkal kelljen vesződnie. Így hát nagyot sóhajtott, majd bekopogott.  
  
– Potter – szólt Piton, miután ajtót nyitott. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy időben is tudsz érkezni? – tett gúnyos megjegyzést a múltkori késésre utalva.  
  
– Uram… – Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem keveredik vele rögtön vitába, így egyszerűen válasz nélkül hagyta a megjegyzést. Némán odasétált a már megszokott helyére, és türelmesen várta, hogy Piton elé tegye az ismerős pókhálós dobozok halmazát. Mivel percek elteltével sem történt semmi, Harry vette a bátorságot, és a tanárra pillantott.  
  
– Ma kivételesen – fogott bele Piton kimérten, ahogy ő maga is odasétált a saját íróasztala mögé – eltekintek az ilyenkor elvégezendő eredeti büntetőmunkai feladatodtól.  
  
– Akkor mit fogok csinálni? – kotyogott közbe Harry, de hamar megbánta, mert Piton villámló tekintete azt sugallta, nem tűri a közbevágásokat.  
  
– Az igazgató úr arra kért, hogy tegyem számodra lehetővé Amoris-esküjének írásos megtekintését. A mágikus szerződés szövegét tartalmazó pergament – Piton a legfelső fiókot kihúzva egy meggyötört tekercset vett elő belőle – itt a pincében nyugodt körülmények között tanulmányozhatod át. Miképpen a jelen tényállás szerint úgysem lehet változtatni rajta, Dumbledore professzor szeretné, ha pontosan tisztában lennél a megállapodás részleteivel. – Ezzel Piton Harry felé nyújtotta a pergamentekercset. Miután a fiú elvette, és óvatosan elkezdte kibontani, Piton még hozzátette: – Ha átolvastad, és valami mégsem érthető, akkor engedélyezem, hogy kérdéseket tegyél fel. – Piton szája gúnyos félmosolyra húzódott, ami egyértelműen jelezte Harrynek, hogy mennyire féleszűnek tartja őt.  
  
– Értem, uram – vette tudomásul Harry.  
  
Azzal Piton elhelyezkedett az íróasztala mögötti karosszékben, és maga elé húzva a nagy stóc pergament, nekiállt dolgozatokat javítani. Harry gyanította, hogy ezek azok a munkák lehetnek, melyeket nekik kellett beadniuk, de mivel úgysem várhatta azt, hogy a tanár megosztja vele, milyen érdemjegyet ért el, így inkább belefogott, hogy elolvassa a szerződést.  
  
A pergamen régi volt, de nem annyira, mint ahogyan azt elképzelte. Ezzel szemben már az első pár mondat után rájött, hogy Piton nem véletlenül mutatkozott annyira magabiztosnak Harry értetlenségét tekintve – a szöveg ugyanis ennek ellenére nemcsak régies fogalmazással bírt, de annak rendje és módja szerint több volt rajta a díszítés, mint amennyit egy jó ízlésű ember még elviselt. Mindez még nem is jelentett volna gondot, ha nem tette volna néhány helyen szinte olvashatatlanná az irományt.  
  
A sarokban árulkodó évszám azonban megragadta Harry figyelmét.  
  
– Ez csak másolat, ugye… uram? – tette fel a kérdést.  
  
Piton anélkül felelt, hogy akárcsak egy pillantásra is méltatta volna Harry.  
  
– Igen, Potter, másolat. Értelemszerűen még csak nem is a saját szerződésünké, hanem egy teljesen átlagos egyezményé.  
  
Harry ezt akkor is kikövetkeztette volna, ha Piton nem jegyzi meg, merthogy maga a szerződés, legyen bármilyen csicsás és régimódi, épp csak hasonlóságot mutatott azzal a képpel, amit a könyvtári könyvben látott. Az évszám melletti „másolat” feliratból – na meg a nem olyan régen megszerzett ismereteiből – abban is biztos lehetett, hogy a szövegezése a mostani kor mágusai számára is érthető módra lett „lefordítva”.  
  
A válasz elhangzása után Harry elővette a pálcáját, és a pergamenre bökött vele. Nonverbális varázslata nyomán a régies, piszkos foltok és az iniciálék festett vonalai elhalványultak, míg az egynemű fekete tintával írt betűk kidomborodtak, ennek következtében pedig sokkal tisztábban kirajzolódtak. Ezután a pálcáját az asztalra helyezte, és ismét nekiállt az olvasásnak. Piton ugyan fél szemmel rásandított, de nem szólt semmit a varázslat használatára.  
  
A szerződés nyitómondata máris ismerősen csengett Harrynek:  
  
_„Hűséggel kötelez Amoris-esküje, sírig tartó szerelmet ígér istenektől való szent köteléke.”_  
  
Ez volt az, amit Maryanne Madley is elismételt, és ha Harry feltételezései igaznak bizonyultak, akkor az eskü szövegének is ez adhatta a magját. Harry nem sok időt hagyott magának ennek elemezgetésére, inkább továbbhaladt abban a reményben, hogy így talán nem kell túl sokáig maradnia ebben a nyomasztó helyiségben.  
  
Valójában természetesen nem maga az iroda jelentette a legnagyobb gondot, sokkal inkább a személy, aki rajta kívül még itt ült. Harry eddig mindig megpróbálta elkerülni még a gondolatát is annak, hogy most tulajdonképpen ők ketten miféle kapcsolatba kerültek – mert hát végül is mégsem változott semmi azon kívül, hogy valahol a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyik eldugott termében megszületett egy nyilatkozat, melyen mindkettejük neve _együtt_ szerepel. De most, hogy a kezében tartotta ennek a dokumentumnak egy másolatát, és egyre tovább jutott az olvasásában, már kezdte máshogy látni a dolgokat. Még mindig utálta Pitont, és biztosra vette, hogy a bájitaltan tanár épp ugyanúgy érez ő iránta, de… mégis.  
  
Nem, Harry nem akart ezen morfondírozni, mert könnyebb volt mégsem belegondolni abba, hogy Piton és ő… Harry megrázta a fejét, majd még jobban beletemetkezett az olvasásba; csakhogy minél többet tudott meg, annál kevésbé akarta ezt a tudást.  
  
A könyvtári könyvekből előásott információk teljesen más megvilágításba kerültek most, a tényleges szöveget olvasva. Harry elég hamar rájött, hogy mindaz, amiket napokkal ezelőtt Hermionéval találtak, még csak a jéghegy csúcsa.  
  
A dokumentum eleje máris egyértelműsítette a vagyoni helyzet megváltozását: a két fél tulajdonában lévő összes tárgy közös tulajdonná vált abban a pillanatban, mihelyt a szerződés létrejött. Csakhogy mindez korántsem merült ki ennyiben, ugyanis a családfő, mint a hatalom birtokosa volt az, aki korlátlanul férhetett hozzá mindehhez.  
  
– Várjunk csak! – tört ki Harryből két bekezdéssel később. – Mégis mit akar az jelenteni, hogy a családfői posztra jutott fél minden esetben átveszi az addigi apa, fivér, nagybáty, idősebb férfi rokon által ellátott szerepet, ezáltal azon jogok, melyek eddig az említett személyek birtokoltak, most az ő hatáskörébe tartozóvá válik – a család élére kinevezett házastárs minden körülmények között rendelkezik az eltartottja fölött? – olvasta fel hangosan Harry egyre nagyobb méltatlankodással.  
  
Piton felpillantott az előtte heverő pergamenekből, majd egy másodpercig farkasszemet néztek Harryvel, aztán a férfi letett a pennáját, és kényelmesen hátradőlt a széken. Két kezét összefonta maga előtt, de csak miután kiélvezte Harry döbbenetből származó elborzadását, adott feleletet.  
  
– Ez egy ősrégi házassági-szerződés, Potter, és mint olyan, bizonyos nézetei igencsak elavultnak számítanak. A kor, melyben íródott, természetesnek tartotta, hogy a gyermekek felett a szülők, de legfőképpen az apa, vagy annak hiányában valamelyik idősebb férfirokon rendelkeznek. A családfő mindenekfelett állt, és ez a házasságkötéssel sem változott sokat, legalábbis a nők helyzetét tekintve. – Piton lassan, kimérten, de hidegen csengő hangon magyarázott.  
  
– De én nem vagyok nő! – ellenkezett Harry felháborodva, majd kissé lecsillapodva hozzáfűzte. – Mi van abban az esetben, ha mindkét fél férfi?  
  
Piton megengedett magának egy gúnyos mosolyt, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Ha nem vetted volna észre, a szerződés nemhogy nemeket nem említ, de fajokat sem. Tájékoztatásul közlöm azért, hogy az azonos neműek házassága abban a korszakban magasabb rendű kapcsolatnak számított, főként, ha az két férfi között jött létre. Lám, milyen különös is az emberi természet – fűzte hozzá szarkasztikusan Harry elképedését látva. – Amíg egyik korban páriának számítanak bizonyos típusú kapcsolatok, addig egy másikban szinte piedesztálra helyezik azok tagjait. Visszatérve azonban a kérdésedre, ilyen esetben egyértelmű, hogy más alapján választódik ki a hatalom birtokosa. – Harry elfojtotta a felmorranását, de továbbra is nehezményezte a pergamenben foglaltakat. – Ez egy mágikus egyezmény, Potter – folytatta néhány másodperces csöndet követően a bájitalmester –, a meglétét egy saját korában felvilágosulnak számító varázslónak köszönhetjük, aki nemcsak hogy figyelmen kívül hagyott nemzettségre, nemre, fajok közötti különbözőségekre vonatkozó részleteket, de egyenesen pártolta a szerelem elsöprő ereje által létrejövő kapcsolatokat – húzta el a száját undorodva. – Mindazonáltal a hétköznapi alapelvekben nem eszközölt drasztikus változást, csupán kibővítette és kiterjesztette őket. Azok alapkövei megmaradtak, csak épp a saját romantikus képzeletére alakította.  
  
– Mi alapján dönt a varázslat? – tette fel a kérdést némiképp vonakodva; volt ugyanis egy nagyon rossz előérzete ezzel kapcsolatban.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan az mindig az adott felektől függ; egy mugli-mágus kapcsolat esetén egyértelműen a mágiával rendelkező kapja ezt a remekbe szabott megtisztelő státuszt. – Harry helytelenítő mozdulatot tett, mire Piton érdeklődően megdöntötte a fejét. – Csak nem azt képzelted, hogy egy varázsló által létrehozott eskü nem fogja kellőképpen a varázslattal bíró személyt előnybe helyezni?  
  
– Nem – morogta. Piton bólintott, aztán folytatta.  
  
– Azonos adottságokkal rendelkező társak esetén általában anyagi javak, kvalitás, élettapasztalat, mágikus képességek, egyéb, társadalmi ranglétrán elfoglalt pozíciók számítanak – sorolta a bájitaltan tanár higgadtan.  
  
– És nálunk…? – Harry nagy levegőt vett. – Melyikünk az…?  
  
Piton tekintete elsötétült egy pillanatra.  
  
– Csak feltételezéseink lehetnek – felelte fagyosan.  
  
Harry annyira megdöbbent ezen a kijelentésen, hogy egy pillanatig meg sem tudott szólalni. Pitont láthatóan jobban zavarta a dolog, mint a fiút, aki előtt halvány reménysugárként jelent meg, hogy talán ő lehet az, aki rendelkezhet a tanár fölött. Nem mintha annyira akarta volna ezt, de fordított esetben egyáltalán nem bízott volna abba, hogy Piton nem követ el mindent annak érdekében, hogy még inkább megkeserítse az életét.  
  
– Tehát nem tudjuk pontosan? – tudakolta óvatosan. – Mármint, nem lehet valahogy kideríteni?  
  
– De, Potter, elég csupán besétálnod a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, és a Wizengamot előtt kikérni az eredeti házassági szerződés – felelte epésen. Mielőtt Harry bármivel is tompíthatta volna a kérdés ostoba élét, Piton folytatta. – Ámbár nem is kell ahhoz odáig menni, nagyszerűen lehet következtetni azokból is, melyeket felsoroltam. Lássuk csak – fűzte tovább még mindig gúnyos hangnemben –, az anyagi javak terén minden kétséget kizáróan te vagy, aki előnyt élvez. Sajnálatos módon, el kell keserítselek, Potter, én magam nem rendelkezem hatalmas birtokkal és kastélynak beillő kúriával. A gringottsbéli széfem sem rejt annyi aranyat, mint amennyit feltételezésem szerint a tiéd. Alig múltál tizenhét, de máris tulajdonosa vagy nem is egy felbecsülhetetlen, vagy épp nagy értékkel bíró ingóságnak, nem beszélve az örökölt ingatlanjaidat. – Piton mindezt olyan megvetéssel vetette oda Harrynek, hogy a fiúnak megfordult a fejében, hogy a férfi irigyli a vagyonát. – Máskülönben viszont, ezeken kívül semmi mással nem rendelkezel. Az iskolát nem végezted el, adottságok terén egyetlen kiemelhető vonásod sincsen, ellenben én magam professzorként és magasan képzett bájitalmesterként tevékenykedem. A tapasztalataid elenyészőek az enyémhez képest, a mágikus képességeidről nem is beszélve. A társadalmi helyzetedet csakis a meg nem érdemelt hírnevednek köszönheted, mely nem feltétlenül elegendő. Mindazok, melyeket felsoroltam – Piton elégedett félmosolyra húzta a száját –, összességében kétségkívül föléd helyeznek engem.  
  
Harry reménygömbje szinte azonnal kipukkadt, amint Piton befejezte az elmélete kifejtését. Ha a férfi valóban jól következtetett, akkor ezek alapján tényleg ő az, akit a varázslat kiválasztott. De ez mégis mit jelent akkor rá, Harryre nézve? A feljegyzések értelmében a bájitalmester minden tekintetben uralkodhat fölötte, ez pedig kétségtelen, még abban az esetben sem elfogadható, hogy a szerződés kötelezi őt arra, hogy eltartsa és gondoskodjon róla. Tehát ez lenne az oka annak is, amiért Dumbledore ennyire körültekintően kezeli a helyzetet?  
  
A fiú csak azért sem akarta kimutatni Piton előtt azt, mennyire rosszul érintette őt a gondolatvezetése, így kényszeredetten nyugalmat erőltetett magára.  
  
– Ez csak elmélet – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan, majd figyelmét rögvest visszafordította a pergamenre.  
  
Habár a későbbiekben is talált olyan pontokat a szerződésben, melyekről szívesen kérdezett volna, mégsem tette meg – amennyiben valóban többet akar ezekről megtudni, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordul, döntötte el magában. Mindezeken kívül akadt viszont néhány érdekes bekezdés is, ami hol meglepte, máskor pedig már-már megnevettette Harryt: az áldozat bemutatása a házi tűzhely körül igazán kuncogásra bírta őt. Némi nehézség árán azonban sikerült kordában tartani abbéli képzelgéseit, miként lejtene körbe Piton a kandalló körül áldozati táncot imitálva. Szerencsére pár sorral később kellőképpen elborzadhatott az elfenekelés – mint egyféle büntetési eszköz az engedetlenség kezelésére – lehetőségén. Nyilván a korbácsolás, raguba főzés vagy a szemmel verés épp nem volt divatban a szerződés születésekor – gondolta ironikusan.  
  
Ellenben annál nagyobb döbbenetet okozott a törvényes szeretők engedélyezéséről szóló bekezdés, melyet csakis az _Amorei_ ként emlegetett, valójában sírig tartó szerelem bűbájának halálos ítélete tudott még inkább felülmúlni. Ez utóbbi ugyanis kimondta, hogy amennyiben az egyik fél szándékosan okozza a másik halálát, abban az esetben ő is vele pusztul. Harry megborzongott a gondolat hatására, és lopva Pitonra sandított. A férfi ugyan elmerült a dolgozatok javításában, ám mikor megérezte magán a fiú zöld tekintetét, ő is felnézett.  
  
Harry pillantása egy másodpercre egybefonódott a másikéval, majd ismételten visszafordította figyelmét a díszes pergamentekercsre. A további ismertető már nem kifejezetten érdekelte őt, de a szerződés utolsó mondata azért megragadta a tekintetét:  
  
_„Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori.”_  


***

Harry a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében, kezében a kincset érő Félvér Herceg könyvével hangtalanul lopakodott végig a hetedik emeleti folyosón, mikor elfojtott társalgás foszlányai vonták magára a figyelmét. A beszélgetés nem messze tőle, a fal másik oldalán folyt – Harry pedig alig mert hinni a fülének, mikor felismerte Dumbledore és Piton hangján.  
  
– A kölyök mindenbe beleüti az orrát, de leginkább azokba a dolgokba, amelyekhez a legcsekélyebb köze sincs. – A bájitalmester gúnnyal fűszerezett mondatából Harry elég gyorsan levonta a következtetést.  
  
– Te magad is tisztában vagy azzal, Perselus, mindez nem teljesen igaz. A fiú kíváncsi, természetesen tudni akarja, mi történik körülötte és vele, ezt pedig aligha vethetjük a szemére.  
  
– A kíváncsisága eleddig több kárt okozott, mint hasznot.  
  
– Ne légy ilyen szigorú vele szemben – indítványozta Dumbledore. – Feltételezem, nem kell emlékeztetnem arra, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, akivel ilyesmik megtörténtek. – Piton erre nem felelt, így az igazgató tovább fűzte a szót. – A fiú vállát jelen pillanatban már nemcsak a jóslat nyomja, hanem mindaz, ami még kiderült számára azzal kapcsolatosan.  
  
– Ha az a locsi-fecsi nő képes lett volna befogni a száját – sziszegte Piton.  
  
Harry mellkasát elöntötte a keserű düh. Nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy kiugorjon rejtekhelyéről, és nekitámadjon Pitonnak. Hogy merészeli még Trelawneyt vádolni azért, mert a bolond jósnő végre egyszer jót is cselekedett?! Ha nincs a boszorkány, akkor Harry még ma sem tudna erről.  
  
– Hagyjuk a másokra mutogatást, Perselus – kérte szelíden Dumbledore. – A fiú épp eleget szenved mindezektől, amihez hozzájárul ez a kényes ügy és az ezzel járó újfajta kihívás. Habár – folytatta elgondolkodva –, talán ez egy kicsit most elvonja majd a figyelmét az ifjú mardekáros barátunkról. – Piton válaszul motyogott valamit, ám Harry ezt egyáltalán nem értette. – Nem szolgál örömömre, hogy titkolóznom és tagadnom kell előtte a tényeket. Látta – suttogta Dumbledore hangsúlyosan –, és tudja, hogy igaza van.  
  
– Ott sem szabadott volna lennie – jegyezte meg némi dühvel a hangjában Piton.  
  
– Ezen már kár rágódnunk. Amikor eljön az idő, akkor tisztázni fogom vele ezt is, de most előbb fontosabb ügyekkel kell foglalkoznom.  
  
Harry egy kicsit megemelte a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, hogy jobban halljon.  
  
– Továbbra sincs fejlemény? – kérdezte hirtelen a bájitalmester.  
  
– Nincs, és attól tartok, még hosszú ideig nem is lesz – sóhajtott nagyot az igazgató.  
  
– De te mindent megteszel. – A mondat félig kérdésként, félig kijelentésként hangzott.  
  
– Abban biztos lehetsz, Perselus.  
  
Végül a hangok elhaltak, Harry pedig ott maradt egyedül az üres folyosón. A gondolatai összekuszálódva keringtek a fejében, és hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy a düh, a csalódottság vagy az elégtétel az, amit éreznie kellene. Igaza volt Malfoyt illetően, és most megkapta a bizonyítékot rá. Kár, hogy sem Hermione, sem pedig Ron nem hallotta mindezt…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mágikus terem és könyv a minisztériumban: „Ezt a gyereket születése óta számon tartják.” – Ez a mondat Hagrid szájából hangzik el a Bölcsek kövében, és abban a pillanatban én ezt úgy képzeltem el, hogy a mágiával bíró személyek neve mind bekerül egy nagy könyvbe, hogy nyomon lehessen őket követni. Ezt sugallta az is, hogy a minisztériumban azonnal észlelik, ha egy kiskorú varázsol. Ennek persze némiképp ellentmondott Neville meséje arról, hogy sokáig nem tudták, vajon van-e benne mágia. Ezekből következtetve nekem meggyőződésem lett, hogy léteznie kell egy könyvnek, melybe minden mágikus képességgel született gyerek neve bekerül, de valójában soha senki sem látja; a kihágásokról bűbáj jelez. (Később persze rájöttem, hogy miért is tartják számon Harryt, mert hát ő Harry Potter, és a varázslásokat is másképp ellenőrzik, de az ötlet akkor is megtetszett.  
> Úgyhogy ezt vettem alapul, mikor kitaláltam a termet, mely nemcsak a könyvet, de a házassági szerződéseket, valamint ezeken kívül sok más egyebet is őrzi.
> 
> Katie Bell és Ginny Weasley: Ez az egyik apróság, amit megváltoztattam a hatos kötetben. Nálam ugyanis az ominózus meccset követően, ahol a Griffendél elnyerte a kupát, Harry az örömmámor közepén nem Ginnyt öleli magához, hanem Katie Bellt. Így Harry és Ginny sosem jártak, Harry barátnője Katie lett. 
> 
> Amoris-esküje: Ez a legősibb házassági-szerződés, az első, amely a legkevesebb kockázattal járt az ókori mágusok számára, akik muglikkal szerették volna összekötni az életüket. Az egyezmény kikötései leginkább a mágikus személyeket védték, későbbiekben, mikor már főként csak aranyvérűek használták, akkor további pontokkal egészítették ki az alap megállapodást. A szerződés létrejöttéhez elég egy eskető (nincs semmiféle kikötés a személyét illetően), aki felolvassa az eskü szövegét, valamint tíz tanú. Amoris-esküje felbonthatatlan.
> 
> Amoris-esküjének alapötletét egy ókori mese, Ámor és Pszükhé (innen a neve is) története adta. /Hosszú lenne elmesélni, így akit érdekel és szereti az ilyen elbeszéléseket, annak ajánlom elolvasásra Benedek Elek átdolgozását. A neten megtalálható./ 
> 
> A házasságok, kényszerházasságok, meleg kapcsolatok kapcsán elég kiterjedt kutatómunkát végeztem, és bár sok ellentmondásra is bukkantam, azért röviden összefoglalom azokat a részleteket, melyek alapot adtak Amoris-esküjéhez.  
> – Az ókori Rómában valóban létezett a felbonthatatlan házasság intézménye, melynek létrejötte Jupiter papjai és tíz tanú előtt történt meg. Az ilyen házasság a császárság korában felbonthatóvá vált. (Egyes vallások viszont ma sem fogadják el a házasság felbontásának lehetőségét, úgyhogy bizonyos formában mindez most jelen van.)  
> – A családfő (pater familiae vagy pater familias) szintén létező tényező volt az ókorban; amiről Piton beszél Harrynek, az lényegében mind igaz.  
> – A melegházasság sem mostani újítás, szintén ismeretes volt az ókorban. A fiúszerelem ráadásul valóban magasabb rendű kapcsolatnak számított, ami főként abból alakult ki, hogy akkoriban a nők és a férfiak keveset érintkeztek egymással, lehetetlen volt elképzelni, hogy egy nő bármilyen téren is felérjen egy férfihoz. A nő dolga az utód felnevelés volt, és ideje legnagyobb részét más nők társaságában töltötte. Két férfit azonban lelki kapcsolat, barátság kötött össze, ezért szerelmük égi ajándéknak volt tekintve.  
> Természetesen én itt most csak nagyvonalakban, félszavakban vázoltam a felhasznált részeket, ezekről sokkal bővebben is lehetne értekezni, ám az már nem tartozik szorosan a fejezethez. Mint mondtam, forrástól függően sok ellentmondásba is ütköztem – valamint szinte mindent a saját történetembe illően használtam fel –, éppen ezért mindenki eszerint is kezelje az információkat. A fentiek csak az alapot szolgáltatták. 
> 
> „Omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori.”– Vergiliustól származó idézet, annyit tesz: „Mindent legyőz a szerelem, és nekünk engednünk kell neki!"


	5. Bilius nagybácsi hagyatéka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habár a szerződés felbontására tett kísérletek idáig nem vezettek eredményre, Harry nem ül tétlenül, és minden erejével azon van, hogy kiderítse, mi áll a Malfoy-rejtély hátterében. Eközben pedig olyan helyről kap segítséget, melyre sosem gondolt volna...

_1997\. november 20._

  
Harry egymagában gubbasztott az ágyán – előtte a Félvér Herceg agyonolvasott bájitalkönyve és a Tekergők Térképe hevert. Hol ebbe pillantott bele, hol pedig amabba, de mintha minden összeesküdött volna ellene, egyik sem fedte fel előtte a titkot, melyet annyira keresett. Lehet, hogy Hermionénak van igaza, és Malfoy olyasmire készül, aminek semmi köze a tavalyi évben történtekhez. Harry újra és újra végigpörgette magában az év végi eseményeket, még fejben jegyzetet is készített, de egyszerűen nem jutott ezzel sem előrébb a megoldásban. Abban már biztos lehetett, hogy nem hallucinált – nem mintha eddig felmerült volna benne ennek a lehetősége –, és valóban Malfoyt látta kiosonni a Szükség Szobájából, akit aztán egy tucatnyi halálfaló követett. Csakhogy az események olyan gyors egymásutánban következtek, hogy mire Harry elkaphatta volna a mardekárost, addigra Malfoynak már hűlt helye volt. Ha Piton nem akadályoztatta volna akkor is… – mérgelődött magában Harry. Nem volt semmiféle bizonyítéka arra, amit állított, emiatt pedig még a barátai is kételkedtek benne.  
  
Harry most némiképp elégtételként könyvelte el, hogy Dumbledore végre a füle hallatára ismerte el Pitonnak, hogy valójában igaza volt Malfoyjal kapcsolatban, ám most még mindezt tagadja. Márpedig ez egyértelmű bizonyítéka volt annak is, hogy a mardekáros olyan feladattal lett megbízva, ami miatt az igazgató jobbnak látja titkolni a tényeket. Ennek ellenére Harry eltökélte, hogy nem fogja ennyiben hagyni ezt az ügyet, igenis utána jár, mi folyik a kastély falai között. Ha Voldemort mozgatja a szálakat – márpedig ki más tenné? –, akkor tudni akart minden kicsiny részletről is.  
  
A Tekergők Térképére pillantva Harry újra megkereste a Draco Malfoy feliratú pöttyöt, hogy aztán lehangoltan vegye tudomásul, hogy a fiú még mindig a nagyteremben ücsörög. Ezzel sem jutok előrébb – morogta Harry csak úgy maga elé. De aztán hirtelen történt valami, amire azonnal felkapta a fejét. A térkép szerint Dumbledore befejezte a vacsorát, ám ahelyett, hogy a tanároknak fenntartott hátsó ajtón távozott volna, a nagytermen átvágva indult útnak. Mégsem ez volt az, ami magára vonta Harry figyelmét, hanem az a furcsaság, hogy Malfoy pöttye is épp abban a pillanatban jelezte, hogy a fiú felállt az asztaltól, mikor az igazgató kilépett a tölgyfa ajtón. A mardekáros és Pansy Parkinson együtt távoztak, de ahogy Dumbledore is megállt beszélgetni Doge professzorral a bejárati csarnokban, úgy Malfoyék is megtorpantak a pincefolyosók felé vezető lépcső tetején. Ráadásul, ha jól következtetett, a két mardekáros ebből a szögből kitűnően figyelhette meg az idős mágust úgy, hogy ők maguk ne legyenek feltűnőek. Ez már nem először fordult elő.  
  
Harry összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és úgy döntött, hogy a föld alól is előkeríti Hermionét. Egyéb esetben biztosra vette, hogy Ronhoz fordulna először a megérzésével, ám mivel ez nem jöhetett szóba, Harrynek most egyedül Hermione maradt, akivel megoszthatta a sejtelmét.  
  
Miután a térképet és a könyvet is biztonságba helyezte, Harry a lány keresésére indult. A klubhelyiségbe érve azonban sehol sem látta őt, helyette viszont Dean Thomasba ütközött.  
  
– Ó, épp téged kerestelek, Harry! – derült fel Dean arca Harryt meglátva. Ám Harrynek most a legkevésbé sem volt ideje a fiúra, amit meg is kísérelt a tudtára adni.  
  
– Sajnálom, Dean, de most meg kell keresnem Hermionét…  
  
– Hermione épp az előbb ment el – fojtotta bele a szót Harrybe. – De nem is ez a lényeg – hessegette el a problémát. – Azt hiszem, megtaláltam a csapatnak a legjobb őrzőt!  
  
– Akkor… – Harrynek, akinek eddig a gondolatai még mindig Malfoyon jártak, csak most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy Dean mit is közölt vele. – Hogy mondod? – kérdezett vissza.  
  
– Hát az őrző! – hangsúlyozta Dean egyre lelkesebben. – Találtam neked egyet! – ismételte szélesen vigyorogva, aztán a háta mögé kiáltott. – Hé, Tobin! – Az ablaknál tanuló griffendélesek közül az egyik felnézett, Harry pedig felismerte benne azt a nyúlánk harmadikost, akit a könyvtárban is látott. Tobin rövid, barna hajú, félszeg vigyorú, de nagyon ruganyos mozgású fiú volt; Dean intésére pedig azonnal oda is sietett hozzájuk. – Harry, ez itt Christhoper Tobin, Tobin, ez pedig a híres Harry Potter.  
  
– Hello! – üdvözölte a fiú Harryt, miközben kezet ráztak egymással. Első pillantásra megállapította, hogy Tobin közelebbről még magasabb, mint eddig hitte, és a fiú minimum egy mugli kosaras játékos paramétereivel rendelkezett. Tenyere már most nagyobb volt, mint Harryé. Mindez egy tizenhárom évestől igencsak nagy teljesítmény számított.  
  
– Tobin szerintem nagyszerű őrző lenne, nagyon ért a labdákhoz. A magassága ne tévesszen meg – magyarázta Dean vicceskedve –, bár azt állítja, hogy minden játék, amit labdával kell játszani, épp ugyanannyira megy neki. Amúgy meg a beceneve Thoper Thunder Tobin – bökte oldalba a könyökével.  
  
Tobin elpirult erre a szóáradatra, de Harryt nem a tömjénezés, hanem másvalami érdekelte.  
  
– Játszottál már kviddicset? – tudakolta, mialatt még alaposabban szemügyre vette a fiút. Tobin megfelelő alkattal rendelkezett, nagyjából olyan magas lehetett, mint Ron, de fizikuma alkalmassá tehette őt a repülő manőverekre és a védésre. Bár talán hajtónak inkább elmenne.  
  
– Nem igazán – vallotta be a harmadéves, de gyorsan még hozzátette. – Viszont a labdajátékok tényleg a szenvedélyem. Általánosban kosaraztam, baseballoztam, kriketteztem, kézilabdáztam és fociztam.  
  
– Tobin az egyik legfiatalabb játékos volt a Fullham utánpótlásánál – dicsekedett Dean –, egyik nyáron láttam is őt játszani, mikor az öcséimet elvittem az edzésre. Nekem elhiheted, Harry, Tobin tényleg kiváló kapus. Egyetlen egy gólt sem engedett be – áradozott. Mivel Harry ismerte Dean szenvedélyét a futballal kapcsolatban, nem tudta, hogy mennyire veheti komolyan a lelkendezést  
  
– És repülve is tudsz védeni? – faggatta tovább Harry a harmadévest.  
  
Tobin egyik lábáról a másikra állt, úgy felelt.  
  
– Hát, szoktunk a többiekkel játszani, amikor szabad a pálya, és mindig én vagyok az őrző. Nem tudom, eddig még sosem kaptam gólt – vonta meg a vállát szerényen.  
  
– Az igazi meccs egészen más, ott nem kímélnek – figyelmeztette Harry a fiút. Nem akarta elriasztani Tobint, de azt sem szerette volna, hogy elbizakodott legyen. Semmi szüksége nem volt egy McLaggen-féle pojácára. – De jó, legyen – egyezett bele, mert úgysem igazán volt más jelöltje –, holnap este gyere le az edzésre, hozd a seprűd, és megnézzük, hogy játszol.  
  
– Köszi – vidult fel Tobin, aztán Deannel összecsapták a tenyerüket.  
  
– Ha jól megy, és más nem jelentkezik, akkor be leszel véve a csapatba.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Miután Tobin és Dean a holnapi napot tárgyalva elvonultak, Harry gyorsan felmérte annak az esélyét, hogy Dumbledore-t és Malfoyt még a bejárati csarnokban találhatja-e. Alighogy azonban megfordult, Ronnal találta magát szemben. A fiú úgy két méterre állt tőle, és a csalódott ábrázatát elnézve, Harry borítékolta, hogy barátja elég ideig lehetett tanúja az előbbi beszélgetésnek. Ron, miután rájött, hogy mereven bámulja Harryt, gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, és anélkül, hogy bárminemű jelét adta volna, hogy beszéljék meg végre az ügyet, elsietett Harry mellett.

***

Mire Harrynek sikerült Deant és Tobint lerázni – valamint túltennie magát azon, hogy Ron továbbra is levegőnek nézi őt –, addigra Dumbledore és Malfoy is már a saját körletükben tartózkodtak, Hermione pöttye mellett pedig ott virított Maryanne Madleyé is, így Harry egyelőre letett arról, hogy sejtelmét megossza a lánnyal.  
  
Másnap azonban egy problémának a megoldását legalább kipipálhatta – Dean ugyanis egyáltalán nem túlzott, mikor a harmadéves Tobin képességeit dicsérte. A fiú már az edzés első felében bebizonyította, hogy tényleg ért a labdádhoz, vagy legalábbis a kivédésükhöz. Hatalmas tenyereivel könnyedén fogta meg a kvaffot, a magasságát pedig leginkább vízszintes manővereknél kamatoztatta. Az egyetlen problémát egyedül a repülés jelentette még neki; mivel alig volt benne gyakorlata, az ügyesebb seprűlovas Ginny sokszor kihasználta ezt a rést, mellyel elég sok gólt szerzett. Az edzés végére azonban Tobin is egyre ügyesebb lett, és mikor a csapat a hideg széltől átfagyva a sáros földre ereszkedett, egyöntetű döntés született az új őrző kilétét illetően.  
  
– Jó voltál, be vagy véve – gratulált Harry a fülig-vigyor kölyöknek. – A repülést többet kell majd gyakorolnod, de ha a továbbiakban is ilyen tempóban fejlődsz, akkor a következő meccsre már ezzel sem lesz gond.  
  
– Kösz, Harry, nem fogok csalódást okozni – fogadkozott az öltözőbe menet.  
  
A klubhelyiségben aztán tovább folytatódott az új őrző megtalálása miatti ünneplés; habár Harry mindebben nem vett részt, a többieket nem szerette volna megakadályozni abban, hogy csapatépítés címén örömködjenek. Ő maga viszont inkább a sarokban gubbasztó Hermionéhoz telepedett le.  
  
A lány – nem meglepő módon – épp tanult. Az asztalt elárasztotta pergamenek és tankönyvek tucatjaival, mintha nem is csak a saját feladatát végezné, hanem minimum két ember helyett dolgozna.  
  
– Megvan az új őrző – újságolta Harry derűsen, ahogy helyet csinált magának.  
  
Hermione felpillantott a rúnatan jegyzetből, de ahelyett, hogy Tobinék felé nézett volna, a táskájában kezdett kotorászni.  
  
– Jó játékos? – érdeklődött udvarias hangnemben.  
  
– Aha, Dean nem tévedett. Még van hova fejlődnie, de majd belejön.  
  
Hermione közben megtalálta, amit keresett.  
  
– Tessék – nyújtott át egy levelet a lány Harrynek. – Ez neked jött, még délután érkezett. – Ezzel már vissza is fordította figyelmét a pergamenhalomra.  
  
– Ki küld nekem ilyenkor levelet? – lepődött meg Harry, miközben bontogatni kezdte a borítékot; feladó ugyanis nem szerepelt rajta.  
  
– Weasleyék – adott választ Hermione, de mielőtt Harry megérdeklődhette volna, honnan ez a látnoki képesség, Hermione hozzáfűzte. – Errol hozta – bökött pennájával egy rongy és tollkötegből álló csomagra a táskája mellett.  
  
– Elég rosszul néz ki – állapította meg Harry. – Még egy ilyen út, és…  
  
Hermione most ismét felnézett, és ő is szemügyre vette a madarat.  
  
– Igen, én is ettől tartottam, ezért is nem akartam elengedni egyedül. Gondoltam, leviszem a bagolyházba… de inkább kértem Hagridtól speciális tápszert neki. – Hermione Harryre emelte a tekintetét. – Esetleg megkérhetnéd Hedviget, hogy kísérje haza az Odúba.  
  
– Jó ötlet – egyezett bele Harry, majd végül szemügyre vette a boríték tartalmát is. A levél egy ív pergament tartalmazott, rajta a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat cégérével. – Fred és George küldte – jelentette. – Szombaton Roxmortsban lesznek, szeretnének velem találkozni. – Harry elgondolkodva Hermionéra nézett. – Jössz te is?  
  
Hermione arccsontján enyhe pír jelent meg, és hirtelen nagy szükségét érezte annak, hogy rendet tegyen a könyvei között.  
  
– Hát… nem tudom… Nem hiszem, hogy lemegyek Roxmortsba. – Aztán komolyan Harry szemébe nézett. – Megígértem Ronnak, hogy segítek neki a tanulásban, nagyon el van maradva, és egyedül nem is esik jól neki. Persze ez nem szabadna, hogy indok legyen, de hát ismered Ront, nem a legszorgalmasabb, sokszor kicsit lusta is. És most legalább nem is zavarna senki, mert mindenki Roxmortsba készül, őt meg hát úgysem engedik le, használhatnánk a könyvtárat is – hadarta egy szuszra.  
  
Harry nem mondhatta volna, hogy nem lepődött meg, egy pillanatra még valamiféle furcsa harag is elöntötte, de aztán ez amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan múlt is el. Nem szabad hibáztatnia Hermionét, mert segíteni akar Ronnak is. Elvégre barátok… és legalább ők még beszélnek egymással – gondolta keserűen.  
  
– Jó, nem gond – mondta aztán kifejezéstelen hangon.

***

Szombat reggel Harry már egyáltalán nem érzett sok kedvet magában ahhoz, hogy kitegye a lábát a jó meleg klubhelyiségből. Odakint ismét rendíthetetlenül szakadt az eső, a köd egyre sűrűbb lett, és az ablaktáblákat csak úgy csapdosta a kíméletlen szél. Még – vagy már – kilenc óra után is olyan sötét volt odakint, hogy az ember azt hihette, még javában este van. Ráadásul Harryt az sem igazán ösztökélte, hogy egyedül kellett lemennie Roxmortsba, ugyanakkor a Weasley ikrekkel sem akarta megtenni, hogy ígéretét megszegve mégsem találkozik velük.  
  
Így hát kellőképpen felvértezte magát a cudar időjárás ellen, és Deanhez meg Christopher Tobinhoz betársulva nekivágott a faluba vezető útnak. Egész idő alatt némán haladt a két fiú mögött, nem úgy, mint Tobin, aki még sosem járt Roxmortsban, és korából, na meg mugliszármazásából adódóan teljes lelkesedéssel várta már, hogy megtudja, milyen is egy igazi, csak varázslók és boszorkányok lakta község.  
  
– Héha, Harry! – hozott a szél egy ismerős kiáltást, mikor a három griffendéles a falu határába ért.  
  
– Hagrid! – vidult fel a fiú a vadőr láttán, aki vastag vakondprém bundájában aligha fázhatott úgy, mint Harry. Ahhoz, hogy a másik meghallja őt, kiabálnia kellett. – Hát te? – érdeklődött, mikor Hagrid beérte őt, és immáron együtt folytatták az útjukat.  
  
– Tanári kíséretként vagyok jelen – újságolta büszkén kihúzva magát a vadőr. Harry meglepődött arckifejezésére aztán elmesélte: – Dumbledore kért meg, hogy ha már úgyis lejövök a faluba, akkor nézzek rátok. Nem bízik ő annyira az aurorokban – súgta oda neki, mire egy pukkanásnyi idő múlva valaki vészjósló hangon meg nem szólalt.  
  
– Mintha úgy hallottam volna – bukkant fel hirtelen Tonks Harry másik oldalán –, hogy valaki az aurorok munkáját szidja.  
  
Harry látta, hogy Hagrid elvörösödik a szakálla alatt.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem, no – szabadkozott a vadőr Tonks sértett arckifejezése láttán. – Te más vagy.  
  
A boszorkány láthatóan beérte ennyivel – és inkább csak viccesnek szánta a dorgálást –, mert utána megenyhült, és immáron Harryhez intézte a kérdést.  
  
– Hová-hová, Harry?  
  
– A Három Seprűbe – felelte –, ott találkozom Freddel és George-dzsal. – Azt már megtartotta magának, hogy mind Tonks, mind Hagrid elbukta a „Hogyan kövessük feltűnésmentesen Harry Pottert úgy, hogy ő ne jöjjön rá, hogy a szemmel tartása a cél” című feladatot. Szíve szerint bosszankodott volna azon, hogy ennyire nem hagyják őt élni, és valaki mindig kötelességének érzi azt, hogy felügyeletet biztosítson neki, de nem akart vitába keveredni. Feltételezte, mindez Dumbledore ötlete volt, így nem lett volna Tonksszal és Hagriddal szemben tisztességes, ha rajtuk tölti ki a dühét.  
  
– A többiek? Hermione és Ron nem jöttek veled? – nézett körbe a boszorkány, de Harry nemlegesen megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Tanulnak – közölte szűkszavúan. Mivel azonban már közel jártak a falu központjához, Harry megragadta a kínálkozó lehetőséget, és gyors búcsút intett a felügyelőinek. – Na, én megyek, Tonks, Hagrid, további jó mulatást – köszönt el sietősen, és dacolva a kitartó ellenszéllel, amely az arcába fújta az esőt, nekiiramodott a Három Seprű irányába.  
  
Az épület előtt – ígéretükhöz híven – már ott várt rá Fred és George. Harry intett nekik, de mivel itt a faluban sokkal sűrűbbnek bizonyult a köd, mint a kastély ablakából nézve, a fiúk csak akkor vették észre őt, mikor már elég közel ért hozzájuk.  
  
– Üdv, Harry! – köszöntötték őt teljesen egyszerre. – Már várunk rád egy ideje – folytatták kórusban.  
  
– Sziasztok, srácok.  
  
– Csak nem feltartottak? – tett kétértelmű utalást Fred, mire Harry bólintott. – Na, gyere, menjünk be, mert megfagyunk, ha tovább ácsorgunk még itt – indítványozta, miközben már nyitotta is az ajtót.  
  
Harryt egyből megcsapta a fülledt meleg levegő, ahogy a bejárat kitárult. Odabent valóban kellemes idő fogadta őket, na meg elég nagy ricsaj is. A diákok többsége, akik épp nem a Mézesfalásban vagy Zonko Csodabazárjában nézelődtek, most mind ide tömörültek be a szutykos idő elől, ettől pedig igencsak nagy tömeg gyűlt össze. Az egyik sarokban azonban még sikerült találniuk egy üres asztalt.  
  
– Mit hozhatok neked, Harry? – kérdezte George, ahogy átpréselték magukat két nagydarab falusi varázsló között. – Vajsör? Vagy abból egy életre eleged lett? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a fiatal férfi.  
  
– Nem, jó lesz az, köszi.  
  
Amíg George az italokért ment, Harry és Fred nagy nehezen keresztülverekedték magukat a tömegen, hogy aztán gyorsan lecsaphassanak a sarokban árválkodó üres asztalra. Székből már nem is maradt, csak egy, de Fred gyorsan megoldotta a problémát. A zsebéből előhalászott két rágógumit, majd pálcájával rábökve, székeket varázsolt belőle.  
  
– Na, ezzel megvagyunk – jelentette ki elégedetten, mikor leült az egyikre. – Jó ruganyos – vigyorgott Harryre, miután kipróbálta.  
  
– Mit csináltok itt Roxmortsban? – tudakolta Harry, amíg George-ra és az italokra vártak.  
  
– Volt egy kis dolgunk Zonkónál – válaszolta a fiú. – Tudod, arra gondoltunk, hogy társulhatnák vele, így nem lennénk egymás konkurenciái. Elvégre Zonko annak idején minket is ellátott egy csomó fontos kellékkel, na meg persze ötletekkel is – mesélte Fred.  
  
– Azt hittem, inkább meg akarjátok venni a boltját.  
  
– Sokat tanácskoztunk ezen George-dzsal, de aztán beláttuk, hogy ez nem lenne túl szép tőlünk. Mi nem vagyunk ám hálátlanok – csóválta a fejét. – Úgyhogy inkább egyezséget kínáltunk Zonkónak: mivel neki nincs boltja Londonban, nekünk viszont van, így felajánlottuk neki, hogy egy sarkot az ő termékeinek szentelünk, cserébe ő ugyanezt megteszi mivelünk a saját boltjában.  
  
– Ez nem rossz ötlet – helyeselt Harry, bár ő maga nem sokat értett az üzlethez.  
  
– Ugye? – vigyorgott a visszaérkező George. Kezében három vajsörös üveget tartott; az egyiket letette Harry elé, a másik kettőt pedig Fred és a maga oldalára, aztán ő maga is helyet foglalt. – Nahát, bátyus, csak nem rágó? – rugózott próbaképp George is a frissiben elővarázsolt széken.  
  
– Hirtelen csak ezt találtam.  
  
– Otthonra is elkélne egy ilyen, sokkal kényelmesebb, mint a többi székünk.  
  
Harryt jól szórakoztatta a két idősebb fiú mókázása, és annak is örült, hogy végül mégsem mondta le a találkát. A benti, kellemes klímájú levegő is kezdte egyre jobban átmelegíteni, így már az idevezető út viszontagságait is más szemmel látta.  
  
– Na és veled mi a helyzet, ifjú Harry? – érdeklődött Fred előredőlve. Két kezét összekulcsolta a vajsörös üvegén, miközben kutató pillantásokkal vizslatta Harry arcát.  
  
– Mire vagytok kíváncsiak?  
  
Fred hátrapillantott öccsére, aki most leutánozta az előredőlős mozdulatot.  
  
– Mindenről tudunk – jelentették ki egyszerre. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy immáron suttogva is tudtak beszélni.  
  
– Ó. – Harry hazudott volna, ha letagadja, meglepte őt ez a hirtelen vallomás. Mivel szeretett volna időt nyerni, így belekortyolt a vajsörébe. Ám a mozdulat azon nyomban félbe maradt, amint rájött meggondolatlan tettére. Mielőtt még lenyelte volna, gyorsan előkapta a pálcáját, és végrehajtotta a megszokott varázslatait. – Sajnálom, megszokás – szabadkozott az udvariatlanságáért.  
  
– Semmi gond, érthető – legyintett Fred.  
  
– Ahogy az is, hogy nem szívesen beszélsz róla – fűzte hozzá George.  
  
– Vagy csak velünk nem szeretnél beszélni róla – pontosított Fred.  
  
Harry megvakarta a homlokát, és valóban nem tudta, hogy mit kéne erre mondania. Most jött rá, hogy az eset óta tulajdonképpen senkivel sem beszélt erről, leszámítva persze Dumbledore-t. Az igazgató azonban csakis a lehetséges megoldásra koncentrált. Mostanában pedig már a Hermionéval történő beszélgetéseiknél sem jött elő a téma. Harry viszont úgy gondolta, hogy az ikrek megérdemlik az igazságot, így – miután kiszórta a Disaudio-bűbájt – az előbbi gondolatmenetet meg is osztotta velük.  
  
– Akkor még szerencse, hogy mi itt vagyunk neked – jelentette ki George, mikor Harry a mondókája végére ért.  
  
– Valahogy sejtettük, hogy a problémát és annak gyökerét is a szőnyeg alá akarja mindenki söpörni – helyeselt a testvére.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy értitek? – ráncolta gyanakvóan a homlokát Harry.  
  
Mielőtt Fred válaszolt volna, kortyolt egyet a vajsöréből.  
  
– Jelen voltunk, mikor Dumbledore patrónusa közölte anyáékkal a helyzetet. Már akkor is sejtettük, hogy az öreg szeretné kihasználni a varázslószokásokkal kapcsolatos tudatlanságodat, de később meg is győződtünk erről.  
  
– Dumbledore még mindig szeretne téged gyerekként kezelni, ebből kifolyólag pedig, már megint csak félmegoldásokat ajánl neked.  
  
Harry nagyjából sejtette, hova szeretnének az ikrek kilyukadni, és határozottan meglepte őt, hogy ők nem osztják a többi beavatott nézeteit. Mialatt ezen elgondolkodott, fél szemmel kipillantott az ablakon, ahol észrevette a kocsma előtt strázsáló Tonksot. Harrynek nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy a boszorkány őrt állt érte. Az ikrek követték a tekintetét, és arckifejezésükből következtetve, Harry tudta, hogy igaza van.  
  
– Mármint? – kérdezte aztán levéve a szemét az aurorról. – Mire gondoltok?  
  
– Fred és én fogadtunk – vette át a szót George –, hogy az öreg mit és abból is mennyit árult el neked. Az én tippem az, hogy épp annyit közölt, amennyit elengedhetetlennek tartott, aztán meghagyta, hogy a maradékot esetleges fél–információkból rakd össze magadnak.  
  
– Én azonban azt mondtam – mesélte most Fred –, hogy Dumbledore az orrod elé tolt nagyjából mindent, olyasmit is, amiről nem gondolod, hogy lényeges lehet, viszont – nyújtotta meg a szót – a legfontosabbat elhallgatta.  
  
Harryt egyszerűen lenyűgözte a Weasley ikrek elmélete, és be kellett látnia, hogy lényegében hamarabb jutottak ők erre a következtetésre, minthogy Harry maga is rájött volna mindarra, amit most ők pár szóban elmondtak.  
  
– Na, ki vele, melyikünké a helyes állítás? – sürgette meg Fred.  
  
– Mindkettő helytálló – vallotta be Harry, nem kis sajnálkozást váltva ki az ikrekből.  
  
– Aj, pedig hogy reménykedtem, hogy én járok közelebb az igazsághoz – tett kapkodó mozdulatot George. – No, sebaj, majd legközelebb.  
  
– Ti tényleg erre fogadtatok? – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve Harry.  
  
– Nem csak erre, van egy csomó más is – vonta meg a vállát Fred. – Ennyi nekünk is jár, egészségesen tartja a versenyszellemet.  
  
– Ti szoktatok versenyezni? – nézett rájuk Harry meglepődve. Még sosem látta igazán egymás ellen küzdeni a fiúkat. Annyira megszokta, hogy Fred és George mindig ugyanazt csinálják, ugyanakkor, és legtöbbször együtt, hogy az néha már túlzásnak is tűnt.  
  
– Természetesen, elvégre nem vagyunk teljesen egyformák – felelték ezúttal is tökéletesen egyszerre, ugyanazzal az arckifejezéssel és lendülettel.  
  
– De térjünk vissza a te problémádhoz – váltott komolyabb hangnemre Fred.  
  
– Szóval azt állítod, mindkettőnk tippje helyes. – Harry bólintott. – Akkor ezek szerint még megközelítőleg sincs ötleted arra, hogy melyik részét hallgatta el Dumbledore a legfontosabbak közül.  
  
– Azért nem teljesen – ellenkezett Harry. – Sejtem, hogy mivel kapcsolatban hallgat – igen, erről volt egy elég erős gyanúja –, és hogy mi az, amivel azt gondolja, hogy beérem. De miért érdekel ez titeket annyira? – nézett egyik ikerről a másikra gyanakodva.  
  
– Mert úgy vettük észre – legalábbis azon kevéske információk alapján, amit sikerült anyáékból kiszednünk –, hogy bár mindenki annyira szeretne a segítségedre lenni, de valójában senki nem tesz igazán semmit, ami előremozdíthatná a kényes ügyedet.  
  
– Dumbledore épp a szerződés felbontásán dolgozik – vetette ellen Harry.  
  
– Feltehetően így van. De mire is jutott eddig? – mutatott rá George. – Na, látod – bólogatott, mikor Harry nem tudott mit felelni erre. – Addig viszont, amíg nem lesz előrelépés, muszáj vagy elfogadni a helyzetet – vetítette elő a szörnyű jövőképet. Harry elfintorodott, de George nem hagyta, hogy letörjön. – Ezért is döntöttünk úgy – fűzte tovább –, hogy meglátogatunk. Ha más nem, akkor majd mi valóban segítünk.  
  
– Miben? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry.  
  
– Szeretnénk, ha tudnád, Harry, hogy mi mindig készen állunk arra, hogy kisegítsünk a nehéz helyzetekben.  
  
Mivel Harry arckifejezése továbbra is tükrözte tanácstalanságát, George így szólt.  
  
– Úgy látom, drága Fred, hogy az ifjú Harry még mindig nem kapiskálja, mit is szeretnénk a tudtára hozni – ráncolta a homlokát George. Mielőtt azonban bővebb válasszal szolgált volna, cinkosan összenézett testvérével, majd egyszerre fogták meg a széküket, és húzódtak közelebb Harryhez.  
  
– Biztonságos ez a te csend-bűbájod? – tudakolta Fred.  
  
– Persze, de még mindig nem tudom, mit akartok. Nézzétek, én nagyon örülök ennek, meg minden, de…  
  
– Nem kell megköszönnöd semmit – hessegette el George Harry közbevágását, nem is foglalkozva a megjegyzéssel. Majd azért a biztonság kedvéért halkabbra véve a hangját, belekezdett. – Mivel nekünk még nincs tapasztalatunk benne, és hát van azért egy-két sarkalatos pontja is ennek a… khm, szerződésnek, ezért utánanéztünk, hogy pontosan képben legyünk.  
  
– Kutatgattunk, ha úgy tetszik…  
  
– Ez Hermione mániája szokott lenni – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.  
  
– Igen, az övé, meg a miénk is – értett egyet George.  
  
– Össze kéne állnotok vele – vigyorodott el Harry, megfeledkezve arról, hogy elterelte a beszélgetést.  
  
– Ne hidd, hogy nem gondoltunk már rá – nevetett össze a két testvér. – De Granger kisasszony nehéz eset, és még nekünk is vannak korlátaink. – Harry hitetlenkedő grimasza láttán az ikrek hangosan felkacagtak.  
  
– Persze, azért ne gondold, hogy feladtuk…  
  
– Nem, az nem vallana ránk – bizonygatta George bólogatva. – Viszont azt, hogy milyen egyedülálló társulás lehetne, ha mi hárman összeállnánk, és tehetségünket együttes erővel kamatoztatnánk, még Hermionénak is be kell bizonyítanunk.  
  
– De most nem ezért vagyunk itt – vezette vissza a beszélgetés fonalát az eredeti mederbe Fred. – Először is, hoztunk neked valamit, kedves Harry. George… ha lennél olyan szíves.  
  
A megszólított erre Harry kíváncsi tekintetétől kísérve benyúlt a talárja alá, majd kisvártatva egy ütött-kopott könyvet halászott elő a belső zsebéből. Mielőtt feltűnésmentesen Harry ölébe csúsztatta volna, azért alaposan körbenézett.  
  
– Van benne néhány olyan oldal is, ami nem tartozik szorosan a jegyzetekhez, de mivel az anyáék könyvéből való, csak lemásolni mertük neked – fűzte hozzá magyarázatképp.  
  
– Mi ez? – érdeklődött Harry tartózkodóan, és alaposan szemügyre vette a barnakötésű, molyrágta kötetet.  
  
– Nézz bele – unszolta Harryt Fred.  
  
Harry így is cselekedett; miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy valóban senki sem figyel arra, mit csinálnak ők itt hárman, óvatosan fellapozta a könyvet. Az ártatlannak tűnő, elnyűtt kis kötet rongyosra olvasott lapjaival és ragasztószalaggal megtámogatott gerincével azonban olyasmit rejtett, ami még Harryt is pirulásra késztette.  
  
– Ó, atya ég! – hűlt el Harry, ahogy meglátta a harmincadik oldal mozgó ábráját. – Ez… ez… – habogta  
  
– Ez olyasmi, amiről nem árt, ha szerzel némi ismeretet – nézett rá fontoskodva George. – Bár van egy olyan sejtésünk, hogy azért nem minden újdonság itt a számodra, de lesz, ami mégis…  
  
– Valójában már valakinek gondolnia kellett volna arra, hogy legalább utalást tegyen neked róla.  
  
– Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy erre nekem szükségem van?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan, igen – felelte Fred teljes meggyőződéssel. – Igaz, hogy elsőre sikerült beletrafálnod egy olyan fejezetbe, ami éppenséggel kicsit extrémebb, de nem csak ilyesmik vannak benne. Ha rendesen fellapozod, te is rájössz majd arra, mennyire hasznos kis olvasmány ez.  
  
És valóban, a könyv nem csak egy témára volt kiélezve, ugyanakkor Harryben mégis rossz érzéseket hozott felszínre. Pont amiatt nem akart belegondolni a szerződés által létrejött kapcsolatba, mert ő maga sem hitte, hogy bizonyos tényezők – melyek egy szokványos házasságban jelen vannak – az örökkévalóságig figyelmen kívül hagyhatóak lennének. A könyvtári kutatásaik alatt ugyan nem találtak minden témáról kielégítő választ, és Dumbledore is gondosan kerülte azt a részt, mely a házaséletre vonatkozik, de pont ez volt a legrémisztőbb az egészben. Mintha csak tudat alatt sejtette volna, hogy azok a dolgok, amiket most a könyvben lát, egyszer valóságként fognak megelevenedni, ha az igazgatónak nem sikerül időben megoldást találni Amoris-esküjének felbontására.  
  
– Hm, meglepődött – állapította meg Fred csak úgy, elgondolkodó hangnemben.  
  
– Tehát jók voltak a megérzéseink – értett egyet George, majd már Harryhez intézve a szavait, feltette a kérdést. – Mennyire vagy tisztában ezzel, Harry? – bökött a könyvre.  
  
– Melyik részére gondolsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry, kaján arckifejezésével pedig mindentudó mosolyt csalt az ikrek arcára.  
  
– Talán maradjunk annál, ami most a legjobban érint.  
  
– Nincsenek ilyen irányú hajlamaim – közölte Harry –, legalábbis _felé_ irányulóak. És nem tudom elképzelni, hogy nekem _vele_ ilyet… – Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogyan fejezhetné ki magát.  
  
– Undorít? – tudakolta George valamiféle különös tónussal a hangjában.  
  
Nos, ez jó kérdés volt. A Három Seprű nem volt a legalkalmasabb hely az ilyen beszélgetésekre, így Harry csak ennyit válaszolt.  
  
– Nem kifejezetten – felelte őszintén, és valóban így is volt –, de ezt ti is tudjátok.  
  
– Helyes – bólintott Fred, újfent megdöbbentve Harryt. – Sejtettük azért, hogy a nyári beszélgetésünk óta nem változhatott olyan drasztikusan meg minden, de sosem lehet tudni. Jobb ugyanis, ha bizonyos dolgokkal azért megbarátkozol, mert úgy kevésbé kellemetlen.  
  
– Kezdem nem érteni, miről beszéltek.  
  
– Tehát az öreg erről nem számolt be neked – vélekedett az egyik iker.  
  
– Még szerencse, hogy akkor lemásoltuk az idevonatkozó részeket is – tette hozzá Fred, miközben hátralapozott a könyvben, és egy kis kötegnyi pergamennél állapodott meg, melyek nem képezték részét a kötetnek.  
  
– Ez honnan van? – faggatta Harry a fivéreket. A mellékelt lapokra vésett szövegbe elég volt csak beleolvasnia, máris tudta, hogy ez az a részlet, amit Hermionéval egyetlen könyvtári könyvben sem találtak meg.  
  
– Mint már említettük, az anyáék könyvéből való. Az aranyvérű családok általában tartanak maguknál ilyesmit, mivel sosem lehet tudni, mikor kell utánanézni valaminek benne.  
  
– Az egészet nem mertük elhozni, mert mégiscsak anyáéké… – Fred itt ismét lopva körbekémlelt. – El tudod ezt tenni olyan helyre, ahol senki nem találja meg?  
  
Harry bólintott, és örült, hogy a Hagridtól kapott erszényt is magával hozta. Abban tartotta azokat a fontos holmijait, amit még véletlenül sem szeretett volna, ha rossz kezekbe kerül – a Tekergők Térképét, a Félvér Herceg könyvét, a gringottsbeli széfének a kulcsát. Az erszény azzal a különleges tulajdonsággal bírt ugyanis, hogy csak Harry tudta belőle kivenni a beletett dolgokat; mindezen felül pedig tértágító bűbájjal volt kezelve.  
  
– Helyes. Akkor ne nagyon mutogasd majd senkinek – figyelmeztette őt George is. – És mielőtt jobban belemélyednél a tanulmányozásába, bizonyosodj meg arról, hogy elég időd van arra, hogy kiélvezd a benne látottakat.  
  
– Honnan szereztetek ti ilyet? – csóválta még mindig a fejét Harry elképedve. Minél tovább lapozott a könyvbe, annál inkább érezte felforrósodni az arcát.  
  
– Nos, ez valójában Bilius nagybátyánk hagyatéka.  
  
– Öhm, Bilius? Aki látott egy Zordót, aztán meghalt?  
  
– Ó, hát Ron mesélte? – vidult fel George egyszeriben. – Igen, Bilius bácsi nagyon vicces fazon volt, és hát egy kicsit flúgos is, na meg nem vetett meg ő semmi földi élvezetet, ha érted, mire gondolok – vigyorgott szélesen. – Emlékszem, ő volt minden családi összejövetel szíve-lelke.  
  
– Amolyan megátalkodott party-király.  
  
– Mindig azzal kezdte, hogy benyomott egy egész üvegnyi Lángnyelv-whiskyt, aztán kiperdült a táncparkett vagy épp szoba közepére, felemelte a talárját, és virágokat kezdett előszedni a… szóval, tudod honnan.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, talán mégsem akar többet tudni. Fred és George akkora lelkesedéssel beszéltek Bilius nagybácsi tudományáról, hogy kezdett attól tartani, ha végigtanulmányozza a könyvet, akkor már ő maga is hasonlókat fog cselekedni.  
  
– Nagy kár, hogy sosem nősült meg…  
  
– Szóval, ezt a végrendeletében hagyta ránk – adott végül magyarázatot George. – Biztos már akkor is látta, hogy ilyesmi nem kerülhet más rokon kezei közé.  
  
– Sajnos, anya eldugta előlünk… – sopánkodott Fred.  
  
– Mert elégetni nem tudta, Bilius bácsi hagyatéki záradékában külön kitért a könyvekre.  
  
– De azért megpróbálkozott vele. Végül megelégedett azzal, hogy elrejti előlünk, és feltételezzük, hogy sosem akarta ideadni.  
  
– Éppen ezért, mi visszaszereztük jogos örökségünket.  
  
– És most kölcsönadjuk neked, mert mi, ellentétben Dumbledore-ral – hangsúlyozta Fred – meg a többiekkel, azt szeretnék, ha mindenre lenne rálátásod.  
  
– Ez nem olyasmi, amivel akkor kéne szembesülnöd, mikor eljön az idő.  
  
– Eljön az idő? – ismételte Harry. – Ti tudjátok, mikor lesz az?  
  
Fred és George ismét összenéztek, de most mintha mindkettejük arcán aggódó kifejezés jelent volna meg.  
  
– Erre is találsz választ a másolt pergameneken.  
  
Harryt hirtelen elöntötte a hála érzete. Végre valaki valóban gondolt arra, hogy minden információhoz hozzájusson, ne csak félszavakból kelljen összetenni a megoldást. Olyan volt ez, mint az alagút végén a fény.  
  
– Miért csináljátok ezt? – bukott ki aztán belőle a kérdés, miután az erszény mélyére rejtette az új kincset. – Mármint, ne értsétek félre, értékelem, hogy ennyit fáradoztok miattam – szabadkozott gyorsan. – Legalább ti – tette hozzá halkabban. – De miért?  
  
Harry észrevette, hogy fiúk arckifejezése még inkább komollyá válik, mielőtt Fredtől megérkezett volna a felelet.  
  
– Mert mi nem látjuk annyira szörnyűnek ezt a helyzetet. – Harry szeme elkerekedett erre a nyilvánvaló őszinteségre.  
  
– Nézd, Harry, mi ebben nőttünk fel. Bár a mi szüleink nagyon szeretik egymást, és a házasságuk előtt is így volt, gondosan megtanítottak minket azért az aranyvérű szokásokra. Akkor is, ha a mi családunk vérárulónak minősül.  
  
– És arra is megtanítottak, hogy még a legelcseszettebb helyzetből is ki lehet hozni valami jót.  
  
– Vagy legalábbis jobbat, mint amit először gondolunk, hogy lehetséges – fűzte hozzá a másik iker. – Mindennek és mindenkinek van jó oldala.  
  
– Ennek nincs – csóválta a fejét Harry. Elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy az ikrek hogyan képesek így vélekedni. Ám a fiúk Harry tiltakozása ellenére sem hagyták ennyiben.  
  
– Mi úgy gondoljuk, hogyha a nehéz körülményekben is megtaláljuk a kellemesebb léthez juttattató ösvényt, ha a jó oldalát nézzük a dolgoknak, akkor máris előnybe kerülünk.  
  
– De ebben mi a jó? – Harry bármennyire is kereste a választ, nem tudott volna olyasmit mondani, ami nem rossz ebben a helyzetben. Az ikrek amúgy is könnyen beszéltek, elvégre nem nekik kellett Amoris-esküje miatt Piton házastársának lenniük. Mindezt pedig szóvá is tette nekik. George azonban erre is csak ennyit felelt.  
  
– Hát, például már olyasmit is tudsz, amit eddig nem. Lehet, hogy nem attól hallottad, akinek a feladata lett volna mindezt közölni veled, de mi legalább partnerként kezelünk – tudatosította benne George. – Mi valóban azt akarjuk, hogy mindenről pontos információid legyenek, mert ez elengedhetetlen ahhoz, hogy fel tudj készülni arra az esetre, ha nem lenne más út.  
  
– A tudás hatalom, Harry – súgta rejtélyesen Fred. – Te pedig most olyan tudás birtokosa lettél – bökött a fiú Harry erszényére –, ami máris elegendő ahhoz, hogy ne érezd magad annyira elveszettnek. Valószínűleg senki nem gondolja, hogy mi gondolunk arra, amire más nem akar gondolni, hogy gondolni kelljen – hadarta el vigyorogva, elérve vele, hogy Harrynek is mosolyra húzódjon a szája.  
  
– Amúgy is – vette vissza a szót George is könnyedebb hangnemre váltva –, mi értelme lenne most szomorkodni azon, hogy jelen pillanatban egy zsíroshajú szemétláda házastársaként kell tetszelegned, ha közben ki is használhatnád a lehetőséget, hogy az előnyödre fordíts ezt.  
  
– És hogyan? – tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést Harry. Ő igazán értékelte az ikrek törekvését arra, hogy felvidítsák őt, mert arra rájött, hogy erre megy ki a játék, de ő maga még nem látta ebben az egészben a jót. George megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Erre magadnak kell rájönnöd.  
  
– Nem igazán tudom… – ismerte el Harry.  
  
– Gondolkozz el rajta kicsit, nem nekünk kell megfelelned ezt, hanem saját magadnak – tette a vállára biztatóan a kezét Fred. – Addig pedig máris van valamid, amivel eltöltheted a szabadidődet.  
  
– Belegondoltál már abba, hogy miféle privilégiumaid lettek így? – tudakolta George szinte mohó arckifejezéssel.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted? Mármint Piton miatt? – lepődött meg Harry, de amint kimondta, máris rájött, mire gondolnak az ikrek. Hogy ez neki nem jutott előbb az eszébe.  
  
– Azt hiszem, már érti – vigyorgott Fred a testvérére.  
  
– A denevér, még ha nehéz is elismernünk, nem kispályás a maga szakmájában – folytatta George szokatlan elismeréssel a hangjában. – Neked csak meg kell látnod az ebben rejlő lehetőséget. Még szerencse, hogy mi itt vagyunk neked, Harry – jelentette ki néhány másodperc múlva. – Dumbledore még mindig remekül ért ahhoz, hogy elhallgassa a lényeges dolgokat – csóválta rosszallóan a fejét.  
  
– Na, igen – értett egyet Harry, némileg azért már felélénkülve.  
  
Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyesmi majd jókedvre tudja őt deríteni, de az ikreknek tényleg különleges képességük volt ahhoz, hogy a maguk faramuci, vicces módján rávilágítsanak bizonyos igazságokra. Fred és George hatására már képes volt elhinni, hogy azért mégsem annyira elfuserált a szerződés által létrehozott állapot. Most, hogy valóban rájött arra, akár az előnyére is fordíthatna mindent, igazán másképp tekintett erre.  
  
A maradék időt végül már teljesen más keletű beszélgetéssel ütötték el. Az ikrek meséltek még Harrynek az üzletük további fejlesztéseivel kapcsolatos kísérleteikről; a varázsvicc bolt annak ellenére is tovább virágzott, hogy a varázslótársadalom egyre jobban tartott a Voldemort általi fenyegetettségtől. Többek között megtudta azt is, hogy Percy egyre inkább eltávolodik a családjától, és Muriel néni épp azon fáradozik, hogy kitagadja őt az örökségéből; Mr. Weasley még többet dolgozik, aminek hatására viszont Mrs. Weasley egyre zaklatottabb, mert minden szerettét messze kell tudnia magától.  
  
Aztán Fred és George röviden kitértek még arra is, hogy Lupin mostanság többnyire az Odúban tölti a legtöbb idejét – főként, hogy Mrs. Weasley nem akar egyedül maradni –, így lassan akár a Grimmauld téri főhadiszállás is átkerülhetne már Weasleyék házába, tekintve, hogy a legtöbb gyűlésre már ott kerül sor.  
  
Ez kicsit érdekesebb információnak tetszett Harry szemében, de nem akarta az ikreket megbántani azzal, hogy önző módon csak erről beszélteti őket.  
  
Mikor aztán Harrynek már muszáj volt indulnia – hiszen a büntetőmunkája várta Piton irodájában –, Fred és George felajánlották neki, hogy elkísérik egy darabon. A Három Seprűt maguk mögött hagyva, az ikrek beküldték megmelegedni a teljesen átfagyott Tonksot, és ünnepélyes esküt tettek arra, hogy átvállalják Harry testőrségének szerepét. A két fiú egészen a vadkanos nagykapuig kísérte Harryt, ám mielőtt még elváltak volna az útjaik, ismét terítékre került egy zavarbaejtő helyzet.  
  
– Tudjuk, milyen viszonyba vagy most az öcsénkkel – kezdte óvatosan Fred –, de ha ennek ellenére lennél olyan kedves, és felvinnéd neki ezt – vett elő a talárja alól egy barnapapíros csomagot –, akkor igazán hálásak lennénk érte.  
  
– Anya kérte, hogy ha már erre járunk, akkor tegyük meg ezt a szívességet. Ronci annyit nyavalygott neki levélben arról, hogy lassan nem tud mit felvenni, mert minden ruháját kinőtte, hogy anya persze azonnal ugrott neki, hogy teljesítse a kérését – húzta el a száját helytelenítően George.  
  
– De mi már így is jobban elmaradtunk, mint ahogy terveztük – vette vissza a szót Fred. – Mire Ron levánszorogna ezért, addigra a nap is lemenne.  
  
Harry nem érezte volna tisztességesnek, ha ennyit nem tenne meg az ikreknek, úgyhogy kinyújtott a kezét.  
  
– Jó, nem gond – vette át a csomagot Fredtől. – Felviszem neki, és leteszem az ágyára.  
  
– Kösz, Harry – veregette hátba George, majd mindkét fiú elköszönt tőle, de megvárták, míg Harry belép a kapun, és csak azután hoppanáltak el.

***

Harry, kezében a Ronnak szánt csomaggal kapaszkodott fel a kastélyba vezető lejtős ösvényen, miközben kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát az előbbi helyzet miatt. Még mindig élénken élt benne Ron arckifejezése, amikor a nyáron Harry új ruhákat vett magának. Fred és George, Harry születésnapja alkalmából mindkettejüket elvitték a közeli városba nézelődni, ahol Harry végre-valahára az utolsó Dudleytól örökölt rongyát is lecserélhette jó minőségű, új, – de ami a legfontosabb volt –, méretére szabott ruhákra. Ez volt az ajándéka saját magának – végleg megszabadulni Dursleyék emlékétől. Az öröme azonban nem lehetett felhőtlen, mivel pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy Ronnak ilyesmire abszolút nincs pénze, és még mindig mások levetett holmijaiban kellett járnia. Ezért aztán Harry igyekezett minél kevesebb alkalommal terhelni Ront a vásárlásokkal és az új szerzeményeivel. Ezt azonban nem tette egyszerűvé az, hogy napokig hallgatta Mrs. Weasley dicsérő szavait arról, hogy milyen fess fiatalemberré cseperedett – ez pedig értelemszerűen ismét csak rosszulesett Ronnak.  
  
Gondolataiból aztán egy ismerős hang szakította ki, melyben felismerte Neville-t. Hátrafordulva aztán meg is látta a fiút, amint a kapualjban elköszön valakitől, aztán sietősen nekiindul a dombnak.  
  
Harry megállt és bevárta a fiút.  
  
– Szia, Neville!  
  
– Hello, Harry! – köszöntötte lihegve. – Tonks mondta, hogyha sietek, akkor nem kell egyedül jönnöm – magyarázta.  
  
Harry gondolatban feljegyezte magának, hogy mihamarabb közölje Dumbledore-ral, hogy nagyon átlátszón tevékenykednek a testőrgárdájának kivezényelt emberek. Valamiért most még inkább idegesítette őt az, ahogyan az idős mágus bánt vele. Neville-t azonban nem akarta a borongós hangulatával terhelni, így aztán inkább rákérdezett arra, mit csinált a fiú a faluban.  
  
– A nagyinak vásároltam be néhány dolgot. Azt mondja, hogy az Abszol úton már alig nyitnak ki az üzletek, és ha mégis, ott sincs soha olyan áru, amit keres – magyarázta Neville, ahogy együtt ballagtak felfele.  
  
– Ennyire rossz már a helyzet? – csodálkozott Harry. A nyáron, mikor a könyveket és a talárokat mentek beszerezni, már akkor is látszott, hogy az Abszol úti boltok kínálata sokkal gyérebb, mint előző évben, de az ikrek üzlete ugyanakkor még mindig nagyszerűen működött.  
  
– Hát… a nagyi szerint igen. De ő mindig túloz egy kicsit – tette hozzá elpirulva Neville. – És te mit vettél, Harry? – intett a fejével a Harry kezében szorongatott csomagra.  
  
– Ja, ez nem az enyém. Ronnak hozták a testvérei. – Neville arca erre az információra különös kifejezést öltött, de Harrynek nem kellett látnoknak lennie ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mire is gondol a fiú. – Neville? – noszogatta kicsit, mert az ösztöne azt súgta neki, hogy barátjának lenne hozzáfűznivalója ehhez.  
  
– Hát, tudod, Harry – kezdte félszegen, de mivel Harry ösztönözte a folytatásra, így megtette –, nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer te és Ron ennyire összevesztek. Már egy hónapja nem is beszéltek.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem tudta, mit feleljen erre, ezért csak ennyit kérdezett.  
  
– Ezzel mit szeretnél mondani, Neville?  
  
– A többiek néha szoktak pletykálni a hátatok mögött – mondta, mintha csak nem is a kérdésre válaszolt volna.  
  
– Nem mondasz vele újat – biztosította a fiút arról, hogy bizony neki is feltűnt már a pusmogás. Ráadásul mindez nemcsak Ronnal kapcsolatban nyilvánult meg, hanem Harry még mindig élvezhette a Romilda-féle incidens utószelét is.  
  
– És ők úgy gondolják, hogy jogosan haragszol Ronra – folytatta Neville, mintha meg sem hallotta volna Harry közbevágását.  
  
– Te nem így gondolod? – tudakolta Harry semlegesen.  
  
Mindezidáig Neville nem nagyon nézett Harryre, inkább csak a földet kémlelte, és a mély, vastag sárral borított gödröket kerülgette, most azonban igazán komolyan pillantott rá.  
  
– Szerintem több van e mögött, mint amit mi tudunk – jelentette ki meggyőződéssel. – Én nem hiszem, hogy ennyi elég ahhoz, hogy ti összevesszetek. Valami többnek kell lennie, amit mindketten titkoltok – vonta meg a vállát aztán.  
  
Harryt teljesen meglepte, hogy Neville erre a – helyes – következtetésre jutott.  
  
– Öhm, Neville – próbálkozott valamiféle magyarázattal szolgálni.  
  
– Nem gond, ha nem mondod el nekem, Harry. Én megértem, ha ez olyasmi, ami csak rátok tartozik. Tudom, nem az én dolgom, de remélem, hogy azért meg tudjátok oldani. Rossz látni, hogy ti, akik folyton együtt lógtatok, most ennyire kerülitek egymást.  
  
Mivel Harry igazán díjazta Neville őszinteségét, nagyon szeretett volna neki mégis valami magyarázattal szolgálni. Nem tudta, miért, egyszerűen csak így érezte.  
  
– Kicsit bonyolult az ügy, Neville, és nem mondhatom el. Sajnálom.  
  
– Persze, megértem – bólogatott megértően.  
  
– Én igazán szívesen elmondanám, tényleg, de nem lehet. Ez… ez nem olyan… – Harry nagyot sóhajtott. – Egy kicsit bonyolult, és nemcsak engem érint. Nemcsak Ront, hanem másokat is.  
  
– Ez nagyon szép tőled, Harry – mosolygott rá félszegen barátja, mire Harry teljesen ledöbbent. – Tudom, hogyha elmondhatnád, akkor megtennéd.  
  
És Harry erre már valóban nem tudott mit felelni, mert nem gondolta, hogy bármi is megfelelő válasz lenne. Noha Neville nem mondott ilyet, ő mégis úgy érezte, mintha a fiú büszke lenne rá, de valóban így lenne? Hiszen ez az egész nem olyasmi volt, ami bármiféle megbecsülést érdemelne, mégis teljesen így hatott Harry számára.  
  
A kastélyig hátralévő utat csendben tették meg, lassan botorkálva a sűrű, cuppogós sártól és az esőtől és ködtől nehezített terepen. Harry újfent a gondolataiba merült, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy ez a nap úgy furcsa, ahogy van.

***

A két griffendéles szinte szó szerint beesett a bejáratot képező tölgyfaajtón. A vizet csavarni lehetett volna a ruhájukból, míg a sár olyan kitartóan ragaszkodott a lábszárukhoz, hogy csizmát képzett a térdük alatt. A bejárati csarnok melege még meg sem közelítette a klubhelyiség kellemes légkörét, de Harry már itt is úgy érezte, mintha a trópusokra került volna. A hetek óta tartó, embert próbáló időjárás egyre kevésbé tett jót a hangulatának, főként, mivel volt valami szokatlan fenyegető érzés is ebben a folyamatosan ömlő esőben, a kitartó ködben és a jeges szélben.  
  
– Nahát, Harry! – köszönt rá hirtelen valaki a háta mögül. Harrynek még meg sem kellett pillantani, máris tudta, hogy kihez tartozik ez a kedvesen csengő hang.  
  
– Leanne, szia – fordult meg, hogy szembenézhessen a lánnyal. Leanne arcából vajmi keveset engedett láttatni a mélyen lehúzott kapucni, de a mosolya így is eltéveszthetetlen volt. – Rég láttalak.  
  
– Ha akarod, felviszem én azt Ronnak – ajánlotta Neville készségesen.  
  
– Ja, igen, ez rendes lenne tőled, Neville – fogadta el a segítséget Harry, majd a barnapapíros csomagot a fiú kezébe nyomta. – Kösz – hálálkodott.  
  
Neville ezt követően gyorsan el is iszkolt az emeletek felé, így Harry hosszú idő után ismét kettesben maradhatott Leanne-nel. Vagy legalábbis majdnem, merthogy egymás után érkeztek meg a faluból a diákok.  
  
– Mostanában nem sok alakalmunk volt találkozni – sétált hozzá közelebb a lány, miközben hátrahajtott a kapucniját.  
  
– Aham… sokat kellett tanulni. – Harry képzeletben máris tarkón csapta magát a legidiótább indok kimondásáért, Leanne azonban csak felnevetett. – Te merre jártál? Nem láttalak a faluban – nézett végig a lány ruházatán, mely talán még sárosabbnak bizonyult, mint amilyen Harryé volt.  
  
Leanne is végignézett magán, de aztán még mindig nevetve megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Bimba professzornak segítek az üvegházak melletti kiskertben – adott magyarázatot. – Ez a rengeteg eső kimossa az ágyásokból a növényeket, így a professzor inkább áttelepíti őket egy védettebb helyre – folytatta, kisimítva a haját az arcából. – És te? Egyedül voltál Roxmortsban? Hermione és Ron nem mentek veled? – nézett körbe a két említettet keresvén.  
  
– Nem, ők most tanulnak, úgyhogy nem jöttek le. Egyébként pedig Ron bátyjaival találkoztam, volt egy kis dolguk a faluban.  
  
– Ó, értem. Remélem, azért jól szórakoztál. Bár ebben az időben… – nézett a háta mögött újonnan érkezőkre Leanne.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk arrébb, itt útban vagyunk – indítványozta Harry, azzal gyengéden a lány hátára tette a kezét, és indulásra ösztökélte. Mivel mostanában gyakran eszébe jutott a Leanne-nel való kapcsolata, nem igazán akarózott neki véget vetni a beszélgetésnek. – Hogy van édesapád? – kérdezte aztán, mert hirtelen semmi más nem jutott az eszébe.  
  
Leanne nem felelt azonnal, ezért Harry megijedt, hogy valami olyasmi történt, amit senkinek sem kívánna.  
  
Még jól emlékezett arra a titokzatos esetre, ami nagyjából két héttel Katie Bell balesete után történt meg Leanne családjával. A lány szülei – egy boszorkány-mugli házaspár – már nyugovóra tértek, mikor ismeretlen mágusok rájuk törtek és megtámadták őket. Mivel Leanne édesapja mugli volt, így azzal védekezett, ami épp a keze ügyébe akadt. Piszkavassal és cserépedénnyel támadni varázslókra azonban nem sokat ér az átkokkal szemben, így töménytelen mennyiségű ártást és sebesülést szenvedett el. A támadói nemcsak megkínozták, de meg is vakították a férfit; olyan súlyos állapotba hajszolva őt, hogy hónapokig feküdt kómában a Szent Mungóban. Leanne teljesen kiborult, szeretett volna a szülei mellett lenni, de az édesanyja azt kérte tőle, hogy maradjon a Roxfortban. Dumbledore akkor felajánlotta nekik, hogy Leanne-nek ne kelljen RAVASZ-t tennie, hanem halaszthasson egy évet. A lány édesanyja ebbe készséggel beleegyezet, majd mikor végre-valahára Leanne édesapja magához tért, akkor kiderült, hogy ez mennyire előrelátó lépésnek bizonyult.  
  
Harry mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy a támadást a merénylő kérésére intézték, leginkább azért, mert Leanne tehetett arról, hogy Katie Bellnek nem sikerült kézbesítenie az elátkozott csomagot.  
  
Azt azonban nem tudhatta, hogy Leanne-t most mennyire érinti rosszul a kérdése, de a lány csupán csak azt várta meg, hogy a mellettük elhaladó hollóhátasok kiérjenek a hallótávolságból.  
  
– Napról-napra egyre jobban – felelte aztán szelíden mosolyogva –, bár a látását még mindig nem nyerte vissza. A Szent Mungóban azt mondják, hogy nem biztos, hogy valaha újra fog látni – folytatta szomorúan –, de a mama mindig ott van vele, és a kedélye is jó, tehát remény mindig van. – Harry nem akart közbeszólni, így némán hallgatva haladt tovább Leanne mellett. Lassan elérték az emeletekre vezető márványlépcső alját is, ahol mindketten megálltak. – De képzeld – lelkesült fel hirtelen Leanne –, Dumbledore professzor nem olyan rég meglátogatta a kórházban. – Harry teljesen elképedt ettől a fejleménytől. – Bizony, engem is meglepett, mikor a mama mesélte. Az igazgató úr vitt neki édességet, amit a papa imád, és vagy két órán keresztül ott ült és beszélgettek. Még egy mágikus vakvezető botot is ajándékozott neki, ami sokkal jobb, mint amit a Mungóban adtak. Ezzel már tényleg tud közlekedni.  
  
– Ez szuper – lelkesült fel Harry is, mire Leanne helyeselve bólintott.  
  
– A mama azt írta a levelében, hogy Dumbledore látogatása nagyon jót tett a papának. Eddig sem volt elkenődve, de most még jobb lett a kedve, és a Mungóban azt mondták, hogyha ilyen marad az állapota, akkor karácsonyra már haza is engedik. A papa ettől szárnyakat kapott, úgyhogy most lelkesen gyakorol az új botjával, és már a karácsonyi dekorációt tervezi – nevetett fel teljesen váratlanul Leanne. – Képzelheted… a mama szerint mindennek énekelnie és csilingelnie kell majd.  
  
Harry észrevette a lány szemében felgyűlt könnyeket, annak ellenére is, hogy Leanne szívből jövően nevetett. De jó volt látnia, hogy egykori barátnője még az ilyen apróságoknak is ennyire tudott örülni. Azt is sejtette, hogy Dumbledore sem tud szabadulni a lelkiismeret–furdalástól, és teljesen átérezte a helyzetet.  
  
– A papád még mindig nagyon szereti a mágikus dolgokat – emlékezett meleg hangon a lány elbeszéléseire.  
  
– Hát igen, a papa valóban teljesen odavan a varázslatokért. Sosem felejtem el az arcot, amit akkor vágott, amikor tizenhét évesen először megmutattam neki, mit tudok. Azelőtt sosem látta, csak a mama bűbájait… – Leanne arcát ismét elöntötte a bánat. Nem volt kétség afelől, hogy mire gondol.  
  
Harry rosszul érezte magát amiatt, mert emlékeztette a lányt a rossz emlékekre is, így szinte teljesen magától értetődően jött, hogy megsimogassa az arcát. Leanne könnytől csillogó tekintete, ugyanakkor leheletnyi mosolya különösen hatott rá.  
  
– Potter!  
  
Piton hangja olyan váratlanul csattant fölöttük, hogy Harryt a frász kerülgette. A fiú gyorsan elhátrált egy lépést, és egyenesen a lépcsőn lefelé tartó denevérszerű alakra szegezte a tekintetét. – Ha ennyire ráérsz társalogni – folytatta Piton ironikusan –, akkor az sem jelenthet gondot, hogy most azonnal nekiállj a büntetőfeladataidnak. – Piton pontosan szemben állt Harryvel, csak a korlát választotta el őket egymástól, na meg néhány lépcsőfoknyi magasság.  
  
– Igen, uram – mondta –, mindjárt megyek.  
  
Piton, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasott volna, úgy szólalt meg.  
  
– Nem kell átöltöznöd, így is megfelelő – nézett végig Harryn, fekete tekintetéből csak úgy sütött az undor. – Kövess – adta ki az utasítást, és meg sem várva Harry feleletét vagy épp tiltakozását, máris továbbindult a pincefolyosók felé.  
  
Harry magában szitkozódva elköszönt Leanne-től, és Piton után eredt. Menet közben néhány bűbáj segítségével igyekezett az öltözékét rendbe tenni. A talárját megszárította, a sár egy részét pedig eltüntette a lábáról, mindez azonban nem tette sokkal elfogadhatóbbá a kinézetét. Mielőtt még végleg eltűnt volna a pincefolyosón, utoljára hátranézett. Leanne még mindig ott állt, ahol elváltak. A lány biztató mosolyt küldött felé, mielőtt Harryt végleg elnyelte volna a dohos pince...

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Félvér Herceg könyve: Harry visszaszerezte magának, de tanult a hibáiból; egyrészt nem hordozza nyilvánosan magával, másrészt nem próbál ki minden benne szereplő ismeretlen bűbájt.
> 
> Christhoper Tobin: Saját kitalálású karakter; harmadéves griffendéles, mugli-származású. Korához képest nagyon magas, de az esetlen kamaszmozgás helyett a ruganyos járás az ismertetőjegye. Menetközben legtöbbször mindig „zsonglőrködik” valamivel. Közel lakik Dean Thomashoz, imádja a mugli sportokat, vagyis mindent, amit labdával kell játszani. 
> 
> Bilius nagybácsi és hagyatéka: A jelenetet a Halál ereklyéiből kölcsönöztem, és saját verziómként építettem bele a ficbe. A regényben a Fred és George által Ronnak ajándékozott Tizenkét bombabiztos módszer boszorkányok elbűvöléséhez című könyv is a nagybácsi gyűjteményéből származik.


	6. Barátok és ellenségek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek feltűnik Piton megváltozott hangulata, mely szokatlan lépésre sarkallja őt, ennek pedig nem várt következményei lesznek. Ám a fiú nemcsak a bájitaltan tanárral konfrontálódik, hanem magával Dumbledore-ral is érdekes beszélgetést folytat le. Ezenkívül kiderül számára, milyen nehéz a barátokkal őszintének lenni, miközben belekóstolhat abba is, miféle galibát tud okozni egy ex-barátnő…

Harry gyűlölte Pitont. Minél több idő telt el, annál jobban utálta a tanárt. A férfi volt az egyetlen, akivel szemben még mindig képes volt elveszteni a fejét. Bármennyiszer is fogadta meg magában, hogy nem enged a gúnyos megjegyzéseknek, és nem veszi magára a bájitalmester élcelődését, mindannyiszor belebukott a kísérletbe. Lassan Piton volt az egyetlen, aki képes volt a fiút kihozni a béketűréséből, ez pedig már nagy szónak számított, tekintve, hogy Harry sosem volt az a türelmes típus. Ő igenis mindig felszólalt az igazságtalanság ellen, és hevesen reagált mások gonosz megmozdulására is. Mostanra viszont sikerült kifejlesztenie azt a képességet, hogy csak a legritkább esetben akarjon fejjel rohanni a falnak… kivéve Pitonnal szemben. Ez pedig csak tovább dühítette akkor, amikor már nem kellett volna, hogy még mérgesebb legyen.  
  
– Még nem merítetted ki a rendelkezésedre álló időt, Potter – jelentette ki Piton, miután Harry közölte vele, hogy immáron kész van azoknak a dokumentumoknak a másolásával, amiket aznapra kiosztott neki a férfi. – A büntetőmunka leteltéig hátralévő fél óra alatt még számos teendőt elvégezhetsz. – Piton összehúzta a szemét, és kutatóan pillantott Harryre. – Így igazán nem okozhat gondot, ha még azoknak is nekikezdesz – mutatott egy újabb dobozra.  
  
A bájitalmester arcán gunyoros mosoly tűnt fel, de Harry összeszorította az állkapcsát, és csak azért sem felelt. Nem fogja megadni Pitonnak azt az örömet, hogy ismételten gúnyolódhasson rajta. Így hát nem volt mit tenni, minthogy engedelmeskedjen, pedig lett volna sokkal jobb dolga is a délutánra.  
  
Habár már maga az elképzelés is abszurdnak hangzott, Harrynek mégis az volt a meglátása, hogy a tanár sokkal paprikásabb hangulatban fogadta őt, mióta szemtanúja lehetett a Leanne-nel való beszélgetésének. Ha nem Pitonról lett volna szó, Harry még azt is lehetségesnek tartotta volna, hogy a férfi féltékeny, de ugyebár a bájitalmester ilyesmit sosem érezne… mert Piton eredendően nem is volt érző lélek. Legalábbis Harry szerint. Tehát ebből adódóan nyilvánvalóan tévedett, de ennek fényében kellett lennie valami _másnak_ , ami miatt a férfi nyugtalanabb kedélyállapotba került.  
  
Ám nem csak Piton járt így – a folyamatos másolás ugyanis Harry kedélyállapotának sem tett jót. Olyan sok esetben bukkant ismerős nevekre, hogy egy idő után már csak a keze mozgott, de ő maga igyekezett a gondolatait teljesen másfelé terelni. Ez néha igazán jól működött, máskor pedig csak hátráltató tényezőnek bizonyult. Hogy mégse érezze úgy, hogy haszontalansággal vesztegeti az idejét, Harry a büntetőmunkái alatt gyakorta próbálta megfejteni a Malfoy-rejtélyt.  
  
Mikor Hermionénak elmesélte a sejtelmét, a lány reakciója ismét kimerült a bólogatásban. Harry hiába igyekezett szóra bírni Hermionét, valahogy sosem jutottak el odáig, hogy ténylegesen is beszéljenek arról, mi zajlik a háttérben, amit Dumbledore ennyire el akar hallgatni. Harry így egyedül folytatta tovább a rejtélyes ügy felderítését.  
  
Máskor azonban, magányos óráiban – amikor Hermione Ronnak segített a tanulásban –, Harry gyakran töltötte idejét a Fredtől és George-tól kapott könyv tanulmányozásával. Olyan volt ez számára, mint valamiféle titkos beavatás. Az elnyűtt kötet – nem figyelembe véve az eredeti funkcióját – tele volt érdekesebbnél érdekesebb jegyzetekkel, olyasmikkel, amikről az emberek általában ritkán beszéltek, pedig mindenki pontosan tudta, hogy ez az élet természetes velejárója, és hát… mindenki műveli. Harry többet tudott meg egy hét alatt a szerelem művészetéről, mint az eddigi tizenhét éve alatt.  
  
Az első alkalommal még nem vette komolyan Fred és George javaslatát, hogy szánjon elég időt a könyv tanulmányozására, de öt perccel később rájött, hogy ez igencsak súlyos mulasztás volt a részéről. Néha még a gondolatába is belepirult annak, miféle reakciókat váltott ki belőle egy-egy fejezetnek az elolvasása. Mindenesetre annyit biztosnak tekinthetett, hogy elméletben lassan mesterévé vált bizonyos dolgoknak, és már csak a gyakorlatban való elsajátításuk hiányzott a repertoárból.  
  
Aztán persze ott volt az a bizonyos másolt pergamenköteg is, melyekből Harry végre nagyobb rálátást kapott a szerződés – Pitonra és rá nézve – legsarkalatosabb pontjára, arra, amiről Dumbledore a mai napig bőszen hallgatott. Amoris-esküjének eredeti szövegében ugyan akadt néhány utalás a házastársi kötelességekre, de mindezek olyan faramuci, régies fogalmazással voltak megírva, hogy Harry csak tippelni tudott a valós tartalomra. A varázslószokásokkal kapcsolatos hiányosságai sem tették könnyebbé a szerződés teljes megértését. Ráadásul mivel az asztronómia sosem volt az erőssége, a holdfázisokban, meg egyéb csillagászati adatokban kiszámolt időpontok sem vitték előre a megoldásban.  
  
A Fred és George jóvoltából lemásolt írásból azonban sokkal pontosabb képet alkothatott arról, miféle elvárásoknak kellene megfelelnie. Merthogy azokból volt azért bőven; bár ezek nagy részét már ismerte a Hermione által kikeresett könyvekből. Akadt azonban olyan is, melyről eddig sejtése sem volt, vagy ha mégis, akkor sem tudott róla biztosat. Itt volt mindjárt például a szex kérdése: a jegyzet szerint az alapszerződésben foglaltak értelmében a feleknek háromhavonta minimum egyszer sort kellett kerítenie erre. Arra a kérdésére, hogy Amoris-esküjének létrejöttétől kellett a három hónapot számítani, vagy esetleg a napéjegyenlőségekhez és napfordulókhoz kellett viszonyítani, nem talált bővebb magyarázatot. Mindenesetre ez is több volt, mint a semmi, főleg annál, amit Dumbledore volt hajlandó ezzel kapcsolatosan elárulni. Igaz, hogy Harry már eredendően sem értette, miért kellett ezt külön pontba foglalni, mindazonáltal most már erre is számtalan tippje lett.  
  
Teljes mértékben igazat adott az ikreknek abban, hogy a tudás hatalom, és Harry bármennyire is nem akart belegondolni bizonyos dolgokba, mégiscsak volt haszna annak, hogy utána olvasott a szerződésnek. Minél kevesebb meglepetés éri, annál jobban tudja kezelni a váratlan helyzeteket is. Pitonnal szemben pedig ez több volt, mint szimpla előny.  
  
Harry a maga módján megpróbált ugyan felkészülni mindenféle eshetőségre, ugyanakkor még ez sem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy jobban bele akarjon gondolni az elkerülhetetlenbe, ha az idő előbb járna le, minthogy Dumbledore előrelépést érne el a szerződés felbontásának ügyében. Ebben a tekintetben nagyon bízott az igazgató képességeiben; valamiért azt súgta az ösztöne, hogy Dumbledore sem akarja, hogy Harrynek olyasmit kelljen megtennie, ami a legtávolabb áll tőle. Mert hát mit is tudna kezdeni Pitonnal és a nemkívánatos kapcsolattal?  
  
– Befejezheted, Potter – szakította ki a bájitalmester hangja a gondolataiból Harryt. – Mára ennyi elég, jelöld meg, hol tartasz, és jövő szombaton ott folytatod.  
  
Harry így is tett, majd csendben elkezdte összeszedni a holmiját, de az előbbi gondolat – miért is tűnik feszültebbnek Piton mostanában – annyira befészkelte magát az elméjébe, hogy nem hagyott volna neki nyugtot, ha nem próbálja meg kideríteni. Egyéb esetben nem vetemedett volna erre a módszerre, de most egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy ennél is rosszabb helyzetbe kerülhetne miatta.  
  
– Uram, elnézést – hívta fel magára Piton figyelmét. A férfi, mint általában ilyenkor, most is az íróasztalánál dolgozott, és csak akkor szólt vagy nézett Harryre, ha feltétlenül úgy hozta a szükség.  
  
– Igen, Potter? – pillantott fel a pergamenkötegről.  
  
– Nos, tudja, csak arra gondoltam – fogott hozzá megfontoltan Harry –, hogy miért csak én kaptam ekkora büntetést. – Piton felemelte a fejét, és sötét tekintetét gyanakvóan a fiúra szegezte. – Mármint, tudom, hogy olyan varázslatot használtam, amit nem lett volna szabad, és nagyon sajnálom is, ha tudtam volna… De Draco sem ártatlan – nézett közvetlenül Piton szemébe. Harry tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszik, ám igencsak megelégelte már az elmúlt hónapok tönkretett szombatjait. – Malfoy főbenjáró átkot szórt rám, azt pedig tudtommal bünteti a minisztérium.  
  
– Mire szándékozol kilyukadni? – tudakolta a tanár. Hangja kifejezéstelenül csengett, ennek ellenére Harry észrevette azt a leheletnyi feszültséget, ami a férfiból áradt. Gondolatban megveregette a saját vállát.  
  
– Nem túl igazságos, hogy én még most is büntetőmunkára járok, miközben Draco tette sokkal súlyosabb büntetést érdemelne, ha mondjuk a felügyelőtanács, vagy ne adj isten, a miniszter fülébe jutna. – Harry egy pillanata elhallgatott, aztán még hozzátette. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy Malfoy apja Scrimgeour miniszter szemében is ugyanakkora tekintélynek örvend, főként most – hangsúlyozta –, mint annak idején Caramel esetében… Bár sosem tudhatom, nincs-e esetleg más indok is, ami miatt Draco mentesül a büntetés alól.  
  
Piton hátradőlt a széken, és összefonta a karjait maga előtt. Arca különös kifejezést öltött, amit Harry nem tudott megfejteni azonnal.  
  
– Meglep, hogy ezzel csak most hozakodsz elő, Potter. Az ember azt várná, hogy az ilyesmi nem fél évvel az esetet követően jut eszedbe. Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, akkor nem tettél panaszt Dracóra. – Piton hangja még mindig színtelen maradt.  
  
Harry nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Hibáztam – ismerte el, ám azt szándékosan nem fejtette ki jobban, mire is érti ezt. A kétértelműségre Piton is felfigyelt.  
  
– Hibáztál – ismételte halkan, elgondolkodó kifejezéssel az arcán. Egy pár percig csend telepedett közéjük, hogy aztán Piton gúnyos hangja dühvel töltse el Harryt. – Silány kísérlet, Potter. Feltételezem, te sem hiszed, hogy annyira ostoba vagyok, hogy nem látok keresztül a kis játékodon. Mit akarsz elérni ezzel?  
  
Harry dacosan felszegte a fejét.  
  
– Maga az, aki ostobának néz engem, uram – nyomta meg a szót keményen. – Pontosan tisztában van azzal, hogy igazam van. Malfoy vétke súlyosabb, mint az enyém, de amíg ő pontlevonást sem kapott, addig én már hónapok óta másolom ezeket a kihágásokat.  
  
– Te épp ugyanolyan veszélyes ártást küldtél Dracóra – vágott közbe Piton elfojtott indulattal.  
  
– Malfoy megkínzott engem, főbenjárót szórt rám – nyomatékosította Harry. – Sem maga, sem pedig Dumbledore professzor nem érezték kötelességüknek azt, hogy esetleg őt is megbüntessék miatta. Mi több, teljességgel figyelmen kívül is hagyták az ő tettét – sziszegte rideg vehemenciával.  
  
– Ha valami problémád van ezzel, azt közöld az igazgató úrral.  
  
– Meg is fogom tenni, amennyiben nem fog változni a helyzet. Elvégre, ha Ron tette a Wizengamot elé kerülhetett volna, akkor Malfoy sem fog jobban járni. Hacsak nincs valami olyasmi a háttérben, ami miatt annyira fontos, hogy Draco védve legyen…  
  
A szék lába hangosan felnyikorgott, ahogy Piton hirtelen felállt belőle. A férfi előredőlt az asztalon, és úgy sziszegte.  
  
– Fenyegetsz, Potter?  
  
– Tekintse annak, aminek szeretné… uram – viszonozta a tanár maliciózus pillantását.  
  
Harry pár másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a férfival. Piton tekintete kiismerhetetlen maradt, de szája megvonaglott, majd a gúnyos mosolyának egy halvány árnyéka jelent meg az arcán.  
  
– Valóban lebecsültelek… sötét varázslatok alkalmazása, megvesztegetés, fenyegetőzés… nem is vagy te olyan ártatlan, mint amilyennek mutatod magad.  
  
– A jó mardekárosok ismérvei – vágott vissza Harry ironikusan.  
  
– Azt mondtam, elmehetsz, mára végeztél – adta ki hirtelen az utasítást Pitont. Hogy Harrynek eszébe se jusson ellenkezni, ő maga lépett az ajtóhoz, és tárta szélesre azt. – Indíts! – szűrte a foga között.  
  
Harry nem látta értelmét annak, hogy tovább szítsa a tüzet, hiszen Piton reakciója ismét csak alátámasztotta azt a gondolatát, hogy sokkal több van a háttérben, amit megpróbálnak titkolni.  


***

Harry több fronton is megkérdőjelezhető taktikája – a hitesd el az ellenséggel, hogy többet tudsz annál, mint amennyit ő hiszi, hogy tudsz – több nem várt fejleményt hozott. Mikor eltervezte, hogy az intelem ellenére megcsiklandozza az alvó sárkányt, még nem számolt azzal, hogy Dumbledore miféle eredményre jut a szerződés felbontására tett kísérletben. Így mikor szombat után pár nappal az igazgató az irodájába kérette, reményekkel telve – de egyben mindenre felkészülve – lépte át a küszöböt.  
  
– Jó estét, uram – köszönt Harry illedelmesen, ahogy bezárult mögötte a dolgozószoba ajtaja.  
  
– Á, Harry, légy üdvözölve – fogadta szívélyes kedélyességgel az igazgató a fiút. – Foglalj csak helyet – intett az idős mágus. Dumbledore az íróasztalánál tevékenykedett, melynek egyik sarkát boríték- és pergamenhegyek, valamint egyéb mágikus szaklapok sokasága foglalta el, míg másik térfelén előrelátóan odakészített feketetea gőzölgött. Az igazgató úgy tűnt, igencsak elfoglalt, ám Harry jó előjelként könyvelte el Dumbledore derűs hangulatát, így izgatottan várta, mit is szeretne vele megvitatni az idős mágus. – Ma csak négyszemközt szeretnék veled beszélni, Harry. Perselus megértőnek bizonyult, hiszen vele nap mint nap konzultálok – szólalt meg, miután a fiú kényelmesen elfoglalta szokott helyét.  
  
– Valóban? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry csodálkozva.  
  
– Igen. Többek között azért is kérettelek ide, mert a témák többsége, amikről szó esik ma, az leginkább téged érint. Nyilvánvalóan Perselust is valamennyire, ámde mint azt az előbb említettem is, vele nap mint nap tudok szót váltani – magyarázta mosolyogva. – De hadd kezdjem mindjárt egy hírrel, melyet bizonyára kitörő örömmel fogsz fogadni. – Harry várakozóan Dumbledore jókedvű arcára pillantott, aki a nagyobb hatás kedvéért pár másodperces szünetet tartott. – Hallottam hírét, hogy nem vagy megelégedve a büntetéseddel, melyet Piton professzor rótt ki rád a tavalyi év során, és amit a mai napig végezned kell. Nos, remélem, örömmel fogadod akkor majd, hogy Perselus is belátta, túl szigorúan ítélte meg az esetet, így hajlandó elengedni a még fennmaradó büntetőmunkáidat.  
  
Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy Harry korántsem erre a hírre számított. Viszont mivel Dumbledore jókedve továbbra is töretlen maradt, úgy vélte, a professzor a legvégére hagyja a legjobb hírt. Mindenekelőtt azonban Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy ne tegye fel a kérdést.  
  
– Ez azért van, amit mondtam neki, igaz, uram? Az igazgató úr kérte, hogy legyen így?  
  
Dumbledore kék szemében játékos fény csillant meg, majd így szólt.  
  
– Kedves feltételezés, Harry – bólintott –, ám én csupán rávilágítottam arra, hogy bizony vehetjük jogosnak a felháborodásod. Mindezek után Piton professzor maga döntött úgy, hogy nem kívánja a továbbiakban is büntetni az eltévelyedésedet. Hiszen neki sem érdeke, hogy az értékes, tanulással is tölthető idődből vegyen el még többet, mint amennyi feltétlenül szükséges.  
  
– Ezt hogy érti, uram? Miért lenne érdeke Pitonnak, hogy milyen eredményeim vannak az iskolában? – lepődött meg Harry, miközben furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába.  
  
– Maradjunk inkább a Piton professzor megszólításnál, a tisztelet ilyen körülmények között is kijár – feddte meg az igazgató, majd megdöntötte a fejét, és néhány másodpercig elmélyülten tanulmányozta Harry arcát. – De hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak – folytatta kisvártatva –, azért, mert nem venné ki magát előnyösen, ha a sorozatos büntetőmunkák végett nem lenne elég időd arra, hogy megfelelően felkészülj a vizsgáidra – felelte Dumbledore, Harry meglátása szerint némiképp terelve a témát. – Ameddig ugyanis a szerződés érvényben marad, addig ha szeretnéd, ha nem, Perselus házastársa vagy, Harry, és mint ilyen személy, az ő jó hírét is veszélyezteted a nem megfelelő viselkedéssel, esetleges rossz tanulmányi eredménnyel.  
  
– A jó hírét?! – bukott ki Harryből hitetlenkedve, de megrökönyödését gyorsan felváltotta a felismerés, mikor ráébredt Dumbledore mondatának valódi tartalmára. – Uram, ha jól sejtem, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy még mindig nincs megoldás?  
  
Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, arca pedig egyszeriben sokat vesztett abból a derűsségből, mely még az előbb játszott rajta.  
  
– Végtelenül sajnálom, Harry, de azt kell mondanom, a legnagyobb igyekezetem ellenére sem tudok előrelépést felmutatni – felelte végül mélyen a szemébe nézve. – A rendelkezésemre álló összes lehetőséget kihasználtam már, ám mint azt már többször is elmagyaráztam neked, a Wizengamot mágusai nem látják be, miért is lenne értelme egy jól bevált szerződésen változtatni. Amoris-esküje évezredek óta szolgálja a varázslóközösséget, az egyezmény megléte, valamint előre meghatározott, talán némiképp elavult szabályai olyan biztonságérzetet nyújtanak használóinak, melynek megváltoztatása esetén több nem várt bonyodalom léphetne fel.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig maga sem tudta, mit lehet erre felelni, végül mégiscsak sikerült megtalálnia a hangját.  
  
– De… – Először habozott, végül mégis úgy gondolta, hogy igenis hangot ad a véleményének. – Akkor vesse be az én ötletemet, uram – kérte az igazgatót nyomatékosan. – A Wizengamot nem mondhat ellent arra, ha kiderül, hogy mi történt valójában. Mondja el nekik az _igazat_ – hangsúlyozta.  
  
– Sajnálom, Harry, ebbe továbbra sem vagyok hajlandó beleegyezni.  
  
– De hát miért? – háborodott fel Harry. – Elnézést, hogy ezt mondom, uram, de ha ez az egyetlen lehetőség, akkor muszáj megtennie. Az igazgató úr épp az előbb fejtette ki, hogy a Wizengamot nem fogadja el a változtatás lehetőségét, legalábbis ebben a formában biztosan nem. De ha megtudnák az igazat, akkor nem hivatkozhatnának azokra a tényekre, amikre most, be kellene látniuk, hogy adódhatnak olyan helyzetek, amikor szükséges lenne, hogy a szerződés felbontható lehessen. – Harry Dumbledore kérlelhetetlen arcára függesztette a tekintetét. – Én nem szeretnék így élni, uram – bukott ki belőle. – Ha az az ára, hogy nagyobb veszélyt jelent rám majd Voldemort, akkor legyen, ezt el tudom viselni az igazságért. Vállalom a kockázatot. Eddig is megbirkóztam vele, ezentúl is meg fogok. Majd kitalálok valamit – jelentette ki elszánt hévvel, pillantását le sem véve az igazgatóról.  
  
Eddig átkozottul türelmes volt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy el is akarta fogadni ezt a helyzetet. Márpedig most nagyon az volt az érzése, hogyha Dumbledore annyibban hagyja a dolgokat, akkor ez sosem fog megváltozni, márpedig akkor a szerződés is érvényben marad, abba pedig még belegondolni sem akart, hogy ennek milyen következményei lennének hosszútávon rá nézve. Nem, erre még esélyt sem szabad adni. Harry legnagyobb megrökönyödésére azonban, Dumbledore továbbra sem osztotta a nézeteit.  
  
– Igazán átérzem a helyzet miatt kialakult aggodalmadat, de most sem mondhatok más, mint azt már nem egyszer megtettem – felelte Dumbledore. Hangja ugyan nyugodtan csengett, ennek ellenére Harry azért kihallotta belőle a leheletnyi türelmetlenséget. – Feltételezed rólam, hogyha a felvetésed teljesítése ennyire egyszerű lenne, akkor nem tettem volna már meg magam is ezt a lépést? – szegezte hirtelen neki a kérdést, tényleges választ ellenben nem várt rá. – Engedelmeddel, Harry, itt most nemcsak a te biztonságodról, mi több életedről beszélünk, hanem mindazokéról is, akik közvetve vagy közvetlenül érintettek az ügyben. – Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt; tudott volna vitatkozni az igazgatóval, csakhogy semmi értelmét nem látta. – Abban az esetben, ha a Wizengamot előtt felfednem a valós történéseket, mit gondolsz, nem fog kiderülni minden más is? Ron barátod közreműködése… – Dumbledore nem fejezte be a mondatot, éppen elegendőnek érezte az utalást is.  
  
Harry visszafogta a kitörni kívánkozó indulatait, még akkor is, ha mindez nehezére esett. Szíve szerint bizony közölte volna Dumbledore-ral, hogy kezd igencsak elege lenni abból, hogy neki mindig mindenkire tekintettel kell lennie, de őrá soha senki nem gondol. Elvégre az igazgató könnyen beszélt, nem az ő életét készülnek tönkretenni egy átkozott szerződéssel.  
  
– Értem – felelte végül kimérten.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, drága fiam – csóválta meg a fejét az idős mágus –, hát valóban ennyire kibírhatatlannak találod annak a lehetőségét, hogy Piton professzorral egymás mellett éljetek?  
  
Nem. Azt konkrétan még elviselné – gondolta Harry magában –, ha éppenséggel a szerződés értelmében nem lennének nyilvánvaló kötelességei a férfi irányában. Mivel azonban nem válaszolt, Dumbledore csalódottan, némiképp szomorkásan pillantott rá, majd így szólt.  
  
– Megértem, ha már nem bízol bennem eléggé, ám én mégis arra kérlek, hogy adj nekem időt az ügy elrendezését illetően. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, és nem fogom feladni, erre szavamat adom. – Dumbledore átható kék tekintete egyenesen Harryébe mélyedt.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele Harry, hiszen mi mást tehetett volna. Az igazgató a lelkiismeretére igyekezett minél nagyobb hatást gyakorolni, ami elég jól sikerült neki. Mindezek ellenére, Harry egyre borúlátóbb lett. Minél több idő telt el, annál kevesebb esélyt látott az ügy megoldódására… elképzelése sem volt arról, hogyan hihette Dumbledore, hogy megoldást találjon arra, amire lassan másfél hónapja nem sikerült neki. Aztán eszébe jutott valami. – Uram, megenged egy kérést?  
  
– Csak tessék, Harry.  
  
– Az igazgató úr az előbb úgy fogalmazott, hogy mindenki más, aki közvetve vagy közvetlenül érintett az ügyben, szintén veszélybe kerülne. Tehát ennek azt kell jelenteni, hogyha Ron neve nem merülne fel, ön akkor sem próbálkozna az én ötletemmel, uram? Így van?  
  
Dumbledore elgondolkodóan megsimogatta a szakállát; volt a tekintetében valami szokatlan, amit Harry nem tudott pontosan mire vélni.  
  
– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy így van – bólintott megadóan az igazgató. – Nem Mr. Weasley az egyetlen, akinek a neve felmerülne.  
  
– Hanem Piton professzoré is.  
  
– Úgy bizony, kiváló következtetés. – Különösképp Dumbledore hangjában nem volt semmiféle irónia.  
  
– És még ki? – kérdezett rá egyenesen Harry, de mielőtt hagyta volna, hogy Dumbledore feleljen, merész elhatározásra jutott. – Van esetleg olyan illető is, akinek a neve nem hangzott el, de mégis… érintett? – Az idős mágus megdöntötte a fejét, így most a félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött pillantott Harryre. A fiúnak, mint oly sokszor, most is az az érzése támadt, mintha Dumbledore ki akarná olvasni a gondolatait. Így gyorsan még hozzátette. – Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy kiderült-e már, honnan és kitől származik a Delireaserum.  
  
Az igazgató arcáról jószerivel lassan teljesen eltűnt a jókedvű kifejezést, helyette némiképp elkomorult, de ez a hangján és a viselkedésén egyáltalán nem látszott meg.  
  
– Ígéretet tettem neked arra, Harry, hogy bármi olyasmi történik, amely kihatással van az életedre, arról tájékoztatni foglak. Úgy hiszem, nem lehet rám panasz, mivel még akkor is beszámolok neked mindenről, mikor nem tudok felmutatni semmiféle előrelépést, csupán a próbálkozásaimról tudósítalak.  
  
– Én…  
  
Dumbledore feltartotta a kezét.  
  
– Tudom, mire szeretnél kilyukadni – folytatta türelmesen az idős férfi. – A legnagyobb tisztelettel kérdem, Harry, van bármiféle bizonyítékod, amely alátámasztja a gyanúdat?  
  
– Öhm… nincs – vallotta be kényszeredetten.  
  
– Észleltél-e bármiféle különös történést az idei tanév során, mely okod adhat arra, hogy gyanakodj arra, bárki is az életedre akarna törni?  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Tudomásodra jutott bármiféle pletyka, mely miatt valóban veszélyeztetve érzed magad?  
  
– Még nem, de nem is erről van szó. Én nem így gondoltam, uram – sietett a magyarázattal Harry. Mivel nem akart lelepleződni, hogy a múltkor kihallgatta Dumbledore és Piton beszélgetését, ezért erről bőszen hallgatott, ellenben megtalálta a módját arra, hogy kifejtse a véleményét. – De a professzor úr is tudja, hogy nem csak rám jelenthet veszélyt…  
  
Dumbledore lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, de Harry nem dőlt be ennek. Mielőtt azonban tovább erősködhetett volna, az idős mágus hirtelen így szólt.  
  
– Későre jár már az idő, amit szerettem volna megosztani veled, az megtörtént. Nem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha hosszabb ideig rabolnám a szabadidődet, mint az szükséges volna.  
  
Harryt váratlanul érte Dumbledore alig burkolt elbocsátása. Rosszulesett neki, hogy az igazgató ismételten semmibe veszi az ő intelmeit, vitatkozni azonban nem akart vele. Nem látta értelmét annak, hogy újra és újra elismételje azt, amit annyira hangoztatott tavaly is… és lám, igaza volt még akkor is, ha Dumbledore ezt bőszen elhallgatta. Akkor azonban már nem tagadhatna semmit, ha Harry bizonyítékkal állna elé. Ezzel az elhatározással állt fel a székből.  
  
– Azért nem hagyja annyiban, ugye, uram? – torpant meg még az ajtó előtt.  
  
– Természetesen nem. – Habár Harry kétértelmű kérdésére Dumbledore is ugyanígy válaszolt, Harry biztos lehetett abban, hogy az idős férfi pontosan tisztában van vele, mire gondolt. – Cserébe arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy bízz bennem, és ne kérdőjelezd meg a biztonságod érdekében megtett lépéseket sem. – Dumbledore kék tekintete találkozott Harry kétkedő pillantásával. – Elhiheted, Harry, pontosan helyén tudom kezelni a helyzetet és annak minden velejáróját. Semmi szükség arra, hogy egy esetleges kéretlen beavatkozás nem várt hatást idézzen elő.  
  
Dumbledore mintha csak rébuszokban beszélt volna, de kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy szándékosan fogalmaz így.  
  
– Draco Malfoy követi magát, uram – közölte aztán Harry tartózkodóan. Keze már a kilincsen volt, de még nem nyitotta ki az ajtót.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele. – Dumbledore beismerő vallomása váratlanul érte a fiút. – Ugye te sem képzelted, hogy nem tűnik fel nekem?  
  
– Értem – felelte kitérően. – És gondolom, most sem szükséges tudatosabb lépéseket tenni…  
  
– Mint az előbb is említettem, tökéletesen uralom a helyzetet.  
  
– Pont, mint tavaly – susogta Harry csak úgy maga elé. Nem tehetett róla, egyszerűen kibukott belőle az ironikus megnyilvánulás. Dumbledore arcán különös kifejezés tűnt fel, de Harry még mindig a hallottak hatása alatt állt, így egyszerűen nem akart azon eltöprengeni, mire is gondol most az idős mágus. – Jó éjt, uram. – Ezzel meg sem várta az igazgató köszönését, máris kilépett az ajtón.  
  
Harry csak később jött rá, mennyire udvariatlannak tűnhetett a viselkedése, viszont ennek ellenére sem bánta meg, hogy Dumbledore tudtára adta, ő sem ostoba. Néha úgy érezte, az igazgató bármennyire is azt hiszi, hogy – mint ahogyan ő fogalmazott – képes uralni a helyzetet, már többször bebizonyosodott, hogy ez nem mindig sikerül neki. Ráadásul most ismét új megvilágításba helyeződött a szerződéssel kapcsolatos többi kérdés is, melynek a legkevésbé sem tudott örülni.  


***

Harry, megszabadulva a büntetőmunkák terhétől, úgy érezte, hirtelen tengernyi idő áll rendelkezésére. Többet nem kell a szombatjait Piton irodájában töltenie, az étkezések és a bájitaltan órák kivételével látnia sem kell a férfit, ami annak fényében, amit az igazgató közölt vele, igazán megnyugtatóan hatott rá.  
  
Az örömhírt először Hermionéval osztotta meg, annak az ötletnek a kísértében, hogy a kviddicsedzések számát így heti kettő alkalomra emelhetné. Harry azonban nem számolt azzal, hogy a lány másképp vélekedik, más dolgokat tart fontosnak, mint ő. Az edzések helyett a tanulást szorgalmazta inkább, amivel sikeresen elérte, hogy Harry kedve amilyen gyorsan derűssé vált, olyan iramban apadt is le.  
  
– Látod, Harry, ugye igazam volt, hogy sokkal jobban fogod érezni magad, ha előbb a leckéiddel végzel? Most már nyugodtan foglalkozhatsz mással is – jelentette ki Hermione szerda délután, miután visszaadta Harrynek az ellenőrzés céljából nála lévő átváltoztatástan házi feladatot.  
  
Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt Hermione szokásos kiselőadását meghallgatni a vizsgákra való készülés fontosságáról, így bőszen hallgatott, és nem nyilvánította ki a lánnyal ellentétes véleményét. Helyette a táskájába tuszkolta a visszakapott esszét, majd a másnapi sötét varázslatok kivédésére megtanulandó varázsigék sorát kezdte böngészni.  
  
Aztán kisvártatva mégis elvonódott a figyelme, mikor felfedezte Ront is a klubhelyiségben. Mióta nem beszéltek, Harrynek igazából fogalma sem volt arról, merre jár a legkisebb Weasley fiú, miket csinál szabadidejében, vagy egyáltalán csinál–e bármit is a lézengésen kívül. Ha netán mégis egy helyiségben tartózkodtak, akkor Ron vagy úgy tett, mint aki beszélget – pedig valójában csak nézett maga elé –, vagy pedig olvasást imitált, a „társalgáshoz” hasonló módon. Ugyanakkor Harry eredendően ritkán találkozott Ronnal, merthogy a fiú továbbra is kerülte őt.  
  
Hermione, mintha csak megérezte volna, mi jár Harry fejében, szintén felpillantott; egy rövid ideig mindketten némán nézték Ront.  
  
– Igazán itt lenne már az ideje, hogy megbeszéljétek a történteket – hozakodott elő a lány ismét a témával, de mivel Harrynek még mindig túl friss volt a Dumbledore irodájában megtapaszt információélmény, így esze ágában sem volt Ronnal megtárgyalni a sérelmeit. Mindezt pedig Hermione tudtára is adta, valamint azt sem felejtette el felemlegetni neki, hogy ők Ronnal ezt a „nembeszélősdit” évi rendszerességgel játsszák el. – Az kicsit más…  
  
– Miért lenne más? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Attól, hogy nektek ez éves program, még nem más. Viszont, ha feltétlenül ragaszkodsz ehhez, akkor igazat kell adnom neked – váltott taktikát Harry. – Ron olyasmit tett, ami barátok között nem szokás, kijátszotta a bizalmamat, és… – Harry türelmetlenül legyintett egyet. Nem volt szükség bővebb kifejtésre, elvégre Hermione töviről-hegyire ismerte az eseményeket. – Nem hinném, hogy nekem kéne odamennem hozzá.  
  
Mielőtt Hermione helytelenítően visszavághatott volna, ismerős hang csendült Harry háta mögött.  
  
– Szerintem igaza van Harrynek – értett egyet Ginny, bekapcsolódva a beszélgetésbe. – Nem az ő feladata kiengesztelni Ront, nem ő tett ellene rosszat. A bátyám igenis megérdemli, amit most kap – folytatta ridegen. Harry a háta mögé pillantott; Ginny karba tett kézzel állt fölötte, mérges pillantása azonban a sarokban ücsörgő Ronra szegeződött. A lány szintén nagyon haragudott a fivérére, noha Harry ezt már túlzásnak érezte.  
  
– Ron megbánta, amit tett – kelt a fiú védelmére Hermione a rúnatan jegyzetét félretéve.  
  
– Megbánta? – visszhangozta Ginny. – Hah! Ha így lenne, akkor bátran szembe merne nézni Harryvel, és maga kérne bocsánatot. Így lenne tisztességes. De Ron túl gyáva az ilyesmihez. Úgyis tudja, hogy te majd kijárod Harrynél, hogy megbocsásson neki…  
  
– Nem gyáva, csak nagyon szégyelli magát – helyesbített Hermione bosszúsan. – A kettő nem ugyanaz. Igazán, Harry – intézte szavait ismét a fiúhoz –, legalább csak próbáld meg.  
  
– Romilda Vane-hez sem szól, akkor miért tenne másképp Ronnal? – tudakolta a fiú válaszát megelőzve Ginny, mielőtt azonban még hevesebb szóváltás alakulhatott volna ki, Harry gyorsan közbelépett.  
  
– Hé, elég! – csitított a két lányt. – Muszáj nektek is összevesznetek? – nézett egyikükről a másikukra. Ginny és Hermione dacosan elfordították a fejüket, Harry pedig ismételten megállapította, hogy a lányok milyen semmiségeken is képesek megsértődni. – Mellesleg pedig magam is el tudom dönteni, hogy mit szeretnék csinálni, és ebbe egyikőtöknek sincs beleszólása – hívta fel a figyelmüket.  
  
– Ma egyedül kell lemenned vacsorázni – jelentette ki váratlanul Hermione még mindig zaklatottan –, megígértem Ronnak, hogy segítek neki a bájitaltan háziban. – Ezzel a lány sietősen összeszedte a holmiját, és köszönés nélkül faképnél hagyta a két meglepődött társát.  


***

Harry örült, hogy a kviddicscsapat tagjainak révén mégsem egyedül kellett lemennie a nagyterembe, ráadásul vacsora alatt még Christopher Tobinnal is sikerült szót váltania. A fiú minden szabadidejét szorgalmas gyakorlással töltötte, amit Harry igazán nagyra értékelt. Azt azonban már kevésbé, hogy Deannek hála az egész Griffendél az új őrző képességeiről beszélt, ami természetesen nemcsak a klubhelyiségben és az étkezőasztalnál volt téma, hanem a többi ház fülébe is eljutott. Köztük a mardekárosokéba, akik ellen a következő meccsen elsőnek készültek bevetni Tobint. Harry az elmúlt napokban nem egyszer volt fültanúja sértő beszólásoknak a mardekárosok részéről. Ám visszavágásra még csak esélye sem lehetett, mivel furcsamód Doge professzor ilyenkor mindig a semmiből előteremve, pusztán a felbukkanásával képes volt a kialakuló vitának már akkor szelét venni, mikor az még el sem kezdődött.  
  
Ezen az estén viszont Dean még a szokottnál is hangosabban lelkendezett a griffendéles asztalnál. Ezt Harry már nem hagyhatta annyiban, így szigorúan megtiltotta a fiúnak, hogy tovább áradozzon. Legnagyobb meglepetésére, Ginny is az ő pártját fogta, később pedig Dean is bocsánatot kért az elragadtatott viselkedése miatt. Habár a vacsora így békésen folytatódott, Harrynek feltűnt, hogy volt még valaki, akit rajta kívül felettébb zavart Tobin tehetségének egekig magasztalása.  
  
A vacsora végeztével Harry Ginny társaságában indult vissza a klubhelyiségbe. A nagyteremből való távozásnak már nagyon örült, a bejárati csarnokba érve viszont szembe kellett nézni azzal, amivel nem igazán szeretett volna. Ron a márványlépcső aljában álldogált – Harry biztosra vette, hogy a fiú többet hallott Tobin dicséréséből, mint amennyi egészséges lett volna a számára; különös tekintettel arra a tényre, hogy Ronnak nem volt túl sok önbizalma ezen a téren.  
  
A vörös hajú fiú, amint meglátta őket közeledni, azonnal érdekesebbnek találta az egyik páncél tanulmányozását. Ginny úgy haladt el a bátyja mellett, mintha nemcsak rokonok nem lennének, de még ismerősök sem. Harryt ez a látvány sokkal inkább szíven ütötte, mint az, hogy Ron és ő nem beszéltek. Mikor pedig egy szó nélkül elsietett barátja mellett, Ron még egy pillantásra sem volt hajlandó méltatni őt. Harry azonban visszanézett rá, eszébe jutottak Hermione szavai, de aztán mégis meggondolta magát, és Ginny után iramodott.  
  
– Miért viselkedsz így Ronnal? – tette fel a kérdést a lánynak. A folyosón sokan jöttek–mentek ilyen idő tájban, így mindkettejüknek kerülgetni kellett a szembejövő diákokat.  
  
– Nem szeretem az olyan embereket, akik elárulják a barátaikat – felelte rezzenéstelenül Ginny.  
  
– De nem veled tette ezt, ez az én dolgom, nem a tiéd.  
  
– Aki a barátaimmal ilyet tesz, az olyan, mintha velem tenné.  
  
Harry erre nem tudott mit mondani. Ginny egyszerű mozdulattal hátrasimította hosszú, égővörös haját, és olyan pillantással illette Harryt, amit a fiú nem tudott mire vélni. Talán mégiscsak lehet alapja annak, amit Hermione állított – tanakodott el rajta újfent. Mindenesetre bárhogy is volt, Harry egyre többször mérlegelte annak a lehetőségét, hogy elmondja Ginnynek a teljes igazságot, de ebben három tényező is hátráltatta. Egyrészt fogalma sem volt arról, hogy valójában hányan, és pontosan kik tudnak Amoris-esküjéről. Másrészt nem volt biztos abban, hogy Ginny nem haragudna-e meg még inkább Ronra, ha kiderülne az, hogy nemcsak egy egyszerű szerelmi bájital, baráti árulás áll a dolgok hátterében, hanem sokkal több, tekintettel a következményekre. Harmadrészt viszont azt sem láthatta előre, hogy Ginny miként viselkedne abban az esetben, ha nem tőle, Harrytől tudná meg mindezt. Márpedig, ha Hermionénak egy kicsit is igaza van, akkor ez mindenképpen még rosszabb irányba terelné a mostani viszonyukat.  
  
– Várj – ragadta meg hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Ginny karját. A lány láthatóan meglepődött ezen, és csodálkozó arckifejezéssel várta, mire készül Harry. – Szeretnék elmondani valamit… de – a fiú körülnézett – nem itt. Talán keressünk egy üres termet, vagy valami olyan helyet, ahol nem jönnek lépten–nyomon nekünk.  
  
Harry még mindig Ginny karját fogva arrébb húzódott a vacsoráról visszatérő hollóhátasok egy csoportja elől, de mielőtt még lehetősége lett volna más helyet keresni, ahol végre négyszemközt beszélhetett volna a lánnyal, a folyosó végén griffendélesek tűntek fel.  
  
– Ginny! – hallatszott Dean kurjantása, ahogy Tobinnal, Seamusszel és néhány alsóbbéves fiúval kiegészülve tartottak feléjük. Harry, amint észrevette őket, eszébe jutott, hogy ideje lenne elengednie Ginny karját, ezen felül pedig még egy lépést hátrált is. Ennek ellenére Dean még így is különös tekintettel méregette őt. – Bevártatok minket? – kérdezte aztán, gyanakvóan pillantva rájuk.  
  
– Nem, beszélgettünk csak – vágta rá Ginny, nem törődve azzal sem, hogy Dean arca megrándult erre a kijelentésre, majd merőn rábámult Harryre.  
  
Harry állta Dean tekintetét, bár mélyen magában remélte, hogy a fiú nem kíván féltékenységi jelenetet rendezni, elvégre tudomása szerint nem is jártak Ginnyvel.  
  
– Hé, mit ácsorgunk itt? – vonta magára a figyelmet Seamus.  
  
– Harry valamit szeretett volna nekem mondani – közölte jelentőségteljesen Ginny, csakhogy ezzel épp az ellenkezőjét érte el, mint valószínűleg szeretett volna. Ahelyett, hogy a fiúk magukra hagyták volna őket, mindannyian Harryre szegezték a tekintetüket.  
  
– Majd inkább máskor, nem olyan fontos – felelte kitérően Harry.  
  
– Akkor menjünk – indítványozta a lány, majd a fiúkat maga mögött hagyva továbbindult a Griffendél-torony felé.  
  
Dean még egy pár másodpercig nem mozdult, hanem figyelmeztető pillantást lövellt Harry felé, de aztán sietősen Ginny után loholt, otthagyva az értetlenül ácsorgó fiút.  
  
– Mindenki meg van bolondulva? – döbbent meg Harry.  
  
– Ki van megbolondulva? – érdeklődött egy ismerősen álmatag hang, akiben a fiú azonnal Lunára ismert. Harry észre sem vette, mikor termett mellette a lány.  
  
– Öhm, mindegy, nem érdekes. Hogy vagy, Luna? – érdeklődött, gyorsan elterelve a témát.  
  
– Köszönöm, megvagyok – mosolygott a lány, majd szokásos lassú, álmodozó hangján elmesélte Harrynek az elmúlt hetek történéseit.  
  
Harry bármennyire is szeretett volna odafigyelni, képtelen volt rá – nem tehetett róla, de még mindig Ginny járt a fejében. Tulajdonképpen nem kárhoztatta Deant amiatt, hogy féltékenykedik, ő maga is ismerte ezt az érzést tavalyról. Ha másképp történtek volna a dolgok, akkor talán most ő maga lenne az, aki kiskutya módjára loholna Ginny nyomában – tűnődött magában.  
  
Valójában nem is olyan sok hiányzott hozzá. Azon túl, hogy hosszú hónapokon keresztül próbálta elfojtani magában a Ginny iránt feltámadt vonzalmát, még azt is el kellett viselnie, hogy a lány mindig másokkal randizott. De ha ez nem képzett volna akadályt, akkor maga Ron parancsolt megálljt Harrynek. Na, nem nyíltan, de azért bőven talált rá elegendő alkalmat arra, hogy kinyilvánítsa nemtetszését a húga udvarlói felé. Harry pedig a barátságukra tekintettel nem akart olyasmit tenni, amivel kivívhatta volna Ron ellenszenvét és haragját.  
  
Ennek dacára azért Harrynek nem volt olyan könnyű figyelmen kívül hagynia a buja álmok sokaságát, melyben Ginny rendszeres szereplőként felbukkant, de mikor egyetlen egyszer végre lehetősége lett volna valóban megkörnyékezni a lányt… nos, akkor azt elbaltázta.  
  
Harry soha többet nem próbálkozott, és bár ezt nem vallotta be senkinek sem, azért az elméje mélyén sokáig ott motoszkált a gondolat, hogy vajon mit vesztett ezzel. Szerette Ginnyt, ehhez kétség sem férhetett, de hogy mindez mennyire volt mély, azt szándékosan nem akarta feszegetni.  
  
Így aztán, mikor a csapat azon a bizonyos mérkőzésen megnyerte a bajnokságot nélküle, az örömmámorban úszó griffendélesek között valahogy Katie Bellel hozta őt össze a sors. Nem is igazán emlékezett arra, hogyan kötött ki az idősebb lány karjai között, egyszerűen csak ott volt, és valahogy ez minden mást felülírt. Jó volt őt ölelni, olyan érzéseket megtapasztalni, amiket azelőtt nem. Cho sosem tudott Harryből olyasmit kiváltani, mint amiket Katie, vele sosem jutottak tovább annál a pár, tapogatózó csóknál.  
  
Kár lett volna tagadnia, hogy a testiség nem játszott jelentős szerepet abban, hogy ennyire közel került Katie-hez, de sajnos azt is be kellett látnia, hogy a tanévvel együtt a kapcsolat is egyszerűen véget ért. Sosem szomorkodott emiatt, habár hiányzott neki a lány, de inkább gondolt rá barátként, semmint volt szerelmeként.  
  
– Az előbb láttam Ron Weasleyt a bejárati csarnokban. Szomorúnak látszott.  
  
– Huh? – Harryt Luna hangja szakította ki az álmodozásból, és bizony szégyenkezve vette tudomásul, hogy semmit sem hallott abból a monológból, amelyben Luna minden bizonnyal elmesélte neki, mi történt vele az elmúlt időszakban.  
  
– Mostanában sosem vagytok együtt, kerülitek egymást, igaz? Összevesztetek? – kérdezett rá keresetlen őszinteséggel. Ha észre is vette Harry figyelmetlenségét, nem tette szóvá.  
  
– Hát, nem teljesen – vallotta be Harry vonakodva.  
  
– De nem is barátkoztok. Pedig a barátok nagy kincsek, nem szabadna őket ilyen könnyedén elengedni. – Luna álmodozó tekintete megpihent egy távoli, láthatatlan ponton.  
  
– Történt valami, ami miatt most…  
  
– Nem vagytok jóban – fejezte be a fiú helyett. – Haragszol rá, vagy… inkább csalódtál benne – tapintott ismét a lényegre.  
  
– Olyasmi.  
  
– Akit nagyon szeretünk, azok bántása fáj a legjobban. Ha bennük csalódunk, az sokkal rosszabbul esik, mintha egy idegen csapna be minket. – Luna halk hangjába szokatlan szomorúság vegyült. Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni a lány arcán játszó halvány melankóliát. Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy Luna tapasztalatból beszél, és… a fenébe, gondolta Harry. – Szerintem béküljetek ki, és felejtsétek el, ami miatt most nem beszéltek – jelentette ki hirtelen a lány. Harry belebámult a hatalmas kék szemekbe, és rájött arra, hogy annyira könnyű lenne, ha úgy tudná kezelni a helyzeteket, mint Luna.  
  
– Tudod, ez nem ilyen egyszerű – válaszolta végül egy mély sóhajtást követően.  
  
– Minden egyszerű, amit annak szeretnénk látni. Mi magunk csinálunk problémát belőlük. A barátok veszekednek, megbántják egymást, kibékülnek és megbocsátanak egymásnak – folytatta derűsen, majd még mindig Harry szemébe nézve így szólt. – Igaz, nekem nincsenek barátaim, de én biztosan megbocsátanék, ha a barátom megbántana engem.  
  
– Mi barátok vagyunk, Luna – vágta rá azonnal Harry.  
  
– Barátok vagyunk? – döntötte meg a fejét a lány, majd hálásan elmosolyodott. – Akkor, ha te megbántanál engem, én megbocsátanék neked. Elnézném azt is, ha nem mindig keresnél, és akár hetekig nem beszélnénk.  
  
Harryt némiképp kellemetlenül érintette az igazság.  
  
– Sajnálom, igazán. Nem kerüllek téged, és szívesen beszélgetnék veled gyakrabban – bizonygatta, habár ez nem tette semmissé azt a tényt, hogy még csak nem is gondolt arra, hogy keresse a lányt.  
  
– Tudom, Harry, hogy sok dolgod van, nem haragszom érte. Jó, hogy barátok vagyunk.  
  
– Nem csak mi vagyunk barátok, ott van Ginny, Neville, Hermione és Ron is… – sorolta, de Luna erre már ismét nem figyelt.  
  
– Szeretem Ginnyt, sokat beszélget velem, és Neville is mindig odajön hozzám köszönni, ha meglát…  
  
Harry erre már valóban nem tudott mit felelni – biztosra vette, hogy Ginnyn és Neville-en kívül más nem kereste Luna társaságát, pedig ha belegondolt, hogy a lány mindenféle teketória nélkül vele tartott a minisztériumba, nem számolva az ott rá váró veszéllyel sem. Ráadásul, mikor Harry tavaly rögtönzött módon megkérte, hogy tartson vele Lumpsluck partyjára, az sem teljesen szívből jött, inkább csak az utolsó mentsvár volt. Utána viszont ugyanúgy nem beszélgettek, és ebben az évben is utoljára a tanév elején váltottak pár szót. Harrynek mindig sietős volt…  
  
– Megérkeztünk – torpant meg a lány váratlanul. A Hollóhát-toronyba vezető szédítő csigalépcső aljában álltak. – Köszönöm, hogy elkísértél, még soha senki nem kísért el engem – vallotta be arcpirító módon Luna.  
  
– Igazán nincs mit. Innen már feltalálsz – bólogatott Harry zavartan. – Akkor, szia, Luna!  
  
– Szia, barátom!  
  
Harry megvárta, míg Luna eltűnik a szeme elől, csak azután indult tovább a saját körlete felé. Az viszont, amit a lány mondott neki, nem hagyta nyugodni. Mire elérte a Kövér Dáma portréját, már egészen másképp kezdett látni bizonyos dolgokat…  


***

Harry szerette a sötét varázslatok kivédése órákat, nem csak azért, mert ez a tantárgy volt a kedvence, hanem mert kivételesen hozzáértő, és egyúttal szimpatikus tanár tartotta. Elphias Doge nem volt ismeretlen a három barát számára, az idős varázsló a Főnix Rendjének tagja volt már az első Voldemort elleni háború során is. Annak idején pedig még Harry testőrgárdáját is erősítette, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérését követő nyáron a Rend néhány tagja a fiúért ment a Privet Drive-ra. Harry első perctől kezdve kedvelte a tanárt, nem csak azért, mert biztos volt abban, hogy a férfi hűséges embere Dumbledore-nak, hanem mert valóban értékes tudást adott át diákjai számára az órái alkalmával. Tanításának egyetlen hátránya volt csupán: a férfi túlságosan komolyan vette a sötét _varázslatok kivédése_ fogalmat; ezáltal előrébb helyezte a védekezést, mint a támadást.  
  
A mostani tanórán is a védekező bűbájok maradtak terítéken – Doge felettébb fontosnak tekintette, hogy a tanulók minél többféle módon tudják megvédeni magukat a veszedelemmel szemben. Harry, aki védekezésben messze jobban teljesített, mint támadásban – ami néhány esetben nem sok előnyt jelentett neki –, már nem csak egyféle pajzsbűbájt tudott megidézni, hanem sokkal több hasznos varázsigével bővítette a repertoárját. Az elmúlt órák anyaga a védekező varázslatok három leggyakoribb formája: az elnyelő, az eltérítő és a visszafordító, már mindenféle gond nélkül ment neki. A Harry által annyira szeretett pajzsbűbáj az eltérítő közé tartozott, de mióta Doge professzor megtanította őket a többire is, Harry előszeretettel használt mindenfélét. Mindezeket ráadásul non-verbálisan is tudta alkalmazni, melyre maradéktalanul rajta kívül csak Hermione volt képes. Az egyszerűbb vagy gyakran alkalmazott bűbájokkal már minden hetedéves elboldogult, de a bonyolultabbakkal vagy újonnan tanultakkal még mindig meggyűlt a bajuk, ha azt szavak használata nélkül kellett használniuk.  
  
– Ezen a napon nehezített körülmények között fogtok számot adni az elmúlt órákon megszerzett tudásotokról. Egy párbaj, mint azt magatok is sejthetitek, a legritkább esetben zajlik elszeparált teremben; a támadások többsége szinte mindig a legváratlanabb körülmények között történik meg. Mindezekre pedig jobb felkészülni. Minél több a külső behatás viszont, annál nehezebbé válik a védekezés is. – Doge sipítós hangja betöltötte az egész termet.  
  
Harry, ahelyett, hogy a professzor szavaira figyelt volna, fél szemmel Malfoyt tartotta megfigyelés alatt – még mindig nem tett le arról, hogy kiderítse, miért is tartja annyira fontosnak Dumbledore, hogy eltitkolja Malfoy szerepét a tavalyi halálfaló-betörést illetően. Legnagyobb sajnálatára azonban a mardekáros most sem tett semmi gyanúsat; némán, undorodó arcot vágva hallgatta Doge beszédét. Néha közelebb hajolt Zambinihez és súgott neki valamit, mire mindketten gonoszul elvigyorodtak. Mindez akár még gyanúra is adhatott volna okot, csakhogy Malfoynál ez nem volt újdonság, és a rosszindulatú arckifejezés ennyiben is maradt, nem követte semmiféle kétes megmozdulás.  
  
Doge mindeközben már varázslatok sorát hajtotta végre, minek következtében a terem padlóját először is elborította a homok és a sár egyfajta keveréke, mely sikamlóssá és egyben süppedőssé tette a talajt. Azután halvány köd derengett fel, majd a plafonból szemerkélő eső hullott rájuk, a diákok pedig borzongva vették tudomásul a gyenge, de hűvös szél meglétét is. Az egész összképet a professzor felhőszerű haja tette egységessé.  
  
Hermione megbökte Harryt, hogy felhívja a figyelmét a tanár szavaira.  
  
– Noha a látási körülmények távol állnak a tökéletestől, igyekezzetek csakis a párotokra irányítani a figyelmeteket – utasította őket a tanár, túlharsogva a mozgolódás zajait. – Támadást intézni csakis az engedélyezett bűbájok használatával szabad, védekezni azonban bármelyik tanult módon megengedett. Ha valakit baleset ér, jelezzen szóban vagy a pálcája segítségével. – Ezzel narancssárga szikrákkal prezentálta, miféle figyelemfelhívást vár baj esetén.  
  
A teremben egyszeriben megsokszorozódott a ricsaj, ahogy a diákok a már megszokott módon felsorakoztak a párhuzamos falak mentén egymással szemben. Harry párja év eleje óta Hermione volt – Doge professzor rendelkezett így; Hermione meglátása szerint abból az okból kifolyólag, hogy a tanulók nagyjából hasonló kvalitású ellenfelet kapjanak. Harry gyanította, hogyha ez az igazság, akkor ő csupán azért lehetett párban Hermionéval, mivel non-verbális varázslás tekintetében még mindig a lány volt az egyik legkiválóbb az évfolyamom. Harrynek pedig kétségkívül a sötét varázslatok kivédése volt az erőssége, ebben tudott a legkiemelkedőbbet produkálni.  
  
Miután mindannyian felvették a párbajhoz szükséges kiinduló pózt, a professzor jelt adott, majd magas, sivítós hangján elkiáltotta magát.  
  
Hermione rontása már akkor kirobbant a pálcájából, mikor a többiek még csak fel sem emelték a kezüket. Harry számított a lány gyors reakciójára, így könnyedén eltérítette az ártást, ám a következő már ismét száguldott felé. Hermione nem sok időt hagyott neki, ráadásul ő volt az egyetlen, aki olyan bőséges mennyiségű különféle varázslatot használt, ami végett képes lehetett Harryvel felvenni a versenyt. De mindez vele szemben még akkor sem volt elegendő.  
  
Hermione általában a nyomába sem ért Harrynek, habár minden egyes alkalommal hősiesen küzdött a fiú ellen, de csakis annak köszönhette a jelenlegi helyzeti előnyét, hogy Harryt félig-meddig lekötötte a nem messze álló Malfoy és Zambini csatája.  
  
Figyelmét aztán egy feje mellett a falba csapódó átok terelte vissza, majd Neville sűrű bocsánatkérése:  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry! Nem volt szándékos – harsogta túl a kongó, zengő és egyéb robbanásszerű átokbecsapódások zaját.  
  
Hermione ismét kihasználta Harry figyelmetlenségét, de a fiúnak még épp az utolsó pillanatban sikerült védekeznie; bűbája nyomán az ártás lepattant a védelmi faláról, majd a visszafordító hatásnak hála, a rontás egyenesen visszaszállt Hermionéra. A lánynak épp csak sikerült felvonnia a pajzsot, ám az végül mégsem tudta eltéríteni a varázslatot, így csak tompította a becsapódást.  
  
– Jól vagy? – tudakolta Harry azonnal, odasietve hozzá.  
  
– Azt hiszem – nézett végig magán a lány, ám néhány karcoláson kívül nem esett baja.  
  
– Talán most már cserélhetnénk – javasolta Harry, és Hermione bólintása után ő maga vette fel a támadóállást.  
  
Míg a párbajozás kezdetén alig lehetett érezni a teremben uralkodó időjárási viszontagságokat, az óra végére a diákoknak már elege lett az egyre erősödő esőből, az állandóan fújdogáló szélből, ami ugyan nem volt olyan hideg, mint ami kívülről csapkodta az ablakokat, de az átnedvesedett talár miatt cseppet sem lehetett kellemesnek nevezni. A köd is sűrűsödött és a padlón összegyűlt sáros homok is egyre jobban tapadt.  
  
Harry és Hermione még kétszer cseréltek pozíciót, és mire Doge sipító hangja túlsüvítette a teremben hallható zajokat, addigra egy csapatnyi kimerült diák lihegett fáradtan.  
  
– Az az utolsó hátbatámadásod a csalánártással nem volt túl fair – jegyezte meg Harry a tarkóját simogatva, miközben lassan ők is elhagyni készültek a termet.  
  
– Miről beszélsz? Én nem küldetem rád csalánártást – lepődött meg Hermione. A lány mindkettejük talárját egyetlen pálcaintéssel megszárította.  
  
– De hát éreztem, még most is fáj a helye – erősködött Harry.  
  
– Mondom, hogy nem támadtalak hátba.  
  
– Akkor ki lehetett?  
  
– Valószínűleg egy eltévedt ártás volt. Nem mindenki céloz olyan jól, mint te, Harry.  
  
– Aha, talán – motyogta a fiú, de ő maga nem volt meggyőződve a véletlenről. Malfoy és Zambini túlságosan is közel álltak hozzájuk, tőlük pedig kitelik az ilyesmit. A gyanúját szívesen megosztotta volna Hermionéval is, ám a lány sietősen összepakolta a holmiját, és már szaladt is rúnatanra.  
  
Harrynek lyukasórája volt, és jobb híján egyedül kullogott visszafelé a Griffendél-toronyba. Éhes volt és kifárasztotta őt a párbaj, ráadásul nem hagyta nyugodni az az utolsó ártás sem, ami eltalálta őt. A tarkója még most is erőteljesen zsibogott, a fájdalom lassan átterjedt az egész fejére, olyasmi hatást idézve elő, mint amikor elméje akaratlanul is összekapcsolódott Voldemortéval.  
  
– Harry! – A néptelen folyosó csendjébe szinte erőszakosan hatolt bele Romilda Vane kiáltása. – Harry, várj meg, kérlek! – kiabált utána a lány. Harrynek azonban esze ágában sem volt ezt megtenni, amit azonnal Romilda tudomására is hozott.  
  
– Sajnálom, de nem érek rá! – sietett leszögezni hátra sem pillantva, miközben fejfájásával mit sem törődve sietősebbre vette a tempót. Romildát lerázni viszont korántsem bizonyult egyszerű feladatnak.  
  
– Harry! Harry, kérlek, várj már meg! – dohogott a lány, ahogy utána szaladt. – Még mindig ennyire haragszol rám? – próbálkozott sajnálatraméltó arckifejezéssel, mikor futólépésben utolérte a fiút.  
  
– Miért, mit képzeltél? – vetette oda neki Harry mogorván, továbbra sem lassítva.  
  
– De hát már annyiszor bocsánatot kértem tőled – sopánkodott a lány. – De ha kell, akkor annyiszor mondom el, hogy sajnálom, ahányszor csak akarod – ígérte kérlelő hangon. – Bármit megteszek, amit csak szeretnél. Béküljünk ki, és megígérem, soha többet nem teszek ilyet. Ez nem olyan nagy ügy.  
  
Harry erre a kijelentésre hirtelen megtorpant és szembefordult a lánnyal. Romilda ennek következtében beleütközött, de a fiú ezúttal cseppet sem érezte feladatának, hogy megakadályozza egykori barátnője megbotlását.  
  
– Nem olyan nagy ügy? – ismételte elfojtott indulattal, villámló tekintetét pedig Romildáéba fúrta. A lány arca enyhe riadtságot tükrözött, de még ez sem szegte kedvét, hogy tovább próbálkozzon.  
  
– Már mondtam, hogy bocsánat, butaság volt – ismételte némiképp türelmetlenül. – Mit akarsz még, mit tegyek? Megesküszöm, ha ezt szeretnéd. De neked sem kéne ennyire szigorúnak lenned velem – fűzte hozzá megbántottan. – Az csak egy ártatlan kis szerelmi bájital volt… Ha tényleg szeretsz annyira, mint én téged, akkor igazán elfelejthetnéd ezt a kis baklövést.  
  
– Már megmondtam, hogy nem – tartott ki kérlelhetetlenül az álláspontja mellett Harry. – És most…  
  
– Miért nem? – vágott a szavába a lány, egyszeriben megragadva Harry karját, ezzel is megakadályozva, hogy a fiú elforduljon tőle. – Azt mondtad, szeretsz engem, hogy bármit megtennél értem! De akkor ezek szerint hazudtál! – Mivel Harry nem cáfolta meg a kijelentést, a lány rögtön levonta a következtetést. – Hogy tehettél ilyet?! – kiáltotta vádlón; szemét ellepték a megbántottság könnyei. – Van valaki más, ugye? – szipogta.  
  
– Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Harry. – Te…  
  
– Tudtam! – csattant fel váratlanul Romilda. – Nincs itt semmiféle harag, csak kellett egy ürügy, amivel lerázhatsz. Ne nézz hülyének, Harry. Ki vele, ki az? – követelte a választ elszánt kifejezéssel az arcán. – Hermione Granger? – faggatózott. – Ginny Weasley? Vagy az a kis bukott Leanne…  
  
– Őket ne merd ebbe belekeverni – vágott közbe Harry most már indulatosan.  
  
– Miért véded őket egyáltalán, ha nem így van?  
  
– Mert ők a barátaim, viszont jobb, ha leszállsz róluk, és messziről elkerülöd őket – sziszegte vészjóslóan.  
  
– Miért, mi lesz akkor?  
  
– Mindegyik okosabb, mint te, biztosan megtalálnák a módját arra, hogy ezt be is bizonyítsák.  
  
Fogalma sem volt arról, honnan szedte a lány ezt a sületlenséget, ugyanakkor már nem is érdekelte. Kezdett igazán elege lenni belőle, amit megpróbált volna a tudtára hozni. Ám Romilda abban a pillanatban megremegett, és arcán őszinte rémület tűnt fel, mikor Harry megemelte a karját, hogy megkísérelje lerázni a lány kezét magáról.  
  
– Gyerünk, üss csak meg, ha akarsz! – szegte fel az állát dacosan.  
  
– Te megőrültél, nem emelek kezet egy lányra – borzadt el Harry. Ennek ellenére Romilda megtalálta a módját arra, hogy rájátsszon a furcsa helyzetre.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy te ilyen vagy, Harry. – A lány arcán újabb könnycseppek gördültek végig. – Én még mindig nagyon szeretlek.  
  
– Ha így lenne, akkor nem műveltél volna ilyeneket – nézett rá minden részvét nélkül, majd néhány másodperces hallgatást követően így szólt. – Azt kérdezted, mit akarok? – ismételte, mire a lány reménykedve bólintott. – Csak annyit, hogy hagyj békén. Tedd meg azt a szívességet, hogy leszállsz rólam egyszer s mindenkorra. A legjobb lesz, ha nagy ívben elkerülsz, akkor valóban minden rendben lesz.  
  
Habár Harry hozzá sem ért Romildához, az mégis úgy állt ott, mint akit keményen arcul csaptak.  
  
– De…  
  
– Nincs de. – Harry ezzel végleg lezártnak tekintette az ügyet, és befejezettnek vélte a beszélgetést is. Csakhogy amint megpróbálta ténylegesen is faképnél hagyni egykori barátnőjét, a dolgok hirtelen különös fordulatot vettek. – Mi az ördögöt csinálsz? – döbbent meg, amikor megérezte a lány karjait maga köré fonódni. Jóllehet Romilda nem volt erős, mégis olyan hévvel és elszántsággal kapaszkodott Harrybe, hogy a fiú nem tudta volna úgy ellökni magától, hogy ne okozzon neki fájdalmat. – Engedj el, légy szíves – szólt rá, csakhogy a kérése süket fülekre talált. – Azt mondtam, engedj el! – ismételte ezúttal határozottabban.  
  
– Nem, amíg nem tisztázunk mindent.  
  
– Ezen nincs mit tisztázni, fogd már fel! Vége! És most eressz el, mert dolgom van!  
  
Romilda viszont ahelyett, hogy eleget tett volna a felszólításnak, még inkább belecsimpaszkodott Harrybe. Valamilyen banális indíttatásból képtelennek látszott belátni, hogy kettejük között mindennek vége, nem fogadta el Harry döntését. Az eddig elfojtott sírás pedig szinte elemi erővel tört ki belőle, és keservesen hangos zokogásra fakadva megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem – tiltakozott. – Nem dobhatsz csak úgy ki, mint egy rongyot! Kegyetlen vagy! Én szeretlek, Harry!  
  
– Értsd már meg, hogy én nem érzek irántad semmit, nem szeretlek. Majd lesz más, akivel összejöhetsz. Engedj el, és hagyj végre békén. – Romilda Harry durva elutasítása hallatán összébbroskadt, de még mindig nem volt hajlandó elengedni a fiú kezét. Harry kezdte egyre kellemetlenebbül érezni magát; egyrészt messzemenőkig irritálta Romilda ilyetén való megalázkodása, másrészt mégsem tudta egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyni a lányt. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Romilda ennyire nem képes elviselni az elutasítást. Látszott rajta, hogy hamarosan már magánkívül lesz, ha így folytatja. Harry megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy felsegítse, de Romilda csak még jobban megragadta őt, át akarta ölelni, amit Harry nem engedett neki, ettől viszont még hangosabb sírásra vetemedett. – Nézd, sajnálom, igazán – igyekezett valami nyugtatót mondani, de sosem volt jó abban, hogyan kezelje a női hisztit. Merthogy ez az volt, kétség sem fért hozzá. Újra és újra megrendült ettől a végtelen ostobaságtól, amivel a lányok képesek voltak megalázni saját magukat. – Gyere, kelj fel – próbálkozott kedvesebb tónust megütni, de kényszerítenie kellett magát, lévén, hogy legszívesebben jó messzire menekült volna inkább.  
  
– Beszéljük meg… csak adj… még egy… esélyt – csuklotta. – Megmutatom, hogy…  
  
– Nem!  
  
– Kérlek!  
  
Harry ingerülten fújtatott, de elhatározta, hogy ebből nem fog engedni. Ha Romilda túl sokáig fog itt nyafogni, akkor isten bizony, itt hagyja. A lány szenvedése felért egy kínzással, ráadásul hiába rostokoltak egy néptelen folyosón, ha a hangerő tovább fokozódik, akkor biztos, hogy magukra vonják valaki figyelmét.  
  
– Mondd, hogy… szeretsz… legalább… egy kicsit…  
  
– Nem mondok ilyet, mert ez hazugság lenne – közölte Harry rendíthetetlenül, majd egyszerűen megragadta és lefejtette a lány kezét magáról. Romilda körmei végigkaristolták a karját, de már ez sem érdekelte. A távolból ekkor léptek zaja törte meg a veszekedés hangját. – Engedj el – szűrte a foga között, de Romilda már meg sem hallotta. Érthetetlen motyogása közepette pedig megérkezett Harry végzete.  
  
– Potter! – dörrent egyszeriben Piton hangja alig pár méterre tőlük. – Mi folyik itt?  
  
Na, már csak ez hiányzott – dühöngött Harry magában, jó néhány szitokszóval megspékelve a tanár felbukkanása miatt érzett felindultságát.  
  
Romilda megremegett, és még keservesebb sírásra fakadt – talán az ijedségtől vagy a megalázott helyzetéből fakadóan. Harry kényelmetlensége pedig tovább fokozódott. Piton a maga fenyegető valójában olyan villámló szemekkel nézte a jelenetet, amelynek most szemtanúja lett, hogy a fiúnak kétsége sem volt arról, mire gondolhat a férfi.  
  
– Harry… ne… ne… – fuldokolta Romilda, mikor a fiú megpróbált elhátrálni, ám mindez csak még tovább mélyítette a Piton arcán jelenlévő sötét kifejezést.  
  
– Azt kérdeztem, mi folyik itt. Ki vele, Potter! Válaszolj! – parancsolta. – Mit műveltél vele?  
  
– Én semmit nem tettem vele! – tiltakozott Harry elborzadva.  
  
Piton tekintetéből egyértelműen kiolvashatta, hogy a tanár nem hisz neki, mi több, olyasmiket gondolhat, ami valójában még közel sem jár az igazsághoz. Romilda eredendően rettegett a tanártól, így most már a bájitalmestertől való félelmében kapaszkodott Harrybe.  
  
– Engedd már el, te féleszű – csattant fel Piton.  
  
– De hát…! – háborgott Harry, ugyanakkor Romilda csodával határos módon ebben a pillanatban elengedte őt, ami teljesen olyan hatást kelthetett egy kívülállóban, mintha valójában a fiú tartotta volna eddig fogva őt.  
  
– Kezet emeltél rá? Molesztáltad? – faggatta tovább a bájitaltan tanár.  
  
– Dehogyis! – kiáltott fel Harry, kikérve magának már a feltételezést is.  
  
Piton egy mozdulattal talpra segítette Romildát, de a lány ijedten húzta össze magát, mindez pedig további gyanúra adott okot.  
  
– Tudja ezt valaki bizonyítani? – mélyesztette bele Piton sötét tekintetét Harryébe. Ő azonban dacosan állta a férfi pillantását.  
  
– Én! – harsant ekkor egy hang nem messze tőlük. – Én láttam mindent, Piton professzor!  
  
Harry és Piton egyszerre fordultak a magas alak irányába, aki most ruganyos, szapora léptekkel igyekezett feléjük.  
  
– Mr. Tobin! Azt állítja, hogy mindennek tanúja volt? – csapott le rá azonnal Piton. A griffendéles magabiztosan bólintott.  
  
– Harry nem zaklatta Romildát, Romilda volt az, aki sírva fakadt, mert Harry szakított vele, és nem akart kibékülni – állította eltökélten, mire a háttérben álldogáló lány ismét felzokogott. Arcát szégyenkezve a kezei mögé rejtette.  
  
A bájitalmester összehúzott szemmel, merőn bámulta a fiút, aki magasságilag nem sokkal maradt el mögötte. Harry tekintete ide-oda járt kettejük között, és pontosan tudta, hogy mi történik. Aztán minden átmenet nélkül, még mindig Tobint szemmel tartva, Piton így szólt.  
  
– Ms. Vane, indítson a gyengélkedőre – határozott a bájitaltan tanár. Romilda sírva megrázta a fejét, de Piton nem tűrt ellentmondást. – Azt mondtam, indulás a gyengélkedőre. Mr. Tobin, maga kerítse elő McGalagony professzort, és értesítse őt a történtekről.  
  
– Igen, professzor! – A fiú engedelmesen elsietett, ám Romilda továbbra sem mozdult.  
  
– Te pedig, Potter – nézett Piton Harryre ridegen –, ma este hat órakor büntetőmunkára jelentkezel – jelentette ki fagyos hangon – Frics úrnál.  
  
– De hát…! – bukott ki belőle a tiltakozás.  
  
– Ma este, hat órakor, Frics úrnál! – visszhangozta Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Ms. Vane – fordult oda a férfi a lányhoz –, ne kelljen harmadszor is megismételnem.  


***

Harry még mindig haragtól vezérelve mászott át a portrélyukon, és dühösen masírozott fel a fiúhálóba. Romildának hála épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy magához vegye a bájitaltanra szükséges felszerelését, és már mehetett is vissza a pincébe. Ám magában az órában sem volt köszönet – Harrynek nem csak azt kellett elviselnie, hogy Piton minduntalan olyan tekintettel méregette őt, mintha legalábbis egy elmebeteg őrült lenne, aki védtelen lányokra támad, de az órai munkáját is folyamatosan becsmérelte. Ha Hermione képes lett volna a legilimenciára, bizonyára már rég kiolvasta volna Harry elméjéből a miérteket. Mindenesetre az egész abszurd történés annyi előrelépést hozott, hogy Ron az óra közepén megszánhatta Harryt, mert mikor Piton még a darabolási technikájába is belekötött, barátja suttyomban, teljesen feltűnésmentesen Harry vágódeszkájára tolta a szépen felkockázott alapanyagának egy részét.  
  
Ez volt az egyetlen, ami megmentette Harryt attól, hogy ne kapjon elégtelent az órai munkájára. Ellenben Ron még lehetőséget sem adott arra, hogy Harry megköszönje a segítséget, mivel óra után olyan gyorsan vált kámforrá, mintha csak dehoppanált volna.  
  
Hermione azonban sejtelmes somolygással konstatálta az eseményeket, miközben Harry tovább dühöngött Piton igazságtalanságán. A klubhelyiségig vezető úton ugyanis részletesen beszámolt a lánynak az óra előtt történtekről, amelyet Hermione még kellő helytelenítéssel fogadott, de mikor Harry a büntetőmunka körülményeit ecsetelte, már nyoma sem maradt ennek.  
  
– Azért ez nem olyan nagy tragédia, Harry – vélekedett Hermione, átmászva a portrélyukon.  
  
– Mi az, hogy nem nagy tragédia? – visszhangozta Harry elborzadva. – Ha nem figyeltél volna, épp az előbb mondtam, hogy Fricshez kell mennem büntetőmunkára. Ma! – hangsúlyozta lassan tagolva, mintha egy ötéveshez beszélne, csakhogy ezzel sem érte el a kellő hatást.  
  
– Legalább lesz lehetőséged megköszönni Ronnak az órai segítséget.  
  
– Na persze – morgott Harry, miközben követte a lányt a csigalépcsőig. Ott mindketten megálltak; Hermione megvárta, hogy Lavender és Parvati elhaladjanak mellettük.  
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy végre megbeszéljétek a problémáitokat – folytatta a lány. – Ennél kiválóbb alkalmat keresve sem lehetne találni erre.  
  
– Abba bele sem gondoltál, hogy esetleg ezen nem tudunk mit megbeszélni? – ellenkezett Harry.  
  
– Nem, mert ez nem így van. Jaj, Harry, miért makacskodtok ennyire? – sóhajtott Hermione fejcsóválva. – Mindkettőtökről messziről leír, hogy nem találjátok a helyeteket egymás nélkül.  
  
Harry kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem vettem észre, hogy Ron annyira sóvárogna a társaságom után – jegyezte meg epésen.  
  
– Mert nem meri megtenni az első lépést. Gondolj csak be, most mindenki haragszik rá, ujjal mutogatnak rá a háta mögött, és úgy néznek rá, mintha valami hatalmas bűnt követett volna el, de a pontos részleteket senki sem ismeri. Ron tudja, hogy hibázott, és szégyelli a történteket. Beszélj vele, Harry.  
  
– Aha – volt mindössze a válasza.  
  
– Jólesne neki – bizonygatta Hermione kitartóan.  
  
– Mintha elfelejtenéd azt a tényt, hogy kerül engem.  
  
– Persze, hogy kerül, ne légy már buta. Annyira röstell a szemedbe nézni, hogy inkább meg sem próbálja. Nagyon bántja őt az, hogy veszélybe sodort, és azt is, hogy miatta most… szóval… tudod – utalt Hermione a szerződésre. – Ez nagy teher a vállán.  
  
– Az még eszedbe se jutott, hogy esetleg neki kéne inkább kezdeményeznie?  
  
– Igen, ezt én is mondtam neki, de…  
  
– Ti kibeszéltek a hátam mögött? – emelte fel a hangját, de Hermione lepisszegte.  
  
– Dehogyis! – tiltakozott azonnal. – Komolyan mondom, mindketten úgy viselkedtek, mint a gyerekek. Én csak azt szeretném, ha végre leülnétek, és felnőttek módjára megbeszélnétek az egészet. Nektek is sokkal jobb lenne.  
  
– Aha, jó, és mégis mit mondjak neki? – nézett rá merőn. – Bocs, Ron, de tudod, valójában tényleg miattad kerültem ebbe a helyzetbe, és átkozottul rosszulesik, hogy épp te kerülsz engem és játszod az áldozatot. De ha már így alakult, akkor legalább ne nézz levegőnek. Ez így hülyeség, Hermione, és kínos is.  
  
Hermione lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Fogalmazz finomabban, mert nem mindenben van igazad. – Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, gyorsan hozzáfűzte. – És barátok közt még a kínos dolgok is elfogadhatóak – mutatott rá, mintha csak szövetkezett volna Lunával.  
  
Harry hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és tétován elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Nem tudom, Hermione…  
  
– De én igen, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha túl lesztek ezen az egész beszélgetésen, akkor mindketten megkönnyebbültök.  
  
– Ron, ha csak meglát, mindig talál kifogást, amiért nem ér rá…  
  
– Most nem fog – emlékeztette a lány. – Ma nem lesz hová menekülnie, és neked sem. A büntetőmunka alatt bőven lesz időtök beszélgetni – mosolyodott el szélesen, míg Harry a felemlegetett büntetést hallván még inkább elfintorodott.  
  
Az este hat óra gyorsabban eljött, minthogy Harry azt szerette volna. Nem a Ronnal való kettesben maradás aggasztotta, inkább csak a büntetéshez nem fűlt a foga. Habár Hermionénak nem vallotta be, de valójában már ő maga is hiányolta Ron társaságát, még akkor is, ha a fiú okozta azt a galibát, ami miatt most Harry Piton házastársának kényszerült lenni. Tulajdonképpen, ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor jobban haragudott Pitonra – mert ő Piton volt –, és Dumbledore-ra – mert nem sikerült elérnie a szerződés felbontását –, mint Ronra. Maga is tudta, hogy ennek semmi értelme; Ronban egyszerűen csak csalódott. Ez sokkal mélyebb és rosszabb érzés volt, mint a harag, de éppen ezért másabb is.  
  
Harry pontban hat órakor jelent meg a gondnok kopott kis irodája előtt, ahol Frics és Ron már vártak rá.  
  
– Éppen ideje volt, hogy megérkezz – vakkantotta neki oda az öreg kvibli. Harry megtartotta magának a visszavágást, hogy egy másodpercet sem késett, majd barátjával együtt bezsúfolódott a Frics dolgozószobája melletti üres terembe. A mocskos üstök már halomban várták őket – Ron együttérző pillantást vetett Harryre, aztán mindketten lerogytak az odakészített ülőkékre. – Addig innen el nem mentek, amíg az összes nem fog csillogni – vetítette elő a szörnyű jövőt Frics. A két fiú arckifejezését látva felnevetett, aztán egy másik ajtón keresztül elvonult, magára hagyva Harryt és Ront…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter és Draco Malfoy párbaja Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában: Ez volt a másik változtatás, amit eszközöltem a hatos kötet cselekményében; nálam ugyanis Draco nemcsak próbálkozik a főbenjáróval, hanem sikerül is neki alkalmazni a Cruciatus átkot. Nyilván nem kínozza halálra Harryt, de mégiscsak használja.


	7. A régi új kapcsolatok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkezik a nagy beszélgetések ideje...

Harry kicsivel több, mint egy hónapja nem maradt kettesben Ronnal. Barátja, valahányszor meglátta őt, mindig talált megfelelő kifogást arra, hogy elmeneküljön a közeléből. Reggelente korábban vagy épp később kelt, az órákon többnyire Neville-t boldogította, délutánonként, ha éppenséggel nem a büntetőmunkáját töltötte, akkor valahol máshol kódorgott, esténként pedig sokkal később feküdt le, mint a többi fiú. Mivel Harry úgy vélte, teljesen jogosan neheztel Ronra, így nem is érzett késztetést arra, hogy ő tegye meg a szükséges lépéseket feléje. Most azonban, ahogyan azt Hermione is kihangsúlyozta, egyiküknek sem volt lehetősége elkerülni a másikat.  
  
A büntetőmunka első félórája még teljes csendben telt el. Csakis a suvickolás és a saját meggyötört lihegésük hangja hallatszott – na meg az ajtónyikorgás a szomszédos helyiségből –, ahogy erejüket megfeszítve pucolták a régi, összeégett üstöket. Mindazokat a műveleteket, melyeket varázslattal könnyedén meg lehetett volna oldani, most mugli módon csinálni, igencsak fáradtságosnak bizonyult. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy a Pitonnál megkövetelt másolást, vagy a mocskos üstök sikálását gyűlölte-e jobban, de hogy mindkettő a „menten leszakad a karja” érzéssel járt, az is nyilvánvalóvá vált. Ron hasonlóképp érezhetett, mert néha nem tudta megállni, hogy ne engedjen a szitokszavak felszínre bukkanásának, melyekkel Frics felmenőit és a gondnok értelmi képességeit illette.  
  
Csakhogy egy idő után Ron egészen megfeledkezett magáról, és arról, kihez is beszél; hogy szándékosan-e vagy véletlenül, az rejtély maradt.  
  
– Mintha csak elsősök lennénk – morogta az orra alatt. – Mi a csudának kell ezeket az üstöket kipucolnunk, ha évek óta nem használta őket senki?! – mérgelődött.  
  
– Kétlem, hogy Fricsnek ez bármit is számítana, neki csak az a lényeg, hogy letörhesse a kezünket. Ha már a hüvelykszorítót nem alkalmazhatja, ezzel szerzi meg a saját perverz kis örömét – vélekedett Harry fintorogva.  
  
– Vagy csak azért büntet ezzel, mert ha ő sem varázsolhat, akkor más se tegye – dühöngött Ron vehemensen, aztán kisvártatva elhallgatott, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy tulajdonképpen épp Harryvel beszélget. – Khm… – köszörülte meg a torkát zavartan, és abbahagyva a súrolást, egy pár másodpercig szinte mozdulatlanul meredt a koszos üst fenekére.  
  
Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez jó-e vagy sem. Végül úgy határozott, hagyja, hogy Ron a maga módján viszonyuljon ehhez az egész kérdezz-felelekhez. Ő nem akart erőltetni semmit, helyette eltökélte, hogy megvárja, mit is szeretne barátja tenni. Hermione nyilván Ront is győzködhette a dolgok mielőbbi tisztázásának szükségességéről, ám ez nem olyasmi volt, amit csak úgy muszájból meg lehetett tenni.  
  
Mivel Ron még mindig néma maradt, Harry tovább suvickolta a saját üstjét. Hosszú ideig ismét csak durva szőrkefe és a polírozás hangjait hallatszottak – megspékelve a különös zajjal, amit Harry először ajtónyikorgásnak vélt, ám mostanra gyanússá vált a gyakorisága –, mindaddig, míg Ron egyszer csak meg nem törte a hallgatást.  
  
– Khm… – krákogott újfent, jelezve, hogy mondandója lenne. Harry nem hagyta abba a sikálást, de figyelmét egyértelműen a fiúra összpontosította. – Én… nagyon sajnálom, Harry – kezdte Ron suttogva, nehogy a gondnok megfülelje. Hangja félénken csengett, és nem nézett Harryre, helyette továbbra is az üstje kétes tisztaságú fenekét bámulta. – Tudom, hogy hülye voltam… igazán _nagyon hülye_ – nyomatékosította.  
  
Hát erre most mit lehetne mondani? – morfondírozott magában Harry.  
  
– Ja, van ez így – felelte végül tartózkodóan. – Máskor is volt már ilyen.  
  
– Nem, nem volt – ellenkezett Ron. – Mármint én soha nem akarnék neked ártani. Ha tudtam volna… ha tudtam volna, mi az, én tuti nem csinálok ilyet. Esküszöm. – Ron most először nézett fel, és Harry tekintete találkozott a fiú bűnbánó pillantásával.  
  
– Elhiszem.  
  
– Tényleg nem akartam, hogy ez… hogy ez legyen belőle – bizonygatta Ron továbbra is. – Bárcsak visszacsinálhatnám – sóhajtotta lelombozva.  
  
Ismét csend telepedett közéjük; már Harry sem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy holmi koszos üstöt csutakoljon. Egy rövid ideig elhallgatta a nyikorgást, mely Frics irodája felől hallatszott ki, időnyerés céljából elgondolkodva azon, hogy vajon mi okozza ezt a különös zajt, majd választ sem remélve rákérdezett arra, amire egy hónappal ezelőtt.  
  
– Miért tetted?  
  
Ron, ahogy az várható is volt, nem felelt azonnal, és Harry tekintetét is újfent elkerülte, arcán azonban látható nyomai voltak belső vívódásának. Harry megkísérelte a lehetséges indokokat kitalálni, de valójában ez nem ment jól neki. Elképzelése sem volt, és szerette volna tudni a választ. Végül, mikor már nem is számított rá, Ron mégiscsak összekaparta valahonnan griffendéles bátorságát.  
  
– Mert berezeltem – motyogta alig hallhatóan, majd nagyot nyelve kissé zavartabban folytatta. – Tudod… ez az egész csajozás… mármint tudom, hogy az egész az én ötletem volt, és Hermione is annyiszor megmondta, hogy nem kellett volna téged ilyesmikbe belerángatnom, de én nem hallgattam rá.  
  
– Én is nemet mondhattam volna, mégse tettem. – Harry valamiért szükségét érezte annak, hogy ennek hangot adjon.  
  
– Hát igen… Bár megpróbáltad, de én nem igazán vettem figyelembe. Könnyebb volt, hogy te is azt csináltad, és hát… – Ron nagyot sóhajtott, és hirtelen megrázkódott. – Ki fogsz röhögni, és tudom, hogy még jobban utálni fogsz érte, ha elmondom.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy lenne olyan, amiért kiröhögnélek – tiltakozott –, és nem is utállak.  
  
Ron meg sem hallotta Harry ellenkezését. Úgy tűnt, mint aki valójában nem is hiszi el, hogy Harry figyel rá, így mintha csak magának mondta volna:  
  
– Annyira ciki erről mesélni…  
  
– Ha nem akarod, nem kell elmondanod.  
  
– …de én tényleg betojtam. – Ron egy pillanatra ismét elhallgatott, de aztán újfent mélyet sóhajtott, és a koszos üst alját piszkálva zavarosnak tűnő magyarázatba fogott. – Szóval… ő már nagyon szerette volna, ha mi… ha mi, szóval… utalgatott rá, meg minden ilyesmi, tudod, és hát én is akartam, persze, hogy akartam. Csak… mégsem ment. Nem tudom, hogy miért, fogalmam sincs, mi lett velem. Tök gáz. Olyan égő volt az egész, majd’ elsüllyedtem szégyenemben. Ha kiderülne… – Ron borzadva megrázta a fejét. – Te is biztos emlékszel még, hogy Ginny milyen goromba volt velem a csókolózás kapcsán, ez meg annál sokkal több. Gondolhatod, mi lett volna… mi lenne, ha a fülébe jutna. Na meg Fred és George is halálra cikizne vele.  
  
– A csókolózás azért más. Te sem hiheted, hogy Ginny vagy a bátyáid ilyesmi miatt kiröhögnének, vagy csúfot űznének belőled. – Harry jól ismerte Ron testvéreit, és bár valóban voltak vitáik, sosem tudta volna egyikükről sem feltételezni, hogy ilyesmi miatt gúny tárgyává tegyék Ront. Nem, ők azért ennél sokkal jobban összetartottak. Ron ebben nyilvánvalóan kételkedett, mert csupán bizonytalanul megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Én mindig azt hittem, hogy csak a lányoknak számít sokat az első alkalom. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a fiúknak is betesz az izgalom?  
  
– Néha megesik.  
  
– Hát nálam megesett… – nyögte csalódottan Ron. – Egyszerűen nem ment. El tudod képzelni, milyen átkozottul _kínos_ volt? – Ron ezt amolyan költői kérdésnek szánta, nem várt rá választ, hiszen továbbra is kerülte Harry tekintetét. Látszott rajta, hogy valóban roppant kellemetlenül érzi magát, Harry mégis becsülte benne, hogy mindezek ellenére ennyire nyíltan akar róla beszélni. Pár másodperces töprengést követően aztán Ron így folytatta. – _Ő_ mindig arról beszélt, hogy neked adja a szüzességét. – Harrynek beletelt egy igen hosszú pillanatba, míg rájött, kit ért Ron az „ő” alatt. – Már az egész Griffendél erről pusmogott a hátad mögött… De én láttam, hogy neked sem nagyon megy a dolog, és hát…  
  
– Azt gondoltad, hogy majd te besegítesz? – lepődött meg Harry.  
  
– Valahogy úgy – ismerte el Ron elvörösödve.  
  
– Az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy esetleg _én_ nem akarok tőle semmi ilyesmit – közölte színtelen hangon.  
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy tényleg komolyan mondtad azt a dolgot. Azt hittem, csak te sem akarod beismerni…  
  
– És azt vártad, hogy ettől majd neked is megjön a bátorságod?  
  
– Mégis milyen griffendéles vagyok én, hogy ilyesmitől félek? – szörnyedt el Ron, mintha ez valami hatalmas bűn lenne.  
  
– Túlságosan görcsösen akartad – állapította meg Harry, mivel semmi okosabb nem jutott az eszébe. Még mindig annak a hatása alatt állt, ami most szép lassan kiderülni látszott. Nem egészen volt biztos benne, hogy röhögjön-e vagy sírjon kínjában, de hogyha ez az egész ügy a szerződéssel még nem lett volna elég abszurd, hát most Ron ismét tett róla, hogy azzá váljon. Lényegében egyszerre találta roppant nevetségesnek, ugyanakkor mérhetetlenül bosszantónak is. – Tehát akkor mindezt amiatt csináltad, mert túlságosan izgultál, és nem állt fel? – kérdezte végül a legkifejezéstelenebb hangján. Ron arca megvonaglott, és a vörös egyik legsötétebb árnyalatát öltötte fel.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy ki fogsz röhögni, és csak még jobban fogsz utálni – dünnyögte mélyen lehajtva a fejét.  
  
Harry azonban nem volt képes utálatot érezni, és röhögni sem akart Ronon. Amit tulajdonképpen most érzett, az a tömény értetlenség volt.  
  
– Miért nem… miért nem beszélted meg velem akkor? Vagy valakivel? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés.  
  
– Mert ez annyira _kínos_ – hangsúlyozta. – Hogy mertem volna bárkinek is elmondani?  
  
– És valóban azt gondoltad, hogy ha azt látod, én csinálom, akkor az majd tényleg bátorságot ad neked is? – Harry továbbra sem értette a logikai összefüggést.  
  
– Nem tudom, nem teljesen… totál hülye voltam… de tényleg.  
  
Harrynek szüksége volt úgy nagyjából tíz egész percre, amit némán, a saját gondolataiba merülve tölthetett. Ron egy szót sem szólt hozzá, úgy ült ott a suvickoskefével a kezében és üsttel az ölében, mint aki minimum a halálos ítéletére vár. Harry fejében eközben információk hada kavargott, lassan már a szeme is jojózott a megfeszített agymunkától, amivel megpróbálta csak egy kicsit értelmessé tenni Ron indokát. Mivel ez nem sikerült, a tehetetlen düh egyre jobban mardosta a mellkasát, csakhogy ennek nem akart teret engedni, így magát is meglepve, a körülményekhez képest higgadtan igyekezett helyén kezelni a tényeket.  
  
– Felejtsük el.  
  
A hangja még saját maga számára is távolian csengett, pedig őszintén komolyan gondolta. Ron sem azonnal fogta fel, amit Harry közölt vele, de mikor végre elért a tudatáig, hitetlenkedve nyögött fel.  
  
– Mi? Ennyi? – kerekedett el a szeme.  
  
– Ennyi – ismételte Harry megerősítésképpen. Ron hét éve volt a legjobb barátja, sok mindent átéltek együtt. Bármi is történt, Harrynek mindez sokkal többet jelentett, minthogy hagyja tönkremenni. Noha még nem volt képes teljesen elfogulatlanul viszonyulni a fiúhoz, egyértelműen látszott, hogy Ron a maga suta módján megpróbál mindent megtenni annak érdekében, hogy rendbehozza, amit eltolt. Ez pedig Harry számára máris elegendőnek bizonyult.  
  
– Kösz, Harry – motyogta Ron, újabb hosszú hallgatást követően.  
  
Harry ekkorra már ismét elmerült a polírozásban, és alig hallotta meg az elsuttogott hálás szavakat attól a felerősödő gyanús hangtól, amire most egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket. A fiú összehúzott szemmel ránézett Ronra, barátja értetlenül visszabámult rá, majd csöndes egyetértésben hangtalanul letették a kezükből az üstöket. Aztán mindketten felálltak, és a lehető legkevesebb zajt csapva, lábujjhegyen odalopakodtak a gondnoki szoba ajtajához. Harry a szájára tette a mutatóujját, azzal jelezte Ronnak, nehogy megszólaljon, majd nagyon óvatosan és lassan lenyomta a kilincset. Aztán az ajtót épphogy csak résnyire nyitotta ki.  
  
A furcsa zaj egyértelműen innen szűrődött ki; Harry minimum egy kínzóeszközre – talán maga a hőn szeretett hüvelykszorító, esetleg kerékbetörésre alkalmas szerkezetre – számított. Lehet, Frics titkon beállt egy szektába, morfondírozott, miközben azon munkálkodott, hogy az olajozatlan ajtót nyikorgás nélkül inchről-inchre tárja szélesebbre. Mikor akkora rés keletkezett, hogy Harry be tudott rajta kukkantani, azonnal rájött, hiba volt kíváncsiskodniuk. Szinte levegőt is elfelejtett venni döbbenettől. Ron mögötte addig–addig mocorgott, míg ő maga is be nem tudott lesni, csakhogy aztán megmerevedjen és eltátsa a száját az irreális kép láttán, ami a szemük elé tárult. Erre a látványra nem volt semmi, ami felkészíthette volna őket.  
  
A két fiú ugyanis egyenesen farkasszemet nézett Frics meztelen, szőrös és nem túl megnyerőnek mutatkozó hátsójával. A különös hang valójában nem középkori kínzóeszközből származott, hanem a gondnok sípoló tüdejéből kiszökő hörgés vegyült össze egy felettébb rozogának látszó asztal fájdalmas nyikorgásával.  
  
Frics tőle szokatlan hévvel, ám elég érdekes, vagy inkább komikus technikával döngette a szerencsétlen bútordarabon fekvő valakit. A fonnyadt fenék oldalirányú himbálózása az égnek meredő, barnaharisnyás lábakat is különös mozgásra bírta, miközben a balszerencsével megvert asztal szinte könyörgött a kegyelemért. Harry rögtön levonta a nyilvánvaló következtetést, és Ronnak sem kellett sokat gondolkodnia, minek lettek a tanúi most. Sajnos – rájuk nézve életveszélyes módon – ennek hangot is adott.  
  
– Fúúúj! – szörnyedt el azzal egy időben, mikor Frics lábujjhegyre állva ismeretlen partnerére hajolt, ezzel még inkább premier plánba helyezve egyéb testrészeit is.  
  
A férfi azonban – Harry legnagyobb sajnálatára – nem volt süket, és még az iszonyatos hangerejű lihegése közben is meghallotta Ron borzalmának kinyilvánítását; hátrafordulva így egyenesen a két fiúra meredt. Harry hátán még a szőr is felállt, amint pillantása találkozott a gondnok felismerő tekintetével. Frics vöröseslila arca azonnal veszélyt sejtető fintorba torzult, véreres szemei és izzadságtól csillogó nyaka pedig csak még félelmetesebbé tették amúgy sem szalonképes megjelenését.  
  
– Tiii…! – vicsorgott a gondnok sírontúli hangon, és Harry szeme előtt egy pillanat alatt végigpörgött élete filmje.  
  
Itt a vég – gondolta magában –, és ő a világ legnevetségesebb módján fog meghalni. Ennek hatására azonban egy csapásra feltámadt benne az életösztön; mielőtt még Frics igazán felocsúdhatott volna a meglepetésből, Harry azon mód becsapta az orra előtt az ajtót, meggátolva ezzel, hogy a férfi elkaphassa őket. Majd sietősen megragadta a még mindig undorodó arcot vágó Ron karját, és csapot-papot otthagyva kirángatta barátját a folyosóra, ahol aztán se szó, se beszéd, rohanni kezdett. Egy emelet, két emelet, három emelet; Harry nemhogy lassítani nem mert, de sem Ront elengedni, sem megállni nem kívánkozott neki. Frics kiáltása még most is a fülében csengett, a látványról már nem is beszélve. Óráknak érzett percek elteltével végül elérték a hetedik emeleti folyosót; lassítás nélkül azon is végigszaladtak, majd a Kövér Dáma portréját meglátva Harry már kiabálta is a jelszót.  
  
– Aishylos, aishylos!  
  
Az átjáró azonnal felnyílt az éktelen kiabálásra, de Harry meg sem hallotta a portréalak korholását. Úgy repült át Ronnal együtt a portrélyukon, hogy az érkezésükre az összes griffendéles felfigyelt a klubhelyiségben. Amint a festmény bezárult mögöttük, Ron és Harry végre egymásra néztek.  
  
Ron kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta, aztán ismét kinyitotta, és Harry látta rajta, hogy megpróbálja szavakba önteni a gondolatait – vagy legalábbis reménykedett benne, hogy erre készül és nem arra, hogy a gyomra tartalmát a szőnyegre helyezze.  
  
– Soha többé nem fogok tudni vacsorázni – bukott ki belőle, mire mindkettőjükből egyszerre tört ki a féktelen röhögés.  
  
Harry és Ron még akkor is a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől, mikor fél óra múlva elmesélték a történteket Hermionénak és Ginnynek. A két lány hasonló elborzadással az arcán követte végig a beszámolót, míg végül maguk sem tudták elsőre eldönteni, hogy megbotránkozzanak-e a két fiú merészségén és illetlen viselkedésén, vagy velük nevessenek a képtelen szituáción. Végül mégis az utóbbi került ki győztesen, ezzel együtt pedig egy röpke harminc percre ismét minden visszakerült a régi kerékvágásba négyük között.  
  
Aztán Ginnynek eszébe jutott, hogy ő tulajdonképpen haragszik a bátyjára, és mindez emlékeztette Ront is arra, hogy tettének bizony súlyos következményei lettek Harryre nézve, mely újfent bűntudattal töltötte el őt. Míg Ginny otthagyta őket, és más társaságot keresett magának, addig Ron ezúttal már csak csendesen meghúzta magát Harry és Hermione mellett.  
  
De legalább már ismét beszélő viszonyban voltak – nézte a jó oldalát Harry a dolognak.  
  
Hosszú idő óta először, aznap este ismét hárman készítették el a másnapi leckéjüket. Ron ugyan nem kifejezetten volt partner semmilyen beszélgetésben, de mikor megfeledkezett arról, hogy szándékosan visszafogja magát, akkor minden olyan volt, mint régen.  


***

A két fiú sokat dolgozott a barátságuk régi fényének visszaállításán. Ron már nem kerülte Harryt, ismét együtt mentek le reggelizni, ebédelni és vacsorázni – arra gondosan ügyelve, nehogy véletlenül Fricsbe botoljanak. Órákon is egyre többször ültek már egymás mellett, délután pedig Hermionéval kiegészülve vetették bele magukat a tanulnivalóba.  
  
A békülést követő másnapon Harry úgy vélte, talán itt az ideje annak is, hogy barátját beavassa az elmúlt hónap eseményeibe. Így mikor aznap délután Hermione a könyvtárban fordította a rúnatan házi feladat anyagát, Ron pedig lemerészkedett, hogy végignézze a kviddicsedzést, Harry megragadta az alkalmat, és beszámolt a fiúnak az összegyűjtött információkról.  
  
– Tehát Dumbledore szó szerint beismerte Pitonnak, hogy direkt tagadja előtted Malfoy tettét? – hűlt el Ron, miközben igyekezett Harryvel együtt leszíjazni a gurkókat.  
  
– Azt mondta pontosan – lihegte Harry, bekényszerítve a goromba játékeszközt a helyére –, hogy nem szolgál örömére, hogy titkolóznia és tagadnia kell előttem a tényeket. Elmondta Pitonnak azt is, hogy láttam Malfoyt, és tudom is, hogy igazam van – magyarázta, a labdákra csapva a láda tetejét. Aztán a talárja ujjával megtörölte izzadt homlokát, és a lerogyott a tároló tetejére. – Azt is közölte vele – folytatta –, hogyha eljön az idő, akkor tisztázni akarja velem ezt.  
  
– Ejha – füttyentett Ron elismerően –, ez azért nem semmi. De miért védik ennyire azt a görényt? – mélázott el, miközben tekintete megpihent a vadőrkunyhóból felszálló füstcsíkon. – Olyan ez, mintha még ő lenne a jófiú, akit óvni kell a csúnya, rossz griffendélesektől – fanyalgott lefitymálóan.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, miért tesz úgy Dumbledore, mintha tényleg így lenne. A vak is látja, hogy Malfoy nem bánt meg semmit, ugyanúgy henceg és fölényeskedik, mint eddig. – Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd így szólt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy bármi is áll ennek a hátterében, tutira köze kell, hogy legyen a tavalyi dolgokhoz is. És nemcsak Dumbledore tudja, mit csinál Malfoy, de Piton is.  
  
– Piton?  
  
– Igen. Dumbledore azt mondta nekem, hogy hagyjam rá Malfoyt, és ne avatkozzak bele, de én biztos vagyok benne, hogy itt nem csak magára gondolt, hanem Pitonra is.  
  
– Végül is, ennek van értelme. Ki ismerhetné jobban Malfoyt, mint a denevér? – Harry észrevette, hogy Ron még mondani akart valamit, ám mégsem tette meg.  
  
– Az az érzésem viszont, hogy Malfoynak valójában Dumbledore-ral van dolga – osztotta meg a sejtését Harry. – Egy ideje figyelem őket a térképen – magyarázta tovább. – Malfoy gyakran követi Dumbledore-t, utána megy, azután pedig megáll olyan helyen, ahol az igazgató nem látja őt. És elég nyilvánvalóan csinálja, ami amatőrnek tűnik, de… – Harry tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát.  
  
– És Dumbledore hogy nem veszi ezt észre? – hitetlenkedett Ron.  
  
– Észreveszi. – Ron szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett Harry tényszerű közlésére. – Mikor megmondtam neki, hogy Malfoy követi őt, akkor Dumbledore nem tagadta le. Sőt, még rajtam kérte számon, hogyan hihetem, hogy ő nem vessz észre ilyesmit.  
  
– Hát én ezt akkor sem értem, Harry. Ennek így semmi értelme nincs – tárta szét a kezét. – Minek követne valakit a görény, hacsak… – Ron hirtelen elhallgatott, és elborzadva a távolba nézett. Harry, mivel azt hitte, valaki kihallgatja őket, gyorsan oldalra kapta a fejét, de ő ugyan senki gyanús alakot nem látott. Aztán a fiú hirtelen suttogósra vette a hangját. – Hacsak Malfoy nem arra készül, hogy… – Ron nem fejezte be a mondatot, helyette hüvelykujját elhúzta a nyaka előtt. Harry sok mindent feltételezett Malfoyról, de azt elég nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy a fiú Dumbledore meggyilkolását tervezné. Ha maga Voldemort sem mer szembeszállni az idős mágussal, egy képzetlen, nagyzolós tizenhét éves diák aligha tehetne kárt minden idők legnagyobb mágusában. Mindennek hangot is adott. – Akkor mégis miért történtek tavaly azok a merényletek? – tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést Ron.  
  
– Talán csak figyelemelterelésnek szánta. És gondolj bele, végül is sikerrel járt. Amíg mindenki a tettest kereste, vagy csak félt a további esetektől, addig Malfoy könnyedén szervezkedhetett a háttérben – mutatott rá Harry az általa vélt igazságra.  
  
– Oké, ebben tényleg van valami – morfondírozott Ron is. – De azt akkor sem értem, hogyha Dumbledore nem tagadja előtted ezt a mostani dolgot, akkor miért teszi ezt a tavalyival, és akkor már miért nem árulja el a teljes igazságot?  
  
Harry ránézett Ronra, és eltűnődött a kérdésen. Ő maga sem értette, mit miért tesz az igazgató, és azt is be kellett ismernie, hogy mindez felettébb bosszantotta is. Mert vagy ne tudna akkor semmit, vagy pedig hadd tudna meg akkor mindent. Így ennek valóban nem volt semmi logikus magyarázata, hacsak… hacsak nem az, hogy Dumbledore szándékosan intézi így. Harrynek felrémlett az ikrekkel való beszélgetés, ahol Fred és George valami olyasmit mondtak, hogy Dumbledore szereti fél-információkkal elvonni Harry figyelmét a tényleges eseményekről. És lényegében ez épp tökéletes példa volt minderre. Végül is, elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy az igazgató azért oszt meg vele ilyen lényegtelen dolgokat, hogy addig se rágódjon máson… valami olyanon, amire még álmában sem gondolna.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez nem ilyen egyszerű – fogalmazta meg hangosan az előbbi okfejtésének lényegét. A lemenő nap fénye vöröses derengésbe vonta a kviddicspálya sáros gyepszőnyegét. Napok óta először állt el az eső, és volt jobb idő, amit Harry ki is használt edzés terén. Most azonban már, hogy egyre később lett, a szürkülettel megérkezett a megszokott fagyos szél is. – Gyere, menjünk vissza a klubhelyiségbe – javasolta végül Harry. Amit el akart mondani Ronnak, azt már megtette, nem volt tovább szükség arra, hogy a néptelen stadionban tárgyalják meg a Malfoy-ügyet.  
  
Miután a labdákat rejtő ládát visszavitték az öltözőbe, és Harry is magához vette a ruháit, már teljesen besötétedett, és a hideg szél is feltámadt.  
  
– Hermionénak mi a véleménye? – tudakolta Ron, mikor a pálcájukkal világítva baktattak a kastélyba vezető úton.  
  
– Nem tudom, nem hajlandó erről beszélni.  
  
– Még ezek után sem hiszi el? – vágott meglepett arcot Ron.  
  
– Azt mondta, hisz nekem, de akkor sem igazán szoktunk erről beszélni. Hermione mostanság furcsán viselkedik. Meg nem is tudok többet, mint amit már elmondtam, neki meg ez lehet, hogy nem elég.  
  
– Amennyit tanul, azon csodálkozom, hogy még nem forrt fel az agyvize – csóválta a fejét Ron, aztán még hozzáfűzte. – Bárcsak sarokba tudnák szorítani Malfoyt… vagy Dumbledore-t.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy azzal sokat érnénk el…  
  
Harry és Ron a kastélyba belépve jegelték a témát, helyette Harry inkább megpróbálta óvatosan a kviddicsre fordítani barátja figyelmét.  
  
– Mi a véleményed Tobinról? – tudakolta, szándéka szerint semlegesen.  
  
Ron nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem t’om.  
  
– Szerintem nem rossz játékos, ha már magabiztosabban fog repülni, akkor van esélyünk vele a következő meccsen. – Mivel Ron nem reagált erre, Harry tovább folytatta. – Elég jól véd, csak épp a seprűn való manőverek nem mennek még neki.  
  
– Aha – hümmögött Ron amolyan mellékesen.  
  
– Segíthetnél neki – bökte ki végül Harry. Jól tudta, hogy ez elég kellemetlen lehet Ronnak, ám a csapat érdeke megkívánta, hogy Tobin jól teljesítsen. Ez volt az utolsó iskolában töltött évük, és Harry még egyszer utoljára szerette volna győzelemre vinni a csapatot, melybe ugyanúgy szándéka volt Ront is bevonni.  
  
– Aha, talán – volt mindössze barátja válasza, és Harry úgy érezte, jelenleg ennyivel kell megelégednie...  


***

Harry másnap hajnalban felébredve, hosszú idő óta először élvezhette a szabadság mámorító érzetét. Hónapok óta nem volt olyan alkalom, hogy a szombat büntetőmunka nélkül telt volna el, ez pedig most olyan megmagyarázhatatlan löketet adott neki, hogy nem is tudta eldönteni, mi esne jobban neki: délig fetrengeni az ágyban, vagy most azonnal kikelni, és élvezni a semmittevést, esetleg kihasználni az ölébe hullott plusz időt, és végre bepótolni az elmaradásait. Mivel a tanulástól már csömöre volt, ezért ezt az utóbbi lehetőséget azonnal ki is húzta a képzeletbeli listáról. Az alvással kellőképpen szimpatizált volna… ha épp képes lett volna rá. Merthogy az álom már teljesen kiröppent a szeméből, és bár nem emlékezett pontosan rá, de valami megmagyarázhatatlan űrt hagyott a mellkasában.  
  
Mivel visszaaludni már úgysem tudott volna, felkelni pedig semmi értelmét nem látta, így egy kósza gondolattól vezérelve máris kitalálta, mivel üsse el az időt reggeliig. Mielőtt bármit is megvalósított volna a tervből, először kikukucskált a baldachinfüggöny résén, és leellenőrizte, hogy a többi fiú elég mélyen alszik-e. Ezt elég könnyen meg lehetett állapítani: Ron és Seamus rettenetes horkolása elvegyült Neville álmában történő motyogásával, Dean pedig a legritkább esetben sem kelt korán.  
  
A baldachinfüggöny aztán visszakerült az eredeti állapotába, Harry arról is gondoskodott, hogy minden rést megszüntessen, majd a párnája alól kibányászta a Hagridtól kapott erszényt. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után a földről magához vette a legelső könyvet, ami a keze ügyébe akadt, aztán az erszényből is előhalászta a Fredtől és George-tól kölcsönzött kis kötetet. Harry végül kényelembe helyezte magát – hason –, és fellapozta az általa csak _Bilius nagybácsi csodáinak_ nevezett könyvet.  
  
Az igazat megvallva, Harry szeretett olvasni. Nem úgy, mint mondjuk Hermione, de szerette a könyveket, ugyanakkor csakis a számára érdekfeszítőnek talált művek voltak azok, melyek kellő ideig képesek voltak lekötni a figyelmét. A kviddicsről vagy a defenzív mágiáról szóló olvasmányok, vagy a Félvér Herceg margóra vetett varázslatai és instrukciói pontosan megtestesítették az érdekes könyvekről alkotott elképzelését, viszont a száraz tananyagot inkább meghagyta az olyan elvetemült diákoknak, mint Hermione.  
  
Ellenben itt volt ez a könyv, melyet egyszerűen nem tudott volna kategóriába sorolni, jóllehet talán nem is kellett. A borító, vele együtt pedig a cím is jó régen lekophatott már, a lapjai talán soha nem is voltak világosabbak, de a benne olvasottakat mind-mind igazi érdekes tanulmányoknak lehetett tekinteni. Harrynek legelőször a muglik körében ismert Káma-Szútra jutott eszébe róla, úgy vélte, hogy leginkább annak, egy mágikus társadalomban fellelhető változata lehet ez a könyv. Rövid idő elteltével rá is jött, hogy ez a kötet valóban több volt, mint egy egyszerű oktatókönny, vagy pornó újság. Bilius nagybácsi hagyatéka ugyanis a szó minden értelmében varázslatos élményeket nyújtott olvasójának.  
  
A mű írója – bárki is lehetett az – nem hihetett a tabu fogalmában. A könyvet témákra, és azon túl is fejezetekre bontotta, melyeket gazdag illusztrációkkal tett színesebbé és átláthatóbbá. Vagy legalábbis nyilván így lehetett, gondolta magában Harry, merthogy mostanra a mozgó ábrák is megkoptak, de a lényeg szerencsére látható maradt. A könyv szövegezése régies volt, ennek ellenére könnyen érthető.  
  
Harry kedvenc fejezetei közé tartoztak az emberi test erogén zónáiról és természetesen a kölcsönös örömszerzésről szóló irományok. Akadtak olyan részletek, melyek nem jelentettek újdonságot számára, ugyanakkor számtalan olyan információhoz is hozzájutott, melyek eddig nem voltak ismeretesek előtte. Annak ellenére is, hogy Harry nem volt tapasztalatlan, és saját örömszerzését is mindig megoldotta, sajnálatos módon be kellett látnia, hogy volt még mit tanulnia bizonyos téren. Mindenesetre a könyv olyannyira kitágította a látómezejét, hogy már cseppet sem csodálkozott, miért is tartották olyan nagy becsben az ikrek ezt az örökséget.  
  
Ha mindez nem lett volna elegendő, a szövegek mellett elhelyezett illusztrációk gondoskodtak a megfelelő látványelemről is: ezek az ábrák nem pusztán szex pózokat illusztráltak és mutattak be, hanem ennél jóval tovább mentek. Harry látott már pornóújságot, sőt egyszer Dudleyt is rajtakapta, amint pornófilmet nézett, de azok egyike sem volt rá ilyen hatással, mint ennek a könyvnek a mozgó képei. Itt nem holmi kielégülést hajszoló párocskákat kellett bámulnia semmitmondó reszeléssel. A mozgó ábrák apró alakjaiból még a megsárgult lapokon keresztül is mérhetetlen kéj sugárzott, igazi szeretkezés, melyek már-már valóságossá is tették a látottakat.  
  
Az igazi varázslat viszont nem ebben rejlett, hanem a könyvnek azon tulajdonságában, hogy egyáltalán nem foglalt állást nemi szerepek szerint. Harry még sosem látott ilyet, de elég gyorsan szimpatizálni kezdett ezzel a nézettel. Bilius bácsi hagyatéka csakis az örömszerzés legkülönfélébb módjaira koncentrált – mindezt többféle felállásban bemutatva –, mely rövid idő alatt elérte, hogy Harry is csak erre összpontosítson. Természetesen azért akadt olyan fejezet, mely már az ő véleménye szerint is túlzott extremitást élvezett – mint például az a bizonyos harmincadik oldalon található is.  
  
De a többi… Harry egyszerűen nem tudott undorodni attól, amit látott, mert olyan szépnek és izgatónak találta az egészet. Sosem gondolta, hogy ilyesmire egyszer a gyönyörű szót fogja használni.  
  
És aztán ott volt még egy igencsak lényeges dolog, amire a könyv tanulmányozása közben jött csak rá. Harry őszinte volt magához, teljes nyíltsággal próbált belegondolni a saját kényes helyzetébe, a szerződés meglétéből fakadó megoldandó problémákba, melyre ugyan nem minden esetben talált válaszokat, viszont sok mindenre ráébresztette őt saját magával szemben. Ez egy kicsit úgy hatott, mintha most, egy ilyen különös állapotban is még kezében tarthatná a saját életét. Azzal, hogy most sok mindent más megvilágításba helyezett, és nem fordult el dacosan, hanem pontosan felmérte a lehetőségeit, megváltoztatott benne néhány gondolatot is.  
  
Hosszú, mély sóhaj hagyta el Harry száját, ahogy lapozott egyet a következő oldalra. Vajon Fred és George hányszor és milyen gyakorisággal nézegették ezt a könyvet – tanakodott magában. És egyáltalán mikor szerezték vissza a szüleiktől? Újabb lapozás, újabb sóhaj. Harry csípője megmozdult, ennek hatására pedig kellemes súrlódás jött létre a lepedő és az ágyéka között. Sokat köszönhetett Frednek és George-nak; a két fiú volt az, aki annak idején, évekkel ezelőtt elbeszélgetett vele a szexről. Harry ezt soha nem várhatta senkitől sem, és tekintve, hogy milyen viszonyt ápolt Dursleyékkel, előbb kérdezősködött volna egy trolltól az őt érdeklő témában, minthogy Vernonhoz forduljon. Merthogy Ronnak ott volt az apja, Bill és Charlie, de neki senki… kivéve Fredet és George-ot.  
  
Sokadszori lapozás után Harry az egyik kedvenc oldalára érve megpihent kicsit, és hagyta, hogy a tekintete elidőzzön a látványon. Bárcsak a képek nagyobbak lennének, a mozgó alakok hangokat adnának ki, és lenne valaki, aki épp úgy ér hozzá, mint az ábrán mozgó alakok teszik azt egymással. Harry lágy csípőmozgása rövid időn belül állandósult, lábait kissé szélesebb terpeszbe nyitotta, egyik kezével pedig kényelmes tempóban elkalandozott a takaró alatt. A vizuális játék egyre jobban betöltötte a látóterét, szemét nem vette le a két szerelmesről; sóvárogva nézte és kicsit még irigyelte is őket.  
  
Hiányzott neki az intimitás, önmagának örömet szerezni mégsem volt ugyanaz, mint amikor egy figyelmes partner teszi ezt. Harry ráfókuszált az egymásba fonódó testekre, pillantása elidőzött azon a ponton, ahol az egyik alak szája hozzáért a másik ágyékához. Az apró ajkak elnyíltak, egy nyelv végigszántott a merevedés teljes hosszán, a fej előrebukott…  
  
CSATT!  
  
– Harry, ébredj! – Ron rácsapott a Harry ágyát körülölelő, gondosan betűrt baldachinfüggönyre, mely megugrasztotta és fájdalmas nyögésre késztette a fiút. – Fent vagy már?! – kukucskált be barátja a frissen keletkezett résen.  
  
Ron arca gyűrött volt az alvástól, haja kócosan meredt szanaszét, és úgy általában véve is egy alvajáró érzetét keltette.  
  
– Hála neked, még a halottak is felébredtek – morogta Harry frusztráltan, miközben kihasználva a másik fiú bágyadtságát, gyorsan eltüntette az árulkodó nyomokat; Bilius nagybácsi hagyatéka helyett immáron az elővigyázatosságból magához vett könyv feküdt előtte.  
  
– Te ilyenkor olvasol? – borzadt el Ron, észrevéve Harry molyolását. – Úgy látszik, Hermione nagyon rossz hatással van rád – dörmögte, ráhunyorogva az átváltoztatástan tankönyvre. – Jól tanulsz, kész vannak a házijaid, és még korán is kelsz, ráadásul mindezt szombat reggel. Sürgősen tennünk kell ez ellen, mielőtt még iskolaelső lesz belőled.  
  
Harry hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy Ront jobban lekötötte a megbotránkozás, minthogy felfigyeljen az ő igencsak furcsa, árulkodó mocorgására.  
  
– Csak unatkoztam – motyogta Harry.  
  
Ron ezen még inkább elcsodálkozott, nagyjából úgy pislogott Harryre, mintha a fiúnak másik két fej nőtt volna a nyakára.  
  
– És semmi mást nem találtál ehelyett? – bökött a kötetre jelentőségteljesen.  
  
Harry azonban nem akart belemenni egy ilyen értelmetlen beszélgetésbe, így csupán megvonta a vállát. Ron végül rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, majd nagyokat ásítva visszacsoszogott a saját ágyához. Amíg barátja nem figyelt, addig Harry ízibe az erszény mélyére száműzte Bilius bácsi kincsét, végül gondosan maga köré gyűrve a takarót, felült az ágyában.  
  
A szoba többi lakója is most ébredezett; Neville éppen a nadrágja egyik szárába igyekezett beleszuszakolni egyszerre mindkét lábát, Dean pedig az ágyán ülve hunyorgott bele a nagyvilágba. Egyikük sem volt éberebb Ronnál, de Seamus még odáig sem jutott el, hogy egyáltalán felébredjen.  
  
A fiú ágyát körbeölelő baldachin, és a mögüle kihallatszódó egyenletes horkolás egyértelműen jelezte, hogy a fiú még alszik. Csakhogy Seamus nem élvezhette túl sokáig a zavartalan nyugalmat, Dean ugyanis időközben összeszedte magát annyira, hogy pálcájának egyetlen intésével széthúzza Seamus ágyfüggönyét.  
  
A kép, mely a szoba többi lakója elé tárult, igencsak arcpirító látvánnyal örvendeztette meg őket így kora reggel: a férfi test tipikus reggeli reakciója szemmel látható módon hívta fel magára a figyelmet. Seamus hanyatt feküdt, kezeit és lábait szétvetve, döglött béka benyomását keltve senkitől sem zavartatva édesdeden horkolt tovább, míg ágyékán a pizsamaalsó sátor módjára emelkedett a magasba.  
  
Neville elpirult, Ron pedig dörmögött valamit az orra alatt. Dean azonban rögtön megragadta az alkalmat arra, hogy Seamust ébredésre bírja.  
  
– Hé, Seamus! – rikkantott oda, de válasz gyanánt csak egy mogorva horkantás érkezett. – Gyerünk már, haver, kelj fel, és ne szégyentelenedj itt nekünk!  
  
Mivel Seamus erre sem reagált, Dean kinyúlt, tapogatózott egy kicsit, majd a legelső keze ügyébe akadt tárggyal ágyékon dobta Seamust.  
  
– Aúúú! – kiáltott fel a fiú, és kezeit az öléhez kapva gördült oldalra. Habár csak egy párnáról volt szó, az ébresztő igencsak fájdalmasra sikerült. – Meg vagy húzatva?! – rivallt rá Deanre. – Még használni akarom!  
  
A négy fiú felnevetett, mire Seamus sértődött tekintettel a takarója segítségével elbarikádozta nemes testrészét.  
  
– Szép álom lehetett… – húzta tovább őt Dean.  
  
– Ki szerepelt benne? – faggatózott Ron is.  
  
– Lehet, hogy Lisa Turpin a hollóhátasoktól – találgatott fennhangon Dean, és vigyorogva figyelte Seamus mogorva ábrázatát.  
  
– Vagy az a hatodéves hugrabugos… mi is a neve? Heather?  
  
– Hailey – javította ki Neville, pirulásra késztetve Seamust.  
  
– Szálljatok le rólam!  
  
– Hagyjátok, fiúk – intette le társait Harry, mielőtt azonban Seamus még megköszönhette volna, gonoszul elvigyorodott –, Madam Cvikker még féltékeny lesz, ha a fülébe jut…  
  
Még végig sem sikerült mondania, mikor Harry arcában egy párna landolt, a fiúk pedig hangosan felröhögtek.  
  
Az ébresztő ennél hatásosabb nem is lehetett volna. Az idétlenkedés elterelte Harry figyelmét a saját kényelmetlen feszüléséről, így mikor nemsokára rászánta magát, hogy kimenjen lezuhanyozni, már csak elővigyázatosságból tekerte maga köré a pokrócot.  
  
– Mi van, Harry, a takarót is megpisilteted? – vágott vissza Seamus a cvikkeres beszólásért.  
  
– Fázok – dörmögte feszengve.  
  
– Aha, vagy titkon neked is kellemesen indult reggel, mint Seamusnek – kacsintott rá Dean, árulkodó nyomokat keresve.  
  
– Nekem csak indult volna, ha nem próbálod meg letörni… – méltatlankodott az említett.  
  
Ebből aztán ismételten játékos szócsata kerekedett, ami egyben lehetőséget adott Harrynek, hogy kislisszoljon a szobából. Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, gondolatban gyorsan feljegyezte magának: Ron nyakát kitekerni, Seamus száját betömni párnával, Deant pedig „véletlenül” fejbe kólintani egy terelőütővel.  
  
Csodás gondolatok egy csodás reggelen, avagy tipikus életkép egy hormonoktól fűtött hetedikes fiúhálóban – csóválta meg a fejét Harry, miközben képtelennek bizonyult elnyomni az arcára kiülő vigyort.  


***

A vidám ébresztőt még jobbkedvű reggeli követte. A nagyterembe indulva Dean és Seamus még mindig egymást húzták, Ron pedig adta alájuk a lovat. Harry és Neville szerencsések bizonyultak egy-két kósza megjegyzéstől eltekintve őket kihagyták a buliból, amit cseppet sem bántak. A griffendéles asztalnál ülők semmit sem értettek a fiúk mókázásából, és Harrynek egyenesen olyan érzése volt, mintha nem is tizenhét évesekkel, hanem csupán hétévesekkel lett volna körülvéve.  
  
A jó hangulatot aztán még tovább táplálta a jó idő kecsegtető ígérete. Amint a reggeli köd elvonult, a kastélyt és a birtokot ragyogó napsütés vonta ölelésébe. Sem a szélnek, sem az esőnek, de még az hidegnek sem volt se híre, se hamva, holott az elmúlt hetekben másról sem szóltak a nappalok és éjszakák.  
  
A napos idő a diákok többségét a parkba csábította; és így tett Harry, Hermione és Ron is. A lány rávette őket arra, hogy látogassák meg Hagridot is, ők pedig örömmel vették, hogy a vadőr vidám hangulatú favágásra csábította őket. Harry és Ron varázslatot használva felváltva aprították a fahasábokat – valójában Hermione parancsolt rájuk, hogy ezzel is gyakorolják a nonverbális varázsigéket –, melyeket aztán Hagrid egy megtermett tönkön ülve kisebb, gyújtós méretű darabokra hasított egy balta segítségével. Hermione eközben a vadőrkunyhó oldalának vetette a hátát, és a napfényben sütkérezve olvasott. A lábánál Agyar, mellette pedig Csikócsőr lustálkodott. Szokatlanul enyhe, már-már langyos szél lengedezett, a nap vakítóan sütött, Harrynek teljesen olyan érzése volt, mintha nem is késő ősz, hanem legalábbis kora tavasz lenne.  
  
_Késő tavaszi nap volt, Harry, Hermione és Ron pedig egy ablak melletti asztalnál üldögéltek a Griffendél klubhelyiségében. Harry tekintete a kinti tájon időzött, szeme sarkából azonban látta, hogy két barátja lopott pillantásokat vet rá. Nem olyan rég még mindketten megpróbáltak vele beszédbe elegyedni, de mostanra már világossá vált számukra, hogy Harry nem akar semmit sem megvitatni velük. Legalábbis ezt nem.  
  
Nem egészen két órával ezelőtt tudta meg a róla és Voldemortról szóló prófécia utolsó titkát, történetesen azt, hogy a jóslatot nem más, mint Perselus Piton hallgatta ki, és adta tovább hőn szeretett Nagyurának. Harryt ez az információ mélyen érintette, a düh, a ráébredés, minden olyan mérhetetlen nagyságot öltött a mellkasában, hogy Trelawney mondandóját figyelmen kívül hagyva rontott be az igazgató irodájába. Válaszokat akart, akár tiltakozást, vagy magyarázatot, bármit. De Dumbledore csak szánalmat adott neki ezek helyett. Hogy kit sajnált, arra Harry nem tudott és nem is akart rájönni. Szerette volna követelni Piton eltávolítását, megbüntetését, de az igazgató határozottan megtagadott minden olyasmit, mely enyhülést hozott volna Harry szívének.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg óvatosan Hermione. A fiú tudta, hogy miről akar vele beszélni, de neki semmi kedve nem volt ehhez. Már mindenről beszámolt, amiről kellett. Vagyis majdnem mindenről. Tekintetét levette a kinti tájról, helyette az ölében tartott Tekergők Térképét figyelte. Nem volt rajta sok látnivaló, inkább csak kényszercselekvés volt számára.  
  
– Dumbledore szerint Voldemortnak nem sikerült a horcruxokat elkészítenie – jelentette ki elterelésként, barátai legnagyobb megdöbbenésére. – Pontosan elmesélte nekem, hogyan kell ilyet csinálni. De nem ez a lényeg – sietett tisztázni, mikor látta, hogy Hermione közbe akar kotyogni. – Az a fontos, hogy Dumbledore véleménye szerint nem készültek horcruxok.  
  
– Akkor minek titkolta Lumpsluck az emléket? – dőlt előre Ron, hogy ne kelljen hangosan beszélniük. Harry tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Valószínűleg Lumpsluck nem lehetett biztos abban, hogy Voldemort végül is elvégezte-e a varázslatot, vagy sem. Denem nem halt meg, visszatért, ami arra adhatott okot, hogy azt higgye, ez a horcruxoknak köszönhető – magyarázta, amit az igazgató is feltételezhetőnek tartott.  
  
– Ez érthető – értett egyet Hermione, miközben ő is közelebb húzódott a két fiúhoz. – Gondoljatok csak bele, mi történne, ha Voldemortnak mégis lennének horcruxai. Az azt jelentené, hogy szinte lehetetlenség lenne őt legyőzni, Harrynek talán esélye sem lenne rá.  
  
– Kösz, Hermione, ez igazán hízelgő.  
  
– Tudod, hogy értettem – nézett Harryre jelentőségteljes pillantással. – Attól függően, valaki hány horcruxot készít, és hova rejti el őket, na meg mibe, azokat megtalálni és elpusztítani rettentően nehéz feladat.  
  
– Voldemort hétről beszélt.  
  
– Hét – ismételte Hermione –, az… az szörnyű – borzongott meg a lány a gondolattól. Harry is hasonlóképp érzett. Néhány másodperces csönd telepedett közéjük.  
  
– De minek akart volna Tudjukki horcruxot készíteni? – tudakolta Ron.  
  
– Egyértelmű, halhatatlanságra törekszik – közölte Harry a nyilvánvalót.  
  
– Hát, akkor ez elég hülye ötlet lett volna – vélekedett a fiú, mire Harry és Hermione értetlenül rámeredtek Ronra. – Hát egy csomó más lehetőség van arra, hogy valaki halhatatlanná váljon. Miért pont a legnehezebbet és a legtöbb mocsokkal járót választaná?  
  
– Talán mert ő Voldemort – jegyezte meg epésen Harry.  
  
– Na… igen… ez tény – grimaszolt Ron.  
  
– De azért megmagyarázhatnád, mire céloztál – unszolta Harry a barátját. – Tudsz valamit?  
  
Ron erre csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, de sok varázslóról és boszorkányról pletykálják, hogy meglelték a halhatatlanság titkát. Ott van például mindjárt Merlin, róla mondák tucatjai szólnak – bizonygatta Hermione kétkedő arckifejezésére válaszolva. – Bill régen imádott Merlinről olvasni, mikor anya nem ért rá mesét mondani, akkor mindig ezzel szórakoztatott minket – folytatta lelkesen. – Tényleg – nyomatékosította Hermione további hitetlenkedését látva. – Meg hát ott van Flamel is! – vágta rá magabiztosan.  
  
– Flamel nem volt halhatatlan – emlékeztette Harry.  
  
– Nicolas Flamel csak a hosszú élet titkát találta meg azzal, hogy megalkotta a Bölcsek kövét. Az nem ugyanaz, Ron – mutatott rá Hermione. – Emlékezz csak, mikor a kő megsemmisült, és az elixír elfogyott, akkor Flamel és a felesége is meghaltak.  
  
– Kétlem, hogy Voldemort ilyesmire vágyik – csóválta a fejét Harry is. – Ő sokkal inkább valódi örök életet akar.  
  
– Na és Merlin?  
  
– Merlin halhatatlanságáról szóló történetek csak legendák – vélekedett Hermione. – Nem tudhatjuk pontosan, hogy egy-egy mítoszban mennyi igazság rejtőzik. Elvégre senki sem találkozott mostanság Merlinnel…  
  
– Mert szerinted, amit nem látunk, az nem is létezik, ugye? – vitatkozott Ron.  
  
– Ahogy Kirkénél, Médeiánál és a többi ilyen személynél sem tudhatjuk – folytatta rendíthetetlenül a lány. – Griffendél Godrikról és Mardekár Malazárról is úgy tartották, hogy halhatatlanok, de Binns professzor hangsúlyozta, hogy mindkettejük sírját megtalálták.  
  
– Rendben, ha ennyire tájékozott vagy, Hermione, akkor azt mondd meg, hogy mit szólsz a Grindelwaldról és Dumbledore-ról szóló „legendáról” – tudakolta gúnyosan.  
  
– Miről beszélsz, Ron? – kérdezett vissza Harry, megelőzve Hermione válaszát.  
  
– Ne mondd, hogy még nem hallottál róla – hüledezett Ron, mire Harry nemlegesen megrázta a fejét.  
  
– A szóbeszéd úgy tartja – fogott bele Ron a mesébe –, hogy valójában mindketten halhatatlanok – suttogta, mintha ez egy nagy horderejű titok lenne.  
  
– Szóbeszéd – ismételte iróniával a hangjában Hermione, dühös pillantást kiváltva ezzel Ronból. – A mendemonda azért terjedt el, mert akik annak idején tanúi voltak Grindelwald és Dumbledore párbajának, állítják, hogy a csatát senki emberfia nem élhette volna túl – magyarázta Hermione. – A korabeli feljegyzések tanúsága szerint valóban embert próbáló harc alakult ki kettejük között, de mint tudjuk – pillantott jelentőségteljesen Hermione Ronra –, mindketten koruk leghatalmasabb mágusai közé tartoznak. Amibe egy hétköznapi varázsló simán belehalna, abba ők még nem feltétlenül fognak.  
  
– Pedig ennek van értelme – erősködött Ron csakazértis alapon. – Dumbledore köztudottan Flamel munkatársa és közeli barátja volt, nagyhatalmú varázsló, és ahhoz képes, milyen idős, még mindig nagyszerű formában van. Én el tudom képzelni, hogy valóban halhatatlan legyen.  
  
– Én nem – csóválta a fejét Harry, meglepve ezzel a barátait. – Dumbledore nem fél a haláltól – szögezte le –, és nem hiszem, hogy örökké akarna élni. Ő nem az a fajta. Sokkal inkább olyan, aki kiélvezi a sorstól kapott időt, és aztán boldogan hal meg, mikor az letelik. – Harry az igazgatóra gondolva, most megkísérelte megkeresni őt a térképen. – Apropó Dumbledore – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Nincs a kastélyban. Ismét. És Malfoy sincs a térképen. Ismét. Fogadni mernék, hogy utóbbi megint a Szükség Szobájában mesterkedik valamin. – Hermione és Ron egyszerre sóhajtottak fel, Harry azonban nem törődött velük. Most hirtelen ismét felrémlettek előtte a Trelawneyval folytatott beszélgetésének részletei: „Csupán... ujjongott… Olyan volt, mintha ünnepelne valamit? Egyértelműen.” A Pitonról és a jóslatról megtudott információk egyszerűen mindent felülírtak és elhalványítottak a fejében akkor, eszébe sem jutott Dumbledore-t figyelmeztetni. Az erre való rádöbbenés egyszeriben megrémisztette Harryt. – Malfoy persze, hogy ujjongott, hiszen sikerült elérnie, amit akart – suttogta maga elé –, és Dumbledore nincs az iskolában… Az ördögbe – sziszegte idegesen. – Mennem kell, Malfoy készül valamire, meg kell akadályoznom – vetette oda barátainak, miközben azon mód felállt, és könyveit beletuszkolta a táskájába.  
  
– Miről beszélsz, Harry? – kapta fel a fejét Hermione.  
  
– Most végre itt az alkalom, hogy leleplezzem, miben sántikál Malfoy. Hinni fogtok nekem – bizonygatta, miközben abban is reménykedett, hogy Malfoy ármánykodása nem olyasmi, amely túlzottan nagy veszélyt jelent az iskolára nézve.  
  
– Harry… – próbálkozott Hermione, de Harry akkor már nem is figyelt a lányra.  
  
A cuccait elpakolni nem is olyan fontos, döntött végül, majd se szó, se beszéd, inkább felrohant a fiúhálóba, hogy magához vegye a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Mire Hermione és Ron akárcsak észbe kaphattak volna, Harry már a láthatatlanságba burkolózva sietett vissza, útja pedig egyenesen a Szükség Szobája felé vezetett…_

***

– Ettől a favágástól teljesen megéheztem – simogatta korgó hasát Ron, miközben a három jó barát a nagyterem felé tartott.  
  
– Te mikor nem vagy éhes, Ron? – kérdezett vissza epésen Hermione.  
  
– Most mi bajod van ezzel? Növésben vagyok – húzta ki magát, majd csípősen hozzátette –, nekem szerencsére nem kell az alakomra figyelni, mint a lányoknak.  
  
– Nem, valóban nem – motyogta Hermione sötéten –, de egyszer majd csak azt veszed észre, hogy gurulni fogsz. – Ezzel minden teketória nélkül előresietett, és otthagyta a két fiút a bejárati csarnokban. Ron csak pislogva bámult a lány után, majd aggodalmas tekintettel Harryre nézett.  
  
– Ezzel ugye nem azt akarta mondani, hogy kövér vagyok?  
  
Harry jelentőségteljesen szemrevételezte barátját, majd kíméletlenül így szólt.  
  
– De. – Azzal ő maga is megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy utolérje Hermionét.  
  
– Mi? Ezt… ezt nem mondhatjátok komolyan! – kiabált utánuk Ron. Harry ekkor érte el a Griffendél hosszú asztalát, majd a lánnyal szemközti székre telepedett le. Még neki sem állt ételt halmozni a tányérjára, mikor Ron is megérkezett. – Tényleg azt mondjátok, hogy kövér vagyok? – faggatta őket a fiú behúzott hassal. Harry és Hermione egymásra néztek, de mindkettőjük arcán elfojtott mosoly bujkált. – Hé! Csak ugrattatok! – kiáltott fel Ron méltatlankodva. – Nem is vagyok kövér – jelentette ki sértetten, mialatt leült Harry mellé. – Annyit ehetek, amennyit csak akarok – morogta az orra alatt, majd hogy mindezt demonstrálja, jó nagy adag kolbászt, bacont és burgonyát szedett magának, amit megspékelt némi tükörtojással és szósszal is.  
  
– Lehet, hogy kövér nem vagy, de ha így haladsz, a rosszullét garantált lesz – figyelmeztette Harry a barátját.  
  
– Nem számít, a nemes cél érdekében bármit… – csámcsogta Ron felettébb elégedetten.  
  
Amíg Ron tömte magába az ételt – prezentálva Hermionénak, hogy ő bármennyit ehet –, addig Harry lopva a mardekárosok asztalánál ülő Draco Malfoyt tartotta megfigyelés alatt. A fiú, ahogyan az megszokott és sajnálatos módon várható volt, semmiféle gyanús cselekedettel nem vonta magára a figyelmet. Étkezés közben szót váltott ugyan Zambinivel és Nottal, néha pedig felelt Pansy Parkinsonnak, ám ezenkívül semmi egyebet nem tett.  
  
Harrynek végül be kellett látnia, hogy bármennyire is szuggerálja a mardekárosokat – akik ekkor kezdtek szedelőzködni –, nem fogja őket gyanús cselekedeten kapni, főként nem a nagyteremben a tanárok szeme láttára. Ennyire még ők sem ostobák – habár Crakról és Monstróról azért túlzás volt ezt állítani, de parancsot teljesíteni még nekik is gyakran sikerült.  
  
A vacsora végeztével a három jó barát egyenesen a griffendéles klubhelyiség felé vette az irányt. Harryn már-már csalódottság lett úrrá, hogy bármennyire is igyekszik, nem jut előrébb a Malfoy-üggyel kapcsolatban. A hetedik emeletre érve azonban először azt hitte, már hallucinál is. Mintha magát Draco Malfoyt látta volna eltűnni az egyik falikárpit mögötti átjáróban – Harry ismerte azt a folyosót, mint a tenyerét, gyakran használta ő is rövidítésként. Pontosan tudta, hogy az út többfelé ágazik, és ebből egyik a második emeleti mosdó mellett csatlakozik a diákok által legtöbbet használt folyosóhoz. Viszont ha Malfoy itt járt a hetediken, az csak egy dolgot jelenthetett: a mardekáros csakis a Szükség Szobájában lehetett, márpedig mikor utoljára ilyesmi történt, akkor annak majdnem tragikus kimenetelű csata lett a vége.  
  
Harry nem sokat teketóriázott, észrevétlenül lemaradt barátai mögött, mivel Ron és Hermione elmélyülten vitatkoztak valami ostobaságon, így rá egyáltalán nem is figyeltek. Mikor aztán elérte a falikárpitot, egyszerűen oldalra lépve eltűnt mögötte. Az átjáró feltárult előtte, ő pedig azonnal nekiiramodott, hogy még időben utolérje Malfoyt. Sem a Tekergők Térképe, sem a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny nem volt nála, ez kissé megnehezítette a dolgát. A mardekáros léptei azonban visszhangot vertek az alagútban, így Harry, ha le is maradt mögötte, még mindig nyomon tudta őt követni a hangok alapján. Malfoy gyorsan sietett végig a folyosón, de Harry épp csak annyi előnyt hagyott neki, hogy a fiú még véletlenül se neszelhesse meg, hogy valaki követi őt. Csakhogy aztán az út kettéágazott.  
  
Most merre? – tanakodott Harry magában, ahogy megpróbált a hallottak alapján rájönni, jobbra vagy balra forduljon. Végül a szerencsére bízta magát, és kizárásos alapon balra indult. Jobbra ugyanis tudta, hogy hova vezet az út. És valóban, ez volt a jó választás, csakhogy majdnem ez lett Harry veszte is. Malfoy léptei lassultak, majd elhaltak, mikor a mardekáros egyszeriben megtorpant. A folyosó ezen szakasza teljesen egyenes és sötét volt, sehol egy búvóhely vagy beugró, ahol Harry meghúzhatta volna magát. A fényt egyedül Malfoy pálcája biztosította, így Harry pont ezt igyekezett kihasználni. Még levegőt is alig mert venni, nem szerette volna ugyanis leleplezni magát, elvégre nem azért volt itt, hogy párbajra hívja a másikat. Harry egészen a falhoz lapult, és várta a fejleményeket. Végül bármi is volt az indok, ami megállásra késztette a másikat, már nem számított, mivel Malfoy lendületes lépésekkel ismét nekiiramodott.  
  
Ezúttal nem állt meg többször; sebesen keresztülvágott a harmadik emeleti átkötőn – itt már ismét voltak fáklyák, festmények és címerpajzsok is. Ebből kifolyólag Harry kénytelen volt sokkal nagyobb előnyt engedni a fiúnak, és egészen addig várt, mígnem egyre inkább elhalkultak Malfoy léptei. Ekkor aztán ő is tovább indult, hangtalanul végigsietett az újabb sötét szakaszon, csakhogy aztán újabb akadállyal szembesüljön. Az út ugyanis ezúttal háromfelé ágazott, és nem volt, ami irányt mutasson neki. Malfoy lépései még most is visszhangzottak, de hogy melyik irányból, arról Harrynek már fogalma sem volt, így ismét a szerencsére bízta magát.  
  
Most kezdte csak igazán hiányolni a Tekergők Térképét. Mennyivel egyszerűbb úgy követni valakit, hogy az ember tudja, merre kell mennie. Főként egy olyan mágikus kastélyban, mint amilyen az iskola is volt. A Roxfortra oly’ jellemző „vándorlások” nem hagytak esélyt arra, hogy a diákok minden formájára emlékezzenek. Ahogy a lépcsőknek is megvolt a maguk szeszélyessége azzal, hogy péntekenként más emeletre vezettek, úgy a festmények lakói, a címerpajzsok és a lovagi páncélok is változtatták a helyüket. Habár ez utóbbi sokszor nem is volt feltűnő, Harry már a legelső roxfortos hetében kiszúrta a furcsaságot.  
  
Egy újabb rövid szakasznyi teljes sötétség után, a fiú megtorpant egy magányos vázapáros mellett, mivel egyre jobban kezdett világossá válni számára, hogy minden valószínűség szerint rossz irányt választott. Errefelé már egyáltalán nem tűnt ismerősnek semmi – nem emlékezett arra, hogy valaha is járt már olyan folyosón, ahol pusztán két váza árválkodott. Se festmények, se páncélok nem voltak már errefelé, egyedül a falikarokban elhelyezett fáklyák világítottak, azok is megbűvölt, kék lángokkal – ébredt rá. A folyosó, ki tudja, milyen hosszan kígyózik tovább, az érkezésével ellentétes irányból azonban hűvös fuvallat érkezett. Talán egy ablaknál végződik – merengett Harry. Kastélyból kivezető átjáró aligha lehetett, hiszen ő mindegyiket ismerte, hála a Tekergők Térképének.  
  
Hát ez csodás – eltévedt. Harry bármerre is forgolódott, nem látott más alagutat, így nem volt mit tenni, két választása volt: vagy tovább megy, vagy visszafordul. Egyik lehetőség sem tűnt túl szimpatikusnak, hiszen csak az idejét vesztegette el. Mégis, mi az ördögöt gondolt? – korholta magát.  
  
Mielőtt azonban tovább dühönghetett vagy dönthetett volna, valaki hirtelen kinyúlt érte, megragadta a grabancát, és berántotta egy másfajta megvilágítású helyiségbe.  
  
Harry kezében már ott volt a pálcája, és csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy hátra sem nézve megátkozza az illetőt. A hajszál pedig nem más volt, mint Piton dühös hangja a füle mellett.  
  
– Fel nem foghatom, hogyan vagy képes minden áldott alkalommal olyan messzire merészkedni, hogy a leglehetetlenebb helyeken köss ki – sziszegte a tanár. – Magyarázatot, Potter! – követelte Piton, ahogy egy mozdulattal maga felé fordította.  
  
– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte Harry a felelet helyett, miközben alaposan szemrevételezte a helyiséget. Az túlságosan is ismerősnek tűnt számára.  
  
– A lakosztályom irodájában.  
  
– Hogy kerültem ide? – döbbent meg Pitonra meresztve a szemét.  
  
– Ez roppant elmés kérdés, de éppen ez az, amit mi is szeretnénk megtudni.  
  
Harrynek szerencsére nem kellett tettetnie a csodálkozást. Most már felismerte az irodát, annak minden hátborzongató és undorító jellegzetességével együtt. Piton és ő a férfi íróasztala mögött álltak, Harrynek pedig nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia azon, hogy vajon milyen módon jutott ide. A polcsor ugyan teljesen tömörnek és elmozdíthatatlannak tűnt, de elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az egyik rejtett ajtóként funkcionál, mivelhogy a tényleges bejáraton kívül semmilyen más ajtót nem látott a helyiségben.  
  
Ráadásul nem is ketten tartózkodtak itt, Harry ugyanis most fedezte fel a harmadik személyt.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor! – Az igazgató néhány méterrel távolabb állt tőlük, arca érdeklődő kifejezéssel pásztázta Harryét, ami emlékeztette a fiút, hogy még nem is válaszolt. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy kerültem ide… – ismerte be, Dumbledore-ra függesztve a tekintetét. – Én nem ide indultam, és… és azt hiszem, eltévedtem.  
  
– Ó, a szeszélyes átjárók – mosolygott szelíden az idős mágus. Piton ellenben nem osztotta az igazgató véleményét.  
  
– Szeszélyes átjárók, eltévedtél? – kérdezte gúnyosan hátrébb lépve.  
  
– Igen, így van, uram – bizonygatta Harry.  
  
– Az a gond a meséddel, Potter…  
  
– Nem mese!  
  
– Ne vágj a szavamba – parancsolta a férfi elfojtott indulattal.  
  
– Nem hazudok! – védekezett Harry, mivel pontosan tudta, hogy mire akar célozni a bájitalmester. – Mégis miért akarnék én ide jönni? – kérdezett vissza olyan stílusban, amivel egyértelműen sugallta, hogy a legutolsó gondolatai közt sem szerepelne, hogy ismét vendége legyen ennek az undok irodának.  
  
– Nos, épp ez az! – kapott ellenben a szón Piton. Éjsötét szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült, ahogy Harry tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját. – Egyáltalán hova indultál ilyenkor, mikor a diákoknak a saját körletükben szabad már csak mozogniuk?  
  
– Maga automatikusan mindig a legrosszabbat feltételezi rólam – válaszolta Harry. – Eszébe sem jut, hogy nem szándékosan csinálok valamit, hogy tévedhetek, vagy…  
  
– Te túl gyakran találod magad olyan helyzetbe, ami gyanúra ad okot. – Ezúttal a tanár volt az, aki nem hagyta befejezni a mondatot.  
  
– Ez magára is vonatkozik, uram – vágott vissza mindenféle udvariasságot nélkülözve Harry.  
  
– Harry! Perselus! – szólt közbe erélyesen Dumbledore. Ez mindkettejük számára figyelmeztetően hatott. Piton néhány lépést elhátrált, majd a fal mellett állva karba fonta a kezét, és nyugodtabb hangnemben így szólt.  
  
– Rendben, Potter, akkor itt a nagyszerű alkalom, hogy eláruld nekünk, valójában mit is kerestél a folyosón. Noha állításod szerint véletlenül kerültél ide, ez még nem magyarázat arra, miként jutottál el idáig. Feltételezem, a Griffendél klubhelyiségéhez vezető utat hét év alatt csak sikerült megjegyezned. Vagy mégsem? – Piton hangja csak úgy csöpögött az iróniától, ám Harry úgy vette észre, Dumbledore is épp annyira szeretne válaszokat kapni, mint amennyire a bájitalmester. – Tehát, hova is indultál?  
  
Harry kényelmetlenül nyelt egyet, és hirtelen csapdába esett vadnak érezte magát.  
  
– Csak követtem valakit – felelte halkan. A beismerés nem volt üdvös, de hazudni nem akart. Legalábbis Dumbledore-nak semmiféleképpen.  
  
– Nocsak – susogta Piton. – És szabad megtudnunk, hogy kit követtél?  
  
Harry az egyik lila színű folyadékban úszkáló valamire szegezte a tekintetét, pontosan Piton feje mellett. Ha csak a férfival kettesben folyik le ez a diskurzus, Harry mindennemű lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül lódított volna, de így, hogy Dumbledore is jelen volt, nem vitte rá a lélek. Pitonnak füllenteni egy dolog, az igazgatónak pedig…  
  
– Draco Malfoyt.  
  
Piton arcára diadalmas kifejezést ült ki, miközben jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott Dumbledore-ral.  
  
– Talán a korom teszi – szólalt meg halkan az igazgató –, de egészen biztosan emlékszem arra, hogy az utolsó találkozásunk alkalmával nyomatékosan megkértelek valamire, Harry. Esetleg mégis tévednék? – Dumbledore arcán már nyoma sem volt a szelíd elnézésnek, helyette szigorúan pillantott Harryre, és nem kellett kifejtenie, mire is gondol pontosan.  
  
– Nem, professzor úr, nem téved.  
  
– Helyes. Én magam is így gondoltam.  
  
Harry gyomra összeszorult a szégyentől, pedig még csak meg sem szidták, meg sem büntették. Dumbledore egyszerű szavai mégis elérték azt a hatást, melytől Harrynek hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, mintha még mindig egy csökönyös kisgyerek lenne, akit rajtakaptak a rosszaságon, ez pedig sokkal inkább megalázó volt rá nézve. Harry ennek a gondolatnak a hatására kihúzta magát, majd egyenesen az igazgatóra nézett.  
  
– Elnézést kérek, uram.  
  
– Gondolom, szükségtelen ismét arra kérnem téged, hogy tartózkodj a további magánakcióktól.  
  
– Értettem, uram.  
  
Nyilvánvalóan nem a megfelelő felelet volt, de Harry nem akart fogadkozni, hogy többet nem tesz ilyet, annak ugyanis semmi értelmét nem látta. Még ha el is várták volna, hogy így tegyen, neki nem volt szándékában hazudni.  
  
– Ildomos lenne elővigyázatosabbnak lenned – folytatta az igazgató kisvártatva –, máskülönben ismét kellemetlen szituációban találhatod magad. Piton professzor volt oly’ kedves, és megosztotta velem a csütörtökön történt incidens általa ismert részleteit. Ugyan Perselusnak akkor nem volt lehetősége minden téren utánajárni a történteknek – itt Dumbledore figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Pitonra, ami elégtétellel töltötte el Harryt –, de talán most akkor elmesélhetnéd nekünk, mi is történt valójában.  
  
Mielőtt Harry belekezdhetett volna az elbeszélésbe, Dumbledore egyetlen pálcaintésére egy szék termett elő a semmiből. Harry engedelmesen leült rá, miközben az igazgató abban a székben foglalt helyet, ahol Piton az irodájába hívatottakat szokta meghallgatni. Maga a bájitalmester továbbra is állva maradt, amivel kivívta Harry gyanakvását. Ám mivel végre alakalom kínálkozott arra, hogy pontosan beszámoljon az esetről, így meg is tette. Nem érezte szégyellnivalónak, hogy Romilda Vane ennyire ráakaszkodott, hogy nem bírta elviselni a szakítást, ugyanakkor revánsot vehetett Pitonon is, aki nem akart neki hinni.  
  
– Bárki, aki azon körülmények között meglátott volna, egyenesen levonja a következtetést, és nem a te javadra, Potter – közölte a férfi szárazon Harry beszámolója után.  
  
– Ebben igazat kell, hogy adjak Perselusnak – értett egyet az igazgató Pitonnal. – A jelenlegi állapotok mellett fontos, hogy minél kevesebbszer vond magadra a nem kívánatos figyelmet.  
  
– Igyekezni fogok, hogy legközelebb ne forduljon elő ilyen, uram – közölte Harry kitérően. Ennél többet amúgy sem ígérhetett, hiszen az már számtalanszor bebizonyosodott, hogy ha valami galiba van, abba őt mindig belerángatják. Piton a kijelentésére viszont hitetlenül felmordult, amolyan alátámasztásként Harry gondolatmenetére.  
  
– Te csak úgy vonzod a bajt, Potter – jelentette ki szkeptikusan. – Képtelen vagy meglenni anélkül, hogy ne vond magadra a figyelmet, ne sütkérezz a reflektorfénybe.  
  
– Én nem akarom magamra vonni a figyelmet! – ellenkezett Harry feltámadó indulattal. – Maga az, aki folyton ezt szajkózza. Mindig gondoskodik arról, hogy akkor is figyeljenek rám, mikor nem kéne. Büntetőmunkára küldött egy olyan tettért, amit még csak el sem követtem, pontosan tudta már akkor is, hogy nem én voltam a hibás. Ráadásul a bájitaltan órán is minduntalan engem szekált, csak hogy még inkább észrevegyék, hogy már megint történt valami.  
  
– Nem is te lennél, ha nem próbálkoznál meg kibújni a felelősség alól – sziszegte Piton. – Eszedbe sem jutott belegondolni abba, hogy miféle következményei lehetnek annak, ha valaki más érkezik meg helyettem? Persze, hogy nem – ismételte gúnyosan. – Miért is tennéd? Nos, közlöm veled, Potter, hogy elég egyetlen rossz megmozdulás, és a titoknak annyi.  
  
– Pontosan tudom, mi áll abban a szerződésben, így biztos lehet abban, hogy nem követek el olyasmit, amivel áthágnám a szabályt.  
  
– Te ezt állítod, mindazonáltal épp az előbb fejtetted ki, hogy a legutóbbi esetben sem te magad voltál a hibás, hanem Ms. Vane…  
  
– Mert így is van – vágott a szavába Harry. – Arról igazán nem tehetek, hogy mások milyen helyzetbe kevernek engem bele…  
  
– De igenis tehetsz. A viselkedésed provokatív, a meggondolatlan cselekedeteid, a saját szakálladra való nyomozgatás pedig egyenesen veszélyt jelent, nem csak rád nézve.  
  
– Na és maga, uram? – vágott vissza ingerülten Harry, miközben felpattant a székről. – Mi a biztosíték arra, hogy nem a maga jóvoltából bukunk le? Miért mindig csak engem vesz elő ilyen téren?  
  
– Biztosíthatlak, Potter, hogy én messzemenőkig kivételesen végzem a feladataimat. – Piton és Harry egyszerre nyitották szólásra a szájukat, de ekkor az igazgató is felemelkedett a székből.  
  
– Elég legyen! – emelte fel a hangját Dumbledore, elvágva ezzel Piton lehetőségét a további szidalmazástól, Harryt pedig, hogy erre visszavághasson. – Nyomatékosan megkérlek titeket, hogy igyekezzetek felnőttekhez méltóan kezelni a helyzetet. – Dumbledore tekintete mindkettejükön megállapodott, a kék szemek ellentmondást nem tűrően csillogtak. Majd szelídebben folytatta. – Harry – szólalt meg –, ha megkérhetlek, légy oly kedves, és fáradj át a pincelakosztály nappalijába. Perselus bizonyára nem fogja bánni, ha ott várakozol, amíg váltok vele néhány szót négyszemközt.  
  
– Öhm..  
  
Harry hiába gondolta úgy, hogy teljesítené Dumbledore kérését, ám az irodában sehol sem látta másik ajtó nyomát. Minden kétséget kizáróan a mágikus polcrendszer valamelyik oszlopa szolgáltatta a rejtekajtót, de hogy melyik, arra Harry tippelni sem tudott. Mielőtt azonban hangot adhatott volna tanácstalanságának, a bájitaltan tanár pálcája meglibbent, majd az egyik polc valóban kitárult, felfedve Harry előtt a mögötte rejtőzködő helyiséget. Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a két férfira, aztán jobb híján engedelmeskedett. Amint belépett Piton nappalijába, a rejtett átjáró bezárult mögötte.  
  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére, a férfi lakosztályának ezen része még távolról sem hasonlított a szörnyűséges irodahelyiségre. Már-már kellemes légkör uralkodott: a kandallóban vidám tűz ropogott. A falak nagy részét ugyan itt is polcrendszer foglalta el, de azokon nem undorító, lében úszkáló felismerhetetlen lények, hanem mágikus kötetek, különleges formájú és színű üvegcsék, szépen faragott díszdobozok, gondosan hengerbe csavart pergamentekercsek és tartók sorakoztak – mind katonás rendben. A világosságot a falikarokban elhelyezett gyertyák szolgáltatták – az egész helyiséget azonban körbelengte valamilyen zöldes derengés, melyek az elfüggönyözött falrészekről sugároztak. Pont, mint a Mardekár klubhelyiségében – gondolta Harry.  
  
A padlót vastag, sötétzöld mintás szőnyeg borította, a szoba közepén dohányzóasztal – melynek lábai helyett faragott kígyók ékeskedtek –, rajta sakk készlet, körülötte karosszékek és egy hosszú kanapé foglalt helyet.  
  
Harry a kandallópárkányon egyéb dísztárgyakat is felfedezett – lunaszkópot, holdgömböt, egy kisméretű rézmérleget hozzáillő, miniatűr állványos rézüsttel. Ezenfelül az egyik polcon, egy fekete alapon ezüst rúnákkal díszített kis kőtálkában Harry felismerte a gubraithai tűz egyedi fényét is – bár ilyet még csak könyvben látott, de kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy az ott nem hétköznapi láng volt.  
  
A szoba egyszerre volt hívogatóan otthonos és némileg ijesztő is. De nem ez utóbbi volt az indok, ami miatt Harry nem mozdult el az átjáró mellől, hanem azért, mert az ajtó nem zárt rendesen, ez pedig tökéletes lehetőséget biztosított a hallgatózásra. Márpedig Dumbledore és Piton hiába beszéltek halkan, Harry majdnem minden szót hallott.  
  
– Feltételezem, eszedbe sem jut büntetést róni Potterre a kihágása miatt.  
  
– Így van, Perselus. Elvégre Harry nem követett el semmi rosszat, csupán engedett a kíváncsiságának, habár megjegyzem, mindezt az én kérésem figyelmen kívül hagyása mellett tette. De ettől eltekintve, nem látom értelmét, hogy gyerekként kezeljük őt. Harry immáron egy fiatal felnőtt, melyet jobb lenne, ha te is észrevennél.  
  
– Úgy véled, túlságosan szigorú voltam hozzá? – kérdezett vissza Piton.  
  
– Nem – hallatszott az igazgató hangja –, sokkal inkább úgy látom, hogy nem kezeled helyén a tényeket. Harry többet már nem csupán a diákod, hanem a szerződés értelmében a házastársad is, akinek ebből kifolyólag kijár egy más keletű tisztelet is. A fiú többé nem fiú, hanem egy fiatal férfi, és noha még én is hajlamos vagyok mindezt elfelejteni, neked Perselus, már nem szabad mindezt figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
  
Dumbledore szavait rövid, pár másodperces csönd követte. Harry a titkos átjáróra tapasztotta a fülét, hogy egyetlen szót se szalasszon el.  
  
– Bármennyire is szeretnéd, Albus, de Potter és én képtelenek vagyunk megtenni, amit szeretnél. Ez egyszerűen képtelenség – sziszegte a bájitalmester, Harry pedig kivételesen igazat adott neki. – Te magad is láthatod, hogy a fiú milyen zabolátlan, mennyire arrogáns, túlzottan önfejű és mindenekfelett lehetetlenül felelőtlen. Erre a folyosóra senki más nem téved rajtad kívül, senki más nem használja, kettőnket leszámítva… – susogta Piton mintegy utalásként valamire, majd hangosabban folytatta. – Potter pontosan olyan, mint az apja. Hogy a hasonlóság még tökéletesebb legyen, kívül-belül szakasztott mása neki.  
  
Dumbledore hangja sokkal közelebbinek tűnt, mint az előbb, így Harry ellépett az ajtótól, de épp csak annyira, hogy Piton könyvespolcának tartalma alibiként szolgálhasson számára.  
  
– Harryre sok minden jelző illhet, de biztos vagyok abban, hogy szánt szándékkal nem cselekedne rosszat – vette védelmébe Harryt Dumbledore. – A folyosóra eddig is betévedtek diákok, Perselus, igaz, mindeddig a Véres Báró kísértetének feladatkörébe tartozott elijeszteni a betolakodókat. – Harry hitetlenkedve vette tudomásul, hogy Dumbledore jót kuncog ezen. – Ami pedig Jamest illeti, te magad sem gondolod komolyan. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry épp ugyanannyira hasonlít az édesapjára, mint amennyire Lilyre. Való igaz, hogy bizonyos külső jegyei inkább Jamesre emlékeztetnek, ám belsőleg sokkal inkább az édesanyja jellemét örökölte. De mindenekelőtt Harry, az Harry – hangsúlyozta szokatlan tónussal a hangjában.  
  
Harry rábámult a _Tündérkert – A hamisság útvesztője_ című kötet borítójára. Piton morgott valamit, amit Harry ezúttal nem értett, mert a férfi olyan halkan beszélt, hogy ebből a távolságból már hiába is hegyezte a fülét.  
  
– Elképzelésem sincs, mi késztet arra, hogy higgy abban a képtelen téveszmében, amelyet most megpróbálsz ránk erőszakolni.  
  
– Szó sincs erőszakról, Perselus. Távol álljon tőlem, hogy olyasmit erőltessek, mely ilyen nagy jelentőséggel bír. Nem, pusztán arra kérlek mindkettőtöket, hogy próbálkozzatok. Harryvel is fogok erről beszélni, ugyanakkor neked is be kell látnod, Perselus, hogy amíg felőled ellenségeskedést kap, addig a fiútól sem várható el, hogy barátságosabb legyen.  
  
– Kétségkívül – sziszegte a bájitalmester epésen.  
  
– Harry nem James, és nem is Lily – folytatta Dumbledore. – Talán itt lenne az ideje annak, hogy inkább azt vedd észre, mitől más ő, mint a szülei, minthogy a hasonlóságokat keresed. Mindkettőtöknek javára válik, ha képesek lesztek félretenni az előítéleteteket a másikkal szemben.  
  
– Amíg így néz ki, addig aligha.  
  
– Ez már egészen úgy hangzik, mintha csak a kinézetével lenne gondod – jelentette ki az igazgató szórakozottan.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan ez badarság – ellenkezett Piton kimérten –, pusztán arra szándékoztam felhívni a figyelmedet, hogy a fiú kinézete is sokat nyom a latba, hogy az ember az apját lássa benne.  
  
– Ha már itt tartunk, hadd jegyezzem meg, Harry egy fiatal férfi – nyomta meg a szót hangsúlyosan –, akinek szintén vannak bizonyos igényei, mi több, nyilvánvaló elvárásai is. Esetleg te magad is tehetnél annak érdekében, hogy kevésbé legyen számára kellemetlen. Ahogy neked, úgy neki sem mindegy, milyen partnerrel áll szemben.  
  
– Mire véljem a célzást, Albus?  
  
– Semmire, drága barátom, semmire. Csupán próbálok rámutatni mind neked, mind Harrynek arra, hogy kevesebb ellenállással talán többre jutnátok.  
  
– Most ugye tudod, mit kérsz tőlem? A szerződés nem merül ki annyiban, hogy Potter és én házastársak vagyunk. A különélést semmi sem tiltja, a következményekkel járó sarkalatos pontoktól eltekintve még mi is képesek vagyunk arra, hogy elfogadjuk az egyezmény meglétét. Csakhogy – vette halkabbra Piton a hangját – Amoris-esküjének sajnálatos módon létezik egy kikötése, mely…  
  
Harry hiába préselte szinte bele a fülét a falba, ennek ellenére sem hallotta Piton mondatának elsziszegett végét.  
  
– Természetesen tisztában vagyok vele. Ne kételkedj abban, hogy egyéb esetben én lennék a legutolsó, aki ilyesmire kényszerítenék egy épphogy csak felnőttnek számító kamasz fiút – jelentette ki Dumbledore olyan komoly hangon, mely nem hagyott Harryben további kétséget afelől, hogy az igazgató valóban nem jókedvéből cselekszik. Nyilvánvalóan Piton is hasonló következtetésre jutott, mivel mindenféle gúnyos felhang nélkül kérdezte meg.  
  
– Mire készülsz, Albus?  
  
Egy rövid időre vészterhes csönd telepedett a szobára. Harry csupán egy óra kattogását hallotta, és már ízlelgette magában a gondolatot, hogy kimerészkedjen, mikor Dumbledore hangja megtörte a némaságot – az igazgató minden kétséget kizáróan jól meggondolta a kérdésre adott válaszát.  
  
– Nem mondhatom el, Perselus, most még nem. Ám ha eljön az ideje, te leszel az egyik, akinek a tudomására fogom hozni...  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Turpin: Hetedéves hollóhátas, Harryék évfolyamtársa. 
> 
> Heather/ Hailey: Hatodéves hugrabugos. 
> 
> Merlin, Kirké, Médeia, Nicolas Flamel: Merlin (költő, druida) varázsló, Kirké (görög istennő) és Médeia (papnő) varázslónők, Flamel pedig alkimista. Első kettő megtalálható a csokibéka kártyákon, melyet Harry az első roxforti útja során be is gyűjtött, utóbbinak pedig jelentős szerepe volt a Bölcsek Kövében. 
> 
> Érdekesség: Amoris-esküje eredetileg Médeia-esküje néven futott volna, ám ebben a formában nem illett a koncepcióba.
> 
> Dőlt betűs rész: Ebben a jelenetben eredetileg Harry és Dumbledore útnak indultak a medál horcruxért, itt azonban nem követem ezt a vonalat. Mivel a Halál ereklyéi sem szerepelnek a történetben, Dumbledore nem húzza fel a gyűrűt, nem fog rajta az átok, nem kerül életveszélyes állapotba… stb. Vagyis ez magyarázza, miért van életben


	8. A különóra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noha a téli szünetre való lázas készülődés a diákok nagy részét lefoglalja, Harrynek sokkal égetőbb kérdésekkel kell szembenéznie; kezdve azzal, hogy vajon jó ötlet-e megosztania Ginny Weasleyvel a titkát, egészen odáig, hogy miféle új információkkal szolgál számára Dumbledore. Ezenkívül pedig számolnia kell az igazgató nem éppen egyszerű kérésével, és annak minden velejárójával is…

_Harry a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében, a Tekergők Térképével a kezében sietett végig a Szükség Szobájához vezető folyosón. Draco Malfoy pöttyét továbbra sem jelezte a pergamen, mely arra engedett következtetni, hogy a fiú még mindig a mágikus helyiségben tartózkodik. Éppen ezért Harry nem szerette volna elszalasztani annak lehetőségét, hogy leleplezze a mardekárost; bármit is csináljon odabent Malfoy, amint kiteszi a lábát az ajtón, ő azon nyomban ott akart teremni, hogy beiszkoljon az átjárón, mielőtt az bezáródna a másik után. Kézzelfogható bizonyítékot kellett szereznie a gyanúja bizonyítására; biztosra szeretett volna menni, hogy mind Hermione és Ron, mind Dumbledore elismerjék az igazát.  
  
Badar Barnabás és a balettozni tanuló trollok falikárpitját megpillantva viszont felidéződött benne az alig pár órája történt esemény. A gondolat hatására különös, szorító érzés öntötte el Harry mellkasát, a harag egy olyan formája mardosta a lelkét, mely egyszerre vegyült el a tehetetlen dühvel, és táplálta azt mélységes gyűlölet is. Ez utóbbit Piton irányába érezte, az előbbit pedig nem tudta igazán kivetíteni senkire sem. A tudat, hogy Dumbledore sosem érezte szükségét annak, hogy megossza vele azon lényeges információt, közvetve ki is a felelőse a szülei halálának, igenis rosszulesett neki. Elvégre neki minden joga megvan hozzá, hogy tudjon erről. És hogy ez a személy pont Piton, az csak tovább tetézte az ellenszenvét.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, és a fal mellett elhaladva, lecövekelt ott, ahol nagyjából az ajtót sejtette. Tekintetét végig a térképen tartotta, arra várva, mikor bukkan fel a Malfoyt jelölő pötty. Az idő viszont csak telt, és mikor Harry már feladni készült, megkérdőjelezve, hogy a mardekáros biztosan a mágikus helyiségben tartózkodik–e, akkor a térképen egyszeriben felbukkant a név.  
  
– Aha! – kiáltott fel magában diadalittasan.  
  
De valami mégsem stimmelt; Malfoy korántsem volt egyedül. Rögtön azután, hogy kilépett, újabb nevek kerültek a térképre. Olyanoké, akiknek nemhogy a Szükség Szobájában, de az egész iskola területén nem szabadott volna jelen lenniük. Harry elborzadva olvasta tovább: Amicus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback… de hiába kapta oldalra a fejét, hogy saját szemével is megbizonyosodjon a felfedezéséről, váratlanul minden elsötétült.  
  
A térkép kis híján kiesett a kezéből, de aztán a sebhelyébe hasító hirtelen fájdalom minden másról elvonta a figyelmét. Nem, nem lehet, hogy Voldemort is itt legyen! A kín és a rémület megdermesztette, az elméjében pedig szinte üvöltött a felismerés, hogy a halálfalók betörtek a kastélyba. Hiába igyekezett a szemét nyitva tartani, a teljes vaksötétség úgy borította be, hogy moccanni sem mert. Hallotta a lábdobogást, a fülét suttogó és sziszegő zajok sokasága töltötte meg, az orrát pedig megcsapta a vérfarkasból áradó vér és tömény izzadság bűze.  
  
– Kutassátok, keressétek… – sziszegte egy hang.  
  
Valami hozzáért Harry lábához, amiről nem tudta volna megállapítani, micsoda. Remélte, hogy nem az, amire gondol; jól hallható szimatoló szipákolás neszei ütötték meg a fülét, majd Greyback mocskos bűze hányingerkeltően tolakodott az orrába. Minden erejére és lélekjelenlétre szüksége volt, hogy ne kiáltson fel, és ne mozduljon meg, mikor az orrfacsaró szag egyre erőteljesebbé vált, azt a szörnyű gyanút keltve Harryben, hogy a vérfarkas kiszagolta őt. Greyback bűzös lehelete egyenesen Harry arcát mardosta, míg ő igyekezett levegőt sem venni.  
  
– Te meg mit csinálsz, Greyback? Gyere már… – suttogta valaki türelmetlen hangon.  
  
Harry továbbra sem látott senkit és semmit, a feketeség sűrű folyamként burkolta be őt és a környezetét, behálózta, magába szippantotta, és olyan félelemérzetet hozott magával, melyre még sosem volt példa. Ez nem egyszerű ijedelem volt, nem pánikolt, ugyanakkor a nyugtalanság szinte fojtogatta. A levegője közben lassan elfogyott, de ekkor a vérfarkas mordulva elhátrált tőle. Ha Harry nem is látott semmit, a halálfalók valamilyen úton–módon mégis képesek voltak eligazodni ebben a sötétségben.  
  
– Kutassátok át az összes emeletet, meg kell találnunk… Gyorsan, gyorsan!  
  
Aztán a zajok lassan távolodni kezdtek, de az izgatott suttogás megmaradt, Harry pedig a falat használva iránymutatónak, lassan araszolni kezdett előre.  
  
Értesítenie kell Dumbledore-t! – zakatolt az elméjében. – De hiszen Dumbledore nincs is a kastélyban! – érkezett rá a felelet.  
  
Harry keze beleütközött egy vázába, abba, amelyikbe néhány órával ezelőtt Trelawney az üres sherrysüvegeit rejtette, és amibe most erőteljesen megkapaszkodott, hogy ezzel is csökkentse azt a kínt, ami ebben a pillanatban a sebhelyébe hasított. Hogy legyűrje a fájdalmat, ráharapott az öklére, de még ez sem segíthetett azon a rémes képen, melyet egy pillanatnyi látomás okozott.  
  
Sziszegő hang hagyta el Harry száját, egyszeriben pedig már nem a hetedik emeleten állt, hanem valahol teljesen máshol. Ott, ahol a föld túl közel volt, ott, ahol a lábak tengere között senki nem vette őt észre, ott, ahol kiabáltak körülötte…  
  
Harry szemei ebben a pillanatban felpattantak; a levegőt úgy kapkodta, mintha egy trollcsapat háromszor körbekergette volna őt a kastély körül, a haját és a ruháját eláztatta a veríték – csak rémálom volt. _  


***

A tél egyetlen éjszaka alatt köszöntött be; néhány óra leforgása alatt teljesen megváltozott az eddigi szeszélyes időjárás. Már nyoma sem maradt a szombaton megtapasztalt, kellemesen tavaszias melegnek, helyét felváltotta az igazi, november végi csípős hideg. Vasárnapra virradóan pedig a kastély lakóit teljesen behavazott táj fogadta. A környező hegyek, a Roxfort birtok, a Tiltott Rengeteg fái, a Roxmortsba vezető út is vastag hótakaróba burkolózott. A látvány meseszép és magával ragadó volt, természetesen csakis belülről szemlélve. Merthogy a félméteres hó igencsak megnehezítette azon diákok dolgát, akik az üvegházakhoz vagy épp a bagolyházhoz szerettek volna eljutni. Az útakadály egyedül Hagridnak nem okozott nehézséget, ő könnyedén tört ösvényt magának a vadőrkunyhótól a kastélyig vezető szakaszon.  
  
Az egész iskolában megkezdődött az ünnepekre hangolódás, holott még két teljes napot kellett várni elsejéig. A klubhelyiségben, a nagyteremben, de még a folyosókon is lázas tervezgetés folyt a téli szünetet illetően, ugyanakkor Harryt sokkal inkább különös érzésekkel, semhogy várakozással töltötte el a közelgő december. Valahogy az idő múlása mintha felgyorsulni látszott volna, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy ennek mennyire tud őszintén örülni.  
  
A nagyterembe vezető úton végig Ron ötleteléseit hallgatta, akit szintén elkapott a tervezgetési-láz, a fiú már előre tudta, mihez fog kezdeni a karácsonyi szünet alatt.  
  
– Mindennap délben fogok kelni, de akkor fekszek le, amikor elfáradok. Egy csomót fogok repülni, és nem leszek hajlandó tankönyvet a kezembe venni – szögezte le eltökélten.  
  
– Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan, Ron – ripakodott rá azonnal Hermione.  
  
– Már miért is ne gondolnám komolyan? – ellenkezett a fiú. – Szeptember óta csak tanulok, tanulok, tanulok, nekem is jár a pihenés – jelentette ki szilárd elhatározással.  
  
– A RAVASZ nem játék, arra igenis fel kell készülni! Vagy netán meg akarsz bukni? Ha a szünet alatt elhanyagolod a tanulást, akkor megint ki fogsz esni a ritmusból, és sokkal nehezebb lesz visszaszoknod, mintha mindennap ugyanúgy foglalkoztál volna az anyaggal – tódította Hermione, a szokásos bölcselkedő stílusában fejtegetve a saját meglátásait.  
  
Harry azonban csak fél füllel hallgatta barátai civódását – amíg Ron nem engedett az „evés-alvás-szórakozás” szentháromságból, addig Hermione kötelességének érezte, hogy a fiú fejébe verje, „a vizsgákra való készülés elsőbbséget élvez”. Ő maga viszont kimaradt ebből a vitából, nem látta értelmét állást foglalni egyik fél véleménye mellett sem. Harryt továbbra is a saját gondolatai kötötték le: a rémálom, és az ébredés után is megmaradt enyhén lüktető fejfájás egyszerűen nem hagyott neki nyugtot.  
  
Ezenkívül pedig fogalma sem volt arról, miként kellene kezelnie a Pitonnal kapcsolatos problémát. Nem érezte magát még elég felkészültnek ahhoz, hogy bármit megtegyen, amit Dumbledore annyira szorgalmazott, mindazonáltal beletörődni sem volt hajlandó abba, hogy nincs más megoldás. Biztos, hogy létezett, Harry pedig feladatának érezte ennek megtalálását.  
  
Mindezeken felül viszont még mindig ott volt az az információ, melyet az este folyamán volt szerencséje meghallani, és ami újabb dilemma elé állította őt. Egyrészt szerette volna megosztani új ismereteit Ronnal és Hermionéval, ezzel szemben valahol mégiscsak azt érezte, hogy nem minden részlet tartozik a barátaira. Piton egyszeriben már a magánügyévé vált, ellenben a Dumbledore mondandójában gondosan elrejtett utalás újabb bizonyítékát jelentette a fiú megérzésének.  
  
Végül úgy döntött, egyelőre nem avatja be a barátait abba, amiről tudomást szerzett; mielőtt ismét elkövetné a hibát, hogy kevés információból próbálja összerakni a kirakós játékot, ezúttal inkább a további ismeretszerzés mellett tette le a voksát. Ha nem is úgy, ahogyan ezidáig, de nyomon fogja követni Malfoy, Dumbledore és Piton tevékenységeit, ám ahelyett, hogy nyíltan akarná mindezt megtenni, most a megfigyelés módszerét szerette volna alkalmazni. Nem számít, mit kért tőle Dumbledore, a fiúnak akkor is szándékában állt résen lenni.  
  
Harry a reggeli alatt is tudatosan kerülte a téli szünettel kapcsolatos beszélgetésbe való bekapcsolódást, csakhogy Ron olyannyira fel volt lelkesülve, hogy mindenáron be akarta vonni barátját is a társalgásba.  
  
– Még arról sincs fogalmam, hogy hol töltöm a szünetet, Ron – közölte némiképp ingerültebben, mint szerette volna.  
  
– Hol máshol töltenéd a szünetet, mint nálunk, az Odúban? – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül barátja. Harry erre a kijelentésre nem felelt, csupán merőn rábámult Ronra, mellyel azonban csodával határos módon egy csapásra elérte, hogy a fiú veszítsen határozottságából. Végül rájött, hogy barátja félreértelmezi a szavait.  
  
– Ugyan már, Ron, tudod, hogy imádok nálatok lenni, és persze, hogy az Odúban szeretnék karácsonyozni, de tartok tőle, hogy nem mindenkinek az számít, hogy én mit akarok – suttogta Harry visszafogottan.  
  
– Ó – nyögte a fiú, amint elérte a tényleges felismerés. – De… de hát… – habogta zavartan. Láthatóan azonnal ellenkezni szeretett volna, de valami megakadályozta ebben.  
  
– Azért remélem, hogy nem kényszerítenek semmire sem – folytatta higgadtan Harry. Ron ennek hallatán bűntudatosan hümmögni kezdett. – Esetleg, ha a szüleid beszélnének Dumbledore-ral, az talán számítana… – tette még hozzá.  
  
– Persze… ja, majd mondom nekik – ígérte bólogatva Ron, némiképp felélénkülve, tekintete azonban továbbra is kerülte Harryét.  
  
Hermione ezúttal nem szólt bele a fiúk beszélgetésébe; minden bizonnyal a lány rájöhetett arra, jobbat tesz azzal, ha csupán néma hallgatóságként követi nyomon a társalgást. Harrynek azonban az az érzése támadt, Hermione töri valamiben a fejét, legalábbis a lány elgondolkodó arca pontosan ezt azt érzetet keltette benne.  
  
A reggeli hátralévő részére akaratlanul is rányomta bélyegét Ron hangulata, melyet Harry és Hermione igyekeztek helyén kezelni – nem sok sikerrel. A fiú újbóli rádöbbenése a saját tettére, és hogy mit eredményezett a Romilda Vane-nel való közreműködése, újfent felerősítette a vörös hajú fiú bűntudatérzetét. Harry megfogadta, hogy sosem fogja barátjának felhánytorgatni a tettét, ennek ellenére nem tehetett arról, hogy közvetve mégiscsak sikerült megtenni.  
  
Az enyhén letargikus kedélyállapotú beszélgetésükből végül egy vidám hang zökkentette ki őket.  
  
– Á, Harry, hát itt vagy! – harsant közvetlen közelről. Harry ennek hatására felpillantott a tányérjáról, és egyenesen szembetalálta magát a szélesen vigyorgó Christopher Tobinnal. A fiú kviddicsfelszerelésben, seprűvel a kezében állt meg Hermione mögött. – Ezt neked küldik – halászott elő a zsebéből egy pergamentekercset, melyet a lány feje fölött átnyújtott Harrynek.  
  
– Kösz szépen!  
  
– Nincs mit, de most szaladnom kell, mert a kereséseddel eltöltött idő miatt már késésben vagyok. Dean és Ginny mutatnak pár repülős manővert. Hát nem szuper? – hadarta a griffendéles lelkesen, de meg sem várva Harry válaszát, már el is sietett.  
  
– Ki küldte? – tudakolta feltámadó kíváncsisággal Ron.  
  
– Lehet, hogy Dumbledore – suttogta izgatottan Hermione, közelebb hajolva a két fiúhoz.  
  
Harry gyorsan széthajtotta a levelet, titkon valóban azt remélve, hogy az üzenet az igazgatótól érkezett; és valóban így volt. A szálkás, kissé döntött betűk egyértelműen igazolták sejtelmét.  
  
– Igen, tőle jött – erősítette meg a fiú feltámadó lelkesedéssel. Két barátja erre a kijelentésre még közelebb húzódott hozzá, Harry pedig úgy tartotta a levelet, hogy Ron és Hermione is lássák azt.  
  
_Kedves Harry!  
  
Amennyiben a mai napra nem terveztél egyéb elfoglaltságot magadnak, és megfelelő számodra, úgy este hét órakor várlak az irodámban egy kellemes kis teázásra és eszmecserére a régmúlt időkről.  
  
Üdvözlettel: A. D.  
  
Ui.: Reményeim szerint, még nem feledkeztél meg a dzsemfogyasztási szokásaimról. _  
  
– Ejha – suttogta Ron, szinte csak tátogva a szavakat –, ez azt jelenti, hogy ismét különórát tart neked.  
  
Harry maga is erre a következtetésre jutott, holott idáig meg volt győződve arról, Dumbledore minden lényeges információt megosztott már vele a tavalyi év különórái során. A levél azonban egyértelmű bizonyítéka volt annak, hogy az idős férfi ezúttal nem az elmúlt hónap során gyakorivá vált, Amoris-esküjének szerződésével kapcsolatban hívatja az irodájába. Harry felpillantva a pergamenről először Ronra, majd Hermionéra nézett; mindkét barátja arcán ugyanazt a kifejezést észlelte: kíváncsiságtól hajtott néma kérdés. Vajon Dumbledore ezúttal mire bukkanhatott?  


***

Harry a délelőtt, majd a délután egy részét is a két barátja nélkül töltötte; Hermione ezúttal Ronnak és Neville-nek segédkezett a tanulásban, újra és újra átvette velük azokat a tananyagokat, melyek Harrynek már nem okoztak problémát. Így a fiú úgy határozott, ő maga inkább a Ront helyettesítő őrző, Christopher Tobin edzésében vesz részt, semmint hogy varázsigéket ismételjen. Ez talán felelőtlenségnek tűnhetett, ugyanakkor Harrynek sokkal inkább volt szüksége a repülésre, arra, hogy kitisztítsa a fejét, semmit újabb órák hosszat történő magolásra – ez legalább a figyelmét is elterelte az esti találkozóról, ugyanis már égett a vágytól, hogy megtudja, miért is hívatja Dumbledore az irodájába.  
  
A hideg, téli idő azonban újfajta nehézséget hozott a még mindig a repüléssel bajlódó Tobin számára. A fiú nem volt eredendően rossz seprűlovas, egyszerűen csupán meglátszott rajta, hogy a repülésórákat eltekintve, ez idáig nagyon ritkán ült seprűn. Ginnynek és Deannek hála azonban már így is sokat fejlődött, csakhogy ez még nyomába sem ért a többi csapattag tudásának. A technikáján több fejlesztenivaló akadt, mint Harry idáig gondolta, ennek ellenére Tobin kitartása töretlen volt, igazi küzdő szellemnek bizonyult, akit a kudarc nemhogy letört volna, sokkal inkább ösztönzött, hogy bizonyítson. Ennek pedig több órányi játék után mégiscsak meglett az eredménye.  
  
– Bocs, Harry, tudom, hogy még rengeteg tanulnivalóm van, de ígérem, hogy még többet fogok edzeni. – Tobin alapvetően optimista hozzáállása sem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy a fiú azért ne szomorodjon el egy kicsit.  
  
– A következő mérkőzésünkig még két hónap van hátra, addig lesz időd felfejlődni – igyekezett megnyugtatni őt Harry.  
  
– Jó játékos vagy, Chris – sietett biztatni a fiút Ginny is. – Februárig pedig még sokat fogunk gyakorolni, csak ne add fel. – A lány rámosolygott Tobinra, akinek arca ennek hatására még jobban kipirult.  
  
– Nem fogom, nem akarok szégyent hozni rátok – villantott fel egy félszeg félvigyort a fiú.  
  
– Ez a beszéd! – bokszolt a vállába Dean játékosan, majd férfiasan átfogta a nyakát, és úgy indultak vissza a kastély irányába.  
  
Harry és Ginny kissé lemaradva követték a két fiút; a lány mintha szándékosan tartotta volna a távolságot, Harry pedig ugyan sejtette, hogy ez nem véletlen, mégis váratlanul érte, mikor az udvart elérve Ginny megszólalt.  
  
– A múltkor akartál nekem mondani valamit – hozakodott elő a témával, miközben szorosabbra kötötte a sálat a nyaka körül.  
  
– Igen, így van – helyeselt Harry –, de jobb szerettem volna olyan helyen, ahol kisebb az esélye annak, hogy kihallgassanak.  
  
Noha a környéken rajtuk kívül senki sem tartózkodott – Tobin és Dean most már jóval előrébb jártak –, ez nem jelentette azt, hogy valóban biztonságos is a terep. Ginny tekintetében különös fény villant, amit Harry hirtelen nem tudott mire vélni, de mielőtt még feleszmélhetett volna, a lány már irányt is váltott.  
  
– Kövess! – hangzott az utasítás, miközben éles kanyarú kerülőt tett.  
  
Harry Ginny után sietett, már amennyire ez lehetségesnek bizonyult a nehéz terepet figyelembe véve. Mindketten alkalmaztak ugyan némi varázslatot, hogy az utat maguk előtt tisztává tegyék, ám még így is nehezen lépkedtek a közel félméteres hóban. A feltámadó szél sem tette könnyebbé a helyzetüket, valamint kviddicsfelszerelésben és seprűvel a kezükben nem is tudtak olyan egyszerűen mozogni.  
  
Ginny a kastély fala mellett vezette végig Harryt, mellyel kikerülték az elülső udvart, így egyenesen az iskola hátsó parkja felé folytatták viszontagságos útjukat. A vastag kőfalba vájt szűk átjárókat elérve Ginny aztán lassítani kezdett, mígnem a másik oldalon feltűntek a magas, keskeny, mágikus növényekkel teli üvegházak épületegyüttesei. A lány könnyedén átsiklott az egyik, ablaknak beillő kis résen – Harrynek ez nehezebben ment –, majd előreszaladt, és gondosan körülkémelt.  
  
– Itt megfelel? – kérdezte végül szembefordulva Harryvel, mikor a fiú odasétált hozzá.  
  
– Tökéletes – érkezett a felelet. Harry, hogy leplezze a közleménye miatti idegességét, ő maga nem állt meg, hanem lassan lépkedve továbbindult a hatos számú üvegház mentén. A lány némán, ugyanakkor érdeklődő kifejezéssel az arcán haladt mellette. – Mielőtt bármit is mondanék, szeretném, ha megígérnéd, hogy senkinek nem szólsz egy szót sem arról, amit hallani fogsz – folytatta határozottan.  
  
– Hogy feltételezhetsz rólam ilyet? – adott hangot meghökkenésének Ginny számon kérően. – Eszembe sem jutna bárkinek is kotyogni arról, amiről nem szabad – szögezte le, a fiú pedig csupán bólintással jelezte elfogadását.  
  
– Ez nem olyasmi, amiről bárki is tudhat – fűzte tovább a szót Harry, miután ismét megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki sincs a közelben –, titok, és annak is kell maradnia – suttogta immár teljesen komolyan.  
  
– Akkor miért mondod el nekem? – kérdezte halkan Ginny. Hangja különös csengése arra engedett következtetni, mintha csak sejtené, mire akar utalni Harry.  
  
– Mert szeretném, ha tőlem tudnád meg, és mert… a barátom vagy. – Ginny arca alig észrevehető módon megrándult, Harry figyelmét pedig nem kerülte el ez az árulkodó mozdulat. Így megállt, és szembefordult a lánnyal, mielőtt a lényegre tért volna. – Emlékszel még arra, amikor McGalagony annyira veszekedett Romilda Vane-nel a klubhelyiségben? – Ginny összevonta a szemöldökét, de csupán némán bólintott. – Az azért történt, mert előtte megtiltotta neki, hogy bárkinek is beszéljen az esetről. Az a bájital, amit Ronnal szövetkezve a vajsörömbe csempésztek, nem egyszerű szerelmi elixír volt – magyarázta tovább komoran.  
  
– Micsoda?  
  
– Az egy kényszerítő hatással bíró, tiltott szérum, amit tévesen vágykeltőnek hisznek. Romilda és Maryanne erről nem tudtak, Ron meg pláne nem sejthette – sietett tisztázni Harry, mikor észrevette a Ginny arcán bekövetkezett változást. A lány tekintete elsötétült, és bár Harry felkészült arra, hogy Ginny esetleg elveszti az önuralmát, ez mégsem következett be. Így némileg vonakodva, de folytatta. – Romilda talált a könyvtárban egy könyvet, valami romantikus lányregényt… azt hiszem, a benne olvasott varázslat nagyon megtetszhetett neki, mert eltökélte, hogy alkalmazni fogja rajtam. De tulajdonképpen fogalma sem volt arról, mire is való az az igézet… – Harry nagyot nyelt, mikor Ginny meleg árnyalatú barna szemeivel találta szembe magát. Nem tudta kiolvasni belőle a lány gondolatait, érzelmeit pedig csakis az erősen összeszorított állkapcsa és kemény pillantás tükrözte. – És Romilda a mai napig nem is tudja, hogy az a varázslat mit idézett elő – Ginny beharapta az alsó ajkát –, ő csak az örök hűséget és a sírig tartó szerelmet akarta kikényszeríteni belőlem, úgy, ahogyan azt a könyv ígérte.  
  
Ginny élesen beszívta a levegőt, majd olyan halkan, hogy szinte hang nem jött ki a torkán, megszólalt.  
  
– Amoris-esküje – tátogta elborzadva, ezzel őszinte meglepetést okozva Harrynek.  
  
– Azt hittem, már sejtetted – védekezett.  
  
Ginny zavartan nemet intett, miközben mélyen lehajtotta a fejét. Égővörös haja eltakarta az arcát, Harrynek pedig úgy kellett hegyeznie a fülét, hogy megértse, amit a lány motyog magyarázatképpen.  
  
– Én… én nem voltam biztos benne, hogy igazam van, csak azt sejtettem, hogy Ron olyasmit követett el ellened, ami… ami nagyon rossz. Ahhoz elég jól ismerem a bátyámat, hogy a viselkedésből meg tudjam állapítani, mikor csinál valami oltári nagy baromságot. Na meg nem sűrűn hívatják be a szülőket sem az igazgatóiba – tette még hozzá epésen. Harryt némiképp megrémítette a hangjában elvegyült szipogás. – Abban biztos voltam, hogy nem véletlenül kerülöd Ront… de…  
  
– A szerződés akkor nem merült fel benned? – tudakolta Harry, most már bánva, hogy mégis felhozta a témát.  
  
– Dehogynem, azt hiszem… persze… csak nem állt össze a kép – válaszolta Ginny kissé zavarosan, és egy rövid, kitérő mozdulat után felemelte a fejét, hogy szembenézzen Harryvel. A fiú megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy bár a lány szeme furcsán csillog, de nem sírt. – Tudtam, hogy történnie kellett valaminek, és egyből Amoris-esküje jutott eszembe, de teljesen ellent mondott neki az, ahogyan Romildával viselkedtél… és viselkedsz – magyarázta, láthatóan most is az ellentmondáson gondolkodva.  
  
Egy rövid ideig csend telepedett közéjük; Harry azt fontolgatta, vajon hagyja–e meg Ginnyt abban az őrjítő tudatlanságban, amiben most volt, vagy ha már ennyit elárult neki, akkor a többinek sincs már túl sok jelentősége. Ő meg volt győződve arról, hogy Ginny – ahogyan Hermione is bizonygatta – teljesen kikövetkeztette az igazságot. Azzal nem számolt, hogy csak félig helyesen vonta le a konzekvenciát.  
  
Végül Ginny volt az, aki előbb megszólalt.  
  
– Akkor most te és Romilda Vane… vagy te és az a Maryanne…?  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját és tagadólag megcsóválta a fejét, mire a lány hitetlenkedve összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Én és Piton – tátogta a nevet. Ginny szeme döbbenten elkerekedett, most először tűnt komolyan meglepettnek. Pislogott párat, sápadt arca, melyet már a csípős hideg levegő sem tudott vörösre festeni, Harry számára megfejthetetlen érzelmet tükrözött.  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte kétkedően. – Én… én azt hiszem, kezdem elveszteni a fonalat. Piton? – ismételte fojtott hangon. – Hogy került oda… Piton? – Harry mélyet sóhajtott, pontosan erre a reakcióra számított, azt viszont valahogy nem kalkulálta bele, hogy a beszélgetés Ginnyvel ennyire bonyolulttá válik. Végül is, „most már úgyis mindegy alapon” részletesebben is beszámolhat a lánynak.  
  
– Mindjárt elmagyarázom – nézett körbe Harry újfent. Miután biztonságosnak ítélte az üvegházak körüli területet, nekiállt, hogy röviden vázolja Ginnynek a helyzetet, melyet a lány Romilda locsogásának hála már így is tudott, a lényegre tért. – Ron azt hitte, hogy csak szerelmi bájitalt ad nekem, amit Maryanne Madley vásárolt az ikrek boltjában még a nyáron.  
  
– Micsoda? Fred és George ilyesmit árul? – fortyant fel Ginny.  
  
– Nem, persze, hogy nem árulnak – sietett tisztázni Harry. – Valaki becsaphatta Maryanne-t. Hermione az eset után beszélt vele, és szerinte a Maryanne által vásárolt bájitalt valaki kicserélhette arra, amit végül Ron csempészett a vajsörömbe.  
  
– Minek akarna bárki is kicse…? – Ginny váratlanul elhallgatott, majd döbbenten Harryre meredt. – Valaki szándékosan akart neked ártani. – Nem kérdés volt, sokkal inkább kijelentésként hangzott.  
  
– Valószínűleg így lehetett – helyeselt, aztán vállat vont. – De az még nem tisztázott, mi történhetett. Romilda és Maryanne azt a verziót ismerik, amit ugye Romilda mindenkinek szétkürtölt.  
  
– És az a bájital?  
  
– Egy minisztérium által betiltott szérum – suttogta Harry. – Még az év elején tanultunk róla, de Ron nem ismerte fel. – Harry megint vállat vont. – Ha egyszer betiltott, nekem sem jutna eszembe, hogy valaki pont ilyesmit akarna, hogy a kiszemeltje vajsörébe rejtsek. – Ginny arca elgondolódóvá vált, de mielőtt kérdezhetett volna, Harry gyorsan tovább folytatta. – Maryanne emlékezett arra, hogy a bájitalt pontosan kell adagolni, Romilda viszont erre már nem figyelt. Ron csak véletlenségből találta el a mennyiséget, de mivel nem éppen azt a hatást látta, mint amit egy szerelmi bájitaltól elvárt volna…  
  
– Így az a tökkelütött még többet tett az italodba – fejezte be a mondatot a lány fintorogva.  
  
– Valahogy úgy. Hermione elmesélte, hogy mikor Romildával elvonultam, akkor Ron teljesen kétségbeesett, mert továbbra sem úgy viselkedtem, mint ahogy kellett volna.  
  
– Persze, hiszen Ronnál jobban nem ismeri senki Fred és George termékeit – gúnyolódott Ginny erőtlenül. – Tehát mindent bevallott Hermionénak? – vonta le a következtetést.  
  
– Igen. Hermione meg tudod, milyen, rögtön látni akarta a bájitalt. Ő jött rá, hogy a palackban nem szerelmi elixír van, hanem egy sokkal veszélyesebb szérum, ezért rögtön McGalagonyhoz sietett. De Ron meg emlékezett arra, hogy amikor ő került ilyen helyzetbe, akkor én azonnal Lumpsluckhoz vittem, így ő inkább…  
  
– Lumpsluck híján Pitonhoz szaladt – hűlt el Ginny. Arckifejezése valahol a döbbenet és az elismerés közötti érzelmet tükrözte. – És így került oda…  
  
– Ühüm. – Mialatt Ginny a hallottakat emésztette, Harry lelki szemei előtt ismét lejátszódott az az este. Még most is pontosan emlékezett mindenre: a rémisztően erős késztető erőre, mely teljesen átjárta az egész testét, Maryanne hangjára, és arra, hogyan küzdött a bájital kiváltotta vágy ellen. Felidéződött benne Ron és Hermione sápadt arca, Romilda félájult alakja és McGalagony szokatlanul rémült tekintete – ahogy az is pontosan élt emlékezetében, miként Maryanne elkobzott pálcájának fénye elhalt a tanárnő kezében, Harry pedig félve emelte fejét a vele összekötött másik személyre. De mindezek után még mindig nem volt vége; az addigi felkavaró eseményeket tovább tetézte a Harry testét szétfeszítő fájdalom, Piton kísérlete arra, hogy megakadályozza a fiú szervezetében terjedő károsodást, Madam Pomfrey felbukkanása, McGalagony fontoskodása, Dumbledore elfojtott haragja, a szembesítés és Ron drámai vallomása. – Dumbledore most a szerződés felbontásán dolgozik – tette hozzá bizonytalanul, inkább magát nyugtatva ezzel, semmint Ginnyt. Ez volt az egyetlen ugyanis, amibe mindezek után még mindig bele tudott kapaszkodni.  
  
– Amoris-esküjét nem lehet felbontani, az örök – vetette ellen a lány továbbra is zaklatottan. – Anya, apa, Bill, Charlie, Percy – itt tett egy ideges mozdulatot –, Fred és George, Muriel néni, mindenki a családomból folyton emlékeztet arra, nehogy hagyjam magam összekötni ezzel az esküvel addig, amíg biztos nem vagyok a kiválasztottamban. – Ginny ezúttal elpirult a szóhasználattól. – Még Bill és Fleur is egyszerű szertartás mellett döntöttek…  
  
– És is tudom, hogy felbonthatatlan, de Dumbledore akkor is megígérte nekem, hogy megtesz minden tőle telhetőt, hogy megváltoztathassuk ezt. Viszont titokban kell tartani, nehogy Voldemort rájöjjön.  
  
Harry nem szeretett volna hiú reményeket ébreszteni Ginnyben, ennek ellenére úgy vélte, fontos, hogy a lány tudjon erről is. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy hiába minden igyekezet, Ginny nem hisz ebben a lehetőségben. Habár hangosan nem mondta ki, de arcáról egyértelműen le lehetett olvasni a kétkedést.  
  
Újfent hallgatásba burkolóztak, Harry arra várt, hogy a lány mondjon valamit, míg Ginny egyértelműen beletemetkezett a csendbe. A szél feltámadt közben, arcukba fújva ezzel a szállingózó havat; a percek pedig csak teltek, míg ők némán bámultak maguk elé. Vajon kellene egyáltalán bármit is mondania még? – töprengett a fiú magában, mikor egyszeriben megérezte a karján Ginny egyik kezét, majd a másikat a tarkóján.  
  
Azután minden olyan váratlanul történt, Harry épphogy csak feleszmélt, máris a száján érezte Ginny puha ajkát. Cseppet sem volt erre felkészülve, de nem volt szíve ellökni a lányt magától, így egyszerűen csak hagyta, hogy megtörténjen. A csók amúgy sem tartott sokáig; Ginny ajka épphogy csak érintette Harryét, a lány szája elnyílt, és nyelve bebocsájtást kért, melyet pillanatnyi mérlegelés után meg is kapott. Mégsem időzött túl sokáig, egyszerű, érzelmektől fűtött gesztus volt, amit nem követett semmiféle látványos érzelmi kitörés. A lány nem várt többet, mint amit ebben a helyzetben Harry adhatott neki. A csók sokkal inkább szolgált egyfajta búcsúnak, mintsem kapaszkodónak, hogy a fiút valamilyen praktikával magához láncolja.  
  
Mikor a lány elhúzódott, arca ismételten egészséges piros volt – hogy a szél csípte-e ki, vagy az előbbi csókra adott reakció volt ez, azt Harry nem tudta megállapítani.  
  
– Ez egy elő-karácsonyi ajándék tőlem – szólalt meg halkan, miközben egy lépést hátrált. – Ha szeretnél ismét összeveszni Ronnal – folytatta hangosabban –, akkor ennél nagyszerűbb okot keresve sem találhatnál, hogy az őrületbe kergesd – jelentette ki megjátszott komolysággal, és Harry nem tehetett ellene, de hangosan felnevetett. Ginny ebben a pillanatban pontosan ugyanazzal a cinkos tekintettel nézett rá, mint amivel Fred és George szoktak, ez pedig még inkább okot adott a jókedvre.  
  
– Megbecsülöm ezt az ajándékot – ment bele a játékba. – Ennél értékesebbet nem is kaphatnék – vigyorgott a lányra.  
  
Lassan, minden előző megbeszélést nélkülözve, szinte egyszerre téve meg az első mozdulatot, indultak tovább a hatos számú üvegház mellett.  
  
– Most már megbocsátasz Ronnak is? – kérdezte aztán Harry, visszaváltva a komoly hangnemre.  
  
Ginny nem felelt azonnal, arckifejezése azonban arról árulkodott, hogy a válasz mikéntjét latolgatja magában.  
  
– Még nem tudok. Főleg nem most… – hangsúlyozta –, nem ezek után, amit elmondtál… – csóválta a fejét halk, de kemény hanglejtéssel. – Amit Ron tett, az aljas húzás volt, és ha te már nem is, de én haragszom rá emiatt. Ez az ő hibája… Viszont ő a bátyám, szóval nem hagyhatom örökké figyelmen kívül a létezését – tette hozzá.  
  
Harryt akaratlanul is megmosolyogtatta ez a kijelentés.  
  
– De remélem, azért nem akarsz majd kerülni – jegyezte meg Harry, szándéka szerint teljesen semleges hangon. Nem kellett kifejtenie, miért is hozakodott elő ezzel.  
  
– Én nem Ron vagyok – jelentette ki Ginny szilárdan –, ha bajom lesz veled, azt majd közölni fogom. És ha valami olyasmit teszek ellened véletlenül, amit nem kellene, akkor is tudni fogom, hogyan kell bocsánatot kérnem miatta. De én nem foglak elárulni – pillantott rá olyan tekintettel, mely egyértelművé tette Harry számára azt, amit eddig csak sejtett. – Ebben biztos lehetsz. Akarattal sohasem – nézett mélyen a szemébe.  
  
A fiú pedig hitt neki. Hogyne hitt volna; _az_ a pillantás felért egy őszinte szerelmi vallomással. Amit Harry sokáig nem vett észre, most egyszeriben olyan tisztán itt volt a szeme előtt, mely arra késztette, hogy átkozza magát a vaksága miatt. Előbb észre kellett volna vennie, hogyan viselkedik vele szemben Ginny – még akkor is, ha saját bevallása szerint sosem volt jó abban, hogy megértse a lányokat. Nem akarta mentségnek használni ezt az indokot, de a lány – leszámítva talán az első két-három évet – sosem mutatta ki a vonzalmát iránta. Ginny nem volt olyan, mint a többiek, nem akaszkodott rá Harryre, sosem hozta erőszakosan a tudtára, mit is érez iránta. Harry csak most jutott el odáig, hogy rájöjjön, pont ennek hiánya volt az, amit mindig megbecsült Ginnyben. A legtöbb lány nyomulása ellenszenvessé tette őket akkor is, ha külsőleg tetszettek volna neki, de Ginny mindig is más volt; időt és teret hagyott neki… És most Harry talán kicsit sajnálta is, hogy így történt, mert ezáltal elvesztette a lehetőséget arra, hogy közelebbről megismerje a lányt, megtapasztalja, milyen is lehetett volna Ginny mellett lenni. A tarkója még mindig bizsergett ott, ahol Ginny hozzáért – ha nem tudta volna, hogy ez amiatt van, még gyanakodott volna, hogy valaki figyeli őket...  


***

Este, pontban hét órakor Harry megjelent az igazgatói irodában. Dumbledore ugyanazzal a derűs kifejezéssel az arcán fogadta a fiút, mint az előző év azon alkalmai során, mikor újabb lényeges információval készült bővíteni Harry tudását. Ezek a találkozók sokkal fontosabbnak bizonyultak, mint ahogyan azt Harry első pillanatban gondolta volna, és mind-mind arra szolgáltak, hogy minél inkább megismerje ellenségét; betekintést nyerjen Tom Denem fiatalkorába, kipuhatolja céljait, hogy aztán Dumbledore-ral közösen megpróbálják kideríteni azt, miként is válhatott egy egyszerű árva fiúból az évszázad egyik legelvetemültebb feketemágusa. Ezek a részletek kulcsfontosságú szerepet töltöttek be ugyanis abban, hogy egyszer fel tudják fedni a fátylat a legvitatottabb kérdésről is: hogyan élte túl mind Harry, mind Voldemort azt a bizonyos éjszakát tizenhat évvel ezelőtt.  
  
Merthogy minderre továbbra sem volt egyértelmű válaszuk. Maga az igazgató rendszerint óvatosan fogalmazott ezzel kapcsolatosan; voltak sejtelmei, számtalan teória – némelyek megcáfolva, mások megerősítve –, de valódi válasz még mindig nem. Ennek hiányában pedig megoldás sem kínálkozott Voldemort legyőzésére. Mégis, ezeknek a találkozásoknak éppen ezért volt fontos szerepük, mert Harry minél többet tudhatott meg ellensége múltjáról, és ezáltal jelenéről is, annál több esély mutatkozott arra, hogy egy nap nemcsak felvenni tudja vele a harcot, hanem le is győzheti a Sötét Nagyurat.  
  
Az utolsó különóra óta azonban nagyon sok idő telt el, kicsivel több, mint fél év, ami miatt Harry maga sem hitte már, hogy valaha ismét ebből az okból kifolyólag fog ebben az irodában ücsörögni. De az üzenet – még ha kívülállók szempontjából semlegesen is volt megfogalmazva – egyértelmű volt számára. És ha más nem is, de a dolgozóasztalra előkészített díszes rúnákkal telehintett, sekély öblű merengő bizonyítéka volt mindannak, amiben a fiú annyira reménykedett.  
  
– Jó estét, uram! – köszönt illedelmesen.  
  
– Neked is jó estét, Harry. Gyere, foglalj csak helyet – invitálta őt az idős mágus mosolyogva. – Már igazán járatos vagy ebben az irodában – fűzte hozzá kedélyesen. Mialatt a fiú leült az íróasztal előtt álló, vendégek számára fenntartott székre, tekintetét le sem vette az ismerős kőtálról. Dumbledore, ha észre is vette – ami bizonyára így volt – Harry visszafogott kíváncsiságát, egyelőre nem tett róla említést. – Mint arra magad is rájöhettél – biccentet az igazgató –, a mai alkalommal kivételesen nem Amoris-esküjéhez kapcsolódóan szeretnék szót váltani veled. Jóllehet, lassan már magam is kételkedtem annak lehetőségében, hogy egyszer újra ezen okból hívathatlak az irodámba, most mégis megadatott az esély arra, hogy visszatérhessünk a tavalyi évben szokásunkká vált témához.  
  
– Ezek szerint valóban újabb emléket sikerült szereznie, uram? – tudakolta mohón Harry, aki buzgalmát most már nem is akarta elrejteni.  
  
– Úgy bizony – bólintott elégedett mosollyal az idős mágus. – Nem is akármilyen emléket – élénkült fel Dumbledore, látva Harry lelkesedését. – Van úgy, hogy az ember nem is gondol arra, közelebb van a megoldás, mint ahogyan azt addig hinni merte. Nagy hiba elsiklani a részletek felett – figyelmeztette a fiút az igazgató, ám kék szemei továbbra is vidáman csillogtak. – Soha, de soha ne felejtsd el, Harry, hogy az ördög a részletekben lakozik. Na, de ne szaladjunk ennyire előre. Mielőtt még megtekintenénk az emléket… mondd csak, Harry, emlékszel-e még, hol hagytuk abba tavaly?  
  
– Ott, amikor Tom Denem tanári állásra jelentkezett a Roxfortba, de nem kapta meg – felelte azonnal. Valamiért érezte, hogy Dumbledore nem a legutolsó órájukra céloz. – Elátkozta a tantárgyat, majd eltűnt.  
  
– Helyes válasz. Akkoriban ez volt az utolsó emlékem róla, és noha továbbra sem hagytam abba az utána való kutatást, nagyon sokáig semmi használható információt nem sikerült begyűjtenem abból az időszakból, mely talán a legfontosabb a számunkra.  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolva figyelte az igazgatót  
  
– A professzor úr arra gondol, hogy mihez kezdett Voldemort, miután innen kisétált?  
  
– Egyrészről igen – bólintott újfent Dumbledore. – Másrészről viszont arról sem szabad elfeledkeznünk, hogy nemcsak azokat az éveit fedi homály, mielőtt igazán nagy hatalomra szert téve megkezdte a muglik és mugliszármazású mágusok üldöztetését, hanem arról sem volt sokáig tudomásunk, mi is történt a szerencsétlenül járt Hepzibah Smith halálát követően. Mint azt már tavaly is megbeszéltük és egyetértettünk benne – folytatta az igazgató két kezét a kőtálra helyezve –, a gyilkosságot követően Tom Denem elhagyta az országot, ám hogy hova is távozott pontosan, arról talán még találgatásokba sem mehettünk bele. Az ő szavaival élve, olyan mértékben kiterjesztette a mágia határait, mint még soha senki, ezzel pedig tanúbizonyságát adta annak, hogy valóban nem vesztegette az idejét, mielőtt visszatért volna a kastélyba, hogy ismételten megpályázza az állást, melyre Dippet professzor még túl fiatalnak találta.  
  
– És most erre választ kapunk, uram? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Ha nem is teljes mértékben, de úgy gondolom, az újonnan szerezett információk ismeretében már ismét el tudunk indulni a találgatások ösvényén.  
  
– Kinek az emlékét sikerült megszereznie, uram? – érdeklődött kíváncsiságtól fűtve.  
  
– Egy általad is ismert személyét – titokzatoskodott Dumbledore. Az igazgató átható kék tekintete a kőtálra meredt, nem nézett a fiúra, amitől Harrynek az a veszélyes érzése támadt, mintha az idős mágus zavarba jött volna. – De mielőtt még tovább feszegetnénk ezt a kérdést, talán tekintsük meg előbb az emléket. Utána azt is megosztom veled, milyen következtetésre jutottam, valamint kíváncsi vagyok a te véleményedre is. – Ezzel az igazgató felállt a székéből, Harry pedig engedelmesen követte a mozdulatot. Dumbledore eközben ismerős, ezüstösen kavargó emlékkel teli kristályfiolát húzott elő talárja belső zsebéből, majd annak tartalmát egyenesen a rúnákkal díszített kőedénybe töltötte. – Harry, légy oly’ kedves – intett előzékenyen az igazgató a fúnak.  
  
Harry azonnal tudta, mi a teendője; a fiú a merengő fölé hajolva nagy levegőt vett, majd arcával belemerült az emlék ezüstösen kavargó hűvös folyamába. Néhány másodperc elteltével lába ismét talajt fogott, mikor pedig kinyitotta a szemét, meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy az emlék nem repítette őket túl messzire. Mire az igazgató is megérkezett mellé, a fiú addigra már gondosan szemügyre véve, felmérte a környezetét.  
  
A szűkösnek tűnő, egyetlen helyiségből álló piszkos-poros szoba, mocskos ablaktábláival, az asztalokon elhelyezett pislákoló gyertyacsonkokkal és a söntés mögött ácsorgó alakkal, több, mint ismerős volt számára – Harry és Dumbledore ugyanis a Szárnyas Vadkan fogadójában álltak. A hely szokatlan módon teli volt emberekkel; nemcsak hogy az összes asztal foglalt volt, de még a pult előtt is szép számú tömeg alakult ki. Volt, akiknek még jutott ülőhely, mások viszont kénytelenek voltak állni. Az összegyűlt sereglet azonban nem sokban különbözött azoktól, akiket Harrynek eddigi alkalmak során volt szerencséje itt látni – a kocsmában szinte minden jelenlévő arcát többé-kevésbé takarta valamilyen kendő, kötés vagy épp csuklya. A kámzsás, kétes kinézetű varázslók és boszorkányok láttán Harrynek akaratlanul is a halálfalók jutottak eszébe, ám a söntés mellett kiakasztott, megpörkölődött naptár, mely 1945 novemberét mutatott, jelezte számára, hogy ekkoriban még aligha rendelkezhetett Voldemort ekkora létszámú követővel. Hacsak nem toborzás folyt.  
  
Dumbledore gyengéden maga előtt vezetve Harryt, intett neki, hogy húzódjanak kicsit arrébb. A fiú eközben arra igyekezett rájönni, vajon kinek az emlékébe csöppentek bele.  
  
– Aki számunkra fontos – szólalt meg halkan az idős mágus, kiszakítva Harryt a gondolataiból –, az az átellenes sarokban ülő férfi, ott a fal mellett. Jól figyeld meg őt, de azt se szalaszd el, amit hallasz.  
  
– Igen, uram – felelte engedelmesen, nem is számolva mindazzal, hogy ez cseppet sem bizonyul majd olyan egyszerű feladatnak.  
  
Jóllehet, a kocsmában nagy zsivaj uralkodott, mégis úgy tűnt, mintha az ott összegyűlt emberek mindegyike ugyanarról az eseményről társalogna – vagyis jobban szólva, vitázna. Aki pedig mégsem vett részt a beszélgetésben, az is némán követte figyelemmel az eseményeket.  
  
– Azt beszélik, hogy a kegyetlen egy csata volt – figyelt fel Harry a pult előtt ücsörgő férfiak egyikére. A varázsló erőteljes rekedt hangjának ingatagsága arra engedett következtetni, hogy az idegen több időt töltött a kocsmában, mint odahaza; Harry ezen sejtelmét csak alátámasztani látszott a köpcös férfi ápolatlan külseje, elhanyagolt, gubancos szakálla és beesett, fekete szeme alatt húzódó sötét karika. A másik szemét és az orrát mocskos kötés fedte, a fején viselt fásli alól pedig véres hajszálak kandikáltak ki. – Aki csak látta, menekülni akart, de nem tudott, mert megdermesztette őket a félelem.  
  
– A kegyetlen nem is jó szó rá – tette hozzá a mellette ülő, szintén nagydarab, tetőtől talpig fekete köpönyegbe burkolózó társa. Harry csak profilból látta az arcát, de ennyi is elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy levonja a megfelelő következtetéseket.  
  
– Embertelen küzdelem volt az – vette vissza a szót a szakállas. – Még azok a nyavalyás muglik is megérezték. Látták a becsapódó átkokat, na meg érezték a mágiahullámot is. Azt mondja az egyikük, olyan volt, mintha megnyílt volna a föld, a villámok meg csak úgy repkedtek a fejük fölött – darálta sustorgó hangon. – A bolondja azt hitte, hogy csak egyszerű vihar.  
  
– Honnan tudhatnád, te ott se voltál! – vetette ellen erre egy harmadik fél. A gúnyos hang a sarokból érkezett, Harry először azt hitte, maga a csuklyás idegen az, de végül rájött, hogy nem ő, hanem a mellette ülő férfi szólalt meg. Tekintve, hogy a varázsló olyan vékony volt, hogy a szék felét sem foglalta el, lehetetlenül vézna, de roppant hosszú végtagjai pedig folyamatosan azzal fenyegettek, hogy menten kettétörnek, Harry igencsak bátor tettként könyvelte el az ellenkezést. Úgy tűnt, a két nagydarab varázsló is végigméri „ellenfelét”.  
  
– Az öreg Fawcett mesélte – köpte a félszemű magabiztos hangon. – Ő mindent látott a saját két szemével! – bökött a saját fél szemére a hüvelykujjával.  
  
– Az öreg Fawcett egy elmeháborodott vénember, mit tud az már? – legyintett ismét a cingár, miközben szájába dugta a pipáját. – A múltkor is azt híresztelte, hogy látta, amint Abigail Poley eltűnik egy kisüstben. – A körülötte ülők harsányan felvihogtak. – Akkor tűnik el az az asszony egy kisüstben, ha rózsaszín trollok potyognak az égből. Már a kandallójába se fér bele, amekkora fertályt növesztett.  
  
– Nem csak ő volt ott – ellenkezett a köpcös idegen felmérgesedve –, mások is ugyanezt mondják. Azok is állítják, azt a csatát senki emberfia – hangsúlyozta – nem élhette volna túl. Ha nem lettek volna elég messze a csatatértől, még a végén ők is otthagyták volna a fogukat – bizonygatta elszántan, és Harry megítélése szerint egyre idegesebben.  
  
– Ugyan már, mindenki azt beszél, amit akar. Túloznak – ütötte tovább a vasat a másik olyan könnyedén, mintha nem is kétajtós szekrénynek beillő, rosszarcú varázslóval társalogna.  
  
– Dehogy túloznak! – csattant fel erre a félszemű férfi, öklével nagyot csapva a söntésre, mely megugrasztotta a pulton sorakozó poharakat.  
  
A jelenlévők teljesen természetesen kezelték a jelenetet. A Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmárosa még csak arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy felpillantson; a pult mögött álldogálva, komótos tempójában tovább törölgette a poharakat. Egy vészterhes pillanatig nagyon úgy tűnt, ha a vékony, pipás alak nem ülne olyan messze, akkor a köpcös fél kézzel képes lenne megfojtani, de mielőtt erre sor kerülhetett volna, a másik nagydarab, fekete ruhás varázsló dörmögő hangon így szólt.  
  
– Hé, Aberforth, mondd csak, te mit tudsz erről?  
  
Alighogy a kérdés elhangzott, a kocsmában egycsapásra elhalt minden beszélgetés – az ivóban ülők mindegyike egytől-egyig a pult felé bámulva várta a folytatást. Harrynek egy pillanatig elképzelése sem volt, ki lehet az az Aberforth, mígnem a kocsmáros fel nem emelte a fejét, hogy aztán mogorva fintorral az arcán körbepillantson. Az átható kék tekintet, mellyel felmérte környezetét, azonban teljesen elképesztette Harryt.  
  
– Neked csak tudnod kell az igazat – sipákolta egy hang a kocsma másik végéből.  
  
– Ki vele! Mennyi igaz a pletykákból?  
  
– Arról, amit mindenki beszél…  
  
Az Aberforth-nak nevezett csak hangosan horkantott a kérdésáradatra, de nem különösebben izgatta, hogy feleljen is.  
  
– Mit kéne tudnom, mit beszél mindenki? – vakkantotta zsörtölődve, tekintetét el sem szakítva a kétes tisztaságú rongyról, mellyel a poharat törölgette.  
  
– Hát, amit suttognak a népek – szúrta oda neki elfojtott hangon a szikár férfi. Úgy tűnt, az ő kétkedése is hanyatlóban volt, mióta a kocsmárost bevonták a társalgásba.  
  
– Ne tettesd a hülyét, Aberforth – recsegte a szakállas –, nem vagy te olyan hibbant, mint azt sokan hiszik.  
  
A férfi kék szeme megvillant a sértésre, de igencsak nagy türelemről tett tanúbizonyságot, merthogy továbbra sem volt hajlandó kielégíteni az összegyűlt társaság kíváncsiságát.  
  
– Nem tudok én semmit, ami titeket érdekelne.  
  
– Hát csak tudnod kell! – mordult egy másik varázsló türelmetlenül.  
  
– Haggyátok má’, há’ nem hajjátok, hogy mit mond? Nem tuggya – kelt a kocsmáros védelmére egy újabb varázsló. Amilyen erős tájszólással rendelkezett, olyan részeg is volt. Harry alig értett valamit a beszédéből.  
  
– Má’ hogyne tudná – replikázott a mellette ülő alak. Ennek a férfinak is akcentusa volt, de sokkal jobban kibogozható, mint a társáé. – Te se lehetsz ennyire tyúkeszű, há’ nézz csak rá – legyintett a pult felé –, tuggya ő, csak nem mongya.  
  
– Vagy csak neki is elment az esze, mint az apjának – vihogott fel valaki rosszmájúan.  
  
CSATT! A kocsmáros a pultra csapta a poharat, aztán újat vett elő. Kék szemei olyan hideg fénnyel izzottak, mely Harryben hátborzongatóan ismerős emlékeket ébresztett. A sarokban ülő csuklyás alak megmoccant, ami egyben emlékeztette a fiút Dumbledore intelmére is.  
  
– Elég volt a játékból, Aberforth, válaszolj nekünk!  
  
– Már megmondtam, hogy nincs mit mondanom – közölte a varázsló, immáron cseppet sem türelmesen.  
  
– Még hogy nincs mit mondanod – kacagott fel a köpcös hátborzongató nevetéssel. – Neked csak kell tudnod, mi az igazság.  
  
– Ha másnak nem is, de neked tudomásodnak kell róla lenni, igaz-e a szóbeszéd.  
  
– A szóbeszéd az szóbeszéd – közölte Aberforth szárazon. A csuklyás alak ismét megmoccant, mikor a mellette ülő pipás így szólt.  
  
– A szóbeszédnek azé’ mindig van alapja – jegyezte meg elfojtott hangon, gyanakvóan összehúzott szemekkel.  
  
– Úgy van! – csapott az asztalra a félszemű varázsló. – Lehet, hogy a nyomoréknak – itt a férfi a cingár varázslóra bökött – igaza van, és az öreg Fawcett már csak egy agyalágyult bolond, de szeme még van. Látta ám ő azt a csatát, és a muglik is érezték... – susogta vészterhesen.  
  
– Volt valami a levegőben… – fűzte hozzá a társa. – Még most is ott van… Mind érezzük.  
  
– Ezt még te sem tagadhatod. Ott vibrál…  
  
– Veszélyes mágia… – búgta a vékony varázsló.  
  
Harrynek elképzelése sem volt, hogy ez a beszélgetés hova fog vezetni, mindenesetre tekintetét a sarokban ülő csuklyás figura és a söntésnél helyet foglalók között járatta – minél inkább Aberforth felé irányult a figyelem, az idegen varázsló annál izgatottabbnak mutatkozott. Ezt Harry akkor is meg tudta állapítani, ha ténylegesen nem sokat látott belőle a fekete taláron kívül.  
  
– _Róla_ már előtte is azt pusmogták, hogy halhatatlan – suttogta a nagydarab férfi. – Azt fecsegték a népek, hogy azért nem mer kiállni ellene senki, mert úgyse lehetne legyőzni. A gonosz nem tud meghalni – sziszegte bele a csendbe.  
  
– És most mégis legyőzték – kontrázott a szakállas, Aberforth-ra függesztve fél szemét.  
  
– Mi erre a magyarázat akkor?  
  
A kocsmáros kék tekintete ismét végigjárta a pultnál ülőket, miközben a fintor szinte le sem olvadt az arcáról.  
  
– A bátyád nem tudta volna csak úgy szimplán elintézni Grindelwaldot, ha nem lenne ő maga is halhatatlan.  
  
Micsoda? Aberforth bátyja győzte le Grindelwaldot? De Grindelwaldot Dumbledore… Albus Dumbledore győzte le. Harry a naptárra kapta a pillantását – 1945. november. Ebben a pillanatban hirtelen eszébe jutott egy évekkel ezelőtti beszélgetés és egy megsárgult fotó, melyet Alastor Mordon mutatott neki a Grimmauld téri főhadiszállás alagsorában: _„Ő Dumbledore fivére, Aberforth. Furcsa szerzet, akkor találkoztam vele először és utoljára...”_  
  
A csuklyás idegen váratlanul előre dőlt, Harry figyelmét még akkor sem kerülte el ez a mozdulat, ha éppenséggel még mindig az előbbi ráeszmélés hatása alatt állt. És ebben a pillanatban a kámzsa felfedte az illető arcát; Harry pedig jól megnézte magának; az túlontúl is ismerős volt számára…  
  
– Bolondok vagytok ti mind – legyintett lefitymálóan Aberforth.  
  
– Bolond lyukbó’ bolond szé’ fú’ – röhögött fel a csatak részeg varázsló, mire ismét hangzavar támadt a kocsmában, de Harry már nem tudta meg, hogy mi lett a folytatás.  
  
Dumbledore gyengéden megfogta a fiú könyökét, majd magával húzva őt, mindketten visszatértek az emlékből. Az igazgató lassan sétálva megkerülte az íróasztalt, majd újfent elhelyezkedett a karosszékében, kék tekintetét pedig várakozóan a fiúra szegezte. Harry még mindig a hallottakat emésztette, ugyanakkor igyekezett palástolni zavarodottságát, miközben követve Dumbledore példáját, ő is helyet foglalt a székén.  
  
– Nos, Harry, mi a véleményed a látottakról? – tudakolta néhány másodpercet követően az idős mágus.  
  
Mi a véleménye? Erre mégis mit mondhatna most, mikor annyi megválaszolatlan kérdés cikázott a fejében, hogy abban sem volt biztos, melyiket tegye fel először. Egyáltalán van-e joga hozzá, hogy megtegye? De hát Dumbledore a véleményére kíváncsi, nem pedig a kérdéseire – eszmélt rá, és noha rettentő nehezen szánta rá magát, legyűrte a késztetést, hogy válasz helyett inkább a saját kíváncsiságát akarja kielégíteni.  
  
– Az a férfi a sarokban, a csuklyás alak – szólalt meg tétován, felidézve magában a varázsló arcát –, nagyon ismerős volt. Mintha már láttam volna valahol – gondolkodott erőteljesen.  
  
– Nagyszerű megállapítás – örvendezett az igazgató, meglepve ezzel Harryt. – Láthattad is, méghozzá Horatius Lumpsluck emlékében.  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolva igyekezett maga elé képzelni a Lumpsluck emlékében látott diákokat, majd a felismeréstől felélénkülve hirtelen így kiáltott.  
  
– Avery!  
  
– Így igaz. A kámzsás alak nem más volt, mint az idősebb Avery, egyike azoknak, akik első perctől kezdve Tom Denem köreibe tartoztak. És azt vajon sejted-e, hogy miért érdekes ő a számunkra?  
  
– Mert híreket szállított Voldemortnak – felelte meglehetősen magabiztosan, mire Dumbledore elégedetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Valóban. Magad is megtapasztalhattad már, hogy a halálfalók szeretnek kérkedni, miféle nagyszerű és nélkülözhetetlen szolgálatokat tesznek Voldemortnak. Ez azonban voltaképpen pusztán annyit takar, bármit is meghallanak – legyen az a legkisebb és legérdektelenebb információ –, azzal azon mód a Sötét Nagyúr elé sietnek. A kocsmában, különösen a Szárnyas Vadkanban mindig is érdekes, ugyanakkor kétes hírekre tehet szert az ember, nem volt máshogy akkoriban sem. Nyilvánvalóan Avery úgy gondolhatta, hogy az ottani szóbeszéd érdekelheti nagyurát, így feltételezéseim szerint egyenesen Voldemorthoz szaladt az újonnan szerzett információkkal, mit sem sejtve arról, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrra a szóbeszéd esetlegesen másként fog hatni, mint azt talán ő várta. Noha a pletykák sokszor valóban azok, amik, Avery mindebben nem lehetett biztos. Tom, aki minden kétséget kizáróan mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy elpazarolom a tudásomat, egy ilyen híresztelés hallatán még inkább elgondolkodhatott a saját helyzetén. Feltételezéseim szerint az Avery által szolgáltatott információk, a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmárosának titokzatos hozzáállása a történtekhez, arra a következtetésre juttatták Tomot, hogy van más útja is a halhatatlanság elérésének, mint amikről már ő is tudott.  
  
– De ez nem Avery emléke, ugye, uram? – kotyogott közbe Harry, le sem véve tekintetét az idős mágus arcáról.  
  
– Nem, nem az övé. Ez a fogadó tulajdonosénak, Aberforth-nak az emléke. Mint azt már a különóránk elején is említettem, eszembe sem jutott, hogy nála keressem a megoldáshoz vezető kulcsot – ismerte el az idős mágus.  
  
Harrynek ismételten olyan érzése támadt, mintha Dumbledore zavarba jött volna, habár ezt elég nehéz volt megállapítani egy olyan embernél, aki annyira jól értett a tereléshez, mint az igazgató. Mégsem hagyta őt nyugodni a gondolat, így óvatosan igyekezett utánajárni a sejtelmének.  
  
– Az a félszemű férfi…  
  
– Cephas Foley. – Harry meglepődött, csodálkozó arcára pillantva az igazgató somolyogva adott magyarázatot. – A félszemű, nagyszakállú varázsló neve Cephas Foley. Értelmi és varázspálca használati képességei messze elmaradtak fizikai erejétől. Akkoriban sok munkát adott az auroroknak, mert bár a pálcáját rendszeresen törték ketté, Foley mindig talált módot arra, hogy újat szerezzen magának.  
  
– Szóval az a Foley azt mondta, hogy Aberforth bátyja győzte le Gellert Grindelwaldot… – rugaszkodott neki Harry ismét, türelmesen kivárva, hogy Dumbledore befejezze a bűnözőről adott körképet. – De Grindelwaldot a professzor úr győzte le… – folytatta merőn figyelve az igazgató békés arcát –, tehát Aberforth…  
  
– Az öcsém – fejezte be a mondatot Dumbledore könnyedén.  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy a Szárnyas Vadkan tulajdonosa az ön testvére!  
  
– Nem te vagy az egyedüli – mosolygott szelíden az idős mágus, de mielőtt Harry jobban belelendülhetett volna az igazgató családi kapcsolatainak feltárásába, a varázsló figyelmeztetően intett a kezével. – De erről majd máskor. Most előbb inkább a számunkra fontosabb részletekre fektessük a hangsúlyt. Tehát ott hagytuk abba, hogy Tom Denemet nagyon is foglalkoztatta a gondolat, miképpen játszhatná ki a halált, mi módon tehetne szert a halhatatlanság képességére. Nem mondom, nem ő az egyetlen, akit így vagy úgy, de elragadott a tudásvágy, ám ahogy előtted is ismeretes, Voldemort sosem elégedett meg az elmélettel, sem pedig a félmegoldásokkal. Mint arról már tavaly is sokat beszélgettünk, Denem kíváncsiságát nem elégítette ki pusztán a gondolat tanulmányozása, sokkal jobban belemerült a halhatatlanság mikéntjének megvalósításába, mint azt más hétköznapi mágusok meg merték volna tenni. A Nagyúr félelme a haláltól mind erősebben és erősebben mutatkozott meg, ahogy idősebb lett – magyarázta tovább Harrynek az igazgató, megigazítva a kőtálat úgy, hogy az ne képezzen közöttük akadályt. – A gyermekkori nézete, mely szerint a halál megvetendő dolog, és nem méltó egy varázshatalommal bíró emberhez, nem halványult el, hanem egyre inkább rögeszméjévé vált, ahogy a tudása nőtt.  
  
– Ezért is szeretett volna horcruxokat készíteni – vetette közbe Harry, ezzel is jelezve, hogy nyomon követi az idős mágus gondolatmenetét.  
  
– Így bizony – bólintott Dumbledore egyetértően.  
  
– De az igazgató úr még mindig úgy gondolja, hogy Voldemort végül mégsem készített egyet sem – fűzte tovább a szót a fiú.  
  
– Igen, Harry, valóban így gondolom. Mindjárt rá is térek, mi köze van a mai emléknek ehhez – mert jól sejted, a teóriámat csak alátámasztja az, aminek volt szerencsénk most tanúja lenni. A sikertelen horcrux-készítési kísérletei ráébreszthették arra, hogy más utat kell választania.  
  
– Uram, elnézést – szólt ismét Harry –, de miből gondolja, hogy Voldemortnak végül nem sikerült elkészítenie a horcruxokat? Tudom, hogy a professzor úr sokkal többet tud nálam erről, de miért olyan biztos abban, hogy Voldemortnak valóban nincs egyetlen horcruxa sem? Hiszen elkövette a gyilkosságokat, és megszerezte azokat a trófeákat, amikre annyira ácsingózott.  
  
– Ez egy kiváló kérdés – derült fel váratlanul Dumbledore. – El kell ismernem, én magam sem lehetek teljesen biztos ebben, ugyanakkor – hangsúlyozta – az összegyűjtött ismereteim mind ezt támasztják alá. – Mivel Harry arcáról továbbra sem tűnt el a kétkedő kifejezés, Dumbledore további magyarázattal szolgált. – Tudod, Harry, horcruxot készíteni csakis tiszta, egész lélekből lehetséges; Horatius emlékéből megtudhattad, a horcrux a lélek megcsonkításával, leszakadásával jön létre, csakhogy Voldemort lelke már eredendően hasadt volt születésétől fogva. – Harry szemei elkerekedtek erre a kijelentésre. – Nem teljes, nem egész; ilyen sosem volt ép lélekből pedig képtelenség, vagy legalábbis nagyon nehéz horcruxot készíteni.  
  
– Hogyan lehet már eredendően hasadt a lélek? – döbbent meg Harry.  
  
– Emlékszel még mit mondtam neked tavaly arról a bizonyos erőről, amiből Voldemortban egy csepp sincs, benned viszont annál több? – Harry szinte felismerően bólintott, újabb elégedett kifejezést csalva ezzel Dumbledore arcára.  
  
– Voldemort nem képes a szeretetre, így képtelen lenne a bűnbánatra, amivel összeforraszthatná a szétszakított lelkét. Tehát akkor ez azt jelenti – folytatta Harry –, hogy a lélek csakis akkor egész, ha valaki képes szeretni.  
  
– És gyűlölni – tette hozzá Dumbledore magától értetődően. – Így bizony. A lélek egy roppantul összetett entitás, olyasmi, amire szavak sincsenek, éppen ezért Voldemort a maga egyszerű gonoszságával egy igencsak elfajzott egyede ennek. Amint sikerül megszereznem egy újabb emléket, még inkább alá tudom majd támasztani a mostani beszélgetésünkben is felmerült felvetéseket.  
  
– Újabb emlék? – kapott a szón Harry izgatottan, és előredőlt ültében. – Tudok benne segíteni, uram?  
  
– Nem sajnos, ebben nem tudsz, Harry – csóválta a fejét az idős mágus. – A süvegemet teszem rá, mindegyik emlék közül ezt lesz a legnehezebb magamévá tenni – suttogta Dumbledore különös hangon. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el az igazgató hirtelen hangulatváltozása; az idős férfi arckifejezése szokatlan érzelmeket közvetített, tekintetében azonban szomorú fény csillant fel, mely újabb kérdések sokaságával toldotta meg a már meglévő talányokat. – Mindenesetre a mai óránk igencsak tanulságosnak bizonyult már így is – váltott vissza könnyedebb hangnemre az igazgató. – Aberforth emlékéből megtudhattuk, mi volt az, ami nagy valószínűséggel megadta a löketet Tomnak ahhoz, hogy el akarja hagyni az országot.  
  
– És mi volt az? – lepődött meg Harry. – Mármint, úgy értem, hogy nem Hepzibah Smith meggyilkolása miatt kellett menekülnie?  
  
– Menekülni? Nem, nem valószínű, hogy Tom menekülni akart. Feltételezéseim szerint őt sokkal inkább az Avery által szállított szóbeszéd ragadta magával; minden bizonnyal úgy gondolhatta, ha egy cseppnyi igazság is van abban, amit pletykaszinten mindenki hallott már, akkor ennek utána kell járnia, meg kell lelnie a válaszokat.  
  
– És az igazgató úr mit gondol, sikerült neki megtalálnia, amit keresett?  
  
– Amiket most megosztottam veled, azok csupán az én elméleteim; a horcruxok meglétét talán egyre inkább kizárhatjuk, ellenben nem állíthatjuk biztosan, hogy Voldemort nem talált-e más módot arra, hogy elérje a célját.  
  
Dumbledore sátorszerűen összetámasztott ujjai fölött egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett.  
  
– Voldemort nem halt meg, mikor megpróbált megtámadni engem – húzta össze a szemét Harry elgondolkodva.  
  
– Úgy bizony – értett egyet az igazgató. – Ez pedig okot ad arra, hogy gyanakodjunk: mi az, ami életben tartotta őt?  
  
– A professzor úr úgy gondolja, hogy a megszerzendő emlék erre választ fog adni? – tudakolta Harry  
  
– Bízom benne.  
  
– Tehát akkor ez a mai lényegében…  
  
– Arra ad választ, miért is indult útnak az ifjú Tom Denem Hepzibah Smith meggyilkolását követően – biccentett az igazgató. – Arról, hogy merre indult pontosan, egyetlen elméletem született, mindazonáltal ebben a kérdésben ezúttal mégsem szeretnék találgatásokba bocsátkozni – előzte meg a fiú kíváncsi érdeklődését.  
  
Harryt azonban elgondolkodtatták a hallottak. Mindazok alapján, amit az idős mágus megosztott vele, arra lehet következtetni, hogy Voldemort nem vaktában indult útnak, hanem igenis pontos cél vezérelte. Máskülönben Dumbledore nem titokzatoskodna. A mostani emlék ennek fényében sokkal inkább megerősítésként szolgált: egyrészt az igazgató teóriájának megalapozására, másrészt a horcruxok meglétének kizárására. A valódi bizonyíték azonban abban rejlene, amit Dumbledore próbál megszerezni. Ugyanakkor ez is felvetett Harryben egy kérdést.  
  
– Egy valamit még mindig nem értek, uram – szólalt meg kisvártatva. – Ha Voldemort végül nem készített horcruxokat, akkor mégis mi szüksége volt azokra a tárgyakra, amikért ölni is képes volt?  
  
– Mint magad is sejtheted, azok nem egyszerű tárgyak, Harry. A maga nemében mindegyik egyedülálló varázserővel bír, ha más miatt nem is, már ezért megérte Tomnak megkaparintania őket.  
  
– Tehát, ha nem is készült belőlük horcrux, Voldemort a mágiájukat még mindig kihasználhatja – foglalta össze Harry.  
  
– Helyes következtetés. Most viszont már igencsak későre jár, és ha nem csalatkozik a megérzésem, akkor nemcsak a vacsoraidődet rövidítettem le, hanem még a tanulásra és pihenésre szánt idődből is sokat tettem magamévá. Egyelőre nem tudok már többet mutatni neked; viszont amint sikerül megszereznem a következő emléket, azt, ami véleményem szerint az egyik mérföldkő lehet a kutatásaink során, azonnal értesíteni foglak.  
  
Harry felemelkedett a székből, és illedelmesen az ajtó felé indult. Csakhogy volt még valami – jobban mondva több is –, ami nem hagyta nyugodni. Noha az igazgatón egyértelműen látszott, hogy egyelőre valóban nem kíván többet elárulni Harrynek, azért a fiú még megpróbálkozott egy utolsó kérdéssel.  
  
– Uram? – fogott bele tétován.  
  
Dumbledore arcán várakozó mosoly tűnt fel, Harrynek az volt az érzése, az idős férfi máris tudja, mit szeretne megtudni.  
  
– Tessék, Harry, bátran kérdezhetsz. Ha a szimatom nem csal, ezt szeretted volna – nézett rá a félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött.  
  
– Nos, én csak arra lennék kíváncsi, mennyire jártak közel az igazsághoz azok az emberek a kocsmában.  
  
– Az nagyban függ attól, mivel kapcsolatban gondolod – somolygott az idős varázsló titokzatosan.  
  
– Amit Aberforth-tól is meg akartak tudni – pontosított Harry.  
  
Dumbledore fáradtan – de nem türelmetlenül – mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Tudnod kell, Harry, hogy szóbeszédek mindig voltak és mindig lesznek a mások szemében kivételesnek kikiáltott mágusokról. Saját bőrödön is tapasztalhattad már nem egyszer, hogy olyan tulajdonságokkal és képességekkel is felruháznak, aminek nem vagy birtokában, vagy nem úgy vagy birtokában, mint azt a kívülállók hiszik. Ahogyan fiatal korod ellenére testközelből ismerhetted meg egy párbaj menetét; az összecsapás két mágikus erővel bíró személy között sohasem könnyű – mutatott rá Dumbledore. – Az emberek szeretik azt gondolni, hogy sérthetetlen vagyok, biztonságérzetet ad számukra – fonta össze ujjait az asztal felett. – Akire ilyen nagy felelősség hárul, annak néha el kell gondolkodnia, számot kell vetnie róla, hogy mivel válik javára a közösségnek.  
  
Meglepő módon Harry nem is várt egyenesebb választ a kérdésére, mindazonáltal a felelet és Dumbledore viselkedése elgondolkodtatta őt.  
  
– És Grindelwald? Vele mi a helyzet?  
  
Úgy tűnt, az igazgató ezúttal még alaposabban megfontolja a válaszát.  
  
– Nem tudok róla nyilatkozni – válaszolta az idős mágus –, mivel nekem nem volt célom, hogy őt megöljem.  
  
– Nem?! – lepődött meg Harry, mire Dumbledore tagadólag megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Csak nem csalódtál? – kérdezett vissza az igazgató szórakozott arckifejezéssel.  
  
– Nem! – vágta rá azonnal. – Csak a beszélgetésből úgy jött le… és mások is mindig úgy emlegetik…  
  
– Nos, igen, az emberek szeretnek túlozni, és kiszínezni egy eseményt. Van még valami?  
  
Igen – szerette volna felelni Harry, de mégsem tette. Dumbledore, igaz nem mutatta nyíltan, de tartása elárulta, hogy most már jobban szeretné, ha valóban befejeződne a különóra. Az igazgató szokatlanul fáradtnak tűnt, így Harry csupán ennyit kérdezett, miközben az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– Elmondhatom ezeket Ronnak és Hermionénak?  
  
– Abban az esetben, ha továbbra is megbízol bennük, úgy gondolom, ennek semmi akadálya sincs. Örömmel látom, hogy Mr. Weasleyvel is sikerült tisztáznotok a sérelmeket – biccentett elismerően. Harry keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor ezúttal Dumbledore volt az, aki megakadályozta távozását. – Még valami, Harry. Amennyiben nem okoz nagy problémát, mégis lenne valami, amire megkérnélek. – A fiú várakozóan az igazgatóra pillantott. – Tisztában vagyok a Piton professzor irányába tanúsított ellenérzéseidnek, mindezek ellenére mégis szeretném, ha legalább megpróbálkoznál azzal, hogy félretedd a feléje irányuló ellenszenvedet. Örömmel venném, ha legalább kísérletet tennél megismerni Perselust. – Harry keze erősebben fonódott a kilincsre, Dumbledore átható kék tekintete azonban fogva tartotta a pillantását. – Esetleg eltölthetnétek kettesben némi időt, beszélgethetnétek. – Mielőtt a fiú akárcsak tiltakozhatott volna, az igazgató gyorsan folytatta. – Nem kötelezhetlek semmire sem – tudatosította az idős mágus Harryben –, mindazonáltal előtted sem ismeretlenek az Amoris-esküje által támasztott bizonyosfajta kötelezettségek. A titok miatt nem lenne ildomos, ha hagynánk, hogy ezeket ne tartsátok be – emlékeztette Harryt újfent. – Igazán nem kérek sokat, ezt ugye te is elismered? Számíthatok arra, hogy megteszed ezt, Harry, megpróbálkozol vele?  
  
Harry nem volt biztos abban, hogy jó ötlet, amit az igazgató kíván tőle, ennek ellenére mégis úgy érezte, hogy ennyivel tartozik a varázslónak. Mármint azzal, hogy valóban próbát tesz.  
  
– Igen, uram, igyekezni fogok – ígérte, ezúttal őszintén is gondolva.  
  
– Nem várom el tőled, hogy minden szabadidődet Perselus lakosztályában töltsd, de amikor lehetőséged adódik rá, látogasd meg őt többször. Meglásd, ha engeded, hogy megismerd őt, és engeded, hogy ő is megismerjen téged, az mindkettőtöknek hasznára fog válni. Az odavezető alagutat most már ismered, ámbár, ha elfogadsz egy javaslatot, akkor a csodaköpenyben indulsz útnak.  
  
– Öhm, nem lesz útakadály, vagy hasonlók? – Harry majdnem rákérdezett a Véres Báró kísértetének jelenlétére, de mielőtt még kikotyoghatta volna, hogy tegnap bizony hallgatózott, időben visszafogta magát.  
  
– Ó, nem, ne aggódj. Gondoskodtam arról, hogy az odajutásod minél zökkenőmentesebb legyen. Valamint Perselus is számítani fog az érkezésedre.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt, de végül nem szólt semmit. Helyette viszont lehetőséget látott abban, hogy ő maga is kéréssel fordulhasson a varázslóhoz.  
  
– Még egy utolsó kérdés, uram. – Harry résnyire nyitotta az ajtót. – Van annak akadálya, ha én Weasleyéknél szeretném tölteni a téli szünetet?  
  
– Felnőtt varázsló vagy, Harry – biztosította őt Dumbledore –, nincs szándékomban korlátozni téged semmiben, ami nem jelent veszélyt rád vagy a környezetedben lévőkre nézve.  
  
– Köszönöm – biccentett Harry. – Akkor, jó éjt, uram.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, Harry!  


***

 _A szíve a torkában dobogott, a vágy és a szenvedély végigszáguldott az egész testén, mely a legkevésbé sem szexuális izgalomból fakadt. Szagok és illatok, hangok és érzetek tömkelege rohamozta őt minden egyes pillanatban, de számára csakis egyetlen volt a fontos. Megtalálni azt, amiért jött.  
  
– Keressétek, kutassátok – sziszegte._  
  
Harry arra eszmélt, hogy száját nem emberi beszéd hagyja el; izzadtan, kifáradva ült fel az ágyban. Csak álom, ismét rémálom – nyugtatta magát, megdörzsölve a szemét.  


***

Jobb mielőbb túlesni a kellemetlenségeken, győzködte magát Harry hétfőn este, miközben a titkos alagútban haladt kitűzött célja felé. Talán nem ez volt a legjobb alkalom arra, hogy rászánja magát Dumbledore kérésének teljesítésére – lévén, hogy a másnapi bájitaltanórán viselnie kell az esetleges következményeket, melyek a találkozó kétesélyes kimeneteléből adódhatnak. Ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor be kellett látnia, hogy egyáltalán nem kívánta Pitonnal tölteni az idejét – még a feje is belefájdult a gondolatba, hogy most épp hozzá tartott –, ugyanakkor kénytelen volt elismerni ennek fontosságát, még akkor is, ha mindez nehezére esett. Elvégre hogyan várhatná el Harrytől bárki is, hogy ellenségeskedés nélkül tekintsen Pitonra? Nem, nem hitte, hogy képes erre, de muszáj volt megtennie. Nevetséges módon Fred és George szavai csengtek a fülében, ez volt az, ami erőt adott neki, hogy mielőbb le akarja tudni ezt a látogatást.  
  
Az igazgató pontos leírást adott az útvonalról, habár erre aligha volt szükség, Harry emlékezett, merre kell mennie. A Tekergők Térképének segítségével pedig alig tizenöt percre volt szüksége – szándékosan lassan sétált –, hogy a hetedik emeltről lejusson a Piton irodáját rejtő titkos átjáróhoz.  
  
– Potter – szólt a férfi lustán.  
  
– Jó estét, uram!  
  
A bájitalmester nem tűnt meglepettnek, mikor megpillantotta Harryt, igaz, túlságosan barátságos fogadtatásban sem részesítette a fiút. Nem volt kétséges, hogy Dumbledore a bájitaltan tanárt is hasonló kéréssel vette rá erre a találkára, mint amivel Harryre is próbált hatni. Az is sejthető volt, hogy az igazgató „jó tanácsokkal” sem volt rest ellátni a férfit, mivel ahelyett, hogy a barátságtalan iroda kényelmetlen székére kárhoztatta volna a fiút, Piton egyenesen a kényelmes és meleg nappaliba vezette őt.  
  
Harry nem volt biztos abban, mennyi ideig illik itt ülnie ahhoz, hogy az igazgató elégedett legyen, mindenesetre már bánta, hogy ennyire sietősen túl akart lenni ezen a találkozón. Érezhetően Piton sem tudott – vagy nem akart – mit kezdeni ezzel az új helyzettel, mindenesetre már az is több volt a semminél, hogy nem veszekedtek. Hogyan is tehették volna, ha egyáltalán nem is szóltak egymáshoz? Valójában Harrynek hálásnak kellett volna lennie amiatt, mert a férfit lefoglalta a saját feladata, és ez azt az érzetet keltette, mintha nem telepedne közéjük kínos csend, de ettől a fiú még nem tudott megfelelő elfoglaltságot találni magának.  
  
Lassan félórája ücsörgött tétlenül a férfi kanapéján, miközben a bájitalmester a megérkezését követően máris belemerült a dolgozatok javításába.  
  
Belehalni az unalomba mégsem tűnt annyira érdekfeszítőnek, mint azt Harry annyira bizonygatta Ronnak még a nyár folyamán. Végtelenül zavarta a semmittevés, ötlete sem volt, mihez kezdjen Piton lakosztályában. A férfi pedig ügyet sem vetett rá. Harry még beszélgetést sem tudott volna kezdeményezni vele, na, nem mintha akart volna. Ezért nem maradt más, minthogy tétlenül üljön, és felváltva bámulja a kandallóban ropogó tüzet, valamint feltűnésmentesen körülkémleljen a helyiségben.  
  
A nappali berendezése még mindig képes volt újdonságot hozni számára – álmaiban sem gondolta, hogy az iroda után Piton lakosztálya ilyen barátságosan hívogató tud lenni. A folytonos félhomály, valamint az ablakok hiánya kicsit nyomasztóan hatott Harryre, a zöld derengés pedig nem engedte elfelejteni, hogy tulajdonképpen ő épp a Mardekár ház fejének a lakrészében tartózkodik, valahol mélyen a roxforti tó alatt. Az apró kellemetlenségeket leszámítva azonban nem igazán találhatott kivetnivalót.  
  
Harrynek már előző alkalommal is feltűnt valami, ami most még inkább hangsúlyossá vált: méghozzá, hogy Piton egy nagyon rendszerető és tiszta ember volt. Ez abszolút nem illett a róla kialakított képbe, de Harry hiába kereste a pro-kontra érveket, valahogy ebben a pillanatban egyre kevesebb olyasmit talált, amibe bele tudott volna kötni. Egyértelmű, hogy a régi ellenségeskedés nem vált semmissé, sőt. De ez sajnos nem volt elegendő érv ahhoz, hogy azt mondhassa Dumbledore-nak, meg sem akarja próbálni a közeledést a bájitalmesterhez.  
  
Mert hát itt volt például ez a tisztaság kérdés is. Eltekintve attól, hogy Piton többek között a zsíros hajával, kusza fogaival és nem éppen bűbájos kinézetével vált ismertté, mást nem lehetett elmondani róla. A körlete rendezett, öltözéke makulátlan volt. A sötét bútorokon és szőnyegen egyetlen porszemet vagy koszfoltot nem lehetett fellelni, katonás sorrendbe állított tárgyak, gondosan tisztán tartott kárpitok jellemezték a szobát. Piton ruhája a legfeketébb fekete volt, amit Harry valaha látott. Sem bájital szennyeződés – kivéve bájitaltan órát követően –, sem szösz meg nem látszott rajta. A nappaliban, és úgy alapvetően Piton környezetében nem túl hivalkodó módon gyógynövények illata terjengett.  
  
És ekkor Harrynek bevillant a kép egy koszos kis tinédzserfiúról, akinek elnyűtt, szakadozott talárja alatt mocskosszürke alsónadrág rejtőzött. Lehetséges volna, hogy egy egyszerű megjegyzés ekkora hatással legyen valakinek az életére?  
  
A zsíros hajat ellenben nem értette. Ha Piton ennyire ad a saját környezetének és ruháinak tisztaságára, akkor miért éppen saját magát hanyagolja el?  
  
Ah, mégis mi a fenéért érdekli mindez őt? – korholta magát Harry, és szemét lehunyva hátrahajtotta fejét, mikor a tompa fejfájása erősebbé vált.  
  
Nem mintha Piton kinézete lett volna a leglényegesebb, de Harrynek akkor is feltűntek ezek az apróságok. Vagy csak ezzel szerette volna másról elterelni a figyelmét. Bárhogyan is morfondírozott ugyanis, egyelőre nem látta be, mi értelme van ennek a kényszerű együtt töltött időnek. Piton rá sem hederített, Harry nem is kívánta, hogy így legyen, külsőségeken való gondolkodással töltötte az idejét, főként amiatt, mert ezek nem okoztak nála frusztrációt. Ha ugyanis Piton belső tulajdonságaival törődött volna, vagy azt kezdi elemezni, akkor egyértelmű, hogy sokkal kevésbé tudna most higgadtan ülni itt.  
  
Hiszen Pitonnak annyi rossz tulajdonága volt, kezdve mindjárt azzal, hogy rosszindulatú, cinikus, bosszúálló, utálatos, haragtartó, fölényeskedő, igazságtalan, mogorva, ítélkező, érzéketlen…  
  
_A kő hideg volt, fázott, remegett… talán nem is a dermesztő fagynak köszönhette ezt, hanem annak a csodálatos érzésnek, mely a zsigereiből fakadt. Itt van! Nem látta, de érezte. Itt van! Megtalálta, meg kell szereznie._  
  
– Ha netán szeretnéd valami hasznosabb tevékenységgel elütni az itt töltött idődet – szólalt meg halkan Piton, visszahozva a jelenbe Harryt –, javaslom, következő alkalommal légy előrelátóbb, és gondoskodj a szórakozásodról. Ezúttal azonban – folytatta kimérten, éjsötét, fürkésző tekintetét a fiú arcán felejtve – még engedélyezem, hogy válassz magadnak egy tetszőleges könyvet a polcról. Az olvasással elfoglalhatod magad. Természetesen, csak ha nem túl megerőltető számodra meglévő ismereteid szélesítése.  
  
Harrynek szüksége volt egy pár másodpercre, mire felfogta, mi is történt – talán ez volt az egyetlen, ami segített neki, hogy ne vágjon vissza élesen erre a nyilvánvalóan lekicsinylő megjegyzésre.  
  
– Van valami érdekes? – tudakolta, legyűrve a késztetést, hogy remegni kezdjen.  
  
– A maga módján mindegyik kötet felettébb érdekes olvasmány, a kérdés sokkal inkább az, hogy kényes ízlésedet miféle témakör elégíti ki.  
  
Ez való igaz – értett egyet Harry, habár hangosan csupán ennyit mondott.  
  
– Gondolom, nem bánja, ha körülnézek.  
  
Piton közömbös kézlegyintéssel jelezte, hogy megteheti, így Harry felállt, és odasétálva a könyvespolchoz lustán szemrevételezte a kínálatot.  
  
Az előbb bizonyára elbóbiskolhatott – morfondírozott. A remegő érzés ismét rátört, és a sebhelye is érzékenyen lüktetett, azt viszont a legkevésbé sem szerette volna, ha Piton esetlegesen megneszelné ezt. Így inkább megpróbálkozott valóban annak szentelni a figyelmét, amiért idejött.  
  
A könyvrengeteg gondosan kategorizált rendszerben sorakozott a polcokon, így Harry könnyedén átlátta, milyen szisztéma alapján próbálkozzon meg megfelelő olvasmányt találni magának. Hermione a helyében bizonyára odáig lenne a boldogságtól, hogy egy professzor kényesen összeválogatott lexikongyűjteményébe nyerhetne betekintést, de Harrynek ez korántsem okozott ekkora lelkesedést.  
  
Vajon miért van mostanában olyan különös érzése a látomások után? – tanakodott magában. Mintha nem is emberi testben lenne. Minden annyira más.  
  
Harry néhány könyvbe azért belekukkantott; de sem a bájital-elkészítési módokat taglaló receptgyűjteményt, sem a gyógynövényes kisokost, sem pedig a fekete mágia okozta sebesüléseket taglaló, rémséges képekkel tarkított kézijegyzéket nem találta szimpatikusnak. A nyelvkönyvek többsége csak addig tűnt érdekesnek, míg Harry bele nem lapozott, hogy aztán lehangolva vegye tudomásul, őt cseppet sem izgatja, miként kell útbaigazítást kérni ókobold nyelven, vagy miben különbözik az északi tavak és a déli tengerek sellőinek nyelvjárása.  
  
Ez már a harmadik alkalom volt – gondolt vissza az elmúlt pár napra a fiú. A látomások rendszint alvás közben jöttek, de mégsem hasonlítottak ahhoz, amit akkor érzett, mikor egyértelműen Voldemort hangulatváltozásainak lehetett elszenvedője. Ez más volt.  
  
Végül Harrynek mégis sikerült megtalálnia a defenzív mágia egyik összefoglaló varázsige-gyűjteményét, mellyel lassan visszasétált a kanapéhoz.  
  
Piton épphogy egy pillantást vetett csak rá – habár azt elég különös arckifejezéssel tette –, majd mindent ugyanúgy folytatott, mintha a fiú jelen sem lenne. Harry ezt most már valóban nem is bánta, a könyv legalább lefoglalta a figyelmét, így nem kellett attól tartania, hogy gondolatai veszélyes ösvényre terelődnek, melynek következtében még akaratlanul is vitát kezdeményezne. A látomás viszont önkéntelenül is fejtörést okozott neki – vajon be kellene számolnia minderről Dumbledore-nak vagy sem?  
  
Talán fél óra telhetett el tökéletes némaságban és csendben, mikor Harry Piton halk hangjára lett figyelmes.  
  
– Feltételezem, fel sem merült benned, hogy esetleg hasznos tevékenységgel, teszem azt, tanulással foglald le magad az igazgató úr által elrendelt idő alatt – szólt. – Mindazonáltal fontolóra vehetnéd, hogy a későbbiekben legalább a házi feladat egy részét elkészítsd, míg itt tartózkodsz.  
  
A tanár most sem vette arra a fáradságot, hogy legalább Harryre nézzen, miközben hozzá beszélt, ugyanakkor a gúny hiánya meglepte a fiút.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor ismerkedési célból küldött ide – jegyezte meg semlegesen.  
  
Piton szája megvonaglott, de arca kifejezéstelen maradt, Harry elégedetten vette tudomásul, és kivételesen egyetértett a ki nem mondott véleménnyel.  
  
– Az igazgató úr ismét tanúbizonyságát teszi mérhetetlen bizakodásának – mondta a bájitalmester, ezúttal cinikusan.  
  
Harry jobbnak látta, ha erre nem válaszol, így újfent az ölében fekvő könyvbe temetkezett, ebből kifolyólag pedig újabb negyedóra telt el totális hallgatásban. Piton tolla sebesen sercegett a pergamenen, a férfi néha-néha felszisszent, morgott valami érthetetlen, majd kisvártatva a dolgozat a dohányzóasztalra lebegett. Harry a szeme sarkából csupa T, B, és H betűket látott a lap szélére firkantva; a huszadik után a fiú nem bírta tovább magában tartani:  
  
– Elnézést, uram – szólalt meg tétován –, de nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy… nos, maga mindig dolgozatokat javít. Mármint, mikor büntetőmunkára jövök, vagy akár most is. Folyton ezt csinálja. Semmi mással nem foglalkozik ezen kívül?  
  
Piton nem emelte fel a fejét, de tekintete egyenesen Harry arcára tapadt, aki már korántsem érezte olyan jó ötletnek, hogy feltette a kérdést. Minden kétséget kizáróan Piton igen erőteljes önuralmat gyakorolt, mert mindezidáig egyszer sem idiótázta le, most azonban a pillantása elárulta, hogy mit is gondol Harry észbeli képességeiről. Ennek ellenére hangosan csupán ennyit mondott.  
  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, Potter, hogy a dolgozatok nem javítják ki magukat.  
  
– Ha kevesebbet íratna… – vetette ellen, de a tanár beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Ez még mindig nem annyi, mint amennyit fontosnak tartanék. Ha esetleg szükséged lenne emlékeztetőre – folytatta némiképp gúnyos hanglejtéssel –, hét évfolyamon tanítok, ebből öt osztály két-két csoportra bontott formában látogatja az óráimat, közöttük van egy csapatnyi elsős diákom, valamint egy évfolyamnyi ötödéves, RBF előtt álló tanulóm. Ezenfelül nem feledkezhetek meg a két évfolyamnyi RAVASZ előkészítős tanítványaimról sem, amiből egy osztálynyi idén vizsgázó fiatal végzős.  
  
– Ó… – lepődött meg Harry.  
  
– Igen, ó – helyeselt epésen Piton. – Ez tizenkét csoportnyi tanulót, vagyis többszáz mágusnövendéket jelent. Még ha nem is kérném számon a bájitaltan órán elhangzottakat – amiket természetesen könnyelműség lenne nem megtenni –, akkor is rengeteg időmet veszi el a felkészülés.  
  
Harry nem merte hangosan kimondani, hogy ez neki még sosem jutott eszébe. Valóban, most hogy belegondolt, az iskolában tanító professzorok mindegyike rengeteg diákkal foglalkozott minden áldott nap. Talán ha nem egy tanár jutna hét évfolyamnyi gyerekre, akkor sokkal több szabadidejük maradna. Most már nem tűnt annyira különösnek, hogy valahányszor ilyen körülmények között látta Pitont, a férfi mindig javított valamilyen dolgozatot. Ráadásul az elsősök, az ötödévesek és a hetedévesek mindig különös figyelmet igényeltek.  
  
A beszélgetésre tett kísérlet ugyan nem végződött teljes kudarccal, de sikernek sem lehetett elkönyvelni. Harry valóban nem tudta elképzelni, mégis hogyan hihette Dumbledore, hogy ők ketten képesek lennének ennél többre, mint amit most kemény munka árán elértek: vagyis, hogy egy-két órán keresztül nem vágtak nyílt sértéseket egymás fejéhez. Talán pont most kellene kihasználnia az alkalmat, és itt hagyni a pincét, vele együtt pedig Pitont is. Most, amikor még nem vesztek össze valamin.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nekem most már ideje lenne mennem – vetette fel Harry az ötletet óvatosan. – Még tanulnivalóm van holnapra – fűzte hozzá a biztonság kedvéért, habár teljesen feleslegesen.  
  
Piton ismételten felpillantott a dolgozatokról, ezúttal azonban a fejét is felemelte, és különös – Harry számára értelmezhetetlen – kifejezéssel az arcán vizslatta a fiút. Mintha rá akart volna jönni valamire – csapott Harrybe a felismerés.  
  
– Rendben, Potter – bólintott a tanár, majd letéve az öléből a dolgozatokat, felállt. – Hagyd csak az asztalon – intette le a férfi, mikor a fiú elindult, hogy visszategye a könyvet a helyére.  
  
Harry nem értette Piton hirtelen megnyilvánuló engedékenységét, de nem akarta forszírozni a dolgot, ezért eleget tett a kérésének. A bájitalmester ez idő alatt előre ment, Harry pedig követte őt az irodán át a titkos folyosóra vezető átjáróig.  
  
– Uram, válaszolna egy kérdésemre? – fordult vissza már az alagútban állva. Piton karba font kézzel bólintott. – Voldemort…  
  
– Ne mondd, ki a nevét – vágott a szavába a férfi.  
  
– …mindig maga mellett tartja a kígyóját? – folytatta, figyelmen kívül hagyva a bájitaltan tanár közbeszólását.  
  
Piton szemei gyanakvóan összehúzódtak, Harry remegő kezét a talárja zsebébe rejtve várta a választ. A bájitalmester éjsötét pillantása szinte keresztülfúrta a fiú tekintetét, mikor így felelt.  
  
– Az nem a te dolgod – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mielőtt hangos csattanással bezáródott volna a rejtett átjáró.  
  
Harry kifújta a benntartott levegőt, és dühösen belerúgott az ajtóba.  
  
– Rohadék – szűrte a foga között, ahogy zsörtölődve elindult a hetedik emeletre vezető úton…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail Poley, Cephas Foley: Általam kitalált karakterek. 
> 
> „Ő Dumbledore fivére, Aberforth. Furcsa szerzet, akkor találkoztam vele először és utoljára...” – Idézet a Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendjéből


	9. Vihar előtti csend

Harry napok óta nem tudott rendesen szót váltani a barátaival; valahányszor megkísérelt nekik beszámolni a Dumbledore irodájában eltöltött különóra részleteiről, mindig közbejött valami. Hol valamelyik griffendéles társuk kéredzkedett oda hozzájuk tanulni, mert a hetedéves tananyag messze túlszárnyalta az eddigi évek nehézségi fokát, és csapatban átrágni magukat az anyagon mégiscsak egyszerűbbnek bizonyult, mint egyedül; hol pedig pusztán biztonsági okokból nem volt alkalmas a szóváltás. December beköszöntével és a karácsonyi szünet közeledtével Ron és Hermione prefektusi kötelességei is megsokszorozódtak; így a megszokott órák keretében nemhogy beszélgetésre, de levegővételre is alig jutott idejük. Nagyon úgy tűnt, a tanárok eltökélt szándéka volt a diákokat az utolsó pillanatig hajtani – a hetedévesek egyöntetű véleménye szerint mindennek a végzősök voltak a legkitüntetettebb résztvevői.  
  
Így mikor csütörtök délután, az aznapi bájitaltan óra végeztével végre-valahára esély mutatkozott arra, hogy egy rövid időre hármasban maradjanak, Harry azonnal ki is használta a kínálkozó lehetőséget. A legelső üres tanterem nyújtotta menedék ráadásul tökéletes helyszínnek bizonyult a bizalmas beszélgetés megejtéséhez.  
  
Miután Harry kellőképpen meggyőződött arról, hogy szemtelen kopogószellemek sincsenek a közelben, egy biztonságképpen kiszórt Disaudio-bűbáj használata mellett és barátai kíváncsi tekintetétől kísérve végre beszámolt az igazgatói irodában újonnan megszerzett ismereteiről. Kevés idejüket figyelembe véve csupán a lényegre hagyatkozott: röviden vázolta a merengőben látottakat, felelevenítette a lényegesebb beszélgetéseket, visszaidézte Dumbledore véleményét, és futólag említést tett az idős mágus kéréséről is – arról, ami történetesen Pitonra vonatkozott. Mivel ez utóbbi megjegyzése rohamosan bekövetkező sápadtságot eredményezett Ronnál, Harry gyorsan másra terelte a szót. Csak remélni merte, hogy a téli szünetre utaló jó hír elegendő lesz, hogy barátja elfelejtse a kellemetlen részletkérdést.  
  
– Ejha – szólalt meg a vörös hajú fiú elsőként, miután Harry befejezte az elbeszélést. – Ez nem semmi – bólogatott az állát vakargatva. Ron a tanári asztalon üldögélt, és szórakozottan lóbálva a lábát igyekezett most véleményt alkotni a hallottakról. – De végül is, akkor mi az, amivel okosabbak lettünk? – kérdezett rá egyszerűen. Hermione rosszallóan rámeredt. – Mert hát ezeket már eddig is tudtuk, nem? Ebből semmi sem igazán újdonság – tárta szét a karját barátaira pillantva. – Na persze, azt sose gondoltam volna, hogy a kecskeszagú kocsmáros, az az Aberforth, Dumbledore öccse. Nem igazán dicsekszik vele. Mondjuk én se tenném – fűzte hozzá csak úgy mellékesen.  
  
– Én tudtam, hogy van egy testvére; még Rémszem beszélt róla egyszer, de arról sejtésem sem volt, hogy övé a Szárnyas Vadkan – vallotta be Harry. – De szerintem most nem ez a fontos.  
  
– Nem is – helyeselt barátja. – Hiszen most legalább ti is láthatjátok, hogy mindvégig igazam volt – húzta ki magát elégedetten.  
  
– Huh – vágott meglepett arcot Harry –, igazad? Miben?  
  
– Miben-miben? – legyintett Ron elégedetlenkedve. – Én már tavaly is megmondtam nektek, hogy Dumbledore és Grindelwald halhatatlanok – emlékeztette őket méltatlankodva. – Ti nem akartatok hinni nekem, pedig itt a bizonyíték. Mások is így gondolják.  
  
– Ugyan már, Ron – torkolta le őt Hermione, bár Harry véleménye szerint nem túl határozottan –, ez nem bizonyíték, hanem az emberi hiszékenység és fantázia szüleménye. Már akkor is megbeszéltük, hogy semmi alapja nincs ennek a képtelenségnek, nem értem, hogyan is hihetsz még mindig ebben. – A lány, aki mindeddig szokatlanul hallgatagnak bizonyult, most lelkesen vetette bele magát az okfejtésbe. – Hiszen hallottad, mit mondott Harry: sem Aberforth, sem Dumbledore professzor nem erősítette meg azt a szóbeszédet, hogy a professzor halhatatlan lenne.  
  
– Az emberek szeretik azt gondolni, hogy Dumbledore sérthetetlen, biztonságérzetet ad számukra – idézte Harry szó szerint. – Az igazgató nem fogalmazott egyértelműen, viszont én se igazán azt vettem ki a szavaiból, hogy halhatatlan lenne. Bár… – vont vállat.  
  
– Vagy csak nem akarja nagydobra verni. Nem lenne szerencsés, ha túl sokan tudnának róla. Ez érthető is a részéről. Caramel mindig is tartott tőle, Scrimgeourral meg nem éppen jönnek ki. Ezért nem adott pontos választ, ami meg azt bizonyítja, hogy van benne igazság. Mert ha máshogy lenne, akkor miért ne mondta volna meg nyíltan az igazat? – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Ron, ezzel azonban csak azt érte el, hogy Hermione arcán bosszús kifejezés jelenjen meg. A lány összecsukta a kezében tartott könyvet.  
  
– Jaj, Ron, csak egy kicsit gondolkodhatnál – fortyant fel. – Ha Dumbledore valóban halhatatlan lenne, akkor nem gondolod, hogy már réges-régen kiállt volna Voldemort ellen? – A lány figyelmen kívül hagyta Ron rázkódását a név hallatára. – Jóslat ide vagy oda, de biztosan nem hagyná, hogy Harrynek kelljen megküzdeni Tudjukkivel. Te sem hihetsz tovább ebben a mendemondában. Valóban el tudnád képzelni, hogy Dumbledore professzor egy gyereket küldene az évszázad egyik leghatalmasabb feketemágusa ellen, ha ő maga sértetlenül kerülhetne ki az ütközetből? – kérdezte szemrehányóan, ami úgy tűnt, elgondolkodtatja a vörös hajú fiút.  
  
– Hé, nem vagyok gyerek! – hőbörgött Harry, de senki sem figyelt rá.  
  
Ron vehemenciája ellenben sokat vesztett erejéből, erre ő sem tudott mit felelni. Vagy legalábbis, ha tudott volna, akkor sem merte volna megtenni, tekintve Hermione igencsak harcias ábrázatát. Harrynek azonban a bosszankodáson túl mégiscsak szöget ütött a fejébe a lány megjegyzése; nem tehetett ellene, de akaratlanul is felvetett benne egy igencsak frusztráló kérdést.  
  
– Jó – adta meg végül magát Ron –, ez tényleg nem túl valószínű. De abban akkor is igazam van, hogy mások is hiszek Dumbledore meg Grindelwald halhatatlanságában – tette hozzá csak úgy mellékesen, mielőtt azonban Hermione még erre is visszavágott volna, gyorsan folytatta. – Tehát akkor, mivel is lettünk okosabbak? – ismételte meg a kérdést. – Leszámítva persze Dumbledore tesóját. – Hermione türelmetlenül fújtatott egyet. – Most meg mi bajod van? – csattant fel Ron értetlenül.  
  
– Semmi, de igazán leszállhatnál már erről a témáról. Nem Aberforth a leglényegesebb ebben a történetben. Dumbledore nem azért hívatta Harryt az irodájába, hogy a családi kötelékekről beszélgessen vele.  
  
– Ez igaz – előzte meg Harry a kialakulófélben lévő vitát. – A hangsúly inkább a horcruxokon van…  
  
– Vagy nincs – vágott a szavába Ron. – Merthogy nincsenek horcruxok – pontosított Harry és Hermione értetlen arcára pillantva.  
  
– Dumbledore eléggé biztos ebben – erősítette meg bólogatva Harry. – Már tavaly az utolsó óránkon is így gondolta, de akkor még csak találgatott, a mostani emlék viszont elég egyértelmű bizonyíték az igazára. – Azzal újfent elismételte az igazgató lélekről szóló magyarázatát.  
  
– Márpedig ha Voldemort valóban nem volt képes széthasítani a lelkét – vette át a szót Hermione –, akkor már csak az a kérdés, hogy mégis miért tudott életben maradni, miután megtámadott téged, és a gyilkos átok visszapattant rá.  
  
– Erre keresi most a válaszokat Dumbledore – felelte Harry elgondolkodva. – Az új emlék, amit meg akar szerezni, segíteni fog neki rájönni – fűzte hozzá némi hallgatás után. – Meg hát ez bizonyíték arra is, hogy Voldemort miért tűnt el évekre.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló, hogy a halhatatlanság titkát kutatta – kotyogott közbe Hermione.  
  
– És ha azt nem is találta meg, arra mégiscsak rájöhetett, hogyan játssza ki a halált – vélekedett Harry. Paradoxon megjegyzése vészterhes csöndet hozott magával.  
  
– Nem mondta, hogy kinek az emléke? – kíváncsiskodott Ron a komor hangulatot oldva. Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Lehet, hogy az eltitkolt húgáé – találgatott vigyorogva a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
Hermione rosszallóan felsóhajtott, de azért ő is elmosolyodott. Ezután a három jó barát rövid fejtegetésbe bocsátkozott a lehetséges emléket illetően, míg végül rájöttek, hogy teljesen felesleges találgatniuk. Abban mindannyian egyetértettek, hogy ez egy mérföldkő lehet a Voldemort titka utáni kutatásban. Mindazonáltal Hermione megígérte a fiúknak, hogy a könyvtárban mindenképpen utánanéz az 1945-ös eseményeknek, így legalább bizonyos mértékben tájékozottabbak lesznek ezt illetően is. Hiába, Binns professzor számára mindig is a koboldlázadások voltak az elsődleges téma, ezért nem lehetett meglepődni, hogy még Hermione tudása sem bizonyult sokkal használhatóbbnak, mint általában.  


***

 _Harrynek minden egyes méter megtétele jókora kínnal járt, mindezek ellenére mégis igyekezett teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a hasogató fájdalmat, mely a sebhelyéből kiindulva mardosta az egész testét. A végtagjai is belezsibbadtak a megpróbáltatásba, de ez sem tartotta vissza attól, hogy folytassa útját a vaksötét folyosón. Mihamarabb értesítenie kell a kastély lakóit – csak ez járt a fejében. Valamint eltökélt szándékává vált saját kezűleg elkapni Draco Malfoyt. Különös harag és elégedettség egyvelege kavargott a mellkasában, miközben továbbra is a falat használva útvezetőként, sietett végig a folyosón.  
  
Tenyere alatt jéghideg kőtégla, fémesen kongó címerpajzslemezek és váltakozó kidolgozású fakeretek váltották egymást. A koromsötét emelet még hosszú méterek után is változatlanul ontotta magából a végtelen feketeséget; sem Lumos, sem más varázslat nem hatolt át a sötétség porán.  
  
Hangok – eszmélt rá Harry. Hangokat hallott, sikoltozást és kiabálást, az ódon kastély falain visszhangot vertek, a festményalakok zavarodott zsivaja pedig sokszorosára duzzasztotta az egyre hangosabb kiáltásokat. Harry nem teketóriázott többet. Lerántotta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, a talárja alá gyűrte, és vaktában szaladni kezdett. Fülelt és lépéseket számolt, levert néhány vázát, és egy óvatlan mozdulattal páncélok tucatját indította útnak, dominószerű rombolást hagyva maga után. Megpróbált a hangok alapján tájékozódni, felidézte az útvonalat, melyen nap mint nap végighaladt, de az átjárók kusza útvesztője lassan teljesen összezavarta.  
  
Aztán váratlanul vakító világosság csapta mellbe. Harry megtorpant a hirtelen jött fényártól, és erőteljesen pislogva igyekezett úrrá lenni a helyzeten. A szemei égtek az átmenet nélkül felvillanó fáklyák lángjától, a fejébe pedig újabb hullámként lüktetett bele a szokatlan fájdalom.  
  
Harry hunyorogva körbekémlelt. Csak pár saroknyira állt a csillagvizsgáló toronyhoz vezető lépcsőtől, a kiabálás pedig egyértelműen onnét hallatszott a leghangosabban.  
  
– Stupor!  
  
Ron ismerős hangja betöltötte a teret, nyomában átok becsapódásának robaja csendült, tompa puffanás zaja hallatszott, egy lány – talán Hermione – felsikoltott, Harry pedig eszeveszett rohanásba kezdett. Pálcáját a kezében szorongatva, őrült tempót diktálva szaladt végig a folyosón, és szinte berobbant a csillagvizsgáló toronyba vezető folyosószakaszra. A levegőben gomolygó porfelhő sűrű ködén keresztül átkok és ellenátkok fényének sorozata villant fel Harry szeme előtt. Az elé táruló látvány kaotikusabb volt, mint ahogyan azt képzelni merte.  
  
Egy tagbaszakadt szőke varázsló ártása a falba csapódott, melynek következményeként kőzáport hullajtott az ott harcolókra.  
  
– Obstructo! – kiáltotta Harry reflexből. Varázslata telibe találta a halálfalót, épp mielőtt az még újabb támadásba lendülhetett volna. Harry nem sokat törődött vele tovább, máris újabb ártása röppent egy másik – a szőkére erősen hasonlító nő – felé.  
  
A kavarodásban hiába igyekezett megkeresni Ront és Hermionét, a levegőben szálló por és a törmelékek zápora újabb akadályokat képzett. Ártások sorozata röppent el, néha kis híján épphogy csak elkerülve őt. Harry a hangjuk alapján néha felismert egy-egy aurort, tanárt és őszinte rémületére diákokat is, de Dumbledore-t sehol sem látta. Aztán eszébe jutott Malfoy – meg kell találnia őt!  
  
Így hát ismét nekiiramodott. Utat tört magának a beomlott falszakasz mellett, keresztülfutott két párbajozó között, és szinte vaktában lőtte varázslatait a csuklyás behatolókra. Egy ízben hallotta McGalagony rémült kiáltását, majd közvetlenül vele egy időben valaki éles kacajt hallatott, Harry pedig kis híján felbukott a földön fekvő valamiben. Mielőtt még átbucskázott volna a súlyos testen, sikerült megkapaszkodnia egy félig leszakadt faltörmelékben, csakhogy a füle mellett elhasító átok telibe találta a fogódzóját. A becsapódás fülsiketítő robajjal tépte ki a keze közül a falmaradványt, miközben Harry métereket repülve, nyekkenve ért földet. Feje régi ismerősként köszöntötte a kemény kőpadlót.  
  
Az egész testét átjárta a maró hideg, a lábak tengere között viszont észrevétlen maradt, mialatt vér, izzadság és halál bűze keveredett a levegőben  
  
Az esés következtében Harry szemüvege lerepült a fejéről, így most csupán foltokat és árnyakat látott. Keze alatt ragadós, bíborvörös folyadék jelezte valakinek a kiontott vérét, de bárhogyan is tapogatózott, a szemüvegét csak nem találta meg. Valaki rálépett azonban az ujjaira, így Harry abbahagyta a keresést. A látása ugyan életlen maradt, de annyira mégiscsak elegendőnek bizonyult, hogy képes legyen talpra kecmeregni, és nekilódulni.  
  
Valami elemi belső erő késztetése vitte tovább, útját továbbra is a feje mellett becsapódó átkok kísérték, fénynyalábok és őrjítő fájdalom, sikolyok és varázsigék kántálása – hogy hova tartott, már maga sem tudta. Kényszerből szaladt előre, a lábai vitték, és tudták az utat. Az elméjében lüktető kín mintha már nem is a sajátja lett volna.  
  
Meg kell találnia, meg kell keresnie – üvöltött a bensőjében. – Itt kell lennie… nem lehet messze… itt kell lennie… tudja… itt kell lennie… érzi…  
  
Harry szeme előtt képek sokasága villódzott föl, aztán váratlanul minden elsötétedett. A hirtelen felbukkanó fekete árnyék elállta az útját, a fiú nekiütközött, de az illető elkapta, ám azonnal tovább is taszította őt egy másik férfi karjaiba. Harry elméjében csak úgy kergették egymást az ellentmondásos gondolatok, mialatt megpróbálta kitépni magát az ismeretlen karmai közül. De végül a sötétség győzedelmeskedett felette, és teljesen elnyelte őt. Aztán csend lett, és nyugalom érzete költözött a szívébe… _  


***

A péntek reggel szokatlanul nehezen indult Harry és Ron számára. Először majdnem elkéstek gyógynövénytanról, majd később ténylegesen is késtek átváltoztatástanról. Ez utóbbi óra még csak újdonságot sem hozott számukra, hiszen továbbra is az eddigi legnehezebb feladattal kellett szembenézniük, amivel az osztály már harmadik alkalommal foglalkozott. McGalagony, mintha csak kényszerítve érezné rá magát, a legbonyolultabb átváltoztatásokat gyakoroltatta velük. Nemcsak a két fiú, de a RAVASZ előkészítős csoport nagy része is megszenvedte ezeket a varázslatokat, még Hermionénak sem sikerült mindent azonnal megértenie és elsajátítania, ami egyrészt megijesztette Ront, másrészt elgondolkodtatta Harryt. Egyre inkább tartott az év végén esedékes vizsgáktól, néha komolyan félt attól, bármennyit is gyakorol és tanul, mindez édeskevés lesz; most már igazán kezdett hajlani afelé, hogy nemhiába ecsetelte nekik mindenki, hogy az RBF nehézségi foka még a közelébe sem ér a RAVASZ-énak.  
  
McGalagony órája után nemcsak ő, de a hetedéves évfolyamtársai többsége is lelombozva hagyta el a termet. A morózus hangulat mindannyiukra rátelepedett, még az sem segített a kedvükön, hogy odakint ragyogó napsütés hívogatta a hógolyózni vágyókat.  
  
Harry és Ron szótlanul vágtak keresztül az udvaron, menetközben egykedvűen bámulták az elsőévesek repülésóráját. Egy csöpp griffendéles kisfiú, akit Madam Hooch Timmy néven illetett, most bátran megmarkolta az ingatag iskolai seprű nyelét, és előredőlve bemutatott egy szép ívű bukfencet. A többiek ámuldoztak és tapsoltak neki. Harryt a látottak nosztalgiával töltötték el – eszébe jutott az ő első repülésórája. Ez a Timmy egészen ügyes kiskölyöknek tűnt, ha így halad, talán jövőre akár már ő is a kviddicscsapat tagja lehet – morfondírozott szórakozottan.  
  
– Képzeljétek, mi történt! – rontott a két fiúra Hermione, szinte a semmiből mellettük teremve.  
  
– Merlinre, Hermione, a szívbajt hozod ránk – füstölgött Ron, szemrehányóan pillantva a lányra, miközben pálcáját rászegezte az elejtett táskájára.  
  
– Épp most jövök Vector professzortól, mert a számmisztika házidolgozat egyik becsapós kérdését akartam vele megtárgyalni, mikor nem fogjátok elhinni, kit láttam – folytatta a lány, teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyva Ron dohogását.  
  
– Egy hegyi trollt? – gúnyolódott a vörös hajú fiú. Az átváltoztatástan órán produkált sikertelensége még mindig kegyetlenül kihatott a hangulatára.  
  
– Kacc-kacc. Nem. Hanem Malfoyt, de nem is az az érdekes, hogy láttam őt, hanem hogy hogyan nézett ki.  
  
– Nem volt megfésülködve? – kérdezte epésen Ron, de ezúttal Harry volt az, aki leintette. Hermione szúrós pillantást vetett a fiúra, majd végre magyarázatot adott.  
  
– Az arca és a keze is tele volt karmolás nyomokkal.  
  
– Csak nem összetalálkozott Frics macskájával? – nevetett fel gonoszul Ron. Ezúttal egyik barátja sem neheztelt rá emiatt. – Ha így van, akkor ezentúl nem fogom szidni azt a girhes dögöt.  
  
– Először és is azt hittem, de mivel épp akkor tartottam a bejárati csarnoknál, láttam, hogy a Mardekár és a Griffendél pontszámlálója is kevesebbet mutat. Szerintem valaki ártást küldött rá, ezért is volt olyan ideges.  
  
Harrynek, és úgy tűnt, barátainak is csak egyetlen olyan személy jutott eszébe, akinek kedvenc átka hasonló karmolásra emlékeztető nyomokat okoz egy emberen, mintha összetalálkozott volna egy megvadul macskával.  
  
– Mit csináltál Malfoyjal? – csapott le azonnal Ron Ginnyre, amint mindhárman visszaértek a griffendéles klubhelyiségbe. Még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy húgával jelenleg nem éppen felhőtlen viszonyt ápolnak. Ginny szemöldöke kihívóan megemelkedett, de a szája szegletében bujkáló félmosoly túlságosan is árulkodó volt. – Biztos, hogy te voltál – mutatott rá vidáman a bátyja.  
  
Ginny nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Én nem csináltam vele semmi érdekeset – vetette oda a választ félvállról –, csupán megismertettem vele a rémdenevér rontásomat közelebbről is – közölte színtelen hangon.  
  
– Mivel érdemelte ki? – érdeklődött Harry, melynek hatására viszont Ginny arca enyhén vöröses árnyalatra váltott.  
  
– Olyan beszélgetést próbált kihallgatni, amihez semmi köze nem volt – ismerte be halkan.  
  
Harry arcáról azonnal leolvadt a mosoly, és összehúzta a szemét, mire a lány fintorogva bólintott.  
  
– Milyen beszélgetésről beszélsz? – tudakolta Ron, felettébb gyanakvóan.  
  
– Ahhoz neked sincsen semmi közöd – szúrta oda bosszankodva Ginny. Majd mivel Harry és a lány is pontosan tudták, hogy a jelen körülmények között nem tárgyalhatják meg az esetet, így Ginny helyette beszámolt arról, hogy az SVK professzor, Elphias Doge szemtanúja volt annak, hogy ártást szórt Malfoyra.  
  
– És nem büntetett meg?  
  
– Letagadtam. Kétlem, hogy elhitte volna – előzte meg Hermione közbevágását –, viszont nem kaptam büntetőmunkát miatta. De akkor sem érdekelne, ha az év végéig Fricsnél kéne koszos üstöket pucolnom. Malfoy megérdemelte, amit kapott. – Harry úgy vélte, Ginny neheztelése jóval nagyobb, mint az várható lenne, ám ő nagyon is sejtette, mi áll ennek a hátterében.  
  
– Akkor mégis miért vonta le a pontot? – lepődött meg Ron.  
  
– Épp most mondtam, te szamár, hogy nem hitt nekem – grimaszolt Ginnny. – Attól, hogy nem büntetett meg, még levonta az tíz-tíz pontot figyelmeztetés gyanánt.  
  
– Hogyaza…! – bosszankodott a fiú hosszú, sértő megjegyzésekkel illetve a mardekáros fiút, mintha ő maga vont volna pontokat.  
  
Harrynek végül egészen vacsora végéig várnia kellett azzal, hogy lehetősége legyen szót váltania Ginnyvel. Egészen addig emésztette őt a bizonytalanság, mennyit is hallott Malfoy az üvegházak mellett elhangzó beszélgetésükből. Már átkozta magát az elővigyázatlansága miatt, sokkal körültekintőbbnek kellett volna lennie – korholta magát frusztráltan.  
  
– Mit gondolsz, mennyit hallott? – tudakolta ingerülten.  
  
– Szerintem nem sokat, vagy semennyit sem – felelte Ginny bizakodóan –, merthogy mikor megpróbálkozott kigúnyolni a folyosón, akkor teljesen másról beszélt. – Harry némiképp megkönnyebbülve fújta ki a levegőt. – Viszont… – folytatta kissé vonakodva – látta, amikor megcsókoltalak – vallotta be tényszerűen közölve.  
  
– Az nem számít, engem nem zavar – sietett leszögezni Harry. Aztán mégiscsak eszébe jutott valami. – Vagy téged igen? Ne haragudj, nem is gondoltam rá, hogy te és Dean…  
  
– Mi? – kapta fel a fejét Ginny meglepődötten. – Nincs olyan, hogy én és Dean. És engem sem érdekel, hogy Malfoy meglátott minket – jelentette ki. – Csak szólni akartam róla, hogy tudj erről. Nem biztos, hogy sikerült elvennem a kedvét attól, hogy újra sértegetni kezdjen, vagy pletykákat terjesszen a kastélyban. Azt hiszem, jobb, ha felkészülsz erre.  
  
Harry gyanakvóan végigmustrálta a lányt, de nem tudott rájönni arra, miért is hiszi azt Ginny, hogy fel kéne készülnie esetleges szóbeszédekre. Aztán sajnos túlságosan hamar kólintotta fejbe őt a felismerés: Piton. A fenébe, Pitonról teljesen megfeledkezett. A férfi már a Romildás-esetnél is olyan patáliát csapott, ami alig fért a fiú fejébe. Ha eddig fontolgatta is, hogy ismét látogatást tegyen a bájitalmesternél, most már abszolút elment a kedve az egésztől.  


***

Harry még késő este is a Ginnytől hallottakon töprengett. Vajon Malfoy valóban nem hallott semmit, vagy csak nem volt esélye a lényegre térni? Ki tudná Harry deríteni anélkül, hogy akaratlanul is felkeltené a mardekáros figyelmét? Na és a megszerzett információk birtokában milyen lépésre számíthat Malfoytól? Van olyan hírértéke a látottaknak, hogy azzal érdemes legyen Voldemorthoz futni? Mert ha igen, az talán veszélyt jelenthet Ginnyre…  
  
Miközben ilyen és ehhez hasonló kérdéseken morfondírozott, a griffendéles klubhelyiség szép lassacskán kiürült. Mikor az utolsók között Neville és Parvati is elhagyták a szobát, Harry, Hermione és Ron áttelepedtek az addigi enyhén huzatos ablak mellőli asztaltól a kellemes meleget árasztó kandalló elé.  
  
Harry és Ron sakkozással ütötték el az időt, míg Hermione a két fiú házi dolgozatát nézte át. Ahogy telt az év, és egyre inkább közeledett a téli szünet ideje, úgy szaporodott meg a beadandók mennyisége is. Ezért nem volt meglepő, hogy a hetedévesek többsége mindig késő estig dekkolt a klubhelyiségben, de úgy tűnt, hogy a három jó barát még a többieken is túltesz. Ezt nagyrészt Hermionénak is köszönhették, mivel a lány ritkán hagyott számukra lazsálással eltölthető időt. Ennek azonban volt egy előnye is. Mivel napközben egyre kevesebb alkalom adódott arra, hogy nyugodt körülmények között vitathassanak meg egy-egy kényesebbnek ígérkező témát, esténként, a néptelen klubhelyiség nyújtotta magányukban legalább erre is esélyük nyílt.  
  
Harry a délután és este folyamán többször is végigpörgette magában az elmúlt napok eseményeit. Habár egyáltalán nem fűlt a foga az egészhez, mégiscsak úgy látta jobbnak, ha barátait is beavatja egy-két elengedhetetlennek tűnő információba. Így hát, mikor éjfélt ütött az óra, és még mindig nem mutatkozott jel arra, hogy maguk mögött hagyják a kényelmes klubhelyiséget, Harry elszánta magát.  
  
– Volna valami, amit szeretnék veletek megbeszélni – fogott bele egy sóhajt követően. Következetesen úgy időzített, hogy mindkét barátjának legyen még elfoglaltsága, miközben ő megpróbálja lényegretörően rövidre fogni a mondandóját. – Szóval… múlt szombaton Pitonnál jártam – bökte ki. Ron arca megvonaglott az információ hallatán, Hermione azonban gyanakvóan felpillantott az ölében tartott pergamenről.  
  
– Mit kerestél te Pitonnál szombaton? – tudakolta barátja, magához térve a megdöbbenéstől. – Amikor azt mondtad, hogy dolgod volt, nem éppen erre gondoltunk Hermionéval…  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy számít, miért voltam ott, illetve… nos… – Harry zavarában végigszántott a haján. Amikor eldöntötte, hogy megbeszéli barátaival a Malfoy-ügyet, és hogy mit hallott a pincében, nem kifejezetten volt előre átgondolt mondókája. – Az az igazság, hogy akkor még nem akartam elmondani nektek ezt, de szóval… én akkor Malfoy után mentem.  
  
– Mit keresett Malfoy Pitonnál? – adott hangot döbbenetének ismét Ron.  
  
– Semmit, legalábbis nem hiszem, hogy oda igyekezett, mikor követni kezdtem. Én is csak véletlenül kötöttem ki a pincének azon a részén. Mindenesetre Malfoy biztos nem járt akkor arra.  
  
– Követted? – ragadta meg a lényeget Hermione neheztelő hangon.  
  
– Igen, követtem – tisztázta Harry bosszúsan. – Amikor visszajöttünk a vacsoráról, észrevettem őt, ahogy eltűnik a hetedik emeleti kárpitos átjáró mögött. Tudjátok, amerre mi is szoktunk rövidíteni. Tudni akartam, hogy mit keresett Malfoy a hetediken, így lemaradtam tőletek, és utána siettem. – Mivel Hermione szemrehányó tekintete nem arról tanúskodott, hogy teljes mértékben örülne a fejleményeknek, Harry vonakodva folytatta. – Csakhogy Malfoy eltűnt előlem. Az egyik elágazásnál elvesztettem szem elől, helyette viszont kikötöttem Pitonnál. Az egyik rejtett folyosó az irodája mellett vezet el. De nem ez a legkülönösebb, hanem hogy Piton nem volt egyedül. Dumbledore is ott volt nála.  
  
– Mit keresett Dumbledore Pitonnál?  
  
– Fogalmam sincs.  
  
– Biztos a Főnix Rendjével kapcsolatos – nyilvánított véleményt Hermione.  
  
– Meglehet, sőt, biztos – értett egyet Harry is; azzal röviden beszámolt az irodában elhangzottakról. A veszekedés részleteit kihagyta, de Dumbledore szavait szó szerint visszaidézte.  
  
– És mindezt előtted mondták? – kérdezte gyanakvó hangon Hermione, mire Harry megcsóválta a fejét  
  
– Nem, én addig a nappaliban várakoztam…  
  
– Te jártál Piton nappalijában? – hűlt el Ron, de Harry figyelmeztető pillantása egy csapásra beléfojtotta a szót. Örült volna, ha barátja nem ezeken a semmiségeken akadt volna fenn, hanem inkább a lényeges információk jutnak el a tudatáig.  
  
– Tehát kihallgattad őket.  
  
– Nem – vágta rá Harry most már bosszankodva –, hallottam őket anélkül is, hogy hallgatózni akartam volna. – Mivel a lány helytelenítő arckifejezése nem változott, Harry még hozzáfűzte. – Mit gondolsz, Hermione, ha Dumbledore nem akarta volna, hogy halljam, amiről beszélnek, akkor nem használt volna hallgatózás elleni bűbájt?  
  
– Azt hiszed, hogy Dumbledore szándékosan hagyta, hogy halld, amit Pitonnal beszélnek? – hökkent meg Ron.  
  
– Mi másra gondolhatnék?  
  
– De hát ennek így megint nincs semmi értelme. Ismét elhallgat előled csomó mindent, de ezt bezzeg engedi hallani – értetlenkedett tovább.  
  
– Én sem értem. Bizonyára a beszélgetésnek nem ez a része volt lényeges, hogy tudjak róla – vallotta be Harry, továbbra sem közölve a részleteket –, de ez is hozzátartozott.  
  
– Öhm, Harry – szólalt meg Hermione tétován –, ne kapd fel a vizet, és ne is sértődj meg, hogy ezt mondom, de…  
  
– De még mindig nem érted, miért szaglászok Malfoy után – fejezte be a mondatot.  
  
– Nem éppen ezt akartam mondani, de ha már így felvetetted…  
  
– Tudom, hogy mi a véleményed erről, Hermione, de meg kell értened valamit. Egy ideje már határozottan érzem, hogy Voldemort terveket kovácsol… nem, nincsenek látomásaim, legalábbis nem olyanok, mint régen – szögezte le azonnal. – Próbálom használni az okklumenciát is, bár nem tökéletesen, de szerintem Voldemort ellen soha nem is fogom tudni rendesen alkalmazni. Éppen ezért érzékelem a hangulatait, tudom, mikor örül, tudom, mikor mérges, tudom, mikor csalódott, és egészen biztos vagyok abban is, hogy nem ül tétlenül. Érzem, hogy egyre jobban készül valamire, érzem… nem úgy, mint régebben, hanem máshogyan. Az ösztönöm pedig azt súgja, hogy Dumbledore is pontosan tudja ezt. Mármint azt, hogy Voldemort miben mesterkedik – pontosított. – De bármi is áll a dolgok hátterében, kivételesen szeretnék felkészülni rá. Nem tervezem, hogy a vesztembe rohanok, de tudnom kell, mi történik körülöttem, mi az, ami elkerülhetetlen, és hogyan tudok védekezni ellene. Megértitek?  
  
Hermione és Ron ezúttal ugyanazzal a komolysággal néztek rá, mint amivel Harry beszélt hozzájuk.  
  
– Persze, hogy megértjük, Harry, de szerintem Dumbledore is másképp áll már ezekhez. Máskülönben miért mutatja neked ezeket az emlékeket? Azt akarja, hogy felkészülj a rád váró nehézségekre. Erre kellene inkább koncentrálnod, nem pedig arra, hogy Malfoy mit csinál, vagy Dumbledore miféle intézkedéseket tesz.  
  
– Lehetséges – hagyta rá a lányra. – De akkor is titkol valamit, ami nekem nem tetszik. Ahogy Ron is mondja, bizonyos dolgokról engedi, hogy tudomásom legyen, de másról meg mindig eltereli a figyelmemet. Miért? – tette fel a költői kérdést. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy kik vannak még emögött, Pitont mennyire avatja be, és Malfoy keze miben van benne pontosan, de ha meg sem próbálom kideríteni, akkor talán még a tavalyinál is rosszabb helyzetbe kerülhetünk. Mert érzem, hogy ők ketten benne van ebben a játékban, amit Dumbledore és Voldemort űznek most.  
  
Hermione arca elsötétül erre.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy mindenképpen bele kell ütnöd az orrod ebbe? – kérdezte a lány.  
  
Hermione kérdésében ezúttal nem volt semmiféle helytelenítő hangsúly, egyszerű, érdeklődő kíváncsiság bujkált benne. Harry úgy vélte, minkét barátja megérdemli, hogy őszintén és komolyan válaszoljon nekik.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi lenne a helyes lépés, de azt igen, hogy nem akarok meglepetéseket. Nem tetszik Dumbledore taktikája, főleg az nem, amit Malfoyjal kapcsolatban tesz. De még ha ezt nem is számítjuk, akkor is marad még számtalan olyan helyzet, amikor bebizonyosodott, hogy nem mindig jó az elgondolása.  
  
– Na és ha amiatt teszi ezeket, mert valóban olyasmikről van szó, amihez neked semmi közöd?  
  
– Mikor volt ilyen, Hermione? – tudakolta Ron, ám a lány nem tudott mit felelni erre. Mindhárman pontosan tisztában voltak azzal, hogy Voldemort tervei között Harrynek mindig kiemelkedő helye van, volt és lesz mindaddig, míg el nem jön az idő, hogy a két fél megküzdjön egymással. – Most mihez akarsz kezdeni? Mit akarsz pontosan kideríteni? – kérdezte aztán barátja határozott hangon.  
  
– Először is azt, hogy Dumbledore valóban kézben tartja-e a dolgokat, mint ahogyan azt állítja. A múltkor ezt mondta nekem, és egyelőre tényleg nem is történt semmi olyasmi, ami aggodalomra adhatna okot, de ti sem hihetitek, hogy ez a végtelenségig így lesz.  
  
– És mi köze mindehhez Malfoynak?  
  
– Csak annyi, hogy még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy miért kellett Malfoynak tavaly bejuttatnia a halálfalókat a kastélyba. Mert nyilvánvaló, hogy ez volt a feladata.  
  
– Arra már megvan a válasz, nem? – kérdezett vissza Ron. Harry és Hermione kérdő tekintetére így felelt. – Tutira nem vakációzni jöttek, hanem azért, hogy akit csak lehet, eltegyenek láb alól. Ha a Roxfortot veszélyessé nyilvánították volna, akkor a felügyelő tanács biztosan bezáratja az iskolát. Csomó diáknak nem lenne hol menedéket lelnie, logikus, hogy ez kapóra jött volna Tudjukkinek.  
  
– Talán – morfondírozott Harry, magában elismerve, hogy ez eddig fel sem merült benne. Ám az ösztöne azt súgta, hogy hiába van Ron szavaiban igazság, mégsem ez a magyarázat. – De én nem hiszem, hogy ez lett volna az elsődleges cél. Biztos, hogy van itt valami más is. Máskülönben miért volt távol aznap este Dumbledore az iskolától? Szerintem a kettő között van összefüggés – mutatott rá.  
  
– Szerinted Tudjukki rendezte meg, hogy Dumbledore ne legyen a kastélyban?  
  
– Nem teljesen. Inkább úgy gondolom, hogy a halálfalók azért jöttek, amiért Dumbledore elment a kastélyból… amit – gondolkodott hangosan – talán magával vitt.  
  
Hermione és Ron arca egyaránt döbbenetről árulkodott.  
  
– Magával vitt? – ismételték kórusban.  
  
– Gondolom. Nem hiszem, hogy megtalálták, amit kerestek. Hallottam, mikor az egyik azt suttogta a másiknak, hogy: _„keressétek, kutassátok át az összes emeletet”_. Tehát kerestek valamit.  
  
– És ha érted jöttek? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést Hermione.  
  
– Ugyan már – intette le Ron a lányt –, ki próbálná meg őt Dumbledore mellől elvinni?  
  
– Volt már rá példa – vágott vissza Hermione.  
  
– Ja, persze, csak akkor nem volt tele aurorokkal meg a Rend embereivel a kastély, meg Harry még gyerek volt, alig ismerve pár ártást. Azóta viszont már egyszer megküzdött Tudjukkivel és a halálfalókkal, majd egy évre rá még egyszer. Ha Harry lett volna a célpont, akkor a vonaton vagy Roxmortsban is nagyobb esélyük lett volna, mint az iskolában…  
  
– Biztos, hogy nem értem jöttek – tisztázta Harry közbevágva –, akkor megpróbáltak volna elkapni, de nem tették – értett egyet. – Mikor ott álltam a Szükség Szobája előtt, Greyback kiszagolt engem, mégsem foglalkozott velem, miután egy másik halálfaló rászólt, hogy igyekezzen. Amikor pedig odaértem a csata kellős közepére, akkor sem igazán törődtek velem. – Hermione aggodalmas pillantást vetette Harryre. – Mi az? – tudakolta Harry számonkérően.  
  
– Semmi, csak… – Hermione frusztráltan fújtatott egyet –, nem is voltál magadnál akkor…  
  
– Dehogynem, végig magamnál voltam – ellenkezett Harry.  
  
– Nem, nem voltál – erősködött a lány. – Egy ideig a földön feküdtél, de mire Ron odaért volna hozzád, akkora valahogyan eltűntél onnan. Legközelebb pedig már csak azt láttuk, Remus elvonszol téged a csatatérről.  
  
Harry úgy bámult Hermionéra, mintha annak hirtelen még egy feje nőtt volna. Miért mondja ezt a lány neki? Miért nem mondta ezt eddig neki? De hiszen téved, Harry pontosan emlékezett mindenre.  
  
– Vajon megtalálták, amit kerestek? – terelte vissza a témát Ron. Harry még egy pillanatig értetlenül meredt Hermionéra, majd elfordította a fejét, hogy barátjára nézhessen.  
  
– Nem – felelte magabiztosan. – Bármi is volt, amiért jöttek, nem azzal távoztak, éreztem Voldemort dühét és csalódottságát nem sokkal a csata után.  
  
– Tehát lehetséges, hogy még a kastélyban van az a valami? – folytatta morfondírozva Ron.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – vallotta be Harry kelletlenül.  
  
– Meglehet, hogy Dumbledore mégsem semmisítette meg a Bölcsek kövét, vagy létezik más olyan varázstárgy is, amiből Tudjukki örökéletet nyerhet – vetette fel barátja. Harry Hermionéra pillantott, és a lány arcán is ugyanazt látta, mint amit ő maga is érzett. – Te magad mondtad, hogy azok a tárgyak az alapítóktól már önmagukban is mágikusak – emlékeztette Harryt Ron. – Miért ne lehetne, hogy az egyik ilyen hatalommal bírjon?  
  
– Mintha már olvastam volna ezekről az ereklyékről – helyeselt tűnődve Hermione –, de az nem rémlik, hogy bármelyik is örök életet adna. Persze ez még nem zárja ki ennek a lehetőségét – sietett leszögezni a lány. – Majd utánanézek ennek is a könyvtárban – ígérte. – Biztos, hogy kell lennie valami feljegyzésnek, elvégre a Roxfort alapítóiról van szó.  
  
– Bármi is az, akármit is rejteget Dumbledore… szerintem azért nem volt aznap az iskolában, mert elvitte azt a valamit… – fejtegette tovább Harry az elméletét.  
  
– Akkor az is lehet, hogy éppen ez Malfoy feladata! – lelkesült fel Ron. – Megtudni, hogy hová rejtette Dumbledore azt, amiért Tudjukki a halálfalókat ideküldte. Hát persze, még össze is áll a kép – lendült bele. – Azt mondod, Harry, hogy Malfoy követi Dumbledore-t. – Harry értetlenül bólintott. – Mégis mi másért tenné, ha nem azért, hogy rájöjjön valamire az igazgatóval kapcsolatban?  
  
– Ron – szólalt meg szkeptikusan Hermione –, ez azért elég merész feltételezés.  
  
– Miért lenne az? Van jobb ötleted?  
  
Mielőtt Hermione felelhetett volna, Harry megelőzte őt.  
  
– Végül is ebben van igazság. – Harry ugyan nem volt teljesen meggyőződve erről, de nem lehetett kizárni ennek az eshetőségét sem. Mindezek ellenére azonban az volt az érzése, hogy ennyiben nem merül ki Malfoy feladata. Valójában kissé össze is volt zavarodva, úgy érezte, hogy folyamatosan zsákutcába jut a mardekárossal kapcsolatban. Annyira nem voltak logikusak a lépések, amit a fiú tett… de hát végül is, Malfoy mikor cselekedett logikusan? – De mindegy, csak azt akartam, hogy ti is tudjatok erről. Dumbledore készül valamire a hátam mögött, és én csak azt szeretném, ha nem érne meglepetés, mikor szembesít vele. Merthogy meg fogja tenni, erre a nyakamat teszem.  
  
A beszélgetés még elhúzódott, ám hajnali egy óra tájékán Hermione úgy döntött, ideje lefeküdnie. Mivel a két fiú éppen akkor kezdett bele egy újabb sakkjátszmába, ők nem követték a példáját. Máskülönben Harry amúgy is szeretett volna még Ronnal is szót váltani. Jobbnak látta ugyanis, ha a fiú tőle tudja meg, hogy pár nappal ezelőtt Ginnyt is beavatta a titokba. Ahogyan arra számított, barátja nem volt elragadtatva a fejleményektől, ezzel szemben meglehetősen könnyedén fogadta a hírt. Harrynek enyhe bűntudat nyomta a lelkét a fiú és annak húga miatt, de végül be kellett látnia, hogy bármit is tesz, ezt a testvéreknek kell tisztázniuk maguk között.  
  
Ron különös viselkedése azonban gyanúra adott okot. Harry már akkor észrevette a furcsa – de határozottan kordában tartott – visszafogottságát, mikor először megemlítette két barátjának, hogy Dumbledore szeretné, ha lejárna Pitonhoz. Nem bocsátkozott részletekbe ezt illetően, csupán felületes magyarázattal indokolta az igazgató kérését. Akkor nem is ez tűnt fontosnak, hanem a különórán elhangzottak. Valójában azonban egyikük sem mondta ki, de mindhárman pontosan tudták, hogy azért ez korántsem olyan egyszerű, mint amilyennek szeretnék gondolni – Amoris-esküje már egyikőjüknek sem volt ismeretlen.  
  
Mindestre Hermionénak volt annyi sütnivalója, hogy véletlenül se akarjon részletekbe menő kiselőadást tartani, Harry pedig hálás volt a lánynak a támogatásért, és magánélete tiszteletben tartásáért. Ellenben Ronnal már korántsem bizonyult ennyire könnyűnek a dolog; a vörös hajú fiú bűntudata minden egyes alkalommal feltámadni látszott, amint valamilyen úton-módon szóba került a szerződés. Ron szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra vált zárkózottá, valahányszor előkerült a téma, a lelkiismeret-furdalás szinte üvöltött az arcáról. Nem volt ez másként most sem. Harry pedig elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy végre tisztázzák ezt a helyzetet a barátjával.  
  
– Szeretném, ha minden a régi lenne, Ron. Tudom jól, hogy ez most átkozottul önzően hangzik, és nem csak hangzik, az is, de akkor is arra kérlek, hogy tegyünk úgy, mintha semmi nem történt volna.  
  
– Hogy gondolod, hogy csináljuk? – tudakolta szokatlan komolysággal.  
  
– Magam sem tudom biztosan – csóválta a fejét Harry. – Nekem csak szükségem van rád, arra, hogy a barátomként ott állj mellettem – nézett a legőszintébb tekintettel a fiú szemébe. Ron arckifejezése nem változott, viszont kék szemeiben felismerés csillant. – Már rég nem vagyunk gyerekek, tudom, és azt is, hogy itt az ideje, hogy valóban felnőjünk. De nekem fontos, hogy ott legyetek ti is. Nem, nem akarom, hogy bajotok essen, és őrültség, hogy ilyesmit kérek… – túrt bele zavartan a hajába.  
  
– Nekem is kell, hogy ott legyél – vallotta be Ron. – És azt már számtalanszor megdumáltuk, hogy mi mindig ott leszünk neked Hermionéval. Nem kell egyedül csinálnod ezt az egészet – közölte határozott hangon. – Végül is, a legjobb barátok vagyunk. A barátok pedig mindig, minden helyzetben ott állnak egymás mögött. – Harry megengedett egy félmosolyt magának, melyet Ron is viszonzott. – Miért most? – kérdezte pár perces hallgatást követően. – Ez az egész miért most jött elő? Miért olyan fontos?  
  
– Nem Piton miatt – adta meg a választ Harry, és ő maga is meglepődött, hogy ezt őszintén így gondolja. – Tényleg nem Piton az oka, és nincs köze a szerződéshez sem. – Ron hitetlenkedő pillantása miatt úgy érezte, pontosítania kell. – Vagy legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. – Mielőtt folytatta volna, nagy levegőt vett, igazán eltökélte, hogy megpróbálja megfogalmazni azt, amilyen következtetésre jutott. – Rájöttem, hogy eddig annyira könnyen mentünk bele mindenféle kalandokba, egyáltalán nem törődtünk semmivel, hogy ez igazán nagy felelőtlenség volt részünkről. Sokszor bele sem gondoltam a következményekbe, és valahogy annyira magától értetődően jött, hogy a szerencse majd mellém áll, és megúszom a dolgokat. Vagy ha más nem, hát Dumbledore majd tudja, mit kell tennem. De most itt van ez… _ez_ … és Dumbledore sem tud kihúzni a csávából…  
  
– De megpróbálja, és a szerencséd is kisegíthet.  
  
– Nem, Ron – csóválta meg a fejét Harry. – Nem szabadna, hogy ennyire a szerencsémre hagyatkozzak. A szerencse elhagyja az embert, és akkor ha újra bajba kerülök, nem marad semmi, ami segíthetne rajtam.  
  
– Ez teljesen úgy hangzik, mintha Hermione mondta volna.  
  
– Legalább te nem kaptad el tőle ezt a tudálékos kórt – nevetett fel Harry.  
  
– Igen, mert Hermione szerint olyan egyszerű vagyok, mint egy faék – grimaszolt Ron.  
  
– Ez nem igaz – tisztázta, ámbár a fiú ettől még nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, ellenben mikor megszólalt, olyasmit mondott, mely melegséggel töltötte el Harry mellkasát.  
  
– Mindegy, ha a szerencséd mégis elhagyna, akkor majd mi ott leszünk neked. Mi leszünk a te szerencséd. Majd mi kihúzunk a csávából – közölte szokatlan elszántsággal.  


***

Harry és Hermione menetkészen álldogáltak a Griffendéles klubhelyiségében. December első szombatja lévén ismét roxmortsi hétvége köszöntött rájuk, ami egyet jelentett azzal, hogy a legtöbb diák bizony megragadta az alkalmat, hogy már most megejtse a karácsonyi nagybevásárlást.  
  
– Biztos, hogy mindent felírtál? Ne hozzunk mást is a faluból? – tudakolta a lány immáron harmadszorra is Rontól.  
  
– Nem kell más, már mondtam – dünnyögte a vörös hajú fiú kényelmetlenül.  
  
Miután Ron a bájitalos-incidens miatt büntetést kapott – mely kiterjedt arra is, hogy nem hagyhatta el a roxforti birtok területét –, így barátjuk ezúttal sem tarthatott velük. Hermione azonban mint mindig, most is előrelátónak bizonyult – éppen ezért bevásárlólistát íratott Ronnal, felajánlva ezzel a fiúnak, hogy ők majd minden szükséges dolgot beszereznek, amire csak szüksége van.  
  
– Ha biztos vagy benne…  
  
– Persze, hogy biztos vagyok – bosszankodott.  
  
Harrynek egyre inkább kezdett melege lenni a vastag kabátban és sállal a nyaka körül, már bánta, hogy idő előtt felöltözött. Sejthette volna, hogy Hermione cseppet sem különbözik más lányoktól, ha az időben elindulás képességéről van szó. Ez alól maximum a tanórák jelenthettek kivételt.  
  
– Na jó – sóhajtott Hermione –, amíg mi odavagyunk, addig is gyakorolj. – A fiú elfintorodott. – Komolyan mondtam, Ron – folytatta a lány, akinek nem kerülte el a figyelmét Harry és Ron összepillantása. – Legjobb lesz, ha előveszed a házikat, és először azokkal foglalkozol, amelyekkel el vagy maradva. Ha visszajöttünk, akkor átnézem neked – vetette be az aduászt.  
  
– Jó-jó, majd meglátom, csak induljatok már – morogta Ron –, így még estére se értek vissza.  
  
– Nem maradunk el sokáig – ígérte Harry, majd megragadva a kioktatásra készülő Hermione karját, a portrélyuk felé navigálta a lányt.  
  
– Lefogadom, hogy Ron még csak ki sem fogja nyitni a könyveit – sopánkodott, mialatt egyre távolabb kerültek a griffendéles klubhelyiség bejáratától.  
  
Harryt a legkevésbé sem izgatta, hogy Ron valóban tanulni fog-e vagy sem – habár ő is biztosra vette az utóbbit –, sokkal inkább nyugtalanította az a nem éppen kellemes érzés, mely az elméje egy rejtett, hátsó zugában megbújva jelezte neki a létezését. Az aggasztó gondolatok okozójára nem tudott rájönni, de egy röpke pillanatig még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán nekik sem kellene pont ma Roxmortsba menniük.  
  
Merengéséből aztán a velük szembejövő Christopher Tobin köszönése rángatta vissza. A fiú szokásos lendületes lépteivel már jó néhány méterrel mögöttük járt, mikor Harrynek egyszeriben nagyszerű ötlete támadt.  
  
– Várj meg a bejárati csarnokban, mindjárt megyek én is – vetette oda Hermionénak, mit sem törődve a lány értetlen arckifejezésével, majd visszafordulva Tobin után sietett. – Chris! – kiáltott oda a fiúnak, épp mikor az elérte a Kövér Dáma portréját.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy Roxmortsba mész? – lepődött meg Tobin.  
  
– De, és megyek is, viszont úgy látom, hogy te nem.  
  
A fiú kissé elvörösödött.  
  
– Büntetésben vagyok – húzta el a száját. – Délután Fricsnél fogok üstöket pucolni – nyögte.  
  
– De addig még van időd, ugye? – Tobin meglepődve bólintott, Harry ugyanis teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a rémes büntetés tényét. – Nagyszerű, akkor gyere velem. – Ezt követően Harry hányavetin odavetette a jelszót a Kövér Dámának, majd a bejárat kitárulta után már húzta is maga után a döbbenten pislogó harmadévest.  
  
A klubhelyiség, egy-két első- és másodéves diákot leszámítva, szinte kongott az ürességtől – csupán az egyik ablak melletti asztalnál ücsörgött magányosan egy vörös hajú fiú. Harry lendületes lépésekkel Ron felé vette az irányt. Barátja egy elkobzott fogas frizbi hanyag dobálásával ütötte el az időt, de mikor észrevette a feléje tartó Harryt, gyorsan a háta mögé rejtette a nem kívánatos Weasley terméket.  
  
– Nyugi, Hermionét kint hagytam.  
  
– Huh, akkor jó – sóhajtott Ron megkönnyebbülten. Azután tekintete megállapodott a kissé messzebb lecövekelő Tobinon. – Itt hagytál valamit? – kérdezte kitérően, Harryt azonban nem verte át a tereléssel.  
  
– Nem. Ellenben rájöttem, hogyan is tölthetnéd hasznosan, de élvezhetően a délelőttöt – jelentette ki. Azzal mit sem törődve Ron és Tobin kényelmetlenségével, sietősen és velősen összefoglalta nagyszerű ötletének részleteit.  
  
– Segíts neki, Ron, le akarom győzni a Mardekárt. – Harry pontosan tudta, hogy nagy szívességet kér, ám Ronnál megfelelőbb embert keresve sem találhatott volna, hogy Tobin felkészülése a következő meccsre a legjobban biztosított legyen. – Te vagy a legalkalmasabb erre – hízelgett neki –, és legalább addig sem kell Hermione gyakorlatait elvégezned. – Mivel Ron továbbra sem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, Harry kijátszotta az utolsó ütőkártyáját is. – Chris jó srác, nagyon ügyes, de a védési technikát nem lehet egyszerűen csak elmagyarázni. Ginny és Dean nem olyan jók ebben. Meg kell neki élesben is mutatni. Ha akarod, használhatod a Tűzvillámomat is.  
  
Ron szeme erre vágyakozóan felcsillant – a fiú seprűjét elkobozták, így ha repülni szeretett volna, azt csakis az iskolai seprűkön, vagy egy kölcsönkérten tehette meg. Ilyen előzmények után a Tűzvillám használatának lehetősége a legnagyobb csábítást jelentette neki.  
  
– Oké, Harry, megteszem – egyezett bele Ron, felállva a székről.  
  
Harry hálásan hátba veregette barátját, azután közelebb intette magához a harmadéves fiút, és mindkettejüknek elmagyarázta, mit is vár tőlük. Tobin épp úgy vonakodott a gondolattól, mint Ron, de Harrynek különös módon nem kellett túl sokáig erősködnie, hogy a fiú beadja a derekát – vagy csak nem mert a csapatkapitánynak ellent mondani.  
  
– Akkor jó szórakozást nektek, aztán csak ügyesen! – kiáltotta vissza nekik.  
  
A bejárati csarnokban azután megtalálta a türelmetlenül várakozó Hermionét; a lány kérdésére, miszerint mi volt olyan fontos dolog, ami nem várhatott, kitérően válaszolt. Frics Subrosa-szenzoros átvilágítása után kettesben vágtak neki a Roxmortsba vezető útnak. Harry hirtelen támadt jókedve gyorsan párolgásnak indult, amint kitették a lábukat a birtokról. A faluig megtett idő alatt ugyan sosem maradtak teljesen magukra; előttük és utánuk is csoportokba verődött diákok vették őket körül. Ám a különös érzés egész úton ott motoszkált Harry elméjének hátsó zugában.  
  
Roxmorts határába érve nem érte őket meglepetésként, hogy a falu szintén tele volt nézelődő diákokkal, és nagybevásárlást intéző varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal. A szünet előtti roham mindig zsúfoltabbá tette az üzleteket, így Harrynek és Hermionénak nem volt könnyű átverekednie magát a tömegen. Minden boltba kész művészet volt bejutni, és Harry amúgy sem volt oda a vásárlásért. Túl sok nyűggel járt, de mivel kétségtelen ez az utolsó lehetősége arra, hogy saját kezűleg szerezze be a karácsonyi ajándékokat, így kénytelen-kelletlen viselte az ezzel járó kellemetlenséget.  
  
Csakhogy a második óra után már valóban nagyon utálta az egészet. Hermione két listát tartott a kezében, és sorra cibálta magával Harryt a különféle üzletekbe, amitől a fiú kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint azok a szerencsétlen flótások, akik lógó nyelvvel koslattak feleségeik után, és rezignáltan vagy épp bosszankodva hallgatták az asszonyok korholását, miszerint semmit sem szabad az utolsó pillanatra hagyni.  
  
– Miért nem volt jó az előző boltban megvenni? Ott is ugyanezt kaptad volna meg – morogta Harry, miután maguk mögött hagyták a Calamus pennabolt üzlethelyiségét.  
  
– De azon más volt a minta, nem olyan szép, mint ezen. Ráadásul ezt két sarlóval olcsóbban is adták, aminek Ron biztos örülni fog.  
  
Harry erre nem válaszolt – mit számít az a hülye minta? –, helyette inkább az ég felé fordította a tekintetét. A szürke égbolt csak úgy ontotta magából az apró, fagyos pelyheket, a fel-feltámadó szél pedig minduntalan az arcába fújta a havat. A fiú még jobban beburkolta magát a meleg sálba; kezdett elege lenni a vásárlásból, az őket mindenhonnan körülvevő tömegből, és a hidegből is. A kellemetlenséget csak tovább növelte a még mindig jelenlévő különös megérzés, amely szokatlan nyugtalanságot okozott.  
  
Miután Hermione végre befejezettnek nyilvánította a vásárlást, Harry megváltásként üdvözölte a Három Seprű enyhén fülledt klímájú belső helyiségét. Noha itt is sokaság fogadta őket, lévén, hogy rengeteg diák választotta ennek a módját a melegedésnek, de itt legalább le tudtak ülni, a vajsör pedig kellemesen keresztülbizsergette átfagyott végtagjaikat. Amíg előző alkalommal a szűnni nem akaró eső és köd, most a kitartóan szakadó hó és hideg volt az, ami megnehezítette és kényelmetlenné tette a faluban tett látogatást.  
  
– Szörnyű ez az időjárás – ütötte meg a két fiatal fülét egy sopánkodó hang.  
  
– Igen-igen, szörnyű – helyeselt bólogatva Madam Rosmerta. – Évek óta nem tapasztaltam ilyen hideget. Tegnap még a hátsó víztartály is befagyott, pedig én magam tettem rá a bűbájt. Még szerencse, hogy helyre lehetett hozni. – A pincérnő egy tagbaszakadt boszorkánnyal beszélgetett, egyasztalnyira Harrytől és Hermionétól. Az asszonyság egymaga két széket foglalt el, habár Harry megítélése szerint ebben jókora szerepet játszott a nő igencsak bőre szabott öltözéke is. A benti meleg ellenére a vendég nem vette le az úti talárját. – És amennyi hó esett a héten… alig győzöm eltakarítani a feljáróról – panaszkodott.  
  
– A Szombati Boszorkány szerint két évtizede nem volt ilyen szeszélyes őszünk, és ennyire mérhetetlenül hideg tél kezdetünk – újságolta az ismeretlen, miközben egy hajtásra magába döntötte a violalikőrjét. – Ma reggel még a londoniak is hóra ébredtek – fecsegett tovább.  
  
– Nahát, még ilyet – hűlt el Madam Rosmerta, miközben ismételten telitöltötte a nő poharát. Ez már nem tűnt el egyszerre. – Londonban, hó, ilyenkor? – csodálkozott. – Ez cseppet sem szokványos.  
  
– Nem bizony. A barátnőm, Matild McDale, tudja, az a szép süveges, alacsony kis teremtés, Mike McDale özvegye, biztosan ismeri – tett hessegető mozdulatot a boszorkány –, szóval Matild úgy tért vissza az Abszol útról, hogy nem győzte hangsúlyozni, a mugli Londonban szinte megállt az élet. Alig öt centi hó, és a muglik máris bajban vannak. Még szerencse, hogy szombat van, mert máskülönben gondban lennének az emberek. – Aztán a vendég közelebb intette magához a pincérnőt, és lehalkított hangon így szólt. – Tudja-e, kedveském, miről pletykálnak ott lent délen?  
  
– Miről?  
  
– Hogy ez Tudjukki műve – súgta a termetes asszonyság.  
  
– Tudjukki – ismételte holtra vált arccal Madam Rosmerta. – Hihetetlen…  
  
– De-de, higgye csak el, Rosmerta kedves. Matild mindig a hop-hálózatot használja, mióta szegény pórul járt férje életét vesztette abban a csúnya hoppanálási balesetben, szóval ő mesélte, hogy a Foltozott üstben hallotta, ahogy a népek ezt beszélik. De emlékezzen csak, kedveském, mikor volt utoljára ilyen kiszámíthatatlan időjárásunk? – A pincérnő arca tanakodóvá vált, majd egyetértő bólogatással adott igazat a vendégének. – Még pontosan emlékszem arra az évre… akkor is ilyen idő volt. – Harry magán érezte Hermione tekintetét, de őt magát jobban érdekelte a nő meséje. Megpróbált úgy helyezkedni, hogy többet halljon, ám belőle kevesebbet lássanak. – Na meg ezek a furcsa történések is… Hallotta, hogy megtalálták Ollivander urat? – váltott hirtelen témát, mire Harry és Hermione jelentőségteljesen összepillantottak. A lány arca ugyanazt a döbbenetet sugározta, mint amit Madam Rosmerta hangja is tükrözött  
  
– Komolyan? – nyögte. – Előkerült? – kapta a kezét a szájához. – Nem is tudtam. A Reggeli Prófétában erről nem írtak.  
  
– Persze, hiszen még csak ma hajnalban történt. Egy mugli bukkant rá, aki kimenve a tyúkjaihoz, ott találta szerencsétlen Ollivandert abban a koszos ólban. Meztelenül, teljesen átfagyva – magyarázta tovább a boszorkány. Madam Rosmerta, ahelyett, hogy a többi vendégével foglalkozott volna, most magához szorította a tálcáját, és mohó kíváncsiságtól hajtott tekintettel leereszkedett a termetes asszonysággal szemközti székre. – Matild mondta, hogy a Foltozott üstben is ez a két téma megy: Ollivander meg Tudjukki. Merthogy állítólag az öreg Tudjukkitől szökött meg.  
  
– Ez elképesztő. Lehetséges volna? – ingatta a fejét Madam Rosmerta elkerekedett szemekkel. – Megszökni Tudjukkitől…  
  
– Bizony-bizony, hogy mik vannak – folytatta csevegő hangon. – A minisztérium egyelőre nem akarja kiszivárogtatni a híreket, így Matild is alig akarta elhinni, de maga Ben Brady is megerősítette, tudja, az, aki folyton ott lebzsel az ispotályban, és mindenféle kitalált nyavalyákkal fárassza a gyógyítókat. Ben látta, mikor ma reggel bevitték Ollivandert.  
  
– Tehát akkor már a Szent Mungóban ápolják?  
  
– Ott bizony. Szerencsétlen nagyon ki van készülve, összevissza beszél, ezért is nem tájékoztatta senki sem a Prófétát, és hát Matild szerint már ki sem kerül onnan. Ha kicsit felhizlalják és rendbe szedik, akkor örökszobát kap szegény Gilderoy Lockhart mellett.  
  
Madam Rosmerta borzongva felsóhajtott.  
  
– Alig bírom elhinni, hogy ilyesmik történnek. Szegény Ollivander, és szegény Gilderoy… az is hogy meggárgyult – sopánkodott a pincérnő. – Mindig a tisztességes embereket éri utol a szerencsétlenség.  
  
– Ez már csak így van – helyeselt az asszonyság. – De tudja-e, kedvesem, hogy mit mondott még az a Brady? – kérdezte sejtelmesen a boszorkány, mielőtt azonban még kiderült volna, milyen hírrel akarja elkápráztatni vagy elszörnyeszteni Madam Rosmertát, hangos kiabálás terelte el a figyelmét.  
  
– Mabel! Mabel! – A kandalló előtt egy rémesen alacsony, de annál feltűnőbb süveget viselő nő integetett feléjük, miközben megpróbált keresztülfurakodni a tömegen. Ez nem ment neki olyan könnyen, mivelhogy nemcsak alacsony volt, de olyan vékony is, hogy szinte elveszett a túlméretezett talárjában. A fején egyensúlyozott komikusan hatalmas, színes tollakkal díszített süveg pedig minduntalan azzal fenyegetett, hogy megválik viselőjétől.  
  
Miután a Matild és Mabel névre hallgató páros egymásra talált, Madam Rosmerta is továbbállt. Harry reménykedett ugyan abban, hogy még több információt megtudhat, de erről le kellett mondania, mikor a két asszonyság fogta magát, és áttelepedett a kiadópult melletti asztalhoz.  
  
– Mit gondolsz? – suttogta, kérdő pillantást vetve Hermionéra.  
  
A vajsörös üvegük már rég kiürült, de ők még mindig nem mutattak hajlandóságot a távozásra.  
  
– Szegény Ollivander – szipogott hitetlenkedve. – Ha tényleg ez történt, az szörnyű. Eddig azt hihette az ember, hogy csak elmenekült, mint mások, de most… – Hermione nem fejezte be a mondatot, helyette hosszú, reszketeg sóhaj hagyta el a torkát.  
  
Harry fejében pontosan ugyanezek a gondolatok cikáztak. Tavaly óta megszaporodott a rejtélyes eltűnések és elhalálozások száma, de az emberek többsége megnyugtatónak találta azt a gondolatot, hogy azok, akiket nem öltek meg, hátrahagyva mindent, elmenekültek. Könnyebb volt ebben reménykedni, mintsem azt hinni, hogy esetleg Voldemort fogságába kerültek.  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy tényleg Voldemorttól szökött-e meg. Mert ha igen, akkor azt is tudja, hol bujkál. Lehet, hogy összevissza beszél, de egy hozzáértő biztosan el tudná érni, hogy meséljen kicsit Denem búvóhelyéről.  
  
Hermione homloka azonnal aggodalmaskodó ráncba szaladt.  
  
– Mi forgatsz a fejedben, Harry? – cincogta.  
  
– Mit forgatnék? Semmit. Csak azt mondom, hogy Dumbledore-nak talán lenne esélye megtudni valami fontosat tőle. Gondolj csak bele, ha tudnánk, hol vert tanyát, akkor rajtaütésszerűen el lehetne kapni.  
  
Hermione arckifejezése az ötlet felvetésére határtalan elborzadásról tett tanúbizonyságot.  
  
– Ez eszedbe se jusson! – rémüldözött a lány, kicsit hangosabban, mint kellett volna.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte bosszankodva. – Most…  
  
A mondatot azonban már esélye sem volt befejezni az egyenesen feléjük közeledő lány miatt.  


***

– Szia, Harry! – köszöntötte őt a griffendéles, amint megállt az asztaluk mellett. Hermionéra ügyet sem vetett.  
  
– Szia – motyogta a fiú kelletlenül.  
  
– Remélem, nem zavarlak – folytatta kissé vontatottan a lány. Halk szavú, kimért viselkedésű, ugyanakkor igencsak gőgös kis teremtés volt; Harry ismerte már őt látásból, mivel Romilda Vane kompániájának büszke tagjaként nem egyszer volt alkalma többször is a társaságában tartózkodnia.  
  
– Ha Romilda küldött – szólt Harry elutasítóan, meg sem várva a folytatást –, akkor már most közlöm, hogy nem érdekel, mit akar. Megmondtam neki, hogy látni se akarom, szóval, ha csak ezért jöttél…  
  
– Nem ő küldött – védekezett a lány bosszankodva. – Én magam szeretnék veled beszélni – folytatta határozottan. Harry csekély érdeklődéssel várakozóan rámeredt. – Csak arra gondoltam, nem lenne-e kedved sétálni… – a griffendéles itt kimért pillantást vetett Hermionéra –, velem… kettesben…  
  
– Te ugye Romilda Vane barátnője vagy? – kotyogott közbe Hermione, mellyel kivívta a másik barátságtalan fintorát.  
  
– Igen, az vagyok. Isbel Rhys a nevem – húzta ki magát dölyfösen.  
  
– És miért akarnék elmenni veled sétálni? – tudakolta Harry, megelőzve Hermione további kérdését.  
  
– Nem muszáj sétálni, beülhetünk akár Madam Puddifoot kávézójába is – ajánlotta halvány pírral az arcán. Harry gyanakvóan összevonta a szemöldökét. Isbel beharapta az alsó ajkát, és miközben újabb kelletlen pillantást vetett Hermionéra, színtelen hangon így szólt. – Szívesen beszélgetnék veled, Harry. Megismerhetnénk kicsit egymást.  
  
Harry tetőtől-talpig végigmérte a lányt; nem tagadhatta, Isbel elég csinos volt. Hosszú, egyenes szálú gesztenyebarna haja, kék szeme, babaarca és kellemesen csengő hangja valószínűleg akármelyik fiút elkábítaná. Ráadásul, amennyire Harry emlékezett rá, még észbeli képességei is messze túlszárnyalták Romilda összes barátnőjének együttes értelmi szintjét. Nem is értette, hogy egy ilyen lány miért barátkozik egy olyannal, mint Romilda és vihogós társasága. Mindazonáltal még így sem akart közelebbi ismertségbe kerülni vele.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet – közölte elutasítóan. Isbel megbántott arcát látva megenyhült. – Sajnálom, de tudod, nem akarok Romildához közel lenni.  
  
– Én nem olyan vagyok, mint ő – jegyezte meg lassan. – Ha nem akarsz vele találkozni, nem is fogsz. Kikerülhetjük őt. Csak beszélgetünk… ismerkedünk.  
  
– Akkor sem, ne haragudj – ismételte. A lány ismét elhúzta a száját, egy kicsit még álldogált azt asztaluknál, mintha még mondani akarna valamit, végül azonban mégis beletörődött a visszautasításba.  
  
– Hát jó – mondta. – Azért ha mégis meggondolnád magad, tudod, hol találsz. – Ezzel egy gyors köszönést odavetve, némiképp csalódott ábrázattal, de otthagyta a két barát asztalát.  
  
– Ez elég könnyen ment – könnyebbült meg Harry, mikor Isbel hallótávolságon kívülre ért. Talán, ha nem lett volna ebben a különös helyzetben, még esélyt is adott volna a lánynak, így azonban…  
  
– Igen – értett egyet Hermione, kiszakítva Harryt az ábrándból –, túl könnyen.  
  
– Mit értesz ezalatt? Szerintem ez a lány sokkal értelmesebb, mint Romilda, nem nézném ki belőle, hogy jelentet rendezzen vagy ilyesmi.  
  
– Én sem hiszem, hogy megtenné. De akkor is olyan furcsa érzésem van…  
  
– Női megérzés? – vigyorgott Harry.  
  
Hermione arca azonban komoly maradt, alig egy félmosolyra futotta neki.  
  
– Talán.  
  
– Azt hiszed, Romilda küldte ide, hogy teszteljen? – hitetlenkedett a fiú, jóllehet lényegében hidegen hagyta ez az egész. Na és ha Romilda akarta tesztelni, nem mindegy?  
  
– Meglehet – dörmögte Hermione elgondolkodva, Harry gyanakvó tekintetétől kísérve. – Nem kéne már visszamennünk a kastélyba? – vetette fel váratlanul az ötletet. – Már úgyis mindent megvettünk. Nem akarom megvárni, hogy még rosszabbra fordul az idő.  
  
– Rendben, felőlem mehetünk – egyezett bele Harry tűnődően, alaposan szemrevételezve Hermione gondterhelt arcát. Lehet, hogy még mindig Ollivander esete van rá ilyen hatással, morfondírozott magában a fiú. Amint kitették a lábukat a Három Seprűből, Hermione gondosan körülnézett. Harry nem tette szóvá ezt, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a lány a diákokat kísérő, valamint a faluban őrjáratot teljesítő aurorokat kereste. A fiú ugyan egyetlen őrvarázslóval sem találkozott; még Tonks sem bukkant fel, habár ezt aligha bánta, de biztosra vette, hogy Dumbledore nem hagyja csak úgy felügyelet nélkül a faluban kószáló diákokat.  
  
– Harry! Hermione! – hozott a szél feléjük egy reményteljes hangot. A két megszólított egyszerre fordult oldalra; a Mézesfalás édességbolt irányából egy tetőtől talpig vastag talárba és kanárisárga-fekete csíkos sálba burkolózó, sötéthajú lány sietett feléjük. – De jó, hogy észrevettelek titeket – lihegte Leanne, miután odaért hozzájuk. Arcából nem sok látszott, de még így is egyértelműen lerítt róla a megkönnyebbülés. – Még vásárolgattok?  
  
– Nem, már végeztünk, épp indultunk vissza a kastélyba. Jössz te is?  
  
– Ha nem zavarok – nézett rájuk esdeklően.  
  
– Dehogy is zavarsz, ne butáskodj – intette le Hermione, miközben immáron hárman folytatták útjukat. – Különben sem szabadna egyedül járkálnod, mert veszélyes. Hiába van tele a falu aurorokkal, ha egyet sem lehet látni – nézett körbe bosszankodva a lány.  
  
– Nem egyedül jöttem – nyugtatta meg Leanne Hermionét. – Susan Bonesszal és Ernie Macmilliannel voltam eddig, de azt hiszem – sóhajtott az orrát ráncolva – egy idő után már csak gyertyatartónak voltam jelen.  
  
– Ó, nem is tudtam, hogy ők ketten... – lepődött meg Harry, aki eddig csendben hallgatta a két lány beszélgetését.  
  
– Egy hónapja kerülgetik egymást, de ha előre tudom, hogy ez lesz, és pont most jönnek össze, akkor nem velük jövök le a faluba – magyarázta Leanne, enyhe bosszúsággal a hangjában. – Most indultunk volna Madam Puddifoot kávézójába, mikor szerencsére megláttalak titeket. Már azon gondolkodtam, hogy megkérek valakit, kísérjen vissza a kastélyba, egyedül nem szívesen indultam volna útnak – vallotta be. – Susan és Ernie biztos örülnek neki, hogy végre kettesben hagytam őket. Nem mondták, de láttam rajtuk, hogy zavarok – folytatta. – Apropó, képzeljétek, kit láttam az előbb – mesélte a lány csak úgy mellékesen. – Draco Malfoy – a kijelentésére Harry azonnal felkapta a fejét – épp egy nővel beszélgetett a postahivatal előtt…  
  
– Milyen nővel? – vágott közbe Harry. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy azonnal visszaforduljon.  
  
– Hm, fogalmam sincs, még sosem találkoztam vele. – Leanne arca elgondolkodóvá vált. – Talán az édesanyja lehet, mert nagyon hasonlítanak: szőke haj, szürke szem, sápadt arc, minőségi talár, drága süveg. Nagyon lenézően figyelt egész végig, mikor elhaladtam mellettük – fintorgott. – Hallottam, mikor megkérdezte Dracót, hogy sárvérű vagyok-e. – Hermione egyszeriben megtorpant. – Jaj, ne haragudj, Hermione – kapta a szájához Leanne a kezét. – Nem akartam ilyesmit mondani. Bocsáss meg. Olyan goromba tudok lenni.  
  
– Nem, nem – hessegette el a lány a bocsánatkérést, ideges kis nevetéssel megtoldva, mikor felocsúdott. – Semmi gond, nem bántottál meg, csak… csak eszembe jutott valami – vágta ki magát. – Egy pillanat – mondta, de ezzel már karon is ragadta a döbbent Harryt, visszahátrálva vele egészen a könyvesbolt kirakatáig. Ott megállt, majd néhány másodperces vészterhes csöndet követően megszólalt. – Mit vettél Piton professzornak? – tudakolta suttogva, tekintetét végig a kiállított könyvekre irányítva.  
  
Harry pislogott párat – a kérdés teljesen váratlanul érte, megközelítőleg sem ilyesmire számított.  
  
– Miért vettem volna bármit is Pitonnak? – adott hangot döbbenetének, felháborodott kifejezést csalva a lány arcára.  
  
– Mert így illik – vágta rá kioktatóan.  
  
– Na és aztán?! Ne hidd, hogy én bármit is fogok tőle kapni. Maximum egy zsák sárkánytrágyát.  
  
– Ezt kötve hiszem – makacskodott Hermione. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy gondolni fog rád, és hasznos ajándékkal lep meg. – Harry erre a felvetésre gúnyosan felnevetett. – Igazán, Harry – torkolta le a lány –, udvariatlanság, ha nem viszonzod. – Egy pillanat erejéig farkasszemet néztek, majd Hermione visszafordította figyelmét az egyik sárkánybőrkötéses olvasmányra.  
  
– Azt hittem, valami értelmes dolog miatt hívsz félre. Például, mert eszedbe jutott valami Malfoy anyjával kapcsolatosan – válaszolta Harry jelentőségteljesen, mire Hermione arcán halvány pír jelent meg.  
  
– Eszedbe se jusson, hogy szaglássz Malfoy után – figyelmeztette.  
  
– Miért ne? – méltatlankodott, de látva a lány rendíthetetlenségét, összeszorította az állkapcsát.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy mit mondana erre Dumbledore.  
  
– Nem érdekel, hogy mit mondana rá. Ne mondd, hogy nem lenne hasznos, ha megtudnánk, mit akar az a nő itt.  
  
– Nyilván meglátogatja a fiát – jelentette ki Hermione, majd nem hagyva lehetőséget Harrynek az ellenkezésre, rögtön folytatta. – És az ajándék igenis fontos dolog – ragaszkodott az elképzeléséhez, megsemmisítő pillantással jutalmazva Harry nemtörődömségét.  
  
– Nekem igazán nem. Egyáltalán nem akarok semmit sem venni Pitonnak. Az sem érdekel, ha ez illetlenség szerinted. Mire lenne jó? – tette fel a költői kérdést. Mivel Hermione tántoríthatatlannak tűnt, és már belekezdett volna szokásos kioktató monológjába, Harry frusztráltan felsóhajtott. – Na jó, figyelj – szólalt meg vonakodva –, ha nagyon akarod, akkor majd veszek neki valamit. – Hermione ezúttal várakozóan felé fordult. – De nem most – tisztázta a fiú, ellentmondást nem tűnő hangon.  
  
– De most kell, később nem lesz rá lehetőséged. A karácsonyi szünetben nem mehetsz úgysem sehova – rázta a fejét. – Karácsonyi ajándékot pedig nem adhatsz oda utólag…  
  
Harry elmormogott néhány szitokszót a foga között, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy Hermione semmit se értsen belőle, de aztán elfagyott kezével kihalászta zsebéből az erszényét, és úgy ahogy volt, az egészet a lány tenyerébe nyomta.  
  
– Jó, akkor vegyél valamit, bármit, akármit, nem számít, mennyibe kerül, és az sem, hogy mi az. – Hermione felháborodásában azt sem tudta, hirtelen mit feleljen. – Itt megvárlak. Remélem, most elégedett vagy.  
  
Harry ránézésre meg tudta állapítani, hogy a lány messze állt az elégedettségtől; Hermione kihúzta magát, és dacosan felemelte a fejét.  
  
– Rendben, most az egyszer még megveszem helyetted – egyezett bele nagylelkűen –, de ne gondold, hogy ebből rendszert csinálunk, Harry. Igenis a te feladatod lenne, viszont biztos vagyok benne, hogy most elsumákolnád az egészet. – Az erszény a lány talárjának zsebébe csúszott. – És nem kell megvárnotok. Visszatalálok egyedül is a kastélyba.  
  
– Nem foglak itt hagyni egyedül, felejtsd is el – ellenkezett Harry felháborodva.  
  
– Ha nem jössz velem vásárolni, akkor felesleges, hogy itt ácsorogj. Leanne mindjárt hóemberré fagy. – Harry hátrapillantott a válla fölött; Hermionénak igaza volt, még innen is látszott, hogy Leanne toporogva fagyoskodik. – Nem lesz semmi bajom. Itt vannak az aurorok a faluban, meg egy csomó diák is.  
  
– Akkor se maradhatsz egyedül. Épp te mondtad az előbb Leanne-nek, hogy veszélyes.  
  
– Nem vagyok egyedül – vágta rá bosszúsan. – Nézz körül, nagyon sok ember van a faluban, rengeteg diák. Majd becsatlakozom valakikhez, mikor végeztem, és együtt megyek velük vissza a Roxfortba. – Mivel Harry továbbra sem volt meggyőződve ennek helyességéről, Hermione még hozzátette. – Ha bárki is meg akarna támadni, azt akkor is megtenné, ha te itt maradnál. Nincs értelme, hogy megvárj, nem lesz semmi baj.  
  
Harry már épp vitába szállt volna a lánynak, de ekkor Hermione minden további nélkül megfordult, és otthagyta őt. Még egy hosszú pillanatig rágódott azon, hogy utána siessen-e, vagy esetleg nem törődve az intelmekkel meglesse-e Malfoyt, de végül egyiket sem tette.  
  
Alig néhány perc elteltével viszont már megbánta, hogy nem volt erélyesebb. Amint elérték a falu határát, Harryt újfent megkörnyékezte a rossz előérzet, mégiscsak meg kellett volna várnia Hermionét. Talán vissza kéne mennie érte, de akkor meg Leanne-t hagyná magára. A falu tele volt aurorokkal, és Hermionéra biztosan külön is figyelnek; ha más nem is, de Tonks nem fogja engedni, hogy egyedül kószáljon. Legalábbis Harry reménykedett abban, hogy a fiatal boszorkány nem éppen őt követi… igaz, ma még nem is látta. Ráadásul továbbra is elbaltázott ötletnek tartotta, hogy nem mehetett Malfoy után…  
  
– Megbántottam Hermionét, ugye? – tudakolta Leanne szégyenlősen.  
  
– Nem, dehogy. Csak eszébe jutott valami, amit nem vett meg. Hermione mindig ilyen… Majd utánunk jön, ha végzett. – Az érvelés nem volt túl meggyőző, mindazonáltal nem volt mit tenni. Ezzel a mondatával valójában nemcsak Leanne-t, de saját magát is igyekezett megnyugtatni, azonban ez nem ment túl jól.  
  
A kastélyba visszavezető úton alig bírt Leanne-re figyelni. A lány kellemes társaság volt, még a csacsogását is szívesebben hallgatta, mint bárki másét. Talán mert vele sok mindenről lehetett beszélgetni – többek között kviddicsről is, de most Harry nem tudott erre összpontosítani. A havazás ismét felerősödött, már nemcsak szállingózott, hanem igen erős széllöketek nehezítették az amúgy is vastag hóréteggel borított utat.  
  
Úgy negyed óra elteltével Leanne és Harry beértek egy kisebb csapat hollóhátas diákot. Közvetlenül előttük, a többiektől némiképp leszakadva ott haladt Anthony Goldstein és a barátja, Daniel Davies. A két fiú egymás kezét fogva küzdött a szeszélyes időjárási körülményekkel – Anthony másik kezében a pálcáját tartotta, és egyszerű kis bűbájával takarította az utat. Egy ízben hátranézett, majd odaköszönve Harryéknek, mindketten kissé lassítottak lépteiken. Nem kerültek túl közel a griffendéles-hugrabugos kettőséhez, de mégis biztonságot nyújtott a tudat, hogy ők négyen együtt haladtak az iskola felé.  
  
Ahogy Leanne tovább beszélt, Harry pedig amolyan háttérzajként hallgatta őt, frusztráló gondolatai Hermionéról és Malfoyról önkéntelenül is Anthony és Daniel párosára terelődtek – a két hollóhátas fiú kapcsolata nyílt titoknak számított az egész iskolában, de ezen soha senki nem botránkozott meg. Jóllehet, a diszkrét viselkedésük is közrejátszhatott abban, hogy elég ritkán szúrtak szemet bárkinek is.  
  
Harryt annak idején még meglepte ez a fajta, már-már csendesnek tűnő elfogadás a mágustársadalom részéről az azonos nemű párok irányába – na nem volt azért ez teljesen idilli állapot, hiszen aki valakit meg akart szólni, velük sem kivételezett –, ám ő épp olyan környezetből érkezett, ahol mindenféle másság megvetendőnek számított. Ebből kifolyólag pedig sokkal több atrocitást kellett elviselniük azoknak, akik némiképp mások voltak, mint az átlag. Vernon bácsi szemében abszolút abnormálisnak számított minden, ami kicsit is eltért a megszokottól, természetes hát, hogy ilyen előzmények után Harryben okozott némi döbbenetet ez a hozzáállás. Azt várta, hogy a manapság is elmaradott mágustársadalom majd középkorias nézetekkel viseltetik az ilyesfajta párkapcsolatokkal szemben, de tévednie kellett – végül is nem voltak különlegesebb látvány, mint a vélák, félóriások, vagy más mágikus félvér népek. Sőt, talán még elnézőbbek is voltak velük, mint az előbb felsoroltakkal. Harry gyanította, hogy mindehhez Amoris-esküjének is köze kell, hogy legyen, melyet Fred Weasley egykori ködös válasza a miértekre, szintén alátámasztott.  
  
Végeredményben Harryt abszolút nem zavarta ez a dolog. Már Oliver Wood esetében is elfogadta, hogy az egykori kviddicskapitány egyszerre udvarolt lányoknak és fiúknak is. Igaz, akkoriban Harryt ez még nem is foglalkoztatta… most azonban… már ő is _más_ szemmel tekintett minderre.  
  
A távolban végre valahára kirajzolódott a vadkanos nagykapu durva sziluettje, mely egyszerre okozott megkönnyebbülést a négy fiatalnak. Alig néhány perc múlva, mikor ténylegesen is elérték a bejáratot, mindannyian megtorpantak a két marcona auror és a közöttük toporgó Frics láttán. A gondnok kezében ott lengedezett a mostanság hozzánőtt Subrosa-szenzor, mellyel alaposan végigbökdöste őket. Mivel legnagyobb sajnálatára semmilyen elkobozható, tiltott tárgyra nem bukkant, kénytelen volt továbbengedni a négy diákot. Anthony és Daniel ezúttal már nem várta be Harryt és Leanne-t, így már csak ketten kapaszkodtak felfelé a lejtős úton.  
  
Délután lévén a faluból visszatérő tanulók száma még elenyésző volt, ugyanakkor az udvaron lődörgő gyerekek hangjától csak úgy zengett a környék. A kastélyban maradt elsős-másodikos nebulók különféle játékokkal ütötték el az időt: akadtak, akik hógolyóztak, mások hóembert építettek varázslattal vagy épp anélkül, de úgy tűnt, mindenképpen jól mulatnak. Harry enyhe fejfájása ellenben cseppet sem díjazta az éktelen lármát, amit a kisebbek csaptak, egy-egy éles kiáltás tőrként fúródott az amúgy tompán lüktető sebhelyébe.  
  
Harry reflexszerűen dörzsölte meg a homlokát azon fohászkodva, hogy ez csak szimpla fejfájás legyen, ne pedig a Voldemort számlájára írható kellemetlenség. Egyre jobban várta, hogy végre elérje a Griffendél-torony édes, meleg magányát. Legalábbis reménykedett benne, hogy ott csönd és nyugalom várja, ha már roxmortsi látogatást kihagyó diákok fele idekint őrjöngött.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy elkísértél, Harry – rántotta ki merengéséből Leanne hálálkodó hangja.  
  
– Igazán nincs mit.  
  
– Remélem, Hermione tényleg nem haragszik rám… Majd ha látod, kérj tőle bocsánatot a nevemben.  
  
– Semmi szükség erre, de jó, megteszem – sóhajtott a fiú beletörődően, míg tekintete megállapodott a mellette sétáló Leanne-en.  
  
A lány arca kipirult, majd egyből elsápadt – „Vigyázz!” – kiáltotta valaki – pontosan abban a pillanatban, mikor Harry sebhelyébe és tarkójába egyszerre hasított bele az éktelen fájdalom. Még felnyögni sem maradt ideje, szeme könnybe lábadt a hirtelen jött nagy erejű ütéstől, melyet szinte azonnal követett egy újabb; ezúttal azonban az arcát találta telibe. Egy pillanatig úgy érezte, a fájdalom ledönti a lábáról, látása elhomályosodott, mígnem az elméje megtelt egy teljesen más hely körvonalaival…  
  
_Hol van? Hova rejtette? – sziszegte mérhetetlen türelmetlenséggel a mély, süket csendbe.  
  
Kezdett belefáradni a sorozatos kudarcba, ebbe a végtelen tehetetlenségbe. Dühössé és csalódottá tette a sikertelenség. Meg akarta találni, meg akarta szerezni, mindenáron kellett neki. De bárhol is legyen, biztosra vehette, hogy hathatós védelem zárta el előle. Szabadon egy ketrecben, igen, ez annyira rá vallana. _  
  
Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megkapaszkodjon valamibe, mely épp akkor termett mellette, mielőtt még elvesztette volna egyensúlyát.  
  
_Pedig már annyira közel járt hozzá… már majdnem megkaparintotta… érezte…  
  
Tekintete lustán végigsiklott az alabástromfehér ujjakon, melyekkel szórakozottan simogatta a karfán álló, díszesen megmunkált kétfülű aranypohárka peremét. Szép és kecses, de mindenekelőtt veszélyes – húzta száját elégedett mosolyra. A kehelyben lágyan fodrozódó vérvörös folyadék felszíne visszatükrözte saját, sápadtan torz önarcképét… a halállal nézett farkasszemet. _  
  
Harry minden erejét latba vetve szakította ki magát a látomásból, esélyt sem adva annak, hogy elhatalmasodjon felette az érzés, miszerint bármi áron megtudja, miféle terveket szövöget Voldemort.  
  
– Mi nem akartuk, tényleg nem. Későn vettük észre – hatolt hallójárataiba egy félős gyerekhang.  
  
– Véletlen volt – bizonygatta egy másik –, esküszöm.  
  
– Csak játszottunk.  
  
– Ez nem játék, más is megsérülhetett volna miattatok! – ripakodott rájuk egy határozottan ismerősen csengő lányhang.  
  
– De nem hittük, hogy ez lesz belőle.  
  
– Nem gondoltuk, hogy bajt csináltunk.  
  
– Mégis nevettetek rajta – vádolta őket egy másik női hang is.  
  
– Nem is nevettünk – nyafogta elkínzottan az egyik fiú.  
  
– Sajnáljuk.  
  
– Sajnálhatjátok is.  
  
– Becsszó, többet nem csinálunk ilyet.  
  
Némi nehézség árán, de Harry rávette magát, hogy végérvényesen térjen vissza a fájdalomból fakadó, nevetséges agóniájából, míg végül sikerült kinyitnia, és úgy is tartania a szemét. Megpróbált egyenletesen lélegezni, de ezt nem könnyítette meg sem az orrából csordogáló vérpatak, sem pedig a lüktetés, mely az egész arcát torz maszkba merevítette. Habár szemüvege hiányában látása homályos maradt, azért még így is sikerült nagyjából fölmérnie a történteket.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad, Harry? – nyúlt az arcához egy hűvös kéz. Hermione aggodalmas pillantását még így, szemüveg nélkül is felismerte.  
  
– Tűrhetően – nyögte kiegyenesedve. Neville, aki ezidáig segített neki megtartani magát, most vonakodva engedte el.  
  
– Nem akartunk fejbe dobni – tolakodott elé a bátrabbik kisfiú, aki hatalmasra tágult szemeivel mustrálva mérte fel játékuk következményét. – Nagyon fáj? – tudakolta ártatlan hangon.  
  
Harry megmozdította a fejét, hogy nemet intsen, de félúton meggondolta magát. Hermione kihasználta a pillanatot, és míg egyik kezével szilárdan megtartotta a fiú állát, pálcájával apró mozdulatot tett. A varázslat enyhén bizsergető meleg érzettel társulva roppantotta helyre az orrát, majd a lány újabb pöccintésére a vérzés is mérséklődött.  
  
– Meg kéne nézetned Madam Pomfreyval – vizslatta Hermione tűnődően.  
  
Neville eközben Harry kezébe nyomta a szemüvegét – mikor látása ismét kitisztult, és a világ a helyére billent, a fiú tekintete megállapodott először az aggódó Leanne arcán, majd továbbvándorolt a lány mellett ácsorgó két pöttöm elsőéves fiúcskára, akik még mindig a válaszára vártak  
  
– Már nem fáj – közölte, ellenőrizve az orrát, majd megtapogatva sajgó sebhelyét. – És nem megyek a gyengélkedőre – jegyezte meg Hermionénak címezve. – Jól vagyok – jelentette ki. Talán alig néhány másodperc telhetett el, még csak igazán el sem ájult, Neville-nek hála pedig állva is maradt, egyszóval teljesen felesleges lett volna Madam Pomfreyhoz sietnie.  
  
– Még egyszer meg ne lássam, hogy varázslattal irányított hógolyókat küldtök az emberekre! – ripakodott most a két fiú felé fordulva Leanne. – Más is megsérülhetett volna, vagy Harrynek nagyobb baja is lehetett volna. Ez nem játék!  
  
A fiúk grimaszolva lesütötték a fejüket, de ha azt gondolták, ennyivel megússzák, csalódniuk kellett.  
  
– És ne gondoljátok, hogy nem fogok beszélni erről Flitwick professzorral is, tudni fog róla, és majd ő kiszabja a büntetéseteket – tódította Hermione. A két kiskölyök összerezzent ennek hallatán, de nem volt merszük feleselni. – De ha észreveszem, hogy ismét bűbáj segítségével hógolyóztok, én magam küldelek büntetőmunkára titeket – figyelmeztette őket. – És most indítsatok a klubhelyiségetekbe, mára már elég bajt okoztatok. – A végszóra mind a két fiú felkapta a fejét, majd kihasználva végtelen szerencséjüket, hogy ennyivel megúszták, gyorsan eliszkoltak.  
  
Harry mérhetetlenül hálás volt azért, hogy a közelben nem tartózkodtak sokan, mert a két lány olyan hangosan gorombította le a bajkeverőket, hogy már igazán kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Csak azért nem szólt közbe, mert a feje még mindig erőteljesen sajgott, az arca érzékenységéről már nem is beszélve, így minden hirtelen mozdulat fájdalmasan emlékeztette őt a két hógolyó – vagy inkább jéggolyó – erőteljes becsapódására. A látomásról már nem is beszélve.  
  
Öt perc győzködés azonban elegendőnek bizonyult, hogy rávegye társait arra, ne ácsorogjanak tovább a hidegben – az már nehezebb feladat elé állította, hogy elhitesse a lányokkal, nincs szüksége arra, hogy látogatást tegyen Madam Pomfreynál.  
  
– Semmi bajom – bizonygatta –, csak hirtelen ért az egész, ennyi. Mindenki megzavarodna, ha hirtelen képen törölné őt egy megvadult hógolyó.  
  
– Legalább fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt kérhetnél a fejedre. Majdnem eltört az orrod…  
  
– Nem egyszer tört már el az orrom, Hermione – vágott a szavába –, és eddig mindig túléltem. Most sem fogok belehalni, erre megesküszöm neked. – Neville, aki végig szótlanul figyelte az eseményeket, most felkuncogott. – Higgyétek már el, jól vagyok – lódította szemrebbenés nélkül.  
  
Tény, hogy a fájdalom kicsit nagyobb volt, mint azt bevallotta, de annyira azért nem, hogy Madam Pomfrey vendégszeretetét kelljen élveznie. Hermione és Leanne nyilvánvalóan nem értettek egyet vele, de ők lányok voltak, túlzásba vitték a nyugtalankodást, ezzel pedig sikeresen kezdték őrületbe kergetni Harryt.  
  
Végül a fiúnak sikerült megfelelően határozottnak lennie ahhoz, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra tisztázza a kérdést. A két lány nem ellenkezett tovább, Neville pedig akkorra már magukra hagyta őket. A bejárati csarnokban aztán Harry és Hermione elköszöntek Leanne-től is, hogy aztán kettesben folytassák útjukat a hetedik emeletre.  
  
Harry, hogy megakadályozza a lányt a további aggodalmaskodó megjegyzéseinek kinyilvánításában, gyorsan elterelte a témát arra, milyen volt Hermione útja visszafelé a kastélyba. Nem tehetett róla, szinte megkönnyebbült akkor, mikor magához térve a pillanatnyi majdnem-eszméletvesztéséből a lány arcát pillanthatta meg legelőször.  
  
– Azt hittem, még mindig érvényben van a hoppanálási tilalom a kastély másfél mérföldes körzetében – adott hangot döbbenetének Harry.  
  
– Így is van, de mivel Kingsleyvel végeztem el a társas-hoppanálást, így nem vétettem a szabály ellen – magyarázta a lány. – Épp akkor futottam össze vele, mikor már visszafelé igyekeztem; a Három Seprűben volt dolga, és ha már erre járt, ellenőrizni akarta az őrvarázslókat is a nagykapu előtt.  
  
– Rendes tőle, hogy nem hagyott ott téged.  
  
– Igen – helyeselt a lány, majd mielőtt még kiléptek volna a falikárpit mögül, Harry kezébe nyomott egy kisebbfajta csomagot. – Tessék. A professzor ajándéka – suttogta, azzal már tovább is indult.  
  
Harry már majdnem megfeledkezett arról, miért is váltak ketté Hermionéval, de a kezében tartott kis doboz most emlékeztette erre. Nem kifejezetten érdekelte, mi lehet benne; megbízott Hermione ízlésében. Majd talán később megkérdezi – döntötte el.  
  
Az ajándékot a talárja alá rejtette, miközben követte a lányt. Menet közben önkéntelenül is a sebhelyéhez nyúlkált, azon morfondírozva, mit is jelenthetett az pár másodperces látomás…  


***

Harry frusztráltan felsóhajtott, és legyőzötten dőlt hátra a karosszékben. Egész héten halogatta a következő találkozót, és noha szombaton és vasárnap is lett volna ideje lemenni Pitonhoz a pincébe, mégsem bírta megtenni. Ehelyett inkább vállalta, hogy egész nap tanul és házi feladatokat csinál, semmint, hogy megjelenjen a bájitalmesternél. A vasárnap esti vacsoránál azonban már észrevette, hogy Dumbledore mindentudó pillantásokat vet feléje, így egészen odáig vetemedett, hogy már étkezésekhez is levitte magával a könyveit. Ron ilyenkor teljes megrökönyödéssel pillantott rá, elképzelése sem lehetett, hogy barátja miért igyekszik Hermione elől elorozni a kényszeres tanulónak járó képzeletbeli kupát, Harry pedig nem is akarta az orrára kötni. A lány ezzel szemben azonnal átlátott rajta, így mikor Ron nem figyelt, vagy nem volt a közelben, többször is megpróbált a lelkére beszélni. Ezzel viszont épphogy az ellenkezőjét érte el.  
  
Kedden este azonban már tarthatatlanná vált a helyzet; Harry folyamatosan magán érezte Dumbledore tekintetét, holott valahányszor felnézett, az idős mágus sosem mutatta jelét annak, hogy őt figyelné. Ekkorra már nemcsak Hermione, de Ron is rájött, miért válik egyre feszültebbé Harry. Végül ő volt az, aki megadta a kezdő lökést, hogy barátja aznap este mégiscsak megadja magát a nyomásnak.  
  
– Legalább túl leszel rajta – bölcselkedett Ron csekély meggyőződéssel. – Ez az alkalom nem olyan nagy dolog. Majd ráfogod arra, hogy tanulnod kell még, aztán nem kell sokáig maradnod. Jövő héten meg már úgyis téli szünet lesz…  
  
– Rendben, igazad van – sóhajtott végül beletörődően, és lecsapta maga mellé a bájitaltan jegyzetet.  
  
Átkozottul elege volt a tanulásból; inkább etetett volna ismét durrfarkú szurcsókokat vagy tanította volna Grópot cipőt kötni, semmint hogy továbbra is magoljon. Csakhogy sem szurcsókok, sem Gróp pesztrálása, de még csak további olvasás sem jöhetett szóba, ha valóban le akarta tudni a látogatást még aznap este. Így nem sokkal nyolc óra után Harry mégiscsak rászánta magát arra, hogy lemerészkedjen a pincébe. Eleinte próbálta magát győzködni arról, hogy ilyen későn mégsem kéne odaállítania Pitonhoz, de aztán éppen ezt használta kapaszkodónak: elvégre, ha a férfi nem látja szívesen, akkor nyugodt szívvel jön vissza, hiszen nem ő tehet arról, hogy meghiúsult a találka. Ám ha mégis beengedi, nos, akkor sem kell sokáig ott időznie – ahogy Ron is mondta –, elvégre lassan takarodó idő, a tanár pedig nyilvánvalóan nem akarhatja, hogy Harry az éjszaka kellős közepén kódorogjon a kastély folyosóin.  
  
– Megvárunk – köszönt el tőle Ron, mikor Harry csigalassú tempóban a portrélyuk felé vette az irányt. Hátra sem fordulva visszaintett két barátjának, azután megacélozva magát nekiveselkedett a rá váró kihívásnak.  
  
Alig hagyta azonban maga mögött a klubhelyiséget, mikor a Kövér Dáma portréja ismét felnyílt, mögötte pedig Hermione enyhén szégyenlős ábrázata jelent meg.  
  
– Remélem, nem akarsz lekísérni, hogy biztosra vedd, hogy tényleg lemegyek-e – dörmögte csipkelődően Harry.  
  
– Ugyan, ne butáskodj – intette le a lány, de szavainak mégis ellentmondott az arcát elszínező enyhe pír. – Csak szeretnélek megkérni valamire… vagyis inkább elkérni valamit.  
  
Harry gyanakvóan összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Mondd csak. Mi lenne az?  
  
Mielőtt Hermione felelt volna, gondosan körülnézett, majd beráncigálta Harryt az egyik páncél takarásába.  
  
– Te már jártál a professzor lakosztályában, láttad a nappaliját, és az elmondásod alapján feltételezem, hogy a tanár úrnak elég nagy könyvgyűjteménye van. Igaz?  
  
– Öhm… igen… gondolom, nagynak számít – válaszolta a homlokát ráncolva.  
  
– Bizonyára kategorizálva is vannak, és sok olyasmi ritkaságot tart, amit esetleg máshol nem lehet megtalálni.  
  
– Aha, valószínű…  
  
– Ó, ez nagyszerű – lelkesült fel a lány –, mármint ez tényleg csodás. Mert ha már úgyis mész hozzá, akkor igazán megtehetnéd nekem, hogy megnézed – Hermione egy cetlit csúsztatott Harry kezébe –, nincs-e meg véletlenül ez a könyv a professzornak.  
  
– És…? – várta a folytatást Harry.  
  
– Nos, és ha megvan, akkor esetleg…  
  
– Hozzam el? – tapintott a lényegre. – Te megőrültél, Hermione! Azt akarod, hogy keressek meg neked egy könyvet, és lopjam ki Piton gyűjteményéből? Azonnal észrevenné, ha egyetlen kis pergament elcsórnék tőle a szemetesből, nem még hogy egy egész könyvet a polcról.  
  
– Ez nem lopás – húzta ki magát fontoskodva a lány, igazán meggyőződve az igazáról. – A szerződés kimondja, hogy minden vagyoni tárgyatok közössé vált abban a másodpercben, amint a megállapodás létrejött. Ennek értelmében minden, ami Piton professzor tulajdona, az most már a tied is. Én pedig szeretném tőled kölcsönkérni ezt a könyvet – tartott ki Hermione.  
  
Harry zavarodottan pislogott, majd a szemét forgatva, vonakodva pillantott a kezébe nyomott pergamendarabra: _Tündérkert – A hamisság útvesztője._ A cím ismerősen csengett neki.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele óvatosan –, megnézem, megvan-e neki. De nem ígérek semmit – figyelmeztette. – Különben meg kétlem, hogy Piton mesekönyvet tartana magánál. Tudod, nem éppen az a típus, aki elalvás előtt álomba ringató esti meséket olvasgatna az ágyban.  
  
– Ez nem mesekönyv – fortyant fel Hermione Harry gúnyos megjegyzése hallatán. – A _Tündérkert_ a Nagy-Britanniában és Írországban őshonos és betelepített gyógy- és mérgező növények összefoglaló enciklopédiája – hadarta egy szuszra.  
  
– Meg sem kéne kérdeznem, miért nem kölcsönzöd ki a könyvtárból…  
  
– Mert nincs ott, már próbáltam keresni. – Hermione mérgesen fújtatott, nyilvánvalóan nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valamit ne találjon meg ott. – De nagy szükségem lenne rá. Kérlek.  
  
– Egyáltalán mihez kell ez neked, Hermione?  
  
– Csak szeretnék utánanézni benne valaminek. Az összes könyvtárban található könyvet átnéztem már, de azokban egyikben sem találtam meg, amit keresek. Az egyik szakirodalom viszont említés tesz erről az enciklopédiáról.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy gyógynövénytanra ilyesmit kért volna Bimba professzor – nézett a lányra sejtelmesen, mire Hermione arca ismét elszíneződött.  
  
– Ez nem gyógynövénytanra kell – cincogta, de további magyarázattal nem szolgált.  
  
– Jó, ha ennyire akarod, meglátom, mit tehetek – sóhajtotta végül Harry beletörődően –, de azért ne éld bele magad.  
  
Hermione arca ennek ellenére elégedetten felragyogott, majd miután szétváltak útjaik, Harry ezúttal már nem csak vánszorogva indult tovább, hanem kellően lendületes tempóban haladt végig a titkos folyosó kusza átjáróin. Jóllehet, mindvégig olyan arckifejezéssel tette mindezt, mintha minimum a vesztőhelyre igyekezne, de a szándék volt a fontos. Az előző látogatása feleennyire sem volt frusztráló, mint a mostani, noha elképzelése sem volt arról, miért is éli meg ilyen szörnyűségesen ezt a második találkozót. Mire elérte a váza-együttest, a szíve már a torkában dobogott. Az átjárót kinyitó Piton láttán aztán végképp összeszorult a mellkasa; a férfi ugyanis egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mint aki a háta közepére kívánná Harryt. Ez pedig egyenesen megrémisztette a fiút. Tulajdonképpen igazán közömbösnek is gondolhatta volna, ha közben nem környékezte volna meg valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan balsejtelem.  


***

A bájitalmesternek megvolt az a bosszantó képessége, hogy egyetlen kósza pillantásával a másik tudomására tudta hozni, miként is érez iránta – nem úgy, mint a normális emberek többsége, hanem igazán félelmetes, megkérdőjelezhetetlen módon tette mindezt. Elég volt csupán ráemelnie éjfekete tekintetét a másikra, az ahhoz társuló minimális arcmimika hozzáadásával pedig végérvényesen kétséget sem hagyott az illetőben. Értelemszerűen Harry mindig is kiemelkedő szerepet foglalt el abban, hogy Piton ezen tudományát még magasabb szintre emelje. Leginkább persze a gúnyos, lenéző, gyanakvó pillantással illette őt, többször elfojtott indulattal, ritkább esetekben pedig szabadjára engedett dühvel tüntette ki. Harry kétségkívül már régi ismerősként köszöntötte ezeket a megnyilvánulásokat.  
  
Csakhogy Piton szemeinek volt egy másik tükre is, az, amit képtelenségnek tűnt egyértelműen értelmezni. Néhanapján ugyanis a férfi éjsötét tekintete teljesen különös pillantással jutalmazta őt. Ezek voltak azok az alkalmak, amikor a bájitalmester arcán nyoma sem volt szarkazmusnak vagy lekicsinylésnek, de ugyanúgy hiányzott belőle a harag is. Lényegében megfejthetetlennek bizonyultak a gesztusai, mindazonáltal ezekben a ritka esetekben a férfi csaknem már emberi vonásokat mutatott feléje, hétköznapi viselkedéssel, miközben tekintete ennek ellenére különös üzenetet hordozott. Harry emlékezetében mindig élénken megmaradtak ezek a kivételesnek tetsző alkalmak, talán azért is, mert ezek annyira ritkáknak bizonyultak.  
  
A férfi hosszú ujjaival a száját simogatta, erősen emlékeztetve Harryt a negyedéves búcsúvacsorára és az első okklumencia órájukra is. A tanár akkor is ugyanígy, ugyanezzel a szokatlan gesztussal tanulmányozta őt, ki tudja, miféle gondolatokkal a fejében. Igaz, hogy jelen pillanatban nem kifejezetten Harryt tüntette ki figyelmével, de ő ennek ellenére mégis folyamatosan magán érezte a fekete pillantást.  
  
Nagyjából fél óra telhetett el ilyen körülmények között: Piton ölében dolgozatok helyett ezúttal bájitaltan szakkönyv és egy ív, előzőleg telefirkált pergamen feküdt, egyik kezében penna, de olvasás és jegyzetelés helyett sokkal inkább lopott pillantásokkal méregette Harryt. Nem, nem bámulta közvetlenül, külső szemlélő számára talán fel sem tűnt volna, de Harry valahányszor ránézett, különös mód mindig sikerült elkapnia a férfit tekintetét. Mintha szándékosan csinálta volna. Néha váltottak azért egy-két szót, de ezenkívül inkább csak hallgattak, ami még soha nem frusztrálta ennyire a fiút, mint ez alkalommal. A görcs ismét kezdett megjelenni a gyomra tájékán.  
  
A kígyókkal díszített dohányzóasztalon két serleg pihent – Pitoné félig tele, Harry azonban nem nyúlt a sajátjához. Bosszantotta a tétlenség, és az, hogy a gondolatai több esetben kalandoztak a tanár irányába, mint azt egészségesnek tartotta volna. Lassan két hónapja mondhatták házastársaknak magukat, de ennek tanúbizonyságára egyedül a mágikus teremben őrzött házasságlevél szolgált. Nem mintha Harry többre vágyott volna, sőt.  
  
Mindennek dacára azonban, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor el kellett ismernie, hogy akadtak bizonyos pillanatok, mikor a szerződés meglétét nem találta annyira szörnyűségesnek, mint azt elsőre hitte volna. Nyilvánvalóan nem egy fáklyásmenet egy olyan ember társának lenni, akit eredendően utál, vagy legalábbis hosszú éveken keresztül mély megvetést táplál iránta, de nem is volt lehetetlen feladat elnyomni ezt az érést. Nem volt könnyű, de Harry bizonyos helyzetekben képesnek bizonyult erre. A titok nyitja abban rejlett ugyanis, hogyan viszonyult Pitonhoz és a házasságuk tényéhez: amikor nem foglalkozott vele, és úgy tekintett a szerződésre, mint egy lehetséges pókra a sarokban, akkor elviselhetőnek bizonyult. A pók megléte csupán zavaró tényező, nem is biztos, hogy jelen van – ezzel a megoldással élve Harry kényelmesen el tudta hitetni magával, hogy az egész nem is olyan szörnyű. Ámbár kétség sem fért ahhoz, hogy hosszútávon ez a stratégia mégsem célravezető. Mert attól, hogy ő figyelmen kívül hagyja Amoris-esküjét, még az egyezmény él, ezt pedig sajnos nem tagadhatta le. Hiába bizonyult a taktika komfortosnak, rá kellett ébrednie ennek a hátrányára is.  
  
Ahhoz ugyanis, hogy teljes mértékben teljesíteni tudja Dumbledore kérését – adjon esélyt Pitonnak –, Harrynek félre kellett volna tennie minden eddigi ellenséges érzelmét a bájitalmesterrel szemben. Csakhogy mindent könnyebb volt megtenni, mint ezt. Felesleges lett volna hazudnia, hogy egyszerűen képes a megbocsátásra, mert ez messzemenőkig nem így volt. Egyelőre nem látta be, hogyan is tudná elfelejteni azt, amit a férfi a szülei ellen tett, hogy az ő közreműködésének volt köszönhető Voldemort támadása Harry és a családja ellen. Ezt nem lehetett csak úgy semmissé tenni.  
  
Akadt azonban olyan eset, amikor ha nagyon akarta sem lett volna képes arra, hogy ne vegyen tudomást arról, hogy ő valójában Piton házastársa. Mint például most, itt ücsörögve a férfi nappalijának zöld derengéses félhomályában, igenis valóságosnak tűnt az a papír, melyet a mágikus terem rejtett. Még a gondolatba is beleborzongott. Mert ott a tudata leghátsó polcán, jól elrejtve egy kis dobozban, pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy a szerződés akkor is érvényben van, ha ő ennyire küzd a gondolat ellen. Ám az, hogy mindeddig tulajdonképpen kínosan kerülte ennek tényleges elfogadását, nem tette könnyebbé a saját helyzetét. Talán ideig-óráig igen, de most ismét ráeszmélhetett arra, miért is szorgalmazta annyira Dumbledore ezeket a kétes kimenetelű találkákat. Értette ő, mit szeretett volna az idős mágus elérni, mindazonáltal Harry nem bízott abban, hogy a kísérlet sikerrel jár.  
  
Mit is mondott egyszer Lupin Dumbledore képtelennek tűnő elméleteiről – idéződött fel Harryben egy réges-régi emlék –, hogy az idős mágus abszurd teóriái általában mindig helytállóak…  
  
Nos, esztelennek ható gondolat ide vagy oda, annyit el kellett ismerni, hogy Amoris-esküjének volt egy Harryre nézve igencsak sarkalatos pontja, melyet semmiféle módon nem lehetett kikerülni. Ha másra nem is, de arra bizony megfelelőnek bizonyultak ezek a találkák, hogy Harryt emlékeztessék erre a kényes dologra.  
  
A fiú gondolatai veszélyes ösvényre tévedtek; egy idő után pedig azzal a nem titkolt szándékkal pislogott Piton felé, hogy ő is megnézze magának a férfit. Minden bizonnyal a másik is ugyanezt tette vele, tehát neki is szabad volt. Természetesen eddig sosem tartotta fontosnak, hogy alaposan szemügyre vegye a bájitalmestert, de most miért ne tehette volna meg. Az összkép sajnálatos módon nem találtatott túl kecsegtetőnek: zsíros, fekete haj, éjsötét, hidegen csillogó szempár, betegesen sápadt bőr, kampós orr… nem is az esete. Jóllehet, a zöldes félhomály kicsit előnyösebb megvilágításba helyezte a tanárt, de vajon a denevérszerű talár alatt mi rejtőzhet? – tette fel magának az ártatlan kérdést, hogy aztán épphogy csak fel nem kiáltva, azonnal átkozni kezdje magát. – Elég ebből!  
  
Piton, ha észre is vette Harry zavarát, nem tette szóvá; pusztán a szemöldöke emelkedett meg enyhén… olyan mindentudóan. – Hogy csapná ki sárkányhimlő! – gondolta a fiú magában.  
  
Számíthatott volna arra, hogy épp most nem fog gyorsan megszabadulni a férfitól. Miért is menne minden könnyedén és simán? – morfondírozott, mikor a megoldás úgy csapta kupán, hogy szinte érezte, miként a tarkójára nőtt dudor ismét megfájdul.  
  
– Ugye nem bánja, ha szétnézek? – tudakolta Harry semleges hangszínt megütve. Fejével utalásszerűen a háta mögé biccentett, remélve, hogy Piton megérti, mire céloz. Tulajdonképpen nem lepte volna meg, ha nemleges választ kap. A tanár ellenben csupán ismét felvonta szemöldökét, mely már-már szórakozott kifejezést kölcsönzött neki – szerencsére csak majdnem, mert Harry már így is elég szokatlannak vélte a másik viselkedését.  
  
– Szolgáld ki magad – intett a pennával.  
  
Harry még sosem örült ennyire annak, hogy kikerülhet Piton figyelő tekintete alól. Na nem mintha ezzel képes lett volna megakadályozni, hogy a férfi továbbra is olyan szemekkel pillantson rá, mint ahogyan ezt tette az előbb is, de hátat fordítani neki, igazán kellemesebbnek bizonyult. A bájitaltan tanár viselkedése gyanakvóvá tette, habár sejtelme sem volt arról, mi ez a furcsa megérzés, mely megkörnyékezte őt már abban a pillanatban, amikor a férfi ajtót nyitott neki, és a várt, nyílt undor helyett csupán közönyös fogadtatásban részesítette. Nyilván ez a leheletnyi eltérés nem bizonyult túl árulkodónak, és Harry sem vette volna észre, ha az elmúlt idő alatt nem éleződött volna ki minden érzékszerve Piton megfigyelésére.  
  
Voltaképpen az is meglehet, hogy csupán ő maga volt az, aki a tanár viselkedésébe többet látott, olyasmit, ami valójában nem is létezik – elmélkedett. Mindenesetre bárhogyan is volt, jelen pillanatban igazán hálát érzett Hermione kérése végett.  
  
Csakhogy a feladat egyáltalán nem bizonyult annyira könnyűnek, mint azt Harry először hitte. Piton nappalijának majdnem egészét magas, könyvekkel telezsúfolt polcok foglalták el, és noha a kategorizált kötetek között elég gyorsan kiigazodott, a gyógynövényekről szóló olvasmányok sokkal több polcsort tettek ki, mint amire számított. Mégis, hogy a csudába találja meg ennyi könyv között éppen azt az egyet? A begyűjtő bűbáj gondolatát elvetette – az az ostobaság legmagasabb szintjét jelentette volna.  
  
– Be kell vallanom, Potter – szólalt meg a bájitalmester rövid idő elteltével –, aligha gondoltam volna, hogy valaha ekkora érdeklődést tanúsítasz majd a könyvespolcom iránt.  
  
Könyvespolc és nem könyvek – figyelt fel Harry a különbségre.  
  
– Szép gyűjteménye van, uram – válaszolta kitérően, eltökélten arra, hogy nem veszi magára a burkolt sértést. – Sok érdekes kötettel. – Szavai alátámasztásaként találomra leemelt és belelapozott egy haragospiros lapokból álló, rúnákkal megírt olvasmányba. Ezt biztos nem olyanoknak szánta az írója, mint amilyen ő is volt, hanem inkább Hermione kaliberű olvasóknak. – Nyilván nagyon szeret olvasni – fűzte hozzá sután.  
  
– Minden kétséget kizáróan – értett egyet árnyalt cinizmussal a tanár.  
  
Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást a válla fölött; a férfi továbbra is kiismerhetetlen tekintettel figyelte, miként cseréli ki a rúnákkal megírt könyvet egy másikra.  
  
– Feltételezem, ezek itt mind ritkák…  
  
– Egyértelműen. Ezeknek a könyveknek a túlnyomó többsége mind egyedi darab, biztosíthatlak, hogy a jelentős részüket nem találnád meg a könyvtárban. – A férfi hangja túlságosan is elégedetten csengett. Harry szája akaratlanul grimaszba húzódott, ahogy Pitonnak ismét hátat fordítva, tekintetét a polcra szegezte – valójában szívesen feltette volna a kérdést, hogy az „egyedi darabok” megfogalmazás milyen mértékben egyezik meg az „illegális ritkaságok” kifejezéssel, de nem volt célja túlfeszíteni a húrt. A beszélgetésre irányuló törekvéseiket eddig sem koronázta elsöprő siker, de legalább próbálkoztak. Nos, ez is valami. – Van esetleg valami különleges magyarázat, minek tudható be ez a hirtelen támadt kíváncsiság a gyűjteményem iránt?  
  
– Ha hiszi, ha nem, tudom értékelni a könyveket, ezek pedig tényleg érdekesnek tűnnek. – Harry nem hazudott, valóban úgy gondolta, hogy Piton magánkönyvtárának megléte igazán meglepő annak fényében, hogy a férfi irodája tele van halmozva mindenféle undorító dologgal, miközben az itt sorakozó könyvek többségéről egyáltalán nem gondolta volna, hogy érdeklik a tanárt. Miért is van a bájitalmesternek szüksége annyiféle nyelvkönyvre, vagy akár mugli irodalomra? Mert bizony Harry nem volt annyira ostoba, mint amilyennek Piton gondolta őt; nézelődése során már előző itt tartózkodása alkalmával megakadt a szeme Platón, Arisztotelész vagy akár Homérosz nevén is. – Nem is tudtam, hogy szereti a filozófiát és a költészetet.  
  
– Sok mindent szeretek, Potter. Arról, hogy a korlátolt gondolkodással megáldott diákok képtelenek túllátni saját ostoba meggyőződésükön, én aligha tehetek. – Harry bólintott, sokkal inkább amiatt, hogy tudomásul vette a választ, semmint azért mert egyetértett volna. Tekintetét ugyanis magára vonta egy igencsak érdekes kötet; hirtelen támadt elragadtatásában egyszeriben késztetést érzett arra, hogy lágyan végighúzza ujját a könyv ezüstös pikkelyekkel díszített gerincén. Különös vibráció futott végig a gerincén; csodálatos érzés volt megérinteni. – Ámbár tagadhatatlan, hogy belőled sem nézné ki senki, hogy kviddics témájú könyveken kívül bármi mást is hajlandó vagy a kezedbe venni – fűzte hozzá Piton. Harrynek beletelt pár pillanatba, mire felfogta a hallottakat.  
  
– Én nem vagyok Hermione Granger, de egy trollnál azért többet olvasok – morogta magyarázatképp. Azt éppenséggel nem fűzte hozzá, hogy Durslyéknél ezt csak titokban tehette meg, a varázsvilágban ellenben sokkal érdekesebbnek találta a csodák közvetlen felfedezését, semmit a könyvekből való tájékozódást. Egy halk sóhajt követően pillantását elszakított az ezüstpikkelyes műről, és továbbvezette a könyvespolc többi darabjára: a válogatott bájitalos szakkönyvekre és a defenzív mágia legkülönfélébb köteteire. Harryt ez utóbbi újabb percek erejéig lekötötte. Ez volt az egyik legsokrétűbb gyűjtemény, amit valaha volt szerencséje látni – akadtak itt szögekkel telehintett, vastag szíjjal átkötött, vékony és lehetetlenül vastag, mutatós díszítéssel és fafaragványokkal ékesített olvasmányok is. A maga nemében mindegyik páratlannak tűnt. Harry elmerengett rajta, vajon az itt fellelhető könyvek mekkora része képezi a tényleges fekete mágiáról szóló leírásokat, de tekintve Piton elméleti tudását a témáról, gyanította, hogy bőven akad itt minden, ami nem való egy gyerekek látogatta közkönyvtárba. Tekintete lassan továbbhaladt, egészen felfelé, követve egy lágy melódia irányát egészen addig, míg meg nem pillantotta azt a különleges sorozatot, melynek gerince egytől-egyik a legmélyebb fekete volt, amit valaha látott, és szinte áradt belőlük a sötétség. Előző alkalommal ezeket észre sem vette – nem is csoda, hiszen Piton a legfelső polcok egyikén tartotta őket, ott, ahol a zöldes derengés halvány megvilágítása ellenére sem látszódott többnek, mint egy nagy fekete lyuk. Mintha a könyvek magukba szippantották volna azt a kevéske fényt is azon a ponton, mégis, ennek ellenére egyetlen szögből megmutatták magukat a kíváncsi tekintetnek. Harry sejtése szerint ez nem lehetett véletlen. A szomorú dallam veszélyről mesélt. Most először jutott eszébe, hogy a bájitalmester igencsak nagy engedékenységről tesz tanúbizonyságot. – Gondolom, érezzem magam megtisztelve, amiért megengedi nekem, hogy válogassak a könyvei között – jegyezte meg halkan, kijelentő hangsúllyal.  
  
– Néhányszor már tettem említést arról, hogy nem tűröm a szemtelenséget – szólt lustán Piton.  
  
Harry először eleresztette füle mellett a férfi megjegyzését, mikor a pikkelyes könyv – mintha csak képtelen lenne kikerülni a látóköréből – újfent magára vonta a figyelmét. Kígyóbőr – állapította meg anélkül, hogy valójában tudta volna, hogy igaza van-e vagy sem. Zavarában megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Maga mindent szemtelenségnek tart, ami nem egyezik a véleményével, uram.  
  
– A véleménykülönbség és a pimaszság két külön fogalom. Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy veled ellentétben nekem nem okoz nehézséget a definíciók megkülönböztetése.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele – dünnyögte Harry. Utálta, hogy Piton ennyire semmibe veszi az értelmi képességeit. – Nem vagyok olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek gondol.  
  
– Igazán? Eleddig nem vettem észre, hogy tanúbizonyságát adnád annak, amit állítasz. A bájitaltan jegyeiden mindenesetre nem látszik meg – folytatta a férfi epésen, de a hangján érezni lehetett, hogy mosolyog – nyilvánvalóan gúnyosan.  
  
– A bájitaltan jegyek nem feltétlenül mérvadók – közölte higgadtan. – Ha maga ezt nem akarja meglátni és tudomásul venni, az nem az én hibám – felelte, gondosan megőrizve a nyugalom látszatát.  
  
– Aligha lehet látni bármit is, ami láthatatlan. Mindazonáltal attól, hogy a borítókat nézegeted, olykor leemeled egyik-másik művet és belelapozol, még nem száll fejedbe a tudás.  
  
– Széles a választék. Még nem döntöttem, mit szeretnék olvasni. – Piton nem vette a fáradságot, hogy feleljen, Harry pedig nem különösebben bánta. Rövid időre ismét csend borult a nappalira, csupán a kandallóban ropogó tűz, a tanár lapozása és a penna időnkénti karistolása hallatszódott. Harry szeme több esetben visszatévedt a kígyóbőrkötéses könyvre, de igazán levenni és megnézni nem merte. Egyszerre vonzotta és taszította. Pontosan tudatában volt annak, hogy Piton engedékenysége pusztán addig tart, míg ő is úgy akarja. Ennek dacára a hirtelen támadt gondolat, mely befészkelte magát az elméjébe, meggondolatlan merészségre sarkallta. – Máskülönben pedig, egy szava sem lehet, hogy nézelődök.  
  
– Valóban? Miért is?  
  
– Nos… a szerződés értelmében, minden, ami a magáé, az most már az enyém is. – Harry nem kockáztatta meg, hogy hátrapillantson, mégis szinte látni vélte a bájitalmester gyanakvó arckifejezését. Valójában maga Harry sem értette, miért hozakodott ezzel elő, hiszen ezidáig sosem gondolt bele ténylegesen is ebbe a helyzetbe.  
  
– A tied is? – ízlelgette Piton halkan, tűnődően. – Nocsak, Potter, ismét meglepsz. Csak nem úgy kell értenem, hogy egyszeriben igényt kívánsz tartani a tulajdonomra? – A bájitalmester sötét hangjába különös tónus vegyült, de Harry ezt szinte alig érzékelte. Tekintete ugyanis ebben a pillanatban végre megakadt azon, amit annyira keresett; a _Tündérkert – A hamisság útvesztője_ című kötet bíborszín gerince épp szemmagasságban kellette magát előtte. Itt van, megtalálta. – Minden kétséget kizáróan így van… – folytatta Piton, ráébresztve Harryt arra, hogy a beszélgetésük egyáltalán nem jó irányt vett –, miképpen tagadhatatlan, hogy mindez egyben visszafelé is igaz.  
  
– Mármint én nem…  
  
– Mármint te nem, mi?  
  
– Én nem úgy gondoltam – visszakozott Harry, próbálva menteni a még menthetőt, de már későnek bizonyult. Egy jobb kéz a semmiből előteremve pontosan mellette elsuhanva csattant a polcnak. Harry hátrakapta a fejét, de épp csak egy hajszálnyi választotta el attól, hogy bele nem ütközött a fölötte álló Piton állába. Mégis, hogy a fenébe került ide? Az előbb még ott ült a kandalló előtt; nem létezhet, hogy ennyire gyorsan, ilyen halkan suhanva másodpercek törtrésze alatt itt teremjen… Ez nem lehetséges, vagy mégis? – Gyatra kísérlet, Potter – susogta a bájitalmester milliméterekről a fülébe. Forró lehelete megcsiklandozta Harry arcát; aki nemhogy megmozdulni, levegőt sem mert venni. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor megérezte a férfi testéből áradó hőt. – Még mindig nem vagy elég ravasz ahhoz, hogyan szedj ki belőlem információkat, amik Merlin tudja, mire kellenek neked. Vajon miért van az a határozott érzésem, hogy _rosszban sántikálsz_?  
  
– Nem tudom, tanár úr – sziszegte, kényszerítve magát, hogy egyenletesen lélegezzen. Kis híján beleszédült a tanár közelségébe. – Én nem sántikálok semmiben sem – fűzte hozzá eltökéltebben.  
  
Piton lustán leemelte a polcról a _Tündérkert_ című kötetet. Harry összeszorított foggal elfordította a fejét, hogy a kígyóbőrkötéses könyvet tüntesse ki figyelmével a mögötte álló bájitalmester helyett.  
  
– Elmondjam, hogy mit gondolok? Nekem határozottan úgy tűnik, hogy mindenáron megpróbálkozol a bosszantásommal. Ez igazán…  
  
– Maga provokál engem – bukott ki belőle.  
  
– Ó nem, Potter, elhiheted nekem, ennek még köze sincs ahhoz. De épp az imént emlékeztettél Amoris-esküjére, tehát vehetem úgy, hogy nyílt elfogadással viseltetsz kényszerű, nem éppen üdvös házasságunk tényére – duruzsolta Piton gonoszan, _igazán_ provokálóan. – Remélem, nem felejtetted el, hogy mivel is jár ez.  
  
– Hogyan is tehetném? – szűrte a foga között. – Maga viszont folyamatosan csak kiforgatja a szavaimat… most is, az előbb is. Semmit nem tettem, és mégis azonnal támad. Én nem úgy gondoltam, amit mondtam, csak…  
  
– Csak, mi? Emlékeztetnélek, hogy te kezdted. Én csupán felvettem a fonalat.  
  
– Ez nem így van! – Mire Harry elővigyázatlanul megpördült a tengelye körül, Piton már ellépett mögüle. A férfi komótos tempóban visszasétált a kandalló elé, a könyvet kinyitva letette a bájitalos szakkönyv és a jegyzetek tetejére, ám ő maga állva maradt. Karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, fekete tekintete pedig fürkészőn tapadt a fiúra.  
  
– Mióta betetted ide a lábadat, azóta vársz valamire. Noha még nem sikerült rájönnöm, miben mesterkedsz, de felesleges abba a tévképzetbe ringatnod magad, hogy elkerülte volna a figyelmemet.  
  
– Nem mesterkedem semmiben sem – vetette ellen Harry –, egyszerűen csak nem örülök annak, hogy ezt kell csinálnunk.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak róla, ezzel nem vagy egyedül. Az igazgató úr, bármennyire is úgy vélekedik, javunkra válik ez a nevetséges ismerkedésre tett kísérlet, a valóságban mindez mégsem úgy működik, ahogyan ő szeretné. – Harry egy pillanat erejéig meghökkent azon, hogy Piton nemcsak ugyanúgy gondolkodik, mint ő, hanem még nyíltan be is vallja. – Mindazonáltal, mivel mindmáig nem sikerült előrelépést elérnie az ügyünkben, kénytelenek vagyunk valamiféle kompromisszumra törekedni, amennyiben nem szeretnénk magunkra szabadítani a minisztérium léhűtőit. Ne legyenek kétségeid, Potter, ha létezne másféle megoldás, mellyel kivédhetővé tehetnénk Amoris-esküjének nemkívánatos pontjait…  
  
– Létezik – vágta rá habozás nélkül Harry, Piton azonban lekicsinylő mozdulatot tett.  
  
– Amennyiben arra az eszement, griffendéles ötletre célzol, mely szerint tárjuk a Wizengamot elé a teljes igazságot… nos, nem kétséges, hogy azzal mit érnénk el.  
  
– Honnan ilyen biztos abban, hogy mi történne? – tudakolta Harry kétkedően.  
  
– Ez még számodra is egyértelműnek kellene lennie, Potter.  
  
– Maga tudja, hogy kik a tanács beépített emberei, akik Voldemortnak dolgoznak, igaz?  
  
– Az nem tartozik rád, és számtalanszor figyelmeztettelek, ne mondd ki a nevet! – förmedt rá a bájitalmester. Éjsötét szemei szinte belefúródtak a fiúéba.  
  
– Kerüljük ki őket – erősködött tovább, figyelmen kívül hagyva a megjegyzést.  
  
– Képtelenség.  
  
– Miért?  
  
Piton, ahelyett, hogy valódi választ adott volna a kérdésre, így felelt:  
  
– Az igazgató úr minden tőle telhetőt megtesz. Időt ugyan nem nyerhet nekünk, de a legnagyobb támogatását élvezed, amit csak nyújtani képes a jelenlegi helyzetben. Elégedj meg ennyivel.  
  
Harry keserűen nyelt egyet – már annyira közel volt. Talán életükben először Piton majdnem ugyanazon ment keresztül, mint ő, nem lehet, hogy egyszerűen beletörődik ebbe.  
  
– Azt hittem, hogy maga legalább egyetért velem, és ugyanúgy gondolkodik, mint én – próbálkozott tovább.  
  
– Ne nevettess, Potter – susogta Piton epésen. – Veled ellentétben én arra használom a fejem, amire való: _gondolkodásra_.  
  
– Jó, legyen! – fortyant fel Harry türelmét vesztve, mielőtt azonban folytathatta volna, Piton emelt hangja megakadályozta benne.  
  
– Még mindig nem jutott el a csökött kis agyadig az információ? Abban az esetben, amint Dumbledore felfedi a titkunkat a Wizengamot tagjai előtt, nem kétséges, a Sötét Nagyúr azonnal tudomást szerez a történtekről. Szinte észrevétlenül esnél áldozatául a halálfalóknak; a lehető legkönnyebb módját szolgáltatnád számukra, hogy megkaparintsanak téged, és elhiheted, sikerrel járnának – sziszegte sötéten a férfi.  
  
– Hogy lehet ennyire biztos ebben? – faggatta Harry, nem hátrálva.  
  
– Talán mert jóval tájékozottabb vagyok, mint te.  
  
– Azért tud többet, mert Dumbledore mondta, vagy azért, mert Voldemort…?  
  
– Ne mondd ki a nevet – emelte fel a hangját a tanár –, és megmondtam már párszor…  
  
– Miért nem visz akkor azonnal hozzá? – csattant fel Harry váratlanul. – Ezt akarja, nem? – folytatta, időt sem hagyva Pitonnak a feleszmélésre.  
  
Mielőtt a férfi szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, Harrynél elpattant az a bizonyos húr, és már képtelen volt visszafogni magát…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matild McDale, Mabel Macniell, Ben Brady, Mike McDale: általam kitalált karakterek.
> 
> Isbel Rhys: ötödéves griffendéles, általam kitalált karakter. 
> 
> Daniel Davies: hatodéves hollóhátas, a történet szerint Roger Davies (Fleur Delacour báli partnerének) unokatestvére. Szintén én találtam ki.


	10. Amit nem mondunk ki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veszekedések, következmények, gondolatok, döntések, válaszok...

Harry heteken keresztül igyekezett elfojtani a történtekből fakadó tehetetlen dühét, és mélyen magába temetni a rossz gondolatokat, de mostanra elérte azt a pontot, amikor már semmi más nem érdekelte, csak az, hogy minden frusztrációját rázúdítsa az előtte álló személyre.  
  
– Hát persze – kiáltott fel szemvillanásnyi idő múlva –, én hülye! Miért is nem gondoltam erre hamarabb? Valóban arra játszik, hogy maga legyen az, aki kiszolgáltat neki! – köpte gondolkodás nélkül. Piton arca másodpercnyi döbbenetről árulkodott, és ismeretségük óta most először pillantott rá olyan kifejezéssel, mely valahol a szánalom és a megvetés között egyensúlyozott egy vékony szálon. – Nem tudom, mit vétettem maga ellen, de mióta betettem a lábam az iskolába, azóta követ el mindent azért, hogy a lehető legtökéletesebben elszúrja az életemet.  
  
– Egész idáig, már-már meghazudtolva önmagad, mutattál némi megcsillanó értelmet a viselkedésedben – susogta Piton epésen –, de látom, ilyesmitől még távolról sem kell tartanom. Nem vagy te túlságosan is egoista, Potter? Igazán nagy hiba volt feltételezni, hogy kezdesz megérni a felelősségre. Sajnálatos mód, de úgy tűnik – folytatta a férfi gúnyos hangon –, az igazgató úr ismét tévedett veled kapcsolatban. Továbbra is ugyanaz a nagyképű, kivagyi alak vagy, aki eddig is voltál, magadon kívül senki másra nem gondolsz. – Még csak fel sem emelete a hangját, ami tovább bosszantotta Harryt. – Arrogáns, önző…  
  
– Mindig csak sértegetni tud! – vágott közbe.  
  
– Sértegetni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Ugyan, Potter, biztosíthatlak róla, ha igazán sértegetni akarnálak, másként tenném. Semmiképp sem szeretném azonban megingatni önmagad fontosságába vetett hitedet – fűzte hozzá rosszmájúan, mire Harryt elfutotta a méreg. – Ami pedig a jelenlegi állapotot illeti, hadd emlékeztesselek arra, mindezt a saját ostobaságodnak, és a drágalátos barátaidnak köszönheted.  
  
– Ne merészelje ebbe belekeverni a barátaimat!  
  
– Barátok, akik elárultak? – sziszegte villámló szemmel Piton. Harry mellkasa fájdalmasan összeszorult a nyilvánvaló tényre, de a férfi nem elégedett meg ennyivel. – Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, Ronald Weasley hathatós közreműködésének hála élvezhetjük Amoris-esküjének áldásos meglétét – ironizált. – Mindazt csupán mellékesként említeném meg, hogy a tiltott bájital használata akár az Azkabanba is juttathatja hőn védelmezett barátodat, amennyiben továbbra is ilyen vehemenciával ragaszkodsz az igazság napvilágra hozásához. Merem remélni, hogy még nem feledkeztél meg arról, mivel is jár a Delireaserum birtoklása és alkalmazása. Talán elgondolkodhatnál azon, kikbe is fekteted a bizalmadat.  
  
– Ron nem szándékosan tette – vette védelmébe Harry a vörös hajú fiút, ugyanakkor elborzadt annak lehetőségétől, amiről már azt hitte, lerendeződött.  
  
– Még te sem lehetsz ennyire ostoba, Potter. A Wizengamot főmágusait és a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot korántsem fogja érdekelni, hogy Weasley szándékosan vagy tudatlanságból fakadóan veszélyeztette az életedet. – Piton tárgyilagos, közönyös hangon beszélt, arckifejezése nem sok érzelemről árulkodott, ugyanakkor még Harry figyelmét sem kerülte el a sötét szemek vesébe látó pillantása. – Amennyiben megpróbálkozol mindenképpen rábírni az igazgató urat az ügy Wizengamot elé terjesztésére, számíthatsz rá, hogy Weasley neve azonnal köztudatba kerül. Senki nem lesz, aki kimentse őt a dementorok karjaiból, miközben közvetve a Sötét Nagyúr kezére is juttat téged. Mindezek után, ha még mindig nem látod be briliáns ötleted hátulütőit, csak rajta, próbálkozz tovább.  
  
– Akármennyire is állítja nekem, hogy Ron az Azkabanba kerülne, arról nem szól a fáma, hogy Romilda Vane kitől szerezte a Delireaserumot. Maga itt az egyetlen bájitalmester, akinek köze lehet a bájitalokhoz, ha nem tévedek – vágott vissza Harry, elégedetten látva a tanár arckifejezésében beállt változást. Piton összeszűkült szemmel félrenézett, el Harry feje mellett, amit a fiú bevitt találatként értelmezett.  
  
– Ideje lenne, hogy valóban korodhoz méltóan viselkedj, mert amit most művelsz, azzal csak táplálod az igazamat. A hozzáállásod gyerekes. Az igazgató úr véleménye szerint helytelen, hogy továbbra sem kezellek felnőttként, hiszen életkorodat tekintve már nagykorúnak számítasz, de mindezt csupán az éveid száma jelzi. Alapvetően viszont még mindig ugyanaz a rátarti fiú vagy, aki mindig is voltál. – A várttal ellentétben Piton továbbra is nyugodt maradt, már-már túlságosan is az volt, mely viszont Harryt tette egyre feszültebbé. – Van merszed azt állítani, hogy tönkreteszem az életedet? Te magad vagy az, aki állandó jelleggel bajba keveredsz a saját meggondolatlan viselkedésedből kifolyólag. Felesleges hősködéseddel és felelőtlenségeddel másokat is veszélyeztetsz, mert önzőségedtől vezérelve csakis a saját érdekeidet vagy képes szem előtt tartani. A felelősség alól azonban mindenáron ki akarsz bújni. Ebben megszólalásig hasonlítasz az apádra…  
  
Harry agyát pillanatok alatt elöntötte a vörös köd.  
  
– Hallgasson! – rivallt indulatosan Pitonra. – Ne merje az apámat a szájára venni! Lehet, hogy nem volt mintadiák és követett el olyan dolgokat, amik bántóak voltak, de én nem tudhatom igazán, hogy milyen is volt ő valójában, mivel soha nem ismerhettem meg! Ezt magánál senki nem tudja jobban, hiszen csakis maga tehet mindenről! – vicsorogta. Piton irányába érzett utálata egyszerűen elvette a józan ítélőképességét. Fejébe éles fájdalom hasított, de most még ez sem érdekelte. – Nem elég, hogy kihallgatta a jóslatot, de egyenesen Voldemorthoz szaladt vele, hogy elárulja neki, ezzel ráuszítva a szüleimre azt a mocskos korcsot. Elvette tőlem az apámat és az anyámat – vágta a tanár képébe. – Maga miatt haltak meg! – Piton tekintete elsötétült, ám Harryt már réges-régen nem izgatták a következmények. – Nem elég, hogy mindenről maga tehet, de most még azt is el kell viselnem, hogy az az átkozott szerződés összekötött minket. – Harry sebhelye lángolt, pillanatnyi dühe azonban még ezt a fájdalmat is túlszárnyalta. Annyira utálta a férfit mindazért, amit elkövetett ellene, a szülei ellen, haragudott rá, mert ezzel meg sem elégedve, még őt, Harryt is lépten-nyomon megalázta, alattomosan büntette olyan tettekért, melyeket nem követett el. Gyűlölte, mert minden szemétsége és bűne ellenére Dumbledore makacsul kiállt mellette, gyűlölte, mert vele szemben mindig elvesztette a fejét és gyűlölte azért is, mert az az átkozott szerződés pont vele kötelezte egy elfuserált kapcsolatra. Kapcsolat, hah, kacagnia kellett! – Látni sem bírom magát! – köpte Harry. Piton lehetetlenül sápadt arca megvonaglott, majd kifejezéstelenné vált.  
  
– Tökéletes, merthogy az érzés kölcsönös, Potter – felelte veszélyesen sima hangon. A bájitalmester fagyos, éjfekete tekintete kőkeményen vetődött Harry arcára. Nem kiabált, mikor megszólalt. – Végtelenül tanulságos kifakadásod, mellyel közölted álláspontodat irányomba sem változtat azonban a tényeken, így sajnálatos módon azt kell mondjam, amíg az egyezmény életben van, nem tehetünk mást, mint alkalmazkodunk. Rajtad áll, hogy mindezt az igazgató úr által felajánlott módon teszed, vagy más utat választasz. – Még szóra érdemesnek sem tartotta Harry jóslatra tett megjegyzését; nem tiltakozott, nem cáfolt, nem vágott vissza. – Most pedig itt az ideje visszatérned a körletedbe. Dumbledore igazgató majd tájékoztat a továbbiakról.  


***

Harry mögött hangos csattanással záródott be a titkos átjáró ajtaja. A szíve olyan hevesen kalapált, a levegőt pedig úgy kapkodta, mintha épp most menekült volna el egy csapatnyi megvadult hippogriff elől. A torka elszorult, erősen kapart az erővel elfojtott érzelmek miatt. Mint akit nyakon öntöttek egy vödörnyi jeges vízzel, úgy állt ott, megrendülten bámulva a kopár falat, s maga sem értette az előbb lezajlott veszekedés igazi miértjét. A düh még mindig mardosta a bensőjét, mégis, ez valami egészen más volt, mint ami a nappaliban táplálta a haragját.  
  
Miért? – tette fel a kérdést magának. – Miért ő? Miért mindig vele történnek ezek? Miért nem lehet mással? – kavarogtak benne az önsajnáló gondolatok.  
  
Idegességében a hajába túrt, megpróbálkozott lecsillapodni, mert kizárt, hogy így akarjon visszamenni a klubhelyiségbe. Félt attól, hogy haragját akár kiterjesztené Ronra is, márpedig ezt egyszerűen nem akarta megtenni. Épp elég fájdalmas volt ismét szembesülni az igazsággal. Annyira utálta ezért is Pitont. Miért kellett neki előhozakodnia ezzel?  
  
Ron volt az első igazi barátja, a szakadt fiú a vonatról, akinek a családja maga közé fogadta Harryt is. Ron kitartott mellette, minden kalamajkában vele volt, és a legnagyobb veszély közepette sem hátrált meg. Mégis, Ronnak köszönhette, hogy most itt állt a folyosón és sajnálta önmagát, a mások által elfuserált életét, és egyszeriben nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, és minderről Piton tehetett.  
  
Egyáltalán hogyan jutottak el a veszekedésig? – Harry őszintén nem értette. Noha volt némi szándékosság abban, hogy előhozakodott bizonyos dolgokkal, rá akarta kényszeríteni Pitont arra, hogy válaszoljon a kérdéseire, de Merlin lássa lelkét, ő nem akart veszekedést kezdeményezni. Mintha az ott bent, nem is ő lett volna. Persze tudta, hogy ez képtelenség, hiszen határozottan komolyan gondolta, amiket ott Piton fejéhez vágott, de abban már nem volt biztos, hogy ismét ki akarná hangosan mondani. Nem kellett volna engednie a vágynak, hogy mindezt megtegye, ezzel ugyanis ismét csak Piton igazát táplálta azzal, hogy elvesztette az önkontrollját. Hát tényleg nem képes megtanulni kordában tartani az érzelmeit? És a férfi hogyhogy csak tűrte az ő vádjait? Vádakat, amik igazak voltak – emlékeztette magát Harry. De akkor mégis miért érezte magát ennyire rosszul tőle? Talán azért, mert Piton nem kiabált rá, nem védte magát, egyszerűen csak rendületlenül, egyre sápadtabban meredt előre, szemei kifejezéstelenné váltak minden egyes szó után, amit Harry kimondott. Mint akit arcul csaptak – és ez a látvány túlontúl ismerős volt neki… csak arra nem emlékezett, mikor láthatta Pitont ilyen helyzetben.  
  
Nagyjából fél óra telhetett el, mialatt Harry céltalanul kóválygott a rejtett folyosó egy rövid szakaszán. Ezidő alatt sikeresen felhagyott önsajnáló gondolataival, és biztosította önmagát arról, hogy nem volt hiábavaló az, hogy megbocsátott Ronnak. A fiú megbánta, amit tett, ő pedig bízott benne, bízni akart benne, és ezt az érzést még Piton megjegyzései sem tudták felülírni. Hiszen ennyi erővel élete végéig haragudhatna Dumbledore-ra is, mert annak idején Dursleyék küszöbén tette le őt, ezzel elrontva gyerekkora nagy részét. Vagy Siriust is okolhatná a veszteségeiért, hiszen keresztapja ötlete volt, hogy az áruló Pettegrew-t tegyék meg Potterék titokgazdájának… Igen, mindenki tévedhet – ismerte el Harry. – Dumbledore is, Sirius is, Ron is… Na és Piton? – tette fel magának a kérdést, felelni azonban valahogy nem akaródzott neki.  
  
Az ellentmondások csak kavarogtak a fejében, mégis valahogy az előbbi gondolatmenete rejtélyes mód nyugalommal töltötte el, még akkor is, ha a Pitonnal kapcsolatos ellenérzései nem szűntek meg létezni, a harag továbbra is ott vibrált a levegőben. Mindezek ellenére viszont meg is könnyebbült, így ezzel az érzéssel eltelve szánta rá magát, hogy visszatérjen végre a klubhelyiségbe. Önuralmát még nem teljesen sikerült a megfelelő szintre tornáznia, de már jó úton haladt felé. Gondolatait, amennyire csak tudta, ismét összeszedte, próbált megoldást találni, igyekezett józanul hozzáállni, még ha mindez annyira nehezére is esett. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy ezek után mihez fog majd kezdeni. Hiába tudta az eszével, hogy mit kell tennie, ha mindene zsigerből tiltakozott a távolabbi kilátások ellen.  
  
Egyszeriben tudatára ébredt annak is, hogy lényegében sosem gondolt még a titok kiderülésének lehetőségére; eszébe sem jutott, mi történne, amennyiben a szerződés megléte valóban napvilágra kerülne. Valamiért mindig abba a szép reményekkel teli elképzelésbe ringatta magát, hogy Dumbledore megtalálja a megoldás módját, ám a mostani veszekedés után már maga sem volt biztos mindebben. Három hónap – dübörgött Harry elméjében. Választékos szitokszavakat suttogott bele a félhomályos folyosó csendjébe, miközben tudatosult benne, hogy ígéret ide vagy oda, de nem fogja tudni betartani a szavát. Most bebizonyosodott, hogy Piton és ő képtelenek arra az együttműködésre, amire Dumbledore annyira kérte őket. Ez az egész házasság már akkor elfuseráltnak számított, mikor megszületett, az ismerkedésre tett próbálkozás pedig hamvában halt kísérlet, csak azért, hogy a titok az titok maradhasson. Hogyan fog ebből a csávából kimászni?  
  
Harry trappolása kissé felgyorsult, főként miután határozottan olyan érzése támadt, mintha valaki – a Véres Báró kísértete – figyelné őt, hogy aztán olyan hirtelen torpanjon meg, mintha egy láthatatlan falra kenődött volna fel. Észre sem vette, mikor eredt futásnak, de most egyszeriben a váratlan okozta döbbenet szinte kitörölt a fejéből minden kétséget, minden önsajnáló gondolatot, és úgy nagyjából minden más egyebet is.  
  
Áldotta az eszét, amiért volt annyi sütnivalója, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt már automatikusan borította magára, amint bezáródott mögötte Piton irodájának ajtaja, máskülönben most igencsak furcsa helyzetet teremtett volna elő. Na nem mintha így nem lenne az, de legalább kevésbé érezte magát kínosan.  
  
Harmadik emeleti elágazó, alig pár méterre a tényleges folyosótól, itt a sötét beugró kicsiny, eldugott sarkában – mérte fel a környezetét Harry –, előtte pedig két túlságosan is ismerős alak állta el az utat. Illetve inkább ülte, teljes mértékben elfoglalva és kisajátítva a keskeny folyosórészt.  
  
Anthony Goldstein és Daniel Davies heves csókolózása, de leginkább Daniel lágy ringatózása Anthony ölében azonnal egyértelművé tette, hogy minek is lehet tanúja most – ha jól számolta, immáron harmadszorra. És ezúttal nem volt lehetősége kikerülni őket.  
  
Ó, hát ez nagyszerű – szitkozódott némán Harry –, már megint az ő szerelmi légyottjukat zavarja meg jelenlétével, de míg az előző alkalmakkor legalább volt esélye gyorsan továbbállni, ezúttal aligha mutatkozott erre lehetőség. Ahhoz, hogy továbbmenjen, át kéne lépnie Anthony lábai felett. A szűk átjáró nem tette alkalmassá, hogy észrevétlenül elosonjon mellettük; más út pedig nem állt rendelkezésére – hacsak nem fordulna vissza Piton pincéje felé, de ezt azonnal el is vetette.  
  
Lehet még ez az este ennél is bonyolultabb? – tette fel magának a költői kérdést.  
  
– Mindjárt… – lihegte Daniel, arca a legteljesebb szenvedélyt sugározta. – Mindjárt… – ismételte elhalkulva, Harry pedig kényszeredetten nyelt egyet. Nem helyes, hogy itt áll, és nézi őket, gondolta magában, legalább hátrébb kellene húzódnia, vagy hátat fordítania, úgy illene. De az a bizonyos hideg szellő, mely a Véres Báró jelenlétét éreztette pár fordulóval előbb, nem segített a helyzeten, hogy Harry másik útvonalat akarjon keresni magának.  
  
– Még egy kicsit, szerelmem – susogta Anthony vággyal teli hangon. – Annyira jó benned lenni.  
  
Bassza meg! – üvöltötte Harry elméje, miközben a fiú igyekezett visszafojtani a torkán kitörni készülő artikulátlan felmorranást, tekintetét azonban hiába próbálta elszakítani a párosról, mégsem sikerült teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagynia őket.  
  
Volt abban valami igazán érzéki, ahogy a két fiú a szeme láttára szeretkezett. A mindig fensőbbséges tekintetű, arisztokrata vonásaiban nagyban Draco Malfoyra hasonlító Anthony most úgy csüngött társa sóvárgó arckifejezésén, mintha soha ennél szebb dolgot nem pillantott volna még életében. Ámulattal simogatta Daniel talárral fedett testét, be-bekíváncsiskodva a ruha alá, cirógatta arcát, mialatt a mozgásuk tempója nem változott. A fiatalabb fiú azonban lassan kezdte elveszteni kontrollját, és lévén, hogy ő volt felül, igyekezett kihasználni helyzeti előnyét. Anthony felszisszent és beharapta a száját, mikor Daniel gyorsabban kezdett mozogni rajta.  
  
– Mr. Goldstein és Mr. Davies! – csattant váratlanul egy szigorú hang, mely nemcsak a két hollóhátasra, de Harryre is kis híján a szívbajt hozta.  
  
McGalagony hirtelen kibontakozása a sötétből olyan megrendítően hatott mindhármukra, és szinte sokként érte a szerelmeseket, hogy egy pillanatig képtelennek látszottak felfogni, hogy rajtakapták őket. Még a félhomályban is tökéletesen lehetett látni ijedt pillantásukat, mire végre elérte őket a felismerés. Anthony és Daniel paprikapiros arccal bontakoztak ki az ölelésből – mérhetetlen zavarukat már nem is tetézhette volna ennél jobban semmi –, és a világ minden kincséért sem emelték volna tekintetüket a professzorra. A két fiú – a szó minden értelmében – mereven szuggerálta a kőpadlót, és szinte sütött róluk, hogy vágyaik netovábbja között szerepel, hogy az megnyíljon alattuk és elnyelje őket. Lehetőleg ebben a szent minutumban.  
  
– Igazán meglep, hogy ismét itt találom önöket… – pillantott szigorúan a tanárnő a két fiúra. – Észrevették egyáltalán, milyen későre jár az idő? – feddte meg őket. – Már réges-régen a körletükben kellene tartózkodniuk. Az igazgató úr a köszöntő-beszédében kihangsúlyozta a biztonsági előírások betartásának fontosságát: takarodó után egyetlen diák sem hagyhatja el háza klubhelyiségét. Mindezt éppen önnek kell ecsetelnem, Mr. Goldstein? Prefektus létére szeg szabályt. – Anthony összerezzent. Harry látta rajta, hogy válaszolni akarna, de a szavak csak nem akartak jönni. A két fiú így továbbra is némán meredt maga elé, mire mindannyiuk legnagyobb meglepetésére McGalagony hangja egy árnyalatnyit enyhülve csendült fel újra. – Biztosítsanak róla, hogy öt perc elegendő, amíg kellőképpen összeszedik magukat. Mire visszafelé jövök, már nem szeretném itt látni egyikőjüket sem.  
  
McGalagony vetett még egy szigorú pillantást a szerelmesekre, majd hátat fordított nekik, és sietve folytatta ellenőrző körútját a folyosón – léptei visszhangjából Harry meg tudta állapítani, hogy a hosszabbik úton halad tovább. A két fiú felnézett, egyenesen egymás szemébe. Még mindig kellőképpen fel lehettek izgulva, erről tanúskodott legalábbis az, ahogyan néma egyetértésben, sürgető szükségben egymásnak estek.  
  
Harry alig bírta követni a mozdulatsort – Anthony egyszeriben megragadta Daniel keskeny csípőjét, megfordította, majd egyetlen rántással derékig húzta a talárját. Ahogy az várható volt, egyikük sem viselt nadrágot, így a szőke fiú azon nyomban magáévá tehette párját, amint a saját altestét is szabaddá tette. Daniel a falnak préselődött, hátsóját kinyomta, míg Anthony visszafojtott kiáltással beléje nyomult, hogy azután olyan tempót diktáljon, amely valósággal elképesztette Harryt.  
  
Daniel az ingujját harapdálta, hogy ne hangoskodjon, bár nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek fájna, sokkal inkább élvezte a kemény ostromot. Anthonynak ilyen körülmények mellett nem sok időre volt szüksége, hogy elélvezzen, majd épp csak egy kicsit engedte pihenni magát, ameddig csókot váltottak Daniel válla fölött. Azután óvatosan kihúzódott belőle, ismét megfordította, hogy végül térdre ereszkedve szájába vegye a barna hajú fiú ágaskodó férfiasságát. Olyan mélyen engedte a torkába, mely Harry számára már-már túlzásnak hatott – hogy a fenébe nem fullad meg tőle? –, kezét pedig hátravezette Daniel hátsója felé. Nem kellett agytrösztnek lennie, hogy tudja, épp most ujjazza meg a fiút. Mire Daniel elélvezett, addigra McGalagony lépései ismét hallhatóvá váltak. Az egész aktus nem tartott öt percig, és mire a professzor visszatért, addigra a két fiú eliszkolt.  
  
Harry pedig ott maradt magában, miközben igyekezett feldolgozni, hogy épp most sikerült végignéznie két ismerőse szeretkezését. Hát ez szuper, nagyszerű vagy, Harry – gratulált magának gúnyosan –, már csak az hiányzik, hogy valaki erre rájöjjön, és egy mocskos, perverz kukkolónak kiáltson ki. Ez a gondolat végre megadta neki a löketet, hogy minél előbb elhagyja a helyszínt.  


***

 _Apró neszek, halk, érthetetlen beszélgetések foszlányai, sietős lábak zaja, talársuhogás, pálcasuhintás, varázslatok semmivel sem összetéveszthető hangja tolakodott be a fekete űrbe, hogy mind külön-külön épüljön be Harry elméjének legmélyére, lehetővé téve, hogy szép lassan a tudatára ébredjen. Ahhoz azonban még kellett egy rövid idő, mire homályos látása ellenére sikerült beazonosítania a helyiséget, ahol most feküdt. Egyre inkább kiélesedett érzékei révén az események körvonalazódni kezdtek, emlékei lassan visszatértek, mikor pedig mindez végre megtörtént, szinte a pillanat tört része alatt kapott észbe és tornázta magát ülőhelyzetbe az ágyon, a frászt hozva ezzel a mellette ácsorgó – a jellegzetesen kusza, nagy bozontból ítélve – Hermionéra.  
  
– Harry, hát felébredtél végre! – suttogta fojtott hangon.  
  
– Hermione, mi…?  
  
– Maradj nyugton! – vágott a szavába a lány. – Vérzik a sebhelyed – fűzte hozzá, miközben mit sem törődve Harry felkelésre tett kísérletével, szúrósszagú bájitallal átitatott rongydarabot igyekezett a fiú homlokához tartani.  
  
– Nem érdekel a sebhelyem – tolta el magától a lányt. – Most azonnal beszélnem kell Dumbledore-ral. – Azzal felrántotta magán a takarót, és lelépett az ágyról. – Hol a szemüvegem? – nézett körbe teljesen feleslegesen.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey megtiltotta, hogy felkelj – szólt rá parancsolóan. – És ne hangoskodj – pirított rá helytelenítően.  
  
Harry már épp készült, hogy bosszankodva ellenkezzen, mikor egy pillanatra mégis hagyta magát visszatartani. Ez épp elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy megértse, miért is suttog Hermione. Hiába nem látott tisztán, még neki is feltűnt a sürgés-forgás, az aggodalmasan elsusogott szavak és az egész termet betöltő szipákolás és sírás hangja.  
  
– Meghalt valaki? – pillantott gombóccal a torkában Hermione irányába.  
  
– A mieink közül szerencsére senki sem – érkezett a felelet –, a legtöbben megúsztuk könnyebb karcolásokkal és zúzódásokkal.  
  
– Egyáltalán, hogy kerültetek oda?A klubhelyiségben kellett volna maradnotok. Mit kerestetek a folyosón?  
  
– Ronnal utánad indultunk, meg akartunk keresni, mert attól tartottam, hogy megint bajba keveredsz, mint a múltkor. De mikor elértünk az átjáróhoz, furcsa zajt hallottunk. Először azt gondoltuk, hogy rendbontók, csak később láttuk meg, hogy azok nem diákok, hanem halálfalók. Jaj, Harry, olyan sokan voltak, és minden olyan gyorsan történt – hadarta panaszos hangon. – Azt hittük, érted jöttek – motyogta zaklatottan.  
  
– Mi lett a halálfalókkal?  
  
– Három meghalt, kettőt elfogtak az aurorok, de a többiek elmenekültek.  
  
Harry nem láthatta tisztán Hermione arcát, de a balsejtelem, mely bekúszott a mellkasába, cseppet sem töltötte el őt jó érzéssel. A kérdései pedig még mindig nem fogytak el.  
  
– És a többiek? – faggatózott tovább. – Miért van ekkora jövés-menés itt? Nem azt mondtad, hogy könnyű sérültek vannak?  
  
– Igen, a legtöbben tényleg megúsztuk, de… – nagyon sóhajtott, mint akinek nincs ínyére kimondani –, vannak súlyos sérültjeink is.  
  
– Ki? Ron? Ginny? – nézett körbe Harry, teljesen feleslegesen. A szemüvege nélkül a távolban mozgó alakok csupán félhomályos foltoknak látszottak, még annyira sem körvonalazódtak előtte, mint Hermione.  
  
– Mi jól vagyunk – érkezett a felelet, ezúttal a barátjától, aki ekkor huppant le Harry ágyára.  
  
– Láttam Neville-t is, ő is ott volt…  
  
– Hát igen, ő csúnyán megszívta.  
  
– Eltalálta őt egy átok, és ráomlott egy falrész, de Madam Pomfrey már végzett is a kezelésével. Nem volt olyan súlyos, mint amilyennek elsőre látszott. – Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, míg Hermione folytatta. – Szegény Flitwick professzor viszont rosszabbul járt. Többen támadtak rá, és az egyik ártás kis híján megölte. Szerencsére még időben érkezett a segítség, már ő is sokkal jobb színben van.  
  
– Viszont Bill… – szólalt meg most Ron.  
  
– Mi van Billel? – kapta oldalara a fejét Harry.  
  
– Greyback megtámadta – vette át a szót a frissen érkező Ginny –, és meg is harapta. Elég csúnya sérülést szerzett. Madam Pomfrey épp most próbálja rendbe hozni az arcát. A lényeg, hogy túléli. Anya, apa és Fleur ott vannak mellette.  
  
Harry pillantása a terem távoli pontjára esett, oda, ahol a legtöbben ácsorogtak; ugyan nem láthatta, mi folyik ott, de a hangokból ítélve nem sok jóra számított. Ezek után szinte csodálkozott azon, Ginny mennyire nyugodtan képes minderről beszélni, főként, hogy a vérfarkas támadása nem kis dilemmát vetett fel.  
  
– Mi lesz most?  
  
– Greyback nem volt átváltozva, úgyhogy egyelőre nem tudjuk, mi fog történni. Remus szerint nem lesz belőle vérfarkas, nem fog átváltozni, de lehetnek majd maradandó nyomok. McGalagony már elszaladt Dumbledore-ért, ő biztos kitalál majd valamit.  
  
– Dumbledore még nincs itt? – döbbent meg Harry.  
  
– Nincs.  
  
A négy barát egy rövid időre elhallgatott, sem Hermione, sem pedig Ron nem merte kimondani, amit Ginny megtett.  
  
– Dumbledore-t egész idő alatt nem láttuk. Pedig azt hittük, veled van.  
  
Harry alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét – most már határozottan zavarta a szemüvegének hiánya. Hirtelen nem igazán tudta, mit kellene tennie, egyrészt buzgott benne a tettvágy, hogy mihamarabb beszélhessen az igazgatóval, ugyanakkor egyre kevésbé értette a körülötte zajló eseményeket. Így jobbára elmeséltette barátaival, mi is történt attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy ő Malfoy hiányát észrevéve a térképen, el nem határozta, hogy lebuktatja a fiút.  
  
– Még szerencse, hogy Tonks riadóztatta az aurorokat, és a Rend tagjai is a közelben voltak – fejezte be az elbeszélést Hermione, miután röviden beszámolt arról, hogyan indultak Ronnal Harry után, miként keveredett Ginny, Neville és még néhány másik diák a csillagvizsgáló toronyhoz vezető folyosóra, és milyen gyorsan érkeztek az iskola védelmére a tanárok.  
  
– És te hogy kerültél oda? Nem azt mondtad, hogy a Szükség Szobájához mész? – faggatta Ron Harryt, ám a fiúnak már nem volt lehetősége válaszolni.  
  
Ebben a pillanatban kitárult a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és Harrynek nem kellett szemüveg ahhoz, hogy felismerje Dumbledore tekintélyt parancsoló alakját. Ron és Ginny azonnal felpattantak az ágyról, de az igazgató, korát meghazudtolóan sietős léptekkel szelte át a teremet. McGalagony professzor szorosan mögötte loholt, skótkockás talárja csípősszagú füstcsíkot húzott maga után. Harrynek emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy Bill sokkal fontosabb, így elfojtotta a késztetést, hogy azonnal az igazgatóra kiáltson, és figyelmeztesse Malfoyjal kapcsolatosan.  
  
– Maradjanak itt! – szólt Ronra és Ginnyre a Griffendél-ház feje. – Hamarosan láthatják a testvérüket, de legyenek türelemmel. Ön pedig, Mr. Potter, feküdjön vissza. Örülök, hogy felébredt, de még nem kelhet fel.  
  
Harry azonban nem engedelmeskedett; készenlétben állva várta, hogy azon nyomban lecsaphasson az igazgatóra, amint az végez Bill Weasley ellátásával. Mikor aztán mindez megtörtént, Hermione megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy visszatartsa őt, ám a lánynak esélye sem volt minderre. Harry továbbra sem törődött azzal a csekélységgel, hogy a szemüvege nélkül csak foltokat látott, és Hermione folyton-folyvást hátráltatta. Könnyed mozdulattal ellökte a lány kezét, és arrébb tolva őt felpattant az ágyról.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor! – sietett a férfi után, akit végül az ajtónál sikerült utolérnie.  
  
– Mr. Potter, nem kelhet fel, azonnal feküdjön vissza! – torkolta le őt Madam Pomfrey, Harry viszont figyelmen kívül hagyta a javasasszonyt is.  
  
– Uram, mondanom kell valamit!  
  
– Örülök, hogy nem esett bajod, Harry – felelte kitérően az idős mágus. – McGagalony professzor értesített arról, hogy te magad is az események sűrűjébe kerültél. – Az igazgató hangjába némi neheztelés vegyült, Harry azonban nem akarta, hogy eltereljék a szándékától.  
  
– Uram, tényleg nagyon fontos lenne.  
  
– Hallgatlak, Harry, bár jobban örülnék neki, ha inkább megfogadnád Madam Pomfrey tanácsát, és előbb visszafeküdnél az ágyba.  
  
– Jól vagyok, uram – szögezte le. – Viszont ez nem várhat – halkította le a hangját –, elő kell keríteni Draco Malfoyt.  
  
– Mr. Malfoyt? Tán megsebesült? – Harry érzékelte, hogy Dumbledore oldalra fordítja a fejét.  
  
– Nem tudok róla – felelte Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Harry… – ráncigálta meg a kezét Hermione. – Nem kéne…  
  
– De igen, kéne – vágott a szavába. – Uram, meg kell keresni Malfoyt, mert ő volt az, aki bejuttatta a halálfalókat a kastélyba. – Ugyan továbbra sem látta, miféle reakciókat váltott ki a kijelentése, de aligha kerülhette el a figyelmét a hirtelen támadt csend. Még a szipogó Mrs. Weasley és Fleur kettőse is csendesebben folytatta a sírást. – Ő volt az, láttam, ott voltam, mikor mindannyian megjelentek a hetedik emeleten – erősködött Harry, merőn nézve a fehér foltnak látszó Dumbledore-t.  
  
– Mr. Malfoy a Mardekár-ház klubhelyiségében tartózkodik – érkezett a felelet váratlanul, egy túlontúl ismerős, fekete folt irányából. – Tudomásom szerint délután óta nem hagyta el a pincét – folytatta Piton mindennemű érzelmet nélkülöző hangon. Olyan hirtelen bukkant fel, mintha a semmiből termett volna a gyengélkedőn. Most elsétált a fiú és Madam Pomfrey mögött, és megállt Dumbledore mellett.  
  
– Akkor is ő volt, tudom, láttam – tartott ki állítása mellett Harry. – Higgyen nekem, professzor úr – kérlelte Dumbledore-t. – Malfoy egész estére eltűnt a Szükség Szobájában, aztán mikor előkerült már vele jöttek a halálfalók is; a két Carrow, Greyback… – sorolta lendületesen.  
  
– Szükség Szobája? – csendült McGalagony meglepődött hangja, aki szintén bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe. – Hát nem a csillagvizsgáló torony védelmi résén jutottak be?  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Ez igencsak súlyos vád, Harry – figyelmeztette az igazgató halkan –, egészen biztosnak kell lenned benne.  
  
– Az vagyok, uram. Hinnie kell nekem.  
  
Egy röpke percig senki nem szólalt meg, Harry érzékelte a tarkója tájékán támadt bizsergést, mely egyértelmű jelzése volt annak, hogy merőn figyelik őt. A sebhelye még mindig lüktetett, és a tehetetlen düh egyre jobban elhatalmasodni látszott felette.  
  
– Amennyiben feltétlenül szükségét érzi, igazgató úr – szólalt meg Piton szőrszálhasogatóan magabiztos hangon –, úgy leellenőrizhetem Mr. Malfoy délutáni tevékenységeit. Ámbár, aligha hiszem, hogy Draco ne tudná tanúkkal bizonyítani ártatlanságát.  
  
– Persze, hisz Crak és Monstro úgyis falaznak neki, azt fogják mondani, hogy végig ott volt velük – értett egyet gúnyosan Harry.  
  
– Én sem emlékszem Mr. Malfoy jelenlétére a folyosón – erősítette meg ugyanakkor McGalagony Piton állítását. – Alig egy tucatnyi griffendéles és hollóhátas diák tartott a körleteikbe, mikor megtörtént a behatolás. Mr. Goldsmith-t, Mr. Daviest, és a kis Christopher Tobint még időben sikerült Filiusnak kimenekítenie, ám Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Weasley és Mr. Longbottom a beomlott fal rossz oldalán ragadtak. Rajtuk kívül egyedül Mr. Potter bukkant fel, noha sejtelmem sincs, hogyan sikerült ezt véghezvinnie – nézett most diákjára.  
  
Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, de mielőtt Harry ismét ellenkezhetett volna, így szólt:  
  
– Be kell látnod, Harry, feltevések alapján nem lenne célszerű Mr. Malfoyt olyan váddal illetni, melynek talán semmiféle alapja nincs.  
  
– De…  
  
– Minden bizonnyal, Potter összekeverte Mr. Malfoyt Amycus Carrow-val – vélekedett Piton gúnyosan.  
  
– Nem kevertem össze senkivel sem! – csattant fel. – Felismerem Draco Malfoyt – dohogott Harry.  
  
– Szemüveg nélkül? – tudakolta a bájitalmester epésen. – Emlékezetem szerint súlyos rövidlátásban szenvedsz, vagy netán tévednék? – Harry összeszorította az állkapcsát. – Alig egy méter választ el tőlünk, ám még ekkora távolság is gondot okoz, hogy tisztán láss minket. Nincs igazam? – Piton nem várt választ, mert azonnal folytatta is. – A csillagvizsgáló torony folyosóján dúló körülmények között aligha volt lehetőséged bármit is pontosan megfigyelni, tekintve a tetemes mennyiségű port, melyet az északi falszakasz leomlása idézett elő, a varázslatok erősen villódzó fényét, és a párbajcsatából adódó kavarodást. Felteszem, még az is meglepetéssel tölt el, hogy én magam voltam, aki elrántottalak az egyik feléd repülő ártás elől, hogy aztán Remus Lupin fedezékében lelj biztonságot. Az ott bemutatott ellenséges viselkedésed vele szemben egyértelműen bizonyítja kétes beszámíthatóságodat.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érti? Nem hibbantam meg, és a szemüvegem akkor még megvolt. Azután vesztettem el, hogy elestem…  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Harry – intette őt Dumbledore figyelmeztetően.  
  
– De… – folytatta volna az ellenkezést, csakhogy Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Talán jobb lenne, ha erre inkább máskor térnénk vissza, akkor, amikor alkalmasabb lesz mind az időpont, mind a helyszín.  
  
Harryt elöntötte a fortyogó harag. Miért nem érti meg Dumbledore, hogy mit próbál neki elmondani? Ez nem várhat, ezt most azonnal kell elintézni! Most már határozottan zavarta őt, hogy nem lát rendesen, ráadásul a sebhelyéből szivárgó vér is minduntalan a szemébe folyt. Harry őrjöngése azonban csak belülről feszítette őt, kimondani valami mégsem engedte neki. Talán mert a fejfájása olyan szintet ért el, mely figyelmeztette arra, hogy talán ez az érzés nem is teljesen csak a sajátja. A csalódottság, düh mértéke túlnőtt azon, amit a józan eszével elismert, hogy lehetséges.  
  
– Jöjjön, Mr. Potter, irány az ágy – ragadta magához az irányítást Madam Pomfrey, kihasználva a hosszabb csendet.  
  
Hiába akart Harry ellenszegülni, mégsem tette. Dumbledore, Piton és McGalagony halkan egymás felé fordulva váltottak pár szót, majd miután a javasasszony meghagyta Hermionénak a feladatot – tartsa Harryt az ágyban –, csatlakozott a három professzorhoz.  
  
Harry kényszeredetten hagyta, hogy Hermione, Madam Pomfrey utasításait követve, ismét kezelésbe vegye őt a szúrósszagú bájitallal átitatott rongy segítségével.  
  
– Au – szisszent fel, ahogy a nedves anyagdarab csípte a sérült bőrt.  
  
– Ha nyugton maradnál, nem fájna.  
  
– Miért vérzik egyáltalán? – nézett rá összevont szemöldökkel Ron.  
  
– Honnan tudjam, sose szokott. Ti hisztek nekem?  
  
Hermione és Ron nem feleltek azonnal; Harry érzékelte, hogy lopva egymásra pillantanak, majd a fiú szólalt meg először.  
  
– Végül is, nem elképzelhetetlen – vont vállat. – Csak az a kérdés, hogyan jutottak be a halálfalók a Szükség Szobájába. – Ron átkozottul rosszul leplezte kétkedését._  


***

Harry az esetek kilencven százalékában nem szándékosan idézte elő a konfliktus közeli állapotokat, ő csupán kimondta azt, amit gondolt – sokszor azelőtt, hogy valóban mérlegelte volna, mennyire kifizetődő „ami a szívén, az a száján” hozzáállás. Egy idő után természetesen elkezdett erre figyelni és minél inkább visszafogni magát, de amíg ez sok esetben valóban működőképesnek bizonyult, addig Pitonnal szemben valahogy képtelennek látszott igazán hosszú ideig türtőztetni magát. Mindezt annak tudta be, hogy a férfi, Harryvel szöges ellentétben, készakarva inzultálta őt szavaival. Ezt pedig a fiú büszkesége nehezen tudta tolerálni, így az egyszerű szóváltásaik néhanapján komoly vitákat eredményeztek, melyekben Harry nem figyelt arra, hogy Piton tulajdonképpen a tanára, és hogy mindezért miféle büntetés szabható ki rá.  
  
Nem akarattal konfrontálódott a bájitalmesterrel; ha a férfi nem tüntette volna ki őt nem kívánatos figyelmével, hogyha egyszerűen ugyanúgy bánt volna vele, mint a többi diákjával, a fiú még hálát is érzett volna irányába. De Piton nem ezt tette, ez pedig folyton-folyvást viszályt szított kettejük között. A mély sebek, melyeket Harry hordozott Pitonnal kapcsolatban, nem engedték, hogy egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyja a tanár gúnyolódását. Igen, ez volt az oka annak is, hogy általában egymás sértegetésével, veszekedéssel végződött majd’ minden beszélgetésük.  
  
– Én ezt már nem bírom! – nyögött fel Ron elgyötörten, hirtelen kifakadásával ráijesztve a reggelije fölött bóbiskoló Parvati Patilra.  
  
– Már csak pár nap, és téli szünet – temette arcát a kezébe Seamus Finnigan. A fiú szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, a tányérjára halmozott tükörtojás és bacon érintetlen maradt.  
  
– Hacsak addig ki nem nyiffanunk – fuldokolta Dean Thomas.  
  
– Sose fogjuk megérni a karácsonyt – sopánkodott Lavender Brown, bekapcsolódva a beszélgetésbe.  
  
– Nem bírom! – nyikorogta Ron, Hermione rosszalló pillantásától kísérve.  
  
– Nem bírom! – szajkózta Parvati.  
  
Harry a zabkásájába ejtett kanállal a kezében némán bámulta maga előtt az átváltoztatástan tankönyvet. Már csak három nap, és valóban elérkezik a diákok által annyira várt téli szünet ideje. Ron lassan már nem is a napokat számolta, hanem egyenesen az órákat. A tanárok az utolsó hétre számonkérések tömkelegét zúdították az amúgy is elcsigázott nebulókra – az ötöd- és hetedévesek pedig mindezt sokkal inkább megérezték, mint a többiek. Szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra, Harry csak azt vette észre, hogy az addig vihogós ötödéves lánytársaság egyre halkabbá válik, míg az étkezéseknél megszokott pletykapartit felváltotta a közös tankönyvekbe és jegyzetekbe való beletemetkezés. Ez már önmagában is meglepőnek számított, de az még inkább, hogy Romilda és barátnői egy időre teljesen megfeledkeztek arról, hogy Harry létezik. Nem mintha ezt túlságosan bánta volna, így legalább valóban fellélegezhetett kicsit.  
  
Az ominózus folyosós-jelenet óta Romilda amúgy sem közeledett felé, habár Harry gyakran kapta a lányt azon, hogy mereven őt bámulja. Ellenben Isbel Rhys ismét más eset volt – ő ugyanis, ha nem is erőszakosan, de néha meginvitálta Harryt egy-egy sétára, amit a fiú permanensen visszautasított. A lány mindig ugyanazzal a flegma kifejezéssel az arcán törődött bele ebbe, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy bizonyos időközönként ismét próbálkozzon. Érdekes mód, ez Harryt nem zavarta annyira. Annál jobban bosszantotta inkább, hogy amíg az ötöd- és hetedévesek mindannyian a vizsgákra készültek, és igyekeztek minél jobb eredményeket felmutatni, addig a többi osztály az ünnepekre való vidám várakozással töltötte az idejét. A kastély zengett a karácsonyi nótáktól és a kacagásoktól, élvezve a szünet előtti utolsó napokat.  
  
Nyilvánvalóan nem volt sokkal kevesebb tanulnivalójuk, ám rájuk legalább csak az év végi vizsgák súlya nehezedett, nem pedig RBF és RAVASZ. De nem Harry volt az egyetlen, aki így érzett; évfolyamtársai – ahogyan az előbb is nyilvánvalóvá tették – hasonlóképp reagáltak. Dean Thomas ingerültsége két nappal ezelőtt egyenesen odáig vezetett, hogy összeragasztotta Colin Creevey száját, mert az képtelennek látszott abbahagyni a beszélgetést. Szerencséjére az esetnek egyetlen prefektus volt csak tanúja; Ron azonban érdekes mód nem tudott rájönni, miről is panaszkodik neki Colin, lévén, hogy a fiú nem volt képes kinyitni a száját, a többiek pedig nem siettek a pórul járt hatodéves segítségére.  
  
Harry halkan felsóhajtott – mostanság igazán szokásává vált ez –, csatlakozva ezzel osztálytársai agóniájához. Nem igazán volt kedvére ez a hétfői nap, bár még mindig elviselhetőbbnek gondolta, mint a keddet. Lassan egy hét telt el a balul sikerült találka óta; Harry a csütörtöki dupla bájitaltan óra kivételével csupán vacsoraidőben látta Pitont, de akkor is igyekezett levegőnek nézni a férfit. Már amennyire ez lehetségesnek bizonyult. Helyette minden figyelmét az utolsó heti számonkérések tömkelegére fordította, mely amúgy is csüggedt hangulatát még tovább apasztotta. Az sem vigasztalta, hogy osztálytársai hasonlóképp éreznek, egyedül a téli szünet kecsegtető ígérete tartotta ép eszénél – mint nagyjából az összes hetedéves diákot.  
  
A fiút végül a reggeli postabaglyok érkezése szakította ki merengéséből. A tanulók feje fölött ellavírozó madarak közül kettő, egy gyöngybagoly, majd egy megtermett kuvik egyenesen Hermione előtt ereszkedett a sótartó és a tökleves kancsó között az asztalra. Az előbbi a lány által előfizetett Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát, míg utóbbi egy szokatlan, díszes mintával ellátott levelet kézbesített neki. Ron azonnal lecsapott a napilapra, és elorozta azt a harcias gyöngybagoly orra elől. Hermionét azonban csakis a levél érdekelte, amint leoldotta azt a kuvik lábáról, máris izgatottság lett úrrá rajta, miután pedig meglátta annak címzését, halkan felsikoltott, hogy aztán mindennemű magyarázat nélkül kisiessen a nagyteremből, magukra hagyva a fiúkat.  
  
– Ez meg mi volt? – nézett meghökkenve Ron a sietősen távozó lány után.  
  
– Nem tudom – vont vállat Harry, de figyelmét máris a tányérja mellett huhogó Hedvigre fordította. Legnagyobb meglepetésére ugyanis az ő számára is érkezett egy díszes levél. – Szia, kislány, mit hoztál nekem? – kérdezte szórakozottan, miközben leoldotta a madár lábára kötött borítékot.  
  
– Biztos megint Viktorkától kapott valamit – grimaszolt barátja, miközben egyetlen csapott mozdulattal széthajtotta a Prófétát.  
  
– Nem hinném – felelte Harry Hedvig fülét vakargatva. – Az ő monogramja nem B.B.  
  
– B.B. – hümmögött Ron összehúzott szemekkel. – Biktor Brum! – brummogta felélénkülve, mint aki megfejtette a talányt.  
  
Parvati és Lavender felvihogtak. Harry lapos oldalpillantást vetett vigyorgó barátjára, ami az ő arcára is mosolyt csalt; mindezt pedig tetézte, hogy a díszes levél nem mástól, mint Mrs. Weasleytől érkezett. Csakhogy, amint tüzetesebben áttanulmányozta, ámulattal és némi gyanakvással állapította meg, hogy ez volt a legformálisabb üzenet, melyet eddig csak látott. Mrs. Weasley ünnepélyes hangvitelű meghívása mögött nyoma sem volt a kedveskedő gesztusnak, melyet a fiú megszokott Ron édesanyjától. Sokkal inkább tűnt úgy, mintha maga Narcissa Malfoy, mi több, a mágiaügyi miniszter fogalmazta volna. Harry evégett érzett zavarára végül Ron adott magyarázatot.  
  
– Anya tuti biztosra akart menni – suttogta a pergament vizsgálva –, hogy a _tudodmi_ se jelentsen gondot. Fogadok, hogy _Ő_ is kapott egy levelet, hogy téged meghívtunk hozzánk a szünetre. Nem kell az engedélye, de így szokás, hogy tudjon róla, a családunk vállalja az ellátásodat meg minden – vont vállat, ismét beletemetkezve a Reggeli Prófétába. – Mintha az őskorban élnénk – fintorgott.  
  
Harry a megjegyzés ellenére is elismeréssel adózott az ötletnek – Molly Weasleyt kétségtelenül nem ejtették a fejére.  
  
– Ah – nyögött fel kisvártatva a vörös hajú fiú. – Újabb eltűnés.  
  
– Kicsoda? Ismerjük? – vetett riadt pillantást Harry a nyitott oldalra.  
  
– Nem, de ezt figyeld. Ez tök érdekes… meg rémisztő is: Matild McDale, a hoppanálási balesetben életét vesztett Mike McDale özvegye december hatodikán, eddig tisztázatlan körülmények között váratlanul eltűnt aberdeeni otthonából. Matildot aznap délután látták utoljára Roxmortsban. – Ron megállt az olvasásban, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett barátjára. – December hatodika – hangsúlyozta – az a roxmortsi hétvége volt – suttogta vészterhesen.  
  
Harry, aki ezidáig Mrs. Weasley levelének szentelte a figyelmét, most hirtelen felocsúdott, és kikapva Ron kezéből az újságot, azonnal beletemetkezett a cikk olvasásába.  
  
– A hatóságokat Mabel Macniell értesítette, aki szerint kizárt, hogy barátnője szó nélkül távozzon. Lapunk értesülése szerint Matild McDale, férje tragikus halála óta nem hoppanált, nem utazott seprűn, és gyerekkori traumából kifolyólag zsupszkulcsot sem használt immáron negyvenhat éve. A minisztérium által kirendelt aurorok jelenleg a kandallóját vizsgálják, hogy kiderítsék, az otthonába épített hop-hálózaton keresztül távozott-e. Nem kizárt azonban, hogy erőszakos támadás áldozatává vált…  
  
– Ismerted? – kíváncsiskodott Ron az állát vakargatva.  
  
– Nem éppen. De az ő beszélgetésüket hallottuk Hermionéval a Három Seprűben – válaszolta Harry az olvasottakon töprengve. – Egyáltalán miért csak most közli ezt az újság? – tanakodott. Tekintete egy pillanatra elkalandozott és megpihent a múltkor látott elsős kisfiú, Timmy kezében tartott _A mágia története_ könyv borítóján.  
  
– Szerinted mi történhetett?  
  
– Fogalmam sincs. De van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem nyaralni ment.  
  
– Dementorok?  
  
– Vagy halálfalók. Le merném fogadni, hogy valakinek útban volt – fűzte hozzá Harry, emlékezve arra, miféle hírekhez jutott hozzá a nő az eltűnése előtti délelőtt folyamán.  
  
Harry és Hermione ugyan beszámoltak Ronnak a faluban hallottakról, de akkor a pálcakészítő mester, Ollivander előkerülésének híre sokkal nagyobb jelentőségűnek tűnt, mint a többi, amiről Mabel Macniell és Madam Rosmerta beszélgetett. Harrynek azonban most szöget ütött valami a fejében… aznap nem csak ők voltak a faluban, hanem Narcissa Malfoy is…  
  
– Emlékszem arra a balesetre – hozta vissza Harryt a jelenbe Ron hangja. – Hetekig tele volt a Próféta az üggyel.  
  
– Miért, mi történt?  
  
– Hát, a hapsi állítólag annyira szerelmes volt a feleségébe, ebbe a Matildba vagy kibe, hogy mikor egyik nap elhoppanált, hogy munkába menjen, otthon felejtette a szívét. Mire segítség érkezhetett volna, a férfi szörnyethalt.  
  
– Ilyen tényleg létezik? – borzadt el Harry.  
  
Ron vállat vont.  
  
– Ezek szerint. Charlie épp akkor készült a hoppanálási vizsgájára, de annyira berezelt, hogy egy centit sem tudta áthelyezni magát, és megbukott. Fred és George csomót szekáltál, halálra cikizték, persze csak a háta mögött. Anya meg apa nyugtatták Charlie-t, hogy nem vészes, meg ilyenek, de aztán Bill azt mondta, hogy Charlie-nak márpedig nincs semmi félnivalója. Ő ugyanis senkit sem szeret annyira, hogy nála felejtse a szívét. Képzelheted, mennyire bepipult Charlie, úgy berágott Billre, hogy összeverekedtek, aztán egy hónapig nem beszéltek.  
  
– Ezt nem is tudtam – adott hangot döbbenetének Harry, aki Billre és Charlie-ra mindig is úgy tekintett, mint akiktől távol áll ez ilyesfajta viselkedés.  
  
– Hát, pedig Billnek valamennyire igaza volt. Charlie nem az a szerelmes típus, anya sopánkodik is miatta eleget. Egy ideig még nyúzta azzal, hogy mikor nősül meg, vagy legalább mutatja be a barátnőjét, de Charlie egyetlen szerelme a sárkányok. Tisztára olyan, mint Hagrid: vonzódik a veszélyes lényekhez… Azon se csodálkoznék, ha egyszer csak bejelentené, egy vérfarkasba esett bele…  


***

Harry a lelátóról figyelte a bőszen, lendületes gesztusokkal magyarázó Ront, aki éppen egy manőverről tartott bemutatót Christopher Tobin számára. Miután a Griffendél idei utolsó edzése – melyet a csapat tagjai szinte könyörögve kértek, hogy megtarthassák: „Bármit, csak ne kelljen tanulni.” – véget ért, Harry, Ron és Tobin a pályán maradtak, abban a reményben, hogy az egykori őrző talán tud megoldást találni utódja problémájára. Hiába rendelkezett Tobin technikai fölénnyel, ha egyelőre képtelennek látszott mindezt kihasználni.  
  
A különféle védekezési technikák seprűn való kivitelezése egyre kevesebb gondot okozott a harmadéves fiúnak, ugyanakkor még mindig volt valami, ami megakadályozta őt abban, hogy tökéletesen tudja védeni a három, póznás karikát. A földön mindennemű akadály nélkül, hibátlanul hárította a felé száguldó kvaffot, de amint a karikák magasságába kellett emelkednie, teljesítménye romlani kezdett. Harry első gondolatai között szerepelt, hogy Tobin valójában tériszonyos, de hamar kiderül, hogy a fiúnak meg sem kottyan a magasság. Az egyensúlyérzéke megvolt hozzá, de mégis akadt valami, ami visszafogta a gyorsaságát. Ezek után ötlete sem maradt, mi okozza a gondot. Így hát Harry nem látott más megoldást, mint Ron segítségét kérni; barátja a Tűzvillámot használva igyekezett Tobinnak átadni a tudását, míg Harry lentről figyelte két társát. Gondolatai azonban minden erőfeszítése ellenére is elkalandoztak.  
  
Vajon mikor telik le a három hónap? – tanakodott nem kevés nyugtalansággal. Sajnálatos mód továbbra sem volt több fogalma erről, mint hetekkel ezelőtt. Még mindig két lehetőség állt rendelkezésére, ám egyikről sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy melyik a helytállóbb. Megtehette volna ugyan, hogy nyíltan rákérdez erre Dumbledore-tól – Pitontól a halála árán sem tette volna meg –, de ez az eshetőség annyira nem volt az ínyére. Hogyan is állhatna oda az igazgató elé, hogy aztán feltegye neki ezt a kényes kérdést? Nem, muszáj várnia a megfelelő alkalomra. Biztos volt abban, hogyha itt lesz az idő, akkor Dumbledore megtalálja a módját arra, hogy jelezze ezt számára. Nem tehetett ellene, kénytelen volt foglalkozni a problémával, tekintve, ez milyen sarkalatos pontja volt a szerződésnek, nem mehetett el mellette szó nélkül. Pedig Merlin lássa lelkét, ő megpróbálkozott vele. Csakhogy hamar belátta, hogy még a veszekedést követően sem hagyhatja mindezt figyelmen kívül. Nem, ha a titoknak titoknak kell maradnia.  
  
Harrynek tulajdonképpen több hete volt arra, hogy meghozza a döntését, az utolsó pár napban pedig abszolút sikerült dűlőre jutnia. Egyre kevésbé hitt abban, hogy Dumbledore pozitív eredményekről számoljon be – ennyire azért még Harry sem volt naiv, vak meg pláne nem –, így kénytelen volt megvizsgálni a kényes kérdést. És döntött. Meglehet, hogy az igazgatónak tett ígéretét nem tudja teljes mértékben betartani, ellenben veszélyes helyzetet akkor sem fog előidézni. Nem, még egyszer nem kockáztat. Sirius halála után megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem fog a meggondolatlansága miatt életeket veszélybe sodorni. Még ha az az élet Pitoné is, akkor sem. Pláne, hogy nemcsak a bájitalmester kerülne veszélybe, hanem Ron, Romilda, Maryanne és ki tudja, még kik… Ezt nem engedheti meg – tartott ki elhatározása mellett Harry.  
  
Lehet, hogy jelen pillanatban a pokolba kívánta Pitont, utálta azért a rengeteg megaláztatásért, amit el kellett viselnie tőle, gyűlölte a jóslat kiszivárgásában részt vállalt hatalmas szerepéért, de gyilkosa akkor sem lesz neki. Meg fogja tudni tenni, igen, nem nagy ügy. Elvégre nem kell romantikus ábrándokat kergető szerelmesnek lennie ahhoz, hogy képes legyen arra az egy éjszakára... akár egy évben négyszer is. De senki, még Dumbledore sem várhatja el tőle, hogy megbocsásson Pitonnak!  
  
– Na, milyen voltam?  
  
Harry annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy mire feleszmélt, Tobin és Ron már ott álltak előtte – Christopher arca vöröslött a megfeszített munkától, ugyanakkor vigyora beragyogta az egész pályát.  
  
– Egyre jobb. – Ron elégedetten kidüllesztett mellkasa elegendő volt Harry számára, hogy kijelenthesse. – Sokat fejlődtél, Chris.  
  
– Tényleg? Kösz, Harry! Hallod ezt, Ron? – fordult most gyakorlópartnere felé.  
  
– Megmondtam, öregem, hogy így lesz – büszkélkedett a vörös hajú.  
  
– Jó lenne, ha a szünet alatt tudnál gyakorolni, de ha nem megy, az sem baj. Jövőre úgyis keményítünk az edzéseken, mert le kell győznünk a Mardekárt – figyelmeztette mindkettejüket Harry.  
  
– Meglesz! – zengték kórusban.  
  
Mire a három fiú összeszedelődzködött, a havazás ismét felerősödött. Harry nem bánta, hogy Tobint ilyen kemény időjárási körülmények között edzették, ez csak erősítette a fiú állóképességét, a Mardekár elleni meccsen pedig minden ilyen apróság számítani fog. Nem voltak téveszméi afelől, hogy a mardekárosok mindent meg fognak tenni a Griffendél vereségéért.  
  
A bejárati csarnokba érve aztán a harmadéves elköszönt tőlük, Harry és Ron pedig a Griffendél esélyeit latolgatva igyekezett tovább, mígnem a márványlépcsőhöz érve ismerős hang csendült nem messze tőlük.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – érkezett Isbel Rhys a két fiú mellé. – Ezt neked küldik – adott át a lány egy pergamentekercset. Harry szíve egyből nagyot dobbant, és észre sem vette, hogy Isbel ezúttal meg sem próbálkozott sétára invitálni őt. Amint a kézbesítés megtörtént, a lány irányt váltott, hogy csatlakozzon a nagyterembe igyekvő barátaihoz.  
  
– Hé, Isbel! – kiáltott utána hirtelen felindulásból. – Köszönöm! – A megszólított erre megfordult, és bájos mosollyal ajándékozta meg őt. – Nem is olyan bosszantó ez a lány – gondolta magában. – Most mit nézel így rám? – dörmögte Harry, Ron kaján vigyora láttán.  
  
– Rémeket látsz. Na, nem nézzük meg, ki küldte? – sürgette barátja még mindig derűsen.  
  
– Majd inkább odafönt. – A lehetőség, hogy az üzenet az igazgatótól érkezett, mindkettejüket felvillanyozta. Még be sem záródott mögöttük a klubhelyiség átjárójául szolgáló portré, mikor Harry már tekerte is ki a pergament. – Dumbledore ma este nyolcra vár az irodájában – suttogta oda barátjának várakozásteljes hangon.  
  
– Azta! Tuti megszerezte végre azt az emléket! – vált izgatottá Ron; Harry csak reménykedni tudott, hogy valóban ez a helyzet.  
  
Dumbledore üzenete és a találkozó miatti izgalom annyira fellelkesítette a két fiút, hogy a legkevésbé sem tudtak odafigyelni a másnapi sötét varázslatok kivédésére való bűbájok gyakorlására. Mivel Hermione egész délutánra eltűnt, így a lányt nem tudták beavatni, ezért kettesben találgattak arról, miféle rejtélyt fed fel az újonnan megszerzett emlék…  


***

 _Harry képtelen volt megszólalni. Ahogy végignézett a gyengélkedőn fekvő sérülteken, különös érzés kerítette hatalmába. Az aprócska Flitwick professzor látványa borzongató élményt váltott ki belőle; vér fémes íze tolult a szájába, és Harrynek el kellett fordítani a fejét, nehogy ismét öklendezni kezdjen.  
  
Már túl volt egy rémes, feszítő fájdalommal járó, ám látomásnak nem éppen nevezhető rohamon, melyet Voldemort őrjöngő dühe váltott ki belőle. Hosszú idő óta nem tapasztalt ilyen mértékű feszültséget, és szerencseként könyvelhette el, hogy mindez a mosdóban tört rá, így legalább senki nem lett tanúja a különös, rémképek okozta rosszullétének. A legkevésbé akart volna még ezek után is magyarázkodni, elég volt Dumbledore elutasító viselkedése, mellyel szavak nélkül cáfolta meg Harry halálfaló-betöréssel kapcsolatos beszámolóját.  
  
Nem őrült meg, tudta, hogy igaza van, nem hazudott… mégis mindenki kételkedett benne.  
  
A gyengélkedőn most már csend és nyugalom honolt, azon a néhány sérülten kívül egyedül Mrs. Weasley és Fleur tartózkodhatott itt. Ron és Ginny rövid ideig még bátyjuk mellett maradhattak, Hermione pedig Harry és Neville számára nyújtott társaságot, mostanra azonban McGalagony visszaparancsolta őket a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Neville-nek és egy másodikos griffendéles fiúnak az éjszakát még a gyengélkedőn kellett töltenie, Madam Pomfrey megfigyelés végett tartotta őket itt, Harry viszont már csakis az elbocsátásra várt.  
  
Még egyszer körülnézett a félhomály uralta teremben, majd tekintete megállapodott a szétmarcangolt arcú Bill Weasleyn. Annyira hihetetlennek tűnt látni, hogy ez az erős varázsló most összetörten fekszik a hófehér ágynemű között, csinos arcát sebhelyek rondították el, sebeit szúrósszagú bájitallal átitatott rongyok igyekeztek gyógyítani.  
  
– Most már igazán szépen néz ki – szipogta Mrs. Weasley, mikor észrevette Harry komor arckifejezését. – Dumbledore és Piton professzor csak ennyit tehettek érte, de már ez is több, mint a semmi. – Harry bólintott. – Te jól vagy, kis drágám? – érdeklődött most a pufók asszonyság, aggodalmas pillantást vetve rá.  
  
– Igen, Mrs. Weasley. Semmi bajom – biztosította.  
  
A Weasley gyerekek édesanyja bátorítóan megpaskolta a kezét, majd visszafordult legidősebb fia felé.  
  
A halálfaló-betörés utáni másnapon Harry hivatalos volt az igazgatói irodába, ahol töviről-hegyire beszámolt Dumbledore-nak arról, amit látott és érzékelt. Nem tagadhatta, az idős mágus türelmesen végighallgatta őt, de mindezek ellenére semmi sem úgy történt, ahogyan a fiú arra számított volna. Harryben ismét fellángolt az indulat, kavargott benne a düh és a csüggedtség, egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy az igazgató nem tesz semmit sem Draco Malfoy felelősségre vonása és megbüntetése érdekében. Mintha egy szörnyű összeesküvésbe csöppent volna – pontosan látta az eseményeket, hiszen ott volt, mindezek ellenére Dumbledore mégis képes azt állítani, hogy téved… Harry keze összeszorult a márványlépcső korlátján, ahogy észrevette a szőke mardekárost a bejárati csarnokban. A fiú sápadtnak tűnt, cseppet sem elégedettnek, ám Harryt ilyesmi nem tévesztette meg.  
  
– ’Arry! – szólította meg őt Fleur, ahogy mellé lépett. A fiatal nő még mindig az előző napi ruháját viselte, arca fáradtságról tanúskodott, szemei kisírva, ám mindezek ellenére mégis olyan tartással rendelkezett, melyet Harry igazán irigyelt tőle.  
  
– Hogy van Bill? – tudakolta illedelmesen. Fleur nem felelt azonnal, ő maga is észrevette a mardekárost. Harry meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy az egykori beauxbatons-os merev tekintete mögött igazi harag lapul meg. Fleur végül dölyfösen felszegte a fejét.  
  
– Sokal joban; á sebei is márh nagyon szépen gyógyulnak. Ma délután a Madame átszálítatja á Saint Mungóba, de á kivizsgálás dönt aról, medig kel ot marhadnia. ’A továbrha is ilyen gyorhsan javul áz álapota, talán márh á ’étvégérhe ’azaengedik.  
  
– Ez nagyszerű hír!  
  
– Igen, mi is örhülünk neki. Sak azérht jötem, ’ogy ezt megmutasam – fordult most szembe Harryvel, majd egy pergamenlap szakad sarkát nyújtott át neki; azon kissé remegős kézírással papírra vetett, de tisztán olvashatóan ez a szöveg díszelgett:  
  
– „Én is láttam.” – olvasta Harry suttogva, összevont szemöldökkel.  
  
– Bill írhta – adott magyarázatot a fiatal nő. – Mi ’iszünk neked, ’Arry – biztosította őt meggyőződéssel, mire a fiú szíve nagyot dobbant. A hála melegsége öntötte el, ahogy Fleur elgyötört arcára pillantott. – Bill is láta ázt á fiút; áz á Malfoy melete sietet el, ép’ogy sak rhá nem taposot.  
  
– Ezt Dumbledore-nak is elmondta?  
  
– Még nem, de majd én el fogom mondani neki, ne félj – jelentette ki Fleur elszántan. – Amin’ Bill joban lesz, áz első utam Dumblidorh-’oz fog vezetni. Sak ázt akartam, te is tudj eről, ’Arry. Áz á fiú nem úsz’atja meg büntetlenül – nézett mélyen a griffendéles szemébe. Harry szinte megkönnyebbült attól, hogy mégis vannak, akik hisznek neki, és kiállnak mellette. Bátorításul sután meglapogatta Fleur kezét, majd mindkettejük tekintete visszatévedt a bejárati csarnokból sietősen távozó mardekárosra. _  


***

Mire az este nyolc óra elérkezett, Ron buzgalma már Harryt is megfertőzte, és csupán leheletnyi kétséggel viaskodva hagyta maga mögött a griffendéles klubhelyiséget, hogy annak rendje és módja szerint pontosan jelenjen meg Dumbledore irodájában. Túlzott lelkesedése azonban minden valószínűség szerint teljesen alaptalannak bizonyult, ez pedig rögvest nyilvánvalóvá vált, mikor belépve az igazgató szobájába, azonnal észrevette a hiányt. A merengőnek, mely az elmúlt alkalommal már emlékestől várt rá, most nyoma sem volt, mindez pedig csalódottsággal töltötte el, ugyanakkor ezt az érzést csakhamar felváltotta valami igazán kellemetlen szorítás a gyomra tájékán.  
  
– Üdvözöllek, Harry, kerülj beljebb – invitálta őt Dumbledore szívélyesen.  
  
– Jó estét, igazgató úr! Hívatott?  
  
– Igen, Harry. Fontos dolgokról szeretnék ma veled szót váltani.  
  
Dumbledore megvárta, míg Harry mögött becsukódott az ajtó. A fiú meglátása szerint az idős férfi szokatlanul elgyötörtnek és fáradtnak tűnt, noha mindezt igyekezett eltitkolni ifjú védence előtt. A furcsaság azonban, melyet csak akkor vett észre, mikor már elfoglalta szokott helyét, egyből elterelte a figyelmét erről. Dumbledore asztalának szélén – közel az idős mágus jobb könyökéhez – most ott pihent az egy héttel ezelőtt, Piton nappalijában látott kígyóbőrkötéses könyv. Sejtése sem volt, hogyan kerülhetett ide, egyáltalán mit keresett az igazgatónál, mindazonáltal szokatlan nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta. Cseppet sem tartotta helyesnek, hogy az idős mágus ilyesmit olvasson – habár, ha megátkoznák érte sem tudta volna megmondani, miért.  
  
– Minekutána két nap múlva elhagyod a kastélyt – fogott bele az igazgató, elfelejtetve Harryvel az előbbi gondolatmenetet –, az ünnepek pedig lassan a nyakunkon vannak, úgy véltem, talán itt az ideje, hogy ismételten tájékoztassalak téged az Amoris-esküjének felbontása érdekében tett törekvéseimről. – Dumbledore elhallgatott egy pillanatra, fejét enyhén megdöntötte, Harry gyomra pedig bukfencet vetett: egyből megértette annak üzenettartalmát:  
  
– Még mindig nem sikerült semmi előrelépést elérni – állapította meg csalódottan.  
  
– Én azért nem teljesen így fogalmaznék. Ugyan valóban nem egészen azzal a hírrel szolgálhatok, amelyet minden bizonnyal annyira vársz – vette vissza a szót az idős mágus, óva intve Harryt a túlzott lelkesedésről –, mindazonáltal hadd hívjam fel figyelmedet arra, hogy az ügy kényes mivolta végett ez mégiscsak eredménynek tekinthető. – Harry gyanakvóan ráncolta a homlokát, de ezúttal nem szólt közbe. – Noha minden tőlem telhetőt igyekszem megtenni, ám a mozgásterünk olyan csekély, mely nem szolgál sokkal több lehetőséggel, mint amennyivel zsonglőrködöm. Magad is tisztában vagy a Wizengamot főmágusainak véleményével, akik azonban lassan gyanút fognak, amennyiben huzamosabb ideig tovább erőltetem ezt a kérdést. Éppen ebből az okból kifolyólag szükséges, hogy engedélyezzek némi időt számukra az eddigi felvetéseim leülepedésére, máskülönben még feltűnést keltene igencsak nagy buzgalmam. A közelgő ünnepek ugyanakkor megfelelő alkalmat szolgáltatnak minderre, az iskolai szünetet pedig – többek között – újabb lehetséges megoldások keresésére szándékozom használni – folytatta bocsánatkérően az igazgató. – Ígéretet tettem neked és Perselusnak is – biccentett tiszteletteljesen –, hogy nem hagyom ennyiben ezt a kényes ügyet.  
  
– Értem, uram. – A Harry gyomrában keletkezett görcs most visszatért, de sikerült közömbösnek, és ami meglepő, majdnemhogy megértőnek hangzania.  
  
– Viszont némiképp sikerült eltérnünk attól, amit igazán közölni szerettem volna; méghozzá, hogy nincs minden veszve – fűzte hozzá könnyedebb hangnemre váltva. – Mivelhogy nagyon is úgy tűnik, cseppet sem volt hiábavaló a munka, melyet mindebbe belefektetett. Noha nem is könyvelhetem el teljes sikerként, ám igencsak biztató jelnek vehetjük, hogy a főmágusok között mégiscsak akadnak, akik többé-kevésbé támogatják megmozdulásomat.  
  
– Komolyan? – csodálkozott Harry, óvatosságra intve magát.  
  
Dumbledore mosolyogva bólintott.  
  
– Griselda Marchbanks asszony, több, mint százötven éves kora ellenére is igazán újító szellem, aki nem kevésbé nyitott a reformokra, mint jómagam. Az utóbbi alkalmakkor többször is nyíltan kinyilvánította véleményét, miszerint elérkezettnek látja az időt arra, hogy a varázslók ősrégi szokásaiba változásokat eszközöljünk, kezdve mindjárt a mágikus szerződések engedékenyebbé tételével.  
  
Harry ezúttal megengedett magának egy reménykedő mosolyt.  
  
– Ez… ez nagyszerű, uram… ugye? – kérdezte, mire Dumbledore újfent bólintott.  
  
– Jóllehet, Madam Marchbanks nem Amoris-esküjének vonatkozásában hozakodott elő mindezzel, hanem egy igencsak ronda örökösödési szerződés kapcsán, ám ennek a mi esetünkben semmi jelentősége nincs, hiszen maga a felvetés máris pozitívabb végkimenetel felé tereli a mi próbálkozásainkat is. Éppen ezért, még ha nem is azonnali eredménnyel, de a kilátásaink egyre biztatóbbak lesznek.  
  
– Akkor végül is, mégiscsak sikerült elérnie valamit, uram – konstatálta, ezúttal nagyobb bizonyossággal.  
  
– Örömömre szolgál, hogy így gondolod, Harry. Nem szeretném, ha tévesen azt hinnéd, nem kezelem elég alapossággal a problémát. – Dumbledore egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Ám bevallom, nem csupán ezért hívattalak – szabadkozott az idős mágus, mely felkeltette Harry figyelmét. – Volna még itt valami, amiről egy ideje szerettem volna már veled szót ejteni. Valami, aminek sejtelmem szerint köze lehet Voldemort Nagyúrhoz.  
  
– Uram, rájött valamire? – kapott a szón azonnal a fiú, hirtelen úgy érezve, éhezik minden új információra, mely Tom Denemmel kapcsolatos.  
  
– Mondd meg te, Harry!  
  
– Öhm… – lepődött meg. – Azt hiszem, nem tudom, mire gondol, uram – vallotta be.  
  
– Persze, persze – szabadkozott az idős varázsló, gyanakvóvá téve Harryt. Fejét enyhén megdöntötte, és tekintete is megváltozott, miközben így szólt: – Hallottam hírét, hogy a Nagyúr kígyójáról érdeklődtél – adott magyarázatot –, melyből arra következtettem, esetleg történt valami a közelmúltban, ami okod adott arra, hogy így tegyél. Netalántán ismételten megjelenő látomások, álomképek, esetlegesen Voldemort érzelmeinek túlzott megnyilvánulása késztetett ilyesmi kérdésre…  
  
– Az igazgató úr azt mondta, hogy Voldemort nem fog ismételten próbálkozni – tért ki a nyílt válasz elől Harry.  
  
– Így is van, továbbra is tartom magam ehhez a meggyőződéshez; Tom nem fogja még egyszer megkísérelni, hogy megszálljon téged, hiszen az mérhetetlen fájdalommal járna neki. Ugyanakkor nem is becsülöm alá abbéli elszántságát, amivel téged igyekszik támadni.  
  
– Tehát, ha jól értem, uram, akkor arra céloz, hogy Voldemort nem is akar megszállni, de ettől függetlenül…  
  
– A kapcsolatot a maga hasznára szándékozik fordítani – fejezte be a mondatot az igazgató. – Magad is jól tudod, olyan kapocs ez közötted és Tom között, mely egyszerre átok és áldás. Mindezzel maga Voldemort is tisztában van. Talán a balul sikerült minisztériumi kísérlete után hónapokig igyekezett távol tartani magát tőled, ám kétség sem fér hozzá, a nagyszabású terveihez botorság lenne nem kihasználni az általad nyújtott lehetőségeket. Nem szabad megfeledkeznünk arról, hogy ez a kapcsolat mindezek ellenére mégiscsak sokat jelent Tomnak. Nagyobb fegyver ez a kezében, semmint, hogy olyan könnyen elengedje.  
  
– Ha tényleg így áll a helyzet, akkor miért várt volna olyan sokat az újra próbálkozással?  
  
– Mint az előbb említettem, feltételezni merem, jó ideig talán fel sem merült benne, hogy újra megkísérelje használni ezt a fajta köteléket közöttetek. – Dumbledore hangja halk volt és nyugodt, de Harry kiérezte az idős mágus szavainak fontosságát. Hirtelen várakozással teli izgalom járta át minden porcikáját. – Még az is meglehet, valójában nem mert próbálkozni, csakhogy azóta ismét történt valami, melyet nagy kudarcként könyvelhetett el. Mindez felülírhatta az elhatározását, miszerint távol tartja magát tőled.  
  
– A tavaly év végi események céloz, uram?  
  
– Így van, Harry. Biztosra veszem, te magad is sejted, Voldemort nem céltalanul küldte a halálfalókat a kastélyba. Ó, nem, nagyon is tudta, mit akar.  
  
– És megszerezte? – Harry kihasználta Dumbledore pillanatnyi habozását. – Ha csalódás érte, akkor nyilván nem sikerült megkaparintania, amit szeretett volna, máskülönben nem lenne dühös emiatt. Mi az, amiért ide küldte a halálfalókat… uram?  
  
Dumbledore összefűzte az ujjait az asztal lapja fölött, míg kék tekintete enyhén tanulmányozva pillantott a fiúra. Harrynek eddig sem volt semmi kétsége afelől, hogy az igazgatónak jóval több információ van a birtokában, mint amennyit elárul. Ez felettébb zavarta is őt, mivelhogy biztosra vette, ezeknek a titkoknak egy része bizonyosan hozzá, Harryhez kapcsolódik. Ő pedig egyre kevésbé tudta elviselni a tudatot, hogy Dumbledore kihagyja azokból a dolgokból, amik ennyire fontosak lettek volna, hogy tudjon róluk.  
  
– Őszintén szólva, ez a része jelen pillanatban korántsem annyira fontos, hogy ma este foglalkozzunk vele – felelte az igazgató, bosszantó módon terelve a témát. – Maradjunk annyiban, Voldemort csalódottsága feltételezhetően rábírta őt másfajta lépések megtételére. Ugyan nem jelenthetem ki egyértelműen, minden így történt, de igen erős a gyanúm rá, hogy új megoldást keresett.  
  
– De uram, nem kéne…  
  
– A megszerzendő emlék hiányában egyelőre nem érzem tanácsosnak forszírozni ezt a témát – vágta el Harry további kíséreltét. – Addig értelmetlen is lenne erről beszélgetnünk. – Harry szívesen vitatkozott volna erről; nem volt ostoba, és félrevezetni is egyre kevésbé lehetett, de Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja arra intette, ezúttal engedjen a felszólításnak. – Kanyarodjunk inkább vissza az előbbiekhez, mely jelen pillanatban sokkal sürgetőbb – fűzte tovább a szót. – Nem kételkedem benne, Harry, hogyha igazán fontos dologról lenne szó, jelezted volna felém. Ám meglehet, hogy esetleg nem is tanúsítasz neki akkora figyelmet, mely arra utalna, Voldemort elérkezettnek látja az időt arra, hogy ismét kihasználja a titeket összekötő kapcsot.  
  
Dumbledore ezután elhallgatott és türelmesen megvárta, míg Harry meghányta-vetette a dolgokat magában. A fiú elfojtotta az igencsak erős késztetést, hogy mégis visszafordítsa a beszélgetést a tavalyi halálfaló-betörésre. Első gondolata közt az szerepelt, nem is válaszol a férfi kérdésére, és inkább elhallgatja a különös álomszerű képek és érzések jelenlétét, de egyből rájött arra, hogy Dumbledore nem kérdezősködne, ha már eleve nem tudná a választ. Mivel ezek után nem látta értelmét a további időhúzásnak és titkolózásnak, így felelt:  
  
– Egy ideje ismét jobban érzékelem Voldemort érzelmeit – vallotta be kissé kényszeredetten, úgy, mintha rajtakapták volna. – Nem éppen látomások, nem is álmok, nem olyanok, mint régebben. De használom az okklumenciát – sietett leszögezni. Dumbledore fürkésző kék szemei leheletnyit összébb húzódtak. – Már amennyire használ ellene – tette hozzá.  
  
– Miféle érzések?  
  
– Öhm… – Harrynek okozott némi nehézséget, hogy szavakba foglalja –, nem igazán tudom elmagyarázni, uram. Ez…  
  
– Mintha nem is ténylegesen Voldemortot éreznéd? – tapintott rá az igazgató.  
  
– Igen, olyasmi – felelte Harry, először meglepődötten, majd gyanakvóan konstatálva az igazgató felettébb „tájékozottságát”. – Általában nem tart sokáig, tényleg csak pillanatok; mire legtöbbször észrevenném, már vége. – Dumbledore bólintva vette tudomásul. Mivel az idős varázsló nem mutatta jelét, hogy szeretne közbeszólni, Harry óvatosan tovább folytatta. – A legutóbbi alkalommal viszont… mintha megint más lett volna… Észrevettem benne valami szokatlant – ismerte el Harry, amivel elérte, hogy igazgató arckifejezése egyszeriben várakozástelivé változott. – Csak egy rövid bevillanás, majd a szokásos csalódottság érzés Voldemort felől. Dühös is volt… de egyben türelmetlen is valami miatt, amit elrejtettek előle. – Harry körültekintően válogatta meg, mit és mennyit áruljon el, és egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét az idős varázsló arcáról. – De nem ez volt az igazán különös… hanem hogy egy pillanatra láttam valamit a kezében… egy tárgyat, ami hasonlított… úgy nézett ki – pontosított –, mint amit tavaly Hóki emlékében mutatott a professzor úr.  
  
– Nocsak – emelte fel a fejét Dumbledore győzedelmes pillantással. Harry próbált olvasni az igazgató gesztusaiból, de azon túl, hogy az idős férfi határozottan elégedettnek látszott, nem jött rá, mi lehet az oka mindennek.  
  
– Ez jelent valamit, uram, igaz? – kérdezett rá, habár nyilvánvalóan teljesen feleslegesen.  
  
– Határozottan igen – bólogatott az igazgató a szakállát simogatva. – Egy ideje már számítottam erre a fordulatra, ugyanakkor be kell vallanom, nem hittem volna, hogy csak most jutunk el idáig. Ez meglepő.  
  
– Mi meglepő, uram? Az valóban Hugrabug kelyhe? És az igazgató úr tudta, hogy Voldemort használja a poharat? Honnan jött rá, uram?  
  
– Nos – mosolygott rendíthetetlenül az igazgató –, hogy minden kérdésedre választ adjak: meglepő, mivelhogy arra számítottam, előbb jön el ez a pillanat. Ámbár, ha jobban belegondolok, talán mégiscsak van oka, amiért Voldemort eddig várt; elvégre, ahogyan azt az előbb is megfogalmaztam, meglehet, nem gondolt hamarabb erre a lehetőségre. – Mielőtt Harry újabb kérdéseket tehetett volna fel, azt igazgató gyorsan folytatta. – És igen, Harry, igencsak nagy a valószínűsége annak, hogy valóban Hugrabug poharát volt szerencséd megpillantani. De hogy mennyire is voltam tudatában mindennek? Csupán sejtéseim voltak arról, hogy Tom előbb-utóbb rákényszerül használni a nehezen megszerzett ereklyéit. Abban az esetben, ha a számításaiba nem esik hiba, feltételezéseim szerint a kehely tényleges mágikus mivoltának nem sok szerepet szánt volna. Azzal azonban, hogy horcrux készítés céljára nem volt képes felhasználni, meg kell most elégednie a varázstárgy tényleges, nem elhanyagolható erejével. És miből jöttem rá? Te magad számoltál be erről tavaly – jelentette ki Dumbledore derűs hangon.  
  
Harry ellenben elkomorult, és erőteljesen kellett gondolkodnia ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, mire céloz az idős mágus.  
  
– Az igazgató úr is ismeri a kehely erejét. – Nem kérdés volt, kijelentés; jobbára azért, mert nem volt biztos abban, hogy megfejtette a burkolt utalást.  
  
– Mint azzal te is tisztában vagy, Harry, az alapítók ereklyéi egytől egyig mágikus erővel rendelkeznek. Hugrabug kelyhének egyik varázslatos tulajdonsága pedig nem másra, mint az emberek érzéseire hat; leginkább azéra, aki iszik belőle.  
  
– De én nem ittam belőle… – szaladt ki a száján, szinte azonnal ráébredve a megoldásra –, Voldemort viszont igen, és ezáltal támad a kötelékünkön keresztül.  
  
– Én magam is hasonló következtetésre jutottam – helyeselt az igazgató. – Úgy vélem, ez lehet a megoldás. Édesanyád vére mindkettőtök testében ott kering, a sebhelyed pedig kapocsként szolgál az elmétek között. Mivel ténylegesen megszállni képtelen téged anélkül, hogy fájdalom kísérné tettét, más módot választott arra, hogy összezavarjon. Ha a megérzésem nem csal, talán nem is merül ki ennyiben. Voldemort nemcsak téged igyekszik támadni, hanem rajtad keresztül engem is. Mi több, megkockáztatom, sokkal inkább engem támad, mint téged.  
  
Harry alig leplezett döbbenettel hallgatta a magyarázatot, mígnem maga is rájött, miért vélekedik így Dumbledore.  
  
– Meg akarja rendíteni a bizalmamat az igazgató úrban.  
  
– Úgy van. Nem tartod elképzelhetőnek? – kérdezett vissza Dumbledore, fürkészően pillantva Harryre.  
  
– Azt igen, hogy megpróbál összezavarni, de azt nem teljesen értem, miért pont ezt a módszert választaná.  
  
– Más utat aligha lát, a lehetőségei még igencsak csekélyek, jóllehet, egyre kevesebb ellenállásba ütközik. Nem, nem rád értettem, Harry – helyesbített. – Az általa hirdetett eszmék hű követői olyan helyekre is beszivárogtak már, amely a legrosszabb a számunkra. Ezek után nem okozhatott nehézséget kideríteni, hogy Scrimgeour miniszter miként is igyekszik minden módszert megragadni, hogy a minisztérium és a saját oldalára állítson téged. Te azonban ellenállsz ennek, mi több, vagy olyan erős és bátor, hogy nyíltan mellettem tedd le a voksodat.  
  
– Ezért Voldemort úgy gondolja, hogy először belülről kell megbomlasztani a bizalmamat.  
  
– Pontosan. Valamint azt sem tartom kizártnak, nem csak a te bizalmadat szeretné megingatni bennem, hanem az enyémet is benned. – Harry gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemét. Mit is akar ezzel pontosan Dumbledore sugallni? Hogy már nem bízna benne, Harryben? Ennek eshetősége különös mód felkavaróan hatott a fiúra. Minden bizonnyal erre maga Dumbledore is rájöhetett, mert szokatlanul gyengéd hangon hozzátette: – Ám ha így van, akkor újabb csalódás fogja érni – mosolygott szelíden az idős férfi.  
  
– Mi van ilyenkor a serlegben, uram?  
  
– Biztosra veszem, hogy nem mézbor – somolygott Dumbledore.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek, majd ismét összeszűkültek.  
  
– Valamiféle különleges bájital? – találgatott. – Vagy… kígyóméreg?! – döbbent meg, mikor eszébe jutott a legelső látomása, melyet még jóval Voldemort visszatérése előtt tapasztalt; abban ugyanis a még igencsak gyenge nagyurat maga Nagini táplálta.  
  
– Sejtésem szerint, igen. Valamint a kígyó vére. Ez a két összetevő igen hatásos koktél.  
  
– De akkor ennek visszafelé is működnie kell, nem? Mármint úgy értem, hogyha Voldemort Hugrabug kelyhének mágiáját kihasználva igyekszik befolyással lenni a kettőnket összekötő kapcson keresztül, akkor ennek oda-vissza is lehetségesnek kéne lennie. – Dumbledore szeme megvillant. – Ha én érzem az ő csalódottságát vagy gyűlöletét, neki is éreznie kell az én pillanatnyi érzéseimet.  
  
– Nagyszerű következtetést, Harry – bólintott elismerően az igazgató. – A kehely és a köztetek feszülő kapocs lehetővé teszi, hogy a gonosz érzelmeit átsugározza feléd, mi több, akár még saját magadénak is érezd a haragját. Leginkább erre törekedhet, elvégre annak nem sok érdemi értelme lenne, ha csak a hangulatváltozásait akarná megmutatni neked. De épp úgy, ahogyan említetted is, ez visszafelé is működik. Voldemort érzi, ha a művelet sikerrel járt, és dühös vagy. Ám épp ugyanígy érzékeli az örömedet, bánatodat, mi több, a szeretetedet is. A gyűlölet leghatásosabb ellenszere pedig nem más, mint a szeretet. Tom ez utóbbit továbbra sem képes elviselni, és ez mindig a rendelkezésedre áll, Harry, ezzel tudsz ellene védekezni.  
  
Harryt hirtelen elérte a felismerés: hát ezért akarná Dumbledore, hogy Piton és ő félretegyék az utálatukat? Azért, mert ez Voldemort érdekeit szolgálná, ha tovább csatáznának? Harry gyűlölete a bájitalmester irányába Voldemort törekvéseinek ad további táptalajt? Na de mégis, mit tehet ez ellen? A szeretet nem olyasmi, amit folyamatosan, minden körülmények között, és főként akárki irányába képes fenntartani.  
  
– Uram, én …  
  
– Ez a varázs nem képes sokáig fennmaradni – nyugtatta meg Dumbledore, mintha csak kitalálta volna a félelmeit. – Ebben a formában semmiképp sem. Főként, ha nem is engedsz neki igazán teret. Még az is megeshet, hogy Voldemort maga nem egészen jött rá arra, hogy a kapcsolat ismételten létrejött.  
  
– Lehetséges lenne? – döbbent meg Harry.  
  
– Természetesen. Hugrabug kelyhe épp olyan, mint a tulajdonosa volt: hóbortos – felelte könnyedén az igazgató.  
  
– És mit tehetek az ellen, hogy ne is teljesedjen ki a varázslat? Ismét tanuljak okklumenciát? – kérdezte vonakodva Harry. Noha nem fűlött a foga az újabb átszenvedett estékhez, de ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy vissza tudja szorítani Voldemortot, akkor el fogja viselni. Akár Pitontól is.  
  
– Amennyiben így szeretnéd, megteheted – értett egyet az igazgató. – Azt tanácsolom, alkalmazd legjobb tudásod szerint az okklumenciát, ne hagyj túl sok lehetőséget Tomnak, hogy megrendítsen a hitedben, és kövess el mindent annak érdekében, hogy ne ismétlődhessen meg a két évvel ezelőtti esemény. Ha nem hagyod elhatalmasodni magad fölött, hogyha igyekszel fenntartani az elmétek közötti távolságot, akkor már megelégedhetünk az elért eredménnyel. – Harry egyszerre könnyebbült meg, ugyanakkor némiképp mégis váratlanul érte Dumbledore válasza. Nem kötelező okklumencia tanulásra járnia, de mi van, ha az ő tudása nem elég ahhoz, hogy visszaverje a támadást? – Nem értesz egyet, Harry?  
  
– Elnézést, uram – szabadkozott –, én csak nem igazán értem, miért hagyjuk Voldemortnak, hogy megtegye ezt. Nem lenne valami módszer arra, hogy inkább megakadályozzuk?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan, de nem minden esetben bizonyul jobb lépésnek.  
  
– De így bármikor megpróbálkozhat az érzéseim befolyásolásával – bukott ki belőle, és határozottan rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy tekintete a Dumbledore asztalán fekvő könyvre vándorolt.  
  
– És te engedsz az ostromnak? – tudakolta az idős mágus különös arckifejezéssel. – Engedni fogod, hogy akár gyűlöletet kezdj táplálni a barátaid felé, bizonytalanságot érezz azok irányába, akikben eddig megbíztál? Hagyni fogod magad befolyásolni olyan érzelmektől, melyek az elmédből fakadnak, semmint a szívedből?  
  
– Nem! – vágta rá Harry elszánt hévvel.  
  
– Ez esetben nincs mitől tartanod. – Harry viszont nem így gondolta. Lehet, hogy nem tudná a barátai ellen fordítani őt Voldemort, na de mi van azokkal, akiket nem szívlel? Attól még nem akar nekik ártani, hogy nem kedveli őket. – Voldemort nyilvánvalóan alábecsül téged, úgy gondolja, bármivel képes téged megingatni, és pontosan azzal támad, mellyel a legkevesebb esélye van ellened. Talán könnyebb út lenne megmutatni neki, hogy vesztes csatát vív, ám vannak olyan esetek, mikor kifizetődőbb meghagyni az embereket abban a hitben, amit ők az igazságnak gondolnak. Mit gondolsz, a halálfalók miért tartanak tőled, Harry? – váltott hirtelen témát Dumbledore.  
  
– Mert Voldemort megparancsolta nekik, hogy ne nyúljanak hozzám, ő akar velem végezni.  
  
– Igen, ez részben igaz, ugyanakkor arról se feledkezz el, hogyan viszonyultak hozzád a varázslók és boszorkányok, mikor egy évtized elteltével ismét felbukkantál a varázslóvilágban – mutatott rá Dumbledore. – Tisztelettel pillantottak rád, és bár erről nem sokat tudhatsz, de már egészen kiskorod óta elismeréssel vegyes félelemmel ejtették ki a neved. – Harry némi csúsztatást érzett, de nem volt ínyére jobban belemerülni ebbe a témába. – Nem mindig rossz, ha tartanak tőled, Harry, jelen esetben például ez jóval nagyobb esélyt szolgáltat neked az életben maradásra. Amíg a halálfalók félnek tőled, amíg a hétköznapi varázslók sokkal többnek hisznek téged maguknál, addig ezzel akaratlanul is előnyhöz juttatnak téged.  
  
– De Voldemort nem fél tőlem – ellenkezett.  
  
– Ó, dehogyisnem – derült fel Dumbledore, Harry legnagyobb megdöbbenésére. – Sokkal jobban tart tőled, mint te azt hiszed. Ha nem így lenne, egyszer sem habozott volna téged megölni. Ám eddig még minden alkalommal volt valami, ami visszatartotta őt egy azonnali támadástól, időhúzásra kényszerítette, valahányszor csak szemtől szembe kerültetek. Ebben persze igencsak nagy szerepe van Piton professzornak is.  
  
– Hogyan?  
  
– Piton professzor nagyszerű munkát végzett, mikor elhintette azt az aprócska információt, miszerint sokáig azt hitte, te leszel a következő Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
– Micsoda? – kiáltott fel Harry felháborodottan, majd rájött, hogy ez cseppet sem illedelmes, így visszafogott hangon megismételte a kérdést. – De hát miért? Mire volt ez jó? – méltatlankodott.  
  
– Egyértelműen arra, hogy elgondolkodtassa Voldemortot – felelte higgadtan az idős mágus. – Be kell látnod, Harry, ez egy roppant elmés lépés volt Perselustól. Nemcsak arra szolgált magyarázatul, miért is nem kísérelte meg a megölésedet, mikor annyi éven keresztül ilyen közelségben volt hozzád, hanem sikeresen megrémisztette a halálfalókat, és magában Voldemortban is kétségeket ébresztett. Tom saját fegyverét – a megfélemlítést – használod most ellene, ez nagy előny. Ahogyan az is, ha egyelőre meghagyjuk őt abban a tudatban, hogy minden a tervei szerint alakul. Nem baj, hogyha időnként megérzi a dühödet, csalódottságodat, frusztrációdat, csupán légy biztos abban, hogy nem hagyod eluralkodni magadon ezeket a negatív érzelmeket. A barátaidba vetett bizalmad és jólelkűséged sokat segít.  
  
Harrynek továbbra sem tetszett ez a taktika, pláne nem az, amit most Piton mesterkedéséről megtudott, mindazonáltal jobb ötlet híján egyelőre felesleges lett volna tovább forszírozni a dolgot. Ha Dumbledore így akarja, hát legyen. De ő akkor is résen lesz.  
  
– És amit az előbb mondott, uram, a támadásról: hogy Voldemort megpróbál az igazgató úr ellen hangolni? – vezette vissza a beszélgetés fonalát egy másik kényes kérdésre. Nem kellett különösebb magyarázkodásba fognia, hogy Dumbledore megértse, mire céloz.  
  
– Tudod, Harry, az emberek álláspontja rólam és a cselekedeteimről megoszlik. Mindig is így volt, mióta csak az eszemet tudom. Mint láthattad, a saját öcsém sincs túl jó véleménnyel rólam. – Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy Dumbledore szemében könnyeket látott megjelenni.  
  
– De a testvére – méltatlankodott.  
  
– Vannak sajnos kibékíthetetlen ellentétek… megbocsáthatatlan bűnök. Aberforth mai napig neheztel rám egy régi nézeteltérés okán, nem is kárhoztatom érte, de manapság ez már nem befolyásolja az együttműködésünket. Ő ugyanúgy elkötelezett tagja a Főnix Rendjének. – Harry visszanyelte a kijelentést, miszerint ezt már tudja. Szívesebben kérdezősködött volna tovább, de a megérzése azt súgta, inkább ne tegye. Dumbledore egyébként is gondoskodott arról, hogy más miatt fájjon a feje. – A kérdés az, te képes vagy-e bízni bennem. Ha így van, akkor egyikünknek sincs mitől tartanunk…  
  
– Bízom önben – jelentette ki a fiú, talán kevésbé eltökélten, mint szerette volna.  
  
– Igazán hálás vagyok érte, Harry. Na és, hogy halad az ismerkedés Piton professzorral? – váltott ismét témát az idős mágus. Harry egész beszélgetés alatt ettől a kérdéstől tartott a legjobban. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Piton mennyit árult el az igazgatónak a találkájuk kimeneteléről, ámbár ha a megérzése nem csalt, akkor nem túl sokat. Harry nagyot sóhajtott; nem akart csalódást okozni, de képtelen volt hazudni.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy túl jól – vallotta be, és szeme sarkából a könyvre sandított, mely emlékeztette őt a veszekedésre.  
  
Az irodára pillanatnyi csönd borult – Harry hallani vélte az idős Armando Dippet igazgató hortyogását és az ezüstműszerek zakatoló kattogását. Végül mégis összeszedte a bátorságát, és egyenesen Dumbledore áthatóan kék szemeibe nézett. Nem volt benne neheztelés, sem rosszallás, csupán végtelen szomorúság – eszmélt rá.  
  
– Nem szeretnék tolakodónak tűnni, de úgy gondolod, minden tőled telhetőt megtettél? – kérdezte Dumbledore. Hangja csendes maradt, már-már túlságosan is nyugodt, de csalódott, ébredt rá Harry. Szerette volna azt válaszolni, hogy igen, de az hazugság lett volna. Az igazgató mély, reszketős sóhajt hallatott. Noha igyekezett nem kimutatni fáradtságát, lehetetlen volt nem kiérezni a hangjából. – Tudod, Harry, nem szerettem volna azt, ha erre sor kerül – semmiképpen sem úgy, hogy kényszerítve érezd magad –, de van a szerződésnek egynéhány olyan pontja, melyet ha nem teljesítenek a megadott időn belül, az súlyos gondot okozhat.  
  
– Tudok róla – suttogta Harry, ám ismét kerülni kezdte Dumbledore pillantását. – Ne aggódjon, uram, én… ha muszáj… – halkult el a hangja –, meg fogom tudni tenni. Azt hiszem – tette hozzá. – Nem akarom, hogy az igazgató úr tervei romba dőljenek miattam, és azt sem szeretném, ha valaki – nem tudta kimondani Piton nevét – ismét életveszélybe kerülne miatta.  
  
– Ez nagyon bátor és tisztességes dolog tőled, Harry. Igazán büszkévé tesz a hozzáállásod. – Harry erre már nem tudott nem felnézni. Dumbledore kék tekintetéből egyszerre olvasta ki az elégedettséget és a néma bocsánatkérést, ugyanakkor ettől csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. – Reménykedtem benne, hogyha adtok esélyt Perselusszal egymásnak a bensőségesebb megismerkedésre, akkor némiképp kevésbé tűnik kellemetlennek a kényszer. Igazán sajnálom, hogy mindez nem sikerült.  
  
– Vannak kibékíthetetlen ellentétek – fordította vissza Harry akaratlanul is Dumbledore szavait, továbbra is kerülve az idős mágus tekintetét.  
  
– A megbocsátás jó – szólalt meg az igazgató halk hangon –, mindig kell tudni esélyt adni a másiknak. Ha nem így tettél volna, akkor most Mr. Weasley barátságát sem élvezhetnéd tovább. Nemde bár? – mutatott rá.  
  
– De Ron nem okozta a szüleim halálát – ellenkezett Harry, kevesebb hévvel, mint szeretett volna.  
  
– Perselus sem tette – felelte nyomatékosan Dumbledore. Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, keze máris figyelmeztetően emelkedett. – Nem Perselus mondta ki a halálos átkot a szüleidre, hanem Voldemort. Nem teheted felelőssé őt egy olyan dologért, amit nem ő követett el.  
  
– Csakhogy ez nem változtat azon, hogy ő árulta el a jóslatot – tartott ki álláspontja mellett.  
  
– Ez tagadhatatlan – ismerte el Dumbledore. – De ne feledkezz el arról, nemcsak az ő szerepe játszott közre abban, hogy Voldemort végül megtámadott téged. Tény, hogy Perselus kihallgatta a jóslatot, ahogyan az sem tagadható, hogy ezt elárulta akkori urának, ugyanakkor ennél több nem írható a számlájára. Peter Pettigrew, mint a Fidelius-bűbájjal védett ingatlan titokgazdájának árulása, valamint maga Voldemort sokkal nagyobb szerepet játszottak a tragédiában.  
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét, és mereven elnézett Dumbledore mellett. A beszélgetés érezhetően ismét olyan irányt vett, mely arra késztette Harryt, hogy nyugalomra intse magát, mi több, csírájában fojtsa el az ismételten előtörni készülő megvetést, melyet a bájitalmesterrel szemben táplált. Ezenfelül a haragját is kordában kellett tartani, melyet most Dumbledore irányába érzett, leginkább azért, mert ismételten ott tartottak, ahol tavaly: az igazgató elszánt védelme Piton felé túlzottan rossz emlékeket idézett elő Harryben. Miért van az, hogy Dumbledore ennyire szívén viseli a tanár sorsát, aki – mondhat az idős mágus bármit – igenis a szülei halálát okozta. Még ha közvetetten is, de megtörtént.  
  
Mintha Dumbledore kitalálta volna a gondolatmenetét.  
  
– Mindazonáltal a szomorú eset óta eltelt több, mint tizennyolc év, kis híján két évtized – szólt halkan. – Ez idő alatt pedig számtalan olyan esemény történt, mellyel ugyan jóvátenni nem lehet a már elkövetett hibát, de bizonyítani a megbánást, igen. Márpedig nem tagadhatod le, hogy Perselus az egyedüli, aki mindezt megtette.  
  
– Hah! – horkantott fel Harry gúnyosan. Dumbledore mindezzel nem törődve, továbbra is lágy hangon beszélt.  
  
– Meglehet, nem sokat számít, de talán ideje lenne, ha tudomásodra jutna valami, Harry. Perselus egyáltalán nem örülne neki, ha rájönne, elárultam neked, ám mégis úgy érzem, jobb lenne, ha végre minden fontos részletét megismernéd ennek a történetnek. – Harry merőn bámult Dumbledore szomorúságtól és megértéstől csillogó kék szemeibe. Hosszú másodpercekig néztek farkasszemet, mielőtt az idős mágus folytatta volna. – Hiszem, hogy a javadra válik, és abban a reményben árulom el ezt neked, hogy nem fogod a későbbiekben felhasználni Perselus ellen. – Harry meglepődött a feltételezésen, ugyanakkor arca alig árulta el, hogy így gondolja. – Ígértet kell tenned nekem, Harry – nézett rá a legkomolyabban.  
  
– Megígérem.  
  
– Többször is feltetted nekem a kérdést, miért is bízom meg ennyire Perselusban, holott látszólagos viselkedése erre nem adna okot. Én azonban olyan dolgoknak vagyok a tudatában, melyek biztosítanak engem abban, hogy Perselus sosem csapna be engem. Tudom, hogy így van, nem is kételkedem a hűségében. Szeretném, ha te is megértenéd, miért. – Harry bólintott, feszülten várva a folytatást. – Ennek egyik oka pont az előbb tárgyalt sajnálatos tragédiában rejtőzik. Ugyebár előtted is ismeretes, hogy nem sokkal a támadás előtt Fidelius-bűbáj védelme alá lettél helyezve, veled együtt pedig az egész családod. Mindez pedig nem másnak volt köszönhető, mint magának Perselus Pitonnak. Perselus volt az, aki amint kiderült számára, hogy Voldemort a jóslatot rád értelmezi, egyenesen hozzám fordult azzal a kérdéssel, hogy rejtselek el titeket.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve bámult Dumbledore-ra.  
  
– Miért nem árulta el ezt tavaly?  
  
– Mert Perselus megkért rá, hogy ne tegyem. Ő maga megbánta, amit tett, szégyellte, és bár meglehet, hogy nem hiszed el, de bűntudat gyötri őt a mai napig. A teljesség igényéhez arról is tudnod kell, nagyon sokáig egyáltalán nem volt semmi biztosíték arra, kiről szól a jóslat.  
  
– Mert szólhatott volna Neville-ről is…?  
  
– Igen. Csakhogy mindez korántsem ilyen egyszerű, Harry. Arról valószínűleg sejtésed sincs, hogy voltaképpen sem rád, de még csak Neville-re sem vonatkozott volna a jóslat.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Nem olyan bonyolult, mint amilyennek tűnik – mosolyodott el szelíden az idős varázsló. – A jóslat úgy szól: „azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt”. Csakhogy abban a pillanatban, mikor ez elhangzott, még lehetetlen volt megállapítani, hogy igaz lesz-e bárkire is. Abban az időben senkiről sem tudtunk, aki konkrétan háromszor dacolt volna a Sötét Nagyúrral – vallotta be Dumbledore. – Ahogyan mind Neville, mind a te világra jöveteled is hatalmas meglepetést okozott, hiszen egyikőtök sem akkor született, mikorra vártak titeket. Neville nagyjából két héttel később, míg te körülbelül ugyanennyi idővel előbb láttad meg a napvilágot.  
  
– De hát akkor mégis hogyan lehetséges? – csodálkozott el őszintén Harry. – És honnan tudja ezt, uram?  
  
– A születésetekkel kapcsolatos információkat Neville nagymamájától, és a te édesanyádtól tudtam meg. Ami a többit illeti, részben csak feltételezéseim lehetnek. Neville szülei aurorok voltak, mely egyenes hozadéka volt annak, hogy dacoljanak a Sötét Nagyúrral. A te szüleid esetében azonban – noha édesapád szintén aurorként tevékenykedett –, úgy vélem, az utolsó dacolásnak azt tekinthetjük, hogy az életük árán is megvédtek téged.  
  
Harrynek csomó nőtt a torkában, mely csak nagy nehézségek árán engedte megszólalni.  
  
– Értem – préselte ki magából.  
  
– Természetesen ezek a tények nem teszi kevésbé súlyossá Perselus tettét – folytatta az igazgató –, hiszen, ha nem te, nem ti, akkor más ártatlan gyermek kerülhetett volna Voldemort céltáblája elé. Mindazonáltal a megbánás és a későbbi cselekedetei alapján, véleményem szerint, Perselus rászolgált arra, hogy kapjon még egy esélyt…  
  
Harry képtelen volt erre bármit is felelni. Dumbledore nyilvánvalóan nem is várt tőle semmi ilyesmit, és minden bizonnyal az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Harryt milyen mélyen érintették meg az előbb hallottak. Így maradék mondandóját – mely teljesen semleges, ünnepekkel kapcsol elővigyázatosságról szólt – rövidre fogta, majd elbocsátotta a még mindig megrendült fiút.  
  
Mielőtt Harry még kilépett volna az ajtón, visszafordult, és amit tapasztalt, az újabb tanúbizonyságát adta annak, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
  
A kígyóbőrkötéses könyvnek hűlt helye volt. Tekintetét végigjáratta az asztalon, de az, egy stóc pergamentől, válogatott megmunkálású pennáktól és egy kis kupacnyi Csótánycsokortól eltekintve, teljesen üresnek bizonyult. A fenébe, már hallucinál is – hőkölt hátra. Dumbledore várakozóan és felettébb érdeklődően megdöntötte a fejét, miközben félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött ránézett. Mivel Harry nem akart gyanúba keveredni, lemondott arról, hogy mindezt szóvá tegye...  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franciául sajnos nem tudok, viszont eltöltöttem némi időt azzal, hogy kijegyzeteljem a Fleur által használt összes „szót”. Mivel a három könyvben nem minden esetben „ejt” ugyanúgy bizonyos kifejezéseket, próbáltam valami egységességet megteremteni.


	11. Elhatározások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry végre döntésre jut Pitonnal kapcsolatban, és ennek megfelelően megteszi a saját lépéseit a férfi irányába. A téli szünet sokkal mozgalmasabbnak ígérkezik, mint azt bármelyik fiatal gondolta volna. Voldemort a háttérben tovább szervezkedik, míg Dumbledore-nak hála Harry és Perselus egy igencsak különös randi részeseivé válnak Londonban…

Harry még másnap is az igazgatói irodában elhangzottakon – főként a Pitonról újonnan megtudott információkon – rágódott. Mert nem tudta csak úgy elfelejteni. Bármennyire is szerette volna, ez sajnos korántsem olyasmi volt, amivel könnyedén dűlőre juthatott. Valójában a pokolba kívánta ezt az egészet, ám bármit is csinált, azok a makacs gondolatok mindig visszakúsztak az elméjébe. Így hát kénytelen volt mégiscsak foglalkozni vele, nem tehette meg, hogy saját kényelmi szempontjaitól vezérelve figyelmen kívül hagyja a tényeket. Azokat a tényeket, melyek most rátelepedtek a lelkére, és amikről álmaiban sem hitte volna, hogy egyáltalán léteznek. Mindezek pedig jelen pillanatban sokkal komolyabb dilemmát okoztak számára, mint akár maga a szerződés megléte.  
  
Tényleg ennyire nehezére esne másként tekintenie Pitonra, mi több, félretenni a vele szemben táplált indulatait? A válasz sajnálatos módon: igen. Még ha nem is szerette volna – most már nem –, hogy így legyen, akkor sem tudta megfelelően kezelni a friss tapasztalatokat. Képtelennek bizonyult könnyedén búcsút inteni az éveken keresztül táplált utálatának, még akkor is, ha most meg akarta tenni. Biztosan meg akarta tenni? Utálni valakit sokkal könnyebb, mint szeretni. Mert akit az ember szeret, azt elfogadja a hibáival együtt, tolerálja az esetleges véleménykülönbségeket, mi több, képes a megbocsátásra. De ezt sosem könnyű megtenni, hiszen mások legkisebb hibája is olyan bosszantó tud lenni, a véleménykülönbség akaratlanul is képes ellentéteket szülni, és a megbocsátás talán az egyik legnehezebb dolog a világon.  
  
Azon az estén, mikor Harry két szóval – „felejtsük el” – új esélyt adott Ronnak, csakis azért tudta megtenni, mert a közös évek emlékei, az iránta érzett baráti szeretet lehetővé tették számára. De Piton az akkor is más lapra tartozott. Lehetetlen lett volna Ronnal összehasonlítani. Ron a legjobb barátja, szinte a családja volt, Piton pedig az a személy, akivel az első pillanattól kezdve kölcsönösen utálják egymást. Lehet, hogy a férfi ténylegesen többször mentette meg az életét, mint bárki más, na de emiatt legfeljebb hálát tudott érezni. Semmi mást. Egyébiránt Pitonnak lett volna bőven alkalma arra, hogy rendezze a kapcsolatát Harryvel, de ő még a kisujját sem mozdította ennek érdekében sohasem, sőt, inkább csak tovább erősítette a kölcsönös ellenszenvet.  
  
Ámde… Harry mégsem mehetett el közönyösen amellett, hogy mindezen ellenségeskedéseket tévedések tömkelege is nagyban táplálta.  
  
Az igazgatói irodában elhangzottak, ha nem is azonnal, de mégiscsak elérték nála, hogy bizonyos dolgok miatt elszégyellje magát. Hirtelen nem tűnt már annyira igazságosnak az, amit Piton képébe vágott, még akkor sem, ha biztosra vette, újra megtenné. Mert ehhez kétség sem férhetett. Itt volt az ideje, hogy minden vélt és valós sérelmével szembesítse a férfit. Mindazonáltal viszont most már tudta, hogy bizonyos dolgokban tévedett – nem mindenben, de amiben igen, abban nagyon. Harry frusztráltan felsóhajtott, és egyszeriben tehetetlen dühvel töltötte el őt Dumbledore folyamatos titkolózása. Annyi mindent hallgattak el előle az évek folyamán, hogy arra számok nincsenek. Egyáltalán miért ragaszkodott Piton ahhoz, hogy Dumbledore ne tájékoztassa Harryt a teljes igazságról? Bármennyit is gondolkodott ezen, semmi épeszű magyarázat nem jutott eszébe. A kommunikáció hiánya egyre csak félreértéseket szült – ahogyan Hermione egyszer megfogalmazta, és Harry csak egyetérteni tudott ezzel.  
  
Visszagondolva az elmúlt napokra, Harry más valamire is rájött; méghozzá arra, nem ő az egyedüli, akit ez az egész veszekedés belülről rágott. Piton, ha nem is teljesen egyértelműen jelét adva, de egészen úgy tűnt, hogy szintén nem képes teljes közömbösséggel viseltetni a pincében történtek után. Természetesen a bájitalmester mindezt sajátságosan mutatta ki. Például nem szekálta Harry többször, mint egy átlagos alkalommal. A bájitaltanórákon maradtak a szokványos gúnyos utalások, a lekezelő „ nincs tehetséged a bájitalfőzéshez” és „egyáltalán mit keresel még az órámon” jelentéstartalmú megnyilvánulások, de ez nem lett több, mint eddig is volt. Piton a szó szoros értelmében nem büntette Harryt amiatt, amit egymás fejéhez vágtak, noha általában mindig kihasználta ezen alkalmakat. Most viszont még a dolgozatait sem értékelte alul, az elfogadhatót minden alkalommal megkapta – habár, némely esetben annál jobbat érdemelt volna.  
  
Harry pedig az eszével egészen bizonyosan tudta, hogy értékelnie kellene ezt a különösféle törekvést. Az egyetlen azonban, amit tenni tudott, az igencsak szokatlan dolognak bizonyult. Mivelhogy nem akarta a barátaival megosztani Piton titkát – elvégre ígéretet tett arra, hogy megőrzi –, ellenben mégiscsak kötelességének érezte, hogy kijavítsa a saját hibáját, és ne hagyja meg Ront és Hermionét abban a téves hitben, amibe ő maga is kapaszkodott, így egyetlen lényegre törő mondattal intézte el:  
  
– Nem mindenben volt igazam a jóslatot és Pitont illetően; Dumbledore elárult ezzel kapcsolatban valamit, de megígértem neki, hogy nem mondom el senkinek sem.  
  
És barátai megértették, látszólag meg is elégedve ennyivel. Különös volt megtapasztalni, hogy Hermione és Ron – főként ő –, ennyire tiszteletben tartják az elmondottakat, és könnyedén alkalmazkodnak a megváltozott véleményéhez. Még ha nem is értették teljesen, és égtek a vágytól, hogy kérdezzenek, ennek ellenére mégsem tettek megjegyzést. Harry pedig elhatározta, nem bolygatja tovább a múltnak ezt a részletét.  
  
Épp eléggé nyomta a lelkét az új információk hada, mellyel Dumbledore ismét feladta a leckét neki: Hugrabug kelyhe, Voldemort ismételt próbálkozásai az elméje ellen, a titok, mely még mindig körüllengte a tavalyi év eseményeit, na meg a szerződés okozták számára a legnagyobb fejtörést. Most mégis mihez kezdjen mindezek fényben?  


***

A szünet előtti utolsó órák jobban leszívták a hetedéves diákok energiáját, mint az eddigi három és fél hónap összesen. Harry tavaly ugyan figyelemmel kísérte, miként lesz egyre fáradtabb és elgyötörtebb Katie Bell a RAVASZ vizsgához közeledve, na de amit most megtapasztalt a végzős társaival egyetemben, arra senki nem készítette fel. Hol volt már az a „buli hetedévesnek lenni” felkiáltás, amivel Fred és George buzdították őket a nyáron? Minden őrült szórakozás, amit az év elején tapasztaltak, már a múlté. Ezt pedig mi sem bizonyította jobban, mint az a négy hollóhátasból, három griffendélesből és egy hugrabugosból álló csoport, akik épp ekkor hagyták maguk mögött a bájitaltan teremként funkcionáló egykori tömlöchelyiséget.  
  
– Ötven pont – nyikorogta Ernie Macmillian felettébb elgyötört hangon. – A többiek kitekerik a nyakam – ütögette a fejét a bájitaltan tankönyvvel.  
  
– Ah – mordult Michael Corner –, még mindig ezen vagy fennakadva? Siránkozás helyett örülhetnél inkább, hogy csak ennyit vont le. Majdnem felrobbantottad a pincét – emlékeztette felettébb dühösen.  
  
– Vele együtt minket is – fűzte hozzá Terry Boot sötéten. Ernie válla erre még inkább megsüllyedt, és morcosan beletemette arcát a könyvébe. – Csodálkozom, hogy Piton még nem vágott ki az órájáról. Lassan olyan szerencsétlen vagy már, mint Longbottom.  
  
– Azért én a ti nyálkáitokkal se dicsekednék – dörmögte a hollóhátasok mögött cammogó Ron, akaratlanul is védelmébe véve Ernie-t. A megjegyzés a két fiú elevenébe tapintott, és Harry észrevette, hogy Terry és Michael arca megvonaglik.  
  
– Az legalább nem fenyegetett robbanással – vetette ellen Terry.  
  
– Ja, csak fulladással.  
  
– Ha már itt tartunk, Weasley – csattant Michael –, a tied sem sikerült éppen tankönyvszerűen. Tudtommal Elmeélesítő elixírt kellett készíteni, nem pedig üstragasztót. Még Pitonnak se sikerült eltüntetnie azt a kotyvalékot, úgyhogy te csak ne kritizálj minket!  
  
– Még így is jobban jártam, mint te – morogta Ron. – Én legalább nem eregetek kéthetes büdös zokni szagot.  
  
Michael arca lángvörösre gyúlt, mert szó, ami szó, a hollóhátas rémes szagcsíkot húzott maga után – és Ron hasonlata akkor még igazán enyhének volt nevezhető. Harry, aki igyekezett minél jobban lemaradni mögötte, még így nehezen szedte a levegőt. Mintha egy trágyagránátot robbantottak volna Michael mellett.  
  
A fiú most mormogott valamit a „véletlen balesetekről”, meg a „nem megfelelően kezelt és ezáltal megromlott tatuepéről”, de szavait hamarosan elnyomta egy nem túl bizalomgerjesztő hangforrásból származó megjegyzés.  
  
– Milyen nagy lett a szád hirtelen, Weasley – szólalt meg Theodor Nott fölényeskedve. Harry hátrakapta a fejét, és nem kevés viszolygással fogadta a mögöttük jó néhány méterre sétáló mardekárosokat. – Én a helyedben inkább csöndben meghúznám magam.  
  
– Már miért tenném? – kérdezte Ron gyanakvó grimasszal.  
  
– A sárvérűeknél már csak a vérárulók a rosszabbak – susogta Pansy Parkinson vészterhesen, de elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy mindenki jól hallja. A lány arcán felettébb alattomos kifejezés ült.  
  
– A férgeknél meg csak a lapostetvek… – vágott vissza Ron, megjegyzésével rosszmájú nevetést kicsalva Michaelből.  
  
– Te még itt vagy, Corner? – förmedt rá Blaise Zambini. – Úgy bűzlesz, mint egy pöcegödör. Fürödj le, mielőtt emberek közé mész.  
  
– Azt csinálok, amit akarok, ha nem tetszik, ne szagold.  
  
Zambini undorodva elhúzta a száját, és Malfoyhoz csatlakozva, még jobban lemaradva követte társait. Mindketten visszafogottaknak tűntek, ami a magas, sötét bőrű mardekárostól nem is volt annyira szokatlan, ellenben Malfoytól annál inkább. Harryt ez utóbbi igencsak gyanakvással töltötte el.  
  
– Ne nagyon ugrálj, ha jót akarsz magadnak. – Ugyan kérdéses volt, hogy Nott ezúttal kinek is célozta a mondatot, Ron azonban egyből magára vette.  
  
– Hagyd, nem érdemes – figyelmeztette Hermione a vörös hajú fiút, aki már készült a visszavágásra.  
  
– Huhu, nézzétek már, a sárvérű is megtalálta a hangját – visította a mardekáros lány. Harry keze ökölbe szorult. – Csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán még van merszed megszólalni. Az ember azt hihetné, legalább van benned annyi alázat, hogy a többi hozzád hasonlóval elkotródsz, de te még mindig itt rontod a levegőt – fintorgott.  
  
– Te csak azt szeretnéd, Parkinson – előzte meg Harry Ron közbevágását. – Milyen szégyen is lehet most nektek, hogy egy mugliszármazású még a nyilvánvaló lehúzás közepette is jobb eredményt ér el, mint ti, kivételezettek – folytatta gúnyosan. Zambini tekintete egyből elsötétült, Nott és Parkinson pedig elvörösödött a dühtől. – Mondd csak, ezért nem jár valami büntetés? – szúrta oda. A bevitt találat nem töltötte el elégedettséggel.  
  
– Neked kuss a neved, Potter – vágott vissza Pansy, nem éppen kifinomult módon.  
  
– Ugyan miért? Nem ijedek meg sem a nagyképű hólyagoktól, sem az elkényeztetett, visítós libáktól.  
  
– Pedig félhetnétek – sziszegte Nott.  
  
– Fenyegetsz? – hördült fel Ron.  
  
– Vedd annak, aminek akarod. De a helyetekben inkább befognám a számat, mert a végén még rossz vége lesz.  
  
– Ezzel meg mire célzol?  
  
– Csak arra – vette át a szót Pansy –, hogyha nem akarod, hogy a drágalátos véráruló – köpte – családoddal véletlenül történjen valami, akkor inkább meghúzod magad – görbült ravasz vigyorra a lány szája. Nott arcán különös grimasz tűnt föl, de mielőtt Harry rájöhetett volna az okára, Hermione közbelépett.  
  
– Menjünk – ragadta karon a lány Ront és Harryt, és szokatlanul sietősre vette a tempót. Ernie, aki szorosan a nyomukban maradt, lihegve követte őket a pincéből kivezető hosszú, meredek lépcsőn.  
  
A bejárati csarnokon átvágni kivételesen nem okozott nekik nagy problémát; Michael bűzölgése ugyanis már előzőleg szétszélesztette a diákokat.  
  
– Nem kellett volna foglalkoznotok velük – pirított rájuk a lány, kevesebb vehemenciával, mint az várható lett volna.  
  
– Ők kezdték – replikázott Ron.  
  
– Ez még nem indok arra, hogy visszaszóljatok. Mikor tanuljátok már meg, hogyha figyelmen kívül hagyjátok a sértéseiket, akkor az sokkal jobban zavarja őket, mintha visszaszóltok?! Így csak azt éritek el, hogy megkapják, amit akarnak – hadarta Hermione kioktatóan.  
  
Harrynek azonban teljesen más dolgon járt az esze.  
  
– Mit értett Parkinson az alatt, hogy a családod issza meg a levét annak, ha sokat ugrálsz? – tette fel a kérdést. Hermione azonnal elhallgatott, Ron viszont csupán megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Mit értett volna? Csak a szája járt, meg akart félemlíteni.  
  
– Nekem nem tetszett, ahogy erre Nott reagált.  
  
– Látjátok?! – csattant váratlanul Hermione, mielőtt Ron felelhetett volna. – Épp ez az! Ezért nem kellene visszaszólnotok minden egyes provokációjukra – vett vissza a hangerőből, majd minden további nélkül elviharzott.  
  
Mivel időközben Ernie is leszakadt a triótól, Harry és Ron némiképp értetlenül bámultak a lány után.  
  
– Ennek meg most mi baja?  
  
– Fogalmam sincs. De igaza van – tette hozzá Harry, miközben fél szemmel Ron arcát fürkészte. Pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy barátja nem ostobaságból igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a két mardekáros megjegyzését.  
  
– Szerinted szólnom kéne apáéknak? – jutott ugyanarra a következtetésre Ron is, amit Harry ajánlani akart.  
  
– Én megtenném.  
  
Ron bólintott, majd szavak nélkül egyetértve váltottak irányt, hogy a nagyterem helyett a bagolyházba siessenek.  


***

Harry szerette volna azt hinni, hogy az SVK óra a maga módján pont azt adja majd, amire az elcsigázott diákseregnek szüksége van, ám igen hamar rá kellett jönnie, mekkora tévedésben is él. Elphias Doge professzor ugyanis valamilyen fatális indíttatástól vezérelve úgy döntött, az eddigi időjárási körülmények nem szolgálják megfelelően a kitűzött célt – vagyis hogy élethű párbajkörülményeket teremtsen. Így ezúttal valódi hófúvást, orkán erejű szelet és rettentő hideget varázsolt az egyébként elviselhető klímájú osztályterembe, mindezt kiegészítette azzal, hogy a padlóra tükörjég borítást bűvölt. A hóesés következtében azonban a látótávolság nagyjából nullára csökkent, és már az óra legelején sejthető volt, hogy a professzor ötlete nem várt lavinát fog elindítani. Alig negyven perc elteltével mindez bizonyossá is vált.  
  
A legelső eltévedt ártás becsapódása igazi katasztrófa-sorozatot indított el, mely egyetlen teremben tartózkodó diákot nem kímélt, mindennek következménye pedig egy egész osztályra kiterjedő balesethalmaz lett. A helyiség rövid időn belül úgy festett, mint ahol egy tornádó söpört végig; ablakok törtek ki, szekrények, székek és asztalok hevertek szanaszét, és mire Harry feleszmélhetett volna, már a gyengélkedőn találta magát.  
  
– Jaj, jaj, Poppy… – sopánkodott Doge professzor, turbánszerű kötéssel a fején. – Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lesz belőle – nézett végig kezét tördelve a hetedéves csoport vert seregén.  
  
– Már túlságosan fáradtak, nem tudnak annyira összpontosítani – dohogott a javasasszony, aki épp Draco Malfoy szájának összeforrasztásán dolgozott. Ügyes kis bűbája percek alatt eltüntette a mardekáros állán éktelenkedő mély vágásnyomokat; kijelentése pedig számos új hódolót nyert magának. – Elmehet, Mr. Malfoy – határozott –, maga következik, Mr. Finnigan – intette magához a griffendéles fiút.  
  
Harry az egyik ágy mellé állított széken ülve nézte végig, miként vonul ki feldúltan Draco Malfoy a gyengélkedőről, és csak kevés tartotta őt vissza attól, hogy ne akarjon a mardekáros után sietni. Valami határozottan megváltozott a fiú körül, és Harry most mindennél jobban szeretett volna rájönni, mi áll a dolgok hátterében. Malfoy a roxmortsi kirándulás után kezdett másképp viselkedni; napról-napra tűnt egyre sápadtabbnak és felettébb bosszúsnak, épp úgy, mint a tavalyi év során. A párhuzam a legkevésbé sem tetszett Harrynek.  
  
– Oltári mázlid volt – jegyezte meg Ron, kiszakítva Harryt a gondolataiból. – Te, aki folyton tele vagy sebesülésekkel, egyetlen karcolással megúsztad – bólogatott elégedetten, ahogy saját ujjait mozgatta. Ronnak az alkarja és három ujja tört el, ám a javasasszonynak öt percébe sem telt ismét egészségessé varázsolni a sérült csontokat. Elővigyázatosság kedvéért kapott egy rögzítő kötést, de csakis azért, mert Ron ragaszkodott hozzá – Harry sejtette, hogy a fiú kérése mögött határozott indok bújt meg: indok, akit Megan Jonesnak hívtak.  
  
– Aha, egyetlen karcolás… – helyeselt Harry, megszemlélve magát az ablaküvegben.  
  
– Nem is olyan mély – vizslatta szakértő szemmel barátja a Harry teljes arcát átszelő vágást.  
  
– Észre sem lehet venni – értett egyet, leplezetlen cinizmussal a hangjában. A sebhely ugyan valóban nem bizonyult mélynek, ám a Dean Thomas eltévedt ártásának köszönhető sérülés ennél feltűnőbb már aligha lehetett volna. Mivel azonban ez még mindig elenyészőnek bizonyult a többiekéhez képest, Harry csupán egy kenőcsöt kapott rá, aminek hatására huszonnégy óra múlva remélhetőleg már nyoma sem fog maradni a sebnek.  
  
– Pokoli szerencsés vagy – tódította Ron, aki visszatért bekötött karjának tanulmányozásához.  
  
– Igen, az.  
  
Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem megy bele az értelmetlen beszélgetésbe. Helyette inkább szemüvegének megjavítására fordította az időt: egy gyors reparóval visszavarázsolta a baloldali lencsét a keretébe. Striguláznia kéne, hányszor törik ripityára a pápaszeme – gondolta magában bosszúsan. Ez idő alatt végre Hermione is végzett; fájós jobb lábát alig terhelve bicegett oda a két fiúhoz.  
  
– Jobb már? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Csak egy ficam – huppant le az egyik ágy szélére a lány. – Madam Pomfrey szerint holnapra teljesen el fog múlni a fájdalom, de éjszakára kaptam bájitalt. Ti jól vagytok?  
  
– Kutya bajunk – jelentette Harry.  
  
– Megyünk enni? – kérdezte válasz helyett Ron.  
  
– Menjetek csak, én megvárom Neville-t.  
  
– Megvárjuk veled – érkezett a felelet Harrytől.  
  
Madam Pomfrey lassan végzett Anthony Goldstein fejének és két karjának bekötözésével, így Neville került sorra. Amíg Harry végignézte, miként távolítja el a javasasszony a griffendéles fiú arcbőrébe fúródott ablakszilánkokat, különös gondolat ötlött fel benne.  
  
– Szerintetek van mód arra, hogy a rövidlátást is rendbe hozzák? – fordult barátai felé. – Úgy, mint a mugliknál a műtétekkel – magyarázta tovább, leginkább csak Hermionénak szánva.  
  
– Hogy jutott ez eszedbe? – tudakolta a lány.  
  
– Persze, hogy van – vágta rá Ron vele egyidőben. – Csak rettenet sokba kerül. Kész vagyon egy ilyen – húzta el a száját –, mert valami drága bájitalt kell hozzá szedni. És talán nem is végleges. Anya és apa szerették volna, ha Percynek nem kell szemüveget hordania, de… – megvonta a vállát –, nem tudtuk kifizetni.  
  
– És mivel jár ez? Hogy csinálják? – kapott a szón Harry.  
  
– Már nem emlékszem pontosan, mint mondott az ürge a Szent Mungóban…  
  
– Miért nem kérdezed meg Madam Pomfreyt? – nógatta Hermione.  
  
Harry pedig megfogadta a tanácsot; miután a javasasszony Neville sebesülésének ellátásával is végzett, nem maradt már csak pár diák, hasonlóan apró sérüléssel, mint Harryé. Mikor az utolsók is elhagyták a gyengélkedőt, Madam Pomfrey a sarokban álló hatalmas vitrines szekrény tartalmát vette leltár alá, így Harry bátran odalépett hozzá, hogy nagy vonalakban előadja, miről is szeretne többet tudni. Madam Pomfrey hümmögött és bólogatott:  
  
– Mr. Weasley jól emlékszik, valóban létezik egy eljárás, Mr. Potter – helyeselt, újabb bájitalos üvegcséket elrendezve a polcon –, de az eredmény nem végleges. Éveken át tartó folyamatos kontrollt és bájitalszedést igényel, melyet nem sok varázsló vagy boszorkány szeretne magának. Amennyiben a szemüveg viselése nem zavarja a hétköznapi tevékenységeiben, inkább azt ajánlanám, ne változtasson rajta. Létezik néhány mód a különleges eseményekre is, mikor ideig-óráig tartó varázslattal el lehet érni a kívánt hatást.  
  
– De engem már hosszútávon zavar a szemüveg. Folyton összetörik, és ilyenkor szinte semmit sem látok.  
  
Madam Pomfrey most abbahagyta a bájitalok rendezését, és ezúttal Harry felé fordulva, a fiú állánál fogva forgatva a fejét, szakértő szemmel vizsgálta meg a griffendélest.  
  
– Nos, magánál valóban sokkal többször van probléma a szemüveg viselésével, mint másoknál. Szokatlanul gyakran töri el. Mióta is hordja?  
  
– Ötéves koromban kaptam.  
  
– Hm.  
  
– A bájitalt naponta kellene szednem?  
  
– Nem, szerencsére nem. Félévente három napos kúra szükségeltetik, de ahhoz, hogy az eredmény megmaradjon, egy életen át nem hagyhatja el a bájitalszedést.  
  
– Honnan lehet ilyen bájitalt beszerezni? – kíváncsiskodott tovább, mialatt Madam Pomfrey egy székre ültette, és alaposabb vizsgálat alá vette a fiút. Így Harrynek is kényelmesebb volt, lévén, hogy már jócskán a boszorkány fölé magasodott. Ron, Hermione és Neville eközben halkan beszélgettek.  
  
– Csakis gyógyító utasítására kaphatja meg, ilyesmit nem tud a szaküzletekben vásárolni. Nos, ahogy elnézem, a szeme rémesen rossz állapotban van. Voltaképpen csodálkozom, hogy mindeddig elboldogult. A szemüvegéről nem is szólva; szinte használhatatlan – vette most kezébe a kereklencsés keretet. – Hogyan volt képes egyáltalán ellátni eddig a feladatait? – értetlenkedett Madam Pomfrey. – Nem tapasztalt fejfájást, szédülést? – tette fel a kérdést a javasasszony váratlanul.  
  
– Öhm… – Harry nem igazán tudta, mit is kéne felelnie, így tanácstalanul pillantott a boszorkányra. Honnan tudhatná, hogy a fejfájásait a rossz szemüveg, vagy Voldemort okozta gyakrabban?  
  
Látva, hogy a helyzet valóban komoly, Madam Pomfrey megfontoltan nézett Harryre.  
  
– Ha a véleményemre kíváncsi, Mr. Potter, egyéb esetben azt tanácsolnám, inkább csináltasson egy megfelelő szemüveget, minthogy vállalja a látáskorrigáló eljárást. Viszont mivel elsős kora óta foglalkozom a sérüléseivel, tapasztalataim azt mutatják, hogy magának nem a legmegfelelőbb a szemüveg viselése. Nem mindenki képes megfelelően viselni, még akkor sem, ha a hosszú évek alatt hozzászokott. Éppen ezért megértem, miért szeretne megszabadulni a tehertől. – Madam Pomfrey pár másodperces hallgatás után így folytatta: – Esetleg hajlandó vagyok én magam elvégezni a procedúrát, amennyiben valóban ezt kívánja, és természetesen, ha megbízik bennem. De mindenekelőtt tudnia kell, Mr. Potter, hogy a bájital megrendelése igen költséges mulatság. Tíz galleon egy üvegcse főzet ára, egy kúra három napig tart, tehát kétszer három, vagyis hatüvegnyi bájital szükségeltetik. Mindez félévente. Nem kevés költséggel jár. Noha… – folytatta Madam Pomfrey némiképp habozva –, önnek vannak bizonyosfajta kiváltságai, melyeket esetleg ezúttal érdemes lenne igénybe vennie – nézett rá áthatóan. – Nem mindenkinek adatik meg – mutatott rá a boszorkány, és bár nem mondta ki szó szerint, Harry mégis pontosan értette az utalást. Piton bájitalmester, méghozzá sokak szerint az egyik legjobb a szakmájában. – Ha valóban biztos benne, akkor a szünet után… – folytatta.  
  
– Nem lehetne inkább most? Kérem.  
  
Madam Pomfrey szigorú tekintettel vizslatta őt.  
  
– Na jó, nem bánom – egyezett bele végül a javasasszony. – Jöjjön vissza holnap este, addigra megkérem a szükséges bájitalt a Szent Mungó készletéből. – Madam Pomfrey kutatóan végigmérte Harryt, majd sóhajtott, azt az érzést keltve a fiúban, mintha még mondani akarna valamit, de mégsem tette.  


***

Harry másnap tagadhatatlanul izgatottan jelent meg a gyengélkedőn. Hermione és Ron ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy elkísérjék őt, melyet Madam Pomfrey csak helyeselni tudott.  
  
– Nem ritka, hogy az első napokban, főként a bájitalkúra alatt előfordulhat rossz közérzet, émelygés, szédülés, fejfájás. A testnek, de leginkább a szemnek alkalmazkodnia kell a változásokhoz – magyarázta Madam Pomfrey, miközben leültette Harryt az ágyra. – Arra az esetre, ha elájulna a gyógyítási folyamat alatt – fűzte hozzá a javasasszony csak úgy mellékesen. Harry igyekezett nem túlságosan megrémülni ettől a lehetőségtől. Gyűlölt gyengének látszani.  
  
Madam Pomfrey eközben bájitalos üvegcsékkel, tiszta ronggyal és egy pohár vízzel megrakott tálcát helyezett el mellette.  
  
– Elképzelhető, hogy a végeredmény nem lesz tökéletes. Így is vállalja a beavatkozást, Mr. Potter? – fordult felé.  
  
– Igen, vállalom.  
  
– Akkor most maradjon nyugton. Úgy nagyjából tíz-tizenöt percet fog igénybe venni a művelet. Ne tegyen hirtelen mozdulatot, és lehetőség szerint tartózkodjon mindenféle mozgástól.  
  
Harry bólintott, míg Hermione és Ron leültek nem messze tőle.  
  
Szembenézni Madam Pomfrey pálcájával korántsem volt kellemes, főként annak tudatában, hogy fogalma sem volt a varázslat tényleges folyamatáról. A javasasszony pontosan és precízen dolgozott, latin varázsigék hosszú sorát suttogta el lágy, dallamos hangon. Harry megállapította, hogy az ilyesfajta gyógyító bűbájok mindig olyannak tűnt, mintha a végrehajtója énekelne.  
  
Harry a művelet közben nem igazán érzett semmit, habár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy kellene-e bármit is tapasztalnia. Megbízott Madam Pomfreyban, és ahogy azt a boszorkány előre jelezte, az egész beavatkozás nem tartott sokáig. A javasasszony a bűbáj végrehajtása után először egy víztiszta folyadékot nyújtott Harrynek, majd egy ibolyaszín bájitallal teli üvegcsét nyomott a kezébe. Harry mindkettőt egy kortyra kiitta, de változást továbbra sem érzett.  
  
– Most hunyja be a szemét, és pihenjen – utasította őt a boszorkány. Harry engedelmesen hátradőlt, majd pillanatokkal később nedves, ám illatos anyagdarabok kerültek a szemeire. – Tíz perc múlva kiderül, milyen eredményt értünk el – közölte Madam Pomfrey. Harry hallotta, amint a javasasszony tesz-vesz körülötte, Hermione és Ron pedig minden bizonnyal közelebb settenkedhettek a mocorgásuk hangjából ítélve. – A kúrát semmiféleképpen ne hagyja abba, a bájitalokat feltétlenül be kell szednie. Egyet reggel, egyet pedig tizenkét órával később, este kell megejtenie. Amennyiben rosszullét, vagy bármiféle rendellenesség lépne fel, ne habozzon a Szent Mungóba sietni. A szeme világát is elvesztheti, tehát vegye nagyon komolyan az előírásokat.  
  
– Értettem, úgy lesz.  
  
A tíz perc szerencsére hamarabb letelt, mint ahogyan várakozással töltött idők általában érződni szoktak. Miután Madam Pomfrey eltávolította az anyagdarabot, Harry habozott még pár pillanatig. Csak most gondolt bele ténylegesen abba, hogy talán a művelet nem is sikerült, és teljesen feleslegesen vetette alá magát a beavatkozásnak. Viszont már nem volt visszaút, úgyhogy nagy levegőt vett, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét  
  
A legelső, amit megpillantott, az Hermione izgatott arca volt. A lány a kezeit tördelte – Harry helyett is kétszeresen izgult –, és türelmetlen tekintettel várta a fejleményeket.  
  
– Jól állnak neked a szeplők – vigyorodott el Harry, aki évek óta most először vette észre a lány orrát behintő halvány kis foltocskákat.  
  
– Á, Harry! – sikkantott fel. – Sikerült! – ölelte át váratlanul a fiút.  
  
– Csak óvatosan, Ms. Granger – feddte meg azonnal Madam Pomfrey a lányt.  
  
– Ó, elnézést – pirult el, miközben hátrébb húzódott.  
  
Ezután már nem sok időt töltöttek a gyengélkedőn; Madam Pomfrey elismételte a legfontosabb utasításokat, átadta Harrynek az első kúrához szükséges bájitalokat, melyet időre pontosan kellett beszednie. Mielőtt a három jó barát végleg maguk mögött hagyta volna a helyiséget, Harry megkérte a boszorkányt, maradjon négyük között ez a beavatkozás. Hermione eközben ügyes kis varázslattal szimpla üvegre cserélte a Harry szemüvegében lévő lencsét.  
  
Az újdonság varázsa még percekkel később sem múlt el; Harry igazán élvezte a jelenlegi állapotot. Különösnek és megunhatatlannak találta, hogy hosszú évek óta most először látott teljesen tisztán. Illetve majdnem tisztán, ugyanis a szemének még időre volt szüksége a varázslat és a bájital kettősének tényleges elfogadására. De már a jelenlegi állapot is ezerszer másabbnak bizonyult, mint az elmúlt évek tapasztalata.  
  
A tárgyaknak egyszeriben kontúrja lett, a színeknek árnyalatai, a világ hirtelen megtelt élettel. Mintha ezidáig egy piszkos ablakon keresztül kémlelte volna a környezetét, most pedig eltűnt a mocsok, és feltárult előtte az éles valóság. Minden olyan más volt, egyszerre ismerős és ismeretlen. Egyszóval varázslatos. Harry így is élte meg.  
  
– Uh, még mindig elképesztő – adott hangot gondolatainak, mialatt a Griffendél-torony felé baktattak. Harry minden útjába kerülő páncélt és festményt lopva szemügyre vett, mintha csak most látná őket először.  
  
Ron vigyorogva paskolta meg a vállát.  
  
– Most már mérföldekről is kiszúrhatod a cikeszt – lelkesedett rendületlenül –, csak aztán néha hagyj egy kis izgalmat is, ne kapd el azonnal.  
  
Harry hetek óta most először nevetett fel szívből, jókedvűen.  


***

A péntek már az Odúban érte Harryt és Ront – a két fiú előző este érkezett meg Bill Weasley kíséretében. A csütörtöki napjuk főként pakolással és utazással telt, így az egyedüli, amit egy hosszú, zötykölődős vonatút után igazán akartak, az az étkezés és az alvás. A hétvége azonban annál sűrűbbnek ígérkezett programok tekintetében.  
  
Az egész házat ellepték a Weasley gyerekek, de szokatlan gyakorisággal fordultak meg itt a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is. Harry élvezte ezt a másfajta felfordulást, ami végre elterelte a figyelmét az elmúlt hónapok problémáiról. A péntek délutánt és a szombat délelőttöt is a faluban töltötte Ronnal, Freddel és George-dzsal, vasárnap pedig Ginnyvel és Charlie-val kiegészülve kviddiccsel ütötték el az időt. Widra St. Capdelt ugyanis egyelőre elkerülte a télies időjárás; olyannyira, hogy kabát nélkül sem fáztak. Mrs. Weasley sopánkodott is miatta eleget: „Idén nem lesz fehér karácsonyunk.”.  
  
A hétfő aztán egy kis nyugalmat hozott az Odú egyébként igencsak hangos háza tájára – mindezt egyedül a vén padlásszellem időnkénti nyögdécselése törte csak meg. Harry és Ron bőven azután támolyogtak csak le a konyhába, mikorra a ház népének nagy része már a munkahelyén szorgoskodott; rajtuk kívül csupán Ginny és a szabadnapos Fleur tartózkodott otthon, így az étkezést inkább női csevej uralta.  
  
– Legyen fe’érh á dekorhászió, áz majd elvonja á ’ó ’iányárhól á figyelmet.  
  
– Inkább legyen színes, havat meg majd bűvölünk – vetette fel Ginny. – Vagy legyen minden piros, az úgyis olyan karácsonyos.  
  
– Piros és fehér jól mutatna együtt – próbált igazságot tenni Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Á, megjött a posta! – kiáltott fel Ron örömmel, hogy nem kell tovább hallgatnia a karácsonyi előkészületekről szóló diskurzust. Amint megkaparintotta a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát, rögtön bele is temetkezett a sporthírekbe. Harry fél szemmel szintén átfutotta az aktuális kviddics állást. – A Csúzlik felkapaszkodóban – jelentette barátja –, már az utolsóelőttiek.  
  
– Áz ezüst és á kék olyan fejedelmi, áz is megondolandó – folytatta Fleur.  
  
– Ja, csak az már olyan mardekáros-hollóhátas lenne – fintorgott Ginny. – Akkor már inkább vörös és arany – pillantott a két fiú irányába támogatást remélve. – Micsoda? – ugrott meg váratlanul. – Betörtek a minisztériumba? – kapott a Próféta után.  
  
– Huh? – pillantott fel értetlenül bátyja.  
  
– Támadás a minisztérium ellen, súlyos sérültek, a tettesek még szabadlábon! – olvasta Ginny egyre vészterhesebb hangsúllyal, ujjával rábökve a címoldalra.  
  
Mrs. Weasleynek több se kellett, azonnal kikapta fia kezéből az újságot, és a címlapot gyorsan átfutva, a megnevezett oldalra lapozott. A pufók asszonyság minden sorral tovább olvasva vált egyre sápadtabb, mígnem egyszer csak a szívéhez kapott, és Harrynek meg Ronnak kellett segítenie, hogy biztonságosan leüljön. A kezében hangos csörgéssel remegett a napilap, melyet Harry készséggel kifejtett a markából.  
  
– Jól van, anya, nyugodj meg – lapogatta meg édesanyja hátát Ginny, miközben egy pohár vizet ügyeskedett a kezébe.  
  
– Mondjad már, mi történt! – faggatózott Ron, nem tudván, hogy ideges legyen, vagy aggódó.  
  
Harry eközben már Fleurrel az oldalán tanulmányozta a Próféta híreit.  
  
– Ma hajnalban sötét varázslók és boszorkányok szélsőséges csoportja támadást intézett a Brit Mágiaügyi minisztérium épülete ellen. Az eddig ismeretlen elkövetők az erőszakos behatolást követően hatalmas pusztítást végeztek, az éppen akkor munkába érkezőket heves robbanások és a szervezetre káros lila füstfelhő fogadta. A merénylők, kihasználva a felfordulást, elmenekültek; az aurorok jelenleg is nagy erőkkel keresik a tetteseket. A korai időpontra időzített támadás miatt a sérültek száma igen magas, őket a Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályba szállították és jelenleg is ott ápolják. A súlyos sebesültek között van Rufus Scrimgeour miniszter, Rembrant Ruggles, Magnus Kirckbrick, Salacia Pemberton és Olwyn Argall a Wizengamot főmágusai és Gawain Robards aurorparancsnok – olvasta Harry. – Halálesetről ez idáig nem érkezett hírt. Lapunk információja szerint az elkövetőknek ismerniük kellett a minisztériumi szokásokat, mivel éppen azt az időszakot használták fel a merénylet véghezviteléhez, mikor is a legtöbben tartózkodnak az épületben.  
  
Mikor Harry felnézett a lapból, tekintete szembetalálkozott Ron rémült pillantásával – biztos volt abban, hogy barátjának pontosan ugyanaz a gondolat jár a fejében, mint neki.  
  
– Arthurnak már rég jelentkeznie kellett volna – szólalt meg panaszos hangon Mrs. Weasley. Egy pár pillanatig pislogás nélkül a semmibe meredt, majd váratlanul felpattant a székről, és lendületesen kiviharzott a helyiségből. Mikor ismét megjelent, hóna alatt ott szorongatta a család különleges óráját, melynek minden mutatója – figyelte meg Harry az asztalra letett készüléket – a „halálos veszély” feliraton állapodott meg. – Jól van, jól van… – hümmögte bólogatva a pufók asszonyság, inkább csak magának, semmint a fiataloknak.  
  
Az elkövetkezendő egy óra olyan robbanásközeli feszültségben telt, melyet Harry a tavalyi év óta nem tapasztalt. Ez idő alatt mindannyian ott ültek a konyhában, és szuggerálva bámulták az asztal közepére kiállított órát – mintha ez bármit is előremozdított volna. A várakozás alatt természetesen végighallgatták Mrs. Weasley triádáját a veszélyes minisztériumi munkákról, a nem megfelelő biztonsági óvintézkedésekről és a minisztérium hozzá nem értéséről, de egyikőjük sem tudta, mit kellene most tenniük, hogy egy kicsit oldják a hangulatot. Egyértelmű volt, mi lenne az egyetlen dolog, ami most lenyugtatná Mrs. Weasleyt. Hogy Charlie kandallóhívása az ikrek üzletéből javított-e vagy rontott az addigi állapotokon, nehéz lett volna megállapítani.  
  
– Miért nem lehet időben hazaszólni? – dohogott a pufók asszonyság. – Egyetlen patrónus, csak egy mondat elegendő lenne – dünnyögte, inkább panaszosan, semmint korholva.  
  
Fleur széke hangos nyikorgással csúszott hátra, ahogyan a fiatal nő végszóra felállt.  
  
– Bemegyek Londonba, és megtudom, mi törhtént.  
  
– Veled megyünk – jelentette Ron eltökélten.  
  
– Szó sem lehet róla! – mennydörögte Mrs. Weasley. – Senki nem megy sehová!  
  
– Valakinek utána kel járhni, ’ogy mindenki épségben van-e – ragaszkodott hozzá Fleur.  
  
– Akkor az majd én leszek – szögezte le  
  
– Miért nem mehetünk mi? – próbálta túlkiabálni a két nőt Ron.  
  
– Eszetekbe se jusson! Mindenki marad itt, ahol van. Én megyek. Fleur drágám, te vagy a rangidős, ha én innen kiteszem a lábam. Te vigyázol rájuk.  
  
Mielőtt Fleur vagy akár Ron tiltakozhatott volna, végszóra ezüstös fénycsóva száguldott be a nyitott ablakon, hogy aztán leereszkedve az asztallapra, menyét alakját vegye fel.  
  
– _Jól vagyunk, nem sérültünk meg, maradjatok otthon!_ – hozta az üzenetet Mr. Weasley hangján.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hangosan fellélegzett.  
  
– Hála az égnek! – csapta össze a kezét, és visszahanyatlott a székre, amiről a vita hevében pattant fel.  
  
A megkönnyebbültség érzése azonban nem tartott túl sokáig. Noha Mr. Weasley üzenete egyértelmű volt, Mrs. Weasley továbbra is hajthatatlan maradt, és a délután nagy részét zsörtölődéssel töltötte – ezzel vezette ugyanis le a féltésből fakadó feszültségét –, befogva az otthontartózkodókat mindenféle házimunkára. Harry és Ron ennek köszönhetően kitakaríthatta a csirkeólat, ismételten törpementesíthette a kertet, befoltozhatták a seprűtároló lyukas tetejét és rendet rakhattak a sufniban – ez utóbbit ellébecolták, lévén, hogy Mr. Weasley itt tárolta a különféle megbuherált mugli szerkentyűit, melynek halmazát jobbnak látták nem túlságosan megbolygatni.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nyugalma azonban még így sem állt helyre, és mikor Ron felvette az ötletet, hogy Harryvel együtt átvállalják a bevásárlást a közeli faluban, az asszonyság kis híján pánikrohamot kapott, és kitalált ürügyekkel akadályozta meg, hogy bárki is elhagyja az Odú követlen környékét. Még Fleurt sem engedte vissza a Kagylólakba, mondván, hogy Bill biztosan itt fogja őt keresni először. Harry sejtette, hogy Mrs. Weasley pusztán azt akarja elkerülni, hogy menye, miután kitette innen a lábát, nehogy meggondolatlanul Londonba siessen.  
  
– Ez nevetséges – dohogott Ron, ahogy késő délután, végezve az addigi munkálatokkal, Harry nyomában belépett a konyhába nyíló hátsó ajtón. – Nem tarthat örökké bezárva – morogta a többiek helyett is.  
  
– Halkabban, meg ne hallja – pisszegte le bátyját Ginny.  
  
A lány a konyhapulton üldögélt, és fivéréhez hasonló morózus állapotban tisztogatta, vagdosta össze és halmozta kistálakba a vacsorához előkészített gyümölcsöket. Fleur mindeközben unott pálcaintésekkel bírta munkára a különféle háztartási berendezéseket.  
  
– Két órha alat márh ’arhmadszorha mosogátok el, kétszerh kelet ágyneműt serhélni, mer’ nem volt megfelelő áz első gárhniturha, áz öszes rhu’a kimosva és kiterhigetve, minden szobá rhágyog, és ánnyi étel készül’, ’ogy egy ’adserhegnek is sok lene – sorolta a fiatal nő méltatlankodva.  
  
– Ne is mondd, minden ház körüli munkát elvégeztünk, és már az összes törpe elfogyott… – huppant le sóhajtva Harry a konyhaasztal mellett álló székek egyikére, épp időben harapva el a mondat végét.  
  
– Még nem vagy kész, Ginny? – száguldott be Mrs. Weasley a konyhába. A négy fiatal egyszerre ugrott meg a hirtelen felbukkanásától. – Igyekezz, igyekezz – sürgette a pufók asszonyság a lányt –, apátok hamarosan hazaér. – Mrs. Weasley forgószelet megszégyenítő gyorsasággal sietett is már tovább.  
  
Ginny fújtatva grimaszolt, miközben szemügyre vette a mellette tornyosuló gyümölcsöket.  
  
– Utálom, mikor ilyen – duzzogott.  
  
Harry végül megkönyörült rajta, és pálcáját rászegezve, ügyes kis bűbájjal ön-darabolásra bírta az almákat, narancsokat és banánokat. Majd újabb suhintására a bogyós gyümölcsök elhelyezték magukat a kikészített tálkákban.  
  
– Kösz, már kezdtem nagyon unni – ugrott le a konyhapultról a lány. – Ha anya nem szaladgálna itt folyton, akkor én is megoldottam volna.  
  
– Még csak az kéne, hogy amiatt is kiabáljon – dohogott Ron. – Épp elég ideges így is.  
  
– Nem mindenki olyan béna, mint te, hogy észreveszik, ha varázsol.  
  
– Ezzel meg mit akarsz mondani?  
  
– Tudod te azt.  
  
– Merd a szemembe mondani – acsargott Ron, de Ginny ekkorra már faképnél hagyta a bátyját.  
  
Ron utána iramodott, így Harry egyedül maradt Fleurrel a konyhában; a fiú észrevette a fiatal nő szótlanságát. Nemcsak Mrs. Weasley aggódott a férjéért, hanem Fleur is, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ő is féltette Billt, de valamiért ez annyira eltörpült mindenki más számára, hogy Harry egyszeriben megsajnálta a francia lányt. Ő nem csinált hajcihőt, csak tette a dolgát.  
  
– Segítsek? – kérdezte tétován.  
  
Fleur rápillantott, majd elmosolyodott.  
  
– Kedves tőled, ’Arry, de megbirhkózom vele.  


***

Sajnálatos mód az oly’ nagyon óhajtott nyugalom még távolról sem mutatkozott meg. Az óra ugyanis hiába ütötte el a hatot, majd a hetet, végül a nyolcat, a várva várt családtagok egyike sem toppant be az ajtón. Mrs. Weasleyn ismét kezdett úrrá lenni az aggodalom, és Fleur, aki mindezidáig igazán higgadtan kezelte a helyzetet, szintén zaklatottabban tekingetett ki az ablakon, mint pár órával ezelőtt.  
  
Harry, jobb híján Ronnal és Ginnyvel a nappaliban ücsörgött, és noha belekezdtek egy játszma robbanós snapszliba, mivel a játék során felrobbanó lapok mindannyiszor szívszélhűdést okoztak a gyerekek édesanyjánál, inkább letettek a további kártyázásról.  
  
– Nem várunk tovább – pattant fel a helyéről Mrs. Weasley fél kilenckor –, ideje vacsoráznunk. Gyere, Ginny drágám, segíts kihordani az ételt – rendelkezett.  
  
A lány fintorogva pillantott édesanyja után, de azért engedelmesen felállt a kanapéról.  
  
– Marhadj sak – állította meg Fleur, és otthagyta az ablak melletti leshelyét. – Maj’ megyek én – ajánlotta. – Nekem keveseből tarht.  
  
Ginny tanácstalanul nézett a két fiúra, ők azonban csak a vállukat vonogatták.  
  
– Ginny, mit mondtam neked! – kiabált ki türelmetlenül Mrs. Weasley a konyhából.  
  
Fleur azonban meg sem várta a mondat végét, már el is tűnt az ajtó mögött. Míg a két nő az ételek kilebegtetésével volt elfoglalva, addig a három fiatal griffendéles nekiállt megteríteni az asztalt. Ez ugyanis mindeddig teljesen elfelejtődött. Harry és Ron varázslatot alkalmazva gyorsan kész lettek a művelettel. Mrs. Weasley már épp az utolsó fogások elhelyezésével foglalatoskodott, mikor egyszeriben nem várt esemény történt.  
  
A nappali közepén fényes lángcsóva lobbant, vele együtt pedig vörös-arany madártoll hullott alá a semmiből. Mrs. Weasley felsikoltott ijedtében, a pálcája elsült a kezébe, és ha Harry nem akadályozta volna meg, akkor a lebegő tálca a sülttel egyetemben a padlón kötött volna ki.  
  
– Ez Dumbledore professzor üzenete – nyugtatta inkább saját magát az asszonyság, semmint a fiatalokat. – Neked jött, Harry drágám – nyújtotta át még mindig remegő kézzel a meglepődött fiúnak.  
  
– Maj’ én kilebegtetem á töbi ételt – vállalkozott a feladatra Fleur készségesen. – Üljön le, kedves Moly. – Mrs. Weasley hálás pillantással paskolta meg menye kezét, míg Harry mindeközben már a levelet olvasta.  
  
_„Kedves Harry!  
  
Bocsásd meg nekem, hogy üzenetemmel megzavarom jól megérdemelt vakációdat. Reményeim szerint épp annyira telik izgalmasan és hasznosan a téli szünet, mint amennyire pihentetően is. Mostanra bizonyára magad is értesültél a minisztériumban történt tragikus eseményekről, éppen ezért töredelmesen megkérlek, amennyiben lehetséges, ne hagyd el vendéglátóid, a Weasley család biztonságot nyújtó otthonát. Nem kétséges, milyen nagy kérés is ez egy szabadságra vágyó fiatal ifjútól, de hogy kárpótoljalak valamivel ezért az áldozatért, szeretném számodra lehetővé tenni, hogy megfelelő elővigyázatosság keretében mégis kimozdulhass. A holnapi napon Piton professzor érted megy az Odúba, hogy veled tölthesse a délutánt. Bízom benne, hogy ezúttal törekvéseimet nem teherként fogod megélni, hanem lehetőségként. Bocsásd meg nekem kérésem, de talán te is belátod ennek fontosságát.  
  
Üdvözlettel: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ui.: Délután két órára állj menetkészen; talár nem szükségeltetik.”_  
  
Még igazán felfogni sem volt ideje az olvasottakat, mikor odakint felhangzott a hoppanálás jellegzetes pukkanó hangja.  
  
– Merlinre! – kiáltotta Mrs. Weasley. – Hazaértek!  
  
Kisvártatva pedig valóban nyílt is az ajtó, mögötte pedig végre-valahára feltűntek a Weasley család annyira várt tagjai.  
  
– Ó, Bill! – vetette Fleur megkönnyebbülve magát a férje karjába, amint a fiatal férfi átlépte a küszöböt.  
  
– Arthur! – ölelte magához ezzel egy időben Mrs. Weasley Mr. Weasleyt.  
  
A családfő és a legidősebb Weasley fiú megérkezését követő negyed óra azután igencsak sűrűre ígérkezett; családtagok, barátok és Rendtagok adták egymásnak a kilincset, ahogyan sorra bukkantak fel a Weasley család otthonául szolgáló Odúban. Harry szinte alig bírta követni azt a sokaságot, akik most mind megjelentek – voltak, akik épp csak beugrottak, hogy pár szót váltsanak Mr. Weasleyvel, mások maradtak egy kis megbeszéléssel egybekötött kóstolóra is.  
  
Harryt és Ront, akik igyekeztek minél több információt elcsípni a hajnali minisztériumba való betörésről, Hermione meglepetésszerű érkezése zökkentette ki a hallgatózásból. A lány nem sokkal háromnegyed tíz után jelent meg az Odúban Remus Lupin társaságában.  
  
– Egyszer csak megjelent nálunk, mintha tudta volna, hogy ide készülök. Persze azt mondta, csak arra járt – mesélte Hermione a két fiúnak és Ginnynek a legalsó lépcsőfordulóban ülve. A négy barát igyekezett minél közelebb maradni a beszélgetések gócpontjához, de igen hamar világossá vált számukra, hogy a Főnix Rendjének tagjai nem fognak előttük kulcsfontosságú témákat megvitatni. Maradt hát a bosszankodás és a hallgatózásra tett kísérlet. – Anyáék így nyugodtabban voltak, pedig még ők is tudják, hogy milyen jól tudok hoppanálni. Ráadásul a kapu elé érkeztem volna – folytatta a lány. – Felvetettem nekik, hogy akkor jövök a Kóbor Grimbusszal, de apa ennek végképp nem örült. Tudnak a zavargásokról – fűzte hozzá magyarázatképpen –, és cseppet sem tetszik nekik, hogy senki nem tesz semmit.  
  
– De hát ez nem igaz – ellenkezett Ron.  
  
– Az ő szemszögükből nézve nem így van – felelte Hermione türelmesen. – Tudod, a mugli kormányok általában sokkal látványosabb lépéseket szoktak tenni, mint amit itt látunk. Ha valaki megtámadna egy kormányépületet, egy egész hadsereg lépne akcióba. Nem jobbak – sietett leszögezni –, de akkor is szembetűnőbb. A mágustársadalom ezzel szemben csak vár…  
  
Hermione nem fejezte be a mondatot, ám valamennyien sejtették, mire gondol. Mindenki arra vár, hogy majd Harry egyszer csak kiáll Voldemort ellen, legyőzi, és ezzel minden el lesz rendezve. Senkinek nem kell a kisujját sem mozdítania, mennyire kényelmes megoldás.  
  
– A szüleid nem nagyon értik, mi folyik itt, ugye? – kérdezte aztán Ginny.  
  
– Nem, csak annyit tudnak, amennyit a Prófétából láttak. Nem dugdoshatom előlük folyton az újságot, és különben is a lányuk vagyok, természetesen érdekli őket, mi történik velem és körülöttem. Anya és apa egyre kevésbé örül annak, hogy vissza akarok menni a Roxfortba.  
  
– De hát ott vagy a legnagyobb biztonságban – adott hangot megdöbbenésének Ron.  
  
– Lehet, de csak gondolj bele, Ron. Annyit még a szüleim is értenek, hogy Voldemort üldözi a nem tisztavérű mágusokat. Na és arról már nem is beszélve, hogy én épp a legnagyobb ellenségének vagyok a barátja. – Mielőtt Harry bármit is szólhatott volna, Hermione gyorsan folytatta. – Nem várják el tőlem, hogy egyszerűen mindent itt hagyjak, de attól még aggódnak. És ennek hangot is adnak.  
  
– Ez természetes – bólogatott Ginny, megértve azt, amit más-más indokok miatt, de sem Ron, sem Harry nem voltak képesek.  
  
– Na, de még nem meséltétek, mi volt ma.  
  
– Reggeli előtt vagy reggeli után érdekel? Reggeli előtt még a karácsonyt terveztük, reggeli után viszont igyekeztünk túlélni anya szeszélyeit – húzta a száját Ron, röviden felidézve az egész napos tortúrát, melyet egy pattanásig feszült idegállapotú Mrs. Weasleyvel kellett tölteniük. – Ha ötvenszer nem másztam meg az emeletet, egyszer sem. Hoppanálva egy pillanat lett volna, de anya minden apró neszre összerezzent, szóval totál megtiltotta – dörmögte.  
  
– Ráadásul eltökélte, hogy a házból sem akar már kiengedni – tette hozzá Ginny, hasonló méltatlankodással a hangjában. – Mindig kitalál valami hülye ürügyet, hogy itthon tartson.  
  
– Kár, hogy a tyúkól még a házhoz tartozik – tódította Ron.  
  
– Ez nagyon is érthető. Anyukátok félt titeket. Épp elég neki, hogy a család többi tagja mindennap vásárra viszi a bőrét. Édesapátok ráadásul pont a sűrűjében dolgozik, nem hiányzik még neki az, hogy miattatok is nyugtalankodjon.  
  
– Most, hogy így mondod – osztotta meg gondolatát Harry a többiekkel –, lehet, Lupint is ő küldte eléd.  
  
– Ebben van valami – értett egyet Ginny. – Anya ma nagyon sok embernek küldött üzenetet, szinte percenként szaladgált a kandallóhoz, kölcsönkérte még Hedviget és Pulipintyet is, a patrónusos üzenetekről már nem is beszélve. Errolt csak azért nem fogta be, mert szerencsétlen még mindig a Muriel néninél tett utazást heveri ki.  
  
– Hm, akkor tényleg nem kizárt.  
  
– Hát ti meg mit üldögéltek még mindig itt? – verte fel őket az emlegetett. – Miért nem vagytok ágyban?  
  
– De anyja! – háborgott Ron, ám a Mrs. Weasley mögött feltűnő Charlie csitítóan megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy most inkább ne akarjanak vitát kezdeményezni.  
  
– Sipirc a szobátokba, mert reggel ismét nem tudtok felkelni. Hermione is biztosan fáradt már, ti pedig feltartjátok – hessegette őket.  
  
– Mondhatom, szép… – morogta Ron –, nesze neked felnőttség…  
  
– Mit mondtál, Ronald? Nem hallottam kristálytisztán – kiabált a földszintről Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Semmit, anya… meg se szólaltam. Azért ez akkor is gáz, hogy nem mehetünk sehova. Már nagykorúak vagyunk – nyilvánította ki nemtetszését, mikor Harryvel együtt átlépték a biztonságot jelentő szoba küszöbét. – Annyira reméltem, hogy el tudunk menni egy kicsit a szomszéd városba lézengeni. Ez így dögunalom. Talán ha Fredet és George-ot rá tudnánk beszélni, hogy velünk jöjjenek – vetette fel az ötletet. – Meg fog enni az unalom, ha az egész szünetet bezárva kell töltenünk.  
  
– Szerintem nem kéne erőltetnetek – érkezett a tiltakozás az ajtón besompolygó Hermionétól.  
  
– Miért nem? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Mert nem biztonságos. Harry, neked most amúgy sem kellene felhívnod magadra a figyelmet, semmi szükség arra, hogy meglássanak.  
  
– De nem élhetek örökké bezárva!  
  
– Persze, hogy nem, de neked is meg kellene értened, miért nem engednek el téged szívesen egymagad sehova.  
  
– Én talán szellem vagyok? – hápogott Ron.  
  
– Tizenhét éves elmúltam, Hermione, nagykorú vagyok. Ha mások nem, legalább te tartsd tiszteletben.  
  
Hermione már ellenkezésre nyitotta a száját, Ron mindentudó arckifejezéssel várta a feleletet, ám a lány nagy levegőt vett, de mégsem szólalt meg. Csak miután Ron elterült az ágyán, és Harry is helyet szorított Hermionénak a sajátján, akkor folytatták a beszélgetést.  
  
– Ezek az eltűnések és halálesetek rémisztőek. Most megint megszaporodtak. Nem csoda, hogy a minisztériumban is feje tetejére állt minden, és most még ez is… – Harry már az előbb is észrevette Hermione különös viselkedését, ám mindezidáig nem jött rá, mi is okozza a lány aggodalmát. – Ginny előtt nem akartam mondani, de ugye tudjátok, mit jelent az, ami ma történt?  
  
– Az, hogy Parkinson és Nott nem a levegőbe beszéltek – felelte Ron sötéten.  
  
– Nem csak azt – csóválta a fejét a lány.  
  
– Hanem hogy elérkezett az idő, mikor Voldemort már nem elégszik meg a csendes megfélemlítéssel – mondta ki Harry azt, amitől mindannyian tartottak.  
  
– Márpedig, ha ez így van, akkor abból nem sok jó fog származni. A minisztérium elleni támadás még csak a kezdet, rémisztgetés, de attól tartok, hogy ezzel nem merült ki minden.  
  
– Kingsley szerint Scrimgeour válságos állapotban van – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Ron is. – Ha a miniszter nem épül fel, akkor rövidesen válságmegoldáshoz fognak folyamodni. Talán Dumbledore-t végre rá lehetne venni, hogy a helyébe lépjen.  
  
– Nem, Ron, én attól tartok, ez nem fog megtörténni.  
  
– Voldemort emberei beszivárogtak a minisztériumba, ott vannak, és mindeddig vártak az utasításokra – vette vissza a szót Harry. – Biztos, hogy megpróbálkozik a saját emberét a miniszteri székbe ültetni. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Dumbledore-é legyen a poszt.  
  
– Mintha Remus is említett volna ilyet, mikor megérkeztünk – helyeselt Hermione. – Bosszantó, hogy nem akartak előttünk beszélni…  
  
– Ma kaptam egy levelet Dumbledore-tól – tett említést az üzenetről Harry. Két barátja feszült figyelmétől kísérve pár szóban elmondta a lényeget. – Talán kihasználhatnátok az alkalmat, és kicsit utánajárhatnátok, mi az, amiből mindenáron ki akarnak minket hagyni.  
  
Hermione és Ron jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak, de ha volt is ellenvetésük, azt elhallgatták. Helyette visszakanyarodtak az előbbi témához, és frusztráló fejtegetésbe bocsátkoztak a nap eseményeit illetően. Noha igyekeztek megfejtést találni arra, milyen lépésre kellene számítaniuk Voldemorttól azáltal, hogy a sötét mágus megunta a háttérszerepet, közelebb nem jutottak a megoldáshoz. Valahogy egyikőjüknek sem igazán akaródzott kimondani, de mindhárman pontosan érezték, hogy a mai napon valami visszavonhatatlanul megváltozott.  


***

Miután Hermione éjféltájt visszaosont a Ginnyvel közös szobájukba, és magukra hagyta a fiúkat, Harrynek volt alkalma végre egy másik kényes kérdésen is eltöprengenie: Dumbledore levele határozottan meglepte a fiút, mi több, a kacifántos körmondatokba csavart kérés sem hagyott kétséget afelől, az igazgató nem tett még le arról, hogy Harryt közelebb hozza Pitonhoz. Mindennek ő nem látta értelmét – elvégre világosan fogalmazott, mikor kijelentette, kész bármit megtenni azért, hogy a titok titok maradhasson. Akkor most mégis miért erőlteti mindezt az idős mágus? A kérdés sokkal inkább volt költői, hiszen a mai nap eseményei után egyértelművé vált a válasz.  
  
Harry az oldalára fordult, így pont kilátott Ron tetőablakán. Dumbledore, mint mindig, most is a lelkiismeretére akar nyomást gyakorolni. Manipulatív vénember – dörmögte a fiú rosszmájúan. Kétségtelen, az igazgatónál jobban senki nem ismerte Harry gyenge pontjait, és mesterien értett ahhoz is, hogyan kell bűntudatot ébreszteni a griffendélesben. Mindezt most sem mulasztotta el megtenni. És sajnos Harry ezzel nem tudott mit kezdeni, hiszen ilyesmiért aligha hibáztathatja majd Pitont. Nem lenne túl tisztességes, ha a bájitalmesteren töltené ki miatta a bosszúságát… és pontosan erre számít Dumbledore is. Harry ismételten fújtatott, és a másik oldalára fordult. Na jó, majd megmutatja az öregnek, hogy már nem sokáig rángathatja őt dróton.  
  
Már csak azt kell eldöntenie, hogyan viszonyuljon holnap Pitonhoz és az átkozott randijukhoz…  


***

Harry másnap reggel olyan csatazajra ébredt, mely egyből kirántotta őt a valaha volt legfurcsább és legzavarbaejtőbb álmából.  
  
– Mi az, mi történt? – ült fel az ágyában hirtelen, hogy aztán pislogva vegye szemügyre az elé táruló képet. Harry sok mindenre számított, de erre nem. – Mi az ördögöt művelsz? – tette fel a kérdést barátjának. Kezdeti bosszúsága azonnal elröppent.  
  
– Ne merészelj röhögni – figyelmeztette Ron, ám Harry már túl volt azon, hogy vissza tudja fogni magát. – Egyáltalán nem vicces!  
  
– Dehogyisnem – kacagott fel Harry most már nyíltan.  
  
A csatazaj nem más volt ugyanis, mint a szobában elszabadult két madár veszett csatája. Ron baglya, a csöppnyi, ám annál lelkesebb Pulipinty egy ismeretlen uhu elől menekült, karmai között – Harry sejtelme szerint – az eredetileg a másik madár által kézbesített levelet birtokolva. Az uhu ellenben ezt valószínűleg nem nézte jó szemmel, mert most épp azon mesterkedett, hogy levadássza az aprócska, szürke Pulit. Ron pedig nem máson, mint a két elszabadult bagoly becserkészésén fáradozott… nem túl sok sikerrel.  
  
– Ha nem fejezitek be, mindkettőtöket leátkozlak! – kiabált rá a madarakra. Heves reakciója nem hagyott kétséget afelől, kitől is jöhetett az üzenet. – Na jó, ti akartátok – kapta elő a pálcáját. – Petri…  
  
– Invio boríték! – szegezte saját pálcáját Harry Pulipintyre, mielőtt Ron végigmondhatta volna ártását. A levél nemhogy kiröppent a kis bagoly csőréből, de egyenesen vele együtt gyűjtődött be. Harry egy kiváló fogó reflexével zárta markába a kicsiny madarat. – Tessék – nyújtotta át vidáman csipogó terhét.  
  
– Kösz. – Ron madarastól-borítékostól átvette Harrytől az üzenetet, míg az uhu, szemlátomást vérig sértődve elhagyta a helyiséget. Barátja most rámeredt a még mindig csicsergő tollasra, majd lemondó sóhajjal szélnek eresztette. – Kikészít ez a bagoly – csóválta a fejét, aztán végre belevetette magát az üzenet elolvasásába. – Megan küldte – vallotta be pirulva kicsit később.  
  
Harry ez idáig annyira el volt foglalva a saját problémáival, hogy teljesen megfeledkezett arról, Ronnak is van magánélete. Ugyan akkoriban nem voltak jóban barátjával, de még az ő figyelmét sem kerülhette el, hogy Megan Jones egyszeriben elmaradozott Ron mellől. Előtte sülve-főve együtt voltak, amikor csak tehették, ám miután kiszivárgott a fiú szerepe a Harryt és Romildát érintő esetben, az ő kapcsolatuk is veszélybe került. A fiúk békülését követően végül ennek is jó vége lett, ám Harryt túlságosan is lekötötte Piton és a maga baja ahhoz, hogy igazán figyelemmel kísérje Ron szerelmi életének alakulását.  
  
– Jól megvagytok? – érdeklődött most.  
  
– Ühüm. Asszem, egy ideig haragudott rám, de végül megbocsátott. – Ron megköszörülte a torkát. – Tisztáztam vele, amit Romilda összehordott rólam, és ez sokat számított neki. Tudod, lányok…  
  
– És hogy mennek a dolgok mostanság?  
  
Ron nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Tűrhető. Nem erőltetek semmit. Majd… majd ha úgy adódik. – Aztán, mint aki attól fél, hogy ez elég gyerekesen vagy bugyután hangzik, gyorsan hozzátette. – Végül is, csomó más dolgot is tudunk csinálni, nem kell azonnal belecsapni a közepébe, nem igaz? – vigyorodott el. Harry úgy döntött, minden tisztelete Roné, ha a fiú kibírja. Neki már az is nehezére esett, hogy sem Leanne-t, sem Romildát nem vitte ágyba a legelső adandó alkalommal. Pedig a nadrágjában ficergő, gyakran önálló életet élő tagja igazán ujjongva díjazta volna ezt. – Te se sieted el, szóval… – fűzte még hozzá barátja.  
  
– Öhm… – Harry nagy levegőt vett, és úgy döntött, itt az ideje tisztázni valamit. – Ron, én már nem vagyok szűz.  
  
Az előbb még igazán jó ötletnek tűnt a vallomás, ám most a döbbent csönd és Ron meglepett arca megcáfolta mindezt. Harry kellemetlenül érezte magát, főként, miután barátja nagyot nyelve így szólt:  
  
– Te és Piton… – suttogta, határozottan riadt arcot vágva.  
  
– Dehogy! – kiáltott Harry. – Ki beszélt itt Pitonról?  
  
– De hát épp most mondtad, hogy… Ó! – Ront hirtelen elérte a felismerés, és talán csak Harry hallucinált, de mintha kissé meg is enyhült volna. – Szóval akkor… Hogyhogy? Mikor?  
  
– Még tavaly, Katie Bell-lel.  
  
– Amikor nem jöttél vissza éjszaka…  
  
Harry bólintott, és hagyott egy kis időt barátjának az információ megemésztésére. Tulajdonképpen nem kellett volna feltétlenül elmondani ezt Ronnak, elvégre nem tartozott rá, de a fiú a barátja volt, Harry pedig már nagyon unta, hogy folyton el kell terelnie a témát, ha ez került szóba.  
  
– Mi zavar, Ron? – tette fel a kérdést. – Az, hogy én már voltam lánnyal?  
  
– Nem… nem ez, ne értsd félre. Én csak… Huh – sóhajtott. – Csak… a lányok is mindig mindent megbeszélnek, és a fiúk is ezt teszik. Mi is ezt tettük – emlékeztette leheletnyi nehezteléssel a hangjában.  
  
– Igen, tudom, de én... Nézd, Ron, azért nem akartam elmondani, mert nem szerettem volna, ha úgy érzed, hogy le vagy maradva. Amit tavaly leműveltetek Ginnyvel a folyosón a csókolózás kapcsán, aztán meg annak a következménye… Úgy gondoltam, hogy jobb, ha abban a hitben vagy, hogy én is szűz vagyok, így legalább nem érzel kényszert arra, hogy te is csináld, vagy nem érzed rosszul magad, hogy te még nem. Ez nem verseny, Ron. Nem kell annak érezned. Nekem, nos, csak megtörtént, olyan váratlan volt – legalábbis az első –, hogy még én is meglepődtem.  
  
– Az első? Ja, hát persze – húzta el a száját.  
  
– Nem volt betervezve, egyszerűen csak jött magától – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – És az igazat megvallva, nem is beszélnék erről, ha nem rólad lenne szó.  
  
– Régen nem volt ilyen gond. Akkor még mindent megtárgyalhattunk – pillantott félre, csak hogy ne kelljen Harryre néznie. – Seamuséknál is folyton ez a téma.  
  
– Az Seamus és Dean, meg a többiek – hangsúlyozta Harry. – Nekem nincs azzal bajom, hogy némelyek késztetést éreznek arra, hogy folyamatosan kitárgyalják a szerelmi életüket; és én is hallom eleget, ahogyan arról szájalnak állandóan, hogy milyen póz, meg milyen a csaj, és mit csinálnak, meg hasonlók. De én nem akarom ezt kibeszélni – vallotta be. – Épp eleget beszélnek így is rólam, nem akarom, hogy még emiatt is a szájukra vegyenek. Ez az én magánügyem. Most képzelheted, milyen lenne, ha még ezt is folyton emlegetnék. Mi van? – lepődött meg Harry Ron arckifejezését látva. – Szóval erről is pletykálnak a hátam mögött – adta meg maga a választ.  
  
– Hát, aha – ismerte el Ron bocsánatkérő fintorral.  
  
– Nagyszerű – dörmögte.  
  
– Valójában mindenki azt találgatja, hogy szűz vagy-e még, vagy sem. De nem jutnak dűlőre, melyik a jobb, mert egyesek szerint, ha még az vagy, az milyen gáz már, hiszen elmúltál tizenhét… mások meg épp azt mondják, örülnének, ha az lennél, mert ők lehetnének az elsők neked… Hermione egyszer azt mesélte, hogy néhány lány összeveszett azon, hogy azt hazudták, ők már voltak veled. Egyik azt mondta, tök béna vagy az ágyban, a másik meg, hogy ez nem igaz, mert igazi csődörként viselkedsz.  
  
Harry szeme rángatózni kezdett, és legszívesebben elhallgattatta volna Ront.  
  
– Szuper – felelte nemtörődöm módon.  
  
– Engem is megpróbáltak kifaggatni, hogy mit tudok, de én közöltem velük, hogy ez csakis a te dolgod, és attól, hogy hazudoznak, még nem fognak megkapni téged.  
  
– Inkább nem akarok többet tudni – emelte fel a kezét Harry.  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Amúgy meg, Fred meg George utalgattak rá – folytatta –, de nem igazán akartam hinni nekik, mert azt gondoltam, hogyha másnak nem is, nekem azért elmondanád, ha igaz lenne.  
  
– Utalgattak? – lepődött meg Harry.  
  
– Igen, hogy te már tuti nem vagy szűz, mert ez meglátszik rajtad.  
  
Harry felnevetett.  
  
– Már hogy látszana meg az ilyesmi, Ron? – Harry még mindig vigyorgott ezen. – Nincs a homlokomra tetoválva, és mivel nem én voltam alul, kétlem, hogy a járásom feltűnően megváltozott volna – ugratta barátját.  
  
– Tudom – fordította az ég felé a tekintetét –, mondtam is nekik, hogy mekkora hülyék, de ismered Fredéket, tudod, milyenek – legyintett lemondóan. – Valójában, nem is kéne ennek témának lennie, mi?  
  
– Hát, nem igazán – értett egyet.  
  
Pont a Ron által mesélt pletykák miatt nem akaródzott Harrynek nagydobra verni, hogy már nem szűz. Tudta, hogy Ronban megbízhatna, de az első alkalom után megbeszélte Katie-vel, hogy a viszonyuk részletei a kettejük magánügye marad. És a lány tartotta is magát ehhez – már amennyire tőle tellett, hiszen Harry sem volt naiv, biztosra vette, hogy egy-két bizalmas barátnő rejtélyes módon mégiscsak be lett avatva a titokba. Ez okozott neki némi fejtörést, de inkább igyekezett nem tudomást venni a mindentudó mosolyokról, melyeket Katie kapott, valahányszor randira igyekezett.  
  
Végül Harry megszánta barátját.  
  
– Tessék – lökte oda Bilius bácsi csodáit a meglepett Ronnak. – Fredtől és George-tól kaptam, de megígértem nekik, hogy titokban tartom. Úgyhogy örülnék, ha nem hencegnél senkinek sem vele. Nézegesd át, és másold ki belőle, ami tetszik, aztán tedd vissza ide – dobta utána a Hagridtól kapott erszényt. – Amit beleteszel, már csak én tudom majd kivenni, szóval jól gondold meg, mit másolsz le belőle. Addig én megyek, és szóval tartom édesanyádat meg a többieket – vigyorgott cinkosan elképedt barátjára.  


***

Harry reggeli akciója önös érdekeket is szolgált; történetesen, hogy addig sem kellett a délutáni programjára gondolnia. Merthogy amint kitette Ron szobájából a lábát, hirtelen ránehezedett ennek súlya. A reggelizőasztalnál Mrs. Weasley gyanúsan sokszor igyekezett a beszélgetést olyan irányba terelni, mely Harry délutáni terveire próbált utalni, míg a fiú meg nem elégelte, és szóvá nem tette ezt. Mrs. Weasley ezek után nem köntörfalazott, és kerek-perec kijelentette, nem ért egyet Dumbledore ötletével. Mindazonáltal mást nem tett annak érdekében, hogy ellentmondjon az igazgatónak: „Dumbledore professzor tudja, mit csinál.”  
  
Így nem volt mit tenni; a délelőtt gyorsan telt, Harry nagyjából körbepuhatolózott, mennyien és pontosan kik a beavatottak, majd miután ezzel megvolt, nem maradt más hátra, minthogy megkíséreljen felkészülni a rá váró megmérettetésre.  
  
Mivel sosem szánt az előkészületekre többet, mint ami szükséges volt, ezúttal is nagyjából harminc percet vett igénybe, míg lezuhanyozott, felöltözött és megborotválkozott. Borostával és a kusza hajával ugyanis egy csöves benyomását keltette, ami Piton elriasztásához megfelelőnek bizonyult volna, ám nyilvánvalóan nem ez volt a cél. Nem mintha biztos lett volna abban, mi is a cél. Szanaszét meredező üstökét meg sem kísérelte megregulázni – úgysincs értelme alapon –, a tükör előtt pedig amúgy sem volt szándékában több időt tölteni a kelleténél, mert idegesítette, hogy a tükörképe folyamatosan stílustanácsokkal próbálta ellátni őt.  
  
Ahhoz, hogy képesek legyenek Pitonnal közelebb kerülni egymáshoz, neki is tennie kellett. Ez akkor tudatosult benne leginkább, mikor a bájitalmester nappalijában meghallotta a férfi véleményét James Potter és fia egyformaságáról. Harry a nyilvánvaló hasonlóságokkal nem tudott mit kezdeni, de úgy vélte, azzal, hogy lemondott szemüvegéről, melyhez leginkább apja emléke miatt ragaszkodott ennyire, máris megtette a szükséges lépéseket. A külső változás természetesen nem vált nyilvánvalóvá; Harry a szimplaüveges szemüvegét nem hagyta el, a megszokás miatt amúgy sem feledkezett meg róla. Berögzült mozdulattal tolta az orrára minden alkalommal, csak épp a szokott változás maradt el. Ezt azonban nem bánta. Nagyszerű érzés volt tudni, hogyha le is esik a fejéről, nem fog hirtelen minden ködben úszni. Harry a legelső kúra leteltével megállapította, hogy megérte alávetnie magát a beavatkozásnak.  
  
Azt viszont még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a legárulkodóbb stigmával, a villámalakú sebhellyel mihez kezdjen. Tükörből elvégezni a fedő-bűbájt kissé nehézkesnek bizonyult, így először Hermione, majd Ginny, végül Fleur is betódult a fürdőszobába, hogy megvitassák a művelet szükségességét és mikéntjét.  
  
– Márh mesterhe vagyok áz ilyenek – közölte Fleur pálcájával hadonászva –, addig tökéletesítetem, ’ogy’a Bill szerhetné á sebelyeit eltüntetni, akorh jó munkát végezek. De még egyszerh se kelet ’asználnom, merht folyton mondom Billnek, ’ogy én büszke vagyok rhá így is. A férhjem sebhelyei a bátorhságát bizonyítják.  
  
– Jó, de Harry sebhelye épphogy lebuktathatja őt – vetette ellen Ginny.  
  
– Csak abban az esetben, ha Harry olyan helyre készül, ahol felismerhetik őt – mutatott rá Hermione, mialatt a fiú haját igazgatta.  
  
– Az is meglehet, hogy nem kell sehová sem mennie.  
  
– Azt nagyon kétlem – vélekedett Hermione. Harry is hasonlóképp gondolta, mert bár a levélben erre semmi utalás nem volt, a megfogalmazás elég egyértelművé tette mindezt.  
  
– Jól van, lányok – előzte meg Ginny válaszát –, nagyon köszönöm a fáradozást, de innentől boldogulok magam is.  
  
– Nem fárhadság ’Arry.  
  
Harry végül úgy határozott, jobb, ha marad a sebhely, anélkül ugyanis talán jobban hasonlítana Jamesre, pedig épp ez volt, amit a leginkább szeretett volna elkerülni. Ha mégis szükség lenne bűbájra, akkor majd megkéri Pitont, hogy végezze el a varázslatot.  
  
– Ti meg mit csináltok itt? – nyitott be az apró helyiségbe Bill végszóra.  
  
– Azon tanakszunk, hogy Harry sebhelyével mi legyen – jelentette Ginny.  
  
Bill kutatóan végignézett Harryn, majd jól látható elismeréssel bólintott.  
  
– Majd én megcsinálom – közölte a fiatal férfi, befurakodva a fürdőszobába. – Menjetek ki. Túl sokan vagyunk itt.  
  
– Te olyan ügyes vagy, Bill drhágám – nyomott szerelmes csókot Fleur távozóban férje arcára.  
  
– Bocs ezért – vigyorgott az átoktörő, miután a lányok mögött becsukódott az ajtó. – Fleur hajlamos túlzásokba esni. Na gyere, ülj le a kád szélére.  
  
Harry engedelmeskedett. Miután Bill is kényelmesen elhelyezkedett vele szemben, nekilátott elvégezni a műveletet. Pálcáját Harry homlokára irányította, arcán pedig szokatlanul szigorú kifejezés látszódott.  
  
– _Palcelatus visio arcan signum_ – suttogta az átoktörő különösen mély hangon. Harry tapasztalt némi langyos bizsergést, de ettől többet nem. – Tessék, készen is vagyunk – jelentette nem sokkal később derűsen.  
  
Harry azonban nem értette az elégedettségét, lévén, hogy belenézve a tükörbe ő ugyan semmiféle változást nem látott. A villámalakú sebhelye még mindig ott virított a homloka közepén, pontosan ugyanúgy, ahogyan az eddigi tizenhét év alatt mindig, épp ugyanolyan formában, amint azt mindenki megszokta.  
  
– Öhm, Bill, ez még mindig ott van.  
  
– Persze – bólintott a legnagyobb természetességgel a másik. – Egy speciális fedőbűbáj takarja. Csakis azok látják, akiknek én megengedem: vagyis te magad és a Főnix Rendjének elkötelezett tagjai.  
  
– Wow – lepődött meg Harry, és visszafordult a tükörhöz, hogy tüzetesebben szemügyre vegye az alkotást.  
  
– Hasznos kis varázslat, az ásatásokon rendszeresen használjuk a muglik és a kincsvadászok miatt. Ugyan a koboldok szoktak alkalmazni az elfedésre másféle mágiát, de azzal mindig az a gond, hogy mi dolgozók sem találjuk meg az általuk elrejtett helyet. Ez viszont más; aki elvégzi a bűbájt, az határozza meg, kik és milyen módon láthatják a káprázatot.  
  
– Meddig marad meg?  
  
– Ameddig fel nem oldom. Bármennyire is egyszerű varázslatnak tűnik, egyáltalán nem az, mert nagyfokú koncentrációt igényel a végrehajtása – magyarázta Bill, maga is ellenőrizve a művét. Harry haját kisimította a homlokából, és pálcájával apró köröket írt le a sebhely körül. – Ha visszajöttél, és akarod, akkor neked is szívesen megtanítom – ajánlotta fel szívélyesen.  
  
– Kösz, az jó lenne – lelkesült fel Harry.  
  
– Igazán nincs mit. – Aztán a fiú újabb csodálkozására a férfit ismét varázslásra lendítette a pálcáját. – _Domus convestigio_ – mondta ki a varázsigét, majd Harry meglepett tekintetét látva, könnyedén így szólt. – Ez pedig egy oda-vissza nyomkövető-bűbáj. Akkor lép működésbe, ha veszélybe kerülsz, és menekülni kényszerülsz. Ezzel könnyebben visszatalálsz majd ide. Hoppanálás közben kevesebb összpontosítást fog igényelni a célmeghatározás, mert a bűbáj átveszi ennek egy részét. – Aztán Bill egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de végül ugyanolyan magabiztosan folytatta. – Magamat adtam meg, mint fogadó személy, tehát ha nehéz helyzetbe kerülsz, akkor hozzám fogsz érkezni. Megbeszélünk egy jelszót, amit nem árulhatsz el senkinek sem.  
  
– Értem – fogadta el Harry a tényeket. – Ha pedig elfognának, akkor a nyomomra tudsz bukkanni? – vonta le a nyilvánvaló következtetést. Különös mód, nem neheztelt Billre emiatt.  
  
– Így van. Biztosra veszem, hogy már nagyon eleged lehet ebből, de azért remélem, nem orrolsz rám érte túlságosan. Így anya is kevésbé fog aggodalmaskodni miattad. Te is tudod, mennyire félt téged, hiszen te a családunk tagja vagy, Harry – veregette meg testvériesen a vállát. – Lehet, hogy jobban örültél volna Lupinnak, vagy másnak, de az az igazság, hogy én könnyebben mozgok, és kevesebb feltűnést okozok. Ha pedig valahova be kell jutni, akkor valamivel jártasabb vagyok abban, hogyan tegyem azt feltűnésmentesen. De ennek azért elég kicsi az esélye, inkább csak egy plusz biztonságérzetet ad.  
  
– Nem gond. – És Harry valóban így is gondolta. Leginkább azért, mert hiába nem örült ennek az egésznek, de Bill esetében még így is kevésbé érezte azt, hogy gyenge lenne. Az átoktörő legalább felnőtt varázslóként kezelte őt, nem pedig pesztrálásra szoruló kisgyerekként. A bűbájai pedig sokkal inkább hasznosnak tűntek, semmint tolakodónak. – Még mindig jobb, mintha folyamatosan ellenőrizve lennék – dörmögte csak úgy maga elé.  
  
Bill erre nem felelt, de tekintete sokkal beszédesebbnek bizonyult. Harry elgondolkodott azon, vajon a férfi észrevette-e mindezt.  


***

A délután két óra sokkal hamarabb elérkezett, mint arra Harry ténylegesen fel tudott volna készülni. Noha reménykedett abban, hogy Piton késni fog – tekintve, hogy a bájitalmester is épp annyira kívánhatta a háta közepére ezt az egészet, mint ő –, a férfi pontosan jelent meg a megbeszélt időpontra.  
  
Harry egy utolsó ideges pillantással nyugtázta kinézetét a fürdőszobai tükörben, majd minden csepp griffendéles bátorságát összeszedve lemerészkedett a nappaliba. Örült, hogy – Mrs. Weasley kivételével – hirtelen mindenkinek valami sürgős dolga akadt, így senki nem volt tanúja a találkozásnak. Mert a látványra, ami lent várta, nem igazán készült fel.  
  
A férfi a nappaliban ácsorgott, arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, a türelmetlenségéről is csupán a tekintete árulkodott. Ellenben a ruházata: Piton ezúttal hanyagolta a denevérszerű talárt, és a pálcáját kivéve mindent, ami annyira varázslóvá tette őt. Harry tudta, hogy mugli környékre mennek, ám azzal nem volt tisztában, hogy Piton mennyire lesz képes majd ehhez méltóan felöltözni – tekintve, hogy a mágusok nagy része nem tudott egymáshoz való ruhadarabokat összeválogatni, és inkább néztek ki bohócnak, mint normális embernek, ha úgy hozta a sors, hogy muglik között kellett megjelenniük.  
  
Piton viszont egyáltalán nem mutatott annyira rémesen, mint amennyire Harry számított rá. Mi több, a tanárnak egyenesen előnyére vált, hogy megszabadult óriásdenevért idéző kinézetétől. Habár öltözékének színe ezúttal sem okozott túl nagy meglepetést – fekete a feketével, plusz egy kis fekete a kellemes összkép kedvéért –, a mugli szövetkabát, az egyszerű szabású nadrág és a gyapjúsál kimondottan jól állt neki. Igaz, hogy Piton ezzel inkább úgy nézett ki, mintha épp egy kellemetlen rokon temetésére készülne, nem pedig „randira”, de ahhoz sem kellett kimondottan zseninek lenni, hogy bárki kitalálja, Piton valóban így is érez.  
  
Pár pillanatba beletelt, míg mindketten túljutottak a furcsa zavaron – ez a tanár esetében nem volt annyira feltűnő –, és Harry szemüvegtelensége is elismerő fogadtatásban részesült. Miután azonban túllendültek a kezdeti sokkon, Piton igen hamar tudatta vele, hogy a modora semmit sem változott. Épp olyan, amilyen eddig is: tehát egy rohadék.  
  
– Vázolom a szabályokat, Potter – közölte megszokott stílusában, ahogy maguk mögött hagyva a házat, átvágtak Weasleyék hátsókertjén. – Azt teszed, amit én mondok, és akkor, amikor én mondom. Lehetőség szerint egész idő alatt nem mozdulsz el mellőlem, egyedül legfeljebb a mosdót látogathatod meg, de ha nem szükséges, akkor még azt sem. Abban az esetben, amint valami gyanúsat látsz, azonnal jelzel, én pedig kiadom az utasítást, hogy mit kell tenned. Ha azt mondom, hogy azonnal el kell hagynunk a helyszínt, akkor nem ellenkezel, bármilyen pusztítást is látsz. Kérdés és teketóriázás nélkül hoppanálsz vissza ide, nem számít, hogy esetlegesen ott kell hagynod engem vagy mást. Elvárom a feltétlen nélküli engedelmességet. Megértetted?  
  
– Igen, uram – érkezett a tömör felelet.  
  
– Társas-hoppanálással fogunk eljutni a célunkig – fűzte tovább –, ahol az igazgató úr utasítását figyelmen kívül hagyva, nem fogunk sem romantikus enyelgést, sem a bájolgás bárminemű formáját bemutatni. Ez egy kikényszerített helyzet – folytatta –, melyről sajnálatos módon nem sikerült lebeszélnem az igazgató urat, így kénytelenek vagyunk eleget tenni Dumbledore túlzott cukorfogyasztási szokásának hátrányos következményeiből adódó hóbortjának. – Harry kis híján felnevetett a tanár ironikusan vicces megjegyzésén.  
  
– Értem, uram.  
  
– Nem tűrök engedetlenséget, és tekintve, hogy mugli környékre távozunk, fokozott figyelemmel fogom követni ténykedéseidet.  
  
– És melyik környék?  
  
– London muglik lakta része. – Úgy tűnt, Piton megmagyarázhatatlan kényszert érez a mugli jelző folyamatos, megvető kihangsúlyozására.  
  
– Az nem veszélyes? – tudakolta Harry semlegesen.  
  
– Nem jobban, mint Anglia legismertebb véráruló családjának otthonában tartózkodni. Mindazonáltal az igazgató rendelkezett így; és noha a Nagyúr csatlósai jelen pillanatban előnyben részesítik a muglik lakta területek támadását, London belvárosa még mindig elég biztonságot nyújt.  
  
– Mert senki nem gondolná, hogy ott keressen? – találgatott, ám Piton nézéséből azonnal érezte, hogy a lényegre tapintott.  
  
– Ki gondolná, hogy néha használod az eszedet, Potter?  
  
Harry jobbnak látta, ha erre nem reagál; ugyanis azzal a szent elhatározással vágott neki ennek a napnak, hogy akkor sem hagyja, hogy a tanár bármivel is felidegesítse. Ezúttal nem. Miután kiléptek a kapun, Piton váratlanul megtorpant. Harrynek meglepődni sem volt ideje, mikor a bájitaltan tanár egyszeriben magához húzta, hogy elhoppanáljanak az Odúból.  
  
Amint a lábuk ismét szilárd talajt ért, ők már mérföldekre voltak Widra St. Capdel barátságos dombjaitól. Helyette most egy szűk, három oldalról zárt sikátorban ácsorogtak. Jobbról és balról sárgatéglás, rácsos ablakokkal felszerelt épületek magasodtak föléjük. Harry nem látott utcatáblát, sem embereket, viszont az itt parkoló autók sejtették, hogy nem a legelhagyatottabb környékre érkeztek.  
  
Piton ellenőrizte, hogy valóban nem vette-e őket senki észre, majd megindult egyenesen. Harry jobb híján követte őt, és várta a további utasításokat. Merthogy lesznek, abban olyan biztos volt, minthogy soha többé nem fog Romildával járni.  
  
– Mivel mugli környezetben nőttél fel, reményeim szerint nem szükséges ismertetnem, hogyan kell közöttük megfelelően viselkedni.  
  
– Nem, uram.  
  
Néhány méter megtétele után a tanár jobbra fordult – a talárlibbenés értelemszerűen elmaradt, amitől Harrynek egy pillanatra hiányérzete támadt.  
  
– Tekintve, hogy mennyire nehezedre esik, mégis igyekezz nem magadra vonni a figyelmet – folytatta a férfi –, tartózkodj a feltűnősködéstől, és eszedbe se jusson hőst játszani, akármilyen helyzetbe is kerülünk.  
  
– Igenis, uram.  
  
Harry szeme megakadt egy utcatáblán, amely azonban továbbra sem segített rájönni arra, merre is járhatnak pontosan. Mindenesetre az épületek a következő balra fordulás után sem változtak sokat. Itt is sárga és vöröstéglás házak sora húzódott, a már megismert rácsos ablakokkal és ajtókkal, melyek többségét a tulajdonosok vörösre festették. Harry megpróbált rájönni, miért is érzi annyira különösnek, hogy ez idáig – leszámítva a „ford angliás pasast” a sarkon – senkivel sem találkoztak. Jobban örült volna neki, ha pontosan ismeri az úti céljukat, de azt is sejtette, Piton szándékosan nem tesz még utalást sem erre. Elvégre sosem lehet tudni, ki hallgatja ki őket. Miután azonban rátértek a Queen Elisabeth Streetre, majd újabb jobb fordulót követően feltűnt előttük a Tower híd semmivel össze nem téveszthető sziluettje, már Harry számára is körvonalazódott az irány.  
  
– Elmondhatta volna, hogy ide jövünk.  
  
– Nem volt szükséges, hogy tudj róla – közölte Piton.  
  
– Na persze – morogta az orra alatt bosszúsan.  
  
A tanár válaszra sem méltatta őt, így hosszú ideig ismét egy szó sem hangzott el közöttük. A hídra lépve, és azon áthaladva Harry nagyrészt nézelődéssel foglalta el magát. Az eddigi londoni tartózkodásai sosem foglalták magukba a városnézést; rendszerint csak átutazóban látott belőle valamicskét hol Vernon bácsi kocsijából kibámulva, hol Weasleyék kíséretében, akikkel a King’s Cross pályaudvarra igyekeztek. A mostani bámészkodása sem éppen olyan volt, mint azt elképzelte, elvégre Piton igazi halálmadárként haladt mellette, ami sokat vont le az élvezeti értékekből. A tanár még csak meg sem próbált kellemes társaság lenni. Nem mintha Harry valaha is számíthatott volna ilyesmire.  
  
A Union Jack színeire festett korláton átnézve Harry lebámult a folyóra. A Temzén közlekedő hajók önkéntelenül is eszébe juttatták azt a három alkalmat, amikor csónakázásban volt része.  
  
Túlságosan hamar értek át egyik oldalról a másikra, itt azonban Harry közelebbről is megcsodálhatta a híres londoni Towert – természetesen csak kívülről, mivel Piton nem tervezte, hogy belülről is lássák. A kérdésre, hogy miért is nem mennek be, meglepő választ kapott.  
  
– A szellemek igen pletykás népségek, és az a Boleyn Anna, akivel feltételezésem szerint volt már alkalmad találkozni másodéves korodban, minden kétséget kizáróan szívesen elhencegne azzal, hol és kivel látott téged sétálni. – Harry bamba ábrázatára Piton hozzátette. – Boleyn Anna a Tower lakója, legtöbbször nem is mozdul ki innen, a levágott fejével sétálgat és legkedveltebb szórakozása a turisták riogatása. Időnként azonban tiszteletét teszi a Roxfortban is, teszem azt bizonyos meghívós összejövetelek kapcsán, ahová csak ritkán járnak halandók.  
  
– Ó, Félig Fejnélküli Nick kimúlásnapi partijára gondol? – eszmélt rá.  
  
– Mi másra?  
  
Ezek után a fiú nem is bánta, hogy mégsem mentek be; az erőd szépségét és magasztosságát nem lehetett elvitatni, még ha a Roxforthoz viszonyítva az épület mérete szinte elenyészőnek tűnt, csakhogy Harry éppenséggel nem volt olyan kedvében, hogy értékelni tudja a turisták millióit vonzó látványosságot.  
  
– Ha messze megyünk, akár felszállhatnánk egy buszra is – kockáztatta meg a felvetést, vágyakozó pillantást vetve a mellettük elsuhanó vörös, kétemeletes járműre.  
  
– Akár – ismételte a bájitalmester kimérten.  
  
– Buszozott már?  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Ki akarja próbálni? – Piton olyan tekintettel illette őt, ami azt sugallta: ostoba kérdés. – Tehát nem.  
  
Harry elfojtott egy frusztrált sóhajt. Nem is értette, miért akar egyáltalán beszélgetni, mert bárhogyan is nézte, ez az egész próbálkozás sokkal kínosabbnak tűnt, mint a hallgatás. Jelen pillanatban nehéz lett volna választani, melyik is volt a rosszabb: a pincebéli találkozók bármelyike, vagy ez az esetlen városnézős randi-féleség. Az állás egyelőre csakis azért állt döntetlenen, mert bár Harry feszengése sokkal erőteljesebbnek bizonyult most, ám a viszonylag jó idő és szép környezet sokat dobott a kedélyén. Nagy kár, hogy Pitonén inkább rontott.  
  
Buszra persze nem szálltak. Helyette végiggyalogoltak a Temzével párhuzamos úton, maguk mögött hagyva parkokat, tucatnyi modern irodaépületet, kávézókat és templomokat, és ki tudja még mit, de Harry egyedül azokra a boltokra és vendéglőkre tudott csak gondolni, ahová Piton miatt esélye sem volt betérni.  
  
– Miattam nem muszáj sétálnunk, felőlem le is ülhetünk valahova – vetette fel az önzőség netovábbjának ötletét.  
  
– Biztonságosabb, ha mozgásban maradunk – zárta rövidre a beszélgetést a tanár.  
  
Harry szívesebben lett volna inkább vízszintesben, mint mozgásban, de hangosan csak ennyit dünnyögött.  
  
– Aha.  
  
Piton ugyanis olyan volt, mint egy gép, fáradhatatlan és könyörtelen tempót diktált, és ha Harry nem látta volna a férfi lábait, még azt hihette volna, hogy igazából nem is gyalogol, hanem repül, vagy minimum siklik. Neki már lógott a nyelve, mikor Pitonnak még csak meg sem kottyant a táv, holott a tanár dupla annyi idős volt, mint ő.  
  
Először még úgy gondolta, hogy a bájitalmester azért siet, mert minél hamarabb túl akar esni az egészen, de rögtön rá is jött, hogy ennek semmi értelme nem lenne. Sokkal inkább tűnt reális magyarázatnak, hogy időre kellett egy-egy helyszínre elérkezniük – ezt a teóriát támasztotta alá Piton rohanása és időnkénti hoppanálásuk is. Harry az első alkalommal még megrémült, de a férfi nyugodt viselkedése jelezte, hogy ez pusztán biztonsági okokból történik. Egy ideig sétáltak az adott helyen, nézelődtek, és igyekeztek minél jobban beleolvadni a tömegbe, majd mikor a tanár úgy vélte, túl sok időt töltöttek egy helyen, egyszerűen továbbálltak, hogy aztán teljesen máshol bukkanjanak fel.  
  
A mostani negyedórás sprintelést követően azonban Harry nem bírta tovább, és a férfi rosszallásával mit sem törődve betért a legelső, útjukba kerülő boltba. Itt azonnal be is szerzett egy üveg kólát és pár szelet csokoládét, amiből, a tanár legnagyobb döbbenetére, egyet nekiajándékozott.  
  
– Ha nem akarja, nem kell elfogadnia – vonogatta a vállát Harry –, de elteheti, és majd megeszi később.  
  
Piton nézte egy darabig a fiú kezében tartott Mars szeletet, és Harry már arra számított, hogy a tanár visszautasítja, de még magát is meglepte azzal, mennyire örült annak, hogy a férfi végül elfogadta és a zsebébe csúsztatta a csokit.  
  
– Köszönöm – biccentett kimérten a másik.  
  
Talán a gesztus hatására, vagy valami más volt a háttérben, de a bájitalmester végül megkönyörült az elcsigázott griffendélesen, aki így a Szent Pál székesegyházzal szembeni parkban fogyaszthatta el az édességet. Amíg Piton magát az épületet – és a járókelőket – kémlelte, addig Harry a szeme sarkából a férfit nézte. Egész idáig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Piton hajat mosott. Vagy legalábbis csinált vele valamit, mert az most nem tűnt annyira zsírosnak, mint általában. Lehet, hogy a fényviszonyok is sokat számítottak, mert a délutáni napsütésben Piton mintha eleve kicsit másképp festett volna. Talán a mugli ruha tette, de Harry most először képes volt elvonatkoztatni az egykori halálfalóból lett kém, az utált bájitalmester karakterétől, és egyszerűen csak egy visszafogott, talán túlontúl is merev, de hétköznapi férfit látni a másikban. Ráadásul Piton cseppet sem tűnt ki a mugli környezetből, képes volt beleolvadni ebbe a közegbe, sokkal jobban, mint más, Harry által ismert varázslók.  
  
És ebben a pillanatban hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha az elmúlt évek összes megismert csodája semmivé foszlana. Egy röpke perc erejéig minden távolivá vált, és egészen olyan volt, mintha ez a természetes, minden mágiától mentes mugli világ lenne az ő közegük, míg a varázsvilág pusztán a fantáziájuk szüleményében élne.  
  
Holott semmi sem volt ennyire egyszerűen fekete vagy fehér. Mert egyik társadalom sem lehetett teljesen mentes a másiktól; a varázstalan világnak is megvoltak a maga csodái, ahogy a varázslóknak is a maga hétköznapi dolgai. Mégis kicsit szokatlan volt így belegondolni mindebbe, de ez adta az egésznek a pikantériáját. Hiszen mennyivel másabb lehetne minden, ha váratlanul eltűnnének azok a dolgok, amelyek Pitont és őt azzá teszik, amik – nem lebegne a fejük fölött a Voldemort általi fenyegetettség, a múltban elkövetett hibák sem történtek volna meg, és most úgy ülhetnének itt, mint két olyan személy, akiket nem kényszerítenek semmire sem. Szabadon és ismeretlenül.  
  
A bájitalmester, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy Harry gondolatai körülötte forognak, oldalra fordította a fejét, és különös pillantással méltatta őt. Nem szólalt meg, nem tett semmi mást, minthogy nézte a fiút egy pár pillanatig, éjsötét szemeiben kiismerhetetlen érzelemmel, majd mintha mi sem történt volna, ismét elfordult. Mindez az apró mozdulat mégis elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy Harryben számos kérdést felvessen.  
  
A padon eltöltött nagyjából tíz-tizenöt perc leginkább néma gondolkodással telt mindkettejük számára. Mikor azonban Harry a második csokit bontotta fel, Piton rosszallóan megszólalt.  
  
– Lehetőség szerint ne tömd magad tele édességgel.  
  
– Ha egyszer éhes vagyok… – morogta, inkább csak magának.  
  
– Jelezhetted volna előbb is.  
  
Piton felállt, és várakozóan ránézett Harryre. A fiú sóhajtva tette el az édességet. Útjuk ezúttal nem vezetett tovább az első eldugott kis utcától, ami a Dean’s Court névre hallgatott, és egy lélek sem járt arra. Itt Piton ismételten magához húzta őt, és Harry már érezte is hoppanálást jelentő szorító-húzó erőt maga körül. Olyan volt, mintha erőnek erejével belepasszírozták volna egy nagyon szűk csőbe, hogy aztán mindenféle gyengédség nélkül rántsák őt ki belőle a túloldalon. Lesz ez valaha jobb? – morfondírozott. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy kivételesen olyan helyen járnak, mely ennyire ismerős a számára.  
  
Piton kivezette őt az elhagyatott, szeméttel teli sikátorból, és azon nyomban bele is csöppentek az utca elképesztő forgatagába. Itt, a Paddington állomás közvetlen közelében egyszerre több étterem is kellette magát, és Harry nem tehetett róla, de már a gondolatra, hogy odabent miféle menük kínálják magukat, megkordult a gyomra.  
  
– Feltételezem, egy mugli étterem választéka megteszi, hogy csillapíts az éhségedet – sandított Piton Harryre.  
  
– Igen, az jó lenne – derült fel a fiú.  
  
A választásuk végül az egyik, egészségesebb menüket hirdető vendéglőre esett, szemben a két gyorsétteremmel. Odabent barátságos hangulatú berendezés, és kevésbé nagy zsúfoltság fogadta őket; a mennyei illatok hatására pedig azonnal összefutott Harry szájában a nyál. Piton egyből kiszúrt maguknak egy megfelelőnek ítélt asztalt az egyik sarokban, de közel az ablakhoz, így Harry kedvére nézelődhetett. A rendelés leadása után, de annak megérkezte előtt azonban sürgős elintéznivalója akad.  
  
– Kimegyek a mosdóba – közölte a békesség kedvéért. Piton egy pillanatra úgy látszott, mint aki nem akarja engedni; de végül is, mit tehetett volna?  
  
– Tartsd kéznél a pálcádat – szólt a férfi fojtott hangon. – Ha öt percen belül nem jössz ki, bemegyek utánad.  
  
A mellettük elhaladó pincér kis híján megbotlott a saját lábában; Harry látta az arcán a megütközést, meg Piton lesajnáló pillantását is, de már csak azért sem foglalkozott vele – elvégre a férfi tett perverznek hangzó megjegyzést. Ugyanakkor a legkevésbé sem szerette volna, ha a tanár bekíséri, ne adj’ isten utána jön, így nagyon is igyekezett gyorsan elvégezni a szükségleteit. Mire visszatért a mosdóból, az italok már az asztalon sorakoztak.  
  
Amíg az ételre vártak, Harry szórakozottan nézelődött és az ásványvizét iszogatta. Eredetileg kólát akart rendelni, csakhogy Piton nem hagyott neki sok választást. A férfi megütközése a mugli ital összetevőire már a parkban is meglepte Harryt, a bájitalmester nem is mulasztott el megjegyzést tenni arra, mennyire ostobának tartja, amiért képes ilyesmit leengedni a torkán. A fiút persze nem izgatta ez, elvégre a bájitalok összetevői sem éppen olyasmik voltak, amiket szívesen ivott meg. Ráadásul azoknak még az ízük is undorító volt. Ellenben a rendelést Piton intézte, így vajmi kevés beleszólást engedett a dologba.  
  
Amikor a pincér végre megérkezett az étellel, Harry gyomra ismét hangos kordulással jelezte türelmetlenségét. Nem is tudta, hogy ennyire éhes. Már a látvány és az illat is kecsegtetőnek bizonyult, kóstolás után viszont elégedetten könyvelte el magában, hogy a tökéletes helyet sikerült kiválasztaniuk. Egy ideig mindketten az evésre fordították a legnagyobb figyelmüket, nem is nagyon hangzott el közöttük egy-két kósza megjegyzésnél több. Jóllehet, Harry sosem bánta, ha Piton nem ekézi őt valamilyen indokkal, de azért ez a mostani szótlanság igencsak fárasztó módját képezte a randijuknak.  
  
– Mugli környéken nőtt fel? – kérdezte végül, megtörve a csendet. – Csak mert olyan otthonosan mozog – fűzte hozzá magyarázatképpen.  
  
– Igen, fogjuk rá. Te viszont úgy csodálkozol rá minden londoni látványosságra, mintha most látnád őket először.  
  
– Mert így is van – felelte a fiú nemtörődöm módon. – Legelőször akkor voltam Londonban, mikor Hagrid elhozott, hogy megvegyük az iskolai felszerelésemet. Azóta pedig valahányszor itt jártam, mindig volt egy meghatározott cél, amibe nem fért bele a városnézés.  
  
A bájitalmester szemei összeszűkültek, mintha csak azt kutatná, Harry igazat mond-e vagy sem.  
  
– Értem – felelte végül semmitmondóan.  
  
Talán ez volt a legtöbb, amit Harry ebben a helyzetben várhatott Pitontól. Máskülönben megkérdőjelezné a szavait, vagy megjegyzést tenne a griffendéles elkényeztetett mivoltára.  
  
– Gondolom, maga viszont sokat jár Londonban.  
  
– Nézőpont kérdése, mi számít soknak.  
  
– Hát… például most is pontosan tudta, merre kell menni, meg ilyenek.  
  
Piton arckifejezése megváltozott, amiből Harry egyből rájött, hogy már megint ostobaságot mondott.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló – hangsúlyozta –, miért tudom az utat.  
  
Na jó, annyira nem gondolt ebbe bele, csak beszélgetni próbált.  
  
– Dumbledore leellenőriztette, hogy elég biztonságos-e? – kérdezte semlegesen.  
  
– Így is fogalmazhatunk. Az igazgató úr biztosra óhajtott menni, ami tekintve a különleges helyzetünket, nem utolsó szempont.  
  
– Mehettünk volna a kastélyba is – kockáztatta meg Harry a felvetést, fél szemmel Pitonra sandítva. A férfi tekintete olyasmiről árulkodott, melyet a válasza csak megerősített.  
  
– Dumbledore nem találta jó ötletnek – szűrte a foga között.  
  
– Mert nekünk minden esetben hallgatnunk kell rá.  
  
– Sem a hely, sem az idő nem alkalmas ilyesfajta eszmecserék lebonyolítására, Potter. – Ebből Harry megértette, hogy ha jót akar, ne forszírozza tovább a témát. – Madam Pomfrey említette, hogy kérvényezted a látásod bájitallal és varázslattal történő korrekciós eljárását – vezette semlegesebb területre a beszélgetést.  
  
– Már zavart a szemüvegem. Elég sokszor összetörik, és most adódott egy lehetőség, így kihasználtam. Madam Pomfrey felajánlotta, hogy megcsinálja nekem.  
  
– Előbb is megtehetted volna már.  
  
– Tudom – vont vállat Harry –, de eddig nem igazán érdekelt. Ritkán kerültem olyan helyzetbe, hogy ennyi hátrányom legyen belőle. De már nagyon untam, hogy az utóbbi időben annyi bajom volt a szemüveggel.  
  
Piton egyetértően bólintott.  
  
– Ennek dacára azonban úgy tűnik, mégsem áll szándékodban teljes mértékben megszabadulni tőle. Aligha kerülhette el a figyelmemet, hogy még akkor is viselted, mikor már nem lett volna rá szükség. Madam Pomfrey állítása szerint a beavatkozás messzemenőkig sikeresebbnek bizonyult, mint arra ő maga számított. A szervezeted sokkal jobban reagált a bájitalra, ahogyan elsőre gondolta. Ezt mi sem bizonyítja jobban, mint a mostani alkalom is.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, hogy egy ideig még nem kellene lelepleznem, hogy már szemüveg nélkül is látok – vallotta be őszintén Harry, mert úgy érezte, az egyenes út a jobb. – Ez olyan, mintha lenne egy kis előnyöm másokkal szemben.  
  
Piton tekintete hosszan elidőzött rajta, de ismét bólintással jelezte jóváhagyását, ami talán a legelső elismerés volt, amit Harry valaha kapott tőle.  
  
– A bájitalkúra során fellépő mellékhatások?  
  
– Öhm, nem volt ilyen – mélázott Harry. – Talán csak reggelente volt egy kis homályos látás. Nem tartott túl sokáig… – merengett. – De most már az sincs.  
  
– Tehát meg vagy elégedve a főzettel. – Piton kijelentésének volt egy leheletnyi kérdő hangsúlya, melyet Harry úgy értelmezett, a férfi a bájital minőségére próbál célozni.  
  
– Hát, gondolom… – felelte tétován.  
  
– Nem kételkedem benne, hogy Madam Pomfrey minden szükséges tudnivalóval ellátott a bájitallal kapcsolatosan, így bizonyára nem ismeretlen előtted a kúra során alkalmazott főzetek különleges mivolta, és ennek megfelelően borsos ára sem. Mindazonáltal – a férfi gondosan megtörölgette száját a szalvétával –, esetleg megtalálhatnánk annak módját, hogy minél kevesebb költséggel terhelje a számládat.  
  
– Arra akar célozni, hogy elkészítené nekem? – pillantott a bájitalmesterre hitetlenül.  
  
– Igen, ilyesmire próbáltam utalni. – Harry valami árulkodó nyomot keresett a férfi arcán, amivel leleplezhetné, miért is ilyen nagylelkű vele szemben Piton, de a tanár tekintete zárkózott maradt. – Természetesen nem kényszer.  
  
– És miért tenné ezt?  
  
– Mert ez a kötelességem – felelte kimérten Piton, különös pillantással illetve a griffendélest.  
  
– Nem a kötelessége – vetette ellen a fiú. Mielőtt a bájitalmester tiltakozhatott volna, gyorsan hozzátette. – Ha nem túl nagy fáradság, akkor jó… megköszönném. És fizetek érte.  
  
– Fizetségre semmi szükség, tekintsd… – Piton megköszörülte a torkát – ajándéknak.  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a férfi nem éppen ezt a szót akarta használni.  
  
– Rendben – adta meg magát. Szokatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába Piton felajánlására, de nem tudott rájönni, mi okozza mindezt.  
  
A beszélgetésüket a pincér zavarta meg, aki most a Harry által rendelt desszertet, és a bájitalmester teáját szolgálta fel, némi keksz és szendvics kíséretében. A fiú, aki nem lehetett sokkal idősebb Harrynél, most nem átallott jól végigstírölni a griffendélest. Miután a felszolgáló egy furcsa vigyor kíséretében végre magukra hagyta őket, Harry szembetalálta magát Piton kihívóan megemelkedett szemöldökével. A francba már – vörösödött el a fiú, és inkább a csokitortának szentelte a figyelmét, semmint a tanárnak.  
  
– Igazán jól sikerült káprázat-bűbáj – jegyezte meg Piton a teáját kortyolva. Hangja közömbösen csengett, Harry rögtön meg is értette, miért. – Ms. Granger műve?  
  
– Nem – csóválta a fejét –, Bill Weasley csinálta.  
  
A férfi arca nem mutatta döbbenet jelét, helyette talán most először tükröződött rajta igazán érdeklődő kifejezés.  
  
– William Weasley kiváló tehetség, nem kétséges, hogy hasznodra válna, ha elsajátítanál tőle némi tudást.  
  
Harrynek beletelt pár percébe, mire rájött, ki is az a William – annyira megszokta már, hogy Billt mindenki Billnek hívja, hogy Piton szájából különösen hangzott a férfi hivatalos neve. Ugyanakkor, a bájitalmester nem volt az a becézgetős fajta, ennek fényében talán inkább az tűnhetett különösnek, hogy nem Mr. Weasley, hanem csupán William. Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, nem nagyon emlékezett arra, hogy Piton valaha szólította volna őt a keresztnevén – ilyen kitüntetés csak a mardekárosoknak járt. Nem mintha Harry gondolt volna arra, hogy elhagyja a férfi titulusát. Elvégre a tanárát senki nem kezeli ekkora közvetlenséggel. Igen ám, csakhogy Piton már nemcsak a tanára volt, hanem a házastársa – szólalt meg Harry elméjében egy hang, mely felettébb emlékeztetett Dumbledore-éra. Ez pedig okozott némi zavart nála.  
  
– Azt mondta, nekem is megtanítja – felelte végül. Maga sem tudta, miért akarta annyira az elégedettség halvány megnyilatkozását látni Piton arcán.  
  
– Ez esetben mindenképpen érdemes lenne megragadnod az alkalmat.  
  
– Úgy lesz.  
  
Harry nem tudta hova tenni azt a hirtelen feltámadó érzés, ami arra sarkallta, hogy csak azért is megmutassa a férfinak, van olyan jó, mint _William_ , és meg tudja tanulni az általa mutatott bűbájokat. Legyenek bármilyen nehezek, akkor is képes lesz rá – döntötte el.  
  
Odakint már teljesen besötétedett, az utcai világítások és karácsonyi dekorációk azonban továbbra is fényárba vonták a környéket. Az emberek hömpölygő tömege nemhogy fogyott volna, de sokkal inkább megnövekedett. Az étterem előtt kisebb kocsisor torlódott föl, a szemközti gyorsétterem pedig zsúfolásig telt az állomásra igyekvő és onnan érkező várakozókkal.  
  
Harry lusta pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki épp a teája maradékát kortyolta ki a csészéből. Valahogy nem nagyon akaródzott neki innen felállni és hazamenni, de sejtette, hogy ez nem kívánságműsor.  


***

Miután maguk mögött hagyták az éttermet, Harry megpróbálta megtudakolni, hová is tartanak, ám Piton épp olyan szűkszavúan nyilatkozott erről, mint pár órával korábban.  
  
– Fogadok, hogy nem árulja el, miért és hova megyünk pontosan.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan – jelentette ki Piton, inkább szórakozottan, semmint gúnyosan.  
  
– És természetesen nem is szükséges, hogy tudjam – ismételte a férfi egy korábbi válaszát, hasonló stílusban.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter, a mai nap meglepetések tárházát tárod elém eleddig igencsak jól titkolt képességeidről – vonta fel szemöldökét a férfi. – A gyors tanulás mindezidáig nem volt az erősséged.  
  
A fiú visszafogta magát a visszavágástól, és inkább nem szólt semmit. A délután úgysem állt másból, mint önfegyelemből, az étteremben eltöltött idő alatt azonban mintha kicsit megváltozott volna valami, amit Harry nem szeretett volna elrontani. Különben is, eltekintve Piton időnkénti gúnyos megjegyzéseitől, még közelébe sem kerültek az összeveszésnek. Ezt mindenképpen sikerként könyvelhette el, ami rögtön jobb kedvre is derítette.  
  
Piton feszült tekintettel, de gondosan megregulázott arckifejezéssel lépkedett Harry mellett, a fiú pedig igyekezett nem lemaradni mellette, ahogyan azt a férfi el is várta tőle. Nem túlságosan gyors tempót diktálva haladtak végig a Weastbourne Terrace fákkal és fehér épületekkel szegélyezett utcáján, majd nem sokkal később maguk mögött hagyták a Sussex Gardens télen is zöld szigetét. A Weastbourne Streeten kissé mérséklődött a tömeg, ám ez csupán addig tartott, míg rá nem kanyarodtak a Bayswater Roadra. Piton alapvetően mogorva természete itt teljesen másként mutatkozott meg, mint például az iskolában, csakhogy viselkedése érdekes fordulatot vett azzal egy időben, amint megpillantották a Hyde park Victoria királynő után elnevezett kapubejáróját.  
  
Noha a park ilyenkor nem nyújtott túl nagy látványosságot, tél lévén tele volt kopár fákkal és az estének köszönhetően nem túl sok látogató járt erre, Harrynek mégis az a meglátása támadt, hogy Piton sokkal jobb hangulatba került abban a pillanatban, amint maguk mögött hagyták a nyüzsgő utcák forgatagát.  
  
Amerre eddig jártak, mindenhol rengetegen voltak, London teljes mértékben karácsonyi dekorációba öltözött, az utolsó pillanatban ajándékokért szaladgáló emberek pedig fejvesztett futamot rendeztek egymás között. Harryt kivételesen nem zavarta a sokaság, mert most ő is egy volt a sok közül. Itt nem ismerték a nevét, és talán most először érezhette át igazán ennek minden pozitívumát. Hiszen hiába is tért vissza eddig minden nyáron a Privet Drive-ra, az épp ugyanolyan közegnek számított, ahol Harry nem maradhatott teljesen láthatatlan – főként nem a rokonai előtt, noha azok mindent megtettek ennek érdekében.  
  
London hatalmas, élénk kavalkádja ellenben másfajta névtelenséget jelentett, amely olyasmit is megmutatott neki, amit ez idáig észre sem vett: méghozzá az egyszerű mugli élet varázsát. Ez egyben arra is ráébresztette, hogy a varázsvilágban eltöltött hosszú idő milyen mértékben képes észrevétlenül elvenni az élet apró csodái felismerésének képességét.  
  
Harry igazán élvezte a kivilágított, ünnepi díszekbe öltöztetett London utcáinak színes jövés-menését. Már-már gyermeki lelkesedéssel merült el a hívogató kirakatok látványában, csakhogy aztán zavart szégyenérzettel hozza vissza magát a keserű valóságba.  
  
Pitont mindeközben látszólag semmi sem érdekelte. Olyan merev tekintettel vonult Harry mellett, mintha valóban egy temetési menet részese lenne. Távolságtartó viselkedését még a beszélgetések sem enyhítették olyan mértékben, amely kellemesebbé tenné a hangulatot, habár mintha mostanra lényegesen közvetlenebb lett volna, mint akár pár órával ezelőtt. Harry egyre kevésbé tudta, mi lenne a helyes, mit kéne tennie, vagy mondania. Legszívesebben közölte volna a férfival, hogy felesleges köröket járnak, de ez nem teljen bizonyult igaznak. A görcsös ellenállás nála is múlófélben volt – főként a vendéglőben eltöltött időnek köszönhetően –, de nem annyira, ami már kényelmessé tette volna Piton társaságát. Jelen pillanatban nem tudott miként tekinteni a kapcsolatukra.  
  
De mégis volt itt egy érzés, amit nem tudott megmagyarázni, és ami zavart keltett benne. Ugyanis minden rossz ellenére úgy tűnt, mintha Piton mégiscsak igyekezne, csak nem tudná, milyen módon kell közeledni valaki felé. Harryt ez nagyon frusztrálta, merthogy ő sem volt jobb ebben. Igyekezett, de amikor az embernek folyamatosan attól kell tartania, hogy a másik mikor támad neki, vagy vág sértő megjegyzéseket a fejéhez, akkor nemcsak kétszer, de minimum ötször meggondolja, mit is mondjon ki. Ördögi kör.  
  
– Gyakran jár erre? – törte meg a csöndet, csak mert annyira akart valamit mondani.  
  
– Alkalomadtán. – A bájitalmester könyöke súrolta Harry karját. – Kivételes mód jobban örülnék neki, ha nem távolodnál el tőlem jobban, mint szükséges lenne – kommentálta, mikor a fiú arrébb akart húzódni.  
  
– És mit szokott itt csinálni? – folytatta a kíváncsiskodást. – Nehéz elképzelni, hogy csak úgy idejön, és leül piknikezni, vagy mókusokat etetni.  
  
Piton tekintete elárulta, hogy valóban merész elképzelés.  
  
– Bármennyire is meglepően hangzik, a környék rendelkezik egynéhány megtekintésre érdemes látnivalóval.  
  
– Mint például a tó? – bökött a fejével egyenesen az előttük elterülő Serpentinre.  
  
– Akár – értett egyet a férfi. – Habár ennél sokkal érdekesebb talán a Kensington Gardens területe, mely valójában nem része a Hyde Parknak, mégis sokan egyként emlegetik. A kert számos, kuriózumnak számító növénynek ad otthont, melyek kiváló bájital alapanyagként szolgálnak.  
  
– Ki hitte volna… – jegyezte meg csak úgy magának Harry. Azt már csak gondolatban tette hozzá, hogy ő bizony kopár fákon kívül semmi mást nem látott. Piton könyöke rendületlenül hozzá-hozzáért a karjához, melyet különös mód nem talált annyira zavarónak, vagy kellemetlennek, amilyenre számított volna. Tulajdonképpen egész kényelmes volt így menni, hiszen kevésbé volt kínos, mint amikor igyekeztek annyira távol tartani magukat egymástól, amennyire még nem volt veszélyes. Most viszont ez így – jött rá Harry – természetesnek tűnt. – Tehát ide jár növényeket tanulmányozni… gyűjteni… – találgatott, hogy zavarát leplezze.  
  
– Ahogy mondod.  
  
Harry elhallgatott, mikor a hídra értek. Itt megálltak egy rövid időre, de mivel rajtuk kívül mások is voltak itt, Harry nem akart nagyon beszédbe elegyedni. Ráadásul valami önkéntelenül is magára vont a figyelmét. Nem messze tőlük két férfi sugdolózott, elég közel állva egymáshoz, akik – vette most észre Harry – nyilvánosan fogták egymás kezét. A griffendéles keményen nyelt egyet. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy ilyennek szemtanúja volt, de most egészen furcsán hatott rá a látvány. Talán azért, mert a két férfi már korántsem számított tinédzserkorúnak, mint akár Anthony és Daniel. Harry olyan harminc év körülinek saccolta őket. Ezenfelül pedig igazán férfias megjelenéssel bírtak, ami újabb adalékot képezett a képzeletbeli mérlegen.  
  
A magasabbik, sötét hajú, világos szemű egyén észrevette Harry figyelő tekintetét, de ahelyett, hogy gorombán pillantott volna rá, szélesen elvigyorodott. Társa felfigyelhetett erre, mivel szintén hátranézett, arcán hasonlóan vidám kifejezéssel, mint a másiké. Harry megpróbált nem zavarba jönni, ezért elkapta a tekintetét, de amikor Piton kihívóan felvont szemöldökével, és szája sarkában bujkáló különösen merész mosolyféleséggel találta szembe magát, majdnem hátrahőkölt. Aztán megérezte a férfi kezét a derekán.  
  
Harry lélegzete elakadt a tanár érintésére, és átkozottul örült a sötétségnek, mert máskülönben megrémült volna a tudattól, hogy arca esetleg nemcsak belülről lángol, hanem kívülről is nyomot hagy rajta a zavar.  
  
Lélegezz, Harry – figyelmeztette magát –, nem vagy már hülye kis pisis, hogy mindenen így fennakadj. Ez csak két férfi – két igazán megnyerő külsejű férfi –, láttál már ilyet nem egyszer. És az a kéz _csak_ Pitonhoz tartozik…  
  
Ha ma este nem kerül gyilkosság vádjával az Azkabanba, akkor soha. De vajon kivel kezdje? Pitonnal? Dumbledore-ral? Vagy talán Ronnal?  
  
De hiába minden, Harry az elkövetkezendő pár percből szinte alig érzékelt valamit; leszámítva, hogy a párocska tovább sétált, és ő még éppen elkapta a pillanatot, mikor az alacsonyabbik a párja fenekére csúsztatta a kezét. Abban az esetben, ha Harry nem lett volna eredendően biztos abban, hogy a férfi direkt csinálja, akkor a cinkos kacsintás épp elegendő bizonyítékként szolgált a gyanújára. Ezúttal azonban már csak nevetni tudott az egész jeleneten, legalábbis addig, amíg rá nem jött, hogy a bájitalmester keze még mindig ott nyugszik a derekán.  
  
– Potter – sziszegte a tanár a fülébe. Arca olyan közel került Harryéhez, hogy a fiú megérezte az illatát. – Fejezd be az idióta bámulást – figyelmeztette, miközben továbbindulásra ösztökélte a fiút.  
  
Miután átértek a hídon, majd tovább sétáltak a – néhány taxit és autót, meg egynéhány futót és andalgó párocskát leszámítva – kies parkban, Harry megkísérelt újabb téma után kutatni, csakhogy elterelje figyelmét az előbbiekről. Képtelen volt rájönni, mi az ördög ütött belé hirtelen, ez pedig nyugtalansággal töltötte el. Szerette volna azt remélni, hogy nem Piton közelsége hat rá ennyire extrém módon. Merthogy minél többször ért össze a karjuk, annál inkább jutottak eszébe olyasmik, amikre jelen pillanatban gondolni sem óhajtott.  
  
Épp elég volt neki a hajnali álom; szokatlan és túlontúl zavarbaejtő, Pitonnal a középpontban. Nem, nem akart erre emlékezni. Az is csodának minősült, hogy a reggeli ébredése nem tette még kínosabbá az egészet.  
  
Harry órája szerint már háromnegyed nyolc is elmúlt, és noha Londonban sem volt kimondottan hideg az idő, a fiú most már kezdett kicsit fázni.  
  
– Lassan ideje visszaindulnunk – szólalt meg Piton, ahogy egyre közelebb értek a park kijáratához.  
  
– Oké.  
  
Harry egyszerre érzett csalódottságot és némi felszabadultságot a kijelentés hallatán. A bájitalmester azonban nem hagyott neki túl sok időt ennek emésztgetésére; az egyik árnyasabb, fákkal sűrűbben telehintett útra fordult, ahol ugyan szintén összetalálkoztak egy-két bátrabb kocogóval, de jóval kihaltabbnak tűnt, mint a főbb útvonal, ahol a kocsik is közlekedtek. Néha a távolban felbukkant a Royal Albert Hall jellegzetes épülete, melyet az esti fények most aranyos ragyogásba vontak. Az egész még romantikusnak is hatott volna, ha éppen nem Piton nyújtja a társaságot hozzá.  
  
A férfi egy igencsak árnyas területen lelassított, majd megtorpant, és mikor feltűnésmentesen behúzta Harryt a sötétbe, a fiú lélekben már teljesen rákészült az azonnali indulásra. Csakhogy a gyomorszorító érzés egészen más formában érkezett, mint arra ő számított volna.  
  
Piton keze egyszeriben ismét ott termett a derekán, a puha érintés pedig, amivel ajkát Harryéhez nyomta, olyan váratlanul érte a griffendélest, hogy egy pillanatra teljesen megzavarodott.  
  
Pedig nem volt több, mint egy „éppenalig csók”, de még így is elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy Harryt különös érzések tömkelege rohamozza meg. Piton illata ráadásul még erőteljesebben érződött most, hogy ennyire közel álltak egymáshoz. Férfias, fűszeres, részegítő, de nem túl tolakodó, vagyis teljesen olyan, amit egyáltalán nem tudott volna elképzelni egy ilyen férfinak.  
  
– Ez… nem volt olyan rossz – nyögte sután, alig pár centire Piton arcától. Igazán megtörtént?  
  
– Nem… khm… csakugyan nem volt annyira... kellemetlen.  
  
De hogy megbizonyosodjanak arról, valóban ezt csinálták és tényleg nem volt annyira kibírhatatlan, megismételték…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rembrant Ruggles, Magnus Kirckbrick, Salacia Pemberton és Olwyn Argall: Általam kitalált Wizengamot főmágusok
> 
> Boleyn Anna: Angol királyné, VIII. Henrik felesége, akit felségárulás bűnével fejeztek le a Towerben. A szellemét a saját fejével a kezében szokták látni. /A muglik boszorkánysággal vádolták, bár nagy valószínűséggel inkább kvibli volt. A festménye a második emeleti lépcsőfordulóban található – HPW./
> 
> A Royal Albert Hallhoz több HP-hez kapcsolható esemény is köthető; egyike ennek, hogy Rowling egyszer itt adott interjút Stephen Fry – az angol HP hangoskönyvek narrátora – segítségével.
> 
> Latinul sem tudok, kéretik nem (nagyon) megkritizálni a varázsigéket.


	12. Kígyófészek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Piton kapcsolata tovább mélyül. Dumbledore-nak köszönhetően – a viszonylag sikeresnek mondható randijuk után – a karácsony másnapját is együtt töltik. Előtte azonban Harry, hála Hermione és Ron kitartó munkájának, újabb részleteit ismeri meg a háttérben zajló eseményeknek...

Piton ajka lágyan érintette Harryét, ám most nem elégedett meg ennyivel, és Harry nem is akarta, hogy kevesebbel beérje. Mielőtt még a férfi esetleg meggondolhatta volna magát, hogy talán mégsem kellene ennél tovább menniük, a griffendéles enyhén megnyitotta a száját a bájitalmester nyelve előtt. Ha volt bármi is, ami bátoríthatta a tanárt, akkor ez egy olyan lépésnek számított. Merthogy Piton nyelve egyből becsusszant Harry szájába, mindezt oly’ módon téve, hogy a fiú felnyögött elragadtatásban. Ki a fene hitte volna, hogy ez a férfi így tud csókolni?!  
  
Az a nyelv, mely minden egyéb esetben képes volt csupa olyan szót formálni, ami vágott, mint a borotva, és az a száj, amely annyi megalázó mondat megszületésében játszott szerepet, most bebizonyította, hogy adott esetben igenis képes kényeztetésre is. Harry nem tehetett ellene, de zsigereiből indult ki, hogy még többet akar kapni ebből a nagyszerű érzésből. Bizonyára megbolondult, mert az nem lehetett normális, hogy ilyesmi gondolatai legyenek.  
  
De a francba is, kit érdekel? Amíg Piton nyelve az övét simogatta, és egyik keze a derekán nyugodott, a másik pedig megtartotta a könyökénél fogva, addig nem nagyon számított más. Talán ha az a forró tenyér inkább a fenekére simulna, valamivel még tökéletesebbé válhatna minden. Ennek érdekében Harry előremozdult, nem túl nagyon, épp csak annyira, hogy Piton karja más szöget zárjon be, mellyel a keze valóban lecsúszott a fiú hátsójára.  
  
Harry belenyögött a csókba, és egészen megijedt, mikor a bájitalmester el akart húzódni. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felnyúlt a férfi tarkójára, keze megtámasztotta a másik fejét, míg ujjai elmerültek Piton fekete hajában. Az az izgató száj végül maradt a helyén, és Harry ismételten átadhatta magát annak az élvezetnek, melyet az ügyes nyelv játéka váltott ki belőle. Ez bátorságot adott neki arra is, hogy megragadva a másik kabátját, még közelebb húzza magához.  
  
Hiába volt ez itt az utálatos bájitaltan tanár, csókolni azt nagyon jól tudott. Vagy csupán Harry volt már kiéhezve – bár ennek kevesebb esélyét látta. Ezenfelül pedig már annak a lehetősége sem izgatta, hogy a bájitalmester bármelyik pillanatban visszatérhet megszokott maliciózus viselkedéséhez. Valami ugyanis azt súgta neki, hogy ez biztosan nem ebben a pillanatban fog megtörténni. Így hát Harry élvezetét lelte a másik szájának bebarangolásában, tovább ízlelte az eredendően vékony, mostanra azonban megduzzadt ajkakat, és incselkedve játszadozott azzal a huncut nyelvvel.  
  
De az igazán megrendítő mindebben az egymás felé mutatott gesztusaikban volt keresendő.  
  
A jó viszont sosem tart túl sokáig – kevesebb, mint elegendő idő elteltével a bájitaltan tanár megszakította a csókot, és egy leheletnyit el is távolodott. Harry, aki nem akart még szembenézni a valósággal, enyhén beledőlt Piton ölelésébe. Fejét a vállának vetette, orrát pedig hozzányomta a nyakához, és mélyen belélegezte azt a különös illatot, ami a férfiból áradt. Valóban nagyon kellemes – állapította meg. Enyhén szédült, de nem tudta volna megmondani, mi okozhatja ezt a furcsa állapotot.  
  
– Harry… – susogta Piton a fülébe. Hangja olyan mélyen és rekedten csengett, hogy a fiú testéből az összes vér az ágyékához száguldott. Hogy elnyomja a torka mélyéről felszabaduló nyögést, belecsókolt a férfi nyakába.  
  
Csakhogy Piton most már kérlelhetetlennek bizonyult, mert szelíd erőszakkal, de mégis eltolta magától a griffendélest. Harry nem tudta, örüljön-e vagy sajnálkozzon azon, hogy ezt épp csak annyira tette meg, hogy a hoppanálást kényelmesen végrehajthassa. A fiúnak felocsúdni sem maradt ideje, mikor az ezzel együtt járó jellegzetes húzóerő máris beszippantotta őt, hogy aztán pillanatokon belül oda érkezzen, ahonnan délután kettő órakor elindultak. Illetve majdnem oda. Mert most nem a ház előtt álltak, hanem Weasleyék fákkal körülvett kis birtokán, ahol Harry a Weasley gyerekekkel és Hermionéval kviddicset szokott játszani.  
  
– Ennyi fény bőven elegendő – figyelmeztette őt Piton, mikor Harry előkapta a pálcáját. A férfi hangja ismét sima volt és sötét. Hát jó.  
  
Innen nagyjából tízperces gyaloglással lehetett elérni az Odú kertjét, ám most már bőven benne jártak az estében, és a gyér fényben, egyetlen kis Lumosszal lassabban tudtak haladni. Harrynek ez az idő lehetőséget adott arra, hogy gyorsan számot vessen az elmúlt pár óra történéseiről, de leginkább a randi utolsó negyedórájáról. Nos, kár lett volna tagadnia, hogy minden zavar és kezdeti kínosság ellenére is jól érezte magát. Na meg persze a csók… Harry áldotta a sötétséget, ugyanis ennek a gondolatnak a hatására hitetlen vigyor terült szét az arcán. Atyaég, csókolózott Pitonnal! – dübörgött az elméjében.  
  
Talán volt valami az ételben vagy az italban, ami merész tettekre sarkalta – töprengett, miközben fél szemmel a bájitalmesterre sandított. De bármi is volt a magyarázat, Harry egyszeriben ismét kihívta maga ellen a sorsot. Mielőtt még kiértek volna a fákkal körülhatárolt területről, a fiú váratlanul megtorpant, és minekután Piton továbbra is szorosan mellette haladt, ez őt is megállásra késztette. Ha a férfi reagálni akart volna bármit, azt már nem tudta megtenni, mivel Harry időt sem hagyva neki hirtelen előrelendült, és száját rátapasztotta a bájitalmester ajkára. Ezúttal a csók messzemenőkig rövidebbre sikerült, amolyan „gyorsan, hogy mások meg ne lássák” típusúra, ellenben a szenvedély éppen ezért mintha sokkal nagyobb szerepet kapott volna benne. Legalábbis Harry ennek könyvelte el Piton heves válaszát a kezdeményezésére – a nyelv, amely szinte erőszakosan nyomult a szájába, és a görbe fogak, amik majdhogy nem fájón haraptak az ajkába, érzéki nyögést csaltak ki a griffendéles torka mélyéről.  
  
– Shh – suttogta a szájába Piton.  
  
Harry épphogy csak kinyitotta a szemét, amikor érezte, hogy a férfi ellentmondást nem tűrően eltolja magától. Már épp készült volna a védekezésre, mikor a váratlanul kigyúló vakító fény beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Megállni! – érkezett a szokatlanul erélyes parancs Mr. Weasleytől. Az éles világítás eltakarta őt a szemük elől, de a hang egyértelművé tette, hogy ő az. – Jelszó?  
  
Mi az ördög folyik itt?! Harry csak kapkodta a fejét, de úgy tűnt, Piton tudja, mit kell tennie. A griffendéles inkább csak észlelte, semmint ténylegesen is látta volna a férfi pálcájából útnak induló ezüstös folyamot, mely egyenesen Mr. Weasley felé kígyózott, de még azelőtt beleolvadt a vakító árba, mielőtt Harry megtudhatta volna, mi az. Nyilvánvalóan azonban a varázslat művelt ott valamit, mivel pillanatokkal később ugyanilyen ezüstös derengés öltött alakot Piton fejével egyvonalban, a levegőben betűkké alakult, de amilyen gyorsan megjelent, úgy vált is köddé. Harry nem tudta elolvasni a szavakat, de legalább a vakító fény megszűnt.  
  
– Jöhettek – enyhült meg Mr. Weasley hangja, ám az ideges tónus nem tűnt el belőle.  
  
Harry gyorsan megértette, hogy Piton jelzése arra vonatkozott, hogy ne szólaljon meg, így mindketten némán léptek a házigazda mellé. Mr. Weasley eloltotta a pálcája fényét, így ismét csak a bájitalmester gyenge Lumosa maradt iránymutatónak, de mivel az utat már betéve ismerte, a fiúnak nem okozott ez gondot. Csakhogy az Odú sziluettjének lassanként ki kellett volna rajzolódnia, ám mindez még akkor sem történt meg, mikor Mr. Weasley végül megtorpant az egyik csemetebokor mellett.  
  
Magában már feltette a kérdést, mikor a válasz ugyanolyan némán érkezett meg rá: Mr. Weasley egy pergamendarabot tolt Piton pálcájának fénykörébe, melyen csupán egyetlen, jól olvasható felirat díszelgett: Odú  
  
Harry egyből megértette az üzentet, és mielőtt Mr. Weasley reagálhatott volna, máris rákoppintott a lapra, mely ennek következtében lángba borult. Mire ismét felpillantott, akkorra mindhárman ott álltak az Odú kertjének hátsó kerítésénél. Csak amikor mindannyian áthaladtak a kapun, és Mr. Weasley gondosan bereteszelte maga mögött a zárat, akkor szólaltak meg.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, szükséges biztonsági ellenőrzés.  
  
– Fidelius került a házra? – tudakolta még mindig enyhe döbbenettel.  
  
– Igen. Amíg nem voltatok itt Perselusszal, Dumbledore professzor eljött, és elvégezte a varázslatot. Mint láthatod, én lettem a titokgazda. A minisztériumi munkám miatt, na és persze miattad – tette hozzá Mr. Weasley bocsánatkérő hangon –, a legmagasabb biztonsági eljárást kellett bevezetnünk. De persze ettől Molly is és én is sokkal nyugodtabbak vagyunk.  
  
– És a többiek?  
  
– Ők addig Murielnél uzsonnáztak, de mostanra mindenki hazaért. Már odabent várnak, talán még nem kezdték meg nélkülünk a vacsorát. Egy percet késtetek – jegyezte meg ezúttal Pitonnak címezve. – Minden rendben ment?  
  
– Tökéletesen – szögezte le a tanár hűvösen.  
  
Minden változás, amit Harry az elmúlt órákban tapasztalt tőle, köddé vált abban a pillanatban, amint átlépték a ház küszöbét – a csalódottság majdnem elégedetlen sóhajra késztette.  


***

Nos, ha első pillanatban még nem is jött rá a Piton viselkedésének visszaformálódása mögött álló indokra, akkor most már minden bizonnyal egyértelműen állíthatta, hogy megfejtette a miértet. Dumbledore kedélyeskedő mosolya, a Főnix Rendje egynéhány tagjainak várakozó bámulása, és úgy az egész Weasley házban felsorakozó jelenlévők tekintetének kereszttüzéből Harry is inkább elmenekült volna.  
  
Ebben a pillanatban nagyon utálta Dumbledore-t, amiért ilyen helyzetbe kényszerítette őket, és szíve szerint azonnal dehoppanált volna Londonba. Visszavágyott a nyüzsgő, ugyanakkor most már ismerős helyekre, a kis vendéglőbe, ahol olyan jól elbeszélgettek, a Hyde park eldugott kis ösvényére, aminek emlékére ismét felforrósodott az arca. Harry áldotta az égieket, amiért Ginny akarata érvényesült, és az egész, nappaliba telepített étkező vörös fényárban úszott.  
  
Szeretett volna valami kifogást találni, hogy kivonhassa magát a közös vacsora alól, de biztosra vette, azzal csak a figyelmet vonná magára. Mindazonáltal viszont Piton is beadta a derekát, igaz, mindezt úgy, mint akinek a fogát húznák, és arckifejezése félóra elteltével csupán annyit szelídült, hogy most már inkább semleges volt, semmint nyíltan utálkozó. Ellenben mégis itt volt.  
  
Most, hogy visszacsöppentek a valóságba, minden olyan szörnyen nehézzé és kínossá vált. Harry különös érzések össztüzében őrlődött, miközben igyekezett nem túl kínlódó kifejezést vágni. Noha Piton olyan távol ült, és visszaérkezésük óta nem is kerültek egymáshoz túlságosan közel, Harry még most is az orrában érezte a férfi illatát. Próbált nem erre figyelni, hanem valamire, amiről Ron és az ikrek társalogtak, de teljesen halott ügynek bizonyult.  
  
Amíg az asztaltársaság jóízűen falatozott, és az ital is bőven fogyásnak indult, Harry és –amint lopva megfigyelte – Piton is épp csak egy keveset evett. Szerencsére senki nem kérdezte, miért.  
  
– Pedig meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy nekem nincs szívem – figyelt fel az egyre hangosabb diskurzusra. Charlie Weasley széles vigyorgás közepette jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott bátyjával.  
  
– Jaj, kisfiam, ezzel ne viccelődj – korholta őt az anyja. – Főleg ne akkor, mikor ilyen időket élünk.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem én állítom ezt – mosolygott tovább a sárkányszelídítő.  
  
– Olyan régi história már ez, hogy igazán elfelejthetnétek.  
  
– Ilyesmit elfelejteni? – hitetlenkedett Fred.  
  
– Soha – válaszolta meg a költői kérdést George vidoran.  
  
– Végül is, ha a család legokosabb tagjának igaza van – pillantott laposan oldalra Charlie –, akkor sem jártam olyan rosszul. Így legalább nem kell azzal foglalkoznom, hogy kiházasítsanak, vagy megfelelő párt találjak magamnak. Majd az első jöttmenttel frigyre léphetek.  
  
– És ha az a jöttment történetesen az ellenséged? – kérdezett vissza Bill.  
  
– Annál jobb. Igazi kihívás lesz utálni a jövendőbelimet.  
  
– Miket beszélsz, Charlie?! – kapott a szívéhez Mrs. Weasley. – Ilyet még viccből se mondj!  
  
– Nyugi, anya, Charlie-nak csak a szája nagy – legyintett Ginny nemtörődöm módon.  
  
– Dehogy is, kishúgom. Gondolj csak bele, ha az ember szerelemből házasodik, akkor később jön a feketeleves, na de ha eredendően utálják egymást… nos, akkor annál rosszabb már úgysem lehet.  
  
Charlie vállat vont, úgy tűnt, ő mindig mindennek a pozitív oldalát igyekszik meglátni. Ez nagyban emlékeztette Harryt Fred és George álláspontjára, ugyanakkor nem tudott nem gondolni arra, hogy jelen pillanatban Piton és ő hasonló helyzetben vannak. Hogy ne kelljen ezzel foglalkoznia, nagyot kortyolt a borából.  
  
– Óh, Shahrl, buta fiú – hahotázott Fleur, akit Mrs. Weasleyvel ellentétben mulattatott a párbeszéd –, á szerhelem majd súnyán megtrhéfál, ’a ilyeneket mondasz.  
  
– Neked bármit elhiszek, szép hölgy – hajtott fejet megadóan.  
  
– Ej, el a kezekkel, _Charles_! – figyelmeztette Bill a legidősebb öccsét különösen ragadozó mosollyal a szája szegletében.  
  
– Nyugi, _William_ – hangsúlyozta –, tudod, hogy legyen bármilyen gyönyörűséges egy véla, én csakis távolról csodálom őket. Elvégre az én zsánerem a veszélyes fenevadak – kacsintott most Remusra, aki erre szintén elnevette magát.  
  
– Mióta vagy ilyen humorzsák, Charlie? – kíváncsiskodott Ginny.  
  
– Amióta iszik – válaszolta meg a kérdést George. – Nem figyelted, hogy már a harmadik pohár bort önti magába?  
  
– Ő se bírja az italt, épp, mint a mi Harrynk – tódította Fred.  
  
Harry a neve hallatán, és az italozási szokásaira tett megjegyzéstől kis híján belefulladt saját borába.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry, tudod, hogy attól imádunk – veregette hátba őt George kedélyesen. – És amíg te önmagadban is vicces vagy, Charlie mostanság csak ilyenkor képes erre. Romániában nem sok vigasságban lehetett része – vonta össze a szemöldökét –, mert évről-évre egyre savanyúbban tér vissza.  
  
– Vagy ezt csak a kora teszi, az öregedés rossz hatással van rá. Még szerencse, hogy azért idehaza megvillan a Weasley-vér.  
  
– Ami nagy szerencse, mert Bezzegbill manapság már alkohol hatására sem oldódik – sajnálkozott csalódottan a másik iker.  
  
– Na, most már elég, fiúk – csapott az asztalra Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley hiábavaló csitítása ellenére. – Beszélgessünk másról.  
  
– Semmi gond, anya, hadd locsogjanak – hárította Bill könnyedén, mint aki különösen élvezi a huzakodást. Charlie csak tovább vigyorgott, miközben egy hajtásra magába döntötte az italát, aztán hagyta, hogy Remus újratöltse neki.  
  
– Bezzegbill? – nézett Harry kérdőn Ronra. A fonalat már a beszélgetés elején elvesztette… nem, inkább fel sem sikerült vennie, de ez a szó most megragadta a figyelmét.  
  
– Hosszú történet – legyintett barátja. – Majd elmesélem – súgta, újabb falat desszertet lapátolva a szájába.  
  
– Nem árt, ha valaki észnél van a családban – morgott Mrs. Weasley, szokatlanul visszafogottan.  
  
– Már amikor épp nincs szerelemmel telítve a feje ész helyett – jegyezte meg vigyorogva Charlie, miután egy harapásra eltüntetett egy epres-csokis tortaszeletet. Harry megállapította, hogy Ron és Charlie teljes mértékben egyformán tudnak habzsolni.  
  
Harry csak most figyelt fel arra, hogy nem mindenki követi teljes figyelemmel a fiúk beszélgetését. Voltak, akik a saját társalgásukat folytatták, néha-néha rápillantva csak a Weasley fiúkra. Nem tudta, miért, de ez megnyugtatóan hatott rá. A vacsora, annak ellenére, hogy a fiú rémesen szenvedett az elején, szokatlanul könnyedén zajlott le. Még ha a háttérben érződött is némi nyugtalanság, Dumbledore, az ikrek, Charlie vagy akár mások fesztelen megjegyzése akkor is képesnek bizonyult arra, hogy pillanatnyilag eloszlassa a viharfelhőket. Harry a maga részéről örült annak, hogy elvegyülhet a tömegben, és senki nem foglalkozik vele.  
  
– Na és mondja, professzor – intézte szavait George ebben a pillanatban Pitonhoz –, jól viselkedett a mi Harrynk?  
  
Harry kezében még időben megállt a pohár, mielőtt ismét fulladásos jelenetet mutatott volna be. Ennyit arról, hogy észrevétlen maradjon. Csak fél szemmel mert a bájitalmesterre sandítani; egyedül a férfi tekintete árulta el, hogy őt is épp úgy meglepte a kérdés, mint Harryt.  
  
– És maga nem szekálta halálra, mint ahogyan szokta? – érdeklődött csevegő hangon Fred is.  
  
Milyen sorrendben is akarta elvégezni azokat a gyilkosságokat? – túráztatta az agyát Harry.  
  
Az asztaltársaság valahogy vészjóslóan elcsendesedett, mikor Piton megszólalt.  
  
– Mr. Potter magaviselete tőle szokatlan, és ha fogalmazhatok így, csodával határos módon megfelelőnek bizonyult – jegyezte meg kifejező hangon, mire Harry nagyot nyelt zavarában. – Ami a kérdés rám eső részére vonatkozik – döntötte meg a fejét –, mindenki láthatja, hogy Pottert viszonylag tömör állapotban sikerült visszahoznom, mely azt igazolja, a halálra szekálási kísérlet – ahogy volt oly’ kedves megfogalmazni – egyelőre sikertelenséggel zárult.  
  
Fred és George elégedetten elvigyorodtak – hogy maga a válasz kicsikarása, vagy Piton szavai érték el a hatást, rejtély maradt. A férfi kihívóan felvonta fél szemöldökét, és Harry riadtan vette tudomásul, hogy az ikrek erre még inkább felbátorodnak.  
  
– Milyen kár – sóhajtott megjátszott csalódottsággal Fred –, pedig már arra számítottunk, hogy miránk hárul a feladat, hogy megtoroljuk a Harryt ért atrocitásokat.  
  
– Egy jó kis varázslópárbaj a sufni takarásában – vette halkabbra a hangját George. – Csak hogy anya meg ne lássa – kacsintott a professzorra.  
  
– Minden kétséget kizáróan az lenne a történelem legrövidebb párbaja. – Piton önelégülten elhúzta a száját az ikrek tettetett sértődött arckifejezése láttán. – Amennyiben azonban ennyire ragaszkodnak a megaláztatáshoz, még mindig cseppfolyóssá tehetem, Mr. Pottert – ajánlotta fel szenvtelenül a bájitalmester.  
  
Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt és felhördült.  
  
– Nyugi, Harry, nem fáj az annyira – csitította őt George meghunyászkodva. Az összképet csupán a széles vigyora rontotta.  
  
– Nekünk már volt hozzá szerencsénk – fűzte hozzá testvére. – Még másodikos korunkban véletlenül sikerült Locsogás-főzet helyett Tocsogás-főzetet készíteni – tárta szét a kezét Fred ártatlanul.  
  
– Véletlenül, mi? – ismételte Ron, rosszalló pillantást vetve bátyjai irányába.  
  
– De hiszen a Locsogás-főzet és a Tocsogás-főzet még csak nem is hasonló módon készül – kotyogott közbe hitetlenkedve Hermione. – A Tocsogás-főzet fő alapanyagait teljesen mások alkotják, mint a Locsogás-főzetét, az elkészítésükről és annak időtartamáról már nem is beszélve. Még csak nem is ugyanazon év anyagait képezik, hiszen a Tocsogás-főzetet csak negyedévben tanultuk, míg a Locsogás-főzet másodéves tanagyag. Ráadásul ez utóbbi elfogyasztóját mérhetetlen locsogásra készteti, míg a… – A lány hadarása pillanatok alatt cincogássá szelídült, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy az összes jelenlévő őt nézi.  
  
– Mindenesetre az eredmény elég egyértelműen különbözött attól, mint amit el kellett volna érnünk.  
  
– Magatokon teszteltétek? – lepődött meg Ginny.  
  
– Persze – vágta rá büszkeségtől dagadó kebellel George.  
  
– Milyen célzattal is, professzor? – húzta össze a szemét Fred oly’ módon, mint aki erőteljesen gondolkodik.  
  
– Pusztán nevelési célzattal, Mr. Weasley – emlékeztette a férfi hangsúlyosan.  
  
– Á, igen, nevelési célzattal! – ismételte George nosztalgikus arckifejezéssel. – Szegény Madam Pomfrey, mennyire kiakadt, mikor meglátott minket két vörös tócsaként. Egy egész éjszakára a vendégei lehettünk a gyengélkedőn – mesélte gyermeki lelkesedéssel.  
  
– Nem is mert aludni, mert attól félt, hogy kiszökünk az ajtó alatti résen – csatlakozott a visszaemlékezéshez Fred. – Pedig nem tettünk volna ilyet. – A fiatal férfi hangja elárulta, hogy Madam Pomfrey félelme messzemenőkig megalapozott lehetett.  
  
– Khm. – McGalagony professzor figyelmeztető köhécselése most felhívta a figyelmet őrá is.  
  
– Ó, igen – fordult felé Fred –, egy kicsit sok pontlevonással járt ez a kis incidens – ismerte el bocsánatkérő hangon.  
  
McGalagony szinte beletörődő sóhajjal csóválta a fejét. Ha az ikrekről volt szó, szokatlanul sokan voltak képesek szemet hunyni csintalanságaik fölött. Dumbledore azonban jót kuncogott a Griffendél ház feje mellett, ami emlékeztette Harryt a gyilkossági szándékaira. Vajon arra miként reagálnának, ha közölné, hogy Pitonnal csókolóztak? Egy lopott pillantás a férfi irányába elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy még az ötlet csíráját is elvesse. Az ilyen kinyilatkoztatás kétségkívül fájdalmas átok elszenvedésével járna.  
  
– Most, hogy a párbaj veszélye már nem lebeg a fejünk fölött… – terelte el a beszélgetést Bill, miközben felemelkedett a székről.  
  
– Tósztot mondasz? – érdeklődött George.  
  
– …hozhatom a maradék süteményt? – fejezte be a mondatot a legidősebb Weasley fivér.  


***

Az este hátralévő részében az égiek megkönyörültek Harryn és a pártjára álltak, melynek következményeként teljes mértékben kikerülhetett a figyelem középpontjából. Ezt a legkevésbé sem bánta, főként miután a vacsora egy pontján tompa fájdalom költözött a fejébe, ami egy idő után határozottan a sebhelyébe való lüktetéssé módosult. Ebből kifolyólag óriási hálát érzett, hogy a búcsúzások és megbeszélések között senki sem vette észre feltűnésmentes távozását a nappaliból.  
  
Mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülésként fogadta a fürdőszoba magányát, épp abban a pillanatban, mikor a fájdalom váratlanul sokszorosára erősödött, és teljesen leterítette a lábáról.  
  
_Ismeretlen tájon repült; alatta dombok, hegyek, folyók és völgyek váltották egymást, egyszerű, szürke, semmitmondó árnyalatok olvasztották egybe őket. Bőrén érezte a csípős, hideg szelet, de nem fázott. Már régóta nem fázott. Most is csak a cél lebegett a szeme előtt; a fekete épület sziluettje megjelent a horizonton. Lapos nyílt terület, hegyekkel körülvett, folyóval szegélyezett, égre nyújtózó szénfekete fellegvár. Néhány ablak… fény nélküli… szűk rés… besiklik… szőke haj, kék szemek… alattomos, ravasz vigyor… torz hangok… nevetés… szenvedés…_  
  
A világ forgott körülötte, szapora légzése pedig csak azután kezdett csillapodni, hogy erőt vett magán, és leküzdötte azt a vágyat, hogy vacsoráját visszaöklendezze a padlóra. A lüktető kín végül ismét tompa fájdalommá szelídült, ő pedig egy valamit biztosan tudott: a látomás nem az, aminek látszik.  
  
Harrynek azonban nem maradt több ideje eltöprengeni ezen; amennyiben nem akarta, hogy bárki is rájöjjön, mi történt – remélte, hogy nem kiabált nagyon –, akkor mihamarabb vissza kellett nyernie a teste és az elméje fölötti irányítást. Igyekezete a természetes viselkedésre talán jobban sikerült, mint gondolta volna. Mindezek ellenére az előszobai tükör legnagyobb bosszúságára azért nem mulasztotta el megjegyezni sápadt mivoltát.  
  
A rosszullét ellenben gyorsan párolgásnak indult, az enyhe szíverősítő, melyet Ron nyomott a kezébe visszatértekor, gyógyírként hatott lázongó gyomrára. A nappaliban szinte már alig lézengett valaki. A vendégsereg nagy része Harry fürdőszobai tartózkodása alatt eltávozott, akik pedig maradtak, azok épp most köszöntek el a házigazdáktól. Piton azonban nem volt közöttük. Harry nem volt biztos benne, miként is érezzen ezzel kapcsolatban. Lényének egyik része örült, hogy nem kellett kínosan feszengeniük búcsúzáskor, másik része viszont…  
  
– Volna pár perced részemre, Harry? – tudakolta Dumbledore.  
  
– Öhm, igen, uram.  
  
– Akkor, ha megtennéd, hogy kikísérsz.  
  
Az igazgató még egyszer elköszönt Weasleyéktől, majd Harryvel a nyomában kilépett a most már igencsak hideg éjszakába.  
  
– Merem remélni, kellemesen telt a délután – pillantott az idős mágus a fiúra.  
  
– Azt hiszem. – Harry kerülte az idős mágus tekintetét, még csak arra sem volt kíváncsi, mire gondol a másik, vagy épp miféle beszámolót vár tőle.  
  
– Nem kívánlak zavarba hozni, Harry, Perselus megnyugtatott, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben ment, így nincs okom kételkedni a szavában. Ugyanakkor volna itt valami, amire szeretnélek megkérni.  
  
– Igen, uram?  
  
A két varázsló elérte a hátsó udvar kerítését, minek hatására Dumbledore megállt és szembefordult a fiúval.  
  
– Amennyiben nem okoz túl nagy fáradságot, örülnék, ha a karácsony másnapját a kastély falai között töltenéd. Nem kell még visszatérned, szó sincs erről, pusztán arra kérnélek, hogy huszonhatodikán délelőtt tégy látogatást Perselus lakosztályában. Nem szükséges senkivel sem találkoznod, egyenesen a pincébe érkezhetsz a Hop-hálózat használatával. – Dumbledore egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, míg Harry magában emésztgette a férfi kívánságát. – Úgy vélem, a mai nap után Perselus megérdemel ennyit.  
  
Hogy miből vonta le ezt a következést az igazgató, Harrynek elképzelése sem lehetett. Azt kizártnak tartotta, hogy Piton beszámolt volna neki bármiről is. Ezzel szemben nem volt nyomós indoka arra, hogy elutasítsa a kérést.  
  
– Rendben, megteszem – bólintott gyors elfogadásában.  
  
– Lekötelezel, édes fiam. További szép estét, vagy inkább már jó éjszakát, Harry! – kuncogott.  
  
– Önnek is jó éjt, uram.  


***

Harry mögött végre bezárult Ron szobájának ajtaja, és noha felkészült arra, hogy esetleg a fiú megpróbál érdeklődni a délután felől, arra nem számított, hogy barátja mellett Hermione is itt vár rá.  
  
– Disaudio – suttogta a lány, pálcáját az ajtóra szegezve. Harry még épp idejében lépett oldalra, hogy aztán véletlenül se mulassza el megjegyezni:  
  
– Azt hittem, utálod ezt a varázslatot, és nekünk sem kéne használnunk.  
  
– A szükség törvényt bont – magyarázkodott méltóságteljesnek szánt hangon. – Természetesen más némító-bűbájt is használhattam volna, de jelen pillanatban ez is megteszi.  
  
– Nincs már egy kicsit késő ehhez? – tudakolta Harry, jelzésértékűen levetve magát az ágyra.  
  
– Te mondtad, hogy tegyük magunkat hasznossá, mi pedig teljesítettük a kérésedet – vágott vissza a lány.  
  
– Bizony, haver – helyeselt Ron, Hermionéval ellentétben higgadtan. – Amíg te ki tudja hol szórakoztál, addig mi mindent megtettünk, hogy kiderítsük, mit titkolnak ennyire. Nem volt ám könnyű meló.  
  
– De ha téged nem érdekel… – fűzte hozzá a lány szemrehányóan.  
  
– Bocs, nem akartam goromba lenni – szabadkozott Harry –, csak fáradt vagyok.  
  
Mindez feltehetően meglátszott rajta, mivel Hermione tekintete megenyhült.  
  
– Elhalaszthatjuk holnapra is.  
  
– Nem, most már mondjátok.  
  
Két barátja összenézett – Harry utálta ezt –, míg végül Hermione elhelyezkedett a fiú ágyának végében.  
  
– Meglepő, mennyire nem gondolnak az elővigyázatosságra, mikor nem vagy a közelben, Harry – jegyezte meg. – Nem beszéltek nyíltan így sem előttünk, de nem is titkolóztak annyira.  
  
– Mert biztos azt hiszik, hogy te még mindig az a kényszeresen szabálytisztelő jó kislány vagy, aki nem mondja vissza Harrynek a hallottakat – sommázta a vöröshajú fiú.  
  
– Na de Ron! – háborgott Hermione.  
  
– Hé! Nem sértésből vagy gúnyolódásból mondtam – védekezett. – Nagyon is jó ez így nekünk. Az őrületbe kergetnél, ha a tanulás mellett még ezzel is piszkálnál.  
  
Hermione felháborodott tekintete nem tűnt annyira komolynak, így Harry nyugodt szívvel terelte vissza a beszélgetés témáját az eredeti mederbe.  
  
– Tehát?  
  
– Tehát viszonylag sok új információhoz ugyan nem jutottunk hozzá, ellenben a teóriáink legalább megerősítést nyertek – konstatálta a lány. – Ez is több, mint a semmi – sietett leszögezni –, mert így legalább nem a sötétben kell tapogatóznunk.  
  
– A miniszter megtámadása – vette át a szót Ron –, és a minél nagyobb káosz elérése volt a cél.  
  
– Akkor jól sejtettük.  
  
– Bezony. Apa szerint ugyanis ha a minisztérium teljes megsemmisítésére utaztak volna, akkor véghez is viszik. Pont azt az időpontot választották, amikor a legnagyobb fejetlenség szokott lenni, úgyhogy simán sikerült volna nekik. De mégsem tették, ami meg azt bizonyítja, hogy csak zavart akartak kelteni.  
  
– Ami a jelek szerint sikerült is nekik – állapította meg Harry.  
  
– De még mennyire. Nem sokkal azután, hogy elmentél, megjelent Dumbledore, és közölte apával, hogy a minisztérium többé nem biztonságos, a nyíltan Tudjukki ellen fordulók pedig mindannyian nagy veszélynek teszik ki magukat. Azt mondta, hogy nemcsak amiatt, mert a családunk véráruló, hanem apa munkája, meg temiattad is sokkal nagyobb a kockázat.  
  
– Így javasolta, hogy Fidelius-bűbáj alá vonja az Odút – egészítette ki Hermione.  
  
– Anya szerint apának már nem kellene visszamennie dolgozni, de apa ragaszkodik hozzá. Járt itt Kingsley is, meg Mordon, Tonks, Lupin és pár Rendtag, akik addig felváltva felügyelték a környéket. Minket átpateroltak Muriel nénihez – mesélte Ron. – Hermione nagyon bevágódott nála – kúszott vigyor az arcára.  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte csekély érdeklődéssel Harry.  
  
– Csak kedves próbáltam lenni.  
  
– Hogy kifaggathasd, mit tud.  
  
– Ő is tagja a Rendnek? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Nem, viszont olyan kiterjedt pletykahálózattal rendelkezik, amit még Rita Vitrol is megirigyelne – grimaszolt a vöröshajú fiú. Harry fáradtságát mi sem bizonyíthatta volna jobban, minthogy hirtelen nem értette, miért is lényeges ez.  
  
– És mi mióta adunk a pletykára?  
  
– Arra nem adunk, viszont ezek nem csak szóbeszédek. Muriel sok mindent meghall, és érdekes módon nagyon ért ahhoz, hogy kiszűrje belőle a legnagyobb igazságtartalmú részeket. Tőle tudjuk például azt is, hogy a szünidő alatt egy csomó család kivette a gyerekét az iskolából, mi több, még az országot is elhagyták. Főleg olyanokról van szó, akiknél az egyik szülő mugliszármazású. Erről nem nagyon mondott nekünk senki semmit. Mikor visszatérünk az iskolába, azt hiszem, elég sok meglepetésben lesz részünk.  
  
– De hát még mindig a Roxfort a legbiztonságosabb hely az országban – háborgott Harry, igen erős déjà vu utóérzéssel.  
  
– Az már nem számít. Egyszerűen lassan odáig fajul a káosz, hogy senki nem tudja, kiben bízhat meg és ki vált az ellenségévé. Muriel beszélt olyan családról, ahol az aranyvérű apa elüldözte a mugliszármazású feleségét otthonról – csóválta a fejét Hermione rosszallóan. – Ráadásul ez a nyílt támadás a minisztérium ellen azt a látszatot kelti, hogy nincs senki, aki képes lenne kézben tartani az eseményeket.  
  
– Mindenki nagyon fél – fűzte hozzá Ron. – Nincs az az épeszű varázsló vagy boszorkány, aki ilyen időkben szívesen időzne hosszan távol az otthonától. Aki csak teheti, inkább ki sem mozdul a házából. Bár az sem olyan tuti biztos búvóhely, hacsak nincs rajta Fidelius. Az ikrek mesélték, hogy még az ő boltjuk is kiürült, ami eddig nem volt jellemző. Már azon tanakodnak, hogy talán ki sem nyitnak januárig. Helyette bagolypostai szolgálattal kézbesítik az árut, arra még mindig van igény.  
  
– Murieltől azt is megtudtuk, hogy bár jelenleg a Wizengamot testülete vette át a miniszter tisztjét, de még ha Scrimgeour életben is marad, nem lehet addig várni, amíg felépül. Máris vannak jelentkezők a posztjára.  
  
– Kingsley és Tonks nagyon idegesek voltak – mesélte tovább Ron. – Nem is csoda, hogy most csak beugrottak, és már mentek is. Állítólag az aurorparancsnok helyére is valami agyalágyultat akarnak kinevezni.  
  
– Kicsodát?  
  
– Azt nem tudjuk – csóválta a fejét Hermione.  
  
– De ha Muriel néni értesülései helyesek, akkor az ipsének köze lehet Tudjukki embereihez. Vagy legalábbis azt beszélte róla, hogy régi, aranyvérű családból való, aki ismeri és jó viszonyt ápol a saját fajtájával – hangsúlyozta jelentőségteljesen a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– De ha ez ennyire nyilvánvaló – csattant fel Harry váratlanul –, akkor mégis hogy engedheti bárki…  
  
– Épp ez az, hogy nem nyilvánvaló – vágott a szavába Hermione. – Ezeket nem mindenki látja, sőt.  
  
– Hallottuk, mikor apa és Kingsley arról beszélgettek anyáékkal, hogy egyszerűen fogalmuk sincs már, hogy ki barát és ki ellenség a minisztériumban. Inkább nem is szólnak egymáshoz, mert ki tudja, milyen szándékai vannak a másiknak. Akiről azt hitted, hogy haver, kiderül, hogy az első adandó alkalommal hátba szúr, mikor nem figyelsz.  
  
– Te még nem is tudod – vette vissza a szót Hermione, mielőtt Ron belemelegedett volna –, de letartóztatták Mabel Macniellt, mert állítólag bebizonyították, hogy ő felelős a barátnője eltűnéséért.  
  
– Micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Harry. – De hát úgy odavoltak egymásért, mintha legalábbis szerelmesek lennének.  
  
– Látod? Épp erről beszélünk – mutatott rá a lány.  
  
– Nem lehet, hogy ő tette – ingatta a fejét Harry továbbra is elborzadva.  
  
– Ha engem kérdezel, szerintem sem ő volt. De ez már nem számít senkinek sem. Bizonyítékot találtak a tettére, ami lehet hamis is, a lényeg viszont, hogy ezzel is uszítják a népet, hiszen mindenki tudja, mennyire jó barátnők voltak.  
  
Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt.  
  
– Tudjukki lapít, és a halálfalók sem tesznek semmit, amivel elárulnák magukat.  
  
– Ami azt jelzi, hogy készülnek valamire – vélekedett Harry.  
  
– Rémszem is épp ezt mondta – értett egyet Ron. – Szerinte sose jó jel, ha ekkora csönd van az ilyen tettek után. Az mindig jelent valamit.  
  
– És azt nem mondták, mire gyanakszanak?  
  
– Nem. Ha beszéltek is erről, mi nem hallottuk – szabadkozott Hermione. – Azért arra figyeltek, hogy előttünk ne legyen ez téma. Eléggé találékonynak kellett lennünk ahhoz, hogy ezeket is megtudjuk.  
  
– Említettek valami olyasmit, hogy Dumbledore-nak tervei vannak, és időhúzásra játszik, de szerintünk ők sem igazán tudnak sokkal többet erről. Az öreg gyanúsan sokat titkolózik.  
  
– Bill úgy fogalmazott, hogy jelenleg az időnyerés a legfontosabb, amire Remus úgy felelt: Mindent meg kell tennünk annak érdekében, hogy Dumbledore mindent előkészítsen – idézte Hermione.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló, miért – bólintott Harry. Legnagyobb döbbenetére egyik barátja sem mutatta, hogy értenék a gondolatmenetét. – Dumbledore-nak időre van szüksége, hogy megszerezze a maradék emléket vagy emlékeket, amikből kiderül, miként élte túl Voldemort a visszacsapódó átkot. Amíg ez nincs meg, nem hiszem, hogy le lehet győzni, legalábbis Dumbledore utalt rá, hogy addig hülyeség lenne megpróbálni – emlékeztette őket.  
  
– Merlin szakállára… ez teljesen kiment a fejünkből – csapott a homlokára Ron.  
  
– Annyi lehetséges okot felsorakoztattunk, de pont a legkézenfekvőbb nem jutott eszünkbe – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve Hermione. – Teljesen túlbonyolítottuk… vadabbnál-vadabb elképzeléseket gyártottunk…  
  
– Nem annyira meglepő, Dumbledore mindenkit megtéveszt.  
  
– A Rend valószínűleg nem is tud a különóráidról – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ron elgondolkodva.  
  
– Hát, ha tudnak is arról, hogy járok Dumbledore-hoz, arról biztosan nem, hogy miket csinálunk.  
  
– Emlékezzetek, Piton professzort sem avatta be, pedig vele szövetkezik a legtöbbet – mutatott rá Hermione, felidézve a Hagridtól tavaly hallottakat. – Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy nem szeretné egyetlen kosárba belerakni minden tudását, ezt nyilván nemcsak Pitonra értette.  
  
– Hát akkor ezt elég jól csinálja. Mindenki tud valamit, amit feltételezhetően tudnia kell… – vakarta az állát Ron.  
  
– …de senki nem tudja a teljes tervet – fejezte be Harry a mondatot.  
  
– A Rend tagjai teljesen más feladattal vannak megbízva, mint mi. Különös is, hogy amíg nekünk elárulhatod, mikről beszélgettek Dumbledore professzorral, addig más nem tudhat róla.  
  
Harry és Ron összepillantottak.  
  
– Amúgy hallottunk még valamit – hozakodott most elő barátja a témával. Harry várakozóan rámeredt, de végül Hermione volt az, aki magára vállalta a magyarázatot.  
  
– Csak töredékeket sikerült kihallgatnunk, így nem lehetünk biztosak mindebben, de… – Nagy levegőt vett. – Piton professzor is szóba került. – Mivel Harry nem kérdezett, Ronnak pedig nem akaródzott folytatni, Hermione tovább beszélt. – Valami olyasmiről volt szó, hogyha bekövetkezik az, amitől tartanak; bármi is legyen az, nem tudjuk, mire gondoltak – sietett leszögezni a lány –, tehát ha ez megtörténik, akkor a professzor nagyon nehéz helyzetbe fog kerülni.  
  
– Miféle helyzetbe?  
  
Harry ismerte már annyira a lányt, hogy biztosra vette, van valamiféle elképzelése erről. Gyanúját csak alátámasztotta az, mikor Hermione Ronra pillantott. A fiú tétován vállat vont, mire a lány kissé félénkebben, de megválaszolta a kérdést.  
  
– Nem lehetünk biztosak benne, de az információkból arra következtetünk, hogy az, aminek a bekövetkezésétől félnek, egy nyílt háború kitörésére vonatkozhat. Ebből kifolyólag pedig Piton nehéz helyzete talán arra vonatkozik, hogy választania kell a két oldal között.  
  
– Választania? – Harry rámeredt barátjára, és bár pontosan értette, mire gondol, szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy felfogja Hermione szavait.  
  
– Úgy értem, nyilván a professzor velünk van, mindenki bízik benne… de…  
  
– A Rend úgy gondolja, hogy Dumbledore a háború érdekében képes lenne inkább Voldemort oldalára küldeni. – A kérdő hangsúly valahol a mondat közepén elveszett, de a nyugtalanság, amivel a tények kimondása járt, csak még hangsúlyosabbá vált.  
  
Pár percig szótlanul ücsörögtek, míg Ron hangja meg nem törte a csendet.  
  
– Ha nekem lenne egy megbízható emberem, akit az ellenség közé küldhetnék, megtenném. Ez egy akkora lépéselőnyt jelent, amit egyetlen épeszű vezér sem hagyna ki. Márpedig Dumbledore bízik Pitonban. Az ép eszében nem vagyok biztos, de vezérnek ő a vezér.  
  
– Mindezt te logikáztad ki, ugye? – pillantott barátjára Harry.  
  
Ron vállat vont.  
  
– Stratégiai szempontból ez a legésszerűbb magyarázat. – Harry megadóan bólintott. – Meg kellene próbálnod megtudni, hogy Piton mit tud, mennyit hajlandó elárulni.  
  
– Kétlem, hogy a professzor ilyesmibe beavatná Harryt – tiltakozott azonnal Hermione. – Nem ostoba, hogy megtegye.  
  
– Ebben igazad van, Hermione, de azért mégsem teljesen elvetélt ötlet – morfondírozott Harry.  
  
– Miből gondolod, hogy bármit is elárulna neked? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány.  
  
– Pont te kérdezel ilyeneket? – kérdezett vissza Ron. – Amúgy meg másképp is kiszedhet Pitonból információkat, nemcsak azzal, ha egyenesen rákérdez.  
  
– Ezt én is értem, de hogyanját nem – vágott vissza Hermione.  
  
– Majd még kitalálom – rekesztette be a vitát egy frusztrált sóhajt követően.  


***

Harry, noha úgy érezte, megpusztul a fáradtságtól, még jóval éjfél után sem tudott elaludni. Nyitott szemmel feküdt a kempingágyon, tekintetével pedig az ablakon beszűrődő holdfény varázsolta árnyjátékot figyelte a plafonon. Leszámítva Ron egyenletes horkolását és a padlásszörny időnkénti nyikkanását, a házban szokatlanul mély csend uralkodott. Gondolatai akaratlanul is elterelődtek; a vacsorára, a látomásra, a beszélgetésükre Ronnal és Hermionéval, de leginkább Pitonra.  
  
Valóban úgy lenne, ahogy sejtik? Pitonnak tényleg azt a feladatot szánná Dumbledore, hogy egy esetleges nyílt háború kirobbanásakor látszólag Voldemort seregét erősítse? Nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy így legyen. Elvégre a bájitalmester információi egy ilyen helyzetben sorsdöntőnek, szolgálatai pedig életmentőnek bizonyulhatnak. Talán pont emiatt nem örült az igazgató a házasság létrejöttének. Hiszen ez akár teljes mértékben felboríthatja a terveit.  
  
Harry nem tehetett róla, de cseppet sem örült ennek a lehetőségnek. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer majd így fog érezni, de jelen pillanatban nem akarta, hogy igazuk legyen Dumbledore háborús elképzeléseivel kapcsolatban. Jobb szerette volna azt hinni, hogy az igazgatónak nem emiatt fontos Piton… De ugyebár nem tudhatta biztosan.  
  
Vajon mikor változott meg a hozzáállása a bájitalmester tevékenységéhez? – morfondírozott. Piton voltaképpen elég normális hozzáállást tanúsított a délután folyamán, egyikőjük sem emlegette fel a veszekedést, vagy bármiféle múltbéli sérelmet. És az a csók… nem, arra a csókra nem fog gondolni – döntötte el magában. A szánalom legteteje, hogy még most is képes volt ezen fennakadni. Még ha a tanár olyan jó is ebben, akkor is.  
  
Harry oldalra fordult, fejét pedig a párnájába fúrta. Már zavarta a hold fénye, és Ron horkolása is. Fel kéne hagynia a gondolkodással – állapította meg. Az ilyesmi a lányok, meg főként Hermione asztala, neki egyszerűen csak sodródnia kell az árral, és cselekedni a megfelelő időben.  
  
Piton voltaképpen a férje, és az a csók minden egyéb esetben a világ legtermészetesebb dolgának minősülne – kattogott tovább az agyában. Ráadásul a bájitalmesternek igazán jól állt a mugli öltözék, kevésbé tűnt olyan fenyegetőnek. Nem, ez nem igaz. A rémisztő külső megmaradt, inkább csak… mérséklődött. Igen, ez a jobb szó rá. Meg hát az illata is igazán kellemes volt, Harry még most is érezte kicsit az orrában, ha nagyon koncentrált. És az érintése…  
  
Ó, a pokolba már Pitonnal, a fránya csókkal, a hülye illatával, meg az átkozott érintésével!  
  
Harry ismét a másik oldalára fordult, és dühösen behunyta a szemét. Miért kell a holdnak ilyen fényesen világítania, és Ronnak ilyen rémesen hangosan horkolnia? Így képtelenség aludni – morgott magában. Muszáj volt visszafordulnia, de ezúttal a takarót egészen a feje búbjáig húzta. Mindjárt jobb.  
  
Ám az álom csak nem akart a szemére jönni. Fogalma sem volt arról, milyen hosszan feküdt éberen, de végül nem bírta megállni; mikor keze önkéntelenül indult meg az ágyéka felé, reszketeg sóhajt lehelve simogatta meg magát. Miért nincs itt egy átkozott baldachinfüggöny? És miért van olyan messze a fürdőszoba?  


***

Harry már hosszú percek óta ébren volt, holott még a nap sem kelt fel. Valószínűleg az éjszaka alig aludt, noha ennek ellenére mégsem volt kimerült vagy akár csak egy kicsit is fáradt. Nem volt rémálma, sőt, egyáltalán nem is álmodott, így az a pár óra valódi alvással telt. Most azonban ébren fekve ismét rátörtek a gondolatok, melyekkel már elalvás előtt is hadakozott.  
  
Nem akarta felkelteni Ront, de muszáj volt kilátogatnia a fürdőszobába. Miután szükségleteivel végzett, leült a fürdőkád szélére, és csak bámult ki a fejéből. Végül mégis visszament a szobába, de nem volt képes visszaaludni, így ahelyett, hogy tovább hallgatta volna Ron egyenletes hortyogását, inkább más lehetőséget választott.  
  
Még sötét volt odakint, mikor Harry kabátba és sálba burkolózva kimerészkedett a csípős hidegbe. Hó ugyan továbbra sem esett, de a tél ilyen kora reggelen azért messzemenőkig éreztette jelenlétét. A tiszta, friss levegő jót tett zavaros gondolatainak, és a hajnal mindezek ellenére jó idővel kecsegtetett. Ahogy tekintete végigsiklott a ház körül húzódó kerítésen, majd azon is túl, eltöprengett, miért is érzi magát ilyen különösen most. Mert ez tagadhatatlan volt, bármennyire is megpróbált nem foglalkozni vele.  
  
Lehet, a tegnapi volt az oka, vagy valami egészen más, most mégis úgy érezte, hogy már nem ugyanabban a színben látja a világot, mint mielőtt megérkeztek Ronnal pár nappal ezelőtt. Akkor még nem volt ekkora kavarodás a minisztériumban, nem érződött akkora fenyegetettség, és a bensőjében dúló érzelmi kavalkád sem késztette folyamatos töprengésre. Pedig itt most annyira nyugodtnak tűnt minden. Olyan lehetetlen volt elképzelni, hogy akár egy esetleges háború küszöbén állnak.  
  
Az egyre magasabbra kúszó nap halovány fényében Harry egy csapatnyi kertitörpe sziluettjét fedezte fel, amint azok épp azon igyekeztek, hogy visszajussanak az oly’ belakott és jól ismert udvarba. Vajon ők látják a házat a Fidelius-bűbáj ellenére is? Vagy csupán szaglásuk vezeti, esetleg ösztönük, emlékezetük, hogy merre is ballagtak vissza mindig, valahányszor ki lettek lakoltatva?  
  
Harry szorosabbra húzta a sálat a nyaka körül, mikor a késő hajnali szél feltámadt – az anyag még mindig őrizte Piton illatát.  
  
– Láttalak az ablakból, régóta állsz már itt kint – hallotta meg Ron halk hangját.  
  
Harry oldalra pillantott, és megvárta, míg barátja megáll mellette.  
  
– Nem tudtam aludni, de nem akartalak felébreszteni.  
  
Ron a nap felé fordította az arcát, és behunyt szemmel sütkérezett annak gyenge melegében.  
  
– Minden rendben ment tegnap? – tudakolta. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy meg akarja osztani vele a történteket.  
  
– Fogjuk rá. Nem volt elviselhetetlen.  
  
– Akkor jó. – Egy ideig mindketten hallgattak, majd Ron ismét megszólalt. – Khm, kösz a könyvet.  
  
– Hm? – nézett meglepetten Harry.  
  
– Tök jó dolgok vannak benne, de Fred és George nekem sose adták volna oda. – Ron végre kinyitotta a szemét, és most az egyik törpetúrást egyengette a talpával.  
  
– Sose tudhatod.  
  
– De, ez biztosan így van – erősködött. – Viszont azt is tudom, miért nem. – Harry várt, hogy Ron folytassa, de a fiú nem tette. – A téli szünet maradéka már csak a tiéd? – kérdezte helyette semleges hangon.  
  
– Nem teljesen. Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy tegyek egy látogatást az iskolában.  
  
– Az iskolában vagy az iskola alagsorában?  
  
– Utóbbi.  
  
Sem Ron, sem Harry nem néztek egymásra, mindketten elbámultak a szemközti domb fölött gyorsan emelkedő nap irányába.  
  
– Visszajössz még?  
  
– Persze! – vágta rá Harry gondolkodás nélkül.  
  
– Akkor jó – mosolyodott el félszegen Ron. – Bemegyek, már érzem a reggeli illatát.  
  
Harry ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy Ron is szeretne egy rövid ideig – még ha az csupán néhány méterig is tart – egyedül maradni, így ő még néhány párcet ácsorgott a felkelő napot figyelve, mielőtt barátja után indult volna. A konyhába lépve már ismét a vigyorgó Ron fogadta, aki most Mrs. Weasley és a tűzhelyen sülő szalonna körül sündörgött. Mindez olyan otthonos érzést keltett Harryben, és valahol mélyen sejtette, hogy neki ebben a formában soha nem lesz része ilyenben.  


***

Harry gondolatai Pitonnal kapcsolatosan egész nap kitartottak, és habár a kusza érzéseire nem talált magyarázatot, annyit sikerült eldöntenie, bármi is történjék, ad egy esélyt a férfinak. Dumbledore bízott a bájitalmesterben, Remus is, és valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan indíttatásból a Rend többi tagja is. Éppen ezért érezte kutya kötelességének azt, hogy ő is így tegyen. Elvégre Piton a _házastársa_ volt – igen, kénytelen volt elismerni –, és késznek érezte magát arra, hogy a bájitalmester szövetségesévé váljon, ha már a közös cél megkívánta az együttműködésüket.  


***

Karácsony hajnala, mit sem törődve a varázslótársadalomban dúló viszályokkal és zavargásokkal, örömteli lármát, vidámságot és ünnepi hangulatot hozott magával. Reggel hétkor már olyan zaj uralkodott, mely az Odú egyetlen lakóját vagy vendégét sem hagyta sokáig lustálkodni. Ennek ellenére mire Harry rávette magát, hogy egyáltalán megmozduljon és kinyissa a szemét, addigra Ron már a harmadik csomagról tépte le a díszes papírt.  
  
– Wow, ezt nézd, Harry! Tök tuti! – dugott az orra alá barátja egy érdekes alakú valamit.  
  
– Aha, szuper – dörmögte. Később is ráér megkérdezni, hogy mi az.  
  
Ron kigyönyörködte magát benne, majd ezt követően alaposan szemügyre vette a következő, ezúttal igencsak kisméretű dobozt.  
  
– Fred és George milyen nagyvonalúak voltak idén – ironizált.  
  
Harry, aki időközben felült, és nekiállt, hogy a saját meglepetéseiről is lerántsa a leplet, most felfigyelt Ron különös fintorára.  
  
– Mi az?  
  
Barátja vállat vont, majd nem túl lelkesen, de nekiállt lehámozni a csomagolópapírt. Amint a csomag tartalma előbukkant, Harry máris megfejtette a rejtélyt.  
  
– Hát ez meg? – forgatta a kis dobozt Ron. Aztán felbontotta; annak tartalma, három kis, négyszögletes tasak a fiú ölébe hullott. – Ez biztos valami mugli cucc – csodálkozott. – Nem veszélyes? – pillantott most kétkedőn Harryre.  
  
– Nem. – Noha Ron arckifejezése önmagában nagyon mókásnak hatott, ahogy Fred és George különös mugli ajándékát tanulmányozta, Harry nem akarta kinevetni barátját a tájékozatlansága miatt. – De én… – Ron ebben a pillanatban egy mozdulattal kinyitotta az egyik tasakot – nem bontottam volna fel.  
  
– Fúj? Mi ez a nyálkás lufi? – döbbent meg barátja.  
  
– Ez nem lufi, Ron.  
  
– Hát akkor meg?  
  
– Ez egy csomag mugli óvszer.  
  
– Óvszer? Hát az meg mi a búbánatra jó? – rökönyödött meg.  
  
– Például terhesség megelőzésre, meg nemi betegségek ellen – magyarázta Harry türelmesen. – Ezt a micsodádra kell húzni…  
  
– Mi?! Na ne! Én ezt ugyan rá nem húzom – borzadt el a fiú. Harry továbbra is hősiesen elfojtotta kibuggyanni vágyó nevetését. – Különben is, hogy passzíroznám már bele?  
  
– Akció előtt kell felhúzni. Amikor már készen állsz.  
  
– Hát akkor meg rá sem menne. Ennél azért nagyobb van – bökött a két ujja között tartott síkosított gumira. Harry beharapta az alsó ajkát, de minden küzdelme ellenére sem tudta tovább elnyomni az arcára kiülő vigyort.  
  
– Pedig ízesített. Látod, epres – mutatott a fóliára nevetve.  
  
– Mi a jó égnek? – háborgott a vörös hajú fiú. – Na jó, hagyjuk. Lássuk inkább, hogy te miket kaptál – terelte el gyorsan a témát.  
  
Ron ezzel a szemétbe dobta a felbontott óvszert, a másik két tasakot azonban visszatette a dobozába. Harry ugyan nem tett róla említést, de figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy barátja stikában a párnája alá tolja az ikrek ajándékát. Miközben sorra felmutatta Ronnak a saját szerzeményeit, igyekezett nem tudomást venni az utolsó, még kibontatlan csomagról.  
  
– Uh, ezek tök jók – lelkesedett a fiú. – Na és az mi? – szúrta ki az addig gondosan rejtegetett ajándékot.  
  
– Ez… Pitontól jött – vette kézbe Harry a dobozt. Kisméretű, hengeres formájú tárgyat rejtett; az üdvözlőkártyán pedig mindössze ennyi állt: _„Harry Potternek – P.P.”_ Tömör és velős, semmi ünnepi jókívánság.  
  
– Nem bontod ki? – sürgette Ron, látva Harry vonakodását. – Engem érdekel, mi van benne.  
  
– Végül is – morogta nem létező bajsza alatt a fiú.  
  
A dísztelen csomagolópapír alól végül egy fekete lakkozású, ezüst rúnákkal díszített, nyolcszögletű kis szelence került elő. Minden bizonnyal rendelkezett valamiféle funkcióval is, csakhogy Harrynek egyelőre még gondot okozott a kinyitása.  
  
– Ejha, Harry – suttogta Ron álmélkodva. – Ez nagyon értékes.  
  
– Te tudod, mi ez? – kapott a szón azonnal. Ron bólintott.  
  
– Ez egy vészhelyzet-doboz. Tele van…  
  
Mielőtt Ron végigmondhatta volna, Harry ebben a pillanatban megtalálta a rejtély kulcsát: zárhang hallatszott, kattanás, majd a nyolc laprész egyike kinyílt és felfedte előtte a titkot.  
  
– …bájitalokkal – fejezte be a mondatot meglepetten.  
  
Apró kristályüvegcsék tucatjai sorakoztak szépen rendezett sorokban, szivárványszínekben pompázó, alig egykortynyi bájitallal töltve. Harry egy ujjal visszanyomta a lapot, majd fordított egyet a szelencén, és a következőt is kinyitotta. Ott ugyanaz a látvány fogadta, csak ezúttal másfajta főzetek sorakoztak a függőleges kis rekeszben. Harry óvatosan megemelgette az apróbetűs, ismerős kézírásos címkéket: Felix Felicis, Élőhalál eszenciája, Pótcsont Rapid, Vérpótló főzet, Százfűlé főzet... csak hogy néhányat említsünk.  
  
– Egyszer Bill is kapott ilyet – kezdett mesélni Ron. – A Bájital Szemle Bájitaltanonc versenyén nyerte el első helyezettként.  
  
– Egy korty – sutyorogta maga elé Harry.  
  
– Nagyon erős egy korty – helyesbített Ron szakértő magabiztossággal. Harry érdeklődve felpillantott: mióta lett a fiú ilyen jártas a bájitalok terén? – Ezek nagyon tömények – magyarázta. – Volt olyan, amit Bill háromszorra ivott meg, mert annyira kevés elegendő volt belőle. Bár az övében nem volt ennyiféle – állapította meg belekukkantva a dobozba.  
  
Harry nem is tudta, mit kellene most mondania; őszinte tisztelettel adózott Piton praktikusságának. Nem kellett volna meglepődnie azon, hogy a bájitalmester bájitalokat ajándékozott neki, ennek ellenére mégis úrrá lett rajta a döbbenet amiatt, hogy a férfi gondolt rá. Tudva, hogy Piton mennyit dolgozhatott mindezzel – afelől kétsége sem volt, hogy a tanár maga készített mindent –, hirtelen elszégyellte magát. Ő maga a mai napig nem tudta, Hermione végül milyen ajándékot szerzett be helyette. Még ha meg is bízott a lány hozzáértésében, ez nem változtatott a tényen, mely szerint ő még a legapróbb törekvést sem tette Piton irányába.  
  
Mielőtt azonban túlságosan belelovalhatta volna magát a szégyenkezésbe, kopogtatás hangja hozta őket vissza a valóságba.  
  
– Hahó, Harry, ébren vagy már? – Az ajtónyílásban Bill Weasley feje bukkant fel. – Boldog Karácsonyt, fiúk – köszönt nekik mosolyogva.  
  
– Kösz, neked is.  
  
– Anya küldött, azt kéri, hogy ha tudsz, akkor menj le kicsit a konyhába. Apa beszélni szeretne veled.  
  
– Velem? Miről? – pillantott Harry Ronra, miután Bill után bezárult az ajtó. Barátja azonban ugyanolyan tanácstalanul pislogott vissza rá…  


***

– Á, Harry! – örvendezett Mr. Weasley, mikor a fiú leért a földszintre. – Gyere csak, gyere. Boldog Karácsonyt! – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen.  
  
– Önnek is, Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Igaz is, köszönöm az ajándékot, igazán nagyon tetszik – csillogott a szeme. – Te mindig eltalálod, mit szeretnék – lelkesedett.  
  
– Nagyon szívesen. Örülök, hogy tetszik. Bill mondta, hogy beszélni szeretne velem, Mr. Weasley – terelte el gyorsan a szót, mielőtt a férfi belemelegedne a gumikacsa család kivesézésébe.  
  
– Ó, igen-igen – kapott a fejéhez Ron édesapja. – Gyere velem, Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley átvezette a fiút az előszobába, ahol az útitalárja egyik belső zsebéből kerek tárgyat halászott elő.  
  
– Meg is van – rikkantott. – Ezt Dumbledore küldi neked – nyomta Harry kezébe a nagyméretű gombot.  
  
– Ez, öhm…  
  
– Egy zsupszkulcs – sietett a segítségére a férfi. – Dumbledore nem igazán bízik már meg a Hop-hálózatban, mióta… szóval a hétfő hajnali eset óta – magyarázta. – Tudod, Harry, mostanság a minisztérium már nem olyan, mint régen, különös állapotok uralkodnak, és már nem lehetünk biztosak abban, ki van velünk és ki ellenünk – erősítette meg a Rontól és Hermionétól hallottakat. – Dumbledore úgy gondolja, a biztonságod érdekében inkább vállalja az illegális zsupszkulcs használatát, semmint hogy egy „véletlen” kandalló-baleset részesévé tegyen.  
  
– Akkor a minisztérium továbbra is a feje tetején áll, és ezek szerint a miniszter állapota még mindig válságos?  
  
– Sajnos igen – sóhajtott Mr. Weasley, mialatt Harryvel átmentek a konyhába; amíg a fiú leült a székre, a férfi nekiállt kávét készíteni. – A gyógyítók nem adhatnak ki információt az állapotáról, de egyértelmű, hogy a sérülései igazán súlyosak.  
  
– Ő volt a célpont? – tapogatózott Harry az előző napról maradt kekszet majszolva.  
  
– Ő is. Az összes vezető beosztásban lévő varázsló és boszorkány célpont volt a támadásban. – Mr. Weasley az ajtó felé sandított, majd Harryre, míg végül komor hangnemben így szólt. – Mollynak nem szóltunk róla, mert nem akarom, hogy aggódjon, de köztünk legyen mondva, én magam is a lehetséges célpontok közé kerültem. Mióta tavaly kineveztek a Hamis Védővarázsok és Önvédelmi Eszközök Felkutatása és Elkobzása Ügyosztály élére, azóta engem is sokkal több támadás ér, mint azelőtt – mesélte fojtott hangon. – Molly nagyon büszke az előléptetésem miatt, de ez egyben több veszéllyel is jár. Ha Bill hétfőn nem tartott volna velem, és aminek következtében nem tértünk volna be egy kávéra munka előtt, akkor minden bizonnyal most én is a Szent Mungóban lábadoznék. Legalábbis jobb esetben – nézett szokatlanul komolyan Harryre. – Hogy az irodám elleni támadás csak a beosztásomnak köszönhető-e, vagy _más_ ok is meghúzódik mögötte, az egyelőre rejtély…  
  
– Milyen rejtélyről beszélsz, Arthur? – csendült fel Mrs. Weasley hangja a konyhaajtóból. Mind Harry, mind Mr. Weasley megugrott a váratlan falbukkanástól, és a pufók asszonyság mustráló tekintete alatt mindketten a rajtakapottak kényelmetlenségével lapítottak.  
  
– Csak épp azt meséltem Harrynek, hogy az ikrek milyen titokzatosak voltak idén az ajándékaikkal kapcsolatban. Félő, hogy valami turpisságra készültek, de egyelőre még áll a ház, tehát rejtély, miben mesterkednek. – Mrs. Weasley tekintete majd átbökte zavartan köhécselő férjét, míg Harry a segítségére nem sietett.  
  
– Boldog Karácsonyt, Mrs. Weasley! – rikkantotta félig teli szájjal.  
  
– Ó, neked is, kis drágám – zárta ölelésébe a nő. Harry jelenlétére tekintettel úgy tűnt, Mr. Weasley is megúszta a kegyes hazugságot. – Sok szép ajándékot kaptál?  
  
– Igen, köszönöm.  
  
– Akkor menj csak, ülj le az asztalhoz – pillantott a fiú kezében tartott kekszekre –, mindjárt hozom a reggelit.  
  
Harry egy utolsó, jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott Mr. Weasleyvel, majd kivonult az étkezőbe. Habár még csak ő volt jelen, Mrs. Weasley rengeteg ételt halmozott az asztalra, így a fiú nem tehetett mást, minthogy nekilásson a reggelinek. Már majdnem végzett az evéssel, mikor barátja, kezében a Harrytől kapott csomaggal, levánszorgott a szobájából.  
  
– Harry, én, nos… – dadogta elvörösödve.  
  
– Kibontottad? – tudakolta Harry a maradék szalonnája fölött.  
  
– Ühüm…  
  
– És? Nem tetszik? – kérdezte megilletődve, látván, hogy Ron rémesen zavarba jött. – A boltban még teljesen odavoltál érte… Vagy nem jó a méret?  
  
– De-de, minden tökéletes, ez nagyszerű, igazán… ez a legszuperebb ajándék… csak… – hajtotta le a fejét szégyenkezve. A jelenet sajnálatos mód az ikrek figyelmét is magára vonta, akik Ron mögött érkeztek az étkezőbe.  
  
– Mit kaptál, öcsi? – lendült előre Fred, hogy elhalássza öccse kezéből a csomagot. Csakhogy Ron ügyesen hárította a mozdulatot, így bátyja csak a levegőt markolhatta meg. A fiú, ha nem volt nézőserege, fenomenálisan tudott hárítani.  
  
– Gyerünk, Ronci, mutasd csak meg George bácsinak – búgta neki George hátulról, ám ő sem bizonyult jobbnak a megszerzésben, mint ikertestvére.  
  
– Semmi közötök hozzá. Megmutatom, ha úgy akarom.  
  
– Na, áruljátok már el, mi az! – váltott könyörgőre Fred. Úgy tűnt, hogy mivel Harry és Ron is ennyire titokzatoskodik, az ikrek ezt külön kihívásként kezelték.  
  
– Az biztos, hogy nagyobb, mint a mi ajándékunk – vette szemügyre távolról George a csomagot. – De vajon olyan hasznos is? – vigyorgott kajánul.  
  
– Na, légy férfi, Ronnie, és elő a farbával – követelték most már az ikrek felettébb gyerekesen.  
  
Ron az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, míg Harry csupán vállat vont.  
  
– Hé, rólunk is vegyetek már tudomást.  
  
– Lehetetlenek vagytok – morgott Ron, de végül nagyot sóhajtott, és mivel Harry nem bizonyult túlságosan segítőkésznek, megadta magát.  
  
A csomagolópapír lehullt, az alól pedig előbukkant a fiú Harrytől kapott ajándéka: egy vadonatúj, különleges, sárkánybőrből készült kabát. Ron majd’ fél éven át epekedett ezért a ruhadarabért – ha pontosak akarunk lenni, valójában azóta szeretett volna magának egyet, mióta Freden és George-on meglátta. Minden alkalommal, mikor zsebpénzt kapott, átszámolta, mennyi ideig kell még gyűjtögetnie, hogy megvegye azt a darabot, amit nyáron láttak barátjával a kirakatban. Harry ennek kapcsán viszont keresve sem találhatott volna jobb ajándékot, és lévén, hogy ő nem rendelkezett olyan kreativitással meglepetés terén, mint mondjuk Hermione, így le is csapott a kínálkozó lehetőségre. Az viszont fel sem merült benne, hogy Ron ilyen érzékenyen fog reagálni.  
  
– Mit is szokott mondani Ginny? – morfondírozott Fred hangosan.  
  
– Hogy te mekkora tuskó vagy, Ron – segítette ki bátyját George.  
  
– Hülyék.  
  
– De csak utánad, drága kisöcsi.  
  
– Próbáld fel – unszolta Harry a barátját, szalonnával a szájában.  
  
Ron vonakodva tett a kérésnek eleget. Harry, ha nem látta volna a fiú áhítatos arckifejezését, mikor a kabát végre a pizsamafölső fölé került, még azt hitte volna, hogy barátjának valóban nem tetszik az ajándék.  
  
– Hűha – bólintott szakértő szemmel George.  
  
– Milyen dögös lett hirtelen valaki – helyeselt Fred is, arcán valódi elismerés tükröződött.  
  
– Jól áll? – tudakolta Ron.  
  
– De még mennyire! – nyugtatta meg őt Harry. – Le se tudod majd vakarni a csajokat – nevette el magát. Ez végre Ron arcára is vigyort csalt.  
  
A sárkánybőr dzseki valóban tökéletesen állt a fiún; vörös hajával, magas alakjával, kissé félszeg, ám hanyag testtartásával valószínűleg nem egy lány vetné most rá magát, ha látná. Ez utóbbit a nem sokkal később érkező Hermione, Fleur és Mrs. Weasley is megerősítette. Mi több, még Ginny sem tudott úgy elmenni a bátyja mellett, hogy meg ne jegyezze, a fiú igazán mutatósan fest. Mindez sokat dobott Ron hangulatán, pár perc alatt teljesen felvidult, és kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy valóban ezt érzi élete egyik legszuperebb ajándékának.  
  
Csak mikor kettesben maradtak, akkor merte kimondani: _„Én ezt meg sem érdemlem, azután, amit veled tettem. Ha lenne időnyerőm, azonnal visszacsinálnám az egészet. ”_  
  
Harry erre nem válaszolt, de a lelke legmélyének legeldugottabb sarkában egy nagyon kis örömet érzett, amiért az összes időnyerőt összetörték két évvel ezelőtt a minisztériumban.  


***

Másnap délelőtt Harryt a Dumbledore-tól kapott zsupszkulcs egyenesen Piton zöldes derengéses nappalijába repítette, hogy ott aztán mindennemű eleganciát nélkülözve a szőnyegen landoljon. A bájitalmesterrel a londoni kiruccanásuk óta nem találkoztak, mi több, nem is beszéltek, így mikor kényelmetlenségével hadakozva ott találta magát a férfival szemben, nem igazán tudta, mi is lenne a legmegfelelőbb viselkedés. Végül a kérdést Piton oldotta meg azzal, hogy hellyel kínálta a fiút.  
  
Egy óra elteltével és – a karácsonyra való tekintettel – egy pohár, manók készítette finom mézbor elfogyasztása után Harrynek sikerült oldottabb hangulatba kerülnie.  
  
– Amennyiben szeretnél látogatást tenni Hagridnál, úgy hiszem, megtalálhatod a módját arra, hogy _láthatatlanságba_ burkolózva felkeresd őt a délután folyamán. – Harry felnézett a Hermionétól kapott könyvből – _Ősi mágia a modernkorban_ –, és Pitonra sandított. – Alig néhány diák tölti a karácsonyi szünetet a kastélyban, biztosra veszem, hogy kellő körültekintés mellett képes leszel észrevétlenül eljutni a vadőrlakig – folytatta a férfi kimérten.  
  
– Hozzád jöttem – felelte semlegesen Harry. A bor elfogyasztásával egy időben megállapodtak a tegezésben és egymás keresztnevének használatában.  
  
– Valóban – értett egyet a férfi. Éjfekete tekintete kutatóan pásztázta Harry arcát. – Csupán jelezni kívántam, hogy sem az ebéd, sem a vacsora alkalmával nem lesz lehetőséged találkozni vele. Az igazgató úr nem szeretné, ha többen tudnának itt tartózkodásodról, mint az szükséges.  
  
– Akkor Hagridnak sem kell tudnia róla – vont vállat a fiú, és tüntetőlegesen ismét elmerült a könyvben. Néhány pillanatig még magán érezte Piton pillantását, de végül a férfi is visszatemetkezett a saját elfoglaltságába.  
  
Voltaképpen Harry szívesen lement volna Hagridot meglátogatni, ugyanakkor pontosan tudta, hogy nem ezért van itt. Ő Pitonhoz jött… a férjéhez, és noha a kellemetlen tényezők továbbra is fennálltak, mostanra megelégelte azt, ahogyan egymással szemben viselkedtek. Griffendéles bátorsága odáig nem terjedt ki, hogy ezt nyíltan is közölje a férfival, de a jelenleg alkalmazott módszer tökéletesen megfelelt ennek kiváltására. Na persze azért az alkohol is hozzájárult a feszélyezett hangulat enyhítéséhez.  
  
Tulajdonképpen egész kellemesnek érezte, ahogyan elterült a karosszékben, talár és szemüveg nélkül, vékony pulóverben a karácsonyra kapott ajándékkönyvvel a kezében. Jóllehet, az Odú szeretetteljes légkörét ez a pince nem tudta felülmúlni, mindazonáltal ez már az ő tulajdonának is számított. Innen nézve pedig igenis jó volt itt ülni. Piton és közte nem hangzott el semmi, ami a Londonban történt dolgokra irányult volna, de talán ez nem is akkora baj. Harry még mindig kicsit furcsán érezte magát miatta.  


***

– A bűbáj jelzett.  
  
Durr, egyszerűen bele a közepébe. Az ebédet a pincében, egy sebtében kialakított kis étkezősarokban fogyasztották el; a roxforti karácsonyi lakomára jellemzően igencsak bőséges kínálat állt a rendelkezésükre. Harry már épp a desszertnél tartott, mikor Piton teljesen sima hangon megtette kijelentését.  
  
– Hogyan? – ocsúdott fel révületéből.  
  
– Úgy, ahogyan egy mágikus szerződés bűbája jelezni szokott. – A bájitalmester hangjából csöpögött a szarkazmus. Majd visszafogottabban hozzáfűzte. – Jól hallottad, a szerződés értelmében letelt az általa kiszabott három hónap.  
  
– Ez mégis hogy lehet? – adott hangot döbbenetének a fiú. – Hiszen október huszonhatodikán jött létre Amoris-esküje, és most még csak december huszonhatodika van… Az két hónap… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, majd mint aki egyszeriben rájött, így szólt: – Ó, már értem… – nyögte. – A napforduló. – Piton kimérten bólintott. Miközben hihetetlen precizitással elkészítette a teáját, nem nézett Harryre. Csak mikor végzett, akkor emelete tekintetét a fiú ideges kifejezést öltött arcára. – És akkor most… nekünk… izé… – hebegte Harry.  
  
– Meglátásom szerint ki kellene használnunk a szerződés megfogalmazásában rejlő apró kiskaput.  
  
– Létezik olyan? – kapott a szón. Piton ismét bólintott.  
  
– Az egyezményben meghatározott intervallumnak nem csupán egyetlen helyes értelmezése létezik. A megnevezett három hónap kiszámítása történhet abban a formában is, amit eredetinek tekintünk, ezen felül viszont modernkori szemlélettel is viszonyulhatunk hozzá. Többszáz évvel ezelőtt még valóban a napfordulók és napéjegyenlőségekhez mérten számították ki az időtartamot, manapság azonban már korántsem tulajdonítanak ennek akkora jelentőséget. A „három hónap” fogalma jelenleg bármilyen, három egybefüggő hónap hosszát jelenti.  
  
Piton elővette a pálcáját, és az egyik komód irányába suhintott vele: kisvártatva egy nagyon is ismerős pergamentekercs repült a kezébe. A férfi aztán átnyújtotta Harrynek, aki rövid keresés után meg is találta az idevonatkozó bekezdést.  
  
_– A szerelem beteljesülése történjék minden év harmadik, hatodik, kilencedik és tizenkettedik hónap alkonyán, mikor a nappal és az éjszaka egyforma, mikor a nappal és az éjszaka a leghosszabb. Hogy a házasság tartós, az utód pedig biztosítva legyen, a felek kötelezzék magukat háromhavonkénti együttlétre._  
  
Harry első olvasásra sem tudta ebből kihámozni a lényeget, és ezúttal sem tudott volna okosabb magyarázatot adni a pontos dátumra. A szöveg egy része egyértelműen a napfordulók és a napéjegyenlőségek idejére tette, míg a másik nem volt meghatározható azon túl, hogy negyedévenkénti egy éjszakát írt elő.  
  
– A szöveg nem teljesen hű az eredetihez – szólalt meg Piton, nyilvánvalóan észrevéve Harry értetlenségét. – Magától értetődően az eskü létrejöttekor a szerződés szövege nemcsak hogy az akkori kor szellemét tükrözte, ezen túl még az abban a korban használt naptári számítást is vette alapul, mely a legkevésbé hasonlít a manapság ismertre. Az évek folyamán mindannyiszor változásokon ment keresztül a megállapodás, így maga az eskü is, megfeleltetve az éppen aktuális igényeknek. Ez okozza a nehézkes megértést, míg ebből kifolyólag lehetséges, hogy eldönthessük, élünk-e a kiskapu nyújtotta lehetőséggel vagy sem.  
  
– Khm, ez így egészen érthető. De akkor hogy lehet, hogy mégis jelzett a bűbáj? – Piton felvonta a szemöldökét és enyhén megdöntötte a fejét. – Á, persze – adta meg a választ Harry a saját kérdésére –, ez egy _ősrégi_ szerződés – gúnyolódott. – És ez nem fog gondot okozni? – tudakolta.  
  
– Mint magad is észrevehetted, semmi visszafordíthatatlan nem történt. A Wizengamot kirendelt illetékes főmágusa kivételes érzékkel tudja megállapítani és megkülönböztetni a különféle bűbájok eltérő jelzését. A jelenlegi ezúttal még nem a szerződés megszegésére vonatkozó figyelmeztetés volt – felelte Piton nyugodtan.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor nekem nem szólt ezekről. – Azt csak gondolatban tette hozzá, hogy a szerződésben ilyesmiről egy szó sincs megejtve.  
  
– Feltételezem, így van. Mindazonáltal az igazgató úr a bűbáj életbeléptekor maga is a minisztérium épületében tartózkodott. Bizonyára jobbnak látta jelen lenni, amennyiben egy esetleges ellenőrzés mégis megkívánná az azonnali közbelépést.  
  
Harry elraktározta magában az információt, de nem adta jelét annak, hogy igazán érdekelné őt ez a kinyilatkoztatás. Helyette inkább egy sokkal égetőbb dologra szeretett volna választ kapni.  
  
– Tehát akkor most nekünk… még van időnk? – formázta át a kérdést. Hogy ne kelljen elviselnie Piton átható tekintetét, figyelmét a félig elfogyasztott desszertjére fordította.  
  
– Mint azt az előbb is kifejtettem, a szerződés lehetővé teszi, hogy az időtartam…  
  
– Jó, ezt értem is – vágott közbe Harry indulatosabban, mint szeretett volna. – De ez nem indok arra, hogy akár most… öhm…  
  
– Most? – Harry kerülte a férfi tekintetét, így nem láthatta Piton arckifejezését. – Felteszem, ezzel nem éppen a saját hajlandóságodra való utalást kell érteni.  
  
A fiú hallgatott; mégis hogyan közölhetné veszekedés és megaláztatás nélkül, hogy ő valójában nem tudja, mit is akar? Mert az a csók jó volt, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy a szexre is készen áll. Most már kezdte kapizsgálni, mit is érezhetett Ron, és a fenébe is, ez egy elég hülye helyzet. Neki ugyanis nincs választása, hogy valójában akarja-e vagy sem, mert meg kell tennie. Mindössze annyi beleszólása lehet, hogy kivárja-e azt, amikor már nem lesz több idő ezen agyalni, vagy kihasználja a mostani, furcsa érzéseitől megzavarodott állapotot.  
  
– Nem tudom – hallotta magát kimondani.  
  
– Bevallom, meglep ez a mértékű elfogadás irányodból. – Piton hangja mindennemű gúnyt mellőzött, inkább meglepettség bujkált benne.  
  
Harry, hogy ne csak üljön, maga elé húzott egy újabb szelet citromtortát. Csak miután megette a felét, azután felelt.  
  
– Nem igazán van más választásom – vont vállat.  
  
– Nem csupán erre értettem.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt magyarázatot adott volna.  
  
– Felfogtam, hogy ezt most muszáj. – A fiú tekintete ezúttal találkozott a férfiéval, amit benne látott, megadta a löketet arra, hogy nyugodtan ki merje mondani. – Én komolyan próbálkozom, meg minden, még ha nem is tűnik úgy, de esküszöm, hogy így van. Csak meg kell barátkoznom a gondolattal… de tudom, hogy már nincs sok időnk.  
  
– Nincs szándékomban erőszakot alkalmazni. – Harry döbbenten rábámult a férfira. – A házasságunk – Piton egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, majd ismét kinyitva határozottan folytatta – ugyan nem kívánatos és kényszer szülte állapot, mindazonáltal nem célom szánt szándékkal elviselhetetlenebbé tenni, mint amennyire eredendően az. Még ha a szerződés nem tiltaná, abban az esetben sem kényszerítenélek semmire sem. Meg fogunk tenni mindent azért, hogy a legkevésbé okozzon kényelmetlenséget.  
  
– Jó – helyeselt Harry még kissé nyugtalanul fészkelődve.  
  
– Amennyiben ez okozza a frusztráltságodat, biztosíthatlak, hogy nem kell ilyesmitől tartanod. Merem remélni, mire sor kerül… az aktusra, addigra megtaláljuk a módját a minél kisebb traumatikus helyzet elérésére.  
  
– Jó… ez jó, köszönöm. Mármint nem feltéteztem semmi ilyesmit, csak… örülök, hogy azért tisztáztuk, mert így… jobb – hebegte.  
  
Piton arca egyszeriben kiismerhetetlenné vált, és mikor megszólalt, Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy azért mégsem minden annyira egyszerű, mint azt szeretnék hinni.  
  
– Máskülönben, létezik mód arra, hogy némiképp könnyítsünk a helyzeten.  
  
– Éspedig? – nézett várakozóan a férfira.  
  
– Bájitalmester lévén tudomásom van egy olyan szerről, mely lehetővé teszi, hogy kicsivel könnyebbé tegyük a helyzetünket. Ez a főzet nem az érzelmekre, sokkal inkább a testre van kihatással, segítségével a vágy…  
  
– Vágykeltő? – csattant Harry hangja élesen, kibillentbe Pitont a nyugalmából.  
  
– Nem vágykeltő, te féleszű, hanem vágyfokozó – sziszegte. – Nem ugyanaz. Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ez a bájital nem fog akárki karjába lökni, egyszerűen csak eléri, hogy az érzékeid egy bizonyos illető irányába felerősödjenek.  
  
– És honnan tudja, hogy működik? – váltott vissza automatikusan magázásra.  
  
– Teszteltem.  
  
– Mikor? Ó, szóval azon az átkozott randin, hát ez briliáns – túrt a hajába feszülten.  
  
– Mégis mit szerettél volna? Szerinted mit kellett volna tennem? – szegezte a fiúnak a kérdést a férfi. – Hadd mondjam el, Potter, bármennyire is igyekszik az igazgató úr minket összeboronálni, vannak korlátok, melyeket nem fog ledönteni az, hogy levetted a szemüvegedet, és elküldött minket egy kényszerű túrára London belvárosába.  
  
– Azért legalább szólhatott volna.  
  
– Mégis áruld már el, ugyan miért? Hogy jelenetet rendezz egy mugli étterem kellős közepén?  
  
– Bármennyire is ostobának tart, lehet velem beszélni. Igen, igazat kell abban adnom magának, hogy valószínűleg nem örültem volna, ha ezt az étteremben közli velem, de előtte is megbeszélhettük volna. Elég hosszú sétát tettünk, mire odaértünk. – Hangjából, akarata ellenére is kiérződött némi gúny. – Én is tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy mennyire nehéz… ez az egész. De legalább elmondhatta volna. Megkérdezhetett volna, vagy bármi, amivel jelzi, hogy nem próbálkozik meg uralkodni feltettem, és nem néz teljesen tökkelütöttnek.  
  
Harry annyira komoly tekintettel nézett Pitonra, hogy a bájitalmester arcán egy pillanatra őszinte döbbenetet vett észre. Ha bármikor is elérte a férfinél azt, hogy az átgondolja a szavait, akkor ezt most sikerült megtennie.  
  
– Elismerem, a két hónappal ezelőtti történtekre való tekintettel nem volt jogom tudtodon kívül bájitalt csempészni az italodba – közölte Piton sima hangon. – Úgy vélem, ezen tettem miatt illik elnézésedet kérnem, Potter… Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester nyílt bocsánatkérése váratlanul érte a griffendélest. Piton még soha életében nem ismerte el, hogy hibázott – legalábbis Harrynek nem. Talán a kendőzetlen őszinte hozzáállás a másikhoz mégiscsak eredményt szülhet.  
  
– Jó – közölte a fiú. Nem fejtette ki jobban, mire is gondolt, leginkább, mert maga sem tudta, hogy pontosan miféle választ fejez ki ezzel.  
  
Mert egyszeriben megzavarodott attól, hogy valójában a bájital miatt csókolóztak-e a férfival, vagy ez anélkül is megtörtént volna, csak érzések terén hagyott volna másféle emlékeket. Ő tényleg azt akarta hinni, hogy mindenféle szer nélkül is képes ezt megtenni, mert akarja. De most hirtelen már nem tudta, valóban így van-e, és ez megijesztette. Mi van, ha a bájital nélkül egyszerűen undorodna a férfitól, és még csak lehetősége sem lenne ez ellen tiltakozni?  
  
Harry felpillantott Piton mindig fakó arcára. A tanár – vette észre – türelmesen várt valamire. Ha volt is valami, amit szívesen a fiú fejéhez vágott volna, vagy valami hasonló, nem tette meg. Voltaképpen olyan mereven ült, hogy Harry nem is volt biztos abban, miként kéne most viselkednie. Egy ilyen vallomás, majd bocsánatkérés után nehéznek bizonyult okosnak lenni.  
  
– Mesélj a bájitalról és a hatásáról – kérte csendesen. Tekintetét le sem vette a másikról, így tanúja lehetett Piton arckifejezése megváltozásának.  
  
– A szérum, mint azt említettem, nem gerjeszt vágyat, csupán fokozza azt. Kimondottan a mi igényeink kielégítését szolgálja, másra nincs befolyással.  
  
– Tehát te fejlesztetted ki – jegyezte meg kijelentő hangsúllyal. – Mivel érted el a hatást?  
  
– Illataroma. Itt tartózkodásod egyik alkalmával észrevettem, milyen érzékenyen reagálsz az illatokra. Az afrodiziákumok önmagukban is elősegítik a megfelelő állapot elérését, ám a bájital lehetővé teszi, hogy egyetlen apró fizikai vagy érzelmi megnyilvánulás elegendő legyen a továbbiakhoz, legyen az bármilyen mélyen is elnyomva – fűzte tovább a szót.  
  
– Miből gondoltad, hogy van bennem bármiféle vágy is? – lepődött meg Harry, immáron kissé megenyhülve.  
  
– Kém vagyok, Potter, olyan dolgokat is észreveszek, melyek mások figyelmét elkerülik. A tested legapróbb jelzését is képes vagyok felismerni, mi több, biztosra veheted, hogy megfelelő stimulációval bájital nélkül is bármit elérhetnék nálad. – Harry arca felforrósodott, és nehézkesen nyelt egyet. A férfi szavai ráadásul eszébe juttatták az utolsó alkalmat, mikor a pincében járt; a különös megérzése Piton akkori viselkedésével kapcsolatban most értelmet nyerni látszott. – Az igazgató úr kívánsága az volt, hogy töltsd itt az éjszakát, akár bármiféle kötelezettségek nélkül – váltott témát a tanár. – Noha biztosra vehetjük, ezt pusztán udvariasságból tette hozzá, valójában messzemenőkig egyetlen cél vezérelte a kérését – tett szarkasztikus megjegyzést.  
  
Harry önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott.  
  
– És te nem értesz vele egyet?  
  
– Amint azt említettem is, nem fogok kényszert alkalmazni. Az igazgató úrral ellentétben jobb szeretném, ha magad hoznád meg a döntést. Nem fogom személyem elleni támadásként értelmezni, amennyiben mégis visszatérsz a Weasley család otthonába.  
  
Harry mindig szerette volna elérni, hogy ne hozzanak a feje felett döntéseket, de ez esetben örömmel vette volna, ha leveszik válláról a dilemma terhét.  
  
– Maradok – szólalt meg kisvártatva, hangja meglepően magabiztosan csengett. – Persze, csak ha nem zavarok.  


***

Az ebéd befejeztével nem esett több szó a bájitalról. Piton töltött Harrynek és magának egy pohár bort, de mindketten tudták, hogy miért is van erre igazán szükség. A fiú abba a hitbe ringatta magát, hogy ez most így elfogadható, és ezzel lezárta magában ezt a kényelmetlen érzést okozó kérdést.  
  
A délután meglepően jó hangulatban telt mindkettejük számára. A bájitalmester megszabadult a talárjától, ezzel együtt pedig mintha a fal egy része is vékonyabbá vált volna közöttük. Harry magában megállapította, hogy Piton sokkal jobban is kinézhetne, ha nem hagyatkozna a fenyegető érzést kölcsönző, óriásdenevért idéző öltözékéhez. A talár ugyanis nemcsak testet eltakaró ruhaként funkcionált, hanem egyfajta láthatatlan álarc mögé rejtette a férfi egyébként nem is annyira mogorva személyét.  
  
Merthogy Harry egyre inkább felfigyelt Piton fanyar, de igenis létező humorára. Már a londoni kiruccanásuk alkalmával is meglepetten konstatálta a tanár megjegyzései mögött megbúvó ironikus poénokat, ám az ikrekkel szemben tanúsított viselkedése egyértelműen bebizonyította, hogy a bájitalmester sem egy merev fadarab. Ráadásul nem is annyira elviselhetetlen, mint azt hosszú éveken keresztül hitte.  
  
A harmadik pohár bor után Harry még kényelmesebb pozíciót vett fel a fotelben, és noha megkísérelt a könyvre koncentrálni, a gondolatai valahogy mindig elkalandoztak valami egészen más irányba. Most már bánta, hogy inkább nem a kviddicses olvasmányát hozta magával, de az igazság az volt, hogy nem akart újabb gúnyos megjegyzést begyűjteni érdeklődési köre miatt. Így viszont némiképp unatkozott. Szeretett volna inkább valami mást csinálni, mint heverni a fotelben, és úgy tenni, mint akit halálosan leköt a kezében tartott kötet. Ám ha őt nem is, de Pitont minden bizonnyal nagyon érdekelte a saját tevékenysége – a változatosság kedvéért olvasott –, ez pedig csak még egyhangúbbá tette az egészet.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen csak az jutott eszembe, hogy mennyire is gyakori az azonos neműek közötti házasság a varázsvilágban. – Piton felpillantott a kezében tartott könyvről, de Harry sejtette, hogy a leheletnyi érdeklődés nem a beszélgetés miatt tükröződik a férfi arcán. Jelzésértékűen megemelte az _Ősi mágia a modernkorban_ kötetét. Hermione választotta, tehát egészen elképzelhetetlen lett volna, ha az ősi mágikus szerződésekről nem ejtenek benne szót. – Észrevettem, hogy itt a varázslók körében valahogy sokkal nagyobb az elfogadása ennek, mármint ezeknek a kapcsolatoknak – magyarázta tovább. – Az iskolában is vannak… – Piton megemelte a szemöldökét, így Harry inkább megváltoztatta a mondatot. – Szóval úgy értem, hogy itt teljesen más. A mugliknál ez nem ennyire egyszerű, ott nem házasodhatnak össze az azonos nemű párok. De mi a helyzet itt?  
  
– Csodálkozom, hogy ezzel a kérdéssel épp hozzám fordulsz – vallotta be Piton, megvető hangsúly nélkül. – Az ember azt hinné, Ms. Granger alapossága mindenre kiterjed – hangzott az enyhén gúnyolódó folytatás. – Hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak, egyáltalán nem gyakori. Valamikor Amoris-esküjének létrejöttekor még annak lehetett tekinteni, de ahogyan a mágiával rendelkező emberek eltávolodtak a varázstalan népektől, onnantól egyre kevesebb ilyen kapcsolatot törvényesítettek. Az aranyvérű családok nem engedhették meg maguknak azt a luxust, hogy ne szülessen trónörökös, utód, aki továbbviszi a nemesi nevet és továbbörökíti a vérvonalat. Hosszú évszázadokig egyetlen ilyennemű szerződés sem jött létre. – Piton egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha mérlegelné, folytassa-e. – Az elmúlt pár évtizedben azonban ez változni kezdett. Talán épp annak a jelenségnek a hatására, melyet te magad említettél: a muglik társadalmában elérhetetlen, de itt nem. Jóllehet, ez egy életre szóló elkötelezettséggel is jár, amit az olyan háttérrel rendelkezők, akik varázstalan környezetben nevelkedtek, nehezebben vállalnak fel. Mindezek mellett a szeretők meglétének engedélyezése nagyban hozzájárul ahhoz, hogy nem feltétlenül akar valaki házassági kötelékbe lépni.  
  
– És hogyhogy ilyen nagy az elfogadás?  
  
– Mint magad is tapasztalhattad, Potter… Harry, a varázslók és boszorkányok többsége szeret kitűnni a muglik közül, így értelemszerűen sok, az ő cselekedetükkel ellentétes tevékenységet jóváhagynak. Ilyen például a homoszexualitás elfogadása. Amikor a muglik a leginkább elítélendőnek találták, akkor a varázslók társadalma a legmagasabbra emelte ennek az ókorból gyökerező kapcsolatnak a fontosságát. Sajnálatos módon, ennek megvoltak a maga hátulütői is, azáltal, hogy az azonos nemű párok által köttetett házasságából nem megfelelő számú és vérvonalú utód született.  
  
– Ezért tiltották be egy ideig? – találgatott Harry, Pitont is meghökkentve kérdésével.  
  
– Igen. Ám mivel a szerződés szövegével…  
  
– …teljesen ellenkezett ez az eljárás, így visszaállították. Ezt Hermione is mesélte, de… – nyelt egyet – akkor nem igazán akartam ebbe mélyebben beleásni magam.  
  
– Akkor most miért teszed mégis?  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, azon gondolkodva, mit is feleljen erre.  
  
– Mert egyelőre bele kell törődnöm és el kell fogadnom azt, ami van, és ha már így alakult, akkor valamennyit szeretnék is tudni róla. Utálom, mikor váratlanul ér valami.  
  
– Ezen eddig is könnyen lehetett volna segíteni.  
  
Harry nem felelt – rájött, ha az ilyen beszólásokat válasz nélkül hagyja, akkor jelentősen csökken az összeveszés lehetősége. Piton ezzel egyidőben visszafordította figyelmét az olvasmányára, és noha Harry szeretett volna tovább kérdezősködni, inkább nem tette meg. Már kicsit bánta, hogy olyan gyorsan nemet mondott Hagrid meglátogatására, de már nem akarta megmásítani döntését. Talán később a tanár ismét hajlandó lesz némiképp közlékenyebbnek mutatkozni, addig pedig kénytelen-kelletlen eltölti az idejét a Hermionétól kapott könyv lapozgatásával.  


***

A fiú az egyik könyvespolc elé állított kis asztalnál ücsörgött, és szórakozottan eszegette a házimanók által a pincébe varázsolt sós rágcsálnivalót. Már végiglapozta a Reggeli Próféta régebbi számait, most pedig valamilyen bájital szaklap volt soron, ami annyira untatta, hogy inkább félre is dobta, és helyette beletemetkezett az egyik polcról leemelt _Ősi rúnák közérthetően_ című könyvbe.  
  
Érdekes mód, a rúnaolvasás kevésbé találtatott unalmasnak és nehéznek, mint arról idáig szentül meg volt győződve. Minél többet tudott meg róla, annál inkább sajnálta, hogy annak idején nem vette fel Hermione példáját követve a rúnaismeretet az órarendjébe. Ronnal együtt megkímélhették volna magukat Trelawney idegesítő suttogásától, meg megannyi sóhajtozós jelenetétől. Mindezeken túl pedig sokkal kevesebbszer vagy egyszer sem kellett volna elviselnie a „szörnyű kínhalált halsz, kedveském” című rémes előadásait, melyet mindannyiszor prezentált, ahányszor meglátta Harryt. Babbling professzor bizonyára nem ezzel próbálta volna érdekesebbé tenni az óráit. Habár minden valószínűség szerint Ron az első évben megbukott volna rúnaismeretből; Babblingnak ugyanis akkora mellei voltak, hogy barátja bizonyára több figyelmet fordított volna a tanárnő megbámulására, mint a tananyagra – már ha abból indult ki, hogy Ron Madam Rosmerta dekoltázsát is kocsányon lógó szemekkel szokta figyelni. Harryt a mellek látványa sosem izgatta annyira, mint más fiúkat…  
  
– Öhm, uram… Perselus… feltehetek egy kérdést?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan megteszed.  
  
Piton nyugodtnak tűnt, amolyan belenyugvónak, de Harry nem volt biztos abban, miként fog reagálni, ha meghallja a kérdést. Így, hogy ezúttal nem ült vele szemben, kicsit könnyebb volt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy egyszerűbb is. Mindenesetre felkészült a legrosszabbra.  
  
– Én csak, nos… – próbálta megfogalmazni –, ha nem akarsz, nem kell válaszolnod… – sietett leszögezni.  
  
– Biztos lehetsz benne, hogyha úgy találom, nem is fogok.  
  
– Szóval – Harry nagyot nyelt – én csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy te… khm… – A fenébe, ezt nem lehet csak így megkérdezni.  
  
– Feltételezem, ez a szánalmas habogásod, hogy kísérletet tegyél egy normális, összefüggő kérdés feltételére, leginkább annak köszönhető, mert kíváncsivá tett a szexuális orientációm.  
  
Ennyire átlátszó lenne? – hőkölt hátra a döbbenettől Harry.  
  
– Öhm… asszem.  
  
– Úgy vélem, esetünkben aligha számít a szexuális irányultság; sem az enyém, sem a tied. A szerződésen elhelyezett védelmi bűbájokat a legkevésbé sem érdekli, melyik nemet tartjuk vonzóbbnak.  
  
– Lehet, hogy így van, de szerintem akkor sem mindegy – vetette ellen.  
  
– Volnál szíves kifejteni? – Harry nem számított keresztkérdésre, ezáltal némileg kínosan érintette. Erre mégis mit lehetne mondani? Pitonnak valamilyen szinten igaza volt, na de akkor is. – Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, Potter – vette vissza a szót, mikor Harry nem válaszolt –, de, amint azt voltál szíves megfogalmazni, teljesen mindegy. Bármennyire is szeretnénk azt hinni, hogy nem kell szexuális aktust létesítenünk, ez ugyebár nem elhanyagolható része a házaséletünknek.  
  
– Tudom – védekezett Harry. – Engem csak érdekelt, de ha nem akarsz válaszolni, akkor mondj egyszerűen nemet. Nem kell azonnal sértegetned emiatt.  
  
Harry ingerülten fújtatott – még mindig túlságosan könnyedén támadtak egymásnak. A bájitalmester fürkésző éjfekete szeme megállapodott a fiú arcán; talán azért, hogy kellőképpen átgondolja, akar-e felelni, és ha igen, akkor mit. Végül megköszörülte a torkát, és így szólt.  
  
– A szexuális preferenciámat tekintve, mint az emberek többsége – hangsúlyozta –, beleértve a varázslattal bírókat és a varázstalanokat is, leginkább biszexuálisnak tartom magam – közölte aztán kimérten.  
  
Harry úgy vélte, Piton szándékosan fogalmazta meg ezekkel a szavakkal a válaszát, ezért csak ennyit kérdezett.  
  
– Tehát teljesen mindegy, hogy nővel vagy férfivel vagy. – Nem kifejezetten kérdés volt, sokkal inkább megállapítás, amire Piton bólintással felelt. Ennek ellenére felvetődött benne egy újabb kérdés – Egyformán érdeklődsz mindkét nem iránt, vagy…?  
  
– Igen – zárta rövidre. Majd némi hallgatás és felettébb hathatós bámulás után hozzáfűzte. – Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy nem éppen erre a feleletre számítottál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, amitől Harry zavarba jött. A griffendéles jelen pillanatban áldotta a zöldes derengésű fényt a szobában, mert ezáltal kevésbé volt feltűnő a pirulása. – Milyen választ vártál?  
  
– Azt gondoltam, aszexuális vagy – bökte ki.  
  
– Hah – horkantott gúnyosan Piton –, jellemző.  
  
– Miért, mit hihettem volna? Sosem látott téged senki… se nővel, se férfival.  
  
– A diszkréció fogalma nyilvánvalóan ismeretlen előtted és a hozzád hasonló exhibicionista tinédzserek előtt – susogta a tanár. Mielőtt azonban Harrynek ideje lett volna megsértődni vagy akár tiltakozni, Piton tovább fűzte a szót, hangjában enyhe elismeréssel. – A kérdésed körültekintősége arra enged következtetni, hogy jártasabb vagy a témában, mint azt idáig gondoltam.  
  
Harry nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát. Végül is, nem sok vesztenivalója van, ha felfedi az igazat.  
  
– Volt rá időm, hogy utánajárjak – vallotta be. Piton várt, Harry pedig rájött arra, hogy a folytatásra. – Nos… azt hiszem, hogy elég egyértelmű, hogy engem se csak a lányok érdekelnek.  
  
– Egyértelmű? – vonta fel ismét a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.  
  
– Nem akadtam ki azon, hogy férfival jött létre Amoris-esküje – mutatott rá bölcsen. Úgy tűnt, Piton átgondolja a szavait.  
  
– Valóban.  
  
Piton ezek után nem szólalt meg, helyette visszatemetkezett a könyvébe és a jegyzeteibe. Harry ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy a téma részéről lezárva – ha így folytatja, még a végén elég jól fogja olvasni a férfi nonverbális jeleit. Végül is, legalább megtudta, amit akart, és talán valóban nem szükséges jobban kivesézni a témát. Ennyi azonban kellett neki, mert könnyebb lelkiismerettel gondolt a továbbiakra azáltal, hogy Piton bevallotta, nem undorítja őt a férfiakkal létesített kapcsolat. Elvégre szörnyű érzés lett volna azzal a tudattal lenni, hogy a bájitalmester gyomra kifordul, amikor csak… De ugyebár Piton valóban messzemenőkig diszkrétnek bizonyult az ilyen ügyekben – emlékeztette magát.  
  
Harry, hogy gondolatait új ösvényre terelje, szintén visszafordította figyelmét a rúnaismeret könyvre, ám valahogy képtelennek látszott tovább fenntartani a kíváncsiságát. Egyre másra azon kapta magát, hogy tekintete visszasiklik a férfira.  
  
Vajon eljutnak valaha odáig, hogy már nem érződik ilyen kínosnak az együttlétük? – morfondírozott a fiú. Olyan lehetetlennek tűnt belegondolni, hogy az a férfi, aki most ott ült a kanapén, nemcsak a hat és féléven át gyűlölt bájitaltan tanára, hanem egyben a férje is. És most egyszeriben itt volt Piton az átkozott szerződéssel karöltve, meg a kényszer ellentétbe állítva azzal a csókkal, ami azóta is folyamatosan ingerelte Harry fantáziáját, hogy teljesen megzavarják és felforgassák a világát. Még ha vágyfokozó hatása alatt is állt, a fenébe is, most is akarta azt a csókot.  
  
Tavaly ezen még sokkal jobban kiakadt volna… de ugyebár azóta történt egy s más, ami kicsit változtatott Harry életszemléletén… nos, igen. Tavaly óta sok minden történt.  
  
– Gondolom, Dumbledore professzor szólt Weasleyéknek, hogy ne várjanak, ugye? – törte meg a csendet Harry. Hangja szokatlanul mélyen csengett.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal. – Piton arckifejezése felettébb kihívóvá vált, mikor a fiúra pillantott.  
  
– Akkor jó.  
  
Mikor a férfi tekintete látszólag visszatért a könyv lapjaihoz, Harry nem túl feltűnően felsóhajtott. Nem látta további értelmét az olvasás megjátszásának – ez amúgy sem igazán ő volt –, ezért úgy döntött, még a vacsora megérkezte előtt tesz egy látogatást a mosdóba. Az útja a kanapé mögött vezetett el, és ahogy elhaladt, keze szinte önkéntelenül siklott végig annak háttámláján.  
  
Vajon meddig mehet el, amit a férfi még tolerálna? – tanakodott magában.  
  
Mikor elérte azt a helyet, ahol Piton ült, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megállt mögötte. A férfi semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy érdekelné őt Harry tevékenysége, ezért a fiú egy pillanatnyi ideig habozott, de végül úgy döntött, igenis joga van megtenni. Ujját végighúzta a régies szövetem, de a tanár vállához érve nem állt meg; kezét gyengéden vezette tovább, várva Piton bárminemű reakciójára. Mivel a tanár nem tűnt úgy, mint akinek ellenére lenne a gyengéd cirógatás, Harry folytatta, amit elkezdett.  
  
A férfi kivételesen nem gombolta be a felöltőjét, amely ezáltal lehetőséget adott arra, hogy a griffendéles keze kissé bekíváncsiskodjon alá. Piton légzése halálosan nyugodt maradt, mintha semmit sem érzékelne abból, amit Harry csinált, ez pedig csak olaj volt a tűzre. A fiú gondolatai veszélyes ösvényre terelődtek, ő pedig váratlanul előrehajolt Pitonhoz. Arcát a férfiéhoz érintette, szemét lehunyta, csakhogy érzékei még inkább kiélesedjenek. Orra megtelt a bájitalmester fanyar, de kellemes illatával.  
  
Harry kicsit úgy érezte magát, mint amikor a lányokat próbálta megkörnyékezni, óvatosan, lassan haladva, holott jobb szerette volna, ha Piton kevésbé tartózkodó. Sokkal jobban tetszett neki az, ami a parkban történt, ezért hogy rávezesse a férfit, mit szeretne, gyengéden megharapta a nyakát. Már ez az apróság annyira feltüzelte.  
  
Orrával megcirógatta a harapás nyomát, majd az ütőér vonalát követve áttért a bájitalmester arcára is. Keze mindeközben már valahol a felöltő és az ing között kutatott, míg szája végül rátalált a másikéra. Először csak hozzáérintette az ajkát Pitonéhoz, épp csak annyira, hogyha a férfi mégsem akarná, nos, akkor legyen még hova elhúzódnia. Természetesen remélte, hogy erre nem kerül sor, de mivel a tanár olyan merevnek tűnt, nem tudhatta biztosra. Piton azonban hagyta, mi több, felkínálta magát a griffendélesnek. Harry pedig egyből birtokba vette Piton ajkát. A kezdetleges, puhatolózó csók lassan elmélyült, a férfi megnyílt neki. Mintha Piton is pusztán időt akart volna hagyni Harrynek, hogy megtudja, valóban ezt akarja-e. De Harry valóban akarta ezt, olyannyira, hogy mikor a tanár is meggyőződött erről és átvette az irányítást felette, a fiú nadrágja egyszeriben túlságosan szűkké vált.  
  
A férfi nyelve táncba hívta Harryét, alsó ajkát beharapta, megszívta, majd elengedte. Aztán a fiú egy kezet érzett a sajátján, majd egy másikat a tarkóján, amely Pitonhoz húzta, és megtartotta. És ekkor az óra elütötte a hetet, a gong megszólalt, majd kisvártatva felbukkant a roxforti házimanók egyike, és az asztalra varázsolta a megannyi ételt.  
  
Harry úgy lépett el Piton és a kanapé mögül, mintha forró vas ért volna hozzá. Az arca lángolt, és most bármit megtett volna azért, hogy a talárja rajta legyen. Úgy fordult, hogy továbbra is az ülőalkalmatosság jótékony takarásában maradjon. Nem is figyelte, hogy Piton közben felállt, és utasításokat adott a manónak. A fiú gyorsan kihasználta az alkalmat, és eltűnt a fürdőszobába vezető ajtó mögött.  


***

– Dumbledore küldte a manót, igaz? – tudakolta teljesen feleslegesen Harry. Már túl voltak a vacsorán, és most mindketten ott ültek az étkezősarokban; Piton a teáját kortyolgatta, míg a fiú az asztalon könyökölt, és a tányérján lévő maradékot turkálta a villájával.  
  
– Ez még kérdés? – érkezett Pitontól a felelet hasonló tónusban.  
  
– Nem lehetne valahogy leállítani?  
  
Piton szemöldöke kihívóan megemelkedett.  
  
– Jobb, ha nem álmodozol, Potter… Harry, az igazgató úr egészen addig szükségét érzi az ellenőrzésünknek, míg el nem éri a célját.  
  
– Úgyis tudja, hogy megtesszük, akkor minek ellenőrizget? – értetlenkedett a fiú.  
  
– Ó, Dumbledore nem is kételkedik abban, hogy megtesszük – szólt cinikus félmosollyal a szája szegletében –, épp ezért biztos lehetsz benne, hogy a „cél” fogalma alatt nem ezt kell érteni.  
  
– Ah, hát persze – sommázta.  
  
Ha Harry a vacsorát és az azt követő néhány óra kínos semmittevést nehéznek érezte, akkor az éjszakáról még elképzelése sem lehetett, valójában mennyire is ígérkezik majd bonyolultnak. Biztos volt abban, hogy egy nap kitekeri Dumbledore nyakát, és messzemenőkig élvezni is fogja. Addig azonban neki kellett túlélni ezt a napot.  


***

Piton hálószobája még a nappalinál is nagyobb meglepetést okozott Harrynek. A helyiség meleg volt, nem félelmet keltő, ellenben enyhén fullasztó, és a már megszokott zöldes derengés itt is visszaköszönt. A falakat díszes kőberakás ékesítette, melyről a fiú gyanította, hogy nem Piton stílusát tükrözi. Az ágy első pillantásra is óriásinak hatott; mahagónifából készült fej- és lábrészét, valamint a tartórudakat is kígyómintás faragványok borították, a mardekárzöld, félig elhúzott baldachinfüggöny pedig nagyszerű rálátást biztosított az egyszerű, sötét ágyneműre. Az ágy két oldalán szintén mahagónibútorok – két éjjeliszekrény és két nagyobb szekrény – foglaltak helyet, míg előtte vastag, szőrös szőnyeg terült el.  
  
A nappalival ellentétben itt a bútorok mennyisége kimerült ebben, illetve az ággyal átellenes sarokban elhelyezett antik íróasztalban. Az ággyal szemben egy kisebb kandalló, annak másik oldalán egy ajtó húzódott. A kandalló fölött festmény díszelgett – az egyetlen Piton lakrészében. Harry nehezen tudta megállapítani, hogy pontosan mit is ábrázol, a zöldes alapfény miatt pedig a színeit – a sárga és barna hangsúlyos árnyalatai, leheletnyi zölddel és kékkel tarkítva – is inkább csak tippelni merte, semmint bizonyosan állítani. A kép teljes mértékben különbözött azoktól, amik a Roxfortot jellemezték, egyszerűen – jött rá Harry – túl muglinak hatott.  
  
– Szép festmény, de nem mágikus, ugye? – kíváncsiskodott.  
  
– Nagyszerű következtetés – szólt gúnyosan Piton, amire a fiú vágott egy fintort. – Az igazgató úr ajándékozta nekem abban az évben, mikor megkezdtem munkámat az iskolában.  
  
– Aha, és mit ábrázol?  
  
– William Turner alkotása, Eső, gőz és sebesség címet kapta.  
  
– Ó.  
  
Most, hogy Harry ebből a nézőpontból vette szemügyre a festményt, valóban kirajzolódni látszott előtte minden forma, amit ezidáig csak egy nagy plecsninek látott – mintha valóban a gőzfelhőből bontakozott volna ki a vonat és a viadukt képe. Az egész megdöbbentően hasonlított arra az útra, melyet a Roxfort Expresszel tesznek meg a diákok Londontól Roxmortsig.  
  
Miután Harry több, mint elegendő ideig bámulta a képet, úgy vélte, lassan muszáj lesz befeküdnie Piton mellé az ágyba. A férfi olvasott – a fiúnak most már teljesen világossá vált, hogy ez valamiféle kényszercselekvés a tanár esetében, melyet egyfelől arra használt, hogy mindkettejük dolgát megkönnyítse. Másrészről Harry sejtette, hogy a bájitalmester valóban ennyire rabja a könyveknek, tehát minden bizonnyal nem csak alibinek használja őket. Mindenesetre ez akkor sem jelentett minden helyzetre megoldást, így kénytelen-kelletlen bemászott mellé az óriási ágyba.  
  
– Szükségét érzem megkönnyíteni mindkettőnk számára a helyzetet. Ha létezik bármi, amiről úgy gondolod, hozzájárulhatok ahhoz, hogy kevésbé érezd kellemetlennek a kötelességet, kérlek, tudasd velem – szólt Piton halkan, anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is levette volna tekintetét a lapról.  
  
– Oké – morogta Harry.  
  
Próbált elhelyezkedni, valami oly’ módon, ami kevésbé kínos mocorgást idéz elő, de természetesen ez elég halva született ötletnek bizonyult. Az ágy mellesleg nemcsak nagyobb, de szélesebb és bosszantó módon kényelmesebb is volt, mint Harryé a fiúhálóban. Pedig igazán nem panaszkodhatott a sajátjára sem. Mivel az éjszakára nem készült, így a pizsamát a férfitól kapta. Értelemszerűen a méretük nem egyezett, Piton eredendően magasabb, és bármily hihetetlen, de erősebb testalkatúnak bizonyult, de Harry azért megoldotta a problémát.  
  
Ellenben az volt a határozott érzése, hogy Piton nincs teljesen hozzászokva a pizsama használatához. A fiú emlékezett arra a pár évvel ezelőtti éjszakára, amikor látta a férfit hálóingben – kissé megborzongott. Nem igazán szerette volna Piton hálóingben látni. Valahogy olyan abszurd volt az ő, mágusokhoz mérten túlságosan is modern, muglik között nevelkedett lényének. Határozottan hálát érzett a pizsamáért.  
  
– Nem kell finomkodnod, vagy bármi – bökte ki Harry, amint Piton befejezettnek nyilvánította az olvasást, és majdnem teljes sötétséget varázsolt a szobába. – Értékelem – sietett gyorsan leszögezni –, csak ettől nagyon kínosan érzem magam. Nem biztos, hogy ez épp a legjobb a mostani helyzetben.  
  
Harry azt várta, hogy Piton hálátlannak tartja, vagy minimum gúnyolódni fog rajta, de egyik sem történt meg.  
  
– Úgy vélem, ez megoldható – érkezett a halk felelet. – Van valami, amit esetleg szeretnél?  
  
Igen, folytatni azt, amit Dumbledore átkozott manója megzavart – gondolta magában, de hangosan nem mondta ki. Csak a torkát köszörülte meg, és megkísérelt nem túl feltűnően közelebb araszolni az ágy közepe felé. Már a csók emléke is elegendőnek bizonyult, hogy Harry ágyékban kellemes bizsergés támadjon. Ó, a francba már ezzel a finomkodással – szorította össze a fogait, és mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, egészen közel tornázta magát Pitonhoz.  
  
– Szeretnélek megcsókolni – közölte, csakis elővigyázatosságból. Azért ez mégiscsak Piton, és mivel örült volna, ha a férfi nem átkozza meg, csak mert esetleg váratlanul éri az egész, ezért kénytelen volt ily’ módon az engedélyét kérni.  
  
A sötétség nem volt olyan mély, hogy teljesen vakon kelljen tapogatóznia, de azért nem is látott túl sokat. Ellenben érezte maga mellett a bájitalmester testének melegét, és lélegzetvételeinek simogató levegőjét. Nyílt választ ugyan nem, ám annál beszédesebb beleegyezést nem is kaphatott volna, mikor a férfi keze felsiklott a tarkójára, majd lehúzta magához az annyira vágyott csókra. Harry belenyögött a tanár szájába, keze pedig kutatóan siklott végig a másik testén.  
  
Az egyszerű csókból aztán egyszeriben több lett, ahogy Harry levegőért kapkodva felemelte a fejét, így Piton szája elkalandozhatott a fiú nyakán. És ez annyira jó volt. Harrynek úgy hiányzott már a testiség, az intimitás, hogy jelen pillanatban nem nagyon tudta érdekelni semmi más, csak ennek a beteljesülésnek az elérhető közelsége. Pénisze már jó ideje mereven követelte magának a figyelmet, és mikor a férfi simogató keze lejjebb csúszott a derekán, forró tenyere pedig rásimult Harry fenekére, akkor a fiú elveszett.  
  
– Akarlak – mozdult önkéntelenül a csípője. A szó gondolkodás nélkül hagyta el a száját.  
  
Piton a két lába közé csúsztatta a combját, ezzel is több súrlódási felületet nyújtva a fiúnak. De Harrynek még ez is édeskevésnek bizonyult. Csípőjét megemelte, és úgy ügyeskedett, hogy merevedésük a pizsamákon keresztül, de összeérjen. Mennyei volt. Arcát beletemette a férfi nyakába, orrát hozzádörgölte a finom bőrhöz, és kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne váljon könyörgővé. Pedig annyira szerette volna, ha legalább a tanár kiveri neki. Bármit, csak ne a saját keze legyen már végre.  
  
– Szeretnéd, ha segítségedre lennék? – suttogta Piton a fülébe provokálóan. Harry előrelökött, ahogy a férfi keze végigsimított feszülő férfiasságán.  
  
– Igen – sziszegte sürgetően a griffendéles.  
  
Mintha csak ez az egy szó választotta volna el eddig őket attól, hogy ténylegesen egymásnak essenek; Piton egyszeriben magához ragadta az irányítást, és mielőtt Harry akárcsak felfogta volna, mi történik, a bájitalmester máris fordított egyet a helyzetükön. Kezek és puha száj kalandozott végig a testén, hol ruhán keresztül, máskor pedig belopózva a pizsama alá, hogy aztán az őrjítő simogatás még tovább tüzelje. Csupa olyan pontot érintett, mely önmagában is elegendő lehetett volna, hogy kitartó stimulálással Harry elmenjen. Nyilvánvalóan viszont Piton céljául tűzte ki, hogy minél tovább kínozza őt. Harry beletúrt a bájitalmester hajába, megkísérelte lerángatni róla a felsőrészt, és ott csókolta, ahol csak érte. Átkozottul díjazta, hogy nem kellett tovább finomkodnia, mert amikor a szenvedély elveszi az ember eszét, a legkevésbé sem szeret arra ügyelni, nehogy sérülést okozzon a partnerének. Márpedig a tőle gyengébb barátnőinél mindig is visszatartó erőként működött ez. Piton ellenben szikársága ellenére is erős volt, férfias, és pontosan tudta, hol érintse Harryt ahhoz, hogy a fiú minden idegszála pattanásig feszüljön. Most nem számított, kik ők, csak az élvezet létezett.  
  
A férfi valami érthetetlent morgott bőrébe, mialatt ujjai rákulcsolódtak Harry férfiasságára.  
  
– Ne hagyd abba – nyögte a fiú, csípőjét felfelé lökve. Valahol a tudata mélyén felvillant a figyelmeztetés, hogy ő se feledkezzen meg a másikról, de mielőtt még kihámozhatta volna Piton szerszámát a nadrágból, a tanár olyat tett, melyre Harry maximum álmaiban mert csak gondolni – vagy ott sem –; szájába vette a fiú feszülő merevedését. – Bassza meg – bukott ki belőle a szitokszó.  
  
Harrynek még életében nem volt része ilyen pazar orális szexben. Persze néhány alkalommal Katie is megtette neki, de az soha nem volt ennyire intenzív. Amit Piton művelt vele, az felülmúlta az összes eddigi elképzelését, tapasztalatát, és kitörölt minden értelmes gondolkodásra irányuló törekvést a fejéből. Képtelennek látszott eldönteni akár olyan profán semmiségeket, minthogy behunyt szemmel jobb-e, vagy úgy, hogy látja a férfit tevékenysége közben, merthogy mindkettő a szégyenletesen gyors elélvezés veszélyével fenyegetett.  
  
Végül mégiscsak kinyitotta a szemét, mert Piton bólogató fejének látványa nem hagyta neki, hogy megfosztódjon az élménytől. Harry éles szeme azt is kiszúrta, hogy a férfi másik keze – az, amelyikkel nem a fiú golyóit és combját simogatta –, lecsúszott a saját öléhez, amely aztán a világ legőrültebb, mégis ebben a pillanatban a legkézenfekvőbb reakcióját váltotta ki Harryből. Hirtelen elhatározással fordult egyet, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy Piton ne essen ki a ritmusból, és meg nem mondta volna, melyikük legnagyobb döbbenetére, de úgy helyezkedett, hogy a bájitalmester öle közvetlenül a fejével egy vonalba kerüljön. A férfi nadrágja nem sokáig képezett akadályt – Harry a bolondok legjellemzőbb elszántságával vette szájába Piton szerszámát, hogy aztán sokkal hangosabban nyögjön fel, mint az várható lett volna.  
  
Anthony és Daniel esete óta már annyiszor elképzelte, milyen is lehet ez. Nem tudhatta előre, hogy undorodna-e tőle vagy sem. Most azonban nem létezett más, csak a kölcsönös örömszerzés. Piton a pillanatnyi döbbenetét leszámítva egy percre sem esett ki a szerepéből, és ez a kettősség, az újdonság varázsa, minden, ami most történt, egyenesen hajszolta Harryt az édes kielégülés felé. A görcsös odafigyelését, amivel megpróbálta lemásolni a tanár mozdulatait, felváltotta az ördög tudja honnan származó ösztönösség. A világ legtermészetesebb dolgának tűnt leszopni a partnerét.  
  
Ha Harry képes lett volna összefüggő, értelmes gondolatokra azon túl, hogy élvezze az adok-kapok minden csodás velejáróját, talán megrendült volna, így azonban csak ők léteztek. Piton szája, nyelve, keze, ahogy Harry ölén dolgozott, és a bájitalmester férfiassága, amelyből Harry megpróbált minél többet elnyelni. Ez nyilván nem ment neki – bizonyára ennek is megvan a technikája –, míg a saját pénisze olyan mélyen elmerült Piton szájában, amennyire csak lehetségesnek bizonyult ebből a szögből. Harrynek bevillant a kép Anthonyról, majd Bilius bácsi könyvének illusztrációja is, mely a folyosós jelenet óta sokkal jobban izgatta a fantáziáját, mint előtte.  
  
Ismét kinyitotta a szemét – nem is emlékezett, hogy mikor csukta be –, csak hogy lássa a férfit, amint őt, Harryt szopta. És kész; a látvány olyannyira szürreális volt, hogy Harry képtelennek bizonyult tovább kitartani. Egy pillanatra minden elfehéredett előtte, és miközben saját szája még mindig Piton férfiasságával volt tele, ő elélvezett. Az orgazmus végiglüktetett az egész testén, heves szívdobogást, légzésének elakadását, kezének megremegését, de mindenekfelett mámoros kielégülést hozva magával.  
  
Ezek után fogalma sem volt, honnét szedett össze annyi erőt, hogy folytassa, amit elkezdett. Amíg ő szopta, szívta, kényeztette Pitont, addig a férfi keze görcsösen ragadta magához Harry csípőjét és combját, néha csókokkal, nyalásokkal, egyszer pedig egy kisebb harapással viszonozva a fiú fáradozását. De aztán a férfi egy pillanatra megmerevedett, Harry pedig váratlanul egy kezet érzett a fején, mely megállította; szájából kilopták a játékszerét, majd minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül beterítette arcát és nyakát Piton élvezetének bizonyítéka. Szükség volt néhány pillanatra ahhoz, hogy megértse, a bájitalmester nem akart felkészületlenül a szájába élvezni. A férfi figyelmessége egyszeriben elképesztette.  
  
Mindkettejüknek szüksége volt néhány percre, melyet csöndesen tölthettek el. Mikor Harry végül megszólalt, még mindig kifulladva tette meg.  
  
– Én, öhm… tudom, hogy nehéz elhinni, de általában tovább bírom… – pihegte – komolyan.  
  
Piton arcára kihívó mosoly kúszott, és Harry ismét áldotta a pincelakosztályra oly’ jellemző, mostanra igencsak megkedvelt, jellegzetes fényt.  


***

Harry felriadt az álomból, de a koromsötétben képtelen volt rájönni, hol is van – annyit biztosra vehetett, hogy ez nem Ron narancssárga, holdvilágos padlásszobája. Próbált pislogva többet látni, ám a nagyon halvány, zöldes derengésen túl semmi nem jutott el a tudatáig. Zöld – ennyit meg tudott állapítani. Egy kéz nyúlt ki, és ölelte magához valaki hátulról. Az illető légzése nyugodt, illata ismerős volt. Biztonságban van, már emlékezett…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Locsogás-főzet és Tocsogás-főzet: általam kitalált bájitalok. A HP történetekben eredendően létezik egy Fecsegés-főzet nevű bájital, ám ennek hatására az elfogyasztó személy értelmetlen dolgokról fecseg, míg a Locsogás-főzet esetében csak egyszerűen túl sokat beszél az illető. A Tocsogás-főzet értelemszerűen tócsává olvasztja elfogyasztóját; leginkább akkor hasznos, ha valakinek nincs lehetősége másképp elbújni, vagy olyan helyre szeretne bejutni, ahol keskeny rés van.
> 
> Shahrl – Charles név francia ejtéssel.
> 
> Harry és Piton beszélgetése a Kinsey-skálára utal, mely nullától hatig sorolja be a hetero-, bi- és homoszexuális embereket. Piton, saját bevallása szerint egyenlő arányban vonzódik a nőkhöz és a férfiakhoz is, míg Harry egyelőre inkább a nőket részesíti előnyben, de nyilvánvalóan nem csak kísérletezés céljából érdeklődik a férfiak iránt. 
> 
> William Turner Eső, gőz és sebesség festményének eredeti címe Rain Steam and Speed the Great Western Railway, a magyar fordítást nem én követtem el, ez a hivatalos. William Turner angol romantikus festő volt, akit a Szent Pál székesegyházban helyeztek örök nyugalomra. Míg a Great Western Railway egy létező vasúttársaság, melynek kiindulópontja Paddington állomás. Akinek ez esetleg nem mond semmit: a Bölcsek kövében Harry vonata innen indult vissza Surreybe, miután Hagriddal beszerezték a fiú iskolai holmiját. Ezenkívül pedig Alan Rickman, a filmbéli Perselus Piton megformálója Paddingtonban lakik. Valamint a Sybill Trelawneyt játszó Emma Thompson is itt született. 
> 
> Bathsheda Babbling professzor: A HP Wiki és HP Lexicon szerint így hívják a rúnaismeret tanárnőt. 
> 
> A történet az 1997-1998-as éveket öleli fel, amikor még nem volt engedélyezett az azonos neműek házassága, gondoltam, nem árt megjegyeznem, hogy érthetővé váljon Harry utalása.


	13. A hamisság útvesztője

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pincéből történő, gyanúsan sietős visszatérést követően Harry számára világossá válik, hogy a háttérben zajló események egyre komolyabbá válnak. Éppen ezért Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt elérkezettnek látják az időt arra, hogy saját kezükbe vegyék a dolgokat. A szünet utolsó napjai felemásra sikerülnek, az iskolába való megérkezés pedig csak tovább tetézi azt a különös vészterhességet, ami egy ideje már ott lebeg a levegőben...

Harry vízcsobogás hangjára ébredt, és bár beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire ráeszmélt, hol is van, de még így is kevesebb időbe telt, mint az éjszaka folyamán rájönni, mit is keres ő voltaképpen Piton zöldes derengésű lakosztályában.  
  
A hálószoba nappal sem mutatott másabb képet, mint este – talán csak egy árnyalattal tűnt világosabbnak –, ettől függetlenül Harry sejtette, még igencsak korán reggel lehet. Elvégre a bájitalmesterről nehezen elképzelhető, hogy egész délelőtt az ágyban fetrengjen. Nem, sokkal nagyobb a valószínűsége annak, hogy még a nap sem kelt fel.  
  
– Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte nagyjából negyed óra elteltével a fürdőszoba ajtajában felbukkanó Pitont.  
  
– Jó reggelt! – érkezett a felelet. A bájitalmester hangja sima volt, és talán kissé hűvös is. Harry talán megrémült volna tőle, ha a férfi lenge öltözete nem szolgál megnyugvásként arra vonatkozóan, hogy még nem vedlett vissza a „halálmadár” szerepébe. – Amennyiben szükségét érzed, használhatod a fürdőszobát.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig eltöprengett azon, mennyire kétértelműen is hangzik ez a mondat, végül úgy döntött, túl korán van még az összeesküvés-elméletek gyártásához.  
  
– Rendben – válaszolta végül, és mit sem törődve félmerev szerszámának igencsak feltűnő látványával, kisétált az említett helyiségbe. Harry elégedett mosollyal zárta be maga mögött az ajtót; Piton alaposan szemügyre vette őt.  
  
Mindezek ellenére gyorsabban és hűvösebb vízzel zuhanyozott, mint arra vágyott volna, és mivel a ruháit kint hagyta, kénytelen volt egy szál törülközővel a dereka körül visszasomfordálni a hálószobába. A férfi most az ágy szélén ült, lezserül, és kivételes mód könyv nélkül.  
  
– Nahát, Potter, minek köszönhetem pőre valódat?  
  
– _Még_ nem vagyok teljesen meztelen – felelte könnyedén, mire a tanár fél szemöldöke kihívóan megemelkedett.  
  
Harry nem volt szégyellős – Piton előtt most már nem –, elvégre, ha a farka járt már valakinek a szájában, akkor elég hülyén vette volna ki magát a szűzkislányos pironkodása. A férfi köztudottan csípős kritikáitól sem tartott; amennyiben a bájitalmesternek éjjel megfelelt, hogy kielégítse, akkor most mondhat bármit, nem tudja vele zavarba hozni. Na jó, talán mégis, de Harry örök optimista lévén szerette volna az ellenkezőjét hinni.  
  
Éppen ebből kifolyólag nem zavartatta magát azzal, hogy a másik előtt öltözzön át. Piton még mindig nem viselt mást, csak egy inget és egy nadrágot, mely reményt adott Harrynek arra, hogy talán bepróbálkozhatna nála. Valójában nagyon is szerette volna, ha a tegnap estének lehetne folytatása, mert bájital ide vagy oda, akkor is élvezte. Ráadásul most már sokkal fesztelenebbnek mutatkozott a hangulat közöttük, és ez valahogy sokat lendített kettejük viszonyán. Ha visszagondolt a londoni beszélgetési kísérleteik kínosságára, majd az első csókra, végül a tegnapi eseményekre, ez a mostani egészen közvetlennek tűnt már. És ennek ezúttal semmi köze nem volt semmiféle bájitalhoz.  
  
Harry ugyan habozott egy kicsit, de végül a griffendéles bátorság győzött benne, így lehajolt, és egyszerűen szájon csókolta a férfit. Most, hogy neki kellett kezdeményezni, némiképp megingott a bátorsága – ez itt mégiscsak Piton, fényes nappal, és vágyfokozó nélkül –, ám a félelmei alaptalannak bizonyultak.  
  
A bájitalmester nem húzódott el a csóktól, és Harry megnyugvással tapasztalta, hogy ő sem undorodik a másiktól. Volt benne némi aggodalom e tekintetben. Félő volt ugyanis, hogy talán túl az eufórián már nem lenne képes minderre. Talán a szoba különleges atmoszférája okozta – ez az alapvetően félhomályos, zöld derengéssel átitatott, gyógynövényektől illatozó helyiség –, de még mindig úgy érezte magát, mintha kábulat rabja lett volna.  
  
– Reggeli hormontúltengés? – tudakolta a férfi gúnyosan.  
  
– Valami olyasmi – vigyorgott a griffendéles. Piton megjegyzésének nem volt igazi éle, máskülönben, ha nem tetszene neki a dolog, akkor nem így viszonyulna hozzá. Harry pedig bátorításként értelmezte a viszonzást. – Talán abbahagyjam? – kérdezte ingerlően Piton nyakának harapdálása közben.  
  
– Ah, félbehagyni, amit elkezdtél, ez alighanem rád vallana – búgta a bájitalmester provokáló hangon; Harry zuhany alatt lelankadt pénisze a mondat megcáfolásaként lelkesen megmozdult.  
  
Ezt nyilvánvalóan Piton is észrevehette, mert most mindkét kezét Harry fenekére csúsztatta, és egyszerűen az ölébe húzta a fiút. Harrynek kicsit szokatlan volt ez az állapot – elvégre nem szokása mások ölében ücsörögni –, de a bájitalmester hamar tett arról, hogy megfeledkezzen erről a csekélyke problémáról.  
  
Nem kevés meglepődéssel tapasztalta, hogy mennyire tetszett neki mindaz, ami a tanár és közte látszott formálódni. Kétségtelenül nemhiába kezdett érdeklődni a férfiak iránt is, na de elméletben fantáziálni arról, amit most valóságban is megtett, teljesen más lapra tartozott.  
  
– Rendben van az, hogy mi ezt csináljuk? – kérdezte tétován Harry.  
  
– Potter… – Harry megmosolyogta, hogy Pitonnak még mindig gondot okozott a keresztnév használata, de már nem zavarta az sem, ha a vezetéknevén szólította. – Harry, áruld már el, mégis mi késztet arra, hogy ostoba kérdéseket tegyél fel?  
  
– Úgy értettem, hogy ez nem gond? Belefér?  
  
Piton ingerült sóhajt hallatott, és a tekintete egyenesen azt sugallta, az ostoba jelző még igazán enyhének számított.  
  
– Belefér? Egy házasságba?  
  
– Jó, igaz, tényleg hülye kérdés volt.  
  
– Engedd meg, hogy erre inkább ne válaszoljak érdemben.  
  
A mondat még el sem halt, mikor Harry már ismét rátapasztotta a saját száját a másikéra. Nyelvét belökte Piton nedves ajkai közé, és orrán élesen beszívta a levegőt, ahogy rátalált a férfi nyelvére. A tanár rámarkolt Harry fenekére, míg a fiú előremozdult, ezáltal pedig merevedése egészen Piton hasába nyomódott. A kétrétegnyi nadrág sem volt elegendő, hogy a férfi szerszámának lüktetését elnyomja a griffendéles hátsója alatt.  
  
Harry csípője önkéntelen mozgásba kezdett, mialatt elszakadt Piton szájától, hogy valamiképpen kioldozza a férfi nadrágját. Amíg ő megkísérelte a lehetetlent, addig a bájitalmester végighúzta nyelvét a fiú kulcscsontján, majd nedves csíkot maga mögött hagyva elérte az egyik mellbimbót. Harry immáron örült, hogy nem vesződött a pólóval, és sajnálkozott, amiért egyáltalán felvette a nadrágját. A keze remegett, ahogyan Piton sliccével babrált, de beletelt néhány percbe, mire a férfi megkönyörült rajta, lenyúlt, és egyetlen mozdulattal megoldotta a problémát.  
  
A fiú továbbra sem volt egészen biztos abban, mi az, amit megtehet a férfival, és mi számít soknak, de kínosnak és cseppet sem ideillőnek érezte azt is, hogy erre nyíltan rákérdezzen. Így jobb ötlet híján, valahol a kettő között cselekedett.  
  
– Szabad? – suttogta a fülébe, gyengéd szorítással jelezve, mire is céloz pontosan.  
  
– Ha szeretnéd – érkezett a rekedt felelet.  
  
Naná, hogy szeretné! Harry forró csókot nyomott Piton szájára, hogy aztán nehézkesen kibontakozzon a különös ölelésből, és a földre térdelve a férfi péniszére irányítsa a figyelmét. Éjszaka a vágy hevében nem is figyelte milyen szép szerszámmal áldotta meg a természet Pitont. Testes volt, elég vastag, de nem félelmetesen hosszú és egyenesen meredezett felfelé már félig merev állapotában is. A selymes bőrt megérintve Harry felnyögött az élmény hatására.  
  
Másodszorra egészen más volt minden, ezúttal csakis a férfira összpontosíthatott és arra, amit ő maga csinált. Igyekezett visszaemlékezni mindarra, amit tegnap ő kapott, és aszerint kényeztetni a másikat. Ez túl jó volt, túlságosan izgatta, már nemcsak a fantáziáját, hanem őt magát is. Nyelvével körbesimogatta a makkot, majd amennyire csak tőle tellett, teljesen szájába fogadta az egyre keményebbé váló férfiasságot.  
  
Fantasztikus érzés volt, és Harry csak azért nem akadt ki ezen a tényen – mármint hogy egy ilyen dolgot a fantasztikus jelzővel illetett –, mert annyira elmerült a tevékenységében, hogy pillanatnyilag nem is igazán hitte, hogy gondolataiba az értelem egyetlen apró szikrája is vegyülhetett. Piton illata elbódította, a szájában tartott hímvessző pedig teljesen megkeményedett mostanra. Annyira, hogy egyre nehezebb volt minél többet befogadni belőle, így kénytelen volt kezével rásegíteni a műveletre. Miközben jobbja a férfi péniszének tövénél dolgozott, Harry bólogató fejét Piton kezei tartották. Ujjakat érzett a hajában, melyek masszírozták és simogatták a fejbőrét, de ez semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, amit a fiú a saját keze alatt tapintott. Piton heréjéhez nem fért hozzá, így baljával a tanár mellkasát és hasi szőrzetét cirógatta, majd az oldalán levezetve ujjait, áttért a lábára. Teljesen más élményt nyújtott kemény combizmokat érezni a keze alatt, mint puha bőrt. Harry kényszert érzett arra, hogy jól megmarkolja, körmét belemélyessze.  
  
A férfi felmordult, olyan hangon, mely egészen Harry merevedéséig hatolt. Úgy állt, mint a cövek, és rettenetesen vágyta a saját kielégülését is, de azt sem akarta, hogy abbamaradjon az, amit ő tett. Kis idő elteltével azonban megoldódott a kérdés, mert a bájitalmester közel ért a csúcshoz. Ezúttal sem engedte meg magának, hogy a fiú szájába élvezzen, mert talán erre még egyikük sem készült fel, így a griffendéles a kezét használta arra, hogy Pitont a kielégüléshez juttassa.  
  
Harry ködös tekintettel pillantott fel a férfira, de nem egészen tudta, mihez is kezdjen most. Nem akart magához nyúlni szopás közben, ennek következtében pedig már igencsak tobzódott a szükségben. Biztos volt benne, hogy akár pár rántással elintézhetné a dolgot, de vajon megtegye-e?  
  
– Gyere ide – susogta Piton.  
  
Harry nehézkesen feltápászkodott, a férfi pedig közelebb húzta magához, és megszabadította őt a szűkössé vált nadrágjától. Harry kilépett a farmer egyik szárából, hogy nagyobb mozgásteret nyerjen, majd engedelmeskedve felkínálta magát Pitonnak. Megkönnyebbült nyögés hagyta el a száját, amint a tanár ajka körülölelte a péniszét. Jobbja még mindig a férfi ragadós élvezetének bizonyítékát viselte, így csak bal kézzel túrt bele a bájitalmester hosszú hajába, hogy abban találjon kapaszkodót.  
  
Az ördögbe! Piton tényleg ennyire jó ebben? Harry hátravetett fejjel, ütemesen lökte előre csípőjét, és mindannyiszor felsóhajtott, ahányszor szerszáma beljebb és beljebb hatolt a nedves forróságba. Biztos volt benne, hogy képtelen lesz sokáig kibírni.  
  
És akkor Piton kinyitotta a szemét – pont mikor Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy látványilag is élvezze a műsort. Az éjfekete szempárnak még sosem volt ilyen mértékű csillogása, a fiú pedig keményen nyelt egyet, amint tekintetük egybefonódott. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Piton ördögien elvigyorodik – már ha ez lehetséges a másik csúcsra segítése közben. Aztán megérezte, ahogy a férfi keze elmozdul az addigi helyéről. A bájitalmester forró tenyere végigsimított Harry fenekén, hosszú, kecses ujjai pedig vészes közelségbe kerültek a fiú bejáratához, mialatt egyre gyorsabb iramra kapcsolt. Harry lélegzete elakadt, amint az egyik ujj megérintette őt ott, látása elhomályosult, és ebben a pillanatban hangosan felnyögve elélvezett.  
  
A griffendéles ott tartotta a tanár fejét egészen addig, míg kényelmesnek érezte. Végül néhány kínzó másodperc után hagyta, hogy Piton elhúzódjon, ő pedig kimerülten omlott bele a férfi ölébe. Harry bal kezének ujjai belegubancolódtak a másik hajába, de ahelyett, hogy megkísérelte volna kibogozni a fekete tincsekből, inkább megfogta a férfi tarkóját, és kielégült csókra húzta magához. Csak ekkor jött rá, hogy tulajdonképpen Piton szájába élvezett, de most már kit érdekelt. Mikor percek múlva elhúzódott, homlokát nekitámasztotta a bájitalmester vállának, ám nem tudott segíteni az arcára kiülő elégedett vigyor felbukkanásán. Most még kusza öltözéke és ragacsos keze sem zavarta különösebben, csak a hitetlenkedő fejrázás maradt neki.  


***

Harry vigyora még akkor sem olvadt le az arcáról, amikor negyedóra múlva megjelent a nappaliban. Sajnálatos módon Piton ismét előnyben részesítette a felöltő viselését, de legalább nem gombolta be, amit Harry messzemenőkig díjazott. Habár jobban örült volna, ha a férfi nem ragaszkodik ennyire a réteges öltözködéshez – most gondolt csak bele, hogy bár már túl voltak két alkalmon, de még egyáltalán nem látta a másikat meztelenül.  
  
– Dumbledore ismét ideküldte a manót? – kíváncsiskodott leülve a reggelizőasztalhoz.  
  
– Meglep, hogy a tegnapi után még felteszed ezt a kérdést.  
  
Harry vállat vont, és maga elé húzta a croissant, a vajat és a csokiöntetet, majd jóízűen falatozni kezdett. Jókedvét leginkább a reggeli szex táplálta; feldobta a napkezdést, és jobb étvággyal fogyasztotta el a reggelijét is.  
  
Piton ezzel szemben tartózkodónak tűnt. Újságolvasás közben elmélyülten kavargatta a teáját, és alig evett valamit. Harry nem akarta, hogy a férfi mogorva hangulata elrontsa a napot, így amíg a másik a Reggeli Prófétát tanulmányozta, nem merte megzavarni. A kezdeményezőkészség elfojtása azonban csak addig tartott nála, míg észre nem vette a polcra száműzött házassági szerződésüket.  
  
– Tudod, eszembe jutott valami – fogott bele, fél szemmel még mindig a pergamentekercsre bámulva.  
  
– Feltételezem, szándékodban áll megosztani velem felfedezésedet, ha már voltál szíves bejelenteni – sugallta élcelődőn.  
  
– Igazából inkább kérdés lenne – vallotta be vonakodva. Piton várakozóan Harryre pillantott, azzal a tipikus pitonos nézésével, melynek látványától a fiú már nem is találta annyira jó ötletnek, hogy előhozakodjon a témával. – Szóval, csak azon gondolkodtam… – Harry nagy levegőt vett, majd egyenesen kibökte. – Tulajdonképpen csak az jutott eszembe, hogy a szerződésen elhelyezett bűbáj valójában mit érzékel… szexként.  
  
Piton arckifejezése semlegességről árulkodott, tekintete azonban komollyá vált, kétséget sem hagyva Harryben, hogy jogosan merült fel benne a kérdés. A tanár leengedte a Prófétát, majd tárgyilagos hangon így szólt:  
  
– Minden olyan szexuális tevékenységet, mely tényleges, nemi szervek általi behatolással, az egyik vagy mindkét személy szüzességének elvesztésével jár.  
  
– Mi? – adott hangot döbbenetének Harry. – Na de mi van akkor, ha egyik személy sem szűz már? – hitetlenkedett.  
  
– Amennyiben a szerződéshez íródott kiegészítésben erre külön pontban, részletekbe menően kitérnek, és az érintett felek között megállapodás történik ebben a kérdésben, a szüzesség meglétének semmi szerepe nem marad.  
  
– És ha közülünk egyikünk sem az? – pontosított óvatosan fogalmazva. Piton szemének villanása és hangjának vészterhessé válása kényelmetlen mocorgásra késztette a fiút.  
  
– Abban az esetben nagyobb a baj.  
  
– Mégis ki megy bele manapság egy házasságba úgy, hogy még őrzi a szüzességét? – csattant Harry védekezően. – Ó, hát persze, már majdnem elfelejtettem, ősrégi mágia – gúnyolódott.  
  
A bájitalmester arckifejezése azonban az elvárt idegesség helyett inkább – lehetséges lenne? – aggódónak látszódott.  
  
– Tisztázzunk valamit, Potter… Harry. Jelenleg épp azon fáradozol, hogy tudtomra hozd, már nem vagy ártatlan?  
  
– Hát… – Harry igyekezett nem elpirulni Piton vizslató tekintete alatt. – Az attól függ. – A tanár szemei gyanakvóan összeszűkültek, amitől viszont a fiúnak ismét mocoroghatnékja támadt. – Voltam már lánnyal, de… khm… férfival még nem.  
  
Piton arcáról eltűnt a feszültség legapróbb jele is, anélkül, hogy Harry igazán biztos lett volna benne, hogy valóban jelen lehetett.  
  
– Ez esetben nincs mitől tartanunk – jelentette ki a tanár irritálóan higgadt hanglejtéssel.  
  
Na persze – gondolta bosszankodva magában Harry –, elvégre nem a te seggedről van szó.  
  
A kérdés tisztázását követően a férfi úgy temetkezett vissza az újságjába, mintha a beszélgetés el sem hangzott volna. Harry azonban már nem volt képes ugyanolyan vidáman folytatni a reggelijét. Nyilván eddig is tudta, hogy ez az egész „házastársi kötelesség” nem merülhet ki némi orális szexben, de nyíltan kimondani és úgy szembenézni ezzel, teljesen más lapra tartozott.  
  
– A történelem során számtalan esetben hoztak olyan döntéseket, melyek a mai kor varázslói és boszorkányai számára is szokatlannak minősülhetnek. Még a mugliszármazásúak és felvilágosultabb fél- vagy aranyvérűek sem teljes mértékben értenek egyet ezekkel az ősi szabályokkal, amik végett a minisztérium nem egy esetben kénytelen változtatásokat eszközölni. A hagyományok mellett kitartó és a haladást ösztönzőek között éppen ezért számtalan vita keletkezik. – Piton halk hangja, enyhe gunyorossága érthetetlen módon nyugtatóan hatottak Harryre, egyben felkeltve az érdeklődését a téma iránt. A tanár sosem beszélt a levegőbe, így biztosra vehette, hogy jelenlegi mondandójának súlya, de enyhébb esetben is fontos információértéke van. – Amikor a legelső mágikus szerződések életbe léptek értelemszerűen teljesen más értékek képviseltették magukat. Nem kételkedem abban, hogy te, mint modernkori tinédzserfiú, aki mindezek tetejében még muglik között is nevelkedett, aligha értheted meg a szokások mögött megbúvó magasztosságot.  
  
– Most gúnyolódsz? – fintorgott Harry.  
  
– Nem, csupán igyekszem rávilágítani korlátolt gondolkodásod helytelenségére – felelte Piton közömbösen. – Az ártatlanság, főként a nők szüzessége mindig is magas eszmei értéket képviselt. Amoris-esküjének létrejöttével pedig ez még kiemelkedőbb szerepet kapott. – Harry arckifejezése valószínűleg felhívta a figyelmet arra, hogy neki teljesen más meglátásai vannak. – Áruld már el hitetlenkedésed okát – fordult hozzá Piton.  
  
– Én elhiszem, hogy voltak ilyenek, de hogy mindenki ilyen lett volna, és minden korban, az azért elég abszurd. Nem vagyok totálisan ostoba, tudok az orgiákról és hasonlókról – makacskodott Harry.  
  
– Ebben az esetben engedd meg, hogy én adjak hangot értetlenkedésemnek – felelte a tanár iróniától csöpögő hangon. – Talán meglepő számodra a tudat, de minél ritkább, kivételesebb egy adott tárgy vagy jelen esetben a szüzesség megléte, annál magasabb értéket képvisel.  
  
– Ó. Ez... – Harry megköszörülte a torkát, de mielőtt még visszavághatott volna, Piton folytatta.  
  
– Amoris-esküje épp abban a korban született meg, mikor az általad is említett orgiák virágkorukat élték, az erkölcsi fertő mocska nem csupán képletesen borította az utcákat, a házasságon kívül fogant és született gyermekek száma pedig átlépte a toleranciaszint küszöbét. A mágiával rendelkezők ugyan még szoros közösséget alkotva éltek a muglik mellett, azonban az elkülönülésre való hajlam már akkor is megvolt bennük. Amoris-esküje éppen ezért szorgalmazta az ártatlanság megőrzését mindaddig, míg a házasság létre nem jött. Későbbiekben pedig a szerződés által meghatározott kötelező házasélettel igyekezett megfelelően kontroll alatt tartani a gyermeknemzést.  
  
Noha Piton magyarázata elég ésszerűnek tűnt, Harry pislogott néhányszor, mire pontosan megértette, mire is akar a férfi kilyukadni.  
  
– De azonos nemű párok is használták Amoris-esküjét. – A bájitalmester fél szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Ugye nem mondod komolyan, hogy az ókori varázslók azt hitték, hogy ők is gyereket tudnak csinálni egymásnak? – Piton szája szegletében halvány mosoly tűnt fel. – De, komolyan mondod – nyikkant Harry elképedve.  
  
– Annak ellenére, hogy a varázsvilág hetedik éve részese az életednek, nap mint nap szembesülsz a bűbájok, átkok és ártások által megteremtett helyzetekkel, néha meglepő, mégis mennyire nem hiszel a varázslat hatalmában – mutatott rá Piton árnyalatnyi cinizmussal. – Mágiát birtokló személyekről beszélünk, annak a kornak az embereiről, amelyben nem csupán ők maguk, de ennek tetejében még a velük élő muglik is hitték a csodák határtalanságát. Ezen korszak varázslói és boszorkányai a legteljesebb mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyták a természet törvényeit, mi több, maguk alkották meg sajátjukat. – Minekutána Harry továbbra is döbbenten bámult Pitonra, a férfi mogorván leengedte az újságot, és azon a hangon, mellyel mindig is éreztette a fiúval, mennyire ostobának tartja, így szólt. – Ismereteim szerint a mugli általános iskolák igen behatóan foglalkoznak a Római Birodalom, Hellász és ókori Egyiptom kérdéskörével, ez pedig egyet jelent azzal, hogy amiket az előbb elmondtam, számodra sem lehetett újdonság. Kivéve természetesen, ha ott sem mutattál nagyobb hozzáértést, mint a jelenlegi iskoládban – húzta gúnyos mosolyra a száját.  
  
– A muglik teljesen másképp tanítják ezt, istenekről, szörnyekről, fáraókról, hadjáratokról van szó, nem pedig varázslókról, boszorkányokról, mágiáról – védekezett elszántan Harry.  
  
– Jelen ismereteid fényében pedig magadtól képtelen vagy megfelelő következtetéseket levonni – állapította meg Piton. Harry legyűrte a késztetést, hogy azonnal támadásba lendüljön.  
  
– Na és sikerült nekik gyereket összehozni? – tudakolta ehelyett gúnyosan, látszólagosan eleresztve füle mellett a megjegyzést.  
  
– Mai napig éles vita folyik arról, vajon a kviblik ezen szerelmek beteljesedésének gyümölcsei-e – adott feleletet a férfi különös hangon. Arckifejezése felettébb nyugtalanította Harryt.  
  
– Te is azt hiszed, hogy egy férfi megtermékenyíthet egy másik férfit? – borzadt el.  
  
– Rendkívüli, hogy ennek a lehetőségnek pusztán a gondolata ekkora döbbenetet okoz számodra. – Harry bosszankodva vette észre, hogy a bájitalmestert mulattatja a beszélgetésükben beállt fordulat. – Tekintettel Hagrid tanítási szokásaira, csodálatra méltó, hogy ugyanezen kérdés nem merült még fel benned, teszem azt a kentaurok fogantatása kapcsán. – Igen, most már biztos, hogy Piton jól szórakozik, vette tudomásul a griffendéles. – Arckifejezésed arról árulkodik, valamilyen úton-módon mégiscsak sikerült magadévá tenned ezt az ismeretet. – A férfi kárörvendő mosolya láttán Harry feladta a küzdelmet.  
  
– Na ja, persze – morogta sértetten. – Mellesleg mindig ilyen körülményesen fogalmazol? – terelte el a témát zsörtölődve.  
  
– Körülményesen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
  
– Igen. Nem lehetne, hogy néha hanyagold ezt? Igazán jólesne, ha időnként érteném is a szavakat, amit használsz.  
  
– Én úgy vettem észre, ha nagyon megerőlteted magad, akkor minden szavam eljut a tudatodig, mi több, úgy találom, felettébb hasznos eleme lehetne a saját szókincsed gyarapítására tett kísérletnek, amennyiben nem csupán tinédzserek által használt szlenget hallanál. A kamaszok megerőszakolják a nyelvet.  
  
– Akkor úgy mondom, egyszerűen mondj igent vagy nemet.  
  
– Ah, tehát sokkal inkább a kifejezőkészségemmel van voltképpen problémád, semmint a szavak tényleges értelmezésével. Ez esetben fogadd bocsánatkérésemet azért, mert megkísérlek némi tudtást csempészni a fejedbe.  
  
– Haha, nagyon vicces – morgott a fiú. Valójában azonban meglepte, hogy a beszélgetésük tulajdonképpen minden irónia ellenére is igazán könnyed mederben folyt. – Senkinek nem jutott még eszébe, hogy mágiatörténet órán ne a koboldlázadások legyen a fő téma? – tudakolta végül engedve a nyomásnak, hogy visszakanyarodjanak az eredeti témához. – Rengeteg mugliszületésű diák van, akik azért nem értenek meg mindent azonnal, mert semmit sem tudnak a mágiáról, fogalmuk sincs, hogyan is kellene ténylegesen varázsolniuk, mert az igézetek megtanulása még nem minden. A boszorkányüldözések helyett lehetne inkább ténylegesen a mágia gyökereiről tanulni. – Piton elgondolkodó pillantással méregette Harryt. – A varázslócsaládban nevelkedett gyerekek eleve ebbe születnek, nekik teljesen természetes minden mágikus tevékenység, de akiket muglik neveltek, ők másként állnak ehhez. Kellenek a tudományosabb magyarázatok. Hermione is ezért olvas ennyit, mert meg akarja érteni a varázslás lényegét, nem elégszik meg azzal, hogy van és kész.  
  
– Pedig a mágia van és kész – ismételte a bájitalmester Harry szavait használva. A fiú mélyet sóhajtott, és az ég felé fordította tekintetét. – A mágiára a mi szemszögünkből nézve nem létezik tudományos magyarázat, ha úgy tetszik, a mágia és a tudomány kizárja egymást.  
  
– Akkor a varázslók és a boszorkányok ezért utasítják el a tudományokat? – találgatott.  
  
– Nem egészen. Azon személyek, akik egyszer már megtapasztalták a mágiát, az abban rejlő csodát és ezek hatásait, hajlamosak innentől fogva minden megválaszolandó kérdésre mágikus magyarázatot keresni. Minél több időt tölt el valaki varázslóközségben, annál jobban hozzászokik, hogy csupán mágián alapuló feleletet adjon. A tudományos indoklás értelmét veszti, már amennyiben egyáltalán valaha is részese volt az életének a tudomány.  
  
– De hát ez… – hebegte Harry elkerekedő szemekkel.  
  
– Hihetetlen? Félelmetes? – tapintott rá Piton.  
  
– Egy kicsit – ráncolta a homlokát a fiú. – És te hiszel a tudományokban? – kíváncsiskodott.  
  
– Hiszem, hogy mindenre létezik tudományos és magasabb szintű magyarázat is – felelte könnyedén a tanár.  
  
– Tehát akkor ez mégis lehetséges?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan, tekintve, hogy a muglik mindennemű varázslás nélkül nagyszerűen boldogulnak a mindennapi életben. Minderre tudományos, vallási, esetlegesen természetfölötti indoklással élve, de képesek a saját életüket megkönnyíteni, példának okért technikai vívmányokkal. A varázslók többsége elutasítja ezeket, de ostobaság lenne tagadni a létezésüket.  
  
Harry ugyan nem mondta ki hangosan, de elképesztette őt Piton jártassága a témában.  
  
– A muglik is kutatják a mágiát, alkímiát és hasonlókat. Még szakirodalmuk is van.  
  
– Bizonyára így van. Az arra fogékony személyek tudásszomját nem veheti el holmi kijelentés, miszerint az nem létezik. Ahogyan a varázslattal bírók között is akad, akik érdeklődést mutatnak a különféle mugli találmányok iránt.  
  
– Ez esetben talán a mugliknak és a mágusoknak is jót tenne egymás világának megismerése – vélekedett a griffendéles.  
  
A kijelentést Piton újabb elgondolkodó pillantással jutalmazta. Miközben újratöltötte a csészéjét teával és tejjel, Harry elmélázva figyelte a precíz műveletet.  
  
– Az emberek többsége, legyen mugli vagy mágiával rendelkező, fél az ismeretlentől. A félelem pedig olyan tettekre sarkallhat egyeseket, melynek aligha lenne jó vége.  
  
– Miért távolodtak el a varázslók a mugliktól ennyire? Azt mondtad, ez a hajlam eredendően bennük volt, de miért?  
  
– Mivelhogy a cserekereskedelem gyakorlása megbukott. – Harry értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát, nem akarta elveszteni a beszélgetés fonalát. Pitonnak nyilvánvalóan szemet szúrt a tanácstalansága, mert így folytatta: – A cserekereskedelem, mint azt a neve is mutatja, kölcsönösségre épül – magyarázta a tanár kissé irritáló felhanggal, amely mindig azt éreztette a fiúval, mintha teljesen hülye lenne –, csakhogy bizonyos idő elteltével a varázslatot nem birtokló személyek már csak kapni szerettek volna, adni cserébe ellenben túlmutatott az ő hajlandóságukon. Mondván, egy mágusnak egyetlen pálcaintés elegendő, teszem azt egy szekér megjavításához, míg egy muglinak ugyanez a művelt akár egy napjába is beletelt, függően a feladat bonyolultságától. Éppen ebből kifolyólag a muglik ellustultak, már nem akartak dolgozni, hivatkozva arra, vajon mégis mit tudnának ők adni egy varázsló vagy boszorkány szolgálataiért cserébe? Az adok-kapok egyoldalúvá vált, mígnem a mágiát birtoklók megelégelték a muglik általi kihasználást.  
  
– De mit adtak előtte, ami még működött? – csodálkozott el Harry.  
  
– Tudást.  
  
– Tudást? – visszhangozta döbbenten.  
  
– Ironikus módon – húzódott gúnyos félmosolyra Piton ajka – maguk a muglik voltak azok, akik rájöttek, hogyan kell alkalmazni a varázslatokat, mondhatni tudományos magyarázatokkal szolgáltak annak működési alapelveire. Míg a varázstalan személyek érthető okokból képtelenek voltak elsajátítani a mágikus képességeket, ezzel szemben sikerült megtalálniuk a módját, hogy megtanítsák a mágusoknak az erejük használatát. A varázslók és boszorkányok évszázadokig nem rendelkeztek ezzel a tudással; noha a képességük megvolt a varázslatokhoz, kiterjeszteni a hatalmukat nem sikerült, megragadtak egy szinten, ami teljesen alap, természeti mágiának felel meg. Hiába tudták az üres kőedény vízzel való feltöltésének mikéntjét, oly’ módon, hogy a tál akárcsak a kút közelébe került volna, a tényleges folyamatot nem ismerték. A muglik ellenben kitapasztalták és átadták ismereteiket a mágusoknak. Megmutatták nekik, mit kell tenniük ahhoz, hogy egy adott varázslatot irányítottan hajthassanak végre, igézeteket gyártottak, bűbájokat alkottak, varázstárgyakat készítettek, amelyek megkönnyítették a mágusok életét.  
  
– Ez akkor olyan, mint a beszéd? – lelkesült fel Harry annak köszönhetően, hogy véleménye szerint megértette a lényeget. – A születés pillanatában már mindenkiben megvan a képesség a beszédre, de a szavak és a hangok megtanulásához, a szavak egymáshoz illesztéséhez, az értelmes mondatok megalkotásához és azok használatához is tanárra van szükség – magyarázta elméletét.  
  
– Kiváló hasonlat – bólintott Piton, leheletnyi elismeréssel a tekintetében.  
  
– Nagy kár, hogy Binns professzor ezekről sosem beszélt.  
  
– Vagy csupán átaludtad az óráját. – Piton szemöldöke kihívóan megemelkedett. Harry ezúttal nem tudta elrejteni pirulását; mivelhogy megcáfolni nem tudta Piton állítását, így inkább válasz nélkül hagyta. – Bizonyos körülményeket figyelembe véve az ilyen és ehhez hasonló történelmi kérdésekről kevés vitapartner szeret elbeszélgetni, tekintettel arra, milyen mértékű korlátot jelent, hogy a tárgyalófelek egyikét se érhesse a nyílt mugligyűlölet vádja.  
  
– De hát ezek tények.  
  
– Tények, amiket nem célszerű kimondani. Mint azt magad is említetted, még a muglik történelme is megemlékezik a mágiáról, ezzel szemben a modern mágiatörténet könyvek nagy része nem bocsátkozik részletekbe a mugli-mágus kapcsolatok eltávolodásának mikéntjéről.  
  
– Pedig nem ettől válik valaki mugligyűlölővé. – Harry egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és félrenézett. Volt róla sejtése, miért nem beszélnek az emberek erről, de úgy vélte, talán nem ez a legalkalmasabb idő arra, hogy előhozakodjon a témával. – Te igazán sokat tudsz erről… is – emelte tekintetét a férfira. Talán most először nézett őszinte tisztelettel a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Minden kétséget kizáróan nem vetem meg sem a magán, sem az iskolai könyvtárban felhalmozott műveket – jegyezte meg szarkazmussal a hangjában. – Elvégre nem puszta dísztárgyként helyezték őket a polcokra, esetlegesen te magad is meggyőződhetsz erről – fűzte hozzá Harry fintorán jól szórakozva.  
  
– Azt mondtad az előbb, hogy modern mágiatörténet könyvekben erről nincs szó – vágott vissza a fiú öntudatosan.  
  
– A hangsúly a modernre helyeződik.  
  
– Egy valamit akkor sem értek. Ha a muglik és a mágusok régen ennyire kijöttek egymással, és a muglik tanítottak meg mindent a varázslóknak, mégis miért távolodtak el _ennyire_? Mármint a cserekereskedelem befellegzése még nem indok arra, hogy a muglik miért tagadják manapság a mágia létezését, és a mágusok miért nézik le ennyire a muglikat. Attól, hogy már nem működött a kölcsönösség, nem kellett volna minden kapcsolatot megszakítani.  
  
– Maga a folyamat értelemszerűen hosszadalmasabb volt, mint ahogyan mi pár szóban megemlékeztünk róla, ám tagadhatatlan, hogy Amoris-esküje nagymértékben szerepet játszott abban, amit az előbbi mondatoddal fejtegettél.  
  
– Hogy lehetne az oka? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry. – Az éppen azért született meg, hogy egy varázsló vagy boszorkány összeházasodhasson egy muglival úgy, hogy mindkettejük érdeke szem előtt legyen tartva.  
  
– Való igaz – nézett rá komolyan Piton. – Ámde a szerződés megalkotója továbbra is egy varázsló, egy _aranyvérű varázsló_. Amoris-esküjének létrejötte előtt a mágiával rendelkezők és a varázslattal nem bírók sohasem keveredtek ténylegesen, pusztán egymás mellett élték a hétköznapjaikat.  
  
– Tehát a varázsló azért hozta létre az esküt, hogy összeházasodhasson egy muglival – konstatálta.  
  
– Meglepődést hallok ki a szavaid mögül.  
  
Harry vállat vont.  
  
– Miért volt ilyen nagy szám, hogy egy mágus és egy mugli össze akart házasodni?  
  
– Önmagában a házasság megléte nem is ad okot erre, ellenben a frigyből született utódnak annál fontosabb a szerepe.  
  
– Miért? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, gyanakvóan összehúzva a szemét.  
  
– Miként születtek meg az első kentaurok? – tette fel a keresztkérdést Piton.  
  
– Öhm… – A fiút váratlanul érte a témaváltás, de csak azért sem hagyta magát csőbe húzni. – Egy varázsló meghágott egy kancát. Aztán az megszülte a legelső kentaurt, aki végül elrabolt egy szüzet, és vele közösülve újabb utódokat nemzett – hadarta el.  
  
– Nocsak, csodálkozom, hogy valóban elolvastad a szakirodalom idevonatkozó részét.– Piton gúnyos mosolya kiszélesedett. – Pontosítok: mérhetetlen szerencséd, hogy Ms. Granger tudásvágya nagyobb, mint az átlagos diákoké, és mindezen felül még kényszert is érez arra, hogy ismereteit átadja az olyanok számára, mint amilyen te is vagy.  
  
– Hé, ezt tényleg elolvastam! – Piton szemöldöke a magasba ívelt.  
  
– A negyedéves kamaszfiúk a mai napig képesek pornográf terméknek tekinteni az illusztrációkat. Milyen… beteges.  
  
– Nekem ugyan nem tetszett – háborgott Harry. – Csak Hagrid miatt csináltam, hogy bevágódhasson Madam Maximnál azzal, hogy megmutatja, a diákjai milyen felkészültek az órájára – motyogta.  
  
– A bajtársias önfeláldozásod messzemenőkig… griffendéles.  
  
– Aha, lényegesek még a kentaurok, vagy visszatérhetünk az eredeti témára?  
  
– Épp az előbb adtál számot arról, miként jött létre egy mágikus teremtmény, és még mindig nem érted a lényeget.  
  
– Mi köze a kentauroknak egy mágikus szerződéshez? – értetlenkedett, majd mint akit kupán csapott a helyes válasz, úgy eszmélt rá. – Ó – döbbent meg Harry. – Ó. Nem a kentaur a lényeg, hanem a _legelső_ kentaur. Ezzel most arra akarsz célozni, hogy az emberek régen féltek a félvér gyerekektől?  
  
– Azon ritka alkalmakkor, mikor hajlandó vagy gondolkodásra használni a fejedet, meghökkentően kivételes tehetséggel tapintasz rá a lényegre – biccentett Piton aprót, ami ellenben nem tudta semmissé tenni a cseppnyi gúnyt a hangjában. – Egy félvér gyermek, aki hordozza mindkét szülője – a varázslattal bíró mágikus és a mugli tudományokhoz való – képességét és hozzáértését, aggodalomra adhat okot mindkét fél részéről. – Piton hangja egyszeriben teljesen komollyá vált, tekintete pedig elsötétült. Harry észrevette a férfi arcának árnyalatnyi változását, és az a szörnyű gyanúja támadt, a bájitalmester alaposan meggondolja, miként folytassa. – Jól jegyezd meg, Potter – susogta –, a mágusok és a muglik között nem a varázslat megléte vagy hiánya a legnagyobb különbség, hanem az elme.  
  
– Az elme? – suttogta Harry, megtartva a szemkontaktust. A férfi arca egy pillanatra megrándult, mikor megszólalt.  
  
– Fejezd be a reggelidet – váltott hirtelenjében témát. Harryt annyira váratlanul érte a felszólítás, hogy még tiltakozni is elfelejtett.  
  
– Öhm, nem beszélgetünk tovább?  
  
– Amennyiben beszélgetéssel óhajtod elütni a hátralévő időt, más partner után kell nézned.  
  
Piton gondosan összehajtogatta a Reggeli Prófétát, majd a pedánsan rendezett, polc mellett elhelyezett stóc tetejére tette. Harry pislogott párat, míg elérte őt a felismerés – a férfi mondatában elrejtett utalás arra engedett következtetni, hogy a másik talán vár valamire. A griffendéles nehézkesen nyelt egyet; ha félreértelmezi a tanár szavait, annak nem feltétlenül lesz jó vége.  
  
– Mennyi időnk van?  
  
– Nem túl sok. Pakold össze a holmidat.  
  
Piton a válaszadás közben már fel is állt, majd pálcaintések sorozatával egyenként tüntette el a reggelizőasztal tartalmát. Harry nem túl feltűnően mélyet sóhajtott, azután lassan felemelkedett a székről, és magán érezve a férfi tekintetét, odasétált a tanár mellé. Valami nem egészen volt rendben, ezt a zsigereiben érezte, ugyanakkor az ösztöne azt súgta, ebben az esetben nem kellene feszegetnie ezt a kérdést. Pedig a kíváncsiság túlzottan is hajtotta. Ahelyett azonban, hogy valami ostobaságot művelt volna, inkább úgy cselekedett, amint arra – sejtelme szerint – Piton számított.  
  
Két keze közé fogta a tanár arcát, hogy aztán gyengéden összeértesse a szájukat. Ez most egyszerű, puhatolózó csók volt, hasonló, de nem ugyanolyan, mint amilyen Londonban csattant el köztük. Gyengéd, ismerkedős, a keserű tea és az édes csokiöntet egyvelegétől különlegesen lágy ízű. A bájitalmester lassan simogatta Harry hátát és derekát; tenyerének és karjának melege egyben felforrósította a fiú bőrét is.  
  
Szinte semmi idő elteltével Piton mégis leállította Harryt, megszakította a csókot, és kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
  
– Mint mondtam, nem áll rendelkezésünkre túl sok idő. Itt az ideje visszatérned Weasleyék otthonába. – A hang kimérten és hidegen csengett.  
  
– Már most? – hitetlenkedett a griffendéles.  
  
– Attól, hogy a neveletlen diákok meg nem érdemelt pihenésüket töltik, az én feladataim még nem lesznek elvégezve. Dolgom van, Potter… Harry.  
  
– Megvárom, hogy elvégezd – ajánlotta fel, gyanakodva figyelve, ahogyan Piton, hogy semmi kétséget ne hagyjon komoly szándékai felől, még a tegnap felállított étkezősarkot is felszámolta.  
  
– Nem szükséges. Szedelőzködj.  
  
A mondat még szinte el sem hangzott a szájából, mikor Piton már ki is viharzott a nappaliból. Harry egy pillanatig még tétlenül ácsorgott, de aztán felülkerekedett benne a harag és a megbántottság, ám mielőtt még bármilyen gyerekes hülyeséggel vezette volna le frusztráltságát, tekintete megakadt azon a polcon, amelyiken a bájitaltan tanár a Tündérkert című könyvet tartotta. Ha nem is bosszú, de tökéletes eleme ez feszültsége kinyilvánításának – döntötte el a griffendéles. Így kihasználva Piton távollétét odasietett az ominózus polcoszlophoz, és minimális keresgélés után rátalált a keresett kötetre. A könyvet a pulóvere alá rejtette, és csak remélte, hogy nem lesz túlságosan feltűnő a lopás. De végül is, mit számít, ez a könyv az ő tulajdona is. A keletkezett rés azonban túl nagynak bizonyult, de egyetlen pálcaintésére olyan illúziót varázsolt, melyet még Hermione is megdicsért volna. Ezt követően begyűjtőbűbáj segítségével magához hívta a holmijait, és mire a tanár visszaérkezett, ő már teljesen menetkészen ácsorgott a nappali közepén.  
  
Csakhogy a hirtelen fellángolás nem tartott túl sokáig, mert mikor Piton megjelent, maga előtt lebegtetve egy kékes fénnyel izzó törött pennát, akkorra Harry bosszúsága már el is szállt.  
  
– Mindened megvan?  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Ebben az esetben azonnal indulhatsz is. Kivételes mód nem Arthur Weasley, hanem a fia, William házának előkertjébe fogsz érkezni. William várni fog rád, ezenfelül a Rend tagjai közül néhányan szintén figyelemmel kísérik biztonságos eljutásodat a birtokot védő mágiagyűrűig. Mindezek ellenére légy körültekintő, a pálcádat pedig tartsd kéznél. Ne légy elbizakodott, és ne bízz meg senkiben, aki nem tudja bizonyítani a kilétét.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Harry és Piton még egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, de mielőtt Piton még a kezébe nyomhatta volna a zsupszkulcsot, a griffendéles előrelendült, és ezúttal minden kifinomultságot nélkülözve vadul nyomta a másikhoz a száját. Ebbe a rövid csókba rengeteg olyan érzést akart belesűríteni, ami az elmúlt pár órában rohamozta meg; hála a türelemért, a gúnyos megjegyzések ritkaságáét, a diszkrécióért, a beszélgetésért és az éjszakáért.  
  
– Indulj! – tolta el magától a férfi ezúttal erélyesen.  
  
A zsupszkulcs azon nyomban felizzott, amint Harry megfogta, és a fiúnak mindössze annyi ideje maradt, hogy egy utolsó pillantást vessen a tanárra, majd már ott sem volt.  


***

Talán a tudat, hogy valami egészen különös folyt a háttérben, esetleg a balsejtelme játszott szerepet benne, vagy csupán Harry lett ügyesebb, de a megérkezése problémamentesre és messzemenőkig elegánsra sikeredett. A griffendéles talpra érkezett, pálcája a kezében, támadásra készen, és még mindig a markában szorongatta a törött pennát, mikor szeme sarkából észrevette a tőle pár métere ácsorgó ismerős alakot.  
  
– Ne gyere közelebb! – szólította fel a fiatal férfit, amint az tett néhány lépést előre.  
  
Bill – vagy a hasonmása – engedelmeskedett, két kezét megadóan felemelte, míg arca teljes nyugalmat sugározva közvetítette Harry felé békés szándékát.  
  
– Én vagyok az, Bill Weasley. Minden rendben, nem az Odúba érkeztél. Ez itt a mi házunk Fleurrel – magyarázta lassan. Harry azonban továbbra sem engedte le pálcáját, és úgy bámult az átoktörőre, mintha az minimum egy százfűléfőzettel álcázott halálfaló lett volna – habár simán lehetett az is. – Ha nem hiszel nekem, koncentrálj jó erősen, és hoppanálj. Az oda-vissza nyomkövető bűbájom még aktív, ide fog visszahozni téged.  
  
– Miért vagyunk itt? – faggatózott.  
  
– Mert az Odúba senki más nincs. Hermione, Ron és Ginny a házunkban vannak. Odabent.  
  
– Nem látok semmilyen házat.  
  
– Fidelius-bűbáj védi.  
  
– Bizonyítsd be, hogy te vagy Bill Weasley! – követelte a griffendéles.  
  
– Megígértem neked, hogy megtanítom azt a bűbájt, amit az egyiptomi ásatásokon használunk.  
  
Talán ez az információ önmagában elegendőnek bizonyult volna, csakhogy Harry ezt elárulta Pitonnak a londoni kiruccanásuk során. A francba vele!  
  
– Nem elég! – vágta rá azonnal. Bill a várttal ellentétben nem lett ideges vagy nyugtalan.  
  
– Hermionétől az _Ősi mágia a modernkorban_ könyvet kaptad karácsonyra, és ezt magaddal is vitted, mikor tegnap délelőtt a zsupszkulccsal távoztál a házból. – Harry komoly tekintete láttán még hozzáfűzte. – Apának egy családnyi gumikacsát ajándékoztál, amik azóta is ott úszkálnak a fürdőkádunkban – kúszott önkéntelen vigyor a férfi arcára, amit aztán gyorsan megregulázott, észrevéve Harry továbbra is komoly ábrázatát.  
  
A griffendéles már-már elmerengett rajta, hogy leengedje a pálcáját, mikor eszébe jutott valami nagyon fontos.  
  
– Jelszó!  
  
– _Orchidessis_ – formázta a szót Bill szinte hangtalanul.  
  
Harry szívéről ebben a pillanatban mázsányi súly gördült le, varázspálcáját azonban elővigyázatosságból továbbra is a férfire irányította.  
  
– Te nem kérdezel tőlem semmit? – váltott vissza gyanakvó hangnemre.  
  
– Nincs rá szükség, ott a törött penna a kezedben, melynek tollszárán a „ _Canis_ ” szó áll. – Harry egy pillanatra megzavarodott, a suttyomban történő ellenőrzés ellenben bebizonyította, hogy Bill igazat szólt. Meg fogja ölni Pitont, morgott magában. – Gyere, eleget ácsorogtunk már itt. – A fiatal férfi alaposan körbekémlelt, majd közelebb merészkedve a fiúhoz, egy üres pergamenlapot húzott elő a zsebéből. Arra koppintva aztán ismerős írás bontakozott ki, és amint Harry legközelebb felpillantott, máris kirajzolódott előtte Bill és Fleur otthona. A két fiatal pár lépéssel átszelte a meglévő távolságot, és szinte átugrottak az alacsony kerítésen. Csak mikor mindketten biztonságban érezték magukat, akkor fújták ki a benntartott levegőt. – Huh. Minden rendben, Harry? – tudakolta az átoktörő, ahogy elindultak a nem messze magasodó ház irányába.  
  
– Aha, persze. Öhm, bocs az előbbiért. Csak tudnom kellett… – szabadkozott a fiú.  
  
– Rá se ránts. Most aztán senki nem mondhatja, hogy nem vagy elég felkészült – veregette vállon. – Épp készültem elmenni, mikor Piton ideszólt, hogy várjak rád a kapu előtt – fűzte hozzá magyarázatképpen. – Mi már reggeliztünk, de Fleur biztos készít neked valamit.  
  
– Én is ettem már, de azért kösz.  
  
Bill bólintott, de kétkedően fürkésző tekintetét nem vette le Harryről.  
  
– Biztos, minden rendben?  
  
– Igen. Miért vagyunk amúgy itt?  
  
– Anyáéknak akadt egy kis dolga, az Odú pedig most üres. Fleurrel felajánlottuk, hogy akár itt is tölthetnétek a mai napot, egy kis változatosság Widra St. Capdelhez képest. – Bill jelentőségteljesen körülnézett, minek hatására Harry is körülhordozta tekintetét. – Ez itt a Kagylólak – mutatott előre az átoktörő a házra, melynek falait kagylók héja díszítette. – Hermione és Ginny Fleurnek segítenek a konyhában. Ront a parton találod, kagylókat gyűjt az ebédhez.  
  
Harry biccentett és megállt.  
  
– Kösz.  
  
Bill barátságosan ismét megpaskolta Harry vállát, ő maga nem állt meg, csupán lassított.  
  
– Megyek, szólok Fleurnek, hogy megérkeztünk, de aztán nekem is dolgom van. Viszlát, Harry! Később találkozunk.  
  
– Szia!  


***

A háztól egészen a partig keskeny ösvény húzódott, melyet követve Harry rövid idő alatt rálelt Ronra. A fiú megtermett sziklákon egyensúlyozva, combközépig érő csizmában és vastag kabátba burkolózva gyűjtögette a fényes, fekete kagylókat a mellette lebegő kosárba. A sötét tenger viharos hullámai kegyetlenül ostromolták a partot, az eget gomolyfelhők tarkították, hideg, csípős szelet generálva. A szürkeséget egyedül Ron égővörös haja törte meg; csapzott tincsei még ebben a formában is igazi vezérlángként mutatták az utat Harry előtt.  
  
– Hé, Harry! – kalimpált Ron a karjaival, amint észrevette barátját.  
  
Harry a fejére húzta kapucniját, vastag sálját pedig szorosabbra kötötte, majd ügyes léptekkel szinte leszökdelt az egyre meredekebbé váló, sziklaperemekkel és csúszós növényekkel tarkított ösvényen.  
  
– Hogyhogy itt, egyedül? – tudakolta, amikor félúton találkoztak. A süppedős, kavicsos homok ropogott a lábuk alatt, de amíg Ron megfelelő öltözékkel rendelkezett, Harrynek meggyűlt a baja a talajjal.  
  
– A lányok odabent lányos dolgokat csinálnak, nem nekem való – válaszolt Ron. – Jó, hogy vége itt vagy – tette hozzá. Hangja szokatlanul komoran csengett, tekintete pedig arról árulkodott, bántja valami.  
  
– Mi ez az egész? – Harrynek nem kellett kifejtenie, mire gondol pontosan.  
  
– Nem tudom, fogalmam sincs – csóválta a fejét barátja, pillantása a távolba révedt. Harry követte szemével, így most már mindketten a viharos tengert bámulták. – Nem tetszik ez az egész. Rossz érzésem van, velük kellett volna mennem.  
  
– Akkor miért nem mentél?  
  
– Ginny miatt – felelte Ron, csizmájának orrával egy nagyobb követ rugdosva. – Anya rám bízta.  
  
– Azt hittem, Fleur vigyáz rá.  
  
– Mindkettejükre én vigyázok – helyesbített –, meg Hermionéra is. Bár rá nem kell annyira, meg tudja védeni magát, igaz, Fleur is.  
  
– Ginnynek sem kell már gardedám.  
  
– Én tudom, de anya ezt nem fogadja el. Szerinte kell egy férfi, aki vigyáz a lányokra, olyan, aki erős, ügyes, és meg tudja védeni őket baj esetén.  
  
– Nyomós indok – húzta félmosolyra a száját Harry.  
  
– Na és te? – kérdezett most vissza Ron. – Veled mi a helyzet?  
  
– Meglehetősen sietősen lettem kidobva a pincéből – felelte könnyednek szánt hangon a fiú. – Meglepő, nem? – ironizált.  
  
– Az – morogta barátja. – Túl sok a véletlen egybeesés.  
  
Harry egyetértően bólintott, mialatt sikertelenül igyekezett még jobban beburkolni magát nem megfelelő öltözékébe. A ruhája mostanra átnedvesedett, a cipőjében pedig kisebb tócsa alakult ki.  
  
– Kezd elegem lenni abból, hogy még mindig megpróbálnak minket gyerekként kezelni, és kihagynak a fontos dolgokból – fogalmazta meg Ron azt, amit Harry is gondolt.  
  
– Nekem mondod?  
  
Egy rövid ideig egyikőjük sem szólalt meg. Mindkét fiú mereven elbámult előre; a horizont időközben eltűnt, a tenger és a felhők sötétje összeolvadt a távolban. A szél feltámadt, most már folyamatosan permetezve arcukba a sós, hideg vizet.  
  
– Mi lenne, ha kezünkbe vennénk az ügyet? – szólalt meg halkan Ron.  
  
– Melyik ügyet?  
  
– Azt, amelyiknek a feladata ránk van bízva.  
  
Harry komolyan belenézett Ron eltökélten csillogó kék szemébe, majd kinyújtotta kezét. Barátja az egyezség létrejöttének jeléül belecsapott a fiú tenyerébe – nem kellett kimondaniuk, mindketten pontosan tudták, hogy bármi is történjék, most már ők sem maradhatnak tovább a háttérben. Mondjon bárki bármit, elérkezett az idő arra, hogy kezükbe vegyék a sorsukat. Baljós hangulatú előjellel átitatott hallgatásukat csilingelő hang törte meg.  
  
– Harry! Ron! – kiabált a sziklaszirt tetejéről Hermione.  
  
– Mi ütött beléd, te lány? – korholta Ron, mikor Hermione csetlő-botló mozdulatokkal leszánkázott a meredek, síkos lejtőn. – Ez nem egy bálterem, hogy ilyen topánkában tipegj ide – gúnyolódott.  
  
– Nahát, ha nem mondod, észre sem veszem – vágta rá bosszúsan. Harry nehézkesen felsegítette a lányt. – Miért ácsorogtok itt? – kíváncsiskodott.  
  
– Talán mert beszélnivalónk van – felelte Ron csúfondárosan.  
  
– Ugyan miről? Vihar készülődik, nem vettétek észre?  
  
– Na és akkor mi van? Mondták már neked, hogy ne üsd bele mindenbe az orrodat?  
  
– Kac-kac. Tehát? – fordult Hermione most Harryhez, hátha tőle megfelelő választ kaphat.  
  
– Nincs tehát, ez férfidolog – hessegette el a kérdést Ron.  
  
– Nem látom a férfiakat – csipkelődött a lány. – Minden jól ment, Harry? – próbálkozott most más módon.  
  
Harry lemondóan sóhajtott. Ma még vajon hányan akarják ezt megkérdezni? – puffogott magában a fiú. Ugyan eddig még nem különösebben foglalkozott ezzel, de most, hogy emlékeztették erre, Harry gyomra kicsit összerándult. Ronnal ellentétben ugyanis Hermione úgy nézett rá, és ez felettébb zavarta. A fenébe! Ha van valaki, akit nehéz lerázni, az éppenséggel a lány.  
  
Mégis tett egy próbát – Harry kihalászta pulóvere alól a _Tündérkert_ című könyvet, majd mélyen Hermione szemébe nézve így szólt:  
  
– _Nem_ fogok erről veled beszélni. Ne is kérdezz! – tudatosította a lányban. Ezzel ünnepélyesen átadta a kötetet, és kikerülve a kellő mértékben meglepődött Hermionét, Ronnal a nyomában nekivágott az emelkedőnek.  
  
– Ügyes – dicsérte barátja elismerő vigyorral.  
  
– Attól félek, ennyivel akkor sem úszom meg.  
  
A két fiú jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott, mire mindketten elnevették magukat. Először, mióta elhangzott közöttük az ominózus beszélgetés.  
  
– Szóval, később majd elmondod?  
  
– Mit?  
  
– Ami ennyire kikívánkozik. Hermionéval ellentétben én látom rajtad, hogy van még valami… fontos, amit meg akarsz velünk osztani. Mert ugyebár meg akarod?  
  
– Igen, ja – helyeselt Harry. – Ő vajon miért nem látja?  
  
– Mert lány. Csak a romantika érdekli – borzongott meg Ron. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy attól-e mert Ron elképzelte őt Pitonnal kettesben, vagy azért, mert elképzelte Pitont romantikázva. Az utolsó kép neki is sokkolónak bizonyult.  
  
– Ha már rólam beszéltek a hátam mögött, legalább győződjetek meg róla, hogy nem hallom.  
  
– Oké, legközelebb figyelünk erre – egyezett bele Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva a bosszankodva hüledező lányt. – De most gyere. Tényleg van valami, amit el akarok mondani.  
  
Harry és Ron átsegítették Hermionét egy meredeken kiálló sziklatömbön, aztán nem messze a háztól mindhárman letelepedtek egy másik sziklamélyedésre. Ron maga mellé vette a kosarat, és nekiállt kiválogatni a kagylókat. Amelyek ki voltak nyílva, azokra sorra rákoppintott – amennyiben a kagyló erre nem zárult be, azt Ron íves röptetéssel lehajította a domboldalon.  
  
– Dumbledore ott volt a támadás idején a minisztériumban – fogott bele Harry, miután elővigyázatosságból kiszórta a Disaudio-bűbájt.  
  
– Ezt meg honnan tudod? Ő mondta? – csapott le az információra azonnal Hermione. Ron várakozóan felnézett a kagylóválogatásból.  
  
– Nem, Pitontól tudom – felelte a fiú. – Azt mondta, hogy Dumbledore jelen volt akkor, amikor a szerződésünkbe épített bűbáj jelzett. Az pedig pontosan arra a napra tehető, amikor a zavargás is történt.  
  
– Vajon Dumbledore tényleg csak a szerződés miatt volt ott? – töprengett hangosan a vöröshajú fiú.  
  
– Ez a kérdés bennem is felmerült.  
  
– Mit gondoltok – szólalt meg Hermione –, Dumbledore sejtett valamit?  
  
– Biztosan. A szüleid és a többiek hol is vannak pontosan? – szegezte a kérdést most Ronnak, hangja gunyoros csengésén azonban nem tudott segíteni.  
  
– Annyit mondtak, hogy Murielhez mennek, amit mindannyian tudunk, hogy nem igaz.  
  
– Ahhoz túlságosan idegesen távoztak – helyeselt Hermione is elgondolkodó kifejezéssel az arcán.  
  
Mielőtt azonban Harry megoszthatta volna két barátjával a sejtelmét, Ginny kiabálása zavarta meg a beszélgetésüket.  
  
– Hé, ti ott! Gyertek egy kicsit segíteni!  
  
– Minek? – ordított vissza Ron. – Nem látod, hogy még itt van dolgunk?  
  
Míg a két testvér kiabálva vitatkozott, Hermione közelebb húzódott Harryhez, és maga felé fordítva, szinte csak tátogta a szavakat.  
  
– Harry… azt mondtad… jelzett a bűbáj…  
  
– Az csak a napforduló miatt volt. Nincs semmi baj.  
  
– De…  
  
– Nincs de. Megmondtam, hogy nem fogok veled erről beszélgetni – szögezte le nyomatékosan.  
  
– Miről sugdolóztok?  
  
– Semmiről – vágta rá Harry, és hogy ne keltse fel Ron gyanúját, megkérdezte. – Te tudtad, hogy régen a muglik és a mágusok jól kijöttek egymással?  
  
– Ezt mindkettőtöknek illik tudnia – előzte meg a válasszal Hermione. – Elsőéves tananyag mágiatörténetből, Binns professzor egy egész negyedévet szánt a témának. – Harry óvatosan Ronra sandított. A fiú arckifejezése elárulta, hogy ő sem emlékszik ilyesmire. – Fogadok, hogy erre sem figyeltetek oda – csattant fel a lány hirtelen felállva. – És még ti vagytok meglepődve azon, hogy megbuktatok a mágiatörténet RBF-en?  
  
– Csak tudnám, miért kapja fel állandóan a vizet, valahányszor szóba kerül a tanulás – mélázott el a vöröshajú fiú, figyelve Hermione zaklatottan távolodó alakját.  
  
– Tényleg beszélt erről Binns?  
  
Ron a vállát vonogatta.  
  
– Honnan tudjam? Szerintem egyetlen órán sem sikerült ébren maradnom.  
  
– A családoddal sose beszélgettetek ilyenről?  
  
– Miért kellett volna ilyesmiről dumálnunk? – értetlenkedett Ron.  
  
Valóban, miért is?  
  
– Jöttök már?! – hozta a szél ismét Ginny hangját.  
  
– Mindjárt! – harsogta Ron. – Na gyerünk, mielőtt még megsértődnek, és egész délután hallgathatjuk őket – grimaszolt.  
  
Ron feltápászkodott a szikláról, és maga előtt lebegtetve a kagylós kosarat, megindult a ház irányába. Harry azonban nem követte azonnal barátját. Helyette kihalászta erszényéből a Tekergők Térképét, elmotyogott rá egy vízlepergető bűbájt, majd pálcájával rákoppintva így szólt:  
  
– Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!  
  
A pergamenre rajzolt kastélyalaprajz felfedte magát, Harry tekintete pedig végigsiklott az alig egy tucatnyi diákot és néhány tanárt jelölő pöttyök halmazán. Balsejtelme azonban beigazolódni látszott, mikor Piton nevét második átnézésre sem találta meg…  


***

 _A hosszú ujjak végigkövették a kehely íves peremét, lágyan, alig érintve a karimát, mintha csak a szórakozott időtöltést szolgálná a mozdulat. Pedig a jókedv csírája sem volt meg benne; éppen ellenkezőleg, nagyon is ingerült hangulatban kényszerült várakozó állásra. A pohár alján árválkodó vérvörös folyadék utolsó cseppjei kapaszkodót jelentettek, hogy megőrizze a nyugalom látszatát. Legalábbis még egy kis ideig. Szája önkéntelenül húzódott félelemkeltő mosolyra, amikor megérezte a lába körül tekergőző hűséges kígyót.  
  
– Áruld el nekem – szólt jéghideg hangján –, mi okom lenne arra, hogy megbocsássam bűnödet?  
  
– Őszintén megbántam tettemet, Nagyúr. Hibáztam, többet nem fordul elő.  
  
– Úgy van, hibáztál – ismételte vészjósló suttogással –, és biztos lehetsz benne, hogy többet valóban nem fordul elő. – A teremben tartózkodók mindegyikén remegés futott végig. – Az utolsó személy, aki ilyen vétket mondhatott magáénak, kegyetlen halállal lakolt az engedetlenségéért. Mondj egyetlen okot, hogy miért ne tépjelek cafatokra, kínozzalak halálra!  
  
– A félelem vezérelt, Nagyúr. – A férfi feje olyan mélyen bukott alá, hogy arcát eltakarta hosszú hajának függönye. Ő azonban tökéletesen tudott olvasni az éppen alig reakciókból is. Ismerte a hitványok félelmének minden egyes megnyilatkozását, és noha ez a férfi itt előtte nem mutatta tisztán a jeleket, ő mégis képes volt átlátni az álarcon.  
  
– Félelem – sziszegte önelégülten. A hatás kedvéért hosszú percekig várt, mire ismét megszólalt volna. – Régóta hű halálfalóként tartalak számon, olyan információk szállítójaként, amik sokkal nagyobb hasznomra szolgáltak, mint a megannyi semmirekellő által idevetett hamis állítások. Éppen ezért, csak hogy lásd, milyen kegyes is vagyok azokhoz, akik belátják tévedéseiket, és azon vannak, hogy jóvátegyék azt, hajlandó vagyok adni neked még egy utolsó esélyt. – A férfi vállai továbbra is mereven feszültek.  
  
– Kegyelmes vagy, Nagyúr – hódolt be.  
  
– Nézz rám! – parancsolta. Halálfalója engedelmesen emelte fel fejét. A férfi arca halálosan sápadt volt, vonásai nem árulták el érzelmeit. Tekintetébe fúrva sajátját viszont felfedezhetett mindent, amiben meg akart bizonyosodni. Szorongást, megbánást, hajlandóságot a jóvátételre. Tökéletes. Egy kicsit még kutakodott, meggyőződve arról, hogy a másik nem rejteget előle semmi titkot. – Két hónapot adok – sziszegte negédesen –, nagylelkűségem bizonyítékaként. – A férfi vállai alig egy leheletnyit süllyedtek meg, majd szinte ismét megfeszültek. Elhúzta száját a jelenet láttán. Kezét most elemelte a kehelytől, csak hogy elegáns és gondosan kiszámított mozdulattal nyúljon a pálcájáért. A vessző megsuhant, és veszélyesen gyönyörű mágikus karika sejlett fel a térdeplő férfi körül. – Két hónap – suttogta. – Ennyi időnek bőven elegendőnek kell lennie arra, hogy teljesítsd parancsomat. Még sok is, de mivel ennyire kegyelmes nagyúr vagyok, tekintsd ezt ajándéknak. – A mágikus bilincs minden egyes szavára szorosabbra húzódott, melyet a férfi tekintete riadalommal követett végig. Nem hátrált el, nem próbált szabadulni.  
  
– Köszönöm, Nagyúr – susogta a férfi. Az aranyló béklyó vészterhes csattanással zárult a vékony nyak köré.  
  
– Nincsenek kifogások, a legkevésbé sem érdekel, hogyan viszed véghez. Amennyiben nem teljesíted a parancsomat, úgy a bilincs lassan, de biztosan megfojt. Fájdalmas kínhalált halsz, efelől kétségeid se legyenek.  
  
– Mit kívánsz, mit tegyek?_  
  
Harry szeme kinyílt, hogy aztán hunyorogva pislogjon bele az árnyas, narancsszín homályba. Pillanatok alatt tudatosult benne, hogy Ron padlásszobájában fekszik, barátja egyenletes horkolása mintegy megnyugtatásként is szolgált, hogy csupán álom volt mindaz, amit tapasztalt. Harry nagyot sóhajtva fordult az oldalára, hogy aztán alig egy másodperc múlva ismét elszenderüljön. Mire reggel felébredt, az álom minden emléke tovaszállt, és csupán a különös rossz érzést hagyta maga után.  


***

 

Harry a következő napokat úgy élte meg, mint egy végeláthatatlan menekülést. Eredendően igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy a pincében töltött éjszakája után mindenki tudatába került annak, mi is történt Piton és közte. De biztosra nem vehette, hogy mennyire járnak közel az igazsághoz. Tényleg, mit is hihetnek? Azt, hogy Piton megdugta őt, vagy azt, hogy… nem, az ellenkezőjét biztosan nem. A legmeglepőbbnek azt találta, hogy Ron nem viselkedett másként, ebből kifolyólag pedig remélte, hogy más sem fog. Csakhogy kevés ennél nagyobb tévedése volt egész eddigi életében.  
  
Merthogy onnantól, hogy Harry visszatért a pincéből, a poklok-poklát kellett kiállnia. A dolgok komolyra fordulása azonban még csak azután kezdődött, hogy másnap lemerészkedett a konyhába, hogy egy kis harapnivalóhoz jusson.  
  
– Harry! – köszöntötte őt Mr. Weasley. Noha a férfi mosolygott, Harry teljes mértékben kiérezte a belőle áradó feszültséget.  
  
– Mr. Weasley?  
  
– Hogy vagy, Harry? – nevetgélt zavarában Ron édesapja.  
  
– Öhm, jól.  
  
– Az nagyszerű. – Mr. Weasley toporgott egy kicsit, néha lopott pillantásokat vetett a fiúra, és úgy tűnt, nagyon nincs ínyére, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen.  
  
– Valamit szeretne mondani, Mr. Weasley? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést a fiú, habár már akkor megbánta ezt, mikor a mondat végére ért.  
  
– Igen, Harry, igen – bólogatott a férfi. – Tudod… Molly kérte… hogyha esetleg szeretnél beszélgetni… mint férfi a férfival. Mint felnőtt férfi a felnőtt férfival – ismételte meg nyomatékosan. Harry szinte érezte, amint lesápad. Csak ezt ne! – Mert a felnőtt férfiak csinálnak olyat, amit a…  
  
– Tudom, Mr. Weasley – vágott a férfi szavába. – Nem kell erről beszélgetnünk, komolyan.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne?  
  
– Egészen biztos.  
  
– Huh, akkor jó – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten. – Bocsáss meg nekem, Harry, de tudod, Molly erősködött. Én mondtam neki, hogy semmi szükség erre, de ismered őt.  
  
– Most már elmehetek, Mr. Weasley? Segítek Frednek és George-nak postázni.  
  
– Persze, menj csak.  
  
Harry olyan gyors iramban iszkolt ki, amennyire csak nem szégyellte, és átkozottul remélte, hogy egy napra csak egy ilyen eset jut. Fred és George ismét tanúbizonyságát tették tapintatuknak, noha Harry megesküdött volna arra, hogy a két fiú kaján vigyora nem véletlenül díszíti arcukat. Pedig ha valakiknek esetleg – nagyon esetleg – tett volna említést bármiről, akkor azok épp ők lettek volna.  
  
Harry a fél nyári szünetét a saját hajlamainak elemezgetésével töltötte. Tudta, hogy ez részben elfogadható, ámbár néha már igencsak szánalmasnak találta, hogy mennyit foglalkozik a saját szexualitásával. De ugyebár ez nem olyasmi volt, amit szimplán háttérbe lehetett szorítani. Ráadásul tomboltak benne a hormonok – még most is –, és Ron ahelyett, hogy segítségére lett volna a hallgatásával, folyton előhozakodott mindenféle szexuális eredetű témával – na jó, talán nem volt mindegyik az, ám kétségtelen, hogy ők mindenbe képesek voltak ezt belelátni. Ezek kapcsán azonban Harrynek mindig volt alkalma eltöprengeni ugyanazon a kérdésen, és az első zavartságon túltéve magát, viszonylag hamar sikerült tisztáznia magában a kérdést. Az elfogadás már egy újabb lépcsője volt mindennek, de mostanra már azzal sem volt problémája, sőt, a kíváncsisága sokkal nagyobb teret kapott, mint azt valaha is remélni merte.  
  
Noha belement abba az eszement dologba, amibe Ron rángatta bele – a csajozás, meg a hetedéves bulik –, de ezek csak arra szolgáltak, hogy még inkább tisztán lássa saját irányultságát.  
  
Így visszagondolva, nehéz lett volna pontosan betájolni, mikor is kezdődött minden: talán az ominózus Oliver Wood és hugrabugos fiú csókjának esete lehetett a legelső, ami elindított benne valamit. Akkoriban természetesen még nem úgy foglalkozott ezzel, mint a későbbiekben, hiszen megdöbbenése olyan mértékűnek bizonyult, amit nem feltétlenül tudott helyén kezelni. Ez volt az a pont, amikor a Weasley ikrek magukhoz ragadták az irányítást, így az ő felvilágosító beszélgetésüknek hála, Harry legalább kicsit tisztába került ezekkel a dolgokkal is. A legnagyobb áttörést azonban minden kétséget kizáróan a nyár hozta el számára.  
  
Mert mi is történt, mikor legutóbb többet ivott a kelleténél, amire ugyebár az ikrek is utaltak? Nos, csupán közölte Freddel, hogy milyen jó a segge – igen, pontosan így fejezte ki magát –, ezt követően pedig letapizta George-ot, majd kis híján ki is kezdett mindkettő fiatalemberrel. Mindezt a bátyjuk esküvőjén. Na igen, Harry valóban nem bírta az italt, égett is a feje rendesen emiatt, mert amíg Ronon épp csak meglátszott, hogy alkoholt fogyasztott, Harry egyből képes volt beállni tőle. Ezzel pedig az volt a legnagyobb gond, hogy ilyenkor olyasmiket akart művelni, amit amúgy józanul nem mert megtenni. Másnap persze szörnyen érezte magát, és először megpróbálta Frednek és George-nak bebizonyítani, hogy ő ugyan nem meleg, majd pár órával később a legnagyobb kínok között hallgatta az ikrek erre vonatkozó észrevételeit. Merthogy a józanodás útjára lépve olyannyira nem bírta tovább a bizonytalanságot, hogy minden bátorságát összeszedve és felkészülve a legrosszabbra pont azokhoz a személyekhez fordult, akik ezt megelőzően egyszer már kisegítették őt a kényes helyzetéből. Vagyis hát Fredhez és George-hoz. A Weasley ikrek megdöbbentő empátiával álltak a témához, tökéletesen éretten kezelve Harry riadtságát, eszükbe sem jutott kicsúfolni tudatlansága miatt, megszégyeníteni valami helytelennek ítélt cselekedetből kifolyólag, vagy tovább táplálni a fiú zavartságát. A lehető legnagyobb diszkréció mellett vázolták meglátásaikat, mivelhogy válaszokkal nem szolgálhattak – azokat Harrynek magának kellett megtalálnia.  
  
A konklúzió: nagyobb fokú érdeklődést mutatott a férfiak irányába, mint gondolni merte volna. Azelőtt sosem próbálkozott, elvégre miért is tette volna, így viszont rájönni, hogy valójában nem veti meg a saját nemét, elég sokáig tartott. Világ életében a lányok vonzották, mert csakis őket nézte meg, természetesnek véve, hogy nőkkel kezdjen. De a gondolataiba valahogy egyre többször jelent meg, hogy talán nem feltétlenül erre vágyik. Minderre pedig az ikrek – na meg Anthony és Daniel – ébresztették rá, még ha ez nem is ment könnyedén.  
  
Az egyetlen nehezítő körülményt viszont éppenhogy Piton jelentette, mert önmagában az, hogy Harryt érdekelték a férfiak, nem jelentette automatikusan azt is, hogy a bájitalmesterrel szemben ennyire odaadóan kellett volna viselkednie… És ez ismét felvetett benne számtalan frusztráló kérdést, amelyet egyszerre szeretett volna megosztani valaki tapasztaltabbal, ugyanakkor néha úgy érezte, belehalna a szégyenbe, ha mindez kiderülne róla.  


***

Miután Harry a téli szünetből hátralévő időt „bujkálással” töltötte, igazi megkönnyebbüléssel vette tudomásul, hogy már csak egyetlen napot kell kibírnia ilyen körülmények mellett. Pitonnal a karácsony másnapján tett látogatása óta nem beszélt és nem is találkozott, mindazonáltal naponta legalább kétszer leellenőrizte a Tekergők Térképén, hogy a férfi a kastélyban tartózkodik-e. Már a második eset után rájött, hogy ez mennyire szánalmas lépés, de nem tehetett ellene. A különös balsejtelem egyszerűen minden alkalommal megkörnyékezte, valahányszor eszébe jutott a tanár.  
  
Mindezek ellenére Bill és Charlie Weasleynek köszönhetően Harry legalább nem mondhatta teljesen naplopónak magát; a két legidősebb Weasley fivérnek hála ugyanis sikeresen elsajátított több tucatnyi haladószintű bűbájt, ezenfelül pedig még jutott lehetőség némi kviddicsstratégiai megbeszélésre is. A fennmaradó időben pedig Harry és Ron minden alkalmat megragadtak, hogy látogatást tehessenek a Kagylólakban, csakhogy kiszabaduljanak a folyton nyüzsgő Odúból, és helyette naphosszat lődörögjenek a csendes tengerparton. Hermione az utolsó napokat a szüleivel töltötte, így a két fiú teljes mértékben kiélvezhette a kötetlen szabadidőt.  
  
Azonban ezt az estét Mrs. Weasley ismét lakomával színesítette, meghívva az Odúba minden olyan Rendtagot, aki hajlandóságot mutatott eljönni. Végszóra Hermione is visszaérkezett, valamint a házban megjelent Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Mordon és Harryék egynéhány idősebb iskolatársa is, akiket azóta sikeresen beszerveztek a Főnix Rendjébe.  
  
Harry a desszert felszolgálását követően, mikor a Weasley házban összegyűlt sokaság már víg hangulatúra itta magát, kisomfordált az előkertbe, méghozzá azzal az eltökélt szándékkal, hogy kicsikarjon némi hasznos információt Remus Lupinból. A férfi a kertben felállított székek egyikén ücsörgött, kezében üres whiskys poharat szorongatott, és egészen úgy tűnt, mintha bántaná valami. Ilyen körülmények között Harrynek egy pillanatig megingott az elhatározása, de aztán megacélozta magát, és odatelepedett Remus mellé.  
  
Miután már jó öt perce ücsörögtek némán egymás mellett – Harry azon töprengve, hogyan is tegye fel a kérdését oly módon, amivel nem kelt feltűnést –, Remus halk hangja megtörte a csendet.  
  
– Van valami, ami bánt, Harry? – tudakolta. – Szeretnél esetleg beszélgetni valamiről?  
  
– Nos, azt hiszem, volna valami – fogott hozzá óvatosan, aztán minden elővigyázatossága ellenére is riadtan hőkölt hátra. – Mármint nem egészen Pitonnal kapcsolatos – próbálta gyorsan elejét venni a tévedésnek, amit Remus megértő pillantásából tudott kiolvasni. Még csak az kéne, hogy Lupin is felvilágítást akarjon tartani neki.  
  
– Ó. – Remus egészen meglepettnek tűnt. – Biztosan?  
  
– Igen, egész biztos – erősködött.  
  
– Csak mert ha kérdésed van, talán tudok rá felelni. Tudom, hogy a mai tinédzserek már sokkal jártasabbak, de ez a mostani helyzet egészen...  
  
– Tényleg nem szükséges – vágott a szavába a fiú, határozottan megbánva, hogy leült Remus mellé.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod, Harry. De ha mégis… – A férfi elharapta a mondatot. – Jó, értem, nem – emelte fel megadóan a kezét, arcára azonban szelíd mosoly kúszott. – Tehát, miben tudok akkor neked segíteni?  
  
Harry pillanatnyi tanácstalanságában nem válaszolt azonnal, de végül úgy ítélte, most már valóban elült a félreértésekre való veszély.  
  
– Igazából nem tudom, hogy tudsz-e segíteni – vallotta be, gondosan megválogatva a szavait. – Karácsonykor beszélgettem Pitonnal az esküről, és nos, nem tudom, ki máshoz fordulhatnék ezzel, de van néhány olyan dolog, amit még most sem értek teljesen.  
  
– Mint például? – Remus szemöldöke ismét összeszaladt, de becsületére legyen mondva, megvárta, míg Harry tovább fűzi a szót.  
  
– Mint például, hogy miért volt szükség az Amorei-bűbájra?  
  
A férfi arcán észlelhető volt, hogy nem teljesen ilyen kérdésre számított. Harry sem éppen ezzel akart előhozakodni, ám kétségtelenül nem ronthatott ajtóstul a házba.  
  
– Elég rég volt már, mikor mágiatörténet órán jártam – fogott bele a magyarázatba töprengőn –, és engem sosem vonzott Amoris-esküje, mint házassági fogadalom, de ha emlékezetem nem csal, a bűbáj meglétére az ókori varázslók felfogásában keresendő a rejtély kulcsa. Azokban az időkben, mikor még a muglik körében is felbonthatatlannak számított a házasság, a szabadulni vágyó félnek nem sok esélye maradt arra, hogy kitörjön a kapcsolatból. Az asszonyok reménykedhettek abban, hogy a férjük elesik egy csatában, a férfiak meg abban, hogy a feleség belehal mondjuk a szülésbe. – Harry a gondolat hatására vágott egy grimaszt. Milyen kifinomult eljárás. – De akadtak olyanok is, akik nem akartak várni, így saját kezükbe vették az irányítást.  
  
– Képesek voltak gyilkolni? – tapintott a lényegre.  
  
– Sajnos igen. Ez volt az egyetlen módja annak, hogy újraházasodhasson valaki. Amoris-esküje nem különbözik olyan sokban egy átlagos házassági szerződéstől, pusztán mágikus mivolta miatt sokkal több lehetőség rejlik abban, hogy ellenőrzés alatt tartsa a feleket.  
  
– Tehát a varázslat amiatt lett kitalálva, hogy ne ölhessék meg egymást?  
  
– Voltaképpen igen. A bűbáj arra szolgál, hogy szándékosan egyik fél se okozhassa a másik halálát. Persze, a nagyon eltökélt és ravasz varázslókat vagy boszorkányokat ez sem riasztja vissza. Ha valaki nagyon szeretne elérni valamit, minden bizonnyal képes megtalálni a módját rá.  
  
– Ez így van – helyeselt egy hang nem messze mögöttük. Bill Weasley közeledett feléjük, gőzölgő teával teli csészéket lebegtetve maga előtt. – Bilius nagybácsi mindig azzal szekálta Muriel nénit, hogy a néni megtalálta a módját arra, hogyan játssza ki Amorei-bűbáját. Muriel férje a nászéjszaka előtt rejtélyes körülmények között halt meg – magyarázta, majd somolyogva hozzáfűzte. – Drága nénikénk azóta is őrzi a szüzességét – suttogta –, de hogy kinek, az mai napig rejtély. – Erre már Harry és Remus is elnevették magukat.  
  
– Hogyhogy ti Fleurrel nem Amoris-esküjét használtátok? – kíváncsiskodott a griffendéles.  
  
– Gondoltunk rá – vallotta be az átoktörő, mialatt megszerzett magának egy kertiszéket, és leült rá –, de végül úgy döntöttünk, hogy ez nem lenne tisztességes egyikünkkel szemben sem. Ha valami mégis félresiklana a kapcsolatunkban, akkor jobb, ha békés módon el tudunk válni. Mindenki érdekében ez a helyes megoldás. De persze a világért sem szeretném, ha Fleur elhagyna – tisztázta Bill. – Charlie szerint bolond vagyok, és csak engedtem, hogy a véla-báj behálózzon.  
  
– Veszélyes mágia az – értett egyet mosolyogva Remus.  
  
Harry úgy vélte, talán eljött az idő arra, hogy megkockáztassa a beszélgetés más mederbe való terelését.  
  
– Hermione szüleit sikerült biztonságba helyezi?  
  
– Szerencsére igen. Nem teljesen voltak együttműködőek, de Hermione meggyőzte őket arról, hogy ez feltétlenül szükséges – válaszolta Remus.  
  
– Te is ott voltál? – tudakolta Harry most Billtől.  
  
– Nem. Remus Kingsleyvel ment. Hermione így biztonságosabbnak érezte.  
  
– És most hol vannak?  
  
– Mi sem tudjuk. Hermione átadta anyának azt a címet, ahova elküldte őket, majd Kingsley elvégezte rajta az emléktörlést.  
  
Harry nem tehetett róla, de némi lelkiismeret-furdalással pillantott a ház irányába. Noha beszélgetésük tárgya most ott nevetgélt Ginnyvel a nappaliban, és a nyitott ablakon át tisztán ki tudta venni, hogy valami igazán érdekfeszítőről társaloghatnak – olyasmiről, ami egyben mindkettejüket nevetésre is készteti –, kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy a lánynak cseppet sem lehetett könnyű meghozni ezt a döntést.  
  
– Így a legjobb – erősítette meg Remus, aki kezét biztatóan a fiú vállára helyezve, gyengéden megszorította. – Hermione is nyugodtabb, és a Rendnek is eggyel kevesebb családot kell figyelnie.  
  
– Grangerék évek óta nagy veszélyben vannak, most már legalább ők kikerültek a képből – értett egyet Bill is, majd nagyot kortyolt a teájából.  
  
– Ti nem féltek? – kockáztatta meg a kérdést Harry. A komor tekintet és pillanatnyi hallgatás többet mondott minden szónál.  
  
– A családom már a születésem előtt vérárulónak minősült. Ez a tény eredendően megpecsételte a sorsunkat, anélkül, hogy nyíltan Tudjukki ellen szegültünk volna.  
  
– És Fleur?  
  
– Volt választása, és ő mellettem döntött – felelte még mindig túlságosan komolyan Bill. Mivel a férfi nem mondott többet, Harry most Remus felé emelte a pillantását.  
  
– Nekem csak téged kell féltenem – borzolta fel Harry haját játékosan. Szája szegletében nagyon halvány, barátságos mosoly bujkált, borostyánszín szemei szeretetteljesen csillogtak. A fiú viszonozta a gesztust, és nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy Siriuson kívül senki más nem viselkedett még így vele. Úgy tűnt, Remus szinte kitalálja, mi jár a fejében.  
  
– Mesélj, Harry, hogy megy az iskola? – kíváncsiskodott könnyednek szánt hangon.  
  
– Nehezen – nyögte a fiú.  
  
– A RAVASZ év sokkal kegyetlenebb, mint az RBF év – mondta ki hangosan Bill Harry gondolatát. – És hogy szuperál Elphias tanárként? – érdeklődött az átoktörő. Harry erre nem igazán tudta, mit is mondhatna, elvégre a szünet előtti utolsó órájukon az egész hetedéves csoport a gyengélkedőn kötött ki. Végül elmesélte, miket tanultak eddig, melyet a két férfi érdeklődve hallgatott végig. – Dumbledore engem is felkért az SVK állásra – jegyezte meg Harry elbeszéléséhez fűzve csak úgy mellékesen, mintha nem is számítana.  
  
– És miért nem vállaltad el? – adott hangot döbbenetének a fiú. Bill erre jóízűen felnevetett.  
  
– Én nem vagyok tanárnak való alkat. Hamar meguntam volna.  
  
– Engem is tanítottál.  
  
– Az nem teljesen ugyanaz. Hogyan is magyarázzam el? Tartózkodtál már huzamosabb ideig Fred és George közelében, a saját bőrödön tapasztalhattad, hogy nem épp könnyű esetek. – Bill egy rövid ideig hallgatott, majd különös arckifejezéssel így folytatta. – Tulajdonképpen te nem is igazán tudhatod, mert te vagy az egyetlen, akinek úgy-ahogy szót fogadnak. De a lényeg ez, hogyha csupa olyan gyereket kéne tanítanom, mint amilyenek az ikrek, előbb-utóbb beadnám a kulcsot. Ahhoz nagy türelem kell, én viszont inkább a kalandokat és a változatosságot szeretem.  
  
– Ez is kaland – mutatott rá Remus derűsen.  
  
– Igen, tényleg az – ismerte el Bill. – De nem éppen olyan, amire bárki vállalkozni merne. Minden évfolyamot a saját életkoruknak és képességeiknek megfelelően felkészíteni nem egyszerű. Elég egyetlen egy olyan diák, mint az öcséim bármelyike, és máris kitör a káosz – nevetett fel.  
  
– Azért annyira nem rossz a helyzet – dörmögte Harry elégedetlenkedve.  
  
– Biztos vagy te abban? – tette fel mindentudóan a kérdést Remus. – A mesédet elhallgatva elég csak szegény Elphias utolsó órájára gondolni…  
  
– Na jó, elismerem, igazatok van – adta meg magát a fiú, majd önkéntelenül is eszébe ötlött Bill előbbi mondata. – Mit értettél az alatt, hogy én nem tudhatom, milyenek az ikrek?  
  
Az átoktörőt láthatóan meglepte, hogy Harryt ennyire megragadta a kijelentése; úgy tűnt, mérlegeli magában, mit is feleljen erre,  
  
– Nézd, nem kertelek – jelentette ki –, Fred és George maguk a kisördögök. Na jó, talán most már nem, de hosszú ideig annak számítottak. Bilius bácsi mindig is rájuk volt a legbüszkébb, őket imádta – csóválta a fejét, arcán azonban semmi rosszallás nem látszott.  
  
– Nem értem – vallotta be Harry, habár ez nem akadályozta volna meg abban, hogy azonnal az ikrek védelmére keljen, ha úgy hozná a szükség. Elég volt viszont egy pillantás Remusra, egyből megállapíthatta, hogy a férfi ellenben pontosan tudja, mire céloz Bill.  
  
– Fred és George mindig is született bajkeverők voltak. Nem rossz szándékúak, de lássuk be, sokszor nem úgy sültek el a tréfáik, mint ahogyan ők tervezték. Rengeteg bosszúságot okoztak anyáéknak és nekünk, a családnak és…  
  
– …a tanároknak – fejezte be a mondatot Remus elnéző mosollyal.  
  
– Igen, a tanároknak. Nekik a legtöbbet. De aztán jöttél te, és a csínyek természetében hirtelen fordulat állt be; megváltoztak, nem lettek kevesebbek, sem szelídebbek, de másabbak igen. Mindezek tetejében elég szembetűnően a közeledben visszafogják magukat.  
  
– Ez nem igaz. Fred és George engem is számtalanszor megviccelnek. Egyszer még egy wc-deszkát is küldtek nekem, mikor a gyengélkedőn feküdtem.  
  
Billből és Remusból egyszerre tört ki a nevetés. A két férfi hahotázása ezúttal elnyomta a bentről kiszivárgó vidám hangokat is.  
  
– Igen, ez Fredre és George-ra vall. De higgy nekem, ha azt mondom, amit előtted mutattak, az sosem közelítette meg a valódi rosszaságaik mértékét.  
  
– Szegény Minerva rengeteget panaszkodott rájuk a tanári szobában – vette át a szót Remus –, és még nekem is gondot okozott, hogy rendre utasítsam őket az óráimon. – A férfi hangja még mindig vidáman csengett, semmi neheztelés nem hallatszott ki belőle.  
  
– Én azt hittem, Fred és George szerették az óráidat.  
  
– Szerették is, jót lehetett rajta bajt keverni. Láthatod, hogy most sem varázslattal, hanem varázslatos tárgyakkal harcolnak a sötét mágia ellen. De őket sosem érdekelte igazán a sötét varázslatok kivédése. Nem jobban, mint mondjuk a legendás lények gondozása.  
  
– De hát a DS edzéseken mindig nagyon jók voltak – vette védelmébe a fiúkat Harry. A heves kitörés a két férfit ismét nevetésre buzdította.  
  
– Persze, hiszen ez a lényeg – felelte kacagva Bill –, te vagy az egyetlen, aki rábírta őket, hogy az átváltoztatástanon, bűbájtanon és bájitaltanon kívül más is érdekelje őket. Mi több, még oda is figyeltek, és rengeteget tanultak tőled.  
  
– Többet, mint amennyit én annak idején a fejükbe bírtam könyörögni – bólintott elismeréssel a szemében Remus.  
  
– És ezért anya hálás is neked, bár annak cseppet sem örül, hogy Fred és George is csatlakoztak a Főnix Rendjéhez. Jobb szerette volna őket távol tartani az események sűrűjétől, de ez már képtelenség lenne.  
  
– Annak sem örül, hogy Ron már nem kiskorú – kockáztatta meg Harry a megjegyzést.  
  
– Nem, valóban nem. Ám ez ellen nem lehet mit tenni, mindannyian felnövünk egyszer. – Bill elsuttogott igazságát követően ismét súlyos csend telepedett közéjük. Egy ideig egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, majd mikor mégis megtörtént, Harry nem tudta, hová legyen zavarában. – Ugye tudod, hogy anya egész héten rágta a fülemet, hogy beszéljek veled a szexről? – jegyezte meg könnyedén.  
  
– Ah – nyögött fel Harry, és kínjában előredőlve a tenyerébe temette az arcát.  
  
– Már bánom, hogy azt mondtam neki, elgondolkodom rajta – folytatta egyszerűen –, bár szerintem hagyni kéne, hogy ez a te magánügyed maradjon. Megkímélhettelek volna a bujkálástól. Ha kérdésed van, úgyis felteszed, és azt neked kell eldönteni, hogy kinek. – Harry megszólalni sem tudott, pedig igazán illendőnek érezte volna kifejezni a háláját. – Máskülönben viszont eredendően van valaki, akihez fordulhatsz – fejezte be sokatmondóan.  
  
Harry keményen nyelt egyet, mert hiába tudta, hogy Bill és Remus nem akarják őt kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni, mégis megpróbáltak neki valamilyen módon támogatást nyújtani. Csakhogy ez továbbra is zavarba hozta a fiút, holott tudta, egyáltalán nem kellene így éreznie. És bár Bill ténylegesen nem mondta ki, de azzal is mindhárman tisztában voltak, ki az a személy, akihez Harry fordulhatna – és ez nem más volt, mint Piton. Nem azért, mert ő a házastársa, hanem mert bizonyos kételyeit egyedül a bájitalmester tudná szétoszlatni.  
  
– Williamnek szólított. – Csak úgy kiszaladt a száján, minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül. Voltaképpen napok óta foglalkoztatta ez, de arra ténylegesen sosem gondolt, hogy mindennek hangot is adjon. Ha megtette volna, azt sem így, nem itt, nem most, hogy Remus is jelen van, csakhogy egyszerűen nem tudott elmenni amellett, amit az átoktörő az előbb mondott.  
  
Noha egyikük sem mondta ki, mégis mindannyian tudták, hogy kire terelődött a szó.  
  
– Igen, általában úgy szokott hívni – érkezett a felelet. – Úgy egyenlő arányban a Mr. Weasleyvel. De téged az érdekel, miért szólít a keresztnevemen. – Nem kérdés volt, sokkal inkább kijelentés.  
  
– Én csak… – Harry tudta, hogy feleslegesen kertelne, túlontúl is átlátszó volt a kinyilatkoztatása. – Soha senkit nem szokott a keresztnevén hívni. Talán csak a tanárokat… – gondolkodott hangosan, mikor eszébe ötlött, hogy McGalagonyt is Minervának szólítja.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez még a diákéveinkre tehető – töprengett Bill a távolba meredve. – Akkor voltam elsős a Roxfortban, mikor Piton tanítani kezdett. Akkoriban hosszú idők óta én voltam az egyetlen Weasley az egész iskolában. Az unokatestvéreim már végeztek, a testvéreim pedig még kicsik voltak. Tehát könnyű volt engem beazonosítani. Aztán mikor én harmadéves lettem, akkor lett Charlie elsős. Sok tanár úgy döntött, hogy a megkülönböztetés végett őt a keresztnevén szólítják, én pedig maradtam mindenki számára Mr. Weasley. De Piton mindig szeretett másként viszonyulni mindenhez, mint a többi tanár – csóválta meg a fejét. – Azt hiszem, ő sosem kedvelte igazán Charlie-t, így ő volt az egyetlen, aki a megkülönböztetés végett engem Williamnek kezdett hívni, és az öcsém lett Mr. Weasley. Percy érkezésével pedig ez még hangsúlyosabbá vált.  
  
– Vagy csak azért, mert akkor már sorozatban harmadszor nyerted el a Bájitalszemle fiatal tehetség díját. – Bill és Harry egyszerre pillantottak Remusra. – Akkoriban még járattam az újságot.  
  
– Igen, ez valószínűbb – értett egyet a fiatalabb.  
  
– Te nagyon jó tanuló voltál – bukott ki Harryből.  
  
– Iskolaelső, prefektus, tizenkét RBF és tizenegy RAVASZ, igen, azt hiszem, jó tanuló voltam – kacagott fel Bill. – Bár a többiek a hátam mögött inkább strébernek hívtak. Fred és George egyenesen szégyelltek, és gyanítom, hogy Charlie is szívesen emlegette volna a felmenőimet nem túl szép kontextusban, ha éppenséggel nem ugyanazok a szülei, mint nekem – viccelődött.  
  
– De te szerettél tanulni… – ráncolta Harry a homlokát –, és egészen úgy hangzott, mintha…  
  
– Mintha kedveltem volna a bájitaltant, és azt is, aki tartotta? – fejezte be a mondatot a fiatal férfi. – Ez valóban így volt.  
  
– Én azt hittem, nem…  
  
– Én azt nem kedvelem, ahogyan Piton az emberekhez, és főként hozzád viszonyul – fogott bele a magyarázatba Bill különös hanglejtéssel. – Csak találgatni tudok, hogy a fedő-bűbáj kapcsán került szóba köztetek a nevem, és téged kíváncsivá tett, hogy miért beszél rólam visszafogottabban Piton. Jól sejtem? – Harry bólintott. – Bevallom, én sem tudom. Feltételezem, hogy Remus szavaiban van igazság, és Piton ezzel ismeri el a képességeimet.  
  
– Ez elég valószínű, ugyanis nem te vagy az egyetlen ilyen személy – fűzte hozzá Remus. – Perselus tiszteli az intelligens embereket, és ugyan nem mutatja ki nyíltan, de értékeli, ha valaki képes küzdeni.  
  
– Hermionét nem tartja semmire sem – dörmögte Harry kelletlenül.  
  
– Mert Hermione egészen más habitusú, amiért nagyon sokan – nem csak Perselus – tudálékoskodónak tartják. Ez nagyon bosszantó lehet, mert úgy tűnik, mintha kérkedne a tudásával. Holott nem így van, pusztán ő is vágyik az elismerésre, amit éppen ebből kifolyólag sosem kap meg senkitől sem. Vagy ha mégis, azt mások rossz szemmel nézik, és ezért még inkább neheztelnek rá.  
  
– Én is tudom, milyen ez – vette vissza a szót Bill. – Az előttem a Roxfortban tanuló Weasleyk egyikét sem tartották sokra, igaz, anya jó tanuló volt, de apának nem jósoltak túl nagy jövőt. Bilius nagybácsi még a RAVASZ-t sem szerezte meg, így eleve azzal kerültem oda, hogy ismét egy újabb aranyvérű kudarc, akivel szenvedniük kell – mesélte. – De mikor kiderült, hogy tévedtek, megváltozott a helyzet. Onnantól én lettem a mérce a testvéreim megítéléséhez. Próbáltam ugyan nem mutatni, mennyit tudok, de én szerettem tanulni, érdekeltek az órák, és ez ellen nem tehettem semmit, mert igenis szerettem volna jó lenni. Charlie-nak és Percynek bizonyítaniuk kellett, és sokszor hallgatták azt, hogy nem olyan jók, mint én. Először az ikreknek volt bátorsága, hogy dacoljanak a hírnevemmel. Őket nem érdekelte, hányszor hallják, hogy „Bill így, Bill úgy”. Én csak Bezzegbill voltam a szemükben, ahogyan aztán Bezzegcharlie és Bezzegpercy is követett a sorban.  
  
– Nem sokan szeretik a náluknál okosabb embereket – csóválta a fejét Remus, arcán hasonló kifejezéssel. – A kiemelkedő tudásnak kétféle vonzata van, vagy nagyon népszerű leszel, vagy kicsúfolnak; de mindkettő ugyanazzal jár, kevés igazi baráttal. És Perselus pontosan ugyanilyen volt. Emlékszem arra, hogy már elsőévesként lekörözött mindenkit tudásban, de valamiért mégis mindig utolsó lett, mert apád és Sirius elorozták előle a dicsőséget.  
  
– Ennek ellenére – folytatta ismét Bill – nem szép dolog, hogy más tettei miatt ítél el téged. Noha azért a saját cselekedeteid is rászolgáltak néha arra, hogy meglegyen a maga véleménye.  
  
– Ez így igaz – bólintott egyetértően Remus is.  
  
Harry pedig képtelennek bizonyult most teljes vehemenciával megcáfolni mindezt. A két férfi nem bántóan közölte vele a véleményét, ellenben a lemondó hangnemük felkeltette a fiú figyelmét is. Mostanra sok mindent megértett, főként olyasmiket, amiknek régen nem tulajdonított semmi jelentőséget, elvégre kis problémáknak tűntek. Fel sem foghatta, hogyan lyukadtak ki ide, elvégre ő egészen másról akart beszélgetni. De tán éppenséggel ez is része a felismerésnek. Elvégre azt is elérték, hogy ne csak Pitonon gondolkodjon el, de például eszébe juttatták azt is, hogy noha Hermione már milyen régóta a barátjuk, ám Ron és ő a mai napig nem kértek bocsánatot a lánytól, amiért annak idején, elsősként olyan mélyen megbántották őt…  
  
– Tudod, Harry, a karácsony előtti vacsorán Charlie nem mondott teljesen hülyeséget – húzódott gyengéd mosolyra Bill szája. – Na jó, én viszont most bemegyek – állt fel, Harry véleménye szerint túl hirtelen. – Ha ma már nem találkoznánk, akkor jó éjt!  
  
– Szia, Bill – köszönt el Remus, míg Harry csupán egy intéssel tette ugyanezt.  


***

– Tudnom kéne, miért tereltétek el a szót, igaz? – érdeklődött Harry szinte könnyed hangon.  
  
Remus a válasz helyett lenyúlt maga mellé, és a nyirkos fűből előhalászott egy whiskysüveget, melynek alján épp csak két pohárkára való lötyögött.  
  
– Nem én ittam meg – mosolygott szelíden Harry megütközését látva –, még csak nem is én hoztam ki. Mielőtt ideültem, Fred és George épp itt beszélgettek Oliver Woodal és Lee Jordannel. Gyanítom, övék lehetett. Tölthetek? – kínálta őt a férfi.  
  
– Igen, kösz – nyújtotta oda a poharát.  
  
– Nem felejtettem el válaszolni – biztosította őt Remus, miután mindketten belekortyoltak a finom nedűbe.  
  
– De nem fogsz mondani semmit, mert tudod, miről akartam beszélni veled – adta meg Harry maga a feleletet. – Már rájöttem. Végig tudtátok, mindketten.  
  
– Csak sejtettük. Tudom, mi érdekel, Harry, ám nem mondhatok mást, minthogy a feladatainkról mi sem beszélhetünk. Épp úgy, ahogyan te, Ron és Hermione sem mondhatjátok el a titkot, amit Dumbledore rátok bízott – pillantott komoly tekintettel a férfi a fiúra.  
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy tudsz erről.  
  
– Mindannyian tudunk, viszont azt is el kell fogadnunk, hogy Dumbledore miért cselekszik úgy, ahogyan. Igaz, hogy sok esetben nem értünk egyet minden döntésével, és még csak nem is tetszik minden lépése, nem vitatható el az érdeme, amivel újra és újra időt nyer számunkra.  
  
– Ha felteszek egy kérdést, őszintén válaszolsz rá?  
  
– Igyekezni fogok, de ez a kérdésed milyenségétől függ.  
  
– A mostani beszélgetésünknek van bármi köze ahhoz, hogyha kitör a háború, akkor Dumbledore Voldemort oldalára küldi Pitont? – Remus nem látszott megdöbbentnek a kérdés hallatán, azonban most először tűnt igazán kiismerhetetlennek, és ahogyan Harry sejtette, nem felelt. Ez azonban minden másnál beszédesebbnek bizonyult: Harry megkapta a választ.  
  
– Gyere, sétáljunk kicsit – ajánlotta fel Remus.  
  
A férfi felállt, kezében még mindig ott tartogatta a whiskyje maradékát, ám most kiitta azt, türelmesen várva a fiúra. Harry ugyanis nem sietett el semmit. Ő a maga részéről már eltüntette az alkoholt, pedig ezúttal örült volna, ha kicsit több jut neki.  
  
– Amoris-esküje sem változtat azon, hogy Pitonnak fel kell áldoznia magát, ha úgy hozza a szükség. – Igazából kérdésnek szánta, ám valahogy mégis kijelentéssé formálódott.  
  
– Megdöbbentő látni – somolygott kedvesen Remus, mialatt lassan elindultak a hátsó kert irányába –, de mégis megnyugtató a tudat, hogy valamelyest sikerült túltennetek magatokat Perszelusszal a sokévnyi sérelmeken. Nagyon kedves gesztus, hogy ennyire aggódsz a helyzete miatt.  
  
– Micsoda? Nem, nem, félreérted – tagadott hevesen Harry, ám csakhamar rádöbbent, hogy mindez már csupán berögzült reakció. Ha más nem is, de Remus tekintete pontosan ugyanezt tükrözte. Hirtelen hálátlannak érezte magát.  
  
– Jól érezted magad Londonban?  
  
– Nem volt olyan rossz, mint amire számítottam – ismerte el őszintén, hogy elvegye az előző mondatának élét. Noha nem bocsátkozott részletekbe, maga is meglepődött, mégis jólesett neki beszélni arról, merre jártak a bájitalmesterrel. Szót ejtett a Tower hídról, a sétának álcázott sprintelésről, és az étteremről is; a beszámolón Remus nagyon jót mulatott, majd szokásos szelíd nevetéssel fogadta Harry elképedt vallomását arról, miszerint Pitonnak van humora, és még nagylelkű is tud lenni. A csókról természetesen nem tett említést. – Most először láttam a Hyde parkot. Télen nem valami szórakoztató.  
  
– A Hyde Park? Csak nem megnéztétek Pán Péter szobrát? – tudakolta kedélyesen a férfi.  
  
– Miért kellett volna megnézni?  
  
– Csak gondoltam, azért mentetek arra. De ezek szerint tévedtem. – A férfi egyébként is barátságos pillantása még inkább megenyhült, mikor megválaszolta Harry ki nem mondott kérdését. – Édesanyádat juttatja eszembe a szobor.  
  
– Anyát? – lepődött meg a fiú, mire a férfi bólintott.  
  
– Lily gyermekként imádta Pán Péter történetét, bár véleményem szerint őt is inkább a varázslatos kalandok, a repülni tudó, csintalan fiú, a sellők, tündérek, kalózok, idegen világból érkező gyerekek és mesebeli lények varázsolták el, ahogy annak idején engem is – merengett Lupin a szája szegletében játszó apró mosollyal. – A legtöbb varázslócsaládból származó gyerek nem ismeri a mugli meséket, de én félvér vagyok, így a szüleim nekem is megvették a könyvet. Mivel a Roxfortba való érkezésem előtt nem voltak barátaim, a könyvekkel szórakoztattam magam. Szerettem a mugli irodalmat, mert annyira érdekesnek találtam a muglik nézeteit. Ezeknek az olvasmányoknak köszönhetem, hogy Lily szóba állt velem –nosztalgiázott. – Még mindig emlékszem az arcára, mikor meglátta a roxforti tó sellőit, és kiderült számára, hogy a valóságban teljesen másképp néznek ki, mint a mesékben. – Harry szája is mosolyra húzódott, szerette hallgatni ezeket a történeteket az édesanyjáról. Olyan ritkán meséltek neki róla… mindig csak az apja tetteit emlegették fel, és most szinte itta Remus szavait. – Azt hiszem, Lilyvel teljesen egyetértettünk abban, hogy James sokban hasonlított Pán Péterhez – pillantott a férfi Harryre –, ez bizonyára hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy édesanyád sokáig nem tudta megkedvelni őt.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted? – döbbent le a fiú.  
  
– Nos, te is ismered a történetet, ugye? – Harry bólintott. – Akkor tudod, hogy Péter mennyire önző, folyton dicsekvő fiúként van lefestve, míg Perselus merengőbeli emlékében betekintést nyerhettél abba, hogy édesapád igazán versenyre kellhetett vele – sóhajtott fel Remus fejcsóválva. – Tudod, Harry, míg csupán meseként olvas valaki valamiről, addig sokszor olyasmit is viccesnek vagy épp vonzónak, esetleg kalandosnak tart, amit a való életben soha nem érezne annak. Ameddig Lily számára Peter a képzeletében élt, addig nem tulajdonított ennek a fajta viselkedésnek túl nagy jelentőséget, ám amikor Jamesben mindez megelevenedni látszott, rájött, hogy ez korántsem jó. Ő mindig is nagyon empatikus volt, ezt a vonásodat kétség kívül tőle örökölted – nézett rá szeretetteljesen –, és ebbe nem fért bele az, amit James és Sirius műveltek. Magamat sem akarom mentegetni, ne gondold ezt, de én igazán nem játszottam olyan komoly szerepet az életében, mint ők ketten. Úgy gondolom, legalábbis abból, amit hajlandó volt nekem elmondani, Lily kicsit megbántva is érezte magát, amiért James úgymond meggyalázta szeretett „hősét”. Természetesen James rovásán sokkal több volt, nem csak ez, de tizenegy évesek voltunk, nagyon gyerekek, és így is viselkedtünk, ezzel pedig tükröt mutattunk Pán Péter történetének is – ismerte el. – De mindenki életében elérkezik egy pont, amikor a gyereklétből tovább lép a felnőttség felé vezető úton, és ezt mindenki egy kicsit másképp éli meg. Édesanyád valószínűleg ezzel. Felnőttként egészen máshogy látunk már bizonyos dolgokat, átértékeljük ezeket és rájövünk, hogy Péter nem csupán csintalan kisgyerek volt, hanem igazán kegyetlen is. Lily egy roppant intelligens boszorkány volt, ám neki is megvoltak a maga kis csodái, amikben gyerekként hinni akart és tudott.  
  
Igen, Harry pontosan ismerte ezt az érzés, ő is tapasztalta már akkor, mikor először jött rá arra, hogy az apja és Sirius, sőt még Remus sem volt olyan csodálatos, mint azt ő hitte. Különös csalódással töltötte el őt az arra való ráébredés, hogy Dumbledore sem tévedhetetlen, ahogyan a sokszor kellemetlen emberekre is haragudott, mert valójában nem voltak olyan rosszak, hogy tényleges okot adjanak az utálatára. Természetesen azóta ő is másképp kezelte ezeket a helyzeteket, de először rádöbbeni az ilyesmire cseppet sem egyszerű. Gyerekként az ember valóban annyira szeret hinni a csodákban, és Harry saját, különbejáratú csodái mindig is ezek voltak.  
  
– Értem, mire gondolsz – sóhajtott fel. Szüleinek és keresztapjának felemlegetése különös hatást gyakorolt rá. – De én nem láttam a szobrot – motyogta. – Ha erről előbb tudok… – Akkor sem történt volna másként, ám ezt már nem mondta ki hangosan. Biztosra vette, hogy Pitont a legkevésbé sem érdekelte volna egy számára ennyire jelentéktelennek bizonyuló dolog.  
  
Már nem sétáltak, Remus megállt a hátsó kert sufnihoz vezető kis kerítésénél, és annak kényelmesen nekidőlve különös pillantással figyelte Harryt. A fiúnak határozottan olyan érzése támadt, mintha Remus várna, vagy még inkább számítana valamire, és mikor Harry – nem is igazán tudva, mi vezérli őt – közelebb lépett, a férfi egyből ölelésébe vonta a griffendélest. Az alkohol mégiscsak hatott – habár nem volt részeg, de feloldott benne egy gátat, ami már olyan régóta feszült ott mélyen. Jóleső érzés volt átölelni Remust, elbújni egy kicsit a világ elől azáltal, hogy az arcát belefúrhatta a férfi pulóverébe. Milyen ironikus: a felnőttlétbe való lépésről beszélgetnek, miközben ő most egy kicsikét szeretett volna ismét gyerekké válni.  
  
– Bánt még valami? – tudakolta suttogva az egykori professzor.  
  
Harry válasza egyszerű igen is lehetett volna, csakhogy ezt nem tudta senkivel megbeszélni; Ronnal nem merte, Hermionéval eszébe sem jutott, mással pedig nem akarta. De odabent legbelül még mindig rágta egy furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan, ismeretlen érzés, amit nem tudott hova tenni, és…  
  
– Perselus és én – susogta gyámoltalanul a férfi nyakába –, mi…  
  
– Szeretkeztetek? – kérdezte szelíden Remus, megsimogatva Harry fejét. A fiú majdnem felnevetett a furcsa kettősségen.  
  
– Nem egészen. Még nem feküdtünk le… _úgy_.  
  
– Értem. Miben kételkedsz, Harry? – tapintott ismét a lényegre Remus.  
  
– Nem tudom – vallotta be lehangoltan. – Én csak… – Képtelennek látszott megfogalmazni. Mert miben is kételkedett? Leginkább abban, hogy helyes-e, amit tesz, egyáltalán szabad-e neki ilyesmit megtennie, és persze miért pont Piton…  
  
– Jólesett?  
  
– Igen.  
  
– És ez megrémít?  
  
– Egy kicsit. Nem az, hogy ilyet csináltam, mert… khm… egy ideje… szóval én… tudod… – hebegte zavarában.  
  
– Tehát vonzódsz a férfiakhoz, nem szégyen ez, Harry. – A fiú anélkül bólintott, hogy felemelte volna a fejét. – Ellenben nem vagy biztos még magadban, vagy még inkább Perselusban, ez a gond? Vagy más bánt? Esetleg az, hogy mit gondolnának rólad a barátaid, a szüleid, vagy netán Sirius?  
  
– Talán, azt hiszem, ez is közrejátszik. De inkább az előbbi.  
  
– A vágy olyasmi, amit nem lehet szabályozni. Kordában tarthatod, de nem tudod befolyásolni, hogy ki irányába lobbanjon fel.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ez csak a vágyról szólna.  
  
– Ez esetben talán a megoldás kulcsát magadban kéne keresned. Próbáltál megbocsátani Perselusnak? – Harry most tanácstalanul felpillantott a férfi borostyánszín szemeibe. – Bármiért, amit úgy érzed, elkövetett ellened, azért megpróbáltál megbocsátani neki?  
  
Harry elgondolkodott ezen: valóban igyekezett megtenni, de azt nem érezte lehetségesnek, hogy ezzel magyarázható a tette.  
  
– Nem értem, ennek mi köze lenne bármihez is.  
  
– Amikor megbocsátasz valakinek, akaratlanul is másképp szemléled már őt. Elmondásod alapján Perselus megmutatta, hogy képes másféle viselkedésre is veled szemben, ami ha kellemes meglepetésnek is számított, egyben el is bizonytalanított.  
  
– Ez akkor sem magyarázat arra, miért esett jól vele csókolózni és…  
  
Remus halkan felnevetett, nem bántóan, ezt Harry pontosan tudta is. A férfi keze csitítóan és messzemenőkig jólesősen simogatta a fiú hátát, nyugalmat sugározva ezáltal feléje.  
  
– Ahogy én ismerem Perselust, biztosra veszem, hogy minden tőle telhetőt elkövetett azért, hogy még véletlenül se lehessen rá panasz. Szerintem azt még te is belátod, amire ő elhivatott, azt mindig teljes odaadással végzi, így kétségem sincs afelől, hogy bármit is csináltatok ti ketten, Perselus igazán kitett magáért.  
  
– Jaj… – Harry szégyellősen rejtette el vöröslő képét a férfi kabátjába.  
  
– Ne haragudj, nem akartalak zavarba hozni.  
  
– Nem kéne zavarban lennem – korholta magát. – Olyan gyerekesnek érzem magam emiatt.  
  
– Én nem bánom, komolyan. Néha mindenkinek szüksége van törődésre, a felnőtt férfiaknak is – nyomatékosította. – És Perselusszal mindezek ellenére sem lehet könnyű, ezért igazán nem kell szégyellned magad. – Remus egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, mielőtt halk hangon ismét megszólalt. – Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam veled Sirius halála után.  
  
Harry önkéntelenül is erősebben ölelte a férfit.  
  
– Ha most itt lenne…  
  
– Akkor Ron már nem élne – nevetett ismét Remus némi keserűséggel a hangszínében. – Sirius saját kezűleg fojtotta volna meg, és most a nyakadban loholna, hogy Perselus minden lépéséről tudjon. Bár a varázslat ellen ő sem tehetne semmit, de bizonyára sokkal jobban védene, mint azt el bírnád képzelni.  
  
– Te nem akarsz ennyire megvédeni? – kérdezte feltámadó derűvel Harry. A kijelentését viccnek szánta, de egészen meglepődött a feleleten.  
  
– Ha szeretnéd, megteszem – érkezett a komolyabban hangzó válasz, mint arra a fiú számított. – Perselus nem tagadhatja meg tőled, hogyha te azt szeretnéd, valaki felügyelje a házasságotok beteljesülését. – A fiú szája néma „ó”-ra nyílt. – Csak egy szavadba kerül, Harry, és ott leszek, hogy biztonságban érezd magad.  
  
– Nem… nem szükséges. Nem félek Pitontól. Különben is biztosított róla, hogy nem fog megerőszakolni, vagy bármi ilyesmi. Szerintem, hogyha megtenné, azt Dumbledore professzor sem díjazná.  
  
– Ne kételkedj abban, hogy Albus valóban kinyilvánítaná a haragját, és biztos lehetsz benne, hogy Perselus sosem felejtené el azt, amit kapna azért, ha bántana téged. – Harry csak pislogni tudott Remus komor tekintete láttán. – De én sem hiszem, hogy tartanod kellene Perselustól. Szavakkal többször bántja meg az embert, mint szabadna, de fizikailag soha nem tenne ilyet.  
  
– Ne is kérdezzem, miért bízol meg benne ennyire, ugye? – tette fel a költőinek szánt kérdést, majd szinte rögvest meg is feledkezve erről, egy egészen más dolog tolakodott a fejébe. – És… te haragudni fogsz rám?  
  
– Miért tenném? Mert egy kényszerhelyzetben azt teszed, amit a közösség érdeke megkíván? Nem magad miatt csinálod, hanem értünk, méghozzá olyan érett hozzáállással kezeled, mellyel, bevallom, mindannyiunkat elképesztesz. Ez arra késztet minket is, hogy sokkal keményebben akarjunk dolgozni. Perselusnak sem könnyű, de abban egyetértettünk, hogy számodra még félelmetesebb és még embert próbálóbb feladat. Elképesztően büszke vagyok rád, Harry, és nem csak én. Sokan vagyunk, akik bármit megtennénk most érted, amivel egy kicsit is viszonozhatnánk az áldozatodat.  
  
És Harry értette, hogy ez most már nemcsak a szexről szól, nem is csak a kényszerű házasságáról, nem Pitonról, hanem az ő szerepéről a háborúban, de volt valami Remus szemében, valami véglegesség, amit a fiú nem tudott hova tenni.  
  
– Maradhatunk még így egy kicsit? – kérdezte visszabújva Remus meleg, biztonságot nyújtó ölelésébe.  
  
– Hát persze.

***

Harry még sosem érzett ekkora kettősséget az iskolába való visszatérés kapcsán. Egyrészről megkönnyebbült, mivel már nem kényszerült bujkálásra, másrészt viszont vonakodott is annak tudatában, hogy mi várja őt itt. A kezdetektől örömmel és jókedvvel lépte át a Roxfort küszöbét, ezúttal azonban egy jó nagy görccsel a gyomrában tette mindezt.  
  
– Miért van az, hogy olyan furcsa most visszajönni? – tette fel a kérdést Ron a csigalépcsőn felfelé baktatva.  
  
Harry vállat vont, nem volt kedve megvitatni azt, amit eddig láttak. Hermione jól mondta, sok meglepetés érte őket abban a tíz percben is, amióta itt tartózkodtak. A diáksereg igencsak tetemes része ugyanis nem tért vissza a szünetről…  
  
– Tudom, hogy tudja. Úgy nézett rám… – hörögte Seamus sírontúli hangon épp akkor, mikor Ron és Harry beléptek a hetedikes fiúhálóba vezető ajtón.  
  
– Ki tud és mit? – kíváncsiskodott a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– McGalagony – felelte Dean a barátja helyett. – Seamus szerint McGalagony kiszagolta, hogy nem csinálta meg az esszéket, ez a dilis meg totál be van tojva most miatta.  
  
– Te nem láttad, hogyan nézett rám – bizonygatta Seamus felettébb sápadtan.  
  
– De már vagy ezerszer közölted, hogy úúúgy – húzta el a szót nyomatékosan Dean – nézett rád.  
  
– Milyen esszéről beszéltek? – tátotta el a száját Ron.  
  
– A háromtekercses házi dolgozat – fuvolázta Dean.  
  
– Ezek szerint ti sem tanultatok a szünetben – élénkült fel Seamus.  
  
– Tanult a halál – dörmögte Ron. – Még csak rá se néztem a ládámra.  
  
– Akkor együtt bukunk – kúszott hálás és megkönnyebbült vigyor a fiú arcára, mintha csak Ron az életét mentené meg.  
  
– Hah, bukás, álmodik a nyomor – kacagott Dean cinikusan.  
  
– Előbb nyír ki McGalagony – tette hozzá Harry egyetértően, miközben lehuppant az ágyára.  
  
– Az csúnya halálnak ígérkezik – dalolta egy szemtelen hang. Az ajtónyílásban Christopher Tobin vigyorgó képe bukkant fel, akiről lerítt, hogy igazán jó kedvében van. – Milyen virágot vigyek a sírotokra? – cukkolta őket. – Vagy várjunk csak – ráncolta a homlokát –, nem is lesz sírotok, mert McGalagony piócává átkoz titeket.  
  
– Na várj csak! – rikkantott Dean, magához ragadva a párnáját. – Ne szemtelenkedj itt velünk, mert megjárod – figyelmeztette a harmadévest vihogva, és még a mondat végére sem ért, mikor a párna már Christopher felé röppent. A fiú azonban ügyesen és gyorsan reagálva fedezékbe húzódott, miközben a szerencsétlen ágynemű nagy csattanással landolt a földön. Christopher hangos kacagását még a hetedévesek nevetése sem tudta elnyomni.  


***

Harry szünet utáni első látogatása a pincében nem egészen úgy alakult, ahogyan arra számított. Piton ugyan nem vedlett vissza a kibírhatatlan, utálatos bájitaltan tanárrá, aki azelőtt volt, ám megmagyarázhatatlan távolságtartása még Harry számára is érezhető mértéket öltött. Egy lépés előre, kettő hátra – a fiú így jellemezhette volna legjobban a viszonyukat. Vonakodott bevallani, de nem tudta, mi zavarja jobban: Piton viselkedése, vagy az, hogy most kezdhettek mindent elölről. Újra neki kellett állni és felépíteni valamiféle bizalmi állapotot, az út pedig törékeny békével volt kikövezve. Harry megérzése azonban azt súgta, hogy a mostani állapotok meglétében sokkal inkább Voldemortnak van nagyobb szerepe, semmint neki. Csak tudná, mi, a férfi ugyanis nem beszélt.  
  
A szünet utáni második alkalom a pincében már ismét fesztelenebbnek bizonyult, amit Harry némi megnyugvással vett tudomásul. A fiú és a bájitalmester között furcsa, ki nem mondott egyezmények sora alakult ki, amivel szavak nélkül kezdtek kommunikálni egymással. Példának okáért: Harry a Pitonnal töltött időben minden esetben levette a szemüvegét, míg a férfi, ha némi vonakodással is, de önként szabadult meg vastag, denevérszerű talárjától. Épp elegendő ruhát viselt alatta, ami megfelelő biztonságérzetet adhatott neki – vélte Harry. Aztán ott volt egymás keresztnevének használata, és noha ez ment a legnehezebben, igyekeztek beszélgetni, és minél kevesebb alkalommal visszatérni az azonnali ellentámadáshoz.  
  
Pitonnak természetesen megmaradt a bűbájos modora – mintha bármikor is képes lett volna levetkőzni, gondolta magában Harry gúnyosan –, de a szavak éle az esetek többségében már egyáltalán nem Harrynek szólt. Sőt, a fiúban egy idő után felmerült, hogy talán az elmúlt hat és fél év alatt sem kellett volna minden sértőnek tűnő megjegyzést magára vennie, de ő mindig úgy érezte, hogy ezek az epés beszólások csakis neki szólnak. Csak mostanában jött rá arra és látta be, hogy Pitonnak egyszerűen ilyen az alaptermészete: lényegében a kollégáival, mi több, Dumbledore-ral szemben is sokszor cinikusan és szarkasztikusan nyilvánult meg. Ilyen körülmények mellett és ebből a szemszögből tekintve a saját viselkedésére, Harrynek sajnos el kellett ismernie, hogy tényleg nagyon arrogánsnak tűnhetett. Pedig Merlin lássa lelkét, ő valóban nem akart ilyen lenni. A legkevésbé sem szerette volna, hogy a bájitalmester vádjainak bárminemű alapja legyen. Erre a Bill-lel és Remusszal folytatott beszélgetés döbbentette rá.  
  
Tehát Harry is igyekezett visszafogni magát, ami meglepő mód könnyebbnek bizonyult most, hogy valóban nem vett magára minden csípős megjegyzést. Voltaképpen onnantól, hogy ez megtörtént, képes volt _valóban_ szórakoztatónak találni Piton egyes beszólásait.  
  
– Esetleg a bámulásom helyett megkísérelhetnél a feladatodra koncentrálni – szólalt meg Piton gúnyosan, aminek következtében Harrynek el kellett rejtenie az arcára kiülő mosolyt. – Igazán örömmel tölt el, hogy felettébb szórakoztatónak találod a helyzetet, ám ez aligha segít a megoldandó problémán.  
  
Harry csupán mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Egyszerűen nem értem… túl nehéz – ismerte el a fiú vonakodva. Immáron lassan egy órája igyekezett elsajátítani annak a bűbájnak a pálcamozdulatait, amit McGalagony követelt meg a következő órára. – Fogalmam sincs, hol rontom el.  
  
– Amennyiben nem boldogulsz, és úgy érzed, segítségre van szükséged, csupán kérned kell.  
  
Harry összevont szemöldökkel pillantott a tanár irányába.  
  
– Megtennéd? Segítenél nekem? – döbbent meg, ám a Piton arcán észlelt kifejezés egyértelművé tette mindezt. Újabb adalék ahhoz, amit Harry sokáig nehezen tudott volna elképzelni a férfiról, ám ha már ilyen burkolt módon, de felajánlotta, akkor igenis élni akart a lehetőséggel. Talán éppen ez lesz az, amivel ismét elérhető közelségbe kerülhet az a már-már békés viszonyuk, ami karácsonykor kialakult…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orchidessis: A Tűz Serlegében Ollivander ezzel a varázslattal tesztelte Fleur pálcáját. Úgy gondoltam, ez tökéletesen illene egy jelszóhoz, amit Bill és Harry használhatnak egymás között. 
> 
> Pán Péter: Szeretném kihangsúlyozni, hogy itt az eredeti történetre kell gondolni, és nem a Disney-féle és a magyarul megvágott verzióra, ami egy kedves meseként van beállítva. Az eredeti angol szöveg értelmében ugyanis Péter cseppet sem jó szándékú kisfiú, legalábbis ha azt egy érett ember olvassa. Gyerekként még elvarázsol, de felnőttként észrevehetővé válik Péter kegyetlen oldala is – ahogyan Hook kapitány bizonyos fokú jósága is. Így ezzel a résszel leginkább azt szerettem volna kifejezni, hogy mennyire átértékeljük a dolgokat, miközben felnövünk. Ami gyerekként még kalandosnak tűnik, addig felnőttként tekintve ugyanarra a dologra, már egészen másképp látjuk azt. És sokszor nem abban keresendő a hiba, hogy elvesztjük a fantáziánkat, begyepesedünk…


	14. Emlékek háza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Piton kapcsolatában változások állnak be; a hullámvölgynek köszönhetően a fiú elbizonytalanodik. Ám a három hónap lassan letelik, így muszáj megbarátkoznia az elkerülhetetlennel. Előtte azonban nem várt helyről kínálnak neki szövetséget, valamint Hermione is rászánja magát, hogy beavassa végre a fiúkat is a titkaiba…

Harrynek, bármilyen erősen is koncentrált, a varázslat csak nem akaródzott sikerülni. Újra és újra átfutotta a könyv pontos utasításait, megkísérelt magától rájönni, hol vét hibát, de igazság szerint elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy a bűbáj kivitelezésének mely pontján rontja el. Annyiban biztos lehetett, nem a non-verbális varázslás nehézsége okozza a legnagyobb problémát, elvégre akkor sem járt sikerrel, ha motyogta a varázsigét. Tehát a hibát csakis a mozdulataiban kellett keresnie, ám bármennyire is igyekezett, képtelennek látszott rájönni a megfejtésre.  
  
Ezzel szemben Pitonnak semmi nehézséget nem okozott demonstrálni a varázslatot – mindez meg sem lepte Harryt. Az viszont már annál inkább, hogy amikor a férfi útmutatása nyomán sem sikerült eredményt felmutatnia, a tanár nem kiabált vele. A griffendéles nem emlékezett még egy olyan esetre, mikor Piton – még ha csak egy aprócska hibáról is volt szó – ne használta volna ki az alkalmat arra, hogy megalázza őt. Éppen ezért ez a mostani igazán megdöbbentette a fiút.  
  
A tanár félretette a saját munkáját – naná, hogy a téli szünetre kiadott dolgozatokat javította –, és Harryvel szemközt elhelyezkedve hajtotta végre a varázslatot, ami látszatra olyan könnyűnek tűnt. A griffendéles megpróbálta a lehető legjobban megfigyelni a mozdulatokat, de Piton olyan egyszerűen és gyorsan hajtotta végre a bűbájt, hogy esélyét sem látta ennek. A férfi elképesztő volt – állapította meg magában a fiú vonakodva.  
  
– Ameddig a figyelmed folyamatosan elkalandozik a megtanulandó feladatról, addig nem is várhatod el a sikert – csattant Piton hangja ezúttal élesebben.  
  
– Figyelek – vágta rá Harry védekezőn.  
  
– Nem teszed – állapította meg a bájitalmester –, a gondolataid most is egészen máson járnak.  
  
– Nem… – Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt, és elharapta a mondatot. Piton éjfekete szemei dárdaként döfték át. – Igyekszem – szűrte a foga között a fiú.  
  
– Az igyekezet nem elég.  
  
– De nem látom a hibámat! – tört ki Harryből indulatosabban, mint szerette volna. – Ha elmondanád pontosan, akkor meg tudnám csinálni.  
  
– Felesleges szócséplés – szólt hűvösen a férfi. – Feltételezem, hogy Ms. Granger eleget fecsérelte már az idejét erre, te mégsem mutatsz semmiféle fejlődést ezen a téren. Mindazonáltal ideje megtanulnod, hogy ne hagyatkozz folyamatosan másokra, ne tőlük várd a megoldást, hanem saját magad vedd észre, mit rontasz el.  
  
– Ez a nagy segítség?  
  
– Annak nem lehet segíteni, aki nem is akarja. – Mielőtt Harrynek lett volna alkalma visszaszólni, Piton lendületes léptekkel megkerülte az asztalt, és pontosan a fiú mögött megállt. A férfi mellkasa Harry hátához nyomódott, és a griffendélesnek türtőztetnie kellett magát, hogy veszteg maradjon. – Ne merészelj figyelemelterelés céljából csábítási trükköket bevetni – susogta a fiú fülébe a bájitalmester vészjósló hangon. Harry, ha lehet, ettől még zabosabbá vált. – A kéztartásom és a csuklómozdulatot figyeld – utasította Piton halk, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mialatt jobb karját kinyújtotta a griffendéles mellett.  
  
A fiú úgy tett, ahogyan a férfi kérte; már csak azért sem akarta megadni Pitonnak azt az örömet, hogy újra beleköthessen. Harry feszült figyelmétől kísérve a tanár ismét végrehajtotta a varázslatot, ám a griffendéles dühösen vette tudomásul, hogy továbbra sem érzékeli a különbséget.  
  
– Nem látom – morogta kényszeredetten.  
  
Arra számított, hogy ez a vallomás kihozza Pitont a sodrából, de csodák csodájára mégsem így történt. A bájitalmester mindenféle kommentár nélkül megismételte a bűbájt, Harry pedig minden idegszálával a férfi mozdulataira összpontosított. Ezúttal végre sikerült észrevennie valamit, amit különbségnek könyvelhetett el, így felbátorodva igyekezett leutánozni a Piton által demonstráltakat. Az eredmény azonban újfent letörte a lelkesedését.  
  
– Koncentrálj – suttogta a fülébe a bájitalmester. Az előttük magasodó asztalnak hála Harrynek nem volt elegendő helye, ezáltal testük olyan közelségbe került, mely lényegesen zavarta a griffendélest a férfi által kért tevékenységben. A fenébe – bosszankodott. Piton azonban nem eresztette: kérés nélkül megismételte az előbbieket még egyszer, majd másodszor, végül harmadszor is.  
  
Harry minden alkalommal alaposan tanulmányozta a folyamatot: Piton karja az egész művelet alatt mindvégig egyenesen mutatott előre, és épp úgy, ahogyan a pálcán pihenő ujjai, mozdulatlan maradt. Egyedül a csuklója tett leheletnyi fordulatot, miközben gondos, precízen végrehajtott varázslata nyomán átváltoztatta a gyakorlásul szolgáló gyertyát. És Harry ebben a pillanatban ráébredt a saját hibájára.  
  
– Azt hiszem, már tudom, hol rontom el – kockáztatta meg a kijelentést, majd hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, valóban helyes-e a meglátása, Piton minden mozdulatát leutánozva végezte el a bűbájt. Sem elsőre, sem másodikra, de még harmadszorra sem sikerült. – A rohadt életbe már! – dühöngött.  
  
– Vigyázz a szádra! – szólt rá Piton kissé emeltebb hangon. – Nem csupán a csuklómozdulat játszik lényeges szerepet – jegyezte meg immáron higgadtan, mialatt saját kezét Harry jobbjára csúsztatta –, hanem az is, hogyan tartod a kezedben a pálcádat. Nem foghatod mindig marokra, mert úgy kényelmes, netalántán azt tartod férfiasnak. Minden egyes varázslat másféle pálcatartást kíván meg, lévén, hogy ezáltal vagy képes a kívánt mozdulatsort a legtökéletesebben kivitelezni. – Piton halkan susogott a fiú fülébe, forró lehelete minduntalan csiklandozta Harry bőrét, miközben a tanár elrendezte az ujjait a pálcán, egészen addig tologatva őket, mígnem Harry már szinte úgy érezte, az kiesik a kezei közül. – Próbáld meg most – utasította.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, de eltökéltnek mutatkozott, és ismét nekiállt, hogy elvégezze a varázslatot. Egészen más érzetet nyújtott így végrehajtani a bűbájt, ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, mégiscsak van értelme. Piton nem hazudott, mert mikor Harry hangosan kimondva a varázsigét suhintott, a varázslat, legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, sikerült. Nem teljesen tökéletesen, de az elmúlt óra sikertelenségéhez viszonyítva hatalmas előrelépést tett meg.  
  
– Ez… – Hirtelen fellobbanó elégedettsége gyorsan párolgásnak indult, mikor rájött, hogy mindez még korántsem teljes siker.  
  
– Még egyszer – érkezett a parancs Pitontól, mielőtt Harry jobban belelovalhatta volna magát a kedvtelenségbe. A griffendéles pedig engedelmeskedett; újra és újra, mindaddig, míg Piton meg nem elégelte az ismétlést. Igaz, hogy mindez legalább egy háromnegyed órát vett igénybe, mindazonáltal Harry kitartó, a bájitalmester pedig felettébb türelmes volt. – Fejlődőképesnek bizonyulsz – jelentette ki a férfi.  
  
– De még mindig nem tökéletes – dohogott a fiú. Messzemenőkig frusztrálta őt az eredménytelenség, de leginkább az, hogy pont Piton előtt nem tud bizonyítani.  
  
– A hozzáállásodban keresendő a hiba – kommentálta a férfi szenvtelenül.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted?  
  
– A görcsös akarásod épp annyira hátráltatja a tanulási folyamatot, mint a nem megfelelő pálcatartás, a helytelen csuklómozdulat, illetve a varázsige pontatlan kiejtése. Nálad mindhárom jelenség megfigyelhető. A varázsigét vagy kimondod hangosan, vagy szavak nélkül végzed el a bűbájt. Esetleg elsuttogod, de sohasem motyogod, mert ezáltal megváltozik a hanglejtésed, mely egyértelműen egészen más eredményt idéz elő.  
  
– Ó. – Harry eddig még sosem gondolt erre.  
  
– Amint azt kifejtettem, minden varázslat más-más pálcatartást és mozdulatot kíván meg, melyet te teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagysz. Az ábrák és a tanári bemutató mind arra szolgál, hogy szemléltessék a helyes kivitelezést, de te és a hozzád hasonló diákok nyilvánvalóan a legkevésbé sem érzitek szükségét ennek megfelelő elsajátítására. Mint mindig, ebben is csak a saját fejed után mész…  
  
– Ez nem igaz – fújtatott Harry. Rendben, magában elismerte, hogy ilyesmi sosem jutott eszébe, és ebből a szemszögből nézve kezdett értelmet nyerni Hermione kényszeressége is, amivel folyamatosan javítgatni próbálta Ront és őt varázslás közben. De ez sem lehetett indok arra, hogy Piton ismét csak a rosszat akarja meglátni benne.  
  
– Amennyiben így lenne, nem jelente nehézséget a bűbáj végrehajtása – jegyezte meg gúnyolódva a férfi. – Most pedig jobban örülnék, ha máshol folytatnád a gyakorlást.  
  
– Elküldesz? – Harryt annyira meglepte az elbocsátás, hogy szinte teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy ő tulajdonképpen neheztel a férfira.  
  
– Felettébb szórakoztató bemutatód hátráltat a saját munkámban – lépett el Harry mögül.  
  
– De hát…  
  
– Nincs de hát, Potter… Harry – szólt fojtott hangon a tanár. Most megállt, és Harrynek egészen olyan érzése támadt, mintha a férfit nyomasztaná valami, amit a legkevésbé sem akar megosztani vele. A hetek óta ostromló balsejtelem rosszérzést keltő szürke fellegként kúszott vissza a fiú mellkasába. – Bármennyire is élvezetesek ezek a mi kis összejöveteleink, ne vonj le elhamarkodott következtéseket.  
  
– Tettem valamit? – tudakolta értetlenül, ámbár dacosan.  
  
– Nem, nem tettél, de jelenleg jobb szeretnék egyedül maradni, hogy a munkámra összpontosíthassak. – Piton tekintete komoly, arca pedig távolságtartó maradt. Harry igyekezett nem kimutatni a csalódottságát. Minden bizonnyal azonban mégiscsak sikerült elárulnia magát valamivel, mert Piton ebben a pillanatban egy leheletnyit megenyhülni látszott. – A hét bármelyik napján visszatérhetsz, de most tedd meg, hogy más helyszínt keresel a gyakorlásra.  
  
– Jó – lökte oda félvállról, és már indult is, hogy magához vegye a könyveit.  
  
– Potter! – ragadta meg a karját Piton. Nem szorította, csak tartotta. – Nézz rám! – parancsolta, Harry pedig duzzogva engedelmeskedett. – Nem tűröm ezt a viselkedést – figyelmeztette őt a férfi –, főként nem tőled.  
  
– Az én viselkedésemmel van problémád? – háborgott Harry. – Te vagy az, aki már megint utálatosodsz. Azt hittem, hogy ami karácsonykor történt, nem csak színjáték, de már nem tudom, mit gondoljak. Mióta visszajöttünk a szünetről, folyton azt érezteted velem, hogy nemkívánatos személy vagyok itt. Azt elfogadom, hogy bájitaltanon és mások előtt nem bánhatsz velem másképp, de legalább vennél emberszámba, mikor itt vagyok – tört ki a fiúból az elmúlt két hét összes sérelme. – Nem tudom, mi tettem már megint, amiért csak sértegetni tudsz.  
  
– Hogy mit tettél? – sziszegte Piton. – Elmondanám, Potter, hogy nem minden körülötted forog. Attól, hogy te itt élvezed a kényelmet, mások az életüket kockáztatják odakint csak azért, hogy időt nyerjenek neked. Az egyetlen feladatod így tehát, hogy tanulj, ám mindez túlmutat a hajlandóságodon. Sértegetlek? Ugyan, kérlek, pusztán merészeltem rámutatni a hiányosságaidra. – A férfi éjfekete szemei veszélyesen megvillantak. – És ha már itt tartunk, ami az ominózus karácsonyi alkalomra vonatkozik, hadd áruljam el, nem vagyok átverhető. Igazán megnyerő kis káprázat – folytatta gúnyosan –, de ennyivel maximum egy hozzád hasonlót tudnál átverni. – Harry először teljesen lesápadt, majd mélységesen elvörösödött. – Hadd halljam, mire kellett az a könyv, hm? – duruzsolta negédesen. Mivel a férfi tekintete sejttette, hogy ezúttal képtelenség lenne kimagyaráznia magát, így Harry meg sem próbált hazudni.  
  
– Itt minden _közös_ tulajdon már, úgyhogy nem kell beszámolnom arról, miért vittem el a _saját_ könyvem.  
  
– Valóban? – vonta fel kihívóan a szemöldökét Piton. – Ez esetben úgy vélem, semmi kifogásod nem lehet, hogy igényt tartanék az eddig kizárólagosan csak a te tulajdonodban lévő, ám most már mindkettőnk személyes tárgyaira. Cserébe a könyvért.  
  
– Csak kölcsönvettem. Vissza fogom hozni.  
  
– Azt ajánlom is, Potter.  
  
– Mert, mi lesz, ha nem? – szegte fel konokul az állát Harry. – Elkobzod a Tűzvillámomat, pontokat vonsz le a Griffendéltől, vagy esetleg megbüntetsz valamelyik módszerrel, amit a szerződés megenged?  
  
– Ilyen viselkedés után talán az utóbbit kellene tennem – közölte Piton zordan. – A legközelebbi látogatásod alkalmával hozd magaddal a könyvet – szólalt meg kis idő elteltével halkan. Harryt annyira megdöbbentette az éles váltás, hogy csupán pislogni tudott. – Nincs szándékomban megbüntetni, annak ellenére sem, hogy megérdemelnéd. Az iskolai szabályzat miatt pedig a pontlevonás sem indokolt és megoldható. Ellenben nem tolerálom, hogy kérdés nélkül bármit is elvigyél ebből a lakosztályból, még akkor sem, ha az már a te tulajdonodat is képezi. – Aztán még hozzátette. – Következő alkalommal csak akkor hozz magaddal tanulnivalót, ha semmi más módon nem tudod megoldani.  
  
– Jó – felelte Harry, némiképp lecsillapodva.  
  
– Beszélgetni fogunk. De most ideje indulnod.  
  
– Jó – ismételte a fiú.  
  
Miután magához vette a holmiját, Piton mögött caplatva átvágott a férfi irodáján, és megvárta, míg a tanár kinyitja neki a rejtekátjárót.  
  
– Holnap ugyanebben az időben várlak – bocsátotta útjára Piton.  
  
Harrynek már csak azután jutott eszébe, hogy a másnap semmiféleképpen sem jó neki, mikor az átjáró ajtaja nagy csattanással bezárult mögötte.  


***

A francba – köpte mérgesen. Miért érdemli ezt folyton? – tette fel magában a költői kérdést. Túl szép és hihetetlen lett volna, ha Piton nem vedlik vissza abba az utálatos, folyamatosan kötekedő énjébe… még akkor is, ha ez már nem volt egészen ugyanaz. Harry bármennyire is nem akarta tudomásul venni, maga előtt nem tagadhatta, hogy a férfi viselkedése ismételten összezavarta. Már tényleg semmit nem értett, és ez roppant mód idegesítette. Mégis miféle magyarázat szolgál az előbb történtekre? Tán tényleg csak a vágyfokozó hatásának köszönhette volna a karácsony másnapján tapasztalt pozitív változásokat. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy akkor miért érzi ettől magát ilyen kellemetlenül. Mire végre ő maga eldöntötte volna, mit akar, mit fog tenni, akkorra Piton viselkedése ismételten felborított minden elképzelést. Bármennyire is gyerekes gondolat volt is ez, de Harry most nagyon szerette volna, ha megkérdezheti Remus, mégis mit kellene ebben a helyzetben tennie.  
  
Harry önkéntelenül megdörzsölte a sebhelyét – az elmúlt két hétben szinte egyszer sem fájdult meg a feje, ellenben az egészen tompa, de nyilvánvalóan meglévő lüktetés folyamatosan éreztette jelenlétét. Mindez nemcsak kellemetlen volt, hanem rémesen rossz előérzetet is hagyott benne. Harrynek mostanság amúgy is gyakran volt ebben része, és legnagyobb bosszúságára szakadatlanul úgy érezte, valami nagyon fontosról feledkezett meg. Bármennyire is agyalt azonban, sehogy nem jött rá, mire kéne ennyire elengedhetetlenül emlékeznie, márpedig mindez csak tovább tetézte a balsejtelmét. Az ösztöne azt súgta, hogy mindennek Voldemorthoz és a bájitalmesterhez van köze, de ettől még nem jutott közelebb a megoldáshoz.  
  
Ellenben felvetette benne a kérdést, hogy vajon befolyással lehet-e Voldemort titkos szervezkedése Piton különös hangulatára. Miután még mindig morcosan végigvágtatott a rejtekfolyosó alsó szintjén, majd egyenesen keresztülgyalogolt a Véres Báró szellemén – ami igazán kijózanító hatással bírt –, csak akkor jött rá, hogy valójában mekkora idióta volt már megint. Hát persze, Voldemort! – torpant meg hirtelen.  
  
– Nehéz nem észrevenni leplezetlen dühödet, miképpen minden alkalommal dúlva-fúlva hagyod magad mögött a pincét, ifjú Potter.  
  
– Tessék? – kapta oldalra a fejét Harry a gondolataiból kirángató hang irányába, csak hogy egyenesen farkasszemet nézzen a Mardekár-ház véres kísértetével. A férfi ösztövér volt és sokkal áttetszőbb, mint a Roxfort többi szelleme. Szemei beesettek, arca halovány és durva vonású, míg egész kisugárzása jeges rémületet keltő. Harry még sosem beszélt vele, és közelről sem sokszor látta, éppen ebből kifolyólag, most teljesen letaglózta őt a jelenlegi találkozásuk.  
  
– Jól hallottad – morogta darálószerű hangtónusban a Báró –, épp az imént jegyeztem meg, hogy…  
  
– Hallottam, nem kell elismételnie – vágott a szavába, továbbra is döbbenten pislogva a máskor oly’ hallgatag kísértetre.  
  
– Ez esetben miféle indíttatásból kérdezel vissza, fiatalember?  
  
– Csak meglep, hogy egyáltalán szóba áll velem – vetette oda Harry félvállról, nem éppen barátságos hangnemben.  
  
A szellem megvetően elhúzta a száját. Ez valami mardekáros jellegzetesség lehet – gondolta magában Harry.  
  
– Tekintsd megtiszteltetésnek – recsegte a kísértet. Ezúttal a fiún volt a fintorgás sora.  
  
– Maga mindig leskelődik utánam?  
  
– Leselkedni? Szerény személyem? – A Báró fél szemöldöke épp úgy emelkedett meg, mint ahogyan Pitoné szokott. Félelmetes. Ez volt az első igazi emóció, amit Harry a hat és fél év alatt tapasztalt felőle. – Tudomásom szerint nem én néztem végig mondvacsinált indokkal egy igencsak forróra sikeredett lopott pásztoróra gyönyörét – suttogta hatásosan.  
  
Harry a feje búbjáig elpirult, amivel elérte a szellem gúnyos vigyorának kiszélesedését.  
  
– Ahhoz képest, hogy nem kukkol, igencsak tájékozott – vágott vissza a fiú.  
  
– Nemigen tehetek arról, hogy a könnyelmű suhancok éppenséggel az általam leggyakrabban használt útvonalak egyikét szemelték ki maguknak a szerelmi együttlét megvalósítására.  
  
– Amerre elhalad, csörgeti a láncait, kivéve errefelé – emlékeztette őt Harry közömbösen.  
  
A Báró erre csupán elegáns, de lefitymáló mozdulatot tett.  
  
– Nem szükségszerű. Egyébiránt éppen ennek köszönhetően lehetsz most itt te is. – Harry szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült. – Mégis mit gondoltál, kinek a jóvoltából téblábolhatsz ezen a folyosószakaszon?  
  
– Maga direkt engedett át?  
  
– Csak nem azt hitted, hogy rosszul végzem a rám kiszabott feladatot?  
  
– Draco Malfoy ezért torpant meg, ugye? – eszmélt rá Harry. – Észrevette magát… vagy csak a jelenlétét észlelte. – A Báró méltóságteljes főhajtással díjazta a griffendéles helyzetfelismerését. – Akar tőlem valamit. – Nem kérdésnek szánta. Ugyan a kísértetekben nem sok emberi jellegzetesség volt felfedezhető, ám Harry mégis úgy látta, mintha a szürke szemek felcsillantak volna. Ebből pontosan tudta, hogy a lényegre tapintott.  
  
– Kellemes csalódás, hogy nem is vagy te olyan ostoba, mint állítják rólad.  
  
– Mardekáros volt, kétlem, hogy szellemként változott volna a jelleme. Semmit nem csinál önös érdekek nélkül.  
  
– Ha már így a szememre veted, neked sincs okod panaszra, ifjú Potter. Szokatlan szóbeszéd kelt szárnyra a beosztásod idején – döntötte meg a fejét a Báró. Harry kelletlenül nyelt egyet, és hogy elterelje a figyelmet magáról, megjegyezte:  
  
– Azt hittem, a mardekárosok csakis a mardekárosokhoz és az urukhoz hűek, most mégis megpróbálja kijátszani őket.  
  
– Egy szóval sem állítottam, egy elejtett mondattal sem sugalltam ilyesmit – jegyezte meg kimérten az egykor volt férfi. – Az előítéleteid túlságosan szűk látókörűvé tettek – folytatta fagyosan. – Máskülönben az én uram a négy alapító, a hűségem az iskolához, a mindenkori igazgatóhoz és a Mardekár-ház fejéhez köt.  
  
– Én egyik sem vagyok – felelte ugyanolyan hangnemben Harry.  
  
– Észrevettem. Alkut ajánlok.  
  
– Miféle alkut?  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr néven ismert varázsló évtizedekkel ezelőtt eltulajdonított valamit, ami nem az övé – sziszegte a Báró karcos hangon, beesett szemeit Harry tekintetébe fúrva. – A szavadat akarom, hogy amikor eljön az idő, és legyőzetik általad, visszaszerzed nekem az ellopott értéket. – Harryt nemcsak ez lepte meg, hogy a szellem hozzá fordult ezzel a kéréssel, hanem az is, hogy a kísértet mennyire tárgyilagossággal közölte, hogy diadalmaskodni fog Voldemort fölött. Mindenki más feltételes módban beszélt ennek lehetőségéről, az egykori férfi mégis tényként állította be a győzelmét.  
  
– És minek az magának?  
  
– Mit érdekel az téged?  
  
– Szívességet kér, gondoltam, nem árt, ha tudom, miért – felelte szenvtelenül.  
  
– Szándékomban áll visszaszolgáltatni azt az eredeti tulajdonosának. A szívességért cserébe a szolgálataimat ajánlom: kérj _bármit_ , amit csak módomban áll megadni neked, megkapod. Hovatovább hajlandó vagyok előre megfizetni a jussod.  
  
– _Bármit_? – ismételte a fiú. – Ennyire megbízik bennem?  
  
– Megbízni? Nevetséges frázis. Ellenben minden mardekáros vonásod ellenére talpig tisztességes és elkötelezett griffendéles vagy, aki számára a becsület mindenek fölött áll, ígéretedet bármilyen körülmények között betartod. A kastély falai között töltött hosszú évek alatt lehetőség adódott kiismernem téged, fiatalember.  
  
– És én miért bíznék meg magában? – tette fel Harry az őt érdeklő kérdést.  
  
– Senki sem kért arra, hogy ezt tedd, mégis így fogsz cselekedni – sugallta érces hangon a Báró bizonyossággal. Harry szinte épphogy csak feleszmélt arra, hogy a másik részéről lezártnak tekinthető a beszélgetés. A Mardekár-ház véres kísértete ugyanis most mereven biccentett, majd lassú mozgással továbbsiklott a hosszú folyosón. – Ó, majd’ elfeledkeztem róla – csendült a rideg hang –, idefele jövet volt szerencsém fültanújává válni egy igencsak érdekfeszítő torzsalkodásnak két fiatal hölgyemény között. – A Báró egy pillanatra elhallgatott, csak hogy aztán epésen hozzáfűzze. – A perlekedés kiváltóját nálad jobban senki sem ismeri – húzódott gúnyos mosolyra a szellem szája, mielőtt keresztüllebegett volna a tömör kőfalon.  
  
– Nálam jobban senki sem ismeri? – visszhangozta Harry rádöbbenve, mit is sejtet ez a megfogalmazás.

***

Harry a Véres Báróval történő beszélgetés hatására sikeresen megfeledkezett az előttevaló gondolatmenetéről, így a kíváncsiságtól hajtva egyenesen arrafelé vette az irányt, amerről a kísértet jöttét feltételezte. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy jobban járna, ha nem bonyolódna bele semmiféle vitába, ám a szellem sugallata alapján mégiscsak tudni akarta, miről folyhat a veszekedés. Mikor aztán hamarosan valóban megütötte fülét a civakodás hangja, meglepetten vette tudomásul, kik között is zajlik a szóváltás.  
  
– Hogy van merszed ellopni tőlem Harryt?! – hallotta meg a saját nevét a zaklatott Romilda Vane szájából.  
  
– Harry nem egy tárgy, nem rendelkezhetsz vele. Ezért veszítetted el, mert ezt nem bírtad belátni – érkezett az egykedvű felelet Isbel Rhys szájából. Harry még életében nem hallott senkit ilyen lustán vitatkozni, mindezek ellenére Romilda mégis úgy válaszolt, mintha csak Isbel mérhetetlen vehemenciával kelt volna Harry védelmére.  
  
– Végig ez volt a célod, hogy elszedd őt tőlem, igaz? Előre kitervelted – szipogott Romilda megbántottan. – Kár is tagadnod. Pedig én azt hittem, a barátnőm vagy, de úgy látszik, tévedtem. Egy hülye kis cafka vagy, Isbel, semmi más – vetette oda neki kíméletlenül.  
  
– Te pedig nem tudod, mit beszélsz – felelte megmagyarázhatatlanul nyugodt hangon Isbel.  
  
Harry megvárta, míg Romilda sietősen távolodó léptei elhalkulnak, de amikor Isbel hosszú percek elteltével sem mozdult meg, nem volt más választása, mint kilépni addigi rejtekéből. A lány továbbra is azt a pontot bámulta, amerre a barátnője távozott. Nem sírt, de egyértelműen látszott rajta, hogy Romilda keresetlen szavai mélyen érintették.  
  
– Isbel? – szólította meg vonakodva. Harry hangjára a lány egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán lassan ráemelte kék tekintetét.  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Segíthetek valamiben?  
  
– Nem, nem… én vacsorázni indultam – közölte színtelenül, pillantása Harry feje mellett valahol a távolba révedt.  
  
– Jól vagy?  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Biztosan? Nem úgy nézel ki. – Isbel makacsul tartotta magát a közönyös viselkedéshez. – Mindent hallottam – vallotta be végül a fiú finomkodás nélkül.  
  
– Ó… sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejét a lány, először mutatva igazán érzelmet.  
  
– Nem kell, szép volt tőled, amit mondtál rólam. Kösz, tényleg.  
  
– Az csak az igazság – felelte a földet pásztázva.  
  
Harry már korábban rájött, hogy Isbel reakcióit roppant nehezen tudja értelmezni. A lány rendszerint kimérten viselkedett, válaszainak többsége unottan csengett, miközben arca nem sok érzelmet tükrözött. Néha elpirult, leginkább akkor, amikor zavarban volt, máskor csak bámult, mintha várna valamire. Még nem találkozott ilyen személlyel. Ez nem volt hasonlítható Luna Lovegood álmatagságához, vagy akár Blaise Zambini hűvösségéhez. Maga sem tudta, miért, de mindezek ellenére kedvelte a lányt, és biztosra vette, hogy Isbel viselkedése mögött érző szív és kedvesség lakozik.  
  
– Isbel, nekem van valakim. – Legalábbis papíron, tette hozzá magában. Csakis azért mondta ki, mert úgy érezte, ennyivel tartozik az ötödévesnek.  
  
– Tényleg? – A lány arcán őszinte meglepettség tűnt fel, ahogyan Harryre nézett, de semmi több.  
  
– Igen, de nem szeretném, ha mindenki erről beszélne.  
  
– Minek mondtad el akkor nekem? – kíváncsiskodott keresetlen tárgyilagossággal, majd gyorsan hozzátette. – Tőlem mondjuk úgysem hallják vissza – vont vállat. Harry azért erre nem vett volna mérget, de mivel már bizalmat szavazott a lánynak, ezt nem mondta ki hangosan.  
  
– Csak mert nem akarom, hogy esetleg…  
  
– Azt gondoljam, behálózható vagy? – tudakolta a lány a jókedv cseppnyi szikrájával.  
  
– Öhm… aha.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg most különös arckifejezéssel –, te tényleg azt hitted, össze akarok jönni veled?  
  
– Hát… – tétovázott a fiú. – Miért, nem akarsz? – döbbent meg.  
  
– Nem – jelentette ki őszinte tekintettel Isbel. – Nekem nem te tetszel – pirult most el a lány.  
  
– Akkor mégis miért próbáltál a közelembe férkőzni? – értetlenkedett Harry, újfent megállapítva magában, hogy egy élet is kevés lenne a lányok megértéséhez.  
  
Isbel félénken felhúzta egyik vállát.  
  
– Csak arra gondoltam, hogyha összebarátkozom veled, akkor látni fogod, hogy én nem vagyok olyan meggondolatlan, mint Romilda. Tudom, hogy a többiek még mindig kibeszélik a háta mögött, és vele együtt minket is, akik a barátnői vagyunk. Talán így… Ő is elhitte volna, hogy… – Isbel hangja olyannyira elhalkult, hogy Harry már nem is hallotta a mondat végét.  
  
– Nem értem. Miért nem mondod meg annak az illetőnek, hogy tetszik neked?  
  
– Még csak az kéne! – riadt meg Isbel. Arca még mindig vöröslött. – Hát nem érted? – vonta össze a szemöldökét. – A hetedévesek úgy néznek ránk, mintha valami hülye kislányok volnánk. Megbeszéltétek magatok közt, hogy mindannyian link alakok vagyunk, akik szerelmi szérumokat csempészünk akárki töklevébe. Még csak eszetekbe sem jut, hogy külön személyként kezeljetek minket. Esélyem sincs, hogy elhiggye, tényleg tetszik nekem, és nem csak játszani akarok vele.  
  
– Akkor miért nem barátkozol olyanokkal, akik miatt nem fognak elítélni?  
  
– És te miért barátkozol Weasleyvel? – fordította vissza kíméletlenül a kérdést Isbel. – Nem csak Romilda volt itt a hunyó, Weasley ugyanolyan hibás, őt mégsem szekálja senki – folytatta morózusan. – Romilda akkor is a barátnőm marad, ha hülyeséget csinált – fűzte hozzá, dacosan nézve Harry szemébe. – Miattad van az egész – emelte fel a fejét –, mert beléd szeretett, és ez teljesen elvette az eszét. De majd elmúlik, és akkor ismét az a jó fej Romilda lesz, akit megkedveltem.  
  
Harry már nyitott a száját, hogy visszavágjon, és kikérje magának a lány vádjait, de rájött, hogy Isbelnek valahol mégiscsak igaza van. Igaza abban, hogy Ronnak épp ugyanannyi szerepe volt az egész ügyben, mint Romildának és a többi lánynak – köztük Isbelnek –, és igaza abban, hogy Harry is vétkes, még ha erről ő nem is közvetlenül tehet. Jó pár percig néztek farkasszemet, mire a fiú felsóhajtott. Nehéz volt nem észrevenni, hogy Isbel sokkal hevesebben védte Romildát, mint negyedórával ezelőtt őt, Harryt.  
  
– Elárulod, ki az?  
  
– Tessék? – lepődött meg a lány.  
  
– Aki tetszik neked.  
  
Isbel ismét elpirult, és a tűz, ami a szemében lángolt az előbb, hirtelen kihunyt.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet.  
  
– Segíteni szeretnék. Persze, csak ha tudok.  
  
Isbel féloldalasan ráemelte tartózkodó pillantását, és Harry pontosan látta rajta, hogy a másik tétovázik.  
  
– Hát… – felelte vontatottan – jó…  


***

Mikor Harry fél órával később Isbel Rhysszal az oldalán megjelent az étkezőben, a fiú azonnal észrevette, hogy jó páran megbámulják a bejövetelüket. A griffendéles igyekezett teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyni a suttogást és a kíváncsi pillantásokat – Isbel javára legyen mondva, a lány ismét hozta szokásos, abszolút flegmának értelmezhető magatartását.  
  
Harry automatikusan a griffendéles asztal azon szegletéhez irányította az ötödévest, ahol a barátai foglaltak helyet. A hetedéves Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville és a kviddicscsapat tagjai, Ginny, Christopher, Demelza körgyűrűjében igazán nem kellett volna, hogy túl nagy feltűnést keltsen az ötödéves lány jelenléte. Közeledtükre Ron és Neville egyaránt arrébb húzódtak, hogy helyet adjanak Harrynek, ő azonban Isbelt ültette le, ő maga pedig átment a túloldalra, hogy megbontva a sorrendet, bekéredzkedjen Hermione és Tobin közé.  
  
– Sziasztok – hallotta meg Harry Isbel cincogását. – Szia, Neville – motyogta mélységesen elpirulva. A lány mereven belebámult a levesestálba, és rá sem nézett a fiúra.  
  
– Öhm… szia.  
  
Mivel a többiek tekintete kérdőn tapadt Harryre, a fiú gyorsan telepakolta a tányérját hússal, zöldségkörettel, némi szósszal, majd odafordulva Tobinhoz élénk eszmecserébe kezdett a harmadévessel a karácsonyi szünet alatt és az elmúlt két hétben elért fejlődéséről – Christopher azonnal kapható volt a beszélgetésre, és szinte rögvest lelkes szóáradatot zúdított Harryre a gyakorlatai elvégzéséről. A kialakult helyzettel csupán egyetlen probléma akadt: Harrynek ugyanis ebből a szögből tökéletes rálátása nyílt nemcsak az ötödévesek csapatára, hanem a tanári asztalnál ülőkre is.  
  
A fiú nehezen tudta volna eldönteni, hogy Romilda vasvilla tekintete Isbelt vagy őt döfi át gyakrabban és mélyebb haraggal. Harryt nem különösebben érdekelte egykori barátnője – még mindig dühös volt rá –, ám a tanári asztal irányából érkező tekintetek annál inkább. Éppen ezért úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi ezt észre, de egy kósza pillantás bebizonyította, hogy nem csupán Piton, de Dumbledore és McGalagony is különös figyelemmel méltatják. Harry egyedül abban reménykedett, hogy ez senki másnak nem tűnik fel – noha biztos volt abban, hogy mindhárom tanerő képes volt feltűnésmentesen tenni mindezt –, és mérhetetlen hálát érzett Christopher folyamatos szövegelése, valamint Ron időnként elég hangos véleménynyilvánítása végett. Ez legalább elvonta szegény Isbelről és Neville-ről is a figyelmet: a két fiatal ugyanis úgy ült ott egymás mellett, mint a halálraítéltek kivégzés előtt. Talán mégis egymással szemben kellett volna elhelyezkedniük – töprengett Harry, megállapítva, hogy nem ért ő ehhez a kerítéshez…  
  
– Holnapra nehogy büntetőmunkát kapj, mert edzenünk kell – figyelmeztette Tobint, emlékeztetve őt a múlt heti esetre.  
  
– Jó-jó, meghúzom magam, becsszó.  
  
– Ne robbants üstöket, és ne változtasd McGalagonyt haját se vörössé.  
  
– Az véletlen volt – védekezett a fiú hevesen. – És amúgy is, én nem szoktam üstöket robbantani – vigyorgott sokat sejtető arckifejezéssel, amivel elérte, hogy Ginny felkacagjon.  
  
– Meg ne szólaljatok!  
  
Tobin mosolya kiszélesedett, míg Ginny hahotázása még hangosabb lett, de Harry még ezek mellett is meghallotta Hermione szavait.  
  
– …Babbling professzor behozta a Septimus Exitus fordításodat – jegyezte meg csevegő hangon Isbelnek. – Azt mondta, hosszú idő óta nem volt olyan tanítványa, mint te – magyarázott tovább –, és nem is ötödéves szinten állsz, hanem minimum a RAVASZ előkészítős csoportjában lenne a helyed.  
  
Harrynek elég volt egy pillantás Isbel irányába, hogy meglepődve konstatálja, a lány pirulás helyett inkább büszkén kihúzza magát.  
  
– Szeretem a rúnatismeretet, érdekes tantárgy – felelte szinte flegmán. – De az ötödéves tananyag elég unalmas, Babbling ezért év elején odaadta nekem a hatodévesek cuccait, most pedig a téli szünet után megkaptam a hetedévesekét is.  
  
– Hű, akkor tényleg tudsz valamit – bólogatott elismerően Ginny.  
  
– Csak élvezem a fordítást. Babbling szerint van érzékem a holt nyelvekhez, úgyhogy most Flitwickhez járok latin különórára, és Vectorhoz ógörögre. Talán jövőre megpróbálkozok majd a mágikus lények nyelvével is – egy pillanatra elhalkult –, a sellőké nem tetszik, de a koboldoké nem olyan szörnyű.  
  
Isbel nem túl lelkes válaszán még az örök eminens Hermione is megdöbbent. Harry nem tudta, hogy a lányt az ötödéves szenvtelensége, vagy a tudása hökkentette meg jobban.  
  
– És a kviddicset szereted? – kotyogott közbe Tobin. Isbel közönyösen vállat vont.  
  
– Nem rossz. – Válaszát Ron egy lesajnáló horkantással díjazta. – De én jobb szeretem az értelmes órákat.  
  
– A kviddics igenis értelmes! – háborgott a vöröshajú fiú. – Igaz, Harry?  
  
– Nem mindenki van oda a sportokért, Ron – kelt azonnal a fiatalabb védelmére Hermione. – Milyen óráid vannak még? – faggatta a lányt, figyelmen kívül hagyva Ron grimaszát.  
  
– Számmisztika, mugliismeret, legendás lények gondozása, gyógynövénytan, bűbájtan, átváltoztatástan, SVK, mágiatörténet, bájitaltan…  
  
– Hogy bírsz ennyi órára járni? – hüledezett Ron. A lesajnáló pillantás ezúttal neki jutott.  
  
– Mindegyik nagyon könnyű… kivéve a gyógynövénytant – cincogta a lány.  
  
– Mi abban a nehéz? – érdeklődött ezúttal Harry, meglepődve azon, hogy Isbel újfent elpirul.  
  
– Hát… én nem igazán vagyok jó gyógynövénytanból – motyogta zavartan. – A számmisztika, rúnaismeret, átváltoztatástan és bűbájtan az erősségem. Legendás lények gondozása, bájitaltan és mugliismeret még elmennek, de… – egy pillanatra elhallgatott – gyógynövénytanból pocsék vagyok.  
  
– Hogy lehet valaki pocsék abból? – értetlenkedett Christopher, mialatt tekintete gyanúsan sokszor téved Dean tányérjára.  
  
– Nem igazán tudom jól kezelni a növényeket – suttogta. – Valahogy mindig történik velük valami. Bimba professzortól egy hete kaptam egy fikuszt, hogy tartsam életben. Azt mondta, hogy ez szárazságtűrő, és nem igényel sok gondozást, még nekem is menni fog. Ha a sivatagos tájakon nem pusztul ki, akkor én sem tudom tönkretenni.  
  
– Az nem fikusz, hanem kaktusz – segítette ki a lányt Neville, akinek érdeklődését ezúttal már felkeltette a beszélgetés. Isbel azonban olyan gyorsan sápadt el, amilyen gyorsan az előbb elvörösödött.  
  
– Tényleg? – rémült meg a lány. – Úristen, akkor teljesen rosszul gondoztam idáig – kapott az arcához. – Bimba professzor meg fog buktatni, ha ezt a harmadik cserepes növényt is elhaláloztatom – sopánkodott panaszos hangon.  
  
– Majd Neville segít neked – ajánlotta a fiú helyett Ginny, megsajnálva a lányt. – Ő nagyon jó gyógynövénytanból. Igaz, Neville?  
  
– Biztos, hogy kaktusz? – pillantott most a lány a fiúra. Az eddigi zavartságát úgy látszott, elűzte a túlzott aggodalom.  
  
– Szerintem igen. De ha akarod, megnézem és segítek.  
  
– Bimba professzor biztos, hogy nem buktat meg – nyugtatta Hermione az ajkát zavartan rágcsáló Isbelt.  
  
– Ne hidd azt – nyöszörögte. – Múltkor kinyírtam a kedvenc verekedős… öhm… izéjét…  
  
– Bokszoló rózsa – súgta Neville.  
  
– Azt.  
  
– Hát azért cseppet sem kár – nevetett fel Christopher. – Egyszer akkora taslit kaptam attól a gyomtól, hogy még most is cseng a bal fülem. – Ezzel egy pillanat alatt kinyúlt, és elhalászta Dean tányérjáról az utolsó csokis muffint.  
  
– Tőlem is mindjárt kapsz egyet a másik oldalra, ha még egyszer a tányéromon kotorászol.  
  
– Mióta sajnálod tőlem a sütit? – vigyorgott teli szájjal a harmadéves.  
  
– Amióta ilyen falánk vagy.  
  
– Jaj már, úgy viselkedtek, mint az öreg házasok – civódott velük Ginny.  
  
– Inkább a bátyja… – morgott Dean, elhúzva a tányérját Tobin közeléből. – Kell ennek a kölyöknek a nevelés, mert már túlságosan elkanászodik. Hé! – kiáltott fel, mikor a másik oldalról Ginny pimaszul ellopta a puncsos ízesítésűt is.  
  
– Úgy csinálsz, mintha nem lenne elég kaja – nevetett rajtuk Seamus.  
  
– Harry! – Hermione megkocogtatta Harry vállát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.  
  
– Hm? – pillantott a lányra kérdőn.  
  
– Jól látom, amit látok? – Harry követte Hermione tekintetét az Isbel-Neville páros irányába, majd nemtörődöm módon vállat vont.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy te mit látsz – suttogta válaszul –, de én semmi rosszat. – Hermione rosszalló arckifejezése láttán odahajolt a lány füléhez, és így szólt. – Isbel azért akart velem megismerkedni, hogy legyen valami indoka Neville közelébe jutnia. Nem én érdeklem őt.  
  
– Furmászokat keresel, Harry?  
  
Az álmatag hang, mely a fiú feje fölött csendült, nem máshoz, mint Luna Lovegoodhoz tartozott. A lány igazán érdeklődve tanulmányozta Hermione fülét, egészen be is hajolt, hogy jobban lássa, mit csinál Harry. Hermione hessegető mozdulatot tett.  
  
– Furmászok nem léteznek, Luna – sóhajtotta a lány bosszúsan.  
  
– Még mindig olyan szűk látókörű vagy – jelentette ki Luna keresetlen őszinteséggel. Hermione egy pillantással Ronba fojtotta a kitörni készülő nevetést. – Harry csak segíteni akar – folytatta. – De ha megengeded, hogy megnézzem… – hajolt ismét Hermione füléhez.  
  
– Tch.  
  
– Hé, Luna! – hívta fel a figyelmet magára Ginny. – Mondd, igaz a hír, hogy Daniel Davies szülei eltűntek? – tudakolta suttogva.  
  
– Sajnos igen. Senki nem találja őket, nem tudni, hogy mi lett velük.  
  
– Daniel szülei eltűntek? – hökkent meg Harry. Örömmel vette, hogy nem csak ő nem tudott erről, de Hermionét és Ront is váratlanul érte a hír.  
  
– Aha. Állítólag tegnap este itt járt Roger Davies anyja, hogy jelentse Dumbledore-nak, és elvigye Danielt – felelte Ginny.  
  
Harry most hátrafordult, ám sem Danielt, de még csak Anthonyt sem látta a hollóhátasok asztalánál.  
  
– Daniel nem akart elmenni – adta meg a választ a ki nem mondott kérdésre Luna.  
  
– Érthető – dörmögte Harry csak úgy magának.  
  
– A mi évfolyamunkból is kevesen jöttek vissza – dünnyögte Isbel halkan, magára vonva ezzel a figyelmet. – Akik pedig mégis itt vannak, azokat folyamatosan viszik el a szüleik vagy a rokonaik.  
  
A lány megjegyzése halk, de vészterhes susmust váltott ki a közelben ülőkből. Mindenki pontosan tisztában volt azzal, mennyire veszélyes időket élt meg a mágusok társadalma, mégis itt, az iskolában valahogy jólesett néha megfeledkezni arról, mi zajlik odakint.  
  
Már a szünetről való visszaérkezéskor kiderült, hogy Muriel értesülései messzemenőkig pontosak voltak, ennek ellenére nem lehetett igazán felkészülni a több száz diákkal kevesebbet számláló iskola látványára. A legrosszabb mégis az volt, hogy senki sem tudhatta pontosan, mi lett azokkal, akik nem tértek vissza; elbujdostak, eltűntek, elfogták őket, vagy netán meghaltak…  
  
– Csinos a barátnőd, Neville. – Harryt Luna fuvolázó hangja hozta vissza a jelenbe. A lány sugárzó arca jóváhagyást tükrözött, majd dolga végeztével maga mögött hagyva egy mélyen elvörösödött Isbelt és Neville-t, álmodozó kifejezéssel elszökdécselt a griffendéles asztaltól.  


***

Noha Piton azzal engedte útjára Harryt, hogy másnap várja őt a pincében, a találkozó nem jött létre. Nemhogy másnap, de még egy hét elteltével sem sikerült ugyanis időt szakítani erre. Igaz, Harry nem is igazán erőltette, ámbár ezúttal valóban rengeteg dolga akadt, amiket viszont adott esetben mentségül használhatott. A kviddicsedzések, a megszaporodott tanulnivaló, a folyamatosan vészterhes hírek érkezése gondoskodtak arról, hogy a fiúnak ne maradjon sok szabadideje. Ezen felül pedig ott volt az állandó tompa fejfájása is, valamint azok a furcsa képzelgések, melyek alkalmával különféle helyeken és helyzetekben látta felbukkanni a kígyóbőrkötéses kötetet. Mostanra már rájött, hogy ez nem valóság, sokkal inkább egy furcsa mellékhatása Voldemort mesterkedésének, amit a sötét mágus Hugrabug kelyhe mágiájának közreműködésével művelt.  
  
– Harry, ébredj! Kelj fel, rájöttem valamire!  
  
– Mi van már? – mordult a fiú rekedten, ennek ellenére szinte azonnal felült, és pálcáját erősen megmarkolva meredt az őt ébresztgető Ron kócos fejére.  
  
– Rájöttem, mi a gond Tobinnál. Miért nem tud seprűn a magasban ugyanúgy védeni, mint lent.  
  
Harry pislogott párat. Rémes fejfájással küzdött, és beletelt némi időbe, mire felfogta barátja mondandóját.  
  
– És ezért keltettél fel? – zsörtölődött.  
  
– Persze! Hiszen ez fontos, megvan a megoldás. Ez a kulcs az egészhez – hadarta lelkesen Ron, mialatt Harry visszahanyatlott a párnájára. – Tobin túl magas, a seprűje pedig túl rövid. Oké, hogy az őrző sokszor a seprűre merőleges szögben védi a karikákat, de mikor repülve kell ezt megtenni, akkor ráfekszünk. De a Kométák nyele még túl rövid az ilyenhez. Neki minimum egy Ezüstnyílra lenne szüksége. Azoknak a nyele a leghosszabb, viszont már elég elavultak.  
  
– Aha. De te is magas vagy, és a Jólsep-R nyele sem olyan hosszú – dörmögte.  
  
– Legtöbbször nem is, a sima Jólsep-R nyele átlagos, de lehet kérni hosszított nyelű változatot. Anya nekem ilyen modellt vett.  
  
– Ó.  
  
– Bájitaltan előtt megnézem, hogy milyen seprű jöhet számításba. Tuti kell lennie olyannak, ami jó nyélmérettel rendelkezik, de elég gyors is, és nem drága, mint a Tűzvillám.  
  
– Jó, tedd azt, most meg hagyj aludni – süppedt bele az ágyba Harry.  
  
– Majd alszol máskor, haver – makacskodott Ron, lehúzva Harry fejéről a takarót. – Ez fontosabb.  
  
– Néha idegesítőbb vagy, mint Hermione – hördült fel.  
  
– Ha jót akarsz, akkor ezt ne mondd előtte, mert a durcás Hermionénál csak az sértődött Hermione a rosszabb – vigyorgott barátja, mire Harry bosszúból hozzávágta a párnáját.  


***

Amíg Harry öltözködött, addig Ron a kandallópárkányról begyűjtött régebbi seprűkatalógusokat böngészte, hogy megfelelő seprűt találjon Tobin számára.  
  
– Vagy nem elég gyors, vagy nem jó a nyélméret, vagy iszonyat drága – magyarázta Ron a klubhelyiségbe belépő Harrynek. – De talán Tobin szülei megveszik neki, ha megkéri őket. Végül is ez sporteszköz – vélekedett Ron.  
  
– Azt nem hinném – felelete a Harryvel együtt érkező Dean.  
  
– Már miért nem? A muglik is szeretik, ha sportol a gyerekük, nem?  
  
– Az lehet, de Chris nem otthon lakik.  
  
– Hogyhogy? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– A szülei kitagadták.  
  
– Micsoda?! – hördült Ron felháborodottan.  
  
– Miért? – érkezett ezzel egy időben Harry kérdése.  
  
– Amiért varázslónak született – vont vállat Dean. – Chris mesélte, hogy amikor megkapta az iskolai levelét, a szülei totál kibuktak, és azt hitték, bedilizett. Ezért elvitték pszichológushoz is. Sőt, még a kórházba is be akarták utaltatni. Aztán mikor McGalagony elment hozzájuk, hogy elmagyarázza a helyzetet, és bebizonyítsa, hogy Christopher nem bolond, akkor az anyja teljesen meghibbant. Kígyót-békát kiabált McGalagonyra, a sátán asszonyának nevezte, kidobta a házukból, majd választás elé állította Christ.  
  
– Szent Merlin – hüledezett Ron.  
  
– Azt mondta neki, hogy vagy befekszik a pszichiátriára, hogy kikezeljék ezt belőle, és akkor maradhat, vagy ha nem, takarodjon a házából, és többet ne is menjen vissza.  
  
– Hát de miért? – értetlenkedett Ron. – Meg miféle pisziátria?  
  
Dean megvonta a vállát; Harry pontosan értette, miről beszél a fiú, de nem akart magyarázkodni Ronnak a muglik bizonyos rétegének a hitvallásáról.  
  
– És most hol lakik? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– McGalagony elintézte, hogy az unokatesójához kerüljön. Ő profi focista, és gyakran van úton, de szereti Christ, és jól kijönnek. Így ismertem meg őt az edzésen. Mindig ott legyeskedett a pályán és rúgta a bőrt. Szerzett nekem minden játékostól autogramot. Aztán mikor kiderül, hogy elég hasonlóak vagyunk, akkor összehaverkodtunk.  
  
Miután Seamus is felbukkant, majd Deannel együtt elvonultak reggelizni, Ron még mindig az előbb hallottak hatása alatt állva jegyezte meg.  
  
– Akkor a rendelés ugrott – konstatálta. – De lehet, hogy találunk neki valamit a seprűtárolóban – vidult fel.  


***

Ron lelkesedése még fél óra elteltével is töretlennek bizonyult. A katalógusokat felnyalábolva beköltözött a seprűtárolóba, és miután pókmentesítette a terepet, nekiállt az iskolai seprűk között válogatni. Harry bosszúból úgy döntött, nem segít neki, így csak ült, és egy kalácsot falatozott, amit Dobbytól kért a konyháról. Ronnal ugyanis még reggelizni sem jutottak el. Noha Harry volt a csapatkapitány, és illett volna segítenie barátjának, jelen pillanatban nem érzett magában túl sok kedvet és erőt a művelethez. A feje még mindig fájt, ráadásul az első órájuk bájitaltan lesz, amiről nem akart elkésni. Utálta volna, ha Pitonnal ezen is összevesznek, csak mert Ron nem bírta megvárni az ebédszünetet.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg vontatottan Ron –, azt hiszem, van egy kis baj. – A fiú pókhálóval borított arcára pillantva Harrynek kegyetlenül rossz előérzete támadt.  
  
– Miféle baj?  
  
– Ne akadj ki nagyon, jó?  
  
– Ki vele, Ron!  
  
– El fogunk késni bájitaltanról – nyöszörögte barátja.  
  
Harry az órájára pillantott – alig két percük volt az óra kezdetéig.  
  
– A rohadt életbe! – szitkozódott. – Ha ezt túléljük, én magam nyírlak ki! – Ezzel már ugrott is le a láda tetejéről, hogy aztán Ronnal együtt futásnak eredjen.  
  
– Jó, csak ne fájjon! – zihált a fiú szokatlanul kétségbeesett hangon.  


***

Igazság szerint, Harry ez alkalommal nem szívesen jelent meg Pitonnál – és ebben nem pusztán a múltkori csalódottság játszott szerepet. Sokkal inkább zavarta a tény, hogy jelenleg hivatalosan is a büntetőmunkáját készült letölteni, ami nem sokat dobott eredendően is morózus kedélyállapotán. Még most, napok elteltével is tisztán csengett a fülében a férfi felettébb gúnyos kiselőadása.  
  
_– Áh, Mr. Potter és Mr. Weasley – szólt negédesen –, akik megtiszteltek minket szerény jelenlétükkel az órán. – Már rosszul kezdődött. – Árulják már el nekem, ugyan miért is éreznek kényszert a folyamatos késésre. Amennyiben terhes maguk számára a tantárgy, úgy talán jobb lenne leadniuk, hogy ne zavarják társaikat munka közben. – Piton szokatlanul sima hangneme jelezte, hogy a két fiú keményen meg fogja szenvedni a kihágást. – Büntetőmunka mindkettejüknek! – közölte szenvtelenül. – De hogy még véletlenül se akadályozzák egymást, az lesz a legjobb, ha külön-külön végzik el – mosolyodott el gúnyosan. A mardekáros asztalnál ülő Pansy Parkinson rosszmájúan felkuncogott. – Mr. Weasley – csattant a bájitalmester hangja –, minekutána két hónapig volt szerencséje boldogítani Frics urat, így ezúttal is nála jelentkezik a büntetés letöltésére. Szombat este hat órakor Frics úr szeretettel látja magát, elvégre olyan jól összemelegedtek az eddig eltöltött büntetőmunkái alatt – fűzte hozzá epésen. Megjegyzésére Pansy visítva felnevetett, ám Piton, mint mindig, most is úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné a fülsiketítő vonyítást. – Magát, Mr. Potter, pedig várom az irodámban, ugyanabban az időpontban. Jobban teszi, ha ezúttal hanyagolja a késlekedést, máskülönben késő éjszakába nyúlóan fogja döglött férgek tetemeit takarítani._  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott az emlék hatására. Csak két percet késtek. Kettőt! És mégis.  
  
– Potter – tárta szélesre a bájitalmester az ajtót, miután a fiú bekopogott.  
  
– Professzor – morogta Harry elhaladtában a férfi mellett.  
  
– Mindig meglepő tapasztalni, hogyha nagyon megerőlteted magad, képes vagy pontosan is érkezni.  
  
– Mit kell csinálnom, uram? – tudakolta a fiú, kényszerítve magát, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja Piton megjegyzését.  
  
A férfi éjfekete tekintete egy pillanat erejéig szinte átdöfte Harryt, de mikor ismét megszólalt, hangja nem volt árulkodó.  
  
– Kövess!  
  
Piton anélkül, hogy a feladat részleteibe bocsátkozott volna, kimért, ám nem túl lassú léptekkel átvágott az irodán, és egy újabb rejtekátjárót felfedve keresztülviharzott a fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosón. Harry szorosan a nyomában követte őt, le a hosszú, félhomályos és szűk lépcsősoron, de mikor a tanár útja egy, a bájitaltan tanterem és tároló szertár keresztezésére hasonlító szobába vezetett, ő maga megtorpant az ajtóban.  
  
Ez meg mégis mit jelentsen? – tanakodott magában meglepetten a fiú.  
  
Jobban szemügyre véve, a helyiségről kiderült, hogy egy jól felszerelt – nyilvánvalóan személyes célokra szolgáló – bájitallabor. A csupasz kőfalak mentén különféle tároló alkalmatosságok magasodtak, minden szabad felületet szárított növények, könyvek, csonkig égett gyertyák, kristályüvegcsék, különböző méretű rézmérlegek és üstök foglaltak el. Harry fintorogva konstatálta a Piton irodájában felellhető, folyadékban úszkáló undorító izék meglétét itt is. A labor közepét hatalmas, egymáshoz tolt asztalok foglalták el, azokon tartórudakra állított főzetek rotyogtak két kisebb és egy nagyobb rézüstben. A tűz ellenére a helyiség roppant hidegnek és barátságtalannak hatott.  
  
Piton a hosszú asztal mögött állva az üstök tartalmát kísérte feszült figyelemmel, míg az ingaóra jelzésére mindegyiket más-más irányban kavargatta meg. Az asztalra hányt jegyzetek sokasága alapján Harry meg tudta állapítani, hogy ezen főzetek elkészítése bizonyára a legnehezebbek közé tartozott. A fiú az ajtóból nézte végig azt a kényes varázslatot, melyet a férfi a legszélső bájitalra szórt, és magában kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a tanár igazán lenyűgöző abban, amit csinál. Volt benne valami tiszteletet parancsoló, amelyet a griffendéles sokáig nem vett, illetve nem akart észrevenni, holott ha jobban belegondolt, a leggyakrabban használt bűbáját is éppen Pitontól tanulta.  
  
– Nem nézelődni hívtalak, Potter – szólalt meg halk, sima hangon a tanár. – Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, büntetőmunkát osztottam ki – hangsúlyozta Piton, még csak fel sem nézve a jegyzeteiből. – Választhatsz, vagy döglött futóférgeket válogatsz az irodában, vagy megmozdulsz végre, hogy a segítségemre légy és hasznossá tedd magad.  
  
– Jövök – vágta rá azonnal, miközben igyekezett palástolni abbéli döbbenetét, hogy a férfi egyáltalán megengedett neki ilyesmit. Ám a lehetőség, hogy valóban megtegye, túlságosan is kecsegtetőnek bizonyult.  
  
– A szekrény melletti fogason találsz munkavédelmi talárt és egy tégely kenőcsöt, mindkettőt használd rendeltetésszerűen. – Harry pedig így is cselekedett; noha a talár nagynak bizonyult, azért nem volt olyan vészes – elég jól tudott mozogni benne. A kis tégely ellenben feladta a leckét. Mindig is undorítónak tartotta azt a zselészerű anyagot, melyet a mardekáros és a hollóhátas diákok nagy része ténylegesen is használt bájitaltanon; ráadásul Ronnal együtt becsületbeli ügyként kezelték, hogy amit a mardekárosok csinálnak, azt ők sose akarják utánozni. – Amennyiben kockáztatni kívánod a testi épségedet, úgy csak nyugodtan dobd félre – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyosan. – A frizurádért cseppet sem lenne kár, ellenben ha megbocsátasz, én nem kívánok részesévé válni a kényeskedésedből fakadó következményeknek.  
  
– Jó. – Harry morgott még egy kicsit, majd összeszorított foggal a hajára kente a számára mindig csak trutyiként számontartott, zöldes árnyalatú zseléanyagot, melynek célja nemcsak a hajszálak bájitalba való belehullásának megakadályozása volt, hanem az esetleges robbanáskor bekövetkező hőhullám okozta sérülésektől is védett. Mikor a művelettel végzett, elhelyezkedett Pitonnal szemközt az asztal túloldalán, várva, hogy a férfi további utasításokkal lássa őt el.  
  
– Tiéd a bal oldali üst. Egyszerű Farkasölőfű-főzet – magyarázta a férfi semleges hangon –, a főzés utolsó taktusában. Tízpercenként egy kavarást igényel az óramutató járásával ellentétesen. – A férfi felemelte a tekintetét a jegyzetekből, és szája gúnyos félmosolyra húzódott. – Ennyit megjegyezni és teljesíteni még neked sem okozhat problémát.  
  
– Menni fog – jelentette ki Harry eltökélten. Magabiztossága viszont csak addig tartott, amíg rájött, hogy a sűrű, füstölgő főzetben milyen nehéz megmozdítani a keverőkanalat.  
  
A „büntetőmunka” első fél órája csöndben telt, Piton nem szólt Harryhez, és a fiú sem érzett túl sok kedvet a beszélgetéshez. Amikor épp nem kavarnia kellett, akkor a tanárt figyelte, csak hogy aztán újra és újra megállapítsa magában, hogy a bájitalmester azért valóban ért ahhoz, amit csinál. A bájitaltan óra keretében Piton – de még Lumpsluck sem – főzött velük, így ténylegesen dolgozni sosem látta őket senki. Nem úgy, mint akár McGalagonyt, vagy az aprócska Flitwick professzort, akik folyamatos magyarázás mellett újra és újra demonstrálták az adott feladatot, vagy mint Bimba tanárnő esetében, aki velük együtt munkálkodott.  
  
– Van bárminemű oka a kedd reggeli késésednek, vagy csupán a szokásos figyelmetlenséged és nemtörődöm viselkedésed következménye, hogy Weasleyvel együtt képtelennek bizonyultál időben megjelenni az órámon? – törte meg a hallgatást a férfi egy idő után. Csöndes, nyugodtan csengő hangja arra buzdította a fiút, hogy nyugodtan legyen őszinte.  
  
– Nem szándékosan késtünk – szabadkozott. – Nem vettük észre, hogy eltelt az idő, miközben a seprűtárolóban kerestünk seprűt az őrzőnknek – védekezett higgadtan.  
  
– Tán a szülei nem hajlandók támogatni a sporttevékenységét? Vagy pusztán nem kívánják egy méregdrága seprű finanszírozását?  
  
– A szülei kitagadták, mert kiderült, hogy varázsló – bukott ki belőle fojtott indulattal. Harry nem tehetett róla, de túlságosan is felkavarta őt ez a tény, egyszerűen képtelennek tűnt megérteni a Tobin szülei cselekedetét vezérlő indokokat. Azt már réges-régen elfogadta, hogy Dursleyék miképpen vélekednek a mágiáról, de az egészen más lapra tartozott. Christopherrel a saját szülei tették mindezt, holott a fiú tehetett a legkevésbé arról, minek született. Harry úgy érezte, egy anyának és egy apának nem szabadna így viselkednie a gyerekével.  
  
– Egyes emberek képtelen elfogadni a másságot, legyen az bármilyen természetű is – susogta Piton. – Néhány szülő úgy véli, hatalma van az utódja felett, mert ő nemzette, ő szülte meg, és amíg a gyermek hajlandó a szabályok szerint élni, addig jó esetben bármit megtesz a boldogulása érdekében. Irányítani és alakítani akarják a gyermek életét, mert abba a hitbe ringatják magukat, hogy csupán a saját értékrendjük a helyes. Ám amint kiderül, hogy a leszármazott különbözik tőle, más utat kíván járni, feltámad bennük a birtoklási ösztön – fejtette ki a férfi.  
  
– De hát Chris csak abban különbözik, hogy varázsló. Erről még csak nem is tehet.  
  
– A muglik többsége rendszerint csak addig tartja elfogadhatónak a varázslatot, amíg az a személyes jólétét szolgálja. A mágusok törvényeit és az arra vonatkozó szabályokat egyáltalán nem szeretik figyelembe venni, márpedig ez nem elhanyagolható. Feltétezem, Minerva kellőképpen elmagyarázta a szülőknek az ezzel járó előnyöket és hátrányokat is.  
  
– Gondolom – suttogta Harry, majd szinte hangtalanul hozzátette. – A szülőknek elfogadónak kéne lenniük, akkor is, ha a gyerekük más – sóhajtotta.  
  
A fiú ugyan nem nézett fel, mégis magán érezte Piton átható pillantást; valami megváltozott, ezt súgta az ösztöne. Újabb negyedóra telt el mély hallgatásban és megfeszített koncentrálásban, mígnem a tanár hangja ismét meg nem törte a csendet.  
  
– Még tíz perc, és a bájitalok mindegyike elkészül. Menj, használd a fürdőszobát, zuhanyozz le, és öltözz át.  
  
– És maga… te?  
  
Piton fél szemöldöke megemelkedett.  
  
– Idelent is van egy zuhanyzó. – Harry arca érthetetlen módon felforrósodott a férfi sokatmondó tekintete láttán.  
  
– Ó. Nos, akkor… jó… – hebegte – én akkor megyek, ha már… nem kellek…  


***

Harry sosem volt hiú ember, nem különösebben érdekelte a külseje, de amit jelen pillanatban a tükörben látott, az igazán elborzasztotta. Máskor szanaszét álló hajának összes tincse most zsírosnak ható csigákban tapadt a koponyájához, bőre nemhogy sárga, de egyenesen valamiféle undorítóan zöldes árnyalatban tetszelgett, szája és kezei kiszáradtak, szemei pedig élettelenül fénylettek. Az egész összképet igazán rémesnek könyvelte el. Fintorogva szabadult meg a ruháitól, hogy azután szinte bemeneküljön a forró víz alá. Mialatt kitartó munkával súrolta magáról a bájitalgőz kiváltotta elszíneződést, többször is megállapította, hogy a bájitalkeverés a világ legförtelmesebb munkái közé tartozik. Idáig szentül meg volt győződve, hogy a bájitaltanon kotyvasztás címszó alatt elvégzendő feladatok valóban számottevő jelentőséggel bírnak, ám most, hogy első kézből tapasztalhatta meg, mit is jelent a bájitalkészítés, elismerte a tévedését.  
  
A zuhanyból kilépve félve tekintett a tükörbe, hogy aztán megnyugodva állapítsa meg, kinézete ismét a szokványosnak nevezhető. Haja már vizesen is szerteszét meredezett, arcáról eltűnt a csúf árnyalat, szemei is fényesebben csillogtak azáltal, hogy eltávolodott az üstökből felszálló gőzfelhőtől. Csak most, kitisztult fejjel kezdett el gondolkodni azon, Piton miért is ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ő lezuhanyozzon. Elvégre egyszerűen vissza is küldhette volna őt a körletébe…  
  
Harry sóhajtva nyúlt a ruháiért, melyeket a vastag, nagyméretű munkatalár megóvott a roncsolódástól. Ennek ellenére azért egy egyszerű tisztító-bűbájnak nem látta hátrányát – csakis a biztonság kedvéért. Mire a giffendéles előmerészkedett a fürdőszobából, Piton már ott várta őt a nappaliban. Méghozzá nem is akármilyen állapotban.  
  
A bájitalmester haja puhán, fényesen és igazán hosszan omlott le a vállára. A férfi arcbőre fakó színben, de valamivel egészségesebb árnyalatban tündökölt, mint azt Harry megszokta. A laborból visszatérve Piton nem viselt mást, mint egy mélykék inget, melynek gallérját ezüstös minta díszítette, valamint egy sötét nadrágot, amely sokkal lengébb ruházat volt, mint amit általában hordani szokott, amikor kettesben vannak. Utoljára talán karácsony másnapján látta őt így, mely további kérdéseket szőtt a már meglévőekhez. A bájitalmester viselkedése nem árulkodott a további terveiről, Harrynek mégis az az érzése támadt, mindketten pontosan ugyanarra gondolnak. Hiába szeretett volna nyílt válaszokat kapni, az éjsötét szemekben látott érzelmek túlontúl összetettek voltak ahhoz, hogy meg tudja fejteni azokat.  


***

Mire Harry feleszmélt, már Piton hálószobájának széles ágyán találta magát, kigombolt ingben, meglehetősen felizgult állapotban. Nem tudta volna megmondani, melyikük tette meg az első lépést a másik felé, de a kezdetleges kínos feszengés emlékét is gyors iramban feledtette a vágytól feltüzelt csókolózás, valamint a kielégülést hajszoló összedörgölőzés.  
  
Nem lehettek, és nem is voltak illúziói, mire szolgál az ittléte, mégis szerette volna megtartani azt a leheletnyi ábrándképet a tudatról, ami a saját sorsába való beleszólást jelentette. Még ha ez nem is az volt, amire ő vágyott, akkor sem akart mindent a másik kezébe adni. Kellett, hogy érezze, ez még mindig az ő élete, és nem mások irányítják, nem mások akarata érvényesül, hanem a sajátja. Mint ahogyan a Remusszal való beszélgetésük is sugallta, ezt másokért teszi, de a saját döntéséből.  
  
Piton lágy csókja a nyakánál halk sóhajt csalt ki Harryből. A férfi minden egyes mozdulatát átitatta valamiféle tartózkodó finomkodás, mely cseppet sem illett hozzá és a róla kialakított képbe, de amiről Harry tudta, hogy mi okozza. Éppen ezért segíteni szeretett volna neki, viszonozni a bájitalmester figyelmességét, amivel kezelte őt minden áldott alkalommal, amikor szóba került a kényszerűség szülte helyzetük.  
  
Harry keze így hát utat talált a férfi puha, selymes hajába, enyhe meglepetést okozva ezzel a másiknak. Ujjai végigszántottak a fejbőrön, beleakadtak a fekete tincsekbe, mely egyben arra is lehetőséget kínált, hogy megmutassa neki, mire vágyik leginkább. Harry hátravetette a fejét, felkínálta a nyakát, Piton pedig ennél nagyobb bizonyságát nem is adhatta volna annak, mennyire igazat szólt, mikor kijelentette, pontosan tudja olvasni a fiú testének jelzéseit.  
  
Lágy csókokkal hintették tele Harry mellkasát, a férfi szája kedvére kalandozott a griffendéles felsőtestén, halk nyögéseket kicsalva ezzel a fiúból. Ezúttal nem az volt a cél, hogy bármit is siettessenek, ösztönösen lassan haladtak. Mindkettejükben, más-más okok miatt, de tudat alatt ott bujdokolt a leheletnyi ellenállás. Harry sejtelme szerint Piton nem előre eltervezett céllal hívatta őt a pincébe, a gondolat, hogy végül a hálószobában kössenek ki, nyilvánvalóan menet közben támadhatott. Erről árulkodott visszafogott viselkedése is.  
  
– Kicsit sok ruha van rajtunk – suttogta Harry, hozzádörgölve csípőjét Piton közelebbi combjának.  
  
– Ezen könnyen segíthetünk – érkezett a rekedt hangú felelet.  
  
A bájitalmester, anélkül, hogy abbahagyta volna a cirógatást, lassan tovaindult Harry oldala mentén. A csiklandós érzés kuncogásra bírta a fiút. Hogy leplezze emiatt érzett zavarát, felkönyökölve ajkát hozzápréselte a másikéhoz. Harry torkából mély morranás tört fel a kettőségre, melyet nyelvük találkozása és Piton forró tenyerének érzete a péniszén váltott ki. Szerette ezeket az érzéseket; a csókolózást, amely felkorbácsolta az érzékeit, a férfi simogatását, amivel kényeztette és mindig oly módon érintette, ami megfelelő erősségűnek bizonyult ahhoz, ahogyan Harry kívánta. Soha egyetlen barátnője nem volt erre képes, az ő mozdulataik vagy túl erősnek vagy túl gyengének bizonyultak, és sosem azon a helyen, ahol kellett volna. De Piton egészen ördögi módon értett hozzá, miképpen tegye mindezt úgy, hogy Harrynek a lehető legjobb legyen. Ha máshogy nem is, de testiség tekintetében igazán egy hullámhosszon mozogtak.  
  
– Mi történt a nyakaddal?  
  
– Ne törődj azzal – felelte a férfi Harry megdöbbent kérdésére. Piton nyakán haragosvörös csík húzódott körbe, mintha fojtogatás nyoma lenne. – Mondtam, hogy ne törődj vele – suttogta a tanár, egyszeriben el is vonva a fiú figyelmét.  
  
Harry nadrágjának öve egyetlen mozdulattal kicsatolódott, majd a zavaró ruhadarab egészen a térdéig csúszott. Piton nem tolta tovább, mivel a fiú feltett szándékává vált, hogy a tanárt is megszabadítsa az öltözékétől. Az ing gombjaival még könnyedén boldogult – vigyázva arra, hogy ne érjen hozzá a másik nyakához, mert feltételezte, hogy a zúzódás épp eléggé fájhat –, az alsót azonban épp csak kigombolni sikerült neki. Mindez nem vette el a kedvét a próbálkozástól, mert miközben Piton gyengéden tovább simogatta teljesen merev péniszét, Harry oldalra gördülve új pozícióba késztette a férfit is.  
  
Új helyzetük Harrynek is nagyobb mozgásteret biztosított. Félig Piton fölött, félig mellette elfeküdve kihasználta a lehetőséget, és egyik térdét azonnal betolta a férfi két combja közé, noha ez nehezebben ment úgy, hogy a nadrágja még mindig akadályozta őt a mozgásban. Míg a fiú Piton mellkasát csókolgatta, gondosan elidőzve a legérzékenyebb területnek számító mellbimbókon, a tanár tenyere lesiklott Harry hátán, végigkövetve a gerinc vonalát, és meg sem állt, míg el nem érte a kerek fenék domború ívét. Kiterjesztett ujjaival keze csaknem teljesen elfedte a griffendéles egyik farpofáját, melyen aztán ritmikus masszírozó mozdulatokkal kezdett dolgozni, ezzel jóleső hümmögésre bírva Harryt.  
  
– Kellemesnek találod? – susogta a fülébe valószerűtlenül erotikus hangon Piton.  
  
– Nagyon is – felelte ugyanolyan halkan Harry, és hogy még nagyobb bizonyosságot adjon szavai hitelességéről, megemelt csípőjével egyszerre dörgölőzött neki Piton ölének és kezének.  
  
Ahogy ruhától megszabadított merevedésük izgatóan összedörzsölődött, Harry újra felnyögött. Piton nadrágja még mindig útban volt, de mintha ez a férfit cseppet sem zavarta volna. Ahelyett ugyanis, hogy Harry segítségére lett volna a levételében, a tanár szabad keze belopakodott a két test közé, hogy összefogja férfiasságukat.  
  
– Ah.  
  
Harry felzihált, amint Piton ujjai összezárultak a két pénisz körül, és még inkább egymásnak nyomta őket, mikor hosszú, lassú mozdulatokkal egyszerre kezdte kényeztetni mindkettejüket. A tanár megragadta az alkalmat, hogy nyelvét ezzel egy időben Harry mély sóhajoktól elnyílt szájába nyomja. Az incselkedő nyelv birtoklóan hatolt be a forróságba, hogy felfedezze, megízlelje, majd a görbe fogak lágy, aztán erőteljesebb harapással kísérleteztek a fiú ajkán.  
  
Piton keze nem sokáig dolgozott kettejük között, mielőtt még tovább kúszott volna, ujjaival végigsimított a bőségesen szivárgó makkon, hogy aztán olyasmire vetemedjen, amely egészen új távlatokat nyitott meg Harry elméjében.  
  
A fiú lélegzete elakadt, amint az előváladékkal bevont ujj hátracsúszott, és finom körözésbe kezdett érzékeny bejáratánál. Egyszerre volt különösen riasztó, ugyanakkor meglehetősen kellemes érzés is. A szokatlan kettősséget tovább fokozta Piton közelsége, a tudat, hogy a férfi az, aki ezt teszi vele. Fejében számtalan kép kergette egymást; az évek alatt elhangzó megannyi sértés emléke keveredett azzal az abszurditással, ami a jelenlegi kapcsolatukat jelentette. Méghozzá, hogy Piton és ő házasok. Az éveken át táplált ellenszenv került szembe a már többszöri alkalommal okozott gyönyörrel: hogyan is lehetne mindezt ésszel felfogni? Talán ha nem gondolna semmire, az megoldást jelenthetne. És ebben nem más volt segítségére, mint maga a zavartságot kiváltó személy.  
  
Harry felzihált, mikor az addig cirógató ujjak egyike könnyedén becsúszott a testébe. Várakozásával ellentétben nem fáj, csupán a szokatlan érzések tömkelegét gyarapította annak ellenére is, hogy eszméletlenül izgatónak találta. Piton egy párszor felszínesen megmozgatta benne, újabb és újabb reszketeg sóhajt kiváltva ezzel Harryből.  
  
– Tetszik az érzés? – csendült fel ismét a fülében az erotikusan sötét hang.  
  
– Ah… – nyögte válasz helyett Harry abban a pillanatban, amikor egy másik ujj is csatlakozott az előzőhöz. – Au – hangzott ezúttal fájdalmasabban.  
  
Piton kihúzódott Harry alól, de nem távolodott el, csupán elhelyezkedett mellette. Bal térdét hátulról a fiú combjai közé nyomta, ezzel megtartva azt a pozíciót, amivel a legkönnyebb hozzáférést biztosíthatta magának a griffendéles hátsójához.  
  
– Maradj így – utasította halkan suttogva a férfi.  
  
Noha Harry számtalan alkalommal időzött Bilius bácsi könyvének ábrái fölött, és idézte fel elalvás előtti fantáziájában Anthony és Daniel szeretkezésének mozzanatait, átélni egészen más érzésnek bizonyult. Piton ujjai ismét visszatértek, nyúlós, zselészerű anyagot kenve szét Harry bejárata körül, hogy aztán könnyedén törjenek utat a szoros izomgyűrűn keresztül.  
  
Harry száját vágyakozó sóhaj hagyta el, mert Piton ebben is olyan jónak bizonyult. Nem volt ugyan összehasonlítási alapja, de annyit meg tudott állapítani, hogy a férfi milyen figyelmesen bánt vele. Nem csak egy ügyes ujj mozgott benne, izgatóan simogatva őt belülről, de a hátán érezhette Piton meztelen mellkasát, míg nyakán a férfi száját, amely leheletfinom csókokkal halmozta el. Harry ismét felnyögött, amint a második ujj is belényomult; ezúttal kevesebb kellemetlenséget és több kéjt eredményezve.  
  
A türelmes mozdulatokat egyedül Harry fokozódó izgalma törte meg. Míg Piton két ujja ki-be mozgott, folyamatosan simogatva a fiút belülről, addig egy harmadik ujj enyhe nyomást gyakorolt a heréi mögötti területre. Isteni érzés volt, olyasmi, amiről Harry sosem hitte volna, hogy meg fogja tapasztalni, és így vélekedik majd róla. De ez igazán tetszett neki. Mindazok ellenére, hogy maga a póz, valamint az egyértelmű tudat, hogy ő van most alul, övé a befogadó szerep, ezáltal pedig az alárendeltség is, mégsem érezte magát rosszul emiatt.  
  
Harry majdnem felsikoltott, mikor Piton ujjai megböktek a belsejében egy túlságosan is érzékeny pontot. A fiú zihált, csípője magától emelkedett meg, miközben kéjesen nyögdécselt az újabb és újabb simításoknak köszönhetően, amikkel a férfi a prosztatáját ingerelte.  
  
– Ez… ah… ez – hebegett lihegve.  
  
– Felteszem – búgta a mély hang –, épp azt próbálod közölni, hogy kedvedre való _ez_. – Piton ujjai ismét nyomást gyakoroltak, amitől Harry még gyorsabban szedte a levegőt. A harmadik ujj csatlakoztatása ismét kellemetlenebb élménnyel gazdagította a fiút. Felszisszent a fájdalomra, amit a férfi gyengéd csókja és lágy ölelése sem tudott elűzni. – Shhh – duruzsolta nyugtatóan.  
  
Harry azonban csak összeszorította a fogát, és addigi heves zihálását felváltotta a ritkább levegővétel. Erre érkező reakcióként Piton visszaváltott a két ujjra, amelyet viszont ezúttal sokkal erőteljesebben mozgatott tovább az egyre inkább kitáguló nyílásban. Harry csípője újfent megemelkedett, mikor a férfi ismét eltalálta benne azt a pontot.  
  
– Csináld még… kérlek… – nyöszörögte vágytól elmélyült hangon, Piton pedig, legnagyobb örömére, teljesített a kérését.  
  
A fiú elfordított a fejét, helyezkedett egy kicsit, hogy magához húzhassa társa másik kezét, majd enyhe döbbenetet okozva a férfinak, érzékien csókolni és nyalogatni kezdte a forró tenyeret. Piton felmorrant a füle mellett, Harry pedig bágyadtan elvigyorodott, míg a következő csók már a bájitalmester ajkát érte. A griffendéles fejéből lassan minden épeszű gondolat tovaröppent, ahogy Piton hozzáértően vezette őt a beteljesülés felé. Valahányszor ujja végigsimított a prosztatáján, Harry testén őrjítő érzések futottak végig, mígnem légzése mélyülni kezdett, egyre hosszabban szívta be a levegőt, csípőjét feltolta, csakhogy aztán egy pillanatra megfeszüljön, majd kirobbanjon belőle a végletekig feszített kéj.  
  
Harry testét hullámokban érte el a sosem tapasztalt orgazmus, mintha a csontjai megolvadtak volna, és egész medencéje fürdött a csodálatos érzésben. A kielégülés utáni bágyadtsággal küzdve is érzékelte Piton megváltozott viselkedését, és ahogy kinyitotta szemét, meglátta maga előtt a férfi éjsötét tekintetét. Volt benne valami szokatlan – Harry jelen pillanatban egészen úgy hitte, hogy ami ott csillog, csakis tömény vágy –, és amikor Piton lassú mozdulatokkal majdnem föléje került, a fiú egészen biztos lett elgondolásának helyességében.  
  
Belemosolygott a takaróba ennek hatására, és ha nem érezte volna ilyen nehéznek a fejét, még meg is csóválta volna. A gondolat, hogy Piton valóban vágyik rá, igazán izgalmasnak hatott.  
  
– Ah – nyögött fel Harry a gyenge harapásra, amivel a férfi a fülét csipkedte.  
  
Ezzel egy időben ugyanakkor egészen mást érzett meg a fenekénél; kemény, de selymes bőrrel fedett, bőségesen szivárgó testrészt, amit Piton hozzádörzsölt Harry bejáratához. Egészen ösztönös reakcióval akadályozta meg a férfit abban, hogy be akarja dugni a péniszét.  
  
Noha nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát, és legszívesebben most csak odabújt volna a bájitalmesterhez, hogy együtt aludjanak, Harry nehézkesen megfordult az ölelésben, egy durva mozdulattal lerúgta a cipőit, és egyik lábát kiszabadította a nadrág fogságából, hogy aztán azzal átkarolva a férfi combját, még közelebb érezze magához a másikat.  
  
Csókolózásuk hosszan elhúzódott, talán jobban is, mint Piton szerette volna, ám Harry örömmel vette, hogy a férfi még nyilvánvaló kielégületlensége ellenére sem sürgeti őt. Piton szerszáma meg-megbökte a fiú bejáratát, de nem erőszakoskodott.  
  
– Lehetne szó arról, hogy legalább levetkőzz, mielőtt szeretkezünk? – dörmögte Harry rekedt hangon. Piton egyik ívelt szemöldöke megemelkedett a kicsit irreális hangnemre.  
  
– Mintha az előbb nem igazán zavart volna téged a felöltözöttségi szintem – felelte provokatívan, mellyel elérte, hogy Harry arca vörösre színeződjön.  
  
– Te akadályoztál meg abban, hogy levegyem a nadrágodat – harapta be az alsóajkát a fiú.  
  
Piton önelégült félmosolyra húzta a száját. Harry felnyúlt a férfi tarkójára, és újabb csókra húzta magához, mialatt csípőjét megemelte, lábát pedig szorosabban fűzte a férfi dereka köré. Csakhogy aztán egy pillanat múlva a bájitalmester egy mozdulattal kibontakozott az ölelésből, és csendre intve Harryt, fülelni kezdett. A griffendéles először nem hallott semmit, majd mégis összerezzent az erőteljes kopogtatás hangjára.  
  
A bájitaltan tanár sietősen felkelt, arcvonásai ismét a kiismerhetetlenség álcájába rendeződtek, tekintete pedig komoran vetült a felkönyöklő Harryre.  
  
– Te itt maradsz – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
  
Harry engedelmesen bólintott, és mikor a férfi után becsukódott az ajtó, visszadőlt az ágyra, majd magára rángatta a takaró egyik csücskét. Nem takarózott be teljesen, a kandalló elég meleget sugárzott, de már megtört az előbbi varázs, és így nem akart kitárulkozott maradni.  
  
Percek teltek el, Harry nem hallott semmiféle zajt beszűrődni, ezért sejtelme sem lehetett, ki érkezhetett Pitonhoz. Gondolt arra, hogy utánanéz, de a fáradtság ismét erőt vett rajta. Mielőtt azonban kényelembe helyezhette volna magát, kinyílt az ajtó, mögötte pedig feltűnt az ezúttal már tetőtől talpig felöltözött, és talárt viselő bájitalmester.  
  
– Most vissza kell térned a körletedbe – jelentette ki komor hangon Harry meghökkent tekintete láttán. – Holnap reggel viszont várlak vissza. Ezúttal a megjelenésed kötelező – nyomatékosította, pedig a fiú enélkül is tisztában volt ennek fontosságával. A holnapi nap az utolsó, mielőtt lejárna a kiszabott három hónap.  
  
– Rendben.  


***

Egészen a pincéből kivezető lépcső aljáig Harry nem találkozott egy teremtett lélekkel sem, ám mikor rálépett az első lépcsőfokra, kellemetlen élménnyel gazdagodott. A Véres Báró szellemén keresztülsétálni újfent jeges borzongással ajándékozta meg őt, de mielőtt hangot adott volna nemtetszésének, a biztonság kedvéért körülnézett.  
  
– Élvezi, hogy ezt csinálja? – tudakolta morcosan.  
  
A kísértet, anélkül, hogy a fiú felé fordult volna, pusztán ennyit fűzött hozzá.  
  
– Egyszer még hálás leszel mindezért.  
  
– Na persze – dörmögte Harry továbbhaladtában.  
  
Hamarosan azonban azon kapta magát, hogy valóban köszönettel tartozik a bárónak, amiért a fagyos megjelenése lemosta róla a Piton által okozott pírt, mely még akkor is égette arcát, mikor már a hűvös folyosón sétált. A pincéből kilépve ugyanis egyenesen belefutott legjobb barátjába.  
  
– Hé, Harry! – csendült Ron felélénkült hangja. – Te is most végeztél? – tudakolta.  
  
– Amint látod – felelte kitérően.  
  
– Egész tiszta vagy – mérte végig Harryt a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– Rólad ez nem mondható el.  
  
– Ja, ne is mondd. Utálom Fricset – szűrte a foga között Ron, mialatt áthaladtak az elnéptelenedett bejárati csarnokon. Miután a két griffendéles maga mögött hagyta az első emeletet, Ron bővebben is beszámolt büntetőmunkája szörnyű körülményeiről, mire pedig elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját, már igazán belemelegedett a dilis gondnok szidásába. – Tisza hülye. Nem is, egyenesen megbolondult, ez már nem egyszerű rögeszme.  
  
– Ki a rögeszmés? – csendült Hermione hangja a festmény mögött feltárult átjáróban.  
  
– Frics – felelt Harry.  
  
– Akarom tudni?  
  
– Nem – válaszolták kórusban a fiúk.  
  
– Akkor jó, merthogy én viszont beszélni szeretnék veletek – tért azonnal a lényegre a lány, meg sem várva, hogy Harry és Ron átmásszanak a bejáraton. – De nem itt – akadályozta meg őket a műveletben.  
  
– Muszáj most? – nyafogott Ron szenvedő arcot vágva.  
  
– Muszáj – zárta rövidre a témát Hermione.  


***

– Mi ez a szoba? – nézett körbe Ron abban a helyiségben, ami Hermione kívánsága szerint tárult a három fiatal szeme elé.  
  
– Hmm, nem tudom – ráncolta a homlokát a lány. – Én csak egy olyan helyet kértem, ahol nyugodtan beszélgethetünk a régmúlt időkről és a Harryhez kapcsolódó dolgokról, meg ilyesmikről...  
  
A Szükség Szobája ezúttal barátságos nappali képét mutatta előttük, meleg otthont idéző megjelenésével. A helyiség kellemesen tágas méretére nem lehetett panaszuk, kissé ódivatú berendezése azonban a nyolcvanas évekre jellemző stílust képviselte. Harrynek furcsán ismerősnek hatott, de ha pálcát szegeznek a halántékához sem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért. A kandallóban vígan ropogott a tűz, és ahogy mindhárman elhelyezkedtek az elé halmozott kis puffokra, Harry vetett egy pillantást az ablakon túli tájra is.  
  
– Na, miről van szó? – törte meg a különös pillanatot Ron hangja. Harry visszafordította figyelmét két barátja felé.  
  
– Tudjuk, hogy titkolsz valamit – szegezte Hermionénak.  
  
– Eléggé ismerünk már – fűzte hozzá Ron is.  
  
A lány arcán szégyenkező kifejezés tűnt fel, miközben beharapta alsóajkát. Ölében pihenő kezeit zavartan tördelte, ahogy a két fiúra pillantott.  
  
– Nem biztos, hogy örülni fogtok annak, amit mondani akarok.  
  
– Igen, ezt valahogy sejtettük – sóhajtott a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– Végül is, semmi rossz nincs ebben, csak…  
  
– A hátunk mögött szervezkedsz.  
  
– Nem szervezkedem – szögezte le Hermione, ültében kihúzva magát. – Levelet írtam Batilda Bircsóknak – jelentette ki –, csak addig nem akartam róla szólni nektek, amíg nem kapok megfelelő választ. – A két fiú arckifejezésére dühösen fújtatott egyet. – Ti már megint nem figyeltetek semmire sem, igaz? – méltatlankodott a lány. – Bathilda Bircsók írta a _Mágia története_ könyvet.  
  
– B.B.! – kiáltotta felismerően Ron. – B.B., tőle kaptál levelet a téli szünet előtt!  
  
– Igen, épp ezt mondtam… – Mielőtt Hermione ténylegesen is belekezdett volna a magyarázatba, ismét mélyet sóhajtott. – Akkor válaszolt először. Valójában Harry adta az ötletet, mikor elmesélte a különórán történteket. Már másnap elmentem a könyvtárba, hogy utánanézek Dumbledore és Grindelwald párbajának, de a régi mágiatörténet könyvekben értelemszerűen nincs erről szó, a modern írások többsége pedig elég ellentmondásos információkat közöl. Sokan, akik közvetve, de ott voltak a párbaj közelében, leírták a saját verziójukat, ahogyan ők látták, csakhogy ezek néha teljesen ellentétei egymásnak. Úgyhogy segítséget kértem Binns professzortól, és ő ajánlotta Bircsókot. Mert hát ki más tudhatna erről többet, mint az évszázad legelismertebb mágiatörténésze? – tette fel a költői kérdést.  
  
– Ezért levelet írtál neki – szúrta közbe Harry.  
  
– Pontosan – bólintott a lány. – Persze nem kérdezhettem rá csak úgy nyíltan, mert az túl feltűnő lett volna, ezért a mágiatörténet esszémre hivatkoztam.  
  
– Jó kis terelés – vigyorgott Ron elismerően.  
  
– Nem hazudtam! – fortyant fel Hermione rosszallóan. – Binns professzor valóban feladatul adott ki egy esszét: négytekercses házi dolgozatban kell kifejtenünk egy általunk választott történelmi eseményt, melynek alaposan utánajárunk, leírjuk a saját véleményünket, összehasonlítást végzünk egy másik hasonló történés kapcsán, és megpróbáljuk tényekkel is alátámasztani a meglátásainkat. Ezt bele fogja számítani a RAVASZ vizsga eredményeibe is – hadarta a lány. – Én eredetileg az alacsony besorolású mágikus lények, azon belül is a házimanók a mágusok társadalmában elfoglalt státuszát, életét, küzdelmeit szerettem volna bemutatni; mi változott az elmúlt pár száz évben, hogyan jutottak el addig, hogy pusztán háziasított állatok szintjére kerültek, miképpen lehetne az életkörülményeiken javítani, felszabadítási mozgalmat szervezni, és miféle lehetőségeik lennének a felszabadított manóknak…  
  
– A rövidebb változatot, Hermione! – vágott közbe Ron megrendült kifejezéssel az arcán.  
  
– Beáldoztam miattatok a témámat – dohogott a lány. – Ez az esszé kihatással lesz a jegyemre, és akár befolyásolhatja, milyen pályát választhatok a későbbiekben.  
  
Ron már nyitotta a száját a válaszra, mikor Harry gyorsan megelőzte őt.  
  
– Nagyon sajnáljuk, komolyan, és irtóra hálásak vagyunk, amiért ekkora áldozatot hoztál – próbálta békíteni őt. – Folytathatjuk?  
  
– Tch. – Hermione felszegte a fejét, és bár meg nem enyhül, azért a buzgóság nem tudta megakadályozni abban, hogy ne feleljen. – Tehát a manók helyett inkább a varázsháborúkra esett a választásom. Összehasonlítást végzek a különféle évszázadokban felbukkanó, és nagy hatalmat szerzett sötét mágusok megjelenése és munkálkodása között. Binns professzor szerint ez éppen aktuális téma, és ha igazán hozzáértő segítségét szeretném, akkor Bircsóknál jobbat nem találok. Így hát írtam neki, és azóta is levelezünk.  
  
– Ejha – füttyentett Ron.  
  
Hermione most lenyúlt a táskájáért, majd könyékig elmerülve benne, egy kis kötegnyi levelet varázsolt elő belőle, amit aztán átadott a fiúknak.  
  
– Ezeket a válaszokat küldte. Nem mindegyik kapcsolódik szorosan ahhoz, amit mi akarunk tudni – magyarázta tovább.  
  
Harry átvette pergameneket, és Ronnal együtt azonnal beletemetkeztek – a levelek egynémelyikén egyértelműen látszott, hogy azok Hermione mágiatörténet esszéjének vázlatához tartoznak, így azokkal nem különösebben foglalkoztak. Legalább egy órába telt, mire az összes levelet átfutották, míg a lány további magyarázatokat fűzött mindenhez.  
  
– Kaptam tőle még egy könyvet is – tódította –, elég régi, és rúnákkal írták. Már elkezdtem lefordítani, mert nagyon érdekesnek találom, és megkérdeztem Isbel Rhyst is, hogy van-e kedve benne segíteni, de az igazság az, hogy ez nem kapcsolódik szorosan ahhoz, ami minket érdekel. Vagy ha mégis, akkor odáig még nem jutottunk el a fordítással.  
  
– Mert, miről írnak benne? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
Hermione kétkedő tekintettel, de előhalászta a rongyosra olvasott, megsárgult kötetet is, és odanyújtotta a fiúnak.  
  
– Ez egyike a legrégebbi mágiatörténeti leírásoknak, igazi kincs – áradozott a lány, mialatt Harry fellapozta a könyvet. Ront szintén kíváncsivá tette a rúnajelekkel teleírt kötet. – Érdekes olvasmány? – kérdezte Hermione epésen.  
  
– Naná! – vágta rá Ron. – Karika, karika, tyúkláb… folyékonyan olvasom.  
  
– Őstehetség vagy, Ronald – ironizált a lány, egy mozdulattal kirántva Harry kezéből a könyvet. – A levelekhez mit szóltok? – vezette vissza a témát.  
  
– Hát – grimaszolt a vörös hajú fiú –, van benne néhány furcsaság.  
  
– Milyen finoman fogalmazol – állapította meg Harry.  
  
– Akkor nektek is feltűnt. – Hermione elkomorult hangja nem kérdést fogalmazott meg. Egy pillanatra mindhárman elcsöndesedtek, ahogyan egymásra néztek, valószínűleg ugyanarra gondolva. A némaságot végül ismét Hermione törte meg. – Miért várt Dumbledore olyan sokat arra, hogy szembeszálljon Grindelwalddal, és miért nem próbálkozik most Voldemorttal? – tette fel a mindannyiukat legjobban foglalkoztató kérdést. – A korabeli írások szerint Dumbledore sokáig nem akart tudomást venni arról, hogy csak ő tud megküzdeni Grindelwalddal, és amikor mégis megtette, akkor sem ölte meg; Grindelwaldot a saját börtönébe zárták valahol északon.  
  
– Bircsók elég különösen tálalja ezt a levélben – értett egyet Harry.  
  
– Talán Bircsók szándékosan nem akar erről beszélni – kotyogott közbe Ron. – Az is meglehet, hogy jó oka van a titkolózásra.  
  
Harry szemöldöke összeszaladt erre a meglátásra.  
  
– Tudna valamit Dumbledore-ról, amit direkt nem akar, hogy kitudódjon? – találgatott Harry.  
  
– Vagy Grindelwaldról – vont vállat Ron. – A módszerei úgy tűnik, egészen mások voltak, mint Tudjukkinek, de attól még ugyanazt akarták.  
  
– Grindelwald tettei nem igazán jutottak el mifelénk, főként a kontinensen tevékenykedett – vetette ellen Hermione.  
  
– Ahhoz képest mégiscsak Dumbledore kellett a legyőzéséhez – szúrta oda Ron.  
  
– Ebben van valami – értett egyet Harry, mielőtt a lány reagálhatott volna. – És érdekes módon Dumbledore-nak mindig köze van a sötét varázslókhoz. Először Grindelwald, most pedig Voldemort. Volt előttük valaki? – kérdezett rá most hirtelen.  
  
– Ha volt is, a történelemkönyvek nem emlékeznek meg róluk – csóválta a fejét a lány. – Nem kizárt, hogy tőlünk távoli országokban létezett ehhez hasonló csata, de az utolsó feljegyzés, ami Európát érinti, az az ezerhétszázas évek végéről, ezernyolcszázas évek elejéről származik – lapozta át a lány a feljegyzéseit.  
  
– Mi a közös Grindelwaldban és Voldemortban? – suttogta Harry inkább csak magának, semmint két barátjának.  
  
– Mármint azon kívül, hogy mindketten gonoszok, mugligyűlölők, kíméletlen hatalommániás szociopata gyilkosok? – érdeklődött Ron szinte ártatlan hangsúllyal.  
  
– Mi a helyzet a szóbeszéddel, hogy Grindelwald halhatatlan? – jutott eszébe hirtelen Harrynek. Hermione bocsánatkérő fintort eresztett meg.  
  
– Semmi nem támasztja alá, Harry. Bircsók sem írt erről. Szerintem az tényleg csak pletyka.  
  
– Akkor is kell itt lennie valaminek – mérgelődött a fiú. – Dumbledore nem mutatta volna meg azt az emléket, ha nem lenne fontos.  
  
– Persze, hogy fontos, hiszen abból derült ki, hogy Voldemort valóban nem készített horcruxokat…  
  
– …és elindult felkutatni a halhatatlanság titkát – fűzte hozzá Ron, elérve, hogy Harry megdöbbenve pillantson rá. – Te mesélted, hogy mit mondott az öreg. Avery elhúzott Grindelwald és Dumbledore halhatatlanságának hírével Tudjukkihez.  
  
Harryvel egyszeriben megfordult a világ, és olyan érzése támadt, hogy a mindeddig orra elé belógatott, részletekben elejtett információkból végre kezd összeállni a kép.  
  
– És akkor abban is megegyeztünk, hogy kár találgatnunk az új emlék hiányában – térítette vissza a fiúkat a valóság talajára Hermione. – Úgyhogy foglalkozzunk inkább azzal, amit jelen állás szerint tudunk – fűzte tovább a szót. Harry fejében azonban még továbbra is az előbb elejtett mondatok kavarogtak, vegyülve a pár hónappal ezelőtti beszélgetés foszlányaival. Mialatt Ron és Hermione vitába bocsátkoztak, ő felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. – Inkább arra lenne jó magyarázatot találnunk, miért nem hallottunk sohasem arról, hogy Dumbledore és Voldemort megküzdöttek volna. Leszámítva persze a két évvel ezelőtti esetet a minisztériumban.  
  
– Pofonegyszerű a magyarázat – vetette oda Ron magabiztosan –, Tudjukki mindig is félt Dumbledore-tól, hülye lenne bármikor is párbajra hívni.  
  
– Igen, Ron, Voldemort fél Dumbledore-tól – hangsúlyozta Harry az ablaknál állva –, nem pedig fordítva. Ez nem magyarázat arra, hogy Dumbledore miért nem próbálkozik megtámadni Voldemortot.  
  
Ron úgy tűnt, egy pillanatig habozik, kinyitott a száját, de jobb ellenérv hiányában nem szólt semmit.  
  
– De hisz ott a jóslat! – kapott hirtelen a fejéhez.  
  
– A jóslat nem lehet olyan régi – vetette ellen Hermione. – Abból, amit Harry elmesélt, úgy hiszem, hogy maximum egy évvel Harry születése előtt keletkezhetett.  
  
– Trelawney tavaly azt mondta, hogy állásért jelentkezett, mikor Dumbledore-ral beszélt, és Piton kihallgatta őket.  
  
– Trelawney pedig tizennyolc éve dolgozik a Roxfortban. Piton nem sokkal előbb végzett az iskolában, tehát a jóslat valamikor ebben az időben hangzott el.  
  
– Előtte nem volt semmi, ami visszatarthatta volna Dumbledore-t, hogy Voldemorttal szembeszálljon. A jóslatról nem tudott előtte. – Az ablaküvegben tükröződött a szoba belseje, Harry nemcsak Hermione és Ron sziluettjét láthatta, hanem arckifejezésüket is, amit a megállapítása idézett elő.  
  
– Hacsak nincs másik jóslat is, amiről mi nem tudunk.  
  
– Ugyan, Ron, a jóslatok nem potyognak az égből – hessegette el rosszallóan Hermione a felvetést.  
  
– Nahát, akkor csak képzelődtem, hogy egy egész terem volt velük tele.  
  
– Ami évszázadok alatt gyűlt össze. Ne mondd, hogy nem figyelted meg az évszámokat…  
  
– Nem is tudom, miért nem figyeltem őket – gúnyolódott a fiú. – Talán mert épp azzal voltam elfoglalva, hogy elmeneküljek az átkok elől.  
  
– …ráadásul azoknak a nagy része tele volt homályos üzenetekkel a várható aszálytól kezdve, az utódok számán és nemén keresztül mindenfélével – folytatta Hermione, figyelmen kívül hagyva az epés közbeszólást.  
  
– Attól még nem kizárt. Lehet, hogy Tudjukki is kapott egy jóslatot, és azért érdekelte őt ennyire az, amit Trelawney mondott, mert így összeállt volna a kép.  
  
– Dumbledore azzal védekezett, hogy Piton véletlenül hallgatta ki a jóslatot – vágott közbe Harry tárgyilagosan. – Szerintem nem volt szándékos, Trelawneyt nem igazán veszi komolyan senki, Dumbledore is csak udvariasságból és a jóslat miatt vette fel az iskolába, tehát Voldemort biztosan nem tudott előre semmiről sem.  
  
– Na, tessék. Látod, Ron, nem kell azonnal jóslatokat keresni. És azt se felejtsd el, amiről az előbb beszéltünk. Grindelwald esetében is sokáig húzta az időt, nem szállt vele szembe, csak amikor a társadalom nyomása annyira sürgette.  
  
Harry két barátjára pillantott, és ugyanazt a tanácstalanságot olvasta le az arcukról, amit ő maga is érzett.  
  
– Nem lehet, hogy Dumbledore gyáva – bukott ki Ronból, mintha csak bizonygatni akarná.  
  
– Nem, szerintem sem – nyugtatta meg őt Hermione.  
  
– Másról van itt szó – suttogta maga elé Harry, miközben visszafordult az ablak felé, és kibámult a csillagfényes éjszakába. Már ilyen késő lenne? – ráncolta a homlokát, miközben szeme megakadt valami igazán különös dolgon. – Mit is mondtál, Hermione, mit kívántál _pontosan_ a szobától?  
  
– Öhm… egy olyan helyet, ahol nyugodtan beszélhetünk rólad, Bircsókról, Dumbledore-ról, Grindelwaldról és a régi időkről… Miért?  
  
Harry, anélkül, hogy levette volna tekintetét a jelenségről, intett két barátjának, akik mellé léptek, és a fiú mutatóujja irányába meresztették a szemüket.  
  
– Az egy szobor lenne? – hunyorgott Ron.  
  
Hermione egyetlen pálcaintéssel távcsövet transzformált az ablak mellett elhelyezett kisasztalon álló ronda vázából.  
  
– Úristen! – kiáltott fel hirtelen a lány, megriasztva a két fiút. – Már tudom, mi ez… hol vagyunk – vette halkabbra a hangját, ám mielőtt még elárulta volna, váratlanul jellegzetes pukkanás hangja vonta magára a figyelmüket.  
  
– Harry Potter uram! – sipította a frissen érkező.  
  
– Dobby! – kiáltott fel Harry, megpördülve a sarkán. – Hát te meg hogy kerülsz ide?  
  
– Nyilvánvaló – vélekedett Hermione magához térve. – A manók mágiája ebben a szobában sem enyészik el, épp úgy tudnak ide hoppanálni, ahogyan a Roxfortban is közlekednek.  
  
Dobby helyeslése jeléül sűrű bólogatásba kezdett, hatalmas fülei az arcát csapdosták, míg a fején felhalmozott sapkagyűjtemény vészesen kilengett.  
  
– Dobby fontos üzenetet hozott Harry Potter uramnak – fordította komolyra a szót a kis manó.  
  
– Üzenetet, kitől? – szaladt ráncba a homloka gyanakvóan. A manó felelet helyett előhalászta az ingatag sapkagyűjteményből a gondosan összehajtogatott és lezárt pergamentekercset, majd átadta azt az elébe siető fiúnak. Az ismerős kézírást meglátva, a griffendéles nagyot nyelt.  
  
– Dobby úgy örül, hogy láthatja Harry Potter uramat és Harry Potter uram barátait! – sipákolt tovább a manó.  
  
– Mi is örülünk neked, Dobby – biztosította őt Hermione kedvesen.  
  
Harry ezúttal nem teljesen osztotta a lány nézeteit, habár ebben sokkal nagyobb szerepet játszott az üzenet tartalma, semmint a manó felbukkanása. Kényelmetlenül nyelt egyet, mielőtt felnézett volna barátai várakozó arcára.  
  
– Mi az, ki írt? – kíváncsiskodott Ron. – Dumbledore? – tátogta.  
  
– Nekem most el kell mennem – felelte kitérően, mialatt idegesen beletúrt fekete hajába. Majd nagyot sóhajtott, és így szólt: – Szerintem ne várjatok meg, nem tudom, mikor végzek…  


***

Harry idegessége nemhogy csillapodott volna, de egyenesen többszörösére emelkedett, mikor az átjáró kitárult előtte, mögötte pedig feltűnt a bájitalmester sötét alakja. Hát ismét itt volt a pincében, ezúttal azonban kétség sem férhetett ahhoz, miért is érkezett. Most már sajnálta, amiért megzavarták őket, mert spontán lefeküdni valakivel nem bizonyult annyira kínosnak, míg ebben a formában mégiscsak azzá vált. Mindketten pontosan tudták, mi fog következni, és Harry nem tehetett róla, de legszívesebben hátat fordított volna, hogy elmeneküljön. De nem tette. Nem tehette.  
  
Némán haladtak át az irodán és a nappalin, míg Harry agya végig azon járt, mennyire is utálja ezt a helyzetet, ez azonban csak még tovább rontotta a közérzetét. Miután a hálószoba ajtaja bezárult mögöttük, Piton továbbra is hallgatagon jelzett a fiúnak, hogy vetkőzzön le, ezzel teljesen elrendezettség érzetét keltve.  
  
A griffendéles végül nagy levegőt vett, de nem akadékoskodott. Komótos tempóban megszabadult a ruháitól, és felmászva az ágyra lefeküdt, úgy nézte végig, miként kerül Piton öltözéke gondosan összehajtogatva a sarokban elhelyezett székre.  
  
Nos, a férfi kinézete jócskán felülmúlta Harry elképzeléseit. Ezidáig sosem látta Pitont teljesen meztelenül, és tekintve, hogy a tanár arca nem volt kimondottan jóképű, ez egyenesen azzal a képzettel járt, hogy akkor a teste sem lehet tetszetős. Harry nem tehetett róla, de lelki szemei előtt mindig olyan kép jelent meg a férfiról, ami távol állt az impozánstól; valahogy úgy gondolta, hogy a bő, denevérszerű talár nem véletlenül a férfi kedvenc viselete, akadhat alatta bőven rejtegetnivaló. Ez az elmélet ugyan jó párszor megdőlt már, ám csak most, hogy teljes meztelen valójában látta a bájitalmestert, hitt a szemének.  
  
Piton teste nem volt visszataszító, még csak ronda sem; küllemét tekintve Harry igenis szemrevalónak találta a tanárt. Ha a férfi felöltözve magas volt, meztelenül még inkább annak tűnt. Ezt nagyrészt köszönhette szikár alkatának: Piton válla és háta Harryéhez képest szélesebb volt, felsőteste és lába hosszú, dereka és csípője vékony, karja és vádlija már-már kecses, combja és feneke enyhén izmos és izgatóan formás, míg hasa talán túlontúl is lapos. A férfi testén meglátszott annak jele, hogy az elmúlt majd’ két évtizedet olyan munkával töltötte, mely megkövetelte az edzettséget, még ha ez egészen más izmok kialakulását szolgálta, mint akár a sport, de ahhoz, hogy valaki olyan gyorsan képes legyen helyváltoztatásra, mint a férfi, bizony kellett erőnlét. A tanár bőre elképesztően sápad, de makulátlan volt. Sehol egy heg, vagy anyajegy, míg ágyékát kivéve – amely sötétségével élesen elütött a férfi fakó bőrszínétől – igazán dús szőrzet sem borította.  
  
Harry férfiassága árulkodóan megmozdult, miközben végigmérte Pitont. Láthatóan ez nem csak a fiút késztette pirulásra, de a bájitalmestert is meglepte Harry testének reakciója. Eddigi hűvös viselkedését úgy tűnt, enyhítette a nyílt elutasítás hiánya, és mikor a férfi végül közelebb lépet, a griffendéles felült az ágyon, hogy szinte azonnal Piton szája után kapjon, amint a matrac besüppedt a tanár súlya alatt.  
  
A fiú mélyről jövően felnyögött; Piton meztelen testének érzete a sajátján annyira erotikusnak bizonyult, hogy egyszeriben eltörölte az előbbi tíz perc minden kellemetlenségét és sutaságát. Nem ott folytatták, ahol abbahagyták, mielőtt megzavarták volna őket, ez már sokkal több volt annál.  
  
Azt már az előző alkalmakkor is megállapította, hogy Piton sokkal erőteljesebb volt, mint amilyennek kinézett, meztelenül sokkal szembetűnőbbé vált az is, hogy mennyivel nagyobb tőle – nemcsak a magasságára értve –, és Harryt folyamatosan meglepte a csupa ellentmondás, ami a bájitalmester egész lényét körbelengte. De ahelyett, hogy most ezeken akart volna rágódni, figyelmét teljes mértékben a társára irányította, mert Piton annyira izgató volt. Harry mindenhol magán akarta érezni a másik test forróságát, érinteni a hol kemény izmokat, hol fájóan csontos testrészeket rejtő finom bőrt, beszippantani a férfi különlegesen fűszeres illatát, és ismét hallani azt a sötéten buja hangot, amit Piton csak nagyon ritkán használt.  
  
Harry felnyögött, mikor a férfi pénisze újra és újra hozzáért az övéhez, még tovább szítva ezzel a vágyát a kielégülésre. Aztán a tanár elmozdult, és mikor a fiú oldalra fordította a fejét, észrevette, hogy a bájitalmester az éjjeliszekrényen heverő kis tégelyért nyúl, ami felvetette benne a kérdést, vajon mióta is tart a másik ilyesmit a hálószobában. Mert azt pontosan tudta, mire szolgál a benne található, halvány levendulaszín anyag.  
  
Piton a tényleges előkészülethez ezúttal egészen másképp látott hozzá, Harry pedig igazán meg is könnyítette a dolgát. Mialatt a férfi a síkosítóval bevont ujjai tágították, a fiú félig lehunyt szemhéja alól figyelte a másik minden mozdulatát. Szeme néha-néha megrebbent, lecsukódott egy pillanatra, de mikor ismét felnyílt, az élénkzöld tekintet ismét bejárta az előtte térdelő bájitalmester testét. Befogadta a látványt, ami most egészen más érzéseket keltett benne, mint ezelőtt bármikor. Aztán pillantása lejjebb vándorolt Piton legnemesebbik szervére, ahol ismét elidőzött egy ideig. Már tudta, hogy milyen érzés a kezébe, mi több a szájába venni, érezte az ízét, és Harry megnedvesítette a száját, ahogy arra gondolt, ez a dolog nemsokára benne lesz. Csakhogy arról fogalma sem volt, miként fogja teste befogadni a méretes szerszámot, ami ugyanakkor némi aggodalommal is töltötte el őt.  
  
– Gondoskodni fogok arról, hogy élvezetedet leld benne – susogta Piton azon a mély hangon, mintha csak kitalálta volna Harry félelmét.  
  
A fiú felnyögött, mikor a férfi ismét előredőlt és elfeküdt rajta, gondosan elhelyezkedve Harry két lába között. Egyik kezével megtámaszkodott a griffendéles mellett, míg másikkal beigazította magát, végül előrelökött.  
  
– Ah!  
  
Harry felzihált, ahogy megérezte a tanár kemény férfiasságát, amint lassú mozdulatokkal előrenyomult. Megpróbált mélyeket lélegezni, ellazulni, de ez nem ment olyan könnyen, és mikor Piton pénisze egyre tovább csúszott a szűk nyílásban, a fiú önkéntelenül is megpróbált hátrébb húzódni. Fájt. Amíg a férfi ujjai kellemes érzetet keltettek benne, addig ez a most kialakuló fájdalom cseppet sem tetszett neki. Piton viszont nem hagyta, hogy tovább mozduljon, magabiztosan, ugyanakkor gyengéden fogta le Harryt, és lassú tempóban folytatta a behatolást. A griffendéles felszisszent az egyre fokozódó kellemetlen, szúró érzés következtében. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy fogja ezt tartósan kibírni.  
  
– Ne! – próbálta ellökni magától a tanár. Valahogy elméje és a teste egészen mást akart.  
  
– Shhh – csitította Piton. – Lazíts – duruzsolta neki.  
  
Harry felnyögött, amit a férfi kihasznált. Ráhajolt a fiú szájára, és gyengéd csókjával igyekezett elvonni a figyelmét.  
  
– Perselus… – Harry a kezével akadályozta Pitont a továbbnyomulásban, de a tanár egyszerűen nem hagyott neki semmiféle beleszólást.  
  
– Shhh. Muszáj ellazulnod – sóhajtotta a férfi. Egy rövid ideig mozdulatlan maradt, mintha csak időt akarna hagyni Harry testének, hogy megbarátkozzon az őt kitöltő testrésszel. – Így továbbra is fájdalmas marad a behatolás.  
  
– Nem megy.  
  
– Dehogynem, ügyes vagy, Harry – búgta mély, rekedt hangon.  
  
_Ügyes vagy!_ Csak úgy üvöltött Harry elméjében a nem mindennapi dicséret.  
  
A fiú mélyről jövően felsóhajtott, és megkísérelt eleget tenni a bájitalmester kérésének. A tudat, hogy Piton mennyire figyelmes, segített neki ebben. Az apró csókok, nyalintások, leheletnyi harapások az ajkán, a nyakán, az érzékeny fültőnél, az érzéki suttogás, mely egészen úgy hangzott, mintha Piton énekelne, és a simogatás mind hozzájárultak ahhoz, hogy Harry képes legyen átadni magát a szeretkezésnek. Elméje ismételten felkiáltott: _szeretkezik_ , méghozzá a férjével, aki nem más, mint Perselus Piton. Szinte észre sem vette, mikor kezdett el a férfi ismét mozogni, de a szúró fájdalom enyhébben érződött.  
  
Harry elgyengült karjai szorosan fonódtak fel Piton válla köré, míg tekintete megpihent a tanár arcán. Piton szája különös mosolyra nyílt, és a fiú egyszeriben kényszert érzett arra, hogy mélyen megcsókolja. A férfi szája megrándult, mielőtt Harry hozzányomta volna a sajátját, és ellentmondást nem tűrően átlökte a nyelvét a forró, nedves ajkak közé. A tanár pénisze pedig épp ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megbökje Harry prosztatáját, mely egyben éles kiáltásra késztette a fiút.  
  
Levegő után kapkodva, hátravetett fejjel tűrte az ostromot, és percről-percre egyre jobban tudta élvezni a szeretkezéssel járó minden kínt és gyönyört. Mert nemcsak a fájdalom járt vele, hanem az a fantasztikus érzés is, ahogyan Piton kényeztette a testét kívülről-belülről, először visszahozva, majd egyre csak fokozva a fiúban a vágyat.  
  
– Perselus – nyögte lihegve, kényszerítve magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét.  
  
Amit látott, az egészen megdöbbentette; Piton egészen erotikusan festett csillogó fekete szemeivel, enyhén elnyílt ajkával, ami még mindig abba a különös kis mosolyba húzódott, és összekuszálódott, ébenfekete hajával. Néhány rakoncátlan tincs az arcába hullott, és Harry önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott lehetetlen kép láttán. Még mindig olyan valószerűtlennek tűnt minden.  
  
Piton egészen a beteljesülésig hajszolta mindkettejüket; Harry hangosan felkiáltva élvezett el, mikor a férfi a kezébe vette a fiú péniszét, majd lökései ritmusára kezdte el simogatni. Annyira jó volt, a kétféle stimuláció és a bensőjét elárasztó érzések egyszerűen addig fokozták a kéjt, míg már nem bírta tovább. Piton nem sokkal később követte őt; testét a fiúéra engedte, aztán legördült róla, és mindenféle tisztogatás nélkül magához húzta, hogy kielégült álomba zuhanjanak.  


***

Már hajnalodott, mikor Harry mocorogni kezdett, ahogy megérezte magán a figyelő tekintetet. Még mindig Piton karjai között pihent, a férfi szorosan fogta őt, és bár arca nem árulta el a titkokat, Harry mégis úgy érezte, hogy pontosan tudja, mire gondol a másik.  
  
Szeretkezésük ezúttal lágyabbnak bizonyult, másodszorra a behatolás sem minősült már annyira kellemetlennek, mert egyrészt Harry tudta, mire számíthat, másrészt ő is annyira akarta, hogy teste képes volt megfelelően ellazulni és befogadni _szeretőjét_. Ez az újabb szó ismét mosolyt csalt az arcára, mígnem Piton gondoskodott arról, hogy rövid időn belül minden értelmes gondolat kirepüljön a fiú fejéből, átadva magát a kéj felemelő érzésének.  


***

Harryt a reggel egyedül érte. Piton nem volt mellette, de még a szobában sem. A fiú felsóhajtott, de nem tudta, hogy ez a tény, hogy a bájitalmester egyedül hagyta őt, frusztráltsággal vagy beletörődéssel töltse el őt. Mivel a tanár hosszú idő elteltével sem bukkant fel, Harry kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy még egy kicsit pihenhessen, és lehetőséget adott magának átgondolni a tegnap… az éjszaka történteket.  
  
Minden érzése pozitív volt, mind Piton irányában, mind a szeretkezésüket tekintve, és ez szokatlan nyugalommal töltötte el őt. A megzavarás, az idegesség és a fájdalom ellenére is tetszett neki a dolgok alakulása, és csak remélni merte, hogy Piton is hasonlóképp vélekedik. Talán ebből a különös, kényszerű kapcsolatból mégiscsak sikerül majd jó dolgokat kihozniuk.  


***

Miután Harry rávette magát arra, hogy felkeljen, a fürdőszobában lezuhanyozott, megitta az éjjeliszekrényre kikészített bájitalt, és felöltözve az ajtóhoz sétált. Már éppen kilépett volna, mikor ismerős hangok ütötték meg a fülét.  
  
– Minden rendben zajlott, Perselus?  
  
– Amennyiben az éjszakára célzol, igazgató úr, vélhetően igen. A házasság elhálása és a szerződési követelmény betartása megtörtént. – Piton sötét, kimért hangja rossz érzést keltett Harryben.  
  
– És Harry jól viselte?  
  
– Jól?  
  
– Tudod, mire gondoltam, Perselus.  
  
– Részletes beszámolót kívánsz, Albus? – kérdezett vissza fojtott hangon Piton. – Nos, Potter minden kétséget kizáróan épp annyira élvezte az aktust, amennyire egy szűz fiú képes erre. Nem sikongatott többet, mint az még zavaró lett volna, hovatovább képesnek látszott visszafojtani mindennemű kényes vonakodását is, ami hasonlatossá tette volna elviselhetetlen szűzi hajadonok idegesítő személyéhez. A szerződés értelmében gondoskodtam a fájdalma mérsékléséről is, noha kételkedem abban, hogy erre alkalomadtán nem kíván majd hivatkozni, csakhogy kivonja magát bárminemű, nemkívánatos kötelessége alól. A kölyök tűrhető ágybéli teljesítménye szerencsés módon nem lehet kihatással további házastársi kötelességeinkre. Abban az esetben, hogyha a helyzet sajnálatos mód változatlan marad, három hónap elteltével várom Pottert az újabb kényszerű együttlétünk megteremtésére. – Harry minden mondat után egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, és most először gondolta azt, hogy bár ne hallaná a diskurzust.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
– Az ismerkedési kurzus ezennel lezárult. Potternek elegendő csupán akkor megjelennie, mikor az elégedhetetlen.  
  
Harry arcából minden vér kifutott, csak állt ott leforrázva, tökéletesen mellbe vágva a megalázottság érzésével. Piton közömbös, már-már tárgyilagos közlésétől szégyen és düh kavargó lávafolyama fortyogott fel benne, a keserűség pedig úgy szorította a torkát, hogy még levegőt is alig tudott venni.  
  
Tehát Piton mindvégig megjátszotta magát, hogy elhitesse vele, dolgoznak a kapcsolatukon. Hát ennyit erről, meg az átkozott diszkréciójáról is. Nem elég, hogy megalázza, még ki is teregeti az intim titkaikat.  
  
Harry eleget hallott, nem várta meg, míg Piton ismételt gyalázási folyamatba kezd, így hangosan kitárta az ajtót, és előlépett a hálószobából, hogy a két professzor közelébe sétáljon.  
  
– Jó reggelt, uram – köszönt illedelmesen, de hangja még magának is idegenen csengett. Csak azért sem akarta, hogy bármi jele legyen annak a fájdalomnak, amelyet a lealacsonyítás szült. Nem, nem fogja megadni azt az örömet Pitonnak, hogy lássa őt megbántva, így hát felszegte a fejét, összeszorította az állkapcsát, és a közömbösség álarca mögé bújva várt. Falat emelt maga köré, talán életében most először száműzte magából az érzelmeket. Hirtelen semmi nem marad benne, egyetlen rövid percig megszűnt létezni minden.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Harry. Perselus épp most számolt be…  
  
– Tudom – felelte közbevágva. Dumbledore feje megbillent, míg átható kék tekintete fürkészően, némiképp aggodalmasan vetült Harry arcára.  
  
– Szeretnél esetleg valamit hozzáfűzni? – érdeklődött csendes megértéssel.  
  
– Nem, uram – közölte Harry. Jéghideg hangja vágott, mint a penge. Sem Dumbledore, sem Piton nem voltak képesek áthatolni azon a mentális falon, amit elméje védelmére emelt, pedig érzékelte, hogy mindketten megpróbálkoznak vele. Elégtétellel kellett volna eltöltenie, de jelenleg csak üresség kongott benne. – Elmehetek?  
  
– Igen…  
  
Harry nem várta meg, hogy Dumbledore folytassa, noha az idős mágusnak nyilvánvalóan lett volna még hozzáfűznivalója. Egy köszönés kíséretében kimérten átsétált az irodába, majd egyenesen ki a rejtett folyosóra. Amint az átjáró bezárult mögötte, Harry azonnal gyorsabb iramot kezdett diktálni. Ezúttal még a Véres Báró is elkerülte.  
  
Még akkor sem volt teljesen magánál, mikor sorra hagyta maga mögött az emeleteket, léptei felgyorsultak, és egészen addig meg sem állt, míg el nem érte a Szükség Szobájának bejáratát.  
  
Épp időben záródott be mögötte az ajtó, épp, mikor Harry mellkasába minden keserű érzés visszatódult. Nem sírt. Miért is tette volna? Hiszen ez csak a rohadék Piton, aki ismét bizonyította, mekkora szemétláda tud lenni… Csak hát ez az átkozott megalázottság érzése volt az, ami szorongatta a torkát, a csalódás, hogy olyanba fektette a bizalmát, aki számára ennyire értéktelen… olyanba, aki a házastársa… a tulajdon férje… És ez most kegyetlenül _fájt_ …  


***


	15. A kamra titka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mardekár-Griffendél meccs nem várt izgalmakat hoz, miközben a háttérben egyre inkább gyülekeznek a sötét felhők. Hermione színt vall, a három jó barát előáll az elméletével, Harryt továbbra sem hagyja nyugodni a Malfoy-kérdés, ráadásul Voldemort is mozgolódik a háttérben. Neville meglepő információkat oszt meg az őt meglátogató Harryvel, amiből a fiú teljesen új következtetéseket von le. Mielőtt azonban még beszámolhatna erről Hermionénak és Ronnak, egy különös látomás okozta állapotot követően, a fiú végre rájön Dumbledore titkára…

Élesen beszívott levegővétel törte meg a hosszúra nyúlt csendet.  
  
– Sokkal jobb vagyok, már bizonyítottam – sziszegte Draco Malfoy, ingerültségtől terhes hangon.  
  
– Valóban – érkezett a tartózkodó felelet. – Te tehetséges ifjú vagy, nem tagadom, ám az elbizakodottságod nem helyénvaló. Sokkal jobban oda kell figyelned arra, mit csinálsz, mert túlságosan feltűnőek a viselkedésedben beállt változások. A meggondolatlanság nem kifizetődő.  
  
– Eddig is mindent megoldottam, most is meg fogom.  
  
– Igen, így van, vitathatatlanul ügyesen kiviteleztél számtalan rád bízott feladatot – hajtott fejet megadóan Piton –, ellenben ez nem pusztán a te érdemed. – Malfoy idegesen felszisszent, ám mielőtt bármit is felelhetett volna, a bájitalmester sima hangon folytatta. – Távol álljon tőlem, hogy a dicsőségedre pályáznék, nem az ellenséged vagyok, Draco – szúrta oda a tanár. – Éppen ezért figyelmeztetnem kell téged, hogy ismét veszélyes terepre tévedtél – susogta a fagyos, mély hang.  
  
– Én nem fogok hibázni – felelte Draco fennhéjázó mosoly kíséretében. – Ha emiatt aggódik, uram, akkor felesleges. Sosem kockáztatnám az életemet egy haszontalan félvér…  
  
Draco hangja olyannyira suttogássá halkult, hogy Harry bárhogyan is hegyezte a fülét, sehogy sem hallotta a mondat végét. A bejárati csarnokban felzendülő, győzelemre buzdító skandálás következtében pedig az erre érkező választ is elszalasztotta.  
  
– Hajrá, Griffendél, hajrá, Griffendél, hajrá, Griffendél! – kiabálták kórusban az ajtón belépő griffendélesek.  
  
Harry keze ökölbe szorult – különös, bosszantó érzés kerítette hatalmába, és nagy önuralomról tett tanúbizonyságot, amiért képes volt csak állni ott, és nem megtenni, amit szeretett volna. A két mardekáros felől érkező feszültség anélkül vált szinte tapinthatóvá, hogy bármiféle érzelem megnyilvánulása is látszott volna rajtuk. A kifejezéstelenné kövült arc és távolságtartó testtartás ellenére is az alig mozgó ajkak nyilvánvalóvá tették az egymás felé elsuttogott utolsó szavakat. Tekintetük viszont mindennél beszédesebbnek bizonyult, és Harry pontosan tudta, hogy valami nagyon fontosról maradt le. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a mardekáros párosra, de aztán lassan hátrálni kezdett, azzal egy időben, mikor Malfoy is tett egy lépést. Kihasználva a hangzavar nyújtotta biztonságot, a griffendéles viszonylag gyorsan sietett végig a hatalmas, fél falszakasznyi falikárpit takarásában, majd a páncélokat kikerülve, észrevétlenül bukkant fel és csatlakozott a hangos társasághoz. Remélte, hogy senkinek sem tűnt fel, merről is érkezett. Habár jóval előbb távozott az öltözőből, mint a többiek, úgy látszott, társait eléggé leköti a szombati meccsről folyó diskurzus, minthogy kódorgó kapitányukkal foglalkozzanak.  
  
A menetet Demelza Robins és Ginny Weasley vezették, izgatott sutyorgásukból Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy még mindig stratégiai megbeszélést tartanak, vagy pusztán valamilyen fiú-ügyet tárgyalnak meg. A két terelőjük, Ritchie Coote és Jimmy Peakes ugrabugrálva haladtak körülöttük, míg Dean Thomas és Ron kissé lemaradva követték őket. A hetedéves hajtó hátán ott terpeszkedett Christopher Tobin, aki az öltözőtől cipeltette magát barátjával. Harrynek általában emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy Christopher – magassága ellenére – még csak tizenhárom éves suhanc, aki többnyire hajlamos is így viselkedni.  
  
Aztán Harry a szeme sarkából észrevette Draco Malfoyt is, aki emelt fővel, nyíltan utálkozó arcot vágva, de figyelemre sem méltatva a griffendéleseket, haladt el a csapat mellett. Vajon miről folyt a vita Malfoy és Piton között? – ötlött fel ismét benne a kérdés. Nem hallott belőle eleget, hogy rájöjjön, de abban nem kételkedett, hogy Malfoy készül valamire. Valamire, amiről Piton is tud. Na de a másik kérdés, hogy ez Dumbledore előtt titok-e vagy sem… Harry szinte már várta, mikor bukkan fel Piton is a folyosón, de a férfi helyett Hermione érkezett, és csatlakozott a fiúhoz a nagyterem bejáratánál. Harrynek nem kellett megkérdeznie, merre járt a lány, a könyvkupac a kezében ékes bizonyítékául szolgált arra, hogy Hermione a könyvtárban töltötte a délutánját.  
  
– Ezek szerint jól sikerült az edzés.  
  
– Fogjuk rá.  
  
– Nagyon fel vannak dobva.  
  
– Aha, eléggé.  
  
– Te viszont olyan vagy, mintha a fogadat húzták volna ki. Jól érzed magad, Harry?  
  
– Persze – vágta rá a fiú túlságosan is gyorsan. – Csak már a meccs jár a fejemben – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. – És te hogy haladsz a könyvvel? – terelte el a szót, miközben mindketten elfoglalták a helyüket a griffendéles asztalnál.  
  
– Nem úgy, ahogy terveztem, mert ez az egyik legrégebbi megfogalmazású szöveg, amivel valaha dolgom volt, de Isbel nagyon sokat segít, és bár kicsit lassan haladunk, azért nagyon izgalmas, hogy ilyen írással foglalkozhatunk – lendült bele a magyarázatba a lány. – Azt reméltem, hogy a hónap végére megleszünk vele, csakhogy az órákra is nagyon sokat kell készülnünk, ezért nincs is annyi időnk rá, mint szeretnénk. De ez szerencsére nem jelent gondot, a könyv nálam lehet év végéig…  
  
Harry egész vacsoraidő alatt hallgatott – leginkább Hermione szóáradatát, meg Ron, Dean és Tobin lelkes vitáját, és a körülötte ülők keltette háttérzajt –, de valójában mindez csak álcaként szolgált arra, hogy engedje a gondolatait elkalandozni. A kihallgatott beszélgetés továbbra sem hagyta őt nyugodni, elbizonytalanította, és teljes mértékben visszahozta azt a kellemetlen érzést, ami hetek óta ott lapult a bensőjében. És ez az érzés egészen más volt, mint az, amit a látomásai okoztak – mert igen, azok száma is megsűrűsödött az elmúlt másfél hétben, kiegészülve egy állandóan jelenlévő, ám folytonosan hullámzó érzelmi kavalkáddal, melynek járulékos következményeként Harry hangulata gyakran, és néha igazán gyors ütemben változott meg, akár egyik pillanatról a másikra. De míg ez esetben biztosra vehette, hogy Hugrabug kelyhe és Voldemort jelentős szerepet játszik mindebben, az előbbi olyan gondolatokkal nyugtalanította, mintha valami nagyon fontosról feledkezett volna meg.  
  
– Ha a szombati meccset négyszáz pont felett nyerjük – magyarázta Ron, élénken hadonászva az evőeszközeivel –, akkor a Hollóhát már elérhető közelségbe kerül, de még mindig vezetni fognak előttünk, így az igazi meccs ellenük az utolsó lesz az év végén. De ahhoz a Mardekárnak minél kevesebb pontot kell gyűjtenie, mert a múltkori mérkőzésükön eléggé elhúztak a hollóhátasoktól. A végső csatát biztos, hogy kettejükkel vívjuk.  
  
– A Hugrabugnak idén sem terem sok babér – kontrázott rá Dean.  
  
– Szerintem még a héten eljutunk a fejezet végére – darálta Hermione. – Ez most egy nagyon érdekes szakasz, mert betekintést enged a korai mágusok mindennapi életébe, a kezdetleges társadalmi normák megszületésébe, a különféle varázslatok létrejöttébe. Alig várom már, hogy teljes egészében láthassuk a szöveget, mert annyira izgalmas – hadarta a lány.  
  
– A citrom savassága és a menta frissessége kedvezően hatott rá – hallotta meg Harry maga mellett Neville halk, náthás hangú beszédét. – A hétvégén átköltöztetem az üvegházba, és Bimba professzor megpróbálja majd szaporítani – folytatta a fiú, Parvati Patilhoz és Lavender Brownhoz intézve szavait.  
  
– A Hollóhát még az elvesztett mérkőzéssel is vezet a maga hétszázkilencven pontjával, utánuk a mardekárosok jönnek a múltkori meccsen szerzett négyszáztíz ponttal, és mi még mindig csak a harmadikok vagyunk azzal a háromszáznegyven ponttal – számolgatott Tobin hangosan.  
  
– Mindenképpen el kell húzni a mérkőzést szombaton, hogy több pontot szerezzünk, mert ha megint olyan rövid lesz, mint a Hugrabug ellen, akkor esélyünk sincs a kupára – bólogatott Ron.  
  
– Harrynek nem szabad olyan gyorsan elkapnia a cikeszt – folyt bele a beszélgetésbe Ginny is. – Hiába lenne jó mielőbb letudni a meccset, kénytelenek leszünk mégiscsak hosszúra nyújtani – fintorgott, Dean túlságosan is lelkesen egyetértő bólogatása mellett.  
  
– Négyszáz pont felett már tényleg jó eséllyel pályázhatunk a kupára, főleg, mert akkor már beérjük a hollóhátasokat. Viszont még mindig ott van a Mardekár-Hugrabug mérkőzés.  
  
– A hugrabugosok csapata a legrosszabb az idén. A mardekárosok biztosan a földbe döngölik őket.  
  
– Hacsak addig le nem váltják a fogójukat, mert akkor még van némi esélyük.  
  
– De nekünk nem lesz, ha túl sok pontot gyűjtenek azon a meccsen.  
  
– Ezért kell nekünk most remekelni.  
  
– És tényleg minden alkalommal illatokat pöfög a levegőbe valahányszor elmegy mellette valaki?  
  
– Igen, mert megijed a mozgásra – magyarázta Neville türelmesen Lavendernek és Parvatinak. – Amíg csak sima földben állt és vízzel öntöztük, addig elég kellemetlen szaga volt, de a citrom és menta semlegesíti a bűzmirigyét. Most már illatos és nem szagos…  
  
– Tehát ha parfümmel locsolnánk, akkor parfümillatú lenne? – kíváncsiskodott az indiai lány.  
  
– Igen-igen, valami különleges, mint például a _„Fagyos grácia”_ … – kontrázott Lavender.  
  
– Vagy az _„Érzéki simogatás”_ Mademoiselle Amour legújabb kollekciójából – tódította Parvati.  
  
– Még nem tudom, csak tesztfázisban van – vágott rémült képet Neville a túláradó lelkesedést hallgatva.  
  
– Telepakolhatnánk az egész klubhelyiséget vele.  
  
– És akkor mindig parfümillatok lehetnének. Az oroszlánszagból már olyan elegem van. Gondoljatok csak bele, ilyen senkinek sem lenne rajtunk kívül.  
  
– Én szeretnék egy ilyen növényt.  
  
– Hát… nem is tudom – hebegett Neville két tüsszentés között.  
  
– Fúj, ne már – vágott undorodó arcot Seamus Finnigan –, ugye nem akarjátok, hogy minden pacsuliszagúan illatozzon a klubhelyiségben?!  
  
– Nem mindenki szereti a bűzt – vágott vissza Parvati, és tüntetőlegesen elfordult a fiútól.  
  
Harry feje csak úgy zsongott, ahogy megkísérelt értelmet kihámozni a körülötte folyó társalgásból. Aztán mégis elvetette, hogy bekapcsolódjon a diskurzusok valamelyikébe – Hermione úgyis elbeszélgetett helyette is, kifelé azt a látszatot keltve, mintha Harry szintúgy érdekfeszítő csevejt folytatna, igen erős déjà vu utóérzést hagyva a fiúban.  
  
Minekutána Harry a legkevésbé sem akarta, hogy bárki is tudomást szerezzen csúfos szégyenéről, kifelé megtartotta a látszatot, hogy minden rendben van körülötte. Ehhez nyilvánvalóan elengedhetetlennek bizonyult a színészkedés és a nemtörődöm viselkedés, amivel szándékai szerint elérhette, hogy az a néhány ember, aki tudott a szerencsétlen házasságáról, ne fogjon gyanút, és még véletlenül se akarjon kérdezősködni. Képtelen lett volna ugyanis elviselni barátai részvétteljes tekintetét. Éppen emiatt is rejtette el minden rosszérzését, és ha megátkozták se mutatta volna ki, valójában mennyire megalázottnak érezte még mindig magát Piton viselkedése végett.  
  
De még a legnagyszerűbb színjáték sem látszott elegendőnek, ami miatt ki volt téve Hermione folytonos gyanakvásának. Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére viszont éppen Ron volt az, aki némán, de jelentőségteljes pillantással fegyelmezte meg a lányt, elterelve őt a kéretlen kérdések feltételétől, ezáltal megkímélve Harryt a kényelmetlenségtől. A fiú ezenkívül csodával adózott Ginny érett viselkedésének is; első és egyben utolsó csókjuk óta a lány ugyanis igyekezett olyan kapcsolatot kialakítani, ami leginkább egy báty-húg viszonyhoz hasonlított, még akkor is, ha belül talán fáj neki. Harry messzemenőkig értékelte a törekvéseit.  
  
Tulajdonképpen nem is értette, miért kellett ekkora feneket keríteni egy ilyen ügynek, ám a valóság sajnos azt mutatta, hogy bizonyos emberek egyszerűen képtelenek voltak nem beleszólni az életébe. McGalagony például a varázslat létrejöttétől kezdődően másképp bánt Harryvel, még ha ezt nem is nyíltan tette, a fiú valahogy érezte, hogy a tanárnő épp úgy érzi magát felelősnek a történtekért, mint Ron. Pedig Harry nem hibáztatta a házvezető tanárát.  
  
A Mrs. Weasleytől érkezett levélről inkább tudomást sem akart venni, míg Dumbledore kotnyeles viselkedése is roppant mód zavarta.  
  
Na és természetesen a bájitalmesterről sem feledkezhetett meg, pedig Merlin lássa lelkét, ő tényleg nagyon igyekezett. Megpróbálta levegőnek nézni; nem túl feltűnően, de határozottan kerülte még a pillantását is. Amikor bájitaltan órán kénytelen volt vele egy helyiségben tartózkodni, akkor mindent úgy csinált, mintha mi sem történt volna. Sokkal jobban képes volt a feladatára koncentrálni, mint eleddig bármikor, ráadásul a bájitalmesterbe legalább annyi tisztesség szorult ötödév óta, hogy ezúttal nem tette tönkre, kicsinyes bosszúból fakadóan, Harry jól sikerült bájitalait. Na, nem mintha annyira jól sikerültek volna a bájitalai...  
  
Harry valóban megpróbált úgy tenni, mint akit a legkevésbé sem zavar Piton viselkedése. Noha a férfi is keresztülnézett rajta, és Harry folyamatosan lekezelőnek érezte a szavakat, amik általában elhagyták a száját, mégsem engedte, hogy maguk alá temessék az érzések. Túl sokáig nyalogatta a saját sebeit, amikről azt hitte, hogy Piton szemét megnyilvánulásai okoztak. De valójában nem lehet így, hiszen a bájitalmester nem jelentett neki semmit. Megtették, amit kellett, csak azért, mert _kellett_. Megkísérelték ugyan, hogy valamiféle kapcsolatot alakítsanak ki, elvégre, ha már el kellett hálni a házasságot, akkor azt tegyék ehhez méltó módon. Csakhogy ez mind hazugságra épült, és a szex az csak szex volt. Semmi több. Piton, bizonyára Dumbledore kényszerítésére, na meg a szerződés miatt, megpróbálta visszafogni magát, eljátszotta a törődőt, ám amint erre a színjátékra már nem volt tovább szükség, visszavedlett azzá, aki mindig is volt. Harrynek pedig egyedül az okozhatta ezt a kellemetlen érzést, ahogyan beletiportak a büszkeségébe. Elvégre melyik férfi akar rosszat hallani az ágybéli teljesítményéről? Más is kiakadt volna, nem? – tette fel a költői kérdést magának.  
  
– Kapjátok el! – Az ijedt, éles kiáltásra Harry is felkapta a fejét; épp időben ahhoz, hogy észrevegye a griffendéles asztal felett végigcikázó, szélsebesen száguldó kis aranylabdát. Többen is megkísérelték röptében megkaparintani a játékot. Tobinnak épphogy az ujjai közül csúszott ki, megadva ezzel a lehetőséget arra, hogy Harry, könnyedén kinyúlva érte, markába zárhassa a verdeső szárnyú játékszert. Most, hogy jobban szemügyre vette, felismerte benne a gyakorló cikeszekre oly’ jellemző mintázatot. – Huh, köszi – szaladt oda hozzá egy fiúcska. – Te Harry Potter vagy, a Griffendél fogója. Nagyon jó voltál az előző meccsen, ott szurkoltam a lelátón, alulról a harmadik sorba, mert a nagyok nem engedtek feljebb, és a múltkor láttalak az edzésről jövet… – hadarta egy szuszra.  
  
– Mr. Rhys – csattant hirtelen McGalagony hangja, megugrasztva a fiút, egyszersmind belé is fojtva a szót –, mit mondtam magának?  
  
– Én tényleg eltettem – védekezett azonnal –, ahogy a tanárnő kérte. Nem szándékosan engedtem el, kiszökött a zsebemből, mert…  
  
– Úgy gondolom, épp elég világosan adtam a tudtára, hogy a dobozába zárja el, ne pedig a zsebébe rejtse.  
  
– Esküszöm, McGalagony professzor, többet nem lesz ilyen. Csak… – A tanerő szigorú arckifejezése láttán lehajtotta a fejét. – Bocsánatot kérek. – McGalagony szúrós tekintettel végigmérte a gyereket, majd egy komoly pillantást vetett Harryre is, aztán így szólt.  
  
– Még egyszer meg ne lássam, hogy büntetés alatt játszik vele, mert én magam fogom elkobozni a cikeszét – figyelmeztette, mielőtt még visszatért volna a tanári asztalhoz.  
  
– Ez meleg helyzet volt – susogta Christopher, de alig ért a mondat végére, mikor Isbel Rhys jelent meg mögötte.  
  
– Már megint bajba kerültél, Timothy? – fonta karba a kezét.  
  
– Nem is – nyafogta a kisfiú. Isbel arckifejezése nem változott, és nem is szólalt meg, mégis elérte, hogy Timothy zavarba jöjjön. – Csak egy kicsit – helyesbített. – De nem történt semmi rossz. Komolyan. Láttad te is. Én csak…  
  
– Akkor egészen mást láttunk. Na jó, kérem azt a cikeszt, majd én gondoskodom róla, hogy ne tudj vele játszani.  
  
– Na, ne már, Issy, ne vedd el, légyszi! Tényleg elzárom. Esküszöm, becsszó…  
  
– Ha nem adod, írni fogok anyáéknak, és megmondom nekik, hogy már megint büntetést kaptál a játék miatt. – Timothy megnyikkant, egy pillanatig gyötrődni látszott, majd orrát ráncolva elfintorodott. Harry, aki még mindig a markában tartotta a labdát, most lassan átnyújtotta azt Isbelnek. Tekintete azonban a nyűglődő kisfiún pihent. – Mit mondott a professzor, mennyi ideig nem játszhatsz?  
  
– Két hét – dünnyögte Timothy.  
  
– Rendben, két hét múlva visszaadom.  
  
A fiú az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, és ismét grimaszolt, de aztán beletörődően megvonta a vállát, és visszakullogott a többi elsőshöz.  
  
– Ő a kisöcséd, ugye? – érdeklődött Neville csendesen, pirulásra késztetve Isbelt. A lány kihúzta magát, és megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Igen – bólintott, kerülve Neville pillantását. – Folyton a hülye labdájával játszik, és mindig büntetést kap miatta, amivel meg anyáékat bosszantja – halkult el a hangja.  
  
– Hé, nem is hülye az a labda – méltatlankodott Ron, rosszalló pillantást kiérdemelve Hermionétól.  
  
– Pedig aranyos kissrác – kotyogott közbe Tobin is, mielőtt egy harapásra eltüntette volna a kezében tartott fánkot. – És jó játékos lesz belőle – csámcsogta teli szájjal.  
  
– Te meg egy nagy ló vagy, aki nem tud normálisan enni – legyintette tarkón Dean.  
  
– Hé, ne már! Ne verd a kisebbet! – méltatlankodott Christopher, nevetésre sarkallva a mellette ülőket.  


***

Harry és barátai a kandalló elé telepedtek le; kivételesen nem tanulás céljából. A másnapi Griffendél-Mardekár meccs még az olyan kívülállókra, mint Hermione is, hatást tudott gyakorolni, így ahelyett, hogy mindenáron rá akarta volna beszélni a fiúkat a leckére, inkább Isbellel maga mellett teljesen elmerült a Batilda Bircsóktól kapott könyv fordításában. Neville a kísérleti fázisban lévő növénykéjével foglalatoskodott, szokatlan módon egészen közel elhelyezkedve a két lányhoz. Ron, az egyik fotelt kisajátítva magának, a mardekáros csapat játékának hangos elemzésében elmerülve igyekezett minél több hasznos taktikai tanáccsal ellátni a griffendéles csapatkapitányt. Harry leginkább csak bólogatott és hümmögött, elég hamar belátva, hogy barátja ilyen módon próbálja feldolgozni, hogy pont az utolsó évében lett eltiltva a kviddicstől. A szőnyegen szanaszét elhelyezkedve pedig a többi csapattag panaszkodása töltötte be a teret.  
  
Minél közelebb kerültek a szombati naphoz, annál inkább megszaporodtak az ilyenkor szokásos, ellenfelek játékosait megcélzó támadások.  
  
– Tracey egy szemétláda – dohogott Dean, miközben sziszegve tűrte, hogy Ginny és Demelza kiszedegessék az apró tüskéket a hátából, amit a mardekáros csapatkapitány átkának köszönhetett. – Ha nem fogtok vissza, esküszöm, úgy elintéztem volna, hogy a gyengélkedőn köt ki. Még ekkora barmot… – füstölgött a sötétbőrű fiú.  
  
Nos, meg kellett hagyni, a hatodéves mardekárosra sokféle jelző illett, de hogy eszes volt, azt még Harry is elismerte. Az Urquhartot váltó Amyas Tracey, a hagyományokat megtörve nem azzal hívta fel magára a figyelmet, hogy kétszer akkora volt, mint az ellenfél játékosai, sokkal inkább éles esze és ravaszsága révén vált méltán hírhedté. Jóval kifinomultabb módszerekkel támadott, mint elődei, emiatt pedig Harry talán még sosem tartott ennyire a szombati mérkőzéstől, mint ezúttal. Tracey vezetésével a mardekárosok játéka egészen megváltozott, olyan trükköket vetett be, amiket nem lehetett a szabálytalanság kategóriájába sorolni. Rafinált volt, félelmetesen cseles, és egészen eredményesen vezette győzelemre a csapatát. Harry most először sírta vissza azokat az időket, amikor még a Flint-féle eszetlen gorillákkal kellett megküzdeniük.  
  
– Au, finomabban már! A bőröm lehetőleg maradjon.  
  
– Ha nem fészkelődnél annyit, nem fájna ennyire – dorgálta Ginny Deant.  
  
– Akkor siethetnétek egy kicsit. Ma még aludni is akarok.  
  
– Örülhetsz, hogy ennyivel megúsztad, és nem kötöttél ki a gyengélkedőn. Nagy bajban lennénk akkor.  
  
Dean morgott egy sort az orra alatt, alapos verést beígérve Tracynek a meccs utánra. A két lány ezt már nem kommentálta, és Harry is jobbnak látta, ha csak hagyja lecsillapodni a kedélyeket. Annál is inkább, mivel a fotel karfája mögül egyszeriben egy kapucni alá rejtett fejecske bukkant elő.  
  
– Üdv, Timmy.  
  
– Hello – vigyorgott a gyerek a hetedévesre.  
  
– Visszakaptad már a cikeszed?  
  
– Nem – húzta el a száját Timothy. – Issy nagyon szigorú, nem adja vissza, amíg büntetésben vagyok. Pedig tudja, hogy gyakorolnom kell. Jövőre én akarok lenni a Griffendél fogója – magyarázta komolyan. – Szerinted van esélyem?  
  
– Az kemény meló ám – nevetett Ginny, felpillantva Dean válla fölött.  
  
– Tudom. De én annyira akarom – lógott a karfán a fiú.  
  
– Végül is, van rá esélyed.  
  
– Hé, Timmy, kapd el! – kiáltott rá Ron, és mielőtt bárki is felocsúdhatott volna, máris egy mandarin repült a kisfiú felé. Timothy kinyúlt, és röptében lehalászta a gyümölcsöt.  
  
– Ügyes – dicsérte őt Harry, majd anélkül, hogy odanézett volna, elkapta a szőlőszemet, amit Ron rögtön a mandarin után hajított.  
  
– Húúú – álmélkodott Timmy. – Húúú, te sokkal jobb vagy! – Harry szélesen elvigyorodott a gyerek leplezetlen csodálata láttán.  
  
– Megtanítjátok nekem is?  
  
– Naná, gyere! – intette magához vidoran Ron az elsőévest.  
  
Harry ebből is kivonta magát, inkább csak figyelte őket, újra és újra elmerengve a kisfiú természetadta tehetségén. Jó volt látni azt, hogy Timothy mennyire ösztönösen csinál mindent, milyen könnyedén követi szeme a felé dobált megbűvölt tárgyak mozgását, és hogyan alkalmazkodik a váratlan helyzetekhez.  
  
Ami ennél is jobban meglepte viszont, az Ron hozzáállása a tanításhoz. Mióta csak ismerte, azóta volt tanúja annak, milyen mértékű barátja lelkesedése a kviddics iránt. A fiú volt az egyik legnagyobb rajongója a sportnak a griffendélesek közül, legalábbis mióta Oliver Wood elhagyta az iskolát. Ron kétségtelenül imádott játszani, még akkor is, ha a teljesítménye sosem érte el a többiek szintjét, mert a szereplésnek köszönhető idegessége folyamatosan hátráltatta őt a koncentrálásban. Önbizalma éppen emiatt mindig ingadozott, amely ismételten rosszabb eredményt hozott, mint amire valójában képes lehetne. Harry sem szerette a nagy tömeget, de egyedül a kviddics volt az, ahol abszolút a saját érdemei miatt tekintették valakinek, ezáltal pedig túl tudta magát tenni az esetleges zavarán. Ronnak ez egyáltalán nem ment. Volt azonban valami, ami mégiscsak jó játékossá tette őt – méghozzá a stratégiai érzéke. Ron sokkal jobban értett a csapat irányításához is, mint akár Harry, olyan ötletekkel rukkolt elő, amiket alkalmazva a griffendélesek nem egyszer előnyt tudtak kovácsolni maguknak. A sport iránti elkötelezettsége csak úgy sugárzott a mozdulataiból; most is, ahogyan Timmyt tanítgatta, érződött belőle az a mérhetetlen tisztelet és állhatatosság. Harrynek be kellett látnia, ez nem sok csapattagról volt elmondható.  
  
Különös gondolataiból végül Christopher Tobin felbukkanása zökkentette ki.  
  
– Ezt neked küldik – lóbált meg Harry orra előtt egy ismerős írással ellátott pergamentekercset. – Mondanám, hogy szerelmes levél – cukkolta a harmadéves –, de Dumbi bácsi nyomta a kezembe. – Harry szeme megrándult a megnevezés hallatán.  
  
– Dumbi bácsi? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ja, így hívjuk a többiekkel – kacsintott a fiú, majd hirtelen elkomorult, és Harry hanglejtését utánozva így szólt. – Ugye nem kerültél bajba a meccs előtt, kapitány? Ha esetleg üstöket robbantottál vagy valami…  
  
Harry az ég felé fordított a tekintetét.  
  
– Semmi ilyesmi, nyugi – kapta ki a fiú kezéből a tekercset. – Te viszont bajba kerülsz, ha tovább szemtelenkedsz – figyelmeztette, ő maga Deant parodizálva.  
  
– Már itt sem vagyok – emelte fel megadóan a kezét, és még azelőtt elslisszolt volna, hogy Deantől megkapta volna a magáét.  
  
Harry röpke másodperc alatt átfutotta az üzenetet, majd pillantása Ronra és Hermionéra vándorolt, és aprót bólintva jelzett feléjük. Ezután úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna; tovább figyelte Ront és Timmyt, miközben Dean jajgatását hallgatva néha az elmélyülten dolgozó Hermionéra és Isbelre tévedt a tekintete.  


***

 _Magas hegyek között, haragosszürke égbolt alatt, esőverte, mocskos ablakpárkányon betekintve alaposan szemügyre vette a sarokban kuporgó alakot. Szánalmas, elesett, takarókba burkolózó sovány kis féreg benyomását keltette, az egykor volt dicső erő halovány lenyomatának piciny szikrájától mentesen. Hát ez lenne Ő? Még egy köpést sem érdemelne.  
  
Hosszú, alabástromfehér ujjai végigsimítottak az ablakot eltorlaszoló nehéz és kemény rácsozaton. Éles tekintetével végigkövette kezének útját, le egészen a párkányig, majd felfelé. És ismét le, utána megint fel… mintha a puszta, rozsdaette nehéz vas holmi szép mívű mestermunka lenne, melyet csak most érinthet, mert utána eltűnik, és többé nem lenne rá lehetősége… Valamiféle diadalérzet buzgott fel a mellkasában, míg szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
  
De aztán tekintete a pillanat tört része alatt elkomorult, és a győzelemmámor helyét megvetés szülte haragos indulat foglalta el. Egykor volt szép arcát csúffá torzította az egész testét elárasztó tomboló düh felszínre bukkanása. Kendőzetlen felindultsága vicsorrá formálta a cinikus nevetést, miközben kezei rámarkoltak a törhetetlen fémre.  
  
Az aranykalitka tüzes rácsa égette, a levegő perzselt körülötte, csípősszagú, fojtogató bűzzel töltve meg mindent. Bensőjét majd’ szétfeszítették az indulatok, miközben a mocskos ablaküveg visszatükrözte vérvörösen izzó szemeinek lángoló sziluettjét.  
  
– Szabadon egy ketrecben – susogta leplezetlen gyűlölettel…_  
  
– Harry… Harry!  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Harry, ébredj!  
  
A gyengéd, ám annál kitartóbb rázogatás megtette a hatását. Harry lassan, félve attól, mit pillant meg, kinyitotta a szemét. Az arca előtt táncoló tincsek egy pillanatra megugrasztották a fiút, mígnem rájött, hogy a kandalló és gyertyák árasztotta fénytől vörösre színezett hajzuhatag Hermionéhoz tartozik.  
  
– Motyogtál… – suttogta neki a lány, fürkésző tekintetével alaposan végigpásztázva a fiú arcát. Harrynek pislognia kellett párat, mire képes volt visszatérni a jelenbe, és visszaszorítani azt a mérhetetlen dühöt, ami jelenleg benne fortyogott. A keze már megindult, hogy durván félresöpörje Hermione vöröses fényben vibráló hajtincseit, de az utolsó pillanatban képes volt a mozdulatot ártatlan nyújtózkodásnak álcázni. – Azt hiszem, elaludtál. Rémálmod volt? – tudakolta különös hanglejtéssel a lány.  
  
– Nem tudom… nem emlékszem – ráncolta a homlokát Harry. Aztán megdörzsölte a szemeit, és ülő helyzetbe kényszerítve magát, körbenézett.  
  
Ron még mindig élénken magyarázott – most már nem dobált megbűvölt tárgyakat, hanem Timmynek és Chrisnek ecsetelte azokat a kviddicsmeccsen bevethető trükköket, melyekkel megzavarhatják az ellenfél játékosait anélkül, hogy szabálytalanságnak bizonyulna.  
  
Ginny a kandalló előtt ült, hátát nekitámasztotta az egyik kanapénak, miközben mereven belebámult a vígan ropogó tűzbe. Dean az egyik puha, vastag szőnyegen hasalt; póló nem volt rajta, ellenben a hátát vastagon beborító kenőcs bíborszínben csillogott a tűz fényében. A fiú a fejét Ginny egyik combján nyugtatta, és egyenletes légzéséből ítélve, békésen aludt a melegben.  
  
Jimmy Peakes halkan beszélgetett Demelza Robinsszal, akinek le-lecsukódó szemei egyre ritkábban nyíltak fel. Mellettük Ritchie fészkelte magát valamilyen lehetetlen pozícióban a kanapéra, és úgy tűnt, ez volt a legkényelmesebb helyzet, amiben a fiú képes volt elszenderedni. Neville a növénykéjét nyirbálta formára. Előtte ott hevert a kígyóbőrkötéses könyv. Harry összeszorította az állkapcsát és egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét – mikor ismét kinyitotta, a könyv helyén egy növényápolási kiskalauz feküdt.  
  
Isbel is belemerült a fordításba, valamint a klubhelyiségben lődörgő többi griffendéles sem mutatott nagyobb életkedvet, mint az előbb végigpásztázott barátai. Fáradtnak és elcsigázottnak látszottak, de ezzel együtt legalább senki nem figyelt fel Harry esetleges, álmában való beszédére. Hermionét kivéve.  
  
– Mennyi az idő? – tudakolta a fiú, kerülve a lány pillantását. – Nyolcra Dumbledore-nál kell lennem.  
  
– Háromnegyed nyolc. Épp időben vagy akkor. – Hermione egy másodpercre elhallgatott, aztán Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére így szólt. – Elkísérjelek?  
  
– Hm? Nem kell – hárította el a felajánlást. – Nem fogok eltévedni. Biztos – fűzte hozzá, mielőtt még Hermione feltehette volna a kérdést. Hogy hitelt is adjon szavainak, Harry felállt, és ismét kinyújtózkodott. Ez volt az egyetlen olyan mozdulat, amivel képes volt elterelni a figyelmet a remegésről, melyet a mélyen elfojtott indulatok váltottak ki belőle. Már megint nem emlékezett az álom bizonyos részleteire; csak villanásokra a rácsokról, mocskos ablakról, egy apró, sötét lyukban tespedő emberről és a saját arcmásáról. – Ideje indulnom – jelentette ki hirtelen. Nem kellett a lányra pillantania, hogy érezze a feléje áradó aggodalmat.  
  
– Megvárunk.  
  
– Jó – vetette oda Harry félvállról, miközben gyorsan összeszedte a szanaszét hagyott holmijait, majd félredobta a Ron, Neville, Dean cuccai által kupacot alkotó halomra. Senki nem foglalkozott vele, de Harry mégis szükségét érezte a menekülésnek. Mielőtt még elég távol jutott volna, hallotta, ahogy Ron a Vronszkij-műbukás részletes elemzésébe merül, hangos „hűha” és „ejha” reakciók sokaságát kiváltva Timothyból és Christopherből. Harry számára azonban egészen mást jelentéssel bírtak barátja szavai. Hirtelen rájött valamire…  


***

Harry hónapokkal ezelőtti élményei ismét felszínre kerültek, mikor nem sokkal takarodó előtt ott találta magát Dumbledore irodájában, balján Perselus Pitonnal. A hangulat épp olyan fagyos volt, mint mikor legelőször ültek itt; a kínos hallgatás, a kellemetlenség szülte feszültség is tiszteletét tette, pusztán a mögöttes kiváltó okban lehetett némi különbséget felfedezni.  
  
A fiú frusztráltságának egy része elenyészett a griffendéles klubhelyiségtől az irodáig tartó úton, ám most, hogy ismét Pitonnal kellett egy helyiségben tartózkodnia, kezdett visszatérni az a belülről szaggató, torkát is elszorító érzés. Mert most nem volt igazán menekülésre lehetősége. Itt kellett ülnie a férfi mellett, aki annyira mérhetetlenül megalázta őt. Ráadásul mindezt a megszégyenülést az idős mágussal szemben szenvedte el, ami csak még inkább táplálta Harry zaklatottságát.  
  
A találka apropója azonban meglepte őt annyira, hogy a személyes sérelmei egy rövid időre háttérbe szoruljanak – mert mint kiderült, Dumbledore továbbra sem tett le Amoris-esküjének felbontási kísérletéről. Ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor sokkal inkább hitte volna, hogy az öreg minden cselt bevetve inkább a békés együttélés felé terelgetné Pitont és őt, semmint hónapok múltán – és a házasság elhálását követően – is a mágikus szerződés semmissé tételén dolgozna.  
  
– Szeretném őszinte sajnálatomat kifejezné mindkettőtök felé, mivelhogy ígéretemmel ellentétben továbbra sem sikerült előrelépést elérnem a kényes ügyeteket illetően. A minisztériumot ért támadás egyikőtök előtt sem ismeretlen; a karácsony előtti időszakban történt felbolydulás sajnálatos módon épp annyira érintette a Wizengamotot is, mint ahogyan a minisztérium többi részlegét. – Dumbledore elhallgatott egy pillanatra, behunyta a szemét, majd kinyitva azt, ismét folytatta. – Az ünnepeket megelőző események rányomták a bélyegüket minden folyamatban lévő intézkedésre és javaslatra, így jelen pillanatban esély sem mutatkozik arra, hogy a mágustársadalmat érintő fenyegetettségen kívül bármiféle más ügy helyet kapjon a tanácsüléseken. – Az idős mágus tekintete hosszan megpihent előbb Harryn, majd Pitonon is. – Kétségtelen, hogy az elvárásaim felétek nagy áldozatot kívánnak, mégsem tehetek mást, minthogy tisztelettel arra kérlek titeket, viseltessetek még egy kis türelemmel. Leköteleznétek, hogyha megpróbálnátok továbbra is együttműködni a titok megtartásában. Perselus, Harry, számíthatok rátok?  
  
Harry a szeme sarkából észlelte Piton kimért bólintását, majd mikor Dumbledore felé fordult, a fiú is így cselekedett. A bájitalmester és ő amúgy sem beszéltek többet a kelleténél, egymáshoz pedig még annyira sem szóltak. A nyilvánvalóan távolságtartó viselkedésre Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott. Megértően csillogó kék tekintete viszont olyannyira zavarta Harryt, hogy inkább elnézett az igazgató feje mellett, semmint hogy belebámuljon azokba a vesébe látó szemekbe. Kifejezetten bosszantotta őt most ez a megbeszélés, mikor egyáltalán nem ilyesfajta hírekre számított.  
  
– Voldemort nem fog meghátrálni, és bármennyire is irtózom ennek gondolatától, mindhárman pontosan tisztában vagyunk a különösen is meghatározó szerepetekkel az ellene vívott csatában – sugallta az idős mágus. – Mivel a köztetek létrejött köteléket egyelőre képtelenek vagyunk semmissé tenni, igyekezzünk hát a jó oldalát nézni; kovácsoljunk a hátrányból előnyt. – Piton felhorkant Dumbledore kijelentésére, míg Harry csak a szeme sarkából méltatta a bájitalmester egyértelmű véleménynyilvánítását a „kapcsolatukról”. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy az igazgató elég elszánt ahhoz, hogy ne akarja figyelembe venni, amiről ő beszél, az már rég nincs jelen a tanár és a fiú között. – Bármiféle félreértés is történt köztetek a múltban, reményeim szerint nem hagyjátok odáig fajulni, hogy hátrányos kihatással legyen a jelenlegi szövetségetekre.  
  
– Egy percig sem kell tartanod ettől, igazgató úr. Potter és én tökéletesen képesek vagyunk ellátni a kötelességünket, amennyiben ez az egyetlen óhajod irányunkba – felelte Piton. – Feltéve persze, ha ez Potternek sem okoz jelentős megterhelést – szúrta még oda gúnyosan.  
  
– Nem, nem okoz – utánozta a hangnemet Harry.  
  
– Bízom a képességeitekben, hogy helyesen fogtok cselekedni, és a megértésetekben, amivel viseltettek, bármilyen váratlan fordulatot is hozzon még a jövő.  
  
– Mint mindig – morogta immáron ironikusan a bájitalmester.  
  
– Váratlan fordulat? – csapott le a megfogalmazásra Harry. – Miféle váratlan fordulatra céloz, professzor úr? – A fiú mohó kíváncsiságát Dumbledore elnéző arckifejezéssel nyugtázta.  
  
– Az idő nagy kincs, Harry, márpedig ezt minden tőlünk telhető módon ki kell használnunk.  
  
– Akár olyan tettek árán is, amelyből csakis veszteség származhat – fűzte hozzá Piton leplezetlen szarkazmussal.  
  
– Az átmeneti veszteség kezelhető állapot – jelentette ki töretlenül az idős mágus – mindaddig, míg egy jobb cél érdekében hozunk áldozatot.  
  
Harry tekintete most már ide-oda járt a két férfi között; Piton éjfekete szemei mereven szegeződtek az igazgató arcára, a mindig átható kék pillantás pedig szinte hipnotikus erővel bírt, ahogyan Dumbledore pislogás nélkül viszonozta a bájitaltan tanár gesztusát. Az egész úgy hatott, mintha a két férfi szavak nélkül folytatná a diskurzust, kirekesztve őt, Harryt az egész társalgásból, esélyt sem hagyva arra, hogy megértse a rejtjeleket. A griffendélesnek egyszeriben eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem előszöri eset, mindez pedig elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy a bensőjében ismét felduzzassza a lávaként fortyogó indulatokat.  
  
– Milyen veszteség? – faggatózott türelmét vesztve. – Uram, elnézést…  
  
– Ne légy ostoba, Potter – vágott a szavába Piton –, a háború áldozatokkal jár…  
  
– Mindannyian meghozzuk a saját áldozatunkat a győzelem reményében – vette vissza a szót Dumbledore. Hangja higgadt erélyességgel csengett. – Egyelőre azonban összpontosítsunk csakis a közvetlenül előttünk tornyosuló akadályokra. Nem kérek mást tőletek, pusztán tegyétek, amit eddig is, és őrizzétek a titkok.  
  
– Mindezt vakon, kérdések nélkül.  
  
– Megértem az aggodalmadat, Perselus, ám a körülményeket figyelembe véve úgy kell cselekednünk, ahogy azt a józan ész diktálja.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor, elárulná, miről van szó?  
  
– Mérhetetlen felületességed szórakoztató lenne, amennyiben nem emberi életek függnének nemtörődöm viselkedésedtől – kommentálta Piton, mielőtt Dumbledore megszólalhatott volna.  
  
– Nem vagyok gyengeelméjű – csattant Harry –, ha erre akart utalni. Elegem van abból, hogy folyamatosan sérteget, és megjegyzéseket tesz a hiányosságaimra.  
  
– Esetleg tehetnél ellene – szólt lustán, felettébb lekezelő közönyösséggel a hangjában. – Kezdhetnéd például a különböző fogalmak definíciójának elsajátításával, mielőtt sértett dühödet másokra zúdítod. Figyelmed teljes hiánya továbbá meg sem lep – folytatta rendületlenül –, a hallottak értelmezésének nehézsége ellenben már nem eredeztethető csupán nagyfokú hanyagságodra – szította tovább a tüzet.  
  
– Perselus, ha megkérhetnélek titeket…  
  
– Ilyen hozzáállással csak a remény marad, hogy…  
  
– Perselus! – emelte fel a hangját Dumbledore. – Most már igazán…  
  
– Elég! – tört ki Harryből indulatosan, miközben felpattant a székről. Dühös tekintetét a bájitalmesterre szegezte. Pitonnak a szeme sem rebbent. Dumbledore további csitító szavai el sem jutottak már a füléig. – Elegem van magából, meg a becsmérlésekből, nem hallgatom ezt tovább! Elmegyek! – fújtatott, ellépve a szék mellett.  
  
– Nem mész sehova – közölte a bájitalmester, továbbra is higgadtan. Olyan gyorsan termett a fiú előtt és állta el az utat, hogy Harry egy pillanatra meg is zavarodott tőle. Aztán gyorsan visszatért a düh, még intenzívebb kitöréssel fenyegetve.  
  
– Engedjen! – követelte.  
  
– Nem. – Harry mély levegővétellel igyekezett lenyugtatni magát, pontosan érzékelte, hogy ez nem pusztán a saját dühe, hanem ami még a látomásból visszamaradt. Éppen ezért nem is akarta felszínre engedni, de nem tehetett róla. Piton lenéző arckifejezése, az a fensőbbségesség, amivel ott állt előtte, tökéletesen kimutatva, mennyire többre tartja a saját erejét és észbeli képességeit Harrynél, egyszerűen ingerelte őt. – Ülj vissza, Potter! – utasította ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– Ülj vissza! – ismételte meg Piton.  
  
– Ne parancsolgass nekem! – törd ki a fiúból az indulat.  
  
Harry nekilendült, de Piton, pálcája egyetlen intésével pajzsot vont maguk mögé, megakadályozva ezzel, hogy a fiúnak legyen indoka átgázolni rajta. A griffendéles felbőszült hangot hallatott, bensőjét csak úgy szaggatta a mérhetetlen harag, de most hirtelen megfordult, és lendületből lesöpörte az irodai asztal tartalmát. A mozdulatot senki nem akadályozta meg, ellenben Harry indulatait sem csökkentette. Bosszúszomja kezdte elborítani az elméjét, ám mielőtt a fiú végképp átengedte volna az irányítást romboló érzelmeinek, mély levegőt vett, és földhöz vágta a legelső keze ügyébe kerülő tárgyat.  
  
Az üveggömb csilingelve tört ripityára a kőpadlón, darabjai ékesen csillogó szilánkokként szóródtak szét, és mugli filmekben látott lassított felvételeket idéző módon verődtek vissza a levegőbe. Harry kábultan, pislogás nélkül figyelte a nem hétköznapi látványt, egészen belefeledkezve a káprázatba. Az üvegcserepeken megcsillanó gyertyák fényei egyszeriben egy nem is olyan régi emléket idéztek fel benne: látta maga előtt a Paddington állomást, a szikrázó karácsonyi díszekbe öltöztetett környékbeli utcákat, szinte érezte a meleget, amely a kellemes hangulatú kis mugli étteremben beburkolta őket. Őket… Pitont és őt.  
  
Harry lehajtotta a fejét, miközben visszaroskadt a székbe. Néhány másodpercet engedélyezett arra, hogy kellőképpen összeszedje magát, majd ismét felállva, néhány pálcaintéssel összetakarította maga után a felfordulást.  
  
– Nagyon sajnálom az előbbit, professzor úr – szabadkozott, kerülve Dumbledore tekintetét. Pitont szimplán levegőnek nézte, mintha a férfi ott sem volna, holott a szeme sarkából látta a fekete jelenlétet. Választ sokáig nem kapott, egészen addig, amíg elég nagy bátorságot nem gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy felnézzen.  
  
Az idős mágus arckifejezése nyugodt volt, neheztelésnek nyoma sem látszódott rajta. Helyette egy cseppnyi elismerés tükröződött a szemében, bár Harry ebben azért nem lehetett biztos. A torkát szorongatta a kényszerrel visszaszorított harag, de már képes volt kordában tartani az indulatait.  
  
– Voldemort türelmetlen – tett kijelentést az igazgató. Semmi kérdő hangsúlya nem volt a megjegyzésének. Harry megerősítésképpen bólintott. – Számítok az együttműködésetekre, most jobban, mint bármikor – tért vissza az előző beszélgetés fonalához, mintha az előbbi közjáték meg sem történt volna. – Bárhogyan is vélekedtek, bízom bennetek, a helyes ítélőképességetekben, és a küzdeni akarásotokban. Most pedig, Harry, itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a körletedbe. Nem tartóztatnálak tovább. Amit mindenképpen fontosnak találtam elmondani, azt már megtettem.  
  
– Igen, uram.  
  
Harry kissé csalódottnak érezte magát, de ezúttal nem akarta még tovább feszíteni azt a bizonyos húrt. Nem így, hogy Piton még jelen van, nem most, amikor ennyire hagyta magán eluralkodni Voldemort érzelmeit, és engedte kitörni. Így hát szó nélkül felállt, Piton pedig követte őt egészen az ajtóig.  
  
– Perselus, veled még váltanék pár szót.  
  
A bájitalmester elfojtott szitkozódását Harry nem értette, ellenben a csalódottságát egyhamar felváltotta a kárörvendés. Hah, mindent ő sem úszhat meg büntetlenül. Elégtétellel, és már-már jókedvűen hagyta maga mögött az irodát, és már a lépcső aljánál járt, mikor a tanár hangja utolérte, és meglehetősen közelről csendült a fülébe.  
  
– Potter, remélem, nem feledkeztél meg arról, mivel tartozol – sziszegte figyelmeztetően. Harrynek kellett pár másodperc, mire végigpörgette magában, mire is célozhat a bájitalmester, de az egyedüli, ami eszébe jutott, az az eltulajdonított könyv nem visszavitele… – Látom, tudod, miről beszélek – konstatálta Piton. – Ajánlom, hogy holnap időben megjelenj vele a lakosztályomban.  
  
Az irodához vezető bejáratot őrző kőszörny a helyére ugrott, a griffendéles pedig egyszeriben egyedül találta magát a kihalt folyosón.  


***

A Griffendél-Mardekár kviddicsmeccs délelőttjén hétágra sütött a nap, ám a jó idő megtévesztőnek bizonyult, ugyanis a csípős februári szél igencsak lehűtötte a levegőt. A birtokot körülölelő hegyek hósipkája arról árulkodott, hogy a télnek korántsincs vége. A lelátón didergő, vastag sálba, sapkába, kesztyűbe és talárba burkolózó nézősereg azonban még a viszontagságos körülmények ellenére is lelkesen várta a mérkőzést. A Griffendél csapata pedig bizakodva tekintett a meccs elébe.  
  
– Jól van – szólalt meg Harry -, mindenki felkészült? – A csapat egy emberként bólintott. – Chris?  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Helyes. Akkor menjünk ki, és rendezzük le mihamarabb ezt az egészet. Azt akarom, hogy tegyetek meg minden tőletek telhetőt. Sok pontot kell szereznünk, mielőtt a cikesz után mehetnék, úgyhogy ez most rajtatok áll – nézett végig jelentőségteljesen a társaságon. – Ginny, Demelza, Dean, lőjetek annyi gólt, amennyit csak tudtok. Ritchie, Jimmy, ti ne foglalkozzatok velem, én megleszek. Tracey taktikája a hajtók és az őrző megzavarására épül, így nektek is ezt kell tennetek. Védjétek a mieinket, de közben támadjatok sokat.  
  
– Oké.  
  
– Chris, te csak a póznákra koncentrálj! – fordult most a harmadéveshez Harry. – A mardekárosok majd megpróbálnak téged is felhúzni, de ne figyelj senkire és semmire, csak ránk. Jó őrző vagy, ne hagyd, hogy befolyásoljanak, és elhitessék veled az ellenkezőjét.  
  
– Úgy lesz – bólintott idegesen a fiú.  
  
– Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy a mardekárosok csalnak, és olyan trükköket vetnek be, amiket nem tudunk bebizonyítani, hogy szabálytalan volt, de ne vegyétek fel a kesztyűt. Megvan a saját taktikánk, és azt fogjuk követni.  
  
Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a helytelenítő morgásokat és sustorgásokat, mert bár pontosan tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolguk, azért reménykedett a mardekárosok pályán való legyőzésében. Jelenleg mindennél jobban szerette volna péppé verni az ellenfelüket, amolyan elégtételként kezelte volna Piton és Malfoy irányába is.  
  
A két csapat pályára lépését követő hangorkánban csupán következtetni lehetett arra, hogy Madam Hooch kézfogásra biztatta a két kapitányt. Harry kivételesen nem szenvedett csontropogtató szorítást a mardekáros Traceytől, ám a fiú arcán játszó különösösen önelégült vigyor semmi jót nem ígért.  
  
– Készülhetsz a vereségre, Potter – fenyegetőzött, közelebb rántva magához Harryt.  
  
– Csak szeretnéd – taszította el a másikat a griffendéles.  
  
Harry fürgén a lába közé kapta a Tűzvillámot, majd Madam Hooch sípszavára tizennégy játékos emelkedett a magasba. A tanárnő ezek után felcsapta a labdákat tároló láda tetejét, újtára indította belőle a kvaffot, majd ezt követték a goromba gurkók, s legvégül a cikesz kiengedésével ténylegesen is megkezdődhetett a játék.  
  
– Ginny Weasley megszerzi a kvaffot, és már repül is az ellenfél póznái felé – harsogta egy túlontúl is ismerős hang a megafonba. Harry oldalra kapta a fejét, és lenézve a kommentátori pódiumra, meglátta barátját. Ron teli szájjal vigyorgott rá, és felmutatott hüvelykujjal folytatta a mérkőzés tudósítását. – Jobbról kikerüli a mardekáros Traceyt; elsuhant Vaisey hajtó mellett; bemutat egy gyönyörű cikázást, kijátszva ezzel Darvis őrzőt; és igen! Ginny Weaslynek hála megvan a Griffendél első tíz pontja! – kiabálta elfogultsággal teli hangon.  
  
A griffendélesek azonban nem örülhettek sokáig; a mardekárosok harmadéves hajtója sajnálatos módon egyből egyenlített. Ron ezt „megkérdőjelezhető trükkel kivitelezett véletlen szerencsének”nyilvánította, amivel kiérdemelte McGalagony professzor szigorú pillantását. A zöld-ezüstbe öltözött szurkolók hatalmas üdvrivalgással jutalmazták, míg a vörös-arany szimpatizánsok füttyögéssel válaszoltak. A mardekáros második lövését ellenben Chritopher Tobin gyönyörűen hárította, ismét örömre adva okot ezzel a Griffendél-drukkereknek.  
  
– Ismét a griffendéles Demelza Robinsnál a kvaff; lepasszolja Dean Thomasnak; Thomas vissza Demelzának; Demelza rálő, és nincs gól – hadarta Ron. – De a kvaff most Ginny Weasleynél, aki kikerüli a mardekáros Steele által ráküldött gurkót, és mekkora mutatvány! – zengte, mikor a vörös hajú lány egy szaltót bemutatván nemcsak hogy megzavarta az ellenfelet, de át is passzolta a labdát Demelzának, aki ezúttal nem okozott csalódást. – Újabb tíz pint a Griffendélnek! – süvítette Ron a megafonba olyan hangerővel, hogy McGalagony professzornak be kellett fognia a fülét mellette, nehogy megsüketüljön.  
  
Harrynek egész idáig nem akadt sok feladata; mivel nem indulhatott azonnal a cikesz keresésére, jobbára az ellenfél játékosait igyekezett szemmel tartani. Persze még így sem tudott mi tenni a mardekárosok újfajta trükkös húzásaival szemben, ellenben minden megkérdőjelezhető megmozdulásukra leadta a jelet a saját csapatának, amivel a többiek azonnal reagálhattak a saját, jól átbeszélt taktikájukat bevetve. Ron ezeket az apróságokat nem közvetítette, viszont egyszer sem hagyta ki annak lehetőségét, hogy a mardekárosok lehetséges stratégiai húzásait ki ne elemezte volna. Ennek hála a mardekárosok egynémelyik játékosa már az első félóra után úgy nézett ki, mint akik menten felrobbannak az idegességtől. Harry magában jól mulatott az egészen, főként, hogy a bosszantás elérte Harpert, a mardekárosok fogóját is. A hatodévest a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett jónak nevezni, attól tehát kevésbé tartott, hogy a másik elorozza előle a cikeszt. Ám mindezek ellenére azért Harry mégiscsak tartott egy kicsit Traceytől, mivel a fiú továbbra is ugyanolyan öntelten viselkedett, mint a meccs kezdetén.  
  
– Százhúsz-nyolcvanra vezet a Griffendél – hallatszott Ron tudósítása. – De a mardekáros Tracey máris megszerzi a kvaffot; Hanley közben pályára állítja a gurkót, egyenesen Dean Thomas felé küldi; de a griffendéles Coote egy nagyszerű hátracsapással hárítja… ez annak idején Fred és George Weasley erősége volt, verhetetlennek minősültek benne… Tracey lepasszolja a kvaffot Pritchardnak, aki rálő… és egy kiváló védést láthattunk Christopher Tobintól! Szuper a srác! – őrjöngött Ron. A nézőtér zöldbe öltözött fele hangos fújolásba kezdett, és mivel ezúttal nem tudták elénekelni a Weasley-indulót, helyette egyszerű gúnyszavakat üvöltöztek, és villódzó betűkkel ellátott transzparenseket lobogtattak, melyeken különféle sértő szövegek váltották egymást. Harry alig bírta visszatartani a nevetését barátja kitörő öröme hallatán, és a mardekárosok dühe láttán.  
  
Felszabadult jókedve azonban elég gyors hanyatlásnak indult, mikor Ron jóslata Tracey taktikájáról kezdett egyre inkább előtérbe kerülni. A mardekárosok már nem elégedtek meg a sajátos trükkökkel; mivel Ron ezeket folyamatosan kielemezte, egyre durvább cseleket kezdtek bevetni. Jóllehet, Tracey sokat tanult elődei hibájából, azért ő sem vetette meg a mocskos lépéseket. Coote és Peakes hiába igyekeztek uralni a gurkókat, leginkább csak a hárítások maradtak nekik – bár ezt nagyon sikeresen végezték –, és Christophernek sem egy alkalommal kellett bizonyítani seprűlovas tehetségét. Harry megnyugodva látta, hogy Chris a hosszabb nyelű seprűn sokkal biztosabban manőverezik.  
  
Saját részéről viszont muszáj volt most már a maga feladatára is összpontosítani. Megtévesztés céljából többször is nekiiramodott, mintha csak a cikeszt üldözné, és Ron, aki pontosan ismerte a griffendéles taktikát, csak adta alá a lovat. Ezáltal Harpert több ízben is sikerült kicselezni. De bármennyire is szerették volna elhúzni a mérkőzést, a mardekárosok így is rengeteg pontot gyűjtöttek. Ráadásul Harpert sem lehetett olyan gyakran megtéveszteni, ennek köszönhetően pedig a mardekárosok fogója és Harry szinte már külön meccset kezdtek vívni egymással. A hatodéves látszólag minden létező csillanásra felkapta a fejét, minden cikázó mozgású akármi után nekieredt, de mikor Harry beérte őt, szemében sajátságos fény csillant. Megtévesztő-hadművelet – gondolta fanyarul Harry. Mégsem tett semmit sem, amivel elárulta volna, hogy rájött, miben mesterkedik.  
  
– Ezzel kétszáztíz-kétszáztízre egyenlített a Mardekár, jaj de kár… – A mondat vége óriási ovációba fulladt a mardekárosok részéről, egyben kiérdemelte a griffendéles szurkolótábor hurrogását is.  
  
Harryt azonban már nem az örömujjongás foglalkoztatta, sokkal inkább a távolban cikázó, szárnyas kis aranylabda. Így hát irányba állította a Tűzvillámot, és kilőtt, mint egy nyíl, egyenesen száguldva a mardekáros pózna fölött repdeső cikesz felé. Már csak pár méter választotta el a céltól, mikor a szemüvege váratlanul lerepült az orráról, aztán mellette hirtelenjében felbukkant Coote, akinek hála megúszott egy koponyatörést.  
  
– Minden rendben? – tudakolta a fiú, túlharsogva az ordítást. A Peakes által megküldött gurkó telibe találta Harper seprűjét, ami miatt a mardekárosok fogója megperdült a levegőben, ezzel együtt pedig szintén elvesztette a cikeszt.  
  
– Persze! Ügyesek vagytok, csak így tovább! – kiáltott a már tova is repülő fiú után Harry, miközben Demelzától visszakapta a szemüvegét.  
  
Ezek után viszont már nem vesztette többé szem elől Traceyt. Biztosra vette, hogy ő a felelős az incidensért – és bár nem tudta lefülelni, hogy használja a pálcáját, ennek ellenére megszaporodtak a különös balesetek. Először Tobin kesztyűje csúszott le a kezéről egy ügyesen kivitelezett vetődés közben, aztán Peakes terelőütője száguldott keresztül a pályán, kis híján fejbe kólintva Dean Thomast. Demelza Robinst majdnem a saját talárja fojtotta meg, melyet a szél a nyakába fújt, míg Coote csaknem belekacsázott az egyik karikás póznába, mikor a Christopher felé száguldó gurkót igyekezett visszaütni.  
  
Magától értetődő módon Harry sem úszhatta meg egyszeri kekeckedéssel, őt azonban egészen más trükkökkel próbálták leszerelni. Egy ízben például Harper szemtelen trükkjének köszönhetően kis híján lebucskázott a seprűjéről; a mardekáros nagy lendülettel érkezett feléje, ökle a levegőbe lendült, mire Harry reflexből kapta el a fejét, ezzel azonban nemcsak az orrtörést, de a szabálytalanságot is megakadályozta. Harry ennek következtében kizökkent a ritmusból, egy pillanatra még az egyensúlyát is elvesztette, ráadásul mire összekapta magát, a cikesz már eltűnt a szeme elől. A fenébe! Ron sem rejtette véka alá a véleményét, és csak azért nem tudta tovább folytatni megkezdett szitokáradatát, mert McGalagony elhúzta előle a megafont.  
  
– Ez az az erdélyi-trükk volt, ugye?  
  
A hirtelen felcsendülő kisfiús hangra az egész stadion felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Hát te meg hogy kerülsz ide? – lepődött meg Ron. A kíváncsiskodó ugyanis nem más volt, mint az elsőéves Timothy Rhys, akinek valamilyen módon sikerült feljutnia a tudósító pódiumra, és most érdeklődve szemlélte a meccset Ron mellől. A nézőtéren ülők közül többen szórakoztatónak találták az elsőéves buzgóságát.  
  
– Odanézz! – kiáltotta el magát váratlanul Timothy.  
  
– Ginny! – ordított fel Ron is elborzadva.  


***

A stadion felhördült; Harry épp abban a pillanatban kapta oldalra a fejét, amikor a gólt lőni készülő Ginny Weasley alatt kettétört a seprű. A lány felsikoltott, a nézőtéren ülők kiabáltak, Ron felpattant a helyéről, Harry pedig egy percet sem késlekedve a zuhanórepülésben föld felé száguldó Ginny után eredt. A szél a fülében süvített, a lány riadt arca beleégett a retinájába, a diákok sikoltoztak, és Harry látta, ahogyan Dean Thomas és a griffendélesek két terelője is Ginny felé igyekszik. De ő ért oda hamarabb – még épp időben sikerül elkapnia a lányt. Megragadta a kezénél fogva, és kihasználva a Tűzvillám lendületét, egy hirtelen kivitelezett háromszázhatvan fokos fordulattal maga mögé rántotta a lányt. A stadionban ülők óriási ovációval fogadták a nem mindennapi mutatványt.  
  
– Jól vagy? – zihálta Harry.  
  
– Jól leszek, ha kitekerem annak a szemétnek a nyakát, aki kettétörte a seprűmet!  
  
– Időt kérek.  
  
– Nem! – vágta rá a lány, még mindig dühtől fűtve. – Azzal csökken az esélyünk. Összedolgozunk – rendelkezett, Harry pedig kivételesen nem ellenkezett.  
  
– Harry Potter nem kér időt, hanem Weasleyvel a seprűjén tovább folytatják a játékot – tudósította Ron, visszazökkenve a kommentátori szerepébe. – Ez a szabályok szerint nem tilos, mindaddig, míg betartják a fogóra és a hajtókra vonatkozó előírásokat…  
  
– Vigyázz, gurkó! – kiáltott Ginny.  
  
– Kapaszkodj!  
  
Ginny karjai körülölelték Harry derekát, erősen hozzápréselve magát a fiúhoz, hogy minél kevesebb ellenállást generáljon. A Tűzvillám könnyedén elbírt mindkettejükkel, ugyan vesztett egy keveset a gyorsaságából, de nem annyit, hogy Harry ne tudja megfelelő ösztönzéssel tempóra fogni hűséges seprűjét. Mögötte a lány mozgása teljesen lekorlátozódott, testének szinte minden porcikája követte Harry testének leheletnyi mozdulatait. A fiú rettentő hálás volt, amiért Ginny pontosan tudta, hogyan üljenek meg úgy egy seprűt, hogy az irányítást egyedül a fogó kezébe helyezze. Még ha ez azzal is járt, hogy szinte eggyé kellet válniuk.  
  
– Jobbra! – kiabált a lány, felhívva Harry figyelmét a goromba labdára.  
  
– Itt vagyok! – süvítette Coote, hirtelen becsúszva a kettős elé, és lendületből megküldve a gurkót, irdatlan ütéssel továbbította azt Tracey felé.  
  
A mardekárosnak csak incheken múlt, hogy sikerült kitérnie előle. Demelza, kihasználva az alkalmat, újabb góllal gazdagította a Griffendélt.  
  
– Megkeresem a cikeszt – ordította hátrafelé Harry –, mert ha így folytatjuk, mindketten a gyengélkedőn kötünk ki.  
  
Harry nem túlzott, ugyanis ketten együtt már túl nagy szálkának bizonyultak a mardekárosok szemében, így mindent meg is tettek annak érdekében, hogy a gurkókat csakis feléjük irányítsák. Harry egyedül annak tudott örülni, hogy ezzel a húzással mégiscsak a Griffendél kezére játszottak, mert amíg velük voltak elfoglalva, addig Demelza és Dean zsinórban szerezték a pontokat.  
  
– A mardekáros Treceynél a kvaff, és most egyenesen a Griffendél póznái felé tart. Peakes ráküldi a gurkót, nem talál, jaj, milyen sajnálatos…  
  
– Weasley! – dörrent rá McGalagony szigorúan.  
  
– …kicselezi a másik gurkót is, pedig épp a feje mellett suhant el, akár még agyrázkódást is kaphatott volna…  
  
– Weasley!  
  
– …és Tracey rádob, de nincs gól – kárörvendett Ron –, Tobin újabb nagyszerű védést mutat be. Ám a kvaff már ismét a Mardekárnál, újabb támadást indítanak a Griffendél ellen.  
  
– Repülj rá! – kiabált Ginny.  
  
– …Pritchard lövésre emeli a kezét…  
  
– Mire készülsz?  
  
– …de lepasszolja Vaiseynek…  
  
– Csak csináld, amit mondtam! Bízz bennem!  
  
Harry egy pillanatnyi teketóriázás után beadta a derekát, mikor rájött, mit szándékozik tenni Ginny. Irányba állított a Tűzvillámot, majd maguk mögött hagyva a biztonságos magasságot és Harpert, a póznák felé suhantak. Mikor a megfelelő helyre értek, Harry gondolkodás nélkül lerántotta a Tűzvillámot, éles fordulatot véve ezáltal, majd a hirtelen fejjel lefelé helyzetükből Ginny kikapta a mardekáros hajtó kezéből a labdát. Mire Harry visszafordította magukat, már a mardekáros térfél felé száguldottak. Harry ráfeküdt a seprűre, míg Ginny felegyenesedett, és a büntető vonal elérése előtt rádobott a célra.  
  
– Mekkora gól! – üvöltötte Ron a megafonba.  
  
A szurkolók még fel sem ocsúdtak a mámorból, mikor Harry ebben a pillanatban ismét megpillantotta a cikeszt – nem messze a föld felett cikázott.  
  
– Kapaszkodj, meredek lesz! – kiáltott hátra.  
  
Ginny azt tette, amit mondtak neki, Harry pedig megiramodott lefelé. Először Deant és Jimmyt hagyták maguk mögött, majd az újabb gólt szerző Demelzát kerülték ki. Harry a szeme sarkából látta a gurkót, majd Richie-t is, aki egyből elterelte mellőlük. Tracey ordítása is a fülébe csengett, de most már csakis a cikesz megkaparintása lebegett a szeme előtt. Harry tudatáig a süvítő szél zaja mellett viszont csak McGalagony sikolya – Weasley, vegyen levegőt! – jutott el, ám a fiú hadarása ekkor sem szűnt meg. A mögötte ülő Ginny erősen kapaszkodott, lábai és karjai szinte ugyanabba a szögbe merevedtek, mint Harryé.  
  
– Vronszkij-műbukás – susogta a lány a fülébe. – Mutassuk meg nekik.  
  
Harrynek elment az esze, hogy valóban ugyanez járt a fejében, egyedül megcsinálni is vakmerőségnek bizonyult, Ginnyvel a háta mögött azonban az őrültség netovábbja. De nem volt más út. A cikesz egyre lejjebb és lejjebb cikázott, mellettük újfent elsuhant egy gurkó, majd a másik is, és Harry látta, hogy a mardekárosok fogója vízszintesen közelít. Muszáj megcsinálniuk, muszáj sikerülnie! Harry rámarkolt a seprű nyelére, teljesen ráfeküdt, a mögötte ülő lány pedig tökéletesen lemásolta a mozdulatait. A föld egyre közelebb került, a cikesz mozgása követhetetlenné vált, újabb gurkó húzott el a fülük mellett, és amikor Madam Hooch rémült arckifejezése egészen kivehetővé vált, Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, aztán meredek fordulásra bírva a seprűt, markába zárta a kis aranylabdát. Harry és Ginny fejjel lefelé száguldottak tovább. A lány hosszú égővörös haja a földet súrolta, miközben Harry látta, ahogyan McGalagony és Ron egymás kezét szorongatva, falfehéren állnak a pulpituson.  
  
– Harry Potter elkapta a cikeszt, győzött a Griffendél! – visított fel Timmy diadalmasan, mire a stadion felzengett a griffendéles szurkolótábor ovációjától.  
  
Harry ismét rántott egyet a Tűzvillámon, hogy most már függőleges helyzetbe állítva a seprűt, felemelkedhessenek a csapattársaik körgyűrűjébe. Az elsőnek nekicsapódó test Christopher Tobiné volt, majd őt követték a többiek: Dean, Demelza, Ritchie és Jimmy is. Az egész csapat összeölelkezett, miközben Harry tekintete a hézagos lelátót pásztázta. Ott, ahol eddig minden évben több tucatnyi szurkoló tolongott, most hatalmas lyukak tátongtak. A mardekárosok voltak az egyetlenek, akik még mindig teljes létszámmal voltak jelen, de mind a hollóhátasok, mind a griffendélesek száma megcsappant, a hugrabugosokról már nem is beszélve. Szomorú volt látni azt is, hogy az egykor olyan buzgó szurkolók már csupán fél hévvel drukkoltak egyik vagy másik félnek.  
  
– Hallottad, milyen tuti voltam? – lelkendezett Ron a kastélyba visszafelé vezető úton. – McGalagony az utolsó pillanatban szólt, hogy be tudnék-e ugrani, és naná, hogy igent mondtam. Ilyen lehetőséget nem lehet kihagyni.  
  
– Klassz voltál – biztosította barátját Harry. Fáradtnak, egyszersmind kimerültnek érezte magát, ugyanakkor rettentő boldog is volt, amiért ilyen látványos csatát vívva tudtak győzedelmeskedni.  
  
– Ja, igen, pedig nem is készültem – feszített Ron magabiztosan. Harryt szórakoztatta barátja gondtalan jókedve. – Na de amit ti leműveltetek Ginnyvel… hát öregem, azért az sem volt semmi. De még egyszer ilyet ne csinálj a húgommal – váltott hirtelen komolyabb hangnemre. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Kivéve, ha megint a győzelem a tét – fűzte hozzá beleegyezően.  
  
– Hé, mi ez a tülekedés? – kíváncsiskodott a mögöttük érkező Tobin. Harry és Ron is megtorpantak a kisebb tömeg láttán.  
  
– Frics elzárta az utat. Csak az egyik szárnyat hajlandó kinyitni – kiabált hátra Seamus.  
  
– Na jó, én nem akarok itt vesztegelni – dörmögte Ron. – Engedjetek, prefektus vagyok! Utat! Oszoljatok! – süvítette. Harry kis híján felröhögött, mert a jelenet akaratlanul is eszébe juttatta Percyt, Ron fontoskodó bátyját, aki épp ugyanezzel a módszerrel tört mindig utat magának. Ezúttal viszont cseppet sem bánta, mivel semmi kedve nem volt a szemerkélő esőben ácsorogni. Odabent aztán cseppet sem lepődött meg, hogy a mardekárosok csapata dühösen csörtetett keresztül mindenkin, akik csak az útjukba kerültek. – Csak a vesztesek – legyintett Ron kárörvendően. – Hol van ilyenkor Hermione, hogy rendet tegyen? – tette fel aztán a költői kérdést.  
  
– Vak vagy, Longbottom?  
  
Harry és Ron oldalra kapták a fejüket, így még épp szemtanúi lehettek annak, ahogy a dühös képű Theodore Nott félrelöki Neville-t. A fiú, ennek hatására, kis híján Draco Malfoy ölében kötött ki, aki viszont a legkevésbé sem díjazta az esést.  
  
– Húzz az útból – lökte el magától undorodva. Neville megtántorodott, de legnagyobb szerencséjére legalább azt megúszta, hogy Piton lába előtt érjen földet.  
  
– Longbottom, ne legyen célja a gyengélkedőre kerülés, azzal nem húzhatja ki magát az esti büntetőmunkája alól. Hatkor várom az irodámban. Ne késsen.  
  
– Mekkora egy köcsög – szidalmazta Ron, mit sem törődve Harry jelenlétével. – Mit vétettél ellene? – kíváncsiskodott Neville-től.  
  
– Takarodó után elkapott a folyosón, mikor az üvegházból jöttem visszafelé.  
  
– Részvétem – fintorgott a vörös hajú.  
  
– Aha, kösz.  
  
Harryt azonban sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta valami más.  
  
– Te láttad Malfoyt a meccsen? – súgta oda Ronnak, miközben már a márványlépcsőkön araszoltak felfelé. A vörös hajú fiú összevont szemöldökkel bámult a mardekáros folyosó irányába.  
  
– Most, hogy mondod… nem.  


***

A győztes meccset megünneplendő griffendéles buliról Harry olyan észrevétlenül távozott, amennyire csak tőle tellett. Piton lakosztályának megközelítésére ezúttal is a titkos alagutat választotta; az esetleges találkozásokat elkerülendően azonban előrelátóan magához vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt is. Ezáltal a Véres Báró előtt is rejtve tudott maradni; mert bár alkut kötött a kísértettel, továbbra is fenntartásokkal kezelte őt. Ugyan a szellemmel nem futott össze, Piton láthatóan már várt rá. A férfi a lehető leghűvösebb fogadtatásban részesítette a fiút, habár nyomát sem lehetett felfedezni a tegnapi indulatoknak. A bájitalmester viselkedése távolságtartó és kimért volt, és Harry egyedül azon lepődött meg, hogy a tanár nem az irodába, hanem egészen a nappaliig vezette őt.  
  
– Visszahoztam – tért azonnal a lényegre Harry. A kérdéses kötetet átnyújtotta, Piton pedig, mintegy ellenőrizendően, belelapozott. – Nem rongáltam meg.  
  
– Örvendetes hír – felelt lustán a bájitalmester, ennek ellenére azért csak végigpörgette a lapokat.  
  
Harry várakozóan zsebre dugta a kezét, és hogy ne kellejen a tanárt bámulnia, körbenézett a nappaliban. A helyiség semmit sem változott, mióta utoljára itt járt, mégis olyan érzést keltett, mintha a karácsonyi vendéglátás szívélyessége már rég a múlté lenne, ő pedig csupán egy hívatlan betolakodóvá vált volna mind a pincében, mind Piton életében. Még nem felejtette el azt az a fojtogató érzést, amit a házasságuk elhálásának másnapján tapasztalt. Bár hetek teltek el azóta, és Harry minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy rendezze magában ezt a kérdést, most itt állva ismét előtörtek belőle azok a gondolatok. Ténylegesen is szembesülni azzal, hogy a tulajdon férje – akivel ugyan sosem ápoltak bizalmas viszonyt – ennyire idegenként viselkedjen, valamiért mégiscsak mélyen érintette. Túl rövid ideig tartott az érzés, hogy tartozik valakihez. Még ha az a valaki Piton is, most, hogy vége lett, mielőtt még elkezdődött volna, egy kicsit talán hiányzott neki. A megalázottság fájdalma ismét elszorította a mellkasát.  
  
– Ezúttal leszel szíves elárulni, miért is érezted szükségét eltulajdonítani a könyvet a nappalimból?  
  
A tanár kérdése visszarángatta Harryt a gondolataiból.  
  
– Azt hittem, jó lesz bájitaltanra és gyógynövénytanra – vont vállat nemtörődöm módon, titkon remélve, ez meggyőzi Pitont is.  
  
– Azt hitted – ismételte a férfi lassan, éjfekete szeme most egyenesen Harryre szegeződött. A fiú elnézett a bájitalmester feje mellett; nem csupán azért, mert nem szerette volna, ha a tanár kiolvassa a tekintetéből az igazságot, de az előbbi gondolatmenetét is titokban akarta tartani.  
  
– Miért hazudnék? – tudakolta Harry semlegesen. Tette mindezt ártatlanul, elvégre a könyv nem neki kellett, hanem Hermionénak, így igenis elhitte, hogy neki ténylegesen semmi köze nincs ehhez. Piton megdöntötte a fejét, fél szemöldöke megemelkedett. Karjait összefonta maga előtt, míg a kezében továbbra is ott pihent a könyv. – A gyógynövénytan kapcsolódik a bájitaltanhoz, abból meg nem állok valami jól – fűzte hozzá magyarázatképpen. – De ezt maga is jól tudja.  
  
Piton pár másodpercig még figyelte Harry reakcióit, aztán bólintott.  
  
– Úgy veszem észre, nem sok hasznát láttad; a bájitaltan jegyeid romlottak.  
  
– Vannak anyagrészek, amik nem mennek jól – védekezett a fiú. – De ez nem a maga dolga, nem kell, hogy érdekelje – hárított azonnal.  
  
– Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, Potter, tévedésben élsz. Sajnálatos módon, mint ahogyan arra az igazgató úr is rávilágított, egyelőre nem tehetünk a szerződés felbontása érdekében semmit, így kénytelenek vagyunk együttélni ezzel a helyzettel. Éppen ezért a tanulmányi előmeneteled figyelemmel kísérése és támogatása továbbra is része a kötelességeimnek.  
  
– Nem várom el, hogy kötelesség legyek.  
  
– Én ellenben fontosnak tartom a házasságunkkal együtt járó kötelezettségek betartását, függetlenül a körülményektől. Ez nem csupán az igazgató úr kívánsága. Szem előtt kell tartanunk a szerződésen elhelyezett bűbájok meglétét is. Egy apró hiba is végzetesnek bizonyulhat.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor azt szeretné, ha erős szövetségesek lennénk – bólintott Harry megadóan. – Még ha ez veszéllyel is jár – hangsúlyozta, titkon figyelve Piton reakcióját. A férfi arckifejezése semleges maradt, ennek ellenére a fiú úgy érezte, valami megváltozott a beszélgetésükben, mikor a bájitalmester így felelt:  
  
– Arra még neked is rá kellett jönnöd, hogy jelen körülmények között a veszély már kikerülhetetlen tényezővé minősült. Az igazgató úr tökéletesen tisztában van Amoris-esküjének minden velejárójával, ám felelőtlenség lenne többre becsülni az erejét, mint amennyivel eredendően rendelkezik.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor bízik benne.  
  
– Fakad ez mindabból a végtelen szentimentális elképzelésből, mely szerint a szeretet mindenekfölött áll – tett gunyoros megjegyzést Piton, azt az érzést keltve Harryben, hogy a bájitalmester egészen másra céloz. – Mindazonáltal – folytatta különös hangsúllyal a tanár – akadnak olyan helyzetek, amikor még a legkörültekintőbben kidolgozott tervek is tartogatnak nem várt meglepetéseket, az elengedhetetlen kockázatvállalás ugyanakkor meggondolatlan tettekre sarkallhatja azon személyeket, akik nem látnak a dolgok mögé.  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolva igyekezett kihámozni Piton körülményes megfogalmazásba rejtett utalását. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi közölni szeretne valamit, amit minden valószínűség szerint Dumbledore nem engedélyez számára. De vajon mivel tudja sakkban tartani a férfit, hogy az ne adjon hangot nyíltan a véleménykülönbségnek? Mivel nem tudott érdemben felelni, bármennyire is törte rajta a fejét, így csupán bólintott.  
  
– Tehát tegyünk mindent úgy, ahogyan azt Dumbledore professzor elvárja – összegezte az elhangzottakat.  
  
– Mintha kétkedést vélnék kihallani a hangodból.  
  
– Szerintem pontosan tudja, mire gondolok. – Mivel Piton nem válaszolt, Harry folytatta. – Dumbledore professzor olyasmiről beszélt, ami elkerülhetetlen, és meg kell tenni, akármi is történjék – sugallta. A bájitalmester nem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy bármivel is alátámassza Harry megérzését, ezért a griffendéles más taktikát választott. – De maga nem értett egyet vele – jelentette ki nyíltan –, és ezt meg is próbálta a tudtára adni. Viszont mégsem tesz semmit sem azért, hogy megakadályozza Dumbledore professzor tervét. Miért?  
  
– Amennyiben az igazgató úr cselekedeteinek miértjére óhajtasz válaszokat kapni, javaslom, hozzá fordulj ez ügyben. A magam részéről az én döntéseimet nem óhajtom veled megvitatni – közölte Piton. Harry elégedetlenül felmordult.  
  
– Akkor mégis mire volt jó az, amit az irodában vágott a fejemhez? – értetlenkedett. – Amikor engem kell szidni, akkor sosem esik nehezére megtenni, de ha kérdést teszek fel, arra bezzeg nem akar felelni.  
  
– Nem tartozom neked elszámolással, Potter – adta a tudtára a bájitalmester. – Felháborodásod pedig, mint általában, most sem helyénvaló; amit az irodában mondtam, nem új keletű vélemény, ha figyeltél volna rá, most nem lennél oly’ mértékben meglepődve, mintha először hallanád.  
  
– Emberéletekről beszélt...  
  
– Odakint háborúközeli állapotok uralkodnak, gondolkodj!  
  
– Dumbledore professzor nem az ismeretlenekre célzott…  
  
– Mindenki, aki egy cseppnyi ellenállást mutat, veszélynek teszi ki magát.  
  
– Saját áldozatokról beszélt… – Harry kihasználta Piton pillanatnyi hezitálását, és hirtelen így szólt. – Nem kell megtenned – váltott tegezésre. Hangja halkan, de komolyan csengett, és a beállt csendben úgy érzékelte, mintha Pitont nemcsak hogy megdöbbentette volna a váratlan kinyilatkoztatás, de talán még át is gondolja a szavait. A bájitalmester azonban jól leplezte érzéseit, ám mielőtt még újabb gúnyos megjegyzést tehetett volna, Harry megismételte a szavait. – Komolyan mondtam, nem kell megtenned.  
  
– Megható az aggodalmad – szólalt meg néhány másodpercet követően a tanár, miközben ellökte magát a kanapétól –, de neked semmi ilyesmivel nem kell foglalkoznod. A te egyetlen feladatod a tanulás – világosította fel –, és hogy minden téren a lehető legfelkészültebb legyél.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Erre még neked is tudnod kellene a választ. Ha lehetséges, próbálj meg ne túlságosan kötődni.  
  
– Nem kötődöm – tiltakozott azonnal Harry, de Piton enyhén gunyoros szájhúzása jelezte, hogy a férfi nem hisz neki. – Csak mivel itt ez a szerződés, figyelembe kell vennem, hogy mit teszek. Mert bármi is az, azzal nem árthatok neked. Azt hittem, ez a legfontosabb – védte az álláspontját. Észre sem vette, mikor ragadta meg Piton karját, megakadályozva ezzel, hogy a férfi távolabb kerüljön tőle.  
  
– Mint mondtam, neked semmi mással nem kell foglalkoznod, csakis a saját feladatoddal. Minden más mellékes és lényegtelen a te szemszögedből. – Harry közbe akart vágni, ám Piton nem engedett teret az ellenkezésnek. – Ami pedig az általad előbb említettet érinti, elég csupán a szükségszerű tevékenységekre összpontosítani.  
  
– Tehát háromhavonta egy éjszaka – konstatálta Harry nyeglén, elengedve Pitont.  
  
– Ne tulajdonítsd neki túl nagy jelentőséget. A saját érdekedben is jobb az érzelmeket háttérbe szorítani.  
  
– Nem tulajdonítok neki nagy jelentőséget. Amit meg kell tenni, azt meg kell tenni. A szex, az úgyis csak szex – jelentett ki egyszerűen. Hangja halk volt, de tisztán csengett, nem ingott meg. Olyan sokszor ismételte el ezt a mondatot az elmúlt napokban, hogy most már maga is elhitte.  
  
– Valóban – biccentett a bájitalmester –, a szex, az csak szex – ismételte meg a fiú szavait lassan, de különös hangtónusban. Harry továbbra is állta a szemkontaktust, ám valami megfogalmazhatatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába. Lehetséges volna, hogy a tanár nem ért vele egyet?  
  
– Te mondtad, úgyis csak ez számít…  
  
– Én ilyet egy szóval sem említettem.  
  
– A bűbájok emiatt vannak, hát akkor legyen – magyarázkodott a griffendéles. – Nekem mindegy.  
  
– Az, hogy neked mindegy, már szembetűnőbb nem is lehetne – rándult meg a férfi szája, ahogy kihúzta magát. Habár alig egy lépés távolság választotta el őket, Harry nem hátrált meg. Sőt, a fiú makacsul felszegte a fejét, ám Piton következő mondata máris elevenébe talált. – Elvégre te sem vagy különb, mint egy hormontúltengéses kamasz, aki képtelen huzamosabb ideig a farkát a nadrágjában tartani. Legyen a másik személy bárki is…  
  
– Még mindig jobb, mint egy besavanyodott aggszűznek lenni – vágott vissza.  
  
– Ismételten nem vagy tisztában a fogalmakkal, de miért is várom el?  
  
– Akkor sem találok jobb jelzőt. És bármit is hiszel rólam, nem szoktam akárkivel lefeküdni. Én csak... úgy értettem, hogy veled… mármint… – habogott Harry. Piton csúfondárosan elmosolyodott, miközben kicsit mintha közelebb is került volna hozzá.  
  
– Csak nem utánam vágyakozol, Harry? – susogta kihívó hangon.  
  
– Dehogy! – tiltakozott a fiú, hevesebben a kelleténél. – Vagyis…  
  
– Hm? – Piton éjsötét tekintete szinte hipnotikus erővel hatott a griffendélesre, Harry egészen megzavarodott tőle, hová fajult a beszélgetésük. – Tudod, Harry – duruzsolta Piton, mikor nem kapott feleletet –, a három hónapos intervallum igencsak tágan értelmezhető fogalom. – A férfi kinyújtotta a kezét, majd a hüvelykujja végigsimított a fiú alsó ajkán. – Én pedig, mint a törvényes házastársad, lényegében bármikor igényt tarthatok a szolgálataidra.  
  
A fiú állkapcsa összeszorult egy pillanatra, de maga sem tudta, hogy Piton szavai ellen tiltakozik ezzel, vagy a hirtelen felszínre kívánkozó düh irányítja a tettét.  
  
– Nem vagyok a cafkád!  
  
– Vigyázz a szádra! Nem illik hozzád ez a közönségesség.  
  
– Majd ha én is megkapom a nekem járó tiszteletet.  
  
– Azt ki is kell érdemelni.  
  
– Úgy, hogy a seggemet meglóbálom előtted, amikor neked úgy tetszik?  
  
– Mocskos egy szád van, Potter – lökte oda Piton ridegen, egyúttal elengedve a fiú állát is.  
  
Harry maga sem értette, mi vezérli, mikor hirtelen felindulásból felnyúlt, hogy megakadályozza a mozdulatot. A bájitalmester tekintete ismét kiismerhetetlennek tűnt, arckifejezéséről Harry nem sok mindent tudott leolvasni, viselkedése azonban érezhetően távolságtartóbbá vált. Talán nem kellett volna megtennie, mert hülyeség, és teljességgel képtelen elgondolás, mégsem tudta visszatartani magát attól, hogy kezét végigvezesse Piton karján, fel egészen a férfi tarkójáig, hogy aztán előrendülve száját rátapassza a másikéra. Hiába is tiltakozott a józan esze ez ellen, a teste mást akart. A bájitalmester egy röpke pillanatig még ellenállt, de aztán valami miatt mégis hagyta magát.  
  
– Nem ismersz – suttogta Piton ajkára a fiú.  
  
– Jobban ismerlek, mint hinnéd.  
  
Rohadék, valóban egy rohadék – mormogta magában Harry, mert kimondani már nem tudta; a bájitalmester nyelve ugyanis megakadályozta abban, hogy szavakat formáljon. A tanár keze jólesően rásimult a griffendéles derekára, Harry pedig készségesen fordult bele az ölelésbe. Nem volt itt semmiféle szenvedély, vagy vágytól felkorbácsolt leigázás. Egyszerű csók volt ez, amibe valami különös, véglegesség érzése keveredett. Lassú nyelvjáték, gyengéd simogatásokkal tarkítva, elfojtott dühvel és keserűséggel átitatva. Harry mégsem bánta, habár titkos gondolatai között ott szerepelt, hogy sokkal tovább menjenek Pitonnal; meg akarta mutatni, hogy mire is képes az ágyban. Bebizonyítani ennek a szemét alaknak, hogy jó vele a szex, mi több, elérni, hogy Piton akarjon vele, Harryvel szeretkezni. Kívánja őt, és a porba hulljon az az önelégültsége, amivel nevetségessé tette őt az idős mágus és még ki tudja, ki előtt.  
  
A sors különös fintora volt, hogy magának sem akarta bevallani, de mindeddig kényszeresen fantáziált erről, néha még ki is verte erre a gondolatra, most pedig, amikor valóban megadódott a lehetőség, valami mégis visszatartotta…  
  
Harryt egy fényes villanás – amit még lehunyt szemmel is érzékelt – szakított ki a lágy csók és a zavarodott gondolatai közül. Piton azonnal eltolta magától, hogy aztán mindketten az ezüstösen csillogó jelenésre meredjenek.  
  
– Perselus, azonnal a gyengélkedőre kell jönnie, súlyos _túladagolás_ történt – hangzott a vészterhes üzenet a patrónus szájából. A macskaalak eltűnt, a bájitalmester vonásai pedig megkeményedtek.  
  
– Haladéktalanul vissza kell térned a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe! – utasította Harryt Piton. – Nincs kerülőút, sem elbóklászás – egyértelműsítette.  


***

A bájitalmester nem várta meg, míg Harry távozik, épp csak kinyitotta neki az átjárót, s ő maga már el is hagyta a pincehelyiséget. Piton olyan gyorsan vált kámforrá, hogy a griffendéles határozottan gyanakodni kezdett: mégis miféle túladagolás az, amivel maga Madam Pomfrey nem képes elbánni? Talán utána kéne járnia, döntötte el magában, ám ezen irányú terveit rögvest meghiúsította egy nem várt jövevény.  
  
– Muszáj mindig itt ólálkodnia? – torpant meg Harry a Véres Báró kísértete előtt. Kevés híja volt, hogy át nem gyalogolt a szellemen. – Mi az? – ráncolta a homlokát, mikor az egyéb esetben sem túl szószátyár férfi mutatóujja a szája elé csúszott. Szúrós tekintetét először a fiúra, majd az ajtó irányába emelte. Harry szeme elkerekedett, ahogy az áttetsző alak biccentett. Épp csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy sebtében magára kanyarintsa a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, mielőtt nyílt volna az iroda ajtaja.  
  
Különös, vibráló sziluetthez hasonló körvonal jelent meg, majdnemhogy hangtalanul mozgott, épp csak annyi zajt csapva, mint a könnyed anyag suhogása. Harry inkább csak sejtette, semmint tudta, hogy bármi vagy bárki is legyen a betolakodó, mágikus kisugárzással rendelkezik. Egy pillantás a Báró hűlt helyére elégnek bizonyult, hogy ez a gyanúja bizonyítást nyerjen.  
  
A lény határozottan mozgott: a megcsendülő kristályüvegcsék és a polcokon elhelyezett mindenféle berendezési tárgy zaja módszeres tevékenységről árulkodott. Harrynek nagyon kellett igyekeznie, hogy ne kerüljön az útjába. A Véres Báró jelenlétét szintén érezte maga mellett, mindamellett, hogy látni már őt sem látta. Az idegen közben elérte Piton íróasztalát, mert láthatatlan kezek – Harry most egészen biztosra vette, hogy a betolakodó ember – sorra húzogatták ki a fiókokat. Varázslatot egyetlen esetben sem alkalmazott, amiből Harry azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy a másik jól ismeri a bájitalmestert. Mindezzel együtt pedig egyszeriben rádöbbent a megoldásra is: az illető kiábrándító-bűbájt használ!  
  
Ennek fényében közelebb merészkedett, mert látni akarta, mit keres annyira a behatoló. A fiókok azonban nem tartalmaztak semmi olyasmit, ami az ismeretlen számára értéket képviselhetett, mert rövid matatás után sorra visszazárta őket. Harry már azt gondolta volna, hogy le is zárul a kutakodás, mikor váratlanul, kattanó zárhangot követően fel nem tárult egy eddig mindkettejük elől elrejtett fiók. Harry visszatartott lélegzettel hajolt közelebb, hogy minél nagyobb rálátást nyerhessen a titkos kis rekeszre, amely ugyanolyan izgatottsággal töltötte el a másik illetőt is.  
  
Néhány összegöngyölt pergamen, pár fotó, újságkivágások, levelek kerültek elő, amik közül egyik sem nyerte el az idegen tetszését – Harry erre az elmormolt szitokszavakból jött rá. Valamint arra is fény derült, hogy a kiábrándító-bűbáj történetesen egy fiút rejteget, akinek a hangja felettébb emlékeztette Harryt valakiére. Ezen eltöprengeni viszont nem maradt ideje, mert a másik mégiscsak rábukkant valamire. A díszes címerrel ellátott, és N. M. monogrammal szignózott pergamenre gyors, ugyanakkor cirkalmas betűkkel telerótt sorokat véstek, amibe Harry csak kutyafuttában tudott beleolvasni. Még nem ért a végére, mikor jéghideg borzongás húzott végig a vállán, emlékeztetve őt a Véres Báró jelenlétére. Harry lerázta magáról a kísértetet, és vonakodva bár, de végül mégis a távozás mellett döntött. Nem is tette rosszul, mert alighogy a griffendéles mögött bezárult az átjáró, a pince bejárata ugyanakkor kinyílt a visszatérő Piton előtt.  
  
A nagy sietségtől azonban Harry köpenyének szegélye beleakadt az egyik kiszögellésbe, így a rejtekajtó nem tudott teljesen a helyére kattanni. Az átjárót eltakaró polcrész és a fal között akkora részt hagyott, amelyen keresztül a fiúnak némi rálátása maradt az iroda bizonyos szegletére. Piton eközben semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy észrevette volna a behatolást. Teljesen nyugodtan sétált az íróasztalához, és ült le a székébe, hogy aztán a legfelső fiókból előhúzott pergamenstócot maga elé rakva nekilásson a munkájának.  
  
Annak az alaknak vajon sikerült kisurrannia? – ötlött fel Harryben a kérdés, miközben továbbra is azon ügyködött, hogy kiszabadítsa a köpenyének a szélét. – A francba már! – szitkozódott hangtalanul, mikor a polc nem eresztette az anyagot.  
  
– Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat, Draco? – csendült a közönyös kérdés Piton szájából. Harry a döbbenet hatására, na meg annak a totálisan abszurd képnek a látványára, hogy a Véres Báró ott guggol mellette, sikeresen lefejelte a falat. Szerencséjére a bájitalmester semmit nem vett észre a koppanásból, vagy ha mégis, azt a renitens diák számlájára írta. Harry morcosan rámeredt a kísértetre, majd eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg ő ugyanúgy nem lát belőle semmit a köpeny miatt, így figyelmét inkább visszafordította az irodában zajló eseményekre. Piton nem nézett fel, válasz pedig továbbra sem érkezett, ráadásul Harry hiába igyekezett minél jobban belepréselni magát a résbe, Malfoynak így sem látta semmi nyomát. Tehát a fiú még mindig használta a varázslatot, ennek ellenére Piton könnyedén kiszúrta a jelenlétét. – Az ajtó védelmi bűbájokkal van ellátva, erősen kételkedem abban, hogy szívesen ácsorognál itt éjfélig, mikor is ellenőrzőkörútra indulok a folyosón.  
  
Malfoy makacsul kitartott, az idő pedig csak telt anélkül, hogy bármi is történt volna. Egyedül Piton pennájának karistolása törte meg a csendet. Harry sem mert megmozdulni, sanszos volt, hogy ilyen körülmények között nemcsak a bájitaltan tanár hallaná meg őt, de még Malfoy is gyanút fogna. Úgyhogy egyelőre várt, bár nagyon remélte, hogy nem kell sokáig ebbe a kényelmetlen pózba ragadva rostokolnia a jeges hideget sugárzó Báróval az oldalán. Végül, óráknak tűnő percek, és jó pár, pergamenre vésett érdemjegy múlva Malfoy mégiscsak felfedte magát. Először csupán az arca tűnt elő, majd szép fokozatosan az egész teste megvált a vibráló káprázattól. Piton felemelte a fejét, és a diákja felé pillantott. Malfoy nyúzott, sápatag arcáról lerítt, hogy nem örül a fejleményeknek.  
  
– Jól van, lebuktam. Csak a dolgozatomat kerestem – vallotta be –, ki akartam javítani benne a hibáimat. Most boldog? Uram – tette hozzá csak úgy mellékesen.  
  
– A legkevésbé sem, Draco. Emlékezetem szerint volt egy megállapodásunk…  
  
– Kikényszerített megállapodás – vágott a tanár szavába.  
  
– Tartozom anyádnak azzal, hogy megvédelek.  
  
– Akkor engedje, hogy átjavítsam a dolgozatomat.  
  
– Mintha azt mondtad volna, nem számít, milyen érdemjegyeket szerzel.  
  
– Mert nem is számít… a Nagyúrnak nem – pontosított. – De anyámnak igen – morogta Malfoy. A fiú úgy mozdult, hogy az arca ezúttal takarásba került Harry előtt, azt azonban pontosan látta, hogy a mardekáros keze ökölbe szorul.  
  
– Nagyon átlátszó terelés, Draco. Ennél te jóval okosabb és furfangosabb vagy. – Piton várt egy pár pillanatot, mire ismét megszólalt volna. – Megmondom, miért jöttél: az ellenszérumot kerested.  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszél, uram.  
  
– Pontosan tudod, miről beszélek, ahogyan azt is, hogy ismét hibáztál. Kiestél a szerepedből, Draco, ilyet nem engedhetsz meg magadnak. – Piton letette a pennát a kezéből és felállt, de a távolságot megtartotta Malfoy és maga között. – Minek neked az ellenszer?  
  
– Csak kell és kész – vetette oda amaz; talán már nem látta értelmét a tagadásnak.  
  
– Csúnyán megütheted a bokádat miatta.  
  
– Mint maga?  
  
– Nem találhatja nálad senki az ellenszérumot – figyelmeztette Piton, kikerülve a kérdést –, te is tudod, hogy az belépőt jelentene a kínhalálba. Ne akard magad ellen kihívni a sorsot.  
  
– Maga is életben maradt, uram. És én sokkal fontosabb információkat szolgáltatok a Nagyúrnak.  
  
– Ezek mit sem érnek a vétség ellenében. A saját füleddel hallottad, mit mondott a Nagyúr, és ő nem ismer ebben kegyelmet. – Malfoy tiltakozni akart, de Piton egy kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta. – A saját érdekedben tartózkodj a meggondolatlan viselkedéstől.  
  
– Igen, uram – sziszegte a fiú.  
  
– Későre jár, ideje visszatérned a klubhelyiségbe, hogy még elláthasd a prefektusi feladataidat.  
  
– Igen, uram.  
  
– És Draco – Malfoy visszafordult az ajtótól –, jó ideje sertepertélsz már az irodám környékén, igaz?  
  
– Órák óta szobroztam az ajtó előtt láthatatlanul, uram. Ha nem jelez be a bűbája, észrevétlenül kijutottam volna.  
  
Piton bólintott, majd ismételt intésével elbocsájtotta Malfoyt. Harry kihasználta az ajtó nyitása és csukódása által keltett zajt, és szélsebesen kiszabadította a beakadt köpenyét, hogy aztán a lehető leggyorsabban eliszkoljon a helyszínről. Ahogy végighaladt a mások által sosem használt rejtekúton, végig az irodai események jártak a fejében. Számtalan kérdés merült fel benne; többek között, hogy a Véres Báró miért pont őt, a griffendélest segítette a mardekárossal szemben? Az, hogy nem buktatta le, talán része az egyességüknek – vélte Harry –, viszont a többi? Na meg mégis milyen ellenszert emlegetett Piton? Malfoy miféle büntetésről beszélt? A fiút megkörnyékezte az érzés, miszerint valami nagyon fontos dologra kéne emlékeznie, ám hiába kereste a megoldást, nem jutott eszébe semmi.  
  
Már a harmadik emeleti átjárónál járt, mikor kis híján beleszaladt Hermionéba. A lány először nem láthatta őt, Harry még mindig viselte a köpenyt, de elkapta a karját, ezzel igencsak megrémisztve barátját.  
  
– Csak én vagyok, a köpeny alatt – fedte fel magát.  
  
– Jaj, Harry, de jó, hogy jössz. Épp téged meg Ront kerestelek – zihálta a lány. – Rettenetes dolog történt, az előbb…  
  
– …túladagolta magát egy diák. Tudom. Épp ott voltam, mikor szóltak Pitonnak – tátogta a nevet. – De van más is – vonta félre a lányt, és mielőtt Hermione még beléfojthatta volna a szót, azonnal folytatta is. – Malfoy betört Piton irodájába, amikor Pitonnak a gyengélkedőre kellett mennie…  
  
– Az a valaki Neville volt, és nem szimpla túladagolásról van szó, hanem szándékosról. Ráadásul van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Malfoy keze van a dologban – vágott a szavába Hermione.  
  
– M-mi van? Miért nem ezzel kezdted? – hőbörgött Harry.  
  
– Épp ezt próbálnám elmondani – nézett rá szemrehányóan a lány. – Malfoy fent járt a hetediken, szerintem a Szükség Szobájában, és nagyon furcsán viselkedett, úgy tűnt, sántikál valamiben, úgyhogy követtem őt. Csakhogy lefele jövet Flitwick professzor elkapott a folyosón, mert az egyik RAVASZ-előkészítős feladatomról akart beszélni velem, de mire sikerült elszabadulnom, Malfoy már rég nem volt sehol – hadarta. – Aztán a bejárati csarnokban belefutottam Neville-be. Ó, Harry, iszonyú volt! – Még a fáklyák gyér fényében is észlelhető volt Hermione elsápadása. – Szegény Neville nagyon rosszul nézett ki, egyszerűen összeesett és rángatózni kezdett, mintha valami rohama lett volna.  
  
Harry szemei vészjóslóan összehúzódtak.  
  
– És Malfoy?  
  
– Ő eltűnt, Neville-en és rajtam kívül senki nem volt a bejárati csarnokban.  
  
– Tehát akkor Malfoy megmérgezte Neville-t, hogy kicsalogassa Pitont az irodájából, ő pedig ezalatt betört hozzá – összegezte az elhangzottakat Harry.  
  
– Tényleg így gondolod?  
  
– Te is erre akartál utalni, nem? – Hermione beharapta az alsóajkát, látszott, hogy nagyon tipródik a válaszon. – Ki más lehetett volna, ha rajtatok kívül senki nem járt erre?! Flitwicket kizárhatjuk, neki semmi oka nincs rá, hogy megmérgezzen egy diákot Még ha Fricsről lenne szó… – Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Malfoynak viszont volt indítéka.  
  
– De ez már majdnem gyilkosság lenne – suttogta Hermione aggodalmasan. – Malfoy nem gyilkos… – tördelte a kezét feszengve –, bármit is hiszünk róla, biztos nem tudna ölni…  
  
– Figyelj, Hermione…  
  
– Nem, nem, Harry, Malfoy biztos nem ezt akarta. A mérgezést ugyanis Delireaserum túladagolás okozta – bökte ki.  
  
– Delireaserum? – susogta felocsúdva Harry, és szeme vádlón meredt a most már határozottan elsápadt lányra.  
  
– Igen, hallottam, amikor Madam Pomfrey ezt mondta McGalagony professzornak. Miután belebegtettem Neville-t a gyengélkedőre, engem elküldtek, de azt még sikerült elcsípnem, amikor Madam Pomfrey megállapította, hogy Delireaserum túladagolás történt. Úgyhogy, ha Malfoy is volt a tettes…  
  
– Csak ő lehetett!  
  
– …biztos, hogy nem akarta megölni Neville-t. Talán…  
  
Hermione elhallgatott, de rémült tekintete belefúródott Harry kemény pillantásába.  
  
– Megzavarta valaki, és sietett – sommázta meglepően higgadt hangon. – Malfoy talán észrevehetett téged, ahogy követed, nem? – folytatta az okfejtést, amely egyszerre döbbentette meg Hermionét, miközben aggodalmát is tovább táplálta.  
  
– Igen… igen, lehetséges…  
  
– Egyértelmű akkor: Malfoy észrevett téged, látta azt is, hogy Flitwick lefoglal, ennek ellenére sietett, és véletlenül túladagolta a szert, így Neville-nél mérgezés lépett fel. Ám ha már így alakult, akkor kihasználta ezt a lehetőséget is, hiszen te ott voltál, tudta, hogy úgyis segítesz Neville-nek, ezáltal pedig le is rázhatott téged.  
  
– Ó, jaj nekem! – borzadt el Hermione. Kezét a szája elé kapta, és szemei teljesen kitágultak rémületében. – Teljesen igazad van!  
  
– Most már legalább azt is tudjuk, honnan szerezte Romilda a bájitalt, és miért fogta magát vissza Piton is Ronnal szemben. Ő tudta, hogy csak Malfoy juthat hozzá ilyen szerekhez.  
  
– Azt hiszed, nem is Romilda ötlete volt, hogy bájitallal csaljon tőrbe téged?  
  
– Nem kizárt. Ha nem emlékeznél, tavaly épp te figyelmeztettél arra, hogy Romilda próbálkozik nálam, hogy elvigyem őt Lumpsluck partijára. Akkor sem voltak körültekintőek, abszolút nem titkolták, mire készülnek. Romildának amúgy is sokat jár a szája, bárki meghallhatta, hogy miről beszélnek. Elég, ha Parkinson tudomására jutott, az meg, mivel be akart vágódni Malfoynál, elmondta neki. – Hermione homloka ráncba szaladt. – Vagy ha nem ő, akkor akár Malfoy maga is meghallhatta – vonta meg a vállát Harry.  
  
– De ugye nem gondolod azt, hogy Malfoy meg akarna ölni téged, Harry? – kérdezett rá gyanakodva Hermione.  
  
– Már miért ne? Nem tartom kizártnak – vágta rá a fiú. Hermione várakozó tekintetére aztán így folytatta: – De inkább más ötletem van. Emlékszel még, amikor azt mondtam, hogy Malfoynak tuti van valami feladata? – Hermione tétován bólintott. – És arra is, hogy egy időben folyamatosan követte Dumbledore-t? – A válasz újabb fejbiccentés képében érkezett. – Szerintem Malfoynak épp _ez_ a feladata; kémkedni Dumbledore és Piton után is. Na meg, ha Voldemort megbízta valamivel, akkor nyilván hozzám is köze lehet. Szerintem a bájitalt arra akarta használni, hogy engem kényszerítsen, és így információkat húzzon ki belőlem. Persze nem közvetlenül. Nem vagyunk épp puszipajtások – jegyezte meg némi gúnnyal a hangjában. – Esetleg Romildán keresztül… – Hermione nem szólt semmit, úgy tűnt, erőteljesen gondolkodik, és esetleges ellenérveken töri a fejét. – Nem gondolod, hogy lehet abban valami, amit mondok?  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry, már annyit beszéltünk ezekről, és olyan képtelennek tűnik az egész… mégis… Mit keresett egyáltalán Malfoy a professzor irodájában? – tudakolta.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, Piton valamiféle ellenszert emlegetett. Megmondta neki, hogy ne akarja magának tudni, mert ha Voldemort megtalálja nála, akkor Malfoy halott. – Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el Hermione rémülete. – Miért nem vagy meglepődve?  
  
– Mi? – kapta fel a fejét a lány. – Én? – háborgott nem túl meggyőzően.  
  
– Ne fáradj, nagyon átlátszóan hazudsz.  
  
Hermione felbőszült pillantást vetett a fiúra, de Harry teljesen nyugodt arckifejezése szinte azon nyomban lelohasztotta róla a tettetett felháborodást.  
  
– Tényleg?  
  
– Aha – bólogatott a fiú. Az egész beszélgetés még vicces is lett volna, ha épp nem egy ilyen fontos ügy kapcsán kerül szóba. Hermione zavartan elfintorodott.  
  
– Oh.  
  
– Nyugi, szerintem más még beveszi. – A lány már szólásra nyitotta a száját, mikor Harry visszatért az eredeti témára. – Az ellenszert amúgy nem találta meg, viszont helyette rábukkant az anyja levelére, amit Pitonnak címzett. Nem tudtam teljesen elolvasni, de annyit láttam, hogy figyelmezteti benne Pitont, hogy veszély fenyegeti, és megkérte arra, hogy nagyon vigyázzon a fiára.  
  
– Ha Narcissa Malfoy ilyesmit ír, akkor abban tényleg lehet valami. Jaj, Harry! Ez azt jelenti, hogy Malfoy olyasmire készül, ami nagyon veszélyes.  
  
– Veszélyes, kire? Pitonra, az iskolára, önmagára?  
  
– Talán mindháromra.  
  
– Szerintem viszont nemcsak Malfoy készül itt valamire, hanem Piton is.  
  
– Piton? De…  
  
– Igen, ő. Furcsán viselkedik mostanában, és Dumbledore is. Túlságosan is titkolóznak, amivel kapcsolatban rossz érzésem van. Tegnap emlegettek valamit, vitatkoztak is… – avatta be Hermionét az irodában történtekbe. – És azt is tudom, hogy te is tudsz valami fontosat, amit nem mondtál el nekünk. Ezek után viszont már muszáj leszel – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Úgyhogy most előkerítjük Ront, és kezdheted a beszámolót.  
  
Hermione ezúttal nem ellenkezett.  


***

Ront megtalálni nem bizonyult olyan nehéznek. Harry végig szemmel tartotta a hallgatag Hermionét. A lány viselkedése csak alátámasztani látszott a gyanúját, miszerint Hermione rejteget előlük valamit.  
  
– Eláruljátok végre, hogy mi van már? – nézett Ron egyikükről a másikukra. Vagyis Harry esetében arra a pontra, amerre sejtette a jelenlétét.  
  
Mivel már sötétedés után jártak, a kijárási tilalom miatt a három jó barát nem bóklászhatott szabadon a folyosókon. Hermionénak és Ronnak a prefektusi teendők végett volt ugyan megfelelő engedélye, de Harry kénytelennek bizonyult továbbra is igénybe venni a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny szolgálatait. Útjuk a klubhelyiség felé vezetett, de most megálltak az egyik ablakbeugróban. Harry nem akart kockáztatni, így még azelőtt kiszórta maguk köré a disaudio-bűbájt, hogy a lány belekezdett volna a mondandójába. Hermione szája kínos mosolyra húzódott, amikor Harry, kidugva a fejét a köpeny alól, előzékenyen intett neki.  
  
– Öhm, na jó – szólalt meg tőle szokatlan félénkséggel. – De… nem biztos, hogy örülni fogtok annak, amit mondani fogok.  
  
– Nahát, mintha kezdtél volna már ezzel vallomást – vigyorodott el Ron.  
  
– Nos… ez egy kicsit másabb…  
  
– Igen, sejtjük – felelte ezúttal Harry. Hangja várakozóan csengett, miközben Ron tekintete értetlenné vált.  
  
– Rendben, elmondom, de mielőtt mérgesek lennétek rám, hallgassatok végig.  
  
– Csupa fül vagyok – türelmetlenkedett most már a vörös hajú fiú. Hermione vágott egy fintort, és megcsóválta fejét, de végül Harry ismételt noszogatására nagyot sóhajtva, így szólt:  
  
– Az az igazság, hogy már kezdetektől fogva volt valami különös nekem abban, ami Harryvel történt. Tudjátok, év elején.  
  
A két fiú kíváncsian egymásra pillantott, majd vissza Hermionéra.  
  
– Az esküre gondolsz? – találgatott Harry.  
  
– Igen. Jobban mondva, nem is pont az esküre, sokkal inkább a körülményekre – pontosított a lány.  
  
– Na várjunk csak – vágott a szavába Ron –, ugye most nem arra akarsz utalni, hogy valaki szándékosan rendezte így?  
  
– A szerződés létrejöttét? Nem – csóválta a fejét –, annak elég kicsi az esélye. Én az előzményekre gondolok.  
  
– Ezt most kifejtenéd bővebben is?  
  
– Ha elhallgatnál, talán sikerülne is – bosszankodott a lány a folytonos közbevágás miatt. Ron felbőszült pillantást vetett Hermionéra, de visszafogta magát a csípős választól. Ehelyett duzzogva felpattant az ablakpárkányra, és onnan nézett le a két barátjára. – Szóval… emlékeztek még arra, hogyan reagált Piton professzor és Dumbledore professzor a Delireaserum használatára? – folytatta Hermione a kis közjátékot követően. A két fiú bólintott; Ron még mindig bosszúsan. – Elég mérgesek voltak, az igaz, de annyira azért nem, mint ahogyan egy ilyen ügy kapcsán várható lenne…  
  
– Mi az, hogy nem eléggé? – hőbörgött. – Beszélj csak a magad nevében. Nem veled ordibált Piton, hanem velem.  
  
– Az azért túlzás, hogy bárki is kiabált volna veled, Ron. Szigorúak voltak, igen, de nem ordított rád senki – helyesbített Hermione. – De nem is erre szerettem volna kilyukadni. Hanem hogy a professzorék reakciója nem teljesen olyasmi volt, amire számítani lehetett volna. – Mielőtt Ron ismét félbeszakíthatta volna Hermione okfejtését, a lány gyorsan folytatta. – Idézd csak fel, Ron, egyetlen egyszer kérdeztek rá, honnan való a bájital.  
  
– Persze, mert megmondtam, hogy Romildától kaptam. Biztos tőle is megkérdezték… – Hermione oldalra billentette a fejét. – Vagy nem? – bizonytalanodott el.  
  
– Ha meg is kérdezték, biztosan nem jutottak közelebb vele a megoldáshoz. Gondoljatok csak bele, ez egy minisztérium által betiltott bájital, amit nem lehet beszerezni a sarki fűszeresnél, de még szakboltok sem árulhatják. Lehetetlen, hogy Romilda vagy Maryanne csak úgy megvásárolhatta volna bárhol. Az pedig nem túl valószínű, hogy éppen ők érintkezzenek olyan alakokkal, akik ilyesmikkel kereskednek.  
  
– Én azért erre nem vennék mérget. Biztos csak álmodtam, hogy a legártatlanabbnak tűnő varázslók akarták kinyírni Harryt – ironizált Ron.  
  
– Ebben van valami – állt Ron pártjára az említett. – De mondd tovább – sürgette meg a lányt.  
  
– _Valaki_ kicserélte a Maryanne által vett szerelmi szérumot.  
  
– És annak a _valakinek_ határozott tervei voltak, nem egészen ugyanazok, mint Romildának.  
  
– Hé, hé, állj! – kiáltott Ron. Harry és Hermione ijedten pisszegték le őt. – Kezdek lemaradni. Ne _valakizzetek_ , nevezzétek nevén – háborgott.  
  
– Mondjad csak, ez a te elméleted – engedte át nagyvonalúan Harry a dicsőséget a lánynak.  
  
– De te is épp ugyanerre gondoltál – emlékeztette a fiút.  
  
– Neked van vallanivalód.  
  
– Tch. – Hermione karba fonta a kezét, és méltatlankodó pillantással illette Harryt.  
  
– Nagyszerű, hogy ilyen csodásan megértitek egymást, de én még mindig arra várok, hogy beavassatok!  
  
– Hermione épp arra akar utalni, hogy nem Romilda ötlete volt a Delireaserum használata – mondta ki végül Harry. – Persze Maryanne Madleyvel kitervelték, hogy szerelmi bájitalt csempésznek az italomba, és azt a szert Maryanne még tényleg az ikrektől vette. Csak aztán semmi nem úgy történt, ahogy ők szerették volna.  
  
– Aznap, amikor Harryvel meglátogattuk Hagridot az influenzája miatt – fűzte tovább a szót Hermione –, láttunk valami érdekes dolgot visszajövet a kastélyba. Persze akkor ez még nem tűnt fontosnak, legalábbis nem úgy, mint most. Mikor beléptünk a bejárati csarnokba, a griffendélesek és a hugrabugosok épp akkor igyekeztek át gyógynövénytanra. A mardekárosok ott álltak a lépcsőfordulóban, és természetesen nem bírták megállni, hogy ne kötözködjenek. Igazából én akkor oda is akartam menni, de Harry velem volt…  
  
– És nem akartál balhét – segítette ki Harry a lányt.  
  
– Na és? – sürgette őket Ron.  
  
– Azok ötödéves diákok voltak.  
  
– És Malfoy meg a két agyalágyult kötözködtek – csapott a homlokára a vörös hajú fiú. – Emlékeszem is, hogy veszekedtetek emiatt Harryvel a folyosón.  
  
– Úgy bizony – bólintott elégedetten Hermione. – Ahogy a lányok elhaladtak a mardekárosok mellett, Draco Malfoy szándékosan meglökött egyet közülük. Egy szőke hajú – hangsúlyozta – lányt.  
  
– És az a lány Maryanne Madley volt – érte el az újabb felismerés Ront. – Ugye?  
  
– Igen. Malfoynak nem jelenthetett problémát észrevétlenül kicserélni a palackokat, ha már előre tudta, hogy Maryanne-nél vannak. Márpedig elég esélyes, hogy így volt. Amikor Harry és Romilda járni kezdtek, azok a lányok folyton elvonultak sutyorogni. Maryanne-tól tudom, hogy Romilda nem volt elégedett azzal, ahogy Harry foglalkozott vele, mert kevesellte az együtt töltött időt. Ezért mindenféle praktikákat vetett be, hogy Harry csak rá akarjon figyelni. Maryanne ajánlotta neki, hogy próbálkozzon meg az ikrek új fejlesztésű szerelmi bájitalával.  
  
– Ezt ő mondta? – vágott döbbent arcot Harry.  
  
– Igen. Még az első roxmortsi hétvége előtt.  
  
A fiú egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Hát persze!  
  
– Aznap, amikor Dean bemutatta nekem Tobint – eszmélt rá. Hermione kicsit meghökkent, mert fogalma sem volt arról, Harry miről beszél. – Emlékszem rá, mert épp téged kerestelek, de a térképen láttam, hogy Maryanne-nel beszélgetsz. Meg akartam mutatni, hogy Malfoy és Parkinson követik Dumbledore-t – magyarázta lendületesen Harry.  
  
– Fontos ez? – kotyogott közbe Ron. – Mert ha nem, akkor ott tartottál, hogy Maryanne mondta…  
  
– Igen, persze... Isbelnél is puhatolóztam – tért vissza a beszámolóhoz a lány –, de ő nem nagyon akart beszélni. Annyit elárult, hogy Romilda tényleg fontolgatta a bájital használatát, de mivel tavaly sem jött össze neki, nem nagyon hitt a sikerben.  
  
– De? – kérdezett rá Harry, akinek egyszeriben vészjósló gondolata támadt.  
  
– Isbel ötlete volt, hogy velem csempésszék Harry italába a szerelmi szérumot! – bődült el Ron, mutatóujjával majd’ kibökte Hermione szemét.  
  
– Nem-nem, nem tudhatjuk biztosan – nyugtatta a fiúkat a lány. – Szerintem ő csak megjegyezhette ezt, és…  
  
– Romilda megfogadta a tanácsot. Ez nagyszerű, igazán csodás – morogta az orra alatt Harry.  
  
– Hát ezért félt odajönni Harryhez. A kis álszent…  
  
– Ron, ne mondd ki! – pirított rá Hermione. – Ne beszélj így róla. Nem ő tehet arról, ami történt, mert te is ugyanúgy nemet mondhattál volna Romilda kérésére! – bukott ki Hermionéből. Nemcsak Ront, de magát Harryt is megdöbbentette a lány kirohanása. Hermione ugyanis eddig egyszer sem szembesítette Ront a tettével, nem vágta a fejéhez, hogy az ő hibája, sőt, általában mindig védelmébe is vette a fiút. Ezúttal azonban nagyon is komolyan gondolta, eltökélt tekintetét egyenesen a kék szemekbe fúrta, és állta Ron pillantását. Harry úgy érezte, muszáj közbeavatkoznia.  
  
– Ez már úgysem segít! – emelte fel a hangját. A legkevésbé sem volt kedve egy esetleges veszekedéshez, vagy ne adj isten, Ron újabb önsajnálatba süppedéséhez. Harrynek már valóban nem az számított elsődlegesen, hogy Romilda, Maryanne, Ron vagy épp Isbel számlájára írható a szerződés létrejötte. – Sokkal fontosabb megbeszélnivalónk van, minthogy nekiálljatok itt vitatkozni. – Ron és Hermione elhallgattak, de mindketten más-más irányba fordították a fejüket. Harry a legkevésbé sem foglalkozott most barátai érzéseivel, kegyetlenül folytatta. – Hermione tézisét alátámasztja az is, hogy Maryanne és Romilda a gyengélkedőre kerültek.  
  
– Pedig kutya bajuk sem volt – morgott Ron, kibámulva az ablakon. – Mi sem kerültünk oda.  
  
– Épp ez a lényeg – mutatott rá Hermione. Ő a fáklyák által megvilágított folyosót tartotta szemmel.  
  
– Tehát úgy gondoljátok, hogy Malfoy kihallgatta Romildáékat, aztán kicserélte a bájitalokat, csak hogy… Miért is?  
  
– Erre még nem jöttünk rá – vallotta be a lány. Tekintetét már visszafordította a két fiúra. – Vannak ötleteink, de egyik sem áll biztos alapokon.  
  
Mialatt Harry és Hermione nagyvonalakban elmesélték Ronnak a fél órával ezelőtti történéseket és vázolták neki meglátásaikat, Harry figyelme néha-néha akaratlanul is elterelődött. Annyira szerette volna tudni, miben mesterkedik Malfoy, és mi volt az a közjáték Piton irodájában, de sehogy sem jutott előrébb.  
  
– Ezt egyszerű Imperiusszal is elérhette volna – okoskodott Ron a beszámoló végeztével.  
  
– Imperius-átokkal? Nem, Ron, ha ott a Delireaserum, ami kevésbé kimutatható, akkor nincs értelme kockáztatnia.  
  
– De hát mégiscsak kockáztatott a túladagolással. Ráadásul, ha ő az egyetlen, aki ilyesmihez hozzájut, akkor amikor lebukik, egyből rá terelődik a gyanú – bölcselkedett a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– Csak feltételezhetjük, hogy ő az egyetlen – mutatott rá Hermione, de Ron teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést.  
  
– Persze, ha olyan hátszele van, mint Piton… – A fiú hagyta a levegőben elúszni a mondat végét.  
  
– Nem feltétlenül – csóválta a fejét Hermione. – A Delireaserum tiltott bájital – ismételte el újfent –, nem kerülhet a kastélyba. Piton, mint az iskola bájitalmestere, köteles kiszűrni mindenféle minisztérium által betiltott bájitalt. Ha ugyanis kiderül, hogy mégsem teszi, és ez az illetékesek fülébe jut, akkor őt veszik elő elsőnek.  
  
– Ez most komoly? – adott hangot döbbenetének Harry. Hermione gyanakodva pillantott rá.  
  
– Természetesen – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel a lány. – Hiszen ő a bájitalmester, az ő felelőssége, hogy nem kerülhetnek különösen veszélyes bájitalok a diákok keze ügyébe. Ha nem körültekintően intézkedik ezzel kapcsolatban, nagyon megjárhatja. Márpedig az ő előéletével ez nagy felelőtlenség volna.  
  
– Érdekes, hogy ezt elfelejtette megemlíteni. Pedig én még a fejéhez is vágtam – morogta az orra alatt. Két barátja most már nyílt értetlenkedésére gyorsan és röviden elmesélte a veszekedés ide vonatkozó részét. A többiről természetesen bőszen hallgatott. Általában azt is kínosnak érezte, ha Piton és az ő neve olyan kontextusban került elő, amiből ki lehet következtetni, hogy kettesben töltötték el azt az időt. Szerencsére ezúttal egyikőjük sem tett fel felesleges kérdéseket.  
  
– Talán Malfoyt már nem érdekli, hogy mi lesz Pitonnal – vélekedett Ron. – Valami történt köztük, mert az a kis görény már tavaly sem akart közösködni a denevérrel.  
  
– Persze, hiszen azt hiszi, Piton a dicsőségére pályázik, át akarja venni az apja, Lucius Malfoy helyét, és ez nem tetszik neki. Lucius Malfoy is azok között volt, akik a nyáron megszöktek az Azkabanból. Azóta nem hallani felőle semmit. Talán már nem is él.  
  
– Vagy csak lapít, amíg alkalmas nem lesz az időpont arra, hogy ismét előbújjon. Egyelőre ő is a körözöttek listáján van – mutatott rá Hermione.  
  
Egy rövid időre mindhárman elhallgattak – Harry pedig ismét a fejére húzta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt –, mikor a távolban feltűnt Daniel Davis és Anthony Goldstein párosa. A két fiú zavartan megtorpant, jobban mondva inkább csak Daniel, akinek Harryhez hasonlóan szintén nem volt engedélye ilyenkor a folyosón tartózkodnia. Hermione már nyitotta volna a száját, de Harry megbökte őt, jelezve a lánynak, hogy ezt most inkább hagyja. Daniel lehajtotta a fejét, de nem engedte el Anthony kezét, mialatt szótlanul elhaladtak a három jó barát mellett. A hollóhátas prefektus odabiccentett Ronnak és Hermionénak – még egy apró mosoly is átsuhant az arcán, sugallva, hogy egy cipőben járnak. Harry megvárta, míg a két fiú egészen el nem tűnik a fordulóban, csak azután húzta le arcáról a köpenyt.  
  
– Most azt hiszik, járunk – borzongott meg Ron. Hermione lekicsinylő pillantással nyugtázta a megállapítást, de külön megjegyzéssel nem illette. Azért egy neheztelő szemvillanás Harrynek is kijutott.  
  
– Megtalálták Daniel szüleit – sóhajtott aztán szomorúan. – Egy mugli bukkant rájuk… valószínűleg vérfarkastámadás áldozatai lettek.  
  
– Greyback?  
  
– Biztosan. Ki más csinál ilyet? – suttogta Harry. A két fiú szomorú látványa és a Hermione által közölt hír akaratlanul is rányomta bélyegét a hangulatukra. Így aztán mindhárman egyetértettek abban, hogy itt az ideje visszatérniük a klubhelyiségbe. A Kövér Dáma portréjáig vezető úton nem sok szó esett köztük, figyelmük inkább a rájuk leselkedő veszélyre koncentrálódott. Különös volt belegondolni, hogy évekkel ezelőtt eszükbe sem jutott félni a kastély folyosóin, a tavaly év végén történtek óta viszont mindenki sokkal elővigyázatosabban közlekedett, főként az estéhez közeledve. Végül Harry mégsem bírta ki, hogy ne hozakodjon elő egy másik témával is. – Na és a könyv? – tette fel a kérdést, mikor becsukódott mögöttük az átjáró. Ron egyből a kandalló felé vette az irányt, és mivel alig néhány diák lézengett a szobában, Harry is gyorsan megszabadult a láthatatlanná tévő köpenytől. – Belenéztem, mikor visszavittem Pitonnak – vallotta be.  
  
– Ugye nem kerültél bajba miatta? – kapta fel a fejét Hermione ijedten.  
  
– Jókor jut eszedbe megkérdezni. Amúgy nem, bár nem sok híja volt. – Harry lehuppant a Ronnal szemközti karosszékbe. – Piton észrevette, hogy eltűnt a polcról, de mikor megkapta, jobban lekötötte őt, hogy egyben van-e. Mintha én lennék a könyvfaló szörnyeteg.  
  
Hermione nem nevetett, Ron meg csak ennyit kérdezett:  
  
– Miféle könyvről beszéltek?  
  
– Jaj, te nem is tudod – eszmélt rá Hermione. – Az a könyv, amit karácsonykor hozott el nekem a Kagyló-lakba. – Ron homloka ráncba szaladt, ahogy próbálta felidézni az akkor történteket, majd felismerően bólintott. – De hogy jött rá? – pillantott kérdőn Hermione Harryre.  
  
– Felfedezte az illúzió-bűbájomat – találgatott Harry. – Gondolom… Vagy valami jelző bűbáj, nem tudom. Lényeges?  
  
Hermione aggodalmas tekintete arról tanúskodott, hogy igen, lényeges.  
  
– Miért, mi van abban a könyvben? – keltette fel Ron kíváncsiságát a lány reakciója.  
  
– Az egy gyógy- és mérgezőnövény határozó, ami önmagában nem is lenne különleges, csakhogy olyasmiket is tartalmaz, amiket más enciklopédiákban nem lehet megtalálni – magyarázta a lány a két fiúnak. – Nemcsak hogy felsorolja benne a Nagy-Britanniában és Írországban őshonos és betelepített növényeket, de ezek pontos lelőhelyét és bájitalba való felhasználhatóságát is leírja. A könyv elég régi, így többek között még megtalálható benne a Delireaserum készítéséhez szükséges összes növényi alapanyag megnevezése és élőhelye is. Ráadásul pontosan összefoglalva – hangsúlyozta jelentőségteljes hangon. – Úgyhogy nem csodálom, ha a professzort tényleg érdekelte, miért hoztad el.  
  
– Azt hiszed, hogy Malfoy nekiállt főzőcskézni? – meredt rá a lányra Harry.  
  
– Képes rá – szögezte le Hermione. – Hozzájutni a bájitalhoz nagyon nehéz, még a Zsebpiszok közben sem árulják csak úgy. Kéz alól lehet megkapni, de még Malfoynak sem lenne könnyű dolga vele.  
  
– Hah – horkantott fel a vörös hajú fiú gúnyosan –, mert a Malfoyoknak nincs elég tiltott csecsebecséje.  
  
– Még ha Malfoynak lenne is bájitala, Draco akkor sem tudná behozni csak úgy a kastélyba. Frics Subrosa-szenzora kijelezné. Ellenben az alapanyagokat minden további nélkül beszerezheti.  
  
– Ezért járna a hetedikre? – tűnődött el Harry; tekintete megpihent a kandalló tüzében parázsló farönkökön. Egész mostanáig semmiféle magyarázat nem jutott eszébe, kézzelfogható bizonyítékok híján csak találgatott. Habár felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy Malfoy talán ismételten be akarja csempészni a halálfalókat a kastélyba, de ez a lépés még a mardekárostól is annyira logikátlannak tűnt, hogy elvetette az ötletet. Dumbledore, ha másról nem is, arról biztosan gondoskodott, hogy még egyszer ne fordulhasson elő a tavalyihoz hasonló incidens. És noha Harry nem tartotta sokra Malfoyt, azt neki is be kellett látnia, hogy a fiú nem hülye, elvégre többszörösen sikerült kijátszania az igazgató éberségét is.  
  
– Még van valami – állapította meg Ron, mire Hermione kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. Ezúttal Harryn volt a sor, hogy meglepetten egyik barátjáról a másikra pislogjon.  
  
– Mi van még?  
  
– Megpróbáltam kihallgatni Malfoy beszélgetését Roxmortsban – vallott színt Hermione.  
  
– És nekem azt mondtad, hogy nem szabad! – csattant fel Harry, neheztelő pillantással illetve a lányt.  
  
– Mert te képes lettél volna csendben maradni és várni? – támadt vissza Hermione. Már nyoma sem volt a kezdeti félénkségének. – Nem tettek ők ott semmit, csak beszélgettek, legalábbis gondolom, mert azt sajnos nem hallottam, mit mondtak.  
  
– Akkor mi értelme volt?  
  
– Nem azon van a hangsúly, hogy miről társaloghattak, hanem az, hogy kik voltak azok.  
  
– Most meg miről beszélsz? – kotyogott közbe Ron is értetlenül. Hermione mérgesen fújtatott.  
  
– Nem Narcissa Malfoy látogatta meg a fiát. Az Bellatrix volt, csak épp Százfűléfőzet hatása alatt.  
  
Mindkét fiú szeme elkerekedett a megdöbbenéstől. Végül Harry volt az, aki feltette a kérdést.  
  
– Hát ezt meg honnan veszed?  
  
– Emlékezz csak, Harry, mit mondott Leanne a faluban. Narcissa azt kérdezte a fiától, hogy Leanne sárvérű-e. De Narcissa nem mond ilyet! – nyomatékosította komoly hangon. – Draco anyja soha nem hívott engem sem sárvérűnek. Ha engem kérdeztek, szerintem az a nő mindennél jobban ügyel arra, hogy nyilvánosság előtt ne használja ezt a szót.  
  
Az okfejtés mindkét fiút meglepte, azt azonban Ronnak és Harrynek is el kellett ismernie, hogy Hermionénak kétségtelenül igaza lehetett. Még ha a nő egy bizonyos társaságban használta is ezt a lealacsonyító szót, az utcán – főként ilyen időkben – nem tenné meg. Harry kényszeredetten nyelt egyet, neki ez a lényeges apróság akkor fel sem tűnt.  
  
– Bellatrix Lestranget nem érdeklik az ilyesmik, ő nyíltan vállalja hovatartozását, de Narcissa Malfoy nem ostoba nő – folytatta Hermione. – Lehet, hogy hű a férjéhez és a halálfalók eszméihez, de nem szabad elfelejtenünk a Pitonnak írt levelét sem.  
  
– Igazad van – helyeselt Harry.  
  
– És akkor most mihez kezdünk? – tette fel a kérdést Ron.  
  
– Semmiféleképpen sem téveszthetjük ezek után szem elől Malfoyt. Meg kell tudnunk, mire készül, mielőtt még nem késő.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor és Piton professzor biztosan szemmel tartják – vélekedett Hermione, de szavai ezúttal nem hangzottak túl meggyőzően.  
  
– Tutira így van – értett egyet Ron –, de nem egyszer játszotta már ki őket. Ha nagy a tét, most is megteszi.  
  
– Nem bízik Pitonban – emlékeztette őket Harry –, biztosan megpróbál a háta mögött cselekedni. Még ha Dumbledore figyelteti is, az sem biztosíték, hiszen Neville-lel is könnyűszerrel eljárt.  
  
– Nem tudhatjuk, hogy ő volt-e – akadékoskodott Hermione.  
  
– Ki más lett volna? – tárta szét a karját Ron.  
  
– Te is ezt gondolod – makacskodott Harry –, még akkor is, ha megpróbálod meggyőzni magad az ellenkezőjéről. És az irodába való betörés is bizonyíték.  
  
Hermione szólásra nyitotta a száját, végül mégis meggondolta magát, és engedett a két fiú általi csendes nyomásnak. Harrynek el kellett volna gondolkodnia azon, miért is olyan szokatlan a lány viselkedése, de jelenleg sokkal fontosabbnak érezte a Malfoy-kérdést. Ráadásul volt valami más, amit ő is szeretett volna megvallani.  
  
– Na jó, most akkor én is mondok nektek valamit – vágott a közepébe.  
  
– Ha Pitonról van szó, inkább hanyagold a részleteket…  
  
– Voldemortról van szó – hangsúlyozta, nem törődve Ron összerándulásával a név hallatán –, meg Hugrabug kelyhéről. – Harry ismét megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nem hallgatja ki beszélgetésüket. A klubhelyiségben rajtuk kívül már tényleg csak egy-két tanuló lézengett, azok is magukba roskadva tanultak, vagy Seamus és Dean esetében az asztalon szunyókáltak. – Azt hiszem – fordult vissza barátai felé –, Voldemort még nem jött rá, de amikor mindketten alszunk, akkor bizonyos dolgokat összekever az elménk. Olyasmiket látok, amiket elképzel, vagy átélt, de nehéz őket szétszedni és megállapítani, hogy azok miféle eseményhez tartoznak. Néha úgy tűnik, mintha álmodna, de máskor meg biztosan tudom, hogy egy emlékképre gondol. – Hermione és Ron arcáról tisztán leolvashatta az elborzadást. – Mostanában folyton egy magas épület jár a fejében. Nem ismerem fel a tájat, olyan, mintha nem is Anglia lenne, de tudom, hogy láttam már valahol.  
  
– Jártál ott? – döbbent meg Ron, önkéntelenül is suttogásra váltva. – Mint a minisztériumban?  
  
– Nem, biztos, hogy nem jártam még ott… de láttam már valahol… talán egy könyvben, egy festményen… fotón… nem tudom.  
  
– Dumbledore mit mondott erről? – érdeklődött Hermione.  
  
– Nem árultam el neki. Valami azt súgja, hogy úgyse mondana rá semmit. Kitérően felelne, vagy ilyesmi. Dumbledore tud arról, mit csinál, meg mit keres Voldemort, de nem hajlandó elárulni senkinek sem. És amire nem akar, arra úgysem felel.  
  
– És te akarsz rájönni? – kérdezte gyanakvóan összehúzott szemöldökkel Hermione. – Jaj, Harry, ez nem jó ötlet, emlékezz, mi volt legutóbb is...  
  
– Ez nem ugyanolyan. Ez most más! – csattant Harry. – Meg tudom állapítani, hogy mikor akaratlan.  
  
– Honnan? – faggatta Ron.  
  
– Olyankor látok egy kígyóbőrkötéses könyvet is. Felbukkan egyszerűen, mintha itt lenne, de nincs itt.  
  
– Hallucinálsz?  
  
– Szerintem nem. Ez nem olyan, mintha látomásom lenne, hanem inkább… nem tudom elmagyarázni. Meg tudom érinteni a könyvet, de rajtam kívül senki nem látja. – A kijelentés egyszerre váltott ki elképedést a barátaiból, és hozott döbbent csendet. – Bízzatok bennem. Ez most nem olyan, mint amikor... – Harry elharapta a mondatot, és máshogy folytatta. – Ha úgy lenne, felismerném. Még egyszer nem húzhatna azzal a módszerrel csőbe – jelentette ki teljes meggyőződéssel.

***

Az elkövetkezendő hét főként azzal telt, hogy Harry megpróbálta visszafojtani a bensőjében egyre gyakrabban fellobbanó indulatokat. Ez nem volt könnyű feladat, de a tudat, hogy mindez Voldemort miatt történik, sokat segített. Dumbledore egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy amíg nem engedi elhatalmasodni magán ezeket a negatív érzéseket, addig nincs baj. És Harry ezt is próbálta tenni. Igyekezett a barátaira támaszkodni, hagyni, hogy Hermione és Ron társasága elvonja a figyelmét a belső érzelmeiről. Együtt nevetett a többiekkel, meglátogatta velük Hagridot, ahol mindenféle bugyuta vicceket meséltek egymásnak, panaszkodtak a töméntelen tanulnivalóra, és meghallgatták a vadőr beszámolóját „kicsi” Gróp fejlődéséről is. Pitonra igyekezett nem gondolni, mert az csak összezavarta őt.  
  
Mindazonáltal akadtak azonban olyan időszakok is, amikor Harry mégiscsak egyedül maradt, és semmi nem terelte el a figyelmét Voldemortról. Ez volt a legnehezebb. Ron mostanság felettébb sok időt töltött Christopher és Timothy tanításával; a két fiatalabb fiú úgy csüngött a különféle bemutatókkal tarkított taktikai előadásain, mintha csak Ron maga volna a kviddics atyaúristene.  
  
Hermione ezzel szemben lassan minden szabadidejét a Bathilda Bircsóktól kapott könyv fordításának szentelte. Isbellel órákig el tudtak lenni a kötet felett ülve. Az ötödéves lányt kiközösítették Romilda társaságából, mióta Isbel megjelent Harryvel a nagyteremben. A lányon nem látszódott, miként éli mindezt meg, de Harry sejtette, hogy a közönyös felszín alatt azért mégiscsak rosszulesik neki. Viszont a könyv fordítása így legalább felgyorsult; Harry azon csodálkozott, hogy a két lánynak, de főként Hermionénak mindemellett még volt ideje tanulni és Malfoy tevékenységeit is figyelemmel kísérni. Vonakodva, de el kellett ismernie, hogy a lány ebben sokkal hatékonyabbnak bizonyult, mint ő.  
  
Merthogy Harry ugyan folyamatosan szemmel tartotta Malfoyt, Dumbledore-t, de még Pitont is a Tekergők Térképének segítségével, viszont az elmúlt pár nap alatt semmi olyasmit nem tudott kideríteni, ami közelebb vihette volna őket a rejtély megoldásához. Éppen ezért a fiú úgy határozott, másképp közelíti meg a kérdést.  
  
– Kösz, hogy meglátogattál, Harry – hálálkodott Neville, miközben Harry letette a csokibékákkal és mindenízű drazséval teli terhét az éjjeliszekrényre. – Luna és Ginny épp az előbb mentek el.  
  
– Tudom, összefutottam velük a folyosón – bólintott a fiú, majd leült az egyik, ágy mellé húzott székre. – Jobban vagy már? – érdeklődött aztán.  
  
– Kicsit. Madam Pomfrey szerint a jövő hét közepén már mehetek órákra. – Neville köhögött egy keveset, majd fáradtan felsóhajtott. Harry még sosem látta ilyen rossz állapotban a fiút.  
  
– Mi történt? Ettél vagy ittál valamit? – Szíve szerint azt kérdezte volna meg, hogy látta-e a fiú, ki mérgezte meg, de nem akart ajtóstul a házba rontani, pláne nem szerette volna Neville-t megijeszteni. Neville megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Csak a vacsorámat ettem meg, meg a bájitalt, amit Madam Pomfrey adott.  
  
– Bájital?  
  
– A náthámra. – Neville reszelőset sóhajtott, és teste heves remegésbe kezdett. A fiú megvárta, míg elmúlik, majd folytatta. – Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, nem lett volna szabad egyszerre meginnom az egész palackot.  
  
– Egyszerre ittad meg az egészet?! – hördült fel Harry. Neville jelenleg nem tudott ugyan elpirulni, de arckifejezése árulkodott zavaráról.  
  
– Még előző este kellett volna bevennem, meg másnap reggel, de megfeledkeztem róla – halkult el egyre jobban a hangja.  
  
Tehát Hermione rosszul látta – gondolta magában Harry. Malfoy nem akkor mérgezte meg Neville-t, hanem más tervei voltak a fiúval. Amikor a folyosón összefutottak, akkor Draco már a parancsot akarta kiadni. De vajon mit? Harry épp azon morfondírozott, miképp kérdezzen rá arra, mit keresett egyáltalán Neville a bejárati csarnokban, ahol Hermione rátalált, ezt viszont megakadályozta a gyengélkedő ajtajában felbukkanó Isbel Rhys. A lány Harry láttán megtorpant, de aztán felszegte az állát, és lassan odasétált a betegágyhoz. Kezében egy cserepes növényt szorongatott.  
  
– Még él – jelentette ki teljesen jellegtelen hangon. Harry úgy gondolta, ez meglehetően optimista megállapítás az igencsak viseltes állapotú, kókadt, leveleit elhullatott növényre, de erős túlzással talán még megállta a helyét. Neville viszont elmosolyodott. Ennek láttán aztán Harry úgy döntött, ideje távoznia.  
  
– Na jó, akkor én most megyek – pattant fel a székről. Neville újfent elrebegte háláját, amiért Harry meglátogatta, Isbel pedig elpirult, ahogyan a fiú elhaladt mellette.  
  
Miután Harry magára hagyta a párocskát és kilépett az ajtón, elfogta az az indulat, ami már odabent is megkörnyékezte. Hogy volt képes Malfoy ilyesmit tenni Neville-lel? Még ha Neville nem is halt bele, de súlyos károsodást szenvedhetett volna. Annyira belelovalta magát a Malfoyjal szembeni ellenérzéseibe, hogy hasogató fejfájása még inkább felerősödött. Viszont legalább már tudta, hogy a Hermionéval felállított tézise nem teljesen állt szilárd lábakon. De akkor mégis mi történt? – töprengett magában. Már elhagyta a negyedik emeleti lépcsőfordulót is, mikor rájött a megoldásra. Hát persze! – csapott a homlokára, majd fel is szisszent. Malfoy a kviddicsmeccs után nekiment Neville-nek, ismét ugyanazt a módszert használta, mint Maryanne esetében. Kicserélte a palackokat, de azzal egyáltalán nem számolt, hogy Neville egyszerre issza majd meg a bájitalt. Valamire rá akarta venni Neville-t, amihez… Várjunk csak – torpant meg Harry. – Miért is nem jött rá azonnal? Neville épp a büntetőmunkájára igyekezett Pitonhoz, és a bejárati csarnokban esett össze. Malfoy Neville-lel akarta kicsempészi azt a bizonyos ellenszert!  
  
Harry, felbuzdulva azon, hogy rájött a rejtély megoldására, gyorsan nekiiramodott, hogy mielőbb megossza barátaival is a felfedezését. Csakhogy az a kellemetlen érzés, ami órák óta emésztette és a kínzó fájdalom homloktájékon cseppet sem díjazta a gyorsabb iramot. Mire felért a hetedik emeltre, már majd’ széthasadt a feje. Szeme elé sötét épület kúszott be, amit megpróbált kipislogni, mintha azt csak úgy megtehetné. Nem fog eljutni a hálótermükig, ebben biztos volt.  
  
A griffendéles megtántorodott, de aztán erőt vett magán, és tovább indult. Látása több esetben is elhomályosult, de mindannyiszor legyűrte a késztetést, hogy ott helyben össze akarjon esni. Az utolsó métereket már összeszorított foggal tette meg, majd ugyanúgy, erősen összpontosítva háromszor elporoszkált a trollokat balettre tanító Badar Barnabás faliképe előtt, hogy kitáruljon előtte a Szükség Szobájának bejárata. Harry szinte beesett az ajtón, és mire bezárult mögötte, ő már bele is hullott a sötét végtelenbe.  


***

 _Harry furcsa érzéssel kelt ki az ágyából. Valami szokatlan volt, de nem tudott rájönni, micsoda. Talán a zaj hiánya – merengett el. Dudley ilyenkor még alszik, de a reggeli készítés hangjai általában be szoktak szűrődni a gardróbjába. Harry óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, aztán kikémlelt.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Nemcsak a konyhát és a nappalit találta üresen, de kilesve az ablakon az udvarban sem volt nyoma a rokonainak. Elmentek volna, és itt hagyták volna őt? – dobbant meg reményteljesen Harry szíve. Nem, az kizárt. Vernon bácsi céges autója ott állt a feljárón, anélkül pedig a bácsi még a sarki közértesig sem szokott menni. Harry nagybátyja olyan kövér volt, hogy nem bírta a nagy távokat, a rövideket pedig szerinte nem is volt érdemes megtenni. Dudley, az unokatestvére meg már amiatt is hisztizett, hogy az iskola kapuja előtt nem lehetett megállni kocsival, és neki néhány métert gyalogolnia kellett..  
  
Harry, hogy meggyőződjön a ház ürességéről, módszeresen, egyszersmind óvatosan végigjárta az összes helyiséget.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Lehetséges volna, hogy eltüntette a rokonait? – csillant fel a szeme. Határozottan emlékezett rá, az este azt kívánta, Dursleyék bárcsak ne lennének a családja. De hogy mindez ilyen egyszerűen teljesült is, hát azt sosem gondolta volna. Harry, óvatos duhajként, de örömködve futott el a hátsó bejáratig, és szélesre tárva az ajtót, kilépett a kertbe.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
A fiú magabiztosan tovább indult a terebélyes almafa irányába. Biztosra vette, hogy itt fogja találni, az fel sem merült benne, hogy ne jöjjön el. Ahogy a zsebébe csúsztatta a kezét és kitapintotta a szájharmonikát, elmosolyodott. A hangszer mellett ott rejtőzött az ezüstgyűszű és a jojó is. Szerette az érintésüket. A tárgyak meséltek neki, megmutatták a félelmeket, amiket azok éreztek, akiktől elvette őket.  
  
Az almafa alatt megállt, és a kapu irányába fordulva várt.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Mennyi idő telt el? Fél óra, egy óra, vagy még több? Nehéz lett volna megállapítani. Viszont már nem akart állni, így leült az almafa egyik, föld fölé kitüremkedő gyökerére. A fa köré hordott kövek egyikén egy kígyó melegedett a nap fényében. A fiú egy darabig csak nézte a fényes, fekete állatot, gyönyörködött a csillogó pikkelyekben, a vékony, kecses kis testében, a ragyogó szemekben. De aztán felébredt benne a vágy, és magáénak akarta tudni. Vajon látja valaki? Nézi? Idegesen körbekémlelt.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Kinyúlt érte, és kicsiny marka összezárult körülötte. Nem volt nagy, átérte, hosszúságát épphogy csak tizenegy-tizenkét hüvelykre tippelte. A kígyó sziszegett, kinyújtotta nyelvecskéjét, ő pedig elragadtatással szemlélte. A gyerekek féltek tőle. Pedig az egyetlen bűne csak annyi volt, hogy ő különleges volt, más mint a többiek. A kígyó rátekergőzött a fiú karjára, de ő nem érte be ennyivel. Többet akart, uralni, hatalmat gyakorolni. Most már az övé volt, és ezt ki akarta mutatni. A mellkasa egyre gyorsabban süllyedt és emelkedett, izgalom járta át a testét, a szemei megvillantak, és ő nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát… A vér íze szétterjedt a szájában, édesen sós aromája mámorítóan hatott rá, a fiú pedig elveszett ennek élvezetében.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Harry belehunyorgott a fénybe. A keze zsibbadt, a szeme könnyezett, az álláról pedig vér csöpögött a ruhájára. De őt ez érdekelte a legkevésbé, mert valahol a távolban, a kapun túl homályos alak körvonalát vélte felfedezni. Lehet, hogy érte jött? – mélázott el rajta. Mintha rá várna. Harry lassan közelebb araszolt, majd megállt előtte. A súlyos vaskerítés gátat képezett közöttük, de ahogy felbámult a magas, ódivatú ruhát viselő férfira, ismerős vonásokat fedezett fel rajta. A hosszú, ezüstfehér hajjal könnyedén játszott a szél, a szikrázóan égszínkék szemek érdeklődéssel pillantottak le rá, a ravaszkás mosoly viszont egészen elbátortalanította Harryt.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Harry oldalra kapta a fejét, majd megpördült a tengelye körül, csak hogy aztán riadtan vegye tudomásul, hogy bármerre is néz, körös-körül vastag rácsok magasodnak minden irányba, amerre ellát. A fehér alak eltűnt, helyette viszont megjelent más. Egy kisfiú, ugyanígy a rácsok ezen oldalán, mint ő.  
  
A fiú csak nézte, távolságtartóan és felettébb gyanakvóan. Egyidősek lehettek a másikkal, magasságuk megegyezett, hajuk színe sem különbözött. Valahogy olyan volt, mint tükörbe nézni, és mégsem. Amikor ő tett egy lépést felé, a másik is ugyanígy cselekedett. Újra és újra így tettek, egészen addig, míg már kinyújtott karjával el nem érte az idegent.  
  
Harry ujja hozzáért a fiúéhoz. Furcsa volt, meleg és száraz… élő.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap.  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét, vele együtt pedig a fiú is. Kalitkába zárták őket, odakint pedig fenyegetően magasodott föléjük megannyi torz, fekete alak. Olyan kicsik voltak ők a többiekhez képest  
  
A fiú elkapta a kezét, és összefűzte az ujjaikat. Tenyerük egymáshoz tapadt.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap.  
  
Vajon a másik is fél? Harry meg akarta kérdezni, de amikor kinyitotta a száját, abból csak a vér bugyogott ki.  
  
A fiú nézte, ahogy a kígyó vére végigcsorog a másik állán, elragadtatással szemlélte, már-már megbabonázva, mintha csakis az ő érdemét dicsérné.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap. _  


***

Harry szeme hirtelen pattant fel, ahogy hörögve és öklendezve az oldalára fordult. A kínzó fejfájás egy pillanatra olyan erővel tört rá, hogy pár percre el is vesztette az emlékezetét. Mikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, csakis a hófehérbe burkolózó helyiség látképe tárult elé. Hosszú ideig feküdt a kellemesen hűvös padlón, amely egyszerre volt puha és kemény, selymes és érdes, kényelmes és kényelmetlen. Ereje viszont nem volt megmozdulni, így egyszerűen nem vett tudomást a kellemetlenségekről.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap – idéződött fel benne a rigmus.  
  
Vajon mit jelent ez? – törte a fejét. A hasogató kín lassan, de biztosan távozott a testéből, átadva helyét egyfajta fáradtságnak, amely azonban cseppet sem hasonlított a megszokotthoz. Inkább kimerültség… nyugtalanság… Harry nem talált rá megfelelő kifejezést. Nem mintha ez lett volna a legnagyobb problémája, elméje azonban valamiért ezekre a részletekre is figyelmet akart fordítani.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap – suttogta maga elé.  
  
– _A kígyó a saját farkába harap_ – sziszegte párszaszóul.  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan tornázta ülő helyzetbe magát, hogy félő volt, ismét elájul a hirtelen mozdulattól. De mit számított már mindez, hiszen rájött a megoldásra!  
  
Nemcsak a Szükség Szobáját nem jelzi a térkép. Létezik egy másik helyiség is a kastélyban, melyet a négy Tekergő nem vetett papírra, mert nem ismerték a pontos helyét. De Harry tudta, és Voldemort is, sőt, Dumbledore előtt sem volt titok. Hogy miért nem jutott ez az előbb eszébe! Végig itt volt az orra előtt a megfejtés, annyira nyilvánvalóan és egyértelműen. Rengeteg jellel és utalással!  


***

A griffendéles úgy rohant, amennyire csak a lába bírta. Nem bíbelődött a láthatatlanná tévő köpennyel, a folyosók mostanában amúgy is kihaltabbak voltak. Zaklatott lihegése, lábdobogása felverte a falon függő festményeket, de ő már semmi mással nem foglalkozott, csak hogy mielőbb elérje a célját. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy értesítse Hermionét vagy akár Ront, mert attól félt, máskülönben elkésik, valaki kitalálja a gondolatát, és eltűnik a bizonyíték. Holott racionálisan megközelítve, pontosan tudta, hogy ennek elég kicsi az esélye, de mégis…  
  
Harry sorra hagyta maga mögött az emeleteket, hatodik, ötödik, negyedik, harmadik; végül a másodikra ért, ahol azonnal jobbra fordult és tovább szaladt a használaton kívüli lányvécé felé. A mellékhelyiséghez érve megtorpant, de épp csak annyira, hogy alaposan körülnézzen. Senkit nem látott a közelben, így sietősen átbújt a figyelmeztető tábla alatt, és már ott is állt Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában.  
  
A szíve a torkában dobogott; pontosan úgy érezte magát, mintha egy régen elrejtett kincsesláda rejtekhelyét fedezte volna fel. Csakhogy ez esetben a kincs minden bizonnyal sokkal értékesebb lehet mindenféle aranynál vagy drágakőnél, máskülönben nem titkolná annyira Dumbledore, és nem akarná annál inkább Voldemort magának tudni. A griffendéles nem teketóriázott sokat, sietősen megkereste a jelöléssel ellátott csapot, és erősen összpontosítva elképzelte, amint a karcolt kígyó mozgásba lendül.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – csendült egy hang a háta mögött, épp abban a minutumban, amikor a fiú már megszólalt volna. Harry felkapta a fejét, és a mosdó fölött elhelyezett törött tükörben farkasszemet nézett az örökké kesergő szellemlánnyal. Harry pislogott párat, hátha csak a képzelete játszik, de ekkora szerencséje sajnos nem volt.  
  
– Myrtle! – adott hangot döbbenetének. – Hát te meg hogy kerülsz ide?  
  
– Itt lakom, ha nem tudnád – vágta rá sértődötten a kísértet.  
  
– Azt én is tudom, de… úgy értettem, hogy hónapok óta senki nem látott. – Harry gyanakvóan figyelte, ahogy Myrtle fontoskodva elfordítja a fejét.  
  
– Dolgom volt.  
  
– Miféle dolgod?  
  
– Az nem tartozik rád. Megígértem az igazgató úrnak, hogy nem beszélek róla.  
  
Harry szinte vérszemet kapott az igazgató említésére.  
  
– Dumbledore professzornak? – kíváncsiskodott tovább. – Ő küldött el innen?  
  
– Nem küldött el! – rikácsolta a szellem. Úgy fújtatott, mint egy megvadult hippogriff, így Harry jobbnak vélte, ha más taktikát választ.  
  
– Nem úgy értettem – visszakozott azonnal.  
  
– Az igazgató úr mindig udvarias velem – húzta ki magát dölyfösen Hisztis Myrtle. – Csak meg szokott kérni, hogy tartsam szemmel az olyan csalafinta diákokat, mint amilyen te is vagy – kúszott kaján vigyor a lány szájára.  
  
– Na és Dumbledore milyen gyakran kér meg téged? – tudakolta a fiú óvatosan. Myrtle elgondolkodó arcot vágott, mintha valóban fontolóra venné a kérdést.  
  
– Néha – felelte vontatottan. – Nem túl gyakran.  
  
– És hova szoktál ilyenkor menni?  
  
– Ide is, oda is – érkezett a kitérő válasz. Myrtle kacér mosoly kíséretében megrebegtette a pilláit, Harry pedig kényszeredetten nyelt egyet, miközben lázasan gondolkodott azon, ő hogyan tudná rávenni a szellemet a távozásra.  
  
– Mi lenne, ha én is megkérnélek valamire? Nekem is megtennéd?  
  
Hisztis Myrtle megdöntötte a fejét, és minden bizonnyal Harry hátsó szándékait próbálta kitalálni.  
  
– El akarsz küldeni?  
  
– Nem, dehogy – csóválta a fejét Harry, mivel a kísértet rátapintott a lényegre –, csak szívességet szeretnék tőled kérni. Pont, mint Dumbledore professzor. Az igazgató úr sem véletlenül bíz rád fontos feladatokat – hangsúlyozta. Myrtle arca némiképp megenyhülni látszott, így Harry tovább hízelgett.  
  
– Na és mit akarsz tőlem?  
  
– Csak egy apró szívesség. Emlékszel még Ron Weasleyre? Vörös hajú fiú, akivel már jártunk itt.  
  
– Persze, hogy emlékszem arra a faragatlan tuskóra!  
  
– Már nem olyan faragatlan – sietett menteni a menthetőt Harry, aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megfordult, és közelebb lépett a kísértetlányhoz, aztán olyasmit tett, amit valószínűleg még soha senki: belesúgott Myrtle fülébe, ezzel sikeresen összezavarta a szellemlányt. Harry arcának fele szinte teljesen elzsibbadt a jeges hidegtől, mialatt gyorsan ledarálta Myrtle-nek, mit is szeretne tőle pontosan, viszont úgy érezte, ezt a csekély kellemetlenséget megéri elviselni. Ráadásul, ha a terv beválik, nemcsak Myrtle-től szabadul meg, hanem még Ront és Hermionét is értesíteni tudja a felfedezéséről.  
  
– Ó, igen, hallottam róla – szólalt meg kisvártatva a lány. – Itt tárgyalták a wc-m előtt. Mikor rájuk szóltam, elzavartak, hogy ne üssem bele az óriási, pattanásos orromat a dolgukba – sipákolta  
  
– Nincs nagy orrod, Myrtle – biztosította őt heves fejrázás közepette Harry. – Azok a lányok csak irigyek rád.  
  
– Úgy gondolod?  
  
– Teljes mértékben – jelentette ki meggyőződést színlelve, és magában hálát rebegett azért, mert végül mégis engedett a rábeszélésnek, és elolvasta a _Tizenkét bombabiztos módszer boszorkányok elbűvölésére_ című kötetet. Kelletlenül ugyan, de elismerte, hogy még a legkevesebbre tartott könyvekből is lehet valamit tanulni. – De tudod, hogy Hermione nem olyan…  
  
Myrtle kérette még magát egy rövid ideig, mire végül mégis beadta a derekát.  
  
– Na jó, megteszem, de csak mert te kértél rá.  
  
– Nagyon hálás vagyok, Myrtle, komolyan – bizonygatta, valójában viszont már alig várta, hogy megszabadulhasson Hisztis Myrtle-től. Amint a szellem végül eltűnt a lefolyóban, a fiú rögtön visszafordult a kígyójellel ellátott mosdóhoz, és erősen összpontosítva így szólt:  
  
– _Tárulj fel!_  


***

Harry második év vége óta nem járt a Titkok kamrájában, és valójában eszébe sem jutott, hogy valaha egyszer ismét visszatér ide. A hosszú kőcsúszda ezúttal sokkal szűkösebbnek bizonyult, mint évekkel ezelőtt, de Harry már rutinosan várta a végét, így amikor tompa fényt látott az alagút végén, felkészült az ugrásra. Kivételesen nem a fenekén végezte, hanem talpra érkezett, megkímélve magát és ruházatát a sűrű mocsokban való fürdéstől, ami a csúszda legalján várta.  
  
A helyiség semmit sem változott az évek alatt; csontvázak szanaszét heverő kavalkádja ropogott a talpa alatt. Harry nem vesztegetett sok időt a nézelődésre, egyenesen megindult az átjáróban. Fényt egyedül a pálcája szolgáltatott, de azzal sem ért túl sokat. Nem is rémlett neki, hogy ilyen mély sötétség honolt itt. A beszakadt kőtörmelék még mindig mutatta azt a helyet, ahol Lockhart rájuk támadt, de a nyílás szerencsére elég nagynak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy Harry könnyedén átverekedje magát rajta. A hosszan kígyózó folyosón kóvályogva szokatlan érzés kerített őt hatalmába. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy van-e tényleges alapja ennek, vagy csak ő akarja így hinni, de akkor is érzett valami különöset a levegőben.  
  
Voltaképpen fogalma sem volt, mit is keres pontosan, ösztönösen mégis arra a helyre igyekezett, ahol annak idején megküzdött a Baziliskusszal. A bejáratnál ismét megtorpant egy pillanatra, de csupán addig, míg elsuttogott sziszegésére fel nem tárult a zöldes félhomályban fürdő terembe vezető átjáró. A kígyótestű oszlopokkal tarkított helyiség kellős közepén ott hevert a hatalmas kígyó csontváza. Harryt kirázta a hideg az emlékre, éppen ezért a figyelmét inkább a terem körbekémlelésére irányította. A Baziliskus csontjain kívül azonban semmi más különlegességet nem látott. Mardekár Malazár gigantikus szobra szinte megvetően magasodott fölé, ahogyan Harry, pálcával a kezében, közelebb sétált hozzá. Útját vérfoltos kövek tarkították – a saját vére, üvöltött az elméjében. A griffendéles reflexszerűen kapott a karjához és dörzsölte meg a helyet, ahol a kígyó belemélyesztette méregfogát. A mozdulat hatására a pálca fénye más irányba vetült, és Harry megdöbbenve kapta oldalra a fejét.  
  
Mardekár szobra mellett sötétbe burkolózó mélyedést fedezett fel. Közelebb sétálva már azt is észrevette, hogy a kövek között kétoldali hosszanti rés kígyózik. Nem volt túlságosan feltűnő, igazából fel sem tűnt volna neki, ha a pálca fényében nem képez szemernyi árnyékot. Harry óvatosan kitapogatta a köveket, és arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy nem lehet más, mint egy rejtekajtó. A bejáratot egészen a falba rejtették, színe teljesen megegyezett a körülötte található kövek színével, így nem csoda, hogy a fiú figyelmét azelőtt nem keltette fel.  
  
Harry megemelte a pálcáját, és ráirányította a fényt. Az ajtón semmiféle kilincset nem talált, így jobb ötlet híján gyenge nyomást gyakorolt arra a pontra, ahol sejtése szerint nyílnia kéne. A fal megmozdult, a griffendéles szíve a torkában dobogott; elképzelése sem volt, mi várhatja a túloldalon, de most már a zsigereiben érezte, hogy a megoldás itt van az orra előtt. A fiú mély levegőt vett, és belökte az ajtót.  
  
– Albus?  
  
Harrynek igazán megdöbbennie sem maradt ideje, mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, a világ elsötétedett előtte. Az utolsó, amit még látott, egy hihetetlenül kék szempár…  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Rhys: Isbel Rhys kisöccse.
> 
> Amyas Tracey: Általam kitalált mardekáros diák, hajtó. 
> 
> Steele és Hanley: Mardekáros terelők. 
> 
> Harper: Mardekáros fogó.
> 
> Vaisey, Pritchard: Mardekáros hajtók.
> 
> Darvis: Mardekáros őrző.
> 
> Erdélyi-trükk: Eredetileg Transylvanian Tackle néven fut a Kviddics évszázadaiban, de én sajnos nem vagyok TTB, nem tudok kreatívan fordítani. 
> 
> A kviddics évszázadai sehol nem említi, hogy két játékos ne ülhetne meg egy seprűt játék közben. A fogóra és a hajtóra is vonatkoznak azonban szabályok, amelyeket viszont Harry is és Ginny is betartottak, így érvényesnek tekinthető a Griffendél győzelme.


	16. Szorul a hurok

Harry ráhunyorgott a teli szájjal vigyorgó Ronra.  
  
– Ebben a tanévben még nem is kellett meglátogatnunk téged a gyengélkedőn, rekordot döntöttél, haver!  
  
– Na de Ron! Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? – háborgott Hermione.  
  
– Most mi van, mi rosszat mondtam? Épp dicsértem.  
  
Harry szeme visszacsukódott.  
  
– Rosszul vagy, Harry? – tudakolta aggodalmasan a lány. – Szóljunk Madam Pomfreynak?  
  
A fiú nehézkesen nemet intett.  
  
– Hogy kerültem ide? – nyögte.  
  
– Dumbledore talált rád a hetedik emeleti folyosón. Elájultál, és sokáig vérzett a sebhelyed.  
  
Harry megpróbált emlékezni, de a hasogató fejfájás miatt képtelennek bizonyult a gondolkodásra. Viszont egyben egészen biztos volt: nem ájult el a hetedik emeleti folyosón.  


***

Harry másnap reggel már elhagyhatta a gyengélkedőt, aminek kiváltképp örült. Hermione és Ron az este folyamán bő negyed órát maradtak nála, de az éjszaka kellős közepén többen is meglátogatták. Járt nála például Christopher Tobin és Timothy Rhys, akiket Madam Pomfrey lefülelt és alaposan leszidott, amiért éjnek idején egyedül járkáltak a folyosón – a javasasszonyt nem hatotta meg az a magyarázat, hogy ők tulajdonképpen ketten vannak, ebből kifolyólag már nem is lehetnek „egyedül”. Amíg Madam Pomfrey visszakísérte a két fiút a körletükbe, azidő alatt Leanne sompolygott be hozzá. Harry hetek óta nem beszélt a lánnyal, és ezúttal sem volt rá sok lehetősége, de a hugrabugos megígérte neki, hogy majd megkeresi őt, és bepótolják az elmaradást. Kedd reggel pedig, mielőtt elkezdődtek volna az órák, Isbel Rhys jelent meg az ajtóban. Ő kivételesen nem Harryhez, hanem Neville-hez jött, ráadásul nem is egyedül érkezett. Vele tartott ugyanis Trevor, Neville varangya is.  
  
Isbel szerencsére jobban értett az állatok gondozásához, mint a növényekhez. Amíg Neville a gyengélkedőn feküdt, a lány vállalta magára a notórius szabadságvággyal megáldott házi kedvenc felvigyázását. A varangy, aki egyéb esetekben mindig épp szökés alatt állt, Isbel gondnoksága alatt felfüggesztette kedvenc időtöltését, helyette mindenhová követte Isbelt. A szép griffendéles lány és a csúf béka látványa felidézte Harryben a mugli mesét, és tett is valami kósza megjegyzést ezt illetően, aminek köszönhetően Hermione kapta a hálás feladatot, hogy elmagyarázza a fiúknak a mugli mese lényegét. Harry ugyanis mindig csak a történet egy részét hallotta, mert Petunia néni nem tűrte a varázslatokról szóló meséket a házban, így folyton elkapcsolta a televíziót, nehogy a kicsi Dudley olyasmivel kerüljön kapcsolatba, ami a „nem normális” dolgokat hirdeti.  
  
Ron, aki még mindig neheztelt Isbelre – de megjegyzést sosem tett rá, mert jobban félt Hermione bosszújától –, igencsak nagy érdeklődéssel figyelte a Neville és a lány között alakuló románcot.  
  
Neville-t végül egy nappal később engedték ki a gyengélkedőről, mint Harryt. Madam Pomfrey úgy találta, a fiú szervezete most már egyedül is megbirkózik a túladagolás következtében elszenvedett mellékhatásokkal. Maradandó károsodástól egyelőre nem kellett tartania, hála Piton gyors beavatkozásának. Harry azonban nem tudott megbocsátani Malfoynak, és Ronnal együtt eldöntötték, hogy ezentúl semmilyen körülmények közt nem tévesztik szem elől a mardekárost. Hermione ezzel nem értett egyet, ő más módszerekkel dolgozott. Ron viszont csak azért is módon kitartott Harry mellett. Jobb dolga úgysem akadt, mert nemrég szakított a barátnőjével, így most rengeteg ideje maradt arra, hogy keseregjen a sok tanulnivaló miatt, ugyanakkor készségesen állt Harry rendelkezésére is, hogy kitárgyalják Dumbledore-t, Malfoyt, és talányos rejtélyekre keressenek magyarázatokat.  
  
– Még mindig semmi? – tudakolta a vörös hajú fiú, közelebb hajolva Harryhez.  
  
A fekete hajú fiú a Tekergők Térképét böngészve majszolt egy tökös derelyét, és bár a Titkok Kamráját nem jelezte a pergamen, Harry folyamatosan szemmel akarta tartani a második emeleti lánymosdó környékét.  
  
– Semmi. Ha azóta járt is ott, akkor biztos olyankor tette, amikor nem tudtam nézni a térképet.  
  
– Honnan tudhatná, mikor nem nézed a térképet? – tette fel a logikus kérdést Hermione, anélkül, hogy akárcsak felnézett volna az előtte heverő könyvből. A lány már túl volt a fiúk bájitaltan leckéjének kijavításán, de cseppnyi lelkesedést sem mutatott Harry és Ron kutatása iránt.  
  
– Dumbledore mindig mindenről tud – közölte Ron, aztán elhallgatott, és megborzongott. – Azért ebben van valami félelmetes – adott hangot nemtetszésének.  
  
– Butaságokat beszélsz, Ron, Dumbledore professzor sem tud mindenről. Főként nem ilyesmiről, minthogy Harry nézi-e a térképet vagy sem.  
  
– Akkor mégis mivel magyarázod, hogy mindig mindenről tudomása van?  
  
– Épp ezzel, információkat szerez, mert ő az igazgató – bölcselkedett a lány –, de nem azért, mert valamiféle látnoki képességei lennének. Azt pedig nyilván sejti, hogy Harry most mást sem tesz, csak a térképet bújja. – Harry zavartan felpillantott, és egyenesen Hermione barna tekintetével találta szembe magát. – Annyira egyértelmű, és ismer már…  
  
– Akkor szerinted mégis mit kéne tennem? – tudakolta kíváncsi felhanggal.  
  
– Például megcsinálhatnátok Ronnal az átváltoztástan házit, ha már ennyire ráértek.  
  
– Nem érdekel az átváltoztatástan házi. Az érdekel, hogy Malfoy miben mesterkedik, és hogy Dumbledore kit rejteget a kamrában.  
  
A lány mélyet sóhajtott; a fiúk már jól ismerték őt ahhoz, hogy tudják, mi következik ezután.  
  
– Ne értsd félre, Harry – szögezte le azonnal –, nem arról van szó, de…  
  
– Már megint kezded! – morrant Ron, méltatlankodását kifejezve.  
  
– …ennek az egésznek így semmi értelme nincs – fejezte be a mondatot Hermione, mit sem törődve a közbevágással. – Miért rejtegetne Dumbledore bárkit is a Titkok Kamrájában? Egyáltalán hogy tud lemenni oda valaki, aki nem párszaszájú?  
  
– Harry a saját szemével látta, miféle bizonyítékot akarsz még?  
  
– Nincs rajta a térképen, jó kis búvóhely az – felelte pontosan ezzel egy időben Harry.  
  
– Dumbledore biztosan tudna más rejtekhelyet is, miért pont itt?  
  
– Honnan tudjam? – csattant fel Harry. – Hisztis Myrtle is megmondta, hogy Dumbledore odajár a mosdóba. Mi másért menne?  
  
Hermione arckifejezése aggodalmassá vált, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki, amit a lány akar mondani.  
  
– De Harry, Myrtle nincs a vécében. Ellenőriztük Ronnal.  
  
– De ott volt! – bizonygatta a fiú vehemensen, annak ellenére, hogy még Ron is elismerte, Myrtle-t valóban nem találták meg. – Nem hallucináltam, és a kamrában sem szellemet láttam. Az a férfi teljesen élő volt.  
  
– Én mondtam Hermionénak, hogy menjünk le a kamrába, és nézzük meg – szabadkozott Ron védekezően felemelt kezekkel.  
  
– Mégis hogyan mehetnénk le, ha egyikünk sem párszaszájú?! – vágott vissza Hermione. – Jaj, Ron, gondolkozz már egy kicsit.  
  
– Jól tudok utánozni – húzta ki magát Ron, majd mintegy bizonyításképpen, elkezdett vaktában sziszegni. – Értesz belőle valamit? – pillantott Harryre. A fiú megrázta a fejét, míg Hermione elégtétellel nézte az értelmetlen bemutatót. – Akkor is tudnám utánozni – fonta karba a kezét, miközben durcásan hátradőlt a székén.  
  
– Nézd, Harry…  
  
– Nem, Hermione, tudom, mit akarsz mondani. De tényleg láttam. Ugyanaz a férfi volt, aki a látomásomban is szerepelt. Emlékszem a fehér hajára és a kék szemére. És az a szem nem Dumbledore-é volt – vette elejét az újabb tiltakozásnak.  
  
– És nem ismerted fel? – kérdezte kíváncsian Ron. – Mármint nem a látomásra gondolok, hanem egyébként. Nem láttad már valahol?  
  
– Nem tudom – ismerte el Harry. – Ismerős, de ugyanúgy, ahogy azt a tornyot sem tudom, hol láttam, ez a férfi is… – Harry lemondóan legyintett, és tanácstalanul megcsóválta a fejét. Hogy ne kelljen szembenéznie barátaival, inkább kibámult az ablakon.  
  
Még a gyengélkedőn elmesélte Hermionénak és Ronnak a történteket: a látomást, és hogy ebből miként jött rá a kamra titkára. Beszélt nekik Myrtle-ről, na meg arról sem feledkezett meg, hogy megossza barátaival, véleménye szerinte mi is történhetett pontosan Neville-lel. Ez utóbbit csak később sikerült részleteznie, mert Neville két ággyal feküdt csak arrébb tőle, és nem akarta volna a fiút belekeverni az ügybe. Úgysem mesélhetne neki Malfoy feladatáról, megijeszteni pedig felesleges lenne. De amíg Hermione és Ron ezt a meglátását teljesen alátámasztottnak látta, és igazat adtak Harrynek, addig a Titkok Kamrájában megtörtént esetet kétkedve fogadták. Vagyis csak Hermione, mert Ron kitartott Harry mellett, és eszébe sem jutott, hogy a barátja esetleg tévedhet. Hermione persze más lapra tartozott, ami igencsak bosszantotta Harryt. Utálta, hogy bizonygatnia kell az igazát, főként azok után, hogy már többször bebizonyosodott, Dumbledore szándékosan téveszt meg embereket.  
  
– Szerintem, amikor Myrtle eltűnik, ő is a kamrába megy – osztotta meg barátaival az ötletét.  
  
– Nem azt mondta, hogy a csalafinta diákokat tartja szemmel? – csámcsogott Ron. Amíg Harry a fejét törte, addig Ron szerzett pár Csokibékát, és most azokat igyekezett mihamarabb eltüntetni.  
  
– Ha úgy lenne, látnám a térképen – húzta el a száját kelletlenül Harry.  
  
– Pedig hát ennek lenne értelme – fejtegette Ron nagy bölcsen -, Myrtle szemmel tartja Malfoyt, vagy… vagy épp téged – mutatott rá Harryre.  
  
– Engem? – döbbent meg a fiú.  
  
– Persze, miért ne? Hermione mondta, hogy Dumbledore így szerez információkat; a festmények, a szellemek, mind a besúgói lehetnek – magyarázta lelkesen, magára vonva a lány figyelmét is. – Ebből következik, hogy logikus lépés lenne tőle, ha Hisztis Myrtle-lel figyeltetne téged.  
  
Harry nem találta olyan lehetetlennek az elgondolást, végül is, lehetett benne igazság. Hogy meggyőződjenek erről, kiterítette a térképet az asztalra – Hermione legnagyobb bosszúságára jó nagy helyet foglalva el belőle.  
  
– Szólj, ha meglátod.  
  
– Lehetetlenek vagytok, komolyan – zsörtölődött Hermione, kirántva a térkép alól a tankönyvét. – Még ha, hangsúlyozom, _ha_ Myrtle valóban itt is lenne, már rég elszelelt, amint meghallotta, hogy róla beszéltek.  
  
A két fiú egymásra pillantott, de csak azért sem akarták volna hangosan elismerni, hogy Hermionénak bizony ismét igaza lehet. Így hát továbbra is a térkép fölé görnyedve kutatták a szellemlány lehetséges nyomait.  
  
– Sehol sem látom – morgolódott Ron. Harry észrevette Hermione gúnyos kis szájhúzását, ám úgy gondolta, ez akkor sem jelent semmit. – Viszont Dumbledore sincs a kastélyban – vágott meglepett képet a vörös hajú fiú. Erre már Hermione is felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Valóban nincs… vagy épp a kamrában van – sugallta Harry, nyomatékosan nézve Hermionéra.  
  
– Vagy tényleg nincs a kastélyban – kontrázott a lány.  
  
– Esküszöm, Hermione, nem értem, miért akadékoskodsz folyton! – csattant fel Ron, megelőzve ezzel Harryt, akinek viszont egészen más dolog vonta most magára a figyelmét.  
  
– Az ott Lupin? – bökött a fiú a térképen egy pontra, valahol a Tiltott Rengeteg szélénél. Harry az ujjával követte a férfit jelző pötty útvonalát, amely kikerülte Hagrid kunyhóját, és egyenesen a Fúriafűz irányába tartott. – És az ott… Piton – hökkent meg még inkább, mikor felfedezte a bájitalmester nevét is. Ő az üvegházak mellett haladt végig, és Harrynek úgy tűnt, az úti célja megegyezik az egykori SVK professzoréval.  
  
– Mit keres itt Lupin? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ron, meredten bámulva a két alakot jelző pontot.  
  
– Lehet, hogy a Rendnek kell valamit elintéznie? – suttogta Hermione, de a tekintetét már ő sem vette le a térképről.  
  
– Rendügyek? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – És azt miért Pitonnal tárgyalja meg? Miért nem Dumbledore-ral?  
  
– Ha egyszer Dumbledore nincs a kastélyban… – Ron elhallgatott, és rámeredt az elégedett arcot vágó Harryre.  
  
– Hát ez az! – vágta rá. – Dumbledore nincs a kastélyban, Lupinnak pedig Pitonnal van találkája. Valaminek történnie kellett, én pedig ki fogom deríteni, hogy micsoda – pattant fel Harry a székről, és már söpörte is be a könyveit az iskolatáskájába. – És te meg – mutatott most Hermionéra, aki aggodalmas képet vágva nézett a fiúra – elismerted, hogy igazam van, csak épp észre sem vetted, hogy kimondtad.  
  
Ezzel a kijelentéssel láthatóan megdöbbentette Hermionét, és egy pillanatra sikeresen el is hallgattatta.  
  
– Szerintem a Szellemszállásra mennek – suttogta Harry, még egyszer ellenőrizve a két férfi helyzetét.  
  
– A Szellemszállásra? – borzongott meg Ron. – Minek mennek oda?  
  
– Mittomén. Jössz?  
  
– Naná, még szép! – ugrott talpra.  
  
– Nem kéne elkószálnotok! – figyelmeztette őket Hermione, teljesen feleslegesen. Mire a mondat végére ért, a két fiú már el is slisszolt, magára hagyva a gondterhelt lányt.  


***

Harry és Ron a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt botladozva igyekeztek keresztüljutni a kastélyon. Későre járt már, így gyorsan tudtak haladni. A negyedik emeleten ugyan lassítani voltak kénytelenek Hóborc miatt, de a kopogószellemet szerencsére jobban lefoglalta, hogyan tegye tönkre az egyik használaton kívüli tanterem berendezését, minthogy felfigyeljen a két csámborgóra. A bejárati csarnok márványlépcsőjéhez érve azonban mégis kénytelenek voltak megállni, és megvárni, míg Frics elcsoszog előttük. A gondnok magában motyogva szidta a diákokat, és úgy lóbálta a kezében tartott olajlámpást, hogy kis híján fejbe csapta Ront.  
  
Mikor a férfi már hallótávolságon kívülre került, a vörös hajú fiú válogatott szidalmai is hangosabbak lettek.  
  
– Ha Frics itt van, Mrs. Norris sem lehet távol – suttogta Harry, megpróbálva Ronba fojtani a szót. – Jó lenne, ha nem venne észre minket – nyomatékosította.  
  
Ron kelletlenül befogta a száját, és a továbbiakban némán tették meg az utat a hatalmas tölgyfaajtóig. A bejáratot bűbájok tucatjai védték, amelyeken nem volt könnyű átvergődniük. Végül Ronnak életmentő ötlete támadt: szökjenek ki az egyik ablakon. A parkba érve aztán egyre kevésbé érezték szükségét az elővigyázatosságnak, így sokkal gyorsabb iramra kapcsoltak.  
  
– Magunkkal kellett volna hozni a térképet – bosszankodott Harry, de azonnal el is hallgatott, ahogy meghallotta Agyar, Hagrid vadkanfogó kutyájának ugatását. A telihold fényében fürdő birtok kísértetiességét csak tovább mélyítette a vadőr hangja, mely a csendben még hangosabbnak hatott.  
  
– Tök félelmetes – suttogta Ron megborzongva.  
  
– Csak nem félsz Agyartól?  
  
– Tőle nem, de olyan furcsa most itt kint lopakodni. Már nem ugyanaz, mint régen.  
  
Harry tökéletesen osztotta Ron véleményét, ennek azonban, mindkettejük érdekében, inkább nem adott hangot. A Fúriafűzhöz érve aztán mindkét fiú megtorpant.  
  
– Kéne egy ág – nézett körbe Harry –, amivel kiiktathatjuk a fát.  
  
– Egy macska megteszi?  
  
– Hogy mit? – pislogott Harry Ronra. A vörös hajú fiú viszont derűsen biccentett a fa irányába. – Úgy látszik, Csámpás a mi oldalunkon áll – vidult fel Hermione macskája láttán.  
  
Csámpás ugyanis pontosan azt tette, amit a két fiú szeretett volna; könnyedén odasurrant a Fúriafűz törzséhez, és már rutinosan kereste meg azt a kiálló görcsöt, melyre rátéve az egyik görbe mancsát, megdermeszthette a fát.  
  
– Kösz, Csámpás – suttogta oda Harry a macskának, és Ronnal a nyomában gyorsan átverekedte magát a bejáraton.  
  
– Jövünk neked egy szép nagy lazaccal – tódította Ron vigyorogva.  
  
Mivel a szűkös átjáróban lehetetlennek bizonyult az egymás mellett haladás, a kiálló gyökerek pedig minduntalan beleakadtak a láthatatlan anyagba, Harry vonakodva megszabadította magukat a köpenytől, majd a talárja alá gyűrte.  
  
– Tartsd kéznél a pálcádat – suttogta hátra Ronnak.  
  
A kanyargós, sok helyütt igencsak szűk alagútban nem volt könnyű az előrejutás. Harry még pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy már harmadéves korukban is csak előregörnyedve tudtak közlekedni. Most viszont már jóval magasabbak voltak, aminek következtében nem egyszer koppant a fejük az alagút alacsony mennyezetén.  
  
– Au! Hogy az a…  
  
– Ssh! – pisszegte le Harry Ront. A fiú tovább szitkozódott, de immáron sokkal halkabban. Még akkor sem hagyta abba, mikor a járat lassan emelkedőbe fordult. Itt viszont Harry megállt, és jelentőségteljesen nézett Ronra. – Most már fejezd be – szólt fojtott hangon. Aztán egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után így folytatta. – Talán itt kéne maradnod őrködni.  
  
Ron a homlokát ráncolva pillantott barátjára.  
  
– Gondolod, hogy valaki esetleg… – A mondatot nem fejezte be, ellenben aggodalmas arckifejezéssel pislogott a háta mögé.  
  
– Jobb az elővigyázatosság. Ha jönne valaki…  
  
– Akkor kiabálok.  
  
– …inkább adj ki valami állathangot.  
  
– Ugassak?  
  
– Akár.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, aztán egy utolsó pillantást vetett még Ronra, majd elindult a járatban fölfelé. Nem sokkal később elérte a nyílást, melyen átbújva máris a Szellemszálláson találta magát. Igyekezett nagyon halkan mozogni. Elővigyázatosságból menet közben előhalászta a talárja alá rejtett láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és elgondolkodott azon, vajon használnia kellene-e vagy sem. Végtére is, ez itt Lupin és Piton, akiktől nincs félnivalója. Mindazonáltal épp kihallgatni szándékozik őket, tehát nem kéne lebuknia.  
  
A fiú fülét hangos nyögés csapta meg. Hát ez meg mi lehet? – merengett el rajta. Nagyon lassan lépett rá a recsegő-ropogó lépcsőfokokra, de még így is rettentően vigyáznia kellett, nehogy nagyobb zajt csapjon a kelleténél. Ezt némiképp segítette az a furcsa hangzavar, ami az emeletről szűrődött le. Minél közelebb ért, annál jobban ki tudta venni a hangfoszlányokból a zihálást, a nyöszörgést és a csendesen elsuttogott szavakat. Mindezeken túl meg mert volna esküdni, hogy egy ízben éneklő hangokat is hallott. Vajon mi az ördögöt művelhet Piton és Lupin?  
  
A szobába vezető rövid kis folyosó padlóján felfedezte a két férfi lábnyomatit. A porlepte fagerendákon vizes és sáros cipőtalpak mutatták az utat a fiúnak, akinek akaratlanul is eszébe jutott az utolsó látogatása ezen a helyen. Akkor Sirius még élt, és Harry kis híján megölte a keresztapját, mert akkor még azt hitte, ő volt az, aki elárulta Voldemortnak a szüleit. Igazán csak most fogta már fel, hogy mekkora szerencséje volt, amiért Lupin időben érkezett, és megakadályozta a nagyobb bajt. Az újfent felcsendülő nyögés azonban ismét emlékeztette Harryt, miért van most itt.  
  
Lassan osonva közelebb araszolt a félig leszakadt ajtóhoz; belesve rajta azonban egészen különös látkép tárult elé. Kétség sem fért ahhoz, hogy aki az ágyon fekszik, nem más, mint Lupin; a férfiból ugyan nem látszott sok abból a szögből, ahol Harry állt, ám Remus ruhátlan mivoltát egyszerűen nem lehetett nem észrevenni. Piton az ágyon ülve szorgoskodott körülötte; rajta legalább volt ruha – még. A nyöszörgés, a nem éppen szokványos mozdulatok viszont mind különös tevékenységre utaltak. A griffendéles inkább csak sejtette, semmint pontosan tudta volna, hogy Piton és Lupin mit művelnek együtt. A hirtelen rászakadó felismerés súlyos teherként szorította össze a mellkasát.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, majd ismét kinyitotta, de már nem nézett az ágy irányába. Helyette elhátrált, aztán a lépcsőhöz érve megfordult, és szinte önkívületben indult el lefelé. Most már kifejezetten örült, amiért magára kapta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, valamint azért is hálát rebegett, hogy Ront az átjáróban hagyta. A gondolat, hogy barátja szemtanúja lehetett volna az ő újabb megszégyenülésének, csak tetézte rossz érzését.  
  
– Menjünk – préselte ki magából a szót Harry, ahogy leért, majd megállt az alagútban.  
  
– Mit hallottál? – faggatózott azonnal Ron.  
  
– Semmi fontosat.  
  
– Hát akkor? – Ron gyanakvó pillantással méregette Harryt, aki erre végképp nem tudott mit felelni.  
  
– Félek, hogy észrevettek – hazudta elszoruló torokkal. Kerülte Ron tekintetét, nem akart a szemébe nézni, mert egyrészt röstellte magát, amiért újfent becsapja a legjobb barátját, másrészt pedig szégyenkezett Piton és Lupin miatt is. Ron szerencsére jobban megrémült a lebukás lehetőségétől, így minden további kérdés nélkül elindult az alagútban visszavezető úton.  
  
A rémesen hosszúnak tűnő görnyedt sietés alatt egyetlen szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Mintha Ron tényleg arra számított volna, hogy Piton haragja utoléri őket, ezért annyira gyorsan kapkodta a lábát, hogy Harrynek nehezére esett tartani a tempót. Mikor aztán kiértek az alagútból, Harry már alig kapott levegőt, és Ron is erőteljesen zihált. Csámpás még mindig ott sertepertél a fa körül, és ahogy a fiúk felbukkantak, máris ugrott, hogy tegye a dolgát. Amint a fa megdermedt, Harry behúzta Ront a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alá, majd a melléjük szegődött Csámpást is felkapta a földről. Hagrid már rég felhagyott a teliholdat vadul ugató Agyar megrendszabályozásával, így a két fiúnak legalább a vadőr előtti lebukástól nem kellett tartania. A macskával a karjában és Ronnal a sarkában, no meg nehezítő körülményként a felfelé vezető úton, Harry gondolatai még mindig a látottak körül jártak. Annyira szürreális élményként élt benne, hogy igazán nem tudta, miként vélekedjen most minderről. Lényének egyik része haragudott mindkét férfira, a másikra pedig mélységes csalódottság telepedett…  


***

Harry nyomorultul érezte magát, és ez még másnap reggel sem csitult. Az éjszakát végigforgolódta, mikor pedig végre el tudott aludni, akkor rémálmok hosszú, egybefüggő sora követte egymást bilincsekről, halk, félreérthetetlen nyögésekről, súlyos vasrácsokról, bedeszkázott ablakokról, fehér hajú, ismerősen ismeretlen alakról, és egy éjfekete szemű rohadékról.  
  
– Fáj minden tagom – nyöszörögte Ron a reggelije fölött görnyedve. A fiú homlokát kékeszöld foltok meg egy vörös pukli tarkította; az éjszakai alagútmászás ékes bizonyítékának nyomai. Haja kócosan meredezett szanaszét, de nem vette a fáradságot arra, hogy tegyen ellene.  
  
– Aha – értett egyet Harry –, nekem is.  
  
Ez csak részben volt igaz. Harry, mivel alacsonyabb volt Ronnál, és kevésbé testesebb, ráadásul a fogói mivolta miatt sokkal hajlékonyabb, nem érezte meg annyira a tegnapi alagútmászást, mint barátja. Ennek ellenére könnyebbnek gondolta erre fogni a saját rosszkedvét, minthogy esetleg be kelljen vallania az igazságot.  
  
Hermione megrovó pillantással illette a két fiút, és nem rejtette véka alá a véleményét az éjszakai akcióval kapcsolatosan. Messzemenőkig feleslegesnek és veszélyesnek minősítette. Mindazonáltal, mint utólag kiderült, a lány a maga módján azért nem hagyta őket magukra. Még ha fizikailag nem is tartott velük, Csámpást felbukkanása az ő érdeme volt. Ezenkívül az asztalon felejtett Tekergők Térképén is nyomon követte a fiúk útját. Hermione erről a nagyterem felé vezető úton számolt be Harrynek és Ronnak. A témát persze nem vesézték ki jobban, mert bár a Roxfortban maradott diákok száma napról-napról fogyatkozott, azért sosem lehetett tudni, hogy ki hallgatja ki a beszélgetésüket. Ronnak ráadásul kezdett olyan tévképzete támadni, hogy Draco Malfoy mindenhol ott van, amit még Harry is túlzásnak tartott.  
  
– Ír valami érdekeset? – tette fel a szokásos kérdést Ron a Reggeli Prófétába temetkezett Hermionénak.  
  
– Csak a szokásos. Újabb eltűnések, újabb halottak… – szólt csüggedten. Aztán reszketősen felsóhajtott, és lapozott egyet. – Ah! Mégis van itt valami! – helyesbített. Erre már Harry is felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Olvasd! – sürgette meg a lányt.  
  
– _A tegnapi napon ismeretlen elkövetők kifosztották, földig rombolták, majd ezt követően felgyújtották az Abszol út 34. szám alatt található Jimmy Kiddell Csodapálca üzlethelyiségét. A pálcakészítő mester szétszaggatott és összeégett holtestét az aurorok már azonosították_ – olvasta Hermione hangosan, növekvő rémülettel a hangjában. – A Kiddell Csodapálca volt az egyetlen másik varázspálca szaküzlet Ollivander eltűnése óta, amelyik még működött az Abszol úton – fűzte hozzá, felpillantva az újságból. – _Nem ez volt az egyetlen, pálcamesterek ellen elkövetett támadás a közelmúltban. Emlékezzünk csak Garrick Ollivander és az essexi Abram Marchand esetére…_ – Hermione félbehagyta a felolvasását, és aggodalomtól sugárzó tekintetét a fiúkra emelte. – Ha ez így megy tovább, nem marad egyetlen pálcakészítéshez értő mester sem. Nem lesz, aki pálcát adjon a tizenegy éves gyerekeknek, és azok sem juthatnak újhoz, akiknek az előző tönkrement.  
  
– Mi érdeke származik ebből bárkinek is? – Harry szándékosan fogalmazott kétértelműen. Neville, aki mellette ült, és ezidáig a reggelijével volt elfoglalva, felelt a kérdésére.  
  
– Ha nincs pálca, kiszolgáltatottakká válunk.  
  
– Úgy van, ahogy Neville mondja – bólogatott Hermione. – De nem ez jelenti az egyetlen problémát. Itt is van – bökött a kép melletti szövegre. – _A megrendült varázstársadalom már elkezdte a gyűjtögetést… Egyes varázslók és boszorkányok még az erőszaktól sem riadnak vissza annak érdekében, hogy nem tisztességes úton tartalékot halmozzanak fel a varázstársadalom legfontosabb eszközéből._  
  
– Én azt hittem, hogy egy varázsló csak a saját pálcájával képes varázsolni – adott hangot megdöbbenésének Harry.  
  
– Nem feltétlenül.  
  
– Én is Charlie pálcáját kaptam meg annak idején – emlékeztette Ron Harryt. – Csak később lett sajátom, miután eltörtem Charlie-ét, és apa megnyerte azt a temérdek pénzt, amiből aztán nekem is vettek egy saját pálcát.  
  
– Az én régi pálcám is a szüleimé volt – fűzte hozzá Neville.  
  
– A pálca a varázslók és boszorkányok legnagyobb fegyvere, és nyilván mindenki a saját, személyre szabott pálcájával tudja a legteljesebb eredményt elérni, de adott körülmények között, például családtagok esetében, nem ritka, hogy egymáséit is ugyanolyan jól tudják használni – magyarázott tovább Hermione. Harrynek, aki a legmuglibb emberek között nőtt fel, még mindig lehetett újat tanítani a varázslók szokásairól és életéről. – Ráadásul, ha erőszakkal szerzi meg valaki a pálcát, akkor jó esélye van rá, hogy a pálca érzékelni fogja a nagyobb hatalmat. Még ha eredendően nem is erősebb az új tulajdonos, de ez egyfajta…  
  
– Erődemonstrálás?  
  
– Fogalmazhatunk így is.  
  
– Tehát akkor…  
  
– Szia, Leanne! – köszönt Hermione hangosan, felhívva a figyelmet a hirtelen felbukkanó hugrabugosra.  
  
– Sziasztok! Szia, Harry! Ezt neked küldik. – A lány ismerős kézírással ellátott pergamentekercset nyújtott át a fiúnak. Harry egyből felélénkült ennek láttán; egészen biztosra vette, hogy az üzenet egy újabb különórára vonatkozik Dumbledore irodájában. Remélte, hogy az igazgató a Titkok Kamrájában látott rejtélyre fog válasszal szolgálni.  
  
– Kösz, Leanne – hálálkodott, mintha csak a lány érdeme volna az egész.  
  
– Nincs mit. Akkor én megyek. Sziasztok! – Mielőtt azonban Leanne még elfordulhatott volna, Harry gyorsan elkapta a csuklóját, és hirtelen támadt jókedvében olyasmit tett, amivel még saját magát is meglepte.  
  
– Leanne, várj…  
  
– Hm?  
  
– Van már programod a következő roxmortsi hétvégére?  
  
Leanne-t láthatóan váratlanul érte a kérdés.  
  
– Nincs, azt hiszem – vágott elgondolkodó képet.  
  
– Akkor lenne kedved velem jönni a faluba? – Harry maga sem tudta, miért, de nagyon szeretett volna kedvező választ kapni.  
  
– Persze, mehetünk együtt – egyezett bele.  
  
– Szuper! – Harry elengedte Leanne kezét, majd a lány, még mindig mosolyogva, intett a fiúnak, aztán eltűnt a hugrabugosok társasága körében. Mikor Harry visszafordult, Hermione gyanakvó tekintetével találta szembe magát.  
  
– Mi van?  
  
– Semmi – visszakozott a lány, elhessegetve a kérdést. Harrynek volt némi sejtelme arról, mire gondol Hermione, de úgy döntött, a lánynak semmi köze ahhoz, hogy ő mit csinál. Tehát magyarázkodnia sem szükséges neki. Neville-en ellenben látszott a megkönnyebbülés, amit viszont Harry nem igazán tudott értelmezni.  
  
– Akkor nem igazak a pletykák rólad és…? – motyogta Neville, némi hallgatást követően.  
  
– És kiről? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry. – Isbelről? – Neville elpirulva bólintott. – Dehogy is! – rázta a fejét Harry. – Nincs köztünk semmi. Miért gondoltad ezt?  
  
– Hát… Romilda terjeszt olyan híreket, hogy Isbel meg te… és hogy Isbel milyen… szóval, tudod… mert lecsapott téged a kezéről… és ilyesmik.  
  
– De ez egyáltalán nem igaz! – vágta rá Harry.  
  
– Isbel is ezt mondta.  
  
– Akkor miért nem hittél neki? – csodálkozott Harry. – Neki te tetszel – bökte ki. Neville a füle tövéig elpirult, míg Hermione rosszallóan csóválta a fejét.  
  
– Én nem szoktam senkinek sem tetszeni.  
  
– Ezt csak te hiszed, Neville – kotyogott közbe most a lány is, elérve ezzel, hogy Neville tovább vörösödjön. Hermione összehajtogatta az újságját, majd összeszedegette az asztalra felsorakoztatott tankönyveit és jegyzeteit is. – Attól, hogy egyesek rosszindulatú dolgokat mondanak, még nem kell mindent elhinni. Viszont bennünk bízhatsz, tudod, hogy nem tennénk nevetségessé.  
  
– Ha ti mondjátok – vont vállat Neville.  
  
– Ne légy ilyen kishitű – szólt bátorítóan a lány, majd felállt. – Most mágiatörténetre kell mennem, de sötét varázslatok kivédésén találkozunk – köszönt el a fiúktól.  
  
Harrynek, Ronnak és Neville-nek nem volt sietős. Kényelmesen elfogyasztották a reggelijüket, majd együtt indultak vissza a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Harry hangulata szinte száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett, mióta megkapta Leanne-től Dumbledore levelét, és ezt a jókedvet csak tetézte a gondolat, hogy a lány igent mondott neki a közös roxmortsi kirándulásra. Amikor viszont elérték a második emeleti lépcsőfordulót, Harrynek ismét megfordult a fejében, hogy talán pont most lenne a megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy ismét lemerészkedjen a Titkok Kamrájába – de vajon szükséges-e ez, ha egyszer Dumbledore-hoz hivatalos különórára? Ront mondjuk magával vihetné, és ezzel bebizonyíthatnák Hermionénak is az igazságot, csakhogy semmi olyasmi nem jutott eszébe, amit megfelelő kifogásként használhatott volna Neville lerázásához. A tanórákra igyekvő diákok között akár még észrevétlenül is besurranhattak volna a lezárt lánymosdóba, ám mire Harry elszánta volna rá magát, legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a helyiségből nem más lépett ki, mint Luna Lovegood.  
  
– Szia, Luna! – köszönt oda neki Neville.  
  
– Sziasztok! Jobban vagy már, Neville? – A fiú bólintott, elmesélte Lunának, miféle instrukciókkal látta őt el Madam Pomfrey, majd kisvártatva Harry is megkapta ugyanezt a kérdést.  
  
– Öhm, igen, kösz. És te?  
  
– Én nem ájultam el.  
  
Ron felnevetett, de még Neville-t is kuncogásra késztette a lány válasza.  
  
– Te, Luna, mit kerestél Hisztis Myrtle mosdójában? – kíváncsiskodott aztán a vörös hajú fiú, akinek valószínűleg ugyanaz járhatott a fejében, mint Harrynek.  
  
– Hisztis Myrtle-t látogattam meg – felelte magától értetődő módon Luna.  
  
– Odabent van? – hökkent meg Harry. A lány arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni, mit gondol pontosan. – Mármint…  
  
– Általában ott szokott lenni. – Harry Ronra sandított. – Nem sokan járnak be hozzá – fűzte tovább a szót Luna. – Nem szeretik, hogy folyton sír és kiabál. De engem nem zavar.  
  
– És mondd csak, _most_ is ott van?  
  
– Nem tudom. Az előbb még ott volt, de néha szeret ő is kimozdulni.  
  
Harry alig tudott odafigyelni a további beszélgetésre, annyira szeretett volna utánajárni a rejtélynek. És persze, hogy Hermione pont most nem volt itt. Akkor a saját fülével hallhatná, amit Luna mondott.  
  
– Ügyesen vezetted le a meccset – csendült most Luna álmatag hangja, Ronnak címezve a mondandóját. – McGalagony professzor nekem nem szólt, hogy akarom-e folytatni – mesélte kellemetlen őszinteséggel. Ronon látszott, hogy egyszerre érzi kényelmetlenül magát, miközben csak úgy dagadt a büszkeségtől. A fiú közvetítését nagyon sokan megdicsérték, némelyek egészen odáig ragadtatták magukat, hogy jobbnak tartották még Lee Jordan – a Weasley ikrek barátjának – szakkommentálásánál is.  
  
– Nekem tetszett az is, ahogy te csináltad – szerénykedett Ron, bár szinte üvöltött róla, mennyire elégedett magával. – De azért tényleg jó volt ott ülni és közvetíteni.  
  
– És hát Harry is gondoskodott arról, hogy izgalmas legyen – fűzte hozzá Neville, utalva a Ginnyvel közösen bemutatott nagyszerű Vronszkij-műbukásra.  
  
– Meghiszem azt! – kontrázott Ron.  
  
– A hollóhátasok és a hugrabugosok is nektek drukkoltak – erősítette meg Luna. – Leanne ott ült mellettem, és együtt néztük a meccset. Mostanában nagyon sokat szomorkodik.  
  
– Miért? – támadt fel Harry kíváncsisága.  
  
– Nagyon magányos, hiányzik neki Katie Bell.  
  
– De hát van neki más barátnője is – értetlenkedett Ron.  
  
Luna megdöntötte a fejét, és hatalmas, kék szemeivel rámeredt a fiúra. Ron csak nagyokat pislogott, és Harry sem értette, mire céloz Luna.  
  
– Az sohasem ugyanolyan – rázta a fejét a lány, de mégis volt valami a csöndes szavaiban, ami olyan különössé tette a kijelentését.  


***

Harry minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy elfojtsa izgatottságát; nem akarta, hogy mindez kiüljön az arcára, mikor a péntek este esedékes különórájára igyekezett. A Leanne által Harryhez eljuttatott üzenet valóban az igazgatótól érkezett – megfogalmazása alapján pedig arra következtethetett a három jó barát, hogy újabb különóra van kilátásban. Ennek reménye aztán két napra elegendő izgalommal és beszédtémával látta el őket. Míg Hermionét és Ront a lehetséges emlékek tartották lázban, addig Harryben mindennél jobban égett a vágy, hogy a Titkok Kamrájának rejtélyéről faggathassa ki a varázslót.  
  
Dumbledore már várta Harryt; és amikor a fiú belépett az irodába, az idős mágus arcán játszó apró mosoly egészen reményt adónak hatott. A griffendélesnek találgatnia sem kellett, miért. Az asztalon ott állt a rúnákkal telehintett fekete kőedény, ékes bizonyságául annak, hogy az igazgató végre-valahára megszerezte az olyannyira áhított emléket.  
  
– Gyere csak beljebb, Harry – invitálta az idős mágus.  
  
– Ugye ez itt _az_ az emlék, uram? – tört ki belőle a mohó kíváncsiság, egyszeriben minden mást kitörölve a fejéből.  
  
– Fogalmazzunk úgy, része annak. De ne szaladjunk még ennyire előre. Ülj csak le, beszélgessünk kicsit, mielőtt még megnéznénk a fiola tartalmát. – Harry engedelmeskedett. Noha égett a vágytól, hogy mielőbb mindent megtudjon, igyekezett türelmet erőltetni magára. – Először is, javaslom, kezdjük ott, ahol legutoljára abbahagytuk. Emlékszel még az utolsó beszélgetésünkre, Harry? Nem volt azért olyan rég.  
  
Harrynek beletelt pár percébe, mire minden részletet felidézett magában az utolsó különórán elhangzottakról, de utána magabiztosan mondta fel a „leckét”:  
  
– Öhm, ott, hogy az idősebb Avery, aki már az iskolában is Tom Denem köreibe tartozott, elvitte a hírt Voldemortnak az igazgató úr és Grindelwald csatájáról, a hallgatatlanság szóbeszédéről, és mindarról, amit a Szárnyas Vadkanban megtudott – foglalta össze egy mondatban.  
  
– Így van – bólintott a varázsló –, és akkor megegyeztünk abban, hogy Tom nagy valószínűséggel emiatt a híresztelés miatt indult útnak Hepzibah Smith meggyilkolását követően. Nem a menekülési szándék vezette – hangsúlyozta –, hanem hogy kiderítse, mi igaz a szóbeszédből. Mit gondolsz, Harry, arra vonatkozóan van ötleted, hol kereshette Tom a kérdéseire a választ? – Az igazgató megdöntötte a fejét, és elnézve a félhold alakú szemüvege fölött, áthatóan kék szemeit egyenesen a fiú tekintetébe fúrta.  
  
– Két ember jöhet számításba – felelte Harry halkan, megtartva a szemkontaktust, így nem kerülte el a figyelmét Dumbledore pillantásának villanása. – Az igazgató úr és Gellert Grindelwald.  
  
– Úgy bizony – erősítette meg Dumbledore. – Volna még valami, mielőtt megtekintenénk az emléket. – Harry nem volt biztos abban, hogy valóban jól értelmezi-e, de mintha az igazgató hangjába egy kis nyugtalanság vegyült volna. – Elengedhetetlennek tartom megjegyezni, hogy bár ezek az emlékek nem kötődnek szorosan Voldemort életéhez, a későbbiekben mégiscsak fontosak lehetnek ahhoz, hogy megértsd bizonyos tettek miértjét. Most pedig, kérlek, lépj közelebb. – A griffendéles engedelmesen az idős mágus mellé lépett, és arcát már rutinosan merítette bele az ezüstösen hömpölygő folyamba.  
  
Harry és Dumbledore keményre taposott, kavicsos földútra érkezett. Az út két oldalán buja, zöld növényzet, terebélyes, magas fák, kisebb csemeték és vadvirágok nőttek. A nap magasan tűzött, a levegő vibrált a melegétől, Harry szinte érezte a fülledt nyári illatkavalkádot. Valahol a távolban harangszó csendült, de a fiú fülét most beszélgetés foszlányai ütötték meg. Dumbledore elindult a földúton felfelé, a griffendéles követte, de nem kellett sokáig menniük, mire elértek egy elágazóhoz. Itt az idős mágus megállt, és Harry végre meglátta, kiktől származnak a hangok.  
  
Az út jobb oldalán hosszú kőkerítés futott végig, előtte gondosan lenyírt, itt-ott sárgára fakult fű nőtt, mögötte pedig kőből épült házikó magasodott. Ennek oldalán, az érő gyümölcsöktől roskadozó lugas alatt két tinédzserkorú fiú állt. Egyikük valamivel idősebb lehetett a másiknál. Mindkettejük haja hosszú volt, arcuk helyes, de míg az alacsonyabbik gőgösen unott képet vágott, a másik kellemes hangon csevegett a kapu innenső oldalán ácsorgó látogatóikkal.  
  
– Hadd mutassam be nektek az unokaöcsémet – szólt a boszorkánysüveget viselő nő. Harry ismerősnek találta az arcvonásait; mintha már látta volna valahol.  
  
– Gellert Grindelwald – nyújtott kezet a boszorkány mellett várakozó fiatal fiú. Szőke haja lágyan hullott az arcába, kék tekintete szinte szikrázott a napsütésben, miközben arcán ravasz kis mosoly bujkált.  
  
– Albus Dumbledore – üdvözölte őt a kerítés túloldaláról a magasabbik fiú –, ő pedig az öcsém, Aberforth. – Utóbbi említett semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy szimpatizálna a szőkével, nem nyújtott kezet, és épphogy csak egy pillantásra méltatta a másikat.  
  
– Arianát pedig majd megismered – kotyogott közbe az asszonyság. – Ő a Dumbledore fivérek kishúga – magyarázta az unokaöccsének.  
  
– A húgunknak törékeny az egészsége, nem találkozhat vele akárki – vakkantotta Aberforth ellenségesen. Aztán megfordult, és besietett a házba. Az idősebbik Dumbledore kis fintorral az arcán nézett utána.  
  
– Elnézést, Bathilda néni – kért bocsánatot, miután a bejárati ajtó nagy hanggal becsapódott mögötte.  
  
– Semmi baj, kedveském – legyintett a nő. – Gellert, mi lenne, ha maradnál egy kicsit, megismerkedhetnétek Albusszal. Igen figyelemreméltó tehetség. Bizonyára sok közös témát találhatnátok.  
  
A szőke fiú most Dumbledore-ra pillantott; annak kellemes mosolya láttán az ő vigyora is kiszélesedett.  
  
– Szóval, most végeztél a Roxfortban…?  
  
Harry nem hallotta sem a mondat további részét, sem az arra érkező választ, és mielőtt még lehetősége lett volna felfogni, mi is történik, a kép elhalványult, aztán ismét kiélesedett a szeme előtt. Ezúttal csillagokkal sűrűn teleszórt éjszakai égbolt alatt találta magát. A levegő kellemes hőmérsékletűre hűlt, valahol nem messze egy tó lehetett, ahonnan békakuruttyolás hangjait hozta a lágyan lengedező szél. A magas fűben tücskök ciripeltek, és Harry látni vélte az apró szentjánosbogarak fényét is, ahogy azok ide-oda röpködtek a fákkal benőtt területen. Az éjszakai neszeket oda nem illő, halk kacarászás törte meg. Harry körülnézett, de nem kellett sokat forgolódnia, mire felfedezte az egyik vaskos fa tövében ücsörgő, mostanra ismerőssé vált fiúkat. Dumbledore és Grindelwald az avarban feküdtek és a csillagokat bámulták. Dumbledore vörösesbarna haja hosszan kígyózott el a földön, Grindelwald szőke fürtjei azonban most is inkább az arcába hulltak. A két fiú sutyorogva beszélgetett, majd időnként hangosan felnevettek. Harry nem tudta mire vélni a felnőttesen komoly témát; Dumbledore a transzformáció olyan ágazatairól tartott élvezetes kiselőadást, amelyről a fiú még életében nem hallott. Grindelwald ellenben nemcsak érdekfeszítőnek, hanem mulatságosnak is tartotta, mert újra és újra közbeszólt, kiegészítette a saját meglátásaival, aztán együtt nevetettek.  
  
– Örülök, hogy megoszthatom veled ezeket – suttogta egyszeriben Dumbledore. Nyílt, leplezetlen tekintetéből nem volt nehéz kiolvasni a vágyódást, amikor Grindelwald felé fordította az arcát. A szőke fiú erre pimaszul elvigyorodott, és kacér pillantással felelt. Nem érezhette szükségét a hangos válasznak. Harry észrevette, hogy Grindelwald keze lassan Dumbledore-é felé araszol, és egyszerűen tudta, hogy mi fog következni, mégis nehéz volt elhinni, hogy tényleg megtörténik.  
  
Grindelwald felkönyökölt, és hosszasan bámult le Dumbledore-ra. Aztán lehajolt, haja eltakarta Harry elől az arcát, de a fiú még így is belepirult a pillekönnyű csók látványába. Nem érezte helyesnek, hogy ilyen meghitt pillanatnak a szemtanúja lehet, ezért igyekezett csak fél szemmel figyelni a két gondtalan kamaszt. Megkönnyebbülésére a csók nem tartott sokáig. Puhatolózó, kezdetleges próbálkozásnak tűnt.  
  
– Ezt meg kell örökíteni – suttogta Grindelwald. Ezzel előkapta a pálcáját, majd felülve körülnézett. Végül tekintete megállapodott annak a fának a törzsén, amelynek tövében feküdtek. Harry nem hallotta, hogy hangosan kimondta volna a varázsigét, de kisvártatva arany betűkkel írott dátum rajzolódott ki a sötét fatörzsön.  
  
– _Július huszonegy…_ – olvasta el hangosan Dumbledore. Arcán nevetés játszott, és az a szeretetteljes kifejezés, amellyel most már egyfolytában a másik fiút illette.  
  
A kép azonban egyszeriben ismét megváltozott, halványulni kezdett, és Harry ezúttal cseppet sem bánta, hogy így történt. A szőke fiú buja tekintete ugyanis olyasmit sugallt, amelynek Harry végképp nem szeretett volna a tanúja lenni. Mikor a szeme előtti táj kirajzolódott, meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy ismét a földúton állnak; ezúttal annak túlfelén.  
  
– Mi az, hogy elment? – Dumbledore őrjöngő kiabálása bezengte az egész környéket.  
  
– Igazán sajnálom, Albus, de őt is megviselték a történtek. Kérte, hogy ma reggel hadd mehessen el.  
  
– Bathilda néni, tessék megmondani, hova ment! – követelte a fiú. – Tudnom kell – vált esdeklővé a hangja.  
  
– Ne haragudj, gyermekem, de nem tudom megmondani – simított végig Bathilda a fiú kezén. – Kérlek, Albus, nyugodj meg. Az idő most nem alkalmas arra, hogy ilyesmivel foglalkozz. Mondd inkább, hogy mit segíthetek a temetés körül. – Dumbledore nem felelt azonnal. Harry látta raja, hogy legszívesebben ordítana, vagy talán sírna. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy melyiket lenne megrendítőbb látnia, de nagyon örült neki, hogy Bathilda csitításának volt valamennyi eredménye. – Gellert biztosan írni fog neked…  
  
Dumbledore elfordította a fejét; látszott rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem hisz ebben.  
  
A falu képe ismét szertefoszlott, helyét ezúttal egy kies pusztaság váltotta fel. Harry messzire ellátott, de se egy fa, se egy bokor, se semmi… se közel, se távol. Egyszerűen csak ők voltak ott Dumbledore-ral. Vagyis… mégsem. Harry észrevett most két alakot. Egymással szemben álltak, nem túl közel, de nem is túlságosan távol egymástól. Mivel más zaj nem hallatszott, nem kellett kiabálniuk.  
  
– _Ha békét akarsz, készülj a háborúra._ – Ez a szőke férfi szájából hangzott el, akiben Harry most felismerte az idősödő Gellert Grindelwaldot. A varázsló sokat változott az évek folyamán, de szőke haja, szikrázó kék szemei és a ravasz arckifejezés még mindig megmaradt védjegyének.  
  
A vele szemben álló Dumbledore is megöregedett. Haja ugyan még mindig vörösesbarna árnyalatban hullott a vállára, ám mostanra már szakállt is növesztett, és az azóta elmaradhatatlan félhold alakú szemüvege is ott csillogott görbe orrán.  
  
– Épp azt teszem – emelte fel a pálcáját, mielőtt azonban lesújtott volna, a kép ismét tovaröppent, hogy három napot átugorva Harry és az idős Dumbledore a csata végére érkezzenek meg.  
  
– Nem én öltem meg Arianát! – üvöltötte Grindelwald.  
  
– Akkor miért futottál el?  
  
Grindelwald nem felelt, valószínűleg túlságosan elgyötört lehetett már hozzá. Talárját cafatokra szaggatta az a töméntelen átok, amit Dumbledore mondott ki rá. Arcát vágások ás zúzódások tarkították. Egyik keze furcsa szögben csavarodott ki, miközben ott feküdt a kies pusztaságban. Szikrázóan kék szemei most halott szürkének tűntek, mintha csak tükröt tartanának a puszta fölött sötétlő égboltnak. Dumbledore lenézett rá; az ő szemeiből is eltűnt a fény. Arca végtelen szomorúságot tükrözött, és Harry riadtan vette észre, hogy a férfi sír.  
  
– Végzel velem? – lihegte Grindelwald.  
  
Harry nem tudta meg a választ azonnal, mert a kép ismét megváltozott; ezúttal minden eddiginél sötétebb és hidegebb helyre kerültek. Magas, fekete falak vették körül, melyek a mennyezettel egyetemben belevesztek a semmibe. A fáklyák fényében táncoló kísérteties árnyképekről Harrynek a dementorok jutottak eszébe, és egy pillanatra kiverte őt a jeges veríték. Aztán gyorsan lehiggadt, ahogy kiderült, hogy azok az árnyak, mind emberek. Nem akart gyávának mutatkozni Dumbledore előtt, de mivel az orráig alig látott el, úgy gondolta, nem szégyen, ha kicsit közelebb húzódik az igazgatóhoz. Az idős mágus keze a vállára siklott, majd gyengéden megfordította őt. Harry tekintete ekkor megakadt a számára már annyira ismerős helyiségen. Igen, ez volt az, amit az álmaiban látott. És ott bent, a takaró alól kilógó szőke tincsek gazdájában felismerte Gellert Grindelwaldot.  
  
A fiú nem tudta, hogy közelebb kell-e mennie, így Dumbledore-ra pillantott. Annak tekintete szintén a cellában fekvő alakot figyelte. Arcán még mindig ott ült az a végtelen szomorúság, amelyet Harry az előző emlékképben látott. Az idős mágus, anélkül, hogy Harryre nézett volna, megfogta a fiú könyökét, és kiemelte őt a merengőből.  
  
Az igazgatói iroda melege váratlanul arcul csapta Harryt. Olyan hirtelen szakadt ki a reménytelenség fekete masszájából, hogy most a vidám színekben pompázó szoba látványa egészen mellbe vágta. Dumbledore csendesen elfoglalta a helyét a karosszékében, és Harry is követte a példáját az asztal túlsó oldalán. Nem igazán tudta, mit mondtatta most, valószínűleg semmi olyat, ami ideillő lenne, így hallgatott, és hagyott egy kis időt az igazgatónak. A fiú arca ismét égni kezdett, ahogy eszébe jutottak az első emlékek. Olyasminek volt a tanúja, amely, véleménye szerint, cseppet sem tartozott rá. Dumbledore mégis megtisztelte a bizalmával, és megmutatta neki, hogy Harry megérthesse, mi miért történt.  
  
– Tehát ez az emlék az igazgató úré – szólalt meg hosszú percek némaságát követően, mikor már nem bírta tovább a fullasztó csendet.  
  
– Kétség sem fér hozzá – bólintott az igazgató. Dumbledore hangja természetesen csenget, és némi hezitálást követően úgy folytatta a magyarázatot, ahogy azt Harry már megszokhatta tőle. – Amiért megmutattam neked, az azért történt, hogy nagyobb rálátást nyerj arra, miért alakultak így a dolgok; ezekről csupán igen kevés embernek van tudomása, éppen emiatt jöhettek is létre azok a szóbeszédek, amikről már neked is volt szerencséd hallani. De hogy visszakanyarodjunk a számunkra fontos témához… – Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt visszatért volna a különórákon eddig megtapasztalt „menetrendhez”. – Minden okunk megvan azt feltételezni, hogy Denem nem azonnal indult útnak, ahogy tudomására jutott a csatlósa által szolgáltatott, kétes bizonyosságú információ. Az ifjú Voldemort tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal a ténnyel, hogy hívei miként igyekeznek a kedvében járni. A kivárása nem csupán arra utal, hogy Tom meg volt győződve önmaga nagyszerűségéről, hanem azt is megmutatja, miként vélekedett rólam abban az időben.  
  
– Nem egészen értem – vallotta be Harry. Arra számított, hogy Dumbledore csalódott lesz emiatt, ám az idős mágus nem mutatta ennek semmi jelét.  
  
– Mint azt már az előző különórák alkalmával is megbeszéltük, Denem mindig is úgy gondolta, elpazarolom a tehetségemet, mindazonáltal hitt abban, hogy ő sokkal többre viszi ezáltal, mint én valaha is fogom.  
  
– Ez őrültség.  
  
– Annyira talán mégsem – mutatott rá Dumbledore. – Na de ne kanyarodjunk el ennyire. Tehát azok után, hogy miféle mendemonda keringett, Tom hitt abban, hogy az ő módszerei sokkal magasabb szintű varázslóvá tehetik őt, mint amit én elértem. Éppen ezért nem tett le a horcruxok készítéséről. Továbbra is bízott magában…  
  
– Annak ellenére, hogy nem sikerült neki? – kotyogott közbe Harry.  
  
– Pontosan; mivelhogy, bármennyire is hihetetlen, Tom valószínűleg nem kudarcként élte meg a sikertelenségeit.  
  
– Hát akkor? – csodálkozott el a fiú.  
  
– Csak elképzeléseim vannak róla, valójában mi történt; de nyugodtan cáfolj meg, ha úgy érzed, a téziseim nem állják meg a helyüket. – Dumbledore megvárta, míg Harry rábólint. – Azt már tudjuk, hogy Denem először a naplója horcruxá tételével próbálkozott. Ez egy igen egyszerű tárgy, mindazonáltal ne feledkezzünk meg róla, hogy Tomnak sokat jelentett. Kötődött hozzá, írt bele, lejegyezte a gondolatait, ha úgy tetszik, belehelyezte lényének egy részét. A próbálkozása, hogy a naplóját horcurxá tegye, ugyan nem hozott mindent elsöprő sikert, de kudarcra sem volt ítélve. Ezen felbuzdulva, talán úgy hitte, valami sokkal magasztosabb tárgyat kell következőnek keresnie, olyat, ami érdemes arra, hogy a lelkének egy darabkáját megőrizze. Ekkor került a képbe a gyűrű, amit Morfintól, a nagybátyjától szerzett meg. A gyűrű Mardekár utódainak öröksége, tehát ennél tökéletesebbet aligha találhatott volna a céljai elérésére.  
  
– De nem sikerült neki.  
  
– Nem. Ugyanis, amíg egy napló rendelkezik azzal a különleges tulajdonsággal, hogy személyiséggel ruházható fel, addig a gyűrű erre nem volt képes. Az képtelen volt befogadni Voldemort roncsolt lelkének darabkáját. Mi már tudjuk, hogy miért, de meglátásom szerint Denem akkoriban ezt nem sejthette. Talán úgy gondolta, hogy a gyűrű mégsem olyan nagyszerű tárgy, hiszen csak egy egyszerű ékszer, még ha Mardekár hagyatéka is, nem bírt varázserővel.  
  
– Ezért döntött úgy, hogy felkutatja a Roxfort alapítóinak ereklyéit? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.  
  
– Ha először nem is ez volt a célja, hiszen erről előző óráink egyikén már ejtettünk szót – pontosított Dumbledore –, az egészen biztos, hogy a különleges mágiával bíró tárgyak színes palettája adta lehetőségek miatt szegődött el a Borgin&Burkes szaküzletének alkalmazásába. Ennél jobb helyet keresve sem találhatott volna, hogy a forró kondérhoz a legközelebb kerülhessen. Ezután már sokkal nagyobb esély kínálkozott, hogy célirányosan kezdjen kutakodni olyan varázstárgyak után, amelyek méltónak találtatott volna Voldemort lelkének befogadására. Eközben érte el a csata és azok szereplőinek halhatatlanságáról szóló híre. De Tom ekkor még mindig a saját útját járta. A szenzáció lecsengése után egy évvel aztán ölébe hullott a nagy lehetőség Mardekár medáljának és Hugrabug kelyhének képében. Csakhogy mágikus tárgy ide, mágikus tárgy oda, Denem sem a medálból, sem a kehelyből nem tudott horcruxot készíteni. Véleményem szerint itt el kellett gondolkodnia, mi az, ami meggátolja a céljai elérésében.  
  
– Ekkor jött neki az ötlet, hogy másképp akarja csinálni.  
  
– Én is erre a következtetésre jutottam – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Hepzibah Smith halála után már nem érezte biztonságosnak az országban maradni, így felkerekedett, hogy messzi helyekre vándorolva lelje meg az annyira vágyott tudást. Később, miután visszatért, nálam is próbálkozott meglelni a választ. Vagy ha nem is a választ, de mindenképpen bizonyosságot akart nyerni, hogy jó úton halad, esetleg már meg is lelte, amit annyira keresett. Ám ezt az előző különóráink alkalmával már kiveséztük, erről többet nem tudok neked mondani – fejezte be ezzel Dumbledore a magyarázatot.  
  
Az idős mágus elhallgatott, Harry azonban még várt valamire. Nemcsak szerette volna, de számított is arra, hogy Dumbledore beavatja őt egy titokba, abba, amire már maga is rájött. Ismét farkasszemet néztek, a zöld tekintet összekapcsolódott a kékkel, és kimondani sem kellett, hogy egyszeriben mindent megértsen. A kirakó hiányzó darabjai lassan a helyükre illeszkedtek, kiadva azt a képet, amiről Harrynek voltak már sejtelemei, de mostanra bizonyosságot is nyert.  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy a professzor úr tud párszaszóul – jegyezte meg, látszólag ide nem illően. Dumbledore halványan, ugyanakkor sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem is – válaszolt feltámadó derűvel. – A megértésben ezzel szemben nem akadályoz meg semmit. És legalább annyira értek az utánozás művészetéhez, mint a kedves Ronald Weasley barátod.  
  
– Akkor ez tanulható? – lepődött meg Harry. – Azt hittem, erre születni kell.  
  
– Kellő kitartással majdnem hogy minden ismeret elsajátítható, mégis vannak határok, amelyeket sajnálatos módon még a legnagyobb eltökéltség mellett sem lehet áthidalni. Természetesen próbálkozni mindig lehet, mi több, kell is.  
  
– Metamorfmágusnak is születni kell – jutott eszébe Harrynek. – Bár Tonks azt mondta, hogy vannak, akik megpróbálják megtanulni.  
  
– Lehetséges, igen. Nagy elszántsággal és tengernyi munka belefektetésével, valamint kitartással meg lehet tanulni a metamorfmágiát is. Ámde lássuk be, nagyon kevés olyan személy van, akire illik ez a leírás; sokan vállalkoznak bizonyos feladatokra, csakhogy az első, második, sokadik kudarc után feladják. Amennyiben mégsem, akkor a türelmetlenség vet véget a tanulási kísérletnek. Nem meglepő hát, hogy minden kétszázadik varázslóból talán ha csak egynek sikerül az élete során a metamorfmágiát megtanulni.  
  
– A professzor úr ismer olyat, akinek sikerült? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, azzal a nem titkolt szándékkal, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, Dumbledore is egyike ezeknek a „kétszázadik varázslóknak”.  
  
– El kell keserítselek, Harry, sajnos én nem tartozom ezen személyek közé. – Az igazgató joviális mosolya kiszélesedett. – Még nekem sem sikerült, pedig bizisten nagyon komolyan tanulmányoztam ezen mágiaág mibenlétét. Ennek ellenére, engedd meg, hogy minden szerénység nélkül állíthassam, hogy metamorfmágikus tudás hiányában is felettébb kiváló átváltozási képességekkel rendelkezem. Még akkor is, ha mindehhez varázsszavak kimondására van szükségem.  
  
Dumbledore megfogalmazása nemcsak mosolyt csalt Harry arcára, de el is gondolkodtatta. Majd ez a mosoly egyből el is halványult, mikor tovább fűzte a szót.  
  
– Hónapok óta álmodom arról a toronyról – vallott színt. – Látom a tájat, a cellát, a rácsokat…  
  
– Feltételeztem, hogy így van. – A Harry arcára kiülő döbbenet láttán Dumbledore így folytatta: – Annak, aki évtizedeket töltött azzal, hogy kutasson az egykori Tom Denem után, és megértse a Voldemort körül kialakult rejtélyt, kevés dolog okoz már meglepetést.  
  
– Ha tudta, miért nem mondta nekem, uram? – háborgott a griffendéles. – Miért nem kérdezett rá, vagy… vagy valami?  
  
– Te sem szóltál róla egy szót sem – mutatott rá Dumbledore, de hangjából továbbra is hiányzott a neheztelés. – Mindannak dacára, hogy sejtésem volt róla, nem éreztem szükségét beszélni erről, hiszen mit változtatott volna a jelenlegi tényeken, ha újra előhozakodnánk ezzel a témával? Mikor utoljára szót ejtettünk Hugrabug kelyhéről, gyanítottam, hogy több olyan emléket is fogsz látni, amelyek annyira lekötik Tom gondolatait.  
  
Harrynek be kellett látnia, hogy Dumbledore-nak ebben igaza van. Ugyanakkor valami még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni.  
  
– Gellert Grindelwaldnak – szólt tétovázva – van valami köze ahhoz, hogy a professzor úr már a jóslat előtt sem szállt szembe Voldemorttal? – Bár egészen abszurdnak hangzott a kérdést, mégis idevalónak érezte. – Mármint, nem akarok tiszteletlen lenni – szögezte le sietősen –, de az igazgató úr a valaha élt legerősebb mágusok egyike, legyőzte Grindelwaldot és Voldemort is fél öntől. Mégsem próbálkozott igazán soha szembeszállni vele. Miért?  
  
– Mert nem tudnám legyőzni.  
  
Harryt túlságosan váratlanul érte ez a minden körítést nélkülöző kijelentés.  
  
– De hát… a professzor úr…  
  
– Elhiheted nekem, Harry, megpróbáltam – bizonygatta Dumbledore. – Ha képes lennék Tomot legyőzni, akkor ne kételkedj benne, már megtettem volna. Talán úgy tűnik, nincs szívem, amiért hagytam, hogy átéld azokat a szörnyűségeket, amikre sor került, de már akkor tudtam azt, ami egyre inkább bebizonyosodik. Boldog és békés gyermekkort szerettem volna számodra biztosítani, az élet azonban nem ezt szánta neked, Harry. Megtehettem volna ugyan, hogy teljesen elzárlak a varázsvilágtól, és csak felnőttként hozlak vissza, de vajon ez mennyivel lett volna kifizetődőbb? Botorság lenne abban bízni, hogy Voldemort előbb vagy utóbb nem talál rád, de míg odakint védtelen lennél, itt legalább képes voltam viszonylagos biztonságot nyújtani neked, hogy gyerek légy, tanulj, fejlődj. Látszólag talán úgy tűnhet, én irányítom az ellenállást Voldemort ellen, de valójában nem így van. Minden a te kezedben összpontosul, Harry, csakis rajtad áll, mikor leszel képes bevégezni a próféciát. Te is, én is tudjuk, hogy addig nem lesz vége ennek, míg szemtől szemben nem álltok ti ketten. Bármekkora csalódást is okozok ezzel a kijelentésemmel, de nem hallgathatom el előled: én nem tudom legyőzni Voldemort Nagyurat.  
  
– És… Grindelwald?  
  
– Engedd meg, Harry, hogy erre egy másik alakalommal válaszoljak. – Dumbledore feltartotta a kezét, mikor Harry szólásra nyitotta száját. – Tudom, mire szerettél volna utalni, pontosan tisztában vagyok azzal, mit akarsz kérdezni – biztosította őt az igazgató. – Csupán egy rövid időre kérem még a türelmedet, amíg mindent elrendezek, de utána ígéretet teszek neked, mindenbe beavatlak. Minden kérdésedet meg fogom felelni, köztük azt is, amit most akartál feltenni.  
  
– Komolyan?  
  
– Igen, komolyan. De ehhez szükségem van a bizalmadra, és az ígéretedre, hogy ezúttal nem folyamodsz magánakciókhoz. – Harry nem felelt azonnal, csakhogy Dumbledore kitartóan várt.  
  
– Rendben – dünnyögte kelletlenül.  
  
– Ígérd meg nekem, kérlek.  
  
– Úgy lesz… ígérem – helyesbített.  
  
– Lekötelezel vele – biccentett Dumbledore. – Úgy hiszem, mára ennyi éppen elég. – Harry nem szívesen állt fel a székről; már bánta, hogy nem azonnal kérdezett rá arra, ami a leginkább érdekelte őt. De vajon akkor többet tudott volna meg, mint így? Kétséges… – És Harry – állította meg az idős mágus hangja –, ha megkérhetlek, akkor légy nagyon körültekintő, mikor beszámolsz minderről Ms. Grangernek és Mr. Weasleynek, és megnyugtatod őket, te _nem tévedtél_ – hangsúlyozta – azzal kapcsolatban, amiben most ők kételkednek Vedd még egyszer a szavukat, hogy nem árulják el a titkodat, és mindig bizonyosodj meg arról, nem adsz esélyt illetékteleneknek, hogy kihallgassanak.  
  
– Igen, uram, úgy lesz – lelkesült fel Harry, mert bár Dumbledore nem mondta ki, pontosan utalt arra, hogy igaza volt a Titkok Kamrájának rejtélyével kapcsolatban.  


***

Harry gondolatai még sokáig az emlékek körül forogtak. Hermionéval és Ronnal együtt még aznap este bezárkóztak a Szükség Szobájába, ahol Harry mindent elmesélt barátainak a merengőben látottakról. Semmilyen apróságot nem hallgatott el előlük, pontosan visszaidézve még azokat a részleteket is, amelyek pirulásra késztették, majd az azt követő társalgást is, amit Dumbledore-ral folytatott. Barátait ugyanúgy meglepte az igazgató különös emléke és az arra való magyarázat hiánya, ám Harry meglátása az volt, hogy a professzor ezzel jelezte feléje, hogy tudja, Harry most már magától is képes összerakni a kirakós darabkáit.  
  
Talán most először, Harry látta Hermione szemében az őszinte elismerést, és Ron arcáról is leolvasta a néma csodálatot. Mindenesetre szükségét érezte a barátaival is megtárgyalni a homályos részleteket, mert hárman sokkal több mindenre tudtak rájönni, minta csak ő egyedül találgatott volna. Viszont még így is rengeteg kérdés merült fel Harryben, amelyekre szeretett volna tényleges válaszokat is kapni. Mindezek ellenére azt is tudta, hogy ezúttal tényleg ki kell várnia a megfelelő alkalmat. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy ez nem hosszú idő, és még ha annyira nagyon türelmetlen is volt, most először érezte igazán azt, hogy kifizetődőbb várni, mintsem ajtóstól rontani a házba. Még ha ez olyan nagyon nehezére is esett.  
  
Ron azért nem hagyta ki az alkalmat, hogy meg ne jegyezze: „Sosem hittem volna, hogy tényleg igazam van, amikor azt mondom, Dumbledore-nak van egy eltitkolt húga.” Ezen aztán Harry újfent elgondolkodott; talán nem ártana Ron őrültségnek hitt beszólásait néha komolyan venni.  


***

Ahogy a napok teltek, Harry egyre többször kapta magát azon, hogy már nem Dumbledore vagy épp Malfoy ténykedését követi figyelemmel a térképen, hanem sokkal inkább Piton után szaglászik. Tekintete egyre többet időzött a pince környékén, mint a második emeleti folyosón. Talán arra számított, hogy ismét felfedezi Lupint, de ilyesmi nem történt még egyszer.  
  
Harry azóta sem tudta eldönteni, hogy amit látott, minek a számlájára írja. Még ha annyira egyértelműnek is tűnt minden, egy apróság mégis képes volt bizonytalanságot kelteni benne, amely után ráadásul utolsó szalmaszálként kapott. Sem Pitonról, sem Lupintól nem tudta ugyanis elképzelni, hogy összeszűrjék a levet.  
  
Talán a bájitalmester képes lenne a bosszú fegyvereként használni egykori iskolai ellenségét – bár igazán nem tudta, mivel adott volna ilyesmire okot. És az sem kizárt, hogy Remus belekeveredne egy afférba vele, mert Lupin természete valahogy ezt sugallja: ő csak vágyik valakire, bárkire, akárkire. Persze ez szembeállítaná azzal is, amit Remus Harry érzéseiről tud, és azt megint nehéznek találta elhinni, hogy a férfi ilyet tennie azok után, amit Harry mondott neki a téli szünetben. Erre a gondolatra a mellkasa tájékán érzett szorítás kissé erősebbé vált.  
  
Megmagyarázhatatlan birtoklási vágy lobbant fel benne Piton iránt, és ez épp ugyanúgy megrémítette, mint ahogyan zavarttá is tette. Úgy gondolta, hogy nem táplál gyengéd érzelmeket a bájitalmester felé, gyengédet pláne nem, érzelemként pedig maximum dühöt és haragot, és talán némi csalódottságot. De akkor mégis mi késztette erre? Talán ez is Voldemort miatt van. Elvégre a sötét varázsló a szolgájának tekinti Pitont, és Harry pontosan érzékelte azokat az emóciókat is, amit Voldemort a csatlósai irányába tanúsított: birtoklás, fölöttük állás, uralkodás.  
  
Gyűlölte, hogy mostanában egyre nehezebben tudta kettéválasztani a saját gondolatait Voldemortétól. Szerette volna végre magáénak tudni a saját érzelmeit, még akkor is, ha annyira kuszák voltak, de legalább csakis az övéi.  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét, és reflexből tornázta ülő helyzetbe magát az ágyon, épp abban a pillanatban, amint a Pitont jelző pötty eltűnt a térképről. A férfi elhagyta a kastélyt, méghozzá elég sietősen. Vajon hová ment? Lupinhoz vagy Voldemorthoz?  


***

Harry sokáig forgolódott, képtelen volt elaludni, mert amikor mégis sikerült neki, rémes képek tömkelege tódult az elméjébe. Képek csuklyát és díszes maszkot viselő alakokról, képek ördögi kacajokról, képek ártatlan életek kioltásáról, képek egy nagyszabású terv ismertetéséről.  
  
A fiú bensőjét elborították a legellentmondásosabb érzések, testét a fájdalom szaggatta, miközben elméjében úgy kavarogtak a kígyószemű szörny és a saját gondolatai, hogy ordítani akart kínjában. Talán nemcsak akarta, de meg is tette.  
  
_Emlékek kavargó folyama száguldott végig a fejében; életképek, emberek, épületek, tettek és elképzelések váltották egymást. Harry már nem sokat érzékelt a körülötte lévő világból.  
  
– Perselus – sziszegte. – Mondd, milyen hírekkel szolgálsz nekem?  
  
– Minden a tervek szerint halad, Nagyúr.  
  
– Kitűnő…_  
  
Harry hiába rángatta ki magát Voldemort elméjéből, nem sokáig volt képes így maradni; a szeme égett, teste úszott a verítékben, és az arcán vér folyt végig.  
  
_A pálcája meglendült, sziszegő szavakkal tűzdelt varázslatot bocsátva az előtte térdeplőre. Az felüvöltött a kíntól, a teste a levegőbe emelkedve vonaglott, majd visszahullt a márvány kőpadlóra. Újra és újra megismételte a műveletet. Mikor az egyik kimúlt, következett a másik. Mindaddig, míg meg nem unta a játékát, mert ekkor új szórakozás után nézett._  
  
Harrynek hányingere volt, szeretette volna kirángatni magát a szörnyűségből, de mire megmozdulhatott volna, ismét visszasüppedt a borzalmak kellős közepébe.  
  
_A vessző megsuhant, veszélyesen gyönyörű mágikus karikát varázsolva elő a semmiből. A férfi nem hátrált el, nem próbált szabadulni. Az aranyló béklyó vészterhes csattanással zárult a vékony, kecses nyak köré. Tüzesen felizzott, vérvörös nyomot hagyva a hófehér bőrön._  
  
Harry felüvöltött… emlék az emlékben, álom az álomban, emlék az álomban, álom az emlékben, Harry elméje képtelen volt több mindent befogadni…  
  
_Hatalmas robaj rázta meg a falakat, a remegés, mely végigfutott a falakon és vad mozgásba hozta a padlót is, most hirtelen abbamaradt. A leszakadozó törmelék fullasztó pora sűrűn kavargó felhőként töltötte meg a termet. A mélysüket csendet vérfagyasztó sikoly törte meg. Valaki az életét vesztette…_  
  
Harry szeme hirtelen nyílt fel, tüdeje végre levegővel telt meg, ő pedig úgy érezte, mintha épp most jutott volna a legmélyebb tó fenekéről a felszínre. Zihálva, a vaksötétségbe pislogva feküdt a hátán, s még sosem tartott ilyen sokáig rájönni, hol is van. Feje fölött a vérvörös baldachinfüggöny kizárta a külvilágot, a biztonságképpen elhelyezett bűbájok pedig elnyelték Harry lehetséges sikolyait, vagy épp őrjöngő kacagását. Már nem tudta, hol kezdődik ő, és hol végződik Voldemort. Mikor először tapasztalta meg ezt, akkor tette meg a legelső lépéseket afelé, hogy senki ne jöjjön rá, mi is történik vele az álmaiban.  
  
Az álom! – kiáltott fel Harry elméje. – Vagy inkább látomás. Melyiknek van több valószínűsége?  
  
Harry szemét már égette a sötétség, ezért inkább ismét lehunyta. Fejébe éles fájdalom hasított, és bármennyire is utálta, most mégis minden vágya volt, hogy visszatérhessen Voldemort elméjébe. A mellkasát feszítette a kín, a rosszérzés pedig egyre inkább elhatalmasodott rajta.  
  
_– Halott… – sziszegte megrendülten. – Halott – ismételte._  
  
A csöndet szinte tépni lehetett.  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Ha békét akarsz, készülj a háborúra.” – Latin közmondás. 
> 
> Mivel annyiféle nyelv megtanulható (koboldoké, sellőké, stb), úgy gondolom, hogy a párszaszó sem lehet csak született képesség. A Félvér Hercegben nincs pontosan kimondva, de nekem úgy tűnik, hogy Dumbledore is megérti a sziszegést. Máskülönben honnan tudta volna leszűrni olyan pontosan, miről beszélgettek a Gomoldok, majd Tom és Morfin? Azt pedig tudjuk, hogy lehet utánozni is, mivel Ron és Hermione ennek segítségével voltak képesek lejutni a Titkok Kamrájába az utolsó kötetben.  
> Valamint Tonks azt mondta a Főnix Rendjében, hogy a metamorfmágia is tanulható.


	17. A sötét mágus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Végre lehull a lepel arról, mit titkolt eddig olyan bőszen Dumbledore, miféle feladattal lett megbízva Piton, milyen tervet dolgoztak ki Voldemort ellen, amellyel a bájitalmester nem ért egyet, és hogy mindezt hogyan fogadja Harry.

Harry olyan gyorsan szedte a lábait, amennyire a láthatatlanná tévő köpenye és a különleges helyzet megengedte. Hasogató fejfájása még nem múlt el, ennek következtében látása is némiképp homályosnak tetszett. Vagy ez csupán a rejtekfolyosó kivilágítatlanságának következménye volna? Talán. Mindenesetre jobb résen lenni akkor is. A fiú nem tudta, mit fog találni Piton körletében – ördög és pokol, hisz arra sem volt még terve, hogyan fog bejutni –, de annyiban bizonyos volt, hogy muszáj látnia a professzor lakrészét. Biztosra vette, hogy az álmai és a látomásai a zagyvaság ellenére is kellő mennyiségű valóságtartalommal rendelkeztek, de mint annyiszor, most sem tudta, melyik része lehet igaz. Őszintén remélte, hogy nem az, amitől annyira tartott.  
  
Miután a szavak értelme eljutott Harry tudatáig, egy pillanatot sem késlelkedett; kiugrott az ágyból, magához vette a köpenyét és a pálcáját, majd mit sem törődve azzal, miféle magyarázattal álljon elő, ha bárki is lefüleli, azonnal a pince felé vette az irányt. Egy kósza pillanatig habozott, ne ébressze-e fel Ront és kérjen tőle segítséget, de ezt az ötletet végül elvetette. Csak hátráltatná őt, és időt vesztegetne. Még csak fél tizenkettő körül járt az idő, de a takarodót követően tilos volt a folyosókon tartózkodni. Ehhez mérten Harry valóban gyorsan haladt, noha egy alkalommal kénytelen volt megállni, mert Mrs. Norris keresztezte az útját. Harry egy jól irányzott varázslattal eltávolította az útból a bolhás dögöt – Mrs. Norris jó pár métert csúszott a fenekén, mire az egyik falikárpit megállította volna. Mire elért a Piton irodájához vezető szakaszhoz, már hevesen dübörgött a szíve.  
  
Vajon mit fog találni? Lehetséges, hogy Piton odabent javítja a dolgozatokat, és mérges lesz, ha meglátja? Nem, ez valószínűtlen, elvégre elalvás előtt látta a tanárt távozni a kastélyból. Na és ha nem találja itt? Abban az esetben értesíti Dumbledore-t, és az igazgató biztosan tudni fogja, mit kell tenni. Harry hirtelen elkomorult erre a gondolatra, mert ráébredt, hogy ez mégsem ilyen egyszerű. Az igazgató aztán semmit sem fog tenni, hiszen Piton egy kém, nem fogja kockáztatni a lebuktatását.  
  
A felszínre törni készülő csüggedtség és tehetetlen düh érzésétől végül megmenekítette őt a falon éppen keresztüllebegő Véres Báró szelleme. Harry sietősen lekapta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és megszaporázva a lépteit, szinte futva érkezett a kíséretet elé.  
  
– Ifjú Potter! – szólalt meg síron túli, reszelős hangján a férfi, amelyben sokkal több volt, mint egyszerű udvarias távolságtartás. Harry pedig elsápadt a rászegeződő gyászos tekintet alatt.  
  
– Hol… mi…? – Mit is akart kérdezni? Hol van? Mi történt vele? Él-e?  
  
A Báró felemelte a kezét, és a titkos átjáróra mutatott, észre sem véve, hogy ujjai eltűnnek a falban. Harry szíve azonban megdobbant, mert ennek azt kellett jelentenie, hogy a tanár odabent van. Nem lehetett másképp, bizonygatta magának a griffendéles. Már csak az volt kérdés, ő vajon hogyan fog bejutni. Sem kilincs, sem más egyéb, ajtónyitásra alkalmas szerkezet nem állt a rendelkezésére, és Piton is mindig bűbájt használt. Sosem kérdezte meg, mit, de nem is hitte, hogy a bájitalmester megmondta volna neki. Most azonban nem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy sokat töprengjen a megoldáson, mert bár lehet, hogy Piton odabent van, ha a látomásának csak a fele igaz, akkor a férfi nem lehetett túlságosan jó állapotba. Harry már azon volt, hogy berobbantja az átjárót, mikor a Báró, átnyúlva Harry testén, kezével pálcamozdulatra hasonlító kört írt le, miközben száját ismerős, sziszegő hang hagyta el.  
  
A jeges borzongást ezúttal nem írhatta csupán a szellemmel való érintkezés számlájára. Elgondolkodni ezen viszont nem maradt ideje. Amint az átjáró egy kattanás kíséretében résnyire nyílt, máris éktelen kiabálás zaja ütötte meg Harry fülét. A fiú, pálcáját maga előtt tartva, óvatosan belökte az ajtót, épp csak akkora rést nyitva, amelyen be tudott kukucskálni. Sok mindenre felkészült, de a szeme elé táruló látványra nem számított.  
  
– Áruló! Mocskos áruló! – kiabálta szinte hisztériás hangon Draco Malfoy. Harry majdnem hogy látni vélte a körülötte örvénylő mágiát, miközben a mardekáros sebes iramban lóbálta a pálcáját. Varázslata nyomán a Piton irodájában fellelhető tetemes üvegcsemennyiség egy jelentős része a falaknak csapódott. Harry kivételesen megdicsérte saját elővigyázatosságát, amiért visszafogta magát attól, hogy az átjáró kinyílását követően egyből berontson az irodába.  
  
– Hallgass meg, Draco! – próbálkozott a tanár. Hangja halk volt, mégis erélyes, bár ezúttal semmit sem ért Malfoyjal szemben.  
  
– Nem! – sikított a fiú. Ezzel egy időben üvegcserepek tucatjai száguldottak Piton felé. A tanár egy nehézkes intéssel pajzsot vont maga köré, de Harry riadtan vette tudomásul, hogy az jelenleg nem sokat ér Malfoy varázslata ellen. Piton amúgy is megviseltnek látszott; hiába állt szilárdan, hátát az egyik polcnak vetve, ruhája cafatokban lógott, arcáról és kezéről ömlött a vér. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez a mardekáros fiú műve-e, vagy a Voldemortnál tett látogatás járulékos hozadéka. – Megölte az apámat és az anyámat! Gyilkos, átkozott gyilkos! Megbosszulom! – tajtékzott Draco.  
  
Harry, a nyilvánvaló döbbenete ellenére is, most látta elérkezettnek az időt, hogy ne csak álljon és várjon. Kihasználva Malfoy őrjöngő dühét, és hogy nem figyel, a griffendéles belopózott az irodába, és rögtön le is bukott Piton íróasztala mögé, hogy valamennyire védve legyen a Malfoy által generált szilánk-forgószél ellen. Ekkor látta csak meg azt, amit az ajtó takarásától eddig nem vett észre.  
  
– Harry! – sikkantott elhalóan Hermione, aki szintén az íróasztal mögött kuporgott. A testét védelmező fényes pajzs ellenére is számos karcolás borította az arcát. – De jó, hogy itt vagy! Muszáj valamit csinálnunk! – esdekelt a lány.  
  
A fiúnak akadt volna néhány kérdése, de elég volt Hermione kétségbeesett arcára pillantania, hogy ne most akarja feltenni őket. Malfoy artikulátlan üvöltést eresztett meg, olyat, amilyet Harry nem gondolt volna, hogy bármikor is hallani fog a mindig gőgös, arisztokratikus fegyelemmel viselkedő mardekárostól. A forgószél, amely a széttört üvegcserepeket reptette a helyiségben, most még erőteljesebbé vált. Hermione felsikoltott, és Harry ösztönösen vetette magát a lány elé, hogy valamennyire megóvja őt a rájuk támadó szilánkoktól. Amennyire csak tudta, betaszigálta Hermionét az íróasztal alá. Az ösztöne azt súgta neki, hogy a helyzet csak rosszabbá fog válni, ha tovább vár. Így, kezével az arcát védve, kilökte magát az asztal takarásából, és mit sem törődve az éles üvegcserepekkel, varázslatok gyors egymásutánját végezte el.  
  
Ártása Malfoyt először a földre lökte, majd egy újabb bűbáj a pálcáját röptette távolabb tőle. A mardekárosnak feleszmélni sem volt ideje, mikor Harry egy Remus Lupintól tanult varázslattal megkötözte a fiút, végül a biztonság kedvéért még el is kábította. Mindezt olyan gyorsan és pontosan végezte el, hogy mind Hermione, mind Piton már csak akkor vette észre, hogy az üvegszilánkok már nem támadnak semmit, mikor Harry leeresztette a pálcáját. Az igazsághoz hozzátartozott, hogy maga Harry sem fogta fel azonnal, milyen összeszedetten cselekedett. Mert bár Malfoy tomboló dühének fizikai megnyilvánulása ugyan megszűnt, ám Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha az ő fejében tovább pusztított volna az a forgószél. A sebhelyében lüktető fájdalom újfent felerősödött, és kiterjedt az egész fejére. De nem, most nem engedheti meg, hogy eluralkodjanak rajta Voldemort érzései. Hermione hangja eljutott a füléig, de a szavak értelme valahol elveszett félúton. A látása ismét elhomályosult, mint mikor a folyosón igyekezett a pince felé. Folyosó. Pince. Piton. Harry megrázta a fejét, remélve, hogy ezzel kitisztulnak a gondolatai.  
  
Mikor felnézett, és ismét látott és hallott, felfedezte, hogy már nincsenek egyedül. Hermione könnytől maszatos, sebekkel tarkított arca aggodalomról tanúskodott. De hogy ez a gondterhelt kifejezés kinek is szólt, az rejtély maradt. A lány ott állt mellette, és tekintete ide-oda járt Harry és Malfoy között. A mardekáros fiú nem volt eszméleténél. A szintén sebesült Piton és a valamikor megérkező Dumbledore ott térdeltek fölötte. A köteleket eltávolították, amitől Harrynek egy pillanatra átsuhant az agyán, hogy nem tett-e kárt a fiúban, de mielőtt még jobban megijedhetett volna, Dumbledore a két griffendéles felé fordult.  
  
– Professzor úr – szólalt meg Hermione remegős hangon, mielőtt az igazgatónak vagy Harrynek esélye lett volna rá –, Draco jól van?  
  
– Fizikailag semmi baja, Ms. Granger, leszámítva néhány zúzódást. Feltételezem, az esés és a kötelek következménye. – Dumbledore hangja nem volt vádló, jóllehet, átható kék szemeiben most nyoma sem látszott a szokásos, megnyugtató derűnek. Harryt rossz érzés fogta el, mégsem érzett bűntudatot. Az igazgató felállt, és ezt a mozdulatot követte Piton is. Dumbledore pálcaintésére Malfoy teste a levegőbe emelkedett, és ráhelyezkedett a bájitalmester által elővarázsolt hordágyra. – Ms. Granger, ha volna olyan kedves, és elkísérné Mr. Malfoyt a gyengélkedőre…  
  
– Természetesen, Dumbledore professzor – vált buzgóvá hirtelen. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Hermionéból most az eminens, tettre kész prefektus beszél, vagy valami egészen más áll a háttérben.  
  
Dumbledore kiábrándító bűbájt szórt a hordágyra és a rajta fekvő mardekárosra.  
  
– Csak a biztonság kedvéért – magyarázta türelmesen, mialatt Hermione kérés nélkül leutánozta a varázslatot saját magán. – Tökéletes – bólintott az idős mágus jóváhagyóan. – Kérem, legyen óvatos a folyosókon, a Báró úr elkíséri magukat, közben én addig értesítem Madam Pomfreyt az érkezésükről.  
  
– Igenis, professzor.  
  
Ugyan Hermionéból és Malfoyból már csak egy vibráló sziluett maradt, Harry mégis észrevette, hogy várnak valamire.  
  
– Harry még egy pillanatot marad. Induljon, Ms. Granger, és legyen elővigyázatos. Később részletesen beszámolhat a történtekről.  
  
– Úgy lesz, Dumbledore professzor.  
  
Az igazgató szélesre tárta az iroda ajtaját, és miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy senki nem kószál a folyosókon, kiengedte a két diákot. A Véres Báró kísértete feltűnésmentesen követte őket. Miután a két prefektus – egyik hordágyon, másik a saját lábán – távozott, Dumbledore gyors pálcamozdulattal fényes patrónust idézet, amely olyan szélsebesen illant el, hogy még az alakját sem lehetett kivenni.  
  
Amíg magára nem maradt a két professzorral, Harrynek fel sem tűnt, milyen nyugtalanító hallgatagságba merült. Minimum idegesnek kellett volna lennie a látomás, Piton és Malfoy miatt, na meg a fejében tompán, de kitartóan lüktető fájdalom végett. Noha az irodában dúló vihar elült, Harry úgy érezte inkább, mintha még csak most gyülekeznének a mélysötét felhők. Mi sem támasztotta ezt jobban alá, mint a két férfi rászegeződő tekintete.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi történt – védekezett automatikusan, holott, saját meglátása szerint, ezúttal nem lehet neki szemrehányást tenni.  
  
– Akkor mégis megtudhatnánk, miképpen került ide, Mr. Potter? – tette fel a kérdést Piton. Hangja végtelenül távolságtartónak érződött, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy szinte sziszegi a szavakat. Nyilvánvalóan a tanár ideges volt.  
  
– Ha nem bánnád, Harry, örömmel venném a te beszámolódat is Ms. Grangeré mellett.  
  
– Tényleg nem tudom, mi történt, uram – ismételte, immáron némi feszültséggel. – Aludtam, és álmodtam… vagy inkább látomás volt, nem tudom – ismerte be. – Mikor felkeltem, valami azt súgta, hogy ide kell jönnöm, de nem voltam biztos benne, hogy…  
  
– Azt súgta? Pontosan mit értesz az alatt, hogy „azt súgta”? – vágott közbe a bájitalmester türelmetlenül.  
  
Harryt egyszerre frusztrálta és döbbentette meg a kérdés. Hát mégis mit jelentene? De aztán hirtelenjében ráébredt, mire is akar utalni a férfi.  
  
– Ó! Nem olyan volt – sietett tisztázni, csakhogy a két professzor cseppet sem tűnt ettől meggyőzöttnek. Harry most már nyílt bosszúsággal felsóhajtott. – Csak megérzés, azt hiszem.  
  
Meg kellett tudnom, hogy jól van-e, él-e még, megsebesült-e. – Ezt azonban nem mondta ki hangosan.  
  
– Pontosan mi szerepelt abban a látomásban, Harry? – nógatta az idős mágus. Átható tekintete egy pillanatra sem hagyta el Harry arcát.  
  
Látomás és nem álom, eszmélt rá a megfogalmazásra. Különös és fojtogató csomó képződött a torkában. A fiúnak az a benyomása támadt, mintha az igazgató szemei és a fejfájásának erősödése között párhuzamot vonhatna.  
  
– Ez… ez egy kicsit zavaros… – szabadkozott. Dumbledore megdöntötte a fejét, és félhold-alakú szemüvege fölött elkapta, majd rövid ideig fogva tartotta Harry összezavarodott pillantását.  
  
– Rendben, Harry, köszönöm – biccentett az igazgató, visszavonuló viselkedésével még inkább megzavarva a griffendélest. Mi? Ennyi? Dumbledore mindössze ennyit tud mondani? – Most, ha megkérhetlek rá, térj vissza a körletedbe. Ms. Granger beszámolójával együtt a tiedet is szívesen meghallgatom később. Addigra bizonyára sikerült összeraknod a képeket – jelentette ki az idős mágus, mintha csak olvasna Harry gondolataiban. – Egyelőre azonban Piton professzorral szeretnék szót váltani. Ha megengeded…  
  
Harryt annyira meglepte a két férfi viselkedése, hogy még tiltakozni is elfelejtett. Szinte észre sem vette, és máris a rejtett folyosón találta magát. Az átjáró bezárult előtte, ő pedig csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor megpillantotta a Véres Báró kísértetét. Nem, valami nagyon nem volt rendben itt, és bár a pincéből kizárták, meg fogja találni a módját annak, hogy megtudja, mi történik.  
  
– Kötöttünk egy egyességet – fordult hirtelen a szellem irányába. A férfi egyetlen érdeklődő gesztusának a szemöldöke megemelkedését lehetett tekinteni. Egy pillanatig Harry azt hitte, a Báró már megfeledkezett az alkujukról, vagy úgy gondolja, hogy már teljesítette a saját vállalását. De aztán a kísértet áttetsző ajka veszedelmes mosolyra húzódott, olyanra, amelyet Harry még sosem látott tőle.  
  
– Úgy véled, eljött az idő? – Harry eltökélten bólintott. Anélkül, hogy a fiú bármi továbbival jelezte volna, mit szeretne kérni, a Báró így szólt: – Akkor kövess, ifjú Potter!

***

– Elmeséled, mi történt? Felteszem, a halálfalók összehívása előrevetíti a készülő támadást.  
  
Harry feszülten figyelte az irodáját takarító Pitont, de az nem adta jelét annak, hogy felfedezte volna a magánlaborjába behatoló griffendélest. Úgy tűnt, a Véres Báró igazat mondott a párszaszóval történő belépésről. Azt persze elfelejtette említeni, miféle körülmények között lesz módja kihallgatni a beszélgetést, de végül is nem tehetett neki szemrehányást, elvégre az ilyen műveleteket nem díszpáholyból szokás végrehajtani. Harry dolgát mégiscsak megnehezítette a vékony párkányon való egyensúlyozás, amellyel elérte azt a keskeny, rácsokkal felszerelt szellőzőnyílást, amelyen keresztül viszonylag zavartalan kilátás nyílt az irodában tartózkodókra. Így lehetett tanúja annak is, hogy Piton, nem túl készségesen, de bólint, mielőtt megszólalna.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr türelmetlenkedik – susogta vontatottan. Harrynek feltűnt, hogy a férfit már nem borítja vér, és szakadt talárját is átcserélte egy makulátlanra, de arcának fakó árnyalata betegesebbnek látszott, mint általában. – Bizalmatlanabb, mint valaha, és mondanom sem kell, hogy zaklatottságát továbbra is csak egyetlen módon szereti levezetni. – Dumbledore megértő arckifejezése érezhető kényelmetlenséggel töltötte el a bájitalmestert. – Egyikünknek sem árulja el, mire készül pontosan, de a szavaiból, amelyet hozzánk intézett, arra lehet következtetni, hogy már nem vár sokáig.  
  
Dumbledore hümmögött egy sort, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Az elmondottak alapján úgy vélem, nem hisz a feladatod beteljesítésének sikerében. Jól sejtem?  
  
Piton állkapcsa megfeszült.  
  
– Valószínűleg így van. Ámbár ez nem akadályozza meg a Nagyurat abban, hogy követelje a főzetét. Ha nem is velem óhajtja elvégeztetni a procedúrát, nem okoz számára nehézséget mást találni e nemes cselekedet véghezvitelére – húzta el a száját gúnyosan. – Legalábbis Bellatrix ilyesmire próbált utalni a véleményével, melyben kinyilvánította, hogy az unokaöccse még nem vallott kudarcot, szemben velem…  
  
– Feltételezem, meghagytad őt ebben a hitben. – A válasz újabb bólintás képében érkezett. – Mi sült el rosszul a mai éjszaka folyamán? – faggatózott tovább az idős mágus. Nem volt ugyan sürgetés a hangjában, de Harry is ismerte ezt a fajta várakozó állást, és tudta, hogy Dumbledore addig nem tágít, míg minden részletet ki nem csikar Pitonból. Valószínűleg a bájitalmesternek sem lehetett ismeretlen a szituáció, mert bár nem felelt azonnal, a hallgatása nem tartott túl sokáig.  
  
– Narcissa Malfoy továbbra sem értett egyet a nővérével – folytatta Piton közönyösen –, és ezúttal ennek nem volt rest hangot adni. – A bájitalmester arckifejezéséből egyenesen lehetett következtetni, hogy mekkora ostobaságnak tartja mindezt. Harry meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy Piton magában egyenesen tipikus griffendéles hozzáállásnak titulálja az ilyen megnyilvánulásokat. – Miután megkaptuk a Nagyúrtól az elbocsátást, Bellatrix nem türtőztette tovább magát, készségesen megosztotta mindenkivel a véleményét kémként és halálfalóként végzett tevékenységeim sikertelenségéről, szembeállítva az unokaöccse által elvégzett feladatok eredményességével. Nyilvánvalóan arra számítva, hogy ezzel tovább rontsa az amúgy sem túl fényes renomémat. Most viszont nem elégedett meg a szokásos gúnyolódásával, egyenesen odáig fajult a szóváltás, hogy Bellatrix szerint én vagyok az egyetlen akadálya Draco bekerülésének a legbelső kör tagjai közé. – Piton szája megrándult, majd megvető fintorba torzult. Mielőtt Dumbledore folytatásra buzdította volna, a bájitalmester magától beszélt tovább. – Bellatrixet talán nem érte meglepetésként, hogy Narcissa cseppet sem lelkesedik az ötletért, amelyet a ő annyira erőltet, ám kellőképpen megdöbbentette, hogy még maga Lucius sem osztja a véleményét.  
  
– Ha jól sejtem – simogatta meg a szakállát Dumbledore –, az ebből kialakuló vita kissé elharapódzott.  
  
– Finom kifejezés, habár összefoglalja a lényeget. – Piton keze ökölbe szorult egy pillanatra, ám szinte egyből el is ernyedt. – Bellatrix, észrevéve, hogy a sértései nem találnak utat hozzám, más eszközhöz folyamodott.  
  
– Rád támadt, te pedig védekeztél, mint ahogyan bárki más tette volna.  
  
– A párbajnak sem nevezhető összecsapás elszenvedője a Malfoy-kúria északi szárnya, valamint Narcissa és Lucius Malfoy lett.  
  
– Tehát egy véletlen baleset.  
  
– Véletlennek aligha nevezhetnénk egy szándékos ártást, amely lepattanva egy pajzsbűbájról, leomlaszt egy egész falszakaszt.  
  
– A lelkiismeretedet nyugtassa, hogy nem a te pálcából származik a varázslat.  
  
– Draco másképp hiszi.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan a kedves Bellatrixnak köszönhetően. – A bájitalmester ismét csak bólintott, miközben Dumbledore arcán elgondolkodó kifejezés tűnt fel. – Ez magyarázattal szolgál a csetepatéra.  
  
– Ma meglehetősen durva kifejezések garmadáját sorakoztatod fel, igazgató úr! – Piton hangja csak úgy csöpögött az iróniától, és Harry ezúttal teljes mértékben egyetértett vele. Sőt, egyenesen meglepte, hogy a beszámoló ilyen fogadtatása után a bájitalmester még nem támadt neki Dumbledore-nak. Az idős mágus néha kifejezetten idegesítő nyugalommal bírt.  
  
– Biztosra veszem, hogy egyetlen pálcaintésedbe került volna, hogy leállítsd az ifjú Malfoyt, mégis eltűrted neki a támadásait. Még ilyen hosszú idő után is képes vagy meglepni a hidegvéreddel és a gyors helyzetfelismeréseddel, Perselus.  
  
– Granger felbukkanásával sajnálatos módon mégsem számoltam – ismerte el Piton a dicséret ellenére.  
  
– Épp erről beszélek – érkezett a felelet, megdöbbentve a bájitalmestert. Dumbledore arcán pillanatnyi jókedv tűnt fel, bár igen gyorsan el is halványult, helyét átadva egyfajta vészterhes kinyilatkoztatásnak. – Ez még mindig nem egy elveszett csata, Perselus. Amennyiben meg tudod győzni Tomot arról, hogy a továbbiakban is szüksége van rád és a szolgálataidra, ismét a kegyeibe férkőzhetsz. Mint ahogyan már megbeszéltük, hajlandó vagyok meghozni az áldozatot. – Piton úgy bámult Dumbledore-ra, mint aki meg van győződve arról, hogy az igazgató megőrült. – Voldemort bármit megadna azért az információért cserébe, amelyet tőlem akar megszerezni. Ha mindezt te magad szolgáltatod ki, bizonyítást nyer, hogy még mindig felettébb hasznos vagy számára.  
  
– Ha azt hiszed, hogy majd így életben hagy, nagyot tévedsz.  
  
Harry szemöldöke összeszaladt a beszélgetés témájában beállt változásra. Egyszeriben felidéződtek benne az igazgatói irodában elhangzott szavak, Dumbledore furcsa megjegyzései és Piton különös ellentmondásai, majd a bájitalmester kétértelmű utalásai. Miféle áldozatról beszél Dumbledore? Ő akarja meghozni? Mit és miért?  
  
– Ez csupán feltételezés. A drága Bellatrix szeretne ebbe a hitbe ringatni – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz az igazgató.  
  
– Őrültség, amit tervezel.  
  
– Ha ezzel megmenthetem az életedet, már megérte. Mindent előkészítettem, és megtettem a szükséges óvintézkedéseket is, amivel Harryt biztonságban tudom, amíg megfelelően felkészül az összecsapásra. De ehhez rád nagyobb szüksége van, mint rám.  
  
– Felettébb ragaszkodsz az ostoba griffendéles hőstetthez, igazgató úr – köpte Piton. – A magánlaboromban megtalálod a bájitalodat – vált hirtelen kifejezéstelenné a hangja –, amit a Nagyúr a kínzásodra szán. – Harry torkában csomó képződött, ahogy hirtelen megfejtette a rejtélyt; még maga mögé sem kellett pillantania, már behatoláskor észrevette a kihűlés céljából félretett üstöt. – Ne habozz használni és kiélvezni minden cseppjét. Elragadó élményt fog nyújtani a mérhetetlen fájdalom és kín, no meg az őrülethez vezető út, amely egyben jegyet vált nekem az Azkabanba is.  
  
– Harry majd tisztázni fog téged, amikor eljön az idő. Bízhatsz benne, Perselus, meg fogja érteni, miért volt erre szükség, és belátja majd a szereped fontosságát is.  
  
– Még ha így is lesz, nem ment fel, amiért elkészítettem a főzetet – jegyezte meg fagyosan a bájitalmester.  
  
– Mielőtt megteszem, hagyok magam után némi biztosítékot, amely bebizonyítja majd az ártatlanságodat. Elvégre az iskola az én felügyeletem alatt áll, te pedig az én alkalmazásomban teljesíted a rád kirótt feladatokat. – Dumbledore fáradt sóhajt eresztett meg. – Így lesz a legjobb, drága fiam. Gondoskodom mindenről.  
  
– Amivel újabb elviselendő terhet vágsz a nyakamba.  
  
– Épp hogy megszabadítani szeretnélek a béklyótól, Perselus – felelte Dumbledore ellágyult hangon.  
  
Harry elméjébe akaratlanul is befurakodott egy homályos emlék: fényes, mágikus karika, mely fémes csappanással zárul, vérvörös sáv egy hófehér nyakon, sziszegő száj által elsuttogott vészterhes időpont…  
  
– Nem volna ez kérdés, ha hagynád, hogy a magam módján intézzem el.  
  
– Engedjem, hogy csak úgy meghalj? És mit mondanék Harrynek?  
  
– Pottert a legkevésbé sem érdeklem – jelentette ki meggyőződéssel.  
  
– Úgy gondolod, nem érdeklődne utánad? Ne feledd, hogy a házastársa vagy.  
  
– Egy gond, amely egyből megszűnne, amennyiben nem ragaszkodnál a saját korai halálodhoz.  
  
– Én már épp eleget éltem, hogy nyugovóra térhessek, szemben veled, Perselus. Előtted még ott az élet. Tényleg nem hiszel _benne_?  
  
– Megható a szentimentalizmusod, de ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak: egyáltalán nem fog krokodilkönnyeket hullatni értem. Máskülönben ügyes vagy abban, hogyan találj ki mesét neki.  
  
– Nincs szándékomban hazudni Harrynek.  
  
– Eddig sem okozott túl nagy lelki törést.  
  
– És mégis mit szeretnél, mit mondanék neki?  
  
– Kezdetnek közölhetnéd vele, hogy áruló vagyok, és visszatértem az uramhoz. Ez egy tökéletes álca, melyben nem fog kételkedni.  
  
– Emiatt haragítottad magadra őt, Perselus?  
  
Harry ujjai belevájtak a falat alkotó kövekbe, lélegzete elakadt, úgy várta a választ.  
  
– Ha abban a hitben hagyod, hogy végig a Nagyúr szolgálatában álltam, minden elrendeződik – felelte Piton kitérően. – A házasságunk a halálommal bevégeztetett, ezt követően Potter válláról lekerül ez a teher.  
  
– Nem hinne nekem, és Amoris-esküje ellenére is még mindig hasznosabb vagy élve, mint holtan, Perselus – válaszolt ezúttal Dumbledore ellentmondást nem tűrő arckifejezéssel. – Az ellenség között megbújva sokkal nagyobb szolgálatot tehetsz a világos oldal számára, mintha egy mágikus bilincs által lassú halált halva vesznél oda. Mint mondtam is, mindent előkészítettem már, csupán néhány napra van szükségem, hogy az összes információt átadjam Harrynek. Ezt követően rám már nem lesz szüksége.  
  
– És engem továbbra sem óhajtasz beavatni a terveidbe – sziszegte elégedetlenkedve Piton.  
  
– Sajnálom, fiam, ez a te érdekeidet is szolgálja. Ha nincs miről beszámolnod Voldemortnak, a kockázat is sokkal kevesebb. Ms. Granger és Mr. Weasley épp elegendőek lesznek Harry mellé – fűzte tovább a szavakat az igazgató, Harry azonban ebből már semmit sem hallott. Elméjében végre összeállt az addigi hiányos kép, most már pontosan emlékezett arra, amiről azt hitte, végleg elfelejtette.  
  
A fiú a pillanat tört része alatt döntött, anélkül, hogy igazán belegondolt volna, mit is fog… mit is akar tenni. Annyi esze azért maradt, hogy ne fedje fel a Véres Báró kísértete által kapott ajándékot. Így miközben elhaladt a hűlő főzetekkel teli üst mellett, igyekezett minél kevesebb zajt csapva visszajutni a rejtekfolyosóra. Mire az irodába vezető átjáróhoz ért, még mindig nem volt kidolgozott terve – mintha szüksége lenne rá, morgolódott magában –, csupán a végtelen eltökéltség dolgozott benne. Először viszont valahogy fel kellett hívnia magára a figyelmet. Végül a sors vagy épp a vakszerencse megoldotta számára ezt az akadályt is; merthogy az ajtó kinyílt, mögötte pedig feltűnt Dumbledore alakja.  
  
– Mégiscsak van valami, ami eszembe jutott a látomással kapcsolatban – rögtönzött Harry, mielőtt az idős mágus még feltehette volna a kérdést. Dumbledore kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de aztán egy egész percnek el kellett telnie, mire valóban megszólalt volna.  
  
– Gyere be, Harry.  


***

– Tudok a bilincsről – vágott a közepébe a griffendéles. Voltaképpen fogalma sem volt, hogy milyen reakcióra számíthat egy ilyen kijelentéssel, annyi viszont bizonyosnak tűnt, hogy a két férfit ez a kinyilatkoztatás nem hatja meg. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el a két varázsló néma egymásra pillantása.  
  
– Milyen bilincsről beszélsz, Harry? – érdeklődött az igazgató olyan könnyed hangnemben, mintha csak az időjárásról társalogna.  
  
– Arról, ami Piton professzor nyakán van. – Hogy Dumbledore-nak és Pitonnak még az arcizma sem rándult, azon már szinte el sem csodálkozott, ugyanakkor Harryt ez igencsak gyorsan kihozta a béketűréséből. – Nem vagyok ostoba, uram, tudok mindenről – közölte minden teketória nélkül.  
  
– Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy bármi is jutott a tudomásodra, nem kell aggódnod Piton professzor miatt – vált komollyá az igazgató hangja.  
  
– De uram!  
  
– Hidd el, Harry, mindketten pontosan tisztában vagyunk azzal, mit kell tennünk, hogy a professzornak ne essék bántódása.  
  
– Elnézést, uram, de én ezt nem hiszem – ellenkezett hevesen Harry.  
  
– Az arroganciád, Potter, mint mindig…  
  
– Ez nem arrogancia! – vágott közbe a fiú. – Tudom, hogy Voldemort…  
  
– Ne mondd ki a nevet – sziszegte a bájitalmester, de Harry meg sem hallotta.  
  
– …nem fogja életben hagyni. Bármi is az a terv, Voldemort meg fog ölni téged – folytatta vehemensen, immáron ügyet sem vetve Dumbledore-ra. – Azt a bilincset arra használja, hogy irányítson és büntessen vele.  
  
– Ez nem a te problémád, Potter – hárított a bájitaltan tanár.  
  
– De igenis az enyém! Láttam, hogy mire képes a varázslat… Nem fog megkegyelmezni – rázta a fejét Harry. – A bilincs meg fog fojtani, és ő végig akarja nézni. Mindenki végig akarja majd nézni! Ez lesz az ő szórakozásuk, mert miközben a bilincs egyre szorosabbra húzódik, a többiek eljátszadoznak veled. – Harry hangja egyre keményebben csengett, szavait alig válogatta meg, miközben a vaskos csomóként mellkasára települő érzés egyre inkább fojtogatni kezdte. Mintha csak ő maga is részesen volna annak, amiről beszél, egyszersmind szemlélője és elszenvedője lenne a borzalmaknak.  
  
– Harry – szólította meg őt valaki, de a fiú szinte nem is hallotta, a hang tulajdonosára egy pillanatot sem fecsérelt.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem kell megtenned – ismételte el azokat a szavakat, amelyeket napokkal ezelőtt is megtett. Piton arckifejezése, mint mindig, most sem árulkodott az érzelmeiről. Kifejezéstelenül bámult Harryre, tekintetéből lehetetlen volt olvasni, és a fiúnak egyedül az volt különös, hogy a férfi, szokásától eltérően, szótlan maradt. Máskor már kifinomult sértések tucatjait vágta a fejéhez. Ettől aztán megmagyarázhatatlan rosszérzés kerítette hatalmába. Mielőtt azonban még megszólalhatott volna, Dumbledore újabb szavai végre eljutottak a tudatáig.  
  
– Engedelmeddel, Harry, Piton professzor tudja, mit vállalt – tájékoztatta finom nehezteléssel a hangjában –, és nekünk aligha lehet beleszólásunk a döntésébe. A professzor elég tapasztalt már ahhoz, miként élje túl Tom dühét, így hát bíznod kell benne, hogy képes lesz megfelelően kezelni a helyzetet.  
  
Harry lassan oldalra fordított a fejét, és méltatlankodó kifejezéssel rábámult az igazgatóra.  
  
– Voldemort meg fogja ölni – ismételte el újra. Harry felfogni nem tudta, hogyan képes Dumbledore ennyire elvakult lenni. Az átkozott ötlete, amelyhez annyira ragaszkodik, egyszerűen hibás. – Tudom, hogy így lesz, higgyen nekem, uram.  
  
– Felettébb szép szónoklatot intéztél, Potter – közölte Piton hanyag nemtörődömséggel –, ám heves kitörésed a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem riaszt el a feladatomtól.  
  
– Hát nem érted?! – kiáltott fel Harry dühösen. – Ott voltam, mikor a bilincs a nyakadra került, pontosan tudom, hogy Voldemort miért tette rád, és mihez fog kezdeni – ragaszkodott az igazához makacsul.  
  
– Fontosságtudatod még mindig nem ismer határokat – vágott vissza Piton maró gúnnyal. – Hányszor kell még beleesned ugyanabba a hibába, hogy tanulj belőle? Az okklumencia…  
  
– Elég – szólt szigorúan Dumbledore –, ez most várhat, Perselus. – Harrynek meglepődni sem volt ideje az igazgatótól távol álló viselkedésen, mikor az máris feltette neki a kérdést. – Harry, mit értettél az alatt, hogy ott voltál, amikor a bilincs a professzor nyakára került?  
  
Dumbledore áthatóan kék tekintete túlságosan is komolyan szegeződött a fiú arcára. Piton szóra nyitotta a száját, de aztán becsukta, és olyan arckifejezéssel meredt a griffendélesre, amely megriasztotta Harryt.  
  
– Én… – tétovázott – álmodtam, úgy hiszem. Vagyis akkor azt hittem, álmodtam – pontosított –, és nem is emlékeztem rá, de a mostani látomáskor eszembe jutott minden. – Mivel Dumbledore nem felelt, pillantása pedig sürgetővé vált, a fiú tűnődve folytatta. – Láttam a bilincset, amint a professzor nyakára kerül, hallottam a párszaszóval kimondott varázslatot… mintha én mondtam volna ki… – halkult el egyre inkább a hangja, ahogy mind élesebben kirajzolódott előtte a kép. Talán _tényleg_ kimondta Voldemorttal egyetemben. – Uram? – szólt Harry várakozón, Dumbledore elsápadó arcára pillantva.  
  
Az igazgató mintha éveket öregedett volna egy pillanat alatt erre a kinyilatkoztatásra. Szemeit egy röpke másodpercre behunyta, majd mikor újfent kinyitotta, felettébb nyugtalan pillantása egyértelműen jelezte Harry számára, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben.  
  
– Amorei-bűbája – suttogta maga elé az idős varázsló.  


***

Harry a nappali kanapéján ült, vele szemben az egyik fotelben Dumbledore foglalt helyet, míg a másik karosszék mögött Piton alakja tornyosult. Harry irigyelte, hogy a bájitalmester kedvére járkálhatott, mert azzal, hogy őt nyugton maradásra kárhoztatták, nem tudta mivel levezetni a felgyülemlett feszültséget.  
  
– Visszatérek a Sötét Nagyúrhoz – közölte Piton szárazon.  
  
– Nem! – tiltakozott Harry, felpattanva a kanapéról.  
  
– Ülj vissza, Potter! – rendelkezett a tanár, de a fiú nem engedelmeskedett. Most nem a diákja volt, hanem Piton házastársa, és ezt nem félt kinyilatkoztatni sem.  
  
– Voldemort meg fog ölni, csak erre vár. De én ezt nem fogom hagyni – jelentette ki eltökélten, észre sem véve Dumbledore ellágyuló arcát.  
  
– Nincs más megoldás – ragaszkodott az elképzeléséhez Piton. – A bilincset csak az tudja leszedni, aki rátette.  
  
– Hát nem érted?  
  
– De, nagyon is értem, Potter – jött ki a béketűréséből a férfi. – Egy küszöbön álló háborúval nézünk szembe, és te ismételten nem azt tetted, amit kértek tőled, így nem pusztán egy apró részletekig kidolgozott tervet tettél tönkre vele, de ezáltal saját magadat is életveszélybe sodortad.  
  
– Az a terv hibás! – makacskodott Harry, ám abban a pillanatban, hogy hangot adott egyet nem értésének, már meg is bánta. Piton szeme gyanakvóan megvillant, szája szegletében pedig megjelent gúnyos mosolyainak az a fajtája, melyből a fiú már tudta, hogy elszólta magát.  
  
– Mégis honnan vagy te ilyen jól értesült?  
  
– Sehonnan – vágta rá túlságosan is gyorsan, miközben riadtan kapta el a tekintetét a férfiról. Végül Dumbledore hangja volt az, ami megmentette őt a tényleges lebukástól.  
  
– Tán mégsem olyan borúsak a kilátásaink – vonta magára Harry és Piton figyelmét is az idős mágus, aki időközben visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. – De mielőtt még megosztanám veletek, mire jutottam, szeretnélek mindkettőtöket arra kérni, hogy hallgassátok végig a mondandómat, és gondolkodjatok el rajta. – Dumbledore megvárta a beleegyező bólintást, csak ezt követően folytatta. – Ha jól értelmeztem, amit mondtál, Harry, akkor a mágikus bilincs megalkotásakor te magad is jelen voltál Voldemort elméjében. Nem pusztán egyszerű látomásként jelent meg a szemed előtt a kép, hanem mint Tom testének részese osztoztál az akkor elkövetett tetteiben is.  
  
– Igen. Azt hiszem...  
  
– A tény, hogy Voldemort téged használt fel az újjászületéséhez, magáévá téve édesanyád vérét, olyan kapcsot hozott létre közöttetek, amely lehetővé teszi az előbb említetteket. Noha kicsi az esély arra, hogy így történjen, és más esetben semmilyen körülmények között nem jöhetne létre – hangsúlyozta Dumbledore –, mindez azt is jelenti, hogy a mágikus bilincs téged is a gazdájaként érzékelhet.  
  
– Tehát nem feltétlenül van így – szúrta közbe Piton.  
  
– Nem – felelte Dumbledore. – Ugyanakkor nem lehetünk biztosak benne. Amorei-bűbája a legkevésbé kifinomult varázslat, így elegendő egy apró hiba, és a bűbáj működésbe lép. Mindazonáltal viszont épp ez ad egy lehetőséget arra, hogy a bilincset alkotó mágikus védelmet kijátszhatóvá tegyük – magyarázta az igazgató. – Amennyiben a varázslat létrejöttekor a bilincs elfogadta gazdájának Harryt, akkor a levételéhez is elegendőnek kell lennie az ő közbenjárásának.  
  
– És ha mégsem? – vetette közbe Harry. – Mi van akkor, ha megpróbálom leszedni, de a bilincs mágiája nem érzékel gazdájának engem? – Sem Pitonnak, sem Dumbledore-nak nem akaródzott választ adni erre, így Harrynek nem kellett túlzottan megerőltetnie magát a megoldásért. – Akkor belehalsz – pillantott Piton felé. Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentést tett. Piton alig látható mozdulattal megvonta a vállát, mintha csak azt sugallná vele: így is, úgy is végez vele valaki vagy valami. – Nem teszem meg – csóválta a fejét Harry megütközve.  
  
– Nem kívánságműsor, Potter – szögezte le a férfi.  
  
– Nem várhatod el, hogy megöljelek!  
  
– Engedelmetekkel – szólt közbe Dumbledore emeltebb hangon. – Szükségszerű mihamarabb eldöntenünk, hogy milyen utat választunk. Sajnálatos módon mindegyik kockázatokkal jár, és egyikről sem tudhatjuk biztosan, helyes-e. Megteheted, Harry, hogy visszautasítod a bilincs levételének próbáját. Ez esetben csak bizakodhatunk abban, hogy Amorei-bűbája nem lép életbe, így csupán Perselus esik áldozatául Voldemort játékának. – Harry megrökönyödve bámult Dumbledore tényszerű közlésére. – Máskülönben, ha tévedünk, Amorei-bűbája téged is a halálba visz – fűzte hozzá, és szavait vészjósló csend követte.  
  
– Ha megpróbálom leszedni a bilincset – szólalt meg hosszú hallgatást követően Harry –, de az nem érzékel engem, és megölöm vele Piton professzort… akkor ugyanúgy életbe lép Amorei-bűbája – vezette le a gondolatmenetét halkan, amelyet Dumbledore pusztán néma, nehézkes bólintással felelt meg. Harry riadtan vette észre az idős mágus szemeit elfátyolozó könnyeket.  
  
– Ez az egész elgondolás teljességgel abszurd – sziszegte Piton. – Fel nem foghatom, igazgató úr, hogyan juthatott ilyesmi az eszedbe. Az egyetlen és kivitelezhető megoldás – keményedett meg a hangja –, ha visszatérek a Sötét Nagyúr köreibe. Amennyiben Potternek igaza van – húzta el a száját –, a Nagyúr és a halálfalók játékszereként végzem, mielőtt a bilincs egyáltalán megtehetné áldásos tevékenységét.  
  
– Nem engedélyezem, hogy megtedd! – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Harry, felkészülve arra, hogy akár Dumbledore akaratával is szembemenjen. Ugyan elképzelése sem volt arról, melyik lenne a helyes döntést, de egyben biztos volt: nem fogja Pitont visszaengedni Voldemort elé anélkül, hogy legalább megpróbálkozott volna megtörni a sötét mágus által létrehozott varázslatot. Csakhogy sem Piton, sem Dumbledore részéről nem érkezett ellenkezés.  
  
– Nos – susogta a bájitalmester, fejének apró rándulását követően –, ha mindenképpen hőst akarsz játszani, akkor legfőbb ideje, hogy hozzákezdj…  
  
Harry döbbenete tovább fokozódott Piton kijelentését követően. A két férfi jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott, majd mielőtt a griffendéles akárcsak felocsúdhatott volna, Dumbledore magához ragadta az irányítást.  
  
– Ha mindketten biztosak vagytok benne – győződött meg a két fél eltökélt szándékáról –, akkor valóban nem ajánlatos tovább késlekednünk. Noha igencsak későre jár az idő, úgy vélem, mihamarabbi megoldást kellene találnunk a problémára. Ahhoz, hogy Harrynek egyáltalán esélye legyen megpróbálkozni a varázslat megtörésével – folytatta furcsa csavarral a hangjában –, mindenképpen segítségre lesz szüksége. Sajnálatos módon én magam nem vagyok szakértője a mágikus bilincseknek, így örömmel venném, hogy egy szakértőre bíznánk a kérdést.  
  
– Nem kell ide Mordon – mordult a bájitalmester ellenségesen.  
  
A beszélgetésbe pillanatnyi szünet állt be, majd Dumbledore – Piton és Harry legnagyobb döbbenetére – felkuncogott.  
  
– Alastor meg lesz hatva, hogy elismered az érdemeit.  
  
– Ne merészeld – vicsorgott a tanár.  
  
– Mindazonáltal én egy jóval kompetensebb személyre gondoltam – tisztázta.  


***

Harry nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el várakozással, de ő igencsak hosszadalmasnak érezte, míg végre valahára megérkezett Bill Weasley. Az igazgató lényegre törő elbeszélését követően viszont a férfi azonnal munkához látott, és alapos vizsgálat alá vette a Piton nyakán ékeskedő, halványan derengő mágikus bilincset. Bill szinte mindenre kíváncsi volt, amit a varázslattal összefüggésbe lehetett hozni, ám Harrynek feltűnt, hogy sem a pálcájával, sem a kezével nem közelít Piton nyaka felé. Tisztes távolságból szemlélve jutott a következtetésre:  
  
– Ez egy roppant bonyolult szerkezet – szólt körültekintően –, ami már a megjelenéséből is azonnal leszűrhető. Mint arra önök is rájöttek, arra tervezték, hogy a varázslatot elvégző személy uralma alá hajtsa a bilincs viselőjét. A kifinomult mágia érzékeli, kihez tartozik a gúzsba kötött áldozat – magyarázta.  
  
– Tehát megállapítható, hogy kit tekint a gazdájának? – kapott a szón Harry.  
  
– Ha jól sejtem – előzte meg Bill válaszát Dumbledore –, a bilincs gazdájának nincs tényleges hatalma a viselője felett…  
  
Bill szemöldöke ráncba szaladt, és egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt felelt volna.  
  
– A nyakörv a koboldok és a hozzájuk hasonló, fejlettebb gondolkodással rendelkező mágikus lények számára lett tervezve, így parancs teljesítésére nem lehet kötelezni a viselőjét. Mint tulajonkénti megjelölésre alkalmas, amelynek jogosultságát egy időben senki varázslófia nem vonta kétségbe. Az koboldfelkelést követően azonban eltörölték a használatát, és törvény szerint tilos bárminemű élőlényen alkalmazni.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyurat ilyen csekélység nem hatja meg – dörmögte maga elé Piton, Bill pedig kelletlenül elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Hogyan lehet leszedni? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Pontosan ugyanúgy, ahogyan fel lett téve.  
  
– Egy varázsige?  
  
– Valószínűleg. Az elmondás alapján az igézetnek nonverbális varázslatnak kellett lennie. De hogy ez párszaszóul hangzott el, vagy sem… – Bill hagyta, hogy elússzon a mondat vége, ezzel is jelezve, hogy a válasszal csakis maga Harry tud szolgálni. A fiú, mintegy önkéntelen reakcióként, megdörzsölte a sebhelyét.  
  
– Sziszegésre emlékszek – felelte elgondolkodóan.  
  
– Akkor azzal próbálkozunk. – Senki nem kérdezett rá, mennyi esély mutatkozik a bilincs sikeres eltávolítására, ám Bill arca eltökéltségről árulkodott, szavai pedig különös módon megnyugtatóan hatottak Harryre. – Mindent meg fogok tenni annak érdekében, hogy képesek legyünk leszedni. Nem azért lettem átoktörő, hogy megfutamodjam a legelső nehézség láttán, uram – jelentette ki higgadtan. – Az idő, lehet, nem nekem dolgozik, de ez nem fog eltántorítani a megoldás megtalálásától.  
  
– Hogyan csináljuk? – kapott erőre Harry.  
  
Bill arca elgondolkodóvá vált. Szemeit összehúzta – épp, mint Ron, amikor egy stratégia összeállt a fejében –, majd így szólt.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen, téged – mutatott a fiúra – mint egy kulcsot foglak felhasználni a bilincs kinyitására. Ez a mód nagyban megkönnyíti a helyzetünket. Megtanítom neked a legfontosabb varázslatokat, Harry, együtt fogunk dolgozni a megoldáson. Mit gondolsz, a kellő időben vissza fogod tudni majd idézni azt a pillanatot, amikor a bilincs a professzor nyakára került?  
  
Harry bizonytalanul bólintott, majd végignézve a három másik férfin, megismételte, ezúttal elszántsággal tele.  
  
– Professzor, ez önnek is megfelel? – fordult Bill a bájitaltan tanár felé. Piton helyett azonban Dumbledore válaszolt neki.  
  
– Ha mindketten biztosak vagytok benne… – hangsúlyozta az idős mágus, és most Pitonon volt a sor, hogy beleegyezése jeléül bólintson.  
  
Aznap éjjel Harry a valaha volt legnagyobb nyugtalansággal tért vissza a griffendéles klubhelyiségbe. Aggodalma azonban nemcsak a mágikus bilincs leszedésének nehézségéből fakadt, hanem mert határozottan olyan érzése volt, mintha a két idősebb férfi rejtegetne még valamit előle. Ez a megérzés aztán tovább táplálta feszültségét. De a leginkább zavaró tényezőnek mégis Piton beletörődését tekintette, amely egyben olyan érzelmeket hozott felszínre, amelyekről Harry nem tudta, hová tegye. A gondolat, hogy a bájitalmester tán nem éli túl a varázslat megtörésére való kísérletet, sosem látott mértékű félelemmel töltötte el, amely mellett eltörpült az a tény, hogy tán az ő élete ugyanolyan veszélynek van kitéve.  
  
– Hermione, Ron? – lepődött meg a virrasztó barátai láttán. Azok, mintha csak sejtenék, hogy nagy baj van, azonnal a fiú elé siettek.  
  
– Mi történt, Harry? – faggatózott rögvest Hermione. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy még mindig roppant sápadt, és az arcát, nyakát, valamint a kezeit is gyógyulófélben lévő sebhelyek tarkítják. A fiú először nem tudta, mit mondhatna… mit _szabad_ neki mondania.  
  
– Azt hiszem, szükségem van a segítségetekre – pillantott végül Hermionéról Ronra.  
  
– Mit akarsz, mi tegyünk? – kérdezte barátja komoly tekintettel, és Harry most már tudta, hogy helyesen fog dönteni.  


***

Harry és Bill első találkozójára már másnap sor került. A fiatal férfi jegyzetekkel megrakodva és egy faládikával a hóna alatt érkezett az igazgatói irodába, ahonnan aztán a Szükség Szobájába mentek. Amikor beléptek a helyiségbe, Harry meglepődött annak puritán megjelenésétől. Arra számított, hogy Bill átokcsapdákkal megpakolt terembe vezeti őt, ehelyett bézs falak, néhány kényelmesnek látszó bútor és egy alacsony, de masszív asztal fogadta őket.  
  
– Ez...  
  
– Nem vizsgára készítelek fel, hanem egyetlen feladatra fogunk koncentrálni – mosolyodott el halványan az átoktörő Harry döbbenete láttán –, ahhoz pedig nyugodt körülményeket akartam teremteni. Fontos, hogy jól megtanuld, mert csak egyetlen próbálkozásra lesz lehetőségünk – emlékeztette komoly hangon, miközben odasétált a helyiség közepére állított asztalhoz, hogy letegye kezéből a terhét.  
  
– Hol kezdjük?  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, először mesélek egy kicsit a mágikus bilincsekről, nem sokat, épp csak annyit, hogy tisztába kerülj vele, mifélék is – magyarázta a férfi, és a pergamenhalomra mutatott. – Ezt követően pedig gyakorolni fogunk.  
  
– A levételt?  
  
– Mindkettőt; a fölhelyezést és a levételt is – bólintott Bill, majd Harry érdeklődő pillantására így folytatta: – Mielőtt valakit mágiával szeretnél magadhoz kötni, először meg kell értened a dolog menetét. Ezt követően tudod csak megcsinálni. A mágikus bilincsek levételéhez sokszor nagyobb koncentráció szükséges, mint a felhelyezésükhöz, és mivel ezek a varázslatok összetettebbek, mint bármiféle mugli szerkezet, teljes odafigyelést igényelnek. Persze akad olyan, ami pont annyira egyszerű, mint bármelyik mugli bilincs, annyi különbséggel mindössze, hogy kulcs helyett varázsige nyitja és zárja.  
  
– Mint az alohomora? – találgatott Harry.  
  
– Nem feltétlen – csóválta a fejét Bill. – Az alohomora a legismertebb bűbáj, még egy elsőéves is kinyitja azt a zárat, amit ezzel védenek – kacsintott a férfi Harryre. A fiú önkéntelenül is elnevette magát, ahogy eszébe jutott a régi-régi emlék. – De nem, ezek jóval körülményesebb varázsigék, amelyeket általában nem is tanítanak az iskolákban. Leginkább azok sajátítják el, akiknek a munkájuk ezt megköveteli. – Bill beszéd közben felnyitotta a ládika tetejét, és kivett belőle egy hófehér, márvány mellszobrot. Egyszerű, görög stílusú mű volt, hasonló ahhoz, amelyet Harry egyszer abban a prospektusban látott, amelyet Petunia néni kapott az egyik múzeumból. – Ez nem hétköznapi szobor – felelte meg Harry ki nem mondott kérdését, és bár a fiú sejtette, hogy így lehet, mégsem látott rajta semmi különöset. A griffendéles megvonta a vállát. – Az elején ezen gyakorlunk, de később szükség lesz élő személyre is.  
  
– Az nem veszélyes? – borzadt el Harry. Őszintén szólva megrémisztette a gondolat, hogy bárkinek a nyakára is olyan szörnyűséget varázsoljon, mint amilyen Pitonét díszíti. Voltaképpen magát a gyakorlást is másképp képzelte el; talán ezért is érte meglepetésként a Bill által előrevetített módszer.  
  
– Természetesen nem veszélytelen – bólintott Bill –, de hiába van ez a szobor ellátva a megfelelő bűbájokkal, sosem fog úgy viselkedni, mint az élő szervezetek.  
  
– Értem.  
  
– Gyere ide – intette magához az átoktörő. Miután mindketten elhelyezkedtek az asztal egyik oldalára állított karosszékekben, a fiatal férfi kiterítette maguk és a mellszobor közé a jegyzeteket. – Ne ijedj meg – nevetett fel Harry elborzadó arca láttán. – Nem kell az összeset megtanulnod. Csak szemléltetés gyanánt, és a könnyebb megértésért hoztam ezeket magammal. Kezdjük akkor a legelején. – Harrynek még felocsúdni sem volt ideje, mikorra Bill máris egy, a régi korokat idéző vasnyakörvet varázsolt a szobor nyakára. – Ez egy egyszerű bilincs – magyarázta az átoktörő, a hétköznapi mugli szerkezetnek kinéző tárgy láttán. – Nincs benne semmi különös. A varázsszó nyitja és zárja. – Bill kétszer pöccintett a pálcájával, mire a bilincs, mint tátogó kacsa, nyitogtatni kezdte a zárját. – Megpróbálod?  
  
– Aha – lelkesedett fel a griffendéles. Noha Harry azt hitte, nehezebb lesz számára a feladat, már a második próbálkozás alkalmával tökéletesen sikerült leutánoznia a műveletet. Mindez megadta a megfelelő löketet a további tanuláshoz.  
  
– Nagyszerű. Jó börtönőr válna belőled – vigyorgott rá az átoktörő. Bill ezt követően tucatnyi féle bilincsvarázslatot mutatott be Harrynek, melyek között akadtak egyszerűek, és roppant bonyolultak is. Ám azt, hogy neki melyikre lesz szüksége, még mindig nem tudta.  
  
– Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyiféle létezik belőle.  
  
– Nemcsak ennyi, ennél jóval több. A varázslók nagyon kreatívak tudnak lenni, ha átkokról és ártásokról van szó – húzta el a száját egykedvűen. – Amire viszont neked lesz szükséged… - kanyarodott végre a lényeg felé Bill, és Harry teste akaratlanul is megfeszült – nos, az sokkalta összetettebb és bonyolultabb varázslat, mint az eddig bemutatottak voltak. A Piton professzor nyakára helyezett bilincs egyike a réges-régen használtaknak, méghozzá egy igen kifinomult változata a mágikus élőlényekre szabott nyakörveknek. Ezekkel akarták ugyanis a varázslók a rabszolgájukká tenni a koboldokat. – Harry elfintorodott az információ hallatán. – Mivel a koboldok magas intelligenciával rendelkező mágikus lények, akik könnyűszerrel kijátszották volna az átlagos bilincseket, a varázslóknak magukhoz kellett kötniük ezeket a teremtményeket. Ezt pedig csak egy módon tudták megtenni.  
  
– A saját mágiájukkal? – találgatott Harry.  
  
– Talált-süllyedt – bólintott Bill. – Ennél a fajta bilincsnél ugyanis maga a varázserő jelenti a láncot, amelyet viszont nem lehet csak úgy elszakítani.  
  
– Tehát ahhoz, hogy levegyem a bilincset, fel kell oldanom Voldemort varázslatát úgy, hogy elszakítom a bilincset hozzákötő mágikus láncot?  
  
– Voltaképpen igen – helyeselt a férfi tétován, és különös pillantással illette Harryt. – Jó esetben viszont a lánc hozzád is kötődhet – folytatta átgondoltan –, így nem elszakítanod, hanem csupán leoldanod kell. És ez a legnehezebb az egészben. Mert az, aki felhelyezi a bilincset, pontosan tudja, miféle varázslatot használ, nekünk viszont nem áll rendelkezésünkre más, mint az emlékeid.  
  
Bill hosszan, kutatóan nézett Harryre, amitől a fiúnak az az érzése támadt, mintha az átoktörő jóval többet tudna mondani, mégsem teszi meg.  
  
– Mire jó tulajdonképpen ez az egész, ha kényszerítésre nem használhatták? Mármint… úgy értem… szóval…  
  
– Értem, mire célzol, persze. De ezt kicsit körülményes elmagyarázni, mivel a megértéséhez ismerni kell hozzá a középkori viszonyokat. – Harrynek nem kellett sokáig törnie a fejét, hogy rájöjjön, Bill arra céloz, nem átaludni kellett volna a mágiatörténet órákat, hanem odafigyelni. – Ezeknek a típusú bilincseknek nem feltétlenül a kényszerítés volt a céljuk; természetesen azt is lehetett, de nem abban a formában, ahogyan gondolod. Arra szolgált, hogy a varázsló a megszerezett mágikus teremtményt magáénak tudja, uralkodhasson fölötte, és gond nélkül dicsekedhessen a tulajdonával. Mivel a koboldokat nagyon nehéz becserkészni, a bilincsek ennek a formájának feltalálása előtt könnyűszerrel ellophatta az egyik mágus a másiktól. Ezután viszont nem volt értelme, mivel a bilincs egyből működésbe lépett és megfojtotta az áldozatát, amint megérezte az imposztor mágus tolakodó varázserejét.  
  
Tehát ez volt a magyarázat arra, amiért Bill olyan körültekintően járt el a vizsgálatkor, jutott a következtetésre Harry. Ugyanakkor ez felvetett egy újabb kérdést benne.  
  
– Milyen közel kell kerülnie a másik varázslónak a bilincshez? – tudakolta óvatosan, és nem mulasztotta el észrevenni Bill habozását.  
  
– Egészen közel… – érkezett a megfontolt felelet, hogy aztán sokkal lendületesebben folytatódjon. – Nem is maga a közelség a lényeges, hanem a mágikus tér, amely minden varázserővel rendelkezőt körülvesz. Ha a varázsló vagy a boszorkány képes minimálisra csökkenteni a mágikus vibrációt, hogy a bilincs ne tolakodásnak érezze, abban az esetben nem okoz az áldozatban nagy kárt.  
  
„Nagy kárt” – figyelt fel Harry a megfogalmazásra.  
  
– Ezért nem vetted elő a pálcádat? – érdeklődött tovább.  
  
– Ezért. Az átoktörés egyik legfontosabb alapelve, hogy mielőtt hozzákezdünk, fel kell mérni a terepet. Bizonyos varázslatok katalizátorként működhetnek. Az egyiptomi ásatásokon szinte mugli módon járjuk be a sírokat és végezzük a feltárást egészen addig, amíg hozzávetőlegesen meg nem becsüljük, milyen és miféle csapdákkal állunk szemben.  
  
– Mi kell ahhoz, hogy valaki átoktörő legyen?  
  
– Hm, lássuk csak: a bűbájok, átkok, ártások beható ismerete – sorolta –, egy adagnyi kíváncsiság, némi paranoia, bizonyos fokú érzékenység a mágiára, kalandvágy… és végtelen türelem – vigyorodott el Bill. – De azt hiszem, jobb lenne inkább visszakanyarodnunk a feladatra, ami most fontosabb – vezette vissza a beszélgetést, miközben akaratlanul is válasszal szolgált Harry megérzésére. Ebből viszont a fiú rájött, hogy valóban muszáj mindenre odafigyelnie, mert a legkisebb tévedés is _két_ ember halálát fogja okozni...  


***

A napok vészes bizonyossággal teltek. Harry majd’ minden szabadidejét Bill Weasleyvel töltötte – jelenleg is arra várt, hogy az átoktörő megérkezzen –, és olyan elszánt hévvel gyakorolt, amilyennel talán még a Trimágus Tusa idején sem tette. Pedig a sors különös fintora, hogy mint akkor, most is rajta kívülálló okok miatt küzdött a saját – és másvalaki – életéért. Harry egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét – egyáltalán nem akart arra gondolni, hogy Piton esetleg Cedric Diggory sorsára juthat. Nem, Pitonnak élnie kell…  
  
Harry alig hallható sóhajtást követően kinyitotta a szemét, és lopva a bájitalmesterre pillantott. A férfi a vele szemben található karosszékben ült, ölében tetemes mennyiségű pergamenhalom, az előtte álló kígyólábú dohányzóasztalon pedig még több javításra várakozó dolgozat hevert. Még ilyenkor sem hagyta félbe a munkáját. Harry viszont megállapította, hogy a férfi napról-napra rosszabbul fest. A beteges kinézet mindig is Piton ismérve volt, de amit a fiú most tapasztalt a bájitalmesterre nézve, az már túlmutatott ezen. Ezt már nem lehetett csupán a pincebéli napfényhiányos és bájitalgőzzel teli életmódra fogni. Harrynek sokkal inkább az volt a véleménye, hogy a tanár nyakát elszorító bilincs elkezdte áldásos tevékenységét; vagyis napról-napra szorosabbra húzódik. Nem lehetett biztos ebben, mert Piton semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy így lenne, Harry mégis szentül meg volt győződve arról, hogy ez a helyes magyarázat. És ezért önkéntelenül is hibásnak érezte magát ebben…  
  
_– Mindenki követ el hibákat –_ csendült Harry fülében Hermione hangja, ahogy felidéződött benne a tegnap este lezajlott beszélgetés. Harry, Hermione és Ron az egyik használaton kívüli tanteremben ücsörögtek, és amíg a fiú a Billtől tanultakat gyakorolta, addig Hermione és Ron kényes kérdéseket boncolgattak. _– De a hibák arra valók, hogy tanuljunk az esetből, és ne kövessük el újra._  
  
_– Ja, hogyne – dörmögte Ron, nem rejtve véka alá egyet nem értését. – Mondd ezt annak, akinek már késő.  
  
– Itt most nem erről van szó – vetette ellen Hermione. – Malfoy nem tudhatta, mibe megy bele, mert nem látta előre…  
  
– Mit, Hermione? – kiáltott hitetlenkedve. – Hogy embereket kell gyilkolnia akármilyen módszerrel? Ugyan már! Ez épp nem az az eset, amit nem látott előre, mikor halálfalónak állt.  
  
– Nem gyilkolt… – tiltakozott a lány.  
  
– Csak majdnem… megpróbálta. Ez épp elég.  
  
– Neked is majdnem sikerült – vágott vissza élesen Hermione –, úgyhogy visszatértünk a probléma gyökeréhez.  
  
– Oké – emelte fel a kezét Ron megadóan –, a legtöbb esetben senki nem szól előre, hogy „hahó, haver, figyelj már, épp egy hibát készülsz elkövetni”. Általában ez mindig csak utólag derül ki, amikor meg már késő. De akkor is megtörténik, aztán meg… – Ron nyilvánvaló utalással húzta el a kezét a torka előtt. – Viszont a halálfalóság egyáltalán nem ez a kategória. Ezt te is beláthatnád végre.  
  
– Belátom, hogy részben igazad van – hangsúlyozta Hermione –, de te se felejtsd el, hogy nem Malfoy az egyetlen, aki hibázott azzal, hogy halálfalónak állt, és utólag megbánta. Nem hiszem, hogy Voldemort – Ron megborzongott a név hallatán, de a lányt ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte – előre tájékoztatja a sleppjét, hogy mi vár rájuk.  
  
– Malfoy családja halálfalókból áll, persze hogy tudta, mi vár rá! Egyáltalán fel nem fogom, hogy miért véded ennyire – értetlenkedett a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– Nem védem, csak próbálok rávilágítani az igazságra. És egyébként is, van most nagyobb baja annál, minthogy még mi is szapuljuk őt. _  
  
Vajon Piton tudta, hogy mibe egyezik bele, mikor felvette a Sötét Jegyet? – tűnődött Harry a felidézett beszélgetés hatására. Draco Malfoy előtt valóban volt példa, de a bájitalmester is rendelkezett azzal a tudással, mint a diákja? Harry eddig sosem gondolt bele ilyesmibe. Mintha csak előre elrendeltetett dolognak kellett volna lennie, hogy Piton halálfalóvá válásának minden körülmények között meg kellett történnie. Holott ez biztosan nem így volt. Talán kényszerítették rá, esetleg nem volt más választása. Vagy ha volt is, annak is oka kellett hogy legyen.  
  
Harry szinte semmit nem tudott a férfi családjáról és magáról Pitonról sem, pedig hónapok óta házasok voltak. Lényegében most először tudatosult benne, hogy sosem szentelt elég időt arra, hogy érdeklődjön a bájitalmester felől. Annyira természetesnek vette, hogy Piton zárkózott és titokzatos. De ha jobban megerőltette magát, akkor Harry bizony tudott volna példát hozni arra, amikor a tanár, ha nem is azonnal vagy készségesen, de megfelelte a kérdéseit.  
  
Az óra elütötte a hetet, de Bill még mindig nem érkezett meg. Harry kezdett egyre türelmetlenebbé válni, de attól is tartott, hogy időt vesztegetne, ha esetleg visszatérne a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Úgyhogy inkább a maradás mellett döntött. Piton egyébként sem szólt hozzá, Harry így nem tudta, hogy esetleg zavarja-e a férfit. Mindenesetre a tanár nem adta ennek jelét, Pitont egyszerűen lekötötték a feladatai. A griffendéles egyre növekvő csodálattal adózott a férfi nyugodtságának és mérhetetlen fegyelmének. Tekintete rövid ideig ismét elidőzött Piton kiismerhetetlenségbe burkolózó arcán. Hogyan képes erre? – merengett, miközben pillantását lejjebb vezette a férfi nyakára. Piton nem viselt talárt, de a felöltője és ingjének gallérja eltakarták a haragosvörös csíkot a kíváncsi szemek elől.  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy szeretné-e tudni, mit érez a férfi – félelmet, rettegést, esetleg semmi ilyesmit –, vagy jelenleg mindkettejüknek jobb, ha nincs tudomása róla. Ő maga a saját érzéseivel sem volt igazán tisztában. Időnként félelem és nyugtalanság kerítette hatalmába, máskor pedig nyomasztó, szorító érzés, amelyet néha felváltott valami ismeretlen eredetű birtoklási vágy. Ez utóbbi volt a legrosszabb érzés, egyben az egyetlen olyan is, amely mégiscsak reményt keltett benne. Ennek ellenére minden reggel azzal a kérdéssel ébredt, vajon a tanár él-e még, és ő meg fogja-e érezni, ha itt az idő, képes lesz-e megmenteni őt, vagy a halálba taszítja. Érdekes módon azon sosem gondolkodott el igazán, hogy vele mi lesz – megtették ezt helyette a barátai…  
  
_– Ez veszélyes! Nem próbálhatod meg Bill nélkül – tiltakozott a lány vehemensen.  
  
Bill aznap sem engedélyezte még Harry számára, hogy élő emberen gyakoroljon, de Harry türelme fogytán volt, az idő pedig szinte szaladni látszott.  
  
– De nincs annyi időnk, Hermione, fogd már fel! – heveskedett Ron, mire Harry a mérhetetlen döbbenet hatása alatt csak ennyit tudott kinyögni.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes vagy ezt megtenni Pitonért – adott hangot elképedésének. A kinyilatkoztatás egy pillanatra Ront is elhallgattatta.  
  
– Pitonért? – ismételte barátja meghökkenten. – Nem érte teszem, hanem érted – helyesbített. Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy értetlenségének hangot adjon, mikor tekintete találkozott Ron tiszta, komoly pillantásával. És egyszeriben megértette, miért akart Ron ilyen buzgón segíteni neki. Ez már nem vezeklés volt a fiú részéről, amiért ennyit ártott Harrynek, hanem bizonyítás, hogy igaz barát, és bármit megtenne érte. Harry pedig rájött, hogy egészen eddig ott volt még benne az a kis tüske, mert nem hagyta, hogy megfeledkezzen arról, Ron miatt került ebbe a helyzetbe. Úgy, ahogy karácsony tájékán Hermione elmesélte Mabel és Matild esetét, szintén közrejátszott abban, hogy Harry kételkedjen – ha csak leheletnyit is – Ron hűségében. De most már tudta, hogy Ron sosem bántaná őt szándékosan. Nem holmi barátság vagy család miatt, hanem azért, mert ő Ron. Meglehet, hogy csinál hülyeséget, összevesznek, vagy elegük lesz egymásból, de Ron mindig Ron marad, akire Harry számíthat. Harry pedig elszégyellte magát, amiért bármikor is felmerült benne a kétkedés Ron vagy akár Hermione iránt. – Na? Kezdjük akkor? – érdeklődött a fiú hanyag nemtörődömséggel.  
  
– Jó – bólintott Harry.  
  
– Ti nem vagytok eszeteknél – aggodalmaskodott Hermione.  
  
– Te csak állj készenlétben – fordult Ron a lány felé, elengedve a füle mellett az intő szavakat. – Ha esetleg mégis kellene segítség._  
  
– Még nincs minden veszve. – Harryt Piton halk hangja rángatta ki a gondolatai közül. Tekintete eddig a dohányzóasztalon heverő Reggeli Prófétán pihent, amelynek címoldalán méretes szalagcím villódzva hirdette Rufus Scrimgeour mágiaügyi miniszter halálát. A fiú most pislogott párat, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe, de egyelőre nem tudta eldönteni, hogy miként is reagáljon a tanár szavaira. Végül így szólt.  
  
– Le fogom szedni a bilincset – közölte, mélyen Piton szemébe nézve. A férfi aprót bólintott, és ezzel mintha lezártnak is tekintette volna a beszélgetést, visszafordult a pergamenjei felé. De Harryt nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy vajon ez a beletörődés vagy a remény szavai-e. – Aznap reggel – kezdte merészen – azt mondtad Dumbledore-nak, hogy elég akkor megjelennem újra a pincében, amikor a következő alkalom lesz.  
  
– Időnként kiváló emlékezőtehetséggel rendelkezel – érkezett az enyhén gúnyos felelet –, alkalomadtán ezt a képességedet alkalmazhatnád a tanulmányaid terén is. De valóban – fűzte hozzá könnyedén, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a dolgozatokról –, úgy tűnik, ez előbb megtörtént.  
  
– De már akkor rajtad volt a bilincs – folytatta elszántan Harry –, és…  
  
– Mire akarsz kilyukadni, Potter?  
  
– Nem mondtad volna azt, amit, ha nem látnál kiutat ebből az egészből – bökte ki, amivel elérte, hogy Piton végre felpillantson. Éjfekete tekintetét egyenesen Harry szemeibe fúrta, a fiú azonban állta a pillantását. A férfi arcáról végre eltűnt a szenvtelenség, és egy röpke ideig a fiú számára megfejthetetlen érzelmek ültek ki rá. Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mit váltott ki a megjegyzése Pitonból; olyasmire legalábbis biztosan nem számított, mint amivel a tanár szolgált válasz gyanánt.  
  
– Én tettem lehetővé, hogy halld azt a beszélgetést, éppen ezért azt kaptad, amit kellett.  
  
– Ez még nem magyarázat – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz.  
  
– Észrevettem, hogy figyelmesebb lettél, mint előtte bármikor. Olyasmik is szemet szúrtak, amelyekről azelőtt nem vettél tudomást. – Harryt meglepte a szokatlan dicséret, és nem tehetett róla, de elvigyorodott. – Sajnálatos módon ez nem egy tartóssá fejlődött tulajdonságod – törte le azonnal a lelkesedését Piton. – Mindazonáltal a célját elérte az üzenet – zárta le a témát. Ezt követően újabb rövid ideig tartó csend állt be közöttük, mielőtt Harry halkan megszólalt volna.  
  
– Szerintem nemcsak erről van szó… – jelentette ki mindenre elszántan és megújult erővel, mert a gondolat, hogy Piton élni akar, neki magának is reményt jelentett. Meglehet, hogy Piton is felismerte ezt, mert sikerült újra megdöbbentenie Harryt.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi mondatta velem – susogta a férfi végül, ám a kinyilatkoztatás megmagyarázhatatlan módon megmelengette a fiú szívét.  


***

Harry kihagyta a vacsorát, még ha ezzel veszélybe is sodorta a Pitonnal pár órája kialakított törékeny békéjüket. A Bill-lel való rövidke találkozó miatt érzett csalódottsága ugyan nem volt különösebben hatással a bájitalmesterre, de talán épp ennek köszönhetően nem alakult ki mindeddig nagyobb veszekedés közöttük. Piton voltaképpen igazán jól tűrte a griffendéles várakozásból és csüggedtségből adódó hangulatváltozásait, Harry viszont egyáltalán nem tudta ilyen könnyedén venni a dolgokat. A gyakorlásra áldozható idő fogyott, Voldemort pedig egyre türelmetlenebbé vált – érezte, mindennél jobban tudta, hogy így van.  
  
Csakhogy Rufus Scrimgeour miniszter váratlan halála rég nem látott pánikhullámot idézett elő a varázslótársadalomban, amely egyben Voldemort és a halálfalók mozgolódását is jelentette. A délután folyamán tucatjával jelentek meg a szülők az iskolában, hogy magukkal vigyék a gyerekeiket, miközben a Főnix Rendjének tagjaitól sorra érkeztek az újabb és újabb támadásokról beszámoló üzenetek. Mire Billnek végre lehetősége lett elszabadulnia a munkahelyéről, már háromnegyed nyolc is elmúlt. Az átoktörő leharcolt állapotban, fáradtan is minden erejével azon volt, hogy Harrynek átadja a tudását, és felkészítse őt a bilincs levételére. Alig egy órácska elteltével viszont maga Dumbledore parancsolta haza a kimerült férfit, ezzel nemcsak egy kedveszegett, de tehetetlen dühtől szenvedő Harryt hagyva maga mögött.  
  
– A fel-alá járkálás aligha segít, Potter – csendült Piton közönyös hangja, amivel elérte, hogy a griffendéles még inkább felidegesítse magát.  
  
– Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt lenni?  
  
– Önfegyelemnek nevezik – felelete cinikus kis mosollyal a szája szegletében a tanár, melyet Harry megsemmisítő pillantással jutalmazott, de ettől eltekintve nem hagyta abba a járkálását. Ha meg nem is nyugtatta, de legalább úgy érezte, csinál valamit. – Ahelyett, hogy itt koptatod a padlómat, hasznosabb tevékenységgel is eltölthetnéd az estédet.  
  
– Nincs semmi dolgom – vakkantotta a fiú.  
  
– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Ezek szerint neked már tanulnod sem kell.  
  
– Ugyan minek kéne? – morogta maga elé Harry, de sajnálatos módon a bájitalmester hallását nem tette még tönkre semmi.  
  
– Elfogadható, ha a haláltól való félelmed…  
  
– Nem félek a haláltól! – háborodott fel Harry Piton szavába vágva, miközben merőn rábámult a férfire. – Nem magamat féltem! – tiltakozott, majd röpke tépelődést követően halkabban hozzátette. – Azt nem akarom, hogy te meghalj – vallott színt. Nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy abban reménykedjen, ez majd meglágyítja Piton kőkemény szívét, de legalább egy csipetnyi enyhülést igazán megengedhetett volna a közönyösség álarca alatt. – Egyszerűen tényleg nem értelek! – kiáltotta ezt látva, magából kikelve. – Hogy vagy képes ennyire beletörődni ebbe az egészbe? Nem, ne gyere az önuralommal, mert ez nem erről szól! Az elejétől fogva kihagytál belőle, nem mondtad el, csak úgy tettél, mintha minden rendben lenne, közben az az átkozott bilincs már ott van a nyakadon karácsony óta! – közölte szemrehányóan. – Házasok vagyunk, az isten szerelmére, és neked sokkal jobban számít az, hogy megalázz engem mások előtt, minthogy elmondd ezt! – bökött Piton nyaka felé.  
  
– Felhívtam a figyelmedet arra, hogy a túlzott kötődésnek mindig ára van – jegyezte meg kimérten a férfi. – Mint ez a mostani eset is rávilágít, a felelőtlen érzelmi megnyilvánulásaid nemcsak meggondolatlanságra sarkallnak, de önmagukban is veszélyesek.  
  
– Veszélyesek? – pislogott Harry értetlenül, ám még mindig túlságosan zaklatottan ahhoz, hogy megrémüljön Piton elsötétülő tekintetétől.  
  
– Az előbb éppen te magad emlékeztettél a házasságunk nem elhanyagolható tényére – kezdte veszélyesen sima hangon –, arról viszont láthatóan megfeledkeztél, hogy megléte továbbra is titkolandó. Mindennek ellenére a kis magánakciód, aminek hatására hívatlanul és váratlanul betoppantál az irodámban, miközben egy mardekáros diákom is jelen volt, gyanúra adhat okot.  
  
– Malfoy észre sem vett, túlságosan lekötötte őt a tombolás – szabadkozott Harry.  
  
– Mint ahogy téged a tiéd? – mutatott rá kíméletlenül. – Mindazonáltal egyelőre nem bizonyított, hogy Dracónak tudomására jutott-e a jelenléted, avagy sem. Mr. Malfoy nem hajlandó beszélni, márpedig ennek tudatában akár rejtegetheti is az információit, így csupán feltételezhetjük, hogy nem látott semmit. Ez azonban mit sem változtat a tényen, hogy a titok veszélybe került. Nyilvánvalóan fel sem fogod, milyen hatalmas fegyvert adhatsz ezzel a Sötét Nagyúr kezébe, ha kiszivárogna, miféle kapocs van közöttünk. A Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer kegyelmet…  
  
– Most már nem mindegy? Így vagy úgy, de úgyis vége lesz ennek az egésznek! – bukott ki Harryből rezignáltan. – Voldemort egyszerűen elintézte…  
  
– Potter…  
  
– Muszáj még most is Potterezned? – morogta egyre keserűbb hangvétellel. – Van rendes nevem. Eddig tudtál azon szólítani, most miért nem?  
  
Harry még saját magát is meglepte a kirohanásával; a megmagyarázhatatlan érzelmek sokasága, amelyek folyamatosan ott lappangtak benne, és általában dühként törtek felszínre, most is megtették áldásos tevékenységüket. Még ha az idegességének kiváltó oka Piton viselkedése is volt, Harry valahol legbelül sejtette, hogy ez megint csak nem saját rügyből fakadó feszültség. De dacára a tudatnak, legszívesebben sokkal jobban tombolt volna, ahelyett, hogy erőnek erejével fogja vissza az indulatait.  
  
És nem, valóban nem értette Piton közönyösségét. Ez valamiféle tagadás volna a férfi részéről, védelem? De akkor mégis miért rekeszti ki mindebből őt, Harryt? Miért nem osztozhatnának inkább a terheken, ahelyett, hogy mindketten jószerivel egyedül viselik a megpróbáltatásokat?  
  
– Gyere ide – kérte váratlanul a férfi, szokatlan hanglejtéssel. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy utasít-e, vagy valóban kérésnek minősül, azt meg végképp nem, hogy akar-e engedelmeskedni ennek, vagy sem. Mielőtt elhatározásra jutott volna, hosszú másodpercekig bámult a tanárra. – Ülj le – kínálta maga mellett hellyel Piton. Harry ennek a kérésnek is eleget tett, így most mindketten ott ültek a kanapén, úgy, ahogyan azt valamikor a békésnek hitt időkben tették utoljára. Nem kifejezetten szóltak egymáshoz, noha Harry várta, mikor folytatja Piton ott, ahol abbahagyta. De a férfi nem hozakodott újra elő Draco Malfoyjal és Harry hibájával sem. Ugyanakkor nem próbált meg beszélgetést sem kezdeményezni – legalábbis egyelőre –, viszont a könyvet, melyet eddig olvasott, félretette a dohányzóasztalkára. – Van valami, amit szeretnél elmondani vagy megtenni? – tette fel a szokatlan kérdést Piton.  
  
– Tessék? – adott hangot értetlenkedésének Harry.  
  
– Bármi, ami úgy érzed, megnyugtat, vagy csupán kielégíti az igényeidet.  
  
Harry arca felforrósodott a kétértelmű utalásra, és döbbenten látta, hogy Piton szája sarkában gúnyos kis mosoly tűnik fel. A fenébe: csőbe húzták. Ettől még inkább zavarba jött, ami viszont a tanárt is jobban mulattatta. A griffendéles most már végképp nem tudott eligazodni a bájitalmesteren, ennek ellenére a merészség győzött az óvatosság fölött.  
  
– Akármit lehet? – tudakolta a fiú, miközben gondolatai máris olyan irányba kanyarodtak, amelynek itt és most volt a legkevésbé helye. Piton arcát fürkészve próbálta kitalálni, mi célja volt valójában a bájitalmesternek, de nem tudott rájönni.  
  
– Amit óhajtasz – érkezett a kihívó felelet. Nem az tette provokatívvá, ami ki lett mondva, hanem ahogyan mindezt megtette. Piton szája sarkában ugyanis rég nem látott, kacér mosoly tűnt fel, és mielőtt Harry felocsúdhatott volna, az a száj már az övét érintette. A fiút még így is váratlanul érte az a pillekönnyű csók, amellyel a férfi megajándékozta, és ami jóleső kis nyögést csalt ki belőle.  
  
Hát jó, neki végül is mindegy, jutott döntésre Harry, mielőtt közelebb húzódott volna Pitonhoz, hogy elmélyítse a csókot. Minden valószínűség szerint Pitonnak nem ez lehetett a célja, mikor magához rendelte Harryt, de a fiú nem tudott ellenállni a felkínálkozó lehetőségnek. Agyának egy nem is olyan rejtett zugában folyamatosan ott kattogott a gondolat, hogy meglehet, ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy ők ketten ezt teszik, és ez volt az, ami miatt úgy döntött, minden percét ki fogja élvezni, amit a férfival tölthet. Mert Piton és ő összetartoztak, még akkor is, ha ez egy nem kívánt házasságnak is számított. Ahogyan az is bebizonyosodott már, hogy ők ketten tudnak békésen egymás mellett élni, együttműködni, ha úgy hozza a sors. Kár, hogy ezt nem használták ki eléggé, jutott a megállapításra Harry. De most már mindegy is.  
  
Piton csókjában volt valami véglegesség, épp úgy, mint ahogyan Harry a múltkoriban tapasztalta tőle. Már ott érezte, de nem jött még rá a megfejtésre. Talán ha akkor jobban odafigyelt volna, ám nem tette…  
  
A férfi nyelve lágyan, de mindenféle óvatoskodást nélkülözően érintette a fiúét, Harry pedig hagyta, hogy Piton irányítson. Most nem munkálkodott benne a dac vagy a bizonyítási vágy, csakis az elfogadás maradt.  
  
– Ez tetszik – lehelte Piton ajkára.  
  
– Feltételeztem – susogta a férfi, Harry füle számára túlságosan is önelégültnek tűnő hangon.  
  
A fiú keze gyengéden simított végig Piton karján, fel egészen a válláig, ám kikerülte a kényesebb területeket, és megállapodott a mellkasán. A férfi ugyan megpróbálta elrejteni előle, de Harry ebből a szögből éppen rálátott a haragosvörös csíkra, mely a hófehér nyakat csúfította el. Túlságosan fájdalmasan nézett ki ahhoz, hogy akárcsak a közelébe merészkedjen. Piton észrevette a tétovázását, így saját kezébe vette Harryét. A férfi tenyere meleg volt és kissé érdes, a fiú mégis élvezettel fűzte ujjait a tanáré ujjai közé.  
  
Ezúttal sem kapkodtak el semmit, noha Harry egyéb esetben biztosan hangot adott volna türelmetlenkedésének, most mégis engedte, hogy Piton ilyetén módszerrel csábítsa el. A bájitalmester másik keze a derekára csúszott, majd a kanapéra döntötte őt. Harry próbált olvasni az arcáról, de csupán az éjfekete tekintet tűnt beszédesnek – jobban, mint valaha, jobban, mint bármikor –, és ez mélységesen megérintette. Most nem jutott eszébe sem Lupin, sem Voldemort, de még a küszöbön álló háború, a pánik, és az emberek sem érdekelték. Egyedül Piton létezett Harry számára, ők ketten voltak most csak itt jelen; mind Harry elméjében, mind ténylegesen. Valami azt súgta Harrynek, hogy Pitonnak is hasonló gondolatok járhatnak a fejében, mert a férfi szokatlanul készségesnek bizonyult, ami csak tovább táplálta Harryben a vágyat, hogy bármilyen módon, de egymáséi legyenek ma éjjel. Ha tényleg ez az utolsó alkalom, akkor úgy szeretett volna távozni az élők sorából, hogy nincs egyedül. Önző gondolat, de mit számít, ha emellett azt is kívánta, hogy Piton mellett is ott legyen valaki?  
  
– Maradhatnék éjszakára – vetette fel a fiú. Nem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi idő telt el gyengéd csókokkal és lágy érintésekkel, de az óra tanúsága szerint igencsak későre járt.  
  
– Nem tartom jó ötletnek – bontakozott ki az ölelésből Piton, majd kiszabadítva testét Harry lábainak fogságából, felült a kanapén. Bár a férfi sosem ismerte volna be magától, de a fiú észrevetette rajta a fáradtság félreérthetetlen jeleit.  
  
– Kérlek… – próbálkozott tovább, ám Piton hajthatatlannak bizonyult.  
  
– Amennyiben úgy kívánod, a hétvégét itt töltheted – tompította az elutasítás élét a férfi, miközben felállt –, de jobb szeretném, ha ma éjszakára visszatérnél a körletedbe, és merem remélni, azzal töltöd el a reggelig hátralévő időt, amivel kell – vetett sokatmondó pillantást Harryre.  
  
– Oké – vette tudomásul a fiú. Szíve szerint ellenkezett volna, mégsem tette, mert úgy érezte, hogy Piton így is nagy engedményt tett azzal, hogy engedni láttatta magát ilyen állapotban. Mi több, a békés együttműködésre törekedett, így ő is tartozott ennyivel a férfinak. – Holnap is jövök – ígérte, amire viszont csak egy bólintást kapott válaszul.  
  
Mielőtt elindultak volna kifelé, Harry még egyszer magához húzta Pitont. A csók fogadtatása kedvezőnek bizonyult, de már korántsem volt benne annyi hév, mint akár eddig. Miután elváltak, Harry még végigsimított Piton arcán, csakhogy felpillantva az éjsötét szemekbe, a rémület jeges karmai marjanak belé. Mindezt olyan gyorsan és minden átmenet nélkül, hogy ideje nem maradt gondolkodni.  
  
Minden a másodperc tört része alatt zajlott le. Piton lélegzete hirtelen elakadt, a férfi arca, ha ez lehetséges, halálsápadttá vált, míg Harry rögtön észlelte, hogy a varázslat visszafordíthatatlanul megindult, hogy bevégezze a rá kiszabott feladatot. Harry szempillantás alatt döntött, nem volt ideje szólni senkinek sem. Pitont a karosszékbe lökte, ő maga a férfi elé térdelt, pálcáját a tanár nyakára szegezte, és koncentrált. Minden figyelmét csak a feladatra összpontosította, felidézte magában a látomást, amit kósza álomnak vélt, és halk, suttogó hangon sziszegő kántálásba kezdett. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól csinálja, hiszen ezt a varázslatot egyetlen egyszer sem volt még alkalma elgyakorolni Bill-el. Amit Ronnal műveltek, annak ez a varázslat a közelébe sem ért, Harrynek mégsem maradt más választása, mint cselekedni, és bízni abban, hogy a tudása elegendő a művelethez.  
  
Harry érzékelte a bilincs mágiáját, a belőle sugárzó varázslatot, amely szinte lüktetve vibrált Piton nyaka körül, de ténylegesen nem fogta fel, mit is csinál. Mintha transzba esett volna, olyan erősen összpontosított arra, hogy felidézze és pontosan visszaadja az igézetet, amit Voldemort használt. Fogalma sem volt, minek kéne történnie, hiszen maga Bill sem tudta megmondani, mi várható, azt viszont pontosan sejtette, hogy valami nem stimmel. A bilincs felfénylett, de ahelyett, hogy eltűnt volna, szorosabbra és szorosabbra zárult, minden egyes elsziszegett szóval gúzsba kötve és béklyóba zárva a védtelen nyakat.  
  
Harry ijedtében a bilincshez kapott, immáron tisztán látta és érezte is azt, égetően, ahogyan hozzáért, hogy megakadályozza a varázsgyűrű szorosabbra húzódását. A mágikus karika perzselő fájdalommal kínozta a kezét, de mi volt ez ahhoz képest, amit Piton nyakával tett. Harry kétségbeesésében már maga sem tudta, mit kéne tennie, ám a feladás volt az utolsó gondolata. Nem, Pitonnak élnie kell! Harry magára nem is gondolt, egyszerűen csak azt akarta, hogy a férfi ne haljon meg. Piton jelenleg hozzá tartozott, ők együtt valamiféle családot alkottak, még ha ez nem is volt olyan, amilyet mindig is elképzelt magának. De Piton és ő összetartoztak, nem lehet, hogy pont most elveszítse!  
  
És ekkor a varázslat váratlanul megtört, a bilincs egyszeriben lángba borult, majd elenyészett. Csakhogy a veszély nem múlt el. Harry tenyeréről szinte az összes bőr leégett, ám még ez sem akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy továbbra is Pitont helyezze előtérbe. A férfi sebe túl mélynek látszott, és veszélyesebbnek, mint valaha. Harry nem tartozott azok közé, akik jártasak lettek volna a gyógyító varázslatok terén, viszont emlékeiben haloványan még élt, mivel gyógyította be Hermione Ron égési sebeit a nyáron.  
  
– Boszorkányfű! – Vajon tényleg ez való erre a sebre? Mi történik, ha mégsem? Rosszabbat tesz vele vagy sem? Mit számít már.  
  
Harry felpattant a földről, és odarohanva Piton szekrényeihez, lázas kutakodásba kezdett. Minden létező reteszt felfeszített, de nem találta meg, amit keresett. Talán nem is itt, hanem az irodájában kéne keresnie?  
  
– Erre – csendült egy ismerős hang.  
  
– Báró! – kiáltott Harry szinte önkívületben.  
  
– Itt – mutatott a szellem az egyik szekrényre. Harry most már nem finomkodott, egyetlen pálcasuhintással kiszakította az ajtót a helyéből, és fellélegzett a rengeteg bájital láttán. A Véres Báró útmutatásával aztán gyorsan megtalálta, amit keresett, és már rohant is vissza Pitonhoz, hogy ellássa a férfi sérüléseit. A bájitalt a tanár sebeire csöpögtette, ám megrémült attól, hogy az füstölögni kezdett. – Ez természetes reakció – dörmögte a Báró a tanár fölött állva, és átlátszó, jéghideg kezeit mindvégig Piton fejének közelében tartotta. A griffendéles csak bólintani tudott, mert attól félt, ha kinyitja a száját, elhányja magát; az égő hús szaga és annak látványa gyomorforgatóan hatott rá. Az aggodalom azonban, hogy Piton esetleg nem éli túl, legyőzte valamennyire az undort. – Most pedig várakozunk – határozott a szellem, melyre ismételt bólintást kapott válaszul.  
  
Óráknak tűnő idő múlva aztán Piton szemei felnyíltak – először fókuszálatlanul, majd egyre tisztulóbb tudattal fordult Harry irányába. Az éjsötét tekintet fogva tartotta Harry pillantását. A Véres Báró időközben eltűnt, mielőtt a fiú köszönetet mondhatott volna neki, de most már nem is ez volt a legfontosabb, hanem hogy a bájitalmester élt. Mindezidáig Harry attól tartott, hogy valami végzetes hibát mégiscsak elkövetett, de Piton ébredését jó jelnek vette. Szerette volna alaposabban szemügyre venni a sebet, de nem merte megérinteni, így inkább a tanár keze után kutatott.  
  
– Harry, Perselus! Merlinre…  
  
Dumbledore megdöbbent hangjára Harry is oldalra kapta a tekintetét. Észre sem vette, mikor érkezett meg az igazgató, és csak sejtelme volt, ki értesítette, csakhogy mindez nem is igazán számított. Harry sem foglalkozott vele, még mindig az előbb történtek hatása alatt állt, így továbbra is valamiféle különös önkívületi állapotban nézte végig, ahogy Dumbledore közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, hogy ellenőrizze a férfi életjeleit. Az idős mágus arcát borító mély ráncok némiképp kisimultak a bájitalmestere pillantva. Nem sokkal később aztán Madam Pomfrey is felbukkant, csakhogy mindennemű késlekedést nélkülözően nekilásson Piton sebének alapos ellátásához. A javasasszony precízen és mindenekfölött gyorsan dolgozott, nem kérdezett, vagy ha mégis, azt Harry nem hallotta.  
  
– A kezét, Mr. Potter.  
  
– Tessék? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
  
– Piton professzor sebeinek ellátását befejeztem, most ön következik – magyarázta a boszorkány, némi türelmetlenkedéssel a hangjában. Mivel Harry továbbra is csak bámult rá, így szólt. – Piton professzor rendbe fog jönni – közölte nyugodt hangon –, hála a szakszerű bájitalhasználatnak, ami miatt nekem szinte már semmi dolgom nem akadt.  
  
Harry gépiesen bólintott, fel sem vette a dicséretet, miközben odanyújtotta a kezét Madam Pomfreynak. Tekintete azonban még mindig inkább Pitont kereste, és a férfi sápadt arcán pihentette. Mintha attól félne, hogy ha csak egy pillanatra is oldalra néz, a férfi azidő alatt meghal. De semmi ilyesmi nem történt.  
  
Ahogy teltek a percek, majd az első félóra, aztán még egy negyed; megérkezett Bill Weasley is, és Dumbledore-ral együtt újfent átvizsgálták a bájitalmestert, mígnem Bill ki nem jelentette, hogy a bilincs megsemmisült. Harry viszont még ekkor sem tért igazán magához, így az igazgató dicséretét is csak fél füllel hallotta. Minden részlet, amely nem Piton túlélésére vonatkozott, egyszerűen nem ért el hozzá.  
  
Csakis akkor kezdett magához térni, mikor a bájitalmester végre nemcsak merev tartással ült fel a székben, hanem lassan elkezdte visszanyerni a mozgása fölötti teljes uralmat is. Tekintetét egyenesen Harryre szegezte; az éjsötét szemek most érzelmekkel teltek meg, nyoma sem volt a kiismerhetetlenségnek, mintha csak Piton a pillantásába sűrítette volna azokat, amelyeket elmondani nem tudott, de el akart.  
  
Újabb egy óra elteltével a bájitalmester nyaka már kis híján teljesen épnek tűnt, leszámítva, hogy a sápadt, fakó bőrt még mindig eltorzította a bilincs nyoma. Ugyan már nem haragosvörös színben pompázott, hanem halványabban.  
  
– Nem nagy ár – szólalt meg Piton reszelős hangon, mint aki kitalálta Harry gondolatát.  
  
– Nincs valami…?  
  
– Nincs – krákogta a férfi, és Harry felsóhajtott. Talán tényleg nem nagy ár az életért cserébe, de akkor is egy újabb emlékeztető, épp úgy, mint a Sötét Jegy.  


***

Harry az éjszakát a pincében töltötte. Sem kérdés, sem engedély nem kellett mindehhez, egyszerűen ez tűnt a legtermészetesebbnek, és az egyetlen helyénvaló megoldásnak. Igaz, a pihentető alvás a legkevésbé sem adatott meg, de a tudat, hogy Piton él és lélegzik, és ott fekszik mellette, az mindennél többet jelentett neki. Harry többször is felébredt az éjszaka folyamán, és bár hozzáérni nem nagyon mert a férfihez, egy ízben megfogta a kezét, hogy a saját nyugalma is meglegyen.  
  
Talán az alváshiány, vagy csak az elmúlt napok megterhelő gyakorlásai és őrült gyors folyamban lezajló eseményei voltak a ludasak, de Harry másnap rettentő fáradtnak érezte magát. Ennek ellenére mégis elfogadta Hagrid meghívását délelőttre, ahová vele tartottak barátai is. Hermione és Ron roppant büszkék voltak rá; a lány kellőképpen szörnyülködött is egy sort, amiért Harrynek úgy kellett cselekednie, hogy nem gyakorolhatta előzőleg a műveletet, de elismerését fejezte ki a bájitalos gyógyításért. Ron meg csak Ron volt, aki saját érdemének is érezte Harry boldogulását. _Mondtam én, hogy vágjunk bele Bill nélkül!_ – hajtogatta. – _Ha én nem ajánlottam volna magamat, hogy gyakorolj rajtam…_ – ismételgette, Hermione megbotránkozása ellenére is. De Harrynek ezek már csak apróságnak tűntek, és legfeljebb mosolyogni tudott rajtuk.  
  
Ő maga valahogy még mindig nehezen fogta fel a sikerét. Ott, akkor, nem igazán tudott gondolkodni, most így utólag viszont képes volt már látni, hogy valójában mennyire kicsin is múlt minden. Ha nem csókolja meg a férfit búcsúzóul, ha nem simít végig az arcán, ha nem próbálkozik meg ellenkezni…  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Lassan kiürül az egész iskola – hozta vissza a jelenbe Ron hangja. A három jó barát, dacolva a csípős februári széllel és a kitartóan szemerkélő esővel, a kastélyba vezető úton kapaszkodott felfelé, mikor szemük megakadt az újabb csonka családon, akik elsiettek előttük a nagykapu irányába. – Vajon látjuk még őket valaha? – nézett a távozók után.  
  
– Remélem, igen – sóhajtott Hermione panaszos hangon. – Olyan szörnyű ezt látni.  
  
– Még mindig nem értem, hogy hihetik, hogy odakint biztonságosabb, mint itt.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a lényeg – csóválta a fejét a lány. – Inkább az számít, hogyha veszélyben is, de így együtt lehetnek még.  
  
Ron barátjára pillantott és megvonta a vállát. Harry azonban pontosan értette, mire utalnak Hermione szavai.  
  
– Szerintetek Scrimgeourt meggyilkolták? – váltott hirtelen témát Ron. – Elég gyanús körülmények között halt meg – tett félreérthetetlen megjegyzést.  
  
– Biztos, hogy útban volt valakinek – dünnyögte halkan Harry, miközben áthaladtak a nagy tölgyfa kapun; a bejárati csarnokba érve viszont egyből elhallgatott.  
  
– Ő az új mágiaügyi miniszter – suttogta Hermione, ahogy akaratlanul is, de mindhárman lelassítottak –, Pius Thicknesse. Ma reggel nevezték ki.  
  
– Vajon mit keres az iskolában? – húzódott össze gyanakvóan Ron szeme.  
  
– Felméri a terepet – morogta Harry, szemét le sem véve arról a Pius Thicknesse-t körbevevő különös csoportról, akik a miniszter levonulását kísérték a márványlépcsőn. Harrynek nem is maga a miniszter szúrt szemet, sokkal inkább a slepp, azok közül is egy meglehetősen durva ábrázatú, magas férfi. Harry úgy vette észre, sikerült neki is felhívnia magára a férfi figyelmét, mert most a miniszterhez hajolt, és valamit a fülébe súgott.  
  
– Mibe, hogy meg fognak állítani minket? – jósolta Ron halkan, és Harry már meg sem lepődött azon, mikor valóban így történt.  
  
– A híres-nevezetes Harry Potter, hát mégiscsak találkozhatunk – köszöntötte őt fennhangon a mágiaügyi miniszter, ahogy a bejárati csarnok kellős közepén a minisztériumi alkalmazottak útja keresztezte a három jó barátét.  
  
– Miniszter úr – fogadta távolságtartóan Harry az üdvözlést.  
  
– Hallottam hírét, hogy az elődeimmel nem jöttél ki. Nos, nem kell félned, én nem osztom az ő elképzeléseiket.  
  
– Olyasmire akartak kényszeríteni, amit én nem tartottam jónak – felelte Harry szenvtelenül, a félelem legcsekélyebb jele nélkül. A miniszternek a szeme sem rebbent, mi több, meglehetősen különös kifejezés ült az arcán. Ellenben a mellette álló, durva vonásokkal rendelkező férfinek annál inkább nem nyerte el a tetszését Harry merészsége.  
  
– Nem minden híresztelés igaz, amit terjesztenek – szólt közbe az illető. – Nem árt néha magad mögé nézned, hogy tudd, bízhatsz-e azokban, akik követnek – susogta vészjóslóan.  
  
Ron, mielőtt Harry bármit is tehetett volna, tett egy lépést előre, ezzel fél testével védelmébe vette a fiút. A férfi szeme gúnyosan villant egyet, de Harry állta a pillantását.  
  
– Igaza van – értett egyet Harry. – Előttem és mögöttem is olyanok állnak, akikre az életemet bíznám – folytatta eltökélten, és bár nem láthatta a barátai arcát, de érzékelte, hogy Ron kihúzza magát, és Hermione is harciasabbá válik.  
  
– Valami probléma adódott, miniszter úr? – csendült hirtelen a bejárati csarnokban Dumbledore hangja. A márványlépcső tetején álló idős mágus mellett McGalagony és az aprócska Flitwick professzor jelent meg, míg a nagyterem ajtajából Doge professzor nézte őket. Harry tekintete aztán a másik oldalra tévedt, és szíve nagyot dobbant, amikor a mardekáros pince felől megérkezett Piton is. Harry nem mulasztotta el a durva vonású férfi arckifejezésének megváltozását a bájitalmester láttán.  
  
– Csupán megismerkedtem Mr. Potterrel – felelt készségesen a miniszter. – De már indulok is. Yaxley… – intett, mielőtt megindult volna.  
  
– Ne légy olyan nagyra magaddal, Potter – vette suttogóra a hangját a Yaxleynak nevezett egyén, mikor elhaladtában Harry mellé ért. – Aki sokat ugrál, hamar a kút mélyén találja magát.  
  
– Ne aggódjon értem. Tudok magamra vigyázni – felelte ugyanolyan halkan. – Elvégre mégiscsak én vagyok az egyetlen, aki valaha is túlélte a halálos átkot – húzódott vigyorra Harry szája. A miniszter arcán jól látható rémület futott végig, épp csak egy pillanat műve volt, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, míg Yaxley maga csak elfintorodott. Milyen különös, gondolta magában a griffendéles. Ebben a pillanatban viszont a nagykapu hatalmas dörrenéssel kitárult, a fagyos késő téli szél besüvített a bejáraton, a termet elöntő fény pedig egy pillanatra elvakította a jelenlévőket.  
  
– Ó, elnézést, Dumbledore professzor – szabadkozott Hagrid –, nem tudtam, hogy látogatónk van.  
  
Harry nem hagyta, hogy vigyora nevetéssé fajuljon, pedig a miniszter és embereinek megrettent ábrázatát elnézve minden oka meglett volna rá. Helyette bevitte az utolsó találatot.  
  
– És vigye el az urának az üzenetemet: – sziszegte Harry olyan halkan, hogy csak Yaxley hallhassa – levettem a bilincset.  
  
A férfi pillantása Piton felé röppent, és a tanár – ki tudja, miből – megértette a jelzést. Alig látható mozdulattal a nyakához nyúlt, és félrevonta az ing hajtókáját. A miniszter, Yaxley és az emberei ezt követően szélsebesen távoztak, maguk után nem hagyva mást, csak a súlyos, hosszúra nyúlt csendet.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem ideillő – szólalt meg Ron, hangja élesen visszhangzott a kövekről –, de… a miniszter kis híján berosált.  


***

Harry nem lepődött meg azon, hogy az előbbi kis incidense után az igazgatói irodában fogja találni magát. Már negyedórája csak néma szempárbajt vívtak Dumbledore-ral. Az idős férfi nem mutatott haragot vagy neheztelést, épp ellenkezőleg, mintha még az elégedettség halvány szikráját is megvillantotta volna. Bár leginkább a kiismerhetetlenség mutatkozott rajta. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi legilimentálni próbálja, ám ő nem hagyta mindezt. Nyilván, ha az idős mágus valóban komolyan akarná, akkor képes lenne belelátni Harry fejébe, de inkább tűnt tesztnek, mint valódi törekvésnek. Ilyen állapotban, amiben jelenleg volt, egyébként sem tudta volna kivédeni.  
  
Nem volt nehéz felismerni Yaxleyban Voldemort követőjét, és mint ahogyan Hermione kikövetkeztette, a miniszter Impreius-átok hatása alatt állt. A többi követéről nehezebben lehetett eldönteni, kinek is az oldalán állnak, ám Yaxley gyorsan elárulta magát Piton felbukkanásakor mutatott viselkedésével. Voldemort pedig most dühöngött, tomboló haragjának lángjai égették Harry mellkasát, mintha a sötét mágus nem is mérföldekre volna, hanem közvetlenül előtte. A fejfájása rég túlment azon a határon, amit igazán ép elmével el lehetett viselni, mindazonáltal Harry mégis védve érezte magát, ám nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért is. Mintha az a tyúklépésnyi helyzetelőny, amelyet Piton taktikájával nyert meg maguknak, egyben felvértezte volna Voldemort ellen is.  
  
– Nos? – tette fel a kérdést Dumbledore. Harry bensőjét továbbra is szaggatta a düh, ám a fiú nem engedett neki, nem hagyott teret Voldemort érzelmeinek eluralkodására.  
  
– Azt hiszem, sikerült időt nyernünk, uram. – Harry alig bírta kipréselni a szavakat, és a szája szegletében megjelenő diadalittas mosoly is csupán árnyékként jelezte megelégedését.  
  
– Kitűnő munkát végeztél, Harry! – csillant fel elégedetten a férfi szeme. Aztán lila talárjának egyik zsebébe nyúlva ismerős bájitalos fiolát tett Harry elé. – Perselus készítette.  
  
Harry, ezt hallván, minden teketória nélkül nyelte le az enyhülést hozó kesernyés folyadékot. Miközben arra várt, hogy a fájdalom csökkenjen, Dumbledore beszélni kezdett hozzá.  
  
– Kingsley Shacklebolt tájékoztatott engem arról, hogy Scrimgeour miniszter a halála előtt magához hívatta őt. Utolsó intézkedésével meghagyta Kingsleynek, hogy szedje össze az összes olyan aurort, akiben megbízik, és teljes mellszélességgel álljanak ki Harry Potter mellett – informálta az idős mágus Harryt.  
  
– Ezek szerint a miniszter mégis az igazgató úr oldalán állt – jegyezte meg Harry, de Dumbledore csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Nem, nem hinném. Ő a te oldaladon állt.  
  
– Életében mégsem akart segíteni – morogta kissé neheztelve a fiú, de aztán gyorsan rádöbbent, hogy ez milyen illetlen, így inkább elhallgatott.  
  
– Úgy vélem, Rufus a maga módján gondolta a segítséget, és nem bennem látta a megoldást, hanem benned, akit a minisztérium hátvédként támogatott volna…  
  
– Ha úgy táncolok, ahogy ők fütyülnek.  
  
– Ám ez már nem lényeges – rekesztette be a témát Dumbledore. – Mondd, Harry, elég erősnek érzed magad egy különórához, vagy esetleg szívesen kipihennéd az elmúlt napok fáradalmait, mielőtt megmutatnám neked az utolsó emléket?  
  
– Nem vagyok fáradt – vágta rá Harry felélénkülve, apró mosolyt csalva ezzel az igazgató arcára.  
  
– Nos, ha valóban így gondolod, akkor talán kezdjünk is hozzá. – Ezzel Dumbledore felállt, és az irodai kisszekrényhez lépett, ahhoz, amelyikben a rúnákkal telehintett kőedényt tartotta. Miután a merengő az asztalra került, Dumbledore már nem ült le, és Harry, a megszokottakhoz híven, szintén „útra készen állt”. – Talán nem túlzok, ha azt mondom, ez lehet a legfontosabb szál a mi történetünkben – tett homályos kijelentést az idős mágus. – Nagyon fontos, hogy minden részletre gondosan odafigyelj.  
  
Harry komoly tekintettel bólintott, majd egymást követve mindketten elmerültek az emlék ezüstösen hömpölygő folyamában. Amint a szeme előtti homályos kép kitisztult és kiélesedve felfedte valóját, Harry döbbenettel vegyes megrendüléssel nézett körbe a helyiségben. A mélyfekete falak fenyegetően magasodtak föléje, összezártak, és Harrynek egészen klausztrofóbiája támadt a szűk résű ablak ellenére is. A penészes, szobának nem nevezhető lyuk börtönében még a levegőt is nehéznek érezte. Tehát ismét visszakerültek Grindelwald börtönébe, tudatosult benne.  
  
Harry Hermione utánajárásának köszönhetően most már többet tudott a Nurmengard tornyáról, mint ezidáig bármikor, de az elméleti tudás és a megtapasztalás között mindig jelentős a különbség. Harryre pedig mindig súlyként nehezedett ez a teher, ahányszor csak belekóstolt Voldemort múltjának egy darabkájába. Most azonban talán valóban összeáll a kép, reménykedett benne Harry, miközben figyelmét a takarókba burkolózott, sarokban meggyötörten kuporgó alak vonta magára.  
  
– Szóval maga lenne az – törte meg a súlyos csendet egy ismerősen alattomos hang. Harrynek nem kellett találgatnia, kit fog látni. – Milyen szánalmas – folytatta elmélázva a fiatal Tom Denem. Valaha volt szép vonásainak mostanra már alig maradt nyoma, de még mindig jobban emlékeztetett arra a fiúra, akit Harry Dumbledore irodájában látott, mint a jelenlegi Voldemortra. A sarokban mocorgás támadt.  
  
– Miért jöttél? – kérdezte, recsegő hangjában megvetéssel a cella lakója.  
  
– Meg sem kérdi, ki vagyok?  
  
– Nem érdekel, ki vagy.  
  
– Pedig jobban tenné, ha mutatna egy kis tiszteletet – förmedt rá a fiatal Denem, de a válasz először csak reszelős köhögés képében érkezett.  
  
– Mégis minek? – krákogta kétkedőn a férfi.  
  
– Talán mert a kezemben van az élete. – Denem szája fensőbbséges mosolyra húzódott, amelyet rögtön lehervasztott róla a helyiséget betöltő mély, rekedtes nevetés. A börtön falai visszhangot vertek, és Harry elismeréssel adózott az öregnek, amiért ennyire képes volt semmibe venni Tom Denemet. A rázkódástól lejjebb hullott a férfi arcát is befedő takaró, így most már Harrynek lehetősége volt megpillantania Grindelwald szenvedéstől megtört, ősz hajszálakkal keretezett, barázdált arcát is.  
  
– Gyerünk, miért nem próbálsz akkor megölni? – vigyorgott továbbra is a férfi. Volt valami igazán eszelős a viselkedésében, amelyet a griffendéles a börtönévek számlájára írt.  
  
– Ne aggódjon, az is meglesz – mordult Denem. – De először el fogod nekem árulni azt, amiért jöttem. – A fiatal férfi hatásszünetet tartott, ám mivel az öreg cseppnyi érdeklődést sem mutatott iránta, tovább fűzte a szavait. – Érdekes szóbeszédek keringenek magáról. Azt beszélik a népek, hogy birtokában van a legmagasabb szintű tudás, amivel varázsló csak rendelkezhet.  
  
– Szóbeszéd…? – susogta elmélázva az öreg, és Tom arcára mohó várakozás ült ki. Grindelwald azonban nem sietett. – Szóbeszéd – ismételte őrjítő lassúsággal. Szemei a távolba meredtek.  
  
– Tehát sikerült meglelnie a halhatatlanság titkát – jelentette ki Denem, mikor elfogyott a türelme. Grindelwald nem adta jelét annak, hogy meghallotta volna. – Árulja el nekem is, és kiszabadítom innen – vált követelőzővé a hangja. Harrynek az egykori, árvaházban látott kisgyerek jutott róla eszébe.  
  
– Még mit nem?! Vakarcs létedre nagyra tartod magad. Hát keresd meg magad a választ.  
  
– Olyan bűbájjal védik az erődöt, amiből nem tudsz kijönni, eltaláltam? Bárki kedvére ki-be járhat, kivéve téged. Árulja el nekem a halhatatlanság titkát – követelte ismét.  
  
– Máskülönben mi lesz? – érdeklődött szenvtelenül a férfi. – Nem tudsz megölni… – susogta.  
  
Denem arca újfent eltorzult a megvető vigyortól.  
  
– Addig kínzom, amíg már a halálért fog könyörögni. Noha nem tud meghalni, a fájdalmat érzi – sziszegte, hangjában kendőzetlen kegyetlenséggel. – Ki vele, mi kell hozzá? Tárgy, bűbáj?  
  
– A halhatatlanság olyan tettek végrehajtásának végterméke, mely örökre beírja neved a történelembe – közölte Grindelwald furcsa csavarral a hangjában.  
  
– Olyan tettek végrehajtása? – visszhangozta a fiatal férfi. – A mágia kiterjesztése, a legfelsőbb hatalom elérése… beszéljen – csattant fel –, mivel tudom mindezt elérni!  
  
– Ha neked ehhez az én segítségem kell, akkor nem vagy méltó a hatalomra – felelte lefitymálóan az öreg.  
  
– Méltó vagyok! – kiáltotta Denem, miközben türelmét elvesztve, pálcája lesújtott a magatehetetlenül kuporgó öregre. Az nem kiabált, nem sikoltott, de a testét rázó kín vérfagyasztó hangokat préselt ki belőle. – Méltó vagyok! – ismételte újra és újra, nem kímélve a férfit. Harryt szinte megbabonázta az őrjöngés, ám, Dumbledore-nak hála, nem maradt lehetősége elmerülni a tajtékzó őrületben.  
  
– Mielőtt bármit is megbeszélnénk a látottakkal kapcsolatosan – szólt az idős mágus, amint mindketten elhelyezkedtek –, engedd meg, hogy először a bocsánatodat kérjem amiatt, mert tagadásommal meghazudtoltam a te igaz állításodat. Úgy hiszem, leginkább azért vagyunk ma itt, hogy minden kérdésedre választ kapj, és én felelni is fogok rájuk a maguk idejében.  
  
– Elárulja nekem azt is, hogy mi történt tavaly? Mármint az igazat?  
  
– Úgy vélem, elérkezett az idő, hogy így legyen. De most kezdjük előbb inkább az elejétől. Feltételezem, régóta sejted már, miféle események zajlanak a háttérben – Harry bólintott –, de ahhoz, hogy meg is értsd, tudnod kellett egy s mást. Hogy mióta sejtem, mire készül Voldemort? Nos, mindketten tudjuk, milyen régóta kutatok Tom Denem múltja után, ám igazán csak akkor kezdtem megérteni a céljait, amikor a sajnálatos minisztériumi eset történt. Én ugyanis tanúja lehettem annak, aminek rajtam kívül senki más nem.  
  
– Mit látott, uram?  
  
– Téged és Tom Denemet. A hasonlóságot, ami tizenkét éves korodban annyira megrémített téged, egy röpke pillanatig számomra is megadatott, hogy felfedezzem. Ám nemcsak én voltam az, aki ott rádöbbentem minderre, hanem maga Voldemort is ráébredt valamire, amely az ő számára sokkal nagyobb értékkel bírt. Még ha nem is értettem pontosan az akkori céljait, legalább halványan körvonalazódni látszott előttem, miféle terveket szövöget. Mindeközben természetesen Denem sem maradt tétlen; így a ráeszmélése egyenesen vezetett el azokhoz a cselekedetekhez, amelyeket mostanában tapasztalunk. Sejted, mire akarok kilyukadni?  
  
– Nem igazán tudom, uram… – csóválta kissé szégyenkezve a fejét. – A hasonlóságunkhoz van köze?  
  
– Úgy bizony, nem máshoz. Nyilvánvalóan Voldemortnak is feltűnt a nagymértékű hasonlóság, amely egyben meg is rémisztette: tartott ugyanis attól, hogy esetleg halhatatlanná tett téged, Harry, és attól is, hogy ő maga viszont nem az. – Harry szemei elkerekedtek. – Így hát ismét ahhoz a módszerhez folyamodott, mint évtizedekkel ezelőtt – magyarázta könnyedén az igazgató.  
  
– Elindult, hogy megkeresse Girndelwaldot.  
  
– Nagyszerű következtetés – bólintott az idős mágus. – Bizonyosságot akart nyerni arra, hogy valóban elnyerte a halhatatlanságot. Azidáig egyszer sem kételkedett ebben, elvégre a megtámadásodkor ugyan elvesztette majd’ minden hatalmát, a testét, de mégsem halt meg, ami biztosította őt arról, hogy halhatatlan. Igen ám, csakhogy te sem haltál meg, ami egyben elbizonytalanította, és ez minden egyes alkalommal nagyobb mértéket öltött, amikor te sorra kerültél ki ép bőrrel az összeütközéseitekből. Ennek a félelemnek a tetőzése pedig a minisztériumi esetkor történt meg. Voldemort tehát kételkedni kezdett, így hát ismét felkereste Grindelwaldot.  
  
– De nem találta meg, ugye? Honnan tudta az igazgató úr, hogy Voldemort a minisztérium után megint útnak indul?  
  
– Nem tudtam biztosan, csupán sejtéseim voltak erről. Meglehet, hogy Gellertnek egyszer sikerült átvernie Voldemortot, de azóta sok idő telt el, ő pedig egyre inkább legyengült. Még azelőtt el akartam őt hozni a börtönéből, mielőtt Voldemort tenné ezt meg. Denem bizonytalansága engem is megfertőzött, így az eddigi kutatásaimat még inkább kiterjesztettem. Mindenképpen szükségét éreztem annak, hogy megtudjam, vajon tényleg elérte-e a halhatatlanságot, és ezt sikerült-e átadnia neked is.  
  
Harry megrémült a gondolatra.  
  
– Én nem akarok halhatatlan lenni.  
  
– Persze, Harry, megértem. Rettegtem, hogy esetleg Voldemort a horcruxok segítségével érte el a halhatatlanságot, ám szerencsés fordulat, hogy bár mindent megtett ennek érdekében, mégsem sikerült elérnie. Mindazt, amit találtam, megosztottam veled, mert mindennél fontosabbnak tekintem, hogy felkészülj a rád leselkedő veszélyre.  
  
– És miért engedte, uram, hogy Malfoy garázdálkodjon az iskolában? – hozakodott elő Harry az őt régóta érdeklődő kérdéssel.  
  
– Mert ha megakadályozom őt a tettében, akkor Voldemort rájön, hogy valóban én rejtegetem Grindelwaldot. No persze, így sem maradt túl sokáig titokban előtte, de a kétség mindvégig ott lebegett benne. Mr. Malfoy feladata nem volt más, minthogy bejuttassa a halálfalókat a kastélyba, hogy felkutassák Grindelwaldot. Egyikőjüknek sem volt tudomása a tervről, egyedül a Naginit megszállt Voldemort tudta, mit keresnek. Abból kiindulva, amiről tavaly is beszélgettünk, Voldemort nem bízik senkiben sem, így aligha árulta el a csatlósainak, mit kell keresniük. A kígyó feladata lehetett, hogy utat mutasson, a kifinomult szimatát senki nem vonhatja kétségbe. Nagini mágikus teremtmény. Ha emlékszel még a szünet előtti beszélgetésünkre, ott már említést tettünk a kígyó véréről és mérgéről, valamint Hugrabug kelyhének szerepéről.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna Naginit a térképen… – adott hangot kétkedésének Harry.  
  
– Piton professzor viszont a saját szemével látta a kígyót, így biztosak lehetünk abban, hogy Nagini valóban itt volt. De még ha ez sem elegendő bizonyíték, szegény Filius sebesülése mindenre magyarázat.  
  
– Az átok?  
  
– Nem volt semmiféle átok, Flitwick professzort Nagini harapta meg. Perselus ellenmérgével sikeresen meggyógyítottuk, ámbár sajnos épp ez vezetett odáig, hogy gyanakodni kezdjenek rá. Hiába ötlöttük ki magyarázatként Filius félvér mivoltának szerepét a gyógyulásban, a gyanút már nem lehetett meggátolni. Sajnálatos módon azzal, hogy Filiust megmentettük, felvetettük a gyanút Perselust illetően is. Noha ez még nem jelentett volna akadályt, elvégre a végső célunk az lett volna, hogy a megadott időben Perselus, a hűségét bizonyítva, Voldemort oldalára áll, felhagyva az iskolai tevékenységeivel. Egy küszöbön álló háborúkor elengedhetetlen, hogy…  
  
– …beépített ember legyen az ellenség soraiban – fejezte be a mondatot Harry.  
  
– Úgy bizony – felelte Dumbledore, elismeréssel az arcán. – Mint tudjuk azonban, bizonyos események hatására ez meghiúsulni látszott. A drága Bellatrix Lestrange nehezen viselte, hogy Perselus Voldemort legbelsőbb berkeibe jutott. Így miután tudomást szerzett az ellenméregről, ő maga bujtotta az unokaöccsét Perselus ellen.  
  
– Malfoy műve a Delireaserum…  
  
– Sajnálatos módon, igen. Ezek a mesterkedései már mind Bellatrix számlájára írhatóak. Narcissa Malfoy félelme nem volt alaptalan. Úgy vélem, ő bármit megtett volna annak érdekében, hogy a fiát messzire tudja a veszélytől. Nem sok emberhez fordulhatott. Perseluson kívül csupán a kitagadott testvére és annak családja adhatott volna segítséget neki, de feltételezte, hogy Draco ez utóbbiakat elutasítaná. Mr. Malfoy, bármennyire is ellenségnek tekinted őt, egy figyelemre méltó ifjú, és mindenekelőtt az iskola diákja, akiért felelősséggel tartozom.  
  
– Még akkor is, ha történetesen Voldemort befolyása alatt áll?  
  
– Főként akkor – bólintott Dumbledore. – A tavaly elkövetett tettei rányomták a bélyeget a lelkére…  
  
– Miért nem árulta el előbb nekem ezt, uram? Miért titkolta idáig? – tette fel végre a kérdést, melyre olyan régóta várta a választ.  
  
– Mert sok olyan részlet lapult meg, melynek végkimenetele nem volt biztos. Hogyan is mondhattam volna el, mit szándékozom tenni, ha magam sem lehettem biztos abban, ténylegesen sikerül elérnem, amit szeretnék? – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Ezenfelül, Grindelwald esetében sem mehettem biztosra. Egyrészt a felépülése kétséges volt, másrészt pedig a segítésre való hajlamában is meg kellett győződnöm. Minden nehézségünket pedig tetőzte Amoris-esküje. Bevallom, Harry – folytatta óvatosan, félhold alakú szemüvege fölött pillantva a fiúra –, attól is tartottam, megrémisztene téged a tudat, hogy miként vélekedek a képességeidről. Hogyha nyíltan megmondom, nem tartalak még elég erősnek ahhoz, hogy eddzelek. – Harry arca megvonaglott a kíméletlen vallomásra. – Féltem, hogy ez rosszul érintene téged, holott pontosan tisztában vagyok azzal, milyen nagyszerű fiatalemberré cseperedtél, kivételes varázserővel. Csakhogy mindez még korántsem elég, ha nem látsz be bizonyos igazságokat. Erre végül Perselus ébresztett rá – mutatott rá bölcsen, hogy aztán csillogó szemekkel hozzátegye. – És még egyszer hadd jegyezzem meg, amit már tegnap is megtettem: mérhetetlenül büszke vagyok rád, amiért véghezvitted azt a bonyolult varázslatot, és megmentetted Perselus életét – hajtott fejet tisztelete jeléül. Harry, bármennyire is jólesett neki az elismerés, kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát tőle. – És most – állt fel Dumbledore ismét, hogy aztán lassan meginduljon az ablakkal átellenes fal irányába – engedd meg, Harry, hogy bemutassak neked valakit. – A falikárpit ellibbent a helyéről, és Harry ismét szembetalálhatta magát az ismerős ismeretlennel. – Gellert Grindelwald.  


***


	18. Kiegészítő fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy kis visszatekintés Perselus Piton szemszögéből.

Perselus belebámult a tükörbe, de a látvány nem kecsegtette semmi ígéretessel. Fintorra húzott szája már-már vicsornak is beillet, ahogy tekintete megpihent a nyakát díszítő vörös sebhelyen. Lám, újabb eltörölhetetlen mementója a két évtizeddel ezelőtt meghozott, életét tönkretevő döntésének. A férfi arckifejezése végül rezignálttá csillapodott, mielőtt még kilépett volna a fürdőszoba ajtaján. A bájitalok ellenére is fájdalmai voltak, a kenőcsök csupán rövidtávon hoztak enyhülést. De legalább élt. Már ha életnek lehet nevezni azt a téves állapotot, amelyben itt ragadt.  
  
– Azt kell, hogy mondjam, a veszély sosem szűnik meg elkerülni téged, ha a griffendélesek is szerepet kapnak a játékban. – A Véres Báró szellemének arisztokratikusan unott hangja bántotta Perselus fülét. A kísértet önkényesen kisajátította kedvenc karosszékét.  
  
– Ne most – hessegette el Perselus. Még mindig fáradtnak érezte magát, az elmúlt napok eseményei miatt esély sem kínálkozott a pihenésre, így a legutolsó, amit szertett volna, hogy bárki is emlékeztesse őt az ostobaságból elkövetett tetteire. Éppen elegendő volt számára, hogy griffendélesekhez méltó cselekedetek száradtak a lelkén, semmi szükségét nem érezte, hogy ezt még az orra alá is dörgöljék. – Keress magadnak mást, akit gyötörhetsz.  
  
– Ejnye, Perselus, a Mardekár-ház vezetőjéhez messzemenőkig méltatlan ez a kesergő hozzáállás. – A bájitalmester szeme gyilkos fénnyel villant a Báró irányába. – Ugyan magam ellen beszélek ezzel – folytatta, mi sem természetesebb módon, ahogy keresztüllebegett Perselus testén –, de meg kellett volna fontolnod, hogy a Hollóhát házát válaszd. Ott elkerült volna a baj.  
  
– Valóban magad ellen beszélsz – sziszegte hűvösen a férfi, és alig láthatóan megborzongott a jeges találkozástól.  
  
– Nézd, fiam, mindketten ismerjük a tartozás lerovásának keserűségét. De neked volt időd jóvátenni, megtetted, hát most már hagyj fel az önmarcangolással. Ez nem méltó egy mardekáros eszméihez. Az ilyesmit jobb a griffendélesekre bízni. Ők kellőképpen jártasak már ebben.  
  
Perselus felvonta egyik sötét szemöldökét, majd gunyoros hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Egy valakiről biztosan tudom, hogy mardekáros létére is könyékig dagonyázik az önvádban.  
  
– Magadról beszélsz? – hárított a Báró kimérten.  
  
– Aligha – hagyta rá Perselus. – Mindazonáltal, ha már voltál olyan szíves felhozni a hibákat – kapott a szón, és egyéb esetben lett volna esélye kiélvezni beszélgetőpartnere rémületét arra a hangnemre, amelyet most megütött –, elárulhatnád, miért is engedted be a fiút a magánlaboromba. Ne hidd, hogy nem jöttem rá. – A várt hatás azonban elmaradt, ugyanis a Báró csupán elegáns vállvonással felelt. – Azt ne mondd, hogy Albus házak közötti egyenlőségről szóló beszéde téged is megfertőzött – kommentálta epésen.  
  
– Házak közötti egyenlőség elősegítése? Ugyan, Perselus, minek nézel te engem? – intett lefitymálóan. – Az ifjú Potternek és nekem pusztán egy egyességünk van, amely az én részemről elvégeztetett.  
  
– Egyesség? – vonta fel a szemöldökét érdeklődően Perselus. – Feltételezem, nem szándékozol beszámolni róla.  
  
– Semmi olyasmi, ami rád tartozna – felelte kitérően a szellem. – Nézd el nekem, de ez személyes ügy.  
  
– Egy kísértet, akinek évszázadokkal a halála után is van személyes ügye. – Perselus megvetően elhúzta a száját. – Milyen bájos.  
  
A Báró felhúzta az orrát a professzor nem éppen kedves megjegyzésére.  
  
– Ma a szokottnál is paprikásabb hangulatban vagy – állapította meg, némi nehezteléssel a hangjában. – Jobb, ha még azelőtt távozom, mielőtt rám zúdítanád az összes frusztráltságodat. – Ezzel peckesen felvetett fejjel tovalebegett, hogy aztán kimérten távozzon a folyosóra vezető kőfalon át.  
  
Amint a szellem hallótávolságon kívülre került, Perselus ingerülten, egyszersmind fáradtan felsóhajtott. A Véres Bárónak tökéletesen igaza volt: mibe keveredett már megint? És miért mindig a griffendéleseknek köszönhette mindezt? A saját, tévesen meghozott döntése miatt érzett felindultságát időnként elnyomta a másokra hárított felelősség, hogy aztán folytonosan visszatérve elemi erővel zúdítsa rá a maga nyomorát. Perselus megrántotta a fejét, mintegy elhessegetve komor gondolatait, noha ez a mozdulat aligha segített. A kimerültség újult erővel tört rá; egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a kijavításra váró dolgozatokra, de aztán nemes egyszerűséggel elfordította tekintetét, és igyekezett tudomást sem venni a kellemetlen feladatokról. Ma nem volt ereje az ostoba fajankók által pergamenre vésett badarságok átolvasásához. Ehelyett, fittyet hányva a kötelezettségeire, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett kedvenc karosszékében, és belebámult a kandallóban játszó vidám tűzbe. Perselus ebben a pillanatban mélységesen öregnek érezte magát, mintha nem is harmincnyolc, hanem minimum száznyolc éves volna. Pedig hol volt ő még ahhoz?

***

_A vérvörös alkonyat lassacskán csillagokkal tarkított estébe fordult; a néptelen parkra is leszállt a sötétség, mégsem érezte szükségét egyikőjük sem annak, hogy előkapják a pálcájukat. A kastély ablakain át kiáramló fény elegendő világossággal ajándékozta meg őket, és mutatta számukra az utat.  
  
– Mi dolgod Potterrel, hogy annyi estét töltesz vele kettesben? – kérdezte Perselus, mire Dumbledore felsóhajtott.  
  
– Miért? Csak nem akarsz neki még több büntetőmunkát kiszabni? A gyerek lassan több időt tölt büntetésben, mint a tanórákon.  
  
– Kiköpött apja…  
  
– Külsőre talán, a jelleme viszont sokkal inkább az anyjáét idézi. Azért töltök annyi időt Harryvel, mert meg kell vele beszélnem bizonyos dolgokat és át kell adnom neki létfontosságú információkat.  
  
– Információkat – ismételte Perselus. – Benne megbízol… bennem nem.  
  
– Ez nem bizalom kérdése. De ha már az információknál tartunk, hogyan haladsz a mi mardekáros barátunkkal?  
  
Perselus elfintorodott a nyilvánvaló terelésre, de csak rövid ideig tartó hallgatást követen felelt.  
  
– Nem bízik bennem, mióta az apja kegyvesztett lett. Draco engem hibáztat, úgy hiszi, Lucius pozíciójára áhítozom. Nem mond nekem semmit. – Dumbledore szórakozott pillantást vetett a bájitalmesterre. – Hiába nézel így rám, igazgató, csak feltevéseim vannak.  
  
– Amelyeket kétlem, hogy légből kapottnak lehetne nevezni. Én magam is ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottam, mint te.  
  
– Azzal a különbséggel, hogy te ismered az indítékát is – mutatott rá, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy a neheztelés ne hallatszódjon ki a hangjából.  
  
– Való igaz – bólogatott az igazgató, pillantása röpke ideig a távolba meredt.  
  
– Gondolom, erről sem óhajtasz beszámolni – vicsorgott a bájitalmester.  
  
– Ó, dehogynem, mivelhogy a közreműködésedet kérném ez ügyben. A Megszeghetetlen-eskü – emlékeztette Dumbledore, átható tekintetét újfent Perseluséba fúrva. – Segítened kell a fiút, hogy teljesíthesse a feladatát. Ezzel feloldhatjuk az esküt.  
  
– Ez egy felelőtlen döntés, Albus! Beengedni a halálfalókat a kastélyba – szűrte a foga között alig hallhatóan –, ez az őrültség netovábbja.  
  
– Nem látok más módot. Minden óvintézkedést meg fogok tenni annak érdekében, hogy senkinek ne essen bántódása. Neked csupán az időpontot kell megtudnod.  
  
– Nem helyeslem.  
  
– Minden tiszteletem a tiéd, Perselus, de nem kérdeztem a véleményedet – tette világossá az álláspontját az igazgató. _

***

_Perselus magában jó néhányszor elátkozta már a napot, amikor Dumbledore kémévé vált, csakhogy ezidáig az idős mágus jobbára olyan kérésekkel állt elő, amelyeket teljesíthetőnek vélt. Ez a mostani azonban nem egyezett az elveivel. Még hogy egy iskolába beengedni a halálfalókat; Dumbledore megőrült. Vajon az igazgató egyáltalán felfogta, milyen veszélyt szabadít a kastélyra? Kétséges, vagy ha mégis, akkor nem pusztán bolond, de közveszélyes is.  
  
A bájitalmester elméjét az ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok töltötték ki, miközben fogát csikorgatva sietett végig a folyosón. Gyorsan és észrevétlenül mozgott, anélkül, hogy bárkinek is tudomása lett volna a jelenlétéről. Elővigyázatosságból kiábrándító bűbájt szórt magára, mert még ha a Sötét Nagyúr abban a hitben is él, hogy az ő parancsát teljesítve teszi a feladatát a kastélyban, a halálfalókban sosem lehetett megbízni. Egy „eltévedt” ártás, a „véletlenek” összjátéka, és volt-nincs Perselus Piton.  
  
Még néhány forduló, és a férfi végre elérte a kitűzött célt. A hangokat már jó előre lehetett hallani, de csakis az emeletre érve döbbent rá, mi zajlik itt. Egy leszakadt falrész, törmelékek tömkelege, fojtogató porfelhő és az idetóduló tanárok és Rendtagok között túlságosan ismerős diákok akadályozták Perselus továbbhaladását. Figyelmét azonban mégsem a halálfalókkal kialakult csata, hanem egy, a porfelhőből kibontakozó test ragadta meg. Mit keres a kastélyban Nagini, a Sötét Nagyúr kígyója? A dolgok határozottan válhatnak még rosszabbá, jutott a megállapításra, miközben keresztülverekedte magát azon a nagy mennyiségű törmeléken, amely a falszakasz beomlásával keletkezett. Feje mellett ártások hada zúgott el, némelyik épp csak arasznyira elkerülve őt, miközben Perselus saját, nonverbális átkait szórta szanaszét. Nagyon kellett vigyáznia, hogy olyan még csak észre se vegye, akinek nem kéne. Ettől függetlenül viszont mindenféleképpen értesítenie kellett Dumbledore-t vagy a Főnix Rendjét Nagini jelenlétéről.  
  
Csakhogy mielőtt tovább siethetett volna, váratlanul nagy erővel egy test ütközött neki. Potter – mordult fel magában Perselus. A fiú nem viselte a szemüvegét, így valószínűleg fel sem ismerte őt, neki viszont nem maradt ideje felvilágosítani a hevesen kapálózó kölyköt. Nem engedhette, hogy a fiú felhívja a halálfalók figyelmét a jelenlétére így egyszerűen továbblökte a mellette felbukkanó Lupinnak. Jelenleg áldásnak tekintette, hogy a vérfarkast több ésszel áldotta meg a természet, mint egykori társait, ezért aztán nem kellett attól tartania, hogy kiengedné a kezei közül Pottert. Lupin szó nélkül tette azt, amit elvárt tőle, így Perselus foglalkozhatott a saját feladatával. Ezt követően pedig még meg kellett találnia és biztonságba helyeznie Draco Malfoyt is..._

***

_– Nem kívánsz magyarázattal szolgálni? – tudakolta Perselus fojtott hangon. Dumbledore ártatlan arckifejezéssel üldögélt a Transzformációs Szemlét olvasgatva, úgy téve, mintha a halálfalóbetörés a kastélyba meg sem történt volna. – A Nagyúr Naginit küldte, ez nem véletlen. A kígyó keresett valamit, és átkozottul nagy szerencse, hogy nem Potter volt az – fűzte tovább, megsemmisítő pillantással jutalmazva az igazgató nemtörődöm hozzáállását.  
  
– Még mindig tökéletes megfigyelő vagy, Perselus – mosolyodott el szelíden Dumbledore –, és a következtetéseid egészen lenyűgözőek. – Az idős mágus hangja minden gúnyt nélkülözött.  
  
– A halálfalóknak fogalmuk sem volt, miért érkeztek a kastélyba, egyedül Nagininak volt tudomása róla. A Sötét Nagyúr megszállta őt – ütötte tovább a vasat, hogy megkísérelje kicsikarni a valódi választ. Az azonban nem érkezett meg.  
  
– Mindig bámulatos tehetséged volt a logikához. Nem mellesleg elmondhatatlan hálával tartozom neked, amiért megmentetted Filiust a biztos haláltól. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint felépül, ő maga is köszönetet mond ezért. – Perselus hessegető mozdulatot tett a kitérő felelet hallatán. –Mindamellett, nagyszerű fellépésed a gyengélkedőn, amivel hazugság nélkül hárítottad el Harry gyanúsítgatását, szintén elismerést érdemel. Magam sem csinálhattam volna jobban.  
  
– Elég a mellébeszélésből, vénember – szűrte a foga között Perselus. Dumbledore vidáman csillogó kék szemei egy pillanatra elkomorodtak, mielőtt visszafogottan megszólalt volna.  
  
– Nem tehettél mást, Perselus – bizonygatta, rátapintva Perselus gyenge pontjára, és ezzel újfent hárítva a témát –, Alecto Carrow veszélyeztette a lebukásodat.  
  
A bájitalmester mereven bólintott. Nem szerette, hogy Dumbledore ennyire átlátott rajta, ugyanakkor rég volt már az is, hogy a keze által halt meg valaki, és a mostani alkalomra sem akart mentséget találni. Még ha szükséges rossznak is volt beállítva, ez nem változtatott a tényen. Ölt, és ez megbocsáthatatlan vétség.  
  
– Potterrel mit akarsz kezdeni? – érdeklődött, figyelve arra, hogy hangja kifejezéstelenül csengjen.  
  
– Egyelőre úgy látom jobbnak, ha Harry elől eltitkolunk bizonyos részleteket. Még nem jött el az ideje annak, hogy felfedjük előtte az igazságot. Nem kétséges, hogy az ebből fakadó ellentét közte és Mr. Malfoy között még tovább mélyülne. Mindkét fiúnak szüksége van a védelemre. Mr. Malfoynak nem kevésbé, mint Harrynek.  
  
– Tehát még nem tettél le arról a tervedről, hogy a mi oldalunkra állítod Dracót.  
  
– Beszámolóidból arra következtetek, most, hogy Lucius nincs a képben, Bellatrix nénikéje túl nagy befolyással van rá.  
  
– Narcissának nem tetszik, amit a nővére művel a fiúval – értett egyet. – Továbbra is szeretné megóvni Dracót attól, hogy többet kelljen vállalnia, mint az feltétlenül elengedhetetlen az életben maradásához.  
  
– Nem kétlem, és nem is kárhoztatom érte.  
  
– Ellenben Bellatrix másképp látja Draco helyzetét. Lucius kegyvesztettsége a minisztériumban történtek után, valamint az Azkabanba kerülése nem tett jót a család megítélésének. Bellatrix a fiúval szándékozik jóvátenni az apja által elkövetett hibákat. Ennek megvalósítása érdekében rátelepedett Dracóra, irányítani akarja, és tökéletes halálfalóvá nevelni a Nagyúr számára. A Nagyúr ugyanakkor nem számol többet Dracóval, ő is tisztában van azzal, hogy a fiú ehhez túl gyenge.  
  
– Ennek ellenére nem átallja kihasználni – bólintott Dumbledore elgondolkodó arckifejezéssel. – Mr. Malfoy még jó szolgálatunkra lehet a későbbiekben – ismételte, miközben kedvtelve tovább lapozott a magazinban. _

***

_– Tehát, ha jól sejtem, azt várod tőlem, hogy egy nyílt összecsapás esetén a Sötét Nagyúr mellett álljak. – A kemény szavak szenvtelenül hagyták el Perselus száját, mintha semmit sem számítana, hogy a háború kellős közepén a legveszélyesebb ellenség keblén melegedjen. Dumbledore máskor bosszantóan vidám színekben pompázó irodája most lehetetlenül komornak hatott a szemében. Talán mert az igazgató arcán sem a tőle megszokott derűs kifejezés ült, hanem az a vészterhes bizonyosság, amely egyben fáradtnak és megtörtnek mutattatta őt.  
  
– Egyre kevésbé van szüksége kémre – sóhajtott Dumbledore –, mi viszont nem engedhetjük meg, hogy elvesszen ez az előnyünk. Nem kérnélek erre, amennyiben látnék más lehetőséget – nézett szavai őszinteségének alátámasztásául mélyen a szemébe. – Biztosítanunk kell, hogy Voldemort nem kerül lépéselőnybe velünk szemben.  
  
A bájitalmester mereven bólintott. _

***

Perselus megdörzsölte a bal alkarját, pontosan a Sötét Jegy fölött. Nem volt szüksége Merengőre, hogy pontosan felidézze az elmúlt év emlékeit, kiváló okklumensként és legilimensként olyan képességekre tett szert, amivel könnyedén tudta mindezt kivitelezni. Néha azonban inkább tekintette ezt átoknak, semmint áldásnak…

***

_A férfi az elmúlt hetek folyamán folyton magán érezte Draco Malfoy tekintetét. A mardekáros utána kémkedett, meglehetősen rosszul téve mindezt. Ha a semmirekellők csak egy kis időt is eltöltenének azzal, hogy alaposan kiértékeljék egyesek tehetségét, azonnal rájönnének, hogy ez a fiú nem való halálfalónak. Gyáva és ügyetlen, mindazonáltal kiaknázatlan a bájitalkeverésben felmutatott tehetsége. Micsoda pazarlás, morgolódott Perselus az orra alatt.  
  
A vészjósló rosszérzés viszont nem hagyta nyugodni: Draco készült valamire…  
  
Ennek mi sem volt egyértelműbb bizonyítéka, minthogy a mardekáros ismételten elkezdett a hetedik emeletre feljárni. Perselusnak nem kellett különösebben megerőltetnie magát, hogy kitalálja, Draco újfent a Szükség Szobájának nevezett mágikus helyiségben tevékenykedik. A céljai viszont jelenleg még ismeretlenek voltak a bájitalmester számára, így, teljesítve Dumbledore utasítását, megkísérelte kipuhatolni, mit tervez a diákja. Egyelőre azonban nem járt sikerrel, ami felettébb idegesítette.  
  
Odakint a szél feltámadt, az eső bőszen esett, a csípős hideg pedig belopódzott a kastély falain belülre. Az október végére jellemző pocsék idő hűen tükrözte Perselus hangulatát. A bájitalmester a hétvége mindkét napját büntetőmunkák ellenőrzésével töltötte, és mire az utolsó fajankó is elhagyta az irodáját, ő pedig szintén felmerészkedett a pincéből, már jócskán délutánra járt az idő. A többnyire néptelen folyosókon sétálva, miközben Dumbledore-hoz igyekezett, Perselus eltűnődött azon, mi vár rá az igazgatói irodában. Az idős mágus mostanában mindig akkor hívatta magához, amikor akart tőle valamit, a bájitalmester pedig nem kételkedett abban, hogy ezúttal is így lesz.  
  
Perselus általában rejtekutakat használt a közlekedéshez, olyan átjárókat, amelyet rajta kívül nem sokan ismertek, leginkább, mert ezeken gyorsan tudott haladni. Most azonban egészen más célt szolgált az útvonal választása; szerette volna rajtakapni Draco Malfoyt. Ha esetleg a mardekáros erre járna, mindenképpen elkaphassa a grabancát. Draco helyett azonban merőben más találkozásban volt része.  
  
Ahogy Perselus elérte a hetedik emeleti beugrót, egyenesen szembetalálta magát Ronald Weasleyvel. A fiú nagy lendülettel érkezett, és kevés híja volt annak, hogy nem ütköztek össze. A bájitalmestert olyan váratlanul érte a fiú felbukkanása, hogy kis híján megátkozta azt az ostoba kölyköt.  
  
– Weasley! – csattant élesen metsző hangja. – Árulja már el…  
  
– Segítsen! – vágott a szavába a fiú erősen lihegve, miközben rámarkolt a tanár talárját. Perselus csak most figyelt fel a griffendéles zaklatottságára. – Segítsen, professzor – nyikorogta. Arcáról tisztán leolvasható volt az ijedtség szülte végtelen kétségbeesés, ennek ellenére a férfi, a közönyösség látszatát keltve még csak meg sem sürgette őt. – Mé-mérgezés… – nyöszörgött a rémülettől sápadtan.  
  
– Miről hadovál itt, Weasley? – fejtette le magáról a diák kezét, de közben gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy elkapja és fogva tartsa a rémült, kék tekintetet.  
  
– Ha-Harry… – dadogta a griffendéles elfúló hangon.  
  
– Beszéljen már érthetően! – dörrent rá türelmét vesztve Perselus. Egy szót sem értett az összezagyvált maszlagból, ami a fiú száját elhagyta. Mérgezés? Potter? Veszélyben az az átkozott kölyök már megint?  
  
– Azt hiszem, megmérgeztem Harryt – bökte ki fuldokolva. – Kérem, professzor, segítenie kell! – kapott ismét Perselus talárja után, ám a bájitalmester könnyedén kitért előle.  
  
– Ha nem tudná, mérgezéssel nem engem kell keresnie, hanem Madam Pomfreyt.  
  
– Hát nem érti?! – csattant fel a fiú váratlanul. – Maga a bájitalmester, magának kell segítenie!  
  
– Mit adott neki? – mordult fel Perselus, továbbindulva a folyosón arrafelé, amerről Weasley érkezett, noha ő maga is rájött már, hogy bármit is műveltek ezek ketten, sikeresen nagy bajba keverték magukat. – Bővebb magyarázatot, ha kérhetném, Weasley!  
  
– Ezt – dugott az orra alá egy túlságosan is ismerős üvegcsét. A francba! A rohadt életbe!  
  
– Mennyit? – szűrte a fogai között, mialatt egyszeriben megszaporázta a lépteit.  
  
– Az egészet.  
  
– Maga ostoba fajankó! – csattant a hangja bántóan élesen. Weasley nem tiltakozott, még csak nem is felelt. Perselus pedig csak reménykedhetett abban, hogy nem fognak későn érkezni, máskülönben a legjobb barátnak sikerül véghezvinni azt, amelyet a leghatalmasabb sötét varázslónak nem: megölnie Harry Pottert! _

***

_Perselus a fogát csikorgatva állt az igazgatói iroda ablaka előtt, és bár úgy tett, mintha a legkevésbé sem izgatná őt a tény, hogy jelen pillanatban Harry Potter házastársa, legszívesebben hülyére átkozta volna mind Ronald Weasleyt, mind Draco Malfoyt. Mert abban egy pillanatig sem kételkedett, hogy a bájitalt ki készítette. Egyetlen olyan személy van a kastélyban Dumbledore-on és rajta kívül, aki képes egy ilyen bonyolult főzetet elkészíteni, és ez nem más, mint a saját házának tanulója.  
  
– Perselus…  
  
– Ne merészelj nekem kifogásokkal jönni – figyelmeztette vicsorogva a férfi.  
  
– Eszembe sem jutott – állította az igazgató. – Történetesen teljes mértékben megértem a felháborodásodat.  
  
– De? – sziszegte Perselus gúnyos hangon.  
  
– Mint mondottam, meg fogom találni a módot a szerződés felbontására, de addig is a türelmedet és az együttműködésedet kérem. Nem juthat Voldemort tudomására ez az információ – fúrta a tekintetét a bájitalmesterébe.  
  
– Nincs okod aggodalomra.  
  
– Helyes – biccentett Dumbledore, ám Perselus már távozásra készen állt. – És Perselus – szólt utána az idős mágus, mikor a férfi elérte az ajtót. – Egyetértettünk abban, hogy Harry nem tehet a történtekről. Ne kezeld őt bűnösként – nézett rá áthatóan. _

***

_Perselust majd’ elemésztette a düh. Szíve szerint kimenekült volna a világból is, ha ezt a cselekedetet nem tartotta volna messzemenőkig szégyenletesnek, de akit leginkább a pokolba kívánt, az maga Harry Potter volt. Nem elég, hogy itt ez a lehetetlenül abszurd szerződés, amivel a fiú a házastársa lett, ezek után már a lakosztályába való belépést sem tagadhatja meg tőle. Eddig csupán Dumbledore-t és a Véres Bárót kellett elviselnie, innentől kezdve viszont Pottert sem zárhatja már ki. Mindennek tetejében pedig a fiú még a titkos átjárót is felfedezte, amely már több volt a soknál.  
  
– Nem szeretnél magyarázattal szolgálni arra, miért is engedted be azt a kölyköt a folyosóra? – faggatózott éles hangon Perselus. A Véres Báró, aki elbitorolta az íróasztalát és a hozzá tartozó széket, most háttal ült neki, és a metsző hangnemre még a füle botját sem mozdította meg. – Tudomásom szerint a te dolgod felügyelni a kószáló diákokat – folytatta, nem kevésbé mérgesen. – Vagy ez már meghaladja a képességeidet?  
  
– Ugyan-ugyan, Perselus, felesleges mellre szívni.  
  
– Valóban? Mintha túlságosan könnyedén vennéd; mostanában hibát hibára halmozva végzed a feladataidat.  
  
– Tehát nem is akarod hallani, miféle megragadó tudás birtokába kerültem a minap? – tért ki a vádak elől a kísértet. Perselus legszívesebben inkább kihajította volna a szellemet a lakosztályából.  
  
– Kímélj meg… – szólt elutasítóan, és jelezve, hogy nem tart igényt a kísértet társaságára, nekiállt a gyengélkedőre szánt bájitalok előkészítésének.  
  
– Lám, időnként te magad sem viselkedsz jó mardekárosként – szúrta oda a Báró, Perselus viszont nem szólt semmit. Hosszú szünet állt be a beszélgetésben, mire a kísértet vontatottan újra megszólalt volna. – Az ifjú Potter nem közömbös a testi kapcsolatokra…  
  
– Ki gondolta volna – felelte lustán a bájitalmester, továbbra is a Madam Pomfrey által összeállított listára koncentrálva a figyelmét.  
  
– Gúnyolódás helyett inkább a magad hasznára fordíthatnád a hallottakat – tett javaslatot a kísértet.  
  
– Potter egy szexuálisan túlfűtött kamasz, és mint ilyen, nem veti meg a testi örömöket. Ez aligha bír hírértékkel – közölte Perselus közönyösen.  
  
– Eszerint az sem szolgál meglepetéssel, hogy az ifjonti hév nem pusztán hölgyekre korlátozódik.  
  
Perselusnak ez az információ végre felkeltette a figyelmét, ellenben nem mutatta ennek jelét. Ugyanakkor gyors számvetést végzett, mit is tudott eddig Potter szerelmi életéről. Ötödéves korában szánalmas, kapcsolatnak nem nevezhető románcba bonyolódott a Cho Chang nevezetű hollóhátas fruskával, majd hatodévesen viszonyt ápolt a Katie Bell névre hallgató griffendéles hölgyeménnyel. Mindkét diáklány idősebb volt Potternél. Ennek a tanévnek az elejét többnyire lányok hajkurászásával töltötte, és egyik zűrből a másikba keveredett általuk. Nem, Perselus egy fikarcnyi hímnemű egyedet sem tudott volna előrántani a kalapból. Hacsak Potter nem rejtegette kiválóan irányultságát, akkor a férfi nehezen hitte, hogy a fiút mégiscsak érdekelheti a saját neme.  
  
– Esetleg van rá bizonyítékod is? – tudakolta közömbösen.  
  
– Á, szóval mégsem hagy hidegen – tett kaján megjegyzést a Báró, de megakadályozván, hogy Perselus közbevághasson, gyorsan tovább folytatta. – Nos, fogalmazzunk úgy, látok ezt-azt.  
  
– Micsoda remekbeszabott kísértetjellemző.  
  
– Az ifjú Potter, példának okáért, nem egyszer volt szemtanúja két szerelmes suhanc légyottjának.  
  
– Meg sem kérdezem, honnan vagy ilyen jól értesült – húzta el a száját kelletlenül Perselus. – Ez még nem jelent semmit. Davis és Goldstein párosába csak az nem botlik bele, aki nem akar. Ilyen formán ez csak annyit tesz, hogy túl sok időt töltesz a hollóhátasok kifigyelésével – morogta.  
  
– Mint ahogyan az sem mérvadó, hogy mily’ módon szerez magának örömet a férjed? – A Báró figyelmen kívül hagyta a rá vonatkozó megjegyzést, és sírontúli mosollyal ajándékozta meg a professzort. Perselus megborzongott, de nehezen tudta volna megmondani, hogy a szellem hangnemétől, vagy a Pottert illető megnevezéstől rázta-e ki a hideg. – Egyébiránt megtanulhatnád már, hogy ne vádaskodj olyasmivel, amelyet te magad is elkövetsz – jegyezte meg, majd a beszélgetés lezárásaképpen még hozzáfűzte. – Ne hozz szégyent a kígyók nemes házára.  
  
A bájitalmesternek esélye sem maradt, hogy tovább információkat csikarjon ki a kísértetből; mire megszólalt volna, a Báró alakja belesüllyedt a padlóba. _

***

_Perselus napjai leginkább azzal teltek, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, a Véres Bárónak valóban igaza lehet Pottert illetően, és a fiú nem veti meg a saját nemének közeledését. Csakhogy erre utaló nyomokat nagyon nehéz volt találni, így a bájitalmester végül elhatározásra jutott, és bevetette régi receptjét, vagyis a vágyfokozó főzet használatát. Hazárdjáték volt ez a javából, tekintve, hogy a bájital csakis abban az esetben működőképes, ha mindkét fél legalább egy szikrányi vággyal is rendelkezik a másik irányába. Náluk ennek az esélye egyenlő volt a nullával. Perselus mégis tett egy próbát, az eredmény pedig őt magát is meglepte.  
  
Tehát Potter valóban érdeklődik a saját neme iránt; végül is, ez talán annyira mégsem elképzelhetetlen. Fiatal, kíváncsi, a hormonjai bőszen dolgoznak. Ami jobban megdöbbentette, hogy ő maga sem volt közömbös a fiú iránt. Perselus innentől kezdve minden tőle telhetőt megtett annak érdekében, hogy elkerülje a Potterrel való találkozást. Nyilvánvalóan megvoltak a maga módszerei, amivel mindezt feltűnésmentesen tudta kivitelezni. Igazán nagy szerencseként könyvelte el, hogy a fiút, mint mindig, most is az érzelmei vezérelték, így a balul sikerült ismerkedő találkozásukat követően Potter elég nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy nem kívánja látni, Perselus pedig jó mardekáros módjára csupán kihasználta ezt. Ezáltal Dumbledore sem vádolhatta őt, Potter elvitte helyette a balhét. Perselus örömét tetézte a Molly Weasleytől kapott levél, melyben a griffendéles téli szünetre való meghívását tudatta vele. Jobban nem is alakulhatott volna.  
  
Legalábbis Perselus ebbe a hitbe ringatta magát, egészen addig, míg Dumbledore elég egyértelmű módon értésére nem adta, hogy miféle lépéseket vár el tőle. Fene essen az átkozott vénemberbe – morgolódott a bájitalmester magában.  
  
– Útvonal terv – csillant fel Dumbledore szeme. – Perselus, meg kell mondanom, sosem szűntél meg lenyűgözni az előrelátásoddal – kuncogott jókedvűen az igazgató, de arcáról leolvasható maradt a nyílt elismerés. Perselus csak bosszús vicsorral felelt. – Gondoskodom róla, hogy a védelemre kirendelt Rendtagok a lehető legdiszkrétebben járjanak el – bólogatott.  
  
– Leköteleznél – szűrte a foga között a bájitalmester.  
  
A negyedórás megbeszélést követően Perselus szinte kimenekült az igazgatói irodából, hogy aztán örömmel üdvözölje lakosztálya megszokott nyugalmát. Egész pontosan tizenkét órája maradt kiélvezni ezt a békességet, mielőtt a Potterrel történő kényszerű találkát megejtette volna. A bájitalmester nem áltatta magát, tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, mit vár ettől a találkozótól – és tőlük – Dumbledore. A bűbáj jelzése, valamint a minisztériumban történtek valós veszéllyel fenyegettek, ennek ellenére az igazgató hajthatatlan maradt. Így ahelyett, hogy a viszonylag biztonságosnak mondható kastélyban maradtak volna, az igazgató kiküldte őket nyílt terepre. _

***

_– Távol álljon tőlem, hogy beleavatkozzak… – kezdte a Véres Báró fellengzősen másnap délelőtt.  
  
– Akkor ne tedd.  
  
– …de a ruházatod teljes mértékben nélkülöz mindenféle eleganciát.  
  
Perselus lopva végignézett az egyszerű szabású, fekete ruháin, de nem talált a viseletében semmi kirívót. Tökéletesen hétköznapi mugli szerelés volt, amellyel nem fog kitűnni London belvárosában.  
  
– Több száz év telt el a halálod óta, Báró, engedd meg, hogy eltekintsek a csipkés kézelőktől és a buggyos térdnadrágoktól.  
  
– Hát úgy nézek én ki, mint aki ilyesmit visel? – tárta szét a karját a kísértet. Láncai hangos csörrenéssel tiltakoztak a mozdulat ellen. Perselus gúnyosan végigmérte, szájának sarkra pedig felfelé kunkorodott.  
  
– Sajnálatos módon, a csíkos nekem nem áll jól – susogta mézesmázosan. – És valahogy azt is kétlem, hogy Potterre nagy hatást tudnék gyakorolni a tömlöc divattal.  
  
A Véres Bárót, a hiedelemmel ellentétben, nem egykönnyen lehetett vérig sérteni, a bájitalmesternek azonban most mégis sikerült.  
  
– Ha már az ifjú Potter meghódítása szóba került – vágott vissza a szellem recsegő hangon –, egy jó tanácsot fogadj meg, Perselus. Mosd ki végre a hajadból annak a gusztustalan bájitalnak a maradványait. Negyvenéves korodra teljesen kopasz leszel, ha továbbra is ragaszkodsz a használatához – vitte be a találatot, majd fejét peckesen felvetve átlebegett a falon. Perselus még hallotta énekének egy részletét. – „mert hisz’ ő, ki szebb vala bárki másnál, szép Heléna, hagyta a férfit el…”  
  
A bájitalmestert kirázta a hideg – a Báró hangja mintha a sírból szólt volna. A pikírt megjegyzést viszont szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta. _

***

_Perselus kényelmetlenül érezte magát Potter vizslató tekintete alatt. Nem elég, hogy randevúra kellett vinnie az átkozott kölyköt, de még érte is kellett jönnie. Lelkileg felkészült a megjelenése által kiváltott döbbenetre, ám sokkal inkább ő volt az, aki meglepődött, mikor betette a lábát az Odúba. Még ha nem is kedvelte különösképpen Molly Weasleyt, azt kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a boszorkány időnként meglehetősen ésszerűen tudott cselekedni. Potteren kívül senki más nem volt jelen, így Perselusnak legalább a többi kibírhatatlan tinédzsert nem kellett elviselnie. Ellenben itt volt maga a fiú, aki nem volt rest megszabadulni ocsmány szemüvegétől, így most már aligha lehetett azzal vádolni, hogy kiköpött James Potter. Helyette Lily Evans szemei kerültek előtérbe. Perselus igyekezett minél jobban kizárni a zöld tekintet intenzív izzását, és elvonatkoztatni Potter szüleinek emlékétől.  
  
Meglátni a fiút teljes valójában nem is bizonyult annyira nehéznek, mint Perselus eleinte hitte. Szemüveg nélkül Potter nem kifejezetten hasonlított az apjára, és egynéhány apróbb jellemzőt leszámítva az anyjára sem. Ráadásul minél idősebb lett, a hasonlóságok annál inkább halványultak el.  
  
Perselus nem akart több időt tölteni sehol sem a kelleténél. Eleve feszélyezte a tudat, hogy mindenhonnan a Főnix Rendjének egy-egy tagja figyeli őket árgus szemmel. Talán ha ez nem lett volna, még valamilyen szinten képes lett volna élvezni a nem mindennapi szabadságot, amikor ő nem volt kém, sem Dumbledore-é, sem Voldemorté. Amikor egyszerű mugliként viselkedhetett, noha hiányzott neki a varázslás, mégis egy kicsit a régi időkre emlékeztette, amikor még nem volt pálcája, és mugliszerűen kellett boldogulnia. Nagy általánosságban gyűlölte életének azt a szakaszát, mindazonáltal akadt benne olyan időszak is, amikor mégiscsak elviselhetőnek tartotta. Még ha ez csak ideig-óráig tartott is. Jelen esetben most úgy tetszett, mintha nem lenne holnap, csak az adott pillanat.  
  
Ahogy a férfi oldalra fordította fejét és tekintete találkozott Potterével, az az érzése támadt, mintha a fiúnak is hasonló gondolatok járnának a fejében. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy használhatna legilimenciát, de végül mégsem élt a lehetőséggel.  
  
A következő útjuk aztán egy mugli étterembe vezetett. Perselus már jó előre utánajárt a lehetséges étkezdéknek, ahová minden további nélkül be mert ülni. Ezek közül a Paddington állomási helyezkedett el legközelebb a Hyde parkhoz, ahonnan később a továbbindulást tervezte.  
  
Mint eddig minden helyszínen, itt sem lehetett elkerülni a Főnix Rendjének egy tagját. Perselus már a belépéskor kiszúrta a szolgálatot teljesítő személyt. A felismerés hatására alig látható fintorba torzult az arca. A nap folyamán most először érezte azt, hogy megnehezítik majd a dolgát.  
  
– Kimegyek a mosdóba – közölte Potter a rendelés leadását követően. Piton nem szívesen engedte ki a látómezejéből, ugyanakkor ez egy olyan alkalom volt, amelyet nem szalaszthatott el.  
  
– Tartsd kéznél a pálcádat – szólt fojtott hangon. – Ha öt percen belül nem jössz ki, bemegyek utánad.  
  
A mellettük elhaladó pincér ebben a pillanatban megbotlott a saját lábába. Perselus egy pillantást sem szánt rá; micsoda kétballábas ez a Tonks nevű lány. Csupán Potter gyanakvásának teljes hiánya miatt nem bukott le. Sajnálatos módon a boszorkány jelenléte megnehezítette, hogy Potter vizébe öntse a bájitalt. Merthogy Tonks kisasszony, ügyetlensége ellenére, nem véletlenül lett auror. Perselusnak igencsak fondorlatosnak kellett lennie, hogy ne bukjon le, noha Potter beléfektetett tökéletes bizalma messzemenőkig meglepte. _

***

_Míg az étteremben Perselus viszonylag védetten érezte magát, ahogy kitették a lábukat onnan, megmagyarázhatatlan kellemetlen érzés fogta el. Éppen ezért szeretett volna mielőbb túljutni a belváros forgatagán. Örömmel vette, hogy Potter nem maradozik le tőle, a fiú felvette a tempóját, és mire elérték a Hyde Park bejáratát, a férfi is nyugodtabban tekintett az előttük álló rövid útra. Innen már nem volt messze a végcéljuk, ezért kissé lelassított, hogy ő maga is élvezhesse kicsit a Hyde Park nyújtotta nosztalgikus békét. Szerette ezt a helyet, különleges emlékeket ébresztett benne. Olyasmiket, amikre talán most nem kéne gondolnia, akaratlanul mégis megtette. Ha engedte volna, hogy a lába vigye őt, anélkül, hogy a józan eszére hallgatott volna, egészen máshol kötöttek volna ki. Így viszont elkerülhetetlenné vált a találkozás az újabb, őrzésükre kirendelt illetőkkel.  
  
Perselus szánt szándékkal lassított le és állt meg a hídon. Ez olyasmi volt, amit nem tudott kihagyni, és önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, amikor várakozásához hűen megkezdődött a „műsor”. Potter arckifejezéséről tanulmányt lehetett volna írni, amikor a mögöttük sugdolózó két férfira szegezte a tekintetét. Mint ahogyan az étteremben, itt sem fogott gyanút, így a Weasley ikrek műsorszáma kellőképpen megdöbbentette. Perselus, valamilyen belső késztetés folytán, nem bírta megállni, hogy közelebb ne vonja magához a fiút. Nyilvánvalóan a kellő hatás megteremtése volt a Weasleyk célja, ezért ostoba lett volna nem élni a helyzet kínálta lehetőségekkel. Potter megdermedt az érintés hatására, de Perselus jó jelnek vette, hogy nem húzódott el. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, nem esett nehezére megtenni. Sőt.  
  
Amikor aztán a két Weasley továbbindult, Perselus fejében megfordult a kérdés, melyikük melyik is valójában. Hm, lássuk csak, egy kéz a fenéken; a kéz tulajdonosa George, a fenéké Fred. A férfi észrevétlenül megcsóválta a fejét; nyilvánvalóbbá már nem is tehetnék. Valóban az a szerencséjük, hogy Potter képtelen észrevenni az árulkodó jeleket. Perselus megkapónak találta a módot, amivel Potter a távolodó fiúkat – vagyis férfiakat – nézte. Jellemző – húzta el a száját. Ahogy az is, hogy a Weasley ikreknek minderről tudomása van. Vajon azok a csirkefogók miféle titkokat rejtegetnek még? Ha most az iskolában lettek volna, Perselus fél-fél ponttal jutalmazta volna a Weasley ikreket. Két fél egy egész.  
  
Mikor ők maguk is otthagyták a hidat, Perselusnak még akkor is Potter reakcióján járt az esze. Az már előbb kiderült számára, hogy a Véres Báró értesüléseiben sok igazság rejtőzik, de saját szemével megbizonyosodni erről mindig másabb volt. Talán mégsem annyira halálraítélt ez a házasság – pillantott elgondolkodóan a mellette lépkedő fiúra. Amint pedig elérték a hoppanálási pontot, addigra Perselus is meghozott egy döntést.  
  
Az érintés könnyed volt, tapogatózó mozzanat a puha ajkakon, és a rá érkező feleletet sem lehetett igazán mélynek venni. De reménykeltőnek igen.  
  
– Ez… nem volt olyan rossz – nyögte sután Potter, alig pár centire Perselus arcától.  
  
– Nem… khm… csakugyan nem volt annyira... kellemetlen.  
  
És hogy megbizonyosodjanak arról, valóban megtették és tényleg nem volt annyira kibírhatatlan, kísérletképpen megismételték.  
  
A csók jólesően bizsergette végig Perselus testét. Idejét sem tudta már, mikor volt ilyesmiben része. Tán évtizedekkel ezelőtt, nem sokkal a Roxfortból való kikerülését követően. Nem lehetett azt szerelmi kapcsolatnak nevezni, egyszerűen Perselus csak vigaszt keresett a szintén feketehajú fiatalember karjai között. Mindketten tapasztalatlanok voltak, és sebzettek. De mindketten elég mardekárosok voltak ahhoz is, hogy ezt ne mutassák ki. Úgy tettek, mintha nem így lenne. Ezzel többet adtak egymásnak, mint amit bárki mástól kaptak odáig. A többiek nem számítottak. Ismeretlenek voltak, egyéjszakás kalandok, nők és férfiak egyaránt, amikor Perselus már nem bírta tovább. Néha évekig nem volt szüksége senkire. Kötődni pedig senkihez sem akart. Most sem volt szabad ezt megtenni, és ezt pontosan tudta.  
  
Mégsem tett ellene, mikor a csók elmélyült, a tapogatózó kezek pedig felfedezőútra indultak. Még mindig tartott a varázs, a mugli mágia, amely elhitette velük, hogy kettejüknek is lehet jövőjük; hogy együtt-e vagy külön, az most nem volt kérdés. Csak a jelen, a most, a pillanat számított. És ők ketten. _

***

_Perselus érezte a bőrét karcoló, húsát szaggató fájdalmat, testén mégsem látszott nyoma a sérüléseknek. A mágikus penge, amely illúziót kelt – nem, nem illúzió, valós, pusztán nem hagy látható nyomot. A tökéletes fegyver a büntetéshez, amit nem lehet bizonyítani. Nem mintha a Sötét Nagyurat érdekelték volna ezen csekélységek. Nem, őt pusztán az vezérelte, hogy Perselus minden végtagja sértetlen maradjon, és teljesítse a parancsait. Nem sok halálfalónak járt ez a kiváltság; Perselus mellett Luciusnak, és ha jól sejtette, akkor Dracónak. Sem a minisztérium, sem az iskola nem szerezhetett tudomást a kínzásokról.  
  
– Értetően fogalmaztam? – csendült a jéghideg hang.  
  
– Igen, Nagyuram.  
  
Perselus maga sem tudta, hogyan sikerült kijutnia a kúriából és hoppanálnia a Roxfort elé. Mindezt a bravúrt ráadásul anélkül vitte véghez, hogy amputoporálta volna magát, bár nem sok hiányzott hozzá. A kastélyba felfelé vezető útját a Véres Báró kísérte. A szellem időnként keresztüllebegett rajta, jeges borzongással ajándékozva meg Perselus kínzás okozta láztól égő testét. Megváltás…  
  
Amint a bájitalmester elérte az igazgatói irodát, Dumbledore-nak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie rá, hogy kérdés nélkül álljon fel és forduljon a hátsó fal felé. Pálcájának intése nyomán Phineas Nigellus Black igazgató festménye kitárult, és felfedte mögötte azt a létfontosságú bájitalkészletet, amellyel még Perselus látta el az idős mágust.  
  
A férfinak nem volt ereje, hogy maga nyúljon az üvegcsékért, így hagyta, hogy az első hármat Dumbledore öntse a szájába. Miután a remegés abbamaradt, a fájdalom visszahúzódott, már tudta használni a kezét. Mozdulatai darabosak voltak, de legalább már érezte, hogy van keze.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy ezt kérem tőled, Perselus, de várom a beszámolódat.  
  
Hát persze, sóhajtott magában a férfi. Dumbledore mindig ezt csinálta mindenkivel. Mikor még friss az emlék, beszámoltat mindenről. Kevesebb az esély a hazugságra, az elhallgatásra. De legyen. És Perselus mindent elmondott, amit csak lehetett.  
  
– Tehát Voldemort előbb rám pályázik. Számítottam erre – bólintott Dumbledore a megdöbbenés legkisebb jele nélkül. – Mindenféleképpen el kell készítened a főzetet – Perselus úgy bámult az igazgatóra, mintha az megőrült volna –, ez az egyetlen esély, hogy életben maradj.  
  
– Ne mondd azt, hogy fel akarod áldozni magad – bukott ki a bájitalmesterből.  
  
– Majd meglátjuk, mihez tudunk kezdeni. És most nézzük azt a bilincset.  
  
– A bilincs köztünk marad – jelentette ki Perselus, mielőtt Dumbledore mellé lépett volna.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Potter nem tudhatja meg! – tette nyilvánvalóvá az álláspontját._

***

_A bilincsnek egyetlen látható nyoma volt, a vörös folt Perselus hófehér nyakán. A lehető legrosszabb párosítás. Elrejteni képtelenségnek bizonyult, hacsak nem a ruha takarta, mágiát nem alkalmazhatott az elfedésére. Perselus felsóhajtott, majd elővette a karácsonyra kapott inget a szekrényből.  
  
– Nahát, kék – jegyezte meg gúnyosan a Véres Báró kísértete. – Hollóhátas szín.  
  
Perselus szája gonosz kis mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Meglehetősen különös ragaszkodással viseltetsz a hollóhátasok iránt, nemdebár?  
  
A kísértet arca elkomorult.  
  
– Te már csak tudod. Neked a griffendélesek jutottak, nekem meg… – tárta szét a karját jelzésértékűen, de Perselus ezúttal nem tudott és nem is akart ellentmondani. Odafönt az a fiú várta, akinek apját a világon a legjobban utálta, míg az anyját évtizedeken át szerette. Most pedig ezeknek az embereknek a fiával kellett beteljesítenie a házasságukat ahhoz, hogy a titok fennmaradhasson. _

***

_Szeretkezésük egyszerre volt lágy és szenvedélyes. A fiú másodszorra már készséggel kínálta fel magát neki. Perselus nem akarta megsebezni az alatta fekvő Harryt, nem akart életre szóló törést okozni a fiú szexuális életében, ezért aztán minden tőle telhetőt megtett ennek megelőzése érdekében. Ugyan nem tudta magát szebbé vagy kívánatosabbá változtatni, de igyekezett kellemes élményeket hagyni a fiúban. Ez volt az egyetlen, amit tehetett. Pontosan tudta, mi vár rájuk reggel, milyen lépéseket kell majd megtennie, amelyeket ezidáig oly’ könnyedén vett, mostanra azonban már nehezére esett még rágondolni is. Éppen ezért Perselus az elméje leghátsó zugába száműzte ezeket a gondolatokat, és igyekezett csakis a jóra koncentrálni. Ráér később szembenézni a világ kegyetlenségével – döntötte el._

***

Perselus felkészült a halálra. Hiába is rendelkezett Dumbledore előre pontosan kiszámított tervvel, a bájitalmester érezte, hogy nem az a járható út. Az igazgatónak élnie kellett ahhoz, hogy Pottert győzelemre segítse. Ő maga nem volt alkalmas erre, így illúziói sem lehettek ilyen téren. Éppen ezért mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy Potterben elültethesse a gyanakvás csíráit. Bármilyen módon is igyekezett Dumbledore megakadályozni mindezt, Perselus úgy gondolta, muszáj sikerrel járnia. Potter sosem siránkozna utána, az igazgató azonban közel állt hozzá, így az idős mágus elvesztése sokkal nagyobb törést okozna az életében, mint az övé. De arra ő sem számított, ami történt.  
  
Az egyetlen, amit sosem akart, hogy az ifjabbik Potternek is adósa legyen. Nem, épp elég volt az apja felé ez a kellemetlen teher. Mégis, a kettő között volt egy árnyalatnyi különbség, amelyet a bájitalmester eddig nem akart tudomásul venni. Most azonban már nem mehetett el mellette szó nélkül.  
  
Harry a karjai között pihent; a fiú észre sem vette, hogy mikor bújt ennyire közel hozzá. Először csak az ágy másik oldalán helyezkedett, majd kicsivel később megfogta a kezét, ő pedig nem húzta el. Érzékelte, hogy Harry sokáig nem tudott elaludni, de aztán mégis legyűrte a kimerültség, és mély álomba szenderült, ekkor pedig már semmi sem akadályozta meg, hogy Perselushoz bújjon. A bájitalmester nem tolta el, noha első gondolata az volt, arrébb löki a fiút. De aztán meggondolta magát. Elvégre megmentette az életét – és milyen jól csinálta –, ennyi járt neki cserébe.  
  
A reggel aztán úgy érkezett el, hogy Harry még csak észre se vette, miként aludtak egész hajnalban, Perselus pedig nem kívánta őt felvilágosítani. Jobb, ha a fiú úgy hiszi, végig az ágy két térfelén maradtak. Igen, ez a biztonságos; nem kötődni senkihez… Legalábbis így kéne lennie, és ha minden a tervei szerint alakult volna – amelyek nem egyeztek Dumbledore-éval -, akkor most nem kellene ilyesmiken gondolkodnia. De máshogy történt.  
  
És most ismét itt volt, élt, és Dumbledore-nak sem kellett meghozni az áldozatát. Perselus kinyitotta a szemét, hogy belebámuljon a tűzbe. Valami készült, érezte. A Sötét Jegy lángolt a karján, égette a húsát, de ez a fájdalom elenyészőnek számított már a nyakát ért támadás után.  
  
Ugyanakkor valami nem tetszett neki, így felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált.  
  
– Az új miniszter van itt – jelentette a folyosón mellécsapódó Véres Báró. – Dumbledore-nak nem tetszik a kísérete… – informálta jelentőségteljes hanghordozással, amiből a férfi megértette, mire céloz a kísértet. Az új miniszter a Sötét Nagyúr embere. Perselus pedig a zsigereiben érezte, hogy hamarosan új fejezet kezdődik az életében…

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kastélyparkban játszódó jelenet a Harry Potter és a Halál Ereklyéiben lévő Herceg meséjének átírásával született. 
> 
> „mert hisz’ ő, ki szebb vala bárki másnál, szép Heléna, hagyta a férfit el…”  
> Részlet – Szapphó: Anaktoriához  
> Franyó Zoltán fordítása


	19. Ház a hegyoldalban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore felfedi az új tervét Harry előtt, minek következtében új kaland veszi kezdetét...

– Húúú – suttogta Ron egyszerre ámulva, ugyanakkor elborzadva is.  
  
– Igen, húúú – morogta Harry, aki már igencsak unta, hogy barátja folyamatosan az előbb hallottakon lovagol.  
  
– Nagyon durva – bólogatott serényen a vörös hajú fiú.  
  
– De el ne mondjátok senkinek – pillantott jelentőségteljesen Harry először Ronra, majd Hermionéra.  
  
– Lakat a szánkon – ígérte a fiú. – De ez tényleg durva – ismételte nyomatékosan.  
  
– Ennek nem szabad kiszivárognia – értett egyet Hermione is.  
  
Harry, Ron és Hermione bő negyedórája ücsörögtek Dumbledore irodájában arra várva, hogy az idős mágus visszatérjen. Ezt az időt Harry arra használta fel, hogy beszámoljon Ronnak és Hermionénak a különóra alkalmával történt fejleményekről. Mindez nem is okozott neki különösebb gondot, csakhogy arról már fogalma sem volt, hogyan adagolja be Gellert Grindelwald jelenlétét. Végül egyszerűen kibökte, aztán hagyta, hogy barátai a maguk módján dolgozzák fel az egykori sötét mágus kastélyban tartózkodásának hírét. Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, Ron először elborzadt, majd miután Harry elbeszéléséből Hermione leszűrte a lényeget, és mindezt a fiúk számára is befogadható módon tálalta, a rémületet átvette a csodálkozással vegyes távolságtartó érdeklődés. Hermione ugyanis azt az álláspontot képviselte, hogyha Dumbledore ki merte hozni Grindelwaldot a börtönéből, és el merte rejteni a Roxfort falai között, akkor nyilvánvalóan nem jelenthet veszélyt a diákokra nézve, tehát nekik sincs aggodalomra okuk. Harry erre nem mert volna mérget venni, elvégre ő látta azt is, ahogyan Grindelwald könnyedén átejtette Voldemortot. Miért ne tenné meg ezt Dumbledore-ral is? Mindazonáltal ennek nem adott hangot, leginkább azért, mert rettentően zavarta Phineas Nigellus Black portréalakjának éber figyelme.  
  
Akadt viszont az előbbieken kívül más furcsaság is, amit Harry elmesélt, és amely lehetőséget adott arra, hogy a három jó barát újabb fejtegetésekbe merüljön. Merthogy Dumbledore nemhogy megtiltotta volna Harrynek Grindelwald megemlítését, hanem egyenesen szorgalmazta, hogy Harry vonja be a barátait is ebbe a titokba – természetesen a megfelelő körülmények között, vagyis nem máshol, mint az igazgatói iroda biztonságos közegében. A kérést nem indokolta, csupán homályos utalást tett arra, hogy Ron és Hermione segítsége elengedhetetlen lesz az új tervének kivitelezésében. Ez pedig épp annyira – ha nem jobban – izgalomban tartotta a két érintettet, mint maga Grindelwald.  
  
Aztán Dumbledore épp olyan váratlanul tért vissza, amilyen gyorsan magára hagyta a három jó barátot, majd egyetlen különös pillantást vetve Harryre, helyet foglalt az íróasztal mögötti karosszékben. Ezzel egy időben Hermione várakozóan kihúzta magát, és felettébb érdeklődő tekintetét az igazgatóra szegezte. Ron ezzel szemben lejjebb csúszott a székében, arcáról pedig gyanakvással vegyes kíváncsiságot lehetett leolvasni. Dumbledore végigjáratta derűs pillantását a három fiatalon, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Most, hogy Harry beavatta önöket a _titokba_ – hangsúlyozta a szót –, feltétlenül tudnom kell, hogy Harry, jómagam, illetve a Főnix Rendje számíthat-e a segítségükre. – Hermione már nyitotta volna a száját, ám az igazgató, egyetlen ujjának felmutatásával, türelemre intette. – Mielőtt elhamarkodott válasszal szolgálnának, hallgassanak végig, és gondolják át alaposan, vállalják-e ezt a nem kis terhet jelentő feladatot. – Dumbledore megvárta, míg mindketten bólintanak, és egy újabb pillantást vetett Harryre, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Minthogy a Harryvel közös különóráinkon történtekről már tudomásuk van, valamint az elmúlt években több alkalommal is betekintést nyerhettek a Főnix Rendjének működésébe, így talán nem újdonság önök számára sem a háttérben folyó harcunk Voldemorttal – Ron megborzongott a név hallatán, Hermione azonban felkapta a fejét, mintha csak sejtené, mi következik –, sem az idővel való versenyfutásunk. Az elmúlt hónapokban ez a küzdelem hol megrekedt, hol erőre kapott, annak függvényében, milyen ellenlépésekkel sikerült hátráltatnunk Voldemortot. Minekután azonban az eddigi, gondosan felépített terveink változtatásra kényszerültek, nekünk is más lehetőségek után kellett kutatnunk. Úgy adódott, hogy az ellenséget jelen pillanatban várakozó állásra kényszerítettük – Dumbledore alig látszó mozdulattal fejet hajtott Harry irányába –, ám ez nem azt jelenti, hogy végtelen időt nyertünk. Éppen ezért ki kell használnunk minden rendelkezésünkre álló pillanatot, amely viszont egyben Harry számára is sokkal több elfoglaltsággal fog járni.  
  
Harry mocorogni kezdett a székén, azonban elég volt egy pillantás az igazgatótól, hogy visszanyelje a nyelvére tóduló kérdésözönt. Hát jó, csak azért is megmutatja, hogy tud türelmes lenni. Ennek ellenére a néma párbeszéd magára vonta Hermione figyelmét is; a lány pedig, a fiúval ellentétben, képtelen volt magában tartani a kíváncsiságát.  
  
– Jól sejtem, professzor úr, hogy ez azt jelenti, Harrynek nem lesz annyi ideje az iskolára? – tudakolta.  
  
– Akkor abban kell neki segítenünk, hogy ne maradjon le a tanulással? – ráncolta fintorogva a homlokát Ron.  
  
– Vannak fontosabb dolgok is a tanulásnál – kotyogott közbe Harry, barátja heves bólogatása mellett.  
  
– A tanulás igenis fontos, Harry, nem maradhatsz le a tananyaggal pont a RAVASZ évben…  
  
Dumbledore figyelmeztető köhintése Hermionéba fojtotta a szót. A lány elrebegett bocsánatkérését követően az idős mágus visszavette a beszélgetés irányítását.  
  
– Ms. Granger felvetése nem áll távol az igazságtól, jóllehet, nem ez az elsődleges oka, amiért önökhöz fordulok. Ugyan Harrynek valóban kevesebb ideje jut ezentúl az iskolai feladataira, de a tényleges problémát sokkal inkább az jelenti, hogy mindez a kívülállók számára minél kevésbé okozzon feltűnést. Ezt kiküszöbölendően Mr. Charlie Weasley lesz a segítségünkre – Ron szeme elkerekedett a bátyja nevének hallatán –, ő vállalta magára a nem mindennapi küldetést. Mindazonáltal a feladata elvégzéséhez elengedhetetlen a megfelelő támasz, így önökre hárulna Mr. Weasley támogatása. – A három jó barát arcáról jól látható döbbenet volt leolvasható. – A részletekkel azt követően szolgálnék, hogy döntésre jutottak.  
  
– Én vállalom – jelentette ki Ron, nemcsak Harryt, de Hermionét is meghökkentve.  
  
– Én is vállalom, Dumbledore professzor – visszhangozta a lány, hasonló elszántsággal.  
  
Az igazgató derűsen bólintott, de a várakozással ellentétben nem tartóztatta tovább a griffendéleseket. A részletek helyett csupán egy időpontot adott másnapra, mikor is várni fogja őket az irodájában. Ezt – na meg néhány, kizárólag hozzájuk intézett szót – követően útjára bocsátotta Ront és Hermionét. Harry meglepetten látta, hogy barátai, a bennfentesek által előszeretettel alkalmazott, fontoskodóan titokzatos arckifejezéssel távoznak az irodából. Ez Hermionéhoz még csak-csak illett, de Ron esetében kissé nevetségesnek hatott, mindamellett, hogy igencsak hasonlatossá tette őt Percy bátyjához. Bár feltételezhetően Ronnak azért az üstfenekek vastagságnak ellenőrzésénél lényegesen fontosabb feladat jutott. Mindeközben Dumbledore szórakozott mosollyal nyugtázta a fiú döbbenetét.  
  
Ahogy ismét egyedül maradtak az irodában és az idős mágus tekintete is komolyabbá vált, Harry sejtette – vagy legalábbis nagyon reménykedett benne –, hogy Dumbledore külön is meg akarja tárgyalni vele a részleteket. Mielőtt a csend túlságosan zavaróvá kezdett volna válni, Harry megtörte azt.  
  
– Várunk még valamire, uram?  
  
– Leginkább Piton professzorra – felelt az igazgató. – Feltételezem, kitaláltad már, miért lesz szükség Mr. Weasley közreműködésére.  
  
– Átveszi a helyem. – Dumbledore elégedetten bólintott. – Hol leszek addig, professzor úr?  
  
– Egy biztonságos helyen. Ám semmitől nem kell tartanod, nem maradsz egyedül. Perselus és Gellert is veled tartanak.  
  
– Hogyhogy? – ült feljebb a székében Harry. Most már határozottan kíváncsivá és némiképp bosszússá tette Dumbledore titokzatoskodása. Az előzményeket tekintve már-már elhitte, hogy leszámoltak ezzel a fajta hozzáállással.  
  
– Nincs okod aggodalomra. Mivel a terv, amelyet olyan gondosan előkészítettünk Perselusszal, dugába dőlt, új megoldást kellett keresnem. Szerencsére akadnak más alternatívák is.  
  
– Elárulja, uram? – Harry, bár nem akarta, mégis egyre sürgetőbbnek érezte, hogy megtudja, mi is Dumbledore új terve. Attól tartott ugyanis, hogy ez épp annyira nem fog neki tetszeni, mint az előző. Szerencsére azonban az igazgató sokkal készségesebbnek bizonyult a kérdés megválaszolásban, mint eddig bármikor.  
  
– Nos, nem kétséges, hogy immáron Voldemort tudomására jutott Perselus hűtlensége, amelyet a legeltökéltebb törekvéseinkkel sem tudnánk már kimagyarázni. Mint ahogyan magad is tisztában vagy vele, Tom nem tűri az árulókat, így Perselus élete fokozottan veszélybe került. Bevallom, Gellert életét sem érzem biztonságban most, hogy a búvóhelyére fény derült – pillantott félhold alakú szemüvege fölött az igazgató Harryre. A fiú azonban cseppet sem érzett bűntudatot, amely nyilván az arcára is kiült. Mégsem tett ez ellen semmit. – Hogy a további fenyegetettséget mérsékelni tudjuk, úgy határoztam, hogy mindhármatokat biztonságba helyezlek. Legalábbis egy időre – somolygott titokzatosan.  
  
– Engem miért… – ráncolta a homlokát Harry –, uram? – tette hozzá gyorsan.  
  
– Mert ez kiváló alkalom arra is, hogy olyasmit tanulj meg, amely elengedhetetlen ahhoz, hogy a későbbiek során egy magasabb szintre lépj.  
  
– Grindelwald fog tanítani? – lepődött meg a fiú.  
  
– Gellert és Perselus, igen.  
  
– És… és a magasabb szint? – dőlt előre ültében.  
  
– Szándékomban áll kitanítani téged, Harry.  
  
– Komolyan mondja, uram? – Hirtelen támadt izgatottságához csak a döbbenete volt mérhető. Dumbledore kedélyesen mosolyogva bólintott. – És miért nem most? Miért nem kezdhetek önnel, uram? – faggatózott türelmetlenül. Égett a vágytól, hogy az igazgató készítse fel őt a Voldemort elleni küzdelemre.  
  
– Még nem vagy elég képzett azokhoz a leckékhez, amiket tőlem tanulhatsz. Fogadd el, ha azt mondom, az erőd még nem elegendő ahhoz, hogy amit én tudok mutatni neked, azt te megtanuld.  
  
– És Grindelwald miért képes akkor erre?  
  
– Mert ő olyasmit fog neked mutatni, amit ő tud, az ő erőssége. Az alapokat tőle és Perselustól fogod megtanulni. De mire visszaérkezel, én magam foglak a szárnyaim alá venni. Minél szorgalmasabb leszel, annál többet fogok tudni neked mutatni.  
  
– Megígéri?  
  
– Megígérem, Harry. – A kék szempár eltökéltséget sugárzott, és Harry sokkal inkább hitt annak, amit látott, mint a szavaknak.  
  
– Miért bízik meg Grindelwaldban? – tette fel a kérdést. – A professzor úr ellen fordult.  
  
– Megvan rá az okom.  
  
– Mint Piton esetében?  
  
Phineas Nigellus Black felhorkant, de egyikőjük sem foglalkozott vele.  
  
– Piton professzor – javította ki Dumbledore. – És nem, vele más a helyzet.  
  
– Azt akarja, hogy én is bízzak meg benne, igaz?  
  
– Nem, nem kérem, hogy tedd ezt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elég idős vagy már ahhoz, hogy meg tudd állapítani, kiben érdemes bíznod. Ugyanakkor abban reménykedem, mindazok ellenére, amik az elmúlt években és hónapokban történtek, én magam még mindig élvezem valamennyire a bizalmadat. És ha így van, akkor bízol a döntéseimben is, még akkor is, ha nem feltétlenül értesz mindennel egyet.  
  
Harry érzékelte az árnyalatnyi különbséget. Emlékezetébe bevillant a tavalyi beszélgetés, és Dumbledore ott mutatott viselkedése. Akkor vitatkoztak, mert Harry nem volt képes megérteni, hogy az igazgató miért védi olyan vehemensen Pitont. Egy szemernyit sem engedett abból a kérdésből, hogy megbízik-e a bájitalmesterben vagy sem. Magabiztos, világosan értésére adott felelet volt minden egyes alkalommal. Ezúttal azonban más volt a hanghordozás is. A griffendéles ebből azt szűrte le, hogy Dumbledore nem bízott maradéktalanul Grindelwaldban, ennek ellenére mégis rá akarta bízni őt, Harryt.  
  
– Tévedhet, uram – jegyezte meg óvatosan.  
  
– Igen – bólintott megadóan az igazgató –, mint ahogy nem egyszer bebizonyosodott már. Te is tévedtél, mindenki tévedett, aki valaha is tett valamit. A kérdés csak az, hogy belekalkulálva a tévedés lehetőségét, képes vagy-e mégis újabb és újabb lépéseket megtenni előre, hogy elérd a kitűzött célt.  
  
– Van valami, amit elvár tőlem, professzor úr? Hogy megtegyek valamit? – tudakolta néhány perces hallgatást követően.  
  
– Nincs, nem várok el tőled semmit, azon túl, hogy légy szorgalmas, és figyelj oda mindenre – hangsúlyozta.  
  
Harry ebből megértette, hogy át kell fogalmaznia a kérdését.  
  
– Van valami, amire különösen figyeljek? Esetleg olyan, amiről úgy érzi a professzor úr, hogy feltétlenül tudnom kell, mielőtt nekivágunk az útnak?  
  
Dumbledore kék szeme megvillant, és Harry biztos lehetett benne, hogy akárcsak Lumpsluck esetében, most is van valami, ami meghúzódik a háttérben.  
  
– Csak ne szalaszd el a részleteket…  
  
– Mert az ördög a részletekben rejlik. Értem, uram. Nem fogok csalódást okozni.  
  
Alighogy kimondta, végszóra megérkezett Piton is az igazgatói irodába. Ugyan még csak pár óra telt el, mióta utoljára látta a férfit, Harry meg tudta állapítani, hogy a bájitalmester már jobb színben van. Mintha csak lekerült volna valami óriási teher a válláról. Harrybe szinte villámként csapott a felismerés: hát persze! Piton végre nemcsak megszabadult a béklyótól és a tehertől, hogy Voldemort oldalán vállaljon álláspontot, de Dumbledore épp az előbb mondta neki, hogy a férfi is elkíséri őt az útjára. Ennek pedig azt kellett jelentenie, hogy Piton kémpályafutása ezennel befejeződött…

***

Harrynek nem maradt sok ideje a készülődésre, arra pedig végképp nem jutott lehetősége, hogy ténylegesen is belegondoljon a rá váró feladatba. A csomagolást titokban és gyorsan kellett véghezvinnie, mindezt úgy, hogy a holmija nagy részét a kastélyban kellett hagynia Charlie-nak. Harry tehát nem sok mindent tudott magához venni; néhány ruhát, főleg mugli cuccokat – ezt Dumbledore külön hangsúlyozta –, a Hagridtól kapott erszényt, amelybe a számára fontos tárgyakat rejthette el, a Piton által összeállított bájitalos dobozkát, valamint a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. A legfájóbb, amit itt kellett hagynia, az egyértelműen a szeretett seprűje volt – Harry Ron lelkére kötötte, hogy nagyon vigyázzon a Tűzvillámra. A barátaitól csupán futtában köszönt el; túlságosan nagy feltűnést keltett volna, ha egymás vállára borulva rebegnek istenhozzádot.  
  
Mire Harry visszatért az igazgatói irodába, Piton és Grindelwald már ott várt rá. Egyik férfinél sem voltak csomagok – a fiú poggyászát is csupán egy tértágító bűbájjal kezelt iskolatáska képezte –, ruházatuk azonban meglepően mugliszerűnek tűnt. Harry kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát a három varázsló tekintetének kereszttüzében, de azért bátran közelebb sétált hozzájuk.  
  
Dumbledore épp Grindelwalddal társalgott. Harryt roppantul érdekelte volna, miféle bizalmas dolgokon osztozik a két idős mágus, de Piton, aki ott állt mellette, elvonta a figyelmét.  
  
– Van még valami – szólt olyan halkan, hogy csak Harry hallhassa, majd egy apró tárgyat helyezett a markába. Egy kisméretű cikeszt, ébredt rá a fiú. – Ez egy zsupszkulcs. Amennyiben bármi történik, egy olyan helyre visz el téged, ahol biztonságban leszel.  
  
– Hova? – tudakolta gyanakvóan Harry, de Piton arca kiismerhetetlenségbe burkolózott.  
  
– Biztonságba – nézett a szemébe a férfi. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt Harry cseppet sem lett volna elégedett ezzel a válasszal, sőt, néhány héttel ezelőtt sem érezte volna magát biztonságban egy ilyen kijelentéstől. Most viszont elég volt, hogy tekintete találkozott Pitonéval, és ő hitt neki. – Mindig tartsd magadnál – utasította a bájitalmester egy félmozdulatot téve, amivel eltakarta Harryt a másik két mágus elől. Ezidő alatt a fiú gyorsan a Hagridtól kapott erszénybe rejtette a cikeszt. Mire Piton ellépett, Dumbledore és Grindelwald is végzett az eszmecserével.  
  
– Mindent becsomagoltál, Harry? – tudakolta az igazgató.  
  
– Igen, uram – felelte –, azt hiszem – fűzte hozzá kissé tétován.  
  
– Nem kell aggódnod, mindenhez hozzájutsz, ha úgy hozza a szükség. – Harry erre csupán bólintással felelt. Dumbledore ezt követően Pitonhoz is intézett néhány szót, majd az asztalhoz kérette mindhármukat, amelynek közepén Harry egy fenyőtobozt fedezett fel. A zsupszkulcsot körülállva Dumbledore elköszönt tőlük.  
  
– Sok sikert, fiaim – suttogta Pitonra és Harryre nézve.  
  
Aztán a zsupszkulcs kéken felizzott, és miközben mindhárman rátették kezüket a fenyőtobozra, Harry még elkapta Dumbledore Grindelwaldra vetett gyengéd pillantását.

***

Harry a friss hóban landolt. Pálcája már a földet érés pillanatában a kezében volt, tekintete pedig az ismeretlen helyszínt pásztázta. Amerre csak nézett, mindent vastag hóréteg borított, körös-körül magas hegyláncok hósipkás, fenyvesekkel tarkított csúcsai burkolóztak az alacsonyan megrekedt sűrű ködrétegbe. Az ég lehetetlenül kéknek látszódott ott, ahol nem takarták el a felhők, míg a horizont beleveszett a messzeségbe. A levegő tisztán és csípősen hatolt a tüdejébe, az illata pedig egészen más volt, mint amihez Harry orra hozzászokott. Egy másik ország illata. Nem tudta pontosan behatárolni, hol lehetnek, de biztosra merte venni, hogy ez a táj nem tartozik sem Angliához, sem pedig Skóciához.  
  
– Igyekezzünk – morrant Grindelwald az orra alatt. Az idős mágus nem hagyott több időt a nézelődésre; vissza sem nézve, hogy követeik-e, megindult lefelé. Harry Pitonra pillantott, aki fejének alig látható biccentésével adta tudomására, hogy induljon.  
  
Az út nehéznek és fárasztónak bizonyult, mert maga a terep ismeretlen és kiszámíthatatlan volt. Sem ösvény, sem más útjelző nem vezette őket előre, egyedül Grindelwald helyismeretére támaszkodhattak. Harry nehezen taposta a friss havat, eltakarítani viszont nem engedték neki, így csupán hitetlenkedve figyelte Grindelwald korát és fizikai állapotát megszégyenítő fürgeségű előrehaladását. Ő ezek szerint legalább tudja, hova lépjen, morgott magában a fiú. Hangosan megszólalni nem mert, mert már a megérkezésük pillanatától kezdve észrevette, hogy egyik férfi sem beszél feleslegesen, helyette testbeszéddel kommunikáltak, de azt is csak akkor, ha nagyon muszájnak érezték. A menetelésük – amit Harry esetében inkább botladozásnak lehetett nevezni – zaját is igyekeztek a minimálisra tompítani. Ha a csend és a túlzott elővigyázatosság nem is, a különös szótlanság feszélyezte. Tulajdonképpen ezidáig bele sem gondolt, miféle kalandba keveredett már megint. Grindelwaldot például egyáltalán nem ismerte; a bemutatkozást leszámítva nem is váltottak szót. Dumbledore úgy bízta rá az ő, Harry életét, hogy a griffendéles semmit sem tudott igazán az egykori sötét mágusról. Még ha Piton itt is volt mellette, egészen különös érzés környékezte meg, valahányszor Grindelwaldra nézett. Talán ebben közrejátszottak az igazgató által sugalltak is. Harrynek persze a bájitalmester némasága is feltűnt. Nem mintha Pitont szószátyársággal lehetett volna vádolni, de ennél azért általában több szava volt, ha épp nem az ő kezében lehetett az irányítás joga. A férfi azonban csak egészen furcsa pillantásokat vetett Harryre, amitől a fiúnak megmagyarázhatatlan érzése támadt. Talán most először hiányoztak neki Piton gúnyos, időnként provokatív megjegyzései, vagy épp kioktató hangneme.  
  
Úgy negyedórás gyaloglást követően – amit Harry jóval többnek érzett – Grindelwald lassítani kezdett, majd megállt, és két útitársa felé fordult. Kezében gyűrött pergamendarabkát szorongatott, amelyet először Piton görbe orra alá tolt, majd ezt követően Harry kezébe nyomott.  
  
– Olvasd – recsegte.  
  
A megsárgult lapra zöld tintával csupán ennyit véstek: _Ház a hegyoldalban._  
  
Alighogy az utolsó betűhöz ért, Grindelwald ezüst öngyújtót tartott a pergamen alá, ami annak rendje és módja szerint azonnal lángra kapott. Harry egészen addig tartotta, míg az írás teljesen eltűnt, ezután a hóba dobta, majd lábával teljesen betemette a maradványokat. Ezzel egy időben nem messze a távolban kisebb tisztás bontakozott ki a sűrűn növő fák rejtekéből, Harry pedig megpillanthatta a hegyoldalba épített fakunyhót. A kunyhót valójában inkább házikónak lehetett volna nevezni, ám a szedett-vedett foltozását tekintve Harry nehezen tudta ezt a szót használni rá. A ház falát vastag farönkök alkották, ezt néhol friss lemezekkel pótolták, amely így színében élesen elütött a kopottas alaptól, ezzel is tovább táplálva az összevisszaság érzetét. Közelebb érve azonban látszott, hogy a javítások gondos kezek munkáját dicsérik.  
  
A kaptató felőli oldalra valaki rögtönzött verandát tákolt, a sarokban fatartó láda magasodott, és egy kis pad jobb oldaláról nyílt az az ajtó, amin belépve Harrynek a döbbenettől kis híján leesett az álla. A házikó sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt, mint kívülről látszott – Harry élt a gyanúperrel, hogy esetleg tértágító bűbájjal kezelték, mint azokat a sátrakat, amelyet a Trimágus Tusa alkalmával használtak a máguscsaládok. A keskeny, alacsony korláttal elválasztott előtérből – mely nem szolgált másra, minthogy legyen hol levetni a havas ruhákat – néhány lépcső vezetett a nappaliba. A helyiség minden oldalról faburkolatot kapott, a gerendákon, a padlón, de még az oszlopokon is meglátszott az idő vasfoga, ennek ellenére hívogató meleget árasztott. A nyitott, koromtól fekete kandalló nem látszott hoppanálásra alkalmasnak, mindazonáltal funkcióját tökéletesen ellátta, mivel annak ellenére, hogy a fa még csupán bekészítve volt, Harry mégsem fázott. Az ablakok nagyok – szinte egész falat elfoglalóak – és cicomátlanok voltak, rajtuk keresztül pedig lenyűgöző látvány tárult a varázslók szeme elé. Az egész ház rusztikus hangulatot árasztott.  
  
– Hűha – bukott ki Harryből a halk elismerés.  
  
– Ha kibámészkodtad magad, Potter, akár el is mozdulhatsz az ajtóból.  
  
Miközben a fiú a ház csodálásával volt elfoglalva, addig Grindelwald és Piton is levették magukról a kabátokat és csizmákat, és úgy tűnt, rá várnak. Harry gyorsan megszabadult a dzsekijétől és az átázott tornacipőjétől, majd lesietett a lépcsőn. Lépteinek hangját különböző formájú, tarka színekben és különféle mintázatokban gazdag szőnyegek nyelték el. Menet közben méretes, de alacsonyülésű kanapék között vezetett át az útja, melyeket pokróccal és keleti hatású párnákkal díszítettek. A ház egyik sarkában nyitott kis konyha állt, fölötte pedig egy galériára vezető lépcsősor követte a falak vonalát. Odafent két aprócska szoba kapott helyet – ez a nappali hatalmas méreteihez viszonyítva igencsak megdöbbentőnek hatott Harry számára. Grindelwald az egyiket ki is sajátította magának, a másikon pedig Harrynek és Pitonnak kellett osztozkodnia. A két ajtó között egy harmadik pedig a még kisebb fürdőhelyiséget és wc-t rejtette. Klausztrofóbiásoknak és magas növésűeknek nem ajánlott – állapította meg a fiú bekukkantva. Elképzelése sem volt arról, hogyan fog itt Piton egyáltalán kiegyenesedni. Na, nem mintha ez az ő baja lett volna.  
  
A bájitalmesterrel közös szobájukba belépve Harryben akaratlanul is felmerült annak kérdése, vajon milyen lesz ténylegesen együtt élni a férfival. Nem érzett ódzkodást, már nem, de némi tartózkodást azért felfedezett magában. Ez itt nem a Roxfort volt, ahol bármikor magára maradhatott, otthagyhatta Pitont, ha összevesztek. Ezen a helyen viszont alighanem erre lesz a legkevesebb lehetősége. A kis helyiség még az ő számára is szűknek hatott, pedig ha valakinek, hát neki bőven volt tapasztalata abban, hogyan kell kis helyeken túlélni.  
  
A szoba nagy részét egy ágy foglalta el, semmi baldachin vagy egyéb, Roxfortra emlékeztető cicoma, helyette világos szőtt takaró, és a nappaliban is látott színes párnák köszöntek vissza. Az ágy két oldalán egyszerű, keskeny éjjeliszekrények, a helyiség egyik sarkában egy szekrény, másik sarkában két szék, a falon pedig egy festmény képezte a berendezést. Abszolút puritán, de meglepően meleg érzetet keltett. Harry ledobta a táskáját az egyik székre, aztán ő maga is visszatért a lenti helyiségbe. Pitont a kis konyhasarokban találta meg, az öreg varázslót azonban sehol sem látta.  
  
– Grindelwald? – érdeklődött halkan, a bájitalmester mellé lépve. A férfi a fejével a bejárati ajtó felé intett. Tekintetét le sem vette a teáról, amit készített. Harry továbbra sem értette Piton furcsa viselkedését, de mivel eddig nem jött rá, hogyan tudakolhatná meg vita kirobbantása nélkül, mi baja a másiknak, inkább befogta a száját. Ehelyett inkább rákérdezett arra, ami szintén nagyon érdekelte: – Hol vagyunk egyáltalán?  
  
– Messze – recsegte egy hang a bejárat irányából. Harry oldalra kapta a fejét. Grindelwald becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, aztán a fogasra akasztotta egyszerű, mugli kabátját, majd ezt követően a kezében tartott fahasábokkal a kandalló felé indult. Harry figyelte, ahogy a férfi nehézkesen tüzet rak. Egy pillantás Piton kifejezéstelen arcára elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy ismét feltámadjon a kíváncsisága. – Tedd azt el – dörrent rá Grindelwald, mikor Harry próbaképp elővette a pálcáját.  
  
– A házban nem varázsolunk többet a szükségesnél – adott magyarázatot a bájitalmester –, ezt jól vésd az eszedbe. Olvashatsz mágikus könyveket, olvasnod is kell őket, de a pálcádat nem használhatod. Megértetted? Csakis vész esetben teheted meg.  
  
– Igen – felelte engedelmesen, bár arra kíváncsi lett volna, hogy akkor mégis hogyan képzeli a két férfi a tanítást.  
  
– Mint azt magad is kitalálhattad – folytatta –, a kunyhót Fidelius-bűbáj védi, a titokgazda pedig maga Albus. A környék biztonságos, ritkán tévednek erre muglik. A terep nehéz és veszélyes, a ház körül nem eshet bántódásod, de vadállatokkal találkozhatsz.  
  
– Ne akarj elkóricálni, mert nem lesz, aki megmentsen. Abba a hitbe pedig hiába is ringatnád magad, hogy egyedül képes lennél túlélni a vadonban – nézett rá szúrós szemmel Grindelwald, Harryt azonban nem tudta megfélemlíteni. Nézett ő már farkasszemet egy magyar mennydörgővel, sőt, magával Voldermorttal is, egy vadállat aligha fogja elriasztani. – Ah, minek is töröm magam azon, hogy rád ijesszek… – torzult grimaszba az öreg szája, miközben magában tovább morgott. Ezt azonban Harry már szinte nem is értette.  
  
Grindelwald hangja önmagában is folyamatosan reszelősen csengett, mintha csak a torkán akadt volna valami, a szavak pedig keményen pattantak le a nyelvéről. Az akcentusa sokkal erőteljesebben éreztette jelenlétét, mint arra Harry emlékezett a merengőbeli utazásokból. Talán annak köszönhetően, hogy Grindelwald hosszú évtizedeken keresztül nem használta a nyelvet, vagy csupán az öregség számlájára írható, Harry nem tudta eldönteni. Mindenesetre igencsak figyelnie kellett, hogy megértse a varázsló beszédét, és ne csupán döngőn egymásra pakolt szavak halmazát kapja. Ezenkívül Grindelwald mozdulatai időnként darabosak voltak, mintha menet közben azon gondolkodna, miként is kell kinyújtania a kezét, vagy megfordulnia. Mindezek ellenére mégis volt benne egy megfoghatatlan erő, és bizonyos helyzetben nagyon is mozgékonynak hatott, amely ugyanakkor összezavarta Harryt. Nem tudta megállapítani, miből fakad ez a kettősség. Ahogy Grindelwald most a tűzzel bánt… ördöginek hatott, Harry nem talált jobb szót rá. Pálca nélkül egyszerű, mugli gyufával, mégis mintha varázsolt volna. A griffendélest kirázta a hideg a látványtól, így figyelmét inkább visszafordította Pitonra.  
  
A férfi egy cipősdoboz méretű faládából szedegetett elő mindenféle hozzávalókat – teafüvet, fűszereket, kenyeret, sültet és egyéb élelmiszereket, amelyek minden bizonnyal a Roxfort konyhájáról származhattak –, majd ezeket külön-külön dobozokba helyezte.  
  
– Minek a levendula? – vonta össze értetlenül Harry a szemöldökét a nagy csokor növény láttán, amelyekkel Piton a dobozokat bélelte ki.  
  
– Az illata elég erős ahhoz, hogy elnyomja az ételek szagát, ezáltal megtéveszti a vadállatokat, lecsökkentve annak esélyét, hogy idevonzza őket. Mindazonáltal nagyszerű teát lehet belőle készíteni, és számos más hasznos felhasználási módja van.  
  
Harry igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem most tanult volna valami újat. A bájitalmester mindezt gonoszkodós szájhúzással nyugtázta, mire a fiú vállat vonva elfordult, hogy felfedezze magának a házikót. Aztán mégis meggondolta magát, és inkább nekitámaszkodott a szedett-vedett konyhapultnak, hogy tovább figyelje a férfi ügyködését. Merthogy most először eszmélt rá, hogy tetszik neki, ahogyan Piton megválaszolja a kérdéseit…

***

Harry napközben még csak-csak elvolt, bár igazán lefoglalni magát semmivel sem tudta. A két varázsló ellátta a ház körüli teendőket; úgy tettek-vettek, mintha mindig is ezt csinálták volna. Harry azonban mindenhol csak útban érezte magát, és amíg máskor igazán tudta értékelni a csöndet – ki ne tudná, amikor több száz társa és megannyi egyéb állat, festmény, szellem és ki tudja még mi visongását és hangzavarát kellett elviselnie –, ám estére már igencsak kezdte zavarni a folytonos szótlanság. Vacsorához közeledve pedig még inkább eluralkodott rajta az a furcsa érzés, amely egész nap éreztette jelenlétét, de képtelen lett volna megfogalmazni, mi is ez, és egyáltalán mi váltja ki. Mindez odáig fajult, hogy most először szerette volna, ha legalább telefonálni tudna a barátainak – erre utoljára akkor érzett kényszert, mikor a nyarakat még Dursleyéknél kellett töltenie –, és így hallhatná a hangjukat. Most még Hermione folyamatos nyaggatását is szívesebben elviselte volna, vagy Ron nyavalygását a rengeteg tanulnivaló miatt… Bármit, csak ne ebben a feszült csendben kellene ülnie. Ráadásul még csak ki sem tudott szabadulni ebből, mert nem volt hova mennie. Hacsak be nem zárkózik a miniatürizált fürdőszobába. De azt azért mégsem akarta.  
  
Végül talált magának egy nyugodt kis zugot, ahol sem Piton, sem Grindelwald nem zargatta – nem mintha a nap folyamán olyan sokat szóltak volna hozzá –, és ami úgy nyújtott egy kis privát szférát neki a házban, hogy mégsem kellett elzárkóznia. A nappali helyiség alacsony falburkolattal félig-meddig elszeparált kis pihenősarkára akkor bukkant rá, mikor a bájitalmester megmutatta neki a galéria alól nyíló apró kamrát, ahová az ételes dobozokat pakolta be. Egészen addig azt hitte, hogy a földszinti helyiség csupán ennyiből áll, és nem is gondolkozott azon, mi rejtőzik az alacsony fal mögött. Amikor azonban meglátta az elnyűtt kanapé, a rongyos, színes szőnyeg, a földön felhalmozott puha párnák és pokrócok kusza halmaza és a könyvekkel megrakott polc alkotta helyecskét, egyből előtört belőle a vágy, hogy kisajátítsa magának. Mivel ebben senki nem akadályozta meg, Harry a délutánja nagy részét már itt töltötte. A nappali teljes falát elfoglaló ablak miatt innen is kilátott az alattuk elterülő tájra, és elegendő fényt biztosított ahhoz, hogy még csak ne is emlékeztesse őt a sötét, szűk gardróbra, ahol a fél életét töltötte. Azzal szemben itt megnyugtató környezet vette körbe, az érezhető feszültség ellenére is.  
  
A kis kuckóból végül a konyhából hallatszódó éktelen zaj csalogatta elő: Grindelwald főzött. Vagyis főzni készült. Harry nehezen tudta eldönteni, mit csinál, csak gondolta, hogy a vacsorára valóval foglalatoskodik, ugyanis még sosem látott senkit sem ilyen… ilyen szerencsétlen módon ételt készíteni. Először is, Grindelwald olyan hatalmas csörömpölést csapott az edényekkel, hogy Harry nem igazán tudta mire vélni.  
  
– Nem kéne neki segíteni? – tudakolta a kanapén ücsörgő Pitontól. A férfi fel sem pillantott a könyvéből, úgy válaszolt.  
  
– Maga akarja elkészíteni az ételt.  
  
De vajon el is fog készülni? – nézett nem túl bizakodó tekintettel Harry a nyitott konyha irányába. Egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy a férfi nem boldogul a mugli-féle főzési feladatokkal. Bár Harry nem tudhatta, hogy Grindelwald egyáltalán tud-e főzni, de egyelőre minden jel arra utalt, hogy még az előkészítés is nehézségekbe ütközik. Tulajdonképpen még az unokatestvére, Dudley is otthonosabban mozgott a konyhába, mint Grindelwald. Ez pedig igazán nagy szó, tekintve, hogy Dudley egyedül azért tért be a főzőhelyiségbe, hogy egyen – sok esetben még evőeszközt sem nagyon használt, a háztartási berendezéseket pedig Harry véleménye szerint soha észre sem vette. Kivéve természetesen a hűtőszekrényt, azt viszont mindenkinél behatóbban ismerte.  
  
– Biztos nem kell neki segítség? – ismételte meg a kérdést Harry.  
  
Piton közönyösen elfordította a fejét, lusta pillantást vetett az egyre csak tornyosuló edényekre, majd sima hangon így szólt:  
  
– Úgy látom, boldogul.  
  
Harry úgy pislogott a férfira, mintha az megbolondult volna. Másfél óra elteltével pedig már pontosan ki merte jelenteni, hogy Piton _bolond_. Grindelwald pedig _nem tud_ főzni.  
  
Az ételnek ugyanis pontosan olyan íze volt, mint ahogyan kinézett: pocsék. A hús ízetlen és minősíthetetlenül száraz, na meg rágós volt, a burgonya tökéletesen elsózva, a zöldségköret állagát még megközelítőleg sem lehetett pároltnak nevezni. A buggyantott tojás nyomokban sem hasonlított buggyantott tojáshoz, Harry meg sem próbálta megkóstolni, nem merte megkockáztatni a hasmenés-hányás kombót. A mellette tornyosuló égett kupacra tippje sem volt, mi lehetett, jobbnak látta nem is kérdezősködni. A kolbászok viszonylag gusztusosnak néztek ki, egészen addig, amíg Harry rá nem jött, hogy Grindelwald nem sütötte meg őket. Képtelenség volt, hogy ezt meg tudja enni.  
  
– Pfej, ez ehetetlen – köpte Grindelwald fintorogva.  
  
Harry örült, hogy az egyetértés jegyében nem kell ételmérgezést elszenvednie. Piton arcán gyanúsan elégedett kifejezés ült. A griffendélesnek hirtelen az az érzése támadt, hogy a nap folyamán lemaradt valamiről.  
  
A desszert – pisztácia fagylalt – viszont egészen jóra sikerült, mi több, Harry még sosem evett ilyen finomat, viszont ezzel egyikük sem lakott jól. Legalábbis Harry iszonyatosan éhesen kóválygott el zuhanyozni, és miközben hosszasan engedte magára a forró vizet, azon töprengett, vajon ha szólítaná Dobbyt, a kis házimanó meg tudna-e itt jelenni, mondjuk egy kiadós roxforti vacsorával. Vagy csak egy kis süteménnyel. Esetleg némi gyümölccsel. Vagy legalább egy szelet kenyérrel. Nem mindennapi kínjaiból hangos dörömbölés hozta vissza a rideg valóságba.  
  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, Potter, hogy nem a Roxfortban vagy, a víztartály beltartalma véges, a kazánnak pedig időre van szüksége, hogy felmelegítse a vizet. Ha feltett szándékod elhasználni az értékes készleteinket, akkor annak fényében tedd, hogy te leszel az, aki a havat belelapátolja a hordóba.  
  
Harry gyorsan elzárta a vízcsapot, és magához ragadta a törülközőjét. Olyan sietősen igyekezett elkészülni, hogy még a tejfehér pára sem kezdett eloszlani, mikor már kilépett az ajtón, hogy szembenézzen egy jóval nagyobb nehézséggel, mint a vacsora kihagyása: együtt tölteni az éjszakát Pitonnal.  
  
Persze számtalan éjszakán voltak már túl, sőt, mi több, nem egyszer szeretkeztek is, és még rá is vannak kényszerítve, hogy megtegyék, de mindeddig egyszer sem éltek igazán együtt. Nem mintha a mostanit szó szerinti együttélésnek lehetett volna nevezni, viszont mégiscsak másabb a helyzet a Roxforthoz képest. Harry ott bármikor kisétálhatott a lakosztály ajtaján, és ha akart, akkor tudomást sem kellett vennie Pitonról. Itt ezt nemhogy nem teheti meg, de eljött az ideje annak, hogy szembenézzen a valósággal. Piton és ő házasok, csak mindezt eddig elméletben tudta, most pedig a gyakorlatban kellett átélnie. És neki nem volt gyakorlata abba, hogyan kell ezt csinálni. Tartott az éjszakától, fogalma sem volt arról, mire számítson a bájitalmestertől. A napközben tapasztalt viselkedése sem adott támpontot. Valahogy minden megváltozott, mióta leszedte a férfi nyakáról a bilincset, de nem könnyebb lett, hanem sokkal inkább bonyolultabb, és Harryt összezavarta mindez.  
  
A szoba üresen fogadta őt, mikor belépett, Piton minden valószínűség szerint a földszinten tartózkodhatott. Az ágy már elkészítve várt rá, az ajtóhoz közeli oldala egyértelműen jelezte a férfi szándékát; az az ő helye, így Harry megkerülte, és lehuppant a másik végére. Már első látásra megállapította, hogy az ágy sokkal kisebb, mint Roxfortban található, ami egyet jelent azzal, hogy még közelebb lesznek egymáshoz. Ez a gondolat egyszerre töltötte el vágyakozó melegséggel és egy kis kellemetlen utóérzéssel.  
  
Megpróbált elaludni, mielőtt a férfi visszatért volna, de maga sem értette mi okból, túlságosan izgatott volt ehhez. Piton végül elég későn érkezett meg – vagy talán nem is lehetett későinek nevezni, viszont mivel itt a hegyekben olyan korán sötétedett, megtréfálta Harry időérzékét –, és a lehető legcsöndesebben nekiállt rendezkedni. A griffendéles kezdett kijönni a béketűréséből. Ha nem ismerte volna eléggé Pitont ahhoz, hogy ezt képtelenségnek vélje, azt mondta volna, a bájitalmester szándékosan húzza az időt. Mire a férfi végül befeküdt mellé, Harry idegei a pattanásig feszültek.  
  
– Ezt direkt csinálod? – bukott ki belőle.  
  
– Parancsolsz?  
  
– Ha nem akarsz egy szobában feküdni velem, akkor mondd meg.  
  
– Nem értem a problémádat, Potter. – Piton higgadt hangja csak még inkább felidegesítette Harryt.  
  
– Ne Potterezz nekem! – dörrent rá. – Azt hiszed, nem vettem észre, hogy egész nap levegőnek néztél, és csak akkor szóltál hozzám, ha kérdeztelek?  
  
– Hadd világosítsalak fel, nem minden rólad szól. Bármennyire is nehezedre esik tudomásul venni, a világ nem körülötted forog, és mivel ez nem egy előrehozott nyári vakáció, ahol házimanók és minden lében kanál tyúkanyók gondoskodnak arról, hogy még véletlenül se unatkozz, jobb, ha már most megbarátkozol a gondolattal, senki nem fogja a te kényedet-kedvedet keresni.  
  
– Nem várom el, hogy körülugráljanak, de eddig még semmit sem csináltam, pedig Dumbledore tanulni küldött ide.  
  
– Ki akadályozott meg abban, hogy kezedbe vegyél egy könyvet, és nekiállj varázsigéket tanulni, netán kivedd a részed a ház körüli teendőkből?  
  
– Nem mondta senki.  
  
– Itt a probléma, Potter. Továbbra is azt várod, hogy mások mondják meg, mit tegyél, holott emlékeim szerint számtalan alkalommal adtad a környezeted tudtára, mennyire nem tartasz igényt erre.  
  
– Ha bármit teszek magamtól, azonnal megkapom, hogy megyek a saját ostoba fejem után…  
  
– A felelőtlenség és a hasznos tevékenység elvégzése között ég és föld a különbség. Te az utóbbit ritkán, az előbbit viszont előszeretettel űzöd.  
  
– Mennyiből tartott volna, hogy megmond, hogy keressek magamnak valami elfoglaltságot? Semennyiből sem, de te hozzám sem szóltál egész nap, inkább megpróbáltál minél jobban elkerülni – vádolta meg. Mivel nem érkezett azonnal választ, Harry diadalmasan felkiáltott. – Igazam van! De ha ennyire zavar a jelenlétem, akkor inkább alszok a nappaliban – pattant ki az ágyból. Piton egy szóval sem tartóztatta, viszont amíg Harry a pulóverét kereste a sötétben, csak ennyit mondott.  
  
– Gyerekesen viselkedsz…  
  
A griffendéles nem várta meg az esetleges folytatást, helyette minél gyorsabban kimenekült a szobából. Szíve szerint jól becsapta volna az ajtót, de azt már maga is gyerekes viselkedésnek tartotta, és a józan esze még nem ment el. Egyszerűen csak… Egyszerűen csak, mi? Maga sem tudta a választ. Mire lebotorkált a sötétben a földszintre, még nem nyugodott le teljesen, és igazat sem tudott még adni a férfinak, viszont arra rájött, hogy saját maga generálta a veszekedést, ami frusztrált sóhajt csalt elő belőle. Lehet, hogy nem is volt semmi baja, csupán az elmúlt napok feszültsége tört felszínre a nyugodt, ámbár mégiscsak nem megnyugtató környezet hatására.  
  
Harry megállt a nappali hatalmas ablaka előtt, és kibámult a hóesésbe. Ahonnan eljöttek, ott már a tél a végét járta, a szél enyhén fagyos volt ugyan még, de egyben a tavasz ígéretét is hordozta. Ellenben itt, bármerre is nézett, mindenhol a nagy fehérség és hideg uralkodott. A francba is, mire kárhoztatta már megint őt Dumbledore a nagy és magasztos cél érdekében? Harry az ablaküvegen ismerős sziluettet fedezett fel. Piton ott állt a lépcső alján, és bár sötét volt, így az arcát nem láthatta, mégis érezte magán a tekintetét.  
  
Harry egyáltalán nem számított arra, hogy Piton utána jön a nappaliba, így a megdöbbenéstől először szóhoz sem tudott jutni.  
  
– Hol rontom el? – sóhajtotta, bár a kérdést nem a bájitalmesternek szánta, sokkal inkább magának tette fel.  
  
– Gyere vissza a szobába – érkezett felelet helyett.  
  
Harry pár pillanatnyi habozást követően ellépett az ablaktól, és szótlanul megindult a férfi felé. Mikor beértek a szobába, akkor sem mondott semmit, csupán levette magáról a pulóverét, és bebújt az ágyba. Piton mellé feküdt, eloltotta a gyertyát, és a hosszantartó hallgatás miatt Harry azt hitte, a másik elaludt. Ám a bájitalmester mégis megszólalt. Hangja halk volt, szinte suttogott.  
  
– Potter… Harry…  
  
– Hmm?  
  
– Szeretném az elnézésedet kérni.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Mert nyilvánvalóan nem én vagyok a legideálisabb partner, akit szeretnél magadnak, és akire szükséged van.

***

Harry még másnap reggel is Piton vallomásán rágódott. Az éjjel nem tudott mit felelni. Sejtette, hogy egy normális kapcsolatban egy ilyesmit azonnal meg kellene cáfolnia, vagy valami hasonló, na de a bájitalmester és az ő házassága távol állt a normális kapcsolattól. Ráadásul már határozottan tudta azt is, hogy Pitonnak igaza volt – félelmetes volt ezt elismerni még magának is –, amikor azzal vádolta, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik. Harrynek nem maradt semmiféle mentsége erre, azt még maga is szánalmasnak tartotta volna, ha a feszült helyzetre fogja a hangulatát. Az ilyesmi kikészíti Hermionét, Ginnyt és Leanne-t, de nem őt. Ez annyira férfiatlan, borzongott meg a gondolatra.  
  
Hogy kiküszöbölje a csorbát, a reggelit követően kérés nélkül is elmosogatott, és megkérdezte Grindelwaldot, hogy segítsen-e fát aprítani, esetleg behordani. A férfi vakkantott neki valamit, amit Harry nem teljesen értett, úgyhogy igennek vette. Miután ezzel végeztek, önként felajánlotta, hogy havat lapátol a hordóba az esti fürdéshez. Mindezek viszont csak a délelőttjét foglalták le, délutánra nem maradt más, amit engedélyeztek volna neki. Grindelwald ebéd után elhagyta a házat, és órákig nem tért vissza, Piton pedig a dobozokat pakolászta – Harry el nem tudta képzelni, mit lehet azokkal ennyit foglalatoskodni. Mivel még tartott a lelkesedése, úgy döntött, nem fog lustálkodni, így nagy levegőt vett, és mindenféle ellenérzését félretéve, könyveket kért a bájitalmestertől. A férfi félig gunyoros, félig hitetlenkedő arckifejezéséről tudomást sem vett, és a kapott varázsigés kötetekkel betelepedett a kis kuckójába. Ha azt hitte, hogy ezzel gyorsan fog telni az idő, és megelőzi, hogy haszontalansággal vádolják, akkor tévedett. Merthogy fél óra után már nagyon unta az egész magolást, ráadásul abba a tévképzetbe ringatta magát, hogy órák teltek el, mióta hozzákezdett. Újabb fél óra elteltével Harry megállapította, hogy azok, akik képesek egy huzamban ennél többet tanulni, csodabogarak, és egyébként sem normálisak. Semmit sem fogott fel abból, amit olvasott, rémesen unta is magát, és ennek tetejébe kezdett elzsibbadni az egész teste. Hiányzott neki a mozgás, a kviddics, az SVK óra, Ron viccei és még Hermione tudálékoskodása is.  
  
Mire este ágyba került, iszonyatosan fáradtnak érezte magát, elaludni azonban nem tudott. Ezúttal Piton sem maradt el olyan sokáig, nem sokkal Harryt követően ő is lefeküdt, amit viszont a fiú nem tudott kitörő örömmel fogadni. Míg előző éjjel azt nehezményezte, hogy a bájitalmester szándékosan kerüli őt, most azzal kellett szembenéznie, hogy zavarja a jelenléte. Harry ugyanis rendelkezett egy bosszantó testrésszel, amely mindig a legrosszabb pillanatokban döntött úgy, hogy figyelmet követel magának. Mint például akkor, amikor Piton abban a helyiségben tartózkodott, ahol ő is. A fenébe. Harry már délután is küzdött az áruló merevedésével, de akkor magától megoldódott a probléma azzal, hogy erőteljesen a tanulásra próbált koncentrálni. Most azonban hiába gondolt bármire, csak nem akart lelankadni. A helyzetet az sem segítette elő, hogy Piton itt feküdt közvetlenül mellette, egy takarón osztoztak, érezte a bájitalmester testének melegét, férfias illatát, eszébe jutottak a csókok… Nem, ezt be kell fejeznie – figyelmeztette magát.  
  
Az elkövetkezendő napok hasonló unalomban és nem kevés frusztrációval teltek. Hiába kapott könyveket, amelyeket el kellett volna olvasnia, a figyelme negyed óra után teljesen elterelődött, és onnantól kezdve nagyon nehezen tudta rávenni magát a folytatásra. Gyakran kapta magát azon, hogy elszundít a Piton által kirendelt vaskos kötetek fölött, és nem ritkán ébredt arra, hogy Grindewald az ablakon bekopogva téríti őt vissza a helyes ösvényre. A ház körüli teendők is egyhangúvá váltak, és nem is elégítették ki Harry mozgásigényét. Fát hordott és havat lapátolt, de a háztól alig távolodhatott el.  
  
Grindelwald katasztrofális gasztronómiai kísérlete után a főzés Pitonra hárult, aki úgy döntött, senkit nem von be a feladatba. Harry szívesen segédkezett volna, de az ő feladata a mosogatás maradt – ennek hallatán első este káromkodott egy sort, látva, hogy Grindelwald ipari mennyiségű mosatlant termelt –, amitől remélte, hogy végre megmenekül. De tévedett, mivel Grindelwaldra semmilyen konyhai feladatot nem lehetett rábízni, az edények ugyanis erőteljes fogyatkozásnak indultak, valahányszor betette a lábát a konyhába. Márpedig a fagylalt része lett az étkezéseiknek, de csak minden második nap. Piton nem engedett többet, miután kiderült, hogy Grindelwald gyorsabban irtja a tányérokat, mint Voldemort a muglikat.  
  
Harrynek tehát hirtelen végtelen ideje lett gondolkodni. Ha az ember hosszú ideig kénytelen összezárva élni ugyanazokkal az emberekkel egy viszonylag szűk területen, akkor önkéntelenül is befelé fordul egy kicsit. Amikor pedig épp nem a gondolatai mocsarában van elmerülve, akkor a környezetét igyekszik szemlélni, titkon talán abban reménykedve, hogy az szolgál valami izgalmassal. Grindelwald és Piton tevékenységeinek megfigyelése azonban nem tartogatott túl sok különlegességet. Nagyjából annyira merítette ki a szórakozás fogalmát, mint annak idején Dursleyék szemmel tartása. A különbség inkább a körülményekben volt keresendő; ezúttal legalábbis nem egy szűk gardróbból, éhesen és szidásra felkészülten tette mindezt. A két varázslótól nem félt, holott éppen hogy ők voltak a veszélyesebbek, mint a mugli rokonai.  
  
– Az jutott eszembe – kezdte Harry az ötödik nap vacsoráját követően, amikor Piton leült az egyik kanapéra olvasni, Grindelwald pedig a kandalló előtt ügyködött valamin, ő maga pedig kivételesen nem vonult el a kis kuckójába, hanem elterpeszkedett az egyik fotelban –, hogy kié ez a ház?  
  
– Nem jöttél még rá? – A griffendéles lopva körbekémlelt, mintha hirtelen mégiscsak megvilágosodhatna, mielőtt tagadóan megrázta volna a fejét. – Ki másé, mint Dumbledore-é.  
  
– De hát, ez olyan mugli… – pislogott Harry döbbenten.  
  
Grindelwald öblösen felkacagott a kandalló előtt – Harryt most először emlékeztette a merengőben látott egykori önmagára.  
  
– Szerinted miért hívják Albust muglibolondnak? – recsegte, anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna.  
  
– De ha ez a ház Dumbledore-é…  
  
– Neked Dumbledore professzor.  
  
– …akkor mégis miért nem varázsolunk? – értetlenkedett tovább, fittyet hányva a figyelmeztetésre.  
  
– Ez a ház nem alkalmas arra, hogy a kelleténél többször legyen kitéve mágikus behatásnak.  
  
– A Roxfortban is varázsolunk.  
  
Piton nem rejtette véka alá, milyen gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg benne Harry értelmi képességeit illetően.  
  
– Ne legyél idióta, Potter, a Roxfortot ősi bűbájok sora védi, a mindenkori igazgató állandó felügyelete alatt tevékenykedik. A varázslatoknak hála a falak rengeteg mindent kibírnak, de ne várd el ezt egy hétköznapi faháztól is. – Nos, ha Harry hiányolta Piton megszokott hangnemét, hát most teljesült a kívánsága. A férfi ismét elemében volt.  
  
– Én csak azt hittem…  
  
– Azt hitted, hogy olyan könnyedén létre lehet hozni valamit, ami kifinomult technikák sorát vonultatja fel. Ennyire még te sem lehetsz féleszű. Ahhoz, hogy egy fal kibírja a képzetlen mágusok elrontott bűbájait, nagyon összetettet varázslatokra van szükség, olyanra, amit aztán a nap minden órájában, minden percében fenn kell tartani, különben elég egyetlen kis hiba, és máris minden romba dől. – Piton szája furcsa grimaszba torzult. – Minderről magad is megbizonyosodhattál már nem egyszer. – Harry értetlen pillantását látva gunyoros mosoly kúszott az arcára. – Weasley barátodék otthona tökéletesen példázza, milyen következményekkel jár a levédetlen házban, képzetlen és tehetséggel aligha megáldott varázslók által megejtett bűbájok használata.  
  
Harry őszinte döbbenete kiült az arcára – sosem gondolt még arra, hogy Weasleyék szedett-vedett házikója azért olyan, amilyen, mert varázslók lakják és nem azért, mert szegények. Aztán eljutott a tudatáig az is, hogy Piton épp most idiótázta le Ront és a családját, így a következő kérdése ennek megfelelően mérgesebbre sikerült, mint tervezte.  
  
– Dumbledore azért küldött ide, hogy tanuljak, de hogy fogok tanulni, ha nem varázsolhatok?  
  
– Gondoskodott erről a problémáról is.  
  
– Nem lett volna könnyebb levédeni a házat? – Harrynek határozottan az volt az érzése, hogy Dumbledore szándékosan teszi ezt vele, ettől pedig csak még bosszúsabbá vált.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy letöröm a szivárványszínű képzelgéseidet, Potter, de erre még Albus sem képes hosszútávon.  
  
– De a…  
  
– A Roxfort az más – előzte meg a kérdést Piton –, az nem Dumbledore műve. Azt a kastélyt, épp úgy, ahogy a többi mágikus iskolát, maguk az alapítók varázslatai védik, melyeket minden egyes új igazgató, minden ott megforduló tanár mágiája épít és erősít. Nem véletlen, hogy ezek az épületek több száz, több ezer évesek.  
  
Harrynek már a nyelvén volt a következő kérdés, mikor mégis meggondolta magát, és nem tette fel. Mert most, hogy jobban belegondolt, magától is rájöhetett a válaszra – elegendő volt lelki szemei előtt végigpörgetni Roxmorts és az Abszol út házait, máris láthatta, hogy azok sem voltak igazán különb állapotúak, mint Weasleyék Odúja. Legalábbis az egyszerű lakóházak és kisebb boltok mutattak nagy hasonlóságot, amelyet Harry mindeddig annak tudott be, hogy a varázslók nem képesek rendesen építkezni. De ezek szerint mégiscsak más oka lehetett. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium és a Gringotts természetesen egészen más lapra tartozott, de minden bizonnyal az ott dolgozó varázslók – a varázslók bankjának esetében pedig a koboldok – tettek biztonsági lépéseket a levédésükre. A fiú kelletlenül elfintorodott; Hermionénak ez biztos nem jelent újdonságot, sőt, Ronnak se, egyedül ő, Harry nem volt ilyesmikkel tisztában.  
  
Az este hátralévő részében többet egyikük sem szólalt meg újra, ami miatt Harry inkább ismét a kuckójába menekült, hogy elkerülje a két férfi feszélyezett társaságát. Elképzelése sem volt arról, hogyan fogja ezt huzamosabb ideig elviselni. Egészen más elképzelései voltak, mikor Dumbledore közölte vele az új tervét, és úgy érezte, eddig még semmit nem kapott az ígéretekből.  
  
Este korán ágyba bújt, Piton pedig nem sokkal később feküdt mellé. Harry mogorván köszöntötte a bájitalmester közelségének hatására felélénkülő merevedését.

***

– Öltözz, Potter, igyekezz! – vakkantotta oda neki Grindelwald, miközben ő maga leült a lépcsőre, hogy a hótaposóját némi nehézségek árán magára húzza.  
  
Kora reggel volt, Harry szájában még ott volt a félig megrágott pirítós, miközben épp mosogatni készült, de most úgy bámult Grindelwaldra, mintha az megőrült volna. Mivel Piton nyugisan öltözködött, azt megállapíthatta, hogy nincs vészhelyzet. Viszont odakint épphogy csak elállt a hóesés, és Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt kitenni a lábát. Majd később vág fát.  
  
– Neked kérvényt kell benyújtani, Potter? – csendült fel mögötte Piton gúnyos hangja. Harry morgolódva felszusszant.  
  
Meg sem kérdezte, hova mennek. Nem érdekelte. Egy heti összezártság a két mogorva pokróccal épp elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy belőle is egy mogorva pokróc – erre nincs jobb jelző – váljék. Harryt kirázta a hideg. Valószínűleg attól, hogy a Grindelwald által meglökött faágról az összes hó az ő nyakába hullott. Csodás – sziszegte maga elé. Pedig azt hitte, élvezni fogja, ha kiszabadul végre abból a házból és járhat egyet, ami nemcsak annyit tesz, hogy a kunyhó öt méteres körzetében sétálgat. És élvezte is volna, ha épp nem a két mogorva pokróc a társasága, és nem hegynek felfelé caplatnak, kitaposott ösvény híján, a combközépig érő hóban.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, hogy már órák óta gyalogolnak, pedig az órája szerint még csak harminc perc telt el azóta, hogy kitették a lábukat a jó melegen felfűtött kunyhóból. Nem merte megkérdezni, sokáig tart-e még az út, mert attól félt, hogy vagy túl nyafogósnak hangzana, vagy túl bosszúsnak. Az elmúlt napokban egyébként sem volt túl rózsás hangulatban, nem akart kockáztatni. Még a végén megint olyan vitát generálna, ami miatt most már szégyellte magát, és nevetségesnek érezte az egészet, de akkor igenis komolynak tűnt a probléma. Pedig nem is volt probléma. Most van már probléma; méghozzá az, hogy itt caplatott két mogorva pokróc között, akik csak akkor szólaltak meg, ha a szemükkel való kommunikáció végleg kivitelezhetetlenné vált. Egész nap nem csinált semmit, emiatt mindenféle hülyeségen járt az agya, unalmában teljesen beletespedt a semmittevésbe, ráadásul egyre többet gondolt arra, hogy leteperi Pitont, mert csak és kizárólag a férfi tehetett arról a pimasz merevedésről, amely önálló életet élt Harry nadrágjában. Pedig a bájitalmester nem is tett semmit, és mégis.  
  
Grindelwald hirtelen megállt, Harry meg kis híján beleütközött. Már épp kérdezni akarta, mi történt, mikor felfedezte, hogy a varázsló egy keskenynek tűnő, ámde mégiscsak méretes rés előtt ácsorog. Grindelwald kezében éppen hogy megvillant a pálca, az átjáró vele együtt izzott fel. Harry ezidáig egyszer sem látott Grindelwald kezében pálcát, ezért eléggé meglepte őt, ahogy az is, hogy Piton is ott rejtegette a kabátja ujjában, láthatóan készen arra, hogy bármikor használja. Ez végre észhez térítette Harryt – teljesen elkényelmesedett, és eszébe sem jutott, hogy veszély leselkedhet rájuk. Gondolatban azonnal megrótta magát, miközben követte Grindelwaldot.  
  
A résen túljutva egy szűk átjáróba, majd egy igencsak tágas barlangba jutottak – Harryt a Gringotts földalatti járataira emlékeztette a hely.  
  
– Megérkeztünk – recsegte Grindelwald –, itt fogsz gyakorolni.  
  
Harry körbenézett, de nem talált semmilyen különösebb okot arra, miért ezt a helyet választotta Dumbledore a felkészítésére. Ennyi erővel maradhattak volna az iskola falai között is. Mennyivel könnyebb volna például a Titkok kamrájában gyakorolni, ahol senki nem jönne rá… Még a gondolatmenet végére sem ért, mikor a felismerés máris fejbe kólintotta. Draco Malfoy az oka annak, hogy ide kényszerült.  
  
– Hatod-, hetedéves tanagyag – közölte Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, ahogy elfoglalta helyét a barlang egyik oldalán, Harry pedig automatikusan a másik térfélre húzódott. Grindelwald biztonságos távolságban leült az egyik kiszögellésre, és onnan figyelt. – Nonverbális varázslás, te védekezel, én támadok, ezt követően fordítunk a felálláson, és te kezdeményezel támadást.  
  
– Értem – vette tudomásul nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel.  
  
Piton még azelőtt támadott, hogy ő egyáltalán felkészült volna rá, így hiába a pajzsbűbáj, a férfi átka azonnal telibe találta. A bájitalmester arckifejezése valahol a gúnyos és a lenéző között mozgott, ami azonnal felmérgesítette Harryt, válaszra azonban nem méltatta. Ideje sem volt rá, Piton ismét kiszórt egy átkot, és bár a fiú ezúttal készült rá, az újfent eltalálta. Piton túl gyorsan szórta a bűbájait, olyan villámsebességgel, hogy Harry alig bírta követni. Egyszerű, alig-fájdalmas varázslatok voltak ezek, de a tény, hogy Piton ilyen könnyűszerrel elintézi, csak még jobban bosszantotta Harryt. Alig a felét volt képes kivédeni, vagy még annyit sem. Sok elől inkább elugrott, a kezét szinte le sem engedte, a varázsszavakon kívül szinte semmi más nem járt a fejében. Könnyebbnek érezte volna, ha legalább kiabálhatja, de még ez sem adatott meg neki.  
  
– Ez édeskevés, Potter! – közölte Grindelwald lekezelően. Harry lihegve igyekezett egy pillanatnyi pihenőhöz jutni az egyik szikla takarásában. Piton még csak meg sem izzadt, ő pedig már alig egyórányi gyakorlást követően fulladozott.  
  
– Mára ennyi – határozott végül a bájitalmester újabb egy óra elteltével.  
  
Harry csalódott volt, mérges magára, dühös Pitonra és Grindelwaldra. A visszafelé utat ismét némán tették meg, a vacsorát szótlanul fogyasztották el, és Harry a lehető leggyorsabban az ágy felé vette az irányt, csakhogy még azelőtt el tudjon aludni, mielőtt Piton mellé feküdne. Kivételesen ez legalább sikerült neki.  
  
Másnap reggel minden izma fájt, olyan is, amiről nem is tudta, hogy létezik. Nagy szerencsének könyvelte el, hogy Piton már nem feküdt mellette, mert bizonyosan nem úszta volna meg gúnyos megjegyzések nélkül, amiért nyögdécselve igyekezett kikelni az ágyból. A fürdőszobáig való út megtétele közben arra próbált rájönni, miként lesz képes hanghatások nélkül kiegyenesedve járni a nap további részében, de amint beállt a zuhanyfülkébe, a megváltás máris megérkezett. A forró víz másodpercek alatt elkezdte kifejteni jótékony hatását a megfeszült izmaira; minden perc pedig, amit a csobogó csoda alatt töltött, felért a Gringotts összes aranyával. Mire leért a földszintre, hogy megreggelizzen, már egészen jól érezte magát.  
  
– Ne piszmogj sokat, reggeli után indulunk.  
  
– Már megint?  
  
– Parancsolsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
  
– Nem szóltam – visszakozott Harry. Végül is ő panaszkodott a bezártságra és a semmittevésre, hát most megkapta, hogy végre kimozdulhat és csinálhat valamit. Harry elfojtott egy sóhajtást.

***

Egy hét kunyhóban töltött idő után mindennap kétszer megtenni oda-vissza az utat a barlangig, igazán kimerőnek bizonyult. De Harry többet már nem panaszkodott, a második napról kezdve határozottan élvezte ezeket a sétákat. A gyakorlást már annál kevésbé, bár ez sokkal inkább volt Pitonnak betudható, mint magának a gyakorlásnak. Továbbra is az egyszerű, iskolai tananyagot követték, amitől Harry napról-napra bosszúsabb lett, hiszen nem azért jöttek el ilyen messze, hogy mindvégig gyerekeknek való varázslásokat végezzen el. Ezzel a módszerrel sosem szerez elég tudást ahhoz, hogy Dumbledore a szárnyai alá vegye és olyasmiket tanítson neki, amit csak ő tud. Csakhogy amíg magát Pitont sem képes legyőzni, nem igazán tudta, mit várhat el Voldemorttal szemben.  
  
A harmadik napot követően annyit legalább már elmondhatott magáról, hogy az esetek nagyobb százalékában ki tudta védeni Piton átkait, és kétszer az ő ártása is eltalálta a férfit. Az első naphoz képest ez haladásnak számított, ahogy az is, hogy nem fáradt ki azonnal, hosszan tudott koncentrálni a nonverbális varázslásra, és viszonylag elég jó kondiban volt ahhoz is, hogy ne akarjon folyton összeesni. Az izmai viszont még mindig sikítottak esténként és reggelenként, és a kitartó merevedése is visszatért, miután a nadrágjában lakozó pimasz testrész rájött, hogy ő sosincs igénybe véve, nem úgy, mint például a végtagjai, amelyeket kizárólag a gravitáció tartott egyenesen.  
  
– Ezt még egy halott is kivédi, Potter – adta tudtára Grindelwald érdes hangon, mikor az átka egyszerűen lepattant Piton pajzsáról. Harry kisöpörte az izzadt hajtincseket a szeméből, és újra támadásba lendült.  
  
Egész délután szórta az átkokat Pitonra, és a férfi egyszerűen mindent kivédett, olyannyira könnyedén, hogy a varázslatok időnként leszánkáztak a pajzsáról, míg máskor döngve csapódtak vissza Harry irányába, és nem sok hiányzott, hogy őt magát találják el. A fiú ennek ellenére is kitartóan támadt, noha egyre inkább feldühítette a sikertelenség.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltott türelmét vesztve, mit sem törődve vele, hogy nonverbális varázslást gyakorol. Az átok kilőtt a pálcájából, energikusan és fényesen, Harry érezte, hogy ez most valóban erősre sikeredett, és szinte mámorban úszva figyelte, ahogy Piton arcán átsuhan az aggodalom sötét felhője, mielőtt pillanatok alatt kivonta a pajzsát. Az átok telibe találta, Harry kis híján felkiáltott elégedettségében, de ebben a pillanatban a varázslat lepattant a pajzsról, és épp a feje fölött csapódott a sziklába.  
  
Egy pillanat erejéig semmit sem látott, semmit sem érzett, csönd lett, mielőtt a kín elragadta és leterítette volna. Úgy érezte, mintha a lába kiszakadt volna a helyéről, a térd alatti rész már nem is létezett, ő a földön feküdt, és magánkívül ordított a fájdalomtól. Teste remegett, a szeme előtt színes karikák úsztak a sötét semmiben, szédült, és fogalma sem volt arról, mi zajlik körülötte.  
  
Valahogy eljutott a tudatáig, hogy beszélnek hozzá, valaki erősen lefogta, kényszerítette, hogy nyugton maradjon, akkor is, ha belepusztul a kínba. Az összezúzott lába sajgását tovább táplálta, hogy kezek értek hozzá, az orrát undorító szagú folyadék, és még gusztustalanabb füstszag keveréke töltötte meg. Csípte a szemét, és bár nem akart sírni, nem volt képes megállítani a könnypatakot, ami a kegyetlen fájdalom miatti önkéntelen reakciója volt. Harry valahogy a szájába tömte az öklét és ráharapott, hogy visszafogja az üvöltését, amikor megreccsent a csontja.  
  
– Tarts ki, gyerünk.  
  
Harry felnézett, kábult volt, és nem értette, mi történt. Homályosan látott. Mindössze annyit tudott kivenni a környezetéből, hogy feje Grindelwald ölében fekszik, míg Piton a lába fölött tevékenykedik. Eszébe jutott az átok, a szikla, ami összezúzta a térdét, és talán még le is választotta az alsó lábszárát a combjától. De nem, ott volt a lába, egészben, igaz, véresen és nem éppen gusztusos látványt nyújtva, mégis egyben. A fájdalom kissé alábbhagyott, de nem múlt el. Harry iszonyatosan rosszul érezte magát. Már nem ordított, mialatt Piton sínbe tette a lábát, de az ájulás kerülgette. A bájitalmester vetett egy pillantást rá, a fiú egészen aggódónak látta az arckifejezését. És szépnek. Igen, szépnek. Pitont megszépítette a félhomály.  
  
– Ezt is idd ki – dörmögte Grindelwald, miközben valami folyadékot próbált leerőltetni Harry torkán. Nem járt elsöprő sikerrel, mert a fele lecsorgott a griffendéles állán. A csomó, ami elzárta az utat, megakadályozta, hogy nyelni tudjon. Levegőt még kapott.  
  
Nehézkesen talpra állították, de Harry nem tudta megtartani magát. Grindelwald és Piton két oldalról megtámasztották. A fájdalom szinte már alig volt jelen, ezzel együtt viszont Harry rosszulléte tovább erősödött. Hordágy híján, az ingoványos, nehéz terepen botorkálva indultak útnak. Harryt majdnem elkapta a röhögőgörcs, és csak azért nem nevetett, mert ahhoz túlságosan kába volt, és túl sok megerőltetéssel járt volna.  
  
– Kettő – motyogta.  
  
– Mi kettő? – értetlenkedett Piton.  
  
– Mondd meg… Ronnak… hogy kettő... Ez a… második… sebesülésem… ebben… az évben… – Elfogyott a levegője, mire a mondat végére ért.  
  
– Maradj csöndben, és csak akkor beszélj, ha nagyon muszáj. De inkább akkor sem.  
  
Harry hallgatott. Levegő nélkül nem tudott beszélni. Röhögni lett volna kedve. Nem volt fájdalom. Csak semmi nem maradt egy helyben. Ő sem. A táj sem. Fehér volt. Minden fehér.  
  
– Rosszul… vagyok – nyöszörögte.  
  
– Pontosíts – mordult rá Piton.  
  
– Hányni fogok. – Épphogy csak kimondta, előregörnyedt, és már azt hitte, a hóban fog kikötni, de nem, mert Piton és Grindelwald két oldalról megtartották, mialatt ő kiürítette a gyomra kevéske tartalmát.  
  
Nem emlékezett, hogy továbbindultak, csak ismét mozgásba lendülve találta magát.  
  
– Pers’us – motyogta Harry önkívületi állapotban.  
  
– Mit mondtam neked?  
  
– Meg… csókolnálak…  
  
– Nézd el nekem, Potter, a vonakodást, de épp most hánytál. Ha nem bánod, inkább halasszuk későbbre.  
  
– Megígéred… hogy később…?  
  
– Megígérem, csak fogd már be a szád.  
  
Harry még mondani akart valamit, ám az ereje végleg elhagyta. Még mindig fehérség vette körül. Minden fehér. Nyitva volt a szeme, vagy csukva? A teste összeroskadt, érezte, hogy erősen megtartják, miközben ő már fejjel előre zuhant bele a semmibe. Hirtelen csönd lett. A világ megszűnt létezni.

***


	20. Újrakezdés

Harry lassan kinyitotta a szemét és pislogott párat, mire eszébe jutott, pontosan hol is van, és miért tartózkodik ott, ahol. Bár elsőre talán furcsállhatta is volna, miért fekszik ő a hegyi kunyhó méretes nappalijának legnagyobb kanapéján, ahelyett, hogy a Pitonnal közös hálószobájuk ágyát használná, végül rájött, hogy a férfi bizonyára nem akarna egy sebesülttel együtt aludni. Igen, ez tökéletes magyarázatnak tűnt, habár egy pillanatra el kellett gondolkodnia, miféle sebesülése is lehet, mielőtt eszébe jutott volna a szerencsétlen balesete a barlangban. Erre eszmélve aztán nem tudott tovább nyugton maradni, és lerúgta magáról a pokrócot.  
  
– Hova-hova, fiú? – dörrent a recsegő hang azelőtt, hogy Harry lába a szőrös-színes szőnyeghez érhetett volna.  
  
– Már nincs semmi bajom – közölte magától értetődően. Grindelwald morgásszerű hangot hallatott, ahogy ott guggolt a kandalló előtt, és végignézett Harryn. Szemének kéksége megdöbbentő hasonlóságot mutatott Dumbledore-éval, ugyanakkor híján volt a derűs, megnyugtató csillogásnak. Jeges hidegségének látványa ismét elérte, hogy Harry megborzongjon; a különös erőt, ami Grindelwaldból áradt, mintha csak a szemei közvetítették volna. – Felkelhetek? – tudakolta annak ellenére, hogy nemleges válasz esetén sem állt szándékában engedelmeskedni.  
  
– Mit bánom én? – vakkantott az idős mágus, miközben visszafordulva a kandalló felé, tovább rakta a tüzet.  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ha jót akarsz magadnak, akkor nem mozdulsz meg. – Ezt a figyelmeztetést azonban már nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
  
– Miért? – fordult meg ültében, hogy a lépcsőn lefelé tartó bájitalmesterre nézhessen.  
  
– Háromnapnyi eszméletlenséget követően, mely idő alatt csupán bájitalok táplálták a tested és segítették a gyógyulásodat, miközben a legkevesebb mozgásban volt része az izmaidnak, milyen hatás várható a váratlan helyváltoztatás hatására?  
  
Ez valami találós kérdés? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry, mielőtt sóhajtva megszólalt volna.  
  
– Öhm… elszédülök?  
  
– Kiváló – érkezett az ironikus megjegyzés.  
  
– Most büszke vagy magadra, Piton, mi?  
  
– Amennyiben nem kívánsz további sérüléseket összeszedni, javaslom, maradj veszteg – folytatta a férfi, továbbra is a fiúhoz intézve szavait. Harry oldalra kapta a fejét, előbb Grindelwaldra nézve, aztán vissza Pitonra, azon tanakodva, vajon a bájitalmester éles hallását valóban elkerülte-e a gunyoros megjegyzés, vagy szándékosan nem méltatja válaszra. – Előbb táplálékot kell bevinned a szervezetedbe, hogy ismét erőre kap, a bájitalok pedig nem alkalmasak ennek kiváltására.  
  
– Oké – egyezett bele Harry, tétova pillantást vetve a kandallónál matató Grindelwaldra, de némi halk morranáson kívül nem érkezett újabb csípős megjegyzés.  
  
Vajon mi az ördög történt a két férfi között, mialatt ő eszméletlenül feküdt? – tanakodott magában.

***

Harry a kanapéról bámulta a kinti hóesést. A nap folyamán kétszer evett, és Piton felügyeletével elsétált a mosdóig is, mielőtt szédelegve visszatért volna a nappaliba, hogy aztán kellemetlenül vegye tudomásul, a bájitalmesternek mindenben igaza volt. A lába már helyrejött, hála a szakszerű ellátásnak, a zúzódásai is szépen gyógyultak, már csak pár színes folt emlékeztette őt a balesetre, viszont a háromnapos eszméletlenségből adódó gyengeség még éreztette jelenlétét. Így jobbára továbbra is ágynyugalomra volt kárhoztatva, amely más esetben sem tartozott a kifejezetten kedvelt tevékenységei közé, most azonban még a szokottnál is nehezebben viselte a semmittevést. Nem volt mit szépíteni ezen, a kunyhó semmiféle szórakozási lehetőséget nem nyújtott, a barátai nélkül pedig Harry ebben a helyzetben nem tudott mihez kezdeni magával.  
  
A nappali hatalmas, puritán ablakain át beáradó napfény és a csillogó hótakaró kalandra csábító látványa csak még inkább sóvárgóvá tették, miközben a kandallóban ropogó tűz, a kellemes, bódító melegével és a kintről behallatszó egyenletes favágás hangjai álmosítóan hatottak rá. Harry egyszerre szeretett volna engedni az álom húzóerejének, hogy ha már a valóságban nem is, de legalább képzelgés formájában bebarangolhassa a környéket, ugyanakkor nem akarta még inkább nevetségessé tenni magát azzal, hogy gyengeségét kimutatja a két férfi előtt.  
  
Nem mintha Pitont vagy épp Grindelwaldot különösebben érdekelte volna, mennyit henyél, legalábbis eddig egyikük sem tette szóvá, de Harry nem is akart eljutni odáig, hogy minderre lehetőséget adjon nekik.  
  
– Ez..? – pislogott értetlenül az ölébe ejtett könyvre.  
  
– Tudomásom szerint nem szenvedtél fejsérülést, ami gátolná, hogy hasznosan töltsd el az idődet – közölte Piton a rá jellemző gunyoros stílusban. Harry kézbe vette a kötetet, de undorát csak tovább táplálta a cím.  
  
– Miért pont bájitaltan? – zsörtölődött.  
  
– Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, kinyilvánítottam feléd az elvárásaimat a RAVASZ vizsgákon elért minimum eredmények tekintetében.  
  
– RAVASZ vizsgák? – kiáltott fel Harry. – Dehát nem is vagyok az iskolában – hőbörgött. – Fel sem…  
  
– …tudsz készülni? – A bájitalmester szemöldöke kihívóan megemelkedett, mire Harry magabiztosan bólintott. – Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy a jelenlegi helyzetünk nem mentesít a vizsgák alól. Még ha esetleg ez számodra újdonságnak is számít, soha egy pillanatig nem merült fel annak lehetősége, hogy ne vegyél részt a RAVASZ vizsgákon. – Piton engedélyezett magának egy gúnyos félmosolyt, miközben éjfekete tekintete megpihent Harry méltatlankodást sugárzó pillantásán. – Az arcodra van írva, hogy pontosan erre készültél.  
  
– Hogy tudnék felkészülni a RAVASZ-ra az edzések közben? – morgott a fiú. Kérdését költőinek szánta. – Még csak be sem járok az órákra – próbált lehetőségei szerint érvelni –, fogalmam sincs, miket tanulnak a többiek.  
  
– A tanév hátralévő részében az elmúlt hat és fél év anyagának átismétlése zajlik, amelynek elméleti részei még a te számodra sem jelenthetnének nehézséget, amennyiben felhagynál a szabadidődben előszeretettel alkalmazott bamba bámulással.  
  
– Nem is bámulok bambán.  
  
– Ez esetben neki is láthatsz az ismétlésnek – utasította őt Piton –, későbbiekben pedig számot adhatsz meglévő tudásodról.  
  
– Nem inkább varázsigéket kellene tanulnom? – tett még egy utolsó próbát Harry.  
  
– Amíg egy RAVASZ szintű feladat is nehézséget okoz számodra, addig elfecsérelt idő a további varázsigék tanulása.  
  
Harry szóhoz sem jutott döbbenetében. Lassan három hete éltek száműzetésben ebben az átkozott hegyi kunyhóban, ennyi ideje volt összezárva a két mogorva pokróccal, akik holmi felkészítés címén semmi más segítséget nem nyújtottak, mint hat és fél év tananyagának ismétlését, és még neki, Harrynek a hibája, hogy nem fejlődik? Nem, ezt nem volt hajlandó elfogadni. Mindazonáltal a vitát elkerülendően – mivel Grindelwald épp azt a pillanatot választotta, hogy visszatérjen a kunyhó melegébe, mikor Harry visszatámadt volna – inkább csöndben maradt. Lesz még alkalma Piton fejéhez vágni a véleményét. Addig viszont kénytelen volt az ölében pihenő könyvnek szenteli a figyelmét.  
  
Az órák teltek, Harry pedig csakhamar elálmosodott az unalmas lecke fölött. Piton, aki az egyik fotelben olvasott és jegyzetelt, nem szentelt neki túl sok figyelmet, így Harry hagyta lejjebb csúszni magát. Szemhéja elnehezült, a szállingózó hó látványa elringatta, de mikor végképp átadta volna magát a fáradtságnak, valaki kirántotta feje alól a párnát, és ülő helyzetbe kényszerítette. Harry mogorván pillantott a gyanúsan jókedvűen csillogó éjfekete szempárba.  
  
– Parancsolj – nyújtott át Piton egy ív pergament és egy pennát. – Két órát kapsz a kérdések megválaszolására.  
  
– Mi? – pislogott Harry elhűlve a feladatlapra.  
  
– Az óra ketyeg, jobb, ha nem húzod sokáig az időt.  
  
– Nem vagyunk az iskolában – adott hangot méltatlankodásának.  
  
– Ha nem hívod fel rá a figyelmemet, el is feledkeztem volna arról, hogy az igazgató úr nem éppen törvényes módszerekkel tart távol a tanintézménytől.  
  
– Akkor sem a diákod vagyok, hanem a… – Harry elharapta a mondat végét; még épp időben kapott észbe, hogy talán nem a legszerencsésebb ezzel előhozakodnia.  
  
– Hanem a…? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, szemöldöke provokatívan megemelkedett, ami viszont már elegendő merészséget adott Harrynek, hogy mégiscsak kimondja.  
  
– Hanem a házastársad.  
  
– Ez esetben talán nem ártana ehhez méltóan viselkedned. – Harryben újfent bennrekedt a szó. Most Piton valóban burkolt célzást tett? – Már eltelt két perc – szólt vissza a férfi a konyhába menet.

***

Piton bájitalai estére teljesen kifejtették hatásukat, így Harry már nem a kanapén evett, hanem az asztalnál vacsorázott a bájitalmesterrel és az egykori sötét mágussal. Az étkezés alatt keveset beszéltek, de Harry már ennek is mérhetetlenül tudott örülni, mert emlékeiben még élénken élt a frusztráló némaság, amit most képtelen lett volna elviselni. Az viszont nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a társalgás témája biztonságos kereteken belül maradt; Piton és Grindelwald megvitatták a következő barlangba menetel lehetséges időpontját, válaszoltak Harry néhány kérdésére, amely a felkészítésre és a vizsgákra való ismétlésre vonatkozott, valamint láthatóan kaján elégedettséggel és meglepő egyetértésben osztották rá az aznapi mosogatás és elpakolás feladatát. Harry kivételesen nem morgott miatta. Noha Grindelwald távozását követően arra számított, hogy Piton vele marad még a nappaliban, a bájitalmester azonban szintén felvonult a szobájukba, így a fiú egyedül maradt a mosatlannal és a gondolataival.  
  
Még mindig a férfi elejtett utalása járt a fejében, a félreérthetetlen célzás, amely arra sarkallta, hogy végiggondolja az elmúlt hónapok történéseit. Azóta, hogy leszedte a bilincset a tanár nyakáról, nem kifejezetten volt alkalmuk ápolni nem éppen hétköznapinak nevezhető kapcsolatukat, Harry valójában azt sem tudta, hányadán állnak. Ó, természetesen még nem feledkezett meg arról, amit Piton tett az első elhált éjszakát követő reggelen, ugyanakkor élénken élt emlékeiben a kihallgatott beszélgetés is, mikor Dumbledore világossá tette, hogy Piton szándékosan akarta eltaszítani magától őt, Harryt. A bájitalmester ugyan nem értett ezzel egyet, de nem is cáfolta meg, ezenfelül a bilincs levételének fáradozása közben ismét úgy tűnt, hogy ők ketten közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. De vajon ez nem csak amiatt történt, mert Piton a halálra készülve már minden mindegy alapon engedett neki? Talán ha az iskolában maradnak, akkor ezt könnyedén kideríthette volna, Dumbledore azonban gondoskodott arról, hogy újabb olyan szituációt teremtsen, amelyben Harry nem tudhatta, hányadán állnak. Mert lássuk be, Piton sem törte magát különösképpen, hogy kimutassa összetartozásuk tényét. Vagy ezt csupán Grindelwald miatt nem tette meg? Harry nagyot sóhajtott, mikor rájött, akármennyire is rágják ezek a gondolatok, a kérdéseit egyedül Piton tudná megfelelni. Csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy valóban hallani akarja a válaszokat… meglehet, hogy egy icipicit félt azokkal szembesülni.  
  
Piton az ágyban olvasott – basszus, mint Hermione –, mikor Harry végzett a földszinti helyiségekben, aztán a zuhanyzással is, és most, hogy hirtelen szemtől-szemben állt a nem csekély probléma forrásával, nem igazán tudta, mit tegyen. A férfi nem mutatott iránta különösebb érdeklődést, a fiú pedig alig látható vállvonással bemászott mellé az ágyba, és már rutinszerűen fordult volna el tőle, amikor meggondolta magát.  
  
– Zavar a lámpafény? – Piton hangja semlegesen csengett, de Harry úgy értelmezte a kérdést, mintha a férfinak teljesen mindegy volna a válasz.  
  
– Nem.  
  
Piton bólintott, majd csendesen tovább olvasott. Harryben felmerült, hogy talán ez is egy teszt része, a bájitalmester pedig csak arra vár, ő mit fog cselekedni. Aztán gyorsan meg is rótta magát ezért a gondolatért; Piton jó párszor kinyilvánította, hogy nem minden körülötte forog. Ennek ellenére Harry nem fordított hátat, sőt mi több, úgy helyezkedett, hogy teste inkább Piton felé nézett. Ezzel mindössze ennyi volt a probléma, hogy határozottan úgy tűnt, mintha várna valamire, amely a férfi számára is feltűnhetett.  
  
– A holnapi napon számot adhatsz a gyógynövénytan tudásodról – közölte vele szenvtelenül.  
  
– Oké.  
  
Piton szemöldöke érdeklődően megemelkedett. A lámpa halovány fényénél Harry mintha egy formálódó mosolyt vélt volna felfedezni a tanár arcán – bár talán csak az árnyékok játéka űz vele tréfát. Egész különösnek találta Piton viselkedését, vagy talán csak ő akarta ezt belelátni, mindenesetre hosszú idő óta most először érzett igazán békességet maga körül. Harry ráeszmélt, hogy jó volt most csöndben feküdni, tekintetét a bájitalmesteren pihentetni, hallgatni az éjszaka neszeit, és várakozással telve nézve a holnap elé. Még ha tudta is, hogy az épp ugyanolyan monotonitást fog hozni, mint az elmúlt hetek minden egyes napja, valamiért mégis érezte, hogy valami megváltozik. Vagy már meg is változott. A fullasztó frusztráció, amely eddig körüllengte a házat, mintha lassan kiszivárgott volna a szabadba, kellemes békességet és leheletnyi izgalmat hagyva maga mögött.  
  
Harry szemei lassan lecsukódtak. Az ébrenlét és álom mezsgyéjén egyensúlyozva rájött, ő rontotta el az egésze; azt, ami Piton és közte kezdett formálódni. Nem hibáztathatta a férfit, amiért a távolságtartó viselkedés láttán nem tett lépéseket a közeledésre. Hiszen Harry ismerte Pitont, tudta, hogy nem fogja megtenni. Ismerte? Nem, nem ismerte, csak pillanatnyi betekintést nyert abba, milyen tud lenni a férfi, amikor lehull róla a hűvös, kemény álarc, és hagyja, hogy görcsös, ugrásra kész izmai ellazuljanak. Látta őt kíméletlennek, dühösnek, már-már kedvesnek – Piton mércével mérve, természetesen –, kiszolgáltatottnak és a legintimebb pillanatban is. Tudta, milyen az, amikor eltaszít, és milyen, amikor magához húz. A kötelesség mindenekfölött, a hűsége – Harry most már valamiért biztos volt ebben – megkérdőjelezhetetlen és megingathatatlan. És mindez az övé, Harryé. A ráeszmélés mázsás súlyként telepedett a mellkasára, birtoklási vágya egyszeriben feltámadt. Meg fogja védeni, ami az övé – emlékeztette magát akkori ígéretére, amikor a bilincset igyekezett leszedni Piton nyakáról –, és mindent meg fog tenni annak érdekében, hogy újrakezdhessék. Miféle griffendéles lenne, ha nem küzdene még akkor is, amikor már minden remény odaveszett?  
  
Az éjszaka sötétjében csendesen mozdult meg, hogy közelebb fészkelje magát a mellette nyugvó, hívogatóan meleg testhez. Keze egyenletesen süllyedő és emelkedő mellkasra tévedt, tenyere alatt megnyugtatóan lüktetett az életerős szív. Orrát belefúrta a másik ruhájának puha anyagába, ismerős illata önkéntelen mosolyt csalt arcára. Jó volt itt lenni.

***

Harry hatalmas ásítással, a szemét dörgölve botorkált le a lépcsőn. Odakint elállt a hóesés, és a ragyogó napsütés fényárba vonta az egész hatalmas nappali helyiséget. A kis konyhasarokban Piton már a reggelivel foglalatoskodott. Harry megállt egy pillanatra a lépcső aljában, hogy figyelemmel kísérje a bájitalmester precíz mozdulatait. Volt valami igazán lenyűgöző abban, ahogy Piton egy ilyen egyszerű műveletet, mint a reggelikészítés, mindenféle megerőltetés nélkül, mégis professzionális módon kivitelezett. Nem úgy, mint ő, Harry, aki összemorzsázott mindent, a vaj és a dzsem rendszeresen a ruhája ujján kötött ki, vagy épp kiszórta a cukrot, noha az ember igazán elvárhatta volna egy majdnem tizennyolc éves varázslótól, hogy kicsit kevésbé legyen rendetlen. Harry gondolatban azzal védekezett, hogy Ron még nála is sokkal, de sokkal rosszabb.  
  
Apropó, Ron! Harry tekintete megakadt a konyhapulton heverő pergamenen és borítékokon. Csak nem? Gyorsan átsietett a nappalin, be a konyhasarokba, és miközben elhaladt Piton mögött, véletlenül hozzáért a bájitalmester könyökéhez. Szeme sarkából látta a férfi felvont szemöldökét, de Harryt már túlságosan lekötötték a levelek, amelyeken eltéveszthetetlenül az ő neve szerepelt.  
  
– De jó, Hermione és Ron írtak nekem! – feledkezett meg magáról, mialatt ujjongva bontogatni kezdte a borítékokat. Az azok alatt elhelyezett, vörös tintával sűrűn teleírt pergamenre csak egy pillantást pocsékolt, mielőtt minden figyelmét barátai soraira fordította volna.  
  
Várakozásához híven a Hermione gyöngybetűivel teleírt lap pedáns házidolgozatnak is beillett volna, minden lényeges és lényegtelen apróságra kiterjedő elbeszélése arra szolgált, hogy Harry tudatában legyen, mit csinál Charlie az ő testében. A lány szavaival élve; nem lenne jó, ha visszatérését követően gyanút keltene azzal, hogy valamiről nincs pontos tudomása. Ron macskakaparása kevésbé volt informatív, sokkal inkább lehetett méltatlankodónak nevezni, amelyet jól tükrözött a levél végén használatos egyre nagyobb betűi; mintha csak ezzel is nyomatékot akarna adni felháborodásának.  
  
**_Ez borzalmas, Harry!_**  
  
_Rémszem nagyon jól tanít, nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen jól ért a bájitalokhoz. Persze, hiszen aurorként elvárás a különféle főzetek és mérgek beható ismerete, úgyhogy ha valóban ezt a szakmát választjátok Ronnal, akkor itt az ideje jobban beleásnotok magatokat a témába, és nemcsak tessék-lássék módon elkészíteni a feladatokat. De hát ezt neked mindennél jobban kéne tudnod._  
  
**_Rémszem félelmetesen hozza a halálmadár szerepet. Még ránk is ránk tudja hozni a frászt. Kiver a víz, ha rágondolok._**  
  
_Ha már tanulás, remélem, ott, ahol vagy, van időd a vizsgákra is készülni. Dumbledore professzor nem mondott nekünk semmit, mit csinálsz, de bármi is az, ne feledkezz meg a RAVASZ-ról sem._  
  
**_Hermione kiakaszt, folyton a tanulással nyaggat, mintha az lenne a legfontosabb az életben._**  
  
_Azt hiszem, erre a levélre nem kaphatunk tőled választ, de ha mégis, akkor írd meg, mire van szükséged, és elküldjük. Dumbledore professzor említette, hogy mindened megvan, de ha mégis hiányzik valami, akkor tudasd valahogy velünk._  
  
**_Igazán megkérdezhetnéd Dumbledore-t, hogy nem küldene-e engem is oda, ahol te vagy._**  
  
_Remélem, a vizsgákra engedélyezik, hogy visszagyere. Nem lenne jó, ha lemaradnál róla, hiszen a továbbtanulásod és a későbbi életed is befolyásolja, milyen eredményekkel végzel a Roxfortban. Természetesen, Piton professzor ezzel nyilván tisztában van._  
  
**_Mondd, hogy már nem tart sokáig, és visszajössz még idén. Vagy megúszod a RAVASZ-okat? Ne már, Harry, ne csináld ezt velem!_**  
  
_Kérlek, Harry, bármi is történik, légy nagyon óvatos, és kerüld a baj. Fogadj szót, és tanulj abból, amit mondanak neked._  
  
**_Remélem, a denevér nem szívja a véredet. Komolyan részvétem, haver, meg bocs… mindenért._**  
  
_Nagyon örülök, hogy Dumbeldore professzor engedélyezte, hogy írhassunk neked. Bárcsak te is válaszolhatnál nekünk, de persze megértjük, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Mi jól vagyunk, értünk nem kell izgulni._  
  
**_Még élünk, de Neville-lel a szökésen gondolkodunk…_**  
  
_Mellékelem az eddigi ismétlő anyagokat, csak hogy tudd, hol járunk…_  
  
**_Jó, hogy azért írhattunk. Ha tudsz, válaszolj. De a legfontosabb, hogy ments meg Hermionétól, mert az agyamra megy!_**  
  
_Ui.: Charlie üzeni, hogy nagy hiba volt tőled, amiért leadtad a legendás lények gondozását. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy igaza van._  
  
**_Ui.: Charlie odáig van a gyönyörűségtől, hogy ismét ő a kviddicscsapat kapitánya. Baromi lelkes meg minden._**  
  
– Potter, figyelsz rám?  
  
Potter? – kapta fel a fejét Harry, csak hogy belebámuljon Piton elégedetlenséget tükröző arcába.  
  
– Mily’ örvendetes, hogy a nevedre még hallgatsz – tett epés megjegyzést a férfi. Harrynek határozottan olyan érzése támadt, mintha neheztelne valamiért.  
  
– A nevem Harry – közölte a lehető legtermészetesebben.  
  
Piton szája megrándult – mostanában egyre többször, figyelt fel rá a fiú –, mielőtt hagyta volna, hogy egy gúnyos mosoly formálódjon rajta. Mindjárt gondolhatta volna, hogy valamit figyelmen kívül hagyott. A várt megjegyzés helyett azonban Piton egészen másról kezdett beszélni.  
  
– Az igazgató úr ezúttal nem tud gondoskodni a szükségleteinkről, így magukra vagyunk utalva…  
  
– Történt valami? – vágott a szavába rosszat sejtve. Mióta a kunyhó számított a lakhelyüknek, minden héten nagy doboznyi élelem, innivaló, édesség, bájitalok, magazinok és szaklapok gondoskodtak a kényelmükről, természetesen Dumbledore jóvoltából. Ennek hirtelen elmaradása nemcsak gyanakvóvá tette Harryt, de úgy érezte, joggal félhet.  
  
– Semmi olyasmi, ami aggodalomra adhat okot – felelt Piton nyugtalanító közömbösséggel. – Minden kétséget kizáróan ismételten az igazgató úr túlzott cukorfogyasztási szokásának egyik áldásos hatását vagyunk kénytelenek élvezni. A főnixe közreműködésével tudatta lehetőségeinket az élelmiszerek pótlására, melynek legegyszerűbb módja a hegy lábánál elterülő, közeli falu meglátogatása.  
  
– Van itt egy falu? – döbbent meg Harry. Bugyuta kérdése lesújtó pillantást érdemelt ki a férfi részéről.  
  
– Ne légy idióta, nem a világ végén vagyunk.  
  
– De hát Grindelwald azt mondta, hogy… – Harry gyorsan elharapta a mondatot, nem akart még ostobábbnak tűnni.  
  
– Az, hogy a hegyen elvétve fordulnak meg emberek, még nem azt jelenti, hogy lejjebb fekvő területeken nincsenek települések.  
  
– Hát persze – morogta a fiú, majd észbe kapva lelkesen megszólalt. – Tehát akkor lemehetünk a faluba?  
  
– A mai napon csak én megyek le.  
  
– Miért? – Piton fekete szeme vészterhesen megvillant, mielőtt pillantása megállapodott a konyhapulton heverő feladatlapon. Harry követte a tekintetét, és borzalommal vegyes harag öntötte el a mellkasát. A vörös tintás megjegyzésekkel teletűzdelt pergamen most még kegyetlenebbül vágta arcába az igazságot. – Szóval ez a büntetésem – állapította meg közömbösséget színlelve. – Ez nem fair. Nem tudtam, hogy tétje van.  
  
Piton arca erre a kijelentésre elkomorult, levetette a gúny álarcát, és helyette felöltötte azt a kifejezést, melyet Harry nagyon rég nem látott rajta. A lenézés egy olyan megnyilvánulása volt ez, amelyet akkoriban tartott fenn a fiúnak, amikor minden további nélkül kedvére szekálta, és amit Harry most régi ismerősként üdvözölt.  
  
– Nem fair? Nem gondoltad, hogy tétje van? – kérdezett vissza Piton lassan, szinte már negédes kedvességgel. A gúnyos mosoly utolsó morzsája egy pillanat alatt eltűnt az arcáról, hangja pedig immáron hidegen és távolságtartóan csengett. – Harc közben elfogtak, bezártak, megfosztottak a pálcádtól, a fénytől, élelemtől, folyadéktól. A fogvatartód információt akar kicsikarni belőled, válaszokat olyan kérdésre, melyet semmilyen körülmények között nem szabad elárulnod. – Piton beszéd közben határozott mozdulattal elfordult, poharat vett elő, megtöltötte vízzel, majd a szekrényben tárolt bájitalos dobozért nyúlt, hogy aztán egy áttetsző, Harry számára túlságosan is ismerős főzetet emeljen ki belőle. A fiola tartalmát minden teketória nélkül a pohárba öntötte, meglögybölte, majd egy kritikus pillantást vetett a halványlilán derengő folyadékra. – Az éhség napok elteltével már kínoz, a szomjúságnak ennyi időre sincs szükség, a testedet gúzsba köti a fájdalom, melyet az elszenvedett átkok vagy puszta sérülések okoztak. Egy serleget dugnak az orrod alá – demonstrálta a férfi, Harry elé tartva a poharat. A fiú visszatartott lélegzettel, de elszántan bámult Piton szemébe. – Megiszod vagy sem? – Harry keményen nyelt egyet, és megrázta a fejét. Piton közelebb tolta a poharat az orrához, de ő még csak bele sem szagolt. Nem, nem teszi meg. Ki sem nyitja a száját, nehogy a férfi egy óvatlan pillanatban bele találja önteni. – Semmilyen körülmények között nem teszed meg? – Harry ismét a fejét csóválta, eltökélten pillantva a bájitalmesterre. Szeretett volna kiolvasni belőle valamit, de képtelen volt rá. Aztán Piton elégedetlenül elhúzta a száját; hogy attól-e, mert nem sikerült kicseleznie Harryt, vagy mert Harry rosszul válaszolt, csak percek múltán derült ki. – Rosszul teszed. – Azzal elfordult, és kiöntötte a folyadékot a lefolyóba. – Erősítő főzet, segített volna a táplálékhiány okozta görcsös hasi fájdalmon, rövid időre kiváltotta volna az étkezést, és a folyadék, melyben feloldották, enyhítette volna a szomjúságodat. A Veritaserum veszélye, mellyel összekeverhető, a színtelenségében és szagtalanságában nyilvánul meg, kimutathatatlan folyadékban feloldva, éppen ezért kötik engedélyhez a használatát. Az erősítő főzet nemcsak színez, de illata is van, melyet megérezhettél volna, amennyiben hajlandó vagy használni az orrod. Ehhez természetesen emlékezned kellett volna az elsőéves tananyagra, ahol feketén-fehéren ott áll: csupán a tömény bájital gőze lehet mérgező hatással, a folyadékban feloldott nem. Éles helyzetben mindezen tudás hiánya – nézett most Piton Harryre – az életedbe került volna, de elkerülhető, amennyiben veszed a fáradságot, és rápillantasz a gyatra tudásodról számot adó feladatlapra – bökött most a pergamenre. – Csupa olyan kérdés, melynek helyes megválaszolása azt mutatná, hogy valós helyzetben is képes vagy alkalmazni az elméletet, mely egyben megmentheti az életedet is. De te továbbra is azon a véleményen vagy, hogy nem kell olyan apróságokkal foglalkoznod, mint a RAVASZ szintű bájitaltan. Felkészülni mindenre, legyen az a legjelentéktelenebbnek tűnő apróság is, egyet jelent azzal, hogy időt nyersz magadnak az életben.  
  
Harry földbegyökerezett lábakkal hallgatta végig Piton monológját. Nem az döbbentette meg, hogy valóban elvérzett volna egy éles helyzetben, hanem ahogy mindezt a férfi a képébe vágta. Nem indulatosan, nem gúnyosan, hanem egyszerűen, tényközlően, és Harry egyszeriben megértette: Pitonnak mindenben igaza van.  
  
– Sajnálom. – Csupán ezt az elcsépelt, talán ide sem illő frázist tudta kinyögni. Mert hát mit is sajnál? Hogy adott esetben nem maradt volna életben, vagy mert nem tanulta meg az alapokat, vagy megtanulta, de nem tartotta elég fontosnak, így nem is gondolt arra, hogy használható az a tudás? Szégyen pírja öntötte el az arcát, és csak remélte, hogy annyira nem feltűnő.  
  
Piton bólintott, meglehetősen különös tekintettel téve ezt.  
  
– A távollétemben újraírod – tolta ismét Harry elé a pergament, majd fojtott hangon folytatta. – Légy résen, a pálcád legyen nálad, és amit adtam – halkította le a hangját –, azt is vedd magadhoz.  
  
– Varázsolhatok? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry, miközben az intelem is eljutott a tudatáig.  
  
– Bármit tehetsz, amivel megóvod az életedet. A fenyegetettség legkisebb jelére haladéktalanul elhagyod a kunyhót. A zsupszkulcs biztonságos helyre visz, ott várd meg a segítséget. – Piton éjfekete tekintete nem tűrt ellentmondást, így Harry apró bólintással tudatta, így fog cselekedni. – Máskülönben – folytatta a bájitalmester közönyösen –, ebben a dobozban nincs egyetlen olyan bájital sem, amely veszélyt jelenthetne rád nézve.  
  
Harry elmormolt magában pár szitkot, de aztán mégis úgy gondolta, hogy az elővigyázatossága máskor még jól jöhet, tehát nem kell magát annyira szidnia, amiért felmerült benne a gyanú. Piton időközben kiitta a teáját, és megindult az ajtó felé, hogy magára öltse mugli kabátját és csizmáját. Harry először a konyhából nézte végig, miként öltözik a férfi, de végül közelebb merészkedett, hogy kiengedje az ajtón.  
  
– Ez nem büntetés, Harry – susogta a férfi mélyen a szemébe nézve. Harry ezen felbuzdulva gyors csókot lehelt a szájára, és mire Piton feleszmélt volna, ő már visszafelé tartott a nappaliba.

***

Harry vagy negyedórán keresztül téblábolt a hálószobájuknak kinevezett lyukban, azon töprengve, mihez is kezdjen most magával. Piton elszánt volt azt illetően, hogy Grindelwald veszélyt jelenthet rá, Harryre, ő pedig ugyan nem érezte ugyanezt, ám az is hazugságnak minősült volna, ha azt mondja, nincs meg benne a gyanakvás. Viszont ha Piton annyira féltette Grindelwaldtól, büntetés ide vagy oda, vitte volna inkább magával, minthogy kettesben hagyja vele.  
  
Harryt a pillanat tört része alatt vágta kupán a felismerés: mekkora bolond volt. Hát persze, hogy nem vihette magával, hiszen Dumbledore rendezte így. A leveleket Fawkes hozta, Piton mondta is, hogy Dumbledore üzent. Várjunk csak, mit is tudatott még vele a bájitalmester burkoltan? A dobozban nincsenek rá veszélyes bájitalok, tehát azoktól nem kell tartania. Aztán… az étel és az ital. Grindelwald főzési tudománya nem a legjobb – na jó, lássuk be, Grindelwald szakácstudományával még szándékosság sem kell az emberöléshez –, de ha mérgezni akar, valószínűleg abba rejtené… vagy nem? Harry látta, milyen ravaszul verte át Voldemortot annak idején; ha Grindelwald roxfortos diák lett volna, nem kétséges, hogy a Mardekár házát gyarapítaná. Na de Harry is a Maredekárba került volna, ha nem áll le kérlelni a Süveget. Végül is, a lényeg, hogy Piton megmutatta neki az erősítő főzetet, hogyan kell alkalmazni, és mire való. Ha nagyon éhes lesz, vagy főz magának, vagy használja a bájitalt. Esetleg magához veszi abban az esetben, ha menekülnie kell. Igen, Pitonnak csak ez lehetett ezzel a bemutatóval a célja.  
  
Aztán a bájitalmester azt is kihangsúlyozta, hogy használhatja a pálcáját, noha egyszer azt mondták neki, hogy egy eltévedt átok akár romba is döntheti a házat. A fenébe, hát persze! A házban azért nem lehet varázsolni, mert bűbájok védi, olyan bűbájok, amelyeket ha megzavarnak egy rosszul kivitelezett varázslattal, akkor egyszerűen összezúzza őket. Rosszul gondolta, mikor azt hitte, ez csupán a Fidelius, meg az a féligazság, amely a levédetlen házakban történő varázslásról szól.  
  
Vajon Grindewald tud ezekről a bűbájokról? Nem kétséges, hogy igen, ahhoz elég agyafúrt, és ott van benne az a furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan erő, amely még a megviselt, megtört idős test ellenére is néha felszínre bukik. Talán mert Grindelwald valójában sokkal többre lenne képes, mint azt mutatja, ám az érdekei úgy kívánják, hogy ne fedje fel az erősségeit. Pont, mint Voldemort esetében is. Dumbledore nem bízik benne úgy, mint Pitonban, viszont hisz benne… hinni akar benne, mert… Mert még mindig szereti! Harry úgy érezte, lassan teljesen összeáll előtte a kép.  
  
A fiúnak kis híján belefájdult a feje, ahogy megpróbálta felidézni magában Piton eddigi összes elejtett megjegyzését, amely arra szolgált volna, hogy ő, Harry titkon információkkal legyen gazdagabb.  
  
Szóval mi van még? Piton kiadta neki, hogy írja meg újra a dolgozatot, ami kifejezetten szokatlan, hiszen még ha csalásgátló bűbájjal is kezelte a pergament, akkor is van rá lehetőség, hogy Harry segítséget kapva, jóra írja meg. Ami meg egyenesen gyanús lenne rá nézve… Na jó, a dolgozatra még nem jött rá, de úgy gondolta, a többivel helyes úton jár.  
  
Viszont nemcsak Piton szavaira kell figyelnie, hanem Dumbeldore-éra is, márpedig az igazgató meghagyta neki, hogy legyen résen. Vagyis nem zárkózhat el Grindelwaldtól, ha egyszer azzal a céllal távolította el Pitont a házból, hogy Harryt kettesben hagyja az egykori sötét mágussal. Harry abbahagyta a járkálást, és gyorsan körbenézett a helyiségben. Mire lehet szüksége egy esetleges menekülésnél? Láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, bájitalok, zsupszkulcs – a pálcáját még a varázslás megtiltása mellett is folyamatosan magánál tartotta. A fiú gyorsan egy helyre – Hagrid ajándékába – gyömöszölte ezeket, majd az erszényt könnyen elérhető, de nem túl feltűnő helyre tette, mielőtt magához véve a dolgozatot és a bájitaltankönyvet, meg Hermione jegyzeteit, lesietett volna a nappali helyiségbe.  
  
Grindelwaldot a tűz mellett találta. A varázsló szakadt borítójú, megsárgult lapú könyvet olvasott, és Harry jöttére sem vette le tekintetét a sorokról. A griffendéles elgondolkodott azon, vajon mennyire volna feltűnő odaülni a kandalló elé, de végül elvetette az ötletet, és ehelyett az ablak elé telepedett. A kuckója túlságosan elszigetelte volna a férfitól, így annak használatáról kénytelen volt lemondani.  
  
_Vajon mennyi ideje van arra, hogy kifaggassa Grindelwaldot? Túl kevés, realizálta magában. Ahhoz viszont, hogy megteremtse az alapokat, elégnek kellett lennie._  
  
A dohányzóasztal megtelt pergamenekkel, jegyzetekkel és könyvekkel – borzalmas, Ronnak igaza volt.  
  
_Talán használnia kellene a Felix Felicist. Volt még belőle egy kevés, és a Pitontól kapott bájitalos doboz is rejtett egy kortynyit. Lumpsluck esetében is segített, most is beválhat._  
  
Harry a margóra firkálta Pitonnak a kérdésekre adott válaszához fűződő megjegyzéseinek egy részét. Hermione minden bizonnyal megbotránkozna rajta – Harry, ez csalás, így nem használhatod a könyvedet órán –, de mivel elég kevés a valószínűsége annak, hogy valaha órán használja még a könyvét, nem törődött vele. De mi legyen a dolgozattal? Harry tiszta pergament szedett elő.  
  
_Nem kellene elpocsékolnia a Felix Felicist egy kétes kimenetelű eredmény érdekében, ki tudja, mikor lesz rá nagyobb szüksége._  
  
Harry a könyv, a jegyzetek és Piton megjegyzései alapján állt neki kidolgozni a kérdéseket.  
  
_Meg kell találnia a módját arra, hogy rábírja Grindelwaldot a beszédre._  
  
– Csalunk, Potter, csalunk?  
  
Harry megugrott a váratlanul megszólaló rekedtes hang hallatán, és kevés híja volt, hogy nem bökte ki Grindelwald szemét a pálcájával.  
  
– A frászt hozta rám – dörmögte a fiú, miközben részben morogva, részben meglepetten figyelte a válla fölött átkukucskáló Grindelwald sunyi mosolyát. Meg sem rezzent a rászegeződő pálca láttán. – Ez csak…  
  
– Nekem aztán nem tartozol magyarázattal – biccentett a fejével. – A tudás nem ettől függ – bökött lefitymálóan az asztal felé. Harry szó nélkül kivárta, míg Grindelwald lassan, szinte botorkálva megkerülte a kanapét, hogy az asztal mellett megállva belepillanthasson a felhalmozott iratokba. – Amikor az életedért küzdesz, nem azt fogod nézni, hogy tisztességes játszmát játssz. – A mágus szeme megrándult, egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mielőtt halkan, vészterhesen hozzáfűzte volna. – Mert ha így van, rövid úton eltesznek láb alól.  
  
– Megpróbálták már egy páran – vetette oda szándékosan hanyagul Harry.  
  
– Meghiszem azt. Aztán mit tanultál ezekből?  
  
Harry utálta ezeket a kérdéseket. Mit tanult volna? Legyen óvatosabb, mert sosem tudhatja, ki akar az életére törni.  
  
– Nem’tom – vont vállat. – Gondolom, a felkészültség a lényeg.  
  
És a lankadatlan éberség – tette hozzá magában. Pálcáját ugyan leengedte, de nem tette el. Talán nem a legjobb szándékot feltételezi, mégis a miheztartás végett cselekedett így. És legalább a gyors reakciójára sem lehetett panasz.  
  
– Na és neked megvan a felkészültséged? – Harry már nyitotta a száját, Grindelwald azonban nem hagyott esélyt a válaszra. – Nem a tudásodról beszélek. Hanem arról, hogy tudod-e, mi jár egy feketemágus fejében, hogyan jár az agya. – A fiú figyelmét nem kerülte el, miként sötétül el Grindelwald kék szeme beszéd közben. Talán félnie kellett volna tőle? Az ösztöne azt súgta, felesleges. – Nem, ezt nem tudod – felelte meg a kérdést saját maga, minden gúnyt nélkülözve. – Van róla elképzelésed, de valójában nem tudod – csóválta a fejét, majdnem hogy szánakozóan. Harry nem tehetett ellene, de úgy érezte, ez a sajnálat nem a tudatlanságának szól, hanem a döntésének, hogy nem akar róla tudni.  
  
– Dumbledore szerint van valamim, ami Voldemortnak nincs. Ez az én előnyöm – kockáztatta meg a választ próbaképp, hogy lássa, helyes-e az elmélete.  
  
– Előny – horkantott ezúttal megvetően Grindelwald. – Albus és a játszmái – morogta az orra alatt.  
  
Nem a szeretet ereje, hanem játszma – véste az eszébe Harry.  
  
– Nem ért egyet vele?  
  
– Azzal nem értek egyet, ahogy intézi a dolgait. A félelme… – Grindelwald furcsa hangot adott ki.  
  
– A félelme? – kapott a szón Harry.  
  
Grindelwald kivárt egy pillantott, mintha csak azt latolgatná, hogyan folytassa.  
  
– A félelme a háborútól – grimaszolt –, a veszteségtől. Háború nélkül nincs béke.  
  
_Ha békét akarsz, készülj a háborúra!_ – A hang Harry elméjében szólalt meg, sokkal tisztábban csengő, kisebb akcentussal átitatott árnyalattal. Tehát Grindelwald évtizedek távlatából sem változtatott ezen a gondolaton.  
  
– Ha van más mód, mint a nyílt harc, akkor miért ne kerülnénk el? – tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést. – Nem kell sem varázslók, sem muglik tömegének meghalni ahhoz, hogy Voldemortot le lehessen győzni. Dumbledore professzor is ezt tartja szem előtt – vált egyre harciasabbá a hangja, Grindelwald részéről viszont csupán lenéző fintor érkezett válaszul.  
  
Harry nem tudhatta, Dumbledore mennyire avatta be Grindelwaldot a részletekbe, így óvatosan kellett fogalmaznia.  
  
– Egyetlen csatát sem lehet megnyerni harc nélkül. Legyen az csendes vagy hangos háború, de áldozatokat fog követelni. Albus régóta űzi a kivárásos taktikát, aztán lásd meg, mire megy vele – fújtatta az egykori sötét mágus.  
  
– Kevesebb a halálos áldozat.  
  
– Ugyan – legyintett a varázsló –, kevesebb. Áldozatok mindig voltak és lesznek is. Az áldozatok hozzátartoznak a harcokhoz. Ha győzni akarsz, ismerd meg az ellenfeled, hogy tudd, mi a gyengéje. Mindennek és mindenkinek van gyengéje, a világ már csak így működik.  
  
– Ismerem Voldemortot, és a gyengéjét is.  
  
– Ismered a céljait, a motivációit, ismered azt a tudást, amit birtokol?  
  
– Tudok ellene harcolni, már megtettem nem egyszer – felelt kitérően.  
  
– Meg, mi? – grimaszolt Grindelwald. – Egy tanár fejébe költözött lény kiűzése, baziliskus elpusztítása, dementorok elriasztása, szökés egy csapatnyi halálfaló és a frissen testet öltött lény elől – sorolta a férfi. – Na és mondd, mennyi volt ebben a vakszerencse és milyen szinten játszott közre a tényleges ellenség ismerete? És Albus közreműködése?  
  
– Dumbledore nem volt ott a temetőben – szűrte a foga között Harry. Tudta, mire akar kilyukadni Grindelwald, és ez egyáltalán nem tetszett neki.  
  
– De ott volt a minisztériumban, he? Hagyta, hogy megküzdj az ellenségeddel? – Harry nem tudott érdemben felelni erre, így csupán összeszorította az állkapcsát, mielőtt meggondolatlanság csúszna ki a száján. – Na, látod. Mit ér az egész hajcihő, ha aztán úgyis csak a szerencsére bízod magad?  
  
– Nem csak a szerencsére bízom magam – ellenkezett. – A maguk dolga lenne felkészíteni – vágott vissza –, csakhogy eddig még semmi ilyesmi nem történt.  
  
– A felkészítés mit sem ér, ha nem vagy hajlandó az ellenséged valódi megismerésére. Nem a _lény_ ről beszélek – előzte meg Harry közbeszólását. – Ő csupán az ellenfeled. A te ellenséged a _sötétség_. De jól figyelj – döntötte meg a fejét Grindelwald; kék szemei, melyek annyira hasonlítottak Dumbledore-ra, most veszélyes csillogással függtek Harryn –, a jó és a rossz csak nézőpont kérdése.

***

Grindelwald szavai még akkor is a fülében csengtek, mikor a férfi után becsukódott a bejárati ajtó. A kék tekintet emlékétől még most is kirázta a hideg. Grindelwaldban egyszerre volt valami taszító és valami vonzó is. Taszította az a csendes, alig észrevehető, mégis határozottan jelenlévő megszállottság, amely a férfi hangjából, egész lényéből érezhetően sugárzott. Nem félt tőle, ahhoz nem ismerte eléggé, sem az egykor véghezvitt tetteit, sem magát az eszméit – Hermione szerint rosszabb volt, mint Voldemort –, és mégis… Nehéz volt összeegyeztetni azt a merengőbeli képet, amely ismételten bekúszott Harry szeme elé: a pimaszul helyes és csibészes mosollyal rendelkező fiatal fiúról, aki olyan vággyal pillantott Dumbledore-ra, hogy képtelenség volt megkérdőjelezni az érzelmeit. Miként vált belőle aztán az, aki? Miért nyelte el a sötétség? Vagy már akkor is ott szunnyadt benne mélyen, mint most? Az erő, amely nem mutatkozott nyíltan, de nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy Grindelwald egyszerűen több, mint amennyinek látszik. És itt volt még egy kérdés, az egyik legfontosabb: barát vagy ellenség?  
  
Az ajtó hangos csapódása térítette vissza a jelenbe. Piton mugli nylonzacskókkal megrakodva tért vissza, mogorva arckifejezése nem sok jóval kecsegtetett. Harry jobbnak látta, ha önként felkínálja a segítségét a férfinak, semmit esetleg újabb vitát szítana semmittevésével.  
  
– Milyen volt a faluban? – érdeklődött, annak ellenére, hogy megfogadta, ezt az egyet nem fogja megtenni.  
  
– Elviselhető. – Harry hümmögött magában, miközben tovább rakodta a zacskók tartalmát, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan lehet ezt folytatni. Esetleg megkérhetné Pitont, hogy meséljen a faluról, az emberekről, a környékről, de mégis van-e értelme? Elég kevés esélyt látott arra, hogy ő is lejusson, akkor meg minek? – Elkészültél a feladatoddal?  
  
– Nem – felelte magabiztosabban, mint a helyzet megkívánná. Ezzel nemcsak felkeltette Piton figyelmét, de magára is irányította azt. – Még ki akarom dolgozni a kérdéseket, hogy könnyebben tanulhassam meg. – Harry vállat vont a férfi kérdőn megemelkedő szemöldöke láttán. – Hermionéval és Ronnal mindig így csináljuk. – Piton szája sarkában kaján kis mosolyt jelent meg, mire Harry inkább elfordult, hogy helyére tegye a száraz élelmet, valamint hogy elrejtse arcának enyhe vörösségét. Mikor felnézett, szokatlan, varázslókhoz nem, de a kunyhó mugliságához igenis illő tárgyak kerültek a szeme el. – Ezek az enyémek? – pislogott döbbenten, a humort keresve.  
  
– Ki másé lenne?  
  
– De… - Harry nem igazán tudta, mit mondhatna. Piton ajándékot hozott neki: kólát és mugli csokoládét, pont olyan márkákat, amelyeket ő is megvett a londoni kirándulásuk alkalmával.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem büntetés – közölte a férfi enyhe szemrehányással a hangjában. – Még ha úgy is volna, az csupán a kiváltságok megvonását jelentené, nem pedig az ételtől és italtól való megfosztást. Az étkezés nem kiváltság, hanem alapszükséglet – hangsúlyozta, noha arcáról sütött, hogy a mugli förmedvényeket, ahogy ő nevezte, nem tartja feltétlenül evésre alkalmasnak. Mindezek ellenére Harry mellkasát melegség töltötte el; Piton gondolt rá. Mikor ismét elfordult, már széles vigyorral tette, és a továbbiakban sokkal jobbkedvűen pakolta a férfi által vásárolt holmikat.

***

Harry hosszú időn keresztül, a sötétbe bámulva hallgatta az éjszaka neszeit. Piton túl halkan lélegzett ahhoz, hogy azt is hallja, ez mégsem akadályozta meg abban, hogy elképzelje, milyen lenne a férfi szuszogása. Minden bizonnyal egyenletes, nehezen megállapíthatóan, hogy alszik-e vagy ébren van.  
  
A késztetés, hogy közelebb húzódjon a hívogatóan meleg testhez, egyre erőteljesebben tört rá. Szerette volna érinteni, érezni, hozzábújni vagy épp a karjaiba vonni. Az igazság az volt, hogy igenis hiányzott neki mindaz, ami hónapokkal ezelőtt formálódott közöttük. Vágyott rá, ahogy vágyott Pitonra is, nemcsak a testére, de… Vajon lehet szó arról, hogy a lelkére is?  
  
Harry kicsit közelebb fészkelte magát. Ez az ágy jóval keskenyebb volt, mint a roxforti lakosztályé, így nem volt szükség hosszadalmas mocorgásra, mire ujjai hozzáérhettek a másik, otthonosan meleg testéhez. A pizsama anyaga puhának és selymesnek tűnt a keze alatt, és mintha egy alig hallható szusszanás törte volna meg a csendet. Valószínűleg csak a képzelete játszott vele, az érzékei csalták meg, mégsem tudott ellenállni annak, hogy tenyerét rásimítsa a férfi hasára. Piton egyenletes légzésének kézzelfoghatósága szokatlan örömet okozott Harrynek, és még több bátorsággal vértezte fel, hogy tovább merészkedjen.  
  
Piton illata megcsapta az orrát; enyhén fűszeres, mint a tea és a zsálya, csipetnyi mentával és tömény forrósággal, amely úgy sugárzott a férfi testéből, mintha ő maga lett volna a tűz, Harry pedig az átfagyott vándor. Túlságosan vonzotta annak lehetősége, hogy kihasználja a helyzetet. Mire is? Maga sem tudta pontosan. A keze még mindig Piton hasán nyugodott, őt pedig mindössze néhány arasz választotta el a bájitalmester oldalától. Aztán ez a távolság eltűnt, mielőtt még átgondolta volna, mit akar tenni. Mert tudta, mit akar, csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy mindez kedvező fogadtatásra is fog találni. Mégis megszüntette a kettejüket elválasztó távolságot, teste pedig immáron szorosan simult a másikéhoz. Fejét Piton vállára hajtotta, keze óvón-ölelőn pihent meg a férfi felsőtestén.  
  
Jó volt, több mint jó, mégsem elég mindaddig, míg viszonzás ígéretét nem érezte meg a derekán. Harry önkéntelenül is visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy várta a folytatást, a biztatást, vagy bármit, amely megmutatná, meddig merészkedhet. Talán Piton egyszerű érintése jelentette ezt, esetleg a férfi rá akarta bízni a döntést, Harry nem tudhatta biztosan. Időközben rájött, hogy az egyenletes légzés nem jelenti automatikusan azt, hogy a férfi alszik. Minden bizonnyal éberebb volt, mint mutatta, pusztán nem akarta ennek jelét adni. Harryt ez a hozzáállás csak még inkább összezavarta; nem elég, hogy a saját érzéseivel és vágyaival nehezen került tisztába, Piton viselkedésén is ki kellett volna tudni igazodnia. Lehetetlen küldetés – gondolta.  
  
Ölelkezésük észrevétlenül vált intimebbé; mint egy hazatérés. Hónapok, évek monoton küzdelmében megfáradt emberek szabadulása, akik semmi másra nem vágynak, minthogy szeretőjük karjában leljenek nyugalmat, békét és örömet. Türelemmel átitatott, lassú szenvedéllyel tüzelt vágy ringatta és vezette őket az egymás felé való közeledésben. Ajkaik találkozása ismerős érzéseket hozott felszínre Harryben. Anélkül, hogy ténylegesen is tudta volna, úgy gondolta, ő volt a kezdeményező fél, mégis nehezen merte elhinni, hogy annyi kínkeserves hónap, elbaltázott lehetőségek, sértegetések, félreértések és meg nem értések után valóban újra eljutottak idáig.  
  
Harry belenyögött a férfi szájába. Testük immáron sokkal nagyobb felületen érintkezett, mint eddig. A fiú észre sem vette, mikor mászott rá ennyire Pitonra, hogy annak térde befurakodhasson a combjai közé. De most már határozottan ott volt, és túlságosan is ingerlőnek hatott annak lehetősége, hogy Harry csípője megmozduljon fölötte. Azóta volt teljesen merev, hogy csókolózni kezdtek, teste szinte azonnal reagált az ingerre, most pedig már kielégülésért sóvárgott. Csakhogy Harry nem érte be ennyivel. Anélkül, hogy megszakította volna a csókot, úgy helyezkedett, hogy csípője közvetlenül Pitoné fölé kerüljön, és immáron nem a combjához dörzsölte magát, hanem a férfi merevedéséhez. A tudat, hogy a bájitalmester is kemény, merészebbé tette.  
  
Simogató kezek, forró érintések, halk sóhajok, vágytól feltüzelt nyögések, vad és lassú csókok váltakozása fokozta szenvedélyüket. Piton ujjai nyomán Harry bőrén mintha apró szikrák futottak volna végig, édes fájdalommal megperzselték, majd egészen könyörgésig szították kielégületlensége kínjait.  
  
– Kérlek – nyöszörögte Harry. Nem szégyellt és nem félt.  
  
Hagyta magát kihámozni a pizsamanadrágból, és segített Pitonnak kibújni a sajátjából; torka mélyéről reszelős nyögés szakadt fel, mikor merevedésük összeért. Annyira akarta! A férfi megmozdult alatta, Harry pedig azonnal felvette az ütemet. Egymásnak nyomták csípőjüket, péniszük előváladéktól, majd Piton nyálától síkosan dörzsölődött egymáshoz, aztán a bájitalmester tenyeréhez, aki átfogta mindkettejük merev szerszámát, és egyenletes rántásokkal kísérte magukat a beteljesedés felé. Harry fenekébe egy nedves ujj nyomódott, amely felrobbantotta benne a kéjt.  
  
Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire magához tért a mindent elvakító fehér robbanásból. Teste Piton testén pihent, mellkasuk szorosan összeért, a szívük eszeveszett dübörgése épp csak most kezdett csillapodni. A férfi igyekezett hozzáigazítani a légzését, mert a jelenlegi heves, kapkodó zihálásuk kényelmetlen érzést keltett ennyire kánonban. Aztán a fáradtság újult erővel tért vissza, és mire bármit is tehetett volna, elnyomta őt az álom.

***

Harry a térdén támaszkodott, és lihegve igyekezett minél több levegőhöz jutni, hátán hűvös verejték folyt végig. Piton épp az öltözékét foltozta a megfelelő varázsigékkel, rajta is látszott, hogy ezúttal jócskán meg lett dolgoztatva.  
  
– Egész tűrhető – jelentette ki közömbösebben, mint a fiú várta.  
  
– Tűrhető? – háborgott Harry. Igazán kitett magáért.  
  
– Az iskolai vizsgabizottságot minden bizonnyal lenyűgözné a tudásod, és éles helyzetben is nyernél vele némi időt.  
  
– Ezt vehetem dicséretnek? – kúszott mosoly Harry arcára.  
  
– Csakhogy a halálfalókkal szemben továbbra is elmaradásban vagy. – Harry lebiggyesztette a száját. – A Sötét Nagyúr csatlósai nem ismernek kíméletet, noha közöttük is akad elég ostoba fajankó, aki képtelen a hétköznapi varázslatok elvégzésére – grimaszolt –, ugyanakkor cserébe jóval nagyobb tudással rendelkeznek az ártó szándékú bűbájok terén, mint az egészséges az ellenfelükre nézve. Gyere ide – intette magához a férfi, és egy korsót meg egy csomag kekszet nyújtott át Harrynek, aki széles mosollyal fogadta el. – Ne szokj hozzá.  
  
– Pedig azt hittem, ezentúl majd mindig le akarsz itatni, mikor egy kicsit is megdolgoztatlak – pimaszkodott, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve az egyik kiszögellésen.  
  
– Abból aligha származna bármi hasznod.  
  
– Neked viszont annál több – mutatott rá Harry  
  
– Illuminált állapotú varázslók gyors legyőzése nem tartozik az élvezhető kategóriába – húzódott gonoszkás mosolyra Piton szája. – Remélhetem, hogy némi vajsör még nem tesz kótyagossá? Mintha a Weasley ikrek utaltak volna ilyesmire… – szélesedett ki a vigyora a fiú vörössége láttán.  
  
– Ennyi nem árt meg – motyogta Harry, majd hogy gyorsan kikerüljön a középpontból, feltette a kérdést, amely azóta foglalkoztatta, mióta Piton és Grindelwald olyan gyanús válasszal szolgált magyarázatként. – Mire jó valójában, hogy nem varázsolunk a házban?  
  
– Segít másképp gondolkodni – felelte a bájitalmester, Harry azonban ismét érezte a terelést.  
  
– Tehát nem azért, mert a házat védő varázslatok túl kényesek? – Piton első pillantásra közönyösnek tűnt a felvetés iránt, de aztán Harry meglátta szemének különös csillanását. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a tényleges indok. Értelmezem, amit mondasz – fűzte hozzá gyorsan.  
  
– Nocsak, meglepő fordulat – ironizált a férfi, eltéveszthetetlen szórakozással a hangjában.  
  
– Szerintem Grindelwald sem hülye – folytatta, felbuzdulva a másik jó hangulatán. – Ő is tudja, hogy Dumbledore miben mesterkedik.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor – helyesbített a tanár –, és nem, Grindelwald valóban nem ostoba –ismerte el különös hangon.  
  
Harry a szeme sarkából nézte a férfit, annak arca elkomorult, de a fiú úgy gondolta, ha már egyszer belekezdtek ebbe a beszélgetésbe, addig kell ütnie a vasat, amíg az meleg.  
  
– Tartasz tőle?  
  
Piton elmarasztaló pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Ne légy nevetséges – fordította vissza tekintetét a szemközti sziklafalra.  
  
– Akkor nem bízol benne.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan.  
  
– Csak a házat védik _azok_ a varázslatok? – Piton, aki ezidáig a saját italával volt elfoglalva, amit Harry teának gondolt, most ismét felnézett a fiúra. – Nem jobb, ha tudok róla, minthogy elkövessek véletlenül valami olyat, amit nem kéne? – tudakolta „mi sem természetesebb” hangszínen. A bájitalmester éjfekete tekintete kutatóan meredt a fiú zöld szemeibe, de Harry kitartóan állta a pillantását, annak ellenére is, hogy feltételezett legilimenciával is számolnia kellett.  
  
– Ahogy mondod, azok a varázslatok a házat védik, különlegesek és messzemenőkig kényesebbek, mint bármi, amit eddig megismertél – susogta a férfi olyan halkan, hogy Harrynek igazán fülelnie kellett, ha bármit is hallani akart a szavaiból.  
  
– De a házon kívül már nem működnek – vetette közbe Harry, merőn figyelve Piton reakcióit –, vagy legalábbis nem ugyanabban a formában, ahogy odabent. Grindelwald azért jár ki olyan sűrűn.  
  
– Ha az esetek nagyobb részében gondolkodásra használnád a fejed a bajkeverés kitervelése helyett, meglehetősen eredményes varázsló válna belőled – mosolyodott el enyhén gúnyosan Piton. A gesztus egyrészt meglepte Harryt, másrészt határozottan boldoggá tette. Ez ugyanis annak jeléül számította, hogy a kapcsolatuk visszatalálóban van ahhoz az állapothoz, amely még minden félreértés előtt alakulni látszott. Mindez vigyorgásra késztette, és mielőtt még meggondolta volna magát, gyors csókot lehelt Piton ajkára. – Máskülönben – folytatta rendületlen nyugalommal a férfi, annak ellenére, hogy Harry szája még mindig túl közel volt az övéhez – helyesek a következtetéseid.  
  
– Miféle varázslatok ezek? – kíváncsiskodott a fiú. – Szerintem nem árt, ha tudok róluk, akkor kisebb az esélye, hogy megbolygatom őket – érvelt higgadtan. Úgy tűnt, Piton átgondolja a feleletet.  
  
– Hasonlatosak ahhoz, mint amelyeket a Nurmengard védelmét képezik. Mondd, hogy hallottál már a Nurmengardról – nézett rá merőn a tanár, mikor Harry homloka ráncba szaladt. Nyilvánvalóan félreértelmezhette a fiú zavart ábrázatát.  
  
– Hermione kiselőadást tartott belőle – bólintott gyorsan, majd szabadkozva hozzáfűzte. – Egy fokkal kevésbé unalmas, mint Binns. – Talán ezt mégsem kellett volna mondania, jött rá Piton elsötétülő arca láttán. – Jó, eddig nem érdekelt a dolog, de most már figyelek mindenre. – Azt még Piton előtt sem merte kimondani, hogy ő _járt_ ott, még ha csak egy emlék erejéig is.  
  
– Veszem észre.  
  
– Tehát a varázslatok védelmet adnak Grindelwaldnak, senki nem bánthatja…  
  
– Azok a varázslatok téged védenek – hangsúlyozta a férfi.  
  
– Oh. Oké – visszakozott Harry –, gondoltam, hogy minket is, engem is védnek, de nagyrészt inkább Grindelwald erejének visszafogására kellenek, nem?  
  
– Elhamarkodott kijelentést tettem – csóválta a fejét Piton, majd elhallgatott, Harry véleménye szerint azért, hogy átgondolja, megossza-e az információit vele. A fiú már rákészült, hogy ismét érveket sorakoztasson fel, mikor a tanár kis idő múlva megszólalt. – Nem egészen. A varázslatok egy része a felderíthetetlenséget szolgálják, másik részük jelenti a védelmet, amely többségében a te igényeidhez lettek igazítva. A varázserőd úgynevezett katalizátorként működik, onnantól kezdve, hogy bűbájokat hajtasz végre, a védelem gyengülni kezd, egészen addig, míg feloldódik a hoppanálásgátló bűbáj. Vészhelyzet esetén neked ebben a pillanatban már nem szabad a házban tartózkodni, a zsupszkulcs biztonságos helyre visz, az üldözőid viszont nem követhetnek. Egyrészt, mert a helyszínt kizárólag én ismerem, másrészt mert a hoppanálásgátló bűbáj megakadályozza őket benne, mindazonáltal, mire megszűnik a hatása, a segítség megérkezik.  
  
– Vagyis titeket nem véd semmi – jött rá a megoldásra Harry.  
  
– Miután mi képesek vagyunk megvédeni magunkat. – Piton láthatóan kezdte elveszteni a türelmét.  
  
– Én is meg tudom védeni magam.  
  
– Ne légy nevetséges. Mire a Sötét Nagyúr elé vinnének, akkorra már erőd nem lenne még védekezni sem, nemhogy támadni.  
  
– A temetőben sem engedte, hogy mások hozzámérjenek, maga akart végezni velem.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló. Saját kezűleg kivitelezett ártalmatlanításod megfelelő demonstrációja lett volna a szavainak, kegyesen elvonva a tényről a figyelmet, hogy egy képzetlen tizennégy éves gyerekkel szemben kerekedett volna felül. – Harry épp tiltakozni akart volna, de Piton nem hagyott neki időt rá. – Azóta viszont már megfontoltabban és óvatosabban közelít feléd.  
  
– Mert tart tőlem – biccentett Harry, bőszen hallgatva arról, mit mondott neki erről Dumbledore.  
  
– Biztosra veheted, hogy legyen a Sötét Nagyúr bármilyen elbizakodott is, ha csak egyetlen egyszer felmerül benne annak gyanúja, hogy tényleges veszélyt jelentesz rá, nem fog neked esélyt hagyni. Ezt már tapasztalhattad is. – Harry bólintott, keserűen gondolva vissza a minisztériumban történt fiaskóra, melyben Sirius életét vesztette. Így utólag valóban értelmet nyert minden. – Mindazonáltal a varázslatoknak elegendőeknek kell lenniük ahhoz, hogy ne foglalkozz ezzel többet a kelleténél.  
  
– Rendben, akkor akár folytathatnánk is – vetette fel. Piton beleegyezően bólintott, és Harry úgy vette észre, mintha némi elégedettséget is tükrözne a férfi arca. Ettől aztán túl vonzóvá vált annak lehetősége, hogy a párbaj helyett egészen másra vegye rá a bájitalmester, mégis ellenállt a késztetésnek. Arra ott lesz az éjszaka. – Most mi jön? – kérdezte, mikor újfent elfoglalta helyét.  
  
– Lepj meg – villantott fel egy különös mosolyt a férfi.  
  
És Harry megtette, anélkül, hogy valóban átgondolta volna, mit csinál. Épp csak felvillant az elméjében a gondolat – _Capitulatus!_ –, a férfi pálcája máris kiröppent a kezéből, teljesen megdöbbentve Harryt, mennyire könnyen ment. Aztán ez lett a veszte is, mert Piton szempillantás alatt kapta el röptében a pálcát, hogy még időt sem hagyva a fiúnak az ocsúdásra, máris ellentámadásba lendüljön. Harry épp hogy csak ki tudott térni az ártás előtt, félreugrott, nem vesződött pajzsbűbájjal, helyette máris nekiindította újabb átkát. Nem volt lehetősége sem átgondolni, mit csinál, sem elmerengeni azon, mit kellene tennie, mert Piton erre nem hagyott neki lehetőséget, így kénytelen volt az ösztöneire hagyatkozni. De mintha ez kifizetődőbbnek bizonyult volna, mint a csupán védekezésre összpontosító, és előre kiagyalt tervek véghezvitele. Az apró sikerek – Piton nyugalmának megzavarása, a férfi kibillentése az irányítói szerepből, bevitt találatok és gyors hárítások – magabiztosságot kölcsönöztek neki. Mintha csak tényleges ráérzett volna a valódi párbaj ízére; hiába hívta életre Harry elméjében a rossz emlékeket – a temetőt, a minisztériumot –, egyben mintha fényt is gyújtottak volna odabent. Rájött a megoldásra, és ez olyan szintű önbizalommal vértezte fel, amely új erőt adott neki.

***


	21. Visszatérés

– Határozottan fejlődőképesnek mutatkozol – bólintott Piton, mikor aznapra befejezettnek nyilvánította a párbajt.  
  
Hatodik napja jártak kettesben a barlangba gyakorolni, és bár Harry eddig minden alkalommal alulmaradt a férfival szemben, mégsem érezte letörtnek magát emiatt. Nem akart sem elbizakodottnak látszani, sem pedig nagyképűnek tűnni, de nehezen palástolta az elégedettségét. Egyre jobban vette az akadályokat, az iskolai tananyag már nem jelentett neki elég kihívást, és Piton hajlandó volt továbbmenni, ezáltal pedig Harry olyasmikből is kóstolót kapott, amely ezidáig mindig viszolygással töltötte el. Most azonban a lehetőséget látta benne, egy olyan esélyt, amely adott esetben a túlélését is jelenthette.  
  
Talán Grindelwald nem is tudta, mennyi mindenre rávilágított aznap, mikor kettesben maradtak a kunyhóban – vagy pontosan tudta, és pont ez volt a célja –, mindenesetre ez segített Harrynek abban, hogy rájöjjön, hol szúrja el az egészet.  
  
_Amikor az életedért küzdesz, nem azt fogod nézni, hogy tisztességes játszmát játssz. Mert ha így van, rövid úton eltesznek láb alól_ – mondta neki az egykori sötét varázsló, és noha a Pitonnal folytatott párbajok távol álltak az élet-halál harctól, Harry fokozatosan észrevette, miért annyival jobb a férfi ebben, mint ő. Egészen hosszú ideig úgy gondolta, hogy kizárólag az ártások ismeretének mennyisége, esetleg a rutin vagy a tapasztalat számlájára írható a bájitalmester kimagasló teljesítménye, de mindez csak részben fedte az igazságot. Merthogy Piton bizony azt tette, amit Grindelwald is mondott. Harry ezt csak azután vette észre, mikor sikerült párszor meglepnie a férfit egy-egy váratlan átokkal, amelyet minden alkalommal csak utolsó pillanatban rántott elő a tarsolyából. Nem gondolkodott rajtuk, csak suhintott a pálcájával, azok pedig meglepő módon mind eredményesebben találtak célt, mint azok, amelyeket terv szerint hajtott végre. Hogy hol volt ebben a furfang? Piton végig legilimentálta őt. Minden alkalommal, nem mélységekbe hatóan, egyszerűen épp csak annyira, hogy tudja, Harry milyen lépést kíván tenni. A fiú első felindulásból még felhúzta ezen magát, majd megállapította, hogy igencsak mardekáros húzás, végül belátta, hogy Piton csinálja jól, még ha nem is nevezhető ez egy griffendéles mércéjével tisztességesnek. Aztán ott voltak még azok az ártások, átkok, bűbájok is, amelyeket a fiú nem ismert:  
  
_– Nem gondolhatod, hogy bárki, akivel ellenséges körülmények között szembekerülsz, tekintettel lesz arra, milyen varázslatokat tanultál meg a Roxfortban, és miket nem ismersz – nézett rá elmarasztalóan Piton egyik alkalommal._  
  
És valóban, ezt már egyébként is tapasztalta, miért hitte, hogy Piton vagy Grindelwald másként fog bánni vele? Talán mert a kezdetekkor elaltatták a gyanakvását, és Harry volt olyan ostoba, amiért ő maga is belesüppedt a hamis kényelembe és biztonságba, amelyet előbb Dumbledore, majd a kunyhó elzártsága megteremtett a számára.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott, miközben szótlanul baktattak lefelé a meredek hegyoldalban. Ugyan kevesebb hó esett, mint eddig, de még mindig volt bőven belőle, így ez továbbra is nehezítette a barlang és a ház közötti utat, ezzel együtt pedig a nyomaik eltakarítása is nagyobb kihívást jelentett. Míg eddig a sűrű havazás gyorsan elfedte a kitaposott ösvényt, mostanra egészen más megoldást kellett keresniük. Harry a faággal való söprögetést javasolta – amelyet egy mugli filmben látott még nagyon régen –, de Piton elvetette az ötletet. Szerinte túl feltűnő, ahogy a varázslattal is csínján kellett bánniuk. Harry ezt az elővigyázatosságot már túlzásnak tartotta, a bájitalmester viszont ragaszkodott hozzá, amely egyben gyanúra is adott okot. Mindenesetre Piton a szelet használta segítségül, amely bár varázslattal járt, mégsem hagyott olyan mágikus lenyomatot, mintha közvetlenül magát az ösvényt takarította volna le vele. A fiú megborzongott, ahogy az újabb és újabb széllökések kereszttüzében gyalogolt, és igyekezett nem túl látványosan szenvedni a bájitalmester alattomos átkától. Alig várta, hogy megérkezzenek a kunyhóba, és ledobálhassa magáról a ruháit.

***

– Azok micsodák? – tudakolta Harry gyanakvóan összehúzott szemöldökkel. Épp abban a pillanatban lépett be a hálószobájuknak kinevezett helyiségbe, mikor Piton különféle üvegcséket és tégelyeket helyezett el éjjeliszekrényen.  
  
– Izomlazítók, zúzódások, valamint hólyagokkal, égésekkel, kiütésekkel járó ártások okozta sérülések gyógyulását elősegítő kenőcsök – felelt egyszerűen a férfi. Harry megborzongott, és nem attól, hogy csupán egy rövid kis törülköző fedte a csípőjét. – A gyorsabb felépülés érdekében a bájitalok pusztán a legfontosabb szervekre vannak hatással, a csontok, az erek és a kötőszövetek újraépülését támogatják, míg a felszíni sérülések külsőleges kezeléseket igényelnek. – Harry elfintorodott a gondolatra. A hátán kiterjedt sérülés húzódott – figyelmetlensége és Piton agyafúrt támadásának eredménye –, amely nem csupán vörösen égett és viszketett, de kellemetlen forrósággal és a terület érzékenységével is járt. – Feküdj le – érkezett az utasítás a férfi részéről.  
  
– Be akarod kenni? – húzódzkodott Harry. Még a törülköző anyagának érintése is kellemetlenül élt benne, nem vágyott Piton ellátására. Vagy legalábbis nem ilyesfajta ápolásra.  
  
– Amennyiben hólyagosodást és ebből fakadó fertőzéseket is óhajtasz a viszketés mellé, Merlin mentsen, hogy az utadba álljak. Viszont ebben az esetben leszel olyan szíves, és visszaköltözöl a nappaliba, mert téged talán a legkevésbé sem fog zavarni a nyálkás, bűzlő fekélyes hátad, de ha megbocsátod, én magam igencsak undorítónak tartanám behozni ezt az ágyunkba.  
  
Harry grimaszolt a nem túl kedvező kilátások hallatán. Ő már az elképzelést is gusztustalannak találta.  
  
– Ez a te hibád – morgott, miközben az ágy felé vette az irányt –, te használtad rajtam az átkot.  
  
– Túlságosan hagytad elkalandozni a figyelmedet – szólt Piton kioktatóan, de mielőtt még Harry hangot adhatott volna felháborodásának, ellentmondást nem tűrően folytatta. – Hasra!  
  
Na jó, ez még egészen erotikusnak is hatott volna, ha épp nem kínozza a fájdalom, gondolta magában Harry.  
  
– Mi ez az átok egyébként? – tudakolta, csak hogy elterelje figyelmét, mialatt a bájitalmester mellé telepedett.  
  
– Egyszerű fekélykeltő ártás.  
  
A fiú összevonta a szemöldökét; ő maga sokféle bűbájt ismert, amelyekkel a diákok átkozták egymást – akadtak közöttük elég kegyetlenek is –, de erről eddig még csak nem is hallott.  
  
– És miért nem szüntette meg a Finite Incantatem?  
  
– Az túl egyszerű módja lenne a hatástalanításnak – felelt a férfi közönyösen.  
  
Harry megborzongott, mikor hűvös, enyhén folyékony anyagot csorgattak a hátára. A mennyei érzés hatására fellélegzett. Piton kezei gyengédek voltak, egyelőre épphogy csak felszínesen, alig-alig érintve a túlontúl is érzékennyé vált bőrt.  
  
– Tehát szándékos, amiért az ártás elszenvedője nem tud védekezni ellene – vonta le a következtetést, miközben elfojtott egy szisszenést. – Akkor mégis hogyan lehet elkerülni?  
  
– Ügyesebbnek kell lennie az átok kiszórójánál.  
  
– És rendelkeznie a megfelelő ellenszerrel?  
  
– Helyes következtetés.  
  
A mostanra enyhén zselészerűvé sűrűsödő krém még mindig kellemesen hűsített, annak ellenére is, hogy a férfi tenyere melegnek érződött Harry hátán. A kényelmetlen viszketés már a folyadék első pár cseppjekor enyhülésnek indult, az égető érzés szintén múlófélben volt. Piton óvatos mozdulatai leheletnyit erősödtek, de nem annyira, hogy az fájdalmat okozzon. Harry felsóhajtott, ahogy a bájitalmester alapos munkájának hála a kenőcs egyre inkább kifejthette jótékony hatását. Az egésznapos megfeszített munka kezdett kiütközni rajta, jelen pillanatban képes lett volna azonnal elaludni.  
  
– Előre tudtad, hogy használni fogod rajtam az ártást, vagy ez a lötty másra is jó, nem csak erre? – tette fel a kérdést az elbódító köd fátylán keresztül is gyanakvással teli hangon. Piton szokatlanul sokáig hallgatott. Harry erőt vett magán, és elfordította a fejét, hogy a férfi kifejezéstelen arcára nézhessen. – Hol tanultad ezt az átkot? – tudakolta feltámadó rossz érzéssel. A bájitalmester ezúttal sem mutatkozott készségesebbnek. – Te találtad ki? – Harry hangja még a saját füle számára is túl élesnek hatott, de nehezen lehetett eldönteni, hogy vajon a felháborodás, vagy a hitetlenkedő elismerés csendül ki belőle. Egyből éberebbé tette a felismerés.  
  
– Nem tetszik a hangnem – figyelmeztette Piton halkan, ám kevésbé fenyegetően és parancsoló módon, mint ezelőtt bármikor.  
  
– Nekem pedig a mardekárosságod – dörmögte a fiú csak úgy mellékesen. – Hogy csináltad? Más… más varázslatokat is találtál fel? – kíváncsiskodott, megdöbbenve azon, mennyire érdekesnek találja az elképzelést. Piton bólintott, Harry érdeklődését pedig felkeltette a vonakodása. Vajon miért húzódozik ennyire a választól? Hacsak nem azért, mert szégyelli… de nem. Harry úgy érezte, Piton büszke erre, inkább más lehet a háttérben, talán… Félelem? – Eszméletlen okos lehetsz – bukott ki belőle a suta elismerés. Hosszú évekig gúnyolta a férfit, és hiába a sok elbeszélés, hogy Piton azért volt féltékeny Jamesre és Siriusra, mert azok ketten ezerszer tehetségesebbek voltak, mint ő, Harry valahol a lelke mélyén mégis érezte, hogy valami sántít ekörül. Sirius vallomásakor, aztán Bill és Remus, na meg Dumbledore méltatásakor meg már biztosan tudta is. De csak most, mikor annyiszor állt már szemtől szemben a férfival, jött rá, hogy Piton sokkal nagyobb tudással rendelkezik, mint azt valaha is hitte. A férfit láthatóan kicsit meglepte a kinyilatkoztatás, mert egy pillanatra megrándult a keze, mielőtt összeszedte volna magát. Harryt örömmel töltötte el, hogy Piton egyre többször hagyta, hogy meglássa az érzelmeit. – Mennyi? – kérdezte mohón.  
  
– Nem a mennyiség számít – felelt Piton kitérően. Láthatóan továbbra sem volt ínyére a válaszadás.  
  
– Tehát elég sok – vonta le a következtetést a fiú. – Eddig mindig azt hittem, hogy a varázslatok csak úgy vannak… a nagy semmiből, de aztán meséltél az ókori mugli-mágus kölcsönösségről, mégsem igazán gondoltam bele, hogy varázslatokat a modern kor varázslói is tudnak kitalálni. – Harry elgondolkodóan elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Az ilyesmit eddig csak Dumbledore-ról tudtam volna elképzelni, de most akkor vagy nem túl nehéz megcsinálni, vagy te vagy olyan kivételes mágus, mint Dumbledore – vigyorgott rá Pitonra, és csak remélte, hogy idegessége nem látszódik meg rajta. Valamiért nagyon szerette volna tudatni a bájitalmesterrel, hogy elismeri a tudását. Hirtelen fontos lett számára, hogy Piton tudja, ő, Harry valóban sokra tartja.  
  
– Ha ez valami elfuserált kísérlet arra, hogy magyarázatot szolgáltass, miért is adsz ki borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabban kitöltött feladatlapokat a kezed közül, akkor közlöm, feleslegesen fáradsz. – Piton ajkán leheletnyi mosoly tűnt fel, hangja inkább volt kihívóan kötözködő, mint mérgesen gúnyos, amit Harry jó jelnek vett.  
  
– Hát, legalább megpróbáltam – sóhajtott megjátszott sopánkodással. Hálás volt, amiért a férfi kezei még mindig a hátán kalandoztak. Talán bátoríthatná, hogy másfelé is szívesen látná azokat a fürge, de gyengéd ujjakat. – Hogy hozol létre egy saját varázslatot? – érdeklődött fészkelődve.  
  
– Kitartással, elszántsággal és rengeteg gyakorlással. – Nem hangzik egetverően nehéznek, állapította meg Harry, bosszúsan ráébredve, hogy Piton elértette a mocorgását. – Természetesen az sem elhanyagolandó, hogy valaki rendelkezik-e elég tehetséggel, vagy pusztán annyira képes, amivel megtanulja leutánozni a pálcamozdulatokat – fűzte hozzá leheletnyi gúnnyal, majd rövid hallgatást követően hozzáfűzte. – Senki nem tiltotta meg, hogy saját varázslatokat hozz létre.  
  
– Lehetséges? – Harry a könyökére támaszkodva figyelte a férfi reakcióját.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan.  
  
– Segítesz benne? – csapott le a lehetőségre. – Szeretném megcsinálni – nézett várakozásteljesen, mindazonáltal elszántan a férfira. A bájitalmester néma bólintással felelt, a fiú szíve pedig hevesebben kezdett verni a gondolat hatására. Vagy talán nem is attól.  
  
Piton mostanra valóban felhagyott Harry hátának ellátásával – jelenleg épp azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy a kenőcs maradványait eltüntesse a kezéről –, a fiú pedig azon töprengett, mit mondhatna, amivel megtörhetné a váratlanul támadt csendet. Nem volt frusztráló, mégis úgy érzete, mintha maradt volna valami zavartság a levegőben.  
  
– Jobb volna, ha hason maradnál addig, amíg a bájital teljesen bele nem ívódik a bőrödbe – jegyezte meg a férfi, mikor Harry teljesen hanyatt fordult. – A viszketés és az enyhe vörösség tovább marad meg, amennyiben a gyógynövényeknek nincs elegendő ideje a felszívódásra.  
  
– Ó, oké – sóhajtott beletörődően, és újfent hasra vágta magát. A mozdulat hatására a csípőjét körülölelő törülköző félig lebomlott, ezzel pedig önkéntelenül is részesévé vált a Harry fejében formálódó, elképesztően griffendéles merészségről árulkodó, ördögi ötlet megszületésében. – Tudod – Harry felkönyökölt, hogy továbbra is szemmel tarthassa a vetkőző Piton, és ezzel együtt felhúzta az egyik térdét –, azon gondolkodtam, hogy mi lesz majd, amikor elmegyünk innen. Mármint addigra jó esetben elég felkészült leszek, vagy legalábbis nemcsak a RAVASZ-t kell kiráznom a kisujjamból, de azután… – Harry elhallgatott, nem igazán tudta, hogyan folytassa. Valójában nem is ezt a témát akarta felhozni; vagyis igen, de mégsem. Piton közönyös viselkedése teljesen összezavarta.  
  
– Véleményem szerint erre a kérdésre elegendő visszatérnünk a megfelelő időben – felelt a férfi mély hangon, anélkül, hogy egyetlen pillantást is vetett volna rá.  
  
– Mielőtt visszatérünk, vagy azután, hogy visszatértünk…  
  
– A vizsgákat követően – zárta le a témát a bájitalmester, és minden további nélkül elvonult zuhanyozni.  
  
Hát ez baromi jól sikerült, ironizált Harry magában. Könyöke lassan kicsúszott a feje alól, ő pedig beletemette arcát a párnába. Lassan be kellene látnia, hogy nála pocsékabb csábőr nincs ezen a világon. Még Ron is ügyesebb nála, ami nagy szó, tekintve, hogy Ronnak igencsak egyedi elképzelése van a hódításról. Mégis ezerszer sikeresebb, mint ő, aki egyedül a hírnevének köszönhette eddigi randijait. Harry nem is értette, miért hiszi magát Ron hátrányban vele szemben, mikor egyértelmű, hogy egy csomó dologban sokkal jobb nála.  
  
_Ezt majd alkalomadtán megmondhatnád neki_ – suttogta neki a lelkiismerete Hermione hangján.  
  
Harry észre sem vette, mikor tért vissza Piton; nem hallotta sem az ajtó nyílását, sem a csukódását, a férfi jelenlétére akkor eszmélt fel, mikor besüppedt az ágy mellette. Mindazok ellenére, hogy keresztben feküdt, így elfoglalta mindkét térfelet, nem akaródzott neki megmozdulni. Gondolatait továbbra is lefoglalta a kamaszos agonizálása az élet igazságtalansága felett, így teljesen váratlanul érte Piton közelsége. A bájitalmester nem ért hozzá, karjain két oldalt megtámaszkodva fogta béklyóba Harry kényeztetésre éhező testét.  
  
– Szánalmas a csábítási kísérleted – búgta buja hangon a fülébe.  
  
– Nem mintha a te bókjaid jobbak lennének – nyomta fel a csípőjét a férfi öléhez. – Kvittek vagyunk – vigyorodott el a fenekét érintő keménységet megérezve.  
  
– Sosem szokásom bókolni.  
  
– Nem mondtál vele újat – nevetett fel Harry. – Tervezed, hogy kezdesz ezzel valamit? – dörgölte magát Piton szerszámához.  
  
– A finomságokhoz továbbra sincs érzéked – sóhajtott a férfi, inkább lemondóan, semmint vágyakozón.  
  
– Ó, nem tudtam, hogy romantikázni szeretnél – pimaszkodott Harry. – Ha gondolod, egyszer meghívlak Madam Puddifoot kávézójába – vigyorodott el szélesen a férfi arcára kiülő borzalom láttán.  
  
– Valami baj lehet a fejeddel, túl sok sületlenséget hordasz össze.  
  
– Akkor esetleg be kellene fognod a számat – pillantott fel kihívóan.  
  
A következő, amelyet a fiú tapasztalt, az Piton szájának puha érintése volt az ajkán, majd egy ügyes nyelv, ami először áttörte leheletnyi ellenállását – csakis azért, hogy Piton ne higgye, hogy olyan könnyedén győzhet –, aztán birtokba vette, leigázta és kisöpörte Harry fejéből az utolsó épeszű gondolatokat is.  
  
– Még mindig nem tanácsos megfordulnod – susogta a szájára a férfi, megszakítva a hosszú csókolózást, hogy mindketten levegőhöz jussanak.  
  
– Akkor nem marad más megoldás, minthogy így maradjak – tárta kicsit szélesebbre a lábát Harry. Az önkéntes felkínálkozás még a sutasága ellenére is eléggé erotikusnak hatott ahhoz, hogy tovább szítsa a vágyakozását. Piton felmorrant, Harry pedig alig hitte el, hogy sikerült kicsikarnia a férfiből ezt a hangot, és egy kéz máris felfedezőútra indult vágytól égő testén.  
  
Az oldalán csiklandós érzés futott végig, ahogy Piton ujjai, gondosan kikerülve a hátát, simogatták és be-belopakodtak a derekáról félig lecsúszott törülköző alá. Alig érintések voltak ezek, puha kis cirógatások, amelyek ingerelték a megfelelő pontokon, de úgy tűnt, mintha soha nem érnék el a lényegi részeket. A helyzetéből adódóan ki volt szolgáltatva a férfinak, aki továbbra is úgy gondolta, nem kellene túl sokat mozognia. Hogy miért? Rejtély. Harry gyanította, hogy a bájitalmester pusztán élvezi ezt az egészet, és valójában ő is ezt tette.  
  
Piton a szájáról és az arcáról áttért előbb a nyakára, majd lassan lefelé haladva végigcsókolta a krémmel nem fedett felületeket. Harry nyöszörgött és vergődött alatta, pénisze keményen beszorult a hasa alá, és Piton megemelte a csípőjét, hogy kiszabadítsa, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy megfosztotta őt az enyhülést adó súrlódástól.  
  
Harry türelmetlenül felnyögött, most nem hitte, hogy képes lenne hosszan elnyújtott előjátékra. Magában akarta tudni Pitont, és ennek hangot is kívánkozott adni, mikor megérezte a férfi száját a fenekén. Ó, nagy ég, ez teljesen új és ismeretlen volt számára. Egyszerre zavarba ejtő és izgató, és mikor Piton nyelve még intimebb területre tévedt, akkor nem tudta visszafojtani azt a kis hangot, ami nyüszögésként hagyta el a száját. De nem bánta, képtelen volt szégyellni, mert annyira jó volt, és Piton nem hagyta abba, mikor teljesen megemelte a csípőjét, hogy a férfi még jobban hozzáférhessen, hanem rásimította a tenyerét is, egy helyben megtartotta. Aztán újra és újra végignyalta, le és föl, körkörösen és beljebb nyomta, áttörve a záróizmok ellenállását, Harrynek pedig hirtelen szüksége lett kapaszkodóra. Érezte, hogy farkából folyamatosan szivárog az előváladék, ami csak még izgalmasabbá tette az egészet. Piton nem szentelt figyelmet a péniszének, és azt sem hagyta, hogy Harry megtegye magának, csak tovább nyalta és kényeztette, majd végtelennek tűnő idő után, mikor a fiú már úgy érezte, megbolondul az édes kíntól, akkor bevetette az ujjait. Előbb egyet, majd kettőt, és mire eljutott a négyhez, Harry már szűkölve próbálta tudtára adni, hogy ennél jóval többre van szüksége. Piton azonban ezt sem vette figyelembe, a saját ritmusában ujjazta tovább, amely Harry számára egyszerre jelentette a mennyet és a poklot. Túl lassúnak találta, miközben örült, hogy a férfi nem sieti el, mert azok az ujjak annyira ügyesen dolgoztak benne, hogy a fiúnak nemcsak ép gondolatai nem maradtak, de úgy érezte, hamarosan cseppfolyóssá fog olvadni. Aztán az egész valahogy hirtelen ért véget, mert a testében annak a csodálatos pontnak a stimulálása annyira sokáig tartott és olyan magasságokba repítette, hogy képtelenség volt tovább visszatartani a beteljesülést.  
  
Harry zihálva rogyott vissza az ágyra, úgy érezte, soha többet nem fog tudni megmozdulni. Az egész medencéje fürdött a gyönyörben, és percek elteltével is végigfutott testén egy-egy kisebb remegés.  
  
Valahol az elméje mélyén egy kitartó kis fogaskerék még működött annyira, hogy eszébe jusson a férfi, aki mindezt a csodát megteremtette neki.  
  
– Köszönöm – pihegte a takaróba. Érezte maga fölött Pitont, és hogy a bájitalmester merev és nedves szerszáma a csípőjéhez ér. – Csináld… – suttogta. Félig lehunyt szeme találkozott Piton tétova pillantásával.  
  
– Nem vagyok biztos benne…  
  
– Teljesen ellazítottál – vágott a szavába, továbbra is halkan. – Nem fogom bánni, ha… Szeretném… tényleg…  
  
Piton néhány másodpercig csak bámulta, nyilvánvalóan megfontolva a kérést és a felajánlkozást, mielőtt eltávolodott volna. Harry megrémült a férfi reakciójától, de aztán gyorsan meg is nyugodott, mikor megérezte a síkosító illatát, majd a hűvös érzést a bejáratánál. Piton annyira törődő és figyelmes volt. Ez bágyadt mosolyt csalt az arcára.  
  
A bájitalmester pénisze kitöltötte a testét, egyszerre forrón a felhevült bőr hatására, és hidegen, a síkosítónak hála, de Harry örömmel fogadta magába, és csak azt sajnálta, hogy jelenleg túl fáradt ahhoz, hogy többet tegyen érte. Piton azonban nem habozott sokáig, először lassan mozgott, hogy a fiú teste mégiscsak hozzászokjon az ujjaitól jóval vastagabb péniszhez, majd fokozatosan növelve a tempót vágódott bele Harry készséges melegébe. Arcuk összeért, Piton ráhajolt a hátára, így Harry hallhatta a másik szaggatott sóhajait, mely azzal fenyegetett, hogy még a végén ismét felizgul. Mielőtt viszont erre lehetősége lett volna, Piton lélegzete elakadt, majd erőteljesen belevágta magát a testébe, hogy aztán őt is elérje az orgazmus.  
  
– Elnézésedet kérem – suttogta nem sokkal később. Már mindketten a takaró alatt feküdtek, Harry hason, karjával és lábával ölelve a férfit.  
  
– Huh, miért?  
  
– Túl kemény voltam. Megsértettelek?  
  
– Nem, nem fáj semmim. Még a hátam sem – tette hozzá. – Igazán kellemes volt.  
  
– Kellemes?  
  
– Na jó, intenzív.  
  
– Szükséged van még valamire? – Pontosan tudta, hogy Piton kérdése egy újabb orgazmusig való simogatásra vonatkozik, ám Harry elfojtotta magában ennek a lehetőségét. Mostanra valóban kimerült, és semmi másra nem vágyott, minthogy aludhasson.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nagyon szeretném, ha megcsókolnál – pislogott laposakat, majd belemosolygott a csókba, mikor Piton teljesítette a kérését. – Ha esetleg még reggel is áll a kérdés, akkor…  
  
– …segítsek az _álló_ problémán? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi kihívóan.  
  
– Ühm… – Nem maradt több ereje sem válaszolni, sem nyitva tartani a szemét. A fárasztó nap, a kellemes meleg és a kielégültség végül megtették a hatásukat. Még érzékelte Piton helyezkedését, amivel mindkettejüket kényelmesebb pozícióba rendezte, de aztán Harryt magával ragadta a sötétség.

***

Harry irdatlan zajra és csörömpölésre ébredt. A földszintről jött, és súlyos tárgyaktól eredeztethető hanghatással járt. A következő csattanásra már teljesen éberré vált, aztán mire egy sor éles csörgés végigzengte az egész házat, felöltözve, pálcával a kezében rohant ki az ajtón, hogy aztán mintha falnak rohant volna, úgy torpanjon meg a szeme elé táruló látvány hatására.  
  
A zörgés nem maradt abba, még hangosabbá is vált, mellé tirádás, kemény szavakból álló szitokáradat zúdult, tovább fokozva a zajt. Harry azonban csak állt megbűvölve, és döbbenten pislogott az előtte kirajzolódó életképre, mielőtt képes lett volna megszólalni.  
  
– Hol van Perselus?  
  
– Lement a faluba – köpte Grindelwald, miközben módszeresen tovább trancsírozta a szerencsétlen sorsra jutott sárgarépát. Harry nem tudta megállapítani, hogy azért morcos, mert Piton kimozdulhatott, vagy azért, mert így megint rásózták az előkészítési feladatokat. A bájitalmesternek mostanában szokása lett Grindelwaldra bízni az étkezéseik hozzávalóinak összekészítését – a főzést magát nem –, mondván, az öreg egyébként sem csinál semmit, így míg ők kemény edzést folytatnak a távoli barlang mélyén, ennyi igazán nem jelenthet számára megterhelést. Hát, megterhelést bizonyára nem is okozott, kihívást annál inkább, állapította meg Harry. Mindamellett, a bájitalmester nem kegyelmezett, mi több, Harry úgy látta, még élvezi is a helyzetet. A fiú valahol egyet tudott érteni vele, elvégre aligha van abszurdabb látvány, mint egy egykori sötét mágus, aki képtelen megbirkózni a mugli-féle előkészítési feladatokkal. – Ne csak állj ott, segíts – recsegte bosszúsan a férfi.  
  
– Máris – sóhajtott Harry, de nem siette el. Még egy kicsit élvezte a másik szenvedését, mielőtt nekiállt volna eltakarítani a Grindelwald keze nyomán gyarapodó romokat. Ha nem a saját szemével látja, valóban nem tudná elhinni az öreg hozzá nem értését. Elképzelése sem volt arról, miért okoz Grindelwald számára ekkora nehézséget néhány mugli berendezés használata.  
  
Vajon mi számít mugli tárgynak és mi mágikusnak, mármint a nyilvánvalókon kívül? – fogalmazódott meg váratlanul a fiúban a kérdést. Harry alaposan szemügyre vette a kezében tartott kést. Világ életében tudta, mire való, és aszerint is használta. Nincs benne varázslat, noha a mágikus társadalomnak is szerves részét képezi. Mi tesz valamit muglivá vagy varázslatos tárggyá? Csupán a megközelítés – suttogta neki egy hang az elméje leghátsó zugából.  
  
Megközelítés… Harry összehúzta a szemét, és meg sem próbálva kizárni a zajt, eltöprengett ezen.  
  
Grindelwald minden mugli berendezést sokkal nagyobb hangerővel használt, mint azt a szükség megkívánta. Harry legelőször arra gyanakodott, hogy a férfi azért tesz így, mert a mugligyűlölete egyáltalán nem vált köddé az évtizedek folyamán. De aztán szép lassan ráébredt a valós indokra. Grindelwald nem a muglikat utálta, még csak nem is a mugli berendezéseket, hanem azt, hogy megfosztották őt a varázslástól. Ez pedig nem ugyanaz. Milyen árnyalatnyi kis különbség.  
  
És ezen volt a hangsúly, az árnyalatokon, a megközelítésen, az apró részleteken. Mert mindenki más, a másfajta emberek különfélén viszonyulnak dolgokhoz, és ebben nem lehet rossz semmi sem. Csak más. Mindenkinek meg kell találnia a saját útját, és azt járni. Harry hiába is próbált varázsigéket magolni, ha azok ebben a formában egyszerűen nem érdekelték. Gyakorlatias ember volt, akinek kellettek a magyarázatok, az útmutatások, de nem volt ostoba, és igenis képes volt gyorsan is elsajátítani dolgokat. Pont emiatt ütközött ki az is, amit Piton hajtogatott neki mindig; nincs érzéke a részletekhez, képtelen koncentrálni. Ez pedig elengedhetetlen a fejlődéshez. Harrynek meg kellett tanulnia ezeket, de nem Piton vagy Grindelwald módszerével, hanem csak az útmutatásuk alapján.  
  
_Ürítsd ki az elméd._ Az elmét nem lehet szó szerint kiüríteni, ahogy Piton fogalmazott, a legilimencia sem egyszerű gondolatolvasás, az elme nem egy képeskönyv, amiben lapozni kell, nem könyvtár, ahol le kell emelni az adott kötetet. És ahogy ezt nem lehet megtenni, úgy teljesen kiüríteni sem lehet. Viszont el lehet lazítani, lehet más dolgokra koncentrálni, olyasmire, ami kevésbé kézzelfogható, mint az emlékek sokasága. Mint egy üres pergamen, amit akár órákig lehet bámulni, amire képzeletben lehet rajzolni, írni, vagy lehet hajtogatni. Egy elképzelt táj, amit csak figyel. Igen, ezt jelenthette az elme kiürítését.  
  
Azokban a pillanatokban, amikor Harrynek nem volt ideje a következő lépést előre kigondolni, viszont megfelelő tudással, ám mégiscsak ösztönből cselekedett, mindig meg tudta lepni Pitont. De ehhez valóban szüksége volt arra, hogy alapos ismeretekkel rendelkezzen, nemcsak az ellenfelét, hanem a varázslatokat illetően is.  
  
– Potter! – Harry összerezzent az elmélkedéséből kiszakító hangra. – Ne álmodozz – vakkantott Grindelwald, és a keze alá lökte a mosatlant. – Tedd magad hasznossá.  
  
– Ez a maga dolga lenne – figyelmeztette a férfit, de az mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
  
Harry képtelen volt kiigazodni Grindelwaldon. Azt még csak-csak elfogadta, hogy Dumbledore a biztonsága miatt szintén idezsuppolta a kunyhóba, de hogy azt az érdemi felkészítést, amelyet az igazgató előrevetített, nem végezte el, azt is biztosra tudta mostanra.  
  
Nem akarta megkérdőjelezni Dumbledore épelméjűségét, noha az idős mágus egyre többször adott rá okot, mégis bízni akart a tudásában, a nagyszerűségében, abban, hogy tudja, mit kell tenni, és kik nem jelentenek veszélyt másokra nézve. Csak valahogy ez a bizalom az évek alatt egyre inkább megkopott, önkéntelenül és nemkívánatosan. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem bízna benne, mert még mindig töretlenül hitt abban, hogy Dumbledore törekvései a békére valósak. De az utóbbi időben azt vette észre, hogy van valaki más, akiben sokkal jobban meg tud bízni, mint az idős férfiban. Valaki, aki ugyan elhallgatott előle dolgokat, mégis sokkal őszintébben közölte vele a tényeket, nem rejtette véka alá a véleményét, nem finomkodott, és mindig ott állt mögötte – még ha sokszor láthatatlanul is –, amikor segítségre volt szüksége. Valaki, akivel sosem volt tökéletes a kapcsolata, sokáig nemhogy szeretetteljes, de egyenesen gyűlölködő érzelmeket tápláltak egymás iránt, és mégis… Jelenleg sokkal inkább érezte, hogy társa az illetőnek, mint Dumbledore mellett valaha.  
  
– Mi a te dolgod, Potter?  
  
– Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét értetlenül Harry.  
  
– Azt kérdeztem, mi a te dolgod? Ha az enyém ez – bökött lenézően a konyhapulton sorakozó zöldségekre –, akkor neked mi?  
  
– Rendbe hozom, amit maga elrontott – dörmögte a fiú.  
  
– Mint mindig. A fiú, akinek az a feladata, hogy helyrehozza, amit mások elrontottak.  
  
Harry összevont szemöldökkel figyelte Grindelwald hirtelen támadt jókedvét. Már megint mi ütött az öregbe?  
  
– Nem igazán értem, miért mondja ezt.  
  
– Ez az igazság, nem?  
  
– Nem hiszem.  
  
– Nem hiszed, vagy nem tudod? A kettő nem ugyanaz.  
  
– Ezt én is tudom, de nem tehetem.  
  
– Na és miért nem? Mert elvárás, hogy kijavítsd a mások által elrontott hibákat?  
  
– Miért olyan biztos abban, hogy mások rontottak el valamit, és nem én tettem? – csattant fel Harry.  
  
– Így van? – érdeklődött Grindelwald könnyedén.  
  
– Nem – jelentette ki Harry magabiztosan, mégis félszívvel. Mert követett el hibákat, amelyek súlyosak voltak, és nemcsak bűnhődnie kellett értük, de a terhüket a mai napig vitte a vállán. – Mit tenne a helyemben?  
  
– Hagynám, hogy azok intézzék el, akiknek ez fontos.  
  
– Nem tehetem – suttogta Harry komoran. Nem, amíg a jóslat terhe nyomta a vállát, amíg az meghatározta az életét, nem tehette meg, hogy kisétál, és másra hagyja a harcot. Ez az ő harca volt, mert egyszer valaki így határozott, anélkül, hogy neki lett volna választása. – Itt az ideje, hogy Voldemortot megakadályozza valaki abban, amit csinál.  
  
– Miért, mit csinál?  
  
Harry most már leplezetlenül bámulta meg Grindelwaldot, úgy, mintha a férfi megőrült volna. Valószínűleg ez is állhatott a háttérben, az őrület, az évtizedes bezártság, és az eredendően sem ép elme.  
  
– Magának ezt jobban kéne tudnia – vetette oda vádlón. – Az eszméik megszólalásig hasonlítanak egymásra. – Grindelwald arca megrándult, de Harry nem visszakozott. Akármekkora ostobaságnak is tűnt megpiszkálni a kényes témát, nem félt az öregtől. – Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy származás alapján bárkit is be lehet skatulyázni, hogy egy félvér vagy egy mugliszármazású nem érhet fel egy aranyvérűhöz. Azt hiszi, joga van eldönteni, és ítélkezni mások felett, noha semmivel sem emelkedik föléjük.  
  
– Mert te nem ítélkezel mások felett, mi? – sziszegte Grindelwald. Nem tűnt különösebben mérgesnek, de az eddigi nyugalom szertefoszlott, és valamiféle különös, borzongató légkör alakult ki körülötte.  
  
– Azon vagyok, hogy ne ítélkezzek. Dumbledore megtanított rá…  
  
– Albus! – Grindelwald gúnytól csöpögő hangon felnevetett. – Ha abba a hitbe ringatod magad, hogy Albus mindig olyan szentéletű volt, mint amilyennek most mutatja magát, akkor súlyos csalódás érhet.  
  
– Nem mondom, hogy Dumbledore még sosem tévedett, de most látom, miért harcol, és azzal egyetértek – felelt Harry halk meggyőződéssel.  
  
– Albus túl sokat téved, és ez egyszer az életébe fog kerülni – susogta Grindelwald vészterhes hangsúllyal –, de legalább a _legfensőbb jó_ érdekében vívott harc kiemelkedő alakjaként vonul majd be a mágiatörténet könyvekbe.  
  
– Nevezze, ahogy akarja, és felőlem nevetségesnek tarthatja az elképzelést, de Dumbledore fontosnak tartja a muglik és a mugliszületésűek védelmét…  
  
– Ezért szelektálja különböző házakba a dicső Roxfort a diákjait, az egyenlőség nevében – vágott közbe epésen.  
  
– A diákok a tulajdonságaik alapján kerülnek a házakba, nem pedig a származásuk alapján – érvelt Harry eltökélten, de még az ő füle számára sem csengett elég meggyőzően. Minduntalan eszébe jutott a Mardekár, ahová leginkább aranyvérű varázslók és boszorkányok sarjai kerültek, és csak elvétve egy-egy félvér. És amely ház ellen úgy tiltakozott a beosztás alkalmával, hogy nem félt szembeszállni egy ezeréves Süveggel se.  
  
– A tulajdonságainkat nem mi választjuk, velünk született képességek, belénk nevelt szokások, magunknak kialakított elvek egyvelege, aminek milyenségét mások határozzák meg – dörmögte Grindelwald. – Hiszed, hogy a hűség mindenekfelett, mégis megveted azt, aki nem ahhoz hűséges, akihez te. Hiszed, hogy az eszmék, amiért Albus harcol, jobbak, mint másoké, na de mire alapozod a véleményed? A saját elveidre, amik egyeznek Albuséval. De valóban biztos vagy benne, hogy egyeznek? – Harry nem válaszolt, de magabiztosan állta a férfi átható, kék tekintetét, amely mintha a veséjéig látott volna, és olyasmit üzent, amely rossz érzéssel töltötte el. – A _legfensőbb jó_ nevében cselekedve épp úgy lehet ölni, mint megmenteni, és csak az dönti el a kérdést, hogy jó vagy rossz volt-e a cselekedet, hogy épp melyik oldalon állsz. Ahogy a mágiát sem tudod szétválasztani jóra vagy rosszra. A mágia az mágia, nincs színe, nem fekete és nem fehér.  
  
– De azt meg lehet határozni, hogy ki mire használja a hatalmát. A feketemágia rossz…  
  
– A fehér meg jó, mi? – vakkantotta Grindelwald. – Ennyit az előítéletességről, ugye, Potter? – A világ sem fekete vagy fehér, azt sem lehet jóra vagy rosszra felosztani. Nem lehet szétválasztani egyiket sem, mert a világot az ellentétpárok egyensúlya tartja egyben, de hogy az összetevőit minek nevezed, az már csak rajtad múlik. – Harry felelni akart, de egyszerűen képtelennek érezte magát rá. Nem azért, mert nem tudott volna mit mondani. Ó, nagyon is tudta volna. Mégsem tette meg, mert Grindelwald tekintetében valami különös fény villant. – Az élet tele van örömmel és fájdalommal, megbántással és megbocsátással, könnyedséggel és nehézséggel. Olyan, mint a szerelem, ahogy Albus mondaná. – Grindelwald különös pillantása váratlanul ravasszá vált, pontosan felidézve annak a fiatal fiúnak az arcán látott kifejezést, melyet Harry Dumbledore merengőjében ismert meg. – Sikolyokkal, amelyek lehetnek a kín hangjai, de ugyanúgy az élvezet kifejeződései is. Csak egy hajszál választ el – vigyorodott el a férfi sunyin, és Harry önkéntelenül is elpirult az árulkodó utalásra. Aztán az öreg magára hagyta, váratlanul és minden magyarázat nélkül kisétált a konyhából, fel a lépcsőn, hogy végül hangos csapódással záródjon be mögötte az ajtó. Reszelős nevetése viszont még akkor is hangosan és hátborzongatóan zengett, mikor már rég maga mögött hagyta a házat.

***

– Grindelwald célozgatott kettőnkre. – Piton nem tűnt különösebben meglepettnek. Harry idegesnek érezte magát, nem is ettől, sokkal inkább Grindelwald furcsa viselkedésétől, amelyről ugyan beszámolt Pitonnak, ám a férfit az sem billentette ki a nyugalmából. Ez épp annyira zavarta Harryt, mint a gondolat, hogy a bájitalmester esetleg zaklatottá válik a bejelentéstől. – Nem látszol tőle izgatottnak – vádolta.  
  
– Annak kellene lennem? – Harry őszintén megdöbbent Piton közönyössége láttán. – Ugyan áruld már el, mégis miből gondoltad, hogy nem tudja, mi folyik a hálószobánk falai között?  
  
– És nem zavarja, hogy mi…?  
  
– Hogy mi micsoda? Szeretkezünk? Aligha zavarhatja őt a házastársi kötelességeink ellátása.  
  
– Kötelesség – ízlelgette a szót Harry. Tehát ez még mindig egy átkozott kötelesség a férfi számára?  
  
– Ne lovagolj a szón többet a kelleténél.  
  
– De neked ez kötelesség – hangsúlyozta keményen –, hogy lefekszünk.  
  
– Mert szerinted hányan gondolnák rólunk, hogy mindezt önként tesszük, nem pedig azért, mert egy átkozott szerződés előírja?  
  
Ott pont. Pitonnak ebben már megint igaza volt, ám Harry figyelmét egészen más ragadta meg.  
  
– Önként teszed… – A mondat kurtán-furcsán egyszerre sikeredett kérdőre és kijelentőre is.  
  
– Megnyugtatlak, Harry, amennyiben ellenemre való történne, megtalálnám a módját, hogy még a próbálkozás gondolatát is csírájában fojtsam el benned. – Piton kutatóan végignézett rajta, Harry határozottan érezte a bőre alá is befurakodó éjfekete pillantást. – Téged viszont úgy látom, nyugtalanít valami.  
  
Harry bólintott, nem látta értelmét hazudni.  
  
– Még nem tudom megfogalmazni – vallotta be rövid hallgatást követően. Lehajtott fejjel ült az egyik sziklamélyedésben, és apró törmelékeket dobált maga elé, így nem láthatta Piton arckifejezését. Tartva attól, hogy a férfit ezzel csak sikerült felhúznia, vonakodva pillantott fel. A bájitalmester arca azonban továbbra is nyugodtságot, mi több, megértést tükrözött. – Nem haragszol?  
  
– Volna rá okom? – Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Örömmel látom, hogy egyre többször gondolod át a cselekedeteidet és a szavaidat, mielőtt meggondolatlanságot művelnél, akár tettekkel, akár verbális megnyilvánulással.  
  
– Ezt vehetem dicséretnek? – mosolyodott el a fiú félszegen. Piton ezúttal nem tett gúnyos megjegyzést, helyette beletörődő sóhajjal tudatta véleményét.  
  
Aztán nem beszéltek egy ideig. Megerőltető párbajuk hosszabb pihenőt kívánt, mint eddig bármikor, és bár Harry addig nem nyugodott, míg meg nem osztotta Pitonnal a Grindelwaldal kapcsolatos gondolatait, mostanra már határozottan érezte a rátelepedő fáradtságot.  
  
– Feltehetek én is egy kérdést? – Piton halk hangja megtörte a hosszúra nyúlt csendet.  
  
– Hümm? Aha.  
  
– Hónapokkal ezelőtt, karácsony másnapján az ebéd alkalmával miért szeretted volna annyira tudni, hogy érzel-e bármiféle vágyat irányomban?  
  
Harry nemcsak a bágyadtság miatt, hanem az eltelt hosszú idő végett is alig emlékezett már az akkori beszélgetésre, így beletelt pár percbe, mire átgondoltan megszólalt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, csak féltem attól, hogyha nincs bennem semmi vágy irántad, akkor kínszenvedéssé válik az életem. Ez… kicsit önzőnek hangzik – vallotta be őszintén. – De akkoriban még nem tudtam, hogy mi vár ránk, hogyan jövünk majd ki, és amikor Londonban megcsókoltál, az jó volt. Tetszett. Akkor elhittem, hogy ez tényleg vágy, és megkönnyebbültem kicsit.  
  
– Ez aligha látszott rajtad.  
  
Harry vállat vont.  
  
– Furcsa volt minden, idő kellett, hogy tisztába jöjjek azzal, ami köztünk alakult, és elfogadjam a közös életünket. Persze, ahogy aztán viselkedtél, az nem esett jól – fűzte hozzá nagyon halkan, elfogadva akár azt is, hogy újfent gúny tárgyává válik. – Szemétség volt tőled, ahogy beszámoltál Dumbledore-nak az éjszakánkról. – Hangja sokkal vádlóbban csengett, mint akarta.  
  
– Nem volt jogom ezt tenni – bólintott Piton. Harry döbbenten pislogott, de a férfi kerülte a tekintetét, és a fiúnak nagy erőbe telt elnyomni a késztetést, hogy minden felgyülemlett sérelmét a bájitalmester fejéhez vágja. Magát is meglepte azonban, mennyire könnyen el tudta engedni a sértettségét.  
  
– Rég volt – felelt ehelyett nagylelkűen. Piton biccentve vette tudomásul a megbocsátás szavait.  
  
– Úgy vélem, mára befejezettnek nyilváníthatjuk a gyakorlati képzést. – A bájitalmester felállt, és pálcája segítségével nekiállt összeterelni a cuccaikat. – Hacsak nem akarsz tovább maradni – Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és elmosolyodott a férfi engedékenysége láttán –, javaslom, folytassuk máskor.  
  
Mire Harry feltápászkodott, Piton már menetkészen állt a barlang bejáratát képező szűk átjáróban. A fiú mellé lépett, de még mielőtt megindultak volna kifelé, elkapta a férfi derekát, és belefordult az ölelésébe. Piton nem tolta el magától, engedte kiélvezni a leheletnyi gyengédséget. Harry belecsókolt a férfi nyakába, puhán érintve a mágikus bilincs vörös mementóját. Az apró rándulás nem kerülte el a figyelmét, annak viszont örült, hogy Piton még ennek ellenére sem húzódik el tőle. Harry felnézett a bájitalmesterre, zöld tekintete összekapcsolódott az éjsötét pillantással, mielőtt a másik apró csókot nyomott volna az ajkára. Harry újfent elmosolyodott, majd vonakodva hagyta kibontakozni Pitont az ölelésből, hogy aztán megkezdjék útjukat az olvadásnak induló havas lejtőn lefelé.

***

Harry az utolsó szanaszét hagyott könyveit is kihalászta a rozzant kanapé alól, majd begyűjtötte a bolyhos szőnyeg alá kallódott bájitaltan jegyzetet, aztán leült a sarkára, és csak bámulta az elmúlt három és fél hónap során menedékül szolgáló kis kuckóját. Első pillantásra megszerette ezt a helyet. Kicsi volt, barátságos, meleg és otthonos, kicsit olyan, mint egy hóbortos kiskamasz birodalma, de mivel Harrynek sosem volt igazi szobája, amit valóban a magáénak mondhatott, talán ezzel az érzéssel kárpótolta magát. Jó volt ide elvonulni, olvasni, gondolkodni, hol az élet nagy dolgairól, hol meg csak semmiségekről. Fantáziálni, mint a hétköznapi emberek, akiknek nem nyomta a vállát a Voldemort elleni küzdelem egyre fenyegetőbb súlya. Itt senki nem zavarta Harryt, sem Piton, sem Grindelwald nem merészkedett ide, noha a szoba a nyitott mivolta miatt a nappali helyiség részét képezte. Mégis adott neki egy kis teret, picinyke magánszférát, amelyet minden alkalommal maga mögött hagyott, hogy megosztozzon a Pitonnal közös ágyon, amely épp olyan jó volt, mint a kuckó magánya.  
  
Mert amikor Harry befeküdt a férfi mellé, minden egyes alkalommal eltöltötte az érzés: tartozik valakihez. És ez több volt, mint jó. Meglepő módon a vártnál sokkal többet kapott ettől a kapcsolattól, mint valaha is gondolta volna, hogy lehetséges. Piton meghallgatta, beszélgettek és természetesen vitáztak. Sokat. Rendszeresen. Hol ezért, hol azért, néha semmiségeken, néha meg fontos dolgokon, miközben Piton magyarázott is, türelmesen, gúnyosan és időnként bosszantóan kioktató hangnemben, mégis volt valami, ami miatt ezek az alkalmak már teljesen mások voltak, mint az elmúlt évek alatt tapasztalt veszekedéseik. Piton ugyanis, bármilyen hihetetlennek tűnt, megértette Harry aggályait, félelmeit, néha a dühét is, amit a tétlenség, a várakozás vagy épp az elhallgatott információk szültek. És ez volt az, ami hirtelen többdimenzióssá változtatta a bájitalmestert; már nem csupán a pince réme, Harry Potter kényszerű házastársa, vagy épp a Voldemortot eláruló kém volt, hanem sokkal több annál. Esendő emberré vált, aki épp úgy tudott továbbra is néhány szóval az ember lelkébe marni, mint ahogyan apró érintéseivel kényeztetni, megbántódni, amelyről arcának alig látható rándulása árulkodott, és a maga furcsa módján néha megejtett egy-egy bocsánatkérést is. És Harry rájött, hogy szereti ezek az ellentmondásos apróságokat Pitonban, szereti felfedezni a férfi rejtett képességeit, meglátni benne azt, akit valószínűleg senki nem ismert teljesen, de némelyeknek azért már sikerült megkapirgálni a tüskés felszínt.  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez is olyasmi lehet, mint Grindelwald két hónappal ezelőtt elejtett utalása:  
  
_– Nem hiheted azt, hogy valaki csak úgy cél nélkül tesz valamit.  
  
– Voldemort szórakozásból öldösi a muglikat és üldözi a mugliszármazásúakat.  
  
– Mennyi támadásról hallottál az utóbbi időben? – Harry nem tudott érdemben felelni a kérdésre. Sem Hermione, sem Ron nem írt egyetlen levelében sem újabb támadásról, de ez még nem jelentett semmit. Elvégre a barátai akkor sem szólhattak neki, amikor Voldemort visszatérését követően a Főnix Rendje ismételten összeállt, és nekiálltak berendezkedni a Grimmauld térre. – Amíg nem látod be, hogy az ellenség ismerete szükséges a harchoz, addig a vesztes pozíciója jut csak neked. _  
  
Harry sokáig nem tudta felfogni, mire céloz valójában Grindelwald. Elvégre Dumbledore másfél évet szánt arra, hogy megismertesse vele Voldemort előéletét, céljait, motivációit, amelyről nyilvánvaló okokból nem beszélhetett az öregnek, ő mégis magabiztosabban állította a saját igazát, mint ahogy Harry bizonygatta az ellentettjét. Aztán egyszeriben mégis világossá vált neki minden.  
  
Ismeret és ismeret között is hatalmas különbség van, ezt pedig pont Piton bizonyította és mutatta be neki. Innen már gyors út vezetett, hogy Harry rájöjjön, miért volna olyan fontos elsajátítania azt a mágiaágazatot is, amelyet annyira nem szeretett. Hogyan is védekezhetne valami ellen, amit csak az ellenkező oldalról ismer? Ha nincsenek személyes tapasztalatai arról, mi vonz bárkit is a sötét oldalra, hogyan tudná felvértezni magát a támadója ellen? Dumbledore folyton azt szajkózta, hogy Harrynek előnye van Voldemorttal szemben, mert olyasmit ismer, amit a másik nem. De ez eddig fordítva is igaz volt.  
  
Egyszeriben úgy érezte, megtalálta az értelmet Rémszem Mordon – és közvetetten Grindelwald, valamint Piton – oktatási filozófiájában is. Mindannyiukról elmondható volt, hogy behatóan tanulmányozták – jobban is, mint Harry szerint egészséges – a sötét varázslatokat, noha a motivációja mindegyiküknek más volt, és Harry egyikről sem tudhatta biztosan, hogy mi. De az mégiscsak szembetű volt, hogy a párbajozáshoz mindketten remekül értettek – Grindelwald soha nem emelt pálcát –; mi több, ugyanezt lehetett elmondani Siriusról és Remusról is. Mind ismerték a sötét oldalt is, habár nem mindannyian ugyanabból a szemszögből.  
  
Sirius a családja révén beleszületett, testközelből figyelhette meg, ezt ő maga mesélte neki, de míg keresztapja azelőtt dönthetett, hogy ténylegesen is belekeveredett volna, addig Remusnak nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Vérfarkasként ő maga is sötét teremtménynek számított, mégis rendelkezett elég akaraterővel ahhoz, hogy minél kevésbé hagyja elhatalmasodni magán a bestiát. Harry nagyon tisztelte ezért. Mordon arra tette fel az életét, hogy a sötét mágusokat üldözze, ehhez pedig nem volt rest tanulmányozni a szokásaikat, hogy az ő fejükkel tudjon gondolkodni. Harry nagyon nehezen tudott ezzel azonosulni, mégis értette már, miért ezt az utat választotta Rémszem.  
  
Így vagy úgy, mindannyian tudták, hogy mivel kell szembenézniük, Harry ugyanakkor nem, hiszen Voldemortot egyszerűen a gonosszal azonosította, de hogy mi is a gonoszság, azt pontosabban nem tudta meghatározni. Évekkel, de még hónapokkal ezelőtt is egyből rávágta volna, hogy a gyilkosság, a hazugság, a kínzás, de mára már belátta, hogy ennél jóval árnyaltabb fogalmat takar.  
  
Dumbledore azt állította, hogy Voldemort nem képes a szeretetre, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy attól eredendően gonosznak is kéne lennie. Harry véleménye szerint nem ő az egyetlen, aki nem képes szeretni, és ettől még nem lettek egytől egyig a leggonoszabb élőlények a világon. Ahogy azokból is könnyedén válik gonosz, akik tudnak szeretni…  
  
Na de mi a helyzet akkor Pitonnal és Grindelwalddal? Mindketten tettek olyasmit, ami elítélendő… A bájitalmestert felettébb érdekelte a fekete mágia, mert rá talán épp ugyanúgy hatott ez az egész tudás, mint annak idején a fiatal Tom Denemre. Az igazán intelligens emberek szomjaznak a tudásra, még a tiltottra is – Harry egyszeriben tudatára ébredt annak, hogy mindez igaz az örök eminens Hermionéra és a vagány Bill Weasleyre is –, és miután megtapasztalták azt, választaniuk kell, mit kezdenek vele, melyik úton haladnak tovább. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy akiket ismer, szeret és tisztel, azok soha nem öltek. De valóban így volt? Hiszen az aurorok sok esetben okoznak akaratlan halált, vagy ha egy rab dementorcsókot kap, az még a halálnál is rosszabb. Mégis megengedett, mert bűnöző ellen történik. De mitől is jobb ez, mint amit Voldemort tesz? Az előbbi ugyan nem szándékos, de mégis ugyanaz az eredmény, az utóbbi pedig ugyanúgy előre eltervezett… gyilkosság.  
  
A legnagyobb mágusok mind ismerik a gonosz oldalt; és ahhoz kell az igazán nagy bátorság, hogy a gonosz megismerése után valaki ismét áttérjen a jó útra. Hiszen az a nehezebb.  
  
Hol végződik a jóság, és hol kezdődik a gonoszság? Mi jogon döntik el az emberek, hogy a másik életének kioltása szükségszerű vagy sem? Ítélkezhet-e bárki is a másik felett? És ha ő végez Voldemorttal, akkor nem lesz-e ő is gonosz? Vagy az már megengedett, hogy a jó megölje a gonoszt? Ahogy Grindelwald is fogalmazott, a jó és a rossz csak nézőpont kérdése. Akkor ennek szellemében melyikük is a jó és melyikük a gonosz?  
  
– Mit gondolsz, mit fogok tenni, ha szembekerülök Voldemorttal? – adott hangot gondolatainak Harry, immáron a Pitonnal közös ágyban feküdve. Ez volt az utolsó napjuk itt. A csöndes, sötét szobában mintha még a suttogása is kiabálásnak hatott volna. Élesnek és bántónak hallotta a saját hangját, bár valószínűleg csak képzelődött. Már benne jártak az éjszakában, de ő még mindig nem tudott elaludni. Hallotta Piton egyenletes légzését, ami nem egyezett meg azzal a fajta egyenletes légzéssel, amely alvás közben jellemző az emberre, ebből jött rá, hogy a férfi is ébren van még. Noha nem láthatta a bájitalmester reakcióját, mégis szinte érezte a megütközést; hogy ezt a rajtakapottság vagy maga a kérdés okozta, arra viszont nem jött rá.  
  
– Feltételezem, beteljesíted a jóslatot – érkezett a diplomatikus felelet, némi szarkasztikus felhanggal.  
  
– És ha megtettem, utána mi lesz?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan a varázslóvilág felszabadul, az újságok címlapjára kerülsz, és minden megkergült boszorkány és varázsló alázattal vegyes tisztelettel veti magát a lábaid elé. Megkapod a Merlin-rend arany fokozatát…  
  
– Egyszóval megjutalmaznak, mert ölök – fojtotta Pitonba a szót. Hangja tárgyilagosan csengett.  
  
– Ha nem ismerném nemes és önfeláldozó griffendéles tulajdonságaidat, még azt hihetném, hogy nincs szándékodban kiállni a Nagyúrral szemben.  
  
– Nem erről van szó. Szeretném, ha ő megfizetne a szüleim haláláért, azért a rengeteg gaztettért, amit mások ellen elkövetett. Bűnhődnie kell, de nem tudom, hogy én akarok-e lenni az, aki a büntetést kiszabja rá. Ez olyan, mintha én ítélkezhetnék, csak mert egy jóslat így mondja ki, mintha nekem szabad lenne megtenni, és amivel ha csak így élnék, akkor nem lennék különb, mint ő.  
  
Csend. Mély, hosszú csend.  
  
– Te különb vagy, Harry. – Piton hangja sokkal közelebbről csendült, vagy talán csak Harry képzelte ezt. – Mindezt mi sem mutatja jobban, mint abbéli vonakodásod, hogy elkövetni szándékozott tetted olyanná tegyen, mint ami maga a Sötét Nagyúr.  
  
– De mégis meg fogom tenni.  
  
– Mindez a te választásod, hogy megteszed-e vagy sem. – Piton mélyet sóhajtott, és még halkabban folytatta. – Ezúton ígéretet teszek neked arra, bármiképpen is döntesz, azt elfogadom, és mint a házastársad, teljes mellszélességgel kiállok melletted.  
  
– Bárhogyan is döntök?  
  
– Bárhogyan is döntesz.  
  
– Miért?  
  
A csend ismét visszatért, ám ezúttal nem melegséget, hanem hideget hozott, és mikor Piton megszólalt, hangja keményen csengett, de Harry kiérezte belőle, hogy ez nem felé irányuló harag.  
  
– Mert a kialakult helyzetben és a születésed előtt megpecsételt sorsodban jelentős szerepet tudhatok magaménak. Átgondolatlan tettem megfosztott a szabad választás jogától, és mindattól, hogy életveszélyes kalandok nélküli átlagos gyermekként cseperedhess fel. Az elkövetett bűneimet mérsékelhetem, de meg nem történtté már soha nem tehetem, és a szerződés, még ha nem is kívánatos, de törvényes módot ad arra, hogy még többet tegyek érted.  
  
Az önostorozás szavai voltak ezek. Harry nehezen találta meg a hangját, nem tudta, mit felelhetne. Lehet erre bármit is mondani? Nem, valószínűleg semmi okosat. Így inkább kitapogatta Piton kezét a takaró alatt, és megfogva azt, összefűzte az ujjaikat. Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a férfi nem tolta el magától, hanem elfogadta tőle ezt a gesztust.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta néhány arasszal közelebb mozdulva, mielőtt Piton kezét szorítva, fejét a mellkasára hajtva álomtalan álomba merült volna.  


***

Harry még egyszer utoljára végigjárta a kunyhót – hivatalosan azért, nehogy itt hagyjon valamit, valójában azonban az itt töltött hónapok emlékét szerette volna mélyen elraktározni magában. Amilyen nehezen indult a kényszerű száműzetésük, olyan könnyeddé vált az utolsó hetekre az együttélésük. Összeszoktak, toleránssá váltak egymással szemben, és Harry úgy érezte, igazán sokat tanult, és még többet kapott a két férfitól. Igen, még Grindelwaldtól is. Most azonban véget ért ez a kaland, hogy egy új vegye kezdetét.  
  
Félelemmel vegyes izgalommal haladt Grindelwald mögött, együtt taposták a száraz ösvényt, és Harry egyre izgatottabb lett, minél közelebb értek ahhoz a helyhez, ahová annak idején megérkeztek. Mindezt abból sejtette, hogy Grindelwald lassítani kezdett, pálcája megvillant a ruhaujjában, így Harry is rámarkolt a sajátjára. Most már nemcsak sodródott az árral, hanem folyamatosan készültségben volt, figyelme nem lanyhult akkor sem, amikor a fáradtság erőt vett rajta, az elővigyázatosság a részévé vált.  
  
A fák között megbúvó picinyke tisztáson ezúttal nem vastag hóréteg, hanem színes szirmokkal telehintett aljnövényzet fogadta őket. Harry kimelegedett a mászásban, mindazonáltal élvezettel szívta mélyen tüdejébe a virágok és a hegy illatát, és fordította a nap felé az arcát. Ki akarta élvezni az utolsó itt töltött perceket, mielőtt visszatért volna a rideg valóságba, ahol kénytelen-kelletlen szembe kellett végre néznie a sorsával is. Félig lehunyt szempillái alól figyelte, amint Grindelwald messze elnéz a távolba, míg Piton kioldotta a fekete haját összefogó szalagot. Harry arcára önkéntelen mosolyt csalt az emlék; az eltévedt átok, amely megpörkölte a férfi arcát és leégette néhány tincsét volt az, ami arra sarkallta a bájitalmestert, hogy párbajozás közben lófarokba kötve hordja a haját. Aztán már nemcsak a barlangban, de a kunyhóban is szokásává lett így tenni, Harry pedig nem bánta, mert igazán tetszett neki. Ahogy sokkal jobban szerette Pitont mugli ruhában látni, amely évekkel fiatalította meg a kinézetét, és nem mellesleg sokkal többet mutatott a férfi egyébként igencsak szemrevaló alakjából. Éppen ezért most még inkább sajnálta, hogy a denevérszerű talár máris előkerült, mielőtt még Harry teljesen magába ihatta volna a másik látványát.  
  
Túl gyorsan járt le az idejük. Harry még fel sem fogta, ki sem élvezhette igazán a rászakadt szabadságot, a normális élethez picit hasonlító életformát, máris visszafelé tartott. A köldökénél érzett ismerős rántás keményen és kíméletlenül repítette vissza a valóságba, ám mire megérkezett, csakis a szíve örömteli zakatolása maradt. A barátai vártak rá – nem a szó szoros értelmében, hiszen nem tájékoztatták őket előre.  
  
Amint a talpa talajt fogott, Harry mindenre felkészülten nézett körbe. Az igazgatói iroda ismerős látványa és az igazgató csillogó kék szemei nyugtatóan hatottak rá, a Dumbledore arcáról sugárzó túláradó boldogság viszont kicsit feszélyezte. Örült a hazatérésnek, de annak még jobban, hogy Piton itt volt mellette. Most már biztos volt abban, bármi is vár rá odakint, együtt néznek vele szembe, mert Piton ígéretet tett, és ő hitt benne.

***


	22. Egy korszak lezárul

Harry nem kapott időt a roxforti életbe való visszarázódásra, a RAVASZ vizsgák máris a visszatérését követő másnapon azonnal és kíméletlenül berántották a mélyvízbe. De nem ő volt az egyetlen. Hermione és Ron olyan mélyen elmerültek a felkészülésben, hogy azonnal észre sem vették Harry – az igazi, és nem a százfűléfőzettel tevékenykedő Charlie Weasley-féle Harry – felbukkanását sem. Igaz, Ron inkább a szenvedésre helyezte a hangsúlyt – _meg fogok bukni, semmire sem emlékszem, nincs értelme már ezzel foglalkozni, de azért még ülök felette, hátha csoda történik_ –, semmint a tényleges tanulásra, vagy ismétlésre, mint Hermione, aki lassan ki sem látszódott a rengeteg könyv és jegyzet mögül, amelyből minden létező helyen egész kis takaros erődöt épített maga köré. Aztán Harry leleplezte magát, mert bár az első fél órában még izgalmasnak találta, hogy barátai fel sem fogják a jelenlétét, majd egy órán keresztül még bizonygatta magának, hogy érdekfeszítő így figyelni őket, de végül belátta, hogy ülhet ő mellettük napestig, semmi mást nem fog látni, mint két elcsigázott diákot, akiknek lehet, már az sem tűnne fel, ha maga Voldemort jönne teázni.  
  
Ez kicsit kibillentette barátait a napi rutinból – Harry ekkorra már biztosan tudta, hogy így van –, és a beszélgetés nagyon is jót tett mindannyiuknak, egészen addig, míg ismét nem kaptak emlékeztetőt a vizsgák vészterhes jelenlétéről. Ron hangulata például gyakran váltakozott, mert annak ellenére, hogy azonnal mindent tudni akart Harry titokzatos távollétéről, és be nem állt a szája, amikor panaszkodva elmesélte, mi minden történt addig a kastélyban – _semmi, dögunalom volt_ , amelyet ehhez képest meglehetősen hosszan ecsetelt –, mégis egyik pillanatról a másikra rátört a pánik, az elkeseredettség, aztán a lemondás. Harry észrevette, hogy nem barátja az egyetlen, aki ilyen tüneteket produkál; Parvati Patil számos alkalommal elbőgte magát, Dean Thomas pedig röhögőgörcsöt kapott, de ugyanúgy látott hugrabugosokat és hollóhátasokat is kialvatlan arccal könyvekbe temetkezni, ahogy mardekárosokat is, amint unottan bámultak maguk elé. Harry ezek után kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért őt egyáltalán nem hatotta meg a RAVASZ, sőt, az első – gyógynövénytan – vizsga után olyan elégedettséggel hagyta el a termet, hogy Ron leesett állal figyelte, mintha azt kutatná, ki lopta el a barátját, és kit kapott cserébe már megint. Nos, ha az embert Perselus Piton készítette fel a RAVASZ-ra, és mindezt ép elmével túlélte, akkor maga a vizsga már gyerekjátéknak tűnt emellett.  
  
Végül olyan gyorsan elszaladt felettük a két hét, hogy észre sem vették.

***

A hetedéves griffendéles fiúk a szobájukban gubbasztottak. Abban a szobában, mely hét évig az otthonukat jelentette, és most, hogy túl voltak az utolsó RAVASZ vizsgán is, a hirtelen rájuk szakadt szabadság mellett helyt kapott a ráeszmélés arra, hogy ezek az utolsó napjaik a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola falai között.  
  
Harry körbejáratta a tekintetét a kör alakú, griffendélvörös helyiségben. Pillantása elidőzött a szanaszét heverő, rongyosra forgatott tankönyveken, mugli és varázsló öltözékeken, Dean futball poszterein, Seamus magazinjain, Neville egyre csak szaporodó növénygyűjteményén, Ron édességes papírjain, amelyek az elmúlt félórában halmozódtak mellé, miközben sorra tömte magába a megérdemelt jutalmát. Egyikük sem pakolt még össze, és Harrynek nem kellett jóstehetségnek lennie, hogy tudja, a legutolsó utáni pillanatra fogják hagyni. A mélabús gondolatokkal terhes levegő most túlságosan rájuk telepedett ahhoz, hogy holmi csomagolással törődjenek. Harry sosem hitte volna, hogy ez ilyen nehéz lesz. Valójában abba sem gondolt bele soha, hogy egyáltalán valóban eljön ez a nap. Valahogy mindig annyira távolinak tűnt. Még év elején is, még karácsonykor is, még mikor visszatért a RAVASZ vizsgákra, akkor is. Aztán kettőt pislogott, és máris itt találta magát ezen a forró, száraz, júniusi délutánon, amikor nem tudták eldönteni, hol jobb – kint vagy bent –, mert mindenhol csak szenvedtek a hőségtől.  
  
– Szerettem itt lakni – szólalt meg Dean.  
  
– Ez a szoba sok mindennek volt tanúja – paskolta meg Seamus nosztalgikusan az ágytakarót.  
  
– Jó volt veletek egy szobában lenni – suttogta Neville.  
  
– Hiányozni fog ez az egész – kontrázott Harry.  
  
Négy fej fordult Ron felé, még ő egyesével végignézett szobatársai várakozó arcán.  
  
– Senki nem halt meg – vágott meglepett képet. – Úgyis visszatérünk még ide, meg amúgy is fogunk még találkozni – jelentette ki eltökélten. Többet azonban már nem tudott mondani, mivel az arcába repülő párna beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Mondhattál volna valami megríkatóbb dolgot is – nevetett fel Seamus, mindaddig, míg meg nem kapta ő is a magáét. – Uh, ez háborút jelent – vicsorogta elszántan.  
  
Harry még sosem volt részese ekkora párnacsatának, mint amelyet vérre menő küzdelemben vívtak egymással. Hogy ki kivel volt, nem számított, mindenki mindenkivel, és mindenki egymás ellen. Nevetések és csatakiáltások sora töltötte meg a szobát, artikulátlan üvöltésekkel és kétes sikolyokkal vegyítve, amiket Neville egyik növénye adott ki, és ami mindannyiszor röhögőgörcsöt váltott ki a fiúkból, ahányszor csak meghallották. A végén már szándékosan heccelték a kis palántát, mígnem kifulladva vissza nem roskadtak az ágyukra. A párnacsata, a hahotázás, majd a nagy lihegés közben észre sem vették, hogy a lányok ott várakoznak az ajtóban.  
  
– Szörnyűek vagytok – ingatta a fejét Hermione Harry párnájának cafatjait a kezében tartva. Hangja inkább csengett beletörődően, mint feddően.  
  
Parvati időközben átevickélt a szoba szinte minden inchét elborító tollrengetegen, hogy aztán félresöpörve néhány levelet, amit a sikoltozós növény dobált el, lehuppanjon Neville ágyára. Lavender Seamus, Dean és Ron felé pislogott, de látva a hatalmas rumlit, inkább egy viszonylag ép széket választott ülőhelyéül. Ennek örömére Fay Dunbar rögtön elfoglalta helyét Ron mellett – a fiú kedvtelve legeltette tekintetét a lány formás alakján –, míg barátnője állva maradt Lavender mellett. Hermione – miközben némi rendet próbált varázsolni – Harry mellé telepedett. Jó darabig egyikük sem szólalt meg, a lányok érkezésével nyomasztóan érzelmessé vált a hangulat.  
  
– Hát ennyi – szipogta végül Parvati, megtörve a csendet.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen izgalmas lesz – csavargatta a haját Fay. Harrynek feltűnt, hogy a lány időnként furcsa pillantásokkal illeti Ront, akinek viszont ettől csak még inkább kocsányon lógtak a szemei. Hermione az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, mire Harry elröhögte magát.  
  
– Csak eszembe jutott valami – sietett tisztázni, Lavender és Parvati rosszalló arckifejezésének kereszttüzében.  
  
– Neked aztán voltak kalandjaid – vigyorgott sokat sejtetően Seamus.  
  
– Hé, nem csak neki, nekünk is! – kiáltott fel Ron, mire Deannel együtt egymás szavába vágva elevenítették fel az év utolsó kviddicsmeccsét, amely nem rövidebb, mint hat és fél órán keresztül tartott, és aminek a végén mind a hollóhátas csapat, mind a griffendélesek a gyengélkedőn kötöttek ki. Harry igyekezett nem közbeszólni, noha Hermione leveleinek hála erről is voltak pontos információi, mégis hagyta, hogy barátai learassák a dicsőséget. Elvégre ez valóban az övék volt, nem pedig Harryé. Még ha sajnálta is, hogy nem az ő vezetésével szerezték meg a kviddicskupát, és lemaradt az utolsó meccsről, nem tudott nem a többiekkel nevetni.  
  
– Maguk meg mit műveltek itt? – csendült McGalagony elhűlt hangja az egyre lelkesebb beszámoló közepette. A fiúk rögvest elhallgattak, míg a lányok magabiztosan húzták ki magukat. Nekik ehhez a kuplerájhoz semmi közük nem volt, és ezt nyilvánvalóan a tanárnő is pontosan tudta. – Emlékezetem szerint, maguk a hetedéves griffendéleseim – szólalt meg még mindig az ajtóban állva –, de talán tévedtem… Maguk az én hétéves griffendéleseim – húzódott mosolyra a professzor szája, és Harry csak most vette észre, hogy semmiféle rosszallás nem tükröződik a tekintetében. A lányok elnevették magukat, a jókedv pedig a fiúkat is elérte. Ismét felszabadult kacagás töltötte meg a teret, és Harry nagyon örült, hogy részese lehet ennek. Talán ez az utolsó olyan pillanatok egyike, amikor igazán védve érezheti magát, mert attól a perctől, hogy kiteszi a lábát ebből a kastélyból, valóban minden meg fog változni. – Ha már mindannyian itt vannak, akkor ezeket most adnám át önöknek – hozta vissza a jelenbe McGalagony hangja. A professzor tíz kisebb, névre szóló csomagot osztott szét közöttük. – Használják ki ezt a maradék néhány napot, és élvezzék inkább odakint a napsütést. – Aztán kifelé indulva még visszaszólt. – És tegyék meg, hogy eltakarítják ezt a disznóólat – nézett végig még egyszer a szobán, mielőtt bezárult volna mögötte az ajtó.  
  
McGalagony távozásával csomagolópapír zörgése hasított bele a hirtelen támadt csendbe; mindannyian az ajándékaikat bontogatták. A csomag tartalmát egy levél, egy griffendéles címert ábrázoló kitűző, a hét év alatt kapott oklevelek másolata és egy kis csomag keksz alkotta. Apró gesztus, mégis szívet melengető és megmosolyogtató. Az üzeneteket olvasva a kuncogást lassan ismét felváltotta a szipogás hangja – a McGalagony ismerős, nőiesen kecses betűivel írt szöveg mindannyiuk számára egyedi tartalmat hordozott.  
  
– Ez… annyira… megható… – szipákolt Lavender.  
  
– Olyan… szép… – értett egyet Parvati könnytől maszatos arccal.  
  
– Mindig törődött velünk – bólogatott hevesen a pityergő Hermione is.  
  
Dean és Seamus összenéztek, és grimaszolva elhúzták a szájukat.  
  
– Egy utolsó kviddics a kicsik ellen? – vetette fel Ron, rémült pislogás közepette.  
  
– Benne vagyok! – kiáltotta Dean kapva az alkalmon.  
  
– Hozom a seprűm – pattant fel az ágyról Harry.  
  
– Igyekezz már, Neville! – sürgette a fiút Seamus az ajtóban toporogva.  
  
– Jövök, ne hagyjatok itt!  
  
Ha volt valami, amivel egyik fiú sem tudott igazán mit kezdeni, az a női könnyek, így senki nem csodálkozott, hogy a legkönnyebb utat választva, mind az öten futólépésben csörtettek ki a szobából, maguk mögött hagyva az öt mérges lányt a végtelen felfordulás közepette.

***

– Miért is kell nekem az Odúba menni?  
  
– Úgy értesültem róla, szereted Weasleyék otthonát. Tán megváltozott karácsony óta a véleményed?  
  
– Nem. Még mindig szeretem, csak nem értem, miért éppen oda kell mennem...  
  
– Erről az igazgató úrtól kell érdeklődnöd.  
  
– …ahelyett, hogy itt maradnék veled.  
  
– Ha elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, emlékeztetnélek, az iskola nem nyári tábor, nem működik diákszállóként sem az évnek ebben a szakában, és még az olyan kivételesen helyzetben lévő varázslók, mint amilyen a nagy Harry Potter, sem tekinthetik nyári laknak a Roxfortot.  
  
Harry frusztráltan felsóhajtott. Kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy kisgyerek, mert Piton meg úgy viselkedett vele, mintha az apja lenne, ettől pedig csak még ingerültebb lett.  
  
– És téged nem zavar?  
  
Piton most először nézett fel az előtte heverő pergamenekről; Harry biztosra vette, hogy Mordon munkáját ellenőrzi.  
  
– Tekintsd vakációnak – felelt semleges hangon –, ahogy az igazgató úr fogalmazott.  
  
– Meddig? – kérdezett vissza irritáltan Harry. – Egy vakációnak tudtommal van eleje és vége, és általában, aki részt vesz egy nyaraláson, ismeri ennek az időpontját. De Dumbledore nem mondott erről semmit. – Valójában nem is igazán beszélt Dumbledore-ral, mióta visszatértek a hegyekből. Először a vizsgák miatt, majd pedig azért, mert Harrynek nem akaródzott az utolsó, Roxfort falai között töltött napjait az igazgatóra és a Voldemort elleni küzdelem átbeszélésére áldozni a barátai helyett.  
  
– Két hét.  
  
Harryt a magabiztos kijelentés kissé meglepte.  
  
– Tényleg? – Piton bólintott. – És utána?  
  
– Sok mindentől függ – felelt kitérően a férfi. Harry érezte a háttérben megbúvó titkot.  
  
– Tudsz valamit, amit én nem? – faggatózott, amivel kiérdemelte Piton keménnyé váló tekintetét.  
  
– Felettébb hosszadalmas felsorolás volna…  
  
– Tudod, mire értettem – vágott a szavába Harry.  
  
Piton megcsóválta a fejét; mostanában többnyire ezzel fojtotta el a késztetést, amelynek hatására kinyilvánította volna véleményét, mit gondol Harry elmebéli képességeiről, vagy épp annak hiányáról.  
  
– Áruld már el, miért zavar ennyire annak gondolata, hogy eleget tegyél egy baráti meghívásnak, miközben korodnak megfelelően kiélvezed a nyári szünet kínálta lehetőségeket. – Piton mostanra minden figyelmét Harrynek szentelte; pennáját letette, előredőlt a széken, és karjaira támaszkodva várta a választ. Harry megvonta a vállát. – Van ennek bármi köze ahhoz, amelyről a kunyhóban beszéltünk? – Harry ezúttal felkapta a fejét. – Nem feledkeztem meg róla, és ahogy ígértem, vissza is fogunk térni a megvitatására.  
  
– Mikor?  
  
– Hamarosan. Amint lesz némi időm átgondolni a rendelkezésünkre álló lehetőségeket.  
  
Ezúttal Harry volt az, aki beletörődő sóhajt eresztett meg, és nem tudta megállni, hogy közelebb ne somfordáljon a tanár asztalához. Piton hátradőlt a széken, várakozó tekintettel figyelve, mire készül Harry. A fiú végül átvetette a lábát a férfi térdei fölött, majd beleült a bájitalmester ölébe, és némi mocorgást meg helyezkedést követően közelebb tornázta magát hozzá.  
  
– Még… nem tudom, mit akarok – kezdte megfontoltan. – De veled akarom csinálni. Együtt. Hozzászoktam, és jó volt a kunyhóban, és nem akarok Weasleyéknél lakni, csak mert nincs máshova mennem, miközben te ki tudja, hol vagy ez idő alatt. Megértettem, hogy itt az iskolában nem látogathattalak meg, időm sem lett volna rá, de… – Harry tanácstalanul elhallgatott. Lehet, hogy túlságosan sokat mondott, olyasmiket, amik megrémíthetik Pitont, ami miatt a férfi azt hiheti, hogy rá akar akaszkodni.  
  
– Érthető – bólintott Piton, meglepve, ugyanakkor megnyugtatva Harryt. – Beszélj arról, milyen tervekkel indulsz neki holnap. Van okom feltelezni, hogy olyasmire készülsz, amely veszélybe sodorhatja a saját vagy mások testi épségét, felfedheti a gondosan őrzött titkot, esetlegesen egyéb olyan tényező, ami miatt aggódnom kellene?  
  
– Nem tervezek semmi ilyesmit – ráncolta a homlokát Harry. – Gondolom, csak lazulunk az Odúban, pihenünk, szórakozunk… – Na meg százfűléfőzettel álcázva leruccanunk a tengerpartra, de ezt már csak magában tette hozzá. Gyanította, hogy Pitonnak ez a része nem tetszene. – Megfelelő?  
  
– Úgy gondolom, ez tökéletesen hétköznapi tevékenység egy, a felnőtt életbe frissen kilépő fiatal számára.  
  
– Ami nem ütközik a felnőtt életbe frissen kilépő _házas_ fiatal léttel.  
  
– Ha amiatt aggódsz, hogy én mit gondolok erről, akkor feleslegesen teszed. – A férfi keze otthonosan simogatta a fiú derekát, amely valóban nyugtatólag hatott rá.  
  
– De nekem számít a véleményed – tisztázta Harry. – Te mit fogsz csinálni? – kíváncsiskodott, hogy némiképp elterelje a beszélgetést.  
  
– Nekem sajnos nincs olyan szerencsében részem, hogy meghívásoknak tehessek eleget – érkezett a felelet –, RBF és RAVASZ írásbeli vizsgák tucatjai várják, hogy kijavításra és elbírálásra kerüljenek.  
  
– Te javítod őket? – lepődött meg Harry.  
  
– Többen javítjuk – helyesbített Piton.  
  
– És utána? Ez nem tarthat egész nyáron.  
  
– A Roxfort és a Főnix Rendje bájitalkészletének feltöltése, rendi teendők ellátása…  
  
– Ó.  
  
– Ó? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – Mi másra számítottál?  
  
– Nem tudom – vallotta be Harry.  
  
Tényleg nem tudta. Mert mire is számított volna? Elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy Piton miket szokott csinálni a nyári szünetekben – annyit látott, hogy az évköztieket eddig mindig a kastélyban töltötte –, de ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor ez idáig nem is érdekelte. Mostanra azonban megváltozott a helyzet, ezért igenis fontosnak tűnt, hogy megbeszéljék a terveiket. Örült, hogy Piton megosztotta vele a sajátjait, és továbbra is fenntartotta, hogy a kunyhóban ígértek szerint járjanak el, és térjenek vissza a későbbiekben a témára. Ez reménnyel töltötte el, mert bár úgy tűnt, hogy visszatérésük a kastélyba nem változtatott semmin, amit kialakítottak egymás között az elmúlt hónapokban, még mindig tartott attól, hogy a békéjük túl törékeny, és egyetlen apróság is elegendő, hogy darabokra hulljon.  
  
Harry lenézett a férfira. Észre sem vette, hogy keze önkéntelenül is simogatni kezdte Piton tarkóját, válaszul a derekát ingerlő cirógatásra. Tekintetük egybefonódott, és Harry előremozdult egy csókra. Annyira természetes érzés volt, annyira egyértelmű, hogy ezt tegye, és mikor félórával később Piton lakosztályának hatalmas ágyán találta magát, csak még inkább megerősödött benne a tudat, hogy ez így helyes.  
  
– Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy ezt az éjszakát a Griffendél-toronyban szándékozod eltölteni. – Piton mosolya több volt mint elégedett, miközben újra és újra mélyen elmerült Harry készséges testében.  
  
– Még mindig azt… ah… tervezem – lihegte Harry. – Annyira jó – sóhajtotta. Keze utat talált a férfi hajába, ahol rámarkolt a tarkójára, és közelebb húzta magához. Ajkuk találkozásának hatására újfent felnyögött, mennyei érzés volt végre magában érezni a másikat.  
  
– Közel járok – suttogta a fülébe a férfi. A fiúnak csupán bólintásra telt, már ez a rekedt kijelentés a végbe taszította.  
  
A szobát hangos nyögések, szenvedélyes sóhajok, a vágy bódító illata és a két, szextől felhevült test neszei töltötték meg. A bájitalmester változtatott a behatolás szögén, mozdulatai gyorsabbá váltak, Harry pedig csupán kapaszkodni tudott belé, mert ha a másik nem tartja meg, minden bizonnyal nemcsak az elméjét lepi el a fehérség, de őt magát is végképp beszippantja.  
  
– Elképesztő vagy – suttogta kielégült bódultsággal Piton mellkasába. A férfi szívverése lassan csillapodott, Harry hosszan hallgatta, miközben pihegve feküdtek az ágyban.  
  
– A szeretkezés meglehetősen szokatlan megnyilvánulásokra késztet. – Harry elmosolyodott, Piton megjegyzésének nem volt éle.  
  
– Csak mert kimondom az igazat?  
  
– Általában nem jellemző rád mások érdemeinek elismerése.  
  
Harry döbbenten pislogott fel a bájitalmesterre, ám a fekete szemekben nem látott sem gúnyt, sem neheztelést. Puszta tényközlés.  
  
– Ez nem igaz – ráncolta a homlokát Harry, erősen gondolkodva azon, mikor dicsért meg utoljára valakit. – Hermione és Ron érdemeit is elismerem – jelentette ki magabiztosan.  
  
Piton szájának sarka megmozdult, talán egy gúnyos vagy épp hitetlenkedő mosolyt próbált elfojtani.  
  
– Mindezen elismerések mögött pedig még véletlenül sem húzódnak egyéb, önös érdekeket szolgáló indokok.  
  
– Mire célzol ezzel? Hogy azért dicsérem Hermionét, mert… – Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, amivel egy időben Piton szemöldöke máris a magasba emelkedett. – Nem csak azért dicsérem őt, mert segített a tanulásban – bizonygatta, de a bájitalmester szavai elültették fülében a bogarat, és mikor fél órával később visszafelé tartott a Griffendél-toronyba, még akkor is ezen rágódott. Valóban lenne igazság abban, amit a férfi mondott?

***

Másnap reggel Harry, Ron, Ginny és Hermione útra készen álltak ahhoz, hogy a felszálljanak a Roxfort Expressre, és – Ginnyt leszámítva – végleg búcsút intsenek az iskolás éveknek.  
  
– Hát, ez tényleg nagyon fura lesz – állt egyik lábáról a másikra Ron, miután ő is elszenvedett Hagridtól egy csontropogtató ölelést. A vadőr most épp Hermionét zárta vaskos karjaiba, miközben folyamatosan szipogott.  
  
– Olyan kicsik voltaktok – csuklotta –, most meg milyen nagyok…  
  
– Jaj, Hagrid, nem utoljára látjuk egymást – simogatta vigasztalóan Hermione a férfi karját.  
  
– Tudom, de akkor is… – Hagrid beletrombitált rózsaszínpöttyös zsebkendőjébe. – Még emlékszem, mikor megérkeztetek… Félős kis angyalok.  
  
– Néhányan meg aljas kis kígyók – suttogta Ron Harry fülébe. Harrynek el kellet fordulnia, nehogy felröhögjön.  
  
– …és aztán a beosztás… Mind griffendélesek lettetek. – Hagridnak újfent meg kellett törölnie az orrát, Hermione csupán elnézően mosolygott a vadőrre. – Ki fog ezentúl jönni hozzám teára és süteményre?  
  
– Ginny még itt lesz – emlékeztette Hermione. – És ígérjük, hogy mi is meglátogatunk. – A lány vetett egy figyelmeztető pillantást a két fiú irányába.  
  
– Úgy van, meglátogatunk, Hagrid – helyeselt Harry is.  
  
– Csak egy bagoly, és már jövünk is – bólogatott Ron, de a várt hatással ellentétben, Hagrid ettől csak még jobban elkeseredni látszott.  
  
– Gyerek ide – tárta ki karjait, és nem volt mit tenni, a három jó barát mellé lépett, hogy aztán összepasszírozva találják magukat Hagrid bozontos szakálla alatt. – Jaj, olyan nagyok lettetek… – bömbölte a vadőr –, pedig milyen kicsik voltatok…  
  
Jó negyedórába telt, mire sikerült Hagridot annyira lenyugtatni, hogy végül magára merjék hagyni – addigra egy csomóan megbámulták őket; ki kuncogva, ki grimaszolva. Harry gyorsan csatlakozott Deanékhez, hogy a vonat ablakából együtt figyeljék, miként adja át Hermione és Ron a McGalagony professzornak szánt ajándékukat. Szándékosan az utolsó pillanatra hagyták. A vonat aztán felsípolt, a két prefektus is felugrott a lépcsőre, és még épp időben értek Harryék mellé, hogy ők is lássák a McGalagony arcára kiülő döbbenetet. A közös meglepetésük egy boszorkánysüveget rejtett, skótkockásat, a tanárnő talárjához illőt – a lányok választották, a fiúk átváltoztatás útján varázsoltak díszeket, melyeket végül ismét csak a lányok varrtak rá. A professzor szemében könnyek csillogtak, miközben mosolyogva illesztette fejére az ajándékot.  
  
– Azt hiszem, tetszik neki – adott hangot örömének Parvati.  
  
– Naná, hiszen mi csináltuk – vigyorgott rá Dean, mialatt a Roxfort Express megindult, ők pedig vidáman integetve köszöntek el házvezetőjüktől, egykori kedves és kevésbé kedves tanáraiktól, na meg a még mindig hangosan sírdogáló Hagridtól, akit most Bimba professzor és Madam Pomfrey próbált csitítani.  
  
Már messze jártak, mikor Harry rászánta magát arra, hogy ő is leüljön a kupé ülésére. Mindaddig a távolodó Roxmortsot figyelte, háttérben az egyre kisebbé zsugorodó Roxforttal, benne pedig valakivel, akit mindennél jobban szeretett volna, ha most nem kellene itt hagynia. Hiába a tudat, hogy hamarosan látják egymást – hiszen összetartoznak –, ettől még nem volt könnyű az elválás tőle. Hirtelen félelemérzettel töltötte el, hogy mindez akár végleges is lehetne… és egy nap talán az is lesz. Amit hónapokkal ezelőtt bárminél jobban szeretett volna, most megijesztette, hogy bekövetkezhet.

***

Harry öröme, hogy az Odúba érkezhetett, mindent felülmúlt. Már a vonat begördülése a King’s Crossra is nagyszerű érzéssel töltötte el, hiszen ez volt az első olyan alkalom, amikor nem kellett visszatérnie Dursleyékhez. Az első igazi nyár, amit valóban az első perctől kezdve élvezhetett, és Harry eldöntötte, hogy így is fog tenni. Minden egyes pillanatért, amely nyugalomban adatik meg neki, hálás lesz, és megpróbál úgy szórakozni, hogy azzal tényleg ne veszélyeztessen senkit.  
  
Weasleyék háza, mint mindig, ezúttal is megtelt emberekkel. Harry, Ron és Hermione naponta találkoztak Rendtagokkal – köztük egykori iskolatársakkal, akik immáron a Főnix Rendjének szolgálatában álltak – és a család tagjaival, akik annak ellenére, hogy elköltöztek már a szülői házból, mégis több időt töltöttek az Odúban, mint a saját otthonukban. Legalábbis Harrynek határozottan ez volt az érzése, hiszen Bill, Fleur, valamint az ikrek is rendszeres vacsoravendégeknek számítottak, arról nem is beszélve, hogy reggelente Mr. Weasley, két legidősebb fia és menye is együtt indultak munkába. Mrs. Weasley még így sem volt nyugodt, a karácsonyi szünetben történetek annyira megviselték az idegeit, hogy a család különleges óráját mindenhová magával hurcolászta, még a mellékhelyiségre is, és napi egy bagoly-, kandalló- vagy patrónus-üzenet számított a minimumnak, melyet a távollévő családtagjaitól minden körülmények között elvárt. Pedig félelemre aligha lehetett oka.  
  
Hónapok óta egyetlen támadásról sem számoltak be az újságok, ami egyszerre volt megnyugtató, ugyanakkor vészjósló előjel is. Sem Voldemort, sem a halálfalók nem adták jelét a mozgolódásnak, amely először gyanakvással, majd egyre nagyobb felszabadultsággal töltötte el a varázslótársadalmat. Az Abszol út kanyargós utcáira és üzleteibe fokozatosan szivárgott vissza az élet, míg nyár elejére teljesen ellepett mindent a pezsgő forgatag. Az ikrek áradoztak a bolt fellendülő forgalmáról – esténként alig lehetett a vásárlókat kitessékelni –, és nem ők voltak az egyetlenek, akiket ekkora sikert könyvelhettek el. A minisztériumban is lenyugodtak a kedélyek – legalábbis Mr. Weasley beszámolója alapján –, noha az új miniszterről Dumbledore és a Rend tagjai is úgy tartották, hogy Voldemort bábja. Éppen ezért a megfigyelése nem szűnt meg, a készültséget sem csökkentették, de határozottan érezhető és kézzel fogható lett a – többek szerint hamis – béke.  
  
Ugyanakkor mindezek mellett sem mutatkozott olyan könnyűnek kiélvezni a nyarat, mivel Mrs. Weasley – és Harry gyanította, hogy egynémely Rendtag is egyetértett vele – legszívesebben bezárta volna őket az Odúba, és nem engedte volna őket sehová. Csakhogy Harry, Ron és Hermione is nagykorúnak számítottak már, így bár Ginnyt vissza tudta fogni, a három jó barát igenis megragadta az alkalmat arra, hogy időnként kiruccanjanak valamerre. Mindezt természetesen a legkörültekintőbben tették, megfelelő álcában, és nem hosszan időzve sehol sem – leszámítva természetesen a Kagylólakot, ahol naphosszat süttethették a hasukat a házhoz tartozó parton, és fürödhettek a hűvös tengerben anélkül, hogy túlságosan kellett volna tartaniuk bármitől is.  
  
– Meg tudnám szokni ezt a semmittevést – nyújtózott el Ron a pokrócon. Vörös fürtjein és kissé leégett, de izmos testén vízcseppek csillogtak, szemeit lehunyta, így nem láthatta Hermione helytelenítő pillantását.  
  
– Azzal semmire sem mennél – okoskodott a lány. Kezében ott volt az elmaradhatatlan Bathilda Bircsóktól kapott könyv, és annak egyre terjedelmesebbre rúgó fordítása, amely lassan elmaradhatatlan kiegészítőjévé vált a számára.  
  
– Ne mondd, hogy te nem élvezed a lazulást.  
  
– Élvezem, a megfelelő keretek között – pontosított Hermione. – De lassan itt az ideje, hogy kitaláljuk, merre tovább. – A sokat sejtető kijelentés nem volt hatással Ronra, Harryt azonban sikeresen visszarángatta a valóság talajára.  
  
– Még van időnk – ásított a vörös hajú fiú. – Legalább a nyarat hagyjuk meg magunknak.  
  
– Vol…  
  
– Ne mondd ki a nevet! – vágott a szavába azonnal Ron mérgesen. – Megőrültél? – nézett körbe. – Miért kell neked mindig ilyen hangulatrombolónak lenned? Végre itt az alkalom, hogy kihasználjuk az időt, azt tegyünk, amit akarunk, erre te jössz _ezzel_ – gesztikulált hevesen.  
  
– Én csak emlékeztetni akartalak titeket arra, hogy…  
  
– Tudjuk, Hermione, nem feledkeztünk meg róla. Hogyan is tehetnénk?! – csattant fel Ron váratlanul. Harry ebben a pillanatban nem értette barátja heves kirohanását, ezt még ő is kicsit túlzásnak tartotta.  
  
– Állj le, Ron. Feleslegesen vitázunk. Igazad van, Hermione – fordult előbb a lányhoz –, nem fogunk örökké lazsálni, de jól mondja Ron, hadd élvezzük már kicsit a vakációt.  
  
Hermione összeszorította a száját, és lassan bólintott; nem egyetértése jeléül, sokkal inkább a figyelmeztetés hatására. Ron eközben felkászálódott, és leporolta magáról a testére tapadt homokszemek egy részét.  
  
– Kiakasztó ez az egész… – morgott tovább, ahogy szedelőzködni kezdett.  
  
– Ne szívd mellre – vigasztalta Harry a lányt. – Nem úgy gondolja. Csak… csak tényleg hagyj egy kis időt nekünk.  
  
– Attól tartok, hogy _ő_ nem fog időt hagyni – suttogta Hermione, mielőtt elfordult volna, hogy ő is összepakolja a holmiját.  
  
Harry frusztráltan megdörzsölte a sebhelyét. Őt is aggasztotta Voldemort visszavonulása, nem arra számított, hogy egy békés hely fogja várni, mikor visszatér. Egyre nyíltabb csatákra, és folyamatos kegyetlenségre készítette fel magát, egy olyan világra, amelyre talán rá sem fog ismerni, ehelyett olyasmit kapott, amely a régi időkre emlékeztette, amikor még nem kellett lesből támadó ellenségekre készülnie. Nehéz volt eldönteni, melyik a jobb verzió; a hamis béke érzete, vagy a félelemmel átitatott, végső összecsapást szorgalmazó környezet.

***

Az Odúba visszatérve a lány azonnal elvonult a Billtől megörökölt szobájába, míg Ron füstölögve indult a saját padlásszobája felé. Harry jobbnak látta inkább hátramaradni tőlük; két barátja azóta nem szólt egymáshoz, hogy összekaptak a parton, ő pedig nem érzett magában annyi erőt, hogy egyikük vagy másikuk pártjára álljon. Utált villámhárító lenni, így inkább külön utat választott tőlük, és a konyhában telepedett le, hogy elfogyassza az uzsonnára szánt gyümölcskenyeret.  
  
Most, hogy ismét rászakadt a magány, és lett egy kis ideje gondolkodni, be kellett látnia, hogy sokkal nehezebb volt megtalálni a saját útját, mint visszaszokni az iskolai életbe. Elvégre már nemcsak magára kellett gondolnia, hanem Pitont is számításba kellett vennie, amely nem esett nehezére, már régóta nem, de mégsem dönthetett a férfi helyett. Ki kellett, ki akarta kérni a véleményét, mert érdekelte a másik meglátása, ugyanakkor szeretett volna önállóvá is válni, amit viszont nem tehetett meg.  
  
– Nahát, kit látnak szemeim! – csendült fel George hangja Harry mögött. A fiú elmosolyodott, mikor megérezte válla körül az ismerős férfikarokat.  
  
– A mi Harrynk, amint egyedül ücsörög a konyhában – kontrázott Fred, meglehetősen közelről. Harry érdeklődően felvonta szemöldökét, mire az ikrek, amolyan mindentudóan összenéztek a feje fölött.  
  
– Lemaradtam valamiről? – tudakolta csak úgy mellékesen. Biztos volt benne, hogy az ikrek akkor is elárulnak neki bármit, ha éppen nem volna szabad megtenniük.  
  
– Az attól függ…  
  
– …mire gondolsz.  
  
– Például arra, ami ezt a mosolyt kiváltotta – utalt a két fiatal férfi arcán tükröződő kaján vigyorra.  
  
– Ó, hát ennek hosszú története van… – lépett el mellőle George, hogy leülhessen a jobb oldalára.  
  
– …de nem akarunk untatni vele – csóválta a fejét Fred, elfoglalva a baloldali széket. A helyzet egész kísértetiesen emlékeztette Harryt egy bizonyos Három Seprűben eltöltött délelőttre. – Viszont azt sem szeretnénk, ha az oldaladat kifúrná a kíváncsiság, ezért mindjárt a lényegre térünk.  
  
– Csak előbb tudni szeretnék…  
  
– …mert mindketten úgy érezzük, ennyit megérdemlünk, és reméljük, hogy ezzel te is egyetértesz…  
  
– …hogy végül megfogadtad-e a tanácsunkat?  
  
– Öhm, nem igazán tudom, melyikre gondoltok – ráncolta a homlokát.  
  
– Arra, kedves Harry, amit még Roxmortsban adtunk.  
  
– Ó, hát az… – Harry nem jött zavarba, és ezúttal az ő arcán formálódott egy sejtelmes vigyor.  
  
– Igen? – csapott le rá csillogó szemmel George. A kíváncsi várakozás csak úgy sugárzott belőle, ami nevetésre késztette Harryt. Ha valakikkel, hát az ikrekkel nem félt erről beszélgetni. – Úgy tűnt, a téli szünetben már gyengült az ellenállásod – próbálkozott tovább George, mikor Harry továbbra sem adott választ. A tapintat, amivel a fiatal férfi viseltetett, melegséget gyújtott a mellkasában.  
  
– De az igazi kérdés az, elegendő volt-e ahhoz az utóbbi három hónap, hogy még inkább ledőljenek azok a falak – fejezte be Fred, kinek mosolya csak még inkább simogatta Harry szívét.  
  
– Nagyon kíváncsiak vagytok – csóválta a fejét a fiú elnézően, a kaján vigyort azonban nem tudta letörölni az arcáról. Szándékosan hagyta, hogy az ikrek kíváncsisága még magasabbra szárnyaljon.  
  
– Ha eddig nem is, most aztán tényleg okot is adsz rá – felelt George, nem titkoltan végigmérve őt. Harry még mindig az úszástól nedves hajjal, a nap által felhevített testtel, egyszerű, fekete rövidujjú pólóban, bézs színű térdig érő nadrágban és mezítláb volt. Mindenéből áradt a tenger és a homok illata, szemei pedig ingerlően csillogtak, ahogy tudatába került annak, a két férfi igenis olyan pillantásokkal méregeti őt. Kár lett volna letagadni, hogy hízelgett neki mindez. – Sokat változtál, Harry – suttogta elmélyülő hangon George.  
  
A fiú várakozóan megemelte szemöldökét.  
  
– Másabb lettél – duruzsolta Fred.  
  
– És az jó vagy rossz?  
  
– Hogy másoknak jó-e vagy rossz, azt nem tudjuk, de Fred és én egyetértünk abban, hogy most még érdekesebbé váltál a szemünkben.  
  
– Eddig is az voltál, ne értsd félre, de ez az új Harry… – Fred nem fejezte be a mondatot, helyette elismerő füttyentést hallatott.  
  
– Külsőleg is másabb vagy, már nem olyan kis görcs, mint eddig.  
  
– Kösz – nyögte Harry elborzadva a jelzőtől.  
  
– Nem úgy értettem, ne haragudj – vonta magához George békítőleg, de vigyora nem sokat szelídült.  
  
– George azt akarta veled tudatni, hogy megemberesedtél – paskolta meg Harry mellkasát Fred. – Mintha magasabb is lennél – nézett végig rajta, noha ülve aligha ellenőrizhette állítása helyességét –, szélesebb a vállad, láthatóbbak az izmaid, na meg mikor megjelentél a vonat ajtajában… Hááát… – füttyentett elégedetten.  
  
– Igen…?  
  
– Bizony – bólogatott George, ugyanolyan füttyentés kíséretében. – Még sosem láttunk olyan tekintélyt parancsolónak, mint akkor.  
  
– Ha azt mondom, egész félelmetesnek tűntél, az nem is igazán jól kifejezés – nevetett fel Fred.  
  
– De azért annyira nem, hogy most ne szekáljatok – ingatta a fejét Harry.  
  
– Tudjuk, hogy nem bántanál minket – kacérkodott George.  
  
– Mert ugye nem bántanál?  
  
– Persze, hogy nem, hogy gondolhattok ilyet? – háborodott fel Harry, hogy aztán gonoszkásan elmosolyodjon. – Bár, minden bizonnyal lenne ötletem arra, miként lehetne önöket megrendszabályozni, Mr. és Mr. Weasley.  
  
Fred és George hangos hahotában törtek ki.  
  
– Ez olyan pitonosan hangzott – prüszkölte Fred.  
  
– Lám, egyszer megérjük, hogy Mr. Potter a fejét arra használja, amire való – mélyítette el a hangját George, amivel elérte, hogy Harry is elröhögje magát.  
  
– És ha már visszatértünk kedvenc bájitalmesterünkhöz… – vezette elő sejtelmesen Fred.  
  
– …mire számíthatunk a ma esti vacsorán?  
  
– Öhm, mire gondoltok? – ráncolta a homlokát értetlenül Harry. Most először hagyták igazán szóhoz jutni, viszont épphogy most nem tudott mit felelni. Az ikrek egymásra pillantottak, majd vissza rá.  
  
– Te nem is tudod.  
  
– Ami okot ad feltételezni számunkra, hogy esetleg tévedtünk veletek kapcsolatban.  
  
– Vagy esetleg meglepetés áldozata lettél.  
  
– Netán szándékos a titkolózás – nézett rá áthatóan George. – Mármint a részetekről.  
  
– Nem mintha nem értenénk meg, elvégre ez mégiscsak a ti dolgotok…  
  
– Tényleg nem tudom, miről beszéltek.  
  
– Ma esete vacsoravendégek jönnek. – Harry bólintott, ezzel ő is tisztában volt. Lassan szokássá vált, hogy vasárnaponként Mrs. Weasley vacsorára hívta a Rend éppen ráérő tagjait, egyrészt egy kis kikapcsolódás végett, másrészt, mert ilyenkor előkerültek olyan témák is, amelyeket fontosnak tartottak megbeszélni. – És anya meghívta Pitont is.  
  
– Természetesen – fűzte hozzá Fred.  
  
– És nyilvánvalóan nemcsak azért, mert a Rend tagja…  
  
– …hanem a köztetek fennálló kapcsolat miatt is.  
  
– Ó – lepődött meg Harry.  
  
– Mint minden ilyesmi, ez is nyílt titok.  
  
– Mennyire nyílt?! – vágott ijedt képet a fiú. A titkuk nem derülhet ki.  
  
– Nyugi, nem annyira.  
  
– Elvégre senki nem beszél róla, hiszen tisztában vagyunk azzal, nem tehetjük, de ez tudod, hogy szokott lenni.  
  
– Apró utalások, leheletnyi gesztusok – sorolta George.  
  
Harry beletörődően sóhajtott. Nem kellett volna meglepődnie azon, hogy mások szemmel tartják a magánéletének alakulását, és csak örülhetett annak, hogy ezek az emberek a Rend tagjai voltak, nem pedig példának okáért Rita Vitrol. Ugyanakkor még így is frusztrálónak találta mindezt.  
  
– Mi… mi jól megvagyunk – vallotta be őszintén. Fred és George érdeklődve várták a folytatást. – Több mint jól – sugalmazta Harry. – De tényleg nem akarom, hogy ez beszéd tárgyává váljon – nézett a két fiatal férfira. – Még alakul… képlékeny egy kicsit. De azt hiszem, jó úton haladunk. Legalábbis remélem, mert tényleg akarom – halkult el a hangja.  
  
– Hé, mi nem akarunk beleszólni semmibe, ami köztetek van – biztosította Fred.  
  
– Mi csak veled beszélünk róla – emelte fel védekezőn a kezét George.  
  
– Épp ezért is érdeklődtünk, mire számítsunk, hogy még időben alkalmazkodjunk, ezzel is megkímélve a kellemetlen helyzetektől.  
  
– Alkalmazkodni? Nem tudom, mihez akartok alkalmazkodni.  
  
– Hát, ahogy ismerjük Pitont, nem valószínű, hogy bármi képes lenne őt megváltoztatni annyira, hogy hasonló viselkedést produkáljon, mint Ronci szokott – vigyorgott rá Fred, és Harry önkéntelenül is elnevette magát az elképzelésen; nem, ilyesmi valóban lehetetlen lenne. – Úgyhogy talán attól nem kell félnünk, hogy Bill és Fleur-féle enyelgést mutattok be.  
  
– Nem mintha bajunk lenne ezzel, ne értsd félre. Kifejezetten mulatságos lenne látni a megrökönyödött arcokat.  
  
– Viszont kellemetlen _csak_ nézőnek lenni – tett félreérthetetlen utalást George.  
  
– Időnként elég félelmetes, milyen gondolataitok vannak – nevetgélt Harry. Az elképzelés, hogy Fred és George érdekesnek találja Pitont és őt _abban_ a bizonyos helyzetben… nos, az egyszerre volt zavarba ejtő és kicsit pajzán is.  
  
– Nem olyan furcsa ám – súgta a fülébe Fred érzékien. Harry hátán felállt a szőr; nem rossz értelemben. Mielőtt azonban a téma sokkal meredekebbé válhatott volna, az ikrek távozásra készen felemelkedtek a székről. George nyújtózott egyet, mint valami macska, ugrott be Harrynek a hasonlat, Fred pedig barátiabban, mint az illet volna, végigsimított Harry hátán, mielőtt megindult volna kifelé.  
  
– Szólíthatjuk már sógornak, vagy még ne próbálkozzunk vele? – fordult vissza.  
  
– Ha minden vágyatok a preparátumgyűjteményébe kerülni, akkor csak nyugodtan.  
  
Fred és George arcán egyforma fintor jelent meg.  
  
– Egyelőre akkor még leteszünk róla.  
  
– De egyszer úgyis el fog jönni az a nap.  
  
– És ne feledd – szólt vissza George –, ha hős megmentőkre lenne szükséged, mi állunk rendelkezésedre.  
  
– Észben tartom.  
  
Harry még sokáig hallotta a két fiatal férfi nevetését, amely őt magát is mosolygásra késztette. Lököttek, gondolt rájuk végtelen szeretettel.

***

Harry egyértelmű nyugtalansággal készült a vacsorára, noha alig várta, hogy újra láthassa Pitont. Lassan két hete nem találkoztak – a férfi határozott így a sok munkára hivatkozva –, és a fiúnak mostanra kezdett nagyon hiányozni a bájitalmester közelsége. Az üzenetváltásokat a minimálisra korlátozták, mert Hedvig túl feltűnő jelenségnek számított, az iskolai baglyokban pedig egyikőjük sem bízott annyira, hogy rájuk mertek volna bízni bizalmas leveleket. Kandalló-hívással meg sem próbálkoztak, így egyetlen megoldásként Dumbledore jöhetett számításba, aki alkalomadtán hozta-vitte az üzeneteket, amelyek azonban épp olyan semmitmondóak voltak, mint minden más, amelyet kívülállók jelenlétében tettek azelőtt, hogy elutaztak volna a hegyekbe. Visszatérésüket követően most először adódott azonban olyan alkalom, ahol nyilvánvalóan _párként_ – vagy valami olyasmiként – jelentek meg, úgyhogy ez az egész vacsora és a készülődés határozottan izgatottá tette Harryt. Piton rövid üzenete ellenére sem tudta, mire számítson, ezelőtt Grindelwaldon kívül ugyanis senki nem látta még őket kettesben. Az egykori sötét mágus ráadásul nemcsak a már-már meghittnek számító beszélgetéseiknek és csókváltásaiknak volt időnként tanúja, de mint az kiderült, rendszeresen hallotta szeretkezéseik hangját is. Ezek után pedig már egyikőjük sem érezte szükségesnek, hogy távolságtartást színleljenek. A mostani helyzet azonban merőben más volt, és Harry az este közeledtével valóban egyre jobban kezdett aggódni.  
  
Piton végül napnyugta előtt érkezett, nem sokkal azután, hogy Mrs. Weasley Fleur, Ginny és Hermione segítségével megterítette és mindenféle ínycsiklandozó finomságokkal rakodta tele a kertben felállított hatalmas asztalt. Harry épp a konyhában sertepertélt az ikrekkel, mikor az ablakból észrevette a lendületes léptekkel közeledő férfit.  
  
– Hűha – füttyentett hosszan Fred, aki Harry háta mögött állva figyelte a tanár belépőjét.  
  
– Valamit nagyon tudhatsz, Harry – súgta a fülébe George elismerően.  
  
Piton láthatóan nemcsak az ikreket lepte meg a kinézetével. A férfi ezúttal hanyagolta a talárt – habár eddig elkerülhetetlennek látszó kiegészítője nélkül is képes volt úgy mozogni, hogy tekintélyéből egy cseppet se veszítsen –, és pontosan úgy jelent meg, mint ahogy Harry ahhoz hozzászokott a hegyi kunyhóban töltött hónapok alatt. Egyszerű, mindazonáltal elegáns mugli viselete vékony, fekete hosszúujjú ingből és méregzöld vászonnadrágból állt, ami a denevérszerű lepel éles ellentéteként elég sokat mutatott a férfi magas, szikár alakjából. Úgy tűnt, Piton a nagyobb társaság ellenére is teljesen természetesen viseli a ruhadarabokat, és Harryben felsejlett a gyanú, miért is választotta a tanár ezt az öltözéket. Mindazonáltal nyilvánvalónak tűnt, hogy ami igazán elképesztette a többieket, az nem Piton ruhaválasztása, hanem a férfi lófarokba kötött haja lehetett. A fiú nem bírta megállni, széles vigyor terült el az arcán Ron cseppet sem visszafogott döbbenetének láttán, és még akkor is somolygott, mikor az ikrekkel a sarkában, csatlakozott a kint összesereglett társasághoz.  
  
Harry jókedve és afelett érzett öröme, hogy a férfi teljesen természetes módon mellette foglalt helyet, viszont csak addig tartott, míg rá nem jött, ez a helyzet az őrületbe fogja kergetni. Merthogy Piton közelsége nem várt hatással volt rá. Kezdve az öltözékével – a vászonnadrággal –, ami ülés közben rásimult a combjára és kiemelte a két láb közötti domborulatot is, amely természetesen pont Harry látóterébe esett, ha épp lenézett maga mellé. És miért is ne nézett volna le, hiszen a tányérjára akart összpontosítani, de azok a combok valahogyan mindig beólálkodtak a látószögébe, pimaszul elvonva figyelmét az evésről. Evés, igen, az volt a másik. Valahogy sosem találta annyira érdekesnek, hogyan eszik bárki is, főleg nem Piton, de amit a bájitalmester leművelt, azt törvényileg kellett volna megakadályozni. Például azt a kis nyelvkidugást, miközben szájához emelte a kanalat, és amelyet Harrynek közvetlen közelről sikerült tanulmányoznia, mivelhogy ha Billre akart nézni, miközben a fiatal férfi beszélt, akkor azt csakis Pitonon keresztül tehette meg. Márpedig Harry udvarias fiú volt, illendőnek tartotta a beszélőre nézni, csak hát az a zavaró kanál… és a rózsaszín nyelv… meg a fagylalt… Piton és a fagylalt… Piton rózsaszín nyelve és a fagylalt… Piton rózsaszín nyelve, ahogy lenyalta a kanálról a fagylaltot… Piton, ahogy nyal…  
Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt, hirtelen szükségét érezte valami nagyon erős ital elfogyasztásának. Nagyon, nagyon, nagyon erősét.  
  
A lángnyelv whisky végigégette a torkát, és nemhogy lehűtötte volna, de még inkább felforrósította amúgy sem kihűléshez közeli testét. Félkemény volt, eszméletlenül kanos és meglehetősen zabos is, mert ahelyett, hogy berángathatta volna a sufniba Pitont, hogy aztán mindenféle nagyon szexi dolgokat művelhessen azzal az izgató nyelvvel meg a combok között domborodó testrésszel, itt kellett ülnie, és udvarias társalgást lefolytatnia mindenkivel, aki nem átallott hozzászólni. Mindezek tetejében az ikrek sokatmondó pillantása csak olaj volt a tűzre. Ó, Merlinre, mit vétett?  
  
De amit mégis a legfelháborítóbbnak tartott, az a tudat, hogy Piton pofátlan módon élvezte a helyzetét. Könnyed beszélgetést folytatott Billel – akit végig Williamnek szólított, és Harry azon gondolkodott, vajon mennyire volna fair Billel szemben, ha belefojtaná a pudingba –, miközben állta az ikrek ugratását is. Arról nem beszélve, hogy mértéktartóan válaszolgatott Mrs. Weasley kérdéseire, mindamellett elviselte Rémszem morgását, amely a nem éppen baráti viszonyuk tekintetében igencsak szokatlannak minősült. Aztán Harry úgy döntött, hogyha a férfi ilyesmi játékot akar játszani, akkor rajta ne múljon.  
  
Kezdetnek egy óvatlan pillanatban előbb a bájitalmester karján, majd a combján felejtette a kezét, miközben Charlie-val megvitatta a Hollóhát elleni kviddicsmeccs izgalmasabb részleteit. Az alkohol, amely általában az átlagosnál is merészebb tettekre sarkalta, már bőven dolgozott a szervezetében, így a következő alkalommal közelebb mozdult Pitonhoz. Aztán mielőtt további meggondolatlanságot követett volna el, megérezte a férfi finom érintését, amivel a figyelmét kívánta felhívni.  
  
– Jobb, ha vigyázol, miként viselkedsz – duruzsolta a fülébe, mire Harry kacéran felé fordult, így arcukat csupán alig néhány inch választotta el egymástól.  
  
_Valóban nem kéne hülyeséget csinálnia és eljátszania az esélyét, figyelmeztette őt a józanabbik énje._  
  
– Úgy lesz – mosolygott kihívóan, mire a férfi felvont szemöldökkel válaszolt. Mindennél jobban vágyott arra, hogy ne kelljen visszafognia magát, jött rá Harry, ahogy továbbra is túl közel Piton arcához, tanulmányozta a bájitalmester nem éppen klasszikus szépségű, de számára annál vonzóbb vonásait. – Találkoztál azóta _vele_? – tudakolta olyan halkan, hogy csak ő hallhassa. Piton bólintott, és tekintete körbepásztázta az asztal körül ülőket, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Mérhetetlen örömmel tölti el, hogy a jelenlegi szálláshelyén tökéletesen működnek a hangszigetelő bűbájok – susogta, kaján örömmel szemlélve Harry döbbenetét. Aztán a fiú egyszeriben hahotában tört ki, amely Piton arcára is sokat sejtető vigyort csalt, és Harry ebben a pillanatban annyira szerette volna megcsókolni.  
  
– Add át neki üdvözletem.  
  
– Te is megteheted – felelt Piton továbbra is halkan. – Teszem azt, a holnapi napon.  
  
Harry szíve azonnal meglódult a gondolatra, és alkoholmámoros agyának fogaskerekei csikorogva megindultak, hogy felmérje, mit is kínál a felajánlott lehetőség. Mindenekelőtt csókolózás kifulladásig és forró szeretkezés Pitonnal, pár röpke perc Grindelwald üdvözlésére, esetleg néhány szó vesztegetése Dumbledore-ra, hogy aztán mindentudó tekintetek kereszttüzében visszatérjenek a férfi lakosztályába, majd ott folytassák, ahol abbahagyták, vagyis csókolózás kifulladásig és forró szeretkezés…  
  
– Csábító ajánlat – nyögte ki végül Harry, némiképp gyanakvó kifejezést csalva ezzel Piton arcára. Valószínűleg a felismerés gyorsabban elérte, mert a következő pillanatban Harry már a fülénél érezte a bájitalmester ajkait.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, próbálj meg viselkedni – sziszegte a szavakat.  
  
– Azt teszem. Épp önmegtartóztatást gyakorolok.  
  
Piton alig titkolt bosszúsággal a hangjában felmorrant.  
  
– Felfoghatatlan, hogy pár csepp tömény alkohol ilyen hatással van rád.  
  
– _Te_ vagy rám ilyen hatással – helyesbített Harry. Kótyagos fejét egyre nehezebb volt megtartania, de igyekezett, hogy a gravitáció és Piton titokzatos vonzereje ne húzza őt rá a férfi mellkasára.  
  
– Néhány perc múlva felállok – Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt, ő már régóta _állt_ –, illedelmesen megköszönöm a meghívást, és kisétálok a hátsó kapun. – Vajon ez felhívás keringőre? – Igyekezz ne jelenetet rendezni, és tartózkodni mindenféle érzelgős, kamaszos, és messzemenőkig nem kívánatos érzelmi megnyilvánulástól. – Harry csalódott hangot hallatott. Tehát akkor nem lesz csók. – Távozásom előtt tudatni fogom a megfelelő személyekkel, kizárólagosan azért, nehogy hajtóvadászatot indítsanak utánad, hogy a holnapi napot távol töltöd. Képes vagy elfogadható viselkedést produkálni?  
  
Harry bólintott, és remélte, hogy a csalódottság nem ült ki túlzottan az arcára.  
  
– Szerintem elmegyek lefeküdni – sóhajtott a homlokát masszírozva. – Nem kéne holnap másnaposnak lennem – villantott fel egy bágyadt mosolyt. Örömmel észlelte, hogy Piton egyetértően bólint, noha a férfi tekintete elidőzött a mozdulaton.  
  
Aztán valóban minden úgy történt, ahogy a férfi előrevetítette: Harry még mindig kissé kótyagos, de valamennyire már tisztuló fejjel, csendben végignézte, ahogy a bájitalmester megköszöni a meghívást, pár szó erejéig félrehívja Mr. Weasleyt, aki serény bólogatások közepette elkíséri a kapuig, majd elnyeli a sötétség anélkül, hogy Harrynek akár a legcsekélyebb esélye is lett volna kettesben maradnia vele, vagy csak elköszönni tőle. Ez szokatlanul rosszulesett, még ha tudta is, hogy Piton szándékosan rendezte így a távozását. Egyelőre a másnapi találkozás gondolata sem derítette őt jobb kedvre. Talán a fáradtság számlájára írhatta, amiért Piton után nem akaródzott tovább maradni neki sem.  
  
A házban félhomály uralkodott, épp annyi világossággal, amelyet elegendőnek ítélt, hogy lássa, hova lép. Kintről beszűrődött a nevetés és a jókedvű beszélgetés zaja, míg idebent csönd és nyugalom fogadta. Jó lesz lefeküdni és kialudni magát, gondolta, arra nem számítva, hogy Ront ott találja a lépcsőfordulóban ülve. Barátja kiürült poharat szorongatott a kezében, a mellette félig teli üveg arról árulkodott, hogy ő sem egészen józan.  
  
– Ron? – szólította meg. Ron felnézett rá. Volt valami furcsa a tekintetében, amire Harry nem mert volna megesküdni, hogy valóban harag, vagy esetleg valami más érzelem tükröződése. A fiú nem felelt. – Miért ülsz itt?  
  
– Miért, nem lehet itt ülni? – Harryt megdöbbentette a hangjából áradó ingerültség.  
  
– De, gondolom, lehet – vont vállat.  
  
– Akkor meg?  
  
– Csak kérdeztem.  
  
– Megkaptad a választ.  
  
– Nem mondanám… – dörmögte Harry. – Még mindig haragszol Hermionéra?  
  
– Kit érdekel Hermione?  
  
– Én csak azt hittem…  
  
– Mit? Hogy még mindig azon pörgök? Ja, hát persze. Ron Weasley, aki dedós módon felhúzza magát, és hetekig duzzog minden kis semmiségen – köpte gúnyosan.  
  
– Neked mi bajod?  
  
– Semmi.  
  
– Azt látom.  
  
– Igen, látod. Te mindent tudsz – tett epés megjegyzést.  
  
Most Ron valóban _szándékosan_ próbálja felhergelni ezzel a hangnemmel, és tényleg _provokálja_?  
  
– Nekem erre sem időm, sem kedvem nincs – tartotta fel a kezét Harry.  
  
– Naná, hogy nincs időd! – csattant Ron váratlanul. – A nagy Harry Potternek sok dolga van, Merlin mentsen, hogy mi esetleg tudjunk róla.  
  
Harry döbbenten pislogott, mire józanodó agya felfogta Ron szavainak értelmét.  
  
– Neked az a bajod, hogy nem voltam itt?  
  
– Ugyan, dehogy. Látom én, hogy jól megvoltál, nem kellett féltenünk.  
  
– Nem én akartam, hogy így legyen.  
  
– De nem is tiltakoztál ellene. Jól elvoltál ott, ahol voltál. Apropó, hol is voltál? Mit is csináltál? Fogadok, hogy nem mondhatod el nekünk, mi?  
  
– Mi ez, valami vallatás?  
  
– Nem, csak úgy gondoltam, hogy mint az állítólagos legjobb barátaid, akik folyton melletted voltak és segítettek, megérdemeljük, hogy tudasd velünk, hova és miért tűntél el három hónapra. De már látom, hogy nem kellünk mi neked, azóta találtál magadnak mást...  
  
Ron elsápadt, mintha olyasmit mondott volna ki, amit nem akart, amely azonnal megragadta Harry figyelmét. Mielőtt azonban megszólalhatott volna, Ron felpattant, majd kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat, nekilódult. Harry azonban most már nem hagyta annyiban.  
  
– Ezúttal nem csinálod azt velem, mint…  
  
– Mint mikor? – perdült meg hirtelen a tengelye körül a fiú.  
  
– Te is tudod.  
  
– Igen, tudom, na és? Mi közöm ehhez?  
  
– Ezt szeretném tudni én is, mert most úgy viselkedsz, mint akit megcsaltak. – Ron arcára kiült a borzalom.  
  
– Fúj, dehogy. Ez undorító – grimaszolt, amivel sikerül felszítania Harryben a haragot.  
  
– Mi undorító, hm? Én? Piton?  
  
– Ez az egész… Pitonnal…  
  
– Miért, mit gondoltál, mi lesz?  
  
– Nem gondoltam én semmit, de muszáj pont…  
  
– Pont vele?! – emelte meg a hangját Harry. Annyi lélekjelenléte még volt, hogy sebtében kiszórja a disaudio bűbájt, mielőtt még inkább elmérgesedett volna a hangulat. – Pont te kérdezed?!  
  
– De ez nem kötelező. Csak… csak _az_ …  
  
– Hát persze, mert mennyire szuper háromhavonta megjelenni valakinél, akit több, mint hat éven keresztül nem kedveltél, és csak úgy seggbekúrati magad vele! – Ron elsápadt Harry cseppet sem finomkodó megjegyzése hallatán.  
  
– Á, tehát akkor most hirtelen már megkedvelted.  
  
– Nem hirtelen. Sok idő kellett hozzá, és ne mondd, hogy nem tudod. – Ron nem mondott semmit, Harry nem tudott az arcáról sem olvasni, mert csupán undor és hitetlenkedés keverékét vélte látni rajta, miközben a fiú szemei inkább kétségbeesésről árulkodtak. – A fenébe is – csattant fel Harry –, mindig mindennek én iszom meg a levét, mintha a homlokomra vésték volna, hogy itt az a hülye Potter, őt kell minden marhaságba belerángatni az akarata ellenére! Egyszerűen csak kezdek belefáradni ebbe az egészbe, de akkor is meg kell próbálnom kihozni mindenből a legjobbat, mert addig legalább úgy érezhetem, hogy az életem egy részével én rendelkezem és nem más.  
  
– És ebben mi a jó, mi változott? Áruld el nekem, hogy én is értsem!  
  
– Én megismertem őt, mert meg kellett ismernem, mert nem tehettem más… és az elmúlt három hónapot összezárva töltöttük, és csak mi voltunk egymásnak… Hát nem érted?! _Szeretem őt!_ – Hát jó, kimondta. Kimondta, hogy szereti Pitont, és még csak nem is neki, hanem Ronnak. A fiú persze nem mondott semmit erre, és Harry gyanította, hogy nem is fog, mert erre mégis mit mondhatna? Csak állt ott és bámult rá, mintha Harry megháborodott volna. – Olyan egy seggfej vagy, Ron, hogy a legszívesebben behúznék neked. Jól megvernélek, úgy, hogy egy hétig feküdnél…  
  
– Akkor tessék, tedd meg, mire vársz még? – tárta szét a karját, ám a korábbi lendületének már nyoma sem maradt.  
  
– De nem teszem meg, mert a barátom vagy. A legjobb barátom, a legelső barátom, az, akivel egy csomó baromságba belekeveredtünk, az, akinek ezt az egészet köszönhetem – szúrta oda –, de bármi is történt, akkor is a barátom vagy, és tűzbe mennék érted. A családom vagy, Ron – nézett komoly eltökéltséggel a kék szemekbe, miközben a kifakadása végre kifogta Ron vitorlájából is a szelet. A fiú ismét leroskadt a lépcsőre, Harry pedig ezúttal követte a példáját, és hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg.  
  
– Egy barom vagyok.  
  
– Ha ez vigasztal, akkor nem vagy egyedül. Mire volt ez jó egyáltalán?  
  
Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nem tudom, csak… Tényleg nem tudom – rázta a fejét. – Becsapva éreztem magam. Hermionéval végig azt hittük, hogy Dumbledore azért küldött el, hogy felkészítsen a csatára, és rohadt egy érzés volt, amiért ebből kimaradtunk, de elfogadtuk. Aztán visszajöttél, és nem mondtál semmit, ami még mindig okés volt, mert ha valami titok, akkor titok. De ez a mai vacsora…  
  
– Mire gondolsz?  
  
Ron felnézett, arca már sem undort, sem haragot nem tükrözött.  
  
– A vak is látja, mennyire egy húron pendültök.  
  
– Ezért azt gondoltad, hogy valójában a lábamat lógattam, és közben összemelegedtem Pitonnal. – Ron fintorogva bólintott. – Ha megtehetném, hogy elmondjam, mit csináltam, hol voltam, akkor megtenném. De egyelőre nem lehet. Nem tudom, mikor lesz itt az ideje, de most még meg van kötve a kezem. Tudom – szögezte le azonnal –, hogy máskor sosem okozott gondot, de ez most más helyzet. És nem is tudod elképzelni, milyen rossz volt az elején, hogy nem voltál ott, nem voltatok ott Hermionéval, és még csak nem is írhattam nektek… Viszont _Ő_ ott volt, és nem tehettünk úgy, mintha nem lenne köztünk semmi… Amellett, amit csinálnom kellett, lassan kialakult vele is valami… És ez nekem tényleg fontos lett…

***

Harry önkéntelenül is felnyögött mikor nyelvével körkörösen körbenyalta Piton érzékeny pontját. Tetszett neki a férfi intim illata, igazán izgatónak találta a redős bejárat felfedezését, és hogy ilyen bensőséges dolgot tehet meg. A férfi keze kapaszkodót keresve ragadta meg a csuklóját, szorítása fájt, de ő nem bánta. Érezte, hogy a másiknak mindennél nagyobb szüksége van erre. Harry tovább időzött, magasabbra tolva Piton lábát, hogy jobb hozzáférést kapjon a területhez. A bájitalmester légzése már rég nem volt sem nyugodt, sem egyenletes, de Harry első ízben vette a bátorságot arra, hogy fel merjen pillantani. Amit látott, egyszerre lepte meg és töltötte el melegséggel. Piton félig lehunyt szemmel, majdnem hogy némán tűrte az ostromot, szája elnyílt, de Harry csakis a légzéséből és az arcára kiülő alig-érzelmekről tudhatta biztosan, a másiknak valóban gyönyört okoz, amit csinál. Vajon mikor részesítette utoljára valaki ebben Pitont? Vajon tett már ilyet bárki is vele? Harry gombóccal a torkában gondolt arra, hogy ebben a pillanatban szeretett volna ő lenni az első a férfi életében.  
  
Lassan merült el a testében, a forróság körülölelte, és meg kellett állnia, hogy mélyeket lélegezve lehűtse magát. Nem sikerült, bár egy kicsit talán jobb lett. Még mindig Pitont nézte, azóta is, képtelenül elszakadva tőle. Annyira másnak látta, olyannak, amilyennek még sohasem. Szépnek, már-már sebezhetőnek. Nem akarta bántani. Lassan mozdult meg, még ha kis híján bele is pusztult, amiért nem döngölhette a matracba. De érezte, hogy egyelőre ezzel várnia kell. Nem azért, mert Piton olyan gyenge lett volna – nem, ő volt a legerősebb, akit csak ismert –, hanem mert azt akarta, hogy a férfi higgyen benne, higgyen neki. Megtehette volna, hogy elveszi, amit felkínáltak neki, és amit valószínűleg a kamaszos türelmetlenség számlájára írhattak volna, de ő nem ezt akarta. Hirtelen fontossá vált, hogy Piton akarjon bízni benne, hogy merje elengedni magát, és ne féljen valóban sebezhetőnek mutatkozni. Ne akarja elrejteni előle az érzelmeket, vállalja fel azt, hogy neki is fájhat, neki is lehet öröme, mert Harry úgy találta, hogy a férfi annyira hozzászokott a kifejezéstelen maszkhoz, a gúnyos hangvételhez, a sokszor érzelemmentes megnyilvánuláshoz, hogy elfelejtette, ő is csak egy ember.  
  
– Mozogj – susogta a férfi, éjfekete szemeiben a bizalom szikráival.  
  
Harry szíve repesett, a farka lüktetett, pontosan előrevetítve, hogy nem fog tudni sokáig kitartani. Képtelenség lett volna, annyira vágyta a kielégülés, annyira szomjazta a megkönnyebbülést, hogy mikor Piton felnyúlt érte és határozottan megcsókolta, Harry elveszett.

***

– Az igazgató úr felajánlotta, hogy rendelkezésünkre bocsájt egy ingatlant.  
  
Harry megdöbbenten pislogott.  
  
– Dumbledore titokban ingatlankereskedő? Mennyi háza van neki?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan több, mint elegendő, csakhogy mint a Főnix Rendjének vezetője, kötelességének érzi a rászoruló családok támogatását.  
  
– Mi nem szorulunk rá. Van elég pénzünk. – Olyan könnyedén mondta ki, hogy még maga is meglepődött. Igen, közös vagyon, nem csak az övé. Aztán azt is kimondta, amire régóta készült. – Már én is keresgéltem házakat… – Piton érdeklődően felvont szemöldöke pirulásra késztette –, de rájöttem, hogy egyedül nem jutok semmire sem – vallotta be egy sóhaj kíséretében.  
  
Az együttélés régóta ott motoszkált az elméje hátsó zugában, és elég hamar sikerült elhatározásra jutnia. Tulajdonképpen már akkor, amikor a tanév végén megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy mihez kezdjen, ha egyszer nincs hová mennie. Persze Weasleyéknek köszönhetően nem kellett tartania attól, hogy utcára kerülne, Dumbledore sem hagyta volna, de Harrynek nyilvánvalóan nem az volt az elsődleges célja, hogy az Odúba költözzön, mint Hermione. Ő egészen mást akart, csak azt nem tudta, hogyan adagolja be az összeköltözést Pitonnak. Harry úgy gondolta, talán az a két hét elegendő lesz, hogy kigondolja, vagy legalábbis kész terveket fabrikáljon, amivel a férfi elé állva alátámaszthatná az elszántságát. Abban persze nem volt biztos, hogy ez elriasztaná-e a bájitalmestert, vagy pont ezzel nyerné meg magának, mindenesetre áttanulmányozta Hermione napilapjait és magazinjait eladó vagy bérelhető házak után kutatva, de nem lett sokkal okosabb.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem tartod terhesnek az elképzelést.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem – vágta rá Harry kissé hevesebben, mint akarta. Aztán nagyot sóhajtott, és felült, hogy szembenézhessen a férfival. Piton arca kiismerhetetlenségbe burkolózott, ugyanakkor a várakozás érződött rajta. – Felnőtt varázsló vagyok, és tényleg jó Weasleyéknél nyaralni, de valahogy már nem ugyanolyan, mint eddig – vezette be mondandóját. – Igazából nem zavar, hogy Ronnal kell egy szobában aludnom, de hogy őszinte legyek, nagyon furcsa… azok után, hogy mi… Érted. – Piton bólintott, Harry pedig kissé megnyugodva folytatta. – Nekem hiányzik az az egész, ami a kunyhóban volt, és… Szerintem egyértelmű, hogy működne a dolog itt is.  
  
– Egyértelmű?  
  
– Igen. Kipróbáltuk, és tudjuk, hogy tudunk együtt élni – vont vállat Harry. – De ha te nem akarod, akkor megértem – fordította el a fejét.  
  
– Harry – kezdte Piton túlságosan is komolyan, amitől Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra –, kötelességemnek érzem, hogy felhívjam a figyelmedet arra, a valódi együttélés fogalma korántsem ugyanazt foglalja magába, mint amelyet a hegyi kunyhóban tapasztaltál. Biztosnak kell lenned abban, hogy valóban jól átgondoltad, és ezt akarod.  
  
– Ezt akarom – közölte továbbra is magabiztosan, Piton mégis hagyott még időt arra, hogy visszakozhasson. Harry azonban nem tette meg.  
  
– Rendben. Holnap beszélek az igazgató úrral erről és a lehetőségeinkről.  
  
– Tehát… tehát akkor te is akarod?  
  
Piton újfent bólintott, Harry mellkasát pedig ismét elöntötte a kellemes melegség. _Szerelmes volt._

***


	23. Új otthon

A környék barátságosnak és csendesnek tűnt; a kiépített országút két oldalán kövekre emelt, alacsony fakerítés futott végig, a villanypóznák megléte pedig további házak jelenlétére engedett következtetni. A kilátásra nem lehetett panasz, egyik oldalról lankás hegyoldal és vígan zöldellő rétek tarkították a tájat, míg másik oldalról buja növények és több évtizedet, akár évszázadot is megélt fák törtek az ég felé.  
  
A ház kívül-belül takaros volt, kicsit régimódi, nem túl nagy, de kedves, otthonos légkör lengte körül. Kőből épült, palaszürke oldalát szőlő és borostyán futotta be, ablakai, ajtói gesztenyebarnára lakkozott fája melegséget sugároztak, és a régi idők hangulatát idézték.  
  
Harry a házba belépve megállapította, hogy első látásra minden kényelmi szempontnak megfelel. Neki egyébként sem voltak nagy igényei, és látva Piton arckifejezését, ő is hasonlóképpen érezhetett.  
  
– Nekem tetszik – jegyezte meg Harry, ahogy körbejárta a földszint nagy részét elfoglaló tágas, nyitott nappalit. Piton egyelőre nem nyilvánította ki a véleményét, de ez nem vette el a fiú kedvét.  
  
A helyiség kellemesen hűvös levegője a nyári forróságban azonnal elnyerte a tetszését, a bútorok már annál kevésbé. Ugyan nem rendelkezett túl nagy tapasztalattal a lakberendezés terén, de úgy gondolta, hogy a kanapék virágos huzatja egyikük ízléséhez sem igazán illik, és a fakó rongyszőnyeg is megérett a kidobásra, ellenben a masszív dohányzóasztallal és könyvespolcokkal, amelyek ellen láthatóan Piton sem talált kifogást. A kandalló méretei megfelelőnek tűntek a Hop-utazáshoz; a széles, kidolgozott párkányon felhalmozódott porréteg felkavarodott, mikor elsétált mellette. A hátsó kertre kétszárnyú ajtó nyílt.  
  
A földszinten kapott még helyet a félig elszeparált konyha, a hatalmas retro stílusú SMEG hűtőszekrénnyel és modern konyhaszigettel felszerelve. A konyhaablak az elülső kertre nézett, ahol nefelejcsek, búzavirágok, levendula és mályva szegélyezte a tüskés szederbokor tövét. Most már kétség sem fért ahhoz, hogy a ház előző tulajdonosa nőnemű lehetett, erről tanúskodott az ablakra aggatott, diszkrét mintával ellátott drapéria is.  
  
Harry a lépcsőfeljáró mellett felfedezett egy kisebbfajta mosdót vécével és szűkös zuhannyal. Továbbá az épülethez tartozott még a láthatóan utólag hozzáépített, üvegezett helyiség is, melyet Piton télikertként azonosított. A griffendéles látta a férfi arcán, hogy legszívesebben most azonnal ki is sajátítaná magának.  
  
Ezenfelül a ház túlsó végében ráleltek még egy nem túl tágas szobára is, mely a többi helyiséggel ellentétben kellő mértékben elszeparáltnak és sötétnek bizonyult, külön kijárattal a hátsó kertbe.  
  
– Amennyiben nem tartasz rá igényt, úgy dolgozószobának kiválóan alkalmas lenne.  
  
– Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, felőlem a tiéd lehet – egyezett bele Harry nagylelkűen, miután maguk mögött hagyták a dohos helyiséget. Neki cseppet sem tetszett a tipikusan Piton pincebéli irodájára emlékeztető szoba.  
  
Az emeletre egy szűk csigalépcsőn jutottak fel; itt további három helyiség és egy, a lentinél jóval nagyobb fürdőszoba kapott helyet. A hálók közül az egyik minden valószínűség szerint két helyiség összenyitásának eredményeként jöhetett létre, méreteit tekintve egyikük sem tehetett rá panaszt. A kilátás a hátsó kertre nyílt, a hatalmas ablakoknak hála csak úgy fürdött a szoba a napfényben. Harry várakozóan Pitonra sandított. Vajon a férfi a bő huszonöt évnyi pincebéli élet után mennyire vevő az ilyesmire?  
  
– Szükséges lesz néhány vastag függöny beszerzése – jelentette ki, mintha csak olvasna a fiú gondolataiban, ő pedig elnevette magát a megjegyzésen.

***

Harry körbenézett a helyiségben. Átkozottul elégedettnek és kicsit fáradtnak érezte magát, de a vigyort le sem lehetett törölni az arcáról. Roppant büszke volt, és még ha kicsit kínosnak is gondolta, az elfogultság is meglegyintette. Ez volt az első igazi _otthona_. Mármint olyan értelemben, amilyenben a normális emberek nevezik a házukat. Ez tényleg az övé volt és Pitoné, egy igazi ház, benne a szobáikkal, a bútoraikkal és a személyes holmijaikkal. Nem egy iskola, amelyen több száz másik diákkal és tucatnyi felnőttel osztoztak, nem egy kényszerű örökség, amit utált. Ezt ők választották, szinte azonnal, ahogy meglátták – Dumbledore mutatott még két másik házat is, amelyek közül az egyik ezerszer modernebb volt, mint ez, ám sokkal zajosabb és forgalmasabb környéken állt, a másik meg hiába volt jóval nagyobb, de csak zsebkendőnyi telket kínáltak hozzá. Úgyhogy azokkal nem is foglalkoztak, tessék-lássék módon megnézték, és udvariasan elhessegették a még több ingatlan megtekintésének lehetőségét. Ez viszont más volt.  
  
A házzal együtt megörökölt bútorok közül némelyeket kidobtak, másokat bűbájok tucatjaival kitisztítottak, fertőtlenítettek, megjavítottak, vagy épp újrakárpitoztak. A hiányzó berendezési tárgyakat nagyrészt mugli boltokból pótolták, egyikőjük sem akart a Grimmauld térről vagy a roxforti pincelakosztályból bármit is elhozni. Nem egészen három napjukba telt, míg mindennel elkészültek, kitakarítottak, és beköltözhetőnek minősítették a házat, de Harry úgy vélte, minden fáradságot megért. Mert most, ha végignézett a nappalin, a konyhán vagy a szobákon, a helyiségeken, amelyeknek már a személyes tárgyaik is a részét képezték, úgy érezte, _hazatért_.  
  
A gondolat boldog sóhajt csalt ki belőle. Még hátra volt a télikert és az elvadult hátsó kert, amelyeket nagy valószínűséggel kézzel fognak megszabadítani a gazoktól és a mocsoktól, hogy Piton kényes igényű növényekkel telepíthesse be őket. De Harry kivételesen nem bánta. Dursleyéknél volt alkalma hozzászokni a kerti munkához – elég jónak is gondolta magát benne –, ám ezúttal a sajátját fogja gondozni, amely teljesen más hozzáállást biztosított, mint mikor még büntetésként szabták ki neki a feladatot.  
  
Jó volt tervezgetni, végiggondolni, milyen munkálatokat végeztek már el, és mik vannak még hátra. Ez annyira hétköznapinak és békésnek hatott, amire Harry mindig is vágyott.  
  
– Az elektromosság kizárólag a konyhában lesz elérhető – vonta magára a férfi a figyelmét –, bár nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy milyen hosszú ideig – pillantott Harryre. – Tekintettel a házban használt varázslatokra, amelyek nem férnek meg az elektromossággal, meglehet, hogy a konyhai kapcsolók sem lesznek hosszú életűek.  
  
– Egy próbát azért megér – bizonygatta Harry. Nem mintha ne lett volna meg elektromosság nélkül, de a késztetés, hogy rendeltetésszerűen használja a hűtőszekrényt, túl csábító volt a számára. Az egyik emeleti szobában megtalált televízióról már nem is beszélve. Természetesen a tévét is tudta volna nélkülözni, Dursleyéknél is csak furfanggal jutott hozzá, hogy nézhesse, de kivételesen nagyon szerette volna kicsit élvezni az ilyesfajta szórakozási lehetőségeket is. Mióta az ikrek elvitték őket moziba, Harry azóta égett a vágytól, hogy ehhez hasonló, hétköznapi tevékenységeket csináljon a barátaival. Márpedig a tévézés az beletartozott ebbe.  
  
– Ezenfelül a konyhában kerülni kell a varázslatok használatát, így a főzési és háztartási feladatok szintén mugli módszereket fognak igényelni.  
  
– Nem baj. Vehetünk mikrohullámú sütőt és mosogatógépet is.  
  
– Ne nagyon élt bele magad, hogy minden megfelelően fog működni – figyelmeztette Piton, de Harry lelkesedését ez sem tudta letörni. Már-már kedvtelve nézte végig, miként csatlakoztatja a férfi a hűtőszekrény dugóját az aljzatba, majd hogyan teszi meg ugyanezt a televízióval is. – Fel sem foghatom, mi ez a hirtelen támadt érdeklődés a mugli háztartási és szórakoztatási berendezések iránt – jegyezte meg Piton rosszallóan.  
  
– Nem hirtelen. Mindig is szerettem volna egy tévét. A többihez meg hozzászoktam.  
  
– És ennek természetesen semmi köze olyan triviális dolgokhoz, minthogy a háztartási bűbájok nem az erősségeid.  
  
Harry elpirult Piton kihívó tekintete láttán.  
  
– Nem én vagyok az egyetlen – vont vállat. – Az iskolán kívül amúgy sem varázsolhattam. – Aztán, hogy elterelje a témát, közelebb lépett a férfihoz, és megállt a háta mögött. – Mit szólnál, ha felavatnánk a hálószobát? – búgta Piton fülébe, miközben karjaival előrenyúlva átölelte a mellkasát. – Meg a nappalit – vezette végig finoman egyik kezét a férfi hasáig –, aztán a fürdőszobát – lehelt puha csókot a nyakára – és a konyhát – nyalta meg az érzékeny bőrt –, meg a vendégszobákat… – A következő helyiséget már nem volt lehetősége kimondani; a bájitalmester ajka a száján megakadályozta ebben.

***

Eszelős forróság uralta azt a napot, amikor Harry az utolsó, Odúban hagyott holmiját is átköltöztette az új, Pitonnal közös otthonukba, hogy aztán immáron ismét csak vendégként látogasson vissza Weasleyék házába.  
  
– Harry drágám, mi mindig nagyon szívesen látunk téged – bizonygatta Mrs. Weasley, alig rejtve véka alá, mennyire sajnálja, hogy Harry ilyen gyorsan „kirepült a családi fészekből”. – Ne feledd, itt mindig meglesz a helyed.  
  
– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley – mosolygott a fiú.  
  
Egyszerre érezte magát zavarban az anyai szavak hallatán, ugyanakkor még mindig tartott az elégedettség és büszkeség is, amelyet a saját otthon gondolata táplált, így jobbára igyekezett nem folyamatosan vigyorogni, miközben Mrs. Weasley alig palástolt aggodalommal pakolta tálcára a limonádét, szendvicseket és a kekszet. Végül megkönnyebbült, mikor Ron nemcsak hogy megjelent a konyhában, de szinte rögvest fel is kapta az odakészített uzsonnát, és már húzta is maga után Harryt az egyik terebélyes fa árnyéka alá.  
  
– Tudom, hogy idegesítő – grimaszolt Ron, miközben lepakolta terhét a már előzőleg odakészített kis asztalkára, és levetette magát az egyik nyugágyba. – Még mindig nehezen viseli, ha távol vagyunk tőle, pedig lassan hozzá kell szoknia, hogy már nem sokáig leszünk itt.  
  
– Mit szól a pályaválasztáshoz?  
  
Ron ismét grimaszolt, és kivett egy tonhalas szendvicset a választékból.  
  
– Nem igazán örül neki. Szerintem ha megtehetné, visszaküldene minket Ginnyvel a Roxfortba. – Ron beleharapott a szendvicsbe, majd csámcsogva hozzátette. – Téged is. Meg persze Hermionét. Sőt, az ikreket is, de rájuk már úgysem tud hatni. Egyre fárasztóbb…  
  
– Édesanyád csak félti a gyerekeit – okoskodott Hermione, megállva Harry nyugágya mellett –, ez teljesen természetes anyai ösztön.  
  
– Hogy megfojt a szeretetével?  
  
– Talán kicsit túlzásnak tűnhet…  
  
– Túlzás?  
  
– …de te is beláthatod, hogy van némi alapja – fejezte be a mondatot a lány, ügyet sem vetve Ron közbevágására.  
  
– Van valami abban, amit Ron mond – állt barátja pártjára Harry.  
  
– Persze, ahogy abban is, amit én mondok – szegte fel a fejét önérzetesen Hermione, mielőtt csatlakozott volna a két fiúhoz.  
  
– Na és neked mik a terveid, Hermione? – érdeklődött Ron, és Harry remélte, hogy a lány nem hallja ki a fiú hangjából azt a kis élcelődést, amit ő.  
  
– Sok függ a RAVASZ eredményektől – felelt Hermione diplomatikusan, miközben elrendezgette maga körül a fordítási jegyzeteit. Harry élt a gyanúperrel, hogy ez csupán pótcselekvés a lány részéről. Ron viszont kis híján kiköpte a falatot, ahogy felnevetett a válasz hallatán.  
  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy félsz a vizsgaeredményektől! Neked tuti nincs ki mind a négy kereked – csóválta a fejét. – Ha valakinek, hát neked nincs mitől tartanod – húzta el a száját keserűen. Hermione elmarasztaló pillantást vetett Ron felé, és Harrynek az az érzése támadt, mintha lemaradt volna valamiről.  
  
– Majd meglátjuk – kardoskodott Hermione. Ron az ég felé emelte a tekintetét. – Na, és milyen a ház, Harry?  
  
– Szuper – vigyorodott el a fiú. – Nem valami nagy, de nekem tetszik. – Harry szándékosan nem tért ki Pitonra, még nem volt benne biztos, hogy barátai akarnak-e erről bővebben tudni. Ron csak fél füllel hallgatta Harry monológját a berendezésről, a takarításról és az elvadult kertről, inkább a csokibékák pusztításán fáradozott. – Kviddicsezésre nem alkalmas, de gyógynövénytermesztésre elvileg igen – vonta meg a vállát, jelezvén, hogy ő nem kifejezetten jó ebben.  
  
– És Piton professzor mit szól hozzá? – kérdezte Hermione. Őt láthatóan cseppet sem izgatta, hogy Ront esetleg kellemetlenül érinti a téma.  
  
– Hollóháti! – morogta közbe a vöröshajú fiú. – Ez már sorozatban a harmadik ilyen csokibéka. Ha a következőben is ez lesz… – méltatlankodott, miközben nekiállt egy újabb csomag kibontásának.  
  
Harry újfent megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Azt hiszem, neki is tetszik. Elég elszeparáltnak tűnik ahhoz, hogy ne érezze magát fenyegetve a kotnyeles szomszédok által – engedett meg egy fél-vigyort magának.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor biztos gondoskodott a biztonságotokról – bólintott egyetértően a lány.  
  
– Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltott fel Ron, mit sem törődve Hermione elmarasztaló pillantásával. – Ez is Hollóháti. Kéred? – nyújtotta Harry felé.  
  
Harry elvette a kártyát. Neki is megvolt már, de cserealapnak jól jöhet még. Majd lepasszolja egy mugliszármazású kis elsősnek, nekik még ez úgyis új. Aztán hirtelen elérte a felismerés: idén szeptemberben már nem tér vissza a Roxfortba.  
  
– Mikor költözöl?  
  
– Már minden holmimat áthordtam – vallotta be Harry. – Szerintem… ma már otthon alszok – mondta ki első ízben hangosan. Aztán mintha ez elegendő lett volna ahhoz, hogy tudatosítsa magában, megeredt a nyelve. – Még sose volt saját házam. A Grimmauld téri nem olyan, azt én nem akartam magamnak, de ezt mi választottuk Perselusszal, és szeretnék minél előbb beköltözni. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy ki se mozdulok többet onnan – nevetett fel idegesen Ron különös ábrázata láttán. – Meg hát ti is meglátogathattok. Én úgy gondoltam, hogy jöttök… – fűzte hozzá sután.  
  
– Ha már ilyen szépen meghívtál minket… – csendült váratlanul Fred hangja a háta mögül.  
  
– …akkor nem utasíthatjuk vissza – fejezte be George a mondatot. Harry ezúttal teljes szívvel felnevetett.  
  
– Nem hallottam, hogy titeket hívott volna – kontrázott Ron. – Nekünk mondta.  
  
– Drága öcsikénk, nem hiheted, hogy az a ház csak két embert bír el…  
  
– Van ott hely több vendégnek is – fűzte hozzá Fred.  
  
– És hát a mi Harrynk biztos nemcsak tökfejek bamba képét szeretné lesni.  
  
– Tudod, ki a bamba tökfej – morgott Ron, de testvérei úgy tettek, mintha meg sem hallanák.  
  
– Egyébként is, ki nem hagynánk, hogy lássuk szeretett bájitalmesterünket, miként viseli a természetes élőhelyéről való kitelepítést – folytatta George.  
  
– Vajon milyen lehet? Áruld el nekünk, Harry…  
  
– Megöl a kíváncsiság…  
  
– …hogy a föld alatt éltek-e, egy ásott pincében…  
  
– …vagy az ablakokat deszkáztátok be…  
  
Harry hangosan hahotázott, Ron eltorzult arccal elsápadt, míg Hermione a megbotránkozás és a jókedv között őrlődött.  
  
– Láttátok a múltkor, nem? – csattant fel Ron. – Semmi különleges nincs benne….  
  
– Igen, láttuk, és alig hittünk a szemünknek.  
  
– Még az is megfordult a fejünkben, hogy valójában nem is őt látjuk…  
  
– …de aztán gyorsan elvetettük ezt az ötletet…  
  
– …és úgy döntöttünk, hogy inkább Harry vonzerejének tudjuk be a csekélyke…  
  
– …nagyon-nagyon csekélyke…  
  
– …változást.  
  
– Szerintem pedig nem olyan csekély – ráncolta a homlokát Hermione, összehúzott szemmel vizslatva az ikreket, valamiféle csintalanság után kutatva.  
  
Fred és George összenéztek, aztán egyszerre tört ki belőlük a nevetés.  
  
– Nem, valóban nem helytálló a csekélyke kifejezés – értet egyet Fred, ezúttal Hermione felé fordulva.  
  
– Elég látványos – fűzte hozzá sokatmondóan George, mire Ron felnyögött. – Sőt…  
  
– Nem ejthetnénk a témát? – vágott közbe a fiú, bátyjába fojtva a szót. Mielőtt azonban az ikrek valamelyike, vagy épp mindketten Ront vették volna célba, a ház fölött megjelenő postabaglyok magukra vonták a figyelmüket.  
  
– Ajaj, megérkeztek a halálos ítéletek – suttogta sejtelmesen Fred.  
  
A három fiatalabb elsápadt.  
  
– Gyere, drága Fred – paskolta meg George a testvére vállát –, hagyjuk magukra az elítélteket, és helyette járjunk utána, kivel levelezik olyan titokzatosan a mi drága kicsi húgunk.  
  
Egyikük sem mondta ki, de Harry látta, hogy nemcsak ő ért egyet az ikrek hasonlatával. A három iskolai bagoly mintha valóban a halálos ítéletüket hozná, úgy ereszkedett le a szendvicsektől megszabadított asztalkára. Harry nem készült fel arra, hogy ilyen hamar – Hermione szerint szokatlanul későn – kapja kézhez az eredményeket. Mindhármójuk feszültsége érezhetővé vált, ahogy leoldották a zöld tintás címzéssel ellátott borítékokat. Ron újfent elsápadt a szeplői alatt, Hermione kezei annyira remegtek, hogy csak hosszas küzdelem árán tudta megszabadítani a baglyot az üzenettől.  
  
Harry, mindamellett, hogy szintén idegesnek érezte magát, sokkal kevésbé aggódott, mint két barátja, és mivel sem Hermione, sem Ron nem mutatta jelét annak, hogy ki akarják nyitni a borítékot, így magára vállalta az első szerepét, még ha valahol mélyen bízott is benne, az eredmény láttán mélységes döbbenet ült ki az arcára. Ron hangosan nyelt egyet, míg Hermione reszkető kezében megcsörrent a saját borítékja.  
  
Egyetlen Várakozáson felüli – bájitaltan, természetesen – értékelésen kívül mindenből Kiválóra vizsgázott – sötét varázslatok kivédéséből ráadásul még különdíjat is odaítéltek neki. Azt biztosra tudta, hogy SVK-ból eléri a K-t – máshogy nem is lehetett, hiszen elsüllyedt volna szégyenében, ha a három hónapos edzést követően sem tudott volna ilyen könnyedén levizsgázni a tantárgyból. De a többit nem értette. Rendben, bájitaltanból rettenetes szerencséje volt, az Élő Halál Esszenciáját elkészíteni a Félvér hercegnek hála gyerekjátéknak bizonyult – apropó, könyv, ideje visszaszereznie a Szükség Szobájából –, ám jól emlékezett arra, hogy az átváltoztatástannal azért meggyűlt a baja, és a bűbájtan esetében is hiányzott a kellő magabiztossága.  
  
– Na?  
  
Harry felnézett, és megdöbbenve látta, hogy barátai még mindig nem merték kinyitni saját borítékjukat. Jobb híján megmutatta nekik a levelet, amivel elérte, hogy Ron megacélozza magát, és Hermione is bátortalanul nekilásson a bontogatásnak.  
  
– Egyetlen Trollt sem kaptam! – kiáltott fel Ron lelkesen. – Minden sikerült. Azta! Tele vagyok Várakozáson felülivel és itt egy Kiváló is – büszkélkedett az SVK eredményével, miközben nagylelkűen elsiklott a bájitaltan Elfogadható értékelése fölött. – Fel tudod ezt fogni, Harry? Ilyen szuper eredményem még sosem volt – lelkendezett, mialatt Hermione összeszorított ajkakkal szuggerálta a bizonyítványát. – Azt ne mondd, hogy valamiből megbuktál – forgatta a szemét Ron, maga sem gondolva komolyan a kijelentést. Hermione, továbbra is némán, megcsóválta a fejét. – Na jó, add ide – kapta ki a lány kezéből a pergament, és Harry csatlakozott hozzá, hogy megnézzék. – Fogadok, hogy ezen vagy kiakadva! – csattant fel Ron, ahogy végigpörgette a csupa Kiváló, és egyetlen Várakozáson felüli eredményt közlő papírost. Harrynek elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a lány elégedetlen arcára, máris kitalálta, hogy Ron beletrafált. – Inkább nem mondok semmit – dörmögte az orra alatt a fiú, és Harrynek egyet kellett vele értenie.  
  
Hermionét láthatóan megrendítette a nem egészen kitűnő RAVASZ bizonyítvány, így a délelőtt hátralévő része azzal telt, hogy hol Ginny, hol Fleur, hol Mrs. Weasley vigasztalta. Egészen késő délutánig, mikor is úgy tűnt, Hermione végre megbékülni látszik a szörnyűséges tragédiával. Mikor aztán Harry nehéz szívvel, de visszautasította Mrs. Weasley vacsorameghívását – mert Pitonnal akart vacsorázni kettesben –, és felkészült, hogy visszatérjen a saját otthonukba, Hermione félrevonta őt.  
  
– Harry – nézett rá átható komolysággal –, szeretnélek megkérni arra, hogy eddzél engem.  
  
– Miért? – adott hangot döbbenetének Harry.  
  
– Mert te vagy a legjobb – jelentette ki egyszerűen a lány. – A RAVASZ is bizonyítja, hogy nem vagyok olyan jó, mint te és Ron…  
  
– Ez nem igaz, Hermione.  
  
– …így muszáj, hogy fejlődjek – fejezte be a magyarázatot.  
  
– Hermione, te vagy a legokosabb boszorkány, sokkal több varázsigét tudsz, mint bárki a korosztályunkból…  
  
– De ez nem elég – vágott a szavába a lány. – Semmit sem ér az egész, ha nem vagyok képes olyan erőteljesen alkalmazni őket, ahogy te és Ron teszitek. Az én varázslataim…  
  
– Sokszínűek, és épp emiatt kiszámíthatatlanok, amikkel előnyt szerezhetsz magadnak és általában nekünk is – felelte komolyan Harry, látható döbbenetet okozva Hermionénak. Aztán a lány pillanatnyi öröme afelett, hogy megdicsérték a technikáját, gyorsan elszállt.  
  
– Sikerülnie kellett volna – suttogta inkább csak magának, semmint Harrynek.  
  
– Sikerült is – bizonygatta a fiú. – Nem az osztályzat számít, hanem hogy élesben tudod-e alkalmazni a tanultakat – ismételte Grindelwald tanítását eltökélten. – És amúgy sem kéne ezzel törődnöd. Nem neked vagy Ronnak kell megküzdenie vele.  
  
– Ne gyere azzal, hogy kiszállhatunk – csendült Ron bosszús hangja a hátuk mögül –, már nyakig benne vagyunk, lapozzunk. Egyébként nekem gyanús ez a csönd – állt meg mellettük zsebre tett kézzel. Kék tekintete szokatlan komolysággal pásztázta a távoli dombokat, mielőtt feléjük fordult volna. – Tudom, hogy baromi meggyőző tudsz lenni, Harry, de ti nem találjátok furcsának, hogy a halálfalótámadások ilyen hirtelen megszűntek? – folytatta különös hangsúllyal, ami többről árulkodott, mint puszta érdeklődésről. Volt benne valami vészterhes tónus. – Ha az ember Freddel és George-dzsal nő fel, megtanul egyet s mást a csend és a valami készül közötti kapcsolatról. Anya mindig tudja, hogy a gyanús csend semmi jót nem jelent – magyarázta. – És mindig igaza is van, még akkor is, amikor nem derült ki, hogy Fred és George mit csináltak. De anya tudja, hogy _valamit_ biztosan, és mi is.  
  
Harry és Hermione összenéztek; nekik ugyan testvér dolgában nem volt sok tapasztaltuk, de ismerve Fredet és George-ot, Ron elbeszélése nagyon is megelevenedett előttük. Márpedig ez az egész közvetve nagyon is hasonlított arra, amit Voldemort művelt.  
  
– Van abban valami, amit mondasz… – értett egyet Hermione.  
  
– Igazad van – jelentette ki ezzel egy időben Harry. – Valamire készül…  
  
– És ahhoz, hogy véghezvigye azt a valamit, elaltatja az emberek gyanakvását – fűzte tovább Ron a megkezdett gondolatmenetét.  
  
– De a Főnix Rendje nem alszik – emlékeztette őket Hermione –, folyamatosan figyelnek és résen vannak.  
  
– Az nem sokat ér, ha mindenki más óvatlanná válik – húzta a száját Ron, kimondva, amire Harry is gondolt. Aztán Harrynek hirtelen beugrott valami.  
  
– Malfoy – suttogta maga elé a ráeszmélés feletti diadal érzésével. – Malfoy! – ismételte nyomatékosabban.  
  
– Mi van vele? – lepődött meg Ron.  
  
– Mit tudtok róla? – sürgette Harry a barátait, de amíg a fiútól egy semmitmondó vállrándítást kapott válaszul, addig Hermione tekintete a rózsabokor tövében ólálkodó kertitörpére irányult. – Nem lehet, hogy nincs semmi…  
  
– Pedig így van – bizonygatta Hermione, ám továbbra sem nézett a fiúkra.  
  
– Malfoy bejárt az órákra – csatlakozott Ron –, igaz, egész idő alatt úgy nézett ki, mint valami kriptaszökevény – merengett el. – Mármint olyan beteges kinézete volt – magyarázta Harry értetlen homlokráncolása láttán –, de ezenkívül úgy viselkedett, mint azelőtt.  
  
– Azelőtt, hogy megkapta a jegyet, vagy azelőtt, hogy bejuttatta a halálfalókat a kastélyba, vagy azelőtt, hogy megtudta, meghaltak a szülei?  
  
– Jaj, Harry…  
  
– Dumbledore kiengedte őt a kastélyból, amíg én nem voltam? – kérdezősködött tovább, nem adva időt Hermionénak arra, hogy belekezdjen a szokásos monológjába.  
  
– Mi ezt nem tudhatjuk, Harry – próbált hatni rá a lány.  
  
– Szerintem nem – gondolkodott Ron.  
  
– Miért kellett volna a kastélyban tartania?  
  
– Talán mert Malfoy veszélyes – hangsúlyozta Harry, és örömmel látta, hogy Ron egyetértően bólogat. – Mikor volt Malfoy szüleinek a temetése? – Ron homloka ráncba szaladt, mielőtt megrázta volna a fejét. – Egy ilyen hírt biztos leközölt a Próféta. Hermione? Te olvasod a Prófétát.  
  
– Semmiféle hír nem volt a temetésről.  
  
– Hogyhogy nem? – döbbent meg Harry. – Lennie kellett.  
  
– Talán árulóknak minősítették őket – vélekedett Ron. – Azt mondtad, Piton szerint Malfoy anyjának nem tetszett, hogy Lestrange a görénykéjét használja arra, hogy kilökje Pitont a belső körből, ráadásul tudjuk azt is, hogy az a nő akárkit és akármit feláldozna Tudjukki miatt. Azt is mondtad, hogy Malfoy apja sem repesett az örömtől, és ha már ő sem a talpnyalásban leli örömét, akkor az jelent valamit. Egy ilyen nyílt vita pedig sohasem számít jó ómennek aranyvérű körökben – fintorgott, mintha csak bántónak érezné, amiért ő is aranyvérű. – Ha Malfoyék nem akartak asszisztálni a kis görény belső körbe való jutásához, akkor könnyen árulókká válhattak. – Harry örömmel vette, hogy Hermione is osztozik a Ron teóriája fölött érzett döbbenetében. – Most mi van? Ti nem tudjátok, hogy megy ez. Az aranyvérűek a legkisebb hiba esetén is kidobnak a köreikből, Tudjukki meg ezt a baromságot követi. A mi családunk azért lett véráruló, mert nem tagadtuk meg, hogy vannak köztünk muglik és kviblik.  
  
– De ha ez így van, Malfoy akkor sem minősül automatikusan árulónak…  
  
– Csak ha nyilvánosan is elismeri, hogy semmi köze az áruló családtagjaihoz.  
  
– Szerintetek Malfoy megtagadná a családját? – nézett Harry előbb Ronra, majd Hermionéra. Ron grimaszolt, de még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, a lány megelőzte benne.  
  
– Nem hiszem – csóválta a fejét, és valahol mélyen, bár nehezen vallotta be még magának is, Harry ugyanígy vélekedett.  
  
– A Malfoyok mindig nagyon összetartóak voltak, bár sosem jelentett nekik gondot kitagadni egy-két közéjük nem illőt – vonogatta a vállát Ron.  
  
– Malfoy nem az a típus, aki meg merné tenni – erősítette meg Hermione.  
  
– Viszont ha nem maradt neki más, csak Lestrange, akkor bármi lehet – érvelt Harry.  
  
– Tehát a kérdés, hogy Malfoy mihez volt elég tökös: ahhoz, hogy megtagadja a származását, vagy ahhoz, hogy megtagadja az áruló családját – foglalta össze Ron. – De ettől még mindig nem tudjuk, mi van vele – fintorodott el, míg Hermione tekintete ismét a rózsabokor tövén pihent meg, a kertitörpe azonban már továbbállt, így nem volt mit néznie.

***

Harry úgy tért vissza a hegyi kunyhóból, hogy egyszer sem sikerült legyőznie Pitont, bár sok esetben kifejezetten közel került hozzá. De a bájitalmester ravaszabb és tapasztaltabb volt nála, és az utolsó pillanatban, mikor Harry már magáénak érezte a győzelmet, mindig képes volt felülkerekedni. Ez részben bántotta Harry önérzetét, ugyanakkor arra késztette, hogy még többet gyakoroljon attól való félelmében, hogyha Dumbledore nem találja elég képzettnek hozzá, akkor lemondhat arról, hogy az idős mágustól tanuljon. Csakhogy Dumbledore nemhogy továbbra is tartotta magát az ígéretéhez, de egyenesen úgy találta, Harry igenis rengeteget fejlődött. Többet, mint amire számított. Víg kedélye is erről tanúskodott, mikor a nyári szünetből eltelt második hetet követően először invitálta őt a kastélyba.  
  
– Sokat tanakodtam, mivel is kezdhetném a tanításodat – kezdett bele mondandójába Dumbledore, miután megkínálta Harryt teával és édességgel, amit a fiú illedelmesen visszautasított –, és nem mondom, mindez igencsak feladta számomra a leckét. Mindenekelőtt elmondanám, még sosem vettem magam mellé tanítványt; ugyan készítettem föl már tucatnyi diákot különféle megmérettetésekre, és szélesítettem tudásukat a megfelelő témakörben, ám ez aligha hasonlítható mindahhoz, amire most készülök. Éppen ezért sokkal nagyobb felelősséget érzek irányodban, mint eleddig bármikor. – Dumbledore leheletnyit megdöntötte a fejét, miközben hangja néhány árnyalattal lágyabbá vált, ahogy újfent megszólalt. – Mielőtt bármibe is belekezdenék, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy bármi, amelyre nemet fogok mondani, mert lesz ilyen, az nem annak köszönhető, hogy nem bíznék meg benned, vagy nem tartanálak alkalmasnak az elsajátítására.  
  
– Értem, uram – bólintott Harry, tudomásul véve a feltételeket. – Megtudhatom, miért?  
  
Dumbledore nem felelt azonnal, Harry kíváncsiságát pedig felkeltette a férfi sokatmondó hallgatása.  
  
– Abban bízom, hogy mostanra sikerült kialakítanod egy hozzávetőleges értékrendet, amely alapján szeretnéd az életedet a saját magad által kikövezett mederben terelgetni. – Harry homloka ráncba szaladt a kitérő felelet hallatán. – Úgy vélem, ha túlságosan nagy szerepet vállalnék ebben, kárba veszne mindaz, amit az elmúlt hónapok során felépítettél.  
  
– Nem egészen értem, uram – vallotta be Harry. Tekintetét gyanakvóan függesztette Dumbledore idős arcára. – Azt hittem, az a cél, hogy minél felkészültebb legyek, mikor szembekerülök vele.  
  
– Így is van – bólintott a férfi. – Csakhogy botorság volna megfeledkeznünk arról, hogy a harcnak a te választásodnak kell lennie. Rajtad múlik, hogy kiállsz-e Tommal szemben, vagy más utat választasz. Ahogy arról már nem egyszer szót ejtettünk, senki nem kötelezhet téged a megmérettetésre, a jóslat – amelyről csak kevesen tudnak – és annak ellenére sem, hogy nagy valószínűséggel mindaddig nem lesz nyugtod, míg be nem teljesíted a végzetedet. Ám – emelte fel figyelmeztetően az ujját Dumbledore – megteheted, hogy hátat fordítasz a harcnak, és elsétálsz. Senki nem tehet szemrehányást neked, ha így döntesz.  
  
Dumbledore ismét elhallgatott, figyelme Harryre fókuszálódott, de a fiú nem érzett sürgetést felőle. Várt, és hagyta, hogy Harry alaposan átgondolhassa a szavait, miközben ő pontosan ezt tette. Épp úgy, ahogy az ezt megelőző számtalan alkalommal, újra és újra átrágta magát a lehetőségeken, az esélyein. Felidézte magában a barátaival, a Dumbledore-ral, a Grindelwalddal és a Pitonnal folytatott beszélgetéseket. Noha az igazgató azt mondta, senki nem kötelezheti rá, hogy megvívjon Voldemorttal, a mások felől érkező néma elvárás, a remény, na meg ami nem egyszer elhangzott ebben az irodában, mégis afelé hajtotta. És még valami...  
  
– Azt mondta, uram, hogy szándékában áll kitanítani engem – emlékeztette Dumbledore-t, a férfi arckifejezéséből ítélve teljesen feleslegesen.  
  
– És ahogyan többször elismételtem már, továbbra is tartom magam ehhez – biccentett az idős varázsló. – De mint mondottam, a te döntésednek kell, hogy legyen. Azt fogom neked megtanítani, amire úgy érzed, szükséged van ahhoz, hogy megtedd, amit meg szeretnél tenni.  
  
Harryt némiképp megdöbbentette, ugyanakkor elképesztette Dumbledore megfogalmazása, és a ráébredés, hogy mit is jelent mindez.  
  
– Készítsen fel – szólalt meg hasonlóképp megválogatva a szavait –, hogy megvédhessem az ártatlanokat.  
  
Dumbledore bólintott, arcán büszkeség sugárzott, de Harry nem tudta, hogy ez a döntésének, vagy annak mikéntjének szólt. Talán nem is számított.  
  
– Tekintettel arra, mennyi tudással gazdagodtál az elmúlt időszakban, és mennyire szorít az idő – mert abban mindketten egyetértünk, hogy a szélcsend csupán a vihar előhírnöke –, te légy, aki megmondja, mit szeretnél mindenekelőtt elsajátítani.

***

Harry némi elégedettség és csekély fáradtság érzésének egyvelegével érkezett haza. Több órás gyakorlást követően sikeresen elsajátította inkarnálódott patrónusa üzenetekre való használatát, megtanulta saját magán elvégezni a kiábrándító bűbájt, majd Dumbledore megmutatta neki, miként fordítsa saját hasznára a környezetében fellelhető tárgyakat egy párbaj során. A lenyűgöző bemutató, mely önkéntelenül is felidézte Harryben a minisztériumban történt esetet, ismét ráébresztette saját szűklátókörűségére. Ugyanakkor örült annak, amiért Dumbledore kimondatlanul is olyan varázslatokat helyezett előtérbe, amelyek nem ütköztek Harry elveivel. Mert bár elhatározta magát a harc mellett, továbbra is kételyek gyötörték: vajon képes lesz ölni, megteheti, hogy ő oltsa ki valakinek az életét? Úgy gondolta, hogy mindaddig, míg szembe nem kerül Voldemorttal, ezek a kérdések megválaszolatlanok maradnak.  
  
Harry átvágott az előkerten, és belépett a házba. Előzetesen a kapu előtt heverő kőtáblára érkezett, amely már a Fidelius bűbáj által határolt területnek minősült, így nem kellett attól tartania, hogy bárki is felfedezi a jelenlétét. Nem mintha túl sokan jártak volna errefelé, de reggel és este az úton gyakran haladtak végig autók, amelyeket jobbnak látott elkerülni. A konyha és a nappali üresen tátongott, a hátsó kertre nyíló kétszárnyú ajtó azonban tárva-nyitva volt. Pitonra azon túl bukkant rá.  
  
– Ezt mind egyedül csináltad? – adott hangot döbbenetének, mikor kilépett a teljesen gaz- és törmelékmentesített udvarra.  
  
– Nem, egy csapatnyi hóbagoly is besegített – felelt Piton unottan. Harry elvigyorodott, aztán huhogásra lett figyelmes, mígnem az egyik faágon megpillantotta Hedviget.  
  
– Nagyon vicces – eresztett meg egy grimaszt, miközben lassú léptekkel körbejárta a területet. Nemcsak nagyobbnak látszott, de valóban több helyet nyertek, állapította meg magában Harry. – Az egészet be akarod ültetni?  
  
– Felesleges volna – törölte meg Piton a kezét. A munka nagyságához képest egész tisztának tűnt a ruhája. – A mágikus tulajdonsággal bíró növények jelentős részét kizárólag a télikertben érdemes nevelni, védve az időjárás szeszélyétől, ahol állandó a hőmérséklet és megfelelően elkülöníthetőek egymástól.  
  
– Akkor ide mi kerül? – mutatott Harry egy már felásott földterületre.  
  
– Virágok.  
  
– Virágok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú csodálkozva. – Te virágokat akarsz termeszteni? – vigyorodott el.  
  
– Ne légy ostoba – morrant a férfi –, nem egyszerű díszvirágok, hanem bájitalok alapanyagául szolgáló növények.  
  
– Ó, hát persze. Én hülye – forgatta a szemét. Azért a gondolat, hogy Pitont Petunia néni virágoskertjéhez hasonló környezetben lássa, még mindig megmosolyogtatta. A bájitalmester érdeklődően felvont szemöldökkel méregette, és Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Itt senki nem lát minket, ugye? – lépett egészen közel a másikhoz.  
  
– Nem, Harry, nem látnak minket.  
  
– És nem is hallanak, ugye? – folytatta, miközben keze bekalandozott a vékony, fekete pulóver alá. Egyszerűen imádta, hogy Piton az otthonukban a mugli öltözéket részesítette előnyben. Nem is igazán értette, miért, de nem is foglalkozott sokat vele.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan gondoskodtam erről.  
  
– És senki nem tud ide hoppanálni.  
  
– Nem, nem tud – sóhajtotta Piton rosszallóan.  
  
– Akkor jó – mosolyodott el Harry, és nekipréselte magát a férfinak. Kezei felsiklottak a bájitalmester hátán, és megtámasztották, mialatt szája rátapadt Piton ajkára. – Még sosem szeretkeztem a szabadban – nyögte. – Felizgat a dolog – indult meg, hogy végigcsókolja Piton sápadt nyakát.  
  
– Téged elég sok minden felizgat.  
  
– De legfőképpen te, Perselus.  
  
– Azt ne mondd, hogy valóban arra izgulsz fel, ha izzadtan, büdösen és mocskosan láthatsz.  
  
Harry hozzádörzsölte az ágyékát Piton csípőjéhez. A férfinak valóban föld és izzadtságszaga volt, amely keveredve a saját, fűszeres, gyógynövényes illatával igenis izgatóan hatott Harryre.  
  
– Nem egészen – lehelte –, én arra izgulok fel, amikor ennyire emberi vagy. Amikor éppen nem nagyra nőtt denevérnek nézel ki, hanem hús-vér embernek, nem szívod a másik vérét, mint egy vámpír, hanem – Harry beleharapott Piton nyakába –, hanem…  
  
A szavak elhaltak, ahogy Harry csípője egyre ütemesebben dörgölőzött a másik öléhez.  
  
– Ó, az ördögbe is – dörmögte Piton, miközben megragadta Harryt, nekidöntötte a falnak, majd lerángatta magáról a nadrágot. Épp csak addig húzta le, amíg feltétlenül szükséges volt, aztán Harry péniszével összefogva a magáét, mindkettőt egyszerre kezdte simogatni.  
  
Harry nem egészen erre a megoldásra számított, mikor kigondolta tervét, de most, hogy Piton ilyen készségesen terelgette a beteljesülés felé, kiegyezett ezzel a módszerrel is. Imádta, hogy egyre gyakrabban tudta őrültségekre – Piton-mércével mérve persze – rávenni a bájitalmestert. A felismerés pedig, hogy mindezt tényleg ő érte el Pitonnál, mámorossá tette.

***

– Arra gondoltam, hogy halasztok egy évet – bökte ki, szórakozottan forgatva kezében a Rontól kapott csokibéka kártyát. Mivel Piton nem adta jelét annak, hogy megszólaljon, Harry tovább beszélt. – Úgy értem, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jó lenne pont most nekikezdeni az aurorképzőnek. Mármint nyilván rengeteget tanulhatnék, ami fontos lenne, viszont…  
  
– Ez egy helyes döntés.  
  
– Tessék? – lepődött meg Harry. Már a konyhában ültek, és a Piton által készített vacsorát is elfogyasztották, mikor a fiú előhozakodott a délelőtt óta őt foglalkozó témával. – Komolyan?  
  
A férfi megerősítésképpen bólintott.  
  
– Mindazonáltal, hogy valóban sok hasznát látnád az ott elsajátítható ismereteknek, mégis azon a véleményen vagyok, hogy nem volna célszerű ennyire kiszolgáltatnod magad a nyilvánosságnak. Az aurorképző nem a Roxfort, ahol a megfelelő védelmet kapnád az ott töltött idő alatt.  
  
– Azért akartál folyton kirúgatni – felelt merészen, de Piton elsötétülő arckifejezése láttán azonnal meg is bánta. – Nem számít – visszakozott. – Nem a biztonságomat féltem, úgysem élhetek örökké bezárva. Csak szeretnék gondolkodni rajta, hogy tényleg ezt akarom-e csinálni. Végül is elég jó eredményeim lettek – próbált érvelni, nem túl nagy sikerrel –, és még akkor sem vagyok elkésve, ha egy évet kihagyok. – Voldemort és csatlósai valószínűleg gondoskodnak arról, hogy ne essek ki a gyakorlatból, tette hozzá magában.  
  
Harry nehezen tudta szavakba önteni a valódi érzéseit, és minekutána veszélyes terepen járt, tekintve, hogy miért is választotta ezt a pályát, nem tudta, hogyan máshogy fogalmazhatná meg a vonakodását.  
  
– Az elhamarkodott döntéseknél még a várakozás is helyénvalóbb megoldást kínál – segítette ki nagylelkűen Piton, noha Harrynek elegendő volt a férfi szemébe néznie, hogy rájöjjön, a bájitalmester pontosan tisztában van az indokaival. A fiú ezúttal csak bólintott, és hogy egyelőre ne kelljen folytatnia a beszélgetést, tekintetét a kezében tartott kártyákra szegezte.  
  
_A napsütéses mezőn sétálva közelítettek a hoppanálási ponthoz. Nem siettek, komótosan haladtak végig az iskola lehetetlenül zöld füvén. Harry élvezte a természet vidám hangjait, a madarak észvesztő csivitelését, a lágy szelet az arcán, amely csak leheletnyi enyhülést hozott a szokatlan forróságba. A párás, fülledt levegőt virágok bódító illata tette fojtogatóvá. Dumbledore élénklila talárban, jókedvűen fütyörészve haladt mellette. Harry nem tudta megállni vigyorgás nélkül. Az igazgató arca sugárzott, mintha éveket fiatalodott volna. Cinkos kis kacsintást ejtett meg Harry felé, miközben kibontott egy citromos cukorkát, és kedvtelve a szájába kapta.  
  
– Uram – kezdett bele vonakodva Harry –, szeretném elmondani Perselusnak a különóráinkat – folytatta eltökéltebben, mint ahogy nekiveselkedett. Dumbledore lenézett rá, kék szemei kutató élénkséggel csillogtak.  
  
– Úgy véled, ezt kell tenned? – kérdezett vissza az igazgató, hangja érdeklődően csengett.  
  
– Perselus a házastársam, az elmúlt hónapokban ő edzett, és most együtt lakunk. Nem akarok tovább titkolózni előtte arról, mit csináltam tavaly és idén, és miért járok a nyári szünet alatt vissza az iskolába, mikor ezelőtt sosem tehettem meg. Megbízom benne.  
  
– Ez valóban komoly érv – biccentett Dumbledore. – Perselusnak nincsenek titkai előtted?  
  
– De, biztos vannak – bámult a távolba Harry. – Mindenkinek vannak titkai, amiket nem mond el a másiknak.  
  
– Ez bizony szintén igaz.  
  
– Őszintén szólva, nem egészen értem, uram, miért kell Hernione és Ron előtt is titkolóznom, ha egyszer tudhattak a különóráimról. Perselusnak ezt nem mondhattam el, nekik pedig azt, hol jártam.  
  
– Nem mondtam, hogy nem oszthatod meg velük a titkodat. – Harry megtorpant döbbenetében, de mivel Dumbledore továbbra is jókedvűen tovább lépdelt, gyorsan felzárkózott mellé. – Egy szóval sem kértelek arra, hogy hallgass el bármit Perselus vagy a barátaid elől. Ez a te döntésed volt, Harry, és ha elfogadod egy öregember meglátását, nem véletlenül cselekedtél így – nézett rá félhold alakú szemüvege fölött.  
  
Harry szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy megcáfoljon vagy magyarázkodjon, de mielőtt megtette volna, visszakozott. Dumbledore szavaiban látott némi igazságot. Talán tudat alatt így óvta a barátait és Pitont attól, hogy olyan tudás birtokába jussanak, amely veszélyes lehet rájuk nézve. Harry biztos volt abban, hogy Dumbledore sem árult el semmit a bájitalmesternek a különóráikról, minden bizonnyal azért, nehogy Voldemort tudomására jusson.  
  
– Most már úgy érzem, szeretném őket beavatni – jelentette ki rövid gondolkodást követően. Igen, most már nem jelent nagyobb veszélyt a tudás, mint az, hogy mellette vannak.  
  
– Tégy belátásod szerint. A döntés ezúttal is a tiéd, Harry.  
  
A döntés a tiéd – mintha a mondat nem csupán erre a témára vonatkozna, merengett el rajta Harry.  
  
– Néha nem tudom, hogy biztosan jól cselekszem-e.  
  
– Ezt senki sem tudja, sem mi, sem más. Csak sejtésünk lehet róla, aztán az élet megadja a választ, vagy legalábbis azt, amit annak tekintünk.  
  
– Nem érzem helyesnek, hogy ölnöm kell – vallotta be Harry halkan. – Mitől leszek én más, ha az ő módszerével érem el a célomat?  
  
– Látod, Harry, ezért vagy te jobb ember sokunknál – suttogta Dumbledore, hangjában melegséggel és valami különös önváddal. – Bevallom, féltem a testi épségedet, hogyne aggódnék azon, nem esik-e bántódásod. De ez nem csak Tommal szemben áll fenn. Féltelek attól, nem esel-e nagyot, vagy nem sérülsz-e meg kviddics közben, féltelek, hogy nem bánt-e meg valaki… – Harryt nemcsak megdöbbentette, de egyben meghatotta Dumbledore vallomása; már-már olyan ez, mint amikor a szülők féltik a gyermekeiket. – Egy valamitől azonban sosem féltem: hogy olyanná válsz, mint ő. A félelmeid, a döntéseid, az, hogy szeretsz, mind-mind különbbé tesznek tőle.  
  
– De ő azért gyilkol, mert ezt akarja, talán nem is tudatos nála… de én…  
  
– Még egy olyan megátalkodott alakot is képes vagy szánalommal méltatni, aki ennyit vétett ellened. De mikor eljön az idő, tudni fogod, hogy mit tegyél, hogyan győzd le azzal a módszerrel, amit helyesnek vélsz. Rá fogsz lelni a válaszra előbb vagy utóbb, de akkorra, mikorra szükséges, már pontosan tudni fogod. Hiszek benned, Harry, hiszem, hogy te épp emiatt vagy alkalmas Tom ellenfelének, mert a hasonlóságok ellenére, te más vagy. Szeretnélek biztosítani arról, hogy ismerem a választ, miként győzedelmeskedhetsz, de nem így van. Ebben a kérdésre csakis a saját ösztöneidre támaszkodhatsz. Mégis, hiszek abban, hogy pont így van jól. Csak higgy abban, hogy meg tudod tenni, de ami a legfontosabb, bízz önmagadban. – Dumbledore kék szemeinek elszánt csillogása erőt adott Harrynek is. – Perselus és természetesen a barátaid is megérdemlik, hogy beavasd őket a bizalmadba…_  
  
– Ismerem Voldemort múltját – bökte ki Harry, immáron a félhomályba burkolózó hálószobájukban feküdve. Egy pillanatra nevethetnékje támad, ahogy eszébe jutott a nem olyan régi eset, mikor épp ugyanígy indított egy komoly beszélgetést. Úgy tűnik, többször van szüksége a jótékony sötétség segítségére, mint azt gondolta. – Dumbledore emlékek által mindent megmutatott róla, amit csak össze tudott szedni. Ismerem a szüleit, láttam a helyet, ahol felnőtt, az iskolai éveit, meg ami utána volt. Dumbledore megosztotta velem az elméleteit, és megpróbáltunk rájönni a gyenge pontjára. Nem, ez így nem igaz. Csak próbáltunk találni valamit, bármit, ami segíthet. – Piton továbbra sem szólt egy szót sem, így Harry tovább beszélt. – Ezért jártam hozzá tavaly és idén is. Minden egyes alkalom egy emlékről szólt. Nem mondhattam el senkinek, csak Hermionénak és Ronnak. Most pedig tanít. Még azelőtt ígérte meg, hogy elküldött volna a kunyhóba. Azt mondta, hogyha elég tudást szedek magamra, akkor a szárnyai alá vesz… – Harry nagyot sóhajtott. – Nem mondasz semmi? – kérdezte megzavarodva a közömbös csendtől. Hihette volna akár azt is, hogy Piton elaludt, de tudta, hogy nem így van. A férfi figyelt. Mindig figyelt, ha Harry közölt vele valamit, és akkor is, amikor a fiú azt hitte, nem törődik vele.  
  
– Miért most?  
  
– Mit miért most?  
  
– Miért most mondod el ezt nekem?  
  
_Mert fontosnak érzem, hogy tudd – felelte magában._  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, tudnod kell róla – mondta ki hangosan. Piton nem válaszolt, a csend megnyúlt, majd elnyelte őket.

***

Harry az éjszaka történtek fényében nem tudta, mire számítson a bájitalmestertől. Egyedül ébredt, a férfira a konyhában talált rá, amint a Reggeli Prófétába mélyedve kortyolgatta a teáját. Nem tűnt különösebben morcosnak, sem távolságtartónak, de Harry jobbnak vélte óvatosnak maradni. Mióta összeköltöztek, még nem veszekedtek, ami talán a leghosszabb időnek számított ismeretségük óta. Az ilyesmit pedig érdemesebb volt tartózkodással kezelni.  
  
– Hermione és Ron ma jönnek – kezdeményezett beszélgetést, miközben leült a férfival szemben, hogy hozzáfogjon a számára kikészített reggeli elfogyasztásának.  
  
– Még csupán nyolc alkalommal emlékeztettél rá, leszámítva a legelső esetet, mikor bejelentetted – lapozott egyet Piton.  
  
– Tudom, csak azért mondom… mert ha esetleg problémád van ezzel, vagy ilyesmi…  
  
– Nincs problémám vele… vagy ilyesmi – felelt a bájitalmester némi gúnyos éllel a hangjában.  
  
– Oké – bólogatott Harry, maga is meglepődve idegességén. De hogy ez Piton viselkedésének vagy a barátai érkezésének szólt-e, nem tudta volna megmondani.  
  
Hermionét és Ront délelőttre várta, mert a bájitalmester általában ezt az időszakot használta arra, hogy bezárkózzon a hátsó szobába, vagy mint azt mostanában egyre gyakrabban tette, visszatérjen a roxforti laborjába, ahol kedvére dolgozhatott a bájitalain. Harry nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy a férfi esetleg zavarónak érezze a barátai jelenlétét, ahogy Hermionét és Ront sem akarta kitenni annak, hogy kényelmetlenül érezzék magukat nála. Kicsit frusztráló és bosszantó is volt annak gondolata, hogy ekkora jelentőséget tulajdonít egy egyszerű látogatásnak, de nehezen lehetett elmenni amellett is, hogy Piton és Ron nem ápoltak éppen baráti viszonyt. És akkor még igencsak finoman fejezte ki magát. Mert az, hogy Piton nem rendezett jelenetet, hanem tökéletesen levegőnek nézte Ront az Odúban megejtett vacsora alkalmával, még nem jelentette, hogy hazai pályán nem fog megjegyzéseket tenni. Ahogy természetesen Ront sem kellett félteni, ha visszaszólásról volt szó. Harry a gondolatmenet levezetése után még valósabbnak érezte a fenyegetettséget és megalapozottnak az előrelátását, hogy minél kevesebb időt hagyjon Pitonnak és Ronnak egymás sértegetésére.  
  
– Az ember azt hiheti, hogy a mágiaügyi miniszter fogadására készülsz. Már csupán a dísztalár hiányzik a repertoárból – rángatta ki gondolataiból a férfi hangja.  
  
– Mi bajod a ruhámmal? – nézett végig magán összezavarodva Harry. Egyszerű kék pólót és fekete rövidnadrágot vett fel, nem gondolta, hogy ki kéne csípnie magát csak azért, mert Ron és Hermione meglátogatják. Piton ellenben azt az inget viselte, amit aznap, mikor először feküdtek le egymással, vette észre.  
  
– Leszámítva, hogy tökéletes példája a mugli kamaszviseletek igénytelenségének kihangsúlyozására – Harry igyekezett nem magára venni a megjegyzést –, történetesen semmi. Ellenben az izgága viselkedésed és ez a sok miden – intett a konyhapultra halmozott ételek felé, amiket Harry szándékosan azért szerzett be, hogy megvendégelhesse barátait – arra enged következtetni, hogy eltökélt szándékod lett ki sem mozdulni a nyár hátralévő részében.  
  
– Mrs. Weasley is így szokta – pislogott értetlenül.  
  
– Molly Weasley a hét gyerekéről, a menyéről, a férjéről és egy tucatnyi állandóan éhenkórász Rendtagról gondoskodik.  
  
– Éhesek szoktunk lenni.  
  
Piton ezúttal lejjebb engedte az újságot, és látványosan végignézett a kínálaton.  
  
– Az édességnél keresve sem találnál táplálóbbat.  
  
– Minden más volt itthon – vont vállat Harry. Mi az ördögért olyan fontos, hogy mit vásárolt össze? Oké, talán kissé túlzásba vitte, de az, hogy megvette, még nem jelentette automatikusan azt is, hogy mindent egyszerre kell megenniük. – Mára mi a terved? – puhatolózott.  
  
– Minél messzebb tartózkodni Weasleytől és Ms. Grangertől.  
  
– Még hogy nem zavar a jelenlétük – dünnyögte Harry az orra alatt, hogy aztán értetlenkedve vegye észre a Piton szája szegletében meglévő mosolykezdeményt.  
  
– Amennyiben ragaszkodsz a jelenlétemhez, abban az esetben szívesen maradok. Weasley el lesz ragadtatva.  
  
– Nagyon vicces. Ha…  
  
– Ha még egyszer fel mered tenni az ostoba kérdéseidet, valóban így fogok tenni – vágott a szavába a férfi.  
  
Harry becsukta a száját. Piton pedánsan összehajtogatta az újságját, majd felállt az asztaltól, hogy leszedje a terítéket. Harry ez idő alatt végig őt figyelte, próbálva rájönni arra, mire gondolhat a másik. Bosszantó volt még mindig ennyire homályban tapogatózni.  
  
Vajon Piton készült valahová? Máskülönben miért épp azt az inget vette volna fel, amely aligha volt alkalmas viselet a bájitalfőzéshez. Végül csak nem bírta megállni.  
  
– Szép ing – jegyezte meg hányavetin.  
  
Piton a mosogatónál lóbálta a pálcáját – az elektromosság két nap után felmondta a szolgálatot, azóta meg sem próbálták újra beüzemelni –, és szórakozottan felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Karácsonyi ajándék volt. – Harry gyomra összeszorult; vajon kitől kapott ilyesmit Piton? – Tőled – felelt a férfi a ki nem mondott kérdésre. Harry igyekezett nem túlságosan meglepődni, de a tanár határozottan jól szórakozott. – Meg kell hagyni, Ms. Granger kiváló ízléssel rendelkezik.  
  
Harry akaratlanul is elpirult a pikírt megjegyzés hallatán. Tudhatta volna, hogy Piton élvezetből csinálja ezt vele.  
  
– Örülj neki, hogy ő választotta – próbálta menteni a menthetőt, miközben a férfi mellé lépett –, én a griffendélvöröset vettem volna meg, és ahelyett a pici dísz helyett – bökött az ezüsthímzés felé – egy teljes virágcsokrot kértem volna rá.  
  
– Ízléstelenséged határtalansága morbid mód bájos.  
  
– Lehet, hogy tanítható vagyok – vezette végig Harry kezét a hajtáson. – Csak az alapoknál kell kezdeni – bujtatta ki lassan az egyik gombot. – Megmutatni, hogyan csináljam jól – nyalta meg a száját az előbukkanó sápadt bőrfelület láttán. Ujja már a következő gombon matatott, mikor odakintről csengőszó zavarta fel őket. – A francba…  
  
Piton provokatívan elmosolyodott, míg Harry lesimította a pólóját, hogy egy gyors csókot lehelve a férfi ajkára, fogadhassa a barátait.  
  
A kezdeti légkör tele volt feszélyezettséggel és láthatatlan szikrákkal, ahogy Hermione és Ron visszafogottan merészkedtek be az oroszlánbarlangba – vagy ebben az esetben épp kígyófészekbe? –, miközben Piton a lehető legnyugodtabb arcát mutatta feléjük, amelyet még Harry is elismert, hogy sokkal félelmetesebb tudott lenni, mint az, amikor nyíltan undokoskodott valakivel. A férfi nem azonnal hagyta őket magukra, Harry sejtette, hogy ez egyfajta erőfitogtatás is, mint az állatoknál a felségterület kinyilvánítása – csak itt nem pisilte körbe senki a nappalit a territórium megjelölése érdekében és ölre sem mentek a „ki a nagyobb kan” verseny szellemében –, pusztán jelzésértékkel bírt a jelenléte: ő van itthon. Harrynek ebből egyből eszébe jutott keresztapja viselkedése, amikor ő is ugyanígy fogadta Pitont a Grimmauld téren. Kis híján felnevetett az emlék hatására; Sirius és Piton nem is képzelték, hogy mennyire hasonlóan képesek gyerekesek lenni.  
  
Hermione és Ron kellőképpen megilletődöttnek is tűntek – habár mintha a lány arcán átsuhant volna az elégedettség egy halovány megnyilvánulása a férfi öltözéke láttán –, hogy aztán Piton, a kicsinyes célja fölött érzett elégtétel fényében végül visszavonuljon a saját kis magánbirodalmában. Ez a lépés hangos sóhajt csalt ki Ronból, és rosszalló pillantást Hermionéból.  
  
– Jó kis kecó – nézett körbe a fiú sokkal fesztelenebbül, meglepve Harryt az elismerő szavakkal. – Azt hittem, Frednek és George-nak lesz igaza.  
  
– Jaj, Ron…  
  
– Most miért? Tök elképzelhető lett volna – vont vállat, bocsánatkérő pillantást lövellve Harry irányába.  
  
– Gondolkodtunk azon, hogy bedeszkázzuk az ablakokat vagy földalatti üreget ásunk – ment bele a játékba a fiú –, de az túl nagy meló lett volna, és akkor már a Szellemszállást megvéve jobban jártunk volna.  
  
– Különbejáratú vérfarkassal – kacsintott Ron vigyorogva. Harry is elnevette magát, a mellkasában támadt különös szúrás ellenére is. A Szellemszállás, Remus és Piton említése egy mondatban egyszeriben rossz emléket hozott felszínre. – Meg néhány agyament kísértettel. Hisztis Myrtle biztos szívesen ment volna látogatóba – tódította Ron, megállva a kertre nyíló ajtó előtt.  
  
– Ez nem vicces – akadékoskodott a lány.  
  
– Inkább a Véres Báró – helyesbített Harry, mire Ron elvigyorodott.  
  
– Vagy Hóborc és Frics.  
  
– Szörnyűek vagytok… – dorgálta őket Hermione fejcsóválva. Ő maga épp a konyhát vette szemügyre. – Ó, van áram? – döbbent meg, ahogy felfedezte a fali aljzatba csatlakoztatott hűtőszekrényt.  
  
– Nincs. Csak volt. Ezelőtt muglik laktak itt. Perselus megpróbálta a konyhára korlátozni az elektromosságot, de a vezetékek nem bírták a varázslatokat.  
  
– Minek ide olyan? – pislogott Ron értetlenül, aki visszasétált, és most szintén megállt a konyhában, hogy a saját szemével lássa az aljzatot. – Jé, apa ezért meg lenne halva – mutatott a villásdugóra vigyorogva. Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Csak a tévét és a hűtőt akartuk vele működtetni.  
  
– Tévé? – kapták fel a fejüket mindketten. – Van tévé? Olyan, mint abban a mugli moziban?  
  
– Hasonló, de annál kicsit kisebb.  
  
– De az is mozog?  
  
– Működött, amíg volt áram.  
  
Harry nem mert volna megesküdni, hogy Ron arcán valóban csalódottságot látott átsuhanni. Igaz, hogy mindannyiuk közül épp neki tetszett a legjobban a mugli mozi, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy barátja a tévére is képes lenne rákattanni. Már épp fel akarta ajánlani, hogy menjenek el újra, mikor Hermione apró sikkantása magára vonta a figyelmüket.  
  
– Ez nem lehet igaz – suttogta halálra vált arccal, miközben mereven rábámult a konyhapulton hagyott Reggeli Prófétára.  
  
– Újabb támadás?  
  
– Tudjukki?  
  
Hermione csak a fejét rázta, mialatt a két fiú mellé lépett.  
  
– _Holtan találták Bathilda Bircsókot, az évszázad legkiemelkedőbb mágiatörténész boszorkányát..._ – olvasta suttogva. – _Támadásnak nincs nyoma._  
  
– Bircsók elég öreg volt már. Muriel néni szerint a fejében sem volt már minden rendben.  
  
– _A házára felforgatva találtak rá_ – akadt meg Harry tekintete a folytatáson. – _Az aurorok még vizsgálják, történt-e idegenkezűség, vagy Bircsók maga tehetett a felfordulásról…_  
  
– Azt hiszed…  
  
– …hogy ez nem véletlen. Valaki vagy valakik betörtek Bircsókhoz, kerestek valamit, nem találták, vagy megtalálták, és…  
  
– Mégis mit kereshettek volna nála? – tette fel a kézenfekvő kérdést Ron.  
  
– Bármit. – Harry egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mielőtt frászt hozva a barátaira, így szólt volna. – Tudom már! Bircsók Grindelwald nagynénje volt, Denem pedig Gridelwaldot keresi – nézett a felismerés hatására diadalittasan előbb Hermionéra, majd Ronra. Azok ketten összenéztek.  
  
– És mi értelme volt megölnie Bircsókot? Mármint, ha valóban Grindelwaldot kereste, és azt akarta, hogy megkapja őt Bircsókért cserébe, akkor az a logikus, ha életben hagyja – vezette le a gondolatmenetét Ron, mielőtt Hermione tiltakozhatott volna.  
  
– Talán Bircsók ellenállt. Nem hagyta magát, és nem volt más mód – találgatott Harry.  
  
– Vagy csupán tényleg öreg volt – vetette közbe Hermione elsötétülő arckifejezéssel. – Körbenézhetünk a házban? – váltott gyorsan témát. – A kertet még meg sem mutattad. És odafönt mi van?  
  
Harry és Ron váltottak egy mindentudó pillantást.  
  
– Később – tátogta Ron Hermione háta mögött, mire Harry beleegyezően bólintott.  
  
– Megmutatom, gyertek – adta meg magát.

***

A látogatás – eltekintve Bathilda Bircsók halálhírétől – jól sikerült. Harry körbevezette barátait a házban, majd némi hűsítővel felszerelkezve kifeküdtek a kertbe, ahol végre beavatta őket abba, hol töltötte az elmúlt hónapokat, és mit csinált, amíg távol volt. Hermione és Ron érdeklődve hallgatták végig a beszámolóját, Harry pedig megkönnyebbült, hogy végre nem kell tovább titkolóznia előttük. Piton egészen addig nem merészkedett elő a dohos kis birodalmából, míg volt tanítványai után be nem csukódott a kertkapu. Akkor aztán hajlandó volt megmutatkozni, és miközben a vacsorát készítette, Harry végig ott sündörgött körülötte, azon gondolkodva, hogyan hozakodjon elő azzal a témával, ami jó ideje foglalkoztatta.  
  
– Tudod, nem is volt olyan szörnyű…  
  
– Szörnyű, micsoda? Fogalmazz úgy, hogy értsem is, mit hablatyolsz.  
  
– Hogy Hermione és Ron előtt meg mertél mutatkozni.  
  
– Megmutatkozni? – ismételte Piton gúnyosan. – Ha ez a próbálkozás arra irányul, miszerint vállaltam annak minden velejáróját, hogy jelen legyek…  
  
– Tényleg muszáj ezt úgy mondanod, mintha valami kellemetlen dolog lenne?  
  
– …mikor a barátaid először lépik át a közös házunk küszöbét, jelezném, hogy szükségtelen bármiféle köszönetet mondani érte – fejezte be Piton, mit sem törődve Harry közbeszólásával. – Mindemellett, csak hogy tisztában legyél vele, valóban kellemetlenül érintett…  
  
– Akkor miért nem mondtad Én kérdeztem többször is, hogy nem zavar-e.  
  
– …mivelhogy ez volt a legelső alkalom, amikor úgy lépett be valaki ide, hogy teljes mértékben tisztában van a kapcsolatunk természetével.  
  
Harry már nyitotta a száját az újabb sértett önérzetű felszólalásra, de Piton szavai beléfojtották a kitörést. A férfi komoly arckifejezése és őszinte megnyilatkozása ráébresztette, hogy a bájitalmesternek valószínűleg ez valóban sokkal nagyobb próbatételt jelenthet, mint neki. Pedig Harry maga is küzdött a kételyeivel, az ellentétes érzéseivel, mert egyszerre szerette volna megmutatni, hogy Piton és ő összetartoznak, miközben még mindig nem érezte elég stabilnak a kapcsolatukat, és félt, hogy ezzel csak összeomlasztja a kártyavárat. Eddig a megteremtett viszonylagos békéjük vezérelte, most azonban már egy ennél sokkal komolyabb dolog állt a háttérben.  
  
– Zavar téged, hogy mások tudomást szereznek rólunk? – Nem volt képes Pitonra nézni, inkább elfordult, hogy megterítsen.  
  
– Még nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy készen állok rá.  
  
Harry ennél őszintébb feleletet talán még sosem kapott a férfitól, amely arra késztette, hogy ő is merje kimondani, amit gondol.  
  
– Én sem akarom világgá kürtölni a dolgokat, vagy valami ilyesmi. Mármint, tudom, hogy ez még mindig titok, de a Rend tagjai közül tudnak róla egy páran, és őket nem érdekli, vagy nem zavarja – Piton gúnyos kis szusszantásáról nem vett tudomást –, és engem az sem érdekelne, ha így lenne. – Az újabb horkantásra ezúttal megrázta a fejét. – Na jó, nem tudom, hogy mi lenne. Csak azt tudom, hogy kezd nehezemre esni, hogy úgy tegyek, mintha még mindig utálnálak, vagy neked úgy kéne tenned, és még azon az átkozott vacsorán is rám szóltál, pedig nem akartam enyelegni, meg semmit, ami kényelmetlen lenne, csak… Csak azt akartam, hogy megérinthesselek, hogy kikísérhesselek a rohadt kapuig, és hogy esetleg még meg is csókolhassalak anélkül, hogy azon kéne gondolkodnom, ki lát meg. Mert ez így olyan, mintha szégyellnem kéne téged, meg ezt az egészet, ami köztünk van…  
  
Harryből kifogyott a szusz, és a mögüle érkező csend semmi jóval nem kecsegtette. Most már ismerte annyira Pitont, hogy tudja, milyen nagy kérés tőle ekkora kitárulkozást kérni. A férfi maga volt a megtestesült zárkózottság, az érzelmek elrejtésének nagymestere, aki támadva védi magát, amint bárki is kicsit közelebb merészkedik hozzá. De Harry már elérte azt a masszív falat, amit maga köré vont, és szinte már fél lábbal átjutott rajta, nem akarta hagyni, hogy egyszeriben kilökje, mert egyre többet és többet mert megtenni és kimondani.  
  
Mindenre felkészülten fordult meg, hogy eltökélten belenézhessen Piton szemébe. Nem volt szándékában visszaszívni, amit kimondott, és úgy érezte, újra megtenné, még ha most ebből valamiféle gúnyolódás is fog keveredni. De a bájitalmester arca továbbra is komoly volt, éjsötét tekintete nyílt, szarkasztikus hangnemnek pedig nyoma sem, mikor megszólalt.  
  
– Véleményem szerint – kezdte lassú megfontoltsággal –, bizonyos mértékig nem ütközik akadályba a kívánságod.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, ahol a férfi meg sem várta, mit készül tenni, maga ment elébe a csóknak.

***

Harry bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy még mindig képződik egy halk, de mégiscsak hallható pukkanás a hoppanálását követően. Pedig az elmúlt napjait semmi mással nem töltötte, mint el- és előtűnéssel – ahogy azt Dumbledore nevezte –, hogy elsajátíthassa a hangtalan hoppanálás művészetét. Próbálkozott ő egyedül és társaságban is – hol Isbelt vitte Hermionéhoz, majd a két lányt Neville-hez, máskor Lunát szállította Ginnyhez, sokszor pedig magában „ugrándozott” egyik fától a másikig, de minden eddigi kísérlete csúfos kudarcot vallott. Míg Dumbledore olyan hangtalanul jelent meg és tűnt el, mint egy szellem, addig a Harry hoppanálását kísérő jellegzetes zaj, még ha igencsak mérsékelt hangerőn is, mindig megmaradt. Ron szerint csak idő kérdése, hogy mikor fog Harrynek sikerülni, Hermione véleménye viszont az volt, hogy Harry rosszul közelíti meg a problémát.  
  
– Nem az számít, milyen erős varázsló vagy, Harry – magyarázta a lány –, hanem hogy mennyire vagy képes eléggé átengedni maga a varázslatnak. Meg kell bíznod magadban és a bűbájban. Még a leggyengébb varázsló is meg tud tanulni tökéletesen és biztonságosan hoppanálni, ha elsajátítja a kulcsfontosságú alapokat.  
  
– Most kinek az oldalán állsz?! – csattant fel a fiú.  
  
– Természetesen a tieden – felelt Hermione sértetten. – Csak azt próbálom elmagyarázni, hogy nem mindig a nyers erő a legfontosabb. Emlékezz csak, mit mondott az első órán Derreng.  
  
– Célkiválasztás, célozás, célba érés.  
  
– Célmeghatározás, céltudatosság, célirányosság – javította ki Hermione.  
  
– Tudok hoppanálni, itt nem ez a lényeg, hanem hogy hangtalanul is sikerüljön.  
  
– Próbáld aCÉLosabban – vigyorgott Ron, majd felidézve első hoppanálási órájukkor Derreng bemutatóját, széttárta karjait, hogy aztán kecsesnek aligha mondható pördüléssel szökkenjen egyet. A bemutató inkább hasonlított a balettozó trollokra, semmint Derreng légies eltűnésére, viszont legalább oldotta kicsit a hangulatot, így mire Harry visszatért a kastélyba, már kevésbé érezte magát idegesnek. Csalódottnak viszont annál inkább. Nem akart szégyenben maradni Dumbledore előtt.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy lenne okom elégedetlennek lenni a teljesítményeddel, Harry – jelentette ki derűsen Dumbledore egy fél órával későbbi találkozójuk alkalmával. Grindelwald gúnyosan felhorkantott, Harry pedig kivételesen vele értett egyet, ahogy mindhárman az igazgatói lakosztályban ücsörögtek. A fiú még sosem járt itt, kissé kényelmetlenül is érintette őt az a fajta intimitás, amely az idős férfi magánszférájába való behatolással járt. Nem mintha szándékában állt volna idejönni és teázni, de Grindelwald jelenléte miatt visszautasítani sem akarta a meghívást. Kellett valaki, aki kritikusabb szemmel tekintett rá, és Grindelwaldnál kevésbé találhatott volna erre megfelelőbb személyt. – Ahogy előzetesen megbeszéltük, azon ismeretekkel bővítem a tudásodat, amelyre te igényt tartasz, ebből kifolyólag nekem nincsenek elvárásaim feléd. Csupán a saját magad által meghatározott mércével kell mérned a hatékonyságodat – somolygott, miközben felemelkedett a székről. – Ha megbocsátotok…  
  
– Leegyszerűsítem, Potter – reccsent Grindelwald, amint Dumbledore távozott a fürdőhöz vezető ajtón.  
  
– Dumbledore magunkra hagyott, hogy sárba tiporhasson a véleményével – ment elébe Harry.  
  
– Úgy van – vakkantotta Grindelwald már-már szórakozottan.  
  
– Kezdheti, ne kíméljen.  
  
– Miért gondolod, hogy bármit is akarok mondani?  
  
– Miért, nem akar? Van véleménye.  
  
– Nem szokásom belefecsegni mások ügyeibe.  
  
Harry felvonta a szemöldökét – amolyan pitonosan –; a kunyhóban töltött idő alatt kiismerte már annyira a férfit, hogy tudja, valóban nem beszél feleslegesen, mégis arra számított, hogy az igazgató miatt kivételt tesz.  
  
– Akkor Dumbledore professzor hiába ücsörög a vécén.  
  
– Ücsörög a fenéket – legyintett az egykori sötét varázsló –, amilyen minden lében kanál, fogadni merek, hogy ott hallgatózik az ajtó mögött – emelte meg a hangját. Harry önkéntelenül elnevette magát. – Minél öregebb lesz, annál inkább üti bele a görbe orrát mindenbe. – Grindelwald arca váratlanul komorodott el, Harry nem értette, miért. A csend, ami ennek következtében a szobára telepedett, fullasztóvá kezdett válni.  
  
– Maga nem ért egyet Dumbledore-ral. – Kérdésnek szánta, de kijelentés lett belőle. Úgy tűnt, Grindelwaldot még ez sem zökkenti ki az egyre inkább rátelepedő sötétségből, de aztán érces hangon mégis megszólalt.  
  
– Ha neked megfelel a teljesítményed, akkor hamis álomba ringatod magad, mert hajlamos vagy kevésbé kritikusan szemlélni magad, mint ahogy más tenné.  
  
– Nem felel meg – szögezte le Harry.  
  
– Ez esetben gyakorolj keményebben.  
  
– Azt teszem.  
  
– Akkor valamit nem jól csinálsz. Gondolkozz el azon, hogy mi az a valami.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit csinálok rosszul – morrant Harry.  
  
– És most azt várod, hogy más mondja meg neked, miért nincs sikered – tapintott a lényegre a férfi. – Jellemző. Ez történik azokkal, akikben nincs elég ambíció, hogy saját maguk keressék a megoldásokat. Te egy bajkeverő vagy, semmi több, csak épp sikerült híressé válnod, emiatt hősként tekintenek rád a bolondok.  
  
– Olyan dolog miatt vagyok híres, amihez semmi közöm, nem én akartam. És arról sem tehetek, hogy engem szemelt ki ellenségnek, az emberek pedig ezt úgy értelmezik, hogy akkor csakis én lehetek a hős, aki megmenti őket.  
  
– Na és aztán? Az ellenfeled adott egy fegyvert a kezedbe, amit te inkább eldobtál, ahelyett, hogy használtad volna.  
  
– Miért, mit kellett volna tennem? Lépten-nyomon hirdetni, hogy én vagyok _A fiú, aki túlélte_? Az emberek anélkül is tudják.  
  
– Azt is tudják, hogy hányszor álltál vele szemben, és eddig…  
  
– Mindig élve kerültem ki.  
  
– …egyszer sem győzted le. Se a testet vesztett lényt, se a szellemét, se azt a taszító roncsot, amiként jelenleg is létezik. Gondolkozz el rajta, miért.  
  
Harry szólásra nyitotta a száját, de aztán becsukta. Grindelwaldnak igaza volt. Miért is nem sikerült eddig legyőznie Voldemortot? Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy ő nem képes rá, egyedül Harry tudja megtenni. De miért? Ennek nem csupán ahhoz az erőhöz kell köze legyen, amiről a jóslat szólt. Dumbledore-nak sokkal nagyobb szíve volt, mint Harrynek, könnyen megbocsátott és adott második esélyt bárkinek. Nyilvánvalóan a kulcs az egyenlőségben kellett, hogy rejtőzzön. De hogyan?  
  
Nem túráztathatta túl sokáig az agyát, mivel Dumbledore ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy visszatérjen. Arcán jókedélyű mosoly játszott, amelyet Grindelwald és Harry is egyformán furcsa grimasszal viszonzott. Aztán az igazgató elfoglalta a helyét, és szokott derültségével újabb teát töltött magának. Grindelwald legalább két teljes percig bírta, mire úgy döntött, neki ennyi elég volt a bájolgásból. Harry egy pillanatra maga is elgondolkodott azon, ideje távoznia, de végül maradt a fenekén.  
  
– Itt a lehetőség, hogy megmutasd, hogyan kell igazán túlélni – dörmögte elhaladtában az egykori sötét mágus, majd az ajtóhoz botorkált, és magukra hagyta őket.  
  
Harry várta, hogy a kényelmetlen érzés feloldódik a mellkasában, de ez nem történt meg. Dumbledore várakozó arcára pillantva aztán arra is rájött, hogy semmi kedve ezt a beszélgetést tovább folytatni, így védekezésül, új vizekre evezett.  
  
– Uram, mi lett Draco Malfoyjal? Hermione és Ron azt mondták, hogy a szülei temetéséről nem volt szó a Prófétában.  
  
– Valóban. Épp úgy, ahogyan annak idején Regulus Black temetéséről sem hoztak le semmit a lapok – hümmögött bólogatva az idős mágus.  
  
Harry összevont szemöldökkel próbált visszaemlékezni, mit is mondott Sirius az öccséről.  
  
_Voldemort gyilkolta meg. Vagyis inkább egy pribék, az ő utasítására. Nem hinném, hogy Regulus olyan fontos ember lett volna, hogy Voldemort személyesen végezzen vele. Abból, amit később megtudtam róla, az derült ki, hogy nagy lelkesen beállt halálfalónak, de mikor kiderült, mit várnak tőle, ki akart hátrálni a dologból. Csakhogy Voldemortot nem lehet egyszerűen otthagyni. Vagy életfogytig szolgálod őt, vagy meghalsz._  
  
Tehát Ronnak igaza volt, tényleg árulóknak minősítették őket.  
  
– A professzor úr tudta, hogy így lesz?  
  
– Csak sejtettem, hogy akár ez is a lehetőségek között lehet.  
  
– Ezért is akarta, hogy Perselus megpróbálja kimagyarázni magát, uram. Ha alátámasztotta volna a gyanút, hogy Lucius Malfoy nemcsak hibát hibára halmoz, de valójában nem is olyan hűséges, mint mutatja, akkor lett volna esélye visszakerülni a bizalmi körbe.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ennek bármilyen jelentősége lenne most már – hárított gyengéden Dumbledore, azt a gyanút keltve Harryben, hogy az igazgató még mindig nem békélt meg a terv dugába dőlésével. – Nem mellesleg, Mr. Malfoy jelenleg a Főnix Rendje által védett helyen tartózkodik.  
  
– Szóval nem ment vissza Voldemorthoz. – Harryt sokkal kevésbé döbbentette meg ez a hír, mint gondolta volna. Mintha csak azóta lenne erről tudomása, hogy Dumbledore elárulta neki, ő maga hagyta jóvá Malfoy szervezkedését az iskolában. Mert lényegében erről volt szó, nem? Nem tett ellene semmit, tehát engedélyezte. – Tervei vannak vele, uram? Vagy Malfoy felajánlott valamit?  
  
– Így is fogalmazhatunk. Mr. Malfoy szolgált némi hasznos információval, és bár a Rendhez való csatlakozást elutasította, a védelmet elfogadta. Bizonyára több, mint eleget tud arról, milyen sorsra jutnak az árulónak minősített, menekülő halálfalók.  
  
– Milyen információk, uram?  
  
– Jobbára olyanok, amelyek inkább csak alátámasztják a teóriáinkat, semmint tényleges segítséget nyújtottak volna. Mr. Malfoy által megerősítést nyertek, amiket már eddig is sejtettünk.  
  
Egyszóval szolgáltatott valamennyi információt, úgy téve, mintha azok sokat érnének, miközben valójában semmi olyasmit nem mondott, ami fontos volna – összegezte magában Harry, de hangosan csak ennyit kérdezett.  
  
– Miért van ekkora csend, uram? Mióta elmentem, a halálfaló támadások abbamaradtak, és látomásaim sincsenek, nem érzékelem a hangulatváltozásait sem. A professzor úr szerint is készül valamire? – Dumbledore fáradt arcára pillantva nem is igazán volt szüksége valódi válaszra. – A professzor úrnak van elképzelése arról, mit csinál – helyesbített gyorsan.  
  
– Számtalan ötlet megfordult a fejemben, és a tapasztalataim szerint nem is járhatok messze az igazságtól. Mindazonáltal abban bizonyára te is egyetértesz velem, ha azt mondom, sokkal félelmetesebb ez a csend, mint a kézzelfogható támadások. – Harry egyetértően bólintott. – Úgy gondolom, a legvalószínűbb, hogy vár valamire. És ez az, ami igazán aggaszt.

***

Harry léptei visszhangot vertek a szokatlanul üres folyosón. Nyár lévén nemhogy diákokkal, de még kísértetekkel sem találkozott, ahogy a festmények alakjai is, mintha csak szintén a szünetnek hódolnának, folyamatosan látogatást tettek egymásnál. Ám még a portréjukat vesztett képkeretekkel is megmaradt az otthonosság kellemes érzete. Jólesett végighaladnia az ismerős folyosókon, bekukkantani a sokat látogatott helyiségekbe, de most, hogy újra itt járt, ismét megrohamozta az érzés: mihez fog kezdeni ezután? Napjai nagy részét ugyan kitöltötte valamiféle felkészülésnek nevezhető tevékenység, amelyet hiába vett komolyan, és annak ellenére, hogy szinte a feje felett lebegett tényként, mégis olyan távolinak tűnt szembenézni a végzetével. A levegő a várakozás fojtogató érzetével telve nehéz súlyként telepedett a mellkasára. Néha igazán, szívből kívánta, bár egyszerűen hátat fordíthatna mindennek.  
  
A folyosó elkanyarodott, Harry útja – egy kis kitérő segítségével – a balettozni tanuló trollok falikárpitja előtt vezetett el. Hetek óta tervezgette, hogy visszaszerezze a Félvér Herceg könyvét, és ezúttal nem állt szándékában enélkül elhagyni a kastélyt. Grindelwald szavai minduntalan ott csengtek a fülében: az ellenség nem válogat a módszerekben, ezért aztán neki is mindent meg kell tennie azért, hogy a lehető legtöbb esélye legyen. Ha ez azzal jár, hogy akár nem egészen legális varázslatokat is bevessen, akkor úgy fog tenni.  
  
Amint feltárult előtte a Szükség Szobájának ajtaja, és felrémlett az évszázadok alatt felgyűlt, városszerű képződménybe rendeződött lim-lom hálózat, azonnal elárasztotta valami meghatározhatatlan érzés. A sikátorok útvesztőjében haladva, a megannyi betiltott könyv és tárgy rengetegében hirtelen késztetést érzett arra, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye az ide rejtett kincseket. Volt valami egészen meghökkentő abban, mennyi tudást, leleményességet, kísérletező kedvet öltek ezekbe a tárgyakba, amelyek most elhagyatva tornyosultak a helyiségben. Harry talán most először mondhatta el magáról, hogy kapiskálja, miért szeret Fred és George annyira feltalálni dolgokat.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi időt szentelt a nézelődésnek, de mire végül elérte a keresett szekrényt, rajta az ízléstelen, parókás-fejdíszes mellszoborral, már határozott elképzelései voltak a könyvet illetően. A tanév során csupán párszor használták Ronnal, többnyire olyan esetekben, amikor előre sejteni lehetett, milyen feladatot fog Piton következőnek kiadni az órájára. Ezt általában Hermione következtette ki, Ron és Harry pedig nem csináltak belőle lelkiismereti kérdést, hogy kicsit előre „dolgozzanak-e” vagy sem. Ezúttal azonban Harry nem a bájitalok receptjeire volt kíváncsi, hanem a Herceg által feljegyzett varázslatokra. Dacára a Dracóval történteknek, úgy gondolta, Voldemort ellen muszáj lesz mindent bevetnie, ha sikerrel akar járni.  
  
Miután magához vette a könyvet, és elrejtette a Hagridtól kapott erszény mélyére, visszahelyezte a mellszobrot a helyére. Sosem lehet tudni, mikor lesz szüksége még erre a rejtekhelyre. Aztán a megdöbbenéstől egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. Tekintete megállapodott a megzöldült tiarán, ahogy elérte a felismerés. Az elmúlt napokban annyiszor nézegette Hollóháti Hedvig csokibéka kártyás képét, hogy szinte már minden részletét pontosan ismerte.  
  
_Valami Hollóhátitól_ – csendült fel a fülében újra és újra Dumbledore hangja, ami arra késztette, hogy alaposan járja körül a kérdést. Mert _nem hiheted azt, hogy valaki csak úgy cél nélkül tesz valamit_ – jutottak eszébe Grindelwald szavai minduntalan. Voldemort sem véletlenül teszi azt, amit, mindennek célja van: az alapítók ereklyéit gyűjti. Nála Mardekár medálja és Hugrabug kelyhe. Griffendél kardját utoljára Dumbledore irodájában látta, és tudomása szerint azt ki kell érdemelni, amelyet csakis griffendéles tehet meg… Voldemortnak kell egy griffendéles, aki megszerzi neki a kardot, hogy ellophassa tőle! Ellopni…  
  
_– Voldemort, miután a birtokába került egy-egy tárgy Hugrabug, illetve Mardekár hagyatékából, elhatározta, hogy Griffendéltől és Hollóháti Hedvigtől is szerez valamit…  
– Gondolja, uram, hogy igazából ezért akart visszajönni a Roxfortba?  
– Igen, pontosan így gondolom. De ezzel sajnos nem jutunk előbbre, hiszen Voldemort nem kapott állást a Roxfortban, tehát nem kutathatta át a kastélyt._  
  
Vagy talán mégis…  
_A Sötét Nagyúr néven ismert varázsló évtizedekkel ezelőtt eltulajdonított valamit, ami nem az övé…_  
De ha ellopta, hogy került vissza ide? Ő hozta vissza! – jött rá Harry. A szíve úgy kalapált, mintha a fegyvert fedezte volna fel, amivel legyőzheti Voldemortot.  
  
Óvatosan leemelte az ocsmány parókás mellszoborról a diadémot, és alaposabban szemügyre vette – ez az, ennek kell lennie –, aztán belekotort a zsebébe, és a cukrospapír-mozijegy-zsebkendő szeméthalom közül előbányászta a Rontól utoljára kapott csokibéka kártyát. Hollóháti Hedvig képmása ott ücsörgött a képen, fakó arca bölcsességről árulkodott, de Harryt kizárólag a fejdísze érdekelte: pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint az, amit a kezében tartott.  
  
El kell rejtenie, villant át az agyán. A Roxfort már nem biztonságos, Voldemort nem találhatja meg itt, de magával vinni épp olyan veszélyes. Mégis ezt választotta inkább. Hagrid erszénye, mint oly sok esetben, ismét nagyszerűen ellátta a feladatát. A Herceg könyve és a diadém is benne landolt. Érdekes módon, az csupán egy röpke gondolat erejéig fordult meg a fejében, hogy odaadja Dumbledore-nak megőrzésre.

***

– Szóval megtette – vágott töprengő arcot Hermione. Harry nem igazán tudta értelmezni a lány reakcióját, annyira nem illett Hermionéhoz, de úgy gondolta, egyelőre nem foglalkozik ezzel.  
  
A három jó barát ismét Harry és Piton közös házában múlatta az időt. Mivel Harry olyan információkat akart megosztani Hermionéval és Ronnal, amelyeknek nem volt szabad mások tudomására jutnia, ez a hely alkalmasabbnak mutatkozott rá, mint a forgalmas Odú, pláne így, hogy a bájitalmester ezúttal nem tartózkodott otthon.  
  
– Dumbledore csak annyit mondott, elfogadta a Rend által őrzött rejtekhely használatát. Ez nem jelenti, hogy átállt – hangsúlyozta Harry. – Mi van, ha beépített ember? – vetette fel, inkább Ronnak szánva a kérdést, semmit Hermionénak.  
  
– Logikus lépés lenne az öreg Dumbledore könyörületére bízni a téglát – bólogatott Ron, noha hangjából kihallatszott némi kétkedés.  
  
– Malfoy végül is a legideálisabb erre a szerepre; fiatal, megtévedt, épp most vesztette el a szüleit…  
  
– Tudjukki simán megtorolhatja rajta az árulást, ahogy azt tette az apja bebörtönzése után is – bólogatott Ron.  
  
– Azt is mindenki tudja, hogy gyáva…  
  
– Miért olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy valaki megelégeli ezt a nevetséges eszmét, amit a halálfalók is követnek, és egyszerűen csak ki akar szállni? – csattant fel türelmét vesztve Hermione. Már ezt megelőzően is roppant bosszús arcot vágott, így Harryt nem lepte meg a kitörése.  
  
– Talán mert Malfoyban túl mélyen gyökeredzik a mugliszülöttek utálata – vetette oda félvállról.  
  
– Benned meg az előítéletesség – vágta a képébe ugyanazt a lány, mint amit Grindelwald is. Harry nem tiltakozott, lefoglalta, hogy ne hagyja kibuggyanni azt a kis szórakozott vigyort, amivel biztosan meglepné barátait.  
  
– Már megint véded – mutatott rá inkább higgadtan. – Amúgy meg mondd, hogy nincs benne logika. Teljesen reális azt gondolnunk, hogy Malfoy új feladata annyiból áll, hogy védelmet kérjen Dumbledore-tól, esetleg a Rend közelébe kerüljön.  
  
– Tökéletes megtévesztés – értett egyet barátja. Harryt jobban meglepte Ron nyugalma, mint Hermione kitörése.  
  
– Mégis mi értelme volna? Információhoz nem juthat a Rendről, ezt ti sem hiszitek. Épp te mondtad, Harry, hogy Malfoy pocsék kém, Dumbledore professzort sem tudta úgy követni, hogy a professzor úr ne vegye észre. El van zárva mindenkitől, senki nem tudja, hol van, és kik védik pontosan. Mit tehetne?  
  
Harry nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát, tudta, hogy ezzel csak Hermionét ingerli, de nem tehetett egyebet. Volt logika abban is, amit a lány mondott.  
  
– Megzavarja a Rend működését – felelt Harry helyett Ron. – Malfoy jelenléte, meg ez az egész, hogy most átállt vagy sem, vagy hogy meg lett-e bízva bármivel is, bizalmatlanságot és feszültséget szül közöttünk.  
  
Meg kellett hagyni, Ron sokkal jobban össze tudta szedni a gondolatokat, mint Harry. Mindenesetre Hermione ezúttal nem szólt semmit; összepréselte az ajkát, arcán bosszúság tükröződött, de egyébként csöndben maradt.  
  
– De szerintem erre Dumbledore is felkészült – jelentette ki ekkor Harry.  
  
– Elég nagy valószínűséggel. Most, hogy Tudjukki ennyire visszahúzódott, a Rend sokkal óvatosabb.  
  
– Dumbledore szerint vár valamire – tudatta barátaival Harry, aztán gúnyosan elfintorodott. – De biztos nem arra, hogy én elég felkészült legyek – tette hozzá egy adagnyi szarkazmussal a hangjában.  
  
– Olyan ez, mint a kivárós játékok – bólogatott Ron felismerően. – Addig húzod a lépést, amíg az ellenfelednek már teljesen lelankad a figyelme, aztán lecsapsz. Mire észbe kap, te már pár lépéssel előtte jársz.  
  
– De a mi éberségünk nem lankad – nézett a két fiúra Hermione, némileg kétkedőbben, mint Harry szerette volna hallani.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem – vágta rá Ron magabiztosan.  
  
– De egy idő után akaratlanul is veszítünk belőle – tette hozzá Harry. Ismét felrémlett előtte a hegyi kunyhó békéje, és hogy mennyire könnyű volt belefeledkezni a nyugalomba, nem törődni a valósággal.  
  
– Tehát addig is folytathatjuk, amit elkezdtünk... – Ron gyanúsan váratlanul hallgatott el.  
  
– Mit kezdtetek el? – csapott le rá Harry. Két barátja váltott egy sokatmondó pillantást, és Hermione már nyitotta a száját, de a fiú ezúttal is gyorsabbnak bizonyult. – Nem vagyok vak, látom, ahogy időnként összenéztek. Csináltatok valamit, amit titkoltok.  
  
– Semmi lényeges – terelt Hermione. Ronnak láthatóan nem akaródzott megszólalni. – Inkább térjünk vissza az eredeti témára.  
  
– Kijöttél a gyakorlatból, Hermione – mutatott rá Harry. – Mit _csináltatok_? – kérdezett rá újfent. Tudta, hogy van valami a háttérben, amit a barátai titkolnak. Már akkor is érezte, mikor Ronnal beszélgetett. – Szóval?  
  
– Szerintem felesleges még nekünk is idegesíteni – motyogta Ron. Hermione vetett egy mérgelődő pillantást rá, mielőtt mélyen felsóhajtott.  
  
– Mi újraindítottuk a DS-t. Vagyis ez nem jó kifejezés, mert csak páran voltunk rá, és titokban csináltuk, persze Dumbledore előtt nem hiszem, hogy sok minden maradhat rejtve, de jól jött, hogy Charlie bújt a te bőrödbe, mert ő segített nekünk olyan varázsigéket megtanulni, amikkel az iskolai tananyag már nem foglalkozik, és amire szükségünk lehet a későbbiekben, elvégre nem állhatunk melletted úgy, hogy csak a RAVASZ szintű varázslatokat ismerjük – hadarta egy szuszra.  
  
– És mikor készültetek a vizsgákra? – tette fel óvatosan a kérdést Harry. – Nem mondod, hogy nem készültetek!  
  
– Dehogyisnem készültünk! – vetette fel a fejét állhatatosan Hermione, miközben Ron az ég felé fordította a tekintetét. – Természetesen a felkészülés mellett csináltuk a különórákat – bizonygatta a lány, amihez Ron serényen bólogatott.  
  
Harry el nem tudta képzelni, hogyan tudták a kettőt összeegyeztetni. Neki még úgy is meggyűlt a baja mindezzel, hogy nem volt kötött órarendje, pusztán Piton és Grindelwald kijelölték, mikor mit kell csinálnia. Folyton fáradt és kimerült volt, részben az edzések, részben meg a különféle tudáspróbák miatt. Aztán váratlanul elérte a felismerést. Hát ezért voltak a barátai olyan mélységesen kifáradva a vizsgát megelőző napokon! És most már legalább azt is értette, amit Ron a lépcsőn való beszélgetés alkalmával árult el neki.  
  
– Te mit is akartál mondani? – fordult gyorsan Ron Hermionéhoz, mielőtt Harry esélyt kapott volna arra, hogy belekezdjen a jól megszokott mondókájába.  
  
– Felajánlottak egy gyakornoki állást a minisztériumban – sietett a lány a válasszal felismerően, egyszersmind hitetlenkedve. – Kaptam egy baglyot anélkül, hogy jelentkeztem volna. Azt írták, kiváló referenciákkal rendelkezem, és várnak az elbeszélgetésre a Nemzetközi Varázsjogi Hivatal főosztályán. – Hermione egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Ez teljesen hihetetlen, hisz azt sem tudom, honnan vannak rólam referenciáik. Talán McGalagony professzortól.  
  
– Nem fogadhatod el – vágta rá a két fiú egyszerre.  
  
– Már miért ne fogadhatnám el? – háborodott fel Hermione. – Azt hiszitek, nem vagyok képes ellátni egy ilyen posztot?  
  
– Dehogy kételkedik ebbe bárki is – közölte Ron.  
  
– Tuti, hogy tényleg te vagy arra a posztra a legmegfelelőbb – helyeselt Harry is –, de épp te mondtad, hogy milyen gyanús ez – mutatott rá.  
  
– Azt mondtam, hihetetlen.  
  
– Ami egyet jelent a gyanússal – tartott ki Harry.  
  
– Rendben, talán tényleg furcsa egy kicsit – sóhajtott megadóan Hermione –, de értsétek meg, ez egy nagyszerű lehetőség. Szerettem volna megvárni az eredményeket, és aszerint dönteni, merre induljak. A tartalékaim maximum egy évig elegendőek, nem akarom Weasleyéket kihasználni, élősködni rajtuk úgy, hogy egy centtel sem szállok be, más munka után pedig egyelőre még nem néztem.  
  
– Anyáékat nem zavarja – vont vállat Ron.  
  
– De engem igen – hangsúlyozta Hermione. – Nézzétek, tudom, hogy a minisztérium nem teljesen tiszta, de jelenleg nincsenek halálfaló-támadások, és a Rend tucatnyi embere dolgozik ott. Nem lennék egyedül. És talán még hasznunk is származhatna belőle, hisz közelebb lennék a sűrűjéhez. Minden információmorzsa számít most, hogy csak a minisztériumba beszivárgó halálfalókra támaszkodhatunk.  
  
– Nem érted, Hermione, ez egy trükk, egy taktikai húzás Tudjukki részéről. Elaltatja a gyanakvást, és aztán támad – védte Ron az álláspontját. – Ha a sűrűjébe vagy, az túl veszélyes.  
  
– Te meg azt mondtad, hogy egy ember az ellenség soraiban az egyik leghasznosabb dolog – vágott vissza Hermione. – Harry nem mehet, téged meg nem kerestek meg, tehát igenis van értelme kihasználni ez a lehetőséget.  
  
– Őrültség.  
  
– Nem jobban, mint amikbe ti szoktatok belekeveredni.  
  
– Ha megenged egy harmadik véleményt – csendült hirtelen Piton mély basszusa, a frászt hozva ezzel a három jó barátra –, én magam is azt mondanám, nem volna tanácsos elfogadnia azt a bizonyos állás, Ms. Granger. Ahogy azt ön is megállapította, a minisztérium tele van a Sötét Nagyúr híveivel, mit gondol, mit tennének, ha maga egyszer csak felbukkanna ott? Harry Potter legjobb barátainak egyike – folytatta lassan, kimérten, miközben átsétált az előtéren, kezében több doboz értékesnek tűnő palackozott főzettel. A férfi a szokásos iskolai talárját viselte, kinézete egyértelműen árulkodott arról, hogy egész napját a bájitallaborban, bájitalok főzésével töltötte. – A legtökéletesebb célpont. Nyilvánvalóan ez egy csapda, aminek a célja, hogy kihasználják a Főnix Rendjének információéhségét.  
  
– Sosem árulnám el Harryt! – jelentette ki Hermione teljes eltökéltséggel.  
  
– Ebben aligha kételkedne bárki is. Ám abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy Mr. Potter és Mr. Weasley nem szaladna azonnal a segítségére, ha magával bármi történne.  
  
– Meg kell ígérnetek…  
  
– Hogy nem segítünk, ha önként besétálsz az ellenség közé? Felejtsd el – közölte Harry. Ron egy szót sem szólt, nyilvánvalón a bájitalmester megjelenése nem tett túl jót a közérzetének, mert inkább karba fonta a kezét, és kitartóan meredt leginkább a nagy semmibe.  
  
Hermione irritáltan felsóhajtott. Valószínűleg, ha Piton nem lenne jelen, most tucatnyi érvet sorakoztatna a saját igaza mellett, így viszont hallgatott. A lány elkeseredett arcát látva, Harry nagyon szeretett volna segíteni neki. Pontosan tudta, milyen az, amikor mindenki más vásárra viszi a bőrét, míg őneki semmit sem engednek csinálni.  
  
Piton eközben elhelyezte a konyhaasztalon a palackokat; egy dobozt a konyhaszekrénybe tett, egy másikat külön a többitől, míg a maradék hármat egymás tetejére halmozva hagyta.  
  
– Van egy ajánlatom, Ms. Granger – fordult Hermione felé, aki erre érdeklődően felkapta a fejét. – A Rendnek jelenleg igencsak szüksége van gyógyító bájitalok utánpótlására, melynek előállítása többnyire az én feladataim közé szokott tartozni, ezzel azonban az iskola készleteinek feltöltésére sokkal kevesebb időm jut. Átengedem önnek a lehetőséget – tartott egy kis szünetet, felvéve a lánnyal a szemkontaktust –, hogy Mr. Malfoyjal karöltve – Ron felnyikkant, és Harrynek sem sok kellett hozzá – feltöltse az iskolai készletet. Az igazgató úr fizetni fog a szolgálataiért, a munkához használhatja mind az iskolai, mind pedig a magánlaboromat. Mivel ön egyike annak a két személynek, aki a RAVASZ vizsgákon magasan kiváló eredményt ért el, az elvégzendő munkára megvan a megfelelő képesítése. Kérdés esetén természetesen fordulhat hozzám. Ezenfelül pedig összeszedem magának a szóbajöhető iskolák listáját, ahol levelező rendszerű oktatásban továbbképezheti magát, amennyiben a későbbiekben ilyen irányba szeretne elmenni.  
  
Mire Piton a mondandója végére ért, Ron már szájtátva bámult a férfira, Harry megrökönyödöttségét viszont inkább Malfoy említése okozta. Egy pillanat erejéig elgondolkodott azon, vajon mi lett volna, ha mindez azelőtt történik, hogy tudomást szereztek volna Malfoy hollététről és szerepéről.  
  
– Ó – döbbent meg Hermione. – Ez… – hebegett. – Ez…  
  
– Ez egy egyszerű ajánlat, amire mondhat nemet is – közölte Piton semlegesen.  
  
– Nem, mármint de… Nagyon megtisztelő ez a felajánlás, és nagyon szeretném elfogadni – sietett a válasszal Hermione. – Persze, csak ha ez nem okoz gondot önnek.  
  
– Ha úgy volna, nem ajánlottam volna fel.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az idézetek a Főnix rendjéből és a Félvér hercegből valóak.


	24. Viharos érzelmek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megérkeznek a válaszok Dracóról, a Szellemszállásról, miközben Harry és Perselus kapcsolata fordulóponthoz érkezik...

– Azért ezt velem is megbeszélhetted volna – dohogott Harry a barátai távozását követően. Piton a három dobozzal a kezében a hátsó szoba felé vette az irányt, a fiú pedig nem tágított mögüle. – Te tényleg azt akarod, hogy Hermione és Malfoy együtt dolgozzanak? És egyébként is, pont Malfoy, és pont az iskolai készlet közelébe engedni?  
  
– Én csupán felajánlottam egy lehetőséget, amit Ms. Granger elfogadott, az én akaratom ebben aligha játszik nagy szerepet. Ami pedig Dracót illeti – pillantott kimérten Piton Harryre –, ő a másik olyan személy, aki magasan kiváló eredménnyel végzett a vizsgákon. Tudása felül is múlta a vizsgán elkészítendő bájitalok szintjét.  
  
– Tehát simán megmérgezhet bárkit. Nem mintha ez újdonság volna – dörmögte az orra alatt.  
  
– Ne légy nevetséges – morrant a férfi, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. – Draco nem ostoba, ő is tisztában van vele, hogyha selejtes bájitalt ad ki a keze közül, vagy netán méreggel próbálkozna, azonnal őt tennék felelőssé. Máskülönben, mielőtt a gyengélkedőre kerülnek a főzetek, magam fogom leellenőrizni őket, ahogy Madam Pomfrey is megteszi azokkal a bájitalokkal, amit én készítek.  
  
– Nem bízik benned? – lepődött meg Harry, egyrészről amiatt, amit a másik mondott, másrészről pedig mert még sosem tette be a lábát ebbe a helyiségbe.  
  
– Fel nem foghatom, hogyan sikerült átmenned a RAVASZ vizsgákon – jegyezte meg élesen a bájitalmester. A dobozokat letette az asztalra, majd nekiállt kibontogatni őket. – Természetesen a hibalehetőség még abban az esetben is fennállhat, amikor valaki a legkörültekintőbben jár el, ezért szükséges minden egyes alkalommal független személyek általi ellenőrzés elvégzése. Nemcsak az iskolában, a Szent Mungóba, valamint a boltok polcaira kerülő bájitalokkal is ez történik. De ha kétségbe vonod a szavaimat, eredj, és kérdezd meg a kedves barátaidat, akik az utolsó évüket azzal töltötték, hogy egy egész iskolányi diákon tesztelték kétes termékeiket.  
  
– Jó, hiszek neked – adta meg magát Harry, különös érdeklődéssel figyelve, miként szemrevételezi a főzeteket a férfi –, de akkor is… Malfoyról beszélünk. Malfoy utálja Hermionét.  
  
– Ami a kettejük viszonyát illeti, az az ő felelősségük, nem a tiéd, és nem másé. Mindkettejük érdeke, hogy együtt tudjanak dolgozni, és mindketten vannak olyan intelligensek, hogy ezt a lehetőséget nem fogják kockáztatni holmi gyerekes utálat miatt. Úgy vélem, ha én képes vagyok áldozatot hozni Ms. Grangerért, te is félreteheted a sértett büszkeségedet Dracóval szemben.  
  
– Azért amit Malfoy művelt, nem éppen gyerekes utálat – morogta maga elé Harry, Piton azonban láthatóan elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Te tudtál róla! Tudtad, hogy Malfoy segítséget kért a Főnix Rendjétől.  
  
– Mondd, hogy ez nem most vált világossá számodra – pillantott elmarasztalóan a férfi Harryre. A fiú hessegető mozdulatot tett a fejével, és keresztbefont karral nekidőlt az egyik könyvespolcnak. – Lévén, hogy a Főnix Rendjének tagja vagyok, ez aligha lehet meglepő számodra. Azt pedig túlzás volna állítani, hogy Draco segítséget kért a Főnix Rendjétől. – Piton elhallgatott egy rövid időre, amíg összevont szemöldökkel tanulmányozta az egyik palackot, amit aztán elkülönített a többitől, mielőtt ismét megszólalt volna. – Draco _hozzám_ fordult – hangsúlyozta –, afölött viszont egyikünk sem rendelkezhet, hogy amit én fel tudtam számára ajánlani, az egyben a Főnix Rendjének és az igazgató úrnak a segítségét is jelenti.  
  
– Miért nem mondtad el? – tudakolta Harry sértettebben, mint szerette volna.  
  
– Nem olyasmi, amiről tudnod kellett – húzta össze a szemét gyanakvóan a férfi.  
  
– Dumbledore számolt be róla – ment elébe a gyanúsítgatásnak Harry. – Egyszerűen rákérdeztem – vont vállat, és ellökte magát a polctól, hogy az asztal mellé sétálhasson. – De az jobban esett volna, ha te mondod el.  
  
– Tőlem nem kérdezted.  
  
– De ha megtettem volna, akkor sem válaszolsz egyértelműen.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan – biccentett egyetértően Piton.  
  
Harry nem tehetett róla, de kifejezetten zavarta és egyben zavarba is hozta ez a helyzet. Hiába volt alkalma megszokni Dumbledore titkolózását, és tulajdonképpen Piton diszkréciója sem volt újdonság számára, mégis egészen másként érintette őt most mindez, mint korábban bármikor. Talán mert Malfoyról volt szó. Arról a Malfoyról, akinek ez az egész – Amoris-esküje és a Delireaserum – köszönhető, és aki egészen odáig ment, hogy halálfalókat engedjen egy diákokkal teli iskolába. Mintha Piton is és Dumbledore is megfeledkeztek volna erről a csekélységről. Mindazonáltal Harry valahol mégis együtt tudott érezni Malfoyjal – hiába vetette meg Luciust, és nem volt túl jó véleménnyel Narcissáról sem, Draco mégiscsak a szüleit veszítette el. És ha minden igaz, amit Piton elmondott a halálukkal kapcsolatban, akkor mindez azért történt, mert védték a fiukat. Ez a kettős érzés nem volt túl kellemes.  
  
Ahogy annak gondolata sem, hogy Piton, mikor elmegy hazulról, akkor talán épp Dracóval találkozik. Harry megrázta a fejét. Ez egészen abszurd, és úgy hangzik, mintha féltékeny lenne Malfoyra. Pedig mi a francért lenne az? Pont rá? Tényleg nevetséges.  
  
Valószínűleg ez az egész nem is Malfoyról szól Piton számára, hanem arról, hogy Piton talán önmaga fiatalkori mását látja a fiúban. Mindkettejük karján ott díszelgett a levakarhatatlan billog, és mindketten csak élesben jöttek rá arra, hogy talán ezt az az egészet nem akarják, mikor már nem volt igazán visszakozás belőle. Legalábbis Harry mindig így gondolta, hogy Pitont megrémisztette az, amikor szembesült a valósággal. Mi más oka lett volna átállni a jó oldalra, ha nem ez? Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy Piton elkövetett egy hibát a jóslat felének elárulásával, és mikor erre rájött, akkor átállt. Malfoyt bizonyára hasonló okok térítették észhez; ehhez még Harrynek sem kellett túlzottan figyelmesnek lennie, hogy lássa Malfoy egyre betegebb kinézetét, és kétségbeesett próbálkozásait.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott; még mindig annyi mindent nem tudott Pitonról, holott most már együtt is laktak. Mármint önszántukból, és nagyjából úgy, mint a normális házasok. És a férfi még a barátait is hajlandó elviselni itt, miközben lebeszélte Hermionét egy veszélyes őrültségről, mi több, közvetetten munkát is ajánlott neki.  
  
– Igazad van – szólalt meg kisvártatva, látszólagosan némi döbbenetet is okozva beismerésével a bájitalmesternek. – Ez Hermione és Malfoy dolga, ahogy az is, hogy mit mondasz el nekem. – Harry kerülte Piton pillantását, így nem láthatta a férfi elgondolkodó tekintetét. – Azért jólesett volna, ha tőled hallom, de megértem, miért titkoltad. – Ez nem volt teljesen igaz, de a békesség kedvéért ennyi ferdítés belefért. Piton elfogadóan bólintott. – Ezt ő főzte? – bökött a félretett palackhalomra.  
  
– Nem. A főhadiszállásról valóak. Ez idáig senkinek nem jutott eszébe elhozni őket. Ezek – intett az üvegcsék felé – megromlottak. – Harry alaposabban szemügyre vette a főzeteket, de egyiket sem ismerte fel, pedig az utolsó pár hónapban elég sok időt töltött azzal, hogy alaposan megtanulja, melyik bájital hogy néz ki, és mire használhatja. Piton rendszeresen tesztelte a rossz válaszát követően. Emlékezett viszont rá, hogy bizonyos bájitaloknak megváltozik a színe, amikor megromlanak, talán ezeknél is ez volt a magyarázat. – Bár aligha jelent ez számodra bármit is, biztosíthatlak, hogy mindenki közül Dracónak volt a legnehezebb meghoznia a döntést – hozta vissza a jelenbe Piton halk hangja. – Nem lehetett biztos abban, nem vagyok-e az ellensége és nem a biztos halálba sétál-e be, mikor kopogtat az ajtómon. Pusztán reménykedhetett, hogy megfelelően cselekszik  
  
– Mi sem tudjuk, hogy ő az ellenségünk-e vagy sem – nézett ezúttal Harry Piton szemébe. Tudta, hogy a férfi érti és megérti, mire céloz.  
  
– Bizonyítani csakis akkor nyílik lehetőség, amennyiben azt lehetővé teszik a számára. Úgy vélem, ha Weasley kapott egy esélyt azok után, hogy olyan csúnyán elárulta a barátságotokat, miközben életveszélybe sodort, akkor Draco is megérdemel annyit, hogy egy biztonságos menedékben, abúzusoktól mentesen nyújthasson segítséget.  
  
– Hermione is ezt mondta – vallotta be Harry szórakozott kis vigyorral.  
  
– Máig meglepő számomra, mi készteti Ms. Grangert arra, hogy olyanokkal barátkozzon, mint te és Weasley – kúszott egy gúnyos mosoly Piton arcára is.  
  
– Hé! – kiáltott rá megjátszott felháborodással Harry. Aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve közelebb lépett, és egyik kezét a férfi derekára csúsztatta, miközben igyekezett nem akadályozni őt a bájitalai szétválogatásában. Néhány röpke percig pusztán figyelt, mit csinál a másik, majd halkan megszólalt. – Nem igazán tudom, miket kellene megtanulnom – suttogta, ahogy ezúttal felismerte a csoportosítási szisztémát. – Grindelwald azt mondta ma, hogy már megint arra várok, hogy mások mondják meg, mik a hibáim, de egyszerűen én nem jövök rá. Lehet, hogy sikerülne, ha tudnám, hogyan csináljam. Sokkal gyorsabban tanulok, amikor valaki mutatja, mint mikor könyvből kell. – Kivéve, ha a Félvér Hercegről van szó, tette hozzá magában. – Tudom, hogy oda kéne figyelnem a részletekre, csak én nem vagyok az az elemző alkat. Úgy érzem, nem tanulok elég gyorsan.  
  
– Akadnak olyan varázslók, akik kizárólag éles helyzetben képesek kihozni magukból a maximumot – mormolta Piton lassú megfontoltsággal. – Talán úgy gondolod, semmit nem tanulsz meg abból, amit a könyvekben olvasol, vagy épp mutatnak neked, tapasztalataim mégis azt mutatják, megfelelő körülmények között a lappangó tudás előtör belőled. – Harry hitetlenkedve nézett szembe a bájitalmesterrel. Piton éjfekete tekintete közelről sosem tűnt olyan félelmetesnek. – Ez – folytatta, láthatóan alaposan megfontolva, miként fogalmazzon – némiképp feszélyező lehet nemcsak számodra, de azon tanerők számára is, akik megkísérelnek megfelelően felkészíteni téged.  
  
– Hát… azt hiszem, értem. De ez csak részben magyarázat arra, amit Grindelwald mondott.  
  
– Grindelwald az ellentétes oldalról szemléli a teljesítményedet, ami alapján valóban kijelenthető, hogy nem elegendő a győzelemhez. Mindazonáltal ő nincs minden információ birtokában, így csupán arra hagyatkozik, amit lát.  
  
– Oh – értette meg hirtelen Harry. Grindelwald nem tud a jóslatról, maximum sejthet valamit abból, hogy miért Harrynek kell megvívnia ezt a csatát. – Ő úgy gondolkodik, mint Voldemort. – A kijelentés enyhe kérdő felhangot kapott, Piton felszisszent a név hallatán, viszont ezúttal nem tette szóvá, csupán bólintott.  
  
– Talán volna mód arra, hogy kipróbáld, helytállóak-e a feltételezéseim.  
  
– Hogyan? – lepődött meg Harry. Pitonnal a kunyhót elhagyva és beköltözve a saját házukba is folytatták a felkészülést, a férfi újabb és újabb varázslatokat tanított neki, de ez messze elmaradt attól a fajta képzéstől, amelyben a barlangi látogatások során volt része. – Úgy érted, lehetséges lenne, hogy párbajozzak másokkal is? – pillantott fel a férfira.  
  
– Tekintettel arra, hogy számtalan párbajra kiképzett Rendtag áll a rendelkezésedre, akik nem kétséges, még több tudást adhatnának át neked, igen, erre szándékoztam utalni.  
  
– Ez tényleg jó lenne – ismerte el Harry. Minél több különféle tudást szed magára, annál inkább nő az esélye a sikerre. Még ha nem is megy azonnal az aurorképzőbe, akkor sem kell lemondani arról, hogy megtanulja azt, amit egy aurornak el kell sajátítania. – Szerinted beszélnem kellene Dumbledore-ral erről, vagy inkább azokat keressem meg, akiktől tanulni szeretnék?  
  
– Javasolnám mindkettőt. Szükségtelen említenem, hogy egy párbajhoz elengedhetetlen a megfelelő párbajtér is, amelyet itt nem tudunk biztosítani.  
  
– Igaz – bólintott Harry elgondolkodóan. – Esetleg a főhadiszállás? – sandított Pitonra. – Annak a háznak már úgyis mindegy – vont vállat, mire bezsebelhetett egy rosszalló pillantást a bájitalmester részéről.  
  
– Nemcsak a részletekhez nincs érzéked, de pocsék módon próbálsz információt kicsikarni.  
  
Harry lebiggyesztette a száját.  
  
– Ha nyíltan rákérdeznék, úgysem válaszolnál.  
  
Piton szemöldöke kihívóan megemelkedett.  
  
– Miért nem teszel egy próbát?  
  
Harry pár pillanatig még gyanakodva méregette Pitont, de úgy döntött, miért is ne.  
  
– A Grimmauld téren rejtegeted Malfoyt?  
  
– Határozottan nem fogom elárulni Draco tartózkodási helyét.  
  
– Na látod, mondtam, hogy úgysem válaszolsz.  
  
– Amennyiben elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, válaszoltam – jelent meg Piton arcán a provokatív félmosoly.  
  
– Persze, nem árulod el – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
– Ha egy kicsit megerőltetnéd magad, te is rájönnél, miért kizáró ok Draco Grimmauld téren való rejtegetése – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyos hanglejtéssel.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy kizáró ok lenne, amiért bárki a Rendből be tud menni a házba. A Rend vigyáz rá, tehát ez aligha számít – vezette le a gondolatmenetét a fiú.  
  
– Van valami oka annak, amiért ennyire érdeklődsz Draco holléte felől? Tán szándékodban áll meglátogatni?  
  
Harry ismételten megvonta a vállát. Nem gondolt rá, viszont akár meg is tehetné. Nem mintha tudna mit mondani Malfoynak azon kívül, hogy számonkérje a Delireaserumot, amellyel viszont túl sok kérdést zúdítana a nyakába, és esetleg felfedné a titkot. Nem mintha most már tartania kellene ettől, elvégre Voldemort nem érheti el őt Pitonon keresztül, és magát a bájitalmestert sem büntetheti.  
  
– Zavarna? – kíváncsiskodott Harry csak azért is. A férfi szemei összeszűkültek, ami sosem volt jó jel, mindenesetre, ha már elkezdte, nem akart leállni. – Szívesen megkérdezném tőle, mégis miért akart megmérgezni, vagy legalábbis miért akart azt uralma alá vonni – nézett állhatatosan a másik szemébe. Voltaképpen az bántotta leginkább, hogy Piton egyértelműen csakis Ront hibáztatta a történtekért, miközben Malfoy keze épp ugyanannyira volt sáros.  
  
Piton meglendítette a pálcáját, melynek hatására egy szék Harry mögé lebegett.  
  
– Ülj le. – Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de végül anélkül csukta be, hogy megszólalt volna. Helyette teljesítette a férfi utasítását, és lehuppant a karosszékre. A bájitalmester állva maradt, de úgy helyezkedett, hogy szembenézhessen Harryvel, miközben tovább rendezgette a bájitalokat. – Draco jelenleg sokkal nagyobb veszélyben van, mint eddig bármikor. Sehol nincs igazán biztonságban, két oldalról is üldözik. Ugyan Dumbledore felkínált számára egy menedéket, a Rend épp úgy nem bízik benne, ahogy te sem. Ugyanakkor Draco sem bízhat senkiben, mégis kénytelen valaki felé nyitni, ha esélyt akar az életben maradásra. A Nagyúr kegyeit már elvesztette, többször is kudarcot vallott, és felmerült az árulás gyanúja is. Egyetlen módon tudná kiváltani magát.  
  
– Ha bizonyítaná a hűségét – mondta ki Harry. – Gondolom, valami olyasmit kéne tennie, ami túlmegy minden kegyetlenségen, és még az sem lenne igazán elég. – Piton gyanakvó arckifejezése láttán újfent megvonta a vállát. – Elég jól kiismertem már Voldemortot, az ellenségeinél jobban csak a csatlósait szereti kínozni.  
  
– Nem lett volna szabad mindezeket látnod – sziszegte Piton rosszallóan. Harry félszívvel bólintott.  
  
– Meg kellett volna tanulnom az okklumenciát, tudom. Valamennyire képes vagyok alkalmazni – védekezett. – De most nem is ez a fontos. Van sejtésed, mit kéne tennie Malfoynak? – nézett ismét fel a fekete szemekbe.  
  
– Nem fontos.  
  
– Szerintem pedig igen! – csattant Harry váratlanul. – Ha esetleg kiszolgáltatna téged Voldemortnak, az már kezdetnek megtenné, nincs igazam?  
  
– Tedd magad hasznossá – lökte elé Piton az egyik dobozt.  
  
– Miért van szükség hirtelen ennyi bájitalra? – tette fel a kérdést Harry immáron higgadtabban, ámbár ugyanolyan gyanakvóan. A bájitalmester nem felelt azonnal, figyelmét pillanatnyilag lekötötte az egyik palack. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi időt akar ezzel nyerni, vagy valóban olyasmire lelt, amely ennyire érdekes a számára. Aztán mikor Piton egy különleges védelemmel ellátott dobozba helyezte azt, meg is kapta rá a választ. – Méreg?  
  
– Az egyik legkegyetlenebb fajtából – tudatta. Harry önkéntelenül is megborzongott a Piton arcán megmutatkozó tömény iszonyat láttán. Vajon ez már akkor is ott volt, mikor azt a bizonyos nyarat a főhadiszálláson töltötték, vagy azóta került oda esetleg Sipor jóvoltából? – Az a ház csupán részben lett megtisztítva. A bájitalokhoz senki nem nyúlt, tekintve, hogy senkinek esze ágában nem volt ellenőrizni azokat – adta meg a ki nem mondott kérdésre a választ.  
  
– Akkor most miért olyan fontos átnézni őket? Nem lehetne egyszerűen megsemmisíteni ezeket?  
  
– Az ember azt gondolná, ennyi tapasztalattal a hátad mögött már képes volnál ésszerűen gondolkodni, de úgy tűnik, abban a kemény, griffendéles fejedben semmi más nem marad meg, pusztán amit te érdemlegesnek találsz. Ezeknek a bájitaloknak a többsége használható, vétek lenne elpocsékolni kizárólag mert nem _megfelelő_ forrásból származnak.  
  
– Jó, értem – adta meg magát Harry. – Nem mintha elhinném, hogy bárki is nyugodt szívvel használná őket, akik tudnák, _miféle_ forrásból származnak – tette hozzá, tudván, hogy igaza van, mégis meglepte, mikor Piton kurtán bólintott. – Akkor mégis mire lesznek jók, ha senki nem akarja ezeket?  
  
– Nem állítottam, hogy _senki_ nem hajlandó használni.  
  
Harry szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült. Más esetben értetlenkedett volna, Piton tetteinek azonban mindig mások voltak a mozgatórugói, így biztosra vehette, hogy a férfi nem véletlenül olyan biztos a kijelentésében.  
  
– Gondolom, Malfoy még örülni is fog neki – vetette oda félvállról.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal.  
  
– Nem is tagadod.  
  
– Áruld már el, miért kéne tagadnom?  
  
Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Azt hittem, azt fogod tenni.  
  
– Meglehetősen gyakran hiszel olyasmiben, aminek semmi értelme.  
  
– Ennek van értelme – erősködött. – Nem árulod el azt sem, hol rejtegetitek Malfoyt.  
  
– Még mindig nem látom be, milyen indíttatásból érdekel ez téged olyan nagyon – vetett Harryre éles pillantást a bájitalmester.  
  
– Miért ne érdekelhetne? – kérdezett vissza a fiú. – Nem sok az a mennyiség egy embernek? – bökött a dobozokban sorakozó bájitalok felé, némiképp el is terelve a témát. Piton ráemelte a tekintetét, mire Harrynek különös érzése támadt. Úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi mérlegelné, mit is feleljen… Vagy inkább olyannak hatott a pillantása, mint aki nagyon szeretne elmondani valamit… – Nem egy embernek lesz. – Kérdésnek szánta ugyan, a mondat mégis kijelentésként hagyta el a száját. Szerette volna, ha nem harapófogóval kellene minden információmorzsát kihúzni a bájitalmesterből, ám továbbra sem kapott választ. – Azt akarod, hogy találgassak? – vetette fel tétován. – Tudod, Perselus – sóhajtotta –, rohadtul látszik, hogy nem bízol meg bennem…  
  
– Vigyázz a szádra! – figyelmeztette Piton.  
  
– Mégis miért? – emelte fel az állát Harry, szándékosan hagyva, hogy a kérdés kétértelműen hangozzék. – Tudom, hogy Dumbledore miért imád titkolózni előttem, és sokáig megértettem azt is, hogy te miért nem akarsz elmondani nekem sok mindent. Semmi közünk nem volt egymáshoz, aztán meg… – Harry tehetetlen mozdulatot tett, miközben hagyta a levegőben elúszni a mondat végét. – De most már egy csomó minden megváltozott.  
  
– Talán újdonságot jelent számodra, de hadd világosítsalak fel arról, hogy olyan információ kiadása, amely nem a kérdezett személyt érinti, hanem egy harmadik felet, nem olyasmi, amit jóérzéssel világgá kürtöl bárki is. Épp azt mérlegelem, mi az, amit megoszthatok veled, és mi az, ami semmilyen körülmények között nem tartozik rád.  
  
– Mi lenne akkor, ha kezdetnek válaszolnál a kérdésemre?  
  
– Melyikre a sok közül?  
  
– Miért titkolod Malfoy hollétét?  
  
– Pusztán azért, mert a holléte, két ember kivételével, mindenki számára titkos információnak minősül.  
  
– Te tudsz róla és Dumbledore – bólintott felismerően Harry.  
  
– Úgy van.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte ismételten a fiú.  
  
– Ez épp mire vonatkozó miért? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
  
– Miért csak ti tudtok róla? Úgy értem, ha a Rend hajlandó védelmet nyújtani neki, akkor logikus lenne, ha mindenki tudná, hol rejtegetitek.  
  
– Ez kizárólagosan Draco biztonságát szolgálja. Minél kevesebben tudnak róla, annál nagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr vagy épp a rokonai nem bukkanhatnak a nyomára.  
  
– Ez így érthető. – Ezúttal Harry hangja nélkülözte a ráébredést, amely nem kerülte el Piton figyelmét sem.  
  
– Elég elfuserált módját választod, hogy a téged igazán érdeklő témához juss – tett szarkasztikus megjegyzést. – Ki vele, mi az, ami valóban érdekel.  
  
Harry tekintete teljesen komollyá vált a szembesítést hatására. Hát jó, akkor most vagy soha.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, hogy te és Dumbledore továbbra is csináltok valamit, amiről nem számoltok be senkinek sem. Dumbledore terel és te is, Perselus. Nem vagyok hülye, átlátok a mesterkedésen, ahogy Dumbledore minden alkalommal megpróbálja másfelé irányítani a beszélgetéseinket, és azt is észrevettem, hogy folyton eltünedezel, vagy bezárkózol ide – mutatott körbe széles mozdulattal. – Tudod, nem igazán izgatna ez az egész, ha nem lett volna Dumbledore-nak az az őrült ötlete, amiben rá akart bírni téged arra, hogy megöld őt, hogy aztán visszaküldjön Voldemort oldalára – hadarta, kemény pillantással illetve a bájitalmestert.  
  
– Ilyesmitől nem kell tartanod – állította a férfi cseppet sem megnyugtatóan.  
  
– A halálfalók visszavonultak, nem történnek támadások, és nem tudjuk, mit csinál Voldemort – ütötte tovább a vasat Harry. – Dumbledore nem az az ember, aki szereti hagyni, hogy az ellenség egy lépéssel előtte járjon, és most nincsenek információi arról, hogy Voldemort mire készül, és mikor tervezi azt, amit…  
  
– Időben értesülni fogunk arról, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr újabb nagyszabású támadást indít – közölte kifejezéstelen hangon Piton.  
  
– Hogyan? – A bájitalmester átható tekintete szinte keresztüldöfte Harryt. – Van egy kém – suttogta, sokkal inkább magának, semmint Pitonnak. A férfi ennek ellenére bólintott, ugyanakkor Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el szájának gúnyos rándulása. – Kicsoda? – kérdezett rá egyenesen, de higgadt hangon. Beletelt ugyan egy kis időbe, de megdöbbentő módon, mégiscsak kapott választ.  
  
– Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  
– Rodolphus Lestrange? – ismételte Harry a szemöldökét ráncolva. A név ismerősen csengett, naná, de nem igazán tudta, miként is köthető az általa ismert Lestrange-hez.  
  
– Bellatrix férje – adott magyarázatot Piton, mire Harry kezdte jobban átlátni a részleteket.  
  
– Ki? – ismételte meg a kérdést, noha már sejtette a választ, és mikor tekintete ismét találkozott Piton éjsötét pillantásával, egyszerien ráébredt az igazságra. – Lucius Malfoy? – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve. – Mi a biztosíték, hogy nem ver át? – kérdezte idegesen.  
  
– Ne mondd, hogy nem jöttél rá.  
  
– Draco? – Harry szemei gyanakvóan összehúzódtak. – És Narcissa? – Piton alig-mozdulattal bólintott. – Szóval kimentetted őket? Megjátszottátok?! – csattant fel.  
  
Piton ezúttal a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Véletlen történések egybeesése. – A férfi egy pillanatra elhallgatott, arca különös grimaszba torzult, mielőtt megszólalt volna. – Habár nem mernék megesküdni arra, hogy nem volt egy aprócska szándékosság. – Harry értetlen arcára pillantva így folytatta. – Nem túl kellemes a Sötét Nagyúr társaságában tartózkodni, mikor az árulását tervezed – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan. – Nyilvánvalóan gondolnom kellett volna rá, hogy Lucius mihamarabb meg akar szabadulni a Nagyúr közvetlen közeléből, ámbár azzal nem számoltam, hogy ilyen drasztikus lépésre vetemedne. Mindenesetre, nem úgy sült el, ahogy tervezhette.  
  
– Mert te lelepleződtél – értette meg Harry. – Arra játszott a rohadék, hogy ők eljátsszák a halálukat, te meg visszamész oda – sziszegte undorodva Lucius aljasságától.  
  
– Ez nem holmi árulásról szól, pusztán Lucius gyávaságáról a Nagyúrral szemben. Mióta elvesztette kiváltságos helyét, nem termett túl sok babér a számára. Visszaminősítve lenni nem pusztán a Malfoy önbecsülést tépázta meg, de halálfaló körökben sem a legkegyesebb érdem.  
  
– De most mégis ott ragadt, ráadásul egyedül.  
  
Piton kurtán bólintott, nagylelkűen nem véve tudomást Harry kárörvendő hangsúlyáról.  
  
– Rodolphus álcáját felvéve sokkal nagyobb biztonságban van, mint eddig. Nem a legmegfelelőbb, de nem is túlontúl rossz a helyzete. Bellatrix a legkevésbé sem törődik a férjével, ugyanakkor időnként szerfelett többet elárul neki a Nagyúr terveiről, mint kellene. Lucius nem tud oly’ módon kémkedni, ahogy én tettem, éppen ezért egyetlen feladata, hogy értesítést küldjön, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr támadásba lendül.  
  
– Hogyan tud minket értesíteni?  
  
– Meglehetősen gyorsan túljutottál azon, hogy Lucius Malfoy milyen szerepet tölt be ebben a háborúban. – Piton tekintete felettébb gyanakvóan pásztázta Harry arcát. A fiú elfojtotta feltörni készülő haragja kinyilvánítását, és nemtörődöm módon vállat vont.  
  
– Először azt gondoltam, hogy Dumbledore Malfoyt küldi vissza, de Malfoy iszonyat pocsék ebben az egészben. Első alkalommal lebukott volna. Lucius viszont elég jól kivágja magát – szűrte a foga között kelletlenül, fel-feltámadó indulattal. Néhány mélyebb levegővétel azonban lehetővé tette, hogy valamennyire lecsillapodjon. Nehéz volt nem arra gondolni, hogy annak az átkozott halálfalónak egy azkabani cella kényelmét kéne élveznie.  
  
– Lucius kiváló párbajozó, és roppant mód tehetséges abban, miként kell a megfelelő viselkedést produkálnia ahhoz, hogy elterelje magáról a figyelmet. Ez az, ami az Azkabanból való szabadulását követően életben tartotta.  
  
– Malfoy tudja?  
  
– Épp az előbb nyilvánítottad ki a véleményedet Draco hozzánemértéséről. Nos, ha ez megelégedéssel tölt el, akkor színjátszásban sem jeleskedik. – Harry elfintorodott, emlékezetében hirtelen megelevenedett a csikócsőrös eset. Malfoy akkor is pocsékul alakított, és a munkát Lucius befolyása végezte el. – Jelenleg épp abban a hitben él, hogy mindent és mindenkit elvesztett, teljes mértékben magára hagyatva a világban. Mindezek felett még az örökségéhez sem férhet hozzá, az egyetlen, akire támaszkodhat, az én vagyok és Dumbledore könyörülete.  
  
– Talán tanul belőle valamennyit – dörmögte Harry részvét nélkül, mit sem törődve Piton rosszalló pillantásával. – Hogyan tudsz kapcsolatba lépni az apjával?  
  
A bájitalmester habozni látszott elárulni, hangja mégis sima volt, mikor megtette.  
  
– Oda-vissza tükrök. – Harry egy pillanatig nem értette, miért volt szükséges átgondolni a választ, mikor egyszeriben megértette. – Csillapodj! – szólt rá Piton erélyesen abban a pillanatban, hogy kitört volna. – Semmi okod felháborodottnak lenni. Az igazgató úr talált rá, mikor a rokonaidtól való elköltözésedet követően visszament, hogy eltakarítsa a nyomaidat.  
  
– Az akkor is Siriusé és az apámé volt – sziszegte Harry.  
  
– Ez esetben hiba volt a szemétbe hajítanod ezeket a hihetetlenül nagy értékkel bíró tárgyakat – vetette oda Piton gúnyosan. Harry nagyot nyelt, de a csomó, ami a torkában képződött, még mindig ott volt. – Lupin szerint egyik sem bánná a használatát, miután azt a célt szolgálják, hogy minél több ártatlan emberélet kerülhessen megmentésre vele.  
  
Harry legyőzöttnek érezte magát, a józan esze tudta, hogy Pitonnak igaza van, csak a szíve szeretett volna mást sugallni. Végül az is megnyugodott, és immáron teljesen logikusan volt képes gondolkodni.  
  
– Ezt tulajdonképpen miért is mondtad el nekem? – nézett fel a férfira.  
  
– _Úgy gondoltam, tudnod kell_ – visszhangozta Harry válaszát.  
  
– És mert azt szeretnéd, hogy ha Lucius megjelenne Lestrange vagy a saját alakjában, akkor ne öljem meg azonnal.  
  
Meglepődött a Piton arcán átfutó sötét árnyalaton, de a férfi, meglepő módon, nem mondott semmit, csupán bólintott.  
  
– Lucius sokkal bátrabb, mint a fia, és jóval nagyobb tapasztalattal is rendelkezik. Dracóval ellentétben ő képes lesz harcolni a mi oldalunkon.  
  
– Már ha hajlandó rá – vetette oda lefitymálóan, de ennél többet nem mondott. Piton sem tűnt úgy, mint aki különösebben győzködni szándékozná, és Harry azonnal megértette, miért. Semmi értelme nem volna. Úgyis csak akkor fogja elhinni, ha a saját szemével látja, addig pedig téphetné a száját Piton napestig, Harry akkor sem lenne képes bízni Lucius Malfoy hajlandóságában.  
  
Ennek ellenére, miközben tovább válogatták a bájitalokat, Harry gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek a férfira. Jobban mondva inkább a helyzetre, amelybe jutottak. Most, hogy annyit hallotta Rontól, rájött, mennyit számít, ha van egy emberük az ellenség soraiban. Egyfelől sajnálta, amiért Piton elvesztette ezt a státuszt, miközben mérhetetlenül örült annak, hogy soha többé nem kell visszamennie oda. De ha már így alakult, hogy Lucius Malfoy átvette a helyét… nos, hát legyen. Ezzel még nem fogja jóvátenni az elkövetett bűneit, de Harry megfogadta, hogy bármilyen eszközt hajlandó bevetni a győzelem érdekében. Malfoy árulása pedig olyasmi, ami kifejezetten tetszett neki, és amiben biztos volt, hogy Voldemortot eléggé felidegesíti.  
  
Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. Mit is mondott Fred és George Dumbledore taktikai húzásairól? Fél-információkat közöl, hogy mindenki összerakhassa magának a kirakóst, vagy épp az ember orra elé tol mindent, köztük olyasmit is, amelyről senki nem gondolná, hogy lényeges. Dumbledore nagylelkűen meglebegtette az orra előtt Draco helyzetét, miközben Pitonon keresztül munkát kínált neki a bájitalokkal, Hermionéval együttműködve, de elhallgatta azt a tényt, hogy eközben Narcissa Malfoy valahol elrejtve vár, mialatt Lucius Malfoy szállítja a híreket. Milyen cseles. Harry lemondóan elfintorodott. Miért is hitte, hogy a bolond vénember valaha is megváltozik?  
  
Bárcsak beszélhetne a barátaival erről, vagy legalábbis Ronnal. Hermione már más lapra tartozott; a lány a sokéves szabályszegéseiket követően is még mindig túlzottan ragaszkodott az előírásokhoz, ráadásul együtt kell dolgoznia Malfoyjal. Míg Ron… Nos, Ronnak egy egészen új oldala mutatkozott meg az utóbbi időben. Habár talán nem volt ez olyan nagy újdonság, Ron régebben is nagy stratégának számított, pusztán soha senki nem hagyta őt kibontakozni, ő pedig kényelmesebbnek találta mások mögé bújni. Most viszont történt valami, ami előcsalogatta belőle a bátorságot, hogy fel merje vállalni a véleményét. Harry ezt egyre inkább felismerte, és csodálta benne. Neki még mindig gondot okozott teljesen átgondoltan cselekedni, továbbra is az ösztönei vezérelték, noha megpróbált valamennyit elsajátítani abból a türelemből, amely Piton révén most már folyamatosan körülvette. Csak ez még mindig nem volt elég.

***

– Grindelwald szerint valamit rosszul csinálok – közölte Harry, érzése szerint teljesen feleslegesen.  
  
– Talán – hümmögött Dumbledore egy cukorkát kapva a szájába, miközben megállt Fawkes ülőrúdja mellett. – De ahogy sem én, sem más, úgy Gellert sem tévedhetetlen.  
  
– Tehát az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen fizikailag vagyok rá képtelen.  
  
– Ez is megeshet – bólintott Dumbledore derűs nyugalommal, amivel kivívta Harry megrökönyödött pillantását. Túl fáradtnak érezte magát ehhez a beszélgetéshez.  
  
A délelőtt nagy részét azzal töltötte, hogy különféle varázslatokat, hangtalan hoppanálást, támadó ártásokat és védekező bűbájokat tanult, miközben végig azon járt az esze, mennyire nevetségesen gyengének tűnik mindez. Hol volt ő azokhoz az emberekhez képest, akik annyira könnyedén párbajoztak? Lelki szemei előtt megelevenedett a két évvel ezelőtti minisztériumi csata képe; Sirius, Kingsley, Remus és a többiek, nem beszélve Dumbledore-ról olyan képességek birtokában voltak, amelyektől az ő tudása messze elmaradt. Egyáltalán nem érezte úgy, hogy bármi, amivel idáig próbálkozott, segíteni fog neki a győzelemben. Megbotránkoztató módon még a Félvér Herceg könyvében olvasott, kipróbálatlan varázslatokat is többre tartotta, miközben megpróbált nem tudomást venni arról, mennyire az elvei ellen valóan kezd cselekedni.  
  
– Uram, el tudná mondani, pontosan milyen varázslatokat kellene megtanulnom ahhoz, hogy támadjak és védekezzek Voldemort ellen?  
  
– Bármilyen bűbájt lehet támadóvá és védekezővé tenni, ha valaki nagyon akarja, és elég fondorlat, na meg találékonyság szorult ehhez belé. – A fiú kissé hitetlenkedve meredt az idős férfire, aki mindeközben gyógyfüvekkel teli kis tálkát tett Fawkes elé. – Te magad is tisztában vagy vele, Harry, hogy minden varázsló és boszorkány a saját erősségeit használja a küzdelmekben. Akadnak, akik a gyorsaságra vagy épp az erőre építenek, míg másoknak a varázsigék szélesebb tudása jelent segítséget. Amit én látok belőled az az, hogy te minden forrást felhasználsz, amihez így vagy úgy hozzájutsz, legyen szó gyorsaságról, helyzeti előnyről, vagy épp a veled harcolók segítségéről.  
  
– Nem igazán érzem jó párbajozónak magam – vallotta be Harry frusztrált sóhajjal, miközben idegesen végigszántott a haján.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy Voldemort ellen a párbajozási képességed fog előnyhöz juttatni.  
  
– Akkor mégis mi?  
  
– Szerintem tudni fogod, mikor eljön az ideje – mosolygott rá derűsen, mindazonáltal magabiztosan Dumbledore, aki most könnyed pálcaintéssel apró lángocskát varázsolt elő a semmiből, hasonlatosat Hermione kis kék tüzéhez. Harry érdeklődve figyelte, miként kap lángra a főnix fészkébe lebegtetett láng, és határozott elragadtatással szemlélte Fawkest, ahogy trillázva belefeküdt az egyre terebélyesebbé váló tűzbe. – Gubraithai tűz – adott magyarázatot az igazgató –, a főnixek különösen szeretnek fürödni benne.  
  
– Gubraithai tűz? – ismételte Harry csodálattal a hangjában. Emlékezetében hirtelen felrémlett Hagrid elbeszélése az óriásokról, és az azoknak szánt ajándékról. – Megtanítja nekem, uram? – csapott le a kínálkozó lehetőségre reménykedve.

***

Harry határozottan élvezte az új ismeret elsajátítását, nem mintha ténylegesen számított volna arra, hogy bármikor is használja a varázslatot. Mégis, ez olyasmi tudás volt, amely nem igazán közismert, és ami olyasminek tűnt, mintha egyedül Dumbledore lenne birtokában a titkának. Hermione valószínűleg azonnal megcáfolná ezt, és Harry sem hitte, hogy valós lenne, de azért mégis jó érzés volt így gondolni rá. Valami, amit tényleg Dumbledore-ral tudott azonosítani.  
  
Az idős mágus a pálcamozdulatok tanítása közben hosszas magyarázattal szolgált Harrynek a soha ki nem alvó tűz széleskörű felhasználásáról. A fiút mégsem ez, hanem a varázsló hangjából áradó tisztelet és szeretet ragadta meg, amivel beszélt, miközben főnixek bevonzásáról magyarázott – az egyetlen élőlényekről, akik képeseket voltak kioltani a lángokat azáltal, hogy testük részévé tették őket. Harry elképesztően izgalmasnak találta a bemutatót, amelyben Fawkes is tevékenyen részt vett. Hosszú idő óta ez volt az első olyan alkalom, amikor pusztán szórakozásból tanult meg valamit, nem pedig arra gondolván, hogy az újonnan szerzett tudást miként hasznosíthatná a Voldemort elleni harcban. És ez jó volt, több, mint jó.

***

Harry a télikert termőföldtől mocskos padlóján üldögélt, és ahogy kisimította izzadt tincseit a homlokából, Pitonra villantott egy magabiztos vigyort. Határozottan tetszett neki, hogy a férfi elfogadta a segítséget a növényei át- és betelepítéséhez, még ha elég hosszan is kellett győzködnie őt, hogy elhiggye, gyógynövénytanból elég ismerettel rendelkezik egy ilyen művelethez.  
  
– És most? Mi a következő?  
  
– Számodra ezzel véget ért a munka.  
  
– De hisz még van egy nagy rakás a sarokban – hívta fel a férfi figyelmét, minden bizonnyal teljesen feleslegesen.  
  
– Azok átültetéséhez valódi tudással rendelkező segítő személyére lesz szükségem – közölte Piton semleges hangon, mikor maga is végzett az utolsó simításokkal. Harry lebiggyesztette a száját. Saját meglátása szerint nem volt annyira katasztrofális a teljesítménye. – Azok a növények ritkaságszámba mennek, átültetésük különös figyelmet igényel. Nem bízhatom olyanra, akinek magyaráznom kell menet közben a lépéseket. Csakis olyan személy jöhet számításba, aki több, mint jártas a különleges gyógynövények átültetése terén.  
  
– Ha előre elmondanád, én is megjegyezném. – Harry rápillantott Piton arcára, majd megadóan felemelte a kezét. – Oké, értem. Kizárt, hogy én legyek az. – Meglepő módon nem bánkódott emiatt, így továbbra is jókedvűen tette fel nagyvonalú kérdését. – Szóval, kinek kell megadnom az engedélyt? – Piton szájának apró rándulása gyanakvással töltötte el. – Nem! – vágta rá. – Kizárt, hogy Malfoyt betegye ide a lábát – jelentette ki eltökélten, mit sem törődve a férfi sötét ábrázatával.  
  
– Longbottomra gondoltam – szűrte a foga között kényszeredetten, és minden valószínűség szerint visszafogva magát attól, hogy veszekedni kezdjen Harryvel.  
  
– Tessék? – hökkent meg a fiú zavartan pislogva. Tényleg jól hallotta? – Te tényleg Neville-ről beszélsz?  
  
Piton behunyta a szemét; nagyon úgy tűnt, ő maga sem hiszi el, amit mondott.  
  
– Bimba nem elérhető – közölte vontatottan –, vakációzik – köpte olyan undorral a szót, mintha a nyaralás holmi bűn lenne. – Sajnálatos módon más olyan személy nem áll rendelkezésemre, akit be mernék engedni a házunkba – fűzte hozzá morózusan.  
  
– Oh. – Harry úgy érezte, ennél jobban már nem lehet meglepett. – Aham – bólogatott a döbbenet és szórakozottság határán billegve. – Csak egy probléma van. Neville nem tud rólunk. Ahhoz, hogy ne kapjon infarktust, el kell mondanom neki.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan tisztában vagyok vele én is – felelte, és Harrynek határozottan olyan érzése támadt, mintha a férfi valami nagyon nagy dolgot készült volna véghezvinni. Nagyot és roppant kellemetlent. Harry nem tehetett róla, de kibuggyant belőle a nevetés, ám mielőtt Piton felhúzhatta volna magát ezen, gyorsan odahajolt hozzá, és az ajkára tapasztotta a száját.  
  
Mocskosan és izzadtan csókolózni a piszkos padlón nem olyasmi volt, amit Piton hosszútávon elviselt volna, így Harry nem tiltakozott, mikor a férfi javaslatot tett arra, hogy előbb hozzák rendbe magukat. Voltaképpen a fiú egy újabb lehetőséget látott ebben; még sosem fürödtek ugyanis együtt Pitonnal.

***

Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy Neville ilyen jól fogja fogadni a híreket. Alig lepődött meg, mikor közölte vele, hogy együtt élnek Pitonnal, habár a házasságukat nem említette. Piton szerint ez nem szükségszerűen kinyilatkoztatásra szoruló tény, és Harry később rájött, hogy ez egész ésszerű, mikor Neville Dumbledore védelmének tudta be a közös fedél alatt való élés. Valójában nem mondta ki, és Harry egyébként is féligazsággal szolgált csak, ahogy kurta magyarázatként vettette oda, miszerint a házat Dumbledore ajánlotta nekik, de úgy tűnt, a fiú elégedett ezzel a válasszal  
  
Az viszont sokkal jobban kiborította, hogy Pitonnak segítségre van szüksége, de mikor Harry tovább ecsetelte, hogy ültetésről van szó, Neville idegessége csökkenni látszott. Harry tudta, hogy Neville jó gyógynövénytanból, de sosem hitte, hogy _ennyire_ – merthogy a fiú máris gyakornoki állással büszkélkedhetett az abszol úti patikában, ahol a gyógynövényes részlegért felelt.  
  
Végül Neville a megadott időpontban – telihold éjszakáján – megjelent a házuknál, kezében több, saját maga által nevelt növénnyel, amelyet ugyan remegő kézzel és dadogva adott át Pitonnak, de a férfi javára legyen mondva, igazán tisztelettel bánt az ajándékokkal.  
  
Ezt követően átugrották az udvariassági köröket, és rögtön a lényegre tértek. Piton minden bizonnyal elérte azt a szintet, amelyet jelen pillanatban teljesíteni volt képes; megjelent az Odúban rendezett vacsorán, nem is egyszer, hanem mindjárt kétszer, mikor részt vett a Harry születésnapját ünneplő pikniken is, miközben beengedte a házukba Ront és Hermionét, majd állást és a saját bájitallaborját ajánlotta a lánynak. Mindezek tetejébe pedig most még Neville-re is szüksége volt. Igen, ez határozottan túl sok lehetett a férfinak, mindazonáltal Harry roppant hálás és meglepően büszke volt az elért sikerekre.  
  
Mialatt ő maga ilyen és ehhez hasonlókon gondolkodott, Piton gyors utasításokkal látta el Neville-t, bár Harry úgy látta, teljesen feleslegesen. A fiúnak mindössze annyi tájékoztatásra volt szüksége, hogy a férfi milyen sorrendet kíván követni, és mely cserepekbe akarja a növényeket belehelyezni. Harry ezt a részét cseppet sem találta bonyolultnak, ellenben mikor a két másik hozzálátott a munkához, már felül kellett bírálni a véleményét.  
  
Harry olyan közel maradt, amennyire csak engedték neki, hogy ne zavarja azt a kényes folyamatot, amelyet Neville és Piton az átültetés közben végeztek. El kellett ismernie, neki nem ment volta ilyen egyszerűen, ahogy ők ketten szinkronban dolgoztak. Ugyan félt attól, hogy ezt az egész műveletet megzavarja majd Piton szarkasztikus megjegyzése, de a férfi száját egyetlen egy gúnyos szó nem hagyta el. Amikor megszólaltak, akkor is csak röviden értekeztek, de egyébként csendben zajlott minden.  
  
– Eddig senki nem említette, hogy mások is laknak a környéken – vallotta be Harry Neville-nek, mikor kikísérte őt a kapuig.  
  
Hiába járt többször is Neville-éknél az elmúlt napokban, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a házuk valójában annak a falunak a legvégében – egy kieső helyen, ősidőkből származó fák biztonságos menedékében, teljesen elrejtve – áll, ahol Harryék is laktak.  
  
– Tényleg? Pedig sokan élünk a kisvárosban. Muglik és varázslócsaládok egyaránt.  
  
– Régóta laksz itt?  
  
– Akkor költöztünk ide a nagyival, amikor magához vett. Szeretem ezt a helyet, békés, és mindenki kedves.  
  
– A muglik nem kíváncsiskodnak?  
  
– Nem igazán, a házak között akkora a távolság, hogy biztonságban érezhetjük magunkat tőlük. Mi sem zavarjuk őket, ők sem minket. Pár mérföldre pedig ott a nagyváros. – Harry bólintott, majd nyitva tartotta a kaput, míg Neville kisétált rajta, aztán ő maga is utána lépett. – Bocs, hogy haza kell vinned – szabadkozott elvörösödve.  
  
– Nem gond, úgyis gyakorolnom kell.  
  
– Mikor akartad elárulni, hogy Neville-ék is itt laknak? – szegezte Pitonnak a kérdést azon mód, mikor visszaért. – Mások is élnek itt?  
  
– Kingsley Shacklebolt a szomszéd városban lakik, Hermione Granger szüleinek egykori háza pedig a szomszédos megyében található – felelt Piton vontatottan, miközben az utolsó simításokat is elvégezte a télikertben. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a férfi csak az egyik kérdést válaszolta meg.  
  
– Ez valami szándékosság Dumbledore részéről?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan.  
  
– És téged nem zavar? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Harry.  
  
– Határozottan nehezemre esik megérteni, miért okoz számodra minden csekélység ekkora problémát.  
  
– Csak próbálok nem arra gondolni, hogy ez az egész szándékosan arra irányul, hogy minden oldalról védve legyek – bukott ki belőle, hogy aztán elfintorodva nézzen fel a férfira. – Tudom, nem minden rólam szól – ment elébe magadóan.  
  
– Az igazgató úr úgy véli, már nem korlátozhatja kellőképpen a szabad mozgástered, mindazonáltal szeretne minél nagyobb biztonságban tudni anélkül, hogy igazán beleszólna az életedbe.  
  
– Te elég sokat tudsz erről. – Harry hangsúlya sokkal epésebbre sikerült, mint szerette volna, Piton azonban elengedte a füle mellett. A fiú végül megrázta a fejét; teljesen felesleges erről vitát kezdeményezni, ha úgysem tehet ellene semmit.

***

Harry pontosan délelőtt tíz órakor bukkant fel az Odú hátsó kapuja előtt, ahol Ginny Weasley várta karba font kézzel és meglehetősen különösnek mondható arckifejezéssel.  
  
– Félnem kéne, bajban vagyok? – tudakolta, mellőzve a köszönést.  
  
– Neked is szia, Harry. Adtál okot arra, hogy félned kellene? – formálódott csintalan mosoly az arcán, ami Harryt meglehetősen emlékeztette az ikrek vigyorára, amikor épp rosszban sántikáltak.  
  
– Úgy látom, ezt te fogod megmondani. – Ginny mosolya elhalványult, ismét átadva a helyét annak a különös kifejezésnek, miközben a sufni felé kormányozta Harryt. – Hol vannak a többiek? – érdeklődött a fiú.  
  
– Apa és Bill dolgozik, anya, Fleur és Ron az Abszol útra mentek, gondolom, beugranak Fredhez és George-hoz is, mivel az ikrek napok óta nem tudnak elszabadulni. Hermionénak dolga van valahol, de Charlie fent van a szobájában, és azon dolgozik, amit Rémszem kért tőle. Ne kérdezd, nem tudom, mi az – szögezte le azonnal. – Csak egy csomó pergament láttam. – Harry bólintott, noha szívesen kikérdezte volna Ginnyt, vagy ami még jobb, Charlie-t. – Szerintem megpróbálkozhatsz vele – mondta ki, amire épp Harry gondolt. – De előbb én akarok veled beszélni.  
  
– Hallgatlak – vigyorodott el a fiú, miután Ginny lehuppant az egyik molyrágta fotelba, míg ő maga szemben vele elhelyezkedett az egyik törött háttámlájú széken. A lány először vonakodott megszólalni, és mivel Harrynek nem volt sietős, adott egy kis időt neki.  
  
– Emlékszel, mikor beavattál a titokba, miközben nem lett volna szabad, de te mégis megbíztál bennem? – fogott bele habozva, és Harrynek önkéntelenül is rossz előérzete támadt a furcsa hangtónus hallatán. – Most én is szeretnélek beavatni az én titkomba – folytatta a lány óvatosan, mire Harry kifújta a benntartott levegőt. – Csak nem azt hitted, hogy épp azt akarom bevallani, hogy elkotyogtam valakinek? – nézett merőn és némiképp megbántottan a fiúra.  
  
– Nem… – tagadott automatikusan Harry. – Oké… de – emelte fel megadóan a kezét. – Hermionétól megszoktuk, hogy mindig így vezeti fel a nekünk nem tetsző dolgokat – próbált magyarázkodni, amit Ginny egyetértő bólintással vett tudomásul. Nyilvánvalóan neki is volt némi tapasztalata ezen a téren, és látszólag nem akadt fent túlságosan Harry riadalmán sem. – Bocs, folytasd – ösztönözte.  
  
– Igazából azért hívtalak ide, hogy a támogatásodat kérjem. Főleg Ron miatt. Nem igazán érdekel, hogy a hülye bátyám kiakad-e vagy sem, de nem akarom, hogy valami nagy marhaságot csináljon.  
  
– Tehát veszélyes, amire készülsz.  
  
– Szerintem tudod, hogy az. De Harry, most bármit is csinálunk, az veszélyes – érvelt.  
  
– Ez igaz. Előbb elárulod, mennyire veszélyes?  
  
– Annyira nem, mint Tudjukki – állította. Majd nagy levegőt vett, de mikor ismét megszólalt, tisztán és egyenesen tette. – Szeretnék találkozni Blaise-zel. – Harry pislogott párat. Ő csak egyetlen ilyen nevű embert ismert. – Igen, Zambinivel – erősítette meg a gyanúját Ginny.  
  
– Ezt most ismételd meg.  
  
– Találkozni szeretnék Blaise Zambinivel.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Mert azóta nem láttam, hogy vége lett a tanévnek.  
  
– És ennek mi köze hozzá?  
  
– Talán mert járunk?  
  
– Ti jártok? – lepődött meg Harry. – Mikor… és hogyan?  
  
– Mikor és hogyan történt? Jó kérdés – nézett a távolba szórakozottan Ginny. – Azt hiszem, valamikor tavaly kezdődött. – Harryt, ha lehet, ez még inkább megdöbbentette. – Mármint akkor nem volt semmi, csak eljártunk Lumpsluck partyjaira, és mindketten látványosan untuk. Még csak nem is beszélgettünk, de valahogy volt köztünk egy hallgatólagos megállapodás, hogy ez az egész értelmetlen. Mindenesetre mi nem tudtuk kihúzni magunkat a meghívások alól, mint te. Ez természetesen ennyiben is maradt, egészen pár hónappal ezelőttig.  
  
– Miért, mi történt akkor?  
  
– Tulajdonképpen semmi igazán jelentős. Ő is a kviddicspályára járt tanulni, meg én is.  
  
– Nem is kviddicsezik.  
  
– Ezt én is mondtam neki, nem mintha ő nem tudná. De Blaise szerint ott senki nem zavarja. Amikor nincsenek edzések, jó kis hely kiülni a lelátókra. A könyvtár egy merő káosz az utolsó hetekben, minden ötöd- és hetedéves beeszi magát oda, és lehetetlen olyan helyet találni, ahol nem mormolnak melletted legalább ketten. Elég idegesítő.  
  
– És te úgy gondoltad, jó lenne vele lógni?  
  
– Miért is ne? Nem voltunk sosem rosszban vagy bármi ilyesmi, és nem is zavartuk egymást, miközben tanultunk. Időnként segített elkészíteni a házikat, és megtanított néhány hasznos varázslatot is.  
  
– Miféléket?  
  
– Olyanokat, amikkel meg tudom védeni magam – nézett komolyan Harry szemébe.  
  
– És csak úgy összejöttetek.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen igen. Nem mondhatnám, hogy volt átmenet az egymás mellett üldögélés és a járás között, egyszerűen csak… – Ginny hagyta elúszni a mondat végét. – Na mindegy, csak annyit szeretnék kérni tőled, hogy amikor Blaise-t meghívom hozzánk, akkor akadályozd meg, hogy Ron nekirontson.  
  
– Ide akarod hívni őt? Nem azt mondtad, hogy találkozni akarsz vele?  
  
– Ha tudsz jobb helyet! Merthogy engem nem engednek el akárhová – vágott vissza Ginny.  
  
– Mit fognak szólni a szüleid ehhez? Az Odút Fidelius védi, kell hozzá apukád engedélye is – emlékeztette Harry.  
  
– Szerintem nem lesz ellenükre. Inkább itt, minthogy bárhová elengedjenek.  
  
Harry elgondolkodva bámulta Ginnyt, mielőtt megszólalt volna. A lány határozottan kitartó és magabiztos volt a kérését és a döntését illetően is, és Harry nem igazán érezte úgy, hogy beleszólása lenne ebbe. Zambini ellen jelenleg egyetlen érvet tudott felhozni, az pedig általánosságban véve abszolút nem állt biztos lábakon.  
  
– Tudják, hogy Zambinit akarod idehozni?  
  
– Tudják, hogy találkozni szeretnék a barátommal, és ők meg akarják ismerni.  
  
– De név szerint nem ismerik – tisztázta Harry.  
  
– A név nem minden – vágta rá Ginny. – Biztosra veszem, hogy anya és apa nem fog Blaise előtt jelenetet rendezni. – Harry erre nem mert volna mérget venni, legalábbis ami Mrs. Weasleyt illette, és úgy látszik, az arckifejezése tükrözte is a gondolatait. – Talán anya majd félrevon, hogy megdorgáljon, de kétlem, hogy rosszul bánna Blaise-zel. – Bár kijelentésként indult, a mondat kérdő felhangot kapott a végére.  
  
– Ezt én sem hiszem – értett egyet Harry.  
  
– Bill, Charlie, Fred és George elég félelmetesek tudnak lenni, ha a védelmemről van szó, de ők sem hülyék, hogy anélkül támadnának bárkire is, hogy az illető okot adna rá. Ellenben Ron…  
  
– Elég biztos vagy abban, hogy ő meg fogja tenni.  
  
Ginny megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Ron előbb cselekszik, és csak aztán gondolkodik.  
  
– Engem is ezzel szoktak vádolni – mutatott rá Harry, Ginny azonban megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Talán időnként igen, de mostanában már nem. Sokat változtál, Harry – jegyezte meg töprengőn a lány. – Valahogy nyugodtabbnak tűnsz, megfontoltabbnak… – húzta össze a szemét Harry arcát vizslatva. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez az _ő_ érdeme-e, vagy csak amiatt változtál, amiért a te válladat nyomja a felelősség Tudjukki miatt, de határozottan megnyugtató, amikor nem kell lábujjhegyen osonni körülötted, attól tartva, mikor robbansz.  
  
– Hé! Én nem sértegetném azt, akitől szívességet akarok kérni.  
  
Ginny hangosan felkacagott.  
  
– Ez pont olyan volt, mintha csak Fred és George mondták volna – kuncogott, és ezúttal Harry is vele nevetett, mivel ő pontosan tudta, hogy Fred és George mondták egyszer ugyanezt Ronnak. Aztán a hahotázás elhalt, és Harry kutatóan bámulta Ginnyt egy darabig.  
  
– Ennek ugye semmi köze ahhoz, hogy Blaise-ről nem tudni, állást foglal-e bármelyik oldal mellett? – Mivel Ginny nem felelt azonnal, Harry úgy érezte, megkapta a kívánt választ. –Tehát azért csinálod, hogy szövetségest szerezz nekünk?  
  
– Természetesen nem. Viszont miért ne használnám ki a lehetőségeket. Te is mindig ezt csinálod. Olyanokkal kezdesz, akikkel senki más, hát ezt tettem én is. Mielőtt bármibe belefogtam volna, megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy Blaise tényleg nem áll egyik oldalon sem. Ő csak szimplán egy mardekáros, aki hasznot húz abból, amiből tud, elég ravasz és megfontolt, hogy tudjon egyszerre sehova se és mindenhova is tartozni. Valójában elég gyorsan rá is jött, miért állok szóba vele, de látszólag nem zavarta.  
  
– Tetszel neki – bólintott Harry, ahogy felsejlett előtte annak a vonatútnak az emléke, amikor kihallgatta a mardekárosokat.  
  
– Igen, ezt már tőle is hallottam – kuncogott a lány, aztán komolyabb hangon folytatta. – Furcsa, hogy nem kezdesz el papolni arról, hogy Blaise egy mardekáros, és vigyázni kell vele.  
  
– Egy mardekárossal élek együtt – jegyezte meg szórakozottan –, és gondolom, nem ő az egyetlen, aki nem velejéig gonosz, mardekáros létére.  
  
Ginny egyetértően bólintott, és mintha mondani akart volna valamit, de nem tette meg.  
  
– Csak Hermione példáját követtem – nézte merőn Harryt, mintha várt volna valamire, de a fiú nem adott semmiféle választ. – Tudok Malfoyjról, és tudom, hogy te is tudsz róla, és csak azért mondtam ki, mert Hermione szerint már kikövetkeztetted, és gyanítja, hogy Ron is. A bátyám időnként nem olyan vak, mint amilyennek mutatja magát, csak hát akkora tapló tud lenni… – Ginny az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, miközben lemondóan legyintett.  
  
– Én nagyobb patáliát csaptam Malfoy miatt, mint Ron – vallotta be Harry.  
  
Ginny összehúzta a szemét.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen téged nem is zavar, igaz?  
  
Harry szórakozottan beletúrt a hajába.  
  
– Ismered Hermionét, imádja ezt a felszabadítósdit.  
  
– Bagoly mondja verébnek – dorgálta kedvesen Ginny, mire Harry elutasító pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Nos, ha Hermione érdeme az, hogy Malfoy segítséget kért, akkor legyen. Nem mondhatom meg neki, hogy mit csináljon, még akkor sem, ha nem értek vele egyet mindenben. – Harry egy pillanatra elhallgatott, emlékeztetve magát, hogy a minisztériumi állásajánlat elutasítása mindannyiuk érdekét szolgálta, ahogy arra Piton is felhívta a figyelmet. Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Ő a barátom, ahogy Ron meg te is, és én csak azt akarom, hogy egyikőtök se vállaljon nagyobb kockázatot, mint szükséges. – Ginny félredöntötte a fejét, ahogy Harryt bámulta, arcán a tisztelet egy igazán elismerő kifejezésével. – Mi az?  
  
– Semmi – csóválta meg a fejét Ginny, de a szája szegletében apró mosoly bujkált.  
  
Harry frusztráltan felsóhajtott. Ez a nap mintha tele lett volna rejtett feszültséggel, a levegő csak úgy vibrált tőle, annak ellenére is, hogy eddig semmi olyan nem történt, ami aggodalomra adhatott volna okot. De ez az érzés épp elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy Harry kényelmetlenül érezze magát. Ismét eltűnődött azon, miért veszi olyan könnyedén ezt az egészet. Még ha először nem is értette, mostanra rájött, miért segít Dumbledore és Piton Malfoynak, és azt is, miért van szükség Luciusra, ahogy azzal is tisztában volt, nem minden mardekáros eredendően Voldemort szolgája. Ha másra nem is, a Lump-klub jó volt arra, hogy kiszűrje azokat a diákokat, akiknek a családja nem áll kapcsolatban a Sötét Nagyúrral. Harry sóhajtva végigsimított az arcán.  
  
– Legalább Lumpsluck jó szolgálatot tett a hülye klubjával – mondta ki hangosan is, amivel ismételten sikerült megnevettetnie Ginnyt.  
  
– Igen, az igaz. Na jó, akkor számítok rád – kacsintott rá a lány, miközben felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta Harrynek. – Gyere, menjünk be, hogy kifaggathasd Charlie-t, mielőtt a többiek hazaérnek.  
  
Harry rávigyorgott a lányra, engedte magát felhúzni a székről, majd továbbra is nevetgélve és viccelődve indultak a konyha irányába.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel Remus, mikor a két fiatal belépett az ajtón. A férfi enyhe döbbenete tükrözte Harry meglepődöttségét is. Karácsony óta nem találkozott a férfival, és most hirtelen különös érzések árasztották el, ahogy a némi zavartsággal küzdő Lupin átölelte. – Rég nem láttalak, már akartalak keresni.  
  
– Jó, mert én is szeretnék veled beszélni. Meg veled is – kukkantott Remus háta mögé –, ha lehet. – Charlie bólintva rávigyorgott, és Harrynek ismét olyan érzése támadt, mintha a feszültség erősebbé válna.

***

Harry Remusszal és Charlie-val is megbeszélt egy találkozót, és bár a részletekbe még nem avatta be őket, ami a kérését illeti, mindkét férfi azonnal felajánlotta a segítségét. Ezt követően azonnal visszahoppanált a házukhoz, és most földbegyökerezett lábbal várakozott az ajtó előtt. Keze már a kilincsen volt, de mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy közbelépjen. Az odabentről kihallatszódó éktelen vitatkozás ugyanis teljesen ledöbbentette. Piton és Ron sértések tömkelegét vágták egymás fejéhez, Harrynek nem is kellett különösképpen fülelnie, hogy hallja őket. Sokkal inkább csodálkozott azon, hogy még nem kerültek elő átkok, miközben azon gondolkodott, vajon mi a fészkes fene történt, amíg távol volt.  
  
– Harry a barátom! – csattant Ron dühös hangja.  
  
– Az ember nem veszélyezteti a barátját azzal, hogy kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe juttatja – köpte kíméletlenül Piton. A férfi hallhatóan közel állt ahhoz, hogy elveszítse a türelmét. – Amit te tettél, Weasley, az nem egyszerű baklövés. Feltételezem, fel sem merült benned, hogy Potter nagyobb bajba is kerülhetett volna miattad. Ha abban az állapotban a Nagyúr egyik csatlósához kerül, sosem ússza meg élve. De ugyanúgy lehetett volna más következménye is. Bele sem gondoltál, hogy valaki kihasználja őt! Olyan tettek megtételére utasítják, ami maradandó károsodást okoz neki, esetleg meg is erőszakolja valaki!  
  
– Me-megerőszakolni? – dadogta Ron. – De… dehát…  
  
– Pontosan. Vannak olyan beteges gondolkodású fiatalok, akiknek ez státuszszimbólumot jelentene. Nem kell ahhoz ilyen irányultság, és tudatosan valószínűleg fel sem fogják, mit tesznek, de megerőszakolni a híres Harry Potter, legyőzni, minden módon megalázni olyan hatalmat ad a kezükbe, mely roppant mód csábító.  
  
A percnyi csend arra engedett utalni, hogy Ron valóban nem gondolt bele ilyen következményekbe. Harry szinte látta maga előtt a barátja sápadt arcát.  
  
– Á, tehát jó dolog Harry felett hatalmat gyakorolni – bukott felszínre a vád, amitől Harry lélegzete teljesen elállt. Ha most nem átkozza laposra Piton Ront, akkor soha. Keze önkéntelenül nyomta le a kilincset, és Harry még mindig mélységes döbbenettel telve nyitott ajtót, pont abban a pillanatban, mikor meghallotta a férfi szájából kiszökő sziszegést.  
  
– Kifelé, Weasley – vicsorogta.  
  
Ron orrlyukai kitágultak, a feje elvörösödött, de aztán minden szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és nagy léptekkel nekiindult a kijárat felé. Amint meglátta Harryt, egy pillanatra megtorpant, de aztán folytatta útját dühének örvényében, és kiszáguldott a kertbe. Harry ezzel egyidőben meghallotta a hátsó szoba ajtajának hangos csapódását, de egy pillanatnyi habozást követően Ron után iramodott.  
  
– Ron! – szaladt utána. – Ron! – A fiú nem reagált, ám mielőtt elérhette volna a kertkaput, megállította őt egy láthatatlan pajzs.  
  
– A francba, mi van? – fordult Harry felé, aki viszont immáron lépésben haladt feléje.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte nyugodtan. Magát is meglepte vele, amiért nem érzett dühöt, kizárólag enyhe értetlenséget. Valószínűleg Ront is megdöbbentette, mert barátja egy hosszú másodpercig úgy bámult rá, mintha két feje nőtt volna.  
  
– Neked bent kéne lenned – kerülte el a közvetlen választ –, nem pedig itt velem.  
  
– Majd bemegyek, csak előbb tudni akarom, hogy jól vagy-e. – Ron újfent meghökkenve pislogott. – Fogalmam sincs, mi történt odabent, de annyit látok, hogy pipa vagy, és amennyit hallottam, abból tudom, hogy Perselus sem lehet túl jó hangulatban – magyarázta Harry.  
  
– Nem tudtam, hogy itt lesz. Hermione a Roxfortba ment, azt hittem, ő is ott lesz. Csak hozzád jöttem, erre… – tett hessegető mozdulatot. – Nem mondtad, hogy nem jöhetek.  
  
– Nálatok voltam – felelt a ki nem mondott kérdésre Harry. – Beszélni akartam a bátyáiddal, meg Remusszal. – Ginnyt jobbnak látta nem említeni, Ron már így is különös pillantást vetett rá. – Majd később elmesélem. És bármikor jöhetsz, csak előtte szólj ide.  
  
– Ja, úgy lesz. – Ron vágott egy grimaszt, Harry látta rajta, hogy küszködik magában, de úgy döntött, nem sürget semmit. – Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen. Nem gondoltam, hogy bármi baj lehet… – bökte ki jó pár perces csendet követően.  
  
Harry értette, mire céloz barátja. Egyszer ezt már átbeszélték, hogy Ron miért tette, de a lehetséges és a tényleges következményekről nem ejtettek akkor szót.  
  
– Tudom – mondta ki hangosan is. – Nem kell erről beszélnünk, ha nem akarsz. Én már rég túlléptem rajta – biztosította őt Harry, Ron azonban láthatóan még nem. A fiú nagyot sóhajtva lerogyott a kertkapu előtt, és hátát nekivetve a kerítésnek, beletúrt a hajába.  
  
– Én nem gondoltam ebbe bele – folytatta elgyötörten.  
  
– Én sem – vallotta be Harry. – Kurvára mérges voltam rád, mert úgy éreztem, elárultál, pont te, de arra én sem gondoltam soha, amiről Perselus beszélt neked. A Delireaserum hatása alatt kihasználhattak volna, jobban, mint ahogy Romilda tette, szóval igazán hálás lehetek azért, hogy csak Perselus házastársa lettem. – Harry egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mielőtt folytatta. – És Ron, Perselus nem gyakorol fölöttem semmiféle hatalmat, nem birtokol engem. Nézd, tudom, hogy ez nem kedvenc témád, és nekem sem különösebben öröm erről beszélni veled, de amit múltkor mondtam… nos, amiatt én nem bánom, hogy így történt. Volt idő, amikor teljesen kiakasztott még a gondolata is, de már nem. – Ron furcsállkodva bámult Harryre, de ő nem hátrált meg. – Úgyhogy szeretném, ha valahogy megbékélnél azzal, hogy van egy házastársam, aki ráadásul férfi is…  
  
– Engem nem érdekel, hogy egy hapsival élsz – vágta rá Ron.  
  
– Nem?  
  
– Nem hát! Jó, ha már úgy van, akkor nem pont Pitont gondolnám hozzád valónak, de a pasis része rohadtul nem gáz nekem. – Harry kissé kétkedve nézett végig barátján, mire Ron felcsattant. – Miért hiszi mindenki, hogy akkora tapló vagyok?  
  
– Talán mert úgy viselkedsz? Hogyhogy ilyen elfogadó vagy? Mármint, azt hittem, ez téged undorít.  
  
– Hát épp ez az, még te is ezt hiszed. Pedig nem. Oké, engem nem izgat a dolog, de láttam már ilyet, miért zavarna, ebben nőttem fel. Meg akkor ennyi erővel a bátyáimtól is undorodnom kéne. Nem vagyok vak, tudom, hogy az ikrek ki nem hagyták volna, hogy kipróbálják. Charlie-ról nem is beszélve. Soha senki nem látta még nővel. Egyetlen barátnőjéről nem beszélt, nem hozta haza, és hallottad, hogy fogalmazott karácsonykor.  
  
– Jó, de ők a családod, tutira nem áll fenn annak a veszélye, hogy rád másznának.  
  
– Miért? Te rám másznál? – hökkent meg a fiú. Ron rémült arckifejezése majdnem megnevettette Harryt.  
  
– Dehogyis. Nem vagy az esetem. Nem akárki jön be.  
  
– Ja, tudom. – Harry kérdő pillantására így felelt. – Ismerem az ízlésedet. Szerinted miért olyan randikat szereztem neked?  
  
– Előbb is mondhattad volna. Akkor téged ez nem zavar?  
  
Ron megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, azt hiszem, ez inkább csak arról szól, hogy hol illek én bele ebbe a képbe.  
  
– A legjobb barátom vagy, Ron, már megmondtam, Perselus pedig a házastársam. De ez nem változtat semmin.  
  
– Csak annyit, hogy nem jöhetek hozzád nyugodtan át bármikor – forgatta meg a szemét, aztán feltápászkodott. – Az ikrek azt üzenik, hogy hétvégén átugorhatnánk hozzájuk. Valami mugli táncos izére mennek… – grimaszolt. – Deszka… vagy… disznó…  
  
– Diszkó?  
  
– Az… oda. Szóval azt mondták, hogy mi is mehetnénk, és nem kell táncolnunk, de még ha táncolunk is, akkor sem ciki, mert fényes gömbök vannak mindenhol és tömeg, úgyhogy senki nem fogja azt nézni, hogy mennyire bénák vagyunk.  
  
– Még átgondolom – bólintott Harry. – Összehoztam magamnak pár programot a következő napokra, de nem hiszem, hogy gond lenne estére elszabadulni.  
  
– Ja, a bátyáim meg Lupin – érte el a felismerés Ront, mire Harry egy bólintással felelt. – Hát akkor majd küldj egy baglyot, vagy patrónust, vagy…  
  
– Vagy csak simán odahoppanálok – vigyorodott el Harry, amivel végre Ronban is feloldotta a csomót.  
  
– Ja.  
  
Ron még egyszer visszaintett, mielőtt kisétált volna a kapun, és dehopanált, magára hagyva Harryt egy újabb megoldandó problémával. Pitonnal valószínűleg nem fog ilyen könnyedén menni, sóhajtotta, majd ő is megfordult, hogy visszaballagjon a házba, és szembenézzen a férfival.

***

Pitonra a hátsó szobában talált rá. A bájitalmester nem őrjöngött, nem csapdosott, idegességének egyetlen kifejeződését a hűvös visszafogottsága, arcának kifejezéstelen maszkba rendeződése és szemének villanása jelezte, mikor Harry bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Piton egyetlen pillanatot szánt rá csupán, mielőtt visszafordította volna figyelmét az előtte heverő pergamenhalomra, amiben Harry felismerte az elkövetkezendő tanévre szánt óratervezet vázlatait. A férfi pár napja kezdett hozzá, és a fiúnak az álla is leesett, mikor nemcsak hagyta, hogy nézze, miként építi fel különös gonddal az átvevésre szánt tananyagot, de még az sem zavarta, hogy Harry időnként egy-egy kérdést is feltett neki. Kíváncsisága nyilvánvalóan messze elmaradt Hermionétól, de látni a férfit munka közben, igazán érdekes és tanulságos volt.  
  
Harry most is a vele szemközti, az íróasztal túloldalán álló székre ült le, onnan figyelte a férfit. Piton teste alig mozgott, nem volt ugyan merev, de tartással ült, miközben a kezében tartott penna sebesen futott végig a pergamenen. Már nyoma sem volt benne annak az izgága kamasznak, akinek kampós, görbe orra és zsíros hajzuhataga a pergament súrolta írás közben. Persze a kampós, görbe orr még mindig megvolt, és a haja is zsírosnak hatott valahányszor bájitalokkal dolgozott, de a buzgóságot felváltotta a hűvös higgadtság. Szabad kezének hosszú ujjai lágyan simogatták az ajkát; Harrynek volt ideje megfigyelni, hogy Piton gyakran csinálta ezt, mikor elmerült valamiben, vagy nagyon koncentrált. Mindazonáltal igencsak érzékinek hatott figyelni a keskeny szájat, melyről pontosan tudta, milyen gyönyört képes okozni.  
  
– Feltételezni se merem, hogy nincs jobb dolgod, mint itt lébecolni.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire szexi nézni valakit, miközben dolgozik – kerülte ki a megjegyzést szórakozottan Harry. Piton anélkül pillantott fel, hogy megmozdította volna a fejét, szemöldöke érdeklődően emelkedett meg az őszinte kinyilatkoztatásra.  
  
– Nézd el nekem, hogy nem találom kifejezetten elismerőnek, amiért a kamasz hormonjaidtól vezérelve mindent szexuális szemszögből közelítesz meg.  
  
– Szeretem a szexet – vigyorodott el a fiú.  
  
– Ha nem mondod, észre sem veszem.  
  
– Veled szeretem – pontosított, amire csupán egy bólintást kapott válaszul. Piton ismét beletemetkezett a munkájába, amelyet megragadva Harry időt nyert magának, mielőtt halkan megszólalt volna. – Voltál már szerelmes, Perselus? – Piton láthatóan megfeszült a kérdés hallatán. – Nem muszáj válaszolnod – visszakozott Harry. – Bocs, elég hülye kérdés volt…  
  
A közéjük telepedő csend ezúttal nyomasztó volt, nehéz, és a levegőben vibrált a feszültség. Harry nagyon szerette volna megtörni, de képtelennek bizonyult rá.  
  
– Van bárminemű oka, hogy feltetted ezt a kérdést? – tudakolta Piton semleges hangon.  
  
A fiú nem tudta, ki merje-e mondani. Már jó ideje biztos volt magában, és jó volt fürdeni az érzés okozta eufóriában, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férfi hasonlóképpen érez-e iránta. Túlságosan vakmerő lett volna azt gondolni, hogy igen, de… mégis… Harry _tudni_ akarta.  
  
– Csak érdekel.  
  
– Igen, voltam már szerelmes.  
  
Harryt kicsit váratlanul érintette az egyszerű válasz, és talán nem is egészen erre számított. Maga sem értette, miért hitte, hogy Piton még életében nem volt szerelmes.  
  
– Sokáig tartott? – A férfi merev állkapcsa sokkal többet mondott a szavaknál. – El sem mondtad neki? – döbbent rá. Pitonnak nem is kellett felelnie, a tekintete mindent elárult. – Miért?  
  
A bájitalmester arcán ezúttal halvány pír jelent meg, feje apró rándulásával azonban elhessegette a tényleges feleletet. Az újabb hosszú csend, amely közéjük telepedett, most már egyenesen fullasztó volt. Harry csak bámult maga elé, agyának fogaskerekei sebesen pörögtek, ahogy megpróbálta nemcsak végiggondolni, mit mondott – vagyis mit nem mondott – Piton, de hogy mit is jelent mindez. A férfi múlt időben beszélt, ami arra utal, hogy most… hogy most mi? Harry hangosan kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Én azt hiszem, beléd szerettem – bökte ki halkan, mielőtt meggondolhatta volna, mit is tesz, és nagyot nyelt, mikor a zárkózott éjsötét tekintet találkozott az ő izzó zöld pillantásával.  
  
– Megrémít, hogy pozitív érzelmeket táplálsz irántam? – Harry hirtelen köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Piton hangja érzelemmentesen csengett, a kérdést úgy tette fel, mintha csak a tananyagról érdeklődött volna, és a szerelem szó kiejtése is puszta viszolygással töltené el. Harry megrázta a fejét, mire egy bólintást kapott jóváhagyásul. – Ezek a te érzelmeid, én nem befolyásolhatom őket.  
  
– Tessék? – nyögte Harry értetlenül, mire Piton arcán átfutott valami sötét árnyék.  
  
– Feltételezem, elborzasztónak találod a gondolatot, hogy egy volt halálfaló…  
  
– Nem, engem ez nem borzaszt el! – vágta rá Harry erőteljes hangon. – Én tényleg szerelmes vagyok beléd.  
  
Piton kifejezéstelen maszkba burkolózó arca, ha ez lehetséges, árnyalatokat sápadt, Harry pedig rémülten figyelte, miként zárkózik be még inkább a férfi.  
  
– Én nem tudom viszonozni az érzéseidet.  
  
Harryt a vallomás arcul ütötte. Nem is, inkább gyomorszájon vágta. Nem ezt várta. Nyilván Pitontól nem várhatott szerelmi vallomást, de inkább egy tartózkodó bólintás jobban megtette volna.  
  
– Jó – suttogta maga elé. – Jó, megértem. Nem gond – bólogatott. Egyszeriben fájdalom lett úrrá rajta. Fájdalom, mely a mellkasában összpontosult. Próbált semleges arcot vágni, és úgy tenni, mintha a visszautasítás nem jelentene semmit. Nem akart azonnal elszaladni, mert azt még az ő büszkesége sem lett volna képes feldolgozni, de hogy csöndben várakozzon, azt már nem, így fecsegni kezdett. – Beszéltem Remusszal és Charlie-val az edzésekről. Benne vannak, és azt hiszem, számíthatok arra, hogy Dumbledore felajánlja nekünk a kastély egyik üres termét. De a többieket is meg kell még kérdeznem. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy Bill sem mond nemet, és remélem, hogy Kingsleyt és Mordont is meg tudom győzni. – Harry megengedett magának egy pillantást Pitonra, a férfi arca még mindig sápadtabb volt a kelleténél, de már teljesen azt a kifejezést mutatta, mint mindig a külvilág felé.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal több, mint szívesen segítenek neked – értett egyet a bájitalmester, hangja kimérten csengett. Harry az órájára nézett. Épphogy elmúlt dél.  
  
– Nem gond, ha átmegyek az Odúba? Megígértem Ronnak, és megvárnám Hermionét, mert szeretném tudni, hogy ment neki a bájitalfőzés, és akkor már Billel is beszélhetnék – hadarta, miközben feltápászkodott a székből, ügyelve arra, hogy ne tűnjön túl sietősnek, noha már az ajtó felé indult. Piton ezúttal csak bólintott, mire a fiú fürgén elköszönt, és úgy hagyta maga mögött a bájitalmester szobáját, hogy vissza sem nézett.  
  
Aznap pedig már haza sem tért éjszakára.

***

Harry zihálva rogyott a földre, és hagyta, hogy a hűvös kő lehűtse felhevült testét. Mennyei érzés volt kiadni magából a felgyülemlett feszültséget.  
  
– Rengeteget fejlődtél – örvendezett Remus, hangából csak úgy áradt a mérhetetlen büszkeség. – Már akkor is láttam, hogy mennyi minden van benned, mikor tanítottalak, de mostanra hatalmas utat tettél meg, Harry.  
  
A fiú csak bólintott, azt sem tudta, Remus látja-e, de jelenleg ez volt a legtöbb, amit ki tudott csikarni magából. Órákon át szórták egymásra a legkülönfélébb átkokat és tanult Harry még több védekező varázslatot, aminek hála az edzés második felében szinte majdnem minden esetben képes volt legyőzni a másikat. Következésképpen viszont rendesen elfáradt, de ő maga is roppant boldog volt az eredményessége tudatában. Pitonon egyszer sem tudott felülkerekedni, és az, hogy Remust ennyiszer legyőzte, miközben a férfi igencsak erős ellenfélnek bizonyult, hitet adott neki, hogy valóban fejlődött.  
  
Nem tudhatta ugyan, hogy a két férfi tudása egy szinten áll-e, bár arra gyanakodott, hogy Piton sokkal nagyobb erővel bír, mint Lupin, mégis azon járt az agya, vajon eljön-e majd az a pillanat, amikor képes lesz Pitonon is felülkerekedni. A férfi gondolatára éles szúrást érzett a mellkasában. Az is lehet, hogy a bájitalmester már nem fogja őt képezni, elvégre hamarosan megkezdődik az új tanév, és a férfi visszaköltözik a kastélyba. Mióta összeköltöztek, azóta hessegette el mindig ezt a kérdést, de most nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy mi lesz akkor. Egyedül marad a házban, és csak hétvégente fogja látni a férfit? Vagy meglátogathatja őt hétköznapokon is? Piton eddig minden ünnepet a kastélyban töltött, ez vajon ezek után is így lesz? Egyáltalán haza akar majd jönni az iskolai szünetek alatt, vagy csak háromhavonta találkoznak egy éjszakára, hogy ellássák a házastársi kötelességüket és ennyiben ki is merül minden?  
  
– Oké, folytassuk – rendelkezett, lerázva magáról a sötét gondolatokat. Tízpercnyi csendes szuszogás aligha volt elegendő pihenő, mégis tettre készen fordult a másik felé. Remus arca felragyogott, ahogy meglátta a fiú elszánt tekintetét.  
  
– Ezúttal nem leszek olyan könnyű ellenfél – vetítette elő titokzatosan.  
  
– Eddig sem voltál az, de attól még én fogok győzni – villantott fel egy ravasz vigyort Harry.  
  
A varázslatok ezúttal valóban erőteljesebbek voltak, Harry nem titkolt szándékkal cukkolta a másikat, hogy kicsikarja a kívánt hatást. Remus eddig igencsak visszafogta magát, legalábbis az edzésük elején, majd fokozatosan egyre több haladó szintű támadást indított útjára, de a fiú érezte, hogy van még benne tartalék. Minden bizonnyal Remus nem mert vagy nem akart magasabb szintre lépni, mint amivel Harry ne bírt volna el, a fiú azonban pont ezt szerette volna elérni. Kellett, hogy tudja, miként győzzön le nálánál erősebb ellenfelet, miközben elleshessen olyan fogásokat, amiket nem tanítanak az iskolákban, és amelyeket gyanított, hogy a felnőttek nem is nagyon akartak volna neki megmutatni. De itt sokkal nagyobb volt a tét, minthogy egy kamasznak milyen varázslatokat szabad ismernie.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltott Harry, miközben gyorsan kitért Remus non-verbális átka elől, amelyről fogalma sem volt, mi lehet.  
  
A férfi sebtében kivetett pajzsa elnyelte a varázslatot, majd a következőket is, amiket Harry rögvest azután kezdett kiszórni. Verbális és non-verbális átkok hadát zúdította Remusra, egyszeriben védekezésre kényszerítve a férfit. Nem akart időt hagyni a támadásra, de aztán egyetlen apró megingás elegendő volt, hogy a másik kihasználja a kínált kiskaput.  
  
Remus átka olyan szélsebesen száguldott felé, hogy kitérni sem volt ideje az útjából. A varázslat szó szerint becsapódott a mögötte álló falba, de ahelyett, hogy lerombolta volna azt, gellert kapva a kövön, eltalálta Harryt. A fiút az erős lökés előretaszította, és méterekre repítette előre, kiszakítva a pálcáját a kezéből, és egy pillanatra elkábította a hirtelen földet érés.  
  
– Jól vagy? – tudakolta azonnal Remus. Harry esését felfogta a férfi teste, de így is beverte a könyökét és a vállát. – Harry? – paskolta meg a férfi az arcát, mire a fiú kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Jól vagyok – fújtatott bosszúsan, adrenalintól tüzelve. Remus aggodalmas tekintetéből látszott, hogy nem hisz neki. – Tényleg – bizonygatta, mire a férfi kissé hátrébb húzódott, de még nem engedte el őt. Úgy fordult, hogy félig Harry fölé kerüljön, így meg tudta lendíteni a pálcáját, hogy néhány diagnosztizáló bűbájt szórjon rá. – Ezt hol tanultad? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry, mikor megszűnt a csiklandós érzés.  
  
– Madam Pomfreytól, még mikor évekkel ezelőtt elfogadtam az SVK állást. Az a tantárgy veszélyes, gyakran történnek balesetek, botorság lett volna úgy nekikezdeni a tanításnak, hogy nem tudom megállapítani, milyen sérüléseket szenvednek a diákjaim. Jó néhány gyógyító varázslatot is tanultam – mosolyodott el a férfi, majd immáron kezével is végigtapogatta Harryt a sérüléseit ellenőrizve.  
  
– Au – szisszent fel, mikor Remus ujjai megérintették az egyik bordáját.  
  
– Repedés – adott magyarázatot. – Kicsit duzzadt – simított végig rajta vizsgálódva –, de ezt be tudom gyógyítani. A könyöködre viszont kérünk majd bájitalt, csak a biztonság kedvéért.  
  
A gyógyító varázslat megbizsergette Harry bőrét, aztán egy pillanatnyi fájdalmat követően csiklandós érzés áradt szét a felsőtestében. Mindez mutatta, hogy a repedés nem lehetett kifejezetten súlyos, a legtöbb esetben ugyanis jóval kellemetlenebb volt ez az eljárás, most azonban csak kellemes melegséget hagyott maga után. Annyira, hogy Harry pénisze váratlanul megrándult, és mivel Remus lába még mindig a combjai között hevert, felhívta magára a férfi figyelmét.  
  
– A francba – nyögte a másik döbbent arca láttán. – Én nem… mármint… nem úgy… én… – hebegett, gyors iramban elvörösödve. – A rohadt életbe – rejtette kezei mögé az arcát.  
  
– Semmi gond, Harry – nyugtatta Remus, hangjában bujkáló nevetéssel.  
  
– Sajnálom. Én csak…  
  
– Nem, tényleg nincs semmi gond. Fiatal vagy, megesik. – Harry kikukucskált az ujjai között, de csak szórakozott tekintetet látott, miközben Remus elhúzódott tőle, és leült vele szemben. – Bóknak veszem.  
  
A fiú lenyúlt, és kicsit meghúzgálta szerszámát, hogy kényelmesebb helyzetet keressen neki a nadrágban. Már úgyis mindegy volt.  
  
– Néha mindentől feláll – motyogta, igazán idiótának érezve magát, hogy még magyarázkodni is próbál.  
  
– Én is voltam kamasz, még emlékszem az érzésre – biztosította Remus megértően. Most, hogy kellő távolságban voltak egymástól, Harry már nem érezte azt a bizsergető érzést, amelyet a férfi közelsége váltott ki a testéből. Az egész valószínűleg tényleg a lökött hormonjainak számlájára írható. Számtalanszor ölelte már magához Remus, és bár ez mindig nagyon jólesett Harrynek, sosem érezte szexuális töltetűnek. Sokkal inkább egy meghitt bújásnak, amiben elengedhette magát, aki előtt nem kellett szégyellnie gyengeségét, aki addig elbújtatta a karjai között, amíg szüksége volt arra, hogy összeszedje az erejét. Ez most más volt, de nem gondolta, hogy Remus miatt. – Valami gond van, Harry? – érdeklődött szelíden a férfi. – Szeretnéd megbeszélni? – Harry előbb nemet intett a fejével, majd mégis kimondta hangosan is az előbbi gondolatait. – Elég idős lennék hozzád – nevetett Remus.  
  
– Egyidős vagy Perselusszal – mutatott rá.  
  
– Rendben, megfogtál – mosolygott a férfi továbbra is. – Nagyon szeretlek, Harry, talán túlzottan is ahhoz képest, hogy nincs közöttünk vérségi kötelék, és talán helytelenül cselekszem, amiért az életed részese szeretnék lenni, hogy megközelítőleg pótolhassam Siriust.  
  
– Én nem bánom. Nekem jólesik…  
  
– Ezt nagyon jó hallani – lágyult el a férfi hangja. – De tudnod kell, hogy nem vonzódom hozzád más módon. Ha nem sértelek meg vele, apai érzéseket táplálok irántad, nem szeretőit.  
  
– Ez megnyugtató – vigyorgott rá Harry megkönnyebbülten. – Jobb szeretnélek ugyanis apaként látni, mint szeretőként.  
  
Remus kitárta egyik karját, Harry pedig egy pillanatnyi habozást követően előredőlt. Ez az ölelés más volt, bensőséges, de semmi érzéki, és Harry tényleg megnyugodott tőle. Nem akarta elveszteni Remust is, főleg ezek után, hogy a férfi kinyilvánította szándékait, hogy megpróbálja pótolni a Sirius által hagyott űrt. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez nem fog sikerülni, de Remusnak lehet egy saját helye Harry szívében.  
  
– Na? – érdeklődött Remus szórakozottan.  
  
– Semmi – nevetett Harry, mire a férfi felborzolta a haját, és ő is felkacagott. Aztán rövid ideig csak ültek csendesen, és pihentek. Ezúttal hosszabban, és Remus előszedte a zsákjából a két vajsörös korsót, majd az egyiket Harrynek nyújtotta, aki hálásan kapott utána. – Amikor a patrónusbűbájt tanítottad nekem, akkor is hoztál vajsört – nosztalgiázott.  
  
– Méghozzá teljesen feleslegesen, ugyanis akkorra valaki már lesomfordáltál Roxmortsba – dorgálta a férfi kedveskedve.  
  
– Akkor is örültem neki – vigyorgott szemtelenül a fiú.  
  
– Ne is akarjam tudni, hányszor jártál tilosban, jól gondolom?  
  
– Nem olyan sokszor, és csak ritkán szórakozásból.  
  
Remus elnéző mosollyal az arcán megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Ahogy Sirius emlegette mindig, Tekergő vér folyik az ereidben.  
  
– Szerintem Sirius nem gondolná, hogy elég belevaló dolgokat csinálnék.  
  
– Nem, valóban nem, de erre nincs is szükség – szögezte le Remus. – Ne érezd úgy, hogy a szüleid és Sirius nyomdokába kell lépned, csak azért, hogy ne sértsd meg az emléküket. Ők sem akarnák, hogy olyasmit csinálj, amit nem örömmel teszel, hanem miattuk. Legjobb, ha önmagad vagy, Harry.  
  
A fiú bólintott, miközben belebámult a vajsörös korsóba. Pitonnal erről nem beszélhetett a férfi és az apja között meglévő ellenségeskedés miatt, de Remus talán megértené.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy tényleg auror akarok-e lenni – vallotta be vonakodva, gondosan kerülve Remus pillantását. – Az egész annyira adta magát, mikor megkaptuk Umbridge-t, McGalagony még külön is foglalkozott velem, annak ellenére, hogy az az undok béka a nyakára járt, és ott volt a DS, meg amivel aztán járt... – Harry tudta, hogy összevissza hablatyol, de remélte, hogy a férfi érti, mire gondol. – Az eredményeim is jók lettek, sokkal jobbak, mint vártam, csak… Nem tudom, Remus – szántott végig a haján –, nem akarom, hogy hálátlannak tartsanak…  
  
– Senki nem fog hálátlannak tartani, Harry, és csalódást sem okozol, ha mégsem azt a pályát választod, amit James és Sirius. Épp elegendő az is, hogy Voldemorttal szembe kell nézned, teljesen érthető, ha ezek után nem kívánsz tovább ilyesmivel foglalkozni. – Harry óvatos pillantást vetett Remusra. A férfi arca megértést és elfogadást tükrözött, amely megnyugtatta a fiút. – Az a legfontosabb, hogy te mihez szeretnél kezdeni. Ezt pedig még bőven van időd kitalálni.  
  
– Beszéljünk inkább rólad – váltott témát gyorsan Harry, mielőtt az érzelmei túlcsordultak volna. – Mit csinálsz mostanában?  
  
– Veled edzem – mutatott rá Remus vidáman, majd némi megfontolt pillanatot követően még hozzáfűzte. – Ezt megelőzően Dumbledore utasítására elvégeztem néhány dolgot.  
  
– De nem beszélhetsz róla. Kitaláltam?  
  
– Igen – nevetett fel a férfi.  
  
– Akkor mit árulhatsz el? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, habár számolt azzal, hogy semmi olyasmit nem, ami a távollétében történt a másikkal.  
  
– Nem igazán van bármim egy olyan fiatalember számára, aki ennyire izgalmas életet él, mint te – viccelődött.  
  
– Azért mintha mégis lenne valami – húzta össze gyanakvással a szemét Harry. Remus sokatmondó kis mosolya egészen másról árulkodott, mint amit a férfi mondott. – Remus? – vált aggodalmassá a hangja, mikor a másik néhány percnyi csöndet követően sem szólalt meg.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, nincs okod az aggodalomra – biztosította a férfi –, pusztán azon gondolkodom, valóban megérett-e már mindez arra, hogy bárkinek is beszélni merjek róla. – A fiú szerette volna megsürgetni Remust, de belátta, talán ez nem a legjobb módja annak, hogy a férfi elárulja neki, amit egyelőre vonakodik megtenni.  
  
– Csak nem összejöttél valakivel? – vetette fel viccesen, hogy oldja a hangulatot. Így aztán teljesen ledöbbent, mikor Remus arcán különös érzelmek futottak át. – Sajnálom. Nem akartalak megbántani, vagy ilyesmi…  
  
– Igen – felelt a férfi, Harrybe fojtva a szabadkozást.  
  
– Tényleg?  
  
Remus lassan bólintott.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, vagy legalábbis reménykedem, hogy beszélhetünk már egy kialakulófélben kapcsolatról – felelte megfontoltan. Harry ezúttal meg sem próbált közbeszólni. – Egy különleges illetőről van szó – folytatta Remus –, aki mellett önmagam tudok lenni. Nem fél tőlem, ha lehet ezt mondani, az állapotomat határozottan kihívásnak tekinti, megoldandó feladatnak.  
  
– Ez jól hangzik – jegyezte meg óvatosan Harry.  
  
– Sokat tesz azért, hogy a tőle telhető legteljesebb módon átsegítsen a teliholdon. – Remus tekintete ellágyult, ahogy tovább beszélt, és Harry nem tehetett róla, de a gyanú szikrája lobbant fel benne. – Gondoskodik rólam, elismeri a tudásomat, nem bestiának tart, hanem mindenekelőtt emberként tekint rám.  
  
– Az is vagy.  
  
– Egyszerre ember és egyszerre vérengző fenevad – sóhajtott fel a férfi elgyötörten.  
  
– De csak telihold idején, és a farkasölőfű főzet akkor is segít – tartott ki Harry.  
  
– Igen, valóban rengeteget köszönhetek Perselusnak a főzetért. Ha ő nem lenne, az átváltozásaim sokkal jobban megviselnének. De most, hogy ő itt van mellettem… – Remus felsóhajtott, mintha csak vívódna magában, és Harry rájött, már nem várja a folytatást. Egyszeriben ez egész terem fullasztóvá vált. – Az utóbbi hónapokban kapott feladata meggátolta, hogy szabadon találkozzunk, de így sem lehet okom a panaszra. – A férfi pillantása a távolba révedt, arcán ismét ott játszott a gyengéd mosoly. Harrynek keményen kellett nyelnie, hogy leküzdje a felszínre kínálkozó érzést. Remus épp az előbb vallott színt neki… Mi az ördög folyik itt? – Na, de most itt az ideje, hogy folytassuk – váltott témát a férfi. – Készen állsz?  
  
– Mehet – lehelte Harry.  
  
– Mára ez lesz az utolsó, és szeretném, ha párbaj közben patrónust idéznél. Nagyon fontos, hogy ekkor is képes legyél üzenetet továbbítani. De hogy ne ijesszünk rá senkire, címezheted nekem.  
  
Harry bólintott. Az első alkalmat leszámítva, amikor tanulta a varázslatot, nem használta a patrónus üzenetet, mivel ezt vészhelyzet esetére tartották fenn, de cseppet sem érezte megterhelő feladatnak. Remus figyelmeztetés nélkül kezdte meg a támadást, és Harry először védekezésre kényszerült, de nagyon hamar ismét megfordította az állást. Ez alkalommal sokkal jobban figyelt arra, ha nem tud valamit kivédeni, az elől elugorjon, miközben a férfi végig verbális ártásokat használt, így Harrynek egyben lehetősége volt azokat ellesni tőle. Némelyiket azonnal ellene fordított, párat sikerült is végrehajtania, míg a többit nem, de ez nem szegte kedvét.  
  
Örült, hogy hirtelen kapott valami kézzel foghatót, ami elterelte a figyelmét, mert úgy érezte, nem bírná elviselni, ha Remus tovább beszélne. A józan esze megpróbálta arra inteni, hogy abszurd elképzelései vannak Remus titokzatos hódolójáról – miért pont neki mesélne arról, ha az illető Piton volna –, miközben nem tudott elmenni a feltűnő hasonlóságok mellett, amivel a másikat jellemezte.  
  
– Hol jár az eszed, Harry?! – kiáltott rá Remus, mikor az egyik ártása épphogy csak egy arasznyival süvített el a füle mellett a figyelmetlensége miatt. A férfi azonban nem várta meg a választ, Harrynek úgy kellett félreugrani a következő átok elől, mielőtt ismét fel tudta venni a ritmust, noha ezúttal ő került védekező állásba. – Küldd a patrónusodat, és a segítségedre sietek – nevetett Remus két gyors egymásutánban útnak indított ártás után.  
  
Harry ismét félreugrott, hogy fedezéket leljen az egyik masszív oszlop mögött, hogy egy pillanatra leereszthesse a pajzsát.  
  
– Expecto patronum! – kiáltotta magabiztosan. Pálcájából ezüstös fényfolyam robbant ki, de olyan gyorsan enyészett el anélkül, hogy inkarnálódott volna, hogy Harry teljesen megdöbbent a látványtól. A sebtében visszavarázsolt pajzsa megingott, neki pedig újabb fedezékhez kellett futnia, hogy időt nyerjen. – Expecto patronum! – harsogta megint, miközben összeszedte a legboldogabb emlékét; Pitonra gondolt, a szeretkezésükre, amikor a férfi a karjaiban tartva ringatta, a beleegyezésre, hogy összeköltözzenek. Aztán a pofonra, amely kijózanította, mert Piton valójában visszautasította a szerelmét. Az ezüstös gomolyag ezúttal nemhogy alakot nem öltött, de annyira szánalmasan szivárgott a pálcája hegyéből, mint füst a hamvadó szivarvégből. Harry megtorpant, ahogy észhez térítette őt a lába mellett becsapódó ártás, hogy aztán sietősen hárítsa a továbbiakat, és visszatámadjon, miközben ügyesen kitért Remus elől, és ezúttal teljesen más emléket hívott segítségül, mikor hangja keresztülzengte a termet. – Expecto patronum!  
  
És nem történt semmi. Harry meg sem próbált tovább küzdeni. Egyszerűen megállt ott, ahol volt, és sebesen szedve a levegőt nézte azt a pontot, ahol a hatalmas, fényes szarvasának kellett volna állnia.  
  
– Harry? – sietett hozzá a férfi.  
  
A fiú egyszerűen nem értette. Miért? Miért nem sikerült?  
  
– Expecto patronum! – próbálkozott ismét. Hermionéra és Ronra összpontosított – Expecto patronum! – aztán Ginnyre, Fredre és George-ra – Expecto patronum! –, majd Siriusra, mikor megígérte neki, hogy elhozza őt Dursleyéktől. – Expecto patronum! – suttogta maga elé teljes megrendültségben.  
  
– Harry? – szólította meg gyengéd aggodalommal Remus, de Harry lerázta a válláról a férfi kezét. Nem akart együttérzést, szánalmat, megértést, sajnálatot. Semmit nem akart, csak a patrónusát, a fenébe is!

***

Harry mérges volt magára, és dühös volt Pitonra, meg Hermionéra és Ronra is, meg Ginnyre, Fredre és Georgre-ra, Weasleyékre és még Siriusra is – pedig ők aztán tényleg nem tehettek most semmiről –, de legjobban Remusra haragudott, mert ez az egész az ő hibája volt. Igen, most már biztos volt abban, hogy nem értett félre semmit. Naná, hogy Remus Pitonról beszélt. A különleges személy, aki átsegíti őt az átváltozásokon, aki nem fél tőle, elismeri a tudását, nem a bestiát látja benne, de a legárulkodóbb, hogy az elmúlt hónapokban nem volt alkalmuk rendesen találkozgatni. Harry szentségelt, amiért nem vette észre hamarabb, amiért naivan azt hitte, Remus nem tenne vele ilyet. Ó, pedig annyira egyértelműnek kellett volna lennie, hogy a Szellemszálláson történeteket nem szabad figyelmen kívül hagynia, de hinni akart, hogy tévedett, és létezik rá valami elfogadható magyarázat. Hát most megkapta. Jó nagy pofont, ráadásul attól az embertől, akitől a legkevésbé várta. Persze, hogy apai érzéseket táplál iránta, és már az is jelzésértékkel bírt, hogy Piton kifejezte, nem tudja viszonozni a szerelmét. Mindezek tetejébe Remus még csak nem is titkolt előle semmit, olyan természetességgel beszélt Harrynek a titokzatos szeretőjéről, mintha Piton szabad ember lenne, nem pedig házas.  
  
Piton az ő házastársa, az ő szerelme, a franca is! Piton az övé! – túrt bele a hajába idegesen Harry, megkísérelve egyben kiűzni a fejéből az egyre erőteljesebb nyilallást. A bensőjét emésztő féltékenység szorította csomóba, olyan mértékű fájdalmat generálva, amelyről elképzelése sem volt idáig, hogy lehetséges. Egyszeriben mindenki iránt gyűlöletre gyulladt, akinek egy csepp köze is lehetett Pitonhoz. Ebben a pillanatban utálta az összes mardekárost, az összes tanárt, diákot, Dumbledore-t, a Rend tagjait, Voldemortot, és a legjobban Remust gyűlölte. Hogy tehette ezt vele?  
  
Üvölteni akart, sikítani és kiadni a fájdalmát. Be akart mosni Lupinnak és Pitonnak is. Maga sem tudta, honnan jön ez a mérhetetlen őrült tombolási vágy, de hirtelen szükségét érezte, hogy levezesse valakin vagy valamin az indulatait. A fájdalom a szívébe mart, ő pedig engedett a kényszernek és az őrületnek, ami arra vezérelte, hogy pusztítsa el azt, ami Pitonnak olyan fontos. Egy pillanatra sem állt meg, mikor belépett a télikertbe még pálcát sem ragadott, puszta kézzel lesöpörte a cserepeket. Az új kis palántákat, amelyeket olyan nagy gonddal ültettek át, a nagy és erős növényeket, amiket még a Roxfortból hozott, a begyűjtéshez odakészítetteket; mind módszeresen meggyilkolta. Ez volt az ő kicsinyes bosszúja a fájdalomért cserébe, amit a két szeretett férfi okozott neki. A cserepek hangos csörrenéssel törtek darabokra a kőpadlón, az érzékeny növények épphogy csak földet értek, Harry máris rájuk taposott. Agyonzúzta az apró hajtásokat, szétkente a picike leveleket, eltörölte a bimbódzó virágokat.  
  
Aztán elfogyott a lendülete. Neville ajándékai és a vele átültetett kis csemeték megúszták a rombolását.  
  
Ahogy végignézett a művén, elégedettség töltötte el, hogy aztán egy pillanattal később, váratlanul átadja helyét a szégyenérzetnek. Harry nem mert pislogni, meredő szemmel bámulta a tombolása nyomait. Mi a francot művelt? – döbbent meg. Nem, ez nem lehetett ő, rázta a fejét hitetlenül. Ezért Piton ki fogja nyírni. Nem is akarta ezt tenni. Harry hirtelen elbizonytalanodott. Aztán meghallotta a nappali felől érkező hangokat, és elszorult a torka.  
  
Megingása és megbánása viszont csak addig tartott, míg meg nem látta a két alakot. Az indulatai ismét elemi erővel törtek felszínre, mikor belépve a helyiségbe, felfedezte Remust.  
  
– Hát jó – csattant élesen –, nekem aztán mindegy, mit csinálsz – vetette oda haragosan a szemöldökét érdeklődően felvonó Pitonnak. – Ha Lupin kell…  
  
– Lupin? – lepődött meg Remus.  
  
– ...legyen, nem bánom, de legalább ne itt.  
  
– Parancsolsz? – fordult hozzá most már nyílt értetlenséggel Piton, de Harry csak tovább folytatta.  
  
– Ne ebben a házban. Most még nem tudok, nem akarok máshova menni. Szóval annyit tegyél meg, hogy ne hozd az otthonunkba Lupint.  
  
Remus pislogott párat, egyikükről a másikunkra nézve, de Harry szándékosan kerülte a pillantását.  
  
– Ti összevesztetek? Ezt nem mondtad nekem, Harry. Ezért nem tudod megidézni a patrónusodat?  
  
– Nem tudod megidézni a patrónusodat? – nyerte vissza a hangját Piton, és immáron számon kérően nézett Harry szemébe. A fiú felmorrant; mi a francnak jár ennek az átkozott vérfarkasnak a szája? – Válaszolj!  
  
– Nem, nem megy – köpte. Piton arca mind a hangnemre, mind a válaszra elsötétedett.  
  
– És mégis mikor akartad mindezt elárulni nekem? – kérdezte fenyegetően, emlékeztetve Harryt arra a kegyetlenül szarkasztikus tanárra, akit annyira utált. Ettől aztán csak még ingerültebbé vált, és ahelyett, hogy felelt volna, elindult az ajtó felé. – Válaszolj, mikor akartad közölni? – termett pár hosszú lépéssel előtte a férfi.  
  
– Nem akartam – jelentette ki Harry elutasítóan. – Úgy gondoltam, téged ilyesmik úgysem érdekelnek. – Aztán anélkül, hogy további figyelmet fordított volna Pitonra, gyors iramban megkerülte és kirontott a kertbe, csak hogy minél hamarabb eltűnhessen.  
  
Harry át sem gondolta igazán, hova érkezzen, azt tette, amit a szíve és a haragja diktált. Nem gondoskodott álcáról és a láthatatlanná tévő köpenye sem volt nála, így kénytelen volt kiábrándító bűbájt szórni magára. Ezúttal határozottan örült annak, hogy ezt a varázslatot is megtanulta, így legalább a környezetével nem kellett foglalkoznia, miközben keresztülcsörtetett az Abszol út forgatagán, nem nézve, kit lök fel. Egyszerűen eljutott arra a pontra, amikor már semmi és senki nem érdekelte. Az ikrek boltja elé érve viszont egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott.  
  
Azért jött ide, mert nem volt máshova mennie. Még ha Ron nem is faggatózott volna, Hermione megtette volna helyette is, azt pedig most képtelen lett volna elviselni. Luna és Neville biztosan szívesen látnák, de egészen biztos volt abban, hogy Mr. Lovegoodot és Neville nagymamáját nehezen tűrte volna meg. Talán Bill és Fleur nem bánnák, ha egy kis időt a Kagylólakban töltene, valószínűleg ők egyáltalán nem ostromolnák kérdésekkel, nem néznének úgy rá, mint akik mindenképpen tudni akarnák, mi történt. Harry egy pillanatra nagyon is csábítónak érezte az elgondolást. Mégis megrázta magát, és belépett az ikrek boltjába, amely még így, záráshoz közeledve is dugig volt emberekkel.  
  
Harry igyekezett a lehető legészrevétlenebb maradni, bár ez igencsak kihívást jelentett neki a zsúfolt helyiségben. Határozottan megkönnyebbült, mikor jó húsz perces várakozást követően az utolsó vásárlót is kiterelték az üzletből, és kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy a raktárhelyiség felé vegye az irányt. Innen nézte végig, míg az ikrek és Verity, az alkalmazottjuk ellenőrzik a kasszát, majd nem sokkal később Fred kikísérte a fiatal nőt, és átfordította a nyitva táblát, miután bezárta az ajtót. Ezt követően Fred és George összenéztek, csintalanul elmosolyodtak, majd megindultak a raktár irányába.  
  
– Minek köszönhetjük a látogatásodat, Harry? – vigyorgott George előremeredve.  
  
– Titkos küldetés vagy baráti csevej? – kontrázott Fred hasonló vidámsággal.  
  
– Egyik sem… vagy mindkettő – felet morcosan Harry, miközben megszüntette a varázslatot. Észrevette ugyan az ikrek érdeklődő tekintetét, de egyelőre inkább kitért a bővebb válasz elől. – Honnan tudtátok, hogy én vagyok?  
  
– Nem volt nehéz rájönni – felelt George, megindulva a lakásukba vezető lépcsőn, és magával intette Harryt is.  
  
– Úgy állítottuk be a bolt védővarázslatait, hogy ne jelezzék a jelenlétedet.  
  
Harry értetlenkedve összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Akkor mégis hogy jöttetek rá, hogy itt vagyok?  
  
– Egyszerű személyfelfedő bűbáj. Miután bezárjuk a boltot, mindig elvégezzük, ami kijelzi a bent tartózkodókat.  
  
– Vagyis rajtunk kívül még egy személyt. – George kitárta Harry előtt az ajtót, előreengedve a fiút.  
  
– De mivel a riasztóbűbáj nem jelzett…  
  
– …rögtön kitaláltuk, ki lehet a harmadik személy.  
  
– Bár arra nem számítottunk, hogy nem a köpeny rejtekéből bújsz elő. Csüccs le – kínálta hellyel Fred a kanapéra mutatva.  
  
– Ez elég újszerű.  
  
– Hirtelen jöttem el – vallotta be Harry, miközben körbenézett a nappali helyiségben. Mikor utoljára itt jártak Ronnal, nem volt ennyire túlzsúfolva.  
  
– Új kísérletek – magyarázta Fred, észrevéve Harry zavart pillantását. – Teát, töklevet, erősebbet?  
  
– Erősebbet.  
  
Harry megkapta a kezébe a lángnyelv whiskyt, aztán az ikrek letelepedtek a vele szemközti fotelekbe. Hogy ne kelljen beszélnie, hagyta, hogy a két fiatal férfi elszórakoztassa őt a saját témáikkal. Meglehetősen hálás volt érte, mert sejtette, ha ők nem vállalnák magukra ezt, akkor kényelmetlen csendben méregetnék egymást. Ugyanakkor nem igazán figyelt oda rájuk; miközben Fred és George Ginny titkos hódolójáról, valamint Charlie még titkosabb hódításáról fecsegtek, Harry gondolatai minduntalan visszakanyarodtak Pitonra és Lupinra.  
  
Eszébe jutott, amit valamelyik nap Ron mondott neki, és hirtelen merész ötlete támadt. Miért ne adhatná vissza Pitonnak a kölcsönt? – fogalmazódott meg benne a kérdés. Miért ne csalhatná meg ő is, ahogy a férfi megtette vele? Elvégre a szerződés értelmében megteheti. Itt ült előtte Fred és George, akik ugyan nem voltak az esetei, de szerette őket. Nem szerelemmel, de az érzelmei többek voltak barátinál, és tudta, vagy legalábbis sejtette, hogy az ikrek több, mint szívesen lennének a partnerei egy éjszakára. Ha Ron értesülései helyesek, akkor az ikrek biztosan nem hagynák ki az alkalmat. Harryt még az sem zavarta, hogy egyszerre mindkettejükről lenne szó, nem mintha képes volna választani közülük, hiszen olyan egyformák. Ugyanakkor az elképzelés, hogy amíg ő mélyen elmerül az egyikükben, addig a másik ugyanazt teszi vele… nos, eléggé felcsigázta. Ezt kéne tenni, igen – sugallta neki egy belső hang.  
  
Viszont azzal is számolnia kellett volna, hogy az ikrek nem ostobák, és nem is vakok.  
  
– Szóval, most már megosztod velünk, hogy miért a mi szerény hajlékunkban keresel menedéket?  
  
– Igen, ifjú Harry, minket nehéz megtéveszteni.  
  
– Habár nagyon megtisztelő, amiért ránk esett a választásod…  
  
– …nem szeretnénk semmi olyasmibe belekeveredni, aminek köze van egy bizonyos nagyranőtt denevérhez…  
  
– Ó, nem miattad – sietett tisztázni Fred, megakadályozva, hogy Harry szóhoz jusson –, de még kedves az életünk.  
  
– Érted természetesen minden további nélkül feláldoznánk, ám ha már választani lehet…  
  
– …akkor nem Piton keze által szeretnénk a túlvilágra kerülni. Van egy olyan érzésünk, hogy több, mint kellemetlen volna számunkra.  
  
– Pitont a legkevésbé sem érdekeli, mit csinálok – dörmögte Harry morózusan.  
  
A két fiú ismét összenézett.  
  
– Engedd meg, hogy ezt azért kétségbe vonjuk – sandított rá George.  
  
– Ha az emlékezetünk nem csal, Piton igencsak kitett magáért, hogy a kedvedben járjon, ez nem éppen arra utal, hogy nem érdekli, mit csinálsz.  
  
– Elfogadta anya vacsorameghívását…  
  
– …meg is jelent rajta…  
  
– …kicsípte magát…  
  
– …hajat mosott…  
  
– ...bájcsevegett…  
  
– …ahelyett, hogy a feledésbe átkozta volna azokat, akiket általában ki nem állhat…  
  
– És ami a legfontosabb…  
  
– Beengedte a házatokba Ront – emlékeztették kórusban.  
  
– Elhihetitek, Piton ezt nem miattam csinálta – grimaszolt Harry.  
  
– Az is biztos, hogy nem anya miatt, és nem apa miatt, nem Dumbledore miatt, és semmiképp sem a Rend miatt…  
  
– Ami annyit tesz, hogy csakis miattad tette.  
  
Harry idegesen felszusszant.  
  
– Mondom, hogy nem miattam – szűrte a foga között. – Lupinért.  
  
Az ikrek szeme elkerekedett döbbenetükben, és Harrynek el kellett fordítani a fejét, mert képtelen volt tovább elviselni a két fiatal férfi pillantását.  
  
– Meg vagyok győződve arról, hogy azért jöttél épp hozzánk, mert mi nem kérdezősködünk, és egyéb esetben nem is tennénk…  
  
– …de ha most nem próbálod megmagyarázni ezt, akkor nem fogjuk megérteni – fejezte be testvére mondatát Fred.  
  
Harry frusztráltan felsóhajtott, és lopott pillantást vetett az ikrekre. Tényleg nem akart beszélni erről, de… de ők Fred és George voltak, az egyetlenek, akiknek nyugodt szívvel megtehette. Igaz, eddig Lupinról is ezt gondolta…  
  
Mégis adott nekik egy esélyt, így Harry rövid idő alatt kipakolt mindent Pitonról és Lupinról, kezdve a Szellemszálláson való rajtakapást, Piton elutasítását, Lupin szavait, és a rombolást, amelyet véghezvitt Piton télikertjében. Meglepődött, amiért az ikrek még csak rosszalló pillantással sem jutalmazták förtelmes tettét, egyben hálás is volt nekik. Így nem hallgatta el, hogy szerelmet vallott Pitonnak, és igenis be van rágva, amiért mindezt képesek az orra előtt csinálni. Fred és George hagyta őt beszélni, habár többször is összenéztek, amely nem hasonlított Hermione és Ron összenézéseihez, de ez is épp elég nyugtalanító volt, ráadásul a fejfájása ismét felerősödött, amely tovább táplálta az idegességét.  
  
– Nem hisztek nekem – vádolta őket.  
  
– Természetesen hiszünk neked, hogy így érzel…  
  
– …mi nem Ms. Mindentudó Granger vagyunk…  
  
– De?  
  
– De meglehetősen biztosak vagyunk abban, hogy emögött sokkal több van, mint amit jelenleg látsz.  
  
– Kétlem – dörmögte Harry.  
  
– Kérdőre vontad őket?  
  
– Megvártad, amíg magyarázattal szolgálnak?  
  
– Sosem vallanák be – vágta rá Harry.  
  
– Miért ne tennék? – kérdezett vissza George a legnagyobb természetességgel.  
  
– Azt mondod, Lupin beszélt neked a titokzatos kapcsolatáról…  
  
– …a szerződésetek pedig engedélyezi a szeretőket.  
  
– Mi okuk lenne rá, hogy titkolják? – tették fel a kérdést az ikrek egyszerre.  
  
Harry hallgatott és merőn bámult Fredre és George-ra. Ők nem siettették, hagyták, hogy átgondolja, bár az agya egyszerűen képtelen volt józanul működni. Ahhoz már elég alkohol volt a szervezetében, hogy ő, aki nem bírta a piát, már spiccesnek érezze magát tőle.  
  
– Mit mondtok akkor, mit tegyek?  
  
– Mi nem mondunk semmit, neked kell eldönteni.  
  
– Ám ha mégiscsak a tanácsunkra vagy kíváncsi, két dolgot tudnánk javasolni. Az egyik, hogy maradj itt, amíg kijózanodsz és teljesen lenyugszol…  
  
– …a másik, hogy menj szépen haza, és engedd, hogy megmagyarázzák a helyzetet.  
  
– Miből gondoljátok, hogy Lupin még ott van?  
  
– Te állítod, hogy Lupin Piton szeretője, akkor miért ne maradt volna ott? Ha másért nem, legalább azért, hogy megerősítse a gyanúdat, és bevallja vagy megcáfolja.  
  
– Lupint mi nem ismerjük olyan jól, mint te…  
  
– Úgy látszik, én sem ismerem őt – vakkantotta Harry, amit Fred és George egy bólintással vett tudomásul.  
  
– …mégis nehéz elképzelnünk, hogy ártani akarna neked. Márpedig, azt állítod, tud arról, hogy belezúgtál a pincerémbe, akkor elég nyomós indoknak kell lennie, ha ezen túllépve mégis viszonyt kezdtek a hátad mögött.  
  
Harry előrehajolva a térdére könyökölt és a kezébe temette az arcát.  
  
– Szép dolog a szerelem, mi?  
  
– Nem azt akartad mondani, hogy szar dolog? – nyögte Harry, ahogy maga mellett megérezte az ikrek súlya alatt besüppedő kanapét. Fred és George letelepedtek a két oldalára, kezüket Harry két vállára tették, és barátilag megszorították.  
  
– Tényleg szomorú, hogy vissza kell utasítanunk téged, drága Harry – sóhajtott George, amivel elérte, hogy Harry egyből felegyenesedjen, és úgy bámuljon bele a másik arcába, mintha annak két feje nőtt volna. Lehetetlen, hogy kitalálták a gondolatait.  
  
– Pedig érted sok mindent megtennénk – helyeselt Fred is.  
  
– De több, mint biztosak vagyunk abba, hogy később megbánnád…  
  
– És mi nem szeretnénk, ha emiatt aztán rossz érzéssel gondolnál ránk.  
  
– Ennél nekünk sokkal többet jelentesz, drága.  
  
– Ez a nap lehet még ennél is rosszabb? – dörmögte Harry, ami nevetésre késztette az ikreket.  
  
A továbbiakban Fred és George ismét elkormányozták a beszélgetést, miközben Harry azon gondolkodott, mihez kezdjen. Nagyon csábítónak tűnt az ajánlat, hogy itt maradjon és kialudja a spiccességét, ugyanakkor, ha az ikreknek igazuk van, akkor mielőbb szeretett volna rajta túl lenni. Inkább legyen biztos abban, hogy Piton és Lupin valóban szeretők, semmint ebben a bizonytalan állapotban menekülni éjszakáról éjszakára, csak hogy ne kelljen szembenéznie a bájitalmesterrel.  
  
Alig fél óra múlva pedig Harry már az ajtóban állt, felkészülten arra, hogy belépjen a házba. Búcsúzáskor Fredtől és George-tól is kapott egy-egy csókot. Nem egyszerű puszi volt, hanem rendes, nyelves csók, olyan, ami felkorbácsolta Harry vágyát, de az ikrek nem vitték túlzásban. Mindkét csók rövid volt, kellemes, de egyik sem hasonlítható Pitonéhoz. És ez ismét csak megrémítette. Tényleg szar dolog a szerelem.

***

A két férfit a nappaliban, a kanapén várakozva találta. Igyekezett emlékeztetni magát arra, amit Fred és George mondtak, de az alkohol még dolgozott benne, és azonnal feltámadt benne a düh, amint meglátta Pitont és Lupint, de ezúttal minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne engedje felszínre bukni.  
  
– Hol voltál? – A bájitalmester kivételesen nem fecsérelte az idejét szarkasztikus megjegyzésekre.  
  
– Közöd? – vetette oda flegmán Harry.  
  
– Ne merészeld velem szemben ezt a hangot használni – figyelmeztette a férfi vészterhes hangon. – Még egyszer megkérdezem, hol voltál?  
  
Harry nem akart válaszolni, a feje hasogatott, és rosszul érezte magát. Már bánta, hogy nem maradt az ikreknél. Fenébe is az átkozott griffendéles bátor hülyeséggel!  
  
– Frednél és George-nál – felelt halkan.  
  
– Akik természetesen jól leitattak.  
  
– Nem vagyok részeg – sziszegte, kerülve a két férfi tekintetét, miközben megkerülte a kanapét, és leült az egyik karosszékbe. Túl kell esnie rajta. Muszáj megtudnia. Még akkor sem nézett fel, amikor végül rászánta magát. – Szeretők vagytok?  
  
Csend. Zavaró, semmitmondó csend.  
  
– Harry… – szólította meg Remus szelíden.  
  
– Szeretők vagytok? – ismételte meg a kérdést erőteljesebb hangon, választ azonban most sem kapott. A feje lüktetett, és semmi ereje nem volt ehhez. Mikor az újdonsült csend zavaróan hosszúra nyúlt, összeszedte minden bátorságát, és felpillantott. Ha nem érezte volna ennyire pocsékul magát, felnevetett volna a két férfi megdöbbent, értetlen arckifejezése láttán.  
  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezúttal Lupin sem tudja követni az ostoba gondolatmenetedet – találta meg a hangját Piton.  
  
– Láttalak titeket a Szellemszálláson, és te – nézett Lupinra – ma beszéltél nekem arról a különleges valakiről, aki… te meg… – tett félmozdulatot a kezével Piton irányába.  
  
– Fejtsd ki – parancsolta a bájitalmester, mintha meg sem akarná érteni a félszavakban elismert rajtakapást. Harry átgondolta a lehetőségeit, mielőtt mindent egy lapra feltéve bevallotta nekik azt az éjszakát, amikor a Tekergők Térképén feltűnt mindkettejük pöttye, és aminek hatására hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve utánuk eredt. – Te teljesen meg vagy hibbanva – közölte a bájitalmester olyan kifejezéssel az arcán, amely nem hagyott kétséget afelől, mekkora erővel inti magát türelemre. – Holdtölte volt, épp azon a napon – sziszegte a férfi. – Lupin fontos híreket hozott, mindenképpen át kellett adnia, de a sérülése miatt nem volt rá képes. Olyan állapotba kellett hoznom, ami lehetővé tette, hogy beszélni tudjon.  
  
– Perselus az élete veszélyeztetésével segített nekem – erősítette meg Remus.  
  
– Előtted térdelt, meztelen voltál, láttam – ütötte tovább a vasat Harry.  
  
– Akkor változtam át, ami ezzel jár. A ruháim lefoszlanak rólam, hiszen láttad már te is. Perselus megkísérelte késleltetni a folyamatot, hogy átadhassam neki az információkat. Nagy kockázatot vállalt. Megpróbálta a belső vérzésemet elállítani, de az átváltozás miatt ez szinte lehetetlennek bizonyult.  
  
– És amit ma mondtál? Az a… – Hogyan is fejezhetné ki magát, amivel nem árulja el Remus titkát? Harry kis híján felhorkant a hülye helyzetre. – A leírás Perselusra illik – nyögte ki végtelenül szánalmasan. Remus ajka megrándult, de még idejében elfojtotta a kikívánkozó mosolyt. Piton ide-oda járatta a tekintetét közöttük, gyanakvása az arcára volt írva.  
  
– Nem Perselusról beszéltem – állította Remus halkan, ellágyuló arccal. Harry alig akarta elhinni, de minél tovább bámulta a férfit, annál inkább csökkent a kétkedése.  
  
– A rohadt életbe – szisszent fel, most már kifejezetten idiótának érezve magát.  
  
A fejfájása tovább erősödött, ő pedig lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne kelljen tovább elviselnie a másik kettő pillantását. Hogy lehetett ekkora címeres ökör?! Cirkuszban kéne mutogatni az ilyet, gondolta keserűen. Hallotta, hogy valamelyikük feláll és távozik, és Harry is legszívesebben elmenekült volna, de mielőtt megmozdulhatott volna, erős karok ölelték át.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy félreértetted. – Remus óvón tartotta, és Harry megadóan simult bele az ölelésbe. Mégis azt kívánta, bár Perselus tenné ezt.  
  
– Tiszta hülyét csináltam magamból.  
  
Piton halk horkantása jelezte az egyetértését, és azt is, hogy visszatért. Nem akart vele szembenézni, de erőt vett magán, és kibontakozva Remus karjai közül, felpillantott.  
  
– Idd ezt meg – nyújtott a bájitalmester egy üvegcsét, amelyet Harry kivételesen azonnal felismert.  
  
– Miért?  
  
– Mert láthatóan szükséged van rá. Hagynám, hogy szenvedj, de jelen helyzetben nem tenne jót. – Harry a homlokát ráncolva próbálta értelmezni a férfi szavait. – Most mindennél nagyobb szükséged van arra, hogy lenyugodj. Minél hamarabb, annál jobb. A fejfájásod csak tovább táplálja az ingerültségedet – fűzte hozzá sokatmondóan, mire Harry agyáig eljutott a felismerés. Szemei elkerekedtek, a hirtelen megértéstől. A fenébe! A fejfájás, a szokatlan indulat, a nyugtalanság, a tőle távol álló düh Remus és Piton irányába. – Most, Harry! – szólt rá a bájitalmester, mire Harry minden további nélkül lenyelte a bájitalt.  
  
– Én most magatokra hagylak – állt fel Remus.  
  
– Remus! – kapott utána Harry. – Nagyon sajnálom, én…  
  
– Semmi baj, Harry – mosolyodott el megnyugtatóan a férfi, és ismét megölelte. Harry úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlna rajta. – Semmi baj – suttogta a fülébe. – Holnap beszélhetünk, ha szeretnél.  
  
– Én… nem tudom… jó…  
  
– Rendben – simított végig a fején.  
  
Harry végignézte Remus távozását, és hogy Piton kikíséri a férfit. Aztán a bájitalmester túl gyorsan visszaért, és a fiúnak ezúttal nemcsak vele, de a tettei következményével is szembe kellett néznie. Piton nem keresett egyéb elfoglaltságot, nem menekült el, így Harry sem tehette meg. Ott álltak mindketten, és tudta, hogy neki kell most valamiféle válasszal szolgálnia, mielőtt bármit remélhetne a másiktól.  
  
– Félreértettem.  
  
– Észrevettem – bólintott Piton. Hangja csak enyhe gúnyt tartalmazott, amiért Harry most igencsak hálás volt.  
  
– Nem akartam jelenetet rendezni, és nem akartam senkinek sem nekitámadni. Én csak… –Harry tehetetlen mozdulattal emelte meg a kezét, aztán a hajába túrt, csak hogy csináljon valamit. – Elszúrtam.  
  
– A szavaidból úgy vettem ki – kezdte Piton lassan –, hogy az egész kiindulópontját a beszélgetésünkkor elhangzottak adták. Tekintve, hogy nem jöttél haza este…  
  
– Ronnál aludtam, reggel pedig Remusszal elmentem edzeni a kastélyba. – Piton ismét bólintott, hogy tudomásul vette. – Nem tudtam megidézni a patrónusomat, mert Remus mondott valamit, amiről azt hittem, hogy ő…  
  
– A szeretőm? – vonta fel Piton a szemöldökét. Harry csak biccentett, és enyhén elpirult a férfi éjsötét tekintete alatt. Sokáig nem szólaltak meg, Harry látta, érezte, hogy a férfi felkészül arra, amit mondani szándékozik, és bár egyre türelmetlenebb lett, nem akarta sürgetni. Hallani akarta, amit Piton mondani akart neki. – Voltak szeretőim az évek során – kezdett hozzá –, de határozottan egyik sem az általad ismert emberek közül került ki. A viszonyaim nem voltak sem túl bensőségesek, sem túl hosszú életűek.  
  
– Csak szex? – vetette fel Harry próbaképpen.  
  
– Csak szex – ismerte el Piton kifejezéstelenül, ezzel is alátámasztva, hogy semmit nem jelentettek számára azok a partnerek. – Volt azonban valaki, aki sokat jelentett számomra. Egy olyan személy, aki… – A férfi hangja elcsuklott, és kerülte Harry tekintetét. A fiú még sosem hallotta Pitont hebegni, el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ez a szarkasztikus férfi képes elveszteni a beszédkészségét. – Aki…  
  
– Akibe szerelmes voltál – suttogta Harry. Piton lehunyt szemmel bólintott. – Mi történt?  
  
– Mást választott. Az én hibámból történt. Olyat tettem, amit sosem volt képes megbocsátani. Talán lehetett volna esélyem, ha akkor másképp döntök.  
  
Harry a homlokát ráncolva próbálta elképzelni a helyzetet, noha ilyen kevés információból nem sok következtetést lehetett levonni. Mégis, ez már így is több volt, mint amire valaha számíthatott, ezért csak óvatosan mert faggatózni. Mikor azonban kinyitotta a száját, hogy újabb kérdést tegyen fel, egyszeriben elérte a felismerés.  
  
– Halálfaló lettél – döbbent rá.  
  
Piton élesen beszívta a levegőt, és Harrynek ez elegendő válasszal szolgált. Ezek szerint az illető egyáltalán nem értett egyet a bájitalmester Voldemorthoz való csatlakozásával, aminek azt kellett jelentenie, hogy az a személy már akkor is az ellenkező oldalon állt. Vajon Piton kémmé válását követően mit gondolhatott? És most, hogy Piton már nem is kém, mit gondolhat?  
  
– Még mindig szereted? – A férfi, aki ezidág csukott szemmel ült, most minden porcikájában megfeszült, mielőtt éjsötét tekintete egyenesen belemélyedt volna Harryébe. – Csak mert most már… – Nem mondhatja, hogy szabad, hisz itt ez az egész Amoris-esküjével, és ez minden, csak szabadság nem.  
  
– Halott – hallotta meg az elsuttogott szavakat. Harry megrendült pillantással figyelte Piton betegessé sápadó arcát. Mit lehet erre mondani? Az érzelmekkel megtelő szoba fullasztóvá vált a rájuk telepedő csönd és a ki nem mondott szavak súlya alatt.  
  
– Sajnálom – lehelte Harry a legborzasztóbb frázist. A férfi kifejezéstelenné merevedő tekintete még jobban megrendítette. Még őt is elérte Piton fájdalma. Hát hogy is vehetné fel a versenyt bárkivel, aki annyira sokat jelenthetett a férfinak?  
  
– Az én hibám – ismételte a bájitalmester olyan halkan, hogy Harry már azt hitte, csak képzelődik. Határozottan az az érzése támadt, hogy ez a kijelentés már nem ugyanazt takarja, mint az előbbi. – Barátok voltunk.  
  
– Ki…?  
  
Piton szemei ismét lecsukódtak. Harry egyszeriben _tudta_ , hogy volt értelme feltenni a kérdést.  
  
– Az édesanyád.  
  
Mintha minden megszűnt volna létezni körülötte. Az idő lelassult, majd megállt, a levegő nem mozdult, Harry belefulladt a benne pulzáló érzelmekbe. A teste elnehezült, a feje könnyűvé vált, szédült és a látása elhomályosult.  
  
Hirtelen értelmet nyert minden. Piton mérhetetlen utálata attól a perctől kezdve, hogy Harry betette a lábát a Roxfortba, James folyamatos gyalázása, a merengőben látott kép, az abban elhangzott mondatok, Harry szeme előtt megelevenedett a jelenet, minden egyszeriben tiszta lett, érthető, egyben kusza is és kibogozhatatlan. Minden a feje tetejére állt, semmi sem az volt már, aminek lennie kellett volna.  
  
– Nem tudom viszonozni az érzelmeidet – hozta vissza a jelenbe Piton alig hallható hangja –, mert magam sem vagyok biztos a saját érzéseimben.  
  
Harry belebámult az éjfekete szemekbe. Mondani akart valamit. Bármit. Akármit. Semmit.  
  
– _Fáj._  
  
– _Tudom._

***


	25. Vészterhes fellegek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Újabb titkokra derül fény; Hermione olyasmit visz véghez, ami talán Harry életét mentheti meg; Ron megmutatja, mire képes; és kiderül, merre halad tovább Harry és Perselus kapcsolata…

Harry a zuhany alatt állva folyatta magára a hűsítő vizet. Odakint még mindig tombolt a szokatlan forróság és az Angliára nem jellemző szárazság, a levegő alig mozdult, nehéz volt és fullasztó. Harry feje fájdalomtól lüktetett, és a mai határozottan pocsék napnak ígérkezett.  
  
Piton kora reggel a Roxfortba ment, a fiú pedig abban reménykedett, hogy ma senkivel sem kell találkoznia. Szépreményű gondolatainak Puli eszeveszett röpdösése vetett véget, mikor hajnalok hajnalán – a pocsék éjszakáját követően úgy gondolta, a tíz óra magasságát ő még hajnalként aposztrofálja – meghozta a Ron által küldött üzenetet, miszerint a délelőtt folyamán meglátogatja. Harry kivételesen a háta közepére kívánta a találkozót, megkísérelt visszaaludni, majd mikor Ron kicsattanó energiával megérkezett, rávette magát a zuhanyra, hátha attól felébred. Barátja addig a kert árnyas fái alatt keresett menedéket magának – motyogott valamit arról, hogy nem akar a házban várakozni. Harry élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Ron valójában inkább a Pitonnal való kettesben maradástól tart, ha esetleg a férfi váratlanul hazaállítana, így a kert sokkal biztonságosabb opciónak számított a szemében, mint a nappali.  
  
Harry viszont még ennek tudatában sem siette el a zuhanyzást. Hosszú perceken keresztül ácsorgott a hűvösen alázubogó víz alatt, élvezve a csendet, nyugalmat és békét anélkül, hogy mélyebb gondolatokba merült volna. Tartott mindez addig, míg az ajtón elhelyezett riasztóbűbáj éles hanggal meg nem szólalt, és még ha a jelzés egyértelműsítette is az ismerős jelenlétét, az már egyáltalán nem tartozott a megszokott dolgok közé, hogy bárki betörne közülük a házba.  
  
– Harry! Ron! HARRY! RON! – hallotta meg Harry az éles kiáltást, mielőtt Hermione váratlanul és minden teketória nélkül berobbant volna a hálószoba ajtaján. A fiúnak épp csak annyi ideje maradt, míg maga elé kapott egy törülközőt.  
  
– Mi történt? Megtámadtak valakit? – rohant ki Harry a fürdőszobából.  
  
– Mi van már? Támadás történt? – zihálta Ron, akit szintén a kiabálás szalajtott fel a kertből. – Merlinre! – kiáltott. – Ugye nem arra készültök, aminek látszik, hogy…  
  
– Nem! – vágták rá kórusban.  
  
Ron alaposan végignézett a meglehetősen hiányos öltözetű, vörösképű Harryn, meg a kifulladt, elpiruló Hermionén, és pislogott párat.  
  
– Nem fogjátok elhinni, mire jöttem rá! – törte meg a zavart csendet a lány. – Isbel tegnap befejezte a fordítást, és odaadta az összes jegyzetet, amit az év során készítettünk. Egész éjszaka ezt olvastam, és magam is alig merem elhinni, próbáltam leellenőrizni, és újra meg újra átolvastam, hogy biztos legyek benne – hadarta egyre növekvő izgalommal. – Persze ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy tényleg igazam van, bár minden jel arra mutat, mert ugyan vannak kétségeim, de…  
  
– Mondd már, Hermione!  
  
– Azt hiszem, kijelenthető, hogy ez a könyv nem egyszerűen egy mágiatörténet könyv – mutatta fel a kezében szorongatott rongyos kötetet, miközben jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a két fiúra –, hanem maga a _mágia története_. – A várt hatás nyilvánvalóan elmaradt. Harry zavartan összehúzta a szemöldökét, míg Ron idegesen toporgott, máskülönben nem adták jelét annak, hogy értenék a kinyilatkoztatás jelentőségét. – Ne csináljátok már! – csattant fel Hermione elégedetlenül. – A _mágia története_ – ismételte fontoskodó hangsúllyal. – Ez a kötet nagy valószínűséggel a legelső írásos emlékek egyike, a világ legértékesebb könyvének számíthat. Tele van mindazzal, amit az ősi mágiáról tudni lehet és kell. Benne van minden a házimanók, a koboldok, a kentaurok, a vérfarkasok, a sellők, a többi mágikus faj mágiájáról, részletezi az elemi, a természeti, az emberi mágiákat…  
  
– És ez miért olyan meglepő? – értetlenkedett Ron.  
  
– Neked nem az, mert neked a véredben is mágia folyik – mondta ki Harry rádöbbenve, mit is jelentenek Hermione szavai.  
  
A lány bólintott, noha Ron arcáról nemhogy eltűnt volna az értetlen kifejezés, zavarodottsága csak tovább nőni látszott.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem értheted, miért olyan meglepő ez nekünk – tisztázta Hermione kioktatástól mentes hangon, ennek ellenére Ron haragos pillantással jutalmazta a lányt. – Te egy arányvérű varázsló vagy, ebbe születtél bele, világéletedben csak a varázslók által kialakított szabályokat követted, de nekünk Harryvel nem annyira magától értetődő a varázsvilág, sem pedig a mágia eredete. Mi hozzászoktunk a dolgok tudományos megközelítéséhez és magyarázataihoz. Amíg neked természetes a mágia, addig mi még gondolkodunk, miért is lehetséges megtörténnie valaminek, amit egy pálcával hajtunk végre – magyarázta mély átéléssel Hermione. Ron Harryre pillantott, aki bólintva adta tudomásul egyetértését. Ugyan sosem gondolt bele jobban, miért tanul meg nehezebben bizonyos varázslatokat, de most már kezdte kapiskálni, hogy Hermione magyarázatához lehet köze. – A könyvben rengeteg példát találni, hogyan használták régen az emberek a természetből fakadó erejüket, amit mágia szóval illettek, és arról is szó van, miért kezdtek eszközt használni, akkoriban fadarabot, ami a pálcák elődje volt, és milyen indíttatásból tértek át a pálcamágiára, aminek titkát azóta sem hajlandóak megosztani másokkal. Ezek a részletek annyira kivesztek az idők folyamán a történelemből, hogy ami itt le van írva, az felbecsülhetetlen kincs.  
  
– Bircsók tudta, hogy ezt a könyvet nem hagyhatja akárkire – szólalt meg Harry, megosztva következtetését a barátaival. – Egy mugliszületésűre volt szüksége, aki rájön arra, miért olyan fontos a könyv – állapította meg kissé bizonytalanul.  
  
– Igen – értett egyet sugárzóan Hermione. – Isbel odáig lesz, ha elmesélem neki. A rúnákat nagyon nehéz mai angolra értelmezni, ezért is nem jöttem rá hamarabb. Mindketten éreztük, hogy valami szokatlan, de mivel soha nem gondoltunk arra, hogy Bircsók valami nagyon különlegeset küldött volna nekem, ezért nem hittem volna, hogy ez lesz belőle.  
  
– Ez a könyv… veszélyes? – ráncolta a homlokát Ron, különös pillantásokkal méregetve a kötetet.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem – felelt Hermione megfontoltan.  
  
– De? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– De ahogy megállapítottuk, ez egy nagyon fontos könyv. A benne leírtak olyasmik, amik alapjaiban forgathatják fel a varázslótársadalmat. – Hermione tétovázva elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Úgy érzem, a könyv még a segítségünkre lehet – suttogta halkan.  
  
– Hogy érted ezt? – faggatózott Harry. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a lány hirtelen támadt ideges ajakharapdálása, és mielőtt Hermione válasszal szolgált volna, mély levegőt vett.  
  
– Úgy érzem, ebben a könyvben több olyasmi is van, amely segíthet Voldemort legyőzésében – nézett a fiú szemébe. – Nem véletlenül került hozzám… érzem… itt van a megoldás…  
  
Harry és Ron megütközve pillantottak először egymásra, majd a lányra. Hermione képviselte hármójuk közül azt, aki mindig is szilárd talajon állt, ő hozta vissza a fiúkat a földre, ha azok elragadtatták magukat, és most éppen a lány az, aki szinte elszállni készült. Ez egyszerre tűnt nem helyénvalónak és rémisztőnek is. Ugyanakkor Hermione ritkán tévedett.  
  
– Akkor ez a könyv nem kerülhet ki innen – döntötte el Harry. – Ha tényleg olyan fontos, ahogy állítod, akkor nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy Voldemort kezébe jusson.  
  
– Szükségem van Isbelre – sietett leszögezni Hermione. – Nagyon gyorsan fordít, gyorsabban, mint én, jobb érzéke van hozzá, bár nem hiszem, hogy igazán értené, hogy mit olvas – folytatta gyorsan a lány, mikor észrevette, hogy a két fiú tiltakozni akar.  
  
– Rendben, akkor majd kitaláljuk, hogy mi legyen – egyezett bele Harry. – Ide nem hozhatok több olyan embert, aki nem tud rólunk Perselusszal.  
  
– Uh, jó, hogy mondod, haver. Nem folytathatnánk ezt az egészet máshol? – borzongott meg Ron, mikor ismét tudatosult benne, hol is ácsorognak. Harry felnevetett Ron ábrázatán, és Hermione is elmosolyodott – ami egyben meglepte a fiút, nem számított arra, hogy a lányt kevésbé érinti kínosan, hogy kiknek a hálószobájában beszélgetnek. – És te is felöltözhetnél végre. Még nagyon korán van az ilyen bizarr dolgokhoz, mint ez itt… – mutatott körbe, mintegy jelezvén, mire gondol.  
  
Harry arca felforrósodott, de igazat kellett adnia barátjának. Ez egy bizarr napnak ígérkezett.

***

Mire mindhárman letelepedtek a nappaliban, és Harry limonádét meg édességet bűvölt magukhoz, Hermionét már semmi sem akadályozta meg, hogy elmerüljön a könyv tartalmának részletes magyarázatában. Harry és Ron – felismerve a dolog fontosságát –igyekeztek figyelmes hallgatóságnak mutatkozni.  
  
– Minden élőlény rendelkezik mágiával: az állatok, a növények, az emberek, a kviblik, még a muglik is – sorolta Hermione nagy elánnal –, csak bennük már olyan mélyen szunnyad, hogy egyszerűen nem tört felszínre, vagy ha mégis, akkor valamiféle tudományos vagy orvosi magyarázatot találnak rá.  
  
– Sose jutott eszembe, hogy a kvibliknek is lehet mágiájuk – jegyezte meg Harry, felnézve a kezében tartott, teleírt pergamentekercsről.  
  
– Persze, hogy kell lennie, hiszen látják a mágikus dolgokat, csak épp nem tudnak pálcával varázsolni. Azt hiszem, a kviblik olyanok lehetnek, mint az ókori mágusok, mielőtt elkezdtek pálcával varázsolni. Meg tudnának tenni bizonyos dolgokat, de mivel a varázserejük nem mutatkozik meg olyan erőteljesen, sosem jutnak el a képzésig. Nem kapnak levelet az iskolákból, nem kapnak pálcát, mert a minisztériumok mindig kitételhez kötik a pálcahasználatot.  
  
– Most hogy mondod… – gondolkodott el Harry, erősen törve a fejét, hogy emlékezzen –, mintha rémlene, hogy láttam egyszer Frics irodájában egy szórólapot. Valami varázsakármi kurzus, vagy mi…  
  
– Villámvarázs? Tele van a hirdetésükkel a Próféta.  
  
– Azt hiszem. Nem igazán figyeltem, akkor még azt sem tudtam, mi az a kvibli, és hogy Frics az. Azt hittem, hogy csak olyan, mint Hagrid, aki valamiért nem varázsolhat, vagy annyira pocsék volt az iskolában, hogy nem tanulta meg.  
  
– Nem, erről szó sincs – csóválta a fejét Hermione, miközben tovább rótta a köröket a szobában.  
  
– Szóval azt mondod, hogy a kviblik is megtanulhatnának varázsolni? – firtatta Ron, kitekert nyakkal figyelve a lány járkálását.  
  
– Szerintem nincs akadálya. Lehet, hogy sosem tudnának pálcát használni, de ott van bennük a mágia, sokkal jobban a felszínen, mint a muglikban. – Hermione elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. – Ez olyan lehet, mint egyfajta… mint az evolúció. – Ron értetlen arcára pillantva Hermione jó félórás kiselőadásba fogott az evolúcióról, a genetikáról, a génekről, a természetes szelekcióról, Charles Darwinról és csupa olyan dologról, amellyel sikeresen elérte, hogy Ron még értetlenebbnek látszódjon, mint azelőtt. – A könyv nem választja szét muglikra és mágusokra az embereket, főként nem kviblikre – tért vissza végül a kiindulóponthoz a lány. – Úgy fogalmaz, hogy vannak a varázslatot használók és nem használók. Ezzel a szóval él, ami rengeteg teret enged az értelmezésnek.  
  
– Akkor tehát azért váltunk szét a mugliktól, mert a varázslók csak annyira a mágiának éltek, hogy már nem is értettek máshogyan – foglalta össze Harry.  
  
– Hát… ha nagyon sarkítjuk a dolgokat, akkor igen. Minden élőlény feltalálja magát minden helyzetben, ez szükséges a túléléshez. A mágusok a tanítók segítségével olyan magas szintre képezték magukat, hogy ez lett a túlélésük kulcsa, míg mai szóval élve, a muglik másba fektették az energiájukat. De végre megvan a valós magyarázat, miért is születhet mugliknak varázslattal bíró utóda. Az öröklődés a kulcs, a gének a felelősek, nem pedig a véletlen, ahogy azt állítják. – Hermione egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – Nos, tulajdonképpen a varázslók is úgy gondolják, hogy a mugliszülöttek felmenői között lehetnek mágiával bírók, de az igazság az, hogy sosem tudtak erre igazán magyarázattal szolgálni, a könyv viszont tényleg megfeleli a kérdést.  
  
– És a kviblik?  
  
– Ők azok, akik megrekedtek a kettő között.  
  
– Egyes elméletek szerint a kviblik az azonos neműektől fogant utódok – emlékezett Harry a Pitonnal való beszélgetésre.  
  
– Ennek elég kevés a valószínűsége, bár vita tárgyát képezi. Tulajdonképpen a kvibliket amolyan selejtnek tekintik, mert félnek attól, hogy mik is ők valójában. A könyv szerint ugyanis a kviblik éppenhogy egy varázslatot használó és varázslatot nem használó utóda. Ők azok, akik birtokolják mindkét fél tulajdonságait, egyszerre értik a mágiát és a tudományokat.  
  
– Azt hittem, azok a félvérek.  
  
– Is. A könyv állítása szerint a kviblik is valamiféle félvérnek tekinthetőek, és minden esetben van egy ikertestvérük, amit egyetlen más szakirodalom sem említ, bár többségében még az anyaméhben elhal a testvér.  
  
– A kvibli megöli az ikertestvérét?  
  
– Dehogy is. Ez… nem egyértelmű – helyesbített Hermione óvatosan fogalmazva. – Valószínűleg a kettejük mágiája egyszerűen nem fér össze, és az erősebb nyer.  
  
– Már hogy lenne egy kvibli erősebb? – hökkent meg Ron.  
  
– Úgy, hogy ő képes mindenhol megtalálni a helyét. Látja a mágiát, de be tud illeszkedni a muglik közé is, hiszen érti a tudományokat. A kvibli az életrevalóbb. Persze, ha ezt most elmondanánk a varázslóknak, akkor abból nagy patália lenne.  
  
– Amitől félnek az emberek, azt megpróbálják elnyomni – fogalmazta meg Harry röviden.  
  
– Pontosan. A varázslótársadalomban kezdetektől elnyomottak voltak a kviblik, mert olyasmit tudtak, amit a mágusok már elfelejtettek, ugyanakkor nem voltak muglik sem, ugyanebből az okból kifolyólag. Olyat tudnak, amit a muglik nem. De gondoljatok csak bele, mi történne, ha az összes varázslótól és boszorkánytól elvennék a pálcáját? A többségük egyszerűen megbénulna. Az aranyvérűek nagy része sosem volt hajlandó megismerni semmi nem mágikusat. A félvérek és a mugliszármazásúak képesek lennének elboldogulni, főként a muglik világában, de a kviblik lenének azok, akik minden tekintetben fölénybe kerülnének. Ők megtanulták használni varázslat nélkül is a varázslat irányította tárgyakat, ugyanakkor tökéletesen ismerik a nem mágikus tárgyakat is.  
  
– És ez a mi számunkra mit jelent?  
  
– Azt, hogy Voldemort legyőzéséhez meg kell tanulnod, Harry, másképp gondolkodni. Megérteni az ősi mágiát, hogy megérthesd a modernkori mágiát is. A mágia örök, de a hozzáállás változott, ezzel a képességek is változtak.  
  
– Ez egy kicsit paradoxon helyzet.  
  
– Valójában annyira nem.  
  
– Még mindig nem értem, hogy segíthet ez Harryn.  
  
– Emlékeztek arra, mikor az újságban olvastunk a pálcakészítők elrablásáról és a pálcák lopásáról? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
– Azt mondtad, Voldemortnak célja van ezzel – bólintott Harry.  
  
– Igen, méghozzá az, hogy megbénítsa a mágustársadalmat. Ha nincs pálca, nem tudunk varázsolni – idézte Neville-t.  
  
– Tehát Bircsókot mégiscsak megölték – vonta le a következtetést Harry. – Voldemort ismerheti ezt a könyvet? – tudakolta.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – vallotta be Hermione. – Mint mondtam, ez a könyv nem olyasmi, amiről bárkinek tudomása lehetne, máskülönben a benne leírtakat más mágiatörténeti kötetekben is meg lehetne találni. Szerintem ezt Bircsók nem merte nyilvánosságra hozni – találgatott a lány. – A varázslók úgy érezhetik, hogy az ebben leírtak veszélyesek lehetnek a társadalmukra, elvégre évszázadokon keresztül azt hangoztatták, hogy a fejlett mágiahasználathoz kifinomult pálca és pálcakezelési tehetség szükséges. Pedig ez messze nem így van. Vegyük például a koboldok vagy a házimanók mágiáját, ami sokkal teljesebb, de kevésbé tudatos, mint a pálcát használó népeké. A varázslók nem véletlenül nem adnak pálcát a mágikus lényeknek, hiszen ők még pálca nélkül is sokkal nagyobb erejűek, de mivel nem tudatosan, hanem természetből fakadóan használják a mágiájukat, nem képesek felvenni a harcot a varázslókkal. – Hermione egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Azt hiszem, az aranyvérű eszme is ebből gyökeredzik. Nem attól félnek, hogy beszennyeződik a vérük, hanem hogy elvesztik azt a kiváltságos helyet, amit az évszázadok során kiharcoltak maguknak.  
  
– Voldemort meggyőződése, hogy a mágiától megfoszthatja a mugliszületésűeket és talán a félvéreket is – adott hangot Harry a gondolatainak.  
  
– A mágiát nem lehet elvenni senkitől sem – rázta a fejét Hermione, hangja magabiztosan csengett. – Ez annyira mélyen van minden emberben, hogy csak az elnyomása lehetséges, a nem felismerése, de megfosztani bárkit is tőle, az képtelenség.  
  
– Akkor Tudjukki miért próbálkozik?  
  
– Mert ha elveszi a pálcáját valakinek, akkor a varázslók többsége fegyver nélkül marad – ismételte Harry, ezúttal valóban megértve a dolog lényegét.  
  
– Úgy van – helyeselt Hermione.  
  
– Hát… nekem azért elég furcsa úgy gondolni Fricsre, mint valami erős akármi – fintorgott Ron, mire bezsebelhette Hermione elmarasztaló pillantását.  
  
– Soha nem tűnt fel, hogy Fricset senki nem bántja? Ne mondjátok, hogy eddig még nem gondolkodtatok el ezen. Egész évben varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal van körülvéve, elég lenne egy aprócska kis ártás, véletlennek lehetne titulálni, hisz egy elsőéves aligha tud még rendesen varázsolni, de senki sem teszi meg.  
  
– A mágusok nem a logikájukról híresek – emlékeztette Harry Hermionét a saját megállapítására, amelyet annak idején mondott neki, mikor a Bölcsek Kövét védő varázslatokon másztak keresztül.  
  
– Igen, ez így is van. Nagyon kevés olyan varázsló és boszorkány van, akik képesek a tudományokat megérteni. Ahogy nekünk, muglik között nevelkedőknek ez a természetes, és a mágia megértése okoz fejtörést, úgy a varázslókra ennek ellentettje vonatkozik.  
  
– Perselus képes rá – jegyezte meg Harry halkan, inkább csak magának, semmint a barátainak. Elvégre az ő találós kérdése volt az, ami a logikát érintette.  
  
– Piton professzor nagyon intelligens…  
  
– És félvér – mondta ki Harry azt, amit Hermione nem mert; vagy azért, mert nem tudta, vagy mert nem akarta.  
  
– Tényleg? – döbbent meg Ron.  
  
– Gondolkozz, Ron – szusszant a lány türelmetlenül. – Félvér Herceg – emlékeztette epésen.  
  
– Ó. Hát ez mindent megmagyaráz – vigyorodott el a vöröshajú fiú.  
  
– Hogy érted, hogy mindent megmagyaráz? – dörrent rá Harry.  
  
– Hát, hogy miért viselkedik olyan természetesen mugli környezetben, és miért tudja a mugli ruhát úgy hordani, mint a muglik.  
  
– Most nem ez a legfontosabb – térítette észhez őket a lány, hogy aztán ismét belevesse magát a további magyarázatokba.  
  
Mire Hermione végzett, Harry feje már zsongott attól a temérdek információtól, amelynek felét minden valószínűség szerint Binns órájáról már tudnia kéne, és amit most Hermione készséggel elismételt nekik, kiegészítve mindazzal, melyet a könyvből szedett össze. Hogy végül mire fognak menni azzal, amit most megtudtak, Harrynek fogalma sem volt. Mindenesetre hálás lehetett, amiért Hermione ennyit foglalatoskodott helyette ezekkel, hogy megkönnyítse Harry helyzetét a Voldemorttal vívandó csatában, mivel egyre biztosabb volt abban, hogy fogy a felkészülésre szánható ideje. _Érezte_ Voldemort mozgolódását, még ha nem is volt tényleges látszata, a fiú tudta: hamarosan szemtől-szemben fognak állni.

***

Az elmúlt pár napra Harry úgy tekintett vissza, mint valami szörnyű álomra. A fejfájásai – nem meglepő módon – egyre gyakoribbak lettek, a kegyetlen hangulatingadozásai Hermione szerint egy terhes nőével vetekedtek. Sem a hasonlat, sem a kiváltó ok nem volt az ínyére, így Harry még nagyobb erőt fektetett elenyésző okklumencia tudásának alkalmazásába. Többnyire segített, ha nem, akkor Piton bájitalaihoz nyúlt, de leginkább akkor érezte magát igazán védve, amikor nem jutott ideje a gondolataiban való elmélyedésre. Ezért aztán minden alkalmat kihasznált arra, hogy varázsigék tanulmányozásába, edzésbe, vagy egyéb fizikai tevékenységbe meneküljön.  
  
Dumbledore azon a véleményen volt, hogy Voldemort abba az apró érzelmi kitörésbe kapaszkodik, amit egyszeriben hirtelen ismét megérezhetett a kapcsolatukon keresztül. Ő is úgy vélte, hogy a sötét mágus készül valamire, és az a valami minél közelebb van, de Harry sejtette, hogy az elenyésző információt szolgáltató Lucius Malfoytól származnak az értesülései. Természetesen ezt nem adta az igazgató tudtára.  
  
Mindeközben a Reggeli Próféta beszámolt arról, hogy a Scrimgeourt váltó Pius Thicknesse – akiről a Rend tagjai továbbra is úgy gondolták, hogy Voldemort bábja – eltávolítatta a dementorokat az Azkabanból. Ez a hír felemás érzéseket keltett az emberekben; egy részük örült, amiért azok a szörnyű lények nincsenek emberek közelében, mások viszont aggodalmukat fejezték ki azért, hogy vajon hová kerültek. Harry az utóbbiak táborát erősítette, főleg mert a patrónusa nélkül teljesen védtelen volt velük szemben.  
  
Ellenben rengeteg tudást szedett magára Remustól, Charlie-tól, Billtől, Mordontól, Kingsleytől, ahogy sok apróságot eltanult a többiektől is. Pitonnak valóban igaza volt abban, hogy az ő képességei éles helyzetben mutatkoznak meg leginkább. Ez valamennyire megnyugtatta, de nem eléggé.  
  
A láthatatlan feszültség napról napra növekedni látszott, noha épp ugyanúgy nem érkeztek hírek halálfaló-támadásokról, sem más rajtaütésekről. Az emberek nyugodtan végezték a napi teendőiket, mintha a Voldemort általi fenyegetés egyszeriben megszűnt volna létezni. A Ron által emlegetett kivárásos játék tökéletes mutatója volt az, amit most tapasztalni lehetett a varázsvilágban.  
  
Egy augusztus végi szombaton aztán ismét felbolydultak a kedélyek, mikor Ginny bejelentette, hogy a barátja meglátogatná őt az Odúban. Harry ugyan nem volt ott ekkor, de az ikrek elbeszéléséből megtudhatta, hogy Ron nem fogadta túl jól húga ezirányú vágyait. Mindenesetre Mr. és Mrs. Weasley tanakodtak egy sort, kikérdezték Ginnyt a kérdéses fiúról, akiről a lány természetesen semmi olyasmit nem árult el, ami miatt esélyt sem kaphatna a találkozásra, míg végül vonakodva bár, de beleegyeztek. Fred és George véleménye szerint csak azért, mert a szüleik még mindig jobbnak látták, ha Ginny védett helyen – és a szemük előtt – találkozik a fiújával, mintha elengednék őt bárhová. Harry önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott, mennyire pontosan bevált Ginny terve.  
  
Akkor viszont már nem nagyon tudott nevetni, mikor másnap délelőtt valóban beállított a titokzatos hódító, Blaise Zambini személyében. Harry – a Ginnyvel megbeszéltekhez híven – először egy bűbájjal elhallgattatta, majd észrevétlenül arrébb ráncigálta Ront, nehogy barátja jelenetet rendezhessen, ahogy azt a húga előrevetítette. Harrynek el kellet ismernie, Ginny sokkal agyafúrtabb, mint bármikor is gondolta volna, és ami a legfontosabb, elég jól ismeri a bátyját ahhoz, hogy tudja, mire számítson tőle.  
  
– Te erről tudtál! – támadt Harynek Ron abban a minutumban, amikor Harry hajlandó volt megszüntetni rajta a némító bűbájt.  
  
– Igen, tudtam, mert Ginny megkért rá, hogy ne engedjelek hülyeséget csinálni – felelt higgadtan, amivel sikerült még jobban felpaprikáznia Ront.  
  
– Szóval Ginny pártján állsz – dohogott a fiú.  
  
– Egyikőtök pártján sem állok – jelentette ki Harry az igazsághoz hűen.  
  
– De azért hagyod, hogy Ginny rávegyen, hogy falazz neki.  
  
– Nem falazok senkinek, de nem vagyok hülye sem, hogy megakadályozzam, hogy Ginny élje az életét. Neked sem kéne beleszólni abba, mit csinál.  
  
– Ő a húgom, naná, hogy beleszólok, ha marhaságot akar csinálni.  
  
– Szerintem egész jó ötlet tőle, hogy a házatokban, a szüleitek előtt randizik Zambinivel, ahelyett, hogy elszökött volna.  
  
Ron arca teljesen elvörösödött; Harry gyanította, hogy mindez a visszafojtott düh következménye, na meg azé, hogy Ron valószínűleg rájött, Ginny nemhogy hülyeséget csinált volna, de nagyon is okos húzás volt tőle idehozatni Zambinit.  
  
– Ez egy rohadt mardekáros! – gesztikulált hevesen Ron tehetetlenségében.  
  
– És? Egy rohadt mardekáros a házastársam – ismételte el Harry neki is.  
  
– Az más – szűrte a foga között Ron egy hosszabb szünetet követően, bár nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy amiatt érez nehézséget, mert ezt el kellett ismernie, vagy mert pont Pitonról volt szó, akivel az utolsó találkozásukkor nem éppen barátian váltak el.  
  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét, miközben beletúrt a hajába.  
  
– Igen, igazad van, hogy más. Zambini például soha nem kémkedett a Rendnek, nem kellett információkat kiadnia rólunk, hogy cserébe információkkal tudjon ellátni minket, és nem mellesleg bekerüljön Voldemort belső körébe. Ahogy Zambini nem is állt halálfalónak, nincs megbélyegezve…  
  
– Nem erre gondoltam – visszakozott a fiú elsápadva. – De ott volt, mikor Nott és Parkinson megfenyegettek minket.  
  
– És mindössze kijelentette a nyilvánvalót; hogy Michael Corner büdös.  
  
– Te véded – suttogta felismerően Ron.  
  
– Nem védek senkit, Ron – szusszantott frusztráltan Harry. – Egyszerűen csak nem látom be, miért olyan borzalmas, amiért Ginny Zambinivel akar járni. Apukád biztos nem engedte volna be, ha úgy gondolná, hogy bármi veszélyt jelent rá vagy a családra. Megtehette volna, hogy abban a pillanatban elküldi Zambinit, ahogy meglátta és felismerte, de nem tette meg. Gondolkodjuk el rajta, miért – ütötte tovább a vasat Harry, magát is meglepve, amiért komolyan gondolta.  
  
Ron úgy tűnt, átgondolja Harry rögtönzött védőbeszédét, de tiszta kék tekintete gyanakvóan vizslatta az arcát. Harry sejtette, mi játszódik le barátjában, mert valahol ő is ugyanúgy érezte a helyzet visszásságát.  
  
– Mit mondott neked Ginny, amivel elérte ezt?  
  
Harry nem igazán tudta, mit felelhetne erre. Utált hazudni, a legjobb barátainak meg pláne, ugyanakkor Ginny is a barátja volt, és nem akarta elveszteni a lány bizalmát. Nem mintha megkérte volna arra, hogy titkoljon el bármit is, mégsem érezte helyesnek, hogy kiadja, amit Ginny mondott neki.  
  
– Semmi olyasmit, ami ezt eredményezte volna – tett hessegető mozdulatot a kezével. – Csak egy szimpla kérés volt, ennyi.  
  
– Hirtelen milyen nagy szakértője lettél a lányok dolgainak – villantott fel egy furcsa mosoly-grimaszt Ron. Harry remélte, hogy ez egyben azt is jelent, barátja megbékült a Zambini-Ginny üggyel. Legalábbis egy időre.  
  
– Nem kell értenem a lányokat ahhoz, hogy tudjam, mikor nem érdemes vitába szállni velük – vigyorodott el ő is.  
  
– Bocs, hogy megzavarom ezt az idilli találkát – bukkant fel Bill a ház mögött, ahová Harry cipelte Ront a békesség kedvéért –, de most el kell rabolnom Harryt.  
  
Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, és megvonta a vállát Ron felé. Neki sem volt több fogalma arról, hogy mire céloz Bill.

***

A fiú felsóhajtott, és végignézett a tisztáson felsorakozó embereken; csupa ismerős arc, akiktől régebben és az elmúlt időszakban is rengeteget tanult. Jelenlegi és ex-aurorok, tanárok, sárkányszelídítő, átoktörő, sötét művészeteket behatóan ismerők, mindegyikük a maga területén kiváló, párbajhoz értő, és nagy többségük az első Voldemort elleni háborúban is résztvevők közül került ki. Ezzel szemben itt volt ő, Harry, aki korban, tudásban és tapasztalatban is bőven elmaradt tőlük, mégis az egyetlen, aki egyszer már túlélte a túlélhetetlent, és akire ezek a jól képzett varázslók az életüket merik rábízni. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy hisznek-e a Kiválasztottságában, vagy egyáltalán mi vezérli őket. Úgy vélte, a tény, hogy már annyiszor nézett szembe Voldemorttal, és mindeddig élve került ki az összetűzéseikből, most sem játszhat akkora a szerepet, ha éveken keresztül képesek voltak minderre legyinteni. Harry nem mondhatta, hogy tökéletesen nyugodt lett volna.  
  
Nem is értette, Rémszem miért gondolta úgy, hogy neki egyedül kéne összemérnie a tudását azokkal, akik itt most összefognak majd ellene. Vagyis de, értette, pusztán abban nem volt biztos, hogyha most veszít ellenük, az nem fogja-e a beléje vetett bizalmukat teljesen elpárologtatni. Márpedig ha nem bíznak benne, akkor sokkal nehezebb lesz kiállnia Voldemorttal szemben, ezt még Harry is felismerte. Mindazonáltal nem hátrálhatott meg, azzal csak rosszabbá tette volna a helyzetet.  
  
Senki nem tudta – habár Harry élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Dumbledore-nak lehettek sejtései –, Voldemort mikor fog támadni. Mert abban mindenki egyetértett, hogy ez elkerülhetetlen, és a közeljövőben valamikor sor fog kerülni rá. Inkább előbb, mint utóbb, neki pedig, bármi is történjék, készen kell állnia rá. Harry megérzése azt súgta, ha most nem tesz pontot az ügy végére, nem lesz rá több lehetősége, ez pedig megrémisztette, noha igyekezett nem kimutatni a félelmét. Nem volt ideje félni. Fel kellett készülnie, és bármennyire is ellenkezett az elveivel, most már abban is biztos volt, hogy ha kell, akkor a győzelem érdekében gyilkolni is képesnek kell lennie. A gondolatba beleborzongott, majd megacélozta magát, és felszegett fejjel végignézett a többieken. Győznie kell, mert az emberek megérdemlik, hogy ne kelljen félelemben tengetniük az életüket. És ha ehhez neki ölnie kell, vagy meg kell halnia, hogy magával vigye azt a rohadék kígyót is, akkor azt is meg fogja tenni.  
  
Bármilyen különösnek is tűnt, Harryt bátorrá és elszánttá tette ez a gondolat, és miközben lassú léptekkel a tisztás közepére sétált, mélyen magába szívta azoknak az erejét, akik a saját tudásukkal vértezték fel és a bizalmukat beléfektették. Ma meg fogja mutatni nekik, hogy nemhiába töltöttek vele annyi időt felkészítés címén.  
  
Mindenki elcsendesedett, mikor Harry megállt középen, és végigjáratta tekintetét az itt összegyűlteken. Fejét magasra emelte, arca elszántságot tükrözött, és mindenkivel szemkontaktust létesített. Nem kellettek szavak, hogy megértsék, Harry készen áll összemérni velük az erejét.  
  
A fákkal övezett, kiterjedt szabad terület, amelyhez Dumbledore révén jutottak hozzá, most hirtelen sokkal rémisztőbbé vált, a vakító napsütés ellenére is. A fák árnyékában nem tudta, meddig terjed a muglik és erre tévedők elől varázslattal védett rész, mindenesetre nem kételkedett benne, hogy az igazgató megfelelően gondoskodott a problémáról – az már mellékes, hogy minderről elfelejtette őt tájékoztatni.  
  
A Rendtagok kör alakban felsorakoztak Harry körül – Piton távolmaradását az elméje hátsó zugába száműzte, most nem volt ideje ezzel a kérdéssel foglalkozni. A legelső átkot, mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül, Bill szórta ki, majd azonnal követte őt egy Mordontól származó is. Harry mindkettőt hárította, majd rögvest visszatámadott, Charlie-t szemelve ki célpontjának.  
  
– Majdnem! – rikkantott a sárkányszelídítő vigyorogva, és ügyesen kivédte az átkot, miközben Harrynek Kingsleyvel és Lupinnal kellett már törődnie, így épphogy csak el tudta kerülni Rémszem újabb ártását, hogy aztán újabb és újabb támadást indítson a körülötte állók ellen.  
  
Lihegés és zihálás töltötte meg a teret, feloszlott a kör, mikor Harry megtörte azt, és fedezéket keresve ő maga is fától fáig sietett, csak hogy lépést tudjon tartani az ellene sortüzet indító többséggel szemben.  
  
– Csak ennyi? – kiáltotta Harry kihívóan.  
  
Sejtette, hogy némiképp megkímélik őt, legalábbis nem mindegyikük támadt teljes erővel, de még így is nehézséget okozott, hogy egymaga elbánjon velük. Ennek ellenére nem volt helyes, hogy visszafogják magukat. Voldemort a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem fog kesztyűs kézzel bánni vele, leszámítva, amíg játszadozni támad kedve. Ezt viszont Harry nem akarta hagyni.  
  
Nem sok idő telt el, mire elsőként Charlie-t sikerült harcképtelenné tenni, majd egy rövid időre Tonksot is kivonta a forgalomból, cserébe Kingsleytől bezsebelhetett egy igencsak fájdalmas ártást, ami kis híján eldöntötte a meccset a Rend javára.  
  
– Lassú vagy, Potter! – kiáltott rá Mordon recés hangján.  
  
A férfi és Remus együttes erővel támadtak rá, de Harry szerencséjére Bill vétett egy apró hibát, amit észrevéve az átoktörőt használta menekülési útvonalnak azáltal, hogy elszaladt mögötte. Billnek épp az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kivédenie a másik két férfi varázslatát, mielőtt teljesen kiütötték volna vele.  
  
– Kösz – intett pimaszul a szitkozódó fiatal férfinak, amint eltűnt a fák fedezékében.  
  
Harry lihegve támaszkodott neki az egyik fa törzsének. Szüksége lett volna pár perc pihenőre, de esélye sem volt pár pillanatnál tovább egyhelyben maradni. Még csak bő tíz perce harcolt, máris vészesen fogyott az ereje. Tény ugyan, hogy nem akart senkit sem komolyan megsebezni, emiatt aztán kénytelen volt minden fortélyt bevetni, hogy olyan átkokkal harcoljon, amelyek legalább egy kicsit is feladják a többieknek a leckét, ez azonban sokkal több erőt vett ki belőle. Ráadásul ő csak egyedül volt hatukkal szemben.  
  
Harry gyorsan lebukott egy újabb, feléje száguldó varázslat elől, a következő már a pajzsán enyészett szét, az utána lévő elől viszont el kellett ugrania, hogy aztán ismét csak védekezésre kényszerüljön.  
  
– Ejnye, Harry – nevetett Bill, meglendítve a pálcáját.  
  
Harry oldalra ugrott, nem volt ideje visszatámadni, és Bill újabb varázslata már útjára indult, mielőtt a fiúnak esélye lett volna védekezni. Ám az átok nem ért célt, egy másik bűbáj eltérítette az útjából.  
  
– Bocs, hogy késtünk – csendül Ron jókedvű hangja.  
  
– Ron, Hermione…! – kiáltott Harry döbbenten.  
  
– Hát ti meg mit kerestek itt? – tette fel azt a kérdést Remus, amire Harry is szeretett volna választ kapni.  
  
– Jöttünk segíteni Harrynek.  
  
– Ez nem játék, Weasley! – csattant Rémszem, miközben nagyot csapott a pálcájával. Hermione csuklóból hárította a feléjük száguldó varázslatot, Ron pajzsot idézett maguk köré.  
  
– Tudjuk – felelt a lány, annak ellenére is sima hangon, hogy látszott, egy pillanatra meglepte a váratlan támadás. – Épp azért vagyunk itt. Harry mellett fogunk állni, amikor eljön az idő, ezért úgy helyes, hogy most is itt legyünk segítségnek.  
  
– Anya nem fog ennek örülni – jelentette ki Bill sztoikusan, mire Ron megvonta a vállát.  
  
Harry csak végignézte, ahogy két barátja keresztülsétál a páston, és megállnak közvetlenül mögötte.  
  
– Ron, Hermione?  
  
– Megmondtuk, hogy itt leszünk neked, haver – erősítette meg Ron Hermione szavait.  
  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és már nyitott a száját, hogy észhez térítse barátait, mikor egy újabb átok suhant feléjük. Ezúttal Ron védte ki.  
  
– Ezt hol tanultad?  
  
– Kérlek – sóhajtott Ron tetetett sopánkodással –, ismered Hermione Grangert. A lányt, aki arra tette fel az életét, hogy megneveljen minket. Mégis mit gondoltál, ha te nem leszel, kit fog szekírozni a tanulással? Naná, hogy engem.  
  
Harry majdnem elnevette magát. Szeme sarkából látta a helyüket ismét kör alakban elfoglaló, egyre türelmetlenebbül várakozó Rendtagokat, és nem tudta megállni mosolygás nélkül. Keze utat talált a háta mögé, és a könnyed beszélgetés, amelyet eddig folytattak, hirtelen megváltozott.  
  
– Most! – sziszegte Harry, mire a három jó barát három irányba indította útjára a saját varázslatát.  
  
– A fene – ugrott el szitkozódva Charlie.  
  
– Lankadatlan éberség, Weasley! – dörrent rá morcosan Rémszem.  
  
– Csak fő a nyugalom – vigyorgott Tonks, hárítva Hermione ártását, észre sem véve, hogy Harry a háta mögé került, és felbukott annak kitartott lábában.  
  
– Akkor pihenj egy kicsit – vigyorgott le rá Harry, megpöccintve a pálcáját, altatóbűbájt szórva a nőre.  
  
– Szép munka, haver – jelent meg Ron a háta mögött, hogy kivédje a Harrynek szánt átkot.

***

Tény, hogy barátai felbukkanásával sokkal élvezetesebb és kiegyenlítettebb lett a párbaj, de még így is alaposan meg lettek dolgoztatva. Harry többnyire támadott, Hermione és Ron leginkább védték a hátát, és lehetőséget biztosítottak neki, hogy minél több ellenfelet vonjon ki a forgalomból. Tonks után Charlie-t, majd Remust is sikerült leszerelnie – igaz, utóbbit csak a véletlennek köszönhette. Bill alaposan megdolgoztatta, mert bár a férfinak nem kimondottan volt erőssége a támadás, olyan védekező varázslatokat és átoktöréseket ismert, amelyek révén Harry minden bűbáját sikerült hatástalanítania.  
  
Rémszem és Kingsley pedig – nem meglepő módon – kifejezetten nehéz ellenfélnek bizonyultak. Mordon már nem is őt, hanem Ront és Hermionét támadta, nyilvánvaló szándékkal, míg Harry a sötétbőrű aurorral vívott éles csatát.  
  
– Harry! – sikkantott fel Hermione, és mikor Harry oldalra kapta a fejét, meglátta a Ron felé száguldó, mocsaras akármit, amit Remus még mindig hason fekve idézett meg. Rémszem varázslata nem engedte Ront megmoccanni, de Harry gyorsan döntött.  
  
_Levicorpus_ – idézte magában a varázsigét. Ron lába a levegőbe lendült, fejjel lefelé, harangnyelv módjára lebegett.  
  
– Most! – kiáltott a fiú.  
  
Ron lendületet vett, ahogy a varázslat megszűnt, és elkapta Mordon nyakát, azzal együtt pedig belerántotta a mocsárba, rátérdelt a fejére, és anélkül, hogy érintkezett volna a ragadós-nyúlós sárral, a férfi hátát használta ugródeszkának, hogy ő maga tiszta terepre érkezzen.  
  
– Stupor! – ordította Hermione eközben, de Kingsley reflexei félelmetesen működtek.  
  
A sötétbőrű férfi eltűnt, majd váratlanul Harry mellett bukkant fel, nem hagyva időt a fiúnak, hogy menekülésre késztesse. Harry dehoppanált, hogy aztán Ron előtt tűnjön ismét fel, Hermionénak azonban nem volt szerencséje. Épphogy csak felbukkant a fiúk mellett, Kingsley egyetlen suhintására a lány métereket repült, és a fák között landolt.  
  
– Hé! – ordított rá Ron méltatlankodva.  
  
– Figyelmeztettünk, hogy ez nem játék – csendült Kingsley mély basszusa higgadtan, vádaskodástól mentesen.  
  
Harry hallotta Ron fujtatását, és várta a kitörést, barátja azonban nem tett semmit. Most ketten álltak Kingsleyvel szemben, a többiek így vagy úgy, de kiütve feküdtek a földön. A sötétbőrű férfi vastag ajka mosolyra húzódott, és Harry nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy még egymagában – úgy, hogy ezúttal ők voltak számbeli fölényben Ronnal – is félelmetesebb ellenfél, mint bármikor is gondolta volna, hogy lehetséges. Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy lebecsülte a másikat.  
  
– Harry – pisszegett oda Ron, de a fiú nem akarta, hogy a figyelme elkalandozzon az aurorról.  
  
– Ne most. – Harry ujjai megfeszültek a pálcáján, de nem mozdult. Épp úgy kivárt, ahogy Kingsley is tette. Érezte, hogy Ron mögé lép és megfordul, majd könyökét a hátába nyomja.  
  
– Harry.  
  
Kingsley vigyora kiszélesedett, ami most már Harryben is gyanút keltett.  
  
– Mi van? – sziszegte ingerülten Harry, oldalra fordítva a fejét, de épp csak egy pillanatra vette le Kingsleyről a tekintetét, hogy aztán megdöbbenjen Ron elborzadt arckifejezésén.  
  
– Tiéd Piton, haver, én tuti nem harcolok vele – fordított gyorsan az állásukon abban a pillanatban, amint mindkét férfi kiszórta a maga átkát.  
  
– A franc – ugrott félre Harry a bájitalmester ártása elől, hogy egyáltalán esélye legyen visszatámadni.  
  
Piton megjelenésével a párbaj egyértelműen nehézségi szintet ugrott. Harry előtt ismét megelevenedtek a barlangi edzéseik, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy bár a férfi akkor sem számított könnyű ellenfélnek, mindezt még mindig felül tudta múlni. Csak a szeme sarkából látta Ron és Kingsley csatáját, melyben többnyire Ron elugrált az átkok elől, vagy épp védekezésre kényszerült, de támadni csak csekély esetben tudott. Harry sem volt jobb helyzetben. A többiek kifárasztották, Piton pedig könnyedén kergette végig a tisztáson anélkül, hogy ő maga megerőltette volna magát.  
  
Elképzelése sem volt, mióta tartott a párbaj, de Harry úgy érezte, a hatalmas teret csakis az ő lihegése tölti be. Kegyetlenül fáradt volt már. A szeme sarkából látta a távolban lévőket, és tudta, hogyha hamarosan nem lesz vége ennek a vesszőfutásnak, akkor teljesen kikészül. Épp csak egy pillanat erejéig engedte meg, hogy figyelme lankadjon, Piton máris kihasználta az alkalmat. A férfi varázslata kitépte Harry kezéből a pálcáját, ő utána vetődött, de az túl messze volt, a bájitalmester következő ártása pedig már repült is felé. Harrynek egyszerűen semmi más lehetősége nem maradt, mint félreugrani a folyamatosan felé repülő ártásoktól. Piton egy kegyetlen rohadék tudott lenni párbajban. Véletlenül sem engedett egy szusszanásnyi pihenőt sem. Varázslat varázslatot követett, Harry berohant a fák közé, majd ki a tisztásra, folyamatosan mozgásban maradva, dehoppanált majd váratlanul előtűnt, reménykedve, hogy kijátssza a férfit. De Pitont egyszerűen nem lehetett túlszárnyalni, és Harrynek most már kimondhatatlanul szüksége lett volna néhány percre, hogy legalább a pálcáját visszaszerezze.  
  
– Add kölcsön a pálcád – hadarta Hermione előtt felbukkanva, majd magával ragadva a kótyagos lányt, ismét dehoppanált.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Most! – Az újabb dehoppanálás megakadályozta Hermionét a válaszban, de mikor ismét felbukkantak, ezúttal kicsit messzebb a tisztástól, az egyik bozótos takarásában, már kezébe is került a lány pálcája. – Maradj itt.  
  
Harry ezzel ismét eltűnt, hogy aztán Piton közvetlen közelében jelenjen meg, abban a pillanatban átkokkal bombázva őt, mikor még épp csak földet ért a talpa. De hiába a helyzeti előny, Hermione pálcája nem működött úgy, ahogy a sajátja, szokatlan volt a fogása, a súlya, a varázslatai pedig gyengébben sikerültek, és már nem volt hova menekülnie. Piton kihasználta a gyengeségét, és Harry a következő pillanatban métereket repülve elterült a földön. A füle sípolt, és a bordái is fájtak. Épphogy csak kinyitotta szemét, hogy észlelje a feléje száguldó vörös átoksugarat. Megpróbált elfordulni; jobb keze még mindig a földön volt, mikor a balt átlendítve lecsapta, hogy aztán mozdulatlanságba dermedve robbanjon fel előtte a világ. A becsapódás hatalmas gongütést idéző hangot hallatott, és egy pillanatra minden elsötétült Harry előtt, mielőtt meglátta volna az ezüstszín, zöldes derengésű pajzsot, ami abban a pillanatban szertefoszlott, amint felfedezte annak jelenlétét.  
  
Még felocsúdni sem volt ideje, mikor Ron megjelent mellette, majd pillanatokon belül Hermione is követte – kezében Harry pálcájával és egy maguk elé emelt pajzsbűbájjal. Ron talpra rántotta, Hermione erősen belekapaszkodott, de ekkorra a többiek is köréjük gyűltek, és bekerítették őket. Piton igazán jól játszotta a gyűlölt pincerémet, annyira, hogy Harryben ismét felszínre hozta a régi sérelmeket.  
  
– Milyen romantikus – gúnyolódott a férfi, és bár Harry pontosan tudta, mire megy ki a játék, a tenyere viszketett, hogy jól beverjen a másiknak.  
  
– Háromra – suttogta Ron. Hermione jelzésértékűen megszorította Harry kezét. – Egy – kezdte a számolást Ron, közelebb húzódva, átölelve mindkettejüket. – Kettő – mormogta, ahogy egyik keze lecsúszott Harry derekára, és lágyan végigsimított rajta. Egy villanás, nem több, jelezte, hogy Piton megértette az üzenetet. – Három! – kiáltotta Ron, és Harry már hiába pillantott barátjára, minden annyira gyors iramban történt, hogy csak sodródni tudott az árral. Hermione megszakította a pajzsbűbájt, Ron szabad keze meglendült, minek következtében váratlanul minden sötétségbe borult, majd a hoppanálás jellegzetes hangjától mentesen elhagyták a helyszínt.  
  
Mindhárman ziháltak, mikor földet értek, de Harry máris talpon volt, hogy körbekémleljen, sikerült-e oda érkezniük, ahová szerette volna.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – akarta tudni, bár hogy pontosan mire értette, azt még maga sem tudta.  
  
– Perui instant sötétségpor. Az ikrek adták – válaszolt Ron vigyorogva.  
  
– Hova hoztál minket, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione falfehéren. A lány a betonutat kémlelte, amely egyértelműen mugli környék meglétére utalt, és úgy tűnt, ismerős számára a hely.  
  
– Neville-ék háza mögött vagyunk. Ez jutott először eszembe, ahol senki nem keresne minket – vont vállat.  
  
– Szerintetek vissza kellene mennünk? – tudakolta a lány.  
  
– Vége a párbajnak, nem? – vágta rá Ron.  
  
– Vége? – nézett kérdőn Hermione Harryre.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – vallotta be a fiú. – Ha ez élesben ment volna…  
  
– Akkor te Tudjukkivel foglalkoztál volna, ahelyett, hogy kifárasztod magad a halálfalókkal való harcban – mutatott rá Ron. – Szerintem menjünk az Odúba, úgyis mindenki oda fog jönni. – Harry és Hermione összepillantottak, Harrynek lett volna még mondanivalója, de tény, hogy Ronnak igazat kellett adnia, még ha tudta is, hogy a Rend nem véletlenül dolgoztatta most meg.  
  
– Menjünk – egyezett bele.  
  
A házba érkezve bebizonyosodott, hogy Ron valóban nem tévedett, mindezt pedig elégedett vigyorral konstatálta.  
  
– Na, mit mondtam? – húzta ki magát büszkén.  
  
– Trelawney féltheti az állását – biccentett Harry, aki a látszat szerint sokkal fáradtabbnak érezte magát, mint barátja.  
  
Amíg a három jó barát átvágott az udvaron, Ron végigdumálta az utat, Harry figyelmét azonban elvonta Hermione sápadt, beteges kinézete. Mikor aztán beléptek a hátsó ajtón, Mrs. Weasley nyomban elkapta őket, így a fiúnak esélye sem volt, hogy félrevonja a lányt.  
  
– Ti jól vagytok? Nem sérültetek meg? – sürgölődött az asszonyság körülöttük.  
  
– Jól vagyunk, anya – bújt ki a gondoskodó kezek alól Ron, arcán jól látható bosszúsággal.  
  
– Csak néhány karcolás, Mrs. Weasley – hárított Harry, és ő is kereket oldott, mielőtt alaposabb vizsgálat alá vehették volna.  
  
– Te nem mész sehova, amíg meg nem gyógyítottalak – állta el Hermione útját Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Hermione kinyitotta száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de egy pillantás a szigorú asszonyságra elég volt, hogy végül egy beletörődő sóhaj kíséretében beadja a derekát. Harry ez idő alatt gyorsan kislisszolt a konyhaajtón, és Ron után indult.  
  
– Ügyes voltál, Harry – paskolta meg Charlie a vállát vigyorogva, alighogy belépett a nappaliba.  
  
– Jól megdolgoztattál – ismerte el Tonks vidoran.  
  
– Jó munkát végeztetek, Potter – biccentett neki Kingsley.  
  
– Arról az átokról még beszélgetünk – recsegte Mordon.  
  
– De nem most – vonta ki magát a vallatás alól is Harry. Biztosra vette, hogy Piton miatt nem fognak kérdezősködni az átkokról, de úgy látszott, tévedett. Mindazonáltal most bármit szívesebben csinált, minthogy magyarázkodjon, így mit sem törődve a maga mögött hagyott meglepett emberekkel, sietősen távozott.  
  
Odakint még mindig erőteljesen tűzött a nap – most igazán hálás lehetett azért, mert a párbajhelyükön kellemes idő uralkodott –, és ahogy Harry megkerülte a házat Ron után kutatva, eltűnődött azon, vajon Zambini látogatása hogyan sült el, és miért nincs az Odúban Ginny. Nagyon remélte, hogy van rá egyszerűbb magyarázat, minthogy azok ketten mégiscsak elmentek valahova. Nem igazán akart Ronnal vitázni erről, sokkal sürgetőbb kérdéseket akart vele megvitatni.  
  
– Soha többé ne merj Harryhez érni – ütötték meg a fülét az ismerős hangok. Harry megállt, és teljes döbbenettel pislogott be a mosókonyha ablakán. Odabent Piton és Ron veszélyesen közel álltak egymáshoz és ahhoz, hogy megátkozzák a másikat – már megint. Piton jéghideg sziszegése semmi jót nem ígért, barátja azonban állta a férfi maliciózus pillantását.  
  
– Akkor jobb, ha megbecsülöd őt, és teszel valamit azért, hogy újra képes legyen megidézni a patrónusát – vágott vissza a fiú, szavaival nemcsak Harrynek okozva meglepetést.  
  
Ron burkolt utalása a férfi elevenébe talált, és bár barátja ezt nem tudhatta, de Harry már ismerte annyira a tanárt, hogy észrevegye azt a pillanatnyi döbbenetet, amit a kinyilatkoztatás okozott.  
  
– Harry? – Harry megugrott a hirtelen megszólításra, és a rajtakapottak zavarával bámult a mögötte felbukkanó Remusra. A férfi nyilvánvalóan arra próbált rájönni, mit csinálhat itt, majd mikor meghallotta Ron és Piton hangját, különös pillantással illette a fiút. – Gyere, beszélgessünk egy kicsit – tette a kezét Harry vállára, ezzel gyengéden elkormányozva őt az ablaktól. Harry csak vonakodva tudott elszakadni a további kihallgatástól, de végül szótlanul követte a férfit. Remus sem szólalt meg addig, míg olyan helyre nem értek, ahol már nem hallhatta őket senki. – Nagyszerűen védekeztél és briliánsan támadtál – dicsérte valódi elégedettséggel és büszkeséggel.  
  
– Kösz. – Harry végighúzta kezét a kerítésen, de valójában elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Még mindig sokkal jobban érdekelte Ron és Piton vitája, mint Remus mondanivalója. A férfi, mintha csak megérezte volna ezt, mindentudóan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem illik leskelődni és kihallgatni mások beszélgetését. Félreértésekre adhat okot – somolygott, amivel elérte, hogy Harry arca felforrósodjon a félreérthetetlen utalástól.  
  
– Jó, igazad van – adta meg magát kelletlenül, és végre a másikra pillantott. – Van valami, amit el szeretnél mondani? – tudakolta gyanakvóan összevont szemöldökkel.  
  
Remus bólintott, de kivárt néhány másodpercet, mielőtt feltette volna a kérdést.  
  
– Csak azon gondolkodom, tudod-e, mi történt?  
  
– Öhm… nem értem, mire gondolsz.  
  
– A pálca nélküli varázslat. Az a pajzs, amit megidéztél, igazán lenyűgözőnek tűnt, még ha a véletlen műve is volt.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – ismerte el Harry. Valóban nem tudta, és még csak nem is gondolkodott rajta; nem találta úgy, hogy ez fontos volna. – Te tudod?  
  
– Nos, nem vagyok benne biztos, mennyire helyesek a következtetéseim, de úgy gondolom, talán a patrónusod próbált megmutatkozni. – Harry szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől. – Igaz, meglehetősen különös alakot öltött – Remus tekintete furcsán csillant meg –, mégis ez a legmeggyőzőbb magyarázat, amivel tudnék szolgálni.  
  
– Különös? – ismételte Harry. – Hogy érted, hogy különös?  
  
– A patrónusok alakja képes megváltozni, ha a megidézőjük valami traumát szenved el. Más esetben a megidéző érzelmei is kihatással vannak rá.  
  
– Ezt már tudom. De még mindig nem igazán értem – vallotta be. – Gondolod, hogy ami történt Perselusszal, amiatt van ez?  
  
– Van rá esély – biccentett a férfi töprengőn. – Próbáltad azóta megidézni a patrónusodat?  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Nem volt rá szükség – próbálta elbagatellizálni a választ. A valódi indok viszont a félelem volt, hogy ismét nem sikerül. Nem akarta, hogy ez befolyásolja őt a párbaj közben. – Hiányzik – vallotta be egy sóhaj kíséretében. A pálcáján kívül ez volt az egyetlen olyan varázslatos dolog, amiben annyira bízott, ami sokszor az életet jelentette neki, és ennek hiánya nemcsak fájó űrt hagyott a bensőjében, de kiszolgáltatottá is tette. Voldemortnak elegendő lenne egy dementort küldenie hozzá, és máris megnyerhetné a háborút, mindezt azért, mert ő, Harry, ilyen gyenge. Talán Pitonnak igaza volt az érzelmek terén. Nem lett volna szabad sohasem, hogy szeressen. De akkor mitől lenne most jobb, mint Voldemort?  
  
– Ez természetes – felelt Remus megértően. – Nem hinném, hogy túlzok, ha azt mondom, neked különösen sokat jelent a patrónusod. – Harry vonakodva bólintott, Remus előtt nem kell szégyenkeznie emiatt. – Ez a különleges ragaszkodásod az irányába akár eredményezhette, amit ma láttunk. Akár meg is próbálhatnád ismét előhívni, hm – vetette fel a férfi, de Harry ettől csak megrémült, és agya lázasan kutatott valami után, amivel elodázhatná a próbát.  
  
– Miért pont állatok? – tette fel az első kérdést, ami eszébe jutott. Remus, úgy látszott, rájött a terelésre, mindenesetre készséggel adott feleletet.  
  
– Mert minden más túlságosan bonyolult lenne. Az állatokat könnyű a tulajdonságaik és ismertetőjegyeik alapján besorolni. Egy emberhez több mindent tudsz kapcsolni, mint egy állathoz. – Ez egész logikusan hangzott, jött rá Harry, noha valószínűleg nem lett volna nehéz azt sem elképzelnie, ki volna az ő védelmezője, ha a patrónusok képesek volnának emberi alakot ölteni. – Mindazonáltal, a patrónusodnak egészen ismerős alakja volt – jegyzete meg Remus. Harry újfent meglepetten pislogott a férfira.  
  
– Te láttad. – Nem kérdés volt.  
  
– Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy láttam valamit, amiről nem nyerhettem bizonyosságot, hogy valóban úgy van, ahogy gondolom – fogalmazott óvatosan Remus, ami gyanakvóvá tette Harryt.  
  
– És hogy gondolod?  
  
Remus ezúttal ismét kivárt egy pillanatot, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Nekem nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy egy olyan személy akart alakot ölteni, aki közel állt hozzád, épp úgy, mint Ágas, és azzal, hogy őt már nem tudod hívni, talán máshoz próbálsz segítségért fordulni. Minden bizonnyal önkéntelenül.  
  
– Úgy gondolod, Sirius segített nekem? – suttogta elhűlve Harry, ahogy ráérzett az összefüggésre.  
  
– Nos, nem tudom, mi történt, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy a szüleid és Sirius még a haláluk után is óvnak téged – mosolyodott el Remus szelíden. Harry számára ennek volt értelme, noha tényleg nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy vele ilyesmi megeshet. Még emlékezett arra, mikor Remus azt mondta, ha Sirius még élne, akkor bármit megtenne azért, hogy Piton és az ő nyakára járjon. – Visszamenjünk? – váltott irányt a férfi, visszarángatva Harryt a valóság talajára.  
  
– Azt hiszem – sóhajtott a fiú. – Kimerítő volt ez a mai nap – ismerte el, és cseppet sem haragudott, amikor Remust megnevettette a kijelentésével.  
  
Ezután már csak a párbajon használt varázslatok kerültek szóba közöttük; Remus újfent megdicsérte az igencsak bőséges repertoárt, emellett adott néhány tanácsot, miként tudja Harry párbaj közben az ellenfelei között megosztani a figyelmét, és ezzel hatékonyabbá válni. Arról is megegyeztek, hogy Remus legközelebb megtanítson Harrynek néhány kifejezetten hasznos bűbájt, amivel a már kiiktatott ellenfeleket tudja megakadályozni az újbóli harcba szállásban. Ez aztán kellőképpen feldobta Harry hangulatát, így amikor pár perccel később arra a messzemenőkig abszurd képre toppantak be a nappaliba, hogy Piton és Ron sakkoznak, kedve lett volna hangosan felnevetni. Annál is inkább, mivel nézőközönségük is akadt.  
  
Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ilyesmiben lesz része: Piton és Ron kör alakú táblán állították fel a varázslósakk készletet, míg a többiek köréjük gyűltek, és izgalommal vegyes érdeklődéssel figyelték a nem mindennapi játszmát. A furcsaságot tovább növelte a kép, hogy az eddig elveszettnek hitt Zambini is a bámészkodók körgyűrűjében volt, ráadásul nem máshol, mint Ginny mellett foglalt helyet. Az ő arca is kíváncsiságot tükrözött, és Harrynek el kellett ismernie, valóban volt mit nézni. Vele ellentétben, akit Ron könnyűszerrel legyőzött, Piton nehéz ellenfélnek bizonyult.  
  
Mindkettőjükön látszott, hogy a lehető legteljesebb mértékben kizárták a külvilágot, és csakis a sakkpartira összpontosítottak. Ron arcát ez ritkán látott komoly vonásokba rendezte, míg Piton esetében egyedül a szeme árulkodott a koncentráció mértékéről. Harry nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet. Sokkal érdekesebb volt mindez, hogy megzavarja a játszmát, ráadásul a különös érzés, amely a látványra hatalmába kerítette, még inkább arra ösztönözte, hogy maradjon a háttérben.  
  
Tekintete leginkább Pitonon időzött; elnézte a férfi kecses ujjait, amik a száján játszottak, épp úgy, mint amikor elmerült egy-egy kifejezetten érdekes olvasmányban. Harry szerette volna, ha abban a pillanatban az ő ujja, vagy még inkább az ő ajka érinthetné azt a szájat. Vajon mikor lett ennyire nyálasan érzelgős? Lényének egyik része legszívesebben szemen köpte volna magát, mert annyira gusztustalannak találta a saját gondolatait, másik része azonban úgy érezte, hogy a privát kis világában igenis számára is engedélyezettek az ilyen gondolatok. Egészen addig, amíg senki nem jön rá, és nem mondódik ki hangosan, ő is ábrándozhat ennyire nyálas módon Pitonról.  
  
Aztán, valamikor a játszma huszadik percének környékén, Hermione mellé sündörgött, és megbökte a könyökét, arra ösztönözve, hogy kövesse őt a kertbe. Harry azonnal észrevette a lány feszült viselkedését, de egészen addig, míg ki nem értek az immáron sötét, csillagokkal pettyezett ég alá, nem tette szóvá.  
  
– Hermione?  
  
A lány nagyot nyelt, mielőtt egy pillantást vetette volna Harryre, majd ismét elkapta róla a tekintetét. Harry a szokatlan nyugtalansága láttán meglendítette a pálcáját. A disaudio bűbáj kiszórása végre meghozta a várt eredményt.  
  
– Emlékszel, mit meséltem a könyvről? – vágott a közepébe Hermione, amely csak tovább táplálta Harry gyanakvását; a magyarázatait hosszas körülírásokkal bevezető lányra nem volt jellemző az azonnali tárgyra térés. Mindazonáltal a fiú bólintott, és intett, hogy folytassa. – Amikor megláttalak a földön, eszembe jutott a könyvben olvasott egyik igézet. Valójában nem ennek kellett volna történnie. – Hermione hangja még idegesebb hangszínt ütött meg. – A leírás alapján az általunk ismert pajzsbűbájhoz hasonlónak kellett volna létrejönne, ehelyett…  
  
– Megidézted Tapmancs szellemét.  
  
– Ó, Harry – kapott a szája elé a lány –, tényleg ezt tettem? – borzadt el, mintha csak arra számított volna, hogy a fiú megcáfolja a gondolatatit. – Ez szörnyű – siránkozott.  
  
– Szerintem nem – vágta rá Harry, felismerve, mi is okozza Hermione félelmét. – Miért lenne az? Ez nem feketemágia vagy ilyesmi, hanem természeti mágia.  
  
– Elvileg – bólintott kétkedően Hermione.  
  
– Bircsók nem adott volna neked olyan könyvet, amiben feketemágia van. A védekezés pedig nem az, te is tudod – próbálta meggyőzni, noha még maga sem tudta, mit nyerhetnek ezzel. Azt viszont biztosra vette, hogyha Hermione veszélyesnek nyilvánítja a könyvet, többet nem nyúl hozzá. Márpedig ha tényleg ott van a megoldás, akkor szükség van rá, és arra, hogy Hermione higgyen a könyvben. – Mik vannak még abban a könyvben?  
  
– Eddig csak néhány varázslatot sikerült megfejtem, ezek mindegyike természeti mágia, és a fordítás szerint védekezésre valóak. Viszont nem könnyű felismerni őket, mivel nem olyanok, mint a ma használt bűbájaink. Olyasmik, mint valami versek, nehéz megállapítani, hogy hősköltemények-e, vagy tényleges igézetek. Még mindig nem értem teljesen a könyvet – ismerte el.  
  
– Nem baj, csak kutass tovább ezzel kapcsolatban. Megbízom benned, és tudom, hogy Bircsók is megbízott, különben nem küldte volna el neked. Higgy nekem, Hermione. – Úgy tűnt, ha nem is sikerült teljesen meggyőznie Hermionét, a lány már kevésbé volt kétkedőbb, mint eddig. Harry nem tudta, hogy azzal tesz-e jobbat, ha továbbra is ezt a témát feszegeti, vagy ha elkormányozza a beszélgetést. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött. – Most már elmondod, mi ez az egész Malfoy körül? – kérdezett rá egyenesen. Hermione már felszívta magát, hogy vehemensen visszatámadjon, de aztán valószínűleg eljutott a tudatáig a fiú higgadt hangneme. Legyőzötten fújta ki a levegőt. – Tudom, hogy van valami.  
  
– Ginny mondta el?  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Ő csak annyit mondott, hogy sejted, hogy rájöttünk, titkolsz valamit. Így hét év alatt elég jól kiismertünk már. – Hermione beletörődően megcsóválta a fejét. – Te tényleg nem hiszed, hogy Malfoy tudta, mit vállal magára. – Kérdésnek szánta, mégis kijelentés lett belőle. Hermione arcára pillantva pedig rájött, hogy nem jár messze az igazságtól.  
  
– Egészen addig, amíg a saját szemeddel nem látsz valamit, nem biztos, hogy igazán tudod, mit teszel. Draco… Malfoy… – Harry nagylelkűen intett, hogy nem érdekli, hogyan hívja Hermione a mardekárost –, szóval én valóban nem gondolom, hogy tudta, mit kell felvállalnia és mit kell megtennie. Az anyja leveléből arra következtetek, hogy szerintem nem is igazán akarta, egyszerűen csak rákényszerítették. Amíg meg nem jelölték, csak annyit látott, amennyit engedtek neki. – Harry bólintott, valahogy ez beleillett a képbe.  
  
– Igen, én is kétlem, hogy az anyja engedte volna túlságosan belebonyolódni. Ami meg azt a rohadék apját illeti – Harry elhallgatott egy pillanatra –, nem hiszem, hogy túlságosan arisztokratikus lenne kimutatni a gyengeséget egy-egy jól sikerült halálfalógyűlés után – ironizált. Hermione szeme kikerekedett, de aztán felismerően bólintott. – Én is erre jutottam.  
  
– Szerintem Narcissa meg akarta kímélni Dracót, miközben nyíltan nem mondhatott ellen, mert azzal még inkább magára vonta volna Voldemort haragját.  
  
– Ezt ő mondta?  
  
– Nem egészen így, de igen. Harry, Malfoy a körülmények áldozta. Ő csak követni akarta az apját, hogy ő is ugyanolyan legyen.  
  
– Malfoy egy elkényeztetett görény.  
  
– Igen, az – értett egyet Hermione –, de erről nem egészen ő tehet. Ha ezt látta példaként, akkor mégis mit vártál, milyen legyen?  
  
– Én sem lettem olyan, mint Dursleyék, pedig azt láttam példaként – vetette ellen a fiú.  
  
– Te más vagy Harry. Erős, és sokkal nagyobb az igazságérzeted, talán pont ebből adódóan, mert már olyan fiatalon megláttad az igazságtalanságot és a helytelenséget a rokonaid viselkedésében. De nem mindenki ilyen. Szóval, segítesz Ginnynek? – váltott hirtelen témát a lány.  
  
– Nagyon egy húron pendültök, hogy jó útra térítsétek a mardekárosokat – jegyezte meg Harry, jelezve, hogy észrevette a terelést.  
  
– Nem egészen – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Inkább ne foglaljanak állást, minthogy Voldemort oldalát válasszák. Még a semlegesség is jobb.  
  
Harry egyetértően bólintott.  
  
– Dumbledore attól tart, hogy Voldemort hatalmas sereget gyűjt most maga köré. – Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Nekem is ez az érzésem – közölte Harry.  
  
– Az emberek nem tudják megvédeni magukat, senki nem készítette fel őket erre.  
  
– Én csak azt nem értem, miért – csattant Harry tehetetlen dühvel. – Tudják, hogy Voldemort és a halálfalók veszélyesek, és mégis csak a menekülésben és a Fideliusban bíznak, semmi másban. Eszükbe sem jutna védővarázslatokat tanulni, vagy valami.  
  
– Harry – kezdte óvatosan Hermione –, nem mindenki olyan bátor, mint te, és a legtöbb ember azt sem tudná, mit tegyen. Nincsenek felkészülve rá, mert ezek a dolgok a minisztérium és az aurorok felelőssége kéne, hogy legyen.  
  
– De a minisztérium nem tesz semmit – vágta rá Harry ingerülten. – Caramel csak tagadott, Scrimgeur túlbuzgó volt, és azt akarta, hogy legyek a kirakatemberük, ez a Thicknesse meg Voldemort bábja.  
  
– De az emberek ezt nem látják, hát nem érted? Scrimgeournak igaza volt abban, hogy az embereknek az kell, hogy valaki más megvédje őket, ne nekik kelljen szembenézniük a veszedelemmel. Caramel épp ezért félt, mert tudta, hogy nem tud igazi védelmet és megnyugvást ajánlani. Thicknesse-ről pedig csak mi sejtjük, hogy Vodlemort bábja. Arra nagyon figyelnek, hogy semmi megkérdőjelezhetőt ne tegyen, így az embereknek nincs oka félni. Olyan intézkedéseket tesz, amivel arra bátorítja őket, hogy elmúlt a veszély, a minisztérium mindent kézben tart, és a látszat tényleg ezt sugallja.  
  
Harry idegesen a hajába túrt; ismét eljutottak odáig, mint mikor Voldemort visszatért. Ez a gondolat aztán hirtelen felismeréssel töltötte el.  
  
– Nem játszhat arra, hogy elhitesse, hogy ez az egész Dumbledore és az én hazugságom – húzta össze a szemét. Nem igazán hangzott kérdésként, mégis volt egy csipetnyi kérdő felhangja.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudná tenni. Túl sokan látták már ahhoz – vélekedett Hermione. – Úgy gondolom, ebben tényleg Ronnak van igaza, és megpróbálja még jobban leredukálni azok számát, akik esetleg szembeszállnának vele.  
  
– Ebben a pillanatban nagyon szeretném tudni, mire készül Voldemort – sóhajtotta Harry, felbámulva a csillagokra. – Tulajdonképpen kicsit furcsának találom, hogy Malfoy olyan jól elbeszélget veled – ugrott vissza az eredeti témára. Tudta, hogy van még valami, ami miatt Hermione elterelte a beszélgetést, de arra nem jött rá, hogy mi.  
  
– Valójában túlzás lenne azt állítani, hogy beszélgetünk. Általában hozzám sem szól – ismerte el a lány –, leszámítva a bájitalokkal kapcsolatos dolgokat. De ott is csak egyeztetünk.  
  
– Ehhez képest elég biztos kijelentéseket teszel.  
  
Hermione sápadt arcán halvány pír jelent meg a megjegyzésre.  
  
– Nos, az egy veszekedés következménye volt.  
  
– Bántott?  
  
– Dehogy is – tiltakozott Hermione. – Csak közölte velem, hogy egy minden lében kanál liba vagyok, akinek ismeretlen a családi összetartás, és fogalmam sincs arról, hogy egyes szülők mit meg nem tesznek a gyerekeikért – fűzte hozzá szomorúan.  
  
– Nem volt joga ezt mondani.  
  
– Nem számít – hessegetette el a lány. – Azt hiszem, ezúttal igaza is van.  
  
– Dehogy van igaza, hogy mondhatsz ilyet?  
  
– Mert valóban nem tudom. Ó, persze, a szüleim rengeteget tettek értem, mellettem voltak, amikor szükségem volt rájuk, szerettek és eszükbe sem jutott, hogy megfosszanak attól, hogy a Roxfortba járhassak. Még ha ők nem is értették igazán a mágiát, és jobban örültek volna annak, ha a muglik világában is használható képzettségre teszek szert. De ahhoz hasonlítva, amit a te szüleid, vagy Ron szülei, vagy akár Malfoy szülei tettek, szinte semmiségnek tűnik. Még magukat sem tudják megvédeni ebben a háborúban, nem még hogy engem – halkult el Hermione hangja.  
  
– Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy Malfoynak igaza van – kardoskodott Harry, de a lány erre csupán egy szomorkás mosollyal válaszolt, így a fiú sem érezte, hogy tovább kellene forszíroznia a dolgokat. Ha valóban úgy akar cselekedni, ahogy állította, akkor hagynia kell, hogy ezt Hermione kezelje, és bíznia benne, hogy a lány képes lesz rá. – Ha Malfoy keménykedik, szólsz nekünk, igaz? – Kérdése ezúttal vidámabb mosolyt csalt Hermione arcára.  
  
– Persze – ígérte, majd a beszélgetés lezárásaként belekarolt a fiúba, hogy együtt sétáljanak vissza a házba.

***

Harry kezdte igazán kényelmetlenül érezni magát a saját házában. Mintha holmi betolakodó lenne, akinek nem volna joga itt tartózkodni. Legalábbis azokban az esetekben, amikor Piton is itthon volt. Merthogy a férfi az elmúlt hét nagy részét az iskolában töltötte; tanárként és házvezetőként lassan teljesen a felkészülésnek kellett szentelnie az idejét, és Harry továbbra sem tudta, mi lesz akkor, amikor bő egy hét múlva elkezdődik majd a tanév.  
  
Időnként úgy gondolta, hogy bolond volt, amiért többet képzelt ebbe az egészbe, mint amennyi valójában lehet, ugyanakkor mégsem csinálta volna vissza, még ha őrültségnek is hangzott a kijelentése. Jobb volt tisztába kerülni azzal, mire számíthat, mint ostoba módon még mindig reménykedni. Mindazonáltal ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor be kellett vallania – legalább magának –, hogy még így is megvolt benne a remény. Hogy miért? Mert ő még mindig egy bolond griffendéles volt, aki képtelen volt feladni.  
  
– Tudod, mit gondolok, Perselus? – Hangja halk volt, miközben ott ült azon a széken, amit Piton állított be a télikertbe, és azt figyelte, miként babrál a férfi a megmaradt növényeivel. Ezekben a mozdulatokban azonban nyoma sem volt annak a lendületességnek, amelyet korábban a bájitalmester mutatott a gyógynövények irányába.  
  
– Be kell vallanom, sosem tudtam követni a gondolatmenetedet – felelt vontatottan, csipetnyi gúnnyal a hangjában –, így nézd el nekem, hogy ezúttal sem vagyok ismeretesebb.  
  
– Te szándékosan taszítasz el mindenkit magadtól, mert félsz az érzelmektől. Ezért tartasz engem is bolondnak, mert szeretek, és vannak fontos emberek az életemben. Azt hiszed, hogy bennem sosem merült fel az, hogy mi lesz, ha valaki kihasználja a szeretetemet a barátaim iránt, és rajtuk keresztül támad. Pedig rengetegszer átgondoltam már. Elképzelésed sincs, hogy valójában mennyire sokszor. Próbáltam magamtól eltaszítani őket, nem is egyszer, de ők elég kitartókat. Én meg rájöttem közben valamire. _Valakiért_ harcolni sokkal nagyobb erőt ad, mint a cél nélküli küzdelem. – Piton csöndben maradt, még csak rá sem nézett, így Harry anélkül folytatta a monológját, hogy tudta volna, érdemes-e ezt tennie. – Ha nem így lenne, már rég halott lennék. Nem is egyszer kerültem abba a helyzetbe, hogy ez a szeretet mentett meg. Ha ez nincs, ha nincs Hermione és Ron barátsága, akkor abban a dementortámadásban meghaltam volna. És ha akkor nem is, de a minisztériumban biztosan. Mikor Sirius meghalt, követni akartam. Igen, tudom, hogy Sirius is ennek a ragaszkodásnak az áldozata, de… De még mindig jobb, hogy egy rövid ideig szerethettem őt, mint a keresztapámat, mintha még most is itt lenne, de egy idegen volna a számomra.  
  
– Kezdesz egészen úgy beszélni, mint Albus.  
  
– Talán mert most kezdem megérteni ezt az egészet – felelte komolyan Harry, szinte meg sem hallva Perselus megjegyzésének gúnyos élét.  
  
Harry jelen pillanatban nagyon sebezhetőnek érezte magát, és rájött, hogy talán épp emiatt fél Perselus is az érzelmektől.  
  
– Voltál már szerelmes ezelőtt? – tette fel a kérdést Piton, és Harry kihallotta hangjából az óvatosságot. A fiú csodálkozva intett nemet fejével. – Akkor honnan tudod, hogy amit érzel az szerelem, és nem csupán kamaszos fellángolás? Miért vagy olyan biztos abban, hogy nem pusztán birtokolni akarsz valakit?  
  
– Így ismersz engem? – vágott vissza Harry keserűen.  
  
– Nem, de te sem állíthatsz bizonyossággal valamit, aminek a természetéről semmi ismerettel nem rendelkezel. A szerelem nem olyasmi, aminek tudatában lehetsz, hogy épp akkor a legerősebb, amikor éppen érzed. Majd csak később derül ki, hogy valóban az volt-e.  
  
– Te is így éreztél anyám iránt?  
  
Piton állkapcsa megfeszült, vele együtt pedig az egész teste merevvé vált, mielőtt ismét elernyedt volna.  
  
– Az első pillanatban, ahogy megláttam, belészerettem – vallotta be olyan csendesen, hogy Harrynek igencsak fülelnie kellett, hogy megértse.  
  
– Honnan tudtad, hogy ez a szerelem? Azóta sem szerettél mást, nem? Te akkor hogyan lehetsz biztos ebben?  
  
Harry tudta, hogy kényes témát feszeget, de úgy érezte, ez az egyetlen alkalom, amikor büntetlenül megteheti.  
  
– Valóban, annyi ideig szerettem valaki mást, hogy jelenleg lehetetlennek találom megállapítani, miféle érzelmeket táplálok irányodba. – Piton ez alkalommal végre Harryre nézett, arca kiismerhetetlen maszkká merevedett, éjsötét tekintetében azonban érzelmek sűrű kavalkádja örvénylett, olyan szédítő módon, hogy Harry képtelen volt olvasni belőle.  
  
– Látod, te is érzel irántam valamit, és én is érzek irántad valamit.  
  
– Pontosan, amiről nem jelenthetjük ki bizton, hogy ez szerelem.  
  
– Muszáj mindig ilyen rögeszmésnek lenned? Miért nem hagyod, hogy kialakuljon valami több köztünk, és majd elválik, mi lesz belőle később. Tudod, Perselus, ha szeretsz valakit, nem csak sebezhetővé tehet, hanem épp ellenkezőleg, erőt is ad, hogy meg tudj küzdeni olyan dolgokért is, amik talán lehetetlennek tűnnek. Érdemes lenne egy próbát tennünk, nem gondolod? Én csak szeretni akarlak, és ez lehet, hogy neked is segítene rájönni arra, mit érzel. Nem gondolod, hogy meg kéne próbálnunk?  
  
– Mi lesz, ha jön valaki más, és rájössz, hogy amit irántam éreztél, az mégsem szerelem?  
  
– Ez mindig benne van a pakliban, nem? De ha meg sem próbáljuk, nem tudhatjuk. Szeretlek téged, fontos vagy nekem, de ne kérd, hogy megmagyarázzam ezt az érzést, mert képtelen vagyok rá – túrt bele Harry a hajába. – Nem tudom neked megfogalmazni. Csak érzem. Itt – tette a kezét a mellkasára. – Nem akarlak semmire se kényszeríteni, mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez nem így megy. De soha nem adsz nekem esélyt semmire sem. Mindig szeretsz mindent elrendezni, és biztosra menni. Előre megtervezted az első randinkat, az első éjszakánkat, az összes találkozónkat, mindent, pedig én sokkal jobban élveztem azt, amikor spontán tettünk bármit is. A szerelemben kockáztatni kell, máshogy nem megy.  
  
Piton hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg. Csak nézett Harry szemébe mélyen, anélkül, hogy egy kicsit is megközelíthetőbbnek tűnt volt. Harry érzékelte a másik tartózkodását, és úgy gondolta, Piton még mindig fél. Nem mert volna megesküdni rá, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy attól retteg, a fiú egy napon majd megbántja őt.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, és az alsó ajkát rágcsálva felkelt a székből, majd megindult az ajtó irányába. Piton mellett egy pillanatra megállt, talán mondani akart volna neki valamit, de aztán rájött, semmi értelme. Mindent elmondott neki, amit akart. Így hát csak kisétált az ajtón, maga mögött hagyva a még mindig kimért arccal ácsorgó bájitalmestert.  
  
Nem igazán volt biztos abban, mit várt ettől a beszélgetéstől, de egyértelműen nem ilyen végkifejletet.  
  
– Várj! – Piton hangja megállította Harryt, pedig már átlépte a küszöböt, de most visszafordult. A férfi háttal állt neki még egy pillanatig, mintha erőt gyűjtene, majd megfordult, és Harry felé indult. – Elviszlek valahova – jelentette ki a fiú legnagyobb döbbenetére.

***

Harry nem értette, mit keresnek a roxforti csillagvizsgáló torony legtetején, de hiába kérdezte Pitont, a férfi egy szót sem szólt hozzá azóta, hogy dehoppanálta magukat a Roxfort elé, majd továbbra is némán végigvezette őt a kihalt folyosókon, hogy aztán itt kössenek ki. Harry abban sem volt biztos, hogy bárki is tudatában lenne az ittlétüknek, tekintve, hogy Piton abban a pillanatban kiábrándító bűbájt vetett rá és magára is, amint beléptek a birtok területére.  
  
Most pedig a bájitalmester megszüntette a varázslatot, és mikor előtűnt, Harry iszonyattól vezérelve ráordított.  
  
– Mit csinálsz? – kerekedett el a szeme.  
  
Piton fél szemöldöke érdeklődően megemelkedett az aggodalommal vegyes elborzadt hang hallatán, és tovább táplálta Harry elszörnyedését, mikor leheletnyi mosoly tűnt fel az arcán.  
  
– Gyere – nyújtotta felé könnyedén a kezét.  
  
Harry azonban nem mozdult. Továbbra is földbegyökerezett lábbal figyelte, milyen könnyedséggel ácsorog Piton a torony korlátjának peremén. A férfi egész biztos megőrült, fogalmazódott meg benne. Mindazonáltal a griffendéles kíváncsiság erősebbnek bizonyult, és mielőtt még felfogta volna, közelebb lépett, majd hagyta, hogy Piton felhúzza maga mellé.  
  
Harry lenézett a mélybe. Iszonyatosan magasan voltak. Jelen pillanatban elképesztően hálás volt azért, mert cseppet sem volt tériszonyos, ugyanakkor enyhe borzongást váltott ki belőle a ráeszmélés, hogy nincs nála a seprűje.  
  
Piton nem engedte el a kezét, így Harry most felé fordította a figyelmét. A bájitalmester arca teljes nyugalmat sugárzott, sőt… Harry nem is igazán látta még ennyire nyugodtak, mint most, a mélységes mély fölött állva. Piton lassan ránézett, éjsötét tekintetében ismét tengernyi érzelem örvénylett, majd még mindig erősen tartva Harry kezét, levetette magát a mélybe.  
  
Harry torka elszorult, ahogy együtt zuhantak, olyan szédítő gyorsasággal, amelyet a Tűzvillám nyergében szokott csak átélni. Most azonban nem volt seprű, nem volt hippogriff, de még egy nyamvadt thesztrál sem alatta, ő pedig hirtelen megrémült. Megpróbálta magukat dehoppanálni, de nem sikerült. Túlságosan ijedt volt ahhoz, hogy véghezvigye a bravúrt.  
  
– Bízol bennem? – kérdezte Piton a helyzethez nem illő tökéletes higgadtsággal.  
  
– Igen – bólintott Harry, miközben rájött, hogy igazat mondott.  
  
Most először volt igazán biztos abban, hogy bízik a férfiban. Dumbledore ezelőtt annyiszor közölte vele, hogy megbízik a bájitalmesterben, Harry pedig mindannyiszor ellenkezett vele, majd szép lassan elkezdte elfogadni a helyzetet, de ezidáig sosem volt képest teljes mértekben hinni benne. Ám mostanra valami megváltozott, mert ebben a pillanatban igazán hitt a férfiban. És ez a hit mintha szárnyakat adott volna.  
  
Igazság szerint nem voltak szárnyak, láthatóak biztosan nem, mégis repültek. _Valóban_ repültek, mindenféle varázslatos eszköz nélkül, Harry pedig ámulattal vegyes tisztelettel pislogott a vad szélben. Csodálatos – gondolta, mialatt Piton arcára fordította a tekintetét, csak hogy aztán – most egészen más okból – de újabb döbbenettel gazdagodjon.  
  
A férfi nevetett. Nem gúnyosan, nem megvetően, hanem szívből, őszintén. Harry teljes elragadtatással figyelte a fesztelen arcot, mely annyira mást tükrözött, mint általában. Piton megszépült tőle, ő pedig most már biztosra vehette, hogy beleszeretett ebbe a csupa ellentmondás emberbe. Már nem figyelt arra, hogy repülnek, nem félt, mert biztonságban érezte magát Piton karjai között.  
  
Varázslat. Nem lehetett más magyarázat erre, csakis a varázslat. És egyszeriben Harry is felnevetett, hangja szabadon szállt a szélben, és magával vitte a borús gondolatokat, kizárólag örömet és megelégedést hagyva a szívében.  
  
Harry lába enyhén remegett, amikor földet értek, de hogy ez a fent megtapasztalt, gyorsan változó érzelmek hatása lehetett, vagy a ráeszmélés, hogy tulajdonképpen olyasmit vittek véghez, amiről sosem hitte, hogy lehetséges, nem tudta. Mindenesetre örült, amiért ez nem volt egy látványos remegés, bár abban a pillanatban, mikor Piton magához húzta és gyengéden átölelte, már nem is számított.  
  
A finom érintés, mellyel az ajkához tapasztotta a saját száját, a legelső csókjukat idézte fel benne. Gyengéden, puhatolózóan, ugyanakkor ismerősen csókolóztak, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a világ tovább forog körülöttük.  
  
– Szeretlek – lehelte Harry olyan halkan, hogy nem volt benne biztos, Piton meghallotta-e. Nem is volt fontos, csak az, hogy kimondhassa. Mert ki akarta mondani.  
  
Nem várt és nem is kapott feleletet. Legalábbis szóbelit. Mégsem fájt neki. Bizakodással töltötte el ugyanis Piton reakciója, ahogy karjai szorosabban, birtoklóbban szorították, és ezúttal sokkal mélyebb csókba vonta. Harry pedig megadóan simult bele az erős, ugyanakkor mégis gyengéd ölelésbe.  
  
Mikor később megkérdezte Pitontól, miért és hogyan tanult meg repülni, a férfi nem adott magyarázatot, ugyanakkor megígérte neki, hogy segít elsajátítani, mivel Voldemort is tud repülni. Harryt ez a hír igencsak sokkolta, mindazonáltal továbbra is kész volt bármit megtanulni, amivel nagyobb eséllyel szállhat szembe a sötét mágussal.

***

Harry a kopott kis kötetet forgatta, miközben szórakozottan hallgatta Hermione beszámolóját mindarról, amelyet a napokban derített ki.  
  
– Továbbra is az jelenti a legnagyobb nehézséget, hogy a bűbájokat nem könnyű megkülönböztetni a verses szövegektől. Az ókori mágusok, akik még csak kezdetlegesen használták a pálcáikat, sokkal inkább támaszkodtak a hosszabb, mindent érintő igézetekre, semmint egy-két szavas varázsigékre – magyarázta nagy elánnal.  
  
Harry a könyv rúnái közül most sem ismert fel többet, mint első alkalommal, amikor látta, mindazonáltal akkor még nem állt rendelkezésére több tucatnyi angol fordítási jegyzet. Hermione és Isbel munkájának hála viszont már számára is elérhetővé vált a szöveg, így már értelmet nyert, hogy ő is átlapozza a könyvet. Igazság szerint a kötet nem látszott rendkívülinek, Harry azt sem tudta volna megállapítani róla, hogy olyan régi, mint ahogyan a lány állítja, igaz, ő nem is értett a témához. Binns óráit átaludta, Hermione dorgálásai egyik fülén be, másikon ki, a mágiatörténetből való csapnivaló eredménye pedig a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Ettől függetlenül most mégis nagy érdeklődéssel szemlélte az oldalakat megtöltő krikszkrakszokat.  
  
Az utolsó lap azonban újabb meglepetést tartalmazott; az alsó margóra vésett latin szöveget, melynek néhány betűjét valaki piros tintával emelte ki, és amely hónapokkal ezelőtt elkerülte a figyelmét, még Harry is el tudta olvasni:  
  
„S **I VI** S PACE **M** , PARA BE **LL** U **M** ”.  
  
– Az ott kronogramma – érkezett a magyarázat Hermionétól, amint felfedezte, hogy Harry meredten bámulja a szöveget. – Ha római számokként értelmezed a kiemelt betűket, és összeadod őket, akkor egy évszámot kapsz.  
  
– Mi fog történni kétezer-százhétben? – tette fel a kérdést gyors fejszámolást követően.  
  
– Kérdezd meg Trelawneyt, biztos örömmel jósol neked – vigyorodott el Ron.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ez egy évszám? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry.  
  
– Annak kell lennie. – Hermione eddig a kanapén rendezgette a jegyzeteit, de most félretette a pergameneket, és átült Harry foteljének a karfájára, hogy ő is szemügyre vehesse a szöveget. – I-V-I-M-L-L-M – sorolta a betűket –, vagyis egy meg öt meg egy meg ezer meg ötven meg ötven meg ezer; ez kétezer-százhét.  
  
– Kétezer-százhét rémesen messze van, semmi értelme – közölte Ron, és Harrynek egyet kellett vele érteni.  
  
– Nem lehetséges, hogy ez nem egy évszám, hanem egy dátum? – vetette fel.  
  
– Huszonegy-nulla-hét? – húzta össze a szemét Hermione.  
  
– Július huszonegyedike – mondta ki hangosan Ron. – Ennek több értelme van.  
  
Harry is így gondolta, leginkább azért, mert eszerint értelmezve ismerős lett számára a dátum. Csak azt nem tudta, honnan.  
  
– Elég közel van a születésnapodhoz – mormogta magában Hermione.  
  
– Dumbledore nem azt mondta, hogy Harry nem akkor született, amikorra várták? – kapott a szón lelkesen Ron, emlékeztetve Harryt is az igazgatói irodában elhangzottakra. – Lehet, hogy valójában ez az a dátum, amikor meg kellett volna születnie a Kiválasztottnak.  
  
– Biztos, hogy nem, Ron – csóválta a fejét a lány. – A jóslat szövege úgy hangzik: a hetedik hónap halála szüli. Ez egyértelműen a hónap utolsó napját jelenti, nem pedig a hónap végét – bölcselkedett, miközben felállt, hogy visszatérjen a jegyzeteihez. – Szóval ott tartottam, hogy rájöttem, a varázslathoz, amit véletlenül végrehajtottam, kölcsönös áldozat szükségeltetik. Elég egyértelműnek kellett volna lennie, tekintve, hogy az egész mugli-mágus kapcsolatok az ókorban a kölcsönösségre épültek – folytatta Hermione, miközben Harry még mindig a dátumot figyelte. – A varázslat azért nem sikerült tökéletesen, mert te nem hoztad meg az áldozatot, Harry, de ha így lett volna, akkor Sirius testet ölt – magyarázta némileg megrendülten a gondolattól. – Ez öhm… azt hiszem, amiatt lehetséges, ami veled történt. A szüleid és Sirius is téged védtek a haláluk bekövetkeztekor, így lehetséges, hogy kölcsönösség jöjjön létre. Akárkivel nem menne, de velük igen.  
  
– Sirius nem adta értem az életét – motyogta Harry, mert maga sem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy így volt-e vagy sem. Sirius meghalt az ő hülyesége miatt, de nem úgy, mint a szülei.  
  
– Mégis meg kellett tennie, ha egyszer létrejöhetett a varázslat. Még nem igazán értek mindent, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy ennek a varázslatnak az alapját a szeretet adja. Mivel a szeretet a világ legerősebb varázslata, egyben az egyetlen is, ami képes önmagában legyőzni a lehetetlent – hadarta Hermione egyre jobban belemelegedve.  
  
– Azt hittem, a halál a legerősebb – pillantott fel a könyvből Harry.  
  
– A halál? Ugyan? Hát ha szeretsz valakit, megállíthatja a halál, hogy továbbszeresd, miután már megszűnt létezni?  
  
– Nem – suttogta a fiú.  
  
– Tudjukki nagyon fél a haláltól – kotyogott közbe Ron.  
  
– És nem ismeri el a szeretet erejét.  
  
– Mert úgy gondolja, hogy a szeretet a gyengeség jele.  
  
– Holott a szeretet a legerősebb.  
  
– A legyőzött ellenfeleinek látványa emlékezteti őt a halandóságára. A halál és a szeretet egyvelege megrémiszti őt. A szeretett emberek még a síron túlról is visszajönnek, hogy elpusztítsák őt.  
  
– Na jó, ez egy kicsit nekem is ijesztő – fintorgott Ron fancsali ábrázattal. Megjegyzését Hermione elmarasztaló pillantással jutalmazta. – Ne nézz rám így, szerinted ez normális? Halottak visszajárnak az élők közé – borzongott meg.  
  
– Szellemekkel laktál együtt hét évig, Ronald – fortyant fel a lány.  
  
– Az más! – szögezte le Ron. – Ők nem léptek tovább. Na de azok, akik igen, és mégis visszajönnek…  
  
– Ha a szeretet vezérli őket, akkor az… az más… az jó… – keresgélte a megfelelő szót, eszébe juttatva Harrynek ezzel valamit, amit már régóta meg akart kérdezni.  
  
– Hermione, te hallottál már a _legfensőbb jó_ ról?  
  
– Persze, és te is hallottál már róla – jelentette ki magabiztosan, meglepve ezzel Harryt. – Ez van a Nurmengard bejárata fölé vésve, Grindelwald eszméinek vezérfonala – szusszantott úgy, amellyel jelezte, hogy ezt Harrynek pontosan tudnia kéne.  
  
– És mit jelent szerinted? – hagyta figyelmen kívül a lány helytelenítő pillantását.  
  
– Azt, hogy a legfensőbb jó nevében azt tehetsz meg, amit csak akarsz – válaszolt Hermione helyett Ron. – Elég egyértelmű, nem? – vont vállat a fiú a két megrökönyödött tekintet láttán.  
  
És Harrynek hirtelen beugrott.  
  
– Grindelwald! Hát persze! – kiáltott felismerően. – Bathilda Bircsók Gellert Grindelwald nagynénje – hangsúlyozta. – Ezt a kronogrammát Grindelwald írta a könyvbe – bökött az írásra.  
  
– Akkor megtudhatod, hogy mit jelent a dátum – élénkült fel Ron.  
  
– Majd pont el is mondja nekem – grimaszolt Harry.  
  
– Egy próbát megér, nem? – erősködött Ron, és támogatást remélve Hermionéra nézett. A lány azonban csak maga elé bámult, arca határozottan tükrözte, hogy agyában még magasabb tempóra kapcsoltak a fogaskerekek.  
  
– Nem ez volt, amit Grindelwald akkor mondott Dumbledore-nak, amikor párbajozni kezdtek? – kerekedett el a szeme.  
  
– Ja, mintha így mesélted volna – erősítette meg a lány gyanúját Ron.  
  
– Azt hiszem, tényleg… – ismerte el Harry töprengőn. Ez viszont akkor mit jelent igazából? Miért írta Grindelwald ezt a szöveget a könyvbe, és miért ismételte el ezt Dumbledore-nak a párbajukkor? Kell lennie valami jelentőségének, ha kétszer is megtette. Grindelwald soha semmit nem tesz cél nélkül; ezt megtanulta akkor, mikor annyiszor emlékeztette őt ugyanerre Voldemorttal kapcsolatban. Tehát valamit jelentenie kell ennek a mondatnak. De mit? Harry frusztráltan felsóhajtott, és előredőlt ültében. Cseppet sem csodálkozott, hogy ez a két nagytudású mágus egymásra talált anno; Grindalwald is épp ugyanolyan kiismerhetetlen és titokzatos, mint Dumbledore. Jól összeillenek – gondolta gúnyosan. Aztán rögvest el is szégyellte magát. Eddig egyszer sem gondolt bele, milyen érzés lehetett Dumbledore-nak szembesülnie Grindelwald árulásával, majd szembeszállni a szeretett férfival. Az emlékbeli, majd az őt kísérő jelenbeli férfi arca pontosan elárulta, hogy borzalmasan fájó volt megküzdenie vele. Harry ebben a pillanatban már tudta értékelni és érteni Charlie karácsonykor megejtett beszólását. Visszagondolva a kezdeti ellenséges érzéseire, valóban könnyebb volt fokozatosan elfogadni és beleszeretni Pitonba, mint belegondolni, hogy a bájitalmester elárulja az érzéseit és egyben őt magát is. Még az is mérhetetlen fájdalmat és keserűséget okozott, amikor visszautasította a szerelmét, noha mindezek ellenére is képes lett volna kitartani az ígérete mellett, hogy nem hagyja magára őt, Harryt. És tényleg nem tette meg. Megtartotta az ígéretét, és csókkal pecsételte meg… Hát persze, a csók! – Tudom, mi a dátum – kapta fel a fejét, váratlan kirohanásával frászt hozva a barátaira. – Ez egy üzenet Dumbledore-nak. Azon a napon csókolták meg először egymást, és fába vésték a dátumát. Grindelwald Dumbledore-nak szánta ezt a sort…  
  
– Milyen romantikus – tett epés megjegyzést Ron, mire Hermione leintette.  
  
– Mikor Dumbledore húgának halála után elment – folytatta gyorsan –, üzenetet hagyott Dumbledore-nak a könyvben. Bár nem igazán értem, hogy miért és mit jelent, de biztos, hogy neki szánta. Nem tudom, hogy tudta-e, hogy Dumbledore nem kapta meg, vagy csak biztosítani akarta, hogy emlékezzen rá, de a párbajkor épp ezért ismételte el.  
  
– Ez mind szép és jó, Harry – ismerte el Hermione óvatosan –, de ennek mégis mi köze Voldemorthoz?  
  
– Semmi – vágta rá határozottan Ron. – Ez egy általános érvényű figyelmeztetés, ami ugyanazt jelenti mindig és minden körülmények között.  
  
– Tehát a harc elkerülhetetlen – foglalta össze Harry.  
  
– Miért, el akartad kerülni? – rökönyödött meg Ron.  
  
– Persze, hogy el – vágta rá Hermione a fiú helyett. – Ha nincs az a jóslat, Harrynek nem kellene szembeszállnia Voldemorttal – mondta ki nyíltan.  
  
Nem mintha eddig nem lettek volna ezzel tisztában, de úgy látszott, mindhármukban ekkor tudatosult, hogy ennek tényleg így kell lennie. Mert hát akárhányszor is nézett Harry farkasszemet a gonosszal, és tartott Dumbledore különórákat, majd rendelte el a felkészítését, valahogy mindig is kicsit távolinak tűnt a szembeszállás Voldemorttal. Hiszen eddig gyerekként tekintettek rá, többnyire mások mondták meg neki, mit csinálhat, még ha sok esetben olyan helyzetbe is hozták, amikor Harrynek egyedül – a barátaival – kellett szembenéznie váratlan, az erejét felülmúló veszedelemmel. Most azonban minden megváltozni látszott, a háború szele itt kopogtatott az ajtón, vele együtt pedig Voldemort kért bebocsátást.  
  
És Harrynek még mindig nem volt fogalma róla, hogy is győzhetné őt le. A gond nem azzal volt, hogy Harry félt volna kiállni Voldemort ellen, hanem inkább az, hogy nem tudta, mire lesz szüksége a győzelemhez. A cél ott lebegett a szeme előtt, de az utat egyszerűen nem látta. Hiába a felkészülés, hogy legyen esélye, nem tudott rájönni, van-e bármi is, ami életben tartja azt a valamit, ami tulajdonképpen Voldemort volt. Grindelwald mindig _lényként_ emlegette, Harry sosem hallotta emberként beszélni róla. Dumbledore csak annyit tudott kideríteni, hogy Voldemortnak nem sikerült horcruxokat készítenie és ezzel halhatatlanná válnia, mégis újra és újra próbálkozott… már ha valóban ezt tette… Harrynek az ismeretlennel kellett szembenézni, és ez volt az, ami megrémisztette.  
  
– Közel kell kerülnöm Voldemorthoz – szólalt meg váratlanul, szeme vadul csillant fel a ráeszmélés hatására.  
  
– Miért? – tudakolta Hermione gyanakvóan.  
  
– Mert meg kell szereznem tőle a Roxfort alapítóinak az ereklyéit. Grindelwald mindig azt mondogatja, hogy senki nem tesz semmit cél nélkül. Voldemortnak célja van azzal, hogy összegyűjtse az alapítók cuccait.  
  
– Harry, ezt nem tudhatod.  
  
– De ennek van értelme – erősködött a fiú.  
  
– Mégis mi?  
  
– Nem tudom, de kell lennie valaminek, amiért akarja azokat az átkozott cuccokat.  
  
– Horcruxokat akart belőle csinálni, nem? – vetette közbe Ron.  
  
– Igen, de nem sikerült neki. Vagyis… nem tudjuk, hogy sikerült-e – javította ki magát Harry.  
  
– Még ha van is értelme annak, amit mondasz – szólalt meg kétkedően Hermione –, még hiányzik Griffendél kardja és Hollóhátitól valami – mutatott rá bosszantóan kioktató hangon. – Még csak azt sem tudjuk, hogy mi.  
  
– Griffendél kardja Dumbledore-nál van – felelte Harry anélkül, hogy a diadémra kitért volna.  
  
– És Hollóhátié?  
  
A fiú egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt úgy döntött, nem árulja el barátainak, hogy a diadém nála van. Nem azért, mert magának akarta volna, hanem mert valami azt súgta neki, hogy ne fedje fel. Így csak vállat vont, és kikerülte a tényleges válaszadást.  
  
– Figyelj, nem tudom, miért, de Voldemort gyűjti ezeket az ereklyéket, és épp ezért nem hagyhatom, hogy megkaparintsa őket, nekem kell megszereznem előtte, és ami már nála van, azt el kell tőle szednem. Bármit is akar kezdeni velük, ha van lehetőségem arra, hogy elvegyem tőle, akkor meg akarom tenni. – Próbált úgy pillantani Hermionéra, hogy az megértse, mennyire fontos ez. Ugyan még ő sem értette a jelentőségét, de az ösztöne egyre erőteljesebben azt súgta, így kell cselekednie.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet – tartott ki Hermione.  
  
– Hermione, kérlek.  
  
– Nem értem, miért olyan fontos ez, Harry, magyarázd el.  
  
– Én sem tudom, csak érzem.  
  
– Ha valóban olyan fontos lenne, Dumbledore már tett volna azért, hogy megszerezze őket. Jaj, Harry, kérlek, ne keverd magad veszélybe csak azért, mert így érzed – könyörgött neki a lány. – Emlékezz rá, hogy utoljára nem sült el jól.  
  
– Dumbledore azért sem tett semmit, hogy megállítsa Voldemortot – fortyant fel a fiú –, és amíg biztonságban tudja Griffendél kardját, nem is fog semmit sem tenni, hogy megszerezze a többi alapító ereklyéjét.  
  
– Akkor neked sem kéne ezt erőltetned.  
  
– Grindelwald szerint van értelme.  
  
– Grindelwald az egyik leghatalmasabb sötét varázsló volt – emelte meg a hangját Hermione is.  
  
– Hát épp ez az! – csattant Harry. – Ő tudja, hogyan gondolkodik Voldemort. Szerinted miért küldött el Dumbledore vele? Azért, mert azt akarta, hogy ismerjem meg, milyen egy sötét varázsló gondolkodása.  
  
– Azt mondtad, edzeni küldött. – Noha Hermione igyekezett nem rémültnek látszani, a hangja és a tekintete igenis árulkodott a riadalmáról.  
  
– Persze, azok alapján, amit Grindelwald és Perselus tudtak nekem mutatni, ami nem más, mint a _valódi_ sötét varázslatok kivédése. Nem az a gyenge valami, amit az iskolában tanítanak, amely valójában csak arra jó, hogy egymás iskolás átkait kivédjük. Az igazi sötét varázslatok viszont nem olyanok, mint amiket mi tanultunk. A halálfalók nem csalánártással és csiklandozó bűbájjal harcolnak, ha nem emlékeznél. Ők sokkal gonoszabb átkokat használnak.  
  
– Szóval találni kell egy megoldást, amivel Tudjukki közelébe juthatsz, anélkül, hogy otthagynád a fogad – tisztázta Ron higgadtan, egyben véget vetve Harry és Hermione vitájának is.  
  
– Ron! Nem mondhatsz ilyet!  
  
– Ha Harrynek ez kell, akkor én segítek neki benne. Igaz, sokkal biztonságosabb lenne, ha te segítenél, mert az biztos, hogy megalapozott, de ha nem, hát nem.  
  
Hermione McGalagonyt is megszégyenítő pengevékonyságúra szorította az ajkát, és meglehetősen dühösen meredt a két fiúra, azok azonban kitartóan néztek vissza rá. A lány dühösen fújtatott, majd végül felszusszant, amiből mindannyian tudták, hogy megadta magát.  
  
– Jó, megnézem, találok-e valamit. De ha nem, akkor meg kell ígérned, Harry, hogy nem próbálkozol meg vele egyedül.  
  
– De, meg fogom próbálni akkor is. Viszont Ronnak igaza van, a te módszereiddel nagyobb esélyem van rá, hogy sértetlenül megúszom.  
  
– Megfélemlíthetnénk – ötletelt Ron.  
  
– Voldemort nem az a félős típus, Ron – szusszantott Hermione elmarasztalóan.  
  
– Talán nem fél a hétköznapi dolgoktól, de fél valami egészen mástól – tartott ki álláspontja mellett a fiú.  
  
– A szellemek – eszmélt rá Harry. – Az a varázslat, amivel Tapmancs megjelent, nem segíthet?  
  
– Nem hiszem – csóválta a fejét Hermione. – Az csak arra lehet jó, hogy megidézze a szellemét, de ha nem tudjuk itt tartani egy bizonyos ideig, akkor semmit sem érünk vele.  
  
– Amikor utoljára ilyen történt, a halálfalókat nem engedte be a harang.  
  
– Miféle harang?  
  
– Hát az, ami a varázslatkor létrejött. Összekapcsolódott a pálcánk, és ez létrehozott egy nagy harangot. A szellemek itt gyűltek össze.  
  
– Hát persze! Hogy miért nem gondoltam erre hamarabb! – kiáltott fel Hermione, majd hirtelen felugrott, sietősen összeszedte a jegyzeteit és a könyvet, majd lélekszakadva elrohant.  
  
– Úgy utálom, mikor ezt csinálja – zsörtölődött Ron. – Robbantós snapszli? – pillantott kérdőn Harryre. – Most mi van? Szerinted beavat minket, ha utánamegyünk? – Harry megcsóválta a fejét. – Majd amikor megtalálta, amit keresett, úgyis egyből elmondja nekünk. Na, kezdjük…  
  
Hermione órákon keresztül nem került elő. Ez idő alatt Harry és Ron kártyáztak, majd sakkoztak, de miután Harry kétszer is csúfos vereséget szenvedett, és Ron sem tűnt úgy, mintha kifejezetten élvezné vele a játékot, inkább más szórakozás után néztek.  
  
– Furi lesz, hogy idén nem megyünk vissza a Roxfortba – jegyezte meg a vöröshajú fiú.  
  
– Tudod már, hogy mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdezte Harry. Neki még gondolata sem volt arról, mihez kezd ősztől, azt viszont biztosan tudta, hogy nem akar tétlenül ülni. Valószínűleg halálra unná magát a semmittevéstől.  
  
– Fred és George azt mondták, hogy időnként jól jönne nekik egy kis segítség. – Ron megvonta a vállát. – Mióta megint fellendült az üzlet, nem mindig bírják Verityvel hármasban. Arra számítanak, hogy a sulikezdéssel még jobban megnő majd a forgalmuk.  
  
– Az jó – bólogatott Harry, és nehéz volt nem érezni egy kis irigységet, amiért Ronnak már voltak tervei, ugyanakkor mégis képes volt örülni is. Szerencsére nem kellett még jobban belefolynia a témába, mivel Hermione ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy visszatérjen közéjük, és előadja, mit sikerült kiagyalnia.  
  
– Tehát nem elég, hogy megidézzük őket, hanem itt is kell tartanunk őket – közölte, miután legalább félórás kiselőadást tartott a fiúknak a kutatása mibenlétéről. – Először arra gondoltam, hogy használnunk kéne Harry pálcáját, de az nem elég jó, túl veszélyes is. Viszont találtam jó pár más varázslatot, amivel különleges varázsköröket hozhatunk létre. Nem könnyű, és attól félek, hogy igazán gyakorolni sem lesz rá lehetőségünk.  
  
– Akkor lutri az egész?  
  
– Valahogy úgy – ismerte el Hermione gondterhelt arckifejezéssel. – De nincs sok választásunk. Ha véghez akarjuk vinni a tervet, legalább egy próbát tennünk kell vele.  
  
– És az a próba egyben az éles bevetés is.  
  
– Megtesszük – jelentette ki Ron ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Megtesszük, és sikerülni fog. Sikerülnie kell.  
  
– Magyarázd el, mi ez – intett Harry a lánynak, noha elképesztően hálás volt Ronnak, amiért látatlanban is kitartott az elhatározása mellett, hogy Harry segítségére legyen.  
  
– A varázslat lényege, hogy a mágiánkat összekapcsoljuk azzal, amiből megteremtődött, tehát a természettel. Elsőként utat mutatunk a szellemeknek, hogy merre jöjjenek – magyarázta Hermione. – Mikor ez megvan, akkor létrehozzuk a kört, ahol testet tudnak majd ölteni, és úgy is maradnak egy bizonyos ideig. Ezzel kizárunk mindenkit a körből. Lényegében maga a varázslat nem nehéz, az igézet sem nagy ördöngösség…  
  
– De?  
  
– De a nehézséget az fogja jelenteni, hogy igazi koncentrációt igényel. Végig fenn kell tudni tartanunk a varázslatot ahhoz, hogy a kör ne törjön meg. Márpedig ez nem könnyű, ha a fejünk fölött csatározás megy esetleg. Számíthatunk arra is, hogy támadni fognak minket, bár a körnek meg kell tudnia védeni az ártásoktól és átkoktól. Sértetlenek maradunk mindaddig, míg fenntartjuk, viszont teljesen egyszerre kell megszüntetnünk, és azonnal támadni, mielőtt felocsúdnának.  
  
– Még mindig van valami.  
  
– Ketten kevesek leszünk Ronnal – bökte ki Hermione. – Ha azt szeretnénk, hogy a harang minél tovább kitartson, és elég nagy sugarú kört hozzunk létre, ahhoz több ember segítségére lenne szükségünk.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy túl sokan tudjanak arról, mit tervezek – rázta a fejét Harry.  
  
– Nem feltétlenül kell tudniuk róla. Elég, ha azt tudják, mint kell tenniük – állította Ron.  
  
– És hol találsz olyanokat, akik kérdés nélkül közel mernek menni Voldemorthoz, és elvégeznék ezt a varázslatot?  
  
– Miért kéne közel mennünk? – firtatta Ron. – Minél többen vagyunk, annál nagyobb körben állhatunk meg – bölcselkedett.  
  
– Ez működőképes? – nézett Harry Hermionéra.  
  
– Talán – felelt óvatosan. – Ha tényleg többen végeznénk el a varázslatot, azzal képesek lehetnénk egy sokkal nagyobb területen szétszóródni. De abban tökéletesen igazad van, hogy nem kéne akárkit beavatnunk. Ezek a varázslatok nem ismertek, ha használjuk őket, az kérdéseket fog felvetni – értett egyet a lány. – Azt hiszem, csak az marad, hogy mi ketten Ronnal megcsináljuk.  
  
Ron felszisszent ennek hallatán, mégsem visszakozott.  
  
– Biztos rendben vagy ezzel? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Mondtam már, ha közel kell kerülnöd Tudjukkihez, akkor rám számíthatsz. Amúgy meg lehet, hogy mire odajutunk, Hermione talál valami más megoldást.  
  
– Hermione? – fordult most a lány felé.  
  
– Tovább keresek – biztosította a fiúkat.  
  
Miután barátai távoztak, Harry figyelme visszaterelődött a Roxfort alapítóinak ereklyéire. Nála volt már Hollóháti diadémja, és Harry egészen idáig még egyszer sem vette elő, de most a kezében forgatva tanulmányozta a megzöldült fejdíszt. Egészen úgy tűnt, mintha az valami műanyag játék volna, de a súlya árulkodott, hogy nem az. Harry megdörgölte kicsit, miközben azon mélázott, biztosan létezik erre valami varázslat, amivel megtisztíthatná, és le merte fogadni, hogy Hermione tudná is. Akkor miért nem beszélt róla neki? Hermione egyszer elárulta, hogy a Teszlek Süveg a Hollóhát és a Griffendél között vacillált a beosztásakor, és ha valaki, hát akkor Hermione biztosan értékelné a tudást. De vajon nem vinné-e őt kísértésbe? A legenda szerint a diadém tudással ruházza fel a viselőjét, ez biztosan csábítaná Ront is. Talán még össze is vesznének rajta, melyikük viselje. Harry nem akarta viselni, ő csak össze akarta gyűjteni a maradék három ereklyét is. Nem tudta, honnan, de most már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy meg kell szereznie őket Voldemorttól. Ez a gondolat aztán egészen addig nem hagyta nyugodni, míg Piton haza nem ért.

***

Lustán szeretkeztek, bele az éjszakába, mit sem törődve a holnappal. Piton nem sietett, mintha csak ki akarná élvezni együttlétük minden mámoros pillanatát, így Harry sem igyekezett megtörni a ritmusát. Az este kezdetekor még vágyott a szenvedélyre, az elsöprő leigázásra, míg a férfi el nem érte, hogy lelassítson és teljesen megadja magát neki. Nem bánta meg. Piton csendes kéjjel átitatott beteljesedés felé vezette őt, becézte, kényeztette, nem szavakkal, hanem tettekkel, úgy, mint amit Harry kizárólag a sötét szoba teremtette melegben láthatott tőle. Ilyenkor lehulltak az álarcok, Piton nem próbált megközelíthetetlennek és undoknak látszani, arca fesztelen érzelmekről árulkodott.  
  
Harry óvatosan végigsimított a kiálló arcélen, a vékony, leheletnyit elnyílt ajkakon, majd beletúrt a puha, éjfekete tincsekbe. Piton haja a bájitalok gőzétől védő zselés anyag nélkül igazán normálisnak látszott. Nem volt sűrű, vagy vastagszálú, de nélkülözte azt a mérhetetlenül zsíros hatást, amely olyan jellemző külsőt kölcsönzött neki az iskola falain belül.  
  
A félhomályos szobában a férfi arcán érzelmek játszottak, a vonásai ellazultak, majdnem olyan fesztelen, mint repülés közben, nagylelkűen engedve, hogy Harry olyannak lássa, amilyennek talán még senki más. Harry szerette ezt a kiváltságos érzést, melyben a hálószobájuk falai között része lehetett. Még mikor a ház többi részét is használták szeretkezésre, a férfi akkor sem volt ennyire kitárulkozó, mint itt, a saját ágyuk melegében. Harry elmosolyodott, és közelebb húzta magához a másikat. Hallani akarta Piton visszafogott zihálását, amely nem volt olyan hangos, mint az ő lihegése, de elég közel férkőzve hozzá mégis elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy még jobban begerjessze – türelmetlenné és sürgetővé tette.  
  
– Kérlek – nyöszörögte, gyorsabb tempóra ösztönözve a férfit.  
  
Piton arcán ravasz mosoly tűnt fel, mozdulatai számítóan lelassultak, átható tekintete belefúródott a fiú elködösült, zöld pillantásába. Harry tudta, hogy elveszett. Az irányítás teljes egészében a férfi kezében volt, nem tehetett ellene semmit, minthogy elfogadja.  
  
– Csak élvezd – susogta bársonyos hangon a fülébe Piton, és Harry teljesen átadta magát a kényeztetésnek.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi ideig ringatóztak, sem azt, hogy miként bírta egyáltalán idegekkel, de mire elérte a beteljesülés, akkorra minden egésszé vált. A teste remegett az átélt orgazmustól, és kellemesen bágyadtan szuszogott bele a férfi nyakába, ahogy közelebb vonva magához, még félálomban is tovább ölelte.

***

Szeptember elsejének reggelén, hét év után most először, Harry nem vette ki részét az utolsópillanatos pakolásból, az őrültforgatagos rohanásból, hogy vagy egyedül, vagy egy halomnyi segítő ember társaságában, de időben érkezzen a King’s Cross pályaudvarra, ahonnan ezúttal még repülő Ford Angliával sem lett volna esélye eljutni az eddig otthonának tekintett Roxfortba. Ezúttal csupán azt nézhette végig, hogyan készül össze Piton, miként rakja el pedánsan összeállított tantárgyi jegyzeteit, és hogyan végzi el az utolsó simításokat az utazásra szánt csomagjain, melyeket aztán pálcájának egyetlen intésével előreküldött a kastélyba. Ő maga hoppanálva követte a cuccait, egy csókot és egy ígéretet hátrahagyva maga mögött, miszerint leghamarabb hétvégén mindenképpen látják egymást.  
  
Harry vigyorogva pislogott a pergamenen meghagyott utasítások láttán: a lista legalább harminc centis tekercsen díszelgett, köztük az elmaradhatatlan „ne robbantsd fel a házat” kitétellel. Mintha olyan gyakran robbantgatna házakat.  
  
– Mi olyan nevetséges? – tudakolta Ron, de Harry csak a fejét ingatta.  
  
– Nem fontos – felelt, mielőtt zsebébe mélyesztette volna a pergament, hogy aztán csatlakozzon barátaihoz a kertben felállított asztalnál, ahová Fleur már elkezdte felszolgálni Hermionéval a vacsorát. Mert bár lehet, hogy ki kell hagyniuk az évnyitóünnepséget, ám a három jó barátnak attól még nem kellett lemondania a jó hangulatú, baráti étkezésről. Így hát nem voltak rest összegyűlni Bill és Fleur tengerparti házában, ahová csatlakozott hozzájuk Charlie, Fred és George is, hogy aztán hangos nevetések közepette merüljenek nosztalgikus történetmesélésbe.  
  
Az órákon át folyó beszélgetés közben Harry tekintete egyre többször révedt a távolba, elméje már rég nem követte az eseményeket. A forró, nyárbúcsúztató naplementében szinte vibrált a feszültség; úgy pulzált, mint a Harry sebhelyében lüktető fájdalom, miközben a lágyan lengedező szél vészterhes fellegeket sodort a part felé.

***

_Harry furcsa érzéssel kelt ki az ágyból. Valami szokatlan volt, de nem tudott rájönni, micsoda. Talán a zaj hiánya – merengett el. A szobatársai ilyenkor még aludni szoktak, de a klubhelyiségben motoszkáló griffendélesek hangjai általában fel szoktak szűrődni a fiúk hálójába. Harry óvatosan húzta el a baldachinfüggönyt, aztán kikémlelt.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Nemcsak a hálót és a klubhelyiséget találta üresen, de kilesve az ablakon, a birtokon sem volt nyoma egyetlen diáknak vagy tanárnak sem. Vajon hová tűnt mindenki? Bezárt volna az iskola? – dobban meg heves félelemmel Harry szíve a mellkasában. Nem, az kizárt. A klubhelyiség tele volt a griffendéles háztársai cuccaival, asztalon hagyott könyvekkel, szanaszét szórt sálakkal és egyéb személyes csecsebecsével; itt egy fogas frizbi – vajon hogyan úszta meg Hermione razziáját? –, ott egy nagy halom csokispapír, amott meg egy sakktábla, rajta a félbehagyott játékkal.  
  
Harry, hogy meggyőződjön a kastély ürességéről, módszeresen, egyszersmind óvatosan végigjárta a gyakran használt folyosókat, és jó néhány terembe is belesett.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Lehetséges volna, hogy ő tüntette el az embereket? – kerekedett el a szeme a félelemtől. Határozottan emlékezett rá, az este azt kívánta, bár visszajöhetne a kastélyba akkor is, ha rajta kívül nem lenne itt senki. De hogy mindez ilyen egyszerűen teljesült is, hát azt sosem gondolta volna. Harry erőnek erejével visszaszorítva a pánikot futott keresztül a bejárati csarnokon, és szélestre tárva a masszív tölgyfaajtót, kilépett a szabadba.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
A fiatal férfi magabiztosan továbbindult a kapu irányába. Biztosra vette, hogy itt fogja találni, az fel sem merült benne, hogy ne jöjjön el. Ahogy a zsebébe csúsztatta a kezét és kitapintotta a medált, elmosolyodott. A nyakbavaló mellett ott rejtőzött a kehely és a gyűrű is. Szerette az érintésüket. A tárgyak meséltek neki, megmutatták a kívánságokat, amiket azok éreztek, akiktől elvette őket.  
  
Egy almafa alatt megállt, és a bejárat felé fordulva várt.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Mennyi idő telt el? Fél óra, egy óra, vagy még több? Nehéz lett volna megállapítani. Viszont már nem akart állni, így leült az almafa egyik, föld fölé kitüremkedő gyökerére. A fa köré hordott kövek egyikén egy kígyó melegedett a nap fényében. A fiatal férfi egy darabig csak nézte a fényes, ezüstszín állatot, gyönyörködött a csillogó pikkelyekben, a vastag, mégis kecses testében, a ragyogó szemekben. De aztán felébredt benne a vágy, és magáénak akarta tudni. Ismét. Újra és újra. Vajon látja valaki? Nézi? Lassan körbekémlelt.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Kinyúlt érte, és hosszú ujjaival megragadta. Nem érte át, mégis könnyedén felemelte és az ölébe vette. A kígyó sziszegett, kinyújtotta nyelvét, megvillantotta méregfogait, ő pedig elragadtatással szemlélte. Az emberek rettegtek tőle. Pedig az egyetlen bűne csak annyi volt, hogy ő különleges volt, más mint a többiek. A kígyó rátekergőzött a fiatal férfi karjára, de ő nem érte be ennyivel. Többet akart, uralni, hatalmat gyakorolni. Most már az övé volt, és ezt ki akarta mutatni. A mellkasa süllyedt és emelkedett, izgalom járta át a testét, a szemei megvillantak, és ő nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát… A vér íze szétterjedt a szájában, édesen sós aromája mámorítóan hatott rá, a fiatal férfi pedig elveszett ennek élvezetében.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Harry belehunyorgott a fénybe. A keze zsibbadt, a szeme könnyezett, az álláról pedig vér csöpögött a ruhájára. De őt ez érdekelte a legkevésbé, mert valahol a távolban, a kapun túl homályos alak körvonalát vélte felfedezni. Lehet, hogy érte jött? – mélázott el rajta. Mintha rá várna. Harry lassan közelebb araszolt, majd megállt előtte. A súlyos vaskerítés gátat képezett közöttük, de ahogy felbámult a magas, ódivatú ruhát viselő férfira, ismerős vonásokat fedezett fel rajta. A hosszú, ezüstfehér hajjal könnyedén játszott a szél, a szikrázóan égszínkék szemek érdeklődéssel pillantottak le rá, a mindentudó mosoly viszont egészen különös emlékeket ébresztett Harryben.  
  
Sehol senki…  
  
Harry oldalra kapta a fejét, majd megpördült a tengelye körül, csak hogy aztán riadtan vegye tudomásul, hogy bármerre is néz, körös-körül vastag rácsok magasodnak minden irányba, amerre ellát. A fehér alak eltűnt, helyette viszont megjelent más. Egy fiatal férfi, ugyanígy a rácsok ezen oldalán, mint ő.  
  
A másik csak nézte, arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni semmit. Egyidősnek tűntek, magasságuk megegyezett, hajuk színe sem különbözött. Valahogy olyan volt, mint tükörbe nézni, és mégsem. Amikor ő tett egy lépést felé, a másik is ugyanígy cselekedett. Újra és újra így tettek, egészen addig, míg már kinyújtott karjával el nem érte az idegent.  
  
Harry ujja hozzáért a fiatal férfiéhoz. Furcsa volt, meleg és száraz… élő.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap.  
  
Harry felkapta a fejét, vele együtt pedig a másik is. Kalitkába zárták őket, odakint pedig fenyegetően magasodott föléjük megannyi torz, fekete alak. Eltörpültek a többiekhez képest.  
  
A fiatal férfi elkapta a kezét, és összefűzte az ujjaikat. Tenyerük egymáshoz tapadt.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap.  
  
Vajon a másik is ugyanazt a szorítást érzi a mellkasa tájékán? Harry meg akarta kérdezni, de amikor kinyitotta a száját, abból csak a vér bugyogott ki.  
  
A fiatal férfi nézte, ahogy a kígyó vére végigcsorog a másik állán, elragadtatással szemlélte, már-már megbabonázva, mintha csakis az ő érdemét dicsérné.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap._

***

Harry szeme hirtelen pattant fel, ahogy hörögve és öklendezve az oldalára fordult. A kínzó fejfájás egy pillanatra olyan erővel tört rá, hogy pár percre el is vesztette az emlékezetét. Mikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, csakis a hófehérbe burkolózó helyiség látképe tárult elé. Hosszú ideig feküdt a kellemesen hűvös padlón, amely egyszerre volt puha és kemény, selymes és érdes, kényelmes és kényelmetlen. Ereje viszont nem volt megmozdulni, így egyszerűen nem vett tudomást a kellemetlenségekről.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap – idéződött fel benne a rigmus.  
  
Vajon miért ilyen ismerős ez a mondat? – törte a fejét. A hasogató kín lassan, de biztosan távozott a testéből, átadva helyét egyfajta fáradtságnak, amely azonban cseppet sem hasonlított a megszokotthoz. Inkább kimerültség… nyugtalanság… Harry nem talált rá megfelelő kifejezést. Nem mintha ez lett volna a legnagyobb problémája, elméje azonban valamiért ezekre a részletekre is figyelmet akart fordítani.  
  
– A kígyó a saját farkába harap – suttogta maga elé.  
  
– _A kígyó a saját farkába harap_ – sziszegte párszaszóul.  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan tornázta ülő helyzetbe magát, hogy félő volt, ismét elájul a hirtelen mozdulattól. De mit számított már mindez, hiszen rájött a megoldásra!  
  
A homlokához kapott, hogy tenyerével csökkentse a kínt, ujjai alatt azonban megérezte Hollóháti diadémjának fémes keretét. Harry pislogva próbálta felidézni, mi is történt.  
  
Már este volt, odakint vaksötét, a szobában mégis különös mód fényesség uralkodott. Harry gyorsan félrekapta a fejét, tekintete ezüstös őzsutával találkozott. A belőle áradó fény világította meg a szobát.  
  
– _Itt az idő_ – suttogta felé túlvilági hangján...

***


	26. Az érem két oldala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry szembenéz Voldemorttal, és kiderül, ki kerül ki győztesen a csatából.

A levegő nehézzé vált, gonoszságtól terhes, nedvességgel töltött ködén át villámként cikáztak keresztül a varázslatok. A csontig hatoló jeges hideg természetellenes, nyomasztó sötétségként kavargott körülöttük. Mintha egy egészen más világba csöppentek volna, melyet a nyomorúságos kín uralt, ami kiszívta testükből és elméjükből az öröm és boldogság minden egyes cseppjét, hogy helyét mély fájdalom és végtelen elkeseredést töltse meg.  
  
Harry nehezen lélegzett, tüdeje megtelt a fájóan fojtogató levegővel. Érzékelte a dementorok jelenlétét – Merlinre, rengetegen lehettek! –, még ha nem is látta őket, de a lelkére telepedő borzalmas kétségbeesést mégsem tudta kizárólag ezeknek a szörnyű lényeknek tulajdonítani. Mintha lett volna valami más, sokkal – vagy legalábbis hasonlóképpen – veszélyesebb, mint a dementorok. Kiáltások és sikolyok töltötték meg az éjszín homályba burkolózó teret, melyben a fel-felvillanó bűbájok fénye sem maradhatott sokáig meg, mert a fullasztó köd magába szívott minden világosságot. A rettegés kézzelfoghatóvá vált.  
  
Aztán a hangok egyszeriben megváltozni látszottak; mélyen dörmögő, magasan sziszegő és haragosan sikító foszlányok keveredtek az időnként felharsanó emberi szavak és kiáltások közé.  
  
– Harry – ragadta meg Hermione egy megrendült kiáltással a fiú karját –, ezek…  
  
– Vérfarkasok – suttogta mélységes borzalommal Ron, a vadkanos nagykapu előtt feltűnő alakokra meresztve a szemét. Harry lelkébe ismét belemart a jeges rémület.  
  
– Greyback – szűrte a foga között viszolyogva, tekintetével szintén a birtok határán kialakuló csatát szemlélve.  
  
– Biztos nem hagyja ki a lehetőséget – morogta Ron feltámadó indulattal.  
  
– A halálfalók is egyre többen lesznek – állapította meg Hermione a sorra felbukkanó, halálfaló maszkot viselő varázslók láttán.  
  
– Voldemort előreküldte őket – suttogta hirtelen felismeréssel Harry. – Be akar jutni a kastélyba – folytatta, figyelmen kívül hagyva barátai kérdő-kétkedő tekintetét, miközben sebes iramban megindult a kastély irányába.  
  
Harry ösztöneire hallgatva ők hárman a Szellemszállás felől érkeztek, az egyetlen olyan bejáraton, ahol még esélyük volt bejutni, hacsak nem akartak a Tiltott Rengetegen átvágni.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Előbb teljesen leigázza Roxmortsot – magyarázott tovább a fiú –, aztán megtámadja a kastélyt is. Az a célja, hogy minél több áldozat legyen, és senkinek ne legyen esélye elmenekülni.  
  
– Harry…? – próbálkozott a megszólítással ismét Hermione. A lánynak futnia kellett, hogy lépést tudjon tartani vele.  
  
– Csak tudom, hogy így lesz, ne vond kétségbe – ripakodott rá Harry.  
  
– Senki nem akarta – sietett tisztázni Ron, és bár Harry ezt nem láthatta, mogorva pillantással illette Hermionét. – De azt azért jó lenne tudni, hogy most mihez kezdünk – fűzte hozzá várakozóan, noha feleletet nem kapott.  
  
Harryt jelenleg ugyanis lekötötték a saját gondolatai; a cél, miszerint még azelőtt megszerezze Griffendél kardját, hogy Voldemortnak esélye lenne betennie a lábát a birtokra. Abban ugyan még mindig nem volt biztos, hogy a mostani helyzetben is szükséges-e a kard kiérdemlése, de legalább tennie kellett egy próbát a könnyebb úton is.  
  
– Harry! – vonta magára a figyelmét Hermione szőrszálhasogató kiáltása.  
  
– Mi az? – fordult felé türelmetlenül, anélkül, hogy legalább csak lassított volna.  
  
– Hova mész, mit tervezel? Ugye nem akarsz szembeszállni a halálfalókkal?  
  
– De! – vágta rá Harry. – Miért, mit gondoltál, Hermione, hogy majd ölbe tett kézzel ülök, és nézem, ahogy itt minden elpusztul, csak hogy Voldemort könnyedén besétálhasson a Roxfortba, és elfoglalja?  
  
– Honnan veszed, hogy el akarja foglalni az iskolát?  
  
– Ne már, Hermione – szólt közbe Ron –, szerinted miért van itt?  
  
– Voldemort nincs itt – közölte a lány idegesen. – Ezek halálfalók, dementorok és vérfarkasok…  
  
A lány ingerült felsorolását elnyomta a Tiltott Rengeteg felől hallatszódó éktelen ordítás. Mindhárman megtorpantak, arrafelé fordították a fejüket, és arcukon egyforma elborzadással figyelték, ahogy a többszáz éves fák megremegnek. Egy fa hangos reccsenéssel megadta magát, majd egy újabb követte társát, lombkoronájukról madarak ijedt csapata reppent az ég felé. A döngő léptek nyomán mintha a föld mozdult volna meg alattuk, patadobogás színezte az egyre erőteljesebbé váló morajlást, miközben újra és újra felzendültek az üvöltések.  
  
– Óriások – suttogta heveny irtózattal a hangjában Ron, némi kérdő felhanggal, hátha valaki megcáfolja a kijelentést.  
  
Harry sem igazán akart hinni a szemének.  
  
– Siessünk – ösztökélte ismételt haladásra a barátait, és ő maga máris megindult.  
  
– Harry, nem válaszoltál – folytatta tovább Hermione ott, ahol az előbb abbahagyta.  
  
– Halálfalók és vérfarkasok akarnak bejutni a kastélyba, dementorok köröznek felettünk, és épp most jöttek óriások, és te válaszokat akarsz? – csattant Harry. – Nem tudok mást mondani, Hermione, csak tudom, hogy itt lesz. Miért nem tudsz megbízni bennem?  
  
Kijelentését ezúttal vészterhes csend követte. Barátai némán rábámultak, és Harry már-már mulatságosnak találta ezt az egészet. Igaz, sokkal inkább hisztérikusan röhögött volna fel, semmint örömmel, de ez akkor is nevetségesnek tűnt.  
  
– Szembe akarsz szállni vele – jelentette ki Ron halkan, mire Hermione szeme elkerekedett rémülettől.  
  
– Most? – rebegte a lány.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy ez elkerülhetetlen.  
  
Hermione ijedségéhez most már mérhetetlen aggodalom is társult.  
  
– De én azt hittem… – hebegte elveszetten –, bíztam benne…  
  
– Hogy valaki átvállalja tőlem, vagy máskor kerül rá sor? – kérdezte gúnyosan Harry, mire a lány csendes elfogadással biccentett. Mindhárman tudták, jobban, mint bárki, hogy egyszer szembe kell néznie Voldemorttal, méghozzá úgy, hogy nem menekülhet el, de amíg Harrynek volt ideje elfogadni a sorsát, két barátja számára mintha csak most vált volna valósággá ez az egész. Nem hibáztathatta őket ezért. – Ez nem lehetséges.  
  
Hermione tekintete elködösült a visszafojtott könnyektől, miközben bólintott.  
  
– Mit akarsz, mit csináljunk? – tudakolta hűvös elszántsággal Ron.  
  
– Először fel kell jutnom az igazgatói irodába.  
  
– Harry, Dumbledore nincs az irodájában.  
  
– Az nem számít – felelte, majd gyorsan, mielőtt még Hermione ismételten kérdésekkel bombázhatta volna, tovább beszélt. – Még mindig szükségem van arra, hogy közel kerülhessek Voldemorthoz, és megakadályozzam, hogy elfoglalhassa az iskolát. Ez nagyon fontos.  
  
– És ahhoz miért kell bejutnod az igazgatói irodába? – faggatózott tovább a lány.  
  
– Mondtam már, Voldemortnak az alapítók ereklyéi kellenek, Griffendél kardja pedig Dumbledore-nál van. Előbb kell megszereznem, minthogy Voldemort áttörné a védelmet.  
  
– Nem tetszik ez nekem.  
  
– De azért segítesz.  
  
– Persze, hogy segítek, nem ezt teszem napok óta? – szusszantott megbántott ingerültséggel Hermione, mire Harry hálás mosollyal ajándékozta meg a lányt.  
  
Ám a fejük fölött egyre mélyebbé váló sötétség és fullasztó levegő nem segítette az előrehaladásukat. Harry úgy érezte, mintha a sűrű köd, amely körülvette őket, ragadósan húzná vissza. Minden egyes lépés megtétele nehezebb lett, mint az előző, hiába próbált sietni, tempója önkéntelenül lassult. _Nem fog eljutni a kastélyig…_ A villámszerű varázslatfényekhez patrónusok ezüst-füstös alakjai társultak; fel-feltűntek, hogy aztán túlságosan gyorsan váljanak semmivé a birtok körül összegyűlt, túlságosan masszív dementorsereggel találkozva. _Nincs értelme…_ Túl sok volt belőlük, és túl sok örömet szívtak el az ellenük harcolókból. _El fognak bukni…_ Harry együtt érzett az emberekkel, az ő bensőjét is mázsás teherként nyomta a rettegés súlya. Viszketett a tenyere, hogy tegyen valamit, mégsem merte felemelni a pálcáját és kimondani a varázsigét. _Itt fog meghalni…_  
  
– Expecto patronum! – harsant mellette Hermione és Ron hangja.  
  
Vidra és Jack Russell Terrier ezüstfényű alakja robbant ki a pálcáikból, cikázva többször is körberepültek hármuk körül, mielőtt az ég felé vették az irányt. _Nincs egyedül._ Arra nem volt elég erejük, hogy megszüntessék a kétségbeesés érzését, de a látványuk egy csöppnyi melegséget hozott Harry mellkasába. _Mennie kell előre, sikerülni fog._  
  
Harry még mindig úgy érezte, hogy minden lépésért meg kell harcolniuk, de legalább látványosan haladtak előre. A kiáltások hangjait nehéz volt kizárni, de biztosan tudta, hogy mielőtt még ténylegesen részt vehetne a harcban, előbb a kardot kell megszereznie.  
  
Már az üvegházaknál jártak, mikor hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a birtok határát, szele még a három jó barátot is elérte. Lábuk alatt ismét megmozdult a föld, épp csak nem estek el. Ron felordított, Hermione sikolya beleveszett a Tiltott Rengeteg és immáron a kapu irányából érkező kiáltásokba. A sötétségben szúrósszagú füst gomolygott végig, bekúszott a tüdejükbe, és amíg köhögve próbáltak minél távolabbra menekülni, Harry fejében felrobbant a kín.  
  
A fiú felüvöltött és a földre rogyott, hogy aztán egy pillanat múlva már ismét talpon legyen.  
  
– Itt van? – hatolt a tudatáig Ron pánikkal átitatott hangja.  
  
Harry nehezen szedte a levegőt, alig bírta kinyitni a szemét, hogy szembenézzen barátja sötét szeplőkkel pettyezett, halottsápadt arcával. A fiú a derekánál fogva tartotta őt, kicsit megrázta, hogy észhez térítse.  
  
– Ide tart – sziszegte Harry a gyötrelem ködén keresztül. Hangja távolinak és idegennek csengett, mintha nem is hozzá tartozott volna, látása még mindig túl homályos volt, hogy észrevegye a Ron arcán átfutó iszonyatot.  
  
A fiú elkapta róla a tekintetét, és hiába álltak túl messze, akkor is úgy bámult a vadkanos nagykapu felé, mintha láthatná a feltűnő halálfalókat. Harry érezte a fiú enyhe remegését, a falfehér Hermione szemei elkerekedtek félelmében. Harry lassan felpillantott, de ekkorra a lány már felemelte a pálcáját, Ron pedig mindenféle magyarázat nélkül ráncigálni kezdte a kastély felé. Túl gyorsan történt minden.  
  
– Futás! – ordította, maga után vonszolva a még mindig félájult Harryt.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltott Hermione vele egy időben.  
  
Harry ekkor értette meg, hogy a halálfalók _valóban_ betörték a kaput, és bejutottak a birtokra. Ez a gondolat aztán elég volt ahhoz, hogy összeszedje magát. A fejében tomboló fájdalmat háttérbe szorítva kirántotta karját Ron fogásából, hogy ne akadályozzák egymást a tovahaladásban, és mindhárman szaladni kezdtek.  
  
Az átkok már nem csupán fel-felvillantak a sötét égbolton, de kézzelfogható pusztítást végeztek. Egy vörös fénysugár keresztülszelte a félhomályt, és épphogy csak egy inchcsel kerülte el Ron fülét. Harry hátralendítette pálcás kezét.  
  
– Ne! – állította meg még a bűbáj kiszórása előtt.  
  
– Mit ne, Hermione?! Ha nem vetted volna észre, támadnak minket! – dohogott Ron Harry helyett is.  
  
– Akkor sem lövöldözhetünk vaktában, még a végén eltalálunk valakit a mieink közül… Ááá! – sikkantott fel, ahogy Harry elkapta a kezét, és elrántotta a felé száguldó átok elől.  
  
– Stupor! – iktatta ki Ron a mellettük felbukkanó halálfalómaszkos alakot.  
  
– Lebukni! – kiáltotta Harry, és megragadta Ront is. A fiú elvesztette az egyensúlyát, hasra vágódott, magával rántva mindhármukat. – Obstructo! – célzott előre Harry, mellkason találva a feléjük siető alakot.  
  
– Hogy lettek ennyire rohadt sokan? – sziszegte Ron, miközben gyorsan arrébbgördült, hogy fedezékben legyen.  
  
– Ez ugye csak költői kérdés? – pillantott Harry hitetlenkedve barátjára, mialatt megkísérelt felguggolni, hogy jobban körül tudjon nézni.  
  
Voldemort közelségének eltéveszthetetlen jeleként a feje újra és újra szét akart hasadni. Tenyerét a homlokára szorítva igyekezett távol tartani a kínt, habár nem sokat ért el vele. A látása élességét még mindig nem nyerte vissza teljesen, noha kezdett kételkedni abban, hogy valóban a fájdalom okozza-e a különös homályt. Hátán érezte Ron hátát, maga mellett Hermionét. A hármas számú üvegház mellett kuporogtak, és három irányban mérték fel a terepet. A köd továbbra is túlságosan sűrű volt ahhoz, hogy túl messzire el lehessen látni, a kastély pedig természetellenesen sötét, amiért az ablakaiból nem áradt ki a fény. Még mindig messze jártak a bejáratától. Ha elérnék a falakat, biztonságosabban haladhatnának tovább, de nem lehettek biztosak abban, hogy az ajtó előtt nem szaladnának bele a birtokot elözönlő halálfalókba.  
  
– Szaladnunk kell – állapította meg Hermione, mielőtt élesen felsikoltott, ahogy egy átok telibe találta az üvegház tetejét.  
  
Ron sebtében pajzsot vont maguk köré, amely ugyan eltérítette a következő ártást, de nem védte őket a szanaszét repülő üvegszilánkoktól. Harry válogatott átkokkal kezdte bombázni a sötétben mozgó alakot.  
  
– Stupor! – hallották az ismerős kiáltást. Az őket támadó halálfaló hangos puffanással földet ért, majd egy másik szikraeső közepette, métereket repülve érkezett a hármas számú üvegház közepébe.  
  
– Neville! – sikkantott Hermione, mikor a fiú alakja felismerhetővé vált.  
  
– Hát te hogy kerülsz ide? – csapott le rá Ron.  
  
– Jöttem segíteni – lihegte Neville, mialatt Harry megragadta a kezét, hogy behúzza őt maguk mellé. A fiú arca koszos volt, vágások és elszíneződött zúzódások díszítették, ruhája több helyen elszakadt, de csak úgy áradt belőle az elszántság. – Az egész DS itt van, és egy csomó mindenki. Dumbledore beküldött minket, hogy védjük a kastélyt.  
  
– Hol van Dumbledore? – akarta azonnal tudni Harry.  
  
– Az inferusokkal…  
  
– Inferusok?  
  
– …és az óriásokkal harcol, Piton professzor segít neki. Remus, Bill és Charlie a vérfarkasokkal küzdenek, de odakintről…  
  
– …halálfalók érkeztek. Észrevettük – fejezte be a mondatot Ron. – Mi van a többiekkel? – sürgette. – A szüleim és Ginny? Láttad őket?  
  
– Ginny nem tudom, hol van, de mindenki más a halálfalókat próbálja feltartóztatni. Nekünk a dementorokat kéne távol tartani, de rettentő sokan vannak. Jól jönne a segítséged – nézett Harryre reménykedve.  
  
– Neville, és a diákok? – vonta el a figyelmét Hermione. – Sikerült kimenekíteni őket? – faggatta, de Neville csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Még mindig odabent vannak, Roxmorts lángokban áll, nincs hova vinni őket. Az aurorokkal együtt érkeztünk, ők hoztak zsupszkulcsokat, de mielőtt átadhatták volna, a halálfalók megsemmisítették az összeset. Aberforth a kezembe nyomott néhányat – mutatta fel a markában féltőn szorongatott gombokat –, hogy mindenképpen juttassam be a kastélyba.  
  
– Ez nem lesz elég mindenkinek – eszmélt rá meggyötörten Hermione.  
  
– Hogy az a… – káromkodta el magát Ron.  
  
– Fedezünk – jelentette ki hirtelen Harry, akit jobban lekötött Neville mondandója, mint Ron szitkozódása.  
  
– Harry – szólalt meg sokatmondóan Hermione, mit sem törődve Neville furcsa pillantásaival –, neked is be kell jutnod a kastélyba.  
  
– Tudom, de ez fontosabb – vágta rá. – Egyelőre.  
  
Hermione frusztráltan felsóhajtott, Harry gyanította, hogy továbbra sem ért egyet vele, és erővel fojtja el a további kérdéseit is. A fiú ezt használta ki, mikor sebtében felvázolta a tervét, hogyan közelítsék meg a nagy tölgyfaajtót, hogy Neville-t célba juttassák. Harry úgy vélte, ha a zsupszkulcsokat biztonságban tudják, akkor nekik sem okozhat gondot mielőbb Neville után menni. Ronnál elegendő Weasley-termék volt, amiket pluszban felhasználhattak az eltereléshez, ha mégis halálfalókba botlanának az ajtó előtt. Harry remélte, hogy a Rend tagjai azért erről gondoskodnak, és csupán őket találják majd ott, de nem tudhatták biztosan.  
  
Hermione kiábrándító bűbájt szórt Neville-re, majd Harry ráterítette a lányra a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Nem egészen volt nyugodt, hogy nem látja egyikőjüket sem, mégis ez volt a legjobb módja annak, hogy amíg Ronnal elterelik a figyelmet, azok ketten észrevétlenül belopózhassanak a kastélyba.  
  
– Neked kellene menned, Harry – suttogta Hermione, de a fiú leintette. A lánnyal ellentétben őt felkészítették arra, hogy a halálfalók milyen átkokat használnak előszeretettel, és nagyjából még azt is tudta, hogy melyik kulcsfontosságú figurának mik az erősségei és gyengeségei. Piton nem bízott semmit sem a véletlenre, mikor ezt is a tananyagba vette az utolsó hetekre.  
  
– Ron – ragadta meg a barátja karját, miután Hermione és Neville arrébb húzódtak, hogy felkészüljenek a futásra –, akarok kérni tőled valamit – nézett komolyan barátjára. – Ha történne velem valami – Ron alig leplezett ingerültséggel felmorrant –, szeretném, ha befejeznéd, amit elkezdtem. Azért téged kérlek – ment elébe a kérdésnek –, mert Hermione hajlamos az érzelmeit előtérbe helyezni a racionalizmussal szemben. Olyan, mint én – engedett meg magának egy fintorgó mosolyt.  
  
– Ja, az én érzelmi szintem meg egy teáskanáléval egyenlő – fintorgott Ron.  
  
– Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. De te képes vagy arra, amire mi nem.  
  
– Jó, mit akarsz, mit tegyek?  
  
– Neked kell megszerezned a Roxfort alapítóinak az ereklyéit. – Ron arca azonnal elborzadást tükrözött. – Kettő Voldemortnál van, egy nálam, és egy Dumbledore irodájában.  
  
Ron gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemöldökét, de nem firtatta, miért nem árulta el Harry előbb, hogy egy ereklyét már birtokol.  
  
– Minek ez igazából? – kérdezte inkább helyette, és Harry komoly tekintete összefűződött Ron tisztakék pillantásával. – _Miért_ van rá szükség?  
  
– Te épp ugyanolyan jól mozgatod a bábukat, mint Dumbledore, de már ő sem a régi, és egyébként is más dolga van. Kell valaki, aki átveszi a vezetést, és ahhoz kellenek az alapítók cuccai. Ha azok nálad vannak, a Roxfort elfogad téged vezetőjének, és akit befogadsz a kastélyba, az biztonságban lesz.  
  
– Ezt egyedül okoskodtad ki? – pislogott Ron a hitetlenkedés és az elismerés furcsa egyvelegével. Harry nem akart belegondolni, hogy barátja esetleg megkérdőjelezi az épelméjűségét, így hát bólintott.  
  
– Félig – vallotta be. – Többen is a segítségemre voltak anélkül, hogy tudtak volna róla. Sosem szerettem, hogy Dumbledore nem mond el nekem mindent, és végig idegesített, amiért így tett, de te megértetted velem, miért fontos, hogy mindig legyenek olyan terveink, amikről más nem tud, vagy csak bizonyos személyek. Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá, Ron. Hermione a könyvet intézi, te ezt.  
  
– Amíg te gondoskodsz Voldemortról – mondta ki Ron életében először a rettegett nevet. Harry komolyan bólintott. – Még valami?  
  
Harry már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy Ron kitalálta.  
  
– Ha meglátod Lucius Malfoyt velem, akkor ne akadj ki, csak fogd Neville-t és a többieket, és vidd el őket a közelemből, és ne hagyd, hogy bántsák.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy Malfoy elvileg halott? – mutatott rá, de Harry észrevette a tényleges kétkedés hiányát. Ron bólogatott magának, mint aki épp azt tisztázza magában, hogyan is vélekedjen az új információkról. – Még azelőtt értesítettek minket, hogy a támadás ténylegesen is megtörtént volna – mondta csak úgy mellékesen. Harry megdöntötte a fejét. – Szóval ő a tégla – grimaszolt a fiú. Harryt meglepte ugyan, hogy Ron, dacára a heves természetének, nem akadt ki, hanem egyből rájött, mi Lucius Malfoy szerepe, de örült neki, hogy kivételesen nem kell vitába bonyolódnia miatta. Talán ha máskor is ennyire fontos stratégiai helyzetbe kerülve tudott volna meg információkat, akkor kevesebb lett volna az ő hadakozása is. – Az még rémlik, hogy megpróbált megölni?  
  
– Aha – fintorgott Harry is. – Nem kell szeretnem vagy egyetértenem a megoldással, de kihasználom, ha már adott a lehetőség.  
  
– Átkozottul nem tetszik ez nekem, de ha muszáj – sóhajtott kelletlenül Ron, és Harry tudta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni, ami tőle telik.  
  
– Kösz.  
  
– Szívesen, haver – veregette meg a vállát, de tekintete már az előttük lévő távot szemlélte. – Akkor futásra fel.

***

Harry megadta a jelet, de azzal még ő sem számolt, hogy sokkal nehezebb lesz eljutniuk a tölgyfaajtóig, mint előzőleg feltételezték. Azalatt a néhány perc alatt, míg ők tervet kovácsoltak, a halálfalók teljesen ellepték és megszállták a birtokot. Rengetegen voltak, többen, mint amennyit Harry feltételezett, hogy Voldemort maga mellé gyűjthet – mégis hogy a fenébe sikerült ekkora sereget maga mellé állítania?  
  
A kastély felé igyekeztek, az ajtón akartak bejutni, épp, ahogy Harry megmondta. A feladatuk tehát adott volt; elterelni az ellenség figyelmét.  
  
Átkok repkedtek a fejük mellett, ártások csapódtak a lábuk alatt, Harry futtában szórta a sajátjait, míg Ron az ikrektől kapott termékek segítségével csapott hatalmas zajt. Robbanások és füst kísérte útjukat, felhívva rájuk a párbajozók figyelmét, arra azonban senkinek nem hagytak időt, hogy ténylegesen is felfedezzék őket. Megállás nélküli támadásaikkal és váratlan felbukkanásukkal nemcsak az ő oldalukon harcolókat segítették, de Hermione és Neville előtt is megnyitották az utat.  
  
– A rohadt életbe, mennyien vannak ezek? – szitkozódott Ron lihegve.  
  
– Átkozottul sokan! – kiabált vissza Harry, aztán hirtelen megtorpant az előtte átsuhanó zöld fénynyaláb láttán, mire Ron teljes erővel nekiszaladt. Csak egy hajszál és Harry reflexe választotta el őket, hogy elessenek.  
  
– Ez közel volt.  
  
– Nekem mondod? – zihálta Harry. – Protego! – kiáltotta, épp idejében kivonva a pajzsot, mielőtt egy vörös sugárnyaláb telibe találta volna őket.  
  
– Stupor!  
  
– Relaxo!  
  
A szikraeső megbénította a feléjük rohanó varázslót, a következő bűbájjal pedig Harry megkötözte a halálfalót.  
  
– Húzzunk innen – indítványozta Ron.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán folyatták útjukat, keresztül a párbajozó tömegen. Futás közben továbbra is igyekeztek annyi halálfalót leteríteni, amennyit csak képesek voltak. Nem volt tervbe véve, hogy Harry túlságosan belemerüljön a csatába – neki Voldemorttal volt dolga, nem a csatlósaival –, mégsem tehette meg, hogy ne segítsen, ahol csak tudott.  
  
– Maguknak nem itt a helye! – ripakodott rájuk McGalagony professzor, mikor Harry és Ron beszállt abba a csatába, amelyet a tanárnő vívott három elszánt halálfaló ellen.  
  
– Csak segítünk – szűrte a foga között Ron, hárítva egy támadást.  
  
A kiegyenlített létszám ellenére sem volt könnyű dolguk. A halálfalók a legkegyetlenebb átkokat vetették be ellenük. Harry egyszerűen utálta ezt tenni, de hasonlóképp elvetemült ártásokkal támadott vissza, csipetnyi sajnálatot sem érezve, mikor egy-egy varázslat elérte a célt. A maszkos alak felordított, mielőtt összerogyott volna, és Harry már fordult is, hogy segítsen Ronnak… De a fiú nem volt sehol.  
  
Harry gyorsan körbeforgott, és lehajolt az összevissza cikázó átkok tengerében, de sem Ronnak, sem McGalagonynak nem látta nyomát.  
  
– A fenébe! – szitkozódott. – Stupor! – ordította az egyik aurorral harcoló halálfaló felé suhintva. Az alak métereket repült, majd nagy reccsenéssel ért földet. Harry megborzongott a hangtól; átkozottul remélte, hogy csak eltörte az illető csontjait, de nem ölte meg.  
  
Meg kell találnia Ront – szorította háttérbe rémült gondolatait, miközben keresztülcsörtetett a párbajozók, és a most már egyre nagyobb területet elborító elesettek között. Igyekezett nem túlságosan belegondolni, kiket hagy figyelmen kívül. Egyrészről nagyon akarta látni, kik fekszenek a földön, ugyanakkor félt is tőle, hogy olyasvalakikre bukkan, akiket jól ismer. Másrészt tudta azt is, hogy segítenie kéne, miközben az elsődlegeses feladata még mindig az volt, hogy bejusson a kastélyba.  
  
Az ellentétes érzések kezdték teljesen maguk alá gyűrni. Nem állhat meg. Most nem. Ha más nem is, a sebhelyébe belehasító fájdalom jelezte, hogy nincs ideje erre. Harry futásnak eredt. Csak még egy kicsit – biztatta magát, de tekintete elhomályosult, és egy pillanat erejéig meglátta azt, amire sosem vágyott, és amit, ha rajta múlik, elkerült volna.  
  
_Roxmorts kizárólag varázslók és boszorkányok lakta faluja lángokban állt alatta, házai lassan porig égtek, a tűz mindent és mindenkit felemésztett. Füstje beleveszett az eget elsötétítő dementorok masszív felhőjébe, alatta inferusok, óriások, vérfarkasok és a legsötétebb teremtmények alkotta hadserege tombolt, hangjuk újra és újra kacagásra ingerelte, mert ott harcolt közöttük Dumbledore, a Roxfort egykor volt dicső igazgatója.  
  
Mily’ szánalmas bolond, hát nem győzheti le ezeket a lényeket. Ezek mind őt szolgálták, de neki, a tehetségét elpazarló vérárulónak mi maradt? Árulók és egy maréknyi tudatlan sereg?  
  
Megvető kacagása bezengte a teret. Hű halálfalóinak látványa, akik a kastélyt védők ellen vívtak, elégedetté tette. Szerencsétlen nyomorultak, vesszetek! Megtisztítja ezt a világot az olyan söpredékektől, akik nem érdemeltek pálcát, és miközben kiemeli a muglik fertő mocskából a tisztességes népet, ő maga elpusztíthatatlanná válik.  
  
Már csak egy lépés, és az övé lesz minden._  
  
– Harry!  
  
A fiút éles kiáltás térített magához, de beletelt egy pár másodpercbe, mire elméje felfogta, hogy ismerős hangot hall.  
  
– Remus? – nyögte rosszulléttel viaskodva.  
  
– Hála Merlinnek, hogy egyben vagy – ragadta meg a férfi váratlanul. Harry tiltakozni akart, amikor a másik arrébb vonszolta, de félő volt, hogy ha kinyitja a száját, akkor elhányja magát. Így csak fogát összeszorítva tűrte, ahogy Remus behúzta őt egy viszonylag védett helyre. Harry fel sem fogta, hogy hol van. – Megsebesültél? – tapogatta végig a férfi sérülés után kutatva. – Hol hagytad Hermionét és Ront?  
  
– Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte vele egy időben Harry. Próbált Remusra összepontosítani, de a Voldemort szemén keresztül látott borzalom újra és újra bekúszott a szeme elé. Legszívesebben ordított volna.  
  
– Meg kell keresned Hermionét és Ront, és el kell innen tűnnötök – tartott ki Remus.  
  
– Nem lehet – Harry legyűrte a késztetést, hogy összeessen –, itt van dolgom.  
  
– Harry, ezek nem játszadoznak.  
  
– Azt hiszed, nem tudom? Voldemort ide tart – sziszegte. Tenyerét a homlokára szorította, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, és közben nem vette észre Remus aggodalommal terhes pillantását.  
  
– Most? – kérdezte fojtott hangon. Harry aprót bólintott.  
  
– Hol van Perselus? – szűrte a foga között.  
  
– Dumbledore mellett. Tudja, hogy itt vagy? – nézett áthatóan a fiúra. Harry nemet intett a fejével, de rögtön megbánta. Megingott, és mérhetetlenül örült, amiért a fal megtartotta. Muszáj volt magánál maradnia, most nem ájulhatott el. – Tessék, idd meg – nyomott az orra alá Remus egy kidugaszolt fiolát. A bájital szagától Harry gyomra felfordult, és elfintorodott. – Fájdalomcsillapító – magyarázta a férfi –, úgy látom, nagy szükséged van rá.  
  
– Kösz – motyogta a fiú hálásan. A bájital íze sem volt jobb, mint a szaga, de jelen pillanatban bármit hajlandó volt megtenni, hogy mérséklődjön a fejfájása. Nem mintha valóban elhitte volna, hogy egy főzet segíthet a sebhelyében lángoló kínt eltüntetni, de az illúzió is tökéletesen elfogadhatónak minősült ebben a pillanatban. Aztán minden olyan hirtelen történt, hogy igazából fel sem fogta, miért fekszik egyszeriben a földön, törmelékek között, és süketen egy olyan óriási robbanásszerű hangtól, aminek forrását először behatárolni sem tudta. Ha idáig fájt a feje, akkor most már hozzá vehette a többi testrészét is. – Remus? – szólította a férfit. Elhaló nyöszörgés válaszolt, mire Harry köhögve pislogta ki a törmelékek porát a szeméből. Hangosan felszisszent, mikor kimászott az őt beborító kövek alól, de már nem törődött a fájdalommal. – Remus? – ismételte körbepillantva. A lélegzete is elállt a pusztítást látva. Mi a franc történt itt? – Remus?! – kiáltotta ijedten, aztán tekintete megakadt egy rongyos taláron.  
  
A kövek megmozdultak, Harry odakapott, és megfogta a férfi kikandikáló kezét, majd segített Remusnak kikászálódni a törmelékek alól.  
  
– Jól vagy? – tudakolta azonnal a másik. Az arcát beborító mocsok ellenére is látható volt az aggodalma.  
  
– Én igen, de te…  
  
– Én is – jelentette ki Remus erőteljes hangon, mindazonáltal elfogadta Harry segítségét, hogy leemelje róla a maradék köveket.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte a fiú.  
  
– Úgy sejtem, valaki robbantóvarázst használhatott.  
  
Harry ismét körbenézett a területen. A bejárati csarnok falán az ajtó helyett óriási lyuk tátongott, a magas mennyezet jó része leszakadt, az ablakok kitörtek, és mindenhol kő- és üvegtörmelék borította a környéket. Harrynek a lélegzete is elállt a látványtól. Mindenfelől halk nyöszörgések, síró, fájdalmas hangok hallatszottak, melyeket elnyomott a tovább zajló csata zaja, és amikbe Harry füle számára túlságosan is ismerős hangok vegyültek.  
  
– Fred, Freddie – hallotta meg az elsuttogott, szeretetteljes szólongatást –, ugye nem hagysz itt? Nem hagyhatsz magamra, még annyi mindent kell csinálnunk. Együtt. Gyerünk, Freddie, légy jó tesó, és maradj velem. Szükségem van rád. Hallod?  
  
Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Nem, nem lehet, hogy Frednek baja eset. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, felállt, és megindult a hang irányába. George ártatlan, kisfiúsan szerető szavai elszorították a torkát. A sírás kerülgette, miközben keresztülküzdötte magát a törmelékeken, minduntalan megbotolva a nagyobb, kiálló darabokban. Mielőtt azonban megtalálhatta volna az ikreket, Remus elkapta, és visszarántotta.  
  
– Ne, Harry – suttogta neki, ahogy átölelve tartotta. – Majd én gondoskodom róla.  
  
– Látnom kell… – Harry hangja elcsuklott, a szemét szúrta a füst. Valami lángra kapott, és égett.  
  
– Nem, neked még dolgod van – jelentette ki keményen a férfi. – Menj, és vess véget a háborúnak. – Harry kinyitott a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de anélkül csukta be, hogy meg tudta volna tenni. Remusnak igaza volt. Neki még volt egy háborúja, amit meg kellett vívnia. De George… Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt, amit azonnal megbánt. Torkát végigmarta az égető érzés. Remus még mindig őt figyelte, tekintetében különös érzelmekkel. Harry nem kárhoztatta azért, mert ennyire elege volt a csatából. Ismét megacélozta magát. Meg kell tennie. Ennek csak ő vethet véget, és minél előbb sikerül neki, annál több embert menthet meg vele. Harry kihúzta magát, összeszorította a fogát, és még Remus ölelésében hátat fordított a rombolásnak. Aztán a férfi elengedte, és Harry ellépett. – Harry. – Egy kéz fonódott a csuklójára. Mikor visszanézett, tekintete találkozott Remus fájdalmas pillantásával. – Menj, tedd a dolgod, de utána gyere vissza. Gyere vissza hozzánk… hozzám… épségben. Ígérd meg, hogy megteszed.  
  
– Megígérem.

***

Harry az ellenkező irányba indult, ezúttal kiváltképp figyelve arra, hogy senki ne lássa meg, miközben ő sem nézett szét. A hangokat azonban nehéz volt kizárni. Segíteni szeretett volna, tenni valamit, amivel ő is kiveszi részét a sérültek ellátásából, de tudta, hogy azzal segíthet a legtöbbet, ha továbbmegy előre.  
  
Már bejutott a szétzúzott bejárati csarnokba, viszont még rengeteg lépcső várt rá, hogy elérje a célját. A rég nem látott káoszban szanaszét törött páncélok, falról lepotyogott pajzsok és cafatokra tépett falikárpitok között vezetett el az útja. A talpa alatt csikorgott a házak pontszámlálóiból szétgurult megannyi színes golyó.  
  
Harry, ahol csak tudott, a falhoz lapult, és kihasználva a felfordulást, a már ránézésre is életveszélyesnek látszó lépcsőhöz sietett. Nem sokat teketóriázott, hogy felrohanjon-e rajta, mégis váratlanul érte, mikor beszakadt alatta az egyik lépcsőfok, ő pedig épphogy csak elkerülte a zuhanást.  
  
Az első emelet sem volt jobb állapotban, mint a földszint. A termek felé vezető folyosó padlóján hatalmas lyuk tátongott, a falakon még fennmaradó festményeken összetömörültek a portréalakok, akik elhagyni kényszerültek a saját keretüket. Az átjáró végén kitört ablakok helye ásítozott. Harry fel sem tudta mérni a pusztítás nagyságát, neki úgy tűnt, mintha egyszerre több helyen is történt volna robbanás. Már készült tovább menni, mikor az ismerős, vörös üstökű fej felhívta magára a figyelmét.  
  
– Ron! – kiáltotta, azon munkálkodva, hogy barátja közelébe jusson. A fal mellett keskeny sávban megmaradt egy kis rész a padlóból, ezen evickélt keresztül. – Mi történt? – vágódott térdre a földön fekvő Hermione mellett.  
  
– Bellatrix Lestrange – köpte a fiú, mialatt továbbra is azon fáradozott, hogy magához térítse az alélt lányt. – Az a szuka fejébe vette, hogy levadász minket, de túljártunk az eszén. Csak aztán kicsit felpaprikázhattuk, mert az az őrült egyszerűen felrobbantott mindent. Gyerünk már – sziszegte Hermione arcát paskolva. Harry észrevette a lány ruhája alatt kidudorodó részt, és miután rájött, hogy csakis a láthatatlanná tévő köpenye lehet, sebtében kihalászta, hogy aztán magukra terítve egy kis védelemhez juttassa hármójukat. – Hermione! Hermione! – szólongatta. – Nem lehet semmi komoly baja – magyarázta idegesen –, csak a szele ért el minket – bólogatott inkább csak magának, semmint Harrynek. Észre sem vette, hogy a lány időközben kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Most már abbahagyhatod a pofozásomat, Ron – motyogta.  
  
– Na, végre. Nincs időnk arra, hogy itt szunyókálj. Majd alszol akkor, amikor Harry kipicsázta Voldit.  
  
Hermione egy grimasszal jutalmazta Ron feszültségoldó megjegyzését, míg Harry önkéntelenül is felnevetett Voldemort nevének eltorzításán, mialatt két oldalról megfogták és sietősen talpra állították a lányt.  
  
– Au – szisszent fel szinte azonnal megrogyva Hermione.  
  
– Most meg mi van? – fortyant fel Ron. Hermione ingerült pillantást vetett Ron nem éppen együtt érző arckifejezésére.  
  
– Azt hiszem, kiment a bokám.  
  
– Na, már csak ez kellett – hördült fel a vöröshajú fiú. Harry sejtette, hogy Ron valami miatt roppant ideges, de arra még nem jött rá, miért. – És most mi legyen?  
  
– Te elviszed Hermionét Madam Pomfreyhoz…  
  
– Nem, nem kell. Jól vagyok.  
  
– …én meg megyek Dumbledore irodájába – fejezte be a mondatot Harry, mit sem törődve a közbeszólással. Két barátja jelentőségteljes összepillantása azonban rossz előérzetet okozott nála. – Mi van?  
  
– Harry – vett nagy levegőt Hermione, magára vállalva a feladatot –, nem lehet bejutni az igazgatói irodába. Mindent megpróbáltunk.  
  
– El akartuk neked hozni a kardot, de képtelenség – erősítette meg Ron is a lány elmondását. – Hermione mindenféle varázsigét kipróbált, még robbantottunk is az ajtó előtt…  
  
– Amit teljes mértékben kihagyhattunk volna, mert te sem képzelhetted, Ron, hogy Dumbledore nem védi majd az irodáját az esetleges behatolókkal szemben.  
  
– De legalább tényleg mindent megtettünk – védekezett a fiú, egyben bocsánatkérően nézve Harryre.  
  
Harry összeszorította az állkapcsát elégedetlenségében – hát mégiscsak ki kell tudnia érdemelni Griffendél ereklyéjét, a fenébe is!  
  
– Mindegy – szorította háttérbe frusztráltságát –, először akkor Hermione lábával kell foglalkoznunk.  
  
Harry nem nézett barátai szemébe, elméje már a megoldandó feladaton járt. Aztán a megoldás szinte tálcán kínálta magát.  
  
– Hát itt vagytok – hallatszott egy túlságosan jól ismert éles női hang, amely elérte, hogy Harry pulzusa azonnal az egekbe szökjön. Mindhárman megdermedtek Bellatrix Lestrange felbukkanása láttán. Harry sietősen ellenőrizte, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny továbbra is elrejti-e őket, miközben Hermione azonnal csendbűbájt vont maguk köré, hogy elzárja az általuk keltett zajt. – Tudom, hogy ti vagytok – sziszegte –, a véráruló és a sárvérű. Potter-baba kicsike barátai – gügyögte gúnyosan.  
  
– Elterelem a figyelmét – suttogta Harry a barátainak, erősen rámarkolva a pálcájára.  
  
– Ne, veszélyes – tiltakozott azonnal Hermione.  
  
– Muszáj. Segítségre van szükséged.  
  
– Jól vagyok – bizonygatta a lány.  
  
– Csak épp szaladni nem tudsz. Ron?  
  
– Nem… – vágta rá Hermione.  
  
– Bujkáltok előlem? – búgta Bellatrix undok kis nevetéssel a hangjában. – Már nem sokáig.  
  
– Közel kell kerülnöm – emlékeztette barátait Harry, és jelentőségteljesen Ronra pillantott. A fiú egyből erőt vett magán, és felnyalábolta a lányt.  
  
– Nem! Ron, tegyél le! – ellenkezett Hermione. – Itt kell maradnunk segíteni Harrynek. Harry!  
  
– Féltek kiállni ellenem? Épp úgy elrejtőztök előlem, mint az ici-pici Potter babuci. – Harrynek viszketett a tenyere, hogy a halálba küldje az átkozott nőt, de visszafogta magát. Majd megfizet Sirius haláláért, amikor a barátai már biztonságban lesznek. – Hát majd én teszek róla, hogy megtudjátok, hol a helyetek. Granger, veled fogom kezdeni, hogy a kis barátod, a véráruló végignézhesse a szenvedésedet. Ha szerencséd lesz, addigra Porrer-babuci is megérkezik…  
  
– Gyere már, te lány – szólt Ron erélyesen, mikor Hermione kis híján lerántotta magukról a köpenyt –, nem tudunk Harrynek segíteni, ha nem hozunk téged rendbe. Madam Pomfrey összefoltoz, és már jövünk is vissza.  
  
Ez épp annyira szólt Harrynek, mint Hermionénak. Ron hangjából épp ugyanaz a gyűlölettel teli indulat hallatszott ki, mint amit Harry is érzett. Hermione jobbára sápadtan reszketett – hogy a sebesüléséből kifolyólag-e vagy a félelem tette, nem volt egyértelmű. Mindenesetre nem tiltakozott tovább, mikor Harry kiábrándító bűbájt vetett magára, de még mielőtt óvatosan kicsusszant volna a köpeny alól, elkapta a lány végtelenül aggódó pillantását.  
  
Sajnos a művelet nem sikerült olyan hangtalanul, mint tervezte, és épphogy egy lépést távolodott csak, mikor a nő figyelme ráterelődött.  
  
– Stupor! – visította Bellatrix azon nyomban.  
  
A varázslat a falba csapódott, elég messzire Harrytől, de az elsőt egy második, majd egy harmadik követte, ami elől épphogy el tudott ugrani. Az átok berobbantotta a mögötte még álló falat, a rombolás szele pedig nekicsapta Harryt a törmelékkel teli padlónak. A fájdalom végigkúszott az oldalán, ő pedig nem állta meg kiáltás nélkül.  
  
– Nocsak – suttogta Bellatrix eszelős örömmel. – Hát te vagy itt, Potter? Ici-pici Potter-babuci követni akarja az ő Siriusát – gügyögte gonoszul lángoló szemekkel.  
  
Harry elméjét elöntötte a vörös köd.  
  
– Stupor! – harsogta magából kikelve. Már nem számított, hogy felfedi-e magát vagy sem, csak az, hogy megfizessen Siriusért.  
  
Bellatrix visítva felkacagott, az átok nem talált.  
  
– Kevés vagy, Potter – sziszegte, élvezetét lelve Harry ingerültségében. – A Nagyúr is megmondta, nem vagy te több egy senkinél. – Harry nem felelt, makacsul összeszorította a száját, és csak várt kivont pálcával. – Szegény kicsi babácska – folytatta gúnyolódó hangon –, most nincs itt anyuci és apuci, hogy felfogja a neked szánt átkot.  
  
– Magának meg nincs itt Voldemort, hogy kimentse a seggét – vágott vissza, mielőtt még végiggondolhatta volna, hogy mit mond. Bellatrix szeme vészjóslóan megvillant. Harry folytatta. – Most nem fog megjelenni, hogy megakadályozza, hogy visszakerüljön az Azkabanba. Apropó, Azkaban. Kellemes volt a büntetés a jóslat megszerzése miatti kudarcért? – Harry arcán gonosz kis mosoly villant, látva, hogy sikeresen felpaprikázta a nőt. – És tavaly, amikor nem tudták neki megszerezni, amiért beküldte magukat a kastélyba?  
  
– Fogd be a szád, te kis…!  
  
– Stupor! – ordította Harry hirtelen. Bellatrix ezúttal is kivédte az átkot, de Harry most már nem hagyta magát. – Még csak azt sem tudták, mit kell megszerezniük, igaz? – csevegett tovább.  
  
– Nem tudsz te semmit!  
  
– Azt azért tudom, hogy mi kellett Voldemortnak…  
  
– Ne vedd a szádra, félvér! – kiáltotta a nő, majd rögtön ezután felvillant a pálcája. Ezúttal Harrynek kellett védekeznie.  
  
– De még magának sem mondta el. Hát ennyit ér annak, akiknek a lábát csókolgatja – köpte undorral.  
  
Bellatrix átka nem érte váratlanul Harryt, tudatosan idegesítette a nőt, de az ártás ereje megbillentette, és a földre zuhant. A pajzsa szerencsére kitartott, és hála Pitonnak, pontosan tudta, melyik ártás ellen milyen varázslattal védekezzen, azonban az ellentámadást lehetetlenné tette. Bellatrix őrjöngött, vadul visítva szórta rá az ártásait, amely tovább spannolta Harryt is.  
  
– Állj! – kiáltotta valaki.  
  
Pálca villant a félhomályban, a belőle kiröppenő varázslat eltérített Bellatrix következő átkát. Harry nem ismerte fel a hangot, ellenben felismerte a nő mellé lépő alakot.  
  
– Mit akarsz, Rodolphus? – tajtékzott Bellatrix.  
  
– Nem ölheted meg Pottert, a Sötét Nagyúrnak élve kell.  
  
– A Nagyúr megjutalmaz, ha elviszem neki.  
  
– De nem akkor, ha megölöd előtte.  
  
– Mit számít, hogy Potter él-e vagy halott? A Nagyúr _holtan_ akarja látni.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr _maga_ akar vele végezni.  
  
– Reducto! – kiáltotta Harry, kihasználva a másik kettő figyelmetlenségét. A nőt váratlanul érte a támadás, és már nem volt ideje kitérni az átok elől, a varázslat méterekkel repítette hátra, mielőtt a falnak csapta volna. Bellatrix egy nyekkenéssel, arccal lefelé ért földet. Harry mellkasa vadul süllyedt és emelkedett. – Megöltem… – suttogta, kikerekedett szemmel bámulva a nő mozdulatlan testére. Aztán gyorsan észbekapott, és pálcáját a férfire szegezte.  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange lassan, megadóan felemelte a kezét, tekintetét végig Harryn tartotta, de nem szólalt meg. Ha Piton – és Dumbledore – nem tévedett, Bellatrix férjének álcája Lucius Malfoyt rejtette, akit ugyan Harry szívesebben látott volna az Azkabanban, ám tény és való, hogy a támadás előtt nyert egy órát a férfinak köszönhették.  
  
Közvetlenül azt követően, hogy Harry a padlón ébredt rémálmából, és szembenézett az ezüst őzsutával, Fawkes jelent meg előtte Dumbledore üzenetével: Voldemort a Roxfortba tart. Harry nem sokat teketóriázott, azonnal magához vette apja láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét és Hollóháti diadémját, és már az udvaron vágott át, mikor a kertkapu előtt felbukkant Hermione és Ron. Barátai hírekkel érkeztek; dementorok lepték el Roxmortsot, és a kastély felé tartanak, a Főnix Rendjének tagjai nagy erőkkel próbálják megakadályozni, hogy bárki bejusson a kastélyba, miközben ezzel egyidejűleg a diákok kimenekítésén fáradoznak.  
  
Elővigyázatosságból ők maguk a Szellemszállásra hoppanáltak, ami utólag még inkább helyes döntésnek bizonyult, mikor meglátták a felfordulást.  
  
Harry ekkora már megtudta Hermionétól, hogy idén sokkal nagyobb számban tértek vissza a gyerekek az iskolába, mint az előző években. Voldemort és a halálfalók lapítása, a hamis béke visszacsábította az addig bujkálni kényszerült családokat, így hosszú idő óta először, ismét hatalmas tanulói létszámmal kezdődött meg a tanév. A Ron által felvázolt kivárós játék most nyert értelmet.  
  
Ahogy annak a pár perces várakozásnak is meglett az eredménye, amíg Harry és Rodolphus nem mozdultak, csak ácsorogtak egymással szemben mindaddig, míg a varázslat hatása, mely eddig elrejtette a szőke férfi igazi kilétét, lassan múlni nem kezdett. A tényleges átalakulás alig pár pillanatot vett igénybe, és mire Harry egyet pislogott, már magával Lucius Malfoyjal nézett farkasszemet.  
  
A fiú ujjai alatt bizsergett a pálcája, ahogy feltűnt előtte a férfi arca. Utoljára két évvel ezelőtt látta; az akkor még tökéletes eleganciát sugárzó, önelégült mosolyú, fényes szőke hajjal rendelkező, kifinomult ruhát viselő Malfoyból mára már nem sok maradt. Az arisztokratikus vonások elhalványultak, szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, haja fénytelenül omlott a hátára, az öltözéke pedig – mivel Rodolphus robusztusabb alakkal rendelkezett – az átalakulást követően némiképp lógott rajta. Mindazonáltal a büszkesége még mindig elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy felszegett fejjel viselje a vizslatást és Harry rászegeződő pálcáját.  
  
– Potter – szólította meg elővigyázatos lassúsággal, és Harry a hanghordozásából rájött, hogy Malfoyt valószínűleg nem tájékoztatták arról, hogy ő tud a szerepéről. Bár annyit azért kinézett a férfiból, hogy feltételezze, Malfoy figyelmét felkeltette az azonnali támadás hiánya, amelyből levonta a következtetéseit.  
  
– Malfoy? – vonta fel a szemöldökét várakozóan Harry. Arra játszott, hogy Malfoy maga fedje fel a titkát, és nem csalódott, mikor a férfi pont azt tette, amire számított.  
  
– Nem foglak megtámadni.  
  
– Tekintve, hogy én szegezek magára pálcát, valószínűleg nem kell ettől tartanom – felelt Harry hanyag nemtörődömséggel.  
  
– Ellenben felveti a kérdést, hogy én miért nem teszem ugyanezt – mutatott rá a másik egy aprócska mosoly kíséretében.  
  
– Talán… – adott igazat neki Harry. Nyilvánvalóan nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy azt képzelje, Malfoy nem lát át a játékán, de attól még a látszatot fenn akarta tartani, amíg meg nem bizonyosodik arról, hogy a férfi nem fogja hátba támadni.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal nehezen fogod elhinni, de ha...  
  
– Lucius? – Harry gyorsan elkapta Malfoyról a pálcáját, és a hitetlenkedő Bellatrixre szegezte. A nő mocskosan, megtépetten, meresztette őrületről árulkodó szemét a sógorára. De nemcsak ő volt megdöbbenve. Harryt épp annyira meglepte, hogy Bellatrix viszonylag sérülésmentesen ácsorgott velük szemben, mint ahogy Malfoy megmozdulása, amivel közelebb lépett a fiúhoz. – Hogy volt merszed? – sziszegte tömény gyűlölettel a hangjában. Malfoy nyilvánvalóan értette, mire céloz a sógornője, mert így felelt:  
  
– A fiamat használta, hogy megbüntessen engem – köpte –, te pedig együttműködtél vele ebben. A saját unokaöcséd…  
  
– Dracónak megtiszteltetés, hogy egyáltalán a Nagyúr feladatot adott neki, és ő teljesítette is – rikácsolta. – Te viszont elbaltáztad. Meg is érdemled a büntetést. Te sem vagy jobb, mint az a nyomorult Piton. Mindketten árulófajzatok vagytok, és magatokkal rántottátok Cissyt is.  
  
– A feleségemet hagyd ki ebből. Neked kellett volna őt megvédeni, ahogy Dracót is. Perselus legalább nem akarta megöletni őket.  
  
– Megtiszteltetés a Nagyúrért meghalni! – tajtékzott Bellatrix. – Átkozott áruló! – sivította. – Avada…  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltotta vele egy időben Harry, és még látta útnak indulni Malfoy ártását is, mielőtt felrobbant volna körülöttük a világ.  
  
A három varázslat szemet elvakító fénnyel találkozott félúton, és heves hanghatással kísérve taszította mellkason. Harry érezte eltűnni lába alól a talajt, miközben egy nagyobb test csapódott neki, egy kar átölelte és kirántotta őt az örvényből. Harry tüdeje megtelt hideg levegővel – ebből tudta, hogy a fal végleg megadta magát, ők pedig már a szabad ég alatt repülnek tovább. És valóban repültek, mert Harrynek maradt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy megragadja Malfoy talárját, és kihasználva a lökéshullám erejét, hagyja magukat sodródni, míg puhán földet nem értek.  
  
Amint ismét a lába alatt érezte a talajt, Harry gyorsan elengedte a férfit, és ellépett tőle. Malfoy arckifejezése más esetben megnevettette volna, most azonban csak zavarba hozta; a varázsló hitetlenkedve meredt rá, ugyanakkor szemében az elismerés és hála különös egyvelege csillogott.  
  
Ha más nem is, a kölcsönös életmentés elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy félretegyék az eddigi ellenségeskedést, és sokkal fontosabb dolgokra koncentráljanak.  
  
Harrynek úgy tűnt, a halálfalók teljesen előrenyomultak, nekik pedig sikerült egy párbaj közvetlen közelében landolniuk, amely nem hagyott időt arra, hogy akárcsak felocsúdjanak, máris átkok kereszttüzében találták magukat. Malfoy egyetlen suhintással kivédte az ártást, és azonnal újtára indította a sajátját. Harry felismerte a sectumsemprát, de nem tett megjegyzést.  
  
A férfi nem szólt hozzá, és ő sem érzett késztetést, hogy folytassák a csevejüket a harc közben. Nem kellettek szavak ahhoz, hogy tudják, egy oldalon állnak. Pitonnak igaza volt Malfoyt illetően; a családja miatt még arra is képes, hogy Harry mögött állva harcoljon.  
  
Piton abban sem túlzott, hogy Malfoy valóban kiváló párbajozó volt, és Harry maga is megdöbbent, mennyire könnyedén tudott együttdolgozni a halálfalóval. A fiút az is meglepte, hogy mennyivel többet ért el, mit azelőtt a barátaival. Valószínűleg ebben közrejátszott az is, hogy Malfoy cseppet sem finomkodott, tudta, miféle ártásokkal támadnak egykori társai, és tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal is, hogyan játszhatja ki őket. Harry félelmetesnek találta, egyszersmind motiválónak is, ezzel elérve, hogy könnyedén felvegyék egymás ritmusát.  
  
Harry nem számolta, hány halálfalót iktattak ki, és módszeresen kerülte annak gondolatát, ezek közül mennyivel végzett ténylegesen Malfoy. Nem akarta meghallani a sikolyokat és a kiabálásokat, és süket maradt akkor is, mikor Malfoy átka telibe találta a Rabastan és Thorfinn néven szólított férfiakat. Végignézte viszont Macnair összecsuklását, amint a Pitontól tanult ártás egyenesen a mellkasának ütközött, ahogy nem csukta be a szemét akkor sem, amikor a zöld villanás következtében Nott is a társai mellé rogyott.  
  
Aztán hirtelen vége lett.  
  
Harry arca nem árulkodott a bensőjében dúló viharos érzelmekről, ahogy felbámult Malfoyra. Az visszanézet rá, bólintott, és nem kellettek szavak ahhoz, hogy ugyanabba az irányba induljanak el.  
  
Útjukat rombolás és halottak szegélyezték, miközben az oszlopok takarásában, kivont pálcával végighaladtak a füstbe és sötétségbe burkolózó udvaron. Kerülték a fényt, nem akarták magukra vonni a figyelmet. Harry elhúzta a száját arra a gondolatra, hogy valószínűleg Malfoy is felkerült a legkeresettebb személyek listájára, közvetlenül Piton mögé. Habár Malfoyt a világos oldal is szívesen levadászta volna, ebben biztos lehetett.  
  
Harry hirtelen megtorpant; a kövek között, félig alátemetve, Christopher Tobin összetört teste feküdt a saját kiömlött vérében. Harry meg sem próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy találhat életjelet. Szemét szúrta a füst, és a legelső gondolata – bármennyire is nem akarta –, az volt, hogy Tobin mennyire jó játékos volt. A fiúnak élnie kéne, és idén teljes jogú játékosként szerepelnie a csapatban, és győzelemre segíteni azt.  
  
Sokkal inkább érezte, mint látta, hogy Malfoy közelebb húzódik hozzá, és helyette is figyel. Hogy mire, az csak pillanatokkal később realizálódott Harryben. Ahogy felpillantott, pálcáját előreszegezte, ám mikor Piton alakja kibontakozott a füstfelhőből, és a fiú, mióta ez az egész elkezdődött, először érzett mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülést, amiért végre láthatja a férfit. A bájitalmester gyorsan karon ragadta, és Malfoyjal a nyomukban egy védett átjáróba kormányozta magukat.  
  
– A Nagyúr a Szellemszálláson vár – jelentette azonnal Malfoy, amint Piton kiszórta a csendbűbájt. – Rengeteg követőt gyűjtött maga köré – pillantott a bájitalmester fekete szemébe sokatmondóan. Harry kettejük között járatta a tekintetét, próbálta megérteni, mi az, amit Malfoy sugall.  
  
– Magam is észrevettem – közölte Piton epésen, mire Malfoy ajka megrándult, de aztán Harryre nézett.  
  
– Egyértelműen Potterért jött.  
  
– Ez nem újdonság – vont vállat Harry.  
  
– Úgy tervezi, ma éjjel bevégzi, amit tizenhét évvel ezelőtt elkezdett – folytatta Malfoy.  
  
– Meg sem lep – felelt továbbra is hanyag nemtörődömséggel a fiú.  
  
Malfoy arcára egy pillanat erejéig visszaköltözött az a hitetlenkedő pillantás, melyet a repülésük után vetett rá, de aztán visszafordította figyelmét Pitonra. Harry csak fél füllel hallotta a sietősen továbbadott információkat, tekintetét megragadta a távolban felfedezett két ismerős alak képe. Aztán a váratlan csend és a ráirányuló figyelem visszaterelte a jelenbe. Most már mindkét férfi őt nézte, és Harrynek az a gondolata támadt, mennyire abszurd az ő hármasuk. Ha Voldemort ezt tudná, hogy két árulója is Harry pártjára állt, valószínűleg az őrületbe kergetné.  
  
– Készen állsz? – kérdezte Piton, mire a fiú elszántan bólintott.  
  
– Ma végzek vele – jelentette ki higgadt elszántsággal. – Még szükségem van egy kis időre – vallotta be, de a részletekbe nem menet bele. Még mindig nem bízott Malfoyban ahhoz, hogy akármit kimondjon előtte. – De amint felbukkan, ő az én dolgom.  
  
Piton biccentett elfogadása jeléül, majd ismét a szőke férfi felé fordult.  
  
– Dumbledore-nak segítség kell.  
  
Malfoy arcán önelégült vigyor jelent meg.  
  
– Akkor te kapod a megtiszteltetést, hogy Potterrel maradj – mondta szórakozottan, elgondolkodtatva Harryt azon, vajon mennyire lehet Malfoy tudatában annak, hogy Piton és ő milyen kapcsolatban is állnak egymással.  
  
Mindez azonban háttérbe szorult, amint Malfoy elsietett, Piton pedig kihasználva a rejtekhely nyújtotta viszonylagos biztonságot, közelebb lépett Harryhez. A fiú azonnal a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karját, arcát beletemette a másik vállgödrébe. Hihetetlenül jóleső volt érezni a bájitalmester melegét, hallani a szívdobogását, és tudni, hogy él. Egész idáig nem engedte meg magának, hogy aggódjon érte, attól félt, hogy mindez hátráltatná, ami rosszabb esetben végzetes lenne rá nézve. De most, hogy itt voltak ketten, szinte erőnek erejének kellett rábírnia magát, hogy elszakadjon tőle.  
  
– Feltételezhetem, hogy már szóltál volna, ha lenne sérülésed.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom. Megúsztam mindent. – Ez voltaképpen igaz volt, még ha azt el is hallgatta, hogy valójában fájt minden tagja, tele volt horzsolásokkal, talán szerzett pár zúzódást, esetleg repedést is, a feje lüktetett, de az adrenalin még gőzerővel dolgozott benne, így képes volt talpon maradni, és nem összezuhanni a fáradtságtól.  
  
Piton kutatóan végignézett rajta, és bár Harry nem tudhatta, hogy a rengeteg mocsok alatt, ami a ruháját borította, észrevesz-e bármit is, mindenesetre ha így volt, akkor sem tette szóvá. Nem mintha a bájitalmester jobban nézett volna ki, de az erre vonatkozó kérdést ő is elhárította, így jobbára csak összeölelkezve álltak egy rövid ideig, és Harry pillantása visszatévedt a két ismerős alakra. Szíve összefacsarodott a látványra.  
  
Daniel Davies üveges tekintettel bámult a semmibe, magához ölelve azt a valamit, akit egykoron Anthony Goldsteinnek hívtak. Most azonban már csak szétszaggatott, karjaitól, lábaitól megfosztott torzó volt, és Harry csak azért nem hányta el magát, mert az iszonyaton túl meglátott valami egészen mást is. Daniel még most sem eresztette el a szerelmét, holott az minden bizonnyal már rég halott volt.  
  
Talán oda kéne mennie segíteni – fogalmazódott meg benne a gondolat, mégsem vitte rá a lélek, hogy elszakadjon Pitontól, és megtegye a szükséges lépést. Karjait szorosabban fonta a férfi köré, tekintetét viszont továbbra sem tudta elszakítani a látottakról. Valami végtelen értelemmel nézte a fiatal fiú apró, hintázó mozgását, amivel Anthonyt dajkálta, a halálon túl is vigaszt kínálva neki, miközben Daniel fádalma elérte Harryt, behatolt a bőre alá és kiszorította mellkasából a levegőt.  
  
– Ne nézd – szólt rá a férfi. Harry megpróbálta lenyelni a torkában képződött csomót, elfordítani a tekintetét, és megtenni, amit Piton kért. De nem ment neki. Szüksége volt a bájitalmester segítségére, aki kivette kezéből az irányítást, úgy helyezkedve, hogy Harrynek ne legyen esélye tovább osztozni Daniel agóniájában. – Menned kell – susogta a férfi.  
  
Harry belebólintott a nyakába, és egy pillanatra szorosabban bújt az ölelésbe, hogy aztán erőt véve magán, képes legyen kibontakozni belőle. Mielőtt teljesen ellépett volna, lágy csókot lehelt Piton ajkára.  
  
– Itt leszel, mikor visszatérek?  
  
– Itt leszek – felelt a férfi, és a fiú magával vitte az ígéretet.  
  
Csak ezt a pár percnyi pihenőt kapta, de Harry már ezért is hálás lehetett. Most viszont meg kellett találnia Hermionét és Ront, és meg kellett végre szereznie azt az átkozott kardot, mielőtt Voldemort tenné meg.  
  
Ezúttal mindenféle kitérő nélkül egyenesen az egykor volt tölgyfaajtó felé sietett. A szokatlan üresség rossz érzéssel töltötte el, a kiabálások hiánya és az ismeretlen eredetű zajok láthatatlan forrása arra sarkallta, hogy gyorsabb iramra kapcsoljon. Valami nem stimmelt. Valami megváltozott. Eddig azt hitte, hogy Piton csendbűbája a felelős azért, mert elhaltak a hangok, de most már rájött, hogy nem így volt.  
  
Egy ponton mégis megakadt. Az egyik oszlop tövében ismerős arcot vélt felismerni. A testet ért számtalan sérülés és mocsokfedte vonások látványa ismét megforgatták a kést a szívében. Harry leguggolt hozzá, végighúzta kezét a szanaszét álló vidámszínű hajon, mielőtt rásimította volna ujjait a nő arcára, hogy lecsukja a szemeit.  
  
– Annyira sajnálom – suttogta Tonksot nézve.  
  
Aztán megacélozta magát, felállt, és eltökélten indult tovább. A sebhelyében lángoló fájdalom ezúttal nem volt képes megtörni és maga alá gyűrni, mert immáron tisztán látta a célt maga előtt.

***

Voldemort túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy Harry megállítsa. A kastély bejárata előtt felsorakozó ellenállók elállták az útját – élükön az inferusokkal és óriásokkal vívott küzdelemben megfáradt Dumbledore-ral, aki még így, megtépetten is sokkal nagyobb erőt sugárzott magából, mint bárki, akit Harry ismert. Nos, talán egy valaki majdnem felért ehhez a hatalomhoz.  
  
– Azt hiszi, megállíthat? – fogta csevegőre Voldemort, mindenféle félelem nélkül nézve szembe Dumbledore-ral.  
  
Harry érzékelte a levegőben vibráló feszültséget, látta az igazgató mögött elszántan kitartó sereget, kiknek arca félelmet sugárzott, és a vihogó, nagyképű, mégis a háttérbe húzódó halálfalókat.  
  
– Megint rossz döntést hoztál, Tom – felelte ugyanolyan hangnemben Dumbledore.  
  
– Ezúttal nem – sziszegte vörösen izzó szemmel Voldemort, szavai megfagyasztották a vért is az erekben. Harry tudta, mi rettentette meg az embereket: Voldemort félelmének hiánya. Ez idáig a tudat, hogy Voldemort fél Albus Dumbledore-tól, hitet adott és bizakodással töltötte el mindazokat, akik ellene harcoltak. Most azonban, hogy ezt a reményt egyszeriben kirántották a kezük közül, hirtelen esélytelennek érezték magukat, táplálva Voldemort és seregének erejét. Dumbledore nyugalma töretlen maradt, még ha a ráncok el is mélyültek a szeme körül. – Hol van Harry Potter? – tette fel a kérdést Voldemort, láthatóan elégedettséggel töltve el őt a fiú hiánya. – Csak nem megtagadta a harcot a Kis Túlélő?  
  
Halálfalók nevetése zengte be a teret, Dumbledore mögött többen is megmozdultak, ő azonban egyetlen intéssel megállította őket.  
  
– Harry itt lesz – közölte az idős mágus higgadtan.  
  
– Harry Potter fél kiállni ellenem – zengte Voldemort, újabb nevetéshullámot idézve elő a követői körében. – Hát jó, nekem így is megfelel – folytatta a sötét mágus, nagyvonalúan intve csontos kezével. – Ideje, hogy átadja nekem a kastélyt, Dumbledore. Nem győzhet ellenem. Már nem – susogta élvezettel teli hangon.  
  
– A Roxfort sosem lesz a tiéd, Tom – csóválta a fejét majdnemhogy atyai jóindulattal. Harry látta megfeszülni azokat, akik az iskolát védték. Többen elhátráltak, beljebb lépve a lerombolt bejárati csarnokba. Kivont pálcájuk a halálfalók felé mutattak.  
  
Voldemort intésére a halálfalók széles körben elhelyezkedtek, mely által Dumbledore és ő maga szinte kettesben maradtak az ellenség és ellenállók körgyűrűjében. A sötét, csillagtalan égen áthatolhatatlanul masszív seregként köröztek a dementorok, de Dumbledore nem tört meg. Harry szeme előtt felidéződött a kép, melyet hónapokkal ezelőtt látott Dumbledore merengőjében. Most, mint akkor, két nagy hatalommal bíró mágust látott egymással szemben állni, akik olyan erővel rendelkeztek, melyet hétköznapi varázslók nem voltak képesek felfogni. És Harryben önkéntelenül is felmerült a kérdés: hol illik bele ő ebbe a képbe?  
  
Aztán olyasmi történt, amire senki nem számított.  
  
A roxforti birtok füvén lágy szellő futott végig, gyengéd melegséget és reményt hozva magával, és még ha a fűszálak alig mozogtak is, egy különleges, bizsergő érzés nagy dolgok születésének előhírnökévé tették. Harry elmosolyodott, miközben homlokára illesztette Hollóháti Hedvig megfakult diadémját.  
  
Bátran lehunyt szemek, halkan morajló kántálás, ritmikus versbe öntött szavak; erő ébredt, lüktetőn kavargó, mágia hullámzott, természetből fakadó, pálcák fénye villant, lassan formálódó varázslatról árulkodó. Süketek és vakok maradtak a beszélgetést folytatók, de Harry hallott, látott és érzékelt. Egy csoda megszületésének részese volt.  
  
Sokan voltak, négy házat, három vérminőséget, két nemet képviseltek. Barátok és ellenfelek, bátrak és félősek, erősebbek és gyengébbek: ellentétek, mégis egyek. Varázslat rejtette el őket, kört alkottak, fényt sugároztak.  
  
Harry látta az általuk előhívott és felépülő varázslatot, érezte az egyre erőteljesebbé váló mágiahullámot, a szivárványszín alkotta fényt, és felismerte Hermione igézetének mormolt szavait. Olyan emberek osztoztak most egy páratlan varázslatban, akikről mindezidáig senki nem képzelte el a közreműködést. Ebben a pillanatban eltűntek a különbségek; aranyvérű, félvér és mugliszármazású között, férfi és nő között, a házak között. Csakis a mágia maradt, a színek sokasága, mely összeolvadva egyetlen fényes árnyalatot alkotott, növekedésnek indult, mikor a kivont pálcákat elengedték a kezek, és lassú, táncra emlékeztető mozdulattal kitárták azokat.  
  
A kör létrejött, a fények íves utat bejárva az égen, egy pontban találkoztak. Voldmort túl későn vette észre az őt körülölelő mágikus kupolát – a legerősebb formát, amire nehezedhetett akármilyen erő, ellenállt a külső nyomásnak –, amely kizárt mindenki mást, de bezárta őt egy olyan helyre, ami a rémálmait fogja megidézni. Harry hallotta a felbolydulást; mindkét oldalon zavarodott kiáltások harsantak és tétova bűbájok indultak útnak, de mindhiába. A mágikus kupola és vele együtt a láthatatlanság rejtette varázslatot végzők sértetlenek maradtak.  
  
Harrynek megadatott a tudás és a képesség, hogy hallja felcsendülni a Hermionéétól különböző hangú és szövegű kántálást, és megértse annak mibenlétét és jelentőségét. Ahogy megadatott az is, hogy olyasminek legyen tanúja, amelyet még azok sem érhettek fel ésszel, akik akkora erővel és ismerettel bírtak, mint Dumbledore. Mert ez olyasmi volt, amihez többre volt szükség, mint amire a korlátozott emberi elme képes lehetett.  
  
Az újabb csoda épp olyan lassan indult fokozatos növekedésnek, mint ahogyan tette azt az őt életre keltő és átölelő varázs, miközben Harry hozzáadta saját áldozatát, hogy megszülethessen három szellemalak képében. Míg a tudata élet és halál mezsgyéjén járva még jobban kitisztult, a teste fénnyé vált.

***

Nemcsak anyaginak látszottak, de azok is voltak. Bőrük tapinthatóvá vált, szívük hevesen és erősen vert, vérük sebesen száguldva ereikben táplálta varázslatból és áldozatból újjászülető testüket. Lily, James és Sirius immáron szilárdan és erővel telve álltak Voldemorttal szemben.  
  
A sötét mágus arcán érzelmek leírhatatlan kavalkádja váltotta egymást, a hüllőszerű vonások eltorzultak. Félelem, düh, iszonyat, harag gyilkos fénnyel szikrázott a vörös szemekben. Előtte állt mindaz, amit félt, és amit mindennél jobban akart. Bizonyíték a halhatatlanságra, arra a képességre és kiváltságra, amely elemésztő vággyal hajtotta, és ugyanez a hatalom most az ő keze által elpusztított ellenségeinek adatott meg.  
  
Lily, James és Sirius lassú léptekkel közeledtek a döbbenet uralta mágushoz. A két férfi peckes járása, a nő könnyed léptei újabb és újabb késszúrást jelentettek Voldemort csonka lelkének.  
  
– Nahát, Ágas, micsoda fogadtatás! – rikkantott gondtalanul Sirius. Ugató nevetése betöltötte a természetellenes csendbe burkolózó teret.  
  
– Egyetértek, Tapmancs, imádom a meglepetés erejét – kacagott a férfi, csatlakozva társához.  
  
– Ah, milyen régen is volt, hogy éreztem a szelet – tárta ki a karjait Sirius. Hosszú, fekete hajába belekapott a langyos, játékos szél, mialatt könnyedén körbeforgott.  
  
Lily csupán mosolygott, vörös tincsein megcsillant a napfény, ismerősen ismeretlen arcának látványa melegséggel töltötte el Harryt. Az édesanyja csodaszép volt, vonásai lágyak, szemei akár a smaragdok. Orrán és arcán halvány szeplők virítottak, mugli kék ruhájával vígan játszott a szél.  
  
James és Sirius, mint a hosszú szobafogságból szabadult gyerekek mókáztak körülötte, komolytalankodásuknak mégis volt egyfajta figyelemreméltó jelzésértéke.  
  
Mindhárman megálltak, mielőtt még ténylegesen is elérték volna a megdermedt Voldemortot.  
  
– Az életünket áldoztuk érte, és ő az életét áldozta értünk – szólalt meg James, immáron hozzá intézve szavait.  
  
– Mindig vele leszünk, hogy segítsük őt – tette hozzá Sirius –, még akkor is, ha ő nem lát minket, mi végigkísérjük az úton.  
  
– Soha nem bánthatod a fiamat – csendült fel Lily hangja is.  
  
Harry testét mágia és fény alkotta, hátából szárnyak nőttek ki, érzékelte a szelet, a napot, a természet csodálatos erejét mindannak ellenére, hogy ő maga nem volt anyagi. Nem félt, sem az élettől, sem a haláltól. Megbékélt azzal, bármit is hozzon a további sorsa.  
  
Látta James és Sirius alakját felvillanni, testükből fény tört elő. Még mindig beszéltek Voldemorthoz, mielőtt kitörtek volna a kupolából, magukkal ragadták volna Bellatrix Lestrange-t és Peter Pettigrewt, és örökre eltűntek volna az emberi szemek elől.  
  
A kiáltásokat elnyomta a feltámadó szél süvítése és Voldemort ordítása, Lily előrelépett, Harry követte, míg egy végtelen pillanat erejéig eggyé váltak, hogy aztán felrobbanjon körülöttük a fény, és a mágia elsöprő erővel vágjon keresztül Harry testén.

***

Harry kihasználta a hirtelen támadt zavarodottságot, előrelendült, és mielőtt még Voldemort felocsúdhatott volna, ő már ott is termett előtte. Lába nem érintette a talajt, mikor keze máris kinyúlt, megragadta a fekete talárt, és egy tizedmásodpercig farkasszemet nézett a vörös szempár tulajdonosával. Ez az ő harcuk volt, a jó és a rossz összecsapása, amibe senki más nem szólhatott bele.  
  
Harry, fején Hollóháti diadémjával, kezében Hugrabug kelyhével és Mardekár medáljával, hátralökte magát. Voldemort felüvöltött, és nekitámadt, mindketten métereket távolodtak a talajtól. Ron alakja kibontakozott a felbolydult tömegből, felordított, és Harry megpillantotta a kezében Griffendél kardját. A fiú meglendítette és felhajította, Harry pedig elkapta, mielőtt még Voldemort megkaparinthatta volna, és ezzel végre övé lett minden, amiért Voldemort ezen a napon eljött, hogy elvegye.  
  
– Szólítalak titeket, Roxfort alapítói; lépjetek elő és nyújtsatok biztonságot mindazoknak, akik a mai napon vérüket adták az iskoláért – harsogta.  
  
Ezüstfehér füst gomolygott végig a kastély falai mentén, olybá’ tűnt, mintha a földből törne elő az ég felé, végigkavargott a kövek mentén, varázslattal átitatott köddel vonva be mindent, amit csak ért, mielőtt négy ismerős alak képe rajzolódott ki belőle. Griffendél, Hugrabug, Hollóháti és Mardekár szelleme egyszerre tárta ki a karját, ujjaik közül ősi mágia áramlott ki, mely egyesülve az ezeréves falakkal, pajzsot vont az általuk megteremtett iskola köré.  
  
A birtokot eddig körülölelő védelmi mágia megváltozott; a külső burok újjáépült, benntartva a támadókat, míg a belső kupola kint tartotta mindazokat, akik ártani akartak az iskola lakóinak és védőinek.  
  
– Most már senkit nem érhetsz el, akik azokon a falakon belül vannak – közölte Harry. Anélkül, hogy bűbájt alkalmazott volna, szavai hangos visszhangot vertek, hogy mindenki fülébe eljuthassanak.  
  
Voldemort ismét felordított, mikor felfogta a szavait, és Harry különös módon tudta, hogy mit érez. A sötét mágus tehetetlen dühe, hogy Harryé lett mindaz, amit magáénak akart, tovább szította azt a haragot, amely már eddig is tombolt benne. Zöld átoksugár szelte át az eget, de Harry kitért előle, és útjára indítva a saját bűbáját, kezdetét vette a harc, melyben senki másnak nem volt helye.

***

Harry nem tudta volna megmondani, milyen régóta harcoltak egymással; milyen hosszú ideje tér ki a felé küldött ártások elől, vagy hányszor idézett pajzsbűbájt, és hányfajta varázslatot alkalmazott támadás gyanánt az eltelt idő alatt. Azt viszont pontosan tudta, hogy ha mihamarabb nem vet véget valahogyan ennek a küzdelemnek, félő, hogy elfogy az ereje. Küzdöttek földön és levegőben, fák között és romok fölött keresztülrepülve, futva és állva, a párbajtechnikák számtalan tárházát felvillantva.  
  
Még ha nem először is állt szemben Voldemorttal, azokban az esetekben mindig akadt segítsége. Ezúttal azonban csak ketten harcoltak, mindennemű külső közbeavatkozás nélkül. Harry védekezett és támadott, nem figyelve arra, mi történik körülötte, az egyetlen, ami számított, hogy élve megússza ezt az egészet, mert ígéretet tett, hogy visszatér a szeretteihez, és ők is megígérték, hogy várni fognak rá.  
  
És közben mégis rájött, hogy bár a számtalan hónapnyi edzésre mekkora szüksége volt, a tényleges erőt nem az adta neki, hogy mennyi varázslatot volt képes megtanulni, és hány párbajban mérte össze erejét a Rend tagjaival. Hanem hogy végre valóban kész volt kiállni Voldemort ellen.  
  
A visszahúzó erőt sosem az jelentette, hogy Harry félt volna – és tán még csak az sem, hogy felkészületlen lett volna –, sokkal inkább számított az akarat, amelynek csírája ugyan megvolt ott mélyen benne, de mindezidáig ódzkodott attól, hogy megtegye, amit meg kell tennie. Most nyert értelmet Dumbledore vonakodása is a Grindelwalddal való összeütközéssel szemben; nemcsak az tartotta vissza az idős mágust a párbajtól, hogy a szerelmével kellett ellentétes oldalon szembenéznie, hanem az is, hogy olyasmit vártak el tőle, ami ellenkezett az elveivel. Nem akart ölni, és Harryt sem ez vezérelte. Szerette volna hinni, hogy még mindig van remény, még ha nevetséges módon Voldemorttal egyazon célért is küzdöttek.  
  
És megdöbbentő módon ez volt a kulcs a hasonlóságok és a különbségek tengerében. Harrynek megadatott ugyanis a választás lehetősége, döntéseket hozott aszerint, mit gondolt helyesnek vagy helytelennek. Hiába volt annyira hasonló Voldemorthoz, ő megtehette, hogy megválogassa a módszereit. Mert képes volt rá. De Voldemort nem. Itt már nem az erőfölény számított, nem a mágia, sem a felkészültség, egyedül a döntés, hogy mihez kezdenek azzal a tudással, ami a birtokukban volt.  
  
A következő varázslat felszántotta a pázsitot, mély árkot vágott a földbe, és mikor Harry felrántotta a pálcáját, a fénynyaláb ostor módjára csapott fel.  
  
Voldemort ölni akart, de Harry nem. Más utat keresett, hogy ne váljon ugyanazzá, mint az egykori Tom Denem. Most már pontosan értette az egészet. Ha megölné őt, ha megpróbálná, azzal ő maga válna a következő Sötét Nagyúrrá. Semmi sem mentené meg ettől, mert jó és rossz nem élhet egymás nélkül. A jóslat egy paradoxon volt, az egész csata kulcsa is egy paradoxon lett.  
  
A Harry felé száguldó átok visszapattant a sebtében elővarázsolt pajzsról, majd a zöld fénynyaláb célt tévesztett. Egyszeriben túl közel kerültek egymáshoz.  
  
Voldemort elpusztíthatatlan, hiszen ő maga a testet öltött gonosz.  
  
_Van egy helyiség a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, aminek soha nem nyitják ki az ajtaját. Egy olyan erő lakik ott, ami csodálatosabb és szörnyűségesebb a halálnál, az emberi értelemnél, a természet erőinél, s titokzatosabb minden más rejtélynél és misztériumnál. Nos, ebből az erőből van benned rengeteg, és nincs egy csepp se Voldemortban._  
  
Az érem két oldala – gondolta Harry. – Nem lehet egyszerűen elpusztítani. Ha Voldemort a gonosz, ő a jó, ha ők ketten ugyanazok, de az ellentétet képviselik, bárhogy is küzdenek, sosem lesznek képesek elpusztítani egymást. Ha kettévágjuk az érmet, attól még nem semmisül meg. Egybe kell olvasztani, hogy a két oldal elvegyülhessen.  
  
Voldemort egyenlőként jelölte meg őt, Harry ezáltal ugyanazzá vált, mint ami Voldemort volt. Ugyanakkor mégsem lehetett ugyanaz, hiszen Harry Harry volt, a hasonlóságok ellenére is más személy, az erőtől, amit Voldemort nem ismert, pont az ellentettje.  
  
Harry előrelendítette a karját, a pálca finom csuklómozdulattal fordult benne. Apró kis lángocska szikrázott fel a végén, és gyönyörű tüzes gömbbé duzzadt a halkan elmormogott varázsszavakra.  
  
A tűz fellobbant, hatalmas láng fejlődött belőle, beterítette Harryt, ő pedig megragadta Voldemort talárját, és berántotta maga mellé. És most ott álltak a gubraithai tűz kalitkájának fogságában, csak ők ketten, ismét kizárva mindent és mindenkit, jobban elzárva magukat, mint eddig bármikor.  
  
A sötét mágus helyén Tom Denem nézett vissza Harryre. A fiú kinyújtotta felé a kezét, a másik pedig kétségbeesetten kapott utána. A kék szemek még sosem fénylettek ennyire ártatlanul, ennyire gonoszságtól mentesen. Harry elveszett abban a végtelen fájdalomban, melyet az eredendően roncsolt lélek közvetített feléje. Bárcsak megmenthetné.  
  
Harry egyszerre látta magát Tom Denemként, és Tom Denem tükörképekén. Egyek voltak, miközben ellentétet képeztek.  
  
_És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik..._  
  
Harry erősebben szorította a másik kezét. Azon a napon, mikor először szembenézett a Mógus testében parazitaként élő Voldemorttal, az érintése halált okozott. Most, mikor utoljára néznek szembe, az érintése halált fog okozni. Megöli Voldemortot, megöli Tom Denemet, és megöli önmagát is, aki tükörkép – mert Voldemort egyenlőként jelölte meg – és ellentett, mert ő nem Voldemort, és nem Tom Denem.  
  
_Tom Denem._ A kisfiú, akinek hasonló sors jutott ki, mint Harrynek, aki ugyanazt a sorsot adta Harrynek, mint ami a sajátja volt. _Tom Denem._ A kisfiú, akinek testébe belekaptak a lángok, mint Harryébe, és aki ugyanúgy nem érezte a fájdalmat, ahogy Harry sem. _Tom Denem_. A kisfiú, aki most szép lassan megszűnt létezni, hogy átadja helyét Voldemortnak, hogy Harry bevégezhesse, amit tizenhét évvel ezelőtt nem tudott megtenni.  
  
És miközben a tűzgömb felrobbant, Harry az életét ajánlotta a szerettei életéért.  
  
Vakító fehér fény vette körül, körülötte tüzes szikraeső hullott az égből, a szemei égtek a megerőltetéstől. A könnyfelhőn át egy főnix sziluettjét vélte felfedezni, majd a hatalmas robajt mély, süket csend követte. Vége lett. Mindennek vége lett.  
  
Anélkül, hogy elfordította volna a fejét, csak a szeme sarkából látta Voldemort kifacsarodott, eltorzult, darabokra szakadt testét. A burkot, melyet annak idején Peter Pettigrew közreműködésével sikerült létrehoznia magának, és amit csak a varázslat tartott össze, de most, hogy megszűnt tároló lenni, a lélek hiányában szétesett. Tom Denem eredendően nem egész lelke végre megnyugvást lelhet.

***

Harry önkívületben, fáradtan, de egy sikeresen megvívott háborúval a háta mögött botorkált keresztül a rengeteg törmeléken. Nem tudta, mi várja őt odabent, és a félelem, amely amiatt lobbant fel a mellkasában, mert szembe kellett néznie egy sokkal rémisztőbb veszedelemmel, mint Voldemort, lelassította a haladását. Nem tudhatta biztosan, mi történt azidő alatt, míg ő a saját csatáját vívta.  
  
Az égről eltűntek a dementorok, így tisztán látszott a növekvő hold és a csillagok. A birtok udvara kihalt volt, a kastély ablakaiból továbbra sem szűrődött ki fény. A nagyterem ellenben tele volt sebesültekkel, az őket ápolókkal és letakart testekkel. Harry pillantása körüljárta a helyiséget, kereste az ismerős arcokat, de mikor tekintete megakadt Piton megtépett alakján, egy pillanat erejéig minden más háttérbe szorult. A férfi élt, és a saját lábán állt akkor is, ha számtalan sérülés borította a testét. És Harry képtelen volt tovább visszafogni magát.  
  
Határozott léptekkel indult meg a férfi irányába, aki amint észrevette, szintén elindult feléje. Félúton találkoztak, és Harryből végre kiszakadtak az elmúlt pár órában felgyülemlett érzelmek. Nem látott és nem hallott, ahogy átölelte a szeretett férfit, belekapaszkodott, és soha többé nem akarta elengedni.  
  
Ott álltak a bejárati csarnok kellős közepén, a romok, a törmelékek, a széttört karzatok és lépcsők, a falról leszakadt páncélok, az összekaszabolt zászlók között összeölelkezve, és Harry most fogta fel ésszel is, hogy mennyire szerencsés. Mindketten megvívták a saját háborújukat, és már nincs másra szükségük, csakis a gyógyulásra. Mert ez az egész csata nagy-nagy áldozatokkal járt, amiket nemcsak ők hoztak meg, hanem rajtuk kívül megannyi másik varázsló és boszorkány is. De most már ott voltak egymásnak.  
  
És egyikük sem akart megmozdulni. Harry annyira biztos volt abban, hogy Piton is ugyanazt érzi, mint amit ő, hogy arra akár az életét is fel merte volna tenni.  
  
Orrát belefúrta a férfi hajába, majd megcirógatta a nyakát, és érezte, hogy Piton ölelése birtoklóbbá válik, sokkal szorosabban húzza magához, mint eddig. Harry gyengéd csókot lehelt a bájitalmester nyakára. Majd még egyet egy kicsit feljebb. Aztán újabbat az arcára, majd még egyet, és még egyet, lassan haladva a férfi szája felé. Piton óvatosan mozdult, lépésről-lépésre közelítettek egymáshoz, míg végül szájuk egymásra talált, és forró csókban forrtak össze. Harry keze felkalandozott a férfi hosszú hajába, és belemarkolt, nem hagyva a másiknak semmiféle választási lehetőséget, minthogy fogadja el ezt az érzelmi kitörést, amit a győzelmi mámor felerősített.  
  
Akkor és ott nem számított semmi. Sem a titok, amit idáig annyira védtek, sem az, hogy mennyien lehettek tanúi annak, hogy az egykori ellenségek ilyen szenvedélyes dologban osztoztak. Harry keze bizsergett a pálcájától, mely körül olyan intenzív mágia kavargott, hogy következtében vörös-arany szikrák pattogtak a levegőben.  
  
Harryt még az sem zavarta, hogy ez az egész olyan volt, mint egy romantikától csöpögő, nyálas, rózsaszín mugli film. Csak az érdekelte, hogy vége. Vége Voldemortnak, vége a háborúnak. Egyszer majd biztos jön egy új, talán sötétebb, talán gonoszabb, de abban remélhetőleg nekik már nem lesz szerepük.  
  
Miután szájuk elvált egymástól, egy röpke percig Harry még nekitámasztotta homlokát Piton vállához. A férfi egyetlen szót suttogott a fülébe, olyan halkan és annyira valótlanul, hogy a fiú nem is volt biztos abban, hogy valóban megtörtént. Mégis elmosolygott.  
  
Nem akarta elengedni a férfit, de odabent a nagyteremben már vártak rá. Mikor Harry belépett, az első, akit meglátott, az abszurd módon Draco Malfoy volt, aki némán és biztos kézzel segédkezett Madam Pomfreynak. A terem másik oldalán Molly Weasley és Narcissa Malfoy haladt, ellátva azt a rengeteg varázslót és boszorkányt, akik a csata során sérültek meg. Senki nem kérdőjelezte meg a jelenlétüket, nem ellenkezett a kezükbe nyomott bájitalok láttán, és hálával fogadták a gyógyító varázslatokat vagy a bűbájokat, amelyek a kényelmüket szolgálták.  
  
Aztán tekintete megakadt a bájitalokat osztó Hermionén is. A lány, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy nézik, felkapta a fejét, és egyenesen Harryre kapta a pillantását. Mikor a fiú pár lépéssel átszelte a kettejük közötti távolságot, Hermione a karjaiba vetette magát. A lány felzokogott, miközben Harry magához ölelte őt, majd megérezte a vállán az ismerős szorítást. Ron ott állt mellettük, és anélkül ölelte át mindkettejük, hogy bármit is mondott volna.  
  
Harry kimondhatatlanul hálás volt, amiért mindketten éltek.  
  
– Engem meg sem ölelsz? – csendült valahonnan lentről egy fájdalmasan ismerős hang. Harry észrevette a földön fekvő fiatal férfit.  
  
– Dehogynem – lehelte, miközben kibontakozott Hermione és Ron karjaiból, hogy aztán erősen magához szorítsa a sérült, de élő Fredet. Már meg sem lepődött, mikor mögötte egy hasonló test kapaszkodott belé.  
  
– Hát mégiscsak kettőnk között találod magad – duruzsolta George a fülébe, amely átszakította Harryben a gátat, és mindhárman felnevettek.  
  
Nehéz volt elszakadni az ikrektől, és mielőtt felegyenesedett volna, lopva elkente a könnyeit. Tudta, hogy mások is várnak még rá.  
  
Nem sok idő telt el, mire Mrs. Weasley karjaiban találta magát; a nő csak futólag, de annál erősebben vonta magához, hálás szavakat suttogott a fülébe, és már sietett is tovább. Őt Remus követte, aki sokkal hosszabban sajátította ki magának. Mr. Weasleyvel kezet ráztak, Billel és Charlie-val összevigyorogtak. McGalagony szeme büszkén csillogott, ahogyan rápillantott.  
  
Harry menet közben körülnézett, és minden alkalommal, mikor tekintete összetalálkozott egy ismerős vagy barát pillantásával, újabb és újabb kövek gördültek le a mellkasáról. Nemcsak mert életben találta őket, hanem mert megmelengette a látvány, ahogy mindenki ott segített, ahol csak tudott. Mikor elért Neville-ékhez, ismét elmosolyodott. Isbel, Leanne és Katie arcán maszatos könnyek folytak végig, Harry pedig őket is magához vonta. Mindhárom lány homlokát megcsókolta, mialatt megnyugtató szavakat suttogott nekik.  
  
– Vége van, vége – hallotta magát kimondani. Ahogy felnézett, a súlyok egy része visszatért, mert egy olyan személlyel találta szembe magát, akinek közvetve az életét köszönhette. Alig bírta visszafojtani a könnyeit, ahogyan az áttetsző alakra pillantott. Hosszú, selymes haj, hatalmasra tágult szemek, de ismerős, barátságos arc nézett vissza rá. A szellemlány mosolygott. – Ó, Luna – suttogta Harry elhalóan.  
  
– Semmi baj, Harry.  
  
– Annyira sajnálom.  
  
– Ne tedd. Én nem bánom. Örülök, hogy itt maradhattam, ahol voltak barátaim.  
  
– Örökre barátok leszünk, Luna.  
  
A szellemlány elmosolyodott, és békésen továbblebegett Ginny felé.  
  
Sajnos nem Luna volt az egyetlen új szellemlakója a kastélynak. Harry szomorúan állt meg Elphias Doge professzor előtt. A férfi felhőszerű haja most már igazán felhőszerűnek látszott.  
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy így végzem – bólogatott kedélyesen körbenézve –, de legalább vége mindennek. Győztél, fiam, és ez elhozza a békét is.  
  
Harry nem tudott erre mit mondani. Csak remélni merte, hogy valóban így lesz. Belefáradt a csatákba, belefáradt a háborúba. Nyugalmat szeretett volna, és önző módon egy olyan világot, amelyben átlagos, hétköznapi életet élhetett. Tudta, hogy ez utóbbi csak kósza vágyálom, de azért néha jó volt elhinni, hogy lehetséges.  
  
Tekintete ismét végigszántotta a nagytermet, a szíve csordultig telt büszkeséggel, ahogy a barátait és a harcban résztvevőket figyelte. Aztán pillantása Ronra röppent; a fiú a saját, szutykos talárjával letakart testet cipelt az ölében, akiről Harry azonnal tudta, hogy csakis egy valaki lehet. A fájdalom most belenyilallt, és örömmel vette a karján érzett szorítást. Lepillantva Ginny nézett vele szembe, csöndesen osztozva a gyászban. A lány kisírt szemekkel állt mellette, és Harrynek szörnyű gyanúja támadt. Szeretett volna kérdezni, de a fáradtság egyre erőteljesebben elhatalmasodott rajta. Mindazonáltal nem akart távozni, csak egy helyet akart, ahova leülhet pár percre.  
  
Harry megkerülte a nagytermet, nem igazán figyelve tovább a környezetét. Hirtelen túl sok lett minden, és most mindennél jobban vágyott Piton közelségére. Végül nem bírta tovább, és lerogyott egy szabadon hagyott székre.  
  
– Pocsékul festesz, Potter. – Harry felkapta a fejét. Draco Malfoy bájitalos tálcával a kezében ácsorgott előtte, és olyan szenvtelenül nézett le rá, hogy Harrynek nevetni támadt volna kedve. – Adnék valamit – bökött a főzetek felé –, de nem hiszem, hogy elfogadnád.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nincs szükségem rá – közölte higgadtan, hangjából hiányzott az ellenséges felhang.  
  
Malfoy megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Igazad van, én is kétszer meggondolnám, hogy megigyam-e Granger kotyvalékát – közölte, és ezúttal Harry nem tudta visszanyelni a nevetését. Malfoy arcán önelégült vigyor tűnt fel, aztán tovább ballagott.  
  
Miután a mardekáros távozott, Harry nekidöntötte a fejét a falnak, és félig lehunyt pillái alól ismét szemügyre vette a helyiséget. Ezúttal azonban már nem fogott fel sokat a körülötte történtekből. Szeme átsiklott a látványon, majd megpihent egy kisebb csoportosuláson. A triót Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore és Piton alkották. Harry szemhéja elnehezedett. Mindhármuk tekintetét érezte magán. Malfoy arisztokratikus kisugárzását még a megtépett ruházata sem gyengítette; szürke szemei szokatlan elégedettséget tükröztek. Dumbledore arcán mérhetetlen büszkeség ült; az átható kék pillantása egy arany-vörös felvillanással belefúródott Harry zöld íriszeibe.  
  
És Piton… Pitont még akkor is látta maga előtt, mikor lassan lecsukódott a szeme, és elnyelte a férfi éjfekete tekintetének sötétje.

***

Puha ágyban tért magához. A testét körülölelő ágynemű tapintása és illata ismerős volt számára. Feje alatt egyenletesen süllyedt és emelkedett az erős mellkas, a megnyugtató szívdobogás újra álomba szenderítette.  
  
Mikor Harry ismét felébredt, pontosan meg tudta mondani, hol van. Piton roxforti lakosztályát még csukott szemmel is felismerte; gyógynövény és bájitalok illata lengte körül, a levegő tiszta volt, de enyhén hűvös a kandalló nyújtotta meleg nélkül. Mégsem fázott, mert a takaró és a másik test melege elég hőt adott. A helyiséget uraló zöldes derengés a csukott szemhéján át is beszűrődött.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és hozzápréselte magát Piton oldalához. Orrát belefúrta a férfi nyakhajlatába, és mélyen magába szívta a férfi jellegzetes fűszeres-gyógynövényes illatát, mielőtt csókot lehelt rá. Még nem akarta kinyitni a szemét és szembesülni a valósággal, a veszteséggel és a romokkal. Sosem képzelte el, mi lesz _azután_ , még ha beszélt is róla, így most nehezére esett szembenézni a következményekkel.  
  
Egy meleg tenyér simult a derekára, minek hatására Harry még közelebb tornázta magát a férfihez. Mennyei érzés volt hozzábújni és elhitetni magával, hogy nem kell felkelnie. Aztán egy kéz kisimította homlokából a kusza tincseket, ujjak cirógatták meg az arcát, és megérintették csukott szemhéját. Harry erőt vett magán, és kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Jó reggelt – suttogta rekedten. Piton fél szemöldöke megemelkedett. – Nem reggel van? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry.  
  
– Este nyolc óra – felelt a férfi szórakozottan.  
  
– Mennyit aludtam? – pislogott összezavarodva.  
  
– Hozzávetőlegesen tizenhat órát.  
  
– Mennyit?! – Harry kibontakozott az ölelésből, és hirtelen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. – Miért hagytad?  
  
– Szükséged volt a pihenésre, teljesen kimerültél, értelmetlen próbálkozás lett volna, ha kínzod magad az ébren maradással.  
  
– De hát a kastély, a diákok, rendbe kell hozni…  
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy más is dolgozzon rajtad kívül. – Harry döbbenten rámeredt Pitonra, a férfira, aki annyiszor vágta a fejéhez, hogy ő, Harry, elvárja, hogy mások csináljanak meg helyette mindent, most pedig épp ennek ellenkezőjét állította.  
  
– Nemcsak én harcoltam – emlékeztette a bájitalmestert. Még csak azt kellett, hogy az összes megvívott csatát az ő számlájára írják.  
  
– Nem is azokra szándékoztam utalni, akik melletted küzdöttek az iskola és a diákok védelmében. Sokkal inkább azon személyekre, akik ezalatt ölbe tett kézzel ülve várták a csata kimenetelét, és széttárták karjaikat a felégetett város láttán – sziszegte Piton.  
  
– Neville azt mondta, az aurorok eljöttek segíteni – emlékezett, mire a férfi szeme veszélyesen megvillant. – Nem önszántukból tették?  
  
– Ők azok az aurorok voltak, akik követték Rufus Scrimgeour parancsát, hogy Kingsley Shacklebolt vezetésével álljanak be mögéd Ez azonban nem azt jelenti, hogy teljes létszámban itt lettek volna.  
  
– A minisztérium élén Voldemort bábja ült – suttogta maga elé felismerően Harry. Ezúttal Piton komoran bólintott. – De most már nincs ott?  
  
– Nincs.  
  
Harry megcsóválta a fejét, ezzel is tudatván, hogy még nem készült fel erre a beszélgetésre. Nem egészen ilyen ébredésre vágyott. Vagyis maga az ébredés nem volt rossz, de a téma egyelőre nem volt ínyére. Örömmel konstatálta, hogy Piton is hasonlóképp gondolkodik, azt viszont egy fintorral díjazta, mikor a férfi kikelt az ágyból, és magára hagyta. Harrynek azonban nem kellett sok, hogy kihasználja a kínálkozó alkalmat, és utána siessen.  
  
Élvezte a zuhanyt, a megfáradt izmait ellazító forró vizet, és Piton síkos testét, miközben ölelték és szerették egymást. Jelen pillanatban úgy érezte, a legnagyobb jutalomban részesült, amit csak kaphatott Voldemort legyőzéséért.  
  
Miután mindketten tisztán, felfrissülve és kielégülve kerültek elő a fürdőszobából, Harry sokkal jobban érezte magát. Kipihentnek és erősnek, attól függetlenül, hogy a halálfalókkal és a Voldemorttal megvívott harc milyen sokat kivett belőle, és testének számos pontja fájt. Tudomása volt arról, hogy az ájulását követően Madam Pomfrey megvizsgálta, begyógyította a sebeit, és Pitonnal együtt megitattak vele jó néhány bájitalt, mégis idő kellett, hogy a sérüléseiből teljesen felépüljön, még ha azok nem is számítottak súlyosnak. Az idő minden sebet begyógyít.  
  
– Az ott a tiéd – intett Piton a kandalló mellé helyezett egyik karosszék felé. Abban talárfészekbe bugyolált aprócska főnix csipogott, mellette a karfán Hedvig huhogott.  
  
– Hogyan? – pislogott értetlenül Harry, mikor közelebb lépett.  
  
– Dumbledore állítása szerint a gubraithai tüzed melege és fénye vonzotta őt ide.  
  
Harry elméjében felvillant a főnix képe, amint elnyelte a tüzes kalitkát.  
  
– Ő lett volna? – suttogta maga elé. – Én azt hittem, Fawkes volt – nézett Pitonra további válasz reményében. A férfi azonban aligha tudhatta, mi történt azokban a pillanatokban, így nem is nagyon adhatott érdembeli feleletet.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal nem Fawkes volt, noha az igazgató úr főnixe karmai között érkezett, ő pottyantotta az öledbe, mikor elaludtál a nagyteremben.  
  
– Ó – csodálkozott el a fiú. – Ő az enyém akkor?  
  
– Úgy vélem, igen.  
  
Harry esetlenül elvigyorodott. Lett egy saját főnixe.  
  
– Vigyáztál rá, kislány? – köszöntötte Hedviget. A bagoly huhogott, és kedvesen megcsipkedte gazdája ujját, aztán Harry a főnixfókához fordult, és megsimogatta csúf kis fejét. Hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan büszkeség öntötte el a mellkasát, és ez a felemelő érzés egészen kitartott addig, míg a férfival az oldalán meg nem jelent az igazgatói irodában.  
  
– Harry! – ugrott a nyakába Hermione abban a pillanatban, amint belépett az ajtón, és Harry csak azután vette észre, mennyi ember zsúfolódott be a helyiségbe, mikor a lány boglyas haja már nem takarta el előle a kilátást.  
  
Taps harsant, amitől Harry teljesen zavarba jött, mert ráébredt, hogy ezek az emberek őt éltetik.  
  
– Hihetetlenül büszke vagyok rád, Harry – szólalt meg Dumbledore az éljenzés elhaltával.  
  
– Nem egyedül csináltam.  
  
– Tudtuk, hogy ezt fogja mondani – zengték kórusban a Weasley ikrek. Harry megnyugodva vette észre, hogy bár Fred testét számtalan kötés borított, arca már sokkal egészségesebbnek tűnt, mint hajnalban.  
  
– Komolyan gondolom – bizonygatta Harry.  
  
– Ebben biztosak vagyunk – bólintott derűsen az igazgató. – Mindazonáltal engedd meg nekünk, hogy kifejezhessük hálánkat, amiért lehetőséget biztosítasz nekünk, hogy egy boldog, békés varázsvilágot építsünk fel.  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, nem lehet furcsább annál, mint most ekkora népes táborral kiegészülve itt lenni úgy, mint ahogy az elmúlt két év során tették azt a különórák alkalmával Dumbledore-ral. Akkor csak ők ketten voltak jelen, olyasmikről társalogtak és olyan dolgokat láttak, amiket Hermionén és Ronon kívül sokáig senkinek nem mondhatott el. Viszont ezek az emberek olyasmit vittek véghez, amelyet nem sokan rajtuk kívül, így joguk volt tudni, miért kellett küzdeniük. Harry hagyta, hogy leültessék őt a Dumbledore melletti székre, míg másik oldalán Piton foglalt helyet, majd sorra meghallgatta azokat a történeteket, amelyekből lassan összeállt az elmúlt éjszaka minden részlete.  
  
Kezdve azzal, hogy valóban Lucius Malfoy értesítette Dumbledore-t a támadásról, egészen addig, hogy Roxmortsot miként kényszerültek feladni az iskola védelmében. A falusiak döntöttek így, ezért volt az a sok ember, akik maradtak harcolni, hogy védhessék a gyerekeket, akiket képtelenség volt más úton kijuttatni a birtokról. A tanárok védelmi varázslatokkal látták el a pince használaton kívüli termeit, oda terelték be a gyerekeket, akiket aztán egész végig Hagrid védelmére bíztak. Az inferusokkal és az óriásokkal senki nem bírt el Dumbledore-t, Pitont, majd Malfoyt kivéve. A Rend többi tagjának cserébe maradtak a vérfarkasok és a halálfalók, akik valóban rengetegen voltak. Nem lehetett tudni viszont, ki cselekszik imperius átok alatt, és ki csatlakozott önként Voldemort seregéhez, amely nagyban megnehezítette a dolgukat.  
  
Harry azt is hallhatta végre, mi történt barátaival, miután elszakadtak egymástól; Hermione és Neville sikeresen lejuttatták a zsupszkulcsokat a pincébe, de amíg Harry a halálfalók elleni harcot vívta, addig Ron és McGalagony professzor újabb és újabb ellenfelet kaptak maguknak. Mire Hermione rátalált Ronra, Harrynek már nyoma veszett. Ron ötlete volt, hogy induljanak ketten a kardért, de mikor dolgukat végezetlenül vissza akartak térni, hogy megkeressék Harryt, beleütköztek Bellatrix Lestrange-be.  
  
Ezután Harry is elmesélte, miként kapta meg hátvédnek Lucius Malfoyt  
  
– Miért nem mondtátok el nekem? Miért Ronnak mondtad el? – tette fel a kérdést hitetlenkedve Hermione.  
  
– Mert az egész sikerének a kulcsa Ron volt – magyarázta Harry. – Kellett valaki, akiben megbízhattam, hogy nem az érzelmeire fog hallgatni, ahogy te vagy én tennék. Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy Ronnak nincsenek érzelmei, mi tudjuk a legjobban, hogy valójában mennyire is sok van neki. Épp csak arról van szó, hogy Ron képes józanabbul gondolkodni, mint mi. Tudtam, hogy őt kell meggyőznöm arról, hogy Lucius a mi oldalunkon áll, mert te papolhatsz aztán napestig, akkor sem hitte volna el. És ha Ron tudja, és aszerint viselkedik, akkor Ginny, Fred és George is rájönnek, miért. Mert Ron ugyan nem nagyon szokta észrevenni, de azok hárman azért eléggé figyelik őt és a reakcióit, és tudják, hogy bármilyen tuskó is tud lenni, akkor is hűséges. – Harry ismét vállat vont, az ikrek felnevettek, Ron elvörösödött. Hogy mérgében vagy zavarában, azt Harry nem tudta. – Aztán már csak bíznom kellett benne, hogy Bezzegcharlie és Bezzegbill nem hiába kapták a nevüket, és tényleg vannak olyan okosak, mint a többi testvérük – villantott cinkos vigyort a két említett irányába, akik viszonozták. – Tudtam azt is, hogy Fleur bízik Billben, tehát innentől kezdve nem volt más dolgom.  
  
– Még nem tudom, hogy sértegettél-e vagy dicsértél – morogta Ron. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Az is egy szempont volt, hogy Neville-t visszatartsa valaki, és te nem igazán vagy erőfölényben vele szemben. Azt mégsem engedhettük meg magunknak, hogy elkábítsd vagy megkötözd, szóval…  
  
Hermione továbbra is csak a fejét rázta a lenyűgöző logikai levezetés hallatán, mire Harry megeresztett felé egy önelégült vigyort, majd folytatta a saját történetét addig a pontig, hogyan látta meg Voldemortot a kastély bejárata előtt állva. Itt azonban megakadt, és tanácstalanul nézett Hermionéra, majd Ronra.  
  
Már nem volt kérdéses, kiknek a varázslata hozta létre a kupolát, azt viszont nehéz volt elmagyarázni, hogyan és miért volt szükség erre, noha egyértelműen mindenkit furdalt a kíváncsiság. Hermione lassan és megfontoltan beszélt, alaposan átgondolva, mit és mennyit árulhat el. Végül Harry átvette tőle a szót, és bevallotta, hogy a könyvet, amiből a varázslat származik, Bathilda Bircsók hagyta Hermionéra, és amint a varázslótársadalom felkészült a benne leírtakra, akkor fel fogják fedni a titkot. Látszólag mindenki elfogadta, de hogy ez mennyire lesz hosszú életű, azt majd csak idővel fogják megtudni.  
  
Arról viszont hajlandó volt többet mesélni, hogy Lily, James és Sirius arra a néhány percre valóban hús-vér alakot öltöttek, és tényleg éltek. Harry áldozatának hála, mely abban a pillanatban őt tette szellemé, kiegyenlítődött a tartozása is. Látta Remus szemében a fájdalmat, és Piton kifejezéstelen maszkot öltött arca is beszédes volt, de a társalgás tovább folytatódott, mikor ismét visszavették tőle a szót, hogy elmeséljék, miként győzte le Neville Naginit, majd hogyan adta át Ronnak a kardot, hogy az továbbíthassa Harrynek. Az alapítók szellemének megidézése az ereklyék összegyűjtése által ismét olyasmi volt, ami ámulatba ejtette a hallgatóságot.  
  
– Honnan tudtad, hogy ez lesz? – tette fel Bill a kérdést.  
  
– Megérzés – tért ki a tényleges válasz elől Harry, mert nem mondhatta el, kitől kapta a tippet. Dumbledore kék szeme cinkosan megvillant, és a fiú elmosolyodva bólintott az idős mágusnak.  
  
Aztán a mosoly igen gyorsan elhalt, mikor a többiek tovább beszéltek; bár Harry felkészült arra, hogy hallani fogja az áldozatok neveit, olyanokét is, akiket közelről ismert, mégis fájdalommal töltötte el, hogy tényleg kimondták a megmásíthatatlant. Túl sok halott az ő oldalukon, túl fiatalok, túl gyorsan.  
  
– Miután az iskola biztonságossá vált, igyekeztünk mindenkit a lehető leghamarabb bejuttatni az épületbe – magyarázta Remus.  
  
– De a halálfalók folyamatosan akadályoztak benne – tette hozzá Charlie.  
  
– Azzal, hogy nem tudták elérni az urukat, minket támadtak – fűzte hozzá Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Viszont, amint bent voltunk, már nem tudtunk ismét kilépni – dohogott Ginny.  
  
– Cserébe nem kellett a biztonságotokért tovább aggódni – dorgálta az anyja.  
  
– A kastélyt védő varázslat miatt a gyerekek már nem voltak többet veszélyben, egyetlen halálfaló sem tudott többet belépni, nekünk csak az maradt feladatul, hogy a sebesülteket és a képzetlen fiatalokat a mágikus pajzs mögé juttassuk, aztán foglalkozhattunk a halálfalókkal – kapcsolódott be az elbeszélésbe Kingsley.  
  
– Aki pedig nem tudott vagy nem akart már harcolni, azok odabent segédkeztek.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey egyedül nem bírt volna el ennyi sérülttel, de Draco és Narcissa Malfoy, na meg mások is rengeteget tettek azokért, akiket el kellett látni – bizonygatta Hermione, a szívügyeként érezve, hogy kihangsúlyozza a Malfoyok pozitív szerepét ebben a csatában. Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el Ron fintora, és mikor összenéztek, mindentudóan bólintottak egymásnak. Harry sejtette, hogy lesz még egy körük, mikor a lánytól sokkal részletesebb magyarázatot fognak követelni, de ennek még nem most jött el az ideje.  
  
Úgy tűnt, mások is hasonlóképp éreznek; hallgatólagos megegyezéssel mindenki beérte egyelőre annyival, amennyit most megtudott, háttérbe szorítva ellenérzéseket és kétségeket. Hogy nem lesz mindig így, azt jelezték az apró bólintások, fintorok, különös összenézések, Harry azonban ezzel most nem akart foglalkozni. Helyette Pitonra pillantott, konstatálva, hogy a férfi is őt nézi, amitől képtelen volt megállni, hogy ne érintse egymáshoz a kezeiket. Egy röpke másodperc erejéig egymásba fonódtak az ujjaik, mielőtt Harry visszahúzta volna. Erre a direkt kinyilatkoztatásra Piton még nem készült fel.  
  
– Akkor most már végleg eltűnt? Örökre? – tette fel a kérdést Ron, ami valójában mindenkit érdekelt.  
  
– Voldemort halott, de az, ami volt, még mindig létezik – felelt Harry a valósághoz hűen. – A gonoszságot nem lehet elpusztítatni, mert azzal felborulna a világ rendje, így elzártam egy olyan helyre, ahonnan nem fog kijutni.  
  
– Ilyesmi lehetséges? – kíváncsiskodott Ginny döbbenten.  
  
– Ha egyszer sikerült megcsinálnom, akkor igen – vont vállat Harry. Nehéz volt elmagyarázni nekik, amit tett, mert olyasmi volt, amit eddig előtte csak egyszer vittek véghez a világ történetében.  
  
– A Misztériumügyi Főosztályon egy új ajtó jelent meg – közölte Kingsley, mintegy válaszul szolgálva a kérdésre –, amelyet meg sem kíséreltünk kinyitni.

***

Harry és Dumbledore maguk maradtak az irodában. A fiú gyanúsnak találta, amiért még Piton is távozott, és rossz érzéssel töltötte el, hogy esetleg ismét titkolózásra kényszerül majd előtte.  
  
– Nem fogom tőled azt kérni, hogy ne áruld el a most elhangzottakat Perselusnak, vagy épp a barátaidnak – somolygott az idős mágus, mintha csak olvasna Harry gondolataiban. – Ez pusztán egy öregember vágya, hogy úgy fejezzük be a kalandunkat, ahogy elkezdtük.  
  
Harry bólintott, megértve, hogy Dumbledore-nak ez mennyit számít, és amint rájött, neki is sokat jelentett. Ez az iroda számtalan találkozójuknak volt tanúja: itt kapott Harry megerősítést a kételyei ellen, hogy nem számítanak a Voldemorttal való hasonlóságai, mert csakis a döntésein múlik minden. Itt adta hírül Voldemort visszatérését, itt tombolta ki magát Sirius halála után, itt hallotta először a jóslatot, mely megpecsételte az életét, mikor még meg sem született, és itt kezdődött a Voldemort elleni küzdelmük azzal, hogy egészen leássanak a múltjáig, hogy megértsék a jelenét, és kitöröljék őt a jövőből.  
  
– Hadd mondjam el, Harry, még egyszer, mennyire büszke is vagyok rád. A kisgyerek, aki annak idején a varázsvilágról tudatlanul érkezett ide, most mindennél többre vitte, amit valaha is el lehet képzelni – mosolygott szelíden, mindazonáltal elégedetten Dumbledore, és Harry belepirult a dicséretbe. – Bebizonyítottad, hogy valóban méltó vagy a nevedre, és egészen biztosra veszem, hogy a szüleid és Sirius egyetértenek velem, bárhol is legyenek most.  
  
Harry beharapta az alsóajkát.  
  
– Nem mondhatok semmit, uram – felelt a ki nem mondott kérdésre.  
  
– Megértem, hogy így döntöttetek. A többiek talán nem így gondolják, de én magam úgy vélem, okkal került Ms. Grangerhez az a bizonyos kötet, ahogy azzal is egyetértek veletek, hogy bizonyos tudás jobb, ha rejtve marad.  
  
Harry hálásan bólintott.  
  
– Uram, Voldemort tudta, miért van szüksége az alapítók ereklyéire, de azt nem hiszem, hogy csak arra használta volna, amire én tettem.  
  
– És én osztozom ebben a meggyőződésedben, Harry. Az alapítók tárgyaira azért volt szüksége, hogy mágiájukat a maga hasznára fordítsa. Mardekár medálja, a ravaszság, Hollóháti diadémja a végtelen bölcsesség, Griffendél kardja az erő, és Hugrabug kelyhe az érzelmek fölötti uralkodás hatalma.  
  
– A professzor úr miért nem akarta megszerezni az alapítók ereklyéit? – tudakolta Harry.  
  
– Mert fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy a birtoklásuk mivel jár – mosolygott az idős mágus, és Harry nehezen tudta ezt elhinni. Ha Voldemort ismerte ezt a titkot, akkor kizárt, hogy Dumbledore-nak ne legyen róla tudomása. – Ne feledkezz meg arról, hogy a Titkok kamráját sem találtam meg. Ez a kastély él, Harry. A hosszú évtizedek során rengeteg titkát feltárta nekem, olyasmiket is, amikről bizton állíthatom, másnak fogalma sincs, míg mást viszont elhallgatott előlem. A Roxfort mindig tudja, kinek mit árulhat el, és hiszem, hogy nem véletlen, hogy erre a tisztségre téged választott, nem engem.  
  
– Ahogy az is az én feladatom volt, hogy megöljem Voldemortot, de én ezt nem tudtam megtenni – vallotta be Harry.  
  
– Mert te más vagy, Harry. Tom Denem valóban kiterjesztette a mágia határait, olyasmiket vitt véghez, melyek szörnyűségesebbek bárminél, amit ember ismer, megteremtve ezzel a lehetőségét annak, hogy Voldemort néven a megtestesült gonosszá legyen. Nem ennek született, de minden egyes rémséges tette táplálta ennek a lénynek a létrejöttét. Mikor tizenhét évvel ezelőtt egy ártatlan gyermeki lélekre támadt, elérte a gonoszságnak azt a fokát, ahonnan már nem volt visszaút – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Akkor ott abban a szobában már a testet öltött gonosz állt szemben a testet öltött szeretettel, ez volt az a mágia, a legfelsőbb hatalom mágiája, ami végül mindkettőtöket életben tartott. Hisz egyenlőként jelölt meg téged, így az a varázslat, amely akkor létrejött, megakadályozta mindkettőtök halálát. Tom Denem ugyan elvesztette a testét, de te nem, hiszen benned nem volt rossz szándék, te ártatlan voltál. A te lelked egészséges és egész volt, a testedet pedig védte édesanyád szeretetének áldozata. De Tomot semmi nem védte, ő elpusztult volna, ha a jóság nem kerekedik felül a gonoszságon, hogy tudattalanul is engedje magában megkapaszkodni azt az elárvult kis lelket. – Harry keményen nyelt egyet, de Dumbledore szavaiban nem volt neheztelés. – Te már akkor is meg akartad őt menteni. De a lélek nem élhet test nélkül, Tom pedig már jóval azelőtt a gonosznak ajánlotta magát, így csak idő kérdése volt, mikor válik a testet öltött gonosszá. Voldemortban már nem volt semmi jóság, csupán egy aprócska töredéke Tom Denemnek, és az ő emlékei, vágyai, tettei. Tudom, Harry, hogy mindez félelmetesen hangzik, mégis úgy gondolom, hogy képes leszel a hallottakat megemészteni. – Harry nagyot sóhajtott, de megadóan bólintott.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen… – kezdte óvatosan – Voldemort tényleg elérte a halhatatlanságot…  
  
Dumbledore aprót bólintott.  
  
– Voldemort mindig is halhatatlan volt – erősítette meg azt, amit Harry is tudott –, de a Tom Denemtől örökölt emberi tudat korlátozta a lényét mindabban, hogy erről valóban tudomása legyen. Voldemortként is ugyanazt a halhatatlanságot hajszolta, amit még Tom Denemként tett, miközben félte a neved, és hogy megakadályozhatod őt a tervében. Voltaképpen nem is tévedett. Az egyetlen, akiben megvolt a hatalom, hogy legyőzze őt, az kizárólag te vagy. Ugyanakkor a jóslat mindannyiunkat befolyásolt; épp úgy, ahogy őt, minket is megvezetett. Mindazonáltal hiszem, hogy ennek köszönhetjük, hogy ma itt ülünk. Anélkül Voldemort talán nem kezd kételkedni a saját halhatatlanságában – mutatott rá Dumbledore. – A jóslat miatt hitte azt is, hogy legyőzhet téged. Bármilyen hatalmat is birtokolsz, nem jelenthet neki akadályt. Ha a jóslat kimondja, hogy te diadalmaskodhatsz felette, akkor ebből egyenesen következik, hogy ő is bevégezheti ugyanezt. Ezért mert hinni ebben. Ugyanakkor félt is tőled, mert magát látta benned.  
  
– Én is láttam magamat benne. Ez segített megérteni, mit kell tennem.  
  
– És messze a leghelyesebb dolgot cselekedted. Úgy vélem, ha megpróbáltad volna őt megölni, azzal te is meghaltál volna. – Harry anélkül bólintott, hogy igazán felfogta volna, mit tesz. Mert ő tényleg tudta, amit Dumbledore csak sejtett.  
  
– Uram, valóban lehet halhatatlanná válni? Mármint nem úgy, ahogy Voldemort…  
  
– Természetesen – somolygott Dumbledore. – A halhatatlanság olyan tettek végrehajtásának végterméke, mely örökre beírja neved a történelembe – idézte az idős mágus Grindelwaldot. – Gellert nem halhatatlan, ellenben mindig is ő volt a megtestesült ravaszság – mélázott el az idős férfi, és Harry mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy elveszik az emlékek mesélése közben. – A saját börtönét úgy tervezte meg, hogy odabent senki ne tehessen kárt benne. Semmi nem véd a halálos átok ellen, ellenben Gellert mindig képes volt elhitetni másokkal, amit el akart. Voldemorttal is megtette.  
  
Harrynek nem volt több magyarázatra szüksége, hogy megértse.

***

Pitonra a Roxforti tó partján lelt rá. A férfi a nyugodt víztükröt szemlélte, tekintete a távolba révedt, és Harry gyanította, hogy olyasmit lát, amit senki más nem. Sejtette, hogy a bájitalmester gondolatai mi körül forognak, emiatt félt megszólítani. Így jobb ötlete nem lévén, egyszerűen csak megállt mellette, és csendes támaszául szolgálva ráhajtotta fejét a vállára.  
  
– Egyszer régen tettem egy ígéretet – susogta halkan a férfi.  
  
Harry várta, hogy folytassa, de mikor a másik nem mondott többet, megkérdezte:  
  
– És betartottad?  
  
A férfi bólintott.  
  
– Örökké be fogom tartani.  
  
– Akkor… ez olyan, mint egy távoli ígéret? – pillantott fel Harry, hogy aztán mindent elfeledve belevesszen Piton éjsötét szemeinek mélységébe. A férfi összefűzte az ujjaikat, és még mindig fogta a kezét, mikor válasz helyett így szólt:  
  
– Menjünk haza.

***


	27. Epilógus

Harry mély, reszelős sóhajt eresztett meg, és szorosabban összehúzva magán a köntösét, odasétált Perselus íróasztalához. A bájitalmester egy halom pergamen fölé hajolva rótta a sorokat – immáron recepteket, nem pedig a hozzátartozóknak szánt leveleket, mint hetekkel ezelőtt. Másfél hónap telt el azóta, hogy Harry legyőzte Voldemortot, de a varázsvilág még mindig nem heverte ki teljesen a veszteségeket. Ugyan az élet nem állt meg, és örömünneplésben is volt része az embereknek, mégis észlelhető volt, hogy valami megváltozott. A megkönnyebbültség érzését beárnyékolta a gyász.  
  
Az Abszol úton a nyár alatt felpezsdült forgalom még tovább élénkült, a mélyben szunnyadó feszélyezettség teljesen eltűnt az utcákról, Roxmorts újjáépítése azonban még zajlott, miközben a Roxfort ismét megnyitotta kapuit a visszatérő diákok előtt. A sajtó Harryt akarta, Harry azonban nem volt hajlandó megjelenni a nyilvánosság előtt. Naponta érkeztek baglyok tucatjai a nevére címzett borítékokkal – nem egyszer rivallókat tartalmazva –, melyek Perselus és Dumbledore hathatós közreműködésének hála, nem jutottak el hozzá. Harry nem érezte magát felkészültnek sem a hálálkodáshoz, sem a fenyegetésekhez – merthogy Hermione tájékoztatása szerint mindkettőben bőven lenne része, már ami a Reggeli Prófétából kiderült. Harry viszont azon a szeptember másodikai napon végleg lezárta az életének azt a szakaszát, amely még Voldemorthoz kötötte.  
  
Nem akarta többé a vállára nehezedő láthatatlan súlyt, ami az emberek felé támasztott elvárásaiból fakadt, hogy olyasmit tegyen meg, amire nem vállalkozott önként, és egy kis szerencsével semmi köze nem kellett volna, hogy legyen. Szabadságra és normális életre vágyott, olyasmire, amely mindeddig nem adatott meg neki. Harry ismét felsóhajtott. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, akinek nem jutott ki a normális életből.  
  
Perselus pontot tett az utolsó mondat végére – hetekkel ezelőtt a levelekre, melyeket azon hozzátartozóknak szánt, akiknek mardekáros gyermeke nem élte túl a Roxfort ostromát, az iskola súlyosan díszített pecsétje is rákerült. A férfi lelkiismereti ügyet csinált mindebből, noha Harry próbálta neki finoman jelezni, hogy nem kellene ezt tennie, a bájitalmester hajthatatlannak bizonyult. Harry örült, hogy mára ennek vége lett. Legalábbis látszólag, mert Perselus viselkedése minden eddiginél is kiszámíthatatlanabbnak és érthetetlenebbnek bizonyult a fiú számára.  
  
Harry lágyan végigsimított a férfi vállán, ujjai gyengéden masszírozni kezdték társa görcsös izmait. Perselus feszült volt, Harry pedig bármennyire is próbált, nem tudott rajta segíteni.  
  
– Szerintem mára elég – suttogta a bájitalmester fülébe. A férfi egy pillanat erejéig lehunyta a szemét, majd bólintott. A fiú bármit megadott volna azért, hogy tudja, mi játszódik le a másikban.

***

A Harryt megkörnyékező nyugtalanság minden egyes nappal erőteljesebben éreztette jelenlétét. Perselus alig észrevehető, mégis érezhető távolságtartása és időnkénti kimért megnyilvánulása az őrületbe kergette. Harry nem volt sem vak, sem hülye, nem beszélt be magának semmit, egyszerűen csak látta a jeleket. Hogy minek a jeleit, azt már nem tudta, csak sejtelme volt róla, de annak lehetőségébe nem szeretett belegondolni. Szerette volna tudni, mi zajlik körülöttük, mi történik Perselusszal, a választól, az igazságtól azonban tartott.  
  
– Mi a baj, Harry?  
  
Remus szelíden aggódó hangja kiszakította a merengéséből.  
  
– Semmi – felelt semmitmondóan anélkül, hogy pillantását elfordította volna csúf kis főnixfiókájáról. Az vidám tűrte Harry ujjainak cirógatását, időnként felcsipogott, anyai ösztönöket csalva elő Hedvigből, aki fél szemét gazdáján és örökbefogadott csemetéjén tartotta. Harry tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Hedviget, ő maga is erősen kötődött a főnixhez.  
  
– Bánt valami? – próbálkozott ismét Remus.  
  
– Nem. – A férfi türelme minden egyes alkalommal meglepte Harryt, olyannyira, hogy időnként úgy érezte, a határokat feszegeti hallgatag ellenállásával. De hát mégis mit mondhatna? Az igazat nem. Habár Remus talán megértené, nem nevetné ki az ostoba érzelgőssége miatt. – El fog hagyni – lehelte halkan, mielőtt még átgondolhatta volna, mit is mond. Nem tudta biztosan, Remus meghallotta-e, remélte, hogy nem, mégis folytatta. – Már nincs miért titkolózni, és…  
  
Az apró kuncogás magára vonta Harry figyelmét. Remus hősiesen igyekezett a témához illően komoly maradni, a leheletnyi mosoly mégis ott játszott az arcán, mikor meleg tekintete találkozott Harry enyhén bosszús pillantásával.  
  
– Nehéz dolog a szerelem – somolygott a férfi mindentudóan. – Miért nem beszéled meg vele?  
  
– Minek? – fújtatott Harry, mintha már maga a kérdés is sértő lenne.  
  
– Hogy megtudd, Perselus mit szeretne.  
  
– Aligha mondaná el – fintorgott a fiú, miközben felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Odakint tombolt az ősz, a kert fái sárgára cserélték ez eddig zöld lombkoronájukat, míg a szél vígan játszott az elhullajtott levelekkel. Perselus növényei közül már csak a fagytűrőek maradtak odakint, minden mást behordtak a védett télikertbe. – Perselus nem az a nagydumás típus – bizonygatta, figyelmen kívül hagyva Remus felcsendülő nevetését a szóhasználatra. Mikor a hangok elhaltak a háta mögött, Harry lassan megfordult. – Azt mondta, hogy szeret – árulta el.  
  
Remus egészen meglepődöttnek tűnt.  
  
– Valóban? Nahát, ez akkor komoly, Harry.  
  
– Csak a győzelem hevében tette – erősködött.  
  
– Perselus nem ilyen – csóválta a fejét a férfi, hangja ezúttal komolyan csengett. Harry nagyon szeretett volna neki hinni.  
  
– Kérsz még teát? – kérdezte hirtelen témát váltva, és választ sem várva már indult is, hogy újratöltse Remus kiürült csészéjét. – Perselus szerint pocsék házigazda vagyok – fecsegett idiótán –, és nem tudok mértéket tartani. – Harry lopva végignézett a konyhapultra felhalmozott édességboltnyi mennyiségű cukorkán és csokoládén, miközben a mugli módon elkészített teát átnyújtotta a mosolygó Remusnak. – Pedig szerintem egész jól csinálom – vonta meg a vállát.  
  
– Fontosnak tartod, mit gondol rólad Perselus – jegyezte meg a férfi, mikor már mindketten elhelyezkedtek egy-egy fotelben. Harry ismét csak megvonta a vállát. Nem akart ostobának tűnni, amiért tényleg így volt. Soha nem akart megfelelni Perselusnak, és most nem tudta, hogyan kezelje ezt a helyzetet. – Ez természetes egy kapcsolatban. Azt szeretnéd, ha tökéletesnek látna…  
  
– Utálom, ha az emberek tökéletesnek hisznek – vágott a szavába Harry.  
  
– És éppen ezért rémít meg, amiért most mégis erre törekedsz.  
  
– Sosem lehetnék az… – A fiú gyorsan elharapta a mondatot, de még így is túl sokat mondott, látva Remus mindentudó pillantását. – Hülyeség az egész, mi? – szántott végig a haján frusztráltan.  
  
– Érthető az aggodalmad, de továbbra is úgy gondolom, az egyetlen, aki képes eloszlatni a kétségeidet, az Perselus – felelt diplomatikusan a férfi. Harry pontosan tudta, hogy mire gondol Remus: bármit is mondana a másik, az nem nyugtatná meg, elvégre mit is tudhatna ő Perselus terveiről, érzéseiről, mikor még Harry sem volt vele tisztában.  
  
– Igen, igazad van – ismerte el egy beletörődő sóhaj kíséretében. – Na és mi a helyzet a te titokzatos kapcsolatoddal? – terelte hirtelen más vizekre a beszélgetést. – Ugye megvan még? – hunyorított Remus különös arckifejezése láttán. A férfi titokzatos mosollyal bólintott, mire Harry felbátorodva előredőlt. – Akkor ki vele, halljuk a részleteket.  
  
– Azt kell mondjam, most határozottan emlékeztetsz a Weasley ikrekre – nevetett fel a férfi jókedvűen.  
  
– Ah, na de kedves Remus… – ment bele a játékba Harry, Fred és George hanglejtését utánozva, ám a mondat féktelen hahotába torkollott, mielőtt még folytathatta volna. – Szóval most már biztosan kijelentheted, hogy ez tartós? – faggatózott tovább a nevetés elhaltával. – Vagy csak jó vagy az ágyban… esetleg ő jó az ágyban – vigyorgott Remusra szemtelenül.  
  
– Mikor lettél te ilyen pimasz? – Harry egy pillanatra azt hitte, elvetette a sulykot, de Remus szeretetteljes mosolya megnyugtatta, hogy nem így történt.  
  
– Csak próbálom kideríteni, ki is az a titokzatos illető. Bár belátom, pocsék módszereim vannak rá – ismerte el egy fintor kíséretében. – Tulajdonképpen semmi közöm hozzá – visszakozott, mikor mégiscsak komollyá vált a pillanat. – Tényleg nem kell elmondanod – emelte fel megadóan a kezeit, mielőtt Remusnak esélye lett volna megszólalni. Harry lelki szemei előtt egy másodperc töredéke alatt lejátszódott az az igencsak kínos és feszélyezett jelenet, amely két hónappal ezelőtt éppen ebben a nappaliban zajlott le. A félreértés, aminek kapcsán még mindig képes volt zavarba jönni. – Megértem, ha nem tartasz rá méltónak.  
  
– Nem erről van szó – sietett leszögezni Remus –, mindössze abban nem vagyok biztos, miként fogod fogadni a választásomat.  
  
Harry döbbenten pislogott párat, mielőtt felfogta volna, mit is közölt vele a férfi. Remus valóban úgy viselkedett vele, mintha bármit is számítana, ő, Harry miként vélekedik a másik választásáról. Pedig tudta, hogy valóban így van. De Remus elfogadta Harryt olyannak, amilyen, és Harry is megtette ugyanezt.  
  
– Az a fontos, hogy boldog vagy-e vele – nyögte ki, ostobának érezve magát, amiért semmi jobb nem jutott eszébe. Remus viszont értékelte, így a zavart mosoly, ami ott játszott Harry arcán, ismét kiszélesedett, látva a férfi titokzatoskodó somolygását.  
  
– Őszintén szólva meglep, hogy még nem jöttél rá.  
  
– Nem igazán vagyok jó ebben az érzelmi izében – szabadkozott Harry. – Hermione szerint Ron érzelmi szintje egy teáskanáléval egyenlő, de valójában szerintem az enyémről sem lehet sokkal jobb véleménnyel – merengett el, ismételt nevetésre sarkallva ezzel Remust. – Meg hát, sosem látom a fától az erdőt – fűzte hozzá beismerően.  
  
– Vagy csupán olyan tetteket kellett végrehajtanod, amit mi fel sem érhetünk ésszel, és amely elvonta a figyelmedet a hétköznapi dolgokról – felelte Remus szelíden, mindazonáltal büszkeséggel és mélységes tisztelettel a hangjában. – Semmi gond, Harry, ha nem akarsz erről beszélni. Megígértem magamnak, hogy nem foglak faggatni, hacsak te nem szeretnél róla mesélni.  
  
Harry mélyen felsóhajtott.  
  
– Nem lehet, Remus – közölte eltökélten, mélyen Remus szemébe nézve. A férfi pár pillanatig fenntartotta a szemkontaktust, mielőtt bólintott volna. Harry tudta, hogy valóban számíthat arra, hogy Remus nem akarja majd mindenáron tudni a részleteket. Nem úgy, mint egyesek. Harry gyorsan elhessegette a feltoluló gondolatokat. – Szóval? – vezette vissza a beszélgetést az eredeti mederbe. – Van esély arra, hogy megtudjam, ki is az a csodálatos személy, akinek kihívást jelentesz, gondoskodik rólad, elismeri a tudásodat, és vagányságnak érzi, hogy melletted lehet telihold idején? – tudakolta mohón.  
  
– Igencsak sokat jegyeztél meg abból, amit mondtam róla.  
  
Harry arcát elöntötte a forróság, de a pimaszságát már nem törte le.  
  
– Hát persze. Arra is emlékszem, hogy nem lehetett melletted a Dumbledore által kiutalt feladatod miatt.  
  
– És az ő feladata miatt – emlékeztette Remus.  
  
– Ami? – nógatta Harry. – Fogadni merek, hogy épp ugyanolyan titkos volt, mint a tied.  
  
– Még annál is titkosabb – ismerte be Remus nevetve. – És fontosabb is – tette hozzá.  
  
– Amelyről természetesen nem számolhatsz be – sóhajtott Harry tettetett lemondással.  
  
– Amelyről te sokkal többet tudsz, mint én – tudatosította különös hangsúllyal Remus.  
  
Harry döbbenete ismét kiült az arcára, ugyanakkor a gyanú árnyéka is átsuhant rajta. Miről tudhat ő többet, mint Remus? Kinek volt olyan feladata, amelybe Harryt beavatták, és ami megakadályozta, hogy találkozzanak?  
  
Az nem lehet, hogy… Vagy mégis? Harry kis híján eltátotta a száját, ahogy hangok és emlékképek jelentek meg lelki szemei előtt:  
  
_…tisztára olyan, mint Hagrid: vonzódik a veszélyes lényekhez…  
  
...nem fél tőlem, ha lehet ezt mondani, az állapotomat határozottan kihívásnak tekinti, megoldandó feladatnak…  
  
…azon se csodálkoznék, ha egyszer csak bejelentené, egy vérfarkasba esett bele…  
  
…feltételezem, kitaláltad már, miért lesz szükség Mr. Weasley közreműködésére…  
  
…átveszi a helyem…  
  
…az utóbbi hónapokban kapott feladata meggátolta, hogy szabadon találkozzunk…_  
  
– Charlie Weasley? – kerekedett el Harry szeme a felismerés hatására.  
  
A válasz Remus arcára volt írva.

***

Ahogy közeledett az újabb hétvége, a Harryt meg-megkörnyékező feszültség is kezdett erőteljesebbé válni. Perselust a kötelességei a Roxforthoz kötötték. A Mardekár ház fejeként nem akármikor hagyhatta el a kastélyt, így a hétvégéken Harry utazott hozzá – általában kandallón keresztül, hogy továbbra is kerülje a nyilvánosságot –, míg a hétköznapokat a közös házukban töltötte. A hétfőit rendszerint Hermionénak szentelte, keddenként az Odúba volt hivatalos, szerdánként Ronnal, Freddel és George-dzsal gyűltek össze az ikrek varázsvicc boltja fölött berendezett kis lakásban, a csütörtököt pedig ellustálkodta. A világ legunalmasabb és leghétköznapibb dolgait csinálta, csupa olyasmit, amire utoljára talán a hegyi kunyhóban volt lehetősége. Péntekenként aztán a kandallón keresztül megjelent Dumbledore irodájában, ahol rendszeres látogatóként valahogy mindig épp akkor fordult meg Grindelwald is – bár azt tagadta, hogy szándékos volna –, és ilyenkor egyikőjük sem utasított vissza egy teát. Még ha az egykori sötét varázsló folyamatos morgása végigkísérte is) a beszélgetést, Harry egyszerűen imádta ezeket a találkákat. Viccesnek találta Dumbledore és Grindelwald kettősét, a folyton mogorva férfi megszólalásait, amivel képtelen volt Dumbledore-t felbosszantani, sokkal inkább mulattatta a vén igazgatót. Harry már képes volt értékelni és érteni is a fanyar humort, miközben igyekezett nem tudomást venni az idős párost körüllengő keserédes hangulatról.  
  
A szombatokat és vasárnapokat azonban az utóbbi időben nem várta. A nyugtalan légkör csak tetézte zaklatottságát. Harry és Perselus nem beszéltek jövőbeli tervekről; Harry a csata hevében hallott vallomásból kiindulva, és az azt követő pár nap mámorában teljesen magától értetődőnek vette, hogy nincs erre szükség. Aztán ahogy telt az idő, és egyre inkább visszakanyarodtak a megszokott hétköznapokhoz, Perselus viselkedése is úgy indult változásnak. Harry először nem tudta mire vélni, aztán már nem akarta tudomásul venni, mi lehet mindennek a kiváltó oka. Végül belátta, hogy a tagadás nem vezet semmire, és most már önmagának nem hazudott. Biztosra vette, hogy Perselus gondolatai a házasságuk felbontása körül járnak.  
  
– Az igazgató a családjának tekint téged – jelentette ki halkan Perselus, visszahozva ezzel Harryt a jelenbe. A fiú az elmúlt órákat kellemes beszélgetéssel töltötte az igazgatói irodában, amivel annyira elszaladt az idő, hogy már benne jártak a vacsoraidőben, mikor megérkezett a pincebéli lakosztályba. Az ételt itt szolgálták fel nekik, noha a fiú inkább csak megszokásból evett, semmint mert éhes lett volna.  
  
– Meg téged is – mutatott rá. Perselus erre bólintott. Harry várt, hátha mond még valamit, de a férfi nem szólalt meg újra.  
  
A fiú alig hallhatóan sóhajtott. Nem akarta szóba hozni a kényes témát.  
  
A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium élére kinevezett Kingsley Shacklebolt a minisztériumi tisztogatást végezte, az aurorok a még el nem kapott halálfalókat üldözték. A Wizengamot folyamatosan ülésezett – ezt McGalagonytól tudta meg, mikor egy alkalommal nem találta Dumbledore-t az irodájában; varázslók legfelsőbb bírósága nevének kimondásakor a tanárnő különös pillantást vetett Haryrre. A fiú pontosan értette, mire gondol.  
  
Az emlék hatására ismét felsóhajtott. Perselus szemöldöke érdeklődően megemelkedett. A férfi viszonylag jó hangulatban volt, Harry nem akarta volna elrontani a szépnek ígérkező estéjüket holmi érzelmekről való hülye fecsegéssel. Végül is elodázhatná.  
  
– A családod…  
  
– Nincs családom – közölte kurtán Perselus.  
  
Harry keményen nyelt egyet, de kimondta.  
  
– Mi… mi azok vagyunk.  
  
Perselus éjsötét pillantása pár másodperc erejéig fogva tartotta az övét, mielőtt különös hangsúllyal így szólt volna:  
  
– Valóban. – Harry pár pillanatig visszatartotta a lélegzetét, nem tudta, feltegye-e a kérdést, vagy sem. Perselus múltja kényes témának számított, Harry pedig híres volt arról, hogy mindig beletrafál abba, amit inkább kerülni kellene.  
  
– A szüleid?  
  
– Halottak – felelt kurtán, érzelmektől mentes hangon a bájitalmester, aztán olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Harry azt gondolta, ismét nem fog megszólalni. – Az apám mugli volt – folytatta halkan –, az anyám aranyvérű boszorkány. A szerelem elvette az eszüket. Az apám mindaddig nagyon szerette a varázslatot, amíg házasságra nem került a sor. Az anyám, aranyvérű neveltetése révén soha nem ismert más egyezményformát, csakis Amoris-esküjét, nem kétséges tehát, miért is választotta mindezt. Mikor az esküvő után kiderült, hogy a házasság felbonthatatlan, az apám teljesen kikelt magából. Soha többé nem tűrte meg a varázslatot a házában, és megkeserítette a felesége életét. Nem tudta elfogadni a korlátozást.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, mintha nyakon zúdították volna egy vödör jeges vízzel. Hát itt a válasz mindenre.  
  
– És most téged is erre kényszerítettek – suttogta, hirtelenjében megértve végre Perselus akkori viselkedését, mikor létrejött közöttük a varázslat. A férfi furcsa, alig fejmozdulatot tett, amiből Harry nem tudta megállapítani, mit is akar kifejezni.  
  
– Most már nincs akadálya annak, hogy kérvényezd a szerződés felbontását – hallotta Perselus hangját. Az egész olyan volt, mintha a bájitalmester egy csövön keresztül beszélne hozzá. Harry igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a szíve tájékán érzett szúrást, és tekintetét Perselus kiismerhetetlenségbe burkolózott arcára függesztette.  
  
– Te ezt akarod? – nézett rá érett komolysággal.  
  
– Aligha számított bármikor is, hogy én mit akarok, Harry.  
  
A fiú zavartan megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Ez nem így van. Ha régen így is volt, most már egyáltalán nem ez az igazság. Nekem számít, hogy te mit szeretnél, és ha… ha te… – mély levegőt vett – nos ha te így akarod, akkor legyen.  
  
Újabb pár percnyi csönd telepedett közéjük. Harry visszanyelte az összes kikívánkozó mondandóját.  
  
– Ez nagyon úgy hangzik, mintha számodra már nem volna elviselhetetlen tény a házasságunk megléte.  
  
– Szeretők vagyunk, házasok – Harry nehezen bírta rá magát, hogy ne háborodjon fel az elmúlt néhány hét alatt történtek figyelmen kívül hagyása miatt –, és bár ez nem a mi szabad döntésünk volt, nekem már egyáltalán nincs ellenvetésem. Együtt élünk… szeretem a házunkat, szeretem benne a közösen vásárolt vagy kapott holminkat, szeretem azt, hogy jelen vagy minden helyiségben, szeretem, hogy megosztom veled az ágyamat. Az a _mi_ otthonunk, amit nagyon szeretek, és szeretem azt, hogy _te_ ott vagy nekem benne. Szeretlek téged, Perselus. Amoris-esküjével vagy anélkül, de _szeretlek_ , és nem akarlak elveszíteni. Még ha szerinted túl szentimentális vagy romantikus is vagyok, akarom, hogy tudd ezeket – ömlesztette Perselusra minden elfojtott érzelmét.  
  
Talán nem kellett volna, talán túl sok volt, gondolt bele Harry, látva a férfi érzelemmentes arckifejezését.  
  
– Ez egy életre szól.  
  
– Tudom – felelt Harry teljes eltökéltséggel.  
  
– Tizennyolc éves vagy, még semmit sem éltél.  
  
– Nem is akarok nélküled élni. Én veled akarok élni.  
  
– Elhamarkodottan teszel kijelentéseket. A házasság nem fáklyásmenet, hanem egy kemény küzdelem jó és rossz napok váltakozásával.  
  
– Tudom. Egy éve vagyunk házasok, és ez idő alatt elég sokszor tapasztaltam ezt – erősítette meg Harry. – Nézd, Perselus, ha te nem akarod, én nem foglak kényszeríteni. De szeretlek, akkor is, ha még fiatalnak tartasz. Lehet, hogy igazad van, én nem éltem még sokat, nem tapasztaltam sokat ezen a téren, de most nem is akarom ezt. Persze később nem tudhatom mi lesz, de ezen majd gondolkodunk akkor, és abban a helyzetben közösen keresünk rá megoldást – hadarta. – Elvégre erről szól egy kapcsolat nem? A közös döntésekről. Jelenleg beléd vagyok szerelmes, és elképzelni sem tudom, milyen lehet másra szemet vetni.  
  
– A varázslók és boszorkányok életkora jóval meghaladja a muglikét. A hosszú évek alatt sok minden megváltozhat.  
  
Harry tagadólag megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– A hosszú évek olyan gyorsan elrepülnek, hogy észre sem vesszük.  
  
– Bosszantóan romantikus maszlagot hordtál itt össze.  
  
Harryből fáradt nevetés szakadt ki. Egyszerre érzett megkönnyebbültséget, izgalmat és némi zavartságot. Szerette volna jól csinálni, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan tegye.  
  
– Szándékodban áll mások tudomására hozni? – kérdezte Perselus. Látszott rajta, hogy feszélyezi őt a téma, így Harry igyekezett megnyugtatni őt.  
  
– Azokon kívül, akik már így is tudnak róla? Nem, én nem ragaszkodom ehhez. Ahogy te szeretnéd, Perselus. Ez a mi életünk, mi döntünk. Együtt.  
  
– Együtt – ízlelgette a szót a bájitalmester.  
  
– Szerintem senkinek semmi köze ahhoz, hogyan élünk és milyen kapcsolat van kettőnk között. Én nem szégyellek téged, Perselus, és a házasságunk sem hiszem, hogy bűn lenne, de nem akarnám, hogy kéretlen levelek és kérdések lepjenek el, és még emiatt is zaklasson a Próféta – fintorgott. – Nekem elég, ha azok mellettünk vannak, azok tudják, akik fontosak számunkra – vont vállat nemtörődöm módon.  
  
– Ebben határozottan egy véleményen vagyunk. – Perselus apró, ravaszkás mosolya megmelengette Harry szívét.

***

– Egyszer megkérdezted tőlem, mi késztetett arra, hogy megtanuljak repülni mágikus eszköz használata nélkül.  
  
Harry laposakat pislogva nyitotta ki a szemét. A zöldes derengés, amely Perselus pincebéli hálószobáját uralta, különleges fényjátékot varázsolt a férfi arcára.  
  
– Ühüm, és nem feleltél – motyogta Harry. – Csak nem elárulod?  
  
Perselus lassan bólintott. Harry megpróbált felülni, de aztán félúton meggondolta magát, és csupán Perselus mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. A férfi szívverése megnyugtatóan hatott rá.  
  
– Ismered Pán Péter történetét?  
  
– Anya miatt? – suttogta elhűlve Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester ismételten bólintott, noha a fiú ezt inkább csak érezte, semmint látta volna.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem újdonság számodra, miként viszonyult édesanyád a mugli meséhez.  
  
– Remus elmesélte – vallotta be. – És te képes voltál erre. – Hangja egyszerre tükrözött megdöbbenést, és olyasfajta csodálatot, amely elszorította, mindazonáltal megmelengette a szívét.  
  
– Mindenki más seprűn röpködött, ugyanakkor én szerettem volna végrehajtani azt a bravúrt, amit az a kölyök vitt véghez. – Perselus hanghordozása árulkodott a saját ostobasága fölötti megbotránkozásáról. Harry elmosolyodott a férfi hozzáállásán.  
  
– Talán egyszer én is el tudom érni, hogy megtegyél értem ilyeneket – merengett, igyekezvén nem kimutatni enyhe féltékenységét.  
  
– Már most többet tettem érted, mint annak idején anyádért – susogta Perselus a sötétbe.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett több megerősítés, hogy biztosra vegye, a férfi valóban így érzi, még ha esetleg nem is fedi az a teljes valóságot. Még élénken élt emlékezetében az a bizonyos beszélgetés, mikor Perselus önostorozó szavai az elevenébe hatoltak. Ahelyett azonban, hogy szavakkal próbálta volna elűzni fejük fölül a múlt árnyait, más utat választott.

***

Harry álmosan támolygott ki a fürdőszobából. A hálószobában Perselus már felöltözve matatott az éjjeliszekrény legfelső fiókjában. Harry tökéletesnek találta a pillanatot ahhoz, hogy hátulról letámadja a férfit. Karjait átbujtatta Perselus karjai alatt, kezét összekulcsolta a bájitalmester mellkasán, míg arcát nekidörgölte a másik hátának. Talán az elméje még nem volt elég éber az értelmes gondolkodáshoz, abban viszont biztos volt, hogy a testét – különösen egy szervét – igencsak gyorsan működésbe tudná hozni.  
  
– Sajnálatos módon erre ma reggel nem érünk rá, ne is éld bele magad – törte le feltámadó lelkesedését Perselus szigorú hangja.  
  
– Hova sietünk?  
  
– Tanári értekezlet – szűrte a foga között a férfi.  
  
– Akkor az várhat – morogta Harry Perselus hátába, miközben keze lejjebb vándorolt a férfi öle felé.  
  
– Az igazgató úr nem venné jó néven a késést.  
  
– Dumbledore-t nem érdekli a késés – tiltakozott Harry. A bájitalmester lefogta a kalandozó kezét.  
  
– Tartsd féken a hormonjaidat, Harry.  
  
A fiú már épp kifejezésre akarta juttatni méltatlankodását, mikor álmos tekintete megakadt a felső fiókba rejtett tárgyon.  
  
– Te még őrzöd a csokit, amit neked adtam Londonban? – adott hangot döbbenetének.  
  
– Netán ki kellett volna dobnom?  
  
– Esetleg meg is ehetted volna – jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót.  
  
– Nem szeretem a csokoládénak ezt a fajtáját.  
  
– Ó. Akkor… miért tartottad meg akkor?  
  
– Tőled kaptam.  
  
Harry inkább nem mondta ki hangosan, amit jelen pillanatban gondolt. Perselus ezen cselekedete akár még nyálasan romantikusnak is tűnhetett volna, ha nem ismeri a férfit már eléggé. A csoki, úgy tűnik, a jelképes csatabárd elásását jelentette számára, ezzel óhajtotta kinyilvánítani, hogy tűzszünetet kössenek. Harry bágyadtan mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. Eddig sem lehetett unalmasnak és egyszerűnek nevezni az életét a férfi mellett, de tudta, hogy a java még csak most jön.  
  
A reggeli már az asztalon gőzölögve várta őket, mikor beléptek a nappaliba. Forró tea, tej, töklé, kávé, halomba rendezett pirítós, bacon, kolbász, az angol reggeli valamennyi elengedhetetlen kelléke ott kellette magát, miközben mindketten elfoglalták helyüket a reggelizőasztalnál. Az étkezés csendben folyt; Perselus szokásához híven beletemetkezett a bájital folyóiratába, míg Harry az ébredéssel és az étel elfogyasztásával volt elfoglalva. A teánál aztán Perselus felnézett a szaklapból.  
  
– Talán esedékes lenne néhány részlettel kiegészíteni azt a szerződést – javasolta szokatlan hangon. Harry gyanakvóan vonta össze a szemöldökét, még mindig nehezére esett a gondolkodás.  
  
– Mikkel?  
  
– Példának okáért a szeretőkről szóló kitétel átfogalmazása.  
  
– Ó – pislogott bambán Harry.  
  
– Netán ellenvetésed van? – vonta fel fél szemöldökét Perselus.  
  
– Nem – vigyorodott el Harry. – Nincsenek szeretők, értettem.  
  
– Habár – fűzte hozzá kisvártatva Perselus –, talán mégiscsak volna létjogosultsága benne hagyni ezt a kis kitérőt.  
  
– Miért? – döbbent meg a fiú.  
  
– Mert önnek, Mr. Potter, szokása tilosban járni. Márpedig, ami nem tiltott, azt nem fogja kísértésnek érezni – húzódott ravasz félmosolyra a férfi szája.  
  
– Tudod, mi jutott erről eszembe, Perselus?  
  
– Elképzelésem sincs, de nyilvánvaló, hogy épp szándékodban áll megosztani velem.  
  
Harry már rég nem vette magára a szarkasztikus megjegyzéseket.  
  
– Az a családfős dolog. Mármint, mai napig nem tudjuk, hogy végül is melyikünké a „korlátlan” hatalom – viccelődött, de a tanár arcának komolysága visszakozásra késztette. – Rosszat mondtam?  
  
Perselus sóhajtott, majd megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Még mindig nem jöttél rá? – Harry megrázta a fejét. Perselus éjsötét tekintete majd’ keresztüldöfte, habár nehéz lett volna megállapítani, hogy ez a pillantás Harry nehéz felfogóképességének, vagy valami egészen másnak szólt-e. – Mindig is te voltál az, Harry – közölte a másik.  
  
– De… de te azt mondtad ott nekem, hogy…  
  
– Persze, hogy azt mondtam! – csattant fel Perselus. – Mégis mit vártál, hogy majd egy tizenhét éves, iskolázatlan kölyök kezébe adom az életem irányítását? Valld be az igazat, mit tettél volna akkor, ha ott megmondom neked a tényeket? Nem, ne válaszolj, te is tudod, én is tudom, hogy kihasználtad volna ezt.  
  
– Én nem! – tagadta Harry hevesen rázva a fejét, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy akkor még nem úgy gondolkodott, mint most. Ennek felismerése aztán úgy hatott rá, mintha a Roxfort Express csapódott volna neki.  
  
– Na látod.  
  
– De biztos nem akartam volna rosszat neked. Nem hiszel nekem?  
  
– De, hiszek neked, viszont abban is biztos vagyok, hogy talán akaratlanul tettél volna olyasmit, ami jelen pillanatban már meg sem fordul a fejedben. Éppen ezért nem akartam neked akkor elárulni. Sejtettem, hogy bármennyire is fiatal vagy, nem véletlen a Kiválasztottságod. És nem csak én gondolkodtam így.  
  
– Dumbledore sem bízott bennem – suttogta Harry, egyre nyomorultabbul érezve magát.  
  
– Az igazgató úr bizalma sohasem rendült meg benned, mindig is élvezted a lojalitását, mindazonáltal a tapasztalatai végett tökéletesen tisztában van azzal, miféle reakciókra számíthat bizonyos helyzetekben. Egy évvel ezelőtt még nem lett volna helyes ekkora hatalmat adni a kezedbe.  
  
– Nincs hatalom a kezembe – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem akarok feletted uralkodni. Mi egyenlők vagyunk, Perselus. – A férfi arca továbbra is hitetlenkedést tükrözött. – A szerződés kiegészítésében erre is ki fogunk akkor térni.  
  
– Valóban ezt akarod?  
  
– Igen. Nem akarom, hogy a börtönőrödnek érezz engem. A szerződésbe belefoglaljuk, hogy a házasságunkban nincs kinevezett családfői poszt, mindketten ugyanolyan státuszt képviselünk, ugyanazokkal a kötelességekkel a másik irányába. Normális házasságot szeretnék, már amennyire ez lehetséges a mi helyzetünkben. – Harry szinte beleborzongott abba a lehetőségbe, hogy Perselus fölött álljon egy hülye szerződés miatt. Először Voldemort, majd Dumbledore kémeként épp elégszer parancsoltak már neki, ő nem akart csatlakozni ezeknek a táborhoz. Ahogy azt sem akarta, hogy a házasságuk olyasmivé váljon, mint azon aranyvérűeké, akiknél dívik ez a szokás. – Nem akarom, hogy ez az egész olyan legyen, mint Malfoyéknál – csóválta a fejét.  
  
– Igazán meglep a hozzáállásod, a Malfoyokhoz való viszonyod határozottan javuló tendenciát mutatott az utóbbi időben.  
  
Harry nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Csak mert Hermione együtt dolgozik Malfoyjal, még nem leszünk barátok. Én csak… elviselem őt, ahogy ő is engem – fogalmazott szándékosan ködösen Harry, gondosan kerülve annak kimondását, amire Perselus értően bólintott.  
  
– Bár igencsak vonakodom bevallani, én magam határozottan támogatom a Draco és Ms. Granger között szövődő romantikus kapcsolatot.  
  
Harry igyekezett nem kimutatni bosszúságát.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy komoly a dolog – hárított. – Malfoy mindig megalázta Hermionét, ott sértegette, ahol csak tudta, ráadásul soha nem tudná elfogadni, hogy ő muglik gyereke. – Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nem bízom benne. Fájdalmat okozna Hermionénak.  
  
– Úgy vélem, Ms. Granger független, felnőtt hölgy, aki képes maga is eldönteni, mit szándékozik tenni.  
  
– Malfoy viszont aligha. Mindig is az apjához rohant, ha akart valamit, Lucius meg… – Harry hagyta elúszni a levegőben a mondatot.  
  
Luciusra gondolni kicsit más lett az utolsó nagy csatát követően. Harry nem tudta elfelejteni mindazt a tömérdeknyi gonoszságot, amit a férfi elkövetett, ugyanakkor kölcsönösen megmentették egymás életét. Emellett akkor sem mehetett el csak úgy. Narcisszával kapcsolatosan más érzéseket táplált. Neki azt nem tudta elfelejteni, hogy tevékenyen részt vett abban a hazugságban, ami végül Sirius halálát okozta. Draco pedig teljesen más lapra tartozott.  
  
Perselus elmarasztaló pillantást vetett Harryre, mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait.  
  
– Nem hittem, hogy a gyermeteg iskolai ellenségeskedésetek Dracóval azok után is kitart, hogy bizonyította, a te oldaladon áll.  
  
– Nem éppen bátorságból tette – dünnyögte Harry.  
  
– Valóban – értett egyet Perselus, meglepve kijelentésével Harryt. – A Malfoyok mindig is a család érdekében cselekedtek, ha más nem is, ez elismerésedül szolgálhatna.  
  
– Nehéz tisztelni egy olyan családot, amelyiknek tagjai mindig azon voltak, hogy keresztbe tegyenek nekem, mi több, szívesebben láttak volna holtan, mint élve.  
  
– A döntő pillanatban mégis melletted harcoltak.  
  
– Maximum Lucius – mutatott rá Harry, még ha nehezére is esett ezt hangosan kimondani.  
  
– Narcissa sosem vette fel a Sötét Jegyet. Ő egy kivételesen intelligens nő, aki kötelességtudóan látta el a feladatát: történetesen hű feleségként követte Luciust mindenben.  
  
– És ez minden alól felmenti? – tudakolta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában Harry.  
  
– Természetesen nem. Ugyanakkor nem értem a hirtelen támadt ellenségességet…  
  
– Nem hirtelen támadt – tiltakozott Harry vehemensen.  
  
– Mindaddig, míg fel nem merült annak lehetősége, hogy Draco és Ms. Granger munkakapcsolata más irányt vegyen, határozottan úgy tűnt, kezdesz megbékélni a Malfoyok háborúban betöltött szerepével és Draco rendszeres jelenlétével a magánlaboromban.  
  
– Hermione az egyik legjobb barátom, persze hogy nem akarom, hogy egy olyannal jöjjön össze, akinek a családja sosem ismerné őt el, csak lenézik.  
  
– Ms. Granger nem a legkifinomultabb fiatal boszorkány, akit ismerek, és még csak nem is nemesi származású, de a bosszantó tudálékossága ellenére ő igenis egy igen értelmes és művelt hölgy, ami imponáló a Malfoyoknak. Ha valamit nem ismer, annak nem rest utánanézni, ezáltal nem kell attól tartani, hogy szégyent hoz bárkire is.  
  
– Milyen tárgyilagosan tudsz Hermionéről beszélni.  
  
– Csupán kijelentettem a nyilvánvalót. Én a helyedben nem félteném Ms. Grangert.  
  
– És nem félted Malfoyt sem? Hermione rengeteg olyan átkot ismer, amit örökre megemleget az, akin használja – villantott fel egy nagyon ravasz mosolyt Harry, és ezúttal határtalan örömmel konstatálta a Perselus arcán átsuhanó gyanú árnyékát.  
  
Igen, mindketten emlékeztek még Marietta Edgecombe esetére… Ha Malfoy nem akar örök életig tartó ragyákat az arcára – vagy akár kellemetlenebb helyekre –, akkor eszébe sem fog jutni Hermione ellen tenni.

***

Harryt a vasárnap kivételesen az Odú konyhájában érte – Perselus büntetőmunkák sorozatát intézte, amit Harry nem akart végigasszisztálni –, ahol elmélyülten tanulmányozta azokat a szórólapokat és munkaköri leírásokat, melyeket egy héttel ezelőtt Billtől kapott. Határozottan egyre jobban izgatta az átoktörői szakma, még ha tulajdonképpen sosem gondolt arra, hogy ez lenne a neki való munka. Eredendően nem tett vizsgákat több olyan tantárgyból, mely szükséges volna, hogy átoktörővé váljon, mindazonáltal még így is akadtak lehetőségei bizonyos területeken, amikhez több mint megfelelő képzettséggel rendelkezett. És ha ez nem jönne össze, akkor is számtalan lehetőség vár rá. Például még mindig lehet auror – Kingsley azt mondta, szeretettel várja az újjáalakuló csapatban –, vagy akár leszerződhet kviddicsjátékosnak valamelyik csapathoz – kapott jó pár ajánlatot –, esetleg rávehetné Perselust, hogy nyissanak egy bájitalboltot, ahol eladóként árulhatná a férfi főzeteit. Tulajdonképpen ez nem is hangzott olyan rosszul, mélázott el Harry.  
  
Mióta Perselus, valamilyen eszement ötlettől vezérelve, maga mellé vette tanoncnak Hermionét és Dracót azzal a céllal, hogy valódi bájitalmesterekké képezze őket, rengeteg főzet került ki a kezeik közül. Harry abban is biztos volt, hogy mindegyik kiváló minőségű, ugyanakkor a roxforti gyengélkedőnek a felére sincs szüksége, elvégre nemcsak gyógyfőzetekről volt szó. Rengeteg kísérleti bájital is szerepelt a repertoárban – erről Hermione órákon keresztül tudott értekezni, noha Harry és Ron a felét sem értették annak, amit mond. Annyit viszont Harry ki tudott hámozni a szavaiból, hogyha egyszer nemcsak kísérleti stádiumban lesznek, akkor árulhatóvá válnak, feltéve, ha találnak olyan szaküzletet, amelyik hajlandó társulni velük. Nos, nem jobb volna akkor már, ha saját boltjuk lenne?  
  
Ebbéli merengéséből Ron érkezése szakította ki. Barátja az asztalon álló tökleves korsóhoz lépett, majd miután egy jó nagy pohárba töltött magának belőle, letelepedett Harry mellé, és látszólag elmerült Harry papírjainak beható tanulmányozásában.  
  
– Te tényleg szereted – nyögte ki hosszú hallgatás után. Harrynek nem kellett találgatnia, Ron kire céloz.  
  
– Kételkedtél benne? – kérdezte, fel sem pillantva az iratokból.  
  
– Nem… én csak… inkább csak reméltem, hogy kigyógyulsz belőle.  
  
Harry szívből jövően felnevetett, majd végre Ron szemébe nézett.  
  
– Ez nem betegség, Ron – ingatta a fejét. Aztán megkérdezte. – Mi győzött meg?  
  
– Hát… ahogy láttalak titeket ott a csata után összeölelkezve. Varázslatos volt. Mármint úgy értem, hogy csak úgy lüktetett körülöttetek a mágia – sietett tisztázni. Harry mostanra tudta, hogy akadtak néhányan, akik szemtanúi voltak az örömüknek, és ezek közé tartozott Ron is. – Amikor… nos, amikor csókolóztatok, az nagyon látványos volt mágikus szempontból. Vörös, arany, zöld, ezüst szikrák, meg minden – füttyentett elismerően.– Még sosem láttam ilyet. Hermione azt mondta, hogy ez ritka, de természetes. Ő meg ilyenekben nem nagyon szokott tévedni.  
  
– És zavar téged?  
  
– Hogy Hermionénak igaza van? Hát, néha elég bosszantó tud lenni…  
  
– Nem – csóválta a fejét Harry nevetve. – Hanem hogy Perselus és én…  
  
– Ja, az. – Ron megköszörülte a torkát, Harry pedig sejtette, hogy ezzel csak az időt akarja húzni. – Már nem annyira. Csak furcsa. Nem tudom, Harry.  
  
– Szeretném, ha meg tudnál barátkozni a helyzettel.  
  
– Akkor hosszútávra tervezel? – állapította meg Ron, némi kérdő felhanggal. – Már nem próbálkozol tovább, hogy a szerződést felbonthatóvá tegyétek?  
  
Harry nemlegesen megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Egyelőre biztos nem.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy barátja nem ostobaságból, még csak nem is gyerekességből, esetleg utálatból mondja ezeket neki. Ronnak egyszerűen csak szüksége volt időre, hogy megeméssze ezt az egészet. Harrynek hónapokra volt szüksége ehhez, beletörődésre, elfogadásra, a saját érzelmei megfejtésére, Ron azonban igazából csak most szembesült mindezzel. Harry már réges-régen döntött, de más ezt nem tudhatta. Ugyanakkor valami azt súgta neki, hogy Ron sokkal hamarabb túlteszi magát ezen, mint bárki is hinné; hiszen ő volt az, aki képes volt Pitonnal vitába szállni Harry érzései miatt, mi más ez, ha nem az elfogadás első lépése?  
  
– Ezt nézegeted? – terelte el a beszélgetés témáját Ron. – Azt hittem, nem akarsz utazgatni, meg kalandokat – vigyorgott rá barátja, emlékezve a csata másnapján lefolytatott beszélgetésükre, mikor is Harry közölte, neki egy életre elege volt a kalandokból.  
  
– Nyugodt életre vágyom, bár egy idő után tuti belehalnék az unalomba – ismerte el. – De most még nagyon jó, hogy nem kell aggódnom a jövőm miatt.  
  
– Akkor majd kitaláljuk együtt – helyeselt Ron.  
  
– Nem fognak a szüleid neheztelni rád, hogy itthon lebzselsz?  
  
– Dehogy lebzselek itthon! Anya és apa most jobban el vannak foglalva azzal, hogy Bill és Fleur nagyszülőkké teszik őket – vigyorgott Ron –, de már megmondtam nekik, hogy még maradnék itthon. Nincs ellenvetésük. Frednek és George-nak amúgy is besegítek már egy ideje, jól fizetnek, és vannak saját ötleteim is.  
  
– Tényleg? – kapott a szón Harry. Annak persze tudatában volt, hogy Ron az ikreknek segít, elvégre nem egyszer látta őt dolgozni is, de a saját ötlet még új volt neki.  
  
– Persze! Már régóta el akartam mesélni, de mindig közbejött valami – lelkesült fel Ron. –Szóval…  
  
És Ron előadta az ötletét, hatalmas lendülettel beszélve a junior válogatottról, az edzőségről, a gyerekeknek tartandó kviddicsedzésről.  
  
– Hűha – ámult el Harry. – Ez… ez igazán nagyszerű lenne, Ron – ragadta magával őt is barátja izgatottsága. Hirtelen emlékek özönlötték el a fejét abból az időből, mikor elsősként azt találgatták Ronnal, mit kezdenének a rengeteg arannyal, ha övék lenne a Bölcsek Köve. Ron már akkor is egy saját kviddicscsapatról álmodott…  
  
– Ugye? Szerintem is. Ausztráliának, Svédországnak és Görögországnak is van Junior csapata. És állítólag Olaszországban is most szervezik. De Angliát én akarom képviselni. Akinek beszéltem róla, mind benne lennének, hogy segítsenek.  
  
– És mi lenne a név?  
  
– Triple T.  
  
– Ron…  
  
– Tudom, tudom, de igazán megérdemli. Amikor először kértél, hogy eddzem őt, még nem akartam, de aztán egyre jobb lett. Nagyon élvezte. Meg akart felelni nekem, én meg sikeressé akartam őt tenni. Idén neki kellett volna az őrzőnek lennie…  
  
– Segítek neked.  
  
– Huh?  
  
– Ehhez pénz kell, belefektetek.  
  
– Komolyan?  
  
– Persze. Van már benne gyakorlatom – vigyorgott Harry magabiztosan. – És ha abból indulunk ki, akkor jó érzékem van a sikeres vállalkozások felkarolásában.  
  
Ron arca majd’ szétrepedt a fülig érő vigyortól.  
  
– Kösz, Harry. Fred és George is felajánlottak egy kis kezdőtőkét, és a tieddel együtt, meg amit náluk keresek, már tudok bérelni egy helyet. Apa meg Bill segíthetnének a pálya elrejtésében a muglik elől – lendült bele ismét a tervezgetésbe, miközben Hermione is csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy aztán teljes természetességgel álljon neki a reggeli elkészítéséhez. A két fiú figyelmét a lány sürgölődése sem tudta elterelni a kviddicsről, így pusztán már csak arra lettek figyelmesek, mikor Hermione mindkettejük elé csúsztatott egy-egy teli tányért, rajta művészien elrendezett ételkupaccal.  
  
– Tökéletesen úgy néz ki, mint a receptkönyvben – közölte Hermione büszkén, ahogy a két fiú azonnal rávetette magát az ételre.  
  
– És tökéletesen olyan íze van, mint egy receptkönyvnek – akadt az első falat Ron torkán. – Már értem, miért mondta Malfoy, hogy nem enné meg Hermione kotyvalékát – súgta oda Harrynek.  
  
– Hallottam, Ronald!  
  
Harry rávigyorgott a száját húzogató barátjára, és igyekezett jó képet vágni, ahogy megpróbálta leerőltetni az ízetlen, száraz és kemény valamit, amit Hermione francia névvel illetett, és amiről sem Ronnak, sem Harrynek nem volt fogalma, voltaképpen mi is akarna lenni.

***

_1998\. október 26._

  
Harry másfajta, de nem kevésbé emésztő idegességgel küzdött, mint az ezt megelőző pár hétben. Azt már biztosan tudta, hogy Perselus nem fogja kérvényezni a házasságuk felbontását, és a beszélgetésük megejtése óta minden visszaállni látszott a rendes kerékvágásba köztük. Harrynek mégis hiányérzete volt, és egészen hétfő reggelig nem jött rá ennek okára. Aztán besétált a Gringottsba – természetesen Bill segítségét kérve, hogy rejtve maradhasson –, ahol rájött a megoldásra. Vagy legalábbis úgy gondolta, ez az, ami a hiányérzetét és egyben növekvő feszültségét is okozza. Merthogy abban nem lehetett biztos, Perselus is hasonlóan vélekedik-e erről, vagy sem.  
  
Mindenesetre kivételesen kimentette magát a Hermionéval való találkozás alól, és minden előzetes bejelentés nélkül megjelent Perselus roxforti lakosztályában. A bájitalmesternek két délelőtti órája volt az ötödéves griffendéles és mardekáros csoporttal, ami ugyan elgondolkodtatta Harryt az időzítés megfelelőségén, de meggyőzte magát, hogy most kell megtennie.  
  
– Minek köszönhetem megtisztelő látogatásodat? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Perselus, szarkazmusa mögé rejtve jól leplezett meglepődöttségét Harry láttán.  
  
– Csak… erre jártam – felelte a fiú. Még neki is ostobán hangzott a kifogás.  
  
– Erre jártál?  
  
– Ühüm… – Harry úgy tett, mintha ebben semmi szokatlan nem volna, bár tekintve, hogy elég rosszul hazudott, cseppet sem lepte meg, mikor Perselus így szólt.  
  
– Rendben, ki vele. – A bájitalmester ledobta az asztalra a magával hozott pergameneket, majd megállt előtte a mellkasa előtt összefont karral.  
  
Oké, Harry nem számolt azzal, hogy Perselus azonnal a lényegre akar térni, ahelyett, hogy mindenféle körmönfont módszerrel húzza ki belőle az igazságot, ami idő alatt akár kitalálhatta volna, hogyan is kezdjen hozzá a mondandójához.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett. Perselus legalább nem látszott dühösnek, bár annyira nyugodtnak sem, amit a fiú nagyon remélt, hogy inkább a diákok számlájára írható, nem az övére. Mindenesetre most vagy soha, döntötte el, miközben a tanárhoz, és megállt előtte.  
  
– Ma voltam a Gringottsban… – kezdett bele sután – és ezt találtam a széfemben – vette elő Harry a kis dobozt a zsebéből. – Elég régi, és majdnem teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy egykor a nagyszüleimé volt. A mugli nagyszüleimé – sietett leszögezni gyorsan. – Nem tudom… nos… én nem vagyok jó ebben – dadogott összevissza. – De arra gondoltam… persze, ha nem akarod, akkor nem kötelező… csak az jutott eszembe, hogy esetleg…  
  
– Kinyögnéd végre?  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt, de minden erejét összeszedte, és végül felnézett a fekete szemekbe.  
  
– Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg ha nem lenne ellenedre viselni ezt a gyűrűt… – Ezzel Harry felnyitotta a kis dobozka fedelét, hogy láthatóvá váljon annak tartalma.  
  
A bársonyágyon két ugyanolyan, szépen kidolgozott, de nem túl hivalkodó jegygyűrű feküdt. Harry kivette belőle az egyiket – a nagyobbat – és megfogta Perselus kezét. Hagyott egy rövid időt arra, hogy a férfi tiltakozhasson, ha mégsem szeretné, de a másik nem úgy tűnt, mint aki ezt akarná tenni. Kiismerhetetlen arckifejezéssel figyelte, mire készül Harry, de ő úgy vélte, ez most jó jel. A gyűrű a helyére csúszott. Harry úgy érezte percek teltek el, mire Perselus kivette volna a dobozból a másik gyűrűt is, hogy aztán a fiú ujjára húzza azt.  
  
Az egész művelet egyszerre volt iszonyatosan kínos és elképesztően felemelő, de a csók, amit aztán Harry kezdeményezett és a bájitalmester mélyített el, minden sutaságot kitörölt a fiú fejéből.  
  
– Talán egyszer lehetne igazi esküvőnk is – vetette fel az ötletet Harry csak úgy mellékesen.  
  
Fél órával azután, hogy Perselus szavak nélkül mondott neki igent, majd elfoglalták a kanapét, hogy a maguk módján megünnepeljék, Harry fejét még mindig uralta a bódult bátorság. Más esetben talán eszébe jutott volna félni attól, hogy mindez már sok lesz Perselusnak, de jelenleg minden aggodalmát száműzte a fejéből a férfi csókja. Valahogy akart volna valamit – szertartásszerűt –, ami ténylegesen is az ő akaratukból történne, nemcsak egy elfuserált varázslat eredménye.  
  
– Talán egy csendes szertartás, csak mi ketten és az eskető. – Harry felbámult Perselusra. – Kétségeim vannak afelől, hogy képes lennék nagy nyilvánosság előtt megtenni.  
  
– Elájulnál? – vigyorgott rá Harry, de a férfi szemének villanása visszafogottabbá tette.  
  
– Személyesebbnek érzem így, ám feltételezem a barátaid…  
  
– A mi barátaink.  
  
– …nem vennék jó néven, ha kihagynánk őket életünk nagy eseményéből.  
  
– Nekem jó – közölte Harry.  
  
– Az igazgató úr megfelel esketőnek?  
  
– Dumbledore? – lepődött meg a fiú. – Ő ilyet is csinál? – Perselus bólintott. – Tehát Dumbledore összeadna minket, aztán a szertartás után kicsivel rendezünk egy zártkörű összejövetelt? Nem akarok nagy felhajtást – szögezte le sietősen, nehogy megriassza megjegyzésével a férfit. – Esetleg egy vacsora?  
  
Perselus mereven bólintott.  
  
– Az elfogadható az én számomra is.  
  
– És a dátum?  
  
– Mit szólnál a mai naphoz?  
  
– Tessék? – ült ki a döbbenet Harry arcára.  
  
– Most azonnal.  
  
Harry vigyora kiszélesedett.  
  
– Komolyan mondod?  
  
– Ha neked is megfelel…  
  
– Induljunk – vágta rá Harry azonnal.  
  
Naná, hogy megfelelt számára, elvégre ma volt az első évfordulójuk, nem is kellett volna egy percig sem gondolkodnia azon, Perselus miért vetette fel az ötletet.  
  
A szerény, minden cicomától mentes szertartás pontosan úgy zajlott, ahogyan ők szerették volna. Dumbledore-on kívül az egyedüli jelenlévő Grindelwald volt – ezt utólag bevallva, egyikük sem bánta. Az egykori sötét mágus épp úgy az életük részévé vált, mint bármelyik barátjuk, csak épp senki nem tudott róla, hogy nemcsak él, de kapcsolatban áll velük.

***

A télikert padlóján, vastag matracon és puha pokrócok között szerelmeskedtek. Lágyan ringatóztak egymás karjában, csókolóztak és úgy szerették egymást, mint eddig még egyszer sem. Gyengéden, odaadóan.  
  
Harry szemében könnyek gyűltek a túlcsorduló érzelmek hatására – a könnyfátyolon keresztül látta, hogy Perselus szeme is gyanúsan csillog.  
  
– Mikor sírtál utoljára? – suttogta Harry.  
  
– Talán anyád halálakor. És te?  
  
– Azt hiszem, én is. – Perselus kétkedő tekintete láttán hozzátette. – Gyerekkoromban ritkán sírtam, nem emlékszem rá. Már csak dacból sem akartam Dursleyéknek megadni ezt az örömet. Aztán Sirius halálakor túl dühös voltam hozzá.  
  
Perselus megértően bólintott.  
  
– Tartozom egy vallomással… – susogta, homlokát nekitámasztva Harry homlokának. – Úgy hiszem, beléd szerettem.  
  
– Mikor? – incselkedett a fiú.  
  
– Nem tudom. Számít?  
  
– Nem. Szeretlek, szerelmem – súgta buja hangon.  
  
– Nem szeretem a becézéseket.  
  
– Tudom, de ma volt az esküvőnk, így megengedett.  
  
– Rendben, kedvesem – susogta a fülébe Perselus.  
  
– Csak te tudod elérni, hogy az embernek eszébe se jusson romantikázni.  
  
– Gyűlölöm a romantikát, Mr. Potter.  
  
– Ez nem újdonság, Piton professzor.

 **~~~** **☆VÉGE** **☆~~~**


End file.
